Halloween World Scourge of Time
by Spaceman
Summary: Halloween World Side Story: Where are Angel, Spike, and Drusilla? Btvs x Digimon x Naruto x Inuyasha x Fullmetal Alchemist FMA! Chapter 43 - THE RACE FOR THE STONE! Part 5 of 5. HIATUS
1. Scourge of Time 0 Prologue

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **  
Author: Spaceman  
Distribution: Please Ask  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Summary: Another Halloween 2007 Fic. The Halloween spell goes too far. It doesn't change a town for a night, it changed the entire world forever. How will humanity survive in a world of eternal Halloween?

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 01: **The Prophecy of the Mad**

**Spike's Warehouse October 30, 1997**

Spike is watching the video that the vampire took of Buffy's fight.

"Here it comes." he watches closely "Rewind that. Let's see that again."

The vampire rewinds the tape as Spikes strolls around to another monitor.

Spike chuckles, "She's tricky. Baby likes to play."

The scene where she stakes the vampire with the sign replays.

"You see that? The way she stakes him with that thing? That's what's called resourceful. Rewind it again."

Drusilla comes from the other room, "Miss Edith needs her tea."

Spike holds his hand out to her, "C'mere, poodle."

Drusilla takes his hand, "Do you love my insides? The parts you can't see?"

"Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet. That's why I've got to study this Slayer. Once I know her I can kill her. And once I kill her you can have your run of Sunnyhell. Get strong again.

"Don't worry. Everything's switching. Outside to inside." says Drusilla, "The Slayer vanishes..."

"Did you have a vision, Pet?" asks Spike gently

Suddenly, Drusilla begins to shake as if having a seizure. She grips her hands so tightly, her nails make her bleed and she seems to cry blood.

_**Chaos shall remake what it has made.**_

_**The Slayer shall rise as prey, but stronger predator shall she become.**_

_**The Willow will fall and lady of death with rise to kiss the dead with her ice.**_

_**The Protector of man shall fall, the cleansing king stained in the blood of evil shall rise again as the healer and the demon bane.**_

_**The fangs of Wolf Lord will grow beyond the moon light and the Wolf Sorceress shall rise from the secret watcher of the past sins.**_

_**The Shepard and her flock shall rise as predators of the new field and the crimson moon shall shine.**_

_**The Gem was born of evil's fire, the Gem will be a Portal. The End of Time of All Things Mortal.**_

_**The Angel of the Night shall fall threw the Gates beyond Heaven and Earth.**_

_**And the Children will Follow.**_

Spike looks pale, which is impressive for a British vampire, he grabs her and speaks to her.

"Come on, talk to Daddy. When is it? What's going to happen??"

"Tomorrow." she says, crimson tears still falling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CHAPTER 02: The Trip Begins**

**Streets of Sunnydale October 31, 1997**

A dark figure moves threw the night streets of Sunnydale. This not what's unique, as Sunnydale has always had an active night life. What is unique is the person himself.

In 1727, a child name Liam was born to a middle-class linen merchant in Galway, Ireland. By 1753, at the age of 26, he develops a taste for alcohol, women and sloth. Liam is a hedonist whose only real ambition lies in seeing the world. He was found by the vampiress Drusilla and turned. When he returned the first thing he did was slaughtered his family, his sister let him in thinking he was an angel. So gave birth of the legendary nightmare, Angelus, the demon with the angelic face. Darla later left her master to be with 1760.

He became known as the most blood thirsty vampire in recent history and took torture to an art form. In 1890, Angelus spotted Drusilla from London, England, a young woman "cursed" with the "sight", something her mother saw as "an affront to the Lord." Angelus killed her family, which caused her to flee to a convent. On the day she was take her holy orders, Angelus killed the entire convent, then proceeded to rape her and drive her insane, before finally turning her. So began the story of Drusilla the Mad.

Drusilla, in turn, sired William the Bloody, for whom Angelus largely served as a mentor and "role model." William, who was a blood awful poet in life, reveled as a vampire causing massacre after massacre as the final member of the vampire quartet known, The Scourge of Europe. William would later gain the name Spike, for his method of torturing victims with Railway Spikes

In 1898, while in Borsa, Romania, Angelus tortured and killed the favorite daughter of a tribe of Kalderash gypsies. To avenge her death, the Kalderash gypsies curse him by restoring his human soul, thus afflicting him with a conscience and condemning him to an eternity of remorse for the crimes he has committed. He spent years in depression, trying and failing to be evil, and living like a sewer rat, until a demon named Whistler working for the PTB (Powers That Be) in 1996 had him become the hidden protector of the Slayer Buffy Summers.

This history is important because Spike lead by a very active Drusilla has found Angel in the middle of the street. Spike and Drusilla are followed by a small group of vampires, most of them were created by Spike, but two were servants of The Master of Aurelius, also known as Heinrich Joseph Nest.

"It's a small world." says Spike with a smirk.

"Still a Bad Poet, William."

Suddenly, the Event occurs. A massive wave of chaos magic explodes across Sunnydale and collides with the pack of vampires like a tsunami. Drusilla screams in pain as the stars scream, the chains of destiny shatter and the future is clouded for the first time in centuries. The wave of magic is powerful enough to knock the vampires down, but the remaining members of the Scourge of Europe are the most effected.

Angelus was created different than most vampires. The hedonist accepting becoming a vampire and lost most of his humanity in process to further sate his desires. When he was cursed, the soul Angel channeled his animal impulses, his Id, into the demon Angelus and became a brooder. This created a far more savage and darker demon. The chaos magic is attracted to the positive and negative spiritual energies caused by the Soul/Demon conflict.

Drusilla was turned after her mind and spirit had been shattered. The broken soul was lost inside Drusilla unable to escape when she was turned. The demon entered a body with a damaged psychic mind and was also shattered. The frail condition caused by a mob in Prague left Drusilla's mind dispersed and also makes her an antenna for the energy swirling around her.

Spike was sired by Drusilla and made different than most. She left a great deal of psychic power in Spike, which resulted in the demon that inhabited the corpse to absorb the totality. In other future time lines, Spike would have been ensouled, but the amount of change would be almost nothing because the actual difference between the demon and soul is almost nothing. The oddly human demon and connection on Angel and Drusilla causes him to absorb larger amounts of energy.

The vampires around them can only watch as the traitor and there masters glow with a misty dark blue-purple energies. They are too scared to move from the arcs of energy that crawl across there forms.

"FOUL DEMONS!"

The vampires turn to see a man dressed in the browns and greens of Fantasy Druid holding a long wooden staff with a glowing spherical gem at the end. The man's eyes are filled with madness and pain, and the vampires step back as the Druid points his staff at them.

The vampires are suddenly surrounded by a translucent energy bubble and float in the air. Then the bubble is filed with an explosion of sun light, that instantly incinerates them. The bubble pops like a soap bubble and a cloud of ash falls to the ground, where Angel, Spike, and Drusilla are slowly getting up.

"ABOMINATIONS!"

The Aurelius Vampires have no time to reacts as they are caught in a another bubble and begin to float, but before the Druid can create the sun flash, the sky turns red and arcs of red and green energy descend from the dark heavens. The helix of red and purple energy hits the druid and is channeled into a purple blast that shoots from the staff into the spherical bubble containing the three vampires.

The bubbles glows purple, then bright purplish white, then shrinks to tiny glowing point and vanishes with a loud energy shock-wave. There are no witnesses left as the Druid falls to the ground dead from channeling the vast amount of energy, his organs and nerves burnt, his blood near boiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the now chaotic realm of the Powers that Be, several members scream out as there plans dissolve. In another plan of existence, the fallen Power that would have taken the name Jasmine screams as the chaos wipes away her plans.

In LA, as the Wolfram & Hart building collapses and it's members die, a scroll referred to as Shanshu Prophecy ignites. The Circle of the Black Thorn is burned away by the chaos and by those born of the chaos and violence.

Sahjhan and his fellow Granok who thrive on chaos and violence, and were made immaterial by Wolfram and Hart, don't have time to celebrate as the chaos warps time and dimensions, and tears them to pieces. Caught in space and time, 18th century English vampire hunter Daniel Holtz dies and rejoins his wife, son, and daughter, the hunt for Angelus forgotten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Between time and dimensions, a bubble of chaos continues to fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CHAPTER 03: Falling threw the Gates.**

Unknown

The three remaining members of the Scourge of Europe - Angel, Spike, and Drusilla find themselves falling. They awaken quickly after this realization, but quickly learn they are not endangered of becoming dust piles on concrete.

Above and below them is something beyond the scope of man during there human births. It's like the universe has been compressed into walls of endless darkness and light. Angel's vampire sense of sight can see spiraling bands of flowing iridescent patterns and chaotic pitch darkness.

Suddenly an arc of darkness crackling with energy hits Drusilla causing her to shatter into dust, starting with her clothing, then her hair and skin, then her flesh, and finally her bones. Then a arc of white light hits the dust cloud and the process is reversed with the bones reforming followed by flesh, then skin and hair,.and finally the clothing including the a couple of stains!

"I'm naming all the stars."

An arc of white fire hits Spike and his form blurs and splits into a dozen transparent images, that flow back together to form the original who looks shocked.

"I vowed to never eat a druggie again because of this bloody weirdness."

A arc of black lightning hits Angel and his mind explodes with images and voices, mostly his own saying things from the past or things he has never said.

"Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?" "Yeah, there's a problem." says Buffy, "Why are you following me?

"There's no humanity in him." says a blue-skinned demon "I couldn't have said it better myself." replies Angelus

"You're gonna die. And I'm gonna be there." says Xander to Angelus

"I love you" says Buffy and he replies the same. "Close your eyes."

Angel finds himself still falling.

"Do you have a clue where we are now, mate!?" asks Spike, "I'm getting sick of falling."

A shower of energy balls like iridescent soap bubbles and bubbles filled with smoke rise from below them and pass them. The three vampires can see various scenes in each bubble.

An immense and insanely powerful demon fox with nine tails attacking a forest village with four faces carved into the mountain like Mount Rushmore.

A silver-haired man with fangs, claws, and golden eyes dressed in red and using a huge fang like sword. He's fighting a creature that explodes into an immense swirling cloud of darkness.

A strange boy with extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features six large, black spikes with magenta-rimmed edges. Around his neck is a closed buckled leather collar and a inverted gold pyramid on a chain like a necklace.

A pink-haired girl racing along side a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws and a flower growing out of it's head. Then after a burst of light, the creature is replaced by a giant humanoid cactus with boxing gloves.

A giant ape with a long snout, red eyes, and a monkey like tail. It's stomping the terrain around it into tiny pieces and then roars as the full moon shines above.

A orange-haired youth dressed in black Japanese clothing wielding a giant cleaver-like sword.

"Think we can get cable on these things?" says Spike with a sneer.

An immense bubble rises from the depths and the three vampires are helpless as they sink into it's dark surface and vanish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CHAPTER 04: ARRIVAL **(Filler)

**Unknown**

It's a cool, cloudy evening and a faint wind blows across the land.

Suddenly, there are flashes of light above the clouds. Arcs of blue energy criss cross across the sky and finally collide in the center., where the storm has begun to swirl. Slowly a hole opens in the clouds like the eye of an immense hurricane. More arcs of blue lightning reveal the cause of the hole, a near-invisible spherical bubble of energy. The bubble seems to warp space causing weird iridescent reflections to appear on the surfaced, then a white light fills the bubbles.

With a thunderous crack, the bubble vanishes leaving three European vampires in free fall.

The vampires cry out, or rather the two males cry out in fear, while the female sounds a fan of roller coasters. Spike manages to get under Drusilla to protect her, while Angel finds the aerodynamics of a long leather coat.

Spike and Drusilla land in a small pool of water creating a tower-like splash of water. Angel breaks threw the limbs of a tree and lands in the mud.

It takes nearly an hour to pull themselves out of the water, by then the clouds have cleared leaving a clear unfamiliar sky. Spike sits under one tree holding a sleeping Drusilla, falling into water from that height is like hitting concrete. There master-level vampire healing and the mystical energy they absorbed has repaired most of damage, but left them drained.

Angel sits under another tree, his own magically charged vampire healing repairing the damage caused by impacting tree limbs, hitting the ground, and the eighteen splinters and pieces of wood he pulled out of his body. His clothing is still partial covered in mud, even after using the nearby river to clean himself. He too drained and tender to attempt to stake his former partners in crime.

Suddenly, both Angel and Spike enhanced hearing pick up the sound of footsteps. They tense and watch something very strange walking towards them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. SOT 1 Digimon Welcome

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CHAPTER 05: WELCOME... **

**Unknown**

Angel sits under another tree, his own magically charged vampire healing repairing the damage caused by impacting tree limbs, hitting the ground, and the eighteen splinters and pieces of wood he pulled out of his body. His clothing is still partial covered in mud, even after using the nearby river to clean himself. He too drained and tender to attempt to stake his former partners in crime.

Suddenly, both Angel and Spike enhanced hearing pick up the sound of footsteps. They tense and watch something very strange walking towards them.

The first is an anthropomorphic feline with a female voice. She has black fur with violet tufts, bands, and blue gloves with red markings. It's golden eyes are currently glaring at her companion.

The other creature is a small humanoid imp creature with a tail and large pointed ears. He wears a pair of red gloves and a matching red scarf and an evil smile underneath. The vampires have scene many demons, but none have had a yellow smiley on them. The Imp is taunting the feline, it's own eyes shining.

"For the last time, you gluttonous little jerk, I would not do that with you if you were the last Digimon in the entire Digital World!"

"Don't be mean, Pussycat."

"That's it! Your getting a claw up the... What the???"

The cat and the imp stop and stare at the three vampires under the tree.

The three vampires stare at the cat and the imp.

Suddenly, the five feel a surge of energy run through there bodies. The vampires and creatures let out screams of pain and pleasure, as the energy warps there very beings. Drusilla and the feline emit a flowing green aura that swirls around them and each other. Spike and the Imp emit a violent Yellow Green flame that arcs between them like solar prominence. Angel collapses only emitting a faint orange glow.

A burst of Yellow-Green energy explodes from the Imp's form into Spike's chest. Spike feels something burning his chest and pulls out his cell phone, which is smoking. The mobile phone melts into yellow-green ooze that wraps around his wrists and melds with his skin. The glow fades and he's now wearing a advance piece of electronics made of white metal with yellow and green markings. It also has a black leather and metal band and three marks that resemble eyes.

Drusilla is struck in the chest by a green energy blast and collapses. She doesn't notice Spike's electronic key-chain fall from his pocket into her open hand. The door opener/alarm trigger, turns into a glowing green liquid that grows in volume, before become a device similar to the one on Spike's wrist. This one a metallic silver color with green markings and instead of three eyes, tiny silver wings like those of a bat.

Angel doesn't even move, as a burning orange liquid flows out of his leather coat and wraps around his wrist. The liquid was a cellphone he found on the streets minutes before the event, now it becomes the third unit. It's a strange unit with half the band a mix of gold and white and the other half black and orange. The machine itself has a black and white casing with an orange rimmed screen and feathery angel wings curved inward around the screen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hours Later **

Angel, Spike, and Drusilla awaken from the effects of the energy pulse.

"What the bloody hell happened!"

"Shut up, Spike!" commands Angel, his head pounding.

"Your awake. About time humans!" says the feline creature.

"Aaah. I was about to set them on fire." says the imp. Spike notices the little jerk has an Italian accent.

"Don't be more stupid than you are!" says the feline, smacking the Imp, "You know what those things on there wrists are!"

Angel looks down on his wrist and sees the strange machine, he tries to pull it off, but feels it pull at the skin, flesh, and bones beneath. Spike also realizes the similar device on his wrist is also fused with him and Drusilla just thinks it's a very pretty bracelet.

"Who are you?" asks Angel looking the feline, ":What are you?" Where are we?"

Suddenly, the object on his wrist lights up and generate a holographic screen, a circular plane of light an inch from the actual screen. It shows a picture of the feline and data.

_  
BlackTailmon  
Attribute Virus  
Adult Level  
Type: Demon Beast Digimon  
BlackTailmon is a Rookie level darkness Digimon. She's not a Kitten to be messed with and if you try, you'll get her Neko Punch or Neko Kick._

"What's a Digimon??"

"Digimon is short for Digital Monster. We are the creatures that live in this world, one of the Digital Worlds, that exists in the world of data and the information networks of the human worlds. " says Tailmon, "Also, unlike the other losers in this world, I won't simply be called by what I am. My name is Lilitha."

_  
Impmon  
Attribute Virus  
Child Level  
Type: Small Devil Digimon  
He is a Digimon that loves being bad and malicious, but he never flatters strong people and stands up to them with a tough attitude. He like to cause trouble with his Night of Fire._

"Don't forget me, Kitty." says Impmon, who Lilitha says "Wish I could.".

"My name is Blaze, human, remember it." finishes Impmon looking at Spike.

"My name is Spike and I stopped being human long ago." says Spike showing his game face. Instead of freaking out, Blaze smirks at the ridged face.

"Good. Humans are so weak, I would never want to be partnered with one." says Blaze

Spike shifts back to human face in confusion, "Partner?? What do you bloody well mean by that?"

"Listen up, Bleach boy." says Lilitha, "When humans come to a Digital World, they usually bond with one of Digimon to fulfill a purpose. The link allows the human to help a Digimon evolve, which means advance to the next level in our development. From Child like Blaze to Adult like me to Perfect to Ultimate. We can grow from our limbless baby forms to god-like ultimate forms if we have a partner."

"If you couldn't tell by the light show, I'm your partner, Spike." says Blaze, "Kitten is your girlfriend's partner and I don't know and don't care who grease boy's partner is."

"Grease boy." laughs Spike

"So, how does a person get to the human world from here?' asks Angel trying to ignore the comment about his hair, "Are there any humans around now?"

"Most of the portals are under control of the new Big Bad." says Lilitha, "We were in our Baby forms, when he took over a year ago. He also captured the few human partners of this Digital World. We don't care about the humans, but with that jerk in control we don't have a lot of freedom to do what we want."

Suddenly, they hear the sounds of running and more Digimon appear over a hill.

The first type is a small humanoid dinosaur wearing hi-tech military armor carrying a large M16 assault rifle. It even has camouflage pattern skin that blends into the background.

_  
Commandramon  
Attribute Virus  
Child Level  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
The special forces of the Digital World. His body has a special texture, which makes it possible for him to have any camouflage pattern to match his environment. For that reason, they say that most of his "targets" have been buried without having become aware of Commandramon's existence.  
His attacks are M16 Assassin, DCD Bomb, and Strike Claw_

The second type are small humanoid creatures with three red claws at the end of each foot and each hand has five red nails and an eyeball in there palm. They all have black masked heads with one red eye, one green eye, and a large toothy smile.

_  
Dracmon  
Attribute Virus  
Child Level  
Type: Undead Digimon  
Dracmon is an Undead Digimon from the dark area and is a mischievous bloodsucker. If its mischief involves danger, it will not shrink away from it and views it as a challenge. It has been said it began to die when it tried to draw graffiti of the faces of the Digimon Sovereigns. _

The last creatures are the most menacing of the three types. They are massive blue wolves with flame-like markings, sharp bat wing-like blades going around the shoulders and head, and there lower legs are made of dark blue metal with blades for claws and extra blades on the front also have small blades extending from the knee joints and loop earrings.

_  
Sangloupmon  
Attribute Virus  
Adult Level  
Type: Demon Beast Digimon  
Sangloupmon is an ancient Digimon said to have survived since the dawn of the Digital World. He can turn himself into disassembled data packets to move great distances by sheer force of will. Don't mess with him or his pack or you'll receive thousands of blades from his Sticker Blade attack._

Suddenly, the leader of the group appears. It appears to be an eight foot werewolf version of a Sangloupmon. A towering humanoid blue wolf with blade-like teeth and claws and razor sharp bat-wings on the back and sides of the wolf-like head.

_Sangloupgaroumon  
Attribute Variable  
Perfect Level  
Type: Demon Man Digimon  
Sangloupgaroumon is a hybrid created by fusing a ancient Sangloupmon with a modern human to create this lethal warrior of darkness. A loyal servant of the Dark Lord, he leads the pack._

**"Humans!"** yells Sangloupgaroumon with a very deep, growling voice, **"Kill them!"**

"Yes, Sir. Lord Sang, Sir" shouts the Commandramon

The Sangloupmon howl and attack, while the Dracmon just run and hop towards there target.

"Bloody hell." says Spike

Spike grabs Drusilla and pulls her behind the trees, seconds before bullets from the Commandramon's M16 Assassin shred the bark and create a million holes in the metallic wood.

Angel jumps behind his tree as thousands of blades shoot from the digital wolves. The blades have far more energy then the bullets and soon all that remains of the unlucky tree is a stump and a huge pile of fire wood and wood chips.

He throws a large piece of wood at the wolves with a cry of "Fetch!". His aim is off due to the muddy ground, so instead of hitting the row of six wolves it goes over there heads. One wolf, it's tongue hanging out runs after it, while Angel and the other five look embarrassed.

Back with Spike, Drusilla, Blaze, and Lilitha, the Dracmon try to Bite the vampires.

**"Summon!"**

Blaze creates two rings of fire, one within the other, and creates a sphere of fire from the ring, which he then hurls at the target. The huge fireball hits a group of ten Dracmon like a bowling ball hitting ten pins, with much the same effect, except the Dracmon are on fire as they fall.

Spike doesn't need special attacks, he grabs a pair of Dracmon who were trying to Eye of Nightmare to hypnotize him and smashes them together hard enough to crush there skulls. When the last Dracmon tries an Undead Fang - a bite attack, only for Spike to grab the smaller Digimon out of the air and drain him!

Lilitha proves she a Bad ass Fur ball, defending the weak Drusilla with brutal moves. She knocks one Commandramon down, then stomps on his neck snapping it. She grabs hold of one soldier's rifle and opens fire point-blank into the face of another. She then snaps her arm and delivers to snout-breaking strike. She kicks one into the river and another into a boulder. A pair of Commandramon throws bombs at her, but she uses another opponent as a shield and returns the bombs. She then flips and smashes the shield into the ground with the sound of break bones and torn metal.

One of the few remaining Commandramon tries to attack Lilitha with a beam on his claw, but she hears him despite his camouflage and the counter Neko Punch is so powerful, she manages to tear threw the Commandramon's chest and out the back.

"Good Kitty. Nice Claws." says Drusilla, while the BlackTailmon wonders why she ended up with an insane partner. She would say karma, but she's hasn't been around very long.

Spike debates something, then yells, "Lilitha! Go help Angel, we may need the poof."

Angel is covered in small cuts and his jacket is shredded to ribbons. He stands in a pile of mud and saw dust, when the five Sangloupmon leap from his own shadow. He's saved when Lilitha delivers a brutal Neko Kick to one on the far right, sending him flying into the others.

As she leaps towards the others, there is a cry of **"Blade Wave!"**. Lord Sang does a spinning backhand releases hundreds of thousands of glowing red blades. Lilitha even in the air possesses superhuman agility and manages to use a couple of Sangloupmon as living shields. The blades tear threw the pack and cause a massive explosion.

When the smoke clear, the BlackTailmon is on her side, weak and injured. The wolves are dead and dissolving into particles of light, which are being absorbed by the Sangloupgaroumon.

"You... You killed your... own pack." says Lilitha gasping.

"There are more of them." says Lord Sang with a grin, "The only use for a weak is as a sacrifice."

**"Summon!"**

A large fireball from the Impmon Blaze strikes Lord Sang, but doesn't even scorch the stray hairs of his fur. The leader of the Digimon wolves laughs the yells, **"Shadow Claws!"**

A pulse of darkness explodes from Lord Sang's palm and passes over Spike, Drusilla, and Blaze. There shadows turn pitch black and morph into long arms with huge claws that grab them, making them unable to move.

Angel tries to get up, but Lord Sang roars with a cry of **"Blood Howl!"**. As he howls, a wave of crimson energy explodes from his mouth and washes over Angel draining him of his remaining energy

"Humans are so weak." he says as prepares to use another Blade Wave to finish off Lilitha and Angel

**"Erase Claw!!"**

A burst of energy destroys Lord Sang's back wings and tears pieces out of his back. The monster collapses to his knees in pain and turns to see his attacker.

It's a huge humanoid dragon with a black and metal body, two large claws on each digigrade foot, three claws on each hand, and blades on the elbows. It also has four tattered crimson wings and face plate over his eyes with two horns.

The digivice on Angel's wrist activates even without Angel able to move.

_  
Cyberdramon  
Attribute Vaccine  
Level: Perfect  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Cyberdramon is a Cyborg Digimon of Dragon Man lineage who is clad in a special eraser-made armor. his mission is to annihilate Virus-type Digimon who aw ashed the network, but he is a mysterious soldier._

**"Blade Wave!"**

The Cyberdramon jumps overs the hundreds of millions of blades emitted by the angry demonic werewolf.

**"Blood Howl!"**

Lord Sang's Blood Howl drains an opponent based on there fear, but Cyberdramon is fearless and unaffected by the crimson energy wave.

"Speed activate!" comes a cry from far away.

Cyberdramon blurs with an increase in speed and attacks at point blank with Cyber Nail, slashing Lord with his super-charged sharp claws.

"This can't be...I am Alpha!" says Lord Sang, blood dripping from his mouth with Cyberdramon's claws deep in his chest "I can't be defeated!"

He tries to attack, even with his heart destroyed, but Cyberdramon yells out **"Erase Claw!"** and fires his data-erasing energy inside Sangloupgaroumon's body. The crimson energy explodes out Lord Sang's back and the monster explodes into a cloud of particles

Angel, Drusilla, and Blaze collapse as Lord Sang's shadow manipulation spell dies with him. They turn to see a brown haired teenager with a green shirt, green pants, brown leg guards, and red and white sneakers. He also wears a robotic gauntlet and pauldron (shoulder armor) on his right arm, a tan glove on his left, and red scarf.

"Hello. My name is Ryo Akiyama."

To be Continued in Chapter 6

Notes

(1) I'm using Japanese names and attacks. I will include the Terms after chapter.  
BlackTailmon (BlackGatomon) Neko Kick (Cat Kick) Night of Fire (Bada-Boom)  
Vamdermon (Myotismon). The Manga (comic) version of Digimon have names of there own.  
(2) Digimon Evolution - The stages of Digital Monster Development  
Baby 1(Fresh) = Baby 2 (In-Training) = Child (Rookie) = Adult (Champion) = Perfect (Ultimate) = Ultimate (Mega Ultimate)  
(3) Original Character  
**SANGLOUPGAROUMON**  
Sangloupgaroumon is my own creation. He's a fusion of human and a Sangloupmon. The name Sangloup  
means "blood wolf" and Loup - Garou is the French name for Werewolf.  
He was an Ultimate variable demon man Digimon with three main attacks: Blade Wave to attack, Shadow Claw to immobilize, and Blood Howl to weaken. He was the Alpha of the Sangoloupmon.  
(4) Vamdermon (Myotismon) and other Digimon choices will be in this fic, just not as a partners.  
(5) Ryo Akiyama? Digimon Wikia. He's a dimensional traveler with experience going between worlds thanks to Evil God Digimon Millenniummon. He seemed the best choice for explanations.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 06: WELCOME... Part II**

"Hello. My name is Ryo Akiyama."  
"Care for an explanation, mate." says Spike  
"First we need to take care of that man and the Tailmon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Scourge Camp  
A few minutes later**

Angel is awake and now sitting in front of a fire, opposite to him is Spike and Drusilla. The Impmon Blaze is sitting next to him, smoking one of Spike's cigarettes and the BlackTailmon Lilitha is sitting in Drusilla's lap, much to the feline's protest. Ryo sits to Angel's right with Cyberdramon.

"Not human." growls out Cyberdramon

"I guessed that." says Ryo, "What exactly are you three?"

"Vampires." says Spike, "Real bloodsucking demon-possessed corpses. Scared?"

"It's ironic. Most of this world's problems are caused by a vampire or I should say vampire-like Digimon."

"Who exactly are you??"

"As I said, my name is Ryo Akayama and I was born in another dimension, other than the destroyed Earth this world is connected to. On December 31, 1999, while chatting online a blackout occurs and my mother asked me to check the fusebox. Before I could do so, however, a voice calls out to me from my computer, which displayed a machine I had never seen before. The voice pleaded to me to touch the device, which I did. That was the beginning of my long bizarre journey."

"Hey! Wait a minute. It was October 31, 1997, when we left."

"Another Earth, another time." says Ryo, "To continue, I found myself in the Digital World and learned I was summoned because a powerful evil Digimon called Millenniummon captured the DigiDestined - the good guys/chosen heroes, then warped the very essence of time and resurrected previously defeated evil Digimon such as Devimon and Myotismon. I found it all hard to believe and thinks I was having a nightmare from too many video games. Eventually, I learned I had no choice in the matter."

"Destined Hero and all that shit, huh?" interrupts Spike.

"Yeah. I made Digimon friends and rescued each of the chosen, one after the other. In the end with the help of my Digimon comrades, we were able to vanquish Millenniummon and free the last chosen. I returned home after saying my farewell and my parents noted that I grew a bit."

"Let me guess, that was really just the beginning. The same old bloody Chosen story." says Spike, "I have a question. I'm drinking water, but I feel like I'm drinking blood. I also drained a Dracmon, but you says these Digimon are composed of computer data. Care to explain, kid?"

Ryo lets out an annoyed puff of air, then tells Spike "In the Digital World, everything including us are composed of data. Digimon Vampires feed on the data of other Digimon and only develop a taste for human blood on Earth. Now will you let me finish??"

Spike takes a deep draw from his cigarette, then nods.

"I was visiting a friend of mine, Ken, when I witnessed Diaboromon's defeat by Omnimon on the Internet. You can look up these monsters on those Digivice strapped to your wrists. I was lured by an extra Diaboromon loose in the Digital World and Ken followed me. It turned out it was Millenniumon again, He blew up the mountain we were inside, and in doing so, ripped the Digital World into two.'

'After many battles, DNA Digivolutions, and archaeological digs looking for fragments of Digi-Egg of Desire. The battle that later ensued destroyed Millenniumon's body, even as he laughed in his defeat."

Ryo pauses lost in a bad memory for a moment. Angel has scene that look on the face of others when they failed to save someone, he's also scene it on other faces. Spike notices the familiar look, but can't place it. The face of his victim's friends and family after he has killed the person they care for.

"My next trip to the Digital World, I was pulled away from my sick friend's bed side and forced to compete in D-1 Tournament , a hoax used to train me be strong enough to take on Moon-Millenniumon, the bodiless spirit form of Millenniumon, and I learned no one else could defeat the evil god.'

'When I defeated him on his floating island, after a long battle, he revealed me and him were Yin and Yang, that one cannot die without the other. He invited me to fly to fly with him through the worlds of time, and the floating island exploded. I guess my parents and the other chosen think I'm dead.'

'In the past, I met my new partner Monodramon and went on a quest through time to regain my lost memories, battling clones of other Tamers and Digidestined I had or will one day meet, created by ZeenMilleniumon in the future. In the end... ZeedMilleniumon was defeated for a final third time"

"Enough of the autobiography!" says Spike vamping out, "What about this world!? What is the situation!?"

"OK. I was summoned to this world after a Chaos Energy Wave warped this Digital World. The Four Holy Beasts - the guardians of the digital world- thought it could be an attack by Millenniumon, since he exists or existed outside normal time and space.'

'I arrived too late. The energy supercharged a Sangloupmon forcing him to evolve pass the perfect to his ulrimate form GranDracmon, The King of Vampire Digimon. He gained the knowledge of the previous GranDracmon who was destroyed by the First Chosen of this Digital World. That combined with unknown knowledge, allowed him to create the Grand Seal.'

'The Grand Seal is a barrier around Earth and the Digital World. The Four - Qinglongmon, Zhuqiaomon,  
Baihumon, and Xuanwumon are unable to re-enter the worlds and The Seven Great Demon Lords - Barbamon, Beelzemon, Belphemon, Demon, Leviamon, Lilithmon, and Lucemon - are also sealed away leaving GranDracmon and his army to conquer. As long as the light is sealed, the darkness is sealed and vice versa"

"How did we get threw then?" asks Angel

"The only reason we managed to reach this Digiworld was Huanglongmon. He's the Leader of the Four Holy Beasts, the Supreme Sovereign of Sovereigns. He was too massive and powerful to seal, so he sleeps. Even in sleep, he was powerful enough to open small cracks in the Grand Seal."

"How do we get out of this place??" asks Spike, not liking where this is going.

"The only ones that can help you are the Four Holy Beasts." says Ryo, "The only way to break the Grand Seal is Huanglongmon's Taikyoku attack. It separates and erases the light and darkness of the Digital World. The only way to awaken Huanglongmon is to find enough chosen to awaken all digi-cores lining his back."

"So where are the brats!?" says Spike tossing his cigarette butt into the fire and hoping the Digital World has a Cigarette stores, "All I see is you! How do you know all of this??"

"The Chosen of this world were killed by GranDramon's assassins and with most of the Earth consumed by a computer-triggered war prevented any others from being found or called. As for how I know, there are Digimon not part of Dragon's Army, as they have come to call GranDracmon's forces."

"So, there's no hope." says a super-depressed Angel in full brood mode, "We are trapped here?"

"There are humans and Digimon partners from other world. Most have been captured by the GranDracmon for experimentation. He invaded my home dimension first looking for something, When he failed, he began the experiments."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Dark Castle Dracmon**

A Vamdermon watches Ryo talking with the vampires and there Digimon in a crimson pool. He resemble a tall long limbed humanoid with blue white skin, red lips, and blond hair. He's dressed in a royal blue uniform with gold details including a bat near the collar. He wears thick black boots with white skulls on the tops and grey gloves with white bats near the gold cuffs. He also wears a fancy black vampire cape with a high collar and red interior and a red eye mask with bat wing ends.

_Vamdermon  
Attribute Virus  
Perfect Level  
Type: Undead Digimon  
A vampire dressed as an elegant gentleman, and feeds on the fresh or deleted data of his victims, who were thought to have been afflicted with sudden anemia. His power is decreased in the presence of the sun, so he creates a fog around him wherever he goes. He has demonstrated telekinetic abilities. _

As he hears someone approaching, he waves his hand and the image fades.

"Lord Vamde"

GranDracmon is a centaur like monster with his crimson lower body having four thick legs ending in three-clawed gray feet and sharp curved spines extending from the forelegs. It also has a large yellow horse tail, two huge metallic grey wings, and two huge metallic heads. The extra heads are eye-less, blade-like shark heads with mouths each filled with fangs and a long forked tongue. The upper half of the monster is the upper half of a male humanoid with dark red flesh, red bandages around the long forearms and waist, and a breast plate composed of two metallic blue bat wings and a white skull with glowing red eyes.  
GrandDracmon has long blond hair and a face hidden by a three-point helmet with only feature that can be scene are the cruel eyes.

_GranDracmon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Demon Beast Digimon  
He is the King of Vampire Digimon. Since ancient times, he has looked after his castle in the Darkness, and boasts of such strength that not even the Seven Great Demon Lords can interfere with him. With gentlemanly manner, GranDracmon voice carries a "fascination" that lead to rumors that he is responsible for enticing many Angel Digimon into falling. It is rumored that he has an undying body._

"Supreme King Drac"

"Have you found Ryo yet?"

"No milord."

"He must be found. With the death of the Kaizer, we need his partner."

"Yes milord."

"How are the other projects?"

"The trees are growing at the predicted rate. The human conversion is slower than predicted."

Vamdermon knows that King Drac's powers have been enhanced by the chaos so the GranDracmon's Crystal Revolution, which instantaneously changes his enemies into crystalline ice was able to blanket the entire Digital World, except his own Dark Zone, in an instant ice age. All the Digimon are in cryogenic suspension awaiting capture by the army.

What Vamdermon doesn't understand is why the King's Eye of the Gorgon isn't working on the humans and there partners. A GranDracmon can gazes into opponent's heart, enslaving them to the darkness within. It allowed the previous GranDracmon to cause many Angel Digimon to fall and become devils. It allowed the current GranDracmon to enslave the Dark Zone. What is it about chosen humans that allows them to resist.

"Increase security to the Labs. Ryo might try a rescue and that would give us a chance to capture him." says King Drac as he leaves, "I expect a report within two hours."

Vamdermon clenches his fist. The Sangloupmon became his servants after the death of previous GranDracmon. The King was his most loyal servant until that energy wave ruined his plans.

"Yes, My King. I will obey" he says as King Drac goes outside hearing range, "for now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Scourge Camp**

"So, we have to rescue the chosen from the Labs, so they can wake up a divine dragon, so he can free the gods to send us home???" asks Spike, "Isn't this your bloody job, peaches?"

"Shut up, Spike."

"Our biggest problem is The Labs is a massive fortress protected by Comandramon and his evolved forms Sealdramon and Tankdramon. They are lead by Darkdramon."

The digivices on the wrists of the vampires glow and project beams of light that create images above the fire. Spike's digivice shows a fierce looking Digimon with dark green armor and reptilian frame. It also has a finned helmet with a strange eye piece, red rods extending from his back ending in sharp blades, and he  
carries a military knife.

_,Sealsdramon  
Attribute Virus  
Adult Level  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Only one in a hundred Commandramon can evolve into a Sealdramon. An expert in assassination, he moves at near speeds where spotting him by eye is impossible and, without equipping things like camouflage or guns, he has the ability to bring down his targets with only his taijutsu.  
Death Behind: A jab from his knife.  
Scouter Monoeye: Measures the weak point of his opponent in an instant. _

Drusilla's device shows a militant NRA dream. A machine with green tank treads covered by tan armor with two triple-barrel Gatling guns and two long cannons. Between the guns (one Gatling gun and one cannon on each side) is a humanoid dragon with blue skin, armored forearms each ending in three spikes, and a golden head shielded by an armor collar. It even has red eyes, spikes pointing down around the neck, and a half ring of missiles at the waist pointing up like the fangs of a lower jaw.  
_Tankdramon  
Attribute Virus  
Perfect Level  
Type: Machine Digimon  
An expert in insurgent suppression and destructive assault, he specializes in the extermination of countless targets and boasts overwhelming firepower. He is equipped with a radar system that can lock on to 30 targets at a time and, for enemies that are supplemented, one Tankdramon can even be data-linked to another Tankdramon so getting away is said to be impossible.  
Striper Cannon (Striver Cannon): Fires a tiny loaded nuclear warhead and everything in a 30km radius becomes scorched earth.  
Gatling Blast (Blast Gatling): Fires 3600 bullets in one second. An attack used in close combat _

Angel's digivice shows a humanoid cyborg dragon with yellow striped dark green armor, three claws on each foot, spikes extending from each joint, red bands around the joints, and V-shaped head. It also has a massive lance-like right arm, a long metal tail, and four glowing wings  
_Darkdramon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Dark Roar: Fires an energy orb made of pure Dark Matter from his mouth.  
Gigantic Lance: Attacks with the weapon mounted on his right arm. This lance is strong as Dukemon's Gram Lance. _

"**YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!** Nuclear Loaded Monster Tanks!!!"

Ryo pulls out a map and unrolls it to reveal the Dark Zone. In one area is a castle symbol marked Castle Drac, small stars around the rim each marked fortress and a number from one to twenty-four, and finally a symbol marked "The Lab".

"You drew this?" sneers Spike

"Shut up, Spike." says both Angel and Ryo

Ryo pulls out a small silvery pen, uncaps it, and draws an octagon of Xs around the Lab and adds more Xs to extending from each side. If you were to connect the dots, it would create a square where two Xs meet at right angles and the others forming two lines extending from the corners on each side.

"There are eight Tandramon around the Lab arranged and data-linked in a octagon, each data-linked to two more a distance a way at right angles. In total, there are twenty-four Tankdramon. Excluding the four corners, where each has two Tankdramon teamed up, the Tankdramon are not within a thirty kilometer radius of each other. They are also not within thirty kilometers of the Lab"

"It's because of there Striver Cannons?" says Angel, "They don't want to risk blowing up the Lab."

"This is the problem. Our only hope is in that Lab."

"Ok. What about sewers?

Ryo pulls out a handful of written notes, searches threw them, then draws four lines pointed the Lab in the center, then connects them creating a diamond around the Lab. The cross-like symbol cuts the forces into four groups of six.

"The waste system draws water from the East and West, pass check points to the Eastern and Western processing plants. The material not completely is pumped either to the Northern and Southern Plants and pumped out threw North and South."

"Are there check points in the Northern and Southern water lines?" asks Angel

"No, just a rare Sealdramon patrol. Since the water is flowing out, an intruder would be working against the current" says Ryo with a smirk, "I think we have a way in, but we will need the help of someone I know."

"Who?"

"A jerk named Nanomon?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Nanomon's Cave**

It only took a couple of hours to reach Nanomon's cave, a small opening in a large mountain with an armored door painted and textured to resemble the rocks around it.

Nanomon is a strange little Digimon. He has a short cylindrical body with a glass top filled with electronics making it look like a light bulb. It has a wide mouth with small visible teeth, one yellow right eye and an organic red left eye surrounded by scarred pink flesh. It has short thin cables ending in black metal feet with pink tips and long thin cables ending in robotic forearms and hands with fleshy wrists.

"Dolly!"

"Put me down, woman!"

The digivice on Drusilla the Mad's wrist lights up and displays Nanomon's stats as she hugs him like a dolly. Spike smirks at Nanomon's predicament and Angel covers his face. Since Halloween, Drusilla has gone from evil insane vampire to scatter-brained insane vampire. Cyberdramon cracks his knuckles, while Ryo pulls out his plans

_Nanomon  
Attribute Virus  
Perfect Level  
Type: Machine Digimon  
A small Machine Digimon for restoring computer data. He is very good at fixing and using electrical equipment, but he does not work well with people  
Plug Bomb: Fires computer viruses from his fingers.  
Nano Crush: Flattens enemies with giant shards of glass._

"Ryo, why are you here again!?" says Nanomon finally jumping free of the lunatic's arms.

"Your not still upset over the last time?"

"The last time you were here I fixed your gauntlet, then your partner tried to eat me!"

"You try to steal the gauntlet after you fixed it!"

"Enough!" says Spike, "We have bigger problems then the light bulb being a kleptomaniac!"

"What is it this time?' asks Nanomon walking up to Ryo

"I need to disrupt the defenses of The Lab. I need you to damage the sensor and communication nets."

"Your finally going to attack The Lab." says Nanomon with a laugh, "A direct assault by you and Cyberdramon could tear threw the defenses, but it would attract the entire Dragon Army. You hope that your little group can sneak in?"

"I want you to send in a program that will make the Army think I'm breaking in threw the Western water line and a second hidden program to make them think we are sneaking in threw the Northern water line."

"With there forces drawn away by your diversions, you can enter threw another route. The South?" says Nanomon, "What do I get out of this?"

"Machine town. If King Drac is defeated, the world will unfreeze and you will be able to return to your home. I know you left a lot of your important machines and I know you want them back."

Nanomon pauses, then nods his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Water Lines**

Two days later, the Plan is set in motion.

Cyberdramon knocks out a Commadramon patrolling the outer edges and Nanomon loads the virus program into him. The vampires and Ryo watched as the Cyborg Digimon turned grey then shattered into bits of lights. Nanomon explained the virus program was loaded into the data-link network. When the cyborg Digimon is deleted, the program is scattered threw the entire network and into the Lab's computers.  
Ryo disables the alarm around a manhole and Cyberdramon tears off the thick bolted cover. The group, minus Nanomon, jump down into the underground tunnel with a fast moving river flowing between two walk ways.

The group quickly racing forward with Ryo and Blaze riding Cyberdramon, the vampire masters using there superhuman speed, and Lilitha moving with her insane agility. Spike notices that while Drusilla is sounding more and more insane, she seems to be getting stronger and stronger in this Digital World.

"What was that device, Nanomon gave you??" asks Spike to Ryo

"Datalink scrambler. It takes too much power to run the interlink underground, so the soldiers have to power it up to sound an alter. The scrambler produces signals that will prevent any Digimon we encounter from altering the Lab."

A device which is needed as six Sealdramon appear from the darkness. They move at speeds far beyond the human and normal Digimon visual range, but not the range of full powered vampire masters. Angel's fist collides with the stomach of one Sealdramon creating a loud metallic sound and Spike delivers a brass knuckled fist to the face of one Sealdramon, shattering his Scouter Mono-eye into a shower of fragments.

While Angel waves his bruised hand, his opponent is grabbed by Cyberdramon by the head and swung into the stone wall hard enough to create an impression. A cry of Erase Claw destroys the digimon's head , causing the entire body to explode into a burst of data particles.

Lilitha proves how brutal an adult level BlackTailmon can be against Adult-level opponents. She punches one Cyberdramon into two others, then delivers three kicks that send them over the railing into the water below.

Spike tosses his blinded opponent to Cyberdramon, who slashes the Sealdramon across the throat with it's cyber nails. The skilled Digimon's head is nearly torn from it's body and explodes into particles as it hits the ground.

"Summon!"

The last Sealdramon is hit in the face by Blaze's beach ball-size fireball. Normally, Sealdramon are far more efficient killers, but only dealing with "normal" targets on normal terrain, not supernatural enemies and extremely experienced Digimon on a narrow walkway with almost no room to maneuver.

Spike takes advantage of the charging blinded opponent, taking the Digimon's own combat knife and slamming it into the face. The Sealdramon collapses over the railing into the water. It's body flows down the fast moving water for several meters, before shattering into particles.

Suddenly, the water explodes upward to reveal a Tankdramon with two Sealdramon on the sides. One of three that Lilitha threw into the river must have evolved underwater. The guns are fully armed and pointed at the shocked Drusilla.

Drusilla's eyes show clarity at this moment of certain death and the Digivice on her arm glows a blinding green and emits a screeching sound that echos threw the tunnels. Everything moves in slow motion, as the Tankdramon opens fire with it's Gatling Blast, the light moves like water and forms a growing egg around Lilitha. As the thirty six hundred bullets begin to leave the barrel, the growing egg shatters into green white flames. As the first bullet is about to impact Drusilla, she is grabbed and pulled away.

Time returns to normal to reveal a huge crater in the wall and the earth behind it from the thirty six hundred bullets colliding with it in a single second.

Drusilla's eyes stare up at what was her kitten.

Lilitha is not longer a BlackTailmon. She's now a tall, beautiful humanoid woman with white skin and long white hair. She's dressed in skin-tight black leather with one upper arm and one lower leg bare. Thin chains wraps around her body like bondage gear and the one arm not completely covered extends into a large hand with long red claws. Her upper face is covered by a mask to reveal only red eyes and strips of tattered material trail behind her. Another thing that adds to the strangeness is a white skull mark over one breast, a demonic face over one knee, and in a the tattered fabric a demonic ghost hanging in the air.

_LadyDevimon  
Attribute Virus  
Perfect Level  
Type: Fallen Angel Digimon  
She is thought to have been an Angewomon, but took on the power of darkness causing her data to corrupt and become LadyDevimon A pure Devil female, she is lethal champion of darkness.  
Darkness Wave: Creates a wave of energy bats that fly towards the enemy.  
Darkness Spear: Her left hand transforms into a long sharp spike.  
Poison: Changes an opponent's power into exploding dark energy, the damage determines on how powerful the Digimon is._

"Target: LadyDevimon: Threat Level: High" says the Tankdramon

"I'm not ordinary LadyDevimon, my name is Lilitha!" says Lilitha pulls off her leather mask to reveal a beautiful white-skinned female with red eyes, **"Poison!!"**

A red blast from Lilitha hits the Tankdramon before it can react and it's power is turned against it causing a massive explosion of black lightning and energy. The two Sealdramon leap off as Tankdramon explodes, first into pieces, then into data particles that are washes down the river.

**"Darkness Wave!!"**

The two Sealdramon in the air don't have time to react as a wave of flaming energy bats collide with them, smashing them into the ceiling which nearly collapses. There smoking nearly destroyed bodies fall from the air like stones. One lands in the river and carried way, deleting itself a down the river. The other lands on the extremely sharp spear Lilitha's left hand has become. As he slides down, she whispers to him, "Does it hurt, little mon." Then his body slowly dissolves into a vanishing data particles

Drusilla looks at Lilitha like she's a living life-size doll. Spike and Angel would be blushing if they weren't undead and on a mission. Ryo covers his nose and blushes, he always wanted to know what Angewoman and LadyDevimon looked under those masks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Lab**

After several minutes, the group reaches processing plant and manage to avoid the few Digimon working there. A MechaNorimon transporting an empty trash bin is how they go from the plant into the lab. The adult-level virus machine Digimon is actually a form of piloted tank. The idiot Bakemon, a Ghost Digimon, piloting it doesn't even notice the three vampires, one human, and three Digimon hiding in it, despite Cyberdramon's size.

When they are far enough inside the Fortress, they break out of container, attack the MechaNorimon, and delete it's pilot.

"We need to split up." says Ryo, "Spike, Blaze, Drusilla, and Liltiha uses the trackers in your Digivices to find the chosen and there partners. Free them and meet us back here. Me, Cyberdramon, and Angel will go to the main power core and shut this place down."

The group starts to complain.

"No argument. Spike and Drusilla work best together and Lilitha is now a perfect level Digimon, so they should have the easiest time. Angel, you can use the MechaNorimon if you can fir. I'm the only one who can handle Darkdramon if he shows up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Destiny Storage**

Spike, Drusilla, Blaze, and Lilitha have found the holding area for the children and there partners.  
It's a massive chamber the length of an Nimitz class aircraft carrier filled with cylinder-shape tanks filled with red-purple liquid. Each tank is two meters tall (6ft 7) with a seventy five centimeter (2ft 5.5) radius with twenty five centimeter (9.9 inches) thick, increasing the height of each unit by half a meter. They are arranged side by side for three hundred forty meters, with a second row on top of them, for a total of nine hundred units per row and there are fifty rows with over a tank radius between them. Spike does the math and realizes the total would be forty five thousand!!

He walks over to a computer console and looks over the names. He selects "Universe 03 - Codename: Tamer", then "Version 1", and finally "Makino, Ruki"

_  
Subject 03-03-42439  
Name: Makino, Ruki  
Location: Row 48 - Tank #139  
Partner:  
Renamon (Child)  
Location: Row 48 - Tank #140  
Experiment: 558  
Conversion: 75/36_

He doesn't know what the scientists were up to but the conversion bit has him worried. He looks over the Options and finds "Abort Procedure" and "Awaken and Release Tank" and clicks them.

Over a hundred seventy eight meters (584 feet) away, Tank number one hundred thirty nine of row forty eight hums with activity. Most of the devices attached to the small female form floating in the liquid deactivate and detach. Slowly the liquid begins to clear changing from a thick red-purple to a near clear liquid, that slowly drains from the tank threw tubes coming from the floor.

"OK, that one. Now how do I release the other four four thousand nine hundred ninety nine!?"

"See if there's a full system shut down." says Lilithmon, "Something that could cut it all off."

"The only thing that's going to get cut off are your heads!?"

The "heroes" turn to see two huge enemy Digimon.

A huge, serpentine dragon with a snake-like lower body and a muscular top half with a dragon head. It's muscular arms ended in robotic forearms with barrels and gun also has metal wings resembling the outline of feathery bird wings.

_Gigadramon  
Attribute Virus  
Perfect Level  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Gigadramon is counterpart to his rival Megadramon. They are almost identical in appearance except for their color and wings. Gigadramon has a grey body and metallic wings, while Megadramon has tattered purple wings and his body is red and orange. Compare with Megadramon, Gigadramon has stronger attack power, but lower speed. Teaming with Megadramon, their weak points can be complemented.  
Genocide Gear: Fires missiles from his metal hands.  
Guilty Claw: Slashes with his metal hand.  
Giga Heat: Artificially raises the temperature on an area to the point of harming the enemy.  
Guilty Wing: Attacks with his wings. _

The second is it's twin tattered purple wings and his body is red and orange.

_Megadramon  
Attribute Virus  
Perfect Level  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Megadramon is a Dark Dragon Type Digimon, who often works with Gigadramon, who is nearly identical to it except that Gigadramon has grey skin and mechanical wings.  
Genocide Attack: Shoots many missiles out of his metal hands.  
Ultimate Slicer: Slices with his claws.  
Parry Force: Flaps his wings, deflecting attacks with wind. _

**"GENOCIDE GEAR!!"**

"GENOCIDE ATTACK!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Power Core**

The power generator chamber is a cylinder-shaped room with a fifty meter radius and a height of fifty meters. In the center is a pillar of cables, tubes, and thick rings going from the floor to the ceiling. The pillar has a thirty meter radius and hums so loudly the vampire and human can feel the vibrations in there bones. What's the most horrific is the Digimon crucified twenty five meters off the ground in the center of the pillar facing the room.

A humanoid robot with long heavy arms, large boots, silver detailed black armor and dark red under the armor. His right shoulder is a dark blue dragon head and the left is dark blue. It's white skinned face is covered by a black helmet with a visor. It's hands and boots are held in place by ribbed bolts and black cables wrap around the shoulders, upper arms, waist and upper legs. Thin black cables crawling with dark electricity, go from the pillar and pierce his head, chest, and torso.  
Angel's digivice activates and gives the profile of trapped Digimon.

_HighAndromon  
Attribute Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
HiAndromon is an Android Digimon that is the improved and completed version of the once-imperfect Andromon, one of the most powerful Digimon of all, his body being a tireless machine capable of almost anything, including taking on multiple Digimon much larger than him with little to no effort.  
Atomic Ray: Fires a beam of nuclear energy.  
Copy Paste: He duplicates attributes and/or attacks of other Digimon. _

"King Drac is using me to control the Core. The same system that helps me control my Atomic Ray is now being used to control the energy levels of the reactor." says HighAndromon scaring the crap out of Angel and Ryo, "I act as the computer system of the Core, separate from the Lab's computer systems. I also act as one of the control rods, my Vaccine Attribute preventing the Viral technology from going out of control"

"I take it you don't want to be here?' says Angel

"They linked by Digi-Core to the The Core, so if I'm removed, I will be deleted."

"Great." says Ryo with sarcasm.

"You must destroy me. It is better to be destroyed, then live as I am now."

"I don't think so."

The group turns to see dark matter fueled cyborg Darkdramon

**"DARK ROAR!!"**

An energy orb made of pure Dark Matter forms in his mouth and shoots towards the heroes. Cyberdramon blocks the attack, but the force is so great Angel is sent flying into the wall and Ryo is sent flying across the floor. The fierce Cyberdramon badly drained and smoking on the edges reverts to his more playful child form Monodramon.

Suddenly, the hand on Ryo's gauntlet extends on a cable, grabs Monodramon by his tail, and pulls him clear of Darkdramon's attacks. He turns and gives the vampire a sharp-looking knife.

"Angel, take this Chrome Digizoid knive and see if you can get to HighAndromon" says Ryo, "I'm going ultimate."

Angel takes the knive, the moves towards the pillar. Behind him, he can hear a cry of "Matrix Evolution" and another massive flash. As he climbs the cables like vines towards the captured android. He climbs the twenty five meters It only take five minutes to reach the Digimon with his vampire strength and speed. If he hadn't been given the knife it would have taken longer, since several of the cables attacked him like snakes and tentacles. HighAndromon stares at him.

"You are not human, nor Digimon. You are similar to Vamdermon? What are you?"

"A human-based vampire from a parallel Earth."

"Fascinating. To terminate my life go for the throat and cut down, I possess less armor there."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. There is a second control rod on the opposite side of pillar, after you have destroyed me, destroying that one will trigger self-destruct reaction. You must destroy me to help the Digital World, it's only logical."

Angel looks at the blade composed of a super-strong Digital metal alloy, then focuses himself. He slashes the throat, then raises the blade and drives it deep into the throat and pulls down into the chest. Blue-white lightning arc into HighAndromon's bound form and electricity crawls across his armor as the systems crash.

As the Cyborg armor glows red, Angel is thrown from the pillar by the surge. He's lucky that a broken cable wraps around his arm, slowing his fall.

HighAndromon explodes into particles and light forming a cross-shaped explosion. Angel watches as the pillar of the Core glows red and the same lightning crawls across it's surface. He can feel the heat like furnace even a couple of meters away.

Angel turns and sees a very strange site. Darkdramon is fighting a man dressed a dark-blue and white jumpsuit with a metallic grey helmet, a robotic right arm, and a red scarf reaching his feet. He looks like a hero from one of those Japanese special effects live action) shows like Power Rangers or Kamen Rider. How does he know about these shows, involves a very strange encounter with a small half-demon with an obsession with Japanese animation and comic books.

_Justimon  
Attribute Vaccine  
Ulrimate Level  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
The live action hero of the digital world. His mechanical arm can change into three different modes: the Blitz Arm, the Accel Arm, and the Critical Arm, and he's able to fly helping him defeat the Bad Guy.  
Attacks  
Justice Kick: Delivers a powerful kick to his opponent.  
Accel Arm: His right arm grows in size and is slammed into the ground to send shock waves of energy through the ground.  
Critical Arm: His right arm changes into a device that emits an energy blade.  
Blitz Arm: He fires blue energy bursts from his right arm. _

Angel sweat drops at the introduction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Destiny Storage**

**"DARKNESS WAVE!!"**

A wave of fiery energy bats collide with Megadramon and Gigadramon, knocking them back and causing minor damage. Then out of the blinding cloud, Lilitha jumps with a cry of Darkness Spear. With the confusion and weakness from the Darkness Wave, she's able long sharp spike into Megadramon's chest. She actually tried to spear Gigadramon a few minutes ago, but he used his Giga Heat to stop her and almost got her with his Guilty Wing attack.

**"GENOCIDE GEAR!!"**

Lilitha turns and uses Megadramon as shield, as Gigadramon fires missiles from his metal hands. The explosion sends both LadyDevimon and her Dramon Shield threw several rows, killing several humans and Digimon in the process. Lilitha reverts to BlackTailmon and collapses against a cracked tank.

"Giga...Gigadramon, you trash." says the badly injured Megidramon whose body is flicking like a bad TV channel, "You almost destroyed me."

**"GUILTY CLAW!!"**

Gigadramon's metal hand tears into Megadramon's chest hard enough to causes an explosion from the floor underneath. Megadramon has a shocked, betrayed look on his face.

"The rivalry is over." says Gigadramon in a very cold voice, "I win."

Megadramon's body dissolves into glowing particles which are absorbed by Gigadramon. His body glows brightly, when with a roar it grows into a much larger form.

When the light clears, Gigadramon's evolved form is revealed.

A massive mechanical dragon with two large feet each ending in three claws, a right arm with three claws forming a clamp hiding a cannon, a left arm with three long claw-like blades, and dark dragon head. On it's back is two huge cannons connected by orange and a two barrel device between them. The machine monster is immense and the vampires can sense the immense power.

_Mugendramon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Machine Digimon  
A Machine Digimon with seemingly unlimited power. This emperor of the Metal Empire is fueled only by the urge to destroy, and its intelligence and strength overwhelm its opponents.  
Mugen Cannon: Releases an energy blast from his cannons.  
Booster Claw: Shoots a mighty gout of flame from his right hand.  
Catastrophe: An internal mechanism that emits a shock wave that destroys everything near or on Machinedramon's person.  
Mugen Hand: Crushes his enemy with his arm. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**End of Scourge of Time 6**

Next Chapter  
--- Spike and Drusilla vs Mugendramon (US: Machinedramon).  
--- Justimon vs Darkdramon.  
--- Angel gets his partner!

**CHAPTER 07: WELCOME... Part III (of FOUR)**

_Mugendramon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Machine Digimon  
A Machine Digimon with seemingly unlimited power. This emperor of the Metal Empire is fueled only by the urge to destroy, and its intelligence and strength overwhelm its opponents.  
Mugen Cannon: Releases an energy blast from his cannons.  
Booster Claw: Shoots a mighty gout of flame from his right hand.  
Catastrophe: An internal mechanism that emits a shock wave that destroys everything near or on Machinedramon's person.  
Mugen Hand: Crushes his enemy with his arm. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Destiny Storage**

Lilitha flies back as the massive destruction machine moves knowing if she got too close, she would be blown into a billion digital bits.

**"BOOSTER CLAW!"**

A massive blast of flame shoots from his right hand force Lilitha to fly up and move foreword. The ceiling shatters, which forces he downward. Far too close to Mugendramon.

**"CATASTROPHE!"**

A shock wave explodes from inside Mugendramon and breaks the nearby wall, the floor, and more than a hundred of tanks killed those inside. It also blasts Lilitha threw some rubble, to the floor.

"Lilitha!" yells Drusilla, which shocks Spike as he can see her eyes. They are clearer than they have ever been. Spike turns to Blaze, then back to the battle.

**"Darkness Wave!!"**

**"MUGEN CANNON!"**

Lilitha's wave of fiery energy bats collides with the energy blast from Mugendramon's Cannons causing an explosion so loud it cracks the glass of a thousand tanks around them and destroys seven more.

**"MUGEN CANNON!"**

The machine Digimon fires an second energy blast threw the explosion, which collides with Lilitha, whose unable to move out the way by the falling rubble. The young LadyDevimon is sent flying into a wall hard enough to create a crater. Her body flickers like a bad TV reception and release streams of iridescent energy. She falls from wall glowing and reverts to BlackTailmon before she can hit the floor.

Mugendramon stomps foreword to finish the most important threat. A single Adult level Digimon is a larger threat than a child-level Digimon or two humans, not understanding the concept of vampire humans. Drusilla rushes out to save her Kitty, but is almost crushes by falling rubble.

Suddenly, Spike's Digivice releases bursts of energy, pulsating likes a living heart. Slowly the three eyes of strange machine emit a yellow-green glow.

"I don't know about you Spike, but I suddenly have the urge to tip away that tin can." says Blaze, his eyes glowing gold. He's grinning and Spike can see steam coming from his mouth. The Impmon jumps out from behind the rubble and charges like a wild animal.

Spike wishes Mugedramon wasn't a machine, the way the blood lust is now, he wishes he could tear it open and feast on it's organs. Spike clenches the Digivice, his own eyes glowing, then grabs a metal pipe like a spear and runs to join his partner.

Mugendramon is relentless and powerful, but is not known for his speed. He slowly reaches the unconscious Lilitha and raises his claw for the kill, when he hears a shout.

**"Night of Fire!"**

A red flare strikes the machine digimon's right eye, nearly overloading the optic.

"Night of Fire. Child-level attack. Power: 137% Normal" says Machine calculating the attack, "Current Threat Level: None."

**"SUMMON!"**

Blaze proves his name and creates two immense rings of fire, one within the other, and creates a huge sphere of bright fire from the ring, which he then hurls at Mugedramon. The explosion is powerful enough to actually shake the immense machine. When the smoke clears, it's revealed that his armor is only scorned not damaged. The machine turns it's dark metal skull-like head and somehow glares at the Impmon even with no facial features.

"Summon. Child-level attack. Power: 275% Normal" says Machine calculating the attack, his voice deeper than before. "Current Threat Level: Low."

Spike uses his master level vampire speed and tosses Lilitha into Drusilla's arms. When the battle focused Mugendramon turns and sees his previous target gone, rage builds inside the cold machine. A rage which grows when Spike tosses the metal rod like a javelin right into his right eye. The fallen bar of ultra-hard chrome digizoid thrown with supernatural strength manages to pierce the optical unit causing it to explode. The metal dragon roars and lunges at Spike, only to be stopped by another Summon Fireball which a still active scouter rates at four hundred eleven percent Normal.

**"MUGEN CANNON! MUGEN CANNON!! MUGEN CANNON!!!"**

Mugendramon goes insane firing a powerful energy blast, followed by a more powerful supercharged blast, followed by an even more powerful blast that nearly overloads the cannons. The first blast forces Blaze to jump into the air as the room shakes. The second blasts shreds and shatters the world around him, surrounding him with a billion fragments of glass, metal, and ceramic. The third blast illuminates and ignites the fragments turning it into a storm of burning plasma.

Blaze, the Impmon cries out and small parts of his body burst into data particles

There is a pause, then a pulse of energy is emitted by Spike's digivice. The full game face Spike is shocked when the spherical force is enough to to create a perfect circular crater in floor, a perfect bottom impression of a unseen sphere. The shining green-yellow digivice pulsates a second time and Mugedramon watches as the fiery smoke clears to reveal green-yellow flames.

As the flames clear, Blaze is no longer injured and is no longer a child-size Impmon. He stands over six feet tall with a muscular adult body with three red eyes with yellow sclera, pale blue skin, and spiky pale blond hair. He's dressed in black leather clothing of a biker with metal armor plates and designed for his tail. He wears a black leather jacket with a fur collar and cords extending from the back. The boots each have three upturned blades and there are red bandannas around the upper right arm. The top of his face is covered by a purple leather mask that's pulled back with his spiky hair and has holes for his three eyes. In his hands are a couple of double-barrel shotguns

"Bloody hell." says Spike as his glowing digivice gives the profile.

_Beelzebumon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Demon Lord Digimon  
Beelzebumon is a Demon Lord Digimon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. His name comes from Beelzebub, the Hebrew word for Lord of the Flies and a word which is often synonymous with devil._

Beelzebumon is the Demon Lord who represents Gluttony and the planet Venus. He is a fighter that throws himself into battle, and with his power he stands alone. With his cruel personality and his favorite shotguns, Beren Hena, he wanders and searching for a strong opponent.

Attacks  
Double Impact: Rapidly fires his two Beren Hena shotguns.  
Darkness Claw: Attacks enemies using his claws.  
Heartbreak Shot  
Quick Shot 

"My name is Blaze!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Power Core**

**"BLITZ ARM!"**

"DARK ROAR!"

The battle between King Drac's enforcer Darkdramon and hero Justimon is going strong. Justimon is the more skilled fighter and has managed to deliver several powerful blasts, but Darkdramon possesses a mysterious power of regeneration. The power doesn't have problems as Darkdramon's body temperature increases each time they repair the damage. Currently, his body is so hot he leaves glowing red foot steps every time he lands.

Angel is on the other side of the pillar-like reactor looking down at his arm. He has several negative thoughts going threw his head.

Where is my Pride? I use to have any woman I wanted back in Ireland, now I act like a love sick puppy around Buffy. Where was I when Buffy went to fight the Master, I was acting... no, I was a coward. It took Xander, the everyday man to get me down to the lair. I couldn't even admit I didn't know how to do C.P.R! I was once one of the most feared and brutal vampires in the world, but I couldn't get the guts to stake Drusilla when I got a soul. I was suppose to be a champion, but I end up hiding in the shadows, like I hide in those god forsaken sewers.

He doesn't even notice the Digivice is glowing a bright orange, a glow that grows turning pure white like a piece of heated metal. On the pillar behind him, twenty five meters off the ground, a cross-like structure glows white.

**"WHERE IS MY PRIDE!!?"**

There is a cross-shaped white explosion on the burning red pillar and as Angel turns around, an object streaks out of the white flames into his arms. As the object hits him, the egg like shell shatters revealing a very small very strange Digimon.

It's a small white head with a little mouth and large black eyes, a weird curl on the top like a fin, and a pair of little gold angel wings.

_Puttomon  
Attribute Data  
Baby 1 Level  
Type: Small Angel Digimon  
Puttomon is a Small Angel Digimon whose is said to bring happiness and luck, but even though it is the ancestor of all Angel Digimon, it is unable to tell good from evil._

"What the hell?" says Angel, a bit of an Irish accent in his voice.

On the other side of the pillar, there is a second cross-shaped explosion where HighAndromon died. This time the blast clears to reveal a hole gong straight threw the pillar, which is now covered being torn apart by small explosions and slowly collapsing.

Darkdramon roars in pain as it's armor glows red hot, melting the floor beneath it's claws. There are blue flashes as arcs of energy leap between joints and shorts out like a laptop in the microwave. Justimon realizes the regeneration power must have been linked to the reactor and the melt down is overheating and melting his opponent.

**"CRITICAL ARM!"**

Justimon's right arm changes into a device that emits a shining energy blade. He moves before tortured Darkdramon can react and slashes with the blade. The ultimate-level energy blast cuts threw the weakened superheated armor like a hot knife threw warm butter. Justimon cuts Darkdramon in half from left shoulder to right hip.

There is a loud cracking sound as glowing white cracks spread from the cut to the rest of body. As the entire body turns white from the cracks, Darkdramon explodes into countless data particles

At the same time, a white light spreads from the hole to cover the pillar, then the entire pillar collapses into fire and blue-white lightning going from floor to ceiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Destiny Storage**

Spike recognizes the grin on the Beelzebumon, the same evil grin he had when he earned his name using those railway spikes. Mugendramon backs up as it's scouter reads Ultimate level Extreme Danger.

**"MUGEN CANNON! MUGEN CANNON!! MUGEN CANNON!!!" **

The Machine Digimon fires three energy blasts, increasing the power for each proceeding shot. The strain is enough to cause his cannons to overheat as the blasts reduce where the Beelzebumon was. Blaze has leaped high above the blast and lands between the two huge cannons on it's back

**"Double Impact!"**

The demon lord biker of the Digital World turns and rapidly fires both Beren Hena shotguns. The blasts that shoot from the shotguns are more powerful than most anti-tank guns and tear threw the two cannons on either side of shooter. The two cannons violently explode as Blaze flips off and lands next to Spike. Mugendramon nearly collapses from the blast and is badly damaged.

**"MUGEN HAND!"**

Mugendramon turns and tries to crush Blaze with his metal claw, only for the demon lord to catch the claw with one hand, then with a violent twist the arm breaks.

Spike appears in Mugendramon's vision, grinning, and holding one of Blaze's Beren Hena shotguns. Spike clicks the trigger with his vampire speed and triggering a Double Impact. A normal human's bones would be reduced to powder by the ultimate-level weapon's recoil, but Spike has not been a normal human since 1880s. The blast hits the same damaged optic/eye he hit with the pipe and blows off part of Mugendramon's face.

**"Catast...!"**

"Darkness Claw!!"

Mugendramon tries to self-destruct by channeling all of it's remaining power into an internal mechanism for super-powered Catastrophe attack. Blaze stops him cold by thrusting his razor sharp claws into Mugendramon's chest and destroying the mechanism. The destructive force is powerful enough that the back of the Machine Digimon explodes out as the attack goes threw it.

Spike flips Blaze his shotgun and Blaze points both at Mugendramon's head, which shakes as the power scouter inside explodes. Blaze, the Beelzebumon, glows a power aura before pulling the triggers.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!" **

The twin blasts pierce Mugedramon's head and blast it to pieces. A shock wave passes threw the decapitated Machine Digimon and it's entire massive form shatters into a cloud of dark multi-colored particles. Blaze is about to turn from his kill, but he pauses, and looks back. He points his clawed leather-clad hand at the data cloud and it's pulled into his hand and absorbed.

He forms a fist and his hand ignites into crimson flames. He rams his fiery hand into the ground and as his palm strikes the floor a circle of red light expands from impact and stops at a two meter radius. A he stands, lines of red light form a five-pointed star. As he exits the circle there is an explosion and a pillar of flame shoots up from the circle.

**"Arise, Behemoth!"**

When the fires cease, where there circle was is a dark motorcycle. It's a heavy looking machine with dark armor and a glowing red wind shield. It also has hub caps with three triangles pointing to the tips of a center forth, a symbol known in the Digital World as the feared Hazard symbol.

"I have tom say your getting more impressive by the second, Blaze." says Spike, "I love the new style."

"I'm loving it too." says Blaze, "I also have a sudden urge to hunt down a few more opponents and stake them to the ground."

"Your like the son I never had ... or wanted." says Spike, as Drusilla runs into his arms with Lilitha in her arms. "You OK, Dru? Lil?"

"Don't call me Lil and we are both fine." says Lilitha, "I think we should see how many chosen survived the battle and get them out of here."

"No kidding." replies Spike with some sarcasm.

"It should be easier with the data I got from the tin can." says Blaze

"That's good to hear, Beelzebumon."

"My name is Blaze! Don't You Forget it!" yells the irritated Digimon as he turns see a shocking site.

A fourteen-year-old girl standing over five-foot-four, ninety pound with wet shoulder-length orange hair and lavender eyes. She's covered by a sheet of blue plastic

"My name Ruki Makino. Digimon Queen. Don't you forget it!"

The building rumbles and they get to work.

The next person to be released is Ruki's partner a golden anthropomorphic fox (kitsune) Digimon with purple arm band with ying/yang symbols on the back and similar marking on her upper legs. A Digimon whose irritated by her wet fur.

_Renamon  
Attribute Data  
Child Level  
Type: Beast Man Digimon  
Renamon's animalistic features and penetrating icy blue eyes can make her seem quite intimidating, even when she is not trying to be.  
Fox Leaf Arrowheads: Renamon summons a cloud of razor-sharp shards that she fires on her foe.  
Wisteria Punch: Renamon's fists and feet glow in a ghostly blue light, which quickly become engulfed in a raging inferno of blue flames. Renamon then leaps into the air, kicking and slicing at her foes. _

The next human is another fourteen year old with messy brown hair and red-brown eyes. Takato Matsuda is the goggle-head/designated leader of the chosen humans in Ruki's world. He's currently looks threw the storage lockers for clothing, since he doesn't want Ruki (or Renamon for that manner) to see his family pride

His partner a red with white underside bipedal dinosaur with fin-like ears, three long claws on each long arm, two large claws on each foot, and black hazard markings on his scaly skin. Guilmon is asking why Takatomon has problems with being naked since Guilmon doesn't wear clothing.

_Guilmon  
Attribute Virus  
Child Level  
Type: Reptile Digimon  
Guilmon is a Reptile-type Digimon who carries the black Digital hazard symbol on his chest. He hides the high-leveled potential and at the Child level, also hides the brutality akin to a carnivorous beast.  
The "Digital Hazard" symbol is carved on those who, like Guilmon, might corrupt a great amount computer data. However, if he is able to utilize the ability peacefully, he'll become a Guardian of the Digital World.  
Fireball: Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth.  
Rock Breaker: Guilmon coats his claws in fire and slashes at his opponent. _

The third member of there group is Jenrya Lee. A Chinese boy standing five foot three with green eyes and short dark blue hair. He's the more logical Superego to Takato's excitable Ego and Ruki's passionate ID. He's currently using his smaller partner to hid his privates, much to the creatures protest.

"You son of a... What do thing I am, an athletic cup!?!"

His partner is a small dog-like creature with white fur, black bead eyes, a small horn on top of his head, and very long ears with green markings. He's also wearing the a green bandanna around his neck.

_Terriermon  
Attribute Vaccine  
Child Level  
Type: Beast Digimon  
Terriermon is a Rookie Level Beast Digimon. Although he looks like a bunny because of his long ears, he is actually modeled after a dog, and named after a group of dog breeds Terrier.  
Blazing Fire: Terriermon fires energy blasts from his mouth. This can be either in a rapid round of tiny blasts, or in one large concentrated blast.  
Petit Twister: Terriermon spins himself around and shoots a green tornado at his enemies. _

The last person from that world is Jeri Katou. She's another fourteen year old with brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She's doesn't care about her own nudity as she holds her resurrected partner and cries.

When her Digimon's murderer was badly injured defending his two partners, his partners both died and they were forced to use his only remaining connection. The data particles broke down and her partner was recreated as a small red Digimon with a purple stripe going down his back and tails like purple -tipped spines.

_Elecmon  
Attribute Vaccine  
Child Level  
Type: Mammal Digimon  
Each Elecmon are proud of their tails and can use it to threaten their enemies. He is a curious Digimon that likes mischief.  
Sparkling Thunder: Shoots electric bolts from his tail.  
Nine Tails: Strikes his enemy with his nine tails.  
Thunder Knife: Attacks with a blade of lightning. _

The next is a fourteen year old boy with short thick brown hair and dark eyes. Masaru Daimon is a fighter, not someone who lets his Digimon do all the fighting, but more than willing to use his own fists. He doesn't care about his being all natural, instead he's focused on embedded pieces of glass and the blood running down his arm.

"Are you OK, Anki (Big Brother)?" says his partner.

"Don't worry, Agumon. This Daimon-sama (Lord Daimon) is going to be fine."

_Agumon  
Attribute Vaccine  
Child Level  
Type: Reptile Digimon  
Agumon is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 2½ feet tall. It has bright orange skin and light green eyes, as well as flattened forearms. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body.  
Baby Flame: Shoots an orange and red fireball of varying strength from its mouth.  
Baby Burner: This attack uses a more powerful stream of fire than Pepper Breath.  
Surudoi Tsume: Attacks with his claws._

His partner is taller than most Agumon, almost as tall as a human adolescent with more teeth, longer claws, wider forearms and red training bracers. It's a Dinosaur-Type Agumon with additional attacks, which suddenly appear on Spike Digivice holographic screen.

_Baby Volcano: Fires a giant fire ball to cause an explosion.  
Motto Surudoi Tsume: A stronger version of Surudoi Tsume.  
Baby Claw: The strongest version of Surudoi Tsume. _

The final group is the largest and are from the same world as Ryou.

The first of Digidestined is Yamato Ishida. He stand five foot four with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was working as vocalist and bass player for a rock band called the Teenage Wolves, until King Drac's army attacked. The last thing he remembers a black meteor, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode exploding and Ken is consumed by the flames. His partner Gabumon stands next to him wondering if Yamato needs his fur more than he does.

"I don't know those other children in those tubes, but they were chosen like us!"

"It's O.K, Yamato." says Gabumon, squeezing water out of the Garurumon fur pelt he wears to hide his yellow reptilian face"It Will be O.K"

Gabumon is a yellow-skinned reptile-like Digimon about 2½ feet tall, although the 10 or so inch long horn atop his head increases his height. This horn, yellow just like his skin, has markings reminiscent of electric circuitry. Gabumon's belly is sky blue, with symmetric pink motives. Gabumon's eyes are red and, although it is covered up, his muzzle is lizard-like. Most of Gabumon's body is covered by a pale blue dog-like pelt with royal blue tiger-like markings, which are perfectly symmetric.

_Gabumon  
Attribute Vaccine  
Child Level  
Type: Reptile Digimon  
Petit Fire: Gabumon releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth.  
Little Horn: Gabumon attacks with the horn on its head. _

The second of the Digidestined is Mimi Tachikawa. She's a thirteen year old girl standing tall with brown eyes and long strawberry blond hair. She wonders about how her hair natural hair color changed from golden brown to almost pink. These shallow thoughts are used to block memories of a fellow Digidestined being consumed by the fires of King Drac's attack.

"This is so embarrassing."

"It's not so bad, Mimi."

"'Not so bad?' Everyone can see my natural hair color and I wasn't even this color before."

Her partner hides her from the eyes of others. She's a small green plant-like humanoid with long arms each ending in three pink claws and a large pink and green flower on the top of her head.

_Palmon  
Attribute Data  
Child Level  
Type: Vegetation Digimon  
Palmon is a flower-like Digimon with a spunky and colorful personality. The flower on Palmon's head allows her to blend in with the surroundings making her hard to find. The flower fires a sweet scent when she's in a good mood, but as the perfume changes with her emotions, she can make the flower give off a stinky scent should she be depressed. She can perform photosynthesis by planting her root-like feet into the ground and breathing in nourishment by expanding her leaf-like arms and her flower  
Attacks  
Poison Ivy: Palmon's claws become long and whip like. Whilst her claws are like this, she can use them to capture and attack her enemies and even swing to safety.  
Sleep Spores: Sprays sleep inducing spores at foes.  
Thorn Thrust: Similar to 'Poison Ivy', but attacks in and upward, quick action. _

The third of the Digidestined is Koushiro Izumi. He's a fourteen year old boy standing four foot ten with brown/black eyes and wild red hair. He's the group's computer expert and is currently looking threw the files he can access on the Lab.

"King Drac has one sick mind. He was injecting Digimon coding into the human partners and human DNA into Digimon." says Izumi trying behind the surviving console, "I come to you Tentonmon, but I don't want to get that close you."

"I see your point, Izumi."

"I just don't think I would do good with more limbs."

"but you would get more typing done."

His partner is an insectoid and has six legs in total, each of which has a large claw on the end. His back is covered in a red ladybug-like shell that protects his wings. He has two orange antennae coming from his head, which meet between his large green eyes. When he talks, his mouth never seems to move.

_Tentomon  
Attribute Data  
Child Level  
Type: Insectoid Digimon  
His name comes from "tentoumushi", the Japanese for lady beetle. He may have a hard encrusted shell and is one of the first Insect types to be created, but he is still in aggressiveness. Whilst many other Insect types at the Rookie are devious in nature, Tentomon often shows carefree habits as a lover of nature through his life, often smelling flowers or taking naps in the shade of trees.  
Petit Thunder: Tentomon fires a rod of electricity from his antenna. _

The fourth is Hikari Yagami, whose currently dealing with the loss of her brother. Her brother Tai, leader of the first generation was standing too close to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode when he exploded and was consumed by the the resulting inferno. She also dealing with the death of parents, who were killed in the first devastating attack by King Drac's Dragon Army. She's twelve years old standing tall with brown eyes and short styled brown hair.

"There all gone."

"You still have Me and Takeru!"

"He was always there for me. Now he's a memory."

"Then fight for his memory."

Her partner is Tailmon. She looks like Drusilla's BlackTailmon with white fur, blue eyes, yellow gloves with red markings, and a gold tail ring. She puts a sheet of plastic over Hikari to hide her from the males and give her some comfort.

_Tailmon  
Attribute Vaccine  
Adult Level  
Type: Exalted Beast Digimon  
Tailmon is a curious and mischievous Exalted Beast Digimon. She is known as Tailmon in the Japanese version.  
Tailmon's cute look covers her talents as a fighter. She looks similar to a white Egyptian kitten with enormous green and red claws and a tail that is two times her size.  
Cat Punch: She moves as fast as lightning while punching her enemy.  
Cat's Eye: An attack that can confuse and/or paralyze her foe.  
Cat Kick: She moves as fast as lightning while flip-kicking her enemy.  
Earth Shaker: Throw attack  
Tackle Punch: Dash Attack _

The fifth is Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. He's the same age and height of his girlfriend Hikari with blond hair and blue eyes. He's keeping his eyes on his rescuers as there's something about them that making him nervous.

"Be careful, Patamon. According to what I read in our Digital World, Beelzebumon is one of Seven Great Demon Lords. He's in the same category as Creepymon."

His partner is Patamon. He is a small flying creature resembling a hamster, with bat-like wings instead of ears. Even though he is able to fly across the sky using his ears, he is able to walk much quicker as his flight speed is one kilometer per hour. He shivers at the mention of the satanic Demon.

_Patamon  
Attribute Vaccine  
Child Level  
Type: Mammal Digimon  
Patamon is a playful Digimon with a large amount of potential and connection to divine forces. Patamon is a descendant of an ancient race who stored secret holy internally.  
Air Shot: Patamon's body inflates as he gulps in air - which he then shoots forward from his mouth.  
Sparking Air Shot  
Hane Binta (Wing Slap) _

The sixth member is reliable Joe Kido and his aquatic child Digimon 's sixteen years old standing very tall with shoulder length dark blue hair and dark eyes. He's glad that the machines fixed his eye sight since he's nearly blind without his glasses.

_Gomamon  
Attribute Vaccine  
Child Level  
Type: Sea Mammal Digimon  
Marching Fishes : Gomamon gathers a hoard of fish friends to attack the enemy or to just help him out_

"Eleven Chosen and there Digimon." says Spike, "Twenty two out of forty five thousand!"

"Not Good." says Izumi, "According to the records, the experiments linked human and partner so closely that when one died they both died. Human code is far more complex than Digimon code."

"Get to the point brains."

"The only reason the Chosen survived is because we have been chosen longer and our older bodies were able to resist the change. Masaru and the Tamers survived because they were use to DNA fusions."

Suddenly, Spike's Digivice glows and releases streams of energy that hit a nearby wall causing a small explosion. The first model digivices of the Chosen, Hikari and T.K.'s D3s, the Tamer's D-Arcs, and Masaru's Digivice Burst are pulled from the room on the other side. The streams of energy stop and the Digivices glowing there colors float in front of there owners.

Hikari is the first to reach out and grab her pink D-3. There is a burst of energy that scares the living humans and there Digimon, then the Digivice changes in a pink/black model similar to the one on Spike's wrist. A wave of purple/pink boils across her skin and she suddenly wearing biker clothing. She's wearing a tight pink shirt, black hip huggers, black and pink boots, and a fingerless pink gloves going to her shoulders. She is also wearing a gold link belt with a digital camera hanging from the hip and is wearing a leather jacket with angel wings and a Halo printed on the back. She also has an earring similar to her partner's Tail ring in her right ear.

"Incredible" says Izumi, "It's a more advance version of D-3 clothing modifier. The same way Daisuke was able to create that bomber jacket of his, Spike's program created clothing based on fusion or styles."

Suddenly, the building shakes and an electronic voice announces

"Reactor Meltdown in Progress. Two minutes to structural collapse. Three minutes to total destruction."

The rest of the ground doesn't need any more encouragement and grabs there digivices and are quickly dressed in cyberpunk versions of there regular clothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Outside the Lab**

Ryou, Monodramon, Angel, and Puttomon exit the lab at the same time as the vampires, there Digimon, and the Chosen

A pillar of fire erupts from the reactor room, then the shock wave travels threw the Lab causing it to collapse and ignite into the flames. The surge threw the data link stops the Tandramon, Sealdramon, and few Commandramon from moving as the Lab destruction destroys them

The heroes continue to move away as quick as possible as the ground splits. Underground, the tunnels burst as the water is converted into super heated steam, then collapse as the pressure is released. The reactor core continues to sink into the ground beneath the Lab, growing hotter and hotter, burning and melting what falls into the pit.

Then the super heated mass hits a layer of dense ice created when King Drac caused Digital World's unnatural ice age The ice flashes to steam and the heat and pressure become an explosion.

The heroes now several kilometers away watch as the Lab is consumed by a massive explosion that sends a monstrous fiery mushroom cloud into the air. A shock wave flows out from the bottom of the cloud and pulverizes everything in it's path.

Blaze's holds on to Behemoth, as Spike, Angel, Drusilla, Lilitha, and Puttomon hide stand behind it and each other. The other Chosen use there partners or other abilities to protect themselves.

As the hurricane force winds clear, the group slowly get to there feet and shake the dust and fragments from there bodies, clothing, and hair (if they had any).

"At least we don't have to worry about fall out. The reactor like everything and everyone in the Digital World is composed of data particles." says Ryou "When something is destroyed, it's erased. Even this dust will vanish in a few minutes. I know, No Ontological Inertia, but everything in this world is based on connected programs and transfer of data."

**"DEAD SCREAM!"**

Ryou's long boring rant is cut off when he and Monodramon are hit by a black translucent ghost-like entity that turns them black and paralyzes them.

**"BLOODY SCREAM!"**

A red energy whip hits around Ryou and Monodramon knocking the others away.

**"NIGHT RAID!"**

Glowing bats descend as a cloud, grab hold of Ryou and Monodramon, and take off.

"I recognize those attacks. Vamdemon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Dark Castle Dracmon**

The five-foot-seven Ryou wakes up with a pounding headache and finds himself strapped to a six foot long silver metal table. He has wide black restraints around his neck, shoulders, waist, lower legs, and forearms. There are also metal cords around his upper arms, upper legs, and forehead making it impossible to move.

He manages to move his blue eyes and look around and see he's a huge stone-walled chamber that looks like a cross between a medieval torture room and futuristic science lab. In the center of the room is a huge black tree. It looks like a giant bushy Yew tree with the bark and leaves completely black and the cones are a dark shade of purple with traces of silver.

Between the tree and Ryou is another table, where Monodramon is strapped down as secure he is and his digivice is sealed inside a glass dome on a pillar behind the Tree, between it and the wall.

"Monodramon!"

"Good, your awake." says Lord Vamde, the Vamdemon.

"What do you want, fang face!?"

Lord Vamde holds up a small glass vile with a black cap. Inside is a tiny black sphere that pulsating like a heart. It's a tiny device, but it fills Ryou's heart with dread. He remembers that during his battle with Milleniummon, he was almost hit by a similar object, only for his friend Ken Ichijouji pushed him out of the way. It slowly changed Ken into Digimon Kaiser, a madman who almost conquered the Digital World.

"This is the real reason for the invasion of your home world, Ryou. The dark spore, a fragment of wicked god Milleniummon's data. In a human like your friend Ken, it grants enhanced physical and mental abilities, while tainting them with ambition and darker emotions. To a Digimon, it gives them access to new dimensions and data that transcends the normal limits of time and space."

He moves towards the giant black Yew.

"This Dark Tree was grown from one of copied Dark Spores we found in those children of Oikawa. After the chaos wave, King Drac grew these trees to help him tap into the same chaotic energy that granted him his immense power. They are nothing compared to the true Dark Spore that died with Ichijouji! What's worse is few analogues we have managed to capture have lost there spores."

He unscrews the cap on the little glass container.

"We even tried fusions of Kimeramon and Mugendramon, but we could not create a stable recreation. The reason we started experimenting on the Digimon and there partners was to not only to create soldiers that King Dracmon could control, but recreate the data of your dark partner."

He places the vile against the tree and the dark spore is pulled into the tree, completely absorbed.

"We studied and learned that you defeated Milleniummon's final form, when Monodramon permanently Jogress (fusion) Evolved with him. I was able to extract a true Dark Spore from your partner's data. With this tiny spore I will be able to tap into the chaotic energy and evolve far beyond my King."

Lord Vamde grabs one of the black branches and roars in Agony and Ecstasy as pitch black lightning arcs and crawls across his form. The body of the Undead Digimon grows larger and more muscular with his long blond hair lengthening and turning silver white. His skin turns pure black and his fingers become sharp claws. The blue clothing darkens to blue-black and the gold edges turn white. The gloves and boots turns pitch black and the cape turns black and shreds to pieces. Finally, his purple mask becomes one of sharp silver metal and he opens his eyes to reveal they have changed to glowing gold with pure black sclera. He let's out a earth-shaking loud roar.

_ChaosVamdemon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Undead Digimon  
A Chaos-corrupted Vamdemon that feeds on the fresh or deleted data of his victims, whose purpose is destruction of all that oppose him and consume the world in darkness. _

"You are a fool, Lord Vamde"

The eyes of Ryou, Monodramon, and ChaosVamdemon turn to see King Drac enter the chamber. The super-powerful GranDracmon grins at the feral ChaosVamdemon.

"Did you really think, you could access all of my knowledge on the chaos energy." he says with a sneer, "I just used you to complete the Dark Tree project."

**"CHAOS SCREAM!"**

ChaosVamdemon fires two black super powerful version of Vamdemon's bloody scream. The immense, thick whips of black energy explode from his clawed hands and attack like two giant black dragons. King Drac despite his size is extremely agile and manages to avoid the black dragon whips which destroy the door and wall behind him to reveal a huge corridor. King Drac moves back down the hall, laughing at the feral Ultimate.

"You have immense power, but you can't control it" says King Drac giving a mocking lecture, "Your a weakling controlled by your power."

**"NIGHTMARE RAID!"**

A immense bat composed of black energy edged with flame explodes from ChaosVamdemon's body as he spreads his arms wide. The omega bat screams as it shoots towards the Supreme King, only for it to be sent into the wall by GranDracmon's glowing back hand. The omega bat's detonating destroys the wall and the wall of the floor below, leaving a hole into the open air. What's left the bat collides with a distant hill and explodes with a dull red light.

The feral ChaosVamdemon charges to rip the GranDracmon apart with it's claws, only for the massive demon beast Digimon to vanish in a burst of superhuman speed. The ChaosVamdemon turns as he's surrounded by red light and sees Supreme King Drac pointing the palm of red glowing hand at him.

**"CHAOS FLARE!"**

The feral ChaosVamdemon is consumed by a spherical blast of crimson energy, energy so intense particles stream off his dissolving edges. The energy pushes the ultimate level Digimon into the sky at high speed, leaving a smirking King Drac.

"I have great power, but I also have greater control. I'm not even limited by kinds default attacks" he says then turns towards the Dark Tree, "and soon I will have even greater power."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Vamde fiery form streaks across the Dark Zone like a fallen star. It finally crashes into a hill creating a narrow, but deep crater in the barren soil. The crater is filled with smoke, flames, and dissolving fragments of the undead Digimon.

Suddenly, a hand burning with a menacing red glow bursts from the charred earth. A hand that grows into huge red-tipped purple claws.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**END OF CHAPTER 07 **

ChaosVamdemon is my own creation. A super - charged cirrupted Vamdemon. A perfect digimon given ultimate power but failed to evolve. Immense power, but little control.  
Why did I did I give them cyber-punk/biker clothing? Two reason: I think it would look cool esp for the ones going with the Scourge. The second, they are in the Dark Zone of the Digital World, everything is black and shades of grey, so this will help the vulnerable humans blend into the background.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**WARNING**  
This is a **LONG BRUTAL ACTION FIGHT **Chapter.  
This story contains a digivice style profiles for **ALL** new Digimon  
Like Digimon it gets repetitive.

**CHAPTER 08: WELCOME... Part IV (of FOUR)**

**"CHAOS FLARE!"**

The feral ChaosVamdemon is consumed by a spherical blast of crimson energy, energy so intense particles stream off his dissolving edges. The energy pushes the ultimate level Digimon into the sky at high speed, leaving a smirking King Drac.

"I have great power, but I also have greater control. I'm not even limited by kinds default attacks" he says then turns towards the Dark Tree, "and soon I will have even greater power."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Dark Castle Dracmon**

King Drac walks slowly back to the chamber. He presses a button on the wall and Ryou, Monodramon, and his D-Arc are lowered into separate secure cells in the dungeon.

He then raises one of his crimson hands and causes it to glow. He speaks and his voice is loud, echoing threw the entire Castle and is heard by all of his minions.

"This is Supreme King Drac. The time of our greatest victory has come. Group Alpha defend the Castle with your lives. Group Beta go to The Lab and destroy the survivors! This is my will, THIS IS MY COMMAND!"

The entire fortress seems to shake with the roar of King Drac's army of Digimon, his Dragon Army.

King Drac walks to the black tree and makes several hand seals, each one creating a symbol in purple-white flames. He places his palm on the trunk of the tree and his hand turns pitch black, a darkness spreads across his entire body. Then the entire trees expands into billions of vines and tendrils that wrap around the Supreme King forming an egg-shaped structure.

It hardens into a black cocoon that pulsates like a heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Heroes  
Hours later**

Spike, Drusilla, and Angel with there partners Blaze, Lilitha, and Puttomon follow Ryou and Vamdemon's trail. They are followed by Yamato and Gobumon leading Mimi and Palmon, Joe and Gomamon, Izumi and Tentomon, Hikari and Tailmon, and Takeru and Patamon. Masaru and Agumon walks with the tamers, Takato and Guilmon, Ruki and Renamon, Jenrya and Terriermon, and Juri and Elecmon.

"Do you have any idea, where we are going??" asks Masaru

"No, but this thing on my wrist does." says Spike, holding up his Digivice which shows a holographic map with thirteen signals grouped together and one fainter signal on the other side of the map.

"So, you guys are actually vampires??" asks Takato.

"I already told you that, Goggle head!" says Ruki

"It just strange. All the other chosen have been living human children and your undead adults who have been around for centuries."

"Actually, according to the files I read, there was one chosen who was a ghost." says Izumi, "He was running to meet his twin brother, another chosen, for the first time when he feel. His body was in a coma, while his spirit traveled to his digital world."

Suddenly, Spike's Digivice makes a loud noise and showers a cluster of red light moving towards the blue lights indicating the heroes.

"Incoming!"

The group takes cover and scans the horizon. The digivices lock on to the Dragon Army and displays the profiles for each of the distant enemies.

The first creatures they lock on are a collection of different Digimon with grey skin, glowing red eyes, and cracked grey armor. Some of them looking like there rotting, with pieces missing and some of the machines look like they haven't been repaired or serviced in a hundred years.

_Drac Drones  
Attribute Virus  
Ranges from Child to Perfect Level  
Type: Undead Slave Digimon  
Drac Drones are former Digimon who refused to submit to King Drac's rule and instead of being destroyed, they were drained of there vital data and injected with a virus that animates them as obedient lifeless servants slaved to those loyal to King Dracmon.  
Various attacks identical to pre-Drone state.._

Spike and Blaze spot one the loyal Digimon. He's a monstrous robotic dinosaur which remind them of Mugendramon. He has three claw robotic right arm and a smooth left arm ending in three long claws. It's head has a long horn on the nose and two cannons fold onto the back

_Chaosdramon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Machine Digimon  
It is an improved version of Mugendramon whose mere existence distorts all order in the Digital World. Its body is made of Red-Digizoid (the strongest alloy of Chrome Digizoid), which grants it great defense, and amplifies the evil and thirst for destruction programmed into its Digi-Core  
Hyper Mugen Cannon: An attack which releases an overly-powerful energy wave out of the cannon guns on his back.  
Chaos Crusher: Hits the enemy with his drill claw repeatedly.  
Doomsday Countdown: Randomly fires all his guns in every direction. _

Drusilla's Digivice spots a skeletal Digimon with a red and black body, black leather-clad legs, grey metal gauntlets and boots, and huge black bat wings. It has a black skull face with a red marking and bat wing extensions and carries a long staff with a gem-encrusted crescent on one end and a yellow sphere inside a red claw on the other.

_Skullsatamon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Undead Digimon  
Nail Bone: A paralysis attack whereby he fires lightning from his staff.  
Skull Hammer: Strikes enemies with his staff. _

Drusilla's Digivice glows green and she smiles. She lets Lilitha jumps into the air and points her digivice at the spinning BlackTailmon. In a burst of green light, Lilitha is once more a LadyDevimon minus the face mask. This causes the Yamato's group to stare as they have never scene a LadyDevimon or Angewoman without a mask or helmet, respectively.

Angel and Puttomon stare for another reason, which is strange since Puttomon is suppose to be innocent so why is the Baby Digimon getting a nose bleed.

Angel's Digivice picks up a tall humanoid Digimon with a metal face and blue flames for hair. His body is clad in metal chains, flame-detailed black pants with many belts, and metal armored boots with four metal bands around the legs and winged skulls molded around the feet.

_DeathMeramon  
Attribute Data  
Perfect Level  
Type: Flame Digimon  
Heavy Metal Fire: Launches a destructive ball of melted metal from his mouth.  
Heat Chain: Uses one of the chains on his body as a whip. _

Ruki Makino places her hand on her Digivice and feels something appear in her hand. She looks down to see a blue card between her fingers. She slashes it threw the reader in the side of the digivice and she and Renamon vanish in an explosion of golden light.

When the light clears, a new Digimon stands in there place. A humanoid woman dressed in black with gold armor, purple forearm and lower leg guards, and long white hair going below the knees done in a style resembling fox tails. She wears a gold fox theme helmet and carries a Shakujo, a Buddhist ringed staff used primarily in prayer or as a weapon.

_**Sakuyamon**__  
Attribute Data  
Ultimate Level  
Type: God Man Digimon  
Sakuyamon has pride in her divination skill. She has the role of executing the will of God, and she uses four elemental foxes for attacking and data gathering. She keeps them in tubes on her belt on her waist. When inquiring about the will of God, she changes to her "shrine maiden form". It is said in this form, her power to expel malice becomes more powerful.  
Kongoukai Mandala: Creates a huge ring of golden energy that surrounds an enemy and slowly decreases in size, crushing it.  
Izuna: Summons four mystical fox spirits that are imbued with the powers of fire, water, wind and lightning that obey and fight for her.  
Amethyst Wind: Summons a mystical wind that carries hundreds of purple crystalline shards. These shards can rip enemies to shreds.  
Crystal Sphere: Creates a spherical crystalline barrier that is charged with magical energy. The barrier can deflect incoming attacks as well as radiating outwards and destroying all enemies that come in to contact with it.  
Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth: Uses staff to make two pink rings around herself which are then shot at the enemy.  
Jouen Kobu: Leaps high into the air and uses her staff to create a "sphere" of mystical blue flames. _

The reason for Ruki and Renamon's fusion evolution is approaching them.

It resembles another Sakuyamon, but her armor is dark red instead of gold.

_ChaosKazuhamon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: God Man Digimon  
A corrupted version of Kazuhamon created by Lord Drac  
Taizoukai Mandala: Creates a circle of purple colored energy around her belly that damages nearby opponents when touching them and rises Kuzuhamon's parameters.  
Ura Izuna: Summons a fox spirit to attack enemies.  
Unholy Cross  
Kuragari no Mandala _

Takato and Guilmon merge to form Dukemon, a humanoid knight dressed in red, gold, and white armor carrying a round shield and a lance.

_**Dukemon**__  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Exalted Knight Digimon  
He is a humanoid Royal Knight who wears Chrome-Digizoid armor, wielding a sacred lance Gram and shield Aegis. Dukemon's main duty is to protect the net form Virus Digimon. Although Dukemon is an ethical Digimon, his armor is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, representing his catastrophic potential.  
Royal Saber: Dukemon shoots out energy at the opponent from his Gram Lance.  
Final Elysium: Dukemon fires an energy beam from his Aegis Shield.  
Dragon Driver: A joint attack with Grani - the two drive themselves right into their opponent.  
Gram Slash: Uses Gram to slash the enemy.  
Royal Slash: Flings the enemy into the sky using Gram.  
Sky Gram Slash : Slashes the enemy with Gram whilst they are in the air.  
Screw Saber: Rotates in the air, forming a tornado which sucks in the enemy. _

His opponent looks like Dukemon, but with dark blue and silver armor with a dark shield and lance.

_ChaosDukemon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Dark Knight Digimon  
Judecca Prison: Fires darkness bolts from his shield.  
Demon's Disaster: Consecutive attacks with his lance Balmunc. _

Jenrya Lee and Terriermon fuse together a form a giant green mecha with yellow missile launchers in the shoulders, black forearms, black bands around the lower legs, and a dog-like face.

_**MegaGargomon**__  
Attribute Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Machine Digimon  
MegaGargomon's size and heavy arsenal gives him the appearance of a mecha. His whole body is equipped with lasers, missiles, bazookas, fire launchers and other weapons. Whilst MetalGarurumon is known for his intense armory of ice-based weapons, MegaGargomon is known as the cyborg wolf's fiery counterpart in weaponry arsenal.  
Gargo Missile: Fires two large missiles from the missile launchers on his shoulders.  
Burst Shot: Fires multiple weapons from everywhere on his body.  
Saint Upper: A pulverizing shock wave from his fist.  
Mega Twister: Knocks out his enemy, then swings the enemy's body around, flinging them off into the sky. _

His opponent resembles a monstrous canine with three heads and a twisted body composed of black cables and black tissue melded like a medical experiment.

_ChaosCerberumon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type Demon Beast Digimon  
A chaos energy enhanced, but completely feral Cerberumon. The most loyal war dog in King Drac's army  
Hell Fire: Spews out greenish flames from each of the mouths.  
Chaso Fire: Spews out black flames from each of the mouths causing massive explosions  
Inferno Gate: Creates small empty portals to the Dark Area that pulls his enemies into. Cerberumon has an advantage while he is in the Dark Area.  
Erase Gate: Creates small black portal that erase all that enters them._

Juri watches as her own digivice glows, but she doesn't fuse with her Digimon like the other tamers. Instead, Elecmon rapidly evolves from Child (Elecmon) to Adult (Leomon) to Perfect (IceLeomon) and finally a massive humanoid lion with black pants, black bracer on his left hand and bandages on his right arm . Around his neck is a necklace of red megatama (curved bead) and his chest is partial covered by a carries a mace-like weapon that adds to his intimidating form.

"Leomon?"

"It's Regulumon, now."

_**Regulumon**__  
Attribute Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Beast Man Digimon  
Regulumon is a Beast Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from Regulus, the brightest star in Leo. Though he may look evil, he holds a stronger heart of justice than Garudamon or his previous forms.  
Kemonoou Nami: Beast King Wave  
Regulus Cutter: Uses his sword to slash at his enemy.  
Power Boost: Increases his strength. This also slows him down a bit. _

There opponent is a black werewolf-like Digimon with dark green pants and brown leather armor. On his chest in black is the four-triangle Hazard symbol.

_ChaosWereGarurumon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Beast Man Digimon  
A Black WereGarurumon whose power is enhanced by chaos energy to the Ultimate level. A vulgar pirate whose loyalty to King Vamp is enforced by an implanted virus bomb.  
Kaiser Nail  
Black Ice Claw  
Full Moon Kick  
Eclipsed Moon Kick  
Baldy Blow_

"It's out turn, Agumon!" yells Masaru, thrust his Digivice out which releases explosion of golden light. The teenager size dinosaur is replaced by a tall humanoid dragon covered in armor. It's legs and tail are white and chest and six point metal wings are red. It's forearms and ankles are covered in red-detailed gold armor and so it's snout less robs glow in the stomach and wings, and the tail ends in gold wheel with seven points forming a sun symbol.

_**ShineGreymon**__  
Attribute Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Light Dragon Digimon  
Glorious Burst: Spreads his wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit.  
Shining Blast: Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy.  
GeoGrey Sword: Summons the "GeoGrey Sword" from the underground to attack.  
Shine Hammer: A punch attack of light energy.  
Sparkle Shoot: Fires bullets of light energy.  
Corona Splash: Spreads the light energy. _

His opponent is a huge serpentine dragon with dark red and black body and huge bat-like wings. It's lower body is like a serpent with crimson and bone around the "hips" and a spear0-like tip similar to a rattlesnake's rattle. It's chest is covered by bone armor with a red symbol on the front and held on by rib-like pieces. The symbol is a upside down red triangle in a circle with three triangles connected to the three points. It's red armored arms end in three metal claws on each hand, bone armor going up the sides, and large shields near the 's horrific dragon head has many small sharp teeth, a heavy blue jaw, and a red armored head with two long horns near the eyes and bat wing-like ears

_Megidramon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Evil Dragon Digimon  
Megiddo Flame:: Exhales the fires of hell upon its enemy.  
Hell Howling: Megidramon howls while facing the enemy; the shock of the sound itself is critical to most weaker Digimon. _

Yamato triggers his own Digivice and Gobumon evolves into his Ultimate form, a form he had since the team battled Venom Vamdemon.

It's a huge blue robotic wolf with red claws on each foot, red hips, yellow torso armor and blade-like wings. The fierce wolf howls surrounded by ice and ready to fight.

_**MetalGarurumon**__  
Attribute Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Android Digimon  
MetalGarurumon's appearance resembles a large robotic wolf with wings and a knife for a tail. Though he is metalized, he doesn't lose his previous agility. He also has many hidden weapons all over his body and can release a super cold temperature breath from his mouth, making him a formidable opponent in ranged and melee combat. With his laser sight and nose, he is able to find an enemy, even in the darkness. He has the ability to fly when he sends out beam wings from the arms on his back.  
Cocytus Breath: Fires a blast of icy breath from his mouth.  
Grace Cross Freezer: Launches missiles from the hidden weapons all over his body, causing whatever they hit to freeze.  
Garuru Tomahawk: Fires a missile from his chest.  
Metal Wolf Snout: Fires 4 energy beams from the four laser sites on his snout. _

Yamato and MetalGarurumon's opponent is far more dangerous, a fusion of a viral versions of MetalGarurumon and his fighting partner WarGreymon. With BlackMetalGarurumon for a left arm and BlackWarGreymon for a right arm, the Viral Omegamon is a force to be feared.

_Omegamon Virus  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Warrior Digimon  
Chaos sword  
Hell cannon_

Mimi raises her glowing digivice and a column of light shoots from the ground under Palmon. When the light clears, her Digimon is a now a tall humanoid female with a red bodysuit, black hip-length boots, and long red gloves covered in green vines. She also wears a long green cape with upturned leafy collar and her helmet/head resembles a giant red rose bud.

"You look fantastic, Palmon! Even cuter than Lilymon."

"It's Rosemon."

_**Rosemon**__  
Attribute Data  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Fairy Digimon  
Rosemon is a Fairy Digimon whose name and design are derived from the rose. She is known as the "Queen of Flowers", and wears the Tifaret Jewel, the symbol of love and beauty, which prevents her from aging.  
Roses Rapier: One of Rosemon's whips develops a pink sheen and becomes straight and sharp in order to stab the opponent. This can destroy most of her enemies' defenses.  
Forbidden Temptation: The Tifaret glows and the flower on her head "blooms", and she releases a blast of energy and flower petals.  
Thorn Whip: By using the vine whip on her left arm, she can either enslave a Digimon as her devoted servant or electrocute them. She also elongates the whip to wind the opponent.  
Ivy Hug: Sticks one of her whips on the ground and makes many vines sprout out and binds fast the opponent.  
Rosy Cradle: Releases scent of rose that makes her opponents asleep.  
Beauty Shock: A lightning bolt is released from her left whip.  
Thorn Shoot: Shoots a thorn.  
Danger Zone: Shoots thorns at all enemies. _

There opponent is a Jureimon, a walking talking Cherry Tree with large eyes, mustached mouth, many tree limb arms ending in claws, and root tentacles for feet. This particular Jureimon has black leaves and cherries with dark grey bark.

_KuroJureimon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Mutant Vegetation Digimon  
A Jureimon that feed on the failed seeds of darkness and seeks to devour the world in it's corrupted vines.  
Black Cherry Bomb: Cherries bombard the enemy and explode upon contact.  
Illusion Mist: Grabs opponent with ivy vines and consumes them for nourishment.  
Leaf Shuriken: Throws a barrage of razor sharp leaves like shuriken  
Black Lightning: Can summon bolts of black lightning and channel them into vine whips._

Izumi's Ladybug Digimon is surrounded by a white light that expands into an immense sphere. When the light clears there is an immense Hercules Beetle with yellow exo skeleton armor and red tissue between. Izumi stares at the immense insect with six huge limbs each ending with three sharp claws, large sharp wing armor, long wings, and huge horns.

_**HeracleKabuterimon**__  
Attribute Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Insectoid Digimon  
Giga Blaster: Unleashes a ball of lightning from each of his arms  
Giant scissors: Destroys enemies by blasting an incredible bolt of lightning from his horn and scissors  
Horn Buster Modified. horn breaker: charges at enemy with his grand horn _

"Prodigious!"

It's insect opponent is equal in size, but it's black armor, grey claws, and red wings make it far more menacing.

_GranKuwagamon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Insectoid Digimon  
He is called the "Demon of the Deep Forest". He tends to usually emerge from his forest domain at night. His scissors can even cut through the fabric of space.  
Dimension Scissors: Energy gathers around his pincers before either firing or cutting through the fabric of space.  
Catastrophe  
Zone Black Hole _

GranKuwagamon also brought six friends in form of giant grey insects with red markings, two tusk-like mandibles, and hair going down the back

_Ookuwamon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Insectoid Digimon  
Okuwamon can dig underground in order to ambush enemies, and its antenna has radar capabilities. It has a rough and violent personality  
Scissor Arms Omega: Slashes enemies with his sharp claws.  
Destructive Impulse fires a beam of energy at his enemy  
Beetle Horn Attack;slams his horn into his enemy _

Hikari's digivice shines and Tailmon evolves but not into the furry holy dragon Megadramon, but into a female humanoid with black hair and green and gold armor covering her form. She also has eight blade-like gold wings, feathery wings hanging near her waist, and carries a golden spear and gold and green tower shield. She also has an exposed stomach and lower face like Angewoman and her feet below a pale purple dress are clad in green shoes.

_**Ophanimon**__  
Attribute Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Throne Digimon  
Ophanimon has eight golden wings and two smaller white ones which aid her when fighting evil. She protects God's love. She protects the "Kernel" of the Digital World along with Seraphimon and Cherubimon. The Shining Javelin she wields in her right hand has the ability to purify almost any virus type Digimon. The Beauty's Golden Shield in her left hand and her teal-colored armor shields her from evil. This Digimon is known to have been the Great angel of "light".  
Sefirot Crystals: Throws ten mystical crystals from her hands which cause her opponents to reel under the relentless assault.  
Eden's Javelin: Shoots a holy energy from her javelin that destroy her enemies' data. _

"A new angel."

It's an immense long armed creature with purple and green fur, a jester-like collar, and a pair of long tattered ears. It resembles a rabbit, but it's eyes are cruel and yellow and it's wide mouth is filled with sharp teeth. Even from a distance, Hikari can see the air around it darken.

_ChaosCherubimon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Cherub Digimon  
A chaos corrupted version of one of Celestial Digimon that preserve the balance of the Digital World.  
Lightning Spear: Creates a bolt of lightning and throws it at the enemy.  
Heaven's Judgement: A bigger variation of Storm of Judgement.  
Thousand Spears: Creates multiple Lightning Spears.  
Lightning Blast: Unleashes a blast of energy from his mouth._

Takeru digivice glows brightly and Patamon transforms into it's own giant angel ultimate form. He's a large humanoid with blue and silver grey armor with gold decorations, a gold banner with crest symbols hanging from his waist, and ten golden wings. The smooth helmet face a gold cross over the face area, a blade on top, and two feathery wings on either side.

_**Seraphimon**__  
Attribute Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Seraph Digimon  
Seraphimon is a Seraph Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Seraph, the first rank of angels. He is one of the three Celestial Digimon, and is an extremely powerful angel. Along with the other Celestial Digimon, he protects the "Kernel" of the Digital World.  
Seven Heavens: Fires seven great orbs of holy energy to destroy all evil.  
Testament  
Excalibur: Attacks with the energy sword Excalibur, which is generated from the armor on his right forearm.  
Giga Heal: Heals all Digimon in the party  
Sylph Storm: Summons a wind field, then fires numerous wind shards.  
Mega Defense: Increases the party's defense  
Ascension Hallow: Calls down powerful bolts of lightning.  
Divine Breaker: Sends forth a formidable ball of crackling lightning from his fist.  
Seven Heavens : Strikes seven bolts upward.  
God Flame : Throws a pure cleansing Flame. _

His opponent is a dark version of himself. A green and white Seraphimon with curved boots, no banner, and purple bat-like wings instead of gold.

_ShadowSeraphimon  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Fallen Angel Digimon  
Seven Hells: A dark version of Seraphimon's attack.  
Shadow Starburst: A close range electric shock.  
Shadow Shockwave: A sonic feedback strike.  
Shadow Blast: A beam that destroys anything in its path. _

Joe Kido is last person to trigger his partner's evolution and Gomamon transforms into a white Lock Ness monster with gold edge fins. It flies above Joe as it would in the ocean.

_**Plesiomon**__  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Long-necked Dragon Digimon  
Plesiomon is a Long-necked Dragon Digimon that is named after the Plesiosaurus. Despite being an aquatic Digimon Plesiomon can fly.  
Sorrow Blue: A sound wave attack which can make even the most ferocious Digimon lose their will to fight.  
Shaking Pulse: A supersonic attack.  
Water Tail Blaster: Fires a water jet from his tail.  
Sad Water Blast: Spews out water from his mouth. _

His opening fights are a skeletal creature with two large claws and a long sharp tail and a crustacean with blade-like legs and sharp tail.

_Scorpiomon  
Attribute: Data  
Perfect Level  
Type: Insectoid Digimon  
Poison Pierce: Pierces his enemy with the poisonous sting on his tail-tip.  
Black Out: Disseminates a slightly toxic fog that snatches away the eyesight of the opponent._

Anomalocarimon  
Attribute: Data  
Perfect Level  
Type: Ancient Crustacean Digimon  
Stinger Surprise: Attacks with his front claws.  
Tail Blade: Stabs at the enemy with the stinger on the end of his tail.  
Sand Shower: Shoots bullets or streams of sand from guns on his underside.  
Twin Blade: Swipes at the enemy with the multiple blades along his tail. 

There master is one Joe is worried about. A giant sea dragon/serpent made of gold metal with purple hair. It's laughing form has a flat nose, blade-like fins, and a tail that splits into two ends.

_Metalseadramon  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Android Digimon  
He is a cyborg Digimon, and is known as the "Hardened King of the Seas". MetalSeadramon's body is made of Chrome-Digizoid, a super-strong Digimetal alloy. This and his sleekness enable him for undersea invasions and high speed underwater ambushes. He is also one of the few sea-type Digimon who has the ability to fly.  
Ultimate Stream: Fires a giant laser beam from his nose-cannon.  
Giga Ice Blast: Shoots a freezing cold blast from his mouth.  
Dragon's Flame: Spews a stream of flames from his mouth.  
Hail Squeeze: Squeezes the life out of his enemies.  
Poison Divide: Strikes his enemies with great force possibly stunning them. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Doomsday Countdown!"**

Blaze proves his speed avoiding the random barrage from the red war machine's weapons. While in the air, he fires his Beren Hena shotguns.

**"Double Impact!"**

The fiery shots hit Chaosdramon in the face near the eyes, but only cause bursts of smoke and minor damage to the Red digizoid armor.

**"Darkness Claw!!"**

The smoke does allow him to get close and attack with his claws. The sharp points manage to make claw marks in the extremely durable alloy, but don't go deep enough to cause major damage.

**"Chaos Crusher!":**

Blaze is forced to leap and flip back as Chaosdramon attacks with his drill claw repeatedly.

**"Hyper Mugen Cannon!!"**

The young Beelzebumon then has a duck as Chaosdramon fires his cannons. The energy blasts are larger than Mugendramon's Mugen Cannon blasts, producing an aura of heat powerful enough to destroy several dozen Drac Drones before shooting into the distance and causing a loud explosion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilitha flies high above them fighting Skullsatamon.

**"Nail Bone!"**

A bolt of lightning from his staff shoots towards the LadyDevimon, but the femme fatale blurs out of the way and appears behind the flying pile of bones.

**."Darkness Wave!!"**

A wave of energy bats shoots from Lilitha at the Skullsatamon's back, but the creature also blurs, using superhuman speed to avoid the attack completely.

**"Skull Hammer!" **yells Skullsatamon attacking Lilitha with his staff

**"Darkness Spear!"**yells Lilitha attacking with the spike that forms from her her left hand spike

The two attacks collide at the same time with Skullsatamon's staff knocking the spear downward. She spins in midair and brings spear down to strike the undead digimon's shoulder. Skullsatamon tries to block with his staff, but only partial succeeds. The force of the blow is enough to knock them both back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the ground, Angel is avoiding DeathMeramon's fiery attacks.

**"Heavy Metal Fire!" **

The extremely flammable vampire avoids a destructive ball of melted metal from Deathmeramon's metal mouth. The fire continues on to destroy a tree behind him.

"Weakling!" he sneers pulling out on of his chains, "Anybody whose partner is a baby angel must be a weakling! **Heat Chain!"**

Deathmeramon whips his burning hot chain at Angel while the vampire jumps over and over. The rim of Angel's coat catches fire, so Angel is force to pull it off in the air and wrap it to put out the flames.

"Pathetic human vermin!"

Suddenly, Angel steps forward with his arm covered and wrapped in his coat. The Heat chain strikes the limb with enough force to shatter human bone and wraps around arm. With a surge of master vampire strength, he pulls DeathMeramon towards him and moves so the chain wraps tightly around the Digimon's neck. Angel pressed one of his boots into DeathMeramon's back and pushes as hard his vampire muscles can manage.

DeathMeramon tries to break free using his Heavy Metal Fire attack, but learns seconds too late that was a bad idea. The mass of molten metal is blocked by the chain closed throat causing it to build up and super heat. The Digimon's entire head explodes into blue flames and Angel is sent flying clear with what remains of the fiery chains. The headless body body dissolves into a cloud of glowing data particles like a statue of burning ash collapsing into embers.

Angel watches as his ruined coat stops burning and completely repairs itself as it absorbs some of the particles. It doesn't notice the majority of particles being absorbed by his Puttomon or his Digivice glowing a faint orange.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Skullsatamon has called his two brothers to help him attack the one LadyDevimon, but Drusilla hyper active call of "Kill them, Kitten. Rip there eyes out!!", give the Lilitha an idea. She forms a cloud of energy bats around her with her Darkness Wave. The two Skullsatamon brothers charge in only, only to be blown back out and before the main Skullsatanmon can react, Lilitha bursts from the cloud with her left hand in it's spear form. A spear which she drives into Skullsatamon's core. There is a flash and the Skullsatamon fall to the battleground.

**"Darkness Wave!"**

A powerful wave of energy bats that fly towards two brothers, who lie on top of each other in a crater after falling out of sky. In a column of crimson flame, both are completely destroyed.

Skullsatamon looks up to see the mask-less LadyDevimon holding her spear above his core, centimeters from wear the broken tip of her first spear is embedded in a crack. Drusilla wraps her arms around her Digimon in a seductive manner and says into Lilitha's ear, "Good Kitten.".

They then, together (Drusilla's left hand over Lilitha's sharp spike left hand), they drive the spear into Skullsatamon's digi-core shattering it. The undead Digimon cries out in pain, then explodes into particles. Both Lilitha and Drusilla enjoy the data shower, closing there eyes and showing there fangs as Drusilla's Digivice glows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike is fighting Drac Drones and adult level evil Digimon. He's in full game face and roaring with blood lust, as his Digivice shines an unholy green-gold. He slashes the throat of one of the adult non-Drone Digimon, spins him around, and sinks his fangs into the wound. As the master vampires feasts on the Digital Monster's equivalent to blood, the glow pulsates and grows stronger.

Blaze's three eyes glow and he charges Chaosdramon right between the energy blasts from the Hyper Mugen Cannons. The auras of the energy blasts, powerful enough to shred the ground beneath Blaze's feet don't even slow the Beelzebumon down. Blaze moves with incredible speed, the friction between his and the aura of Chaosdramon's blasts ignites the air and to the machine of destruction, it appears Blaze has wings of green-white flame.

Blaze does a brutal uppercut, which causes all of aura to swirl from his body into his fist and then into Chaosdramon's jaw upon impact. Chaosdramon's black jaw is one of few places on it's body that is not covered in Red-Digizoid, giving it a glass jaw. The reptilian metal jaw explodes on contact and the energy pieces the roof of the mouth into skull. It's eyes explode out and the entire head is torn from the body.

Blaze lands behind the decapitated giant. The machine twitches and deep inside a self-destruct program activates. It doesn't have a chance to build up the energy, because Blaze turns with his Beren Hena shotguns and fires hitting the Hyper Mugen Cannons loaded on it's back. The cannons explode violently and the red metal shell shakes as internal explosions annihilate internal devices. The mass of Red-Digizoid explodes into particles which are quickly absorbed by the laughing Blaze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

High in the skies above Sakuyamon is fighting ChaosKazuhamon. They move faster than most humans and Digimon can see and there staff collide with enough force to create an explosion of light. The effect is a series of spherical yellow fireworks across the dark blue-grey sky.

**"Kongoukai Mandala!"**

"Taizoukai Mandala!"

Sakuyamon creates a huge ring of golden energy that surrounds ChaosKazuhamon and shrinks to crush her. ChaosKazuhamon counters with a circle of purple colored energy around her waist. The evil Digimon shoots into the sky as the two rings become a ring of fire and Sakuyamon dives as the ring of flame explodes outward and disperses across the sky.

"Ura..!!" cries ChaosKazuhamon, then both yell **"Izuna!!"**

ChaosKazuhamon summons a fox spirit that flies downward at the descending Sakuyamon, who summons four mystical fox spirits each charged with different element. Sakuyamon's foxes tear threw ChaosKazuhamon's single fox and continue into the sky towards the viral God Man Digimon. ChaosKazuhamon leaps higher into the air

**"Jouen Kobu!"**

She uses her staff to create a sphere of mystical purple and black flames. The giant fireball collides with the foxes of fire, water, wind, and lightning and both are annihilated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On a nearby hill surrounded by the dead dissolving bodies of Drac Drones, Dukemon faces ChaosDukemon. The two knights stand like in the climax of a medieval fairy tale.

"One shall stand.." says Dukemon in the double voice of Takato and Guilmon

"One shall fall." finishes ChaosDukemon, his own double voice deeper and distorted.

**"Gram Slash!"**

"Balmunc Slash!"

Dukemon and ChaosDukemon slash at each other with there lances, known as Gram and Balmunc, respectively. The lances collide with Dukemon's Aegis Shield and ChaosDukemon's Gorgon Shield and create a shock wave that sends the dust flying away in dome shape

**"Royal Slash!"**

Dukemon flings ChaosDukemon into the sky using the Lance, then leaps into the air after him.

**"Sky Gram Slash!"**

"Judecca Prison!"

Dukemon tries to slash Chaosdramon in the air, but ChaosDukemon fires dark bolts of energy from his Gorgon Shield. Dukemon is hit by several of them before he returns the attack.

**"Final Elysium!"**

Energy shoots from the Aegis Shield and deflects the dark energy blasts, as the two return to the Digital world's desert surface.

**"Royal Saber!!"**

"Demon's Disaster!!"

Dukemon shoots out energy at the opponent from his Gram Lance and ChaosDukemon fires consecutive attacks with his lance Balmunc. The path of Dukemon's beam of destructive energy is altered causing it to miss ChaosDukemon by a meter and hit the hill behind him. The path of ChaosDukemon's multiple blasts are altered by the greater energy of Dukemon's attack, causing them to fly around Dukemon missing by centimeters. Both attacks cause massive explosions behind there targets but don't damage either one.

"Round Two." says Dukemon, almost hearing the bell of the boxing ring.

"Ding Ding." says ChaosDukemon, thinking the exact same thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

MegaGargomon and ChaosCereberumon are fighting in the canyon that was once one of the Lab's water ways. The canyon is five times MegaGargomon's height wide and over three times his height deep, but that just gives the faster and more agile ChaosCereberumon more room to maneuver.

**"Gargo Missile!"**

**"Chaos Fire!"**

MegaGargomon fires the two large missiles from the launchers on his shoulders, only for two of three jets of black flames collide with them. The giant missiles explode in midair sending MegaGargomon flying into the wall of the canyon, which also saves him from a third stream of black flame.

As MegaGargomon tumbles to bottom of the canyon, he lands in a crouch with one knee into muddy ground and arms pointed forward.

**"Burst Shot!!"**

The Digimon mecha fires multiple weapons from everywhere on his body.

**"Inferno Gate! Erase Gate!"**

ChaosCereberumon creates small glowing red portal and one giant black portal. The missiles, rockets, and other shots from the "Burst Shot" attack are disappear into and reappear out of the small portals and into the large black Erase Gate portal, which erases there existence without damage.

ChaosCereberumon appears on ledge above MegaGargomon...

**"Hell Fire!!"**

... and spews out greenish flames from each of the mouths.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the canyon, Regulumon is defending Juri from ChaosWereGarurumon.

**"Black Ice Claw!"**

The vicious claw attack also hits Regulumon, which is not good according to stream of dark mist and black ice crystals it leaves behind.

**"Full Moon Kick!"**

A brutal kick manages to knocks the larger Regulumon back.

**"Eclipsed Moon Kick!"**

Another brutal kick this time surrounded by black lightning-like energy knocks Regulumon. He runs up to the lion for another.

**"Eclipsed...!"**

"Regulus Cutter!!"

Regulumon uses his Shishiouken (Beast King Sword) and slashes ChaosWereGarurumon across the chest creating a crimson arc in the air. The evil werewolf lands holding his chest in pain and growling.

"You talk to much, ChaosWereGarurumon."

"I talk too much. I'll make you more than talk, I'll make you scream!" he says as his chest heals rapidly, "Then I'm going to make that little CENSORED scream, just like D-Reaper did."

"What. Did. You. Say." says Regulumon, eyes glowing with menace.

"I said I was going to make the **CENSORED** scream." says ChaosWereGarurumon foaming, "I'm going to make her scream, then make her like it!"

Suddenly, Regulumon is no longer in front of the evil werewolf, instead, he on top of the Werewolf holding him with his large hands. The pounce was so fast, Juri's human eyes couldn't track it

"Power Boost." says Regulumon, holding the wolf tightly.

Regulumon's body grows increasing in muscle and strength, and the wolf screams as his bones are broken, joints wretched out, and muscles are torn. Regulumon then pulls out his sword and drives it deep into the ground with a certain part of ChaosWereGarurumon's anatomy in the way. A piece of anatomy common with biological creatures and the lost of causes immense pain

As the werewolf stops howling in pain, Regulumon gets close and whispers to the wolf.

"I failed once to defend my Juri. I will not fail again and only one punishment shall be given to those that threaten her. Especially one that threatens her virtue."

Regulumon leaps into the air and sends a punch downward.

**"KEMONOOU NAMI!!"** (Beast King Wave)

A massive wave of fire shaped like a hundred roaring lion heads explodes from his fist at hits ChaosWereGarurumon at point blank range, causing a massive explosion.

Regulumon lands near the crater and looks down at what remains of the werewolf. It's left arm is destroyed leaving a stump trailing black smoke-like matter. It's right leg is gone and also trailing smoke. Finally, there are pieces missing from the edges of his badly burnt body.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die." says a panicky wolf, "I tell you anything! I tall you anything. I don't want to die."

Suddenly, a hazard mark on his chest glows red and tiny glowing red triangles begin to spread across his body turning everything a ash grey.

**"NO! KING DRAC! I'M LOYAL!!"**

As ChaosWereGarurumon's entire body is covered in glowing triangles, his entire body glows then explodes into a massive fireball that causes Juri to scream.

Juri watches as Regulumon leaves the flames and runs over to him, hugging him tightly.

"I was... I was scared I lost you."

"I'm not leaving you again, Juri."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Canyon, ChaosCereberumon opens a giant Erase Gate behind MegaGargomon and tries to use Chaos Fire to push the canine Mecha threw.

"Chaos Fire!!"

MehaGargomon doesn't retreat and dodge, instead he plows threw the black flames glowing a faint green aura. ChaosCereberumon stop the black flames as MegaGargomon comes spinning out.

**"SAINT UPPER!"**

MegaGargomon's fist having built up momentum from the spin produces an extremely fast and powerful pulverizing shock wave from his fist as it collides with the shocked ChaosCereberumon. The entire side of the canyon explodes into rubble. Slowly, the giant Erase Gate sustained by the demon dog's will begins to close, but before it can completely close the three headed Digimon pulls itself from the smoking rocks. MegaGargomon grabs the back legs of ChaosCereberumon's crushing them.

**"MEGA TWISTER!!"**

Normally, MegaGargomon knocks out his enemy, then swings the enemy's body around, flinging them off into the sky. Instead, he swings the awake ChaosCereberumon causing the dog immense pain, then throws the dog at high speed towards center of the closing Erase Gate. A split second before the data destroying portal can close, ChaosCereberumon's body flies into it. All that remains is the tip of the tail that dissolves before it hits the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle between the Exalted Knight and the Fallen Knight Digimon has reached it's third and final round. ChaosDukemon goes for side ways slash with his lance.

**"Balmunc Slash!"**

Dukemon ducks down and does a slash with his own Lance.  
**  
"Royal Slash!!"**

ChaosDukemon is sent flying into the air and is quickly followed by Dukemon

**"Screw Saber!!"**

Rotates in the air, Dukemon forms a tornado which sucks in ChaosDukemon, causing the dark warrior to loss the Gorgon Shield. The Fallen Knight Digimon within the eye of storm looks for Dukemon's next attack and sees the colors of the Aegis Shield flying towards him.

**"Demon's Disaster!!!"**

ChaosDukemon fires as much energy as possible into the consecutive energy attacks. The blasts of dark energy manage to damage and even pierce the Aegis Shield, but ChaosDukemon realizes too late the shield is by itself. He turns as Dukemon bursts from the cyclone wall with Gram and rams it into his helmet.

**"ROYAL SABER!!"**

The tornado fades as a burst of energy shoots out of it. Dukemon lands with armors covered in faint cracks and burns, while ChaosDukemon's heavy decapitated body falls to earth, embedding itself deep.

Dukemon picks up his damaged Aegis Shield and watches as the Gorgon Shield is covered in cracks. The Gorgon shield shatters into particles which are absorbed by the regenerating Aegis. The Balmunc is also covered in cracks and shatters into a cloud of particles which fuel the repair of the broken Gram. Finally, ChaosDukemon's body is slowly covered from collar to boot tip in glowing cracks. Then it explodes into massive cloud of data particles and blue-purple flames.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

High above, Sakuyamon and ChaosKazuhamon are dancing there final moves.

"Crystal Sphere!"

ChaosKazuhamon's staff collides with the spherical crystalline that protects Sakuyamon. She strains as the magical energy arcs around her and her staff rapidly heats up.

Sakuyamon roars and the sphere explodes outward and blasts ChaosKazuhamon causing damage. As the dark heroine falls from the sky, energy crackling across her dark armor and her staff broken, Sakuyamon appears next to her with the remains of the crystalline sphere.

**"AMETHYST WIND!!"**

Sakuyamon summons a mystical wind that carries hundreds of purple crystalline shards and the fragments of the Crystal Sphere. The shards pieces and slice ChaosKazuhamon over and over, as the wind increases the fall speed beyond terminal velocity.

ChaosKazuhamon hits the ground hard enough to create an over five meter radius crater in the ground and generates a shock wave that wipes out nearly a hundred Drac Drones, obliterating the mooks from existence.

Sakuyamon lands gentle which is shocking considering her speed seconds ago. She walks over the smoking crater and looks down at ChaosKazuhamon's form. The Digimon's limbs are gone, the dark armor is covered in cracks and mostly shattered, and he long white hair is spread out like a hundred white snakes. Sakuyamon watches as the red vulpine helmet falls away to reveal an older Ruki with white hair, scars, and cold dead red eyes.

Sakuyamon jumps back in shock, then ChaosKazuhamon dissolves into a huge cloud of glowing red particles. The cloud takes on the form of a nine tailed fox spirit before dissolving completely and flowing into Sakuyamon's body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Megidramon howls while facing ShineGreymon. The shock of the sound itself is dangerous to most weaker Digimon. The Light Dragon Digimon is far from being weak and responds with an attack.

**"Glorious Burst!"**

ShineGreymon spreads his wings and fires super-concentrated light energy. The blast hits the massive evil dragon in the Hazard symbol and nearly shatters the chest armor.

Megidramon roars and flies at ShineGreymon trying to bite his head off. The light dragon responds with **"Shine Hammer", **a light charged punch that nails the dark dragon in jaw.

**"Megiddo Flame!"**

The fires of hell explode from Megidramon's open mouth and ShinGreymon barely avoids the dark flame. He then blurs and appears in front of Megidramon and releases another light attack.

**"Sparkle Shoot!"**

The bullets of light energy shoots from ShineGreymon's hands and hit the dark eyes of the Evil Dragon Digimon. The rapid fire shots burn out the eyes and causes the already berserker dragon to go completely out of control, releasing it's Megiddo Flame in all directions

ShineGreymon then drives a blinding light energized punch into the base of the skull. It has enough power to tear off the upper half of the head. Even Masaru on the ground below is shocked seeing the Dragon fall with everything above the thick jaw torn off.

The evil dragon Digimon is consumed by it's own Hellfire and is reduced to digital ashes before it can hit the battle ground below

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The MetalGarurumon vs Omegamon Virus is not going good for MetalGarurumon.

**"Cocytus Breath!!"**

The blast of icy breath from MetalGarurumon's down Omegamon's charge

**"Grace Cross Freezer!!"**

MetalGarurumon launches missiles from the hidden weapons all over his body. The cryogenic bombs causing Omegamon to be frozen in a iceberg size piece of super cold ice.

The hard ice violently shatters into a sparkling shower, it menacing aura blowing away the ice crystals away. The sword that appears in his hand in used to block the four energy beams that shoot from the wolf's snout

**"Chaos Sword!"**

A single swings of the blade releases a destructive energy wave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

One another cratered battlefield, Rosemon is fighting KuroJureimon.

**"Illusion Mist!!"**

"Roses Rapier!!"

KuroJureimon attacks with it's ivy vines, only for one of Rosemon's whips develops a pink sheen and becomes straight and sharp. A blurring motion and the vines are cut to pieces.

**"Leaf Shuriken!!"**

"Danger Shot!!"

The animated Cherry Tree fires a thousands of spinning leaves, each one hard as steel and sharper than a surgeon's scalpel. The Queen of Flowers fires small thorns faster than a machine gun. Rosemon's combination (Thorn Shot and Danger Zone) attack causes minor injuries to KuroJureimon and vis versa, but the two attacks mostly cancel each other.

**"Ivy Hug!"**

"Black Lightning!"

Rosemon sticks one of her whips on the ground and makes many vines sprout out and binds KuroJureimon, but the monster tree destroys the vines with black lightning bolts, which it then fires at Rosemon.

**"Beauty Shock!"**

A strike with Rosemon's left handed whip designed to produce her own lightning drives the dark lightning into the Earth and negates it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few dozen meters away, HeracleKabuterimon fights the six Ookuwamon, while GranKuwagamon watches. It's a brutal battle that Demon of the Deep Forest watches with glowing red eyes.

**"Scissor Arms Omega!" **x 6

The obedient Ookuwamon coordinate and attack together from the front, the back, the sides, above, and below with there sharp claws.

**"Horn Buster Modified!"**

HeracleKabuterimon charges forward into one the Ookuwamon with his grand horn, blowing a hole in the box formation and destroying the frontal assault Ookuwamon. As the insectoid perfection Digimon collapses into particles, Izumi's partner flips himself to point at the cluster of the remaining five.  
**  
"Giga Blaster!"**

HeracleKabuterimon unleashes a ball of lightning from each of his arms. The electrical blasts detonate in the center of the mass of Ookuwamon beetles. HeracleKabuterimon then flies down and grabs on the Ookuwamon with it's four arms and twelve sharp claws. He then rips Ookuwamon's arms off leaving the big stag beetle Digimon with four legs.

**"Destructive Impulse!!" x 4**

Four beams of energy shoot from the other beetles, but they are not at perfect angles and HeracleKabuterimon jumps clear leaving his four-limbed insectoid to get blasted into a cloud of particles.

HeracleKabuterimon grabs one Ookuwamon by one of it's mandible and swings it around, smashing another out of the sky....

**"Beetle Horn Attack!" x 2**

...and then uses it to block the horns of the two others. As the Ookuwamon in it's four arms explodes into vanishing particles, he grabs the two that attacked with there horns. He throws one towards the ground, throws the second harder so it collides the with the first, and then takes aim.

**"Giant Scissors!"**

A incredible bolt of lightning shoots from his horn and scissors and hits the two tumbling Ookuwamon before they hit the ground. They violently explode and there particles scatter across the sky and battle field.

The one surviving Ookuwamon, the one that was batted away with another's body lands near GranKuwagamon. The much larger and more powerful ultimate insectoid looks down at it's previous evolution, disgusted at it's weakness. It then stomps on Ookuwamon like a roach, crushing it until it bursts into particles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Near a growing pool of water caused by the collapsed water lines, the ultimate sea creature Plesiomon is fighting a Scorpiomon and a Anomalocarimon.

**"Poison Pierce!"**

"Tail Blade!"

The two evil Digimon attack with there tails, one with a poisonous sting, the other with it's blade-like stinger. Plesiomon avoids both of them by flying high into the sky, then counter attacks with Shaking Pulse. It a supersonic attack sounding almost like a whale song for those that can hear it, but at a hundred sixty five decibels, it's slightly louder than an ocean whale and more than enough to shatter glass.  
**  
"Sand Shower!" **screams Anomalocarimon firing streams of sand from guns on his underside.

**"Black Out!"** screams Scorpiomon, vomiting a slightly toxic fog, trying to blind the noise maker.  
**  
"Water Tail Blaster!"  
**  
Plesiomon blows the fog and sand away with a water jet from his tail.

**"Sorrow Blue!"**

Plesiomon releases another sound attack, this one sounding a sad whale song. most ferocious Digimon quickly lose there will to fight and stop attacking.

**"Ultimate Stream!!"**

Metalseadramon then proves it's power by firing a giant laser beam that destroys both Scorpiomon and Anomalocarimon in an instant and almost hits Plesiomon.

"Weakling die, the strong survive. Long live King Drac!"  
**  
"Shaking Pulse!"**

"Dragon's Flame!"

A stream of flames from Metalseadramon's mouth stops the supersonic attack. Plesiomon stops the attack and floats above the sea of flames, when Metaseadramon shoots out the blaze.

**"Hail Squeeze! Poison Divide! "**

Metalseadramon wraps around Plesiomon in it['s coils and squeezes like a giant anaconda. As they fall out the sky like a rock, Android Digimon uncoils and strikes the Long-necked Dragon Digimon into the water pool creating a pillar of water splash.

**"Giga Ice Blast!!"**

A freezing cold blast explodes from Metalseadramon's mouth into the churning water and in less than two seconds, the water is completely frozen solid from surface to broken rock floor..The Android Dragon locks onto Plesiomon's immobilized form and begins to build a huge amount of energy.

**"Ultimate Stream!!!"**

Metalseadramon fires a massive laser blast that pierces the ice sculpture and produces enough heat to flash the tons of cold ice into boiling water and pressurized steam. The wind and rapidly expanding gases cool the air and the metal dragon flows down to Plesiomon whose right flipper is nearly torn off and is covered in steam burns and minor laser burns.

"Ice messed up my shot. I won't miss again. **Dragon's ...!!"**

Suddenly, Plesiomon leaps up and with it's long neck manages to grab Metalseadramon's throat. Then it pulls the android dragon's underwater.

Metalseadramon would laugh if it could, he can't be drowned as he's a Sea Dragon Digimon.

Plesiomon knows that fact, but he also knows sounds passes differently underwater.

The long necked dragon and Loch Ness Monster of the Digital World releases it's Shaking Pulse channeling all of it's remaining into the attack. The attack in the air would over two hundred decibels enough to kill a human from the sound wave alone and louder than a one ton of T.N.T. at sixty feet. Underwater, Metalseadramon's brain and internal mechanisms, equivalent to organs, burst and the metal bones shatter. The pressure between Plesiomon's jaws and vibrations are enough to destroy the throat and completely decapitate the so called King of the Water.

Gomamon, having de-volved to child, floats to the surface of pool as what is left of Metalseadramon dissolves. Gomamon absorbs the particles repairing his injured flipper/arm and the numerous internal injuries he suffered from the heat and sound attack feedback.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

HeracleKabuterimon and GranKuwagamon have resorted to fighting like the insects they were based on, wrestling each other. HeracleKabuterimon possesses greater upper strength with four arms, but GranKuwagamon has superior lower body strength with four legs. HeracleKabuterimon has the greater mass, but GranKuwagamon has a lower center of gravity

**"Dimension Scissors!!"**

Energy gathers around GranKuwagamon's pincers before firing. The energy is go intense it leaves a closing tear in space where HeracleKabuterimon's head was. The glowing tear in space-time, crackling with subspace and temporal energy closes quickly to reveal the heroic beetle crouched down.

**"Horn Buster Modified!"**

HeracleKabuterimon' shots forward and up, smashing it's horn into GranKuwagomon who barely manages to hold the giant beetle.

"Fool. Your battle with the six drained you." says GranKuwagomon in a growling voice, which shocks HeracleKabuterimon' since the Adult-level Kuwagamon and Perfect-level Ookuwamon are near mindless, "We were about even at the beginning, but I'm still fresh."

"You smell pretty rotten to me." says HeracleKabuterimon, **"GIGA BLASTER!"**

The GranKuwagamon is caught between HeracleKabuterimon's claws as a huge ball of lightning forms, sending hundreds of lightning bolts arcing across it's black exoskeleton. The Demon of the Deep Forest roars in both pain and rage, but manages to resist the insane amounts of electricity and begins to charge for it's suicidal Zone Black Hole, which will reduce everything for a hundred meter spherical radius into oblivion.

**"GIANT SCISSORS!!"**

The lightning around HeracleKabuterimon swirls and is channeled into his horn and horn and scissors, which are pressed against GranKuwagamon's armor. The effect is like God's super-charged plasma lance and burns threw the demonic insect. The evil Digimon thrashes as it's insides are destroyed, then collapses as lightning finally fades.

The drained HeracleKabuterimon reverts to Tentomon as giant GranKuwagamon's burnt out exoskeleton is covered in spreading cracks. It then shatters like the side car windows, into a falling cloud of sand-like data particles

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosemon's performance is coming to a close and KuroJureimon can only stare at the Queen of Flowers as she defeats every attack he uses.

"Black Cherry Bomb!!"

He fires a shower of cherries that explode upon contact.

"Danger Zone!"

Rosemon spins like a dancer, releasing thorns in tall directions. the thorn hit the cherries and detonate them in the air like a fire works display.

**"BLACK LIGHTNING!"**

"Thorn Whip!"

Rosemon wraps her whip around on the arms of KuroJureimon as he gathers pitch black lightning. The vine, already a conductor for electricity, absorbs the lightning and channels it to Rosemon. Rosemon leaps forward with a pull on the vine. In her other hand one of her vines changes.

"Roses Rapier!"

The vine rapier channels the black lightning it an attack that pieces KuroJureimon threw it's core, tearing threw all of it's defenses. The evil tree can only look shocked as Rosemon jumps back, pulling the whip and rapier away at the same time. It looks at one of it's hands which is beginning to dissolve with his core pierces and damaged by his own lightning.

KuroJureimon laughs like a madman and begins to talk in French!?

"La reine de Fleurs, vous m'avez vaincu, mais je ne mourrai pas seul. Du Coeur d'Enfer, j'ai craché ma dernière haleine sur vous!"

"The queen of Flowers, you conquered me, but I shall not die the only. Of The Heart of Hell, I spat out my last breath on you!"

KuroJureimon spreads it's limbs and causes all the cherries and leaves to fly off it's branches, every single cherry, every single leaf. The black tree Digimon inhales like a tornado drawing in the mass of leaves and cherries, and at the same time the smaller and thinner branches burn away as they absorb black lightning. KuroJureimon then roars, exhaling a spinning blast of wind filled with charged leaf blades and super charged cherry bombs.

**"Forbidden Temptation!"**

The Tifaret glows and the flower on her head "blooms" as the shredding and blasting attack draws close. Rosemon fires a red-pink blast of energy and flower petals that tears threw the "Heart of Hell" attack and goes straight threw the weakened KuroJureimon. The French-speaking vegetation Digimon doesn't have time to scream or curse as he burns into Digital Ash.

The cherries in the wind blast detonate like fireworks and dispersing the wind, leaving Rosemon to stand as flower petals and leaves fall around her.

"Vive la Reine"

"Three cheers for the Queen"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"HELL CANNON!"**

The energy ball of the evil Omegamon's Hell Cannon is so powerful, the radiant heat creates a trench in the ground and the sphere itself causes a nuclear-level mushroom cloud in the distance. It's not surprising since the non-viral version known as the Garuru Cannon can wipe out armies of Ultimate-level Digimon clones.

MetalGarurumon crashes to the ground, smoking and covered in cracks and dents.

"Did you really think you could beat me. Black MetalGarurumon was already more powerful than you." says Omegamon, holding up the evil wolf head arm housing the Cannon, "Fused with BlackWarGreymon, I am more powerful than both of them combined!"

"There's... something you should know." says MetalGarurumon

"What?" says Omegamon releasing his evil Chaos Sword from his BlackWarGreymon arm.

"Those missiles launched by my Grace Cross Freezer."

"Those weak little things." says Omegamon readying to deliver a final blow.

"They make great cover."

Suddenly, a shining sword bursts from Omegamon's chest. MetalGarurumon and Yamato hiding behind the rocks can see a flowing knight-like Digimon standing behind Omegamon. He's an impressive knight in red and gold with a dragon-theme helmet and feathery angel wings composed of light and energy.

_**Dukemon Crimson Mode**__  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Exalted Knight Digimon  
While in this mode, the power of the Digital Hazard within its DigiCore is fully contained, enabling it to unveil its full potential. He wears a suit of crimson armor, and wields the sacred sword Blutgang and spear Gungnir.  
Quo Vadis: Shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion.  
Invincible Sword: Severs an opponent with the full might of his Blutgang.  
Final Justice: He obliterates an adversary with the full might of the sacred spear Gungnir. _

Blutgang shoots up upward, slicing from the center of Omegamon's chest to collar, and causing the head explodes into data as it's cut. The decapitated Omegamon Virus stands as a pillar of energy shoots from the neck into the sky, creating a hole in the clouds. A red light spreads across the torso and legs, causing them to implode into particles.

The two severed arms, the only remaining parts land on the ground as Dukemon Crimson Mode reverts to a tired Takato and Guilmon.

ShineGreymon holding Masaru lands on evil Greymon arm crushing it like pottery into a cloud of particles. MetalGarurumon looks at the larger dark metal wolf arm of Omegamon.

"Garuru Tomahawk!"

Then fires a missile from his chest, which blasts it into a billion vanishing particles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The final battle is between Ophanimon vs ChaosCherubimon and Seraphimon vs ShadowSeraphimon.

"Heaven's Judgement!!"

ChaosCherubimon causes the sky to rain lightning bolts, but Orphanimon avoids the attack like a dancer in the air.

"Sefirot Crystals!"

Ten mystical crystals appear in her hand and she throws with accuracy at ChaosCherubimon's flying form. The assault causes the evil rabbit to fly back and stop it's Judgement. When Orphanimon fires a second crystal attack, ChaosCherubimon is ready this time.

"Lightning Blast"

A monstrous blast of energy from his all ten crystals and hits Orphanimon knocking her back with a burnt stomach.

"Seven Heavens!"

Seraphimon fires seven great orbs of holy energy. The seven white spheres shoot towards the fallen ultimate-level angel Digimon, ShadowSeraphimon

"Seven Hells!"

ShadowSeraphimon fires seven great of unholy seven black spheres shoot towards ultimate-level angel Digimon, Seraphimon.

The seven spheres of light and seven spheres of darkness collide causing seven huge explosions between the two Digimon casting the world in monochrome shades

"Shadow Blast!!"

"God Flame!!"

ShadowSeraphimon fires a destructive black energy blast from his fist and Seraphimon throws a pure cleansing white flame from his hand. When the beam collides with the flames, it causes then to swirl into a vortex absorbed the darkness, then explode with another monochrome flash.

Suddenly, Seraphimon notices that Orphanimon is in trouble and about to be hit by insane ChaosCherubimon's Lightning Blast.

"Mega Defense!"

Seraphimon releases a wave of energy that instantly heals Orphanimon and increases her defense power. The evil-tainted lightning blast hits her, but doesn't cause any damage.

"Shadow Starburst!!"

ShadowSeraphimon grabs Seraphimon and delivers a close range electric shock, but Seraphimon breaks the hold and responds with an energy sword generated from the armor of his right forearm.

"Excalibur!"

The energy blade goes threw the fallen angel's right wrist, completely severing the hand.

"Seven Hells!!"

Meanwhile, Orphanimon is flying towards ChaosCherubimon at high speed

"Thousand Spears!"

Orphanimon continues to fly toward the fallen angel despite the thousand lightning spears thrown at her. A couple spears cause several burning cuts and one lightning spear pieces her shoulder, but it doesn't stop or even slow down the Ultimate female angel

**"EDEN'S JAVELIN!!"**

She rams her javelin into ChaosCherubimon's chest, then fires a blast of holy energy from the embedded tip deep into her enemy. The holy energy tears threw the former angel's evil corrupted data and shoots out the various points as thin beams of screams out as it's body dissolves starting at tips of it's long arms, feet, collar tips, and the tips of it's wing size ears. The last to dissolve in the wide-mouthed head and the remains of the clown collar. It almost has a peaceful look on it's face as it is finally deleted from existence.

"Ascension Hallow!"

A shower of lightning bolts descends from the heavens and nails ShadowSeraphimon. The bolts not only hit the fallen angel, but trap him in an electrical cage.

**"DIVINE BREAKER!"**

Seraphimon fires a ball of crackling lightning from his fist. The ball causes a massive explosion of impact and increases and causes ShadowSeraphimon to overload from the sudden voltage increase.

**"SEVEN HEAVENS!!"**

Seraphimon flies down at the falling Fallen One and releases seven more spheres of white energy in a string instead of simultaneous seven hit. This time all seven of orbs collide with ShadowSeraphimon. The first hit causes a slight glow, which increases with each additional hit, and the last hit makes the light nearly blinding. Finally, ShadowSeraphimon explodes into a iridescent white flare.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Near the Castle**

"The humans and there pets are getting close." says Sealdramon number one

"When King Dirac awakens, they will die." says Sealdramon number two.

There is a roar behind them and they turn to see a massive monster of a Digimon

It's humanoid with a black body with purple claws, two large mouthed heads for shoulders, and a huge wing-like structure on it's back. It also has a long tail and a small head with white hair and black skin wearing a black mask.

It grabs both Alderamin guards in it's massive claws and they can only scream.

There is a loud crunching sound.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Cocoon Room**

King Dirac senses the death of his guards and the birth of a new power, but is unconcerned.

Deep within the black shell, King Dirac continues to grow into something far beyond a super powered GranDracman, something beyond Ultimate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Outside The Castle  
Three days later**

The heroes, human, vampire, and Digimon in there Ultimate forms, have arrived at the Castle to find the army they expected missing. After they destroyed several hundred Tankdramon, Sealdramon, Commandramon, and Drac Drones, they rested and then moved to the Castle as stealthy as possible.

"Where is everyone??" asks Angel, "I thought this place would be crawling with guards."

"It should be." says Blaze, "According to the data I got from my opponents, we only fought half the Dragon army. This place should be crawling with Drones, Perfects, and a few Ultimate level monsters."

**"They were delicious."**

The group turns to see something that terrifies Yamato's group.

_ChaosVamdemon Belial  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Demon Lord Digimon  
The chaos spawned alternate form of ChaosVamdemon. A larger, more powerful Ultimate form possessing greater power and greater control over that power.  
Pandemonium Flame  
Fires super-temperature beams from Sodom and Gomorrah, the living cannons on his shoulders.  
Pandemonium Chaos  
A chaos super version of Pandemonium Flame  
Melting Blood  
Fires a spray of demonic blood that melts his opponent.  
Crimson Mist  
Fires purple smoke-looking matter from both hands, causing the opponent to experience terrible pain.  
Mind Illusion  
Gives off a light ray from both eyes that maddens the opponents mind, making them completely lose the whole of their desires.  
Blood Rain  
He can causes the sky to rain burning blood rain that can pierce like needles.  
Crimson Mist  
Emits a fog from its body which paralyzes the opponent.  
Screaming Darkness  
Fires spheres of pure darkness from Sodom and Gomorrah at the opponent. _

**"I am Lord Vamde, Future Supreme King Belial. You have the pleasure of being Desert before I defeat Supreme King Drac."**

The groups jumps away as Lord Vamde as a red battle aura explodes the from Demon Lord Digimon. The monster then looks at his possible victims and charges forward

"Cocytus Breath!!"

"Water Tail Blaster!"

**"Pandemonium Chaos!!"**

Old Ultimate Digimon MetalGarurumon fires his freezing breathe blast, while New Ultimate Plesiomon fires a high pressure jet of water from his tail. They combine into a stream of super cold water and ice powerful enough to break a hole threw a sky skyscraper. It collides with two fiery black beams from the mouths on Lord Vamde's shoulders. This causes a loud massive explosion of superheated steam.

Suddenly, Lord Vamde explodes from the cloud and grabs Plesiomon by his long neck. It then swings him around and hits MetalGarurumon. The metal wolf is sent tumbling across the battle field and then with a cruel grin, Lord Vamde makes the hand holding the neck glow.

**"Crimson Mist!"**

Joe and the others can only watch with horror as Plesiomon screams as the claw holding him emits an evil red mist. The demon lord then tosses the long necked Digimon away like a trash bag.

"Grace Cross Freezer!"

Lord Vamde is hit by a shower of missiles, that cover him in ice. A layer of ice that quickly shatters as Lord Vamde's body is as hot as hellfire.

**"Pandemonium Flame!"**

A pair of crimson blasts shoot from ChaosVamdemon Belial's shoulder cannons and hit the metal wolf, who can't escape in his position. There is a crimson explosion and a badly injured MetalGarurumon goes flying surrounded by fragments of it's badly cracked armor.

"Forbidden Temptation!!"

"Giant scissors!!"

**"Blood Rain!!"**

Rosemon and HeracleKabuterimon attack from the sides, one with a beam of energy and blossoms, the other with a massive lightning blast.

Lord Vamde counters by causing blood to rain from the sky. The burning red liquid disperses the electrical attack and weakens the energy blast, so they don't cause any damage to it's armor. The rain hurts the two heroic Digimon, cutting and piercing them like needles.

**"Melting Blood!"**

Lord Vamde stands hands scream in a cross formation and fires crimson sprays from his palms, hitting both Digimon at the same time. Rosemon's human size form sours smoking threw the air, while HeracleKabuterimon tries to get the burning off it's arms.

On the ground, Yamato and Joe rush to the sides of there Digimon partners, trying to encourage them and give them more energy, unfortunately, Lord Vamde sees them.

**"Pandemonium Flame!"**

Lord Vamde fires it's crimson beams again, this time aimed as the humans not the Digimon. Yamato and Joe can only watch as there deaths approach, only for the beams to be blocked by MetalGarurumon. There is another fiery thunderous blast and the wolf form flies lifeless threw the air, the light in it's off extinguished like in it's battle with Diabolomon.

The two humans are not shielded completely from the demon lord's energy. Yamato lands unconscious several meters away, one of his arms clearly broken. Joe collides with the wall of castle create a small impact crater, then fall to the stones below leaving a red impression.

Lord Vamde then turns and smashes his fist into the face of the screaming charging Plesiomon.

**"Melting Blood!"**

The long-necked dragon Digimon collapses as the super-heated plasma hits him. His pain senses have already been burn raw by the mist attack, so it can't even move as the superheated corrosive blood eats it's way threw skin and muscle tissue. Lord Vamdemon's claws pierce the long neck and twist.

"Giga Heal!"

Seraphimon tries to heal the injured, but his light is stopped by a miasma of dark energy emitted by Lord Vamde. This attracts his attention to the two ultimate angel Digimon flying above.

**"Pandemonium Chaos!!"**

"Sefirot Crystals!!"

"Sylph Storm!!"

Lord Vamde releases his black energy blasts, but they are stopped by ten huge crystals thrown by Ophanimon. The fragments are then sent flying at high speed combined with wind shards. The evil Digimon flares his red aura stopping most the shards, so he only gets minor injuries.

**"Blood Rain!!"**

"Ascension Hallow!!"

Seraphimon's divine lightning burns the demonic blood from the air.

"God Flame!"

Seraphimon throws a pure cleansing blast of white flame. Lord Vamde tries to move out of the way, but his arm is caught in the sacred flames. When the screaming demon lord removes his arm, his hand and half his forearm have been incinerated.

**"Mind Illusion!"**

A red light explodes from Lord Vamde's eyes and hits the two angels and there partners on a hill. The two angels seems to freeze in the air, just floating on there metallic wings, while Takeru and Hikari collapse into each others others, comatose.

This version of Mind Illusion is different and far more detailed than the one face by other analogues. Instead of a happy, peaceful world, they are given memories leading up to that point.

As Takeru and Hikari dream of killing the demon lords, returning home top find everyone alive, and living there lives in peace, Lord Vamde's charred stump expands into a mass of black tendrils that extends the forearm and takes the shape of a hand, before solidifying into a completely regenerated limb.

**"Pandemonium...!!"**

"Izuna!!"

"Royal Saber!!"

"Gargo Missile!!"

"Double Impact!!"

A split second before Lord Vamde can destroy the two angels, he's hit by four more attacks. Four mystical fox spirits hit him with fire, water, wind and lightning hit him from all sides, knocking him down. A crimson beam of energy hits him in the chest causing cracks and two huge missiles hit Sodom and Gomorrah badly damaging them. The last attack, a rapid fire of blasts from Blaze, the Beelzebumon tear a hole straight threw the lower torso.

**"SCREAMING DARKNESS!!"**

Lord Vamde fires spheres of pure darkness from Sodom and Gomorrah at all of his he fires, he roars and seems to emit a dark light, absorbing the light around him and casting the world into an evil shadow. The blasts damage Dukemon, Sakuyamon, and MegaGargomon, causing them severe pain and forcing them back.

Blaze, the Beelzebumon, isn't injured by the darkness, instead he emits a growing green-gold aura.

**"How can this be!?"** screams Lord Vamde as he feels his enemy's energy increasing, **"You should be in pain from the good in your soul!"**

"You forget, Lord Vamde. I am also a Demon Lord. Your not the only Digimon that grows in the Light of Evil and Chaos." says Blaze, before he's surrounded by a green glow.

When the light fades, Beelzubumon's eyes have changed to green and several parts of his clothes turn light grey. What's far more important are a pair of black feathery wings and a large cannon-like weapon on his right arm.

_**Beelzubumon Blast Mode**__  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Demon Lord Digimon  
Chaos Flare: Draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it.  
Death Slinger: Fires a powerful energy blast from his cannon.  
Double Impact: Rapidly fires his two Beren Hena shotguns.  
Darkness Claw: Attacks enemies using his claws. _

Nearby, the two master vampires Spike and Drusilla are in full game face and Spike notices that Drusilla is looking stronger and sane. He realizes the wounds she suffered in Prague are gone and the insanity that filled her eyes since before he met her is gone.

On there arms, there Digivices are flowing bright.

Lilitha's LadyDevimon form is surrounded by an egg-shaped field of green light.

"No! Not her!!" screams Lord Vamde at the light in the sky

As the shell hits the ground, it shatters to reveal Lilitha's Ultimate Form.

A tall, regal woman with purple eyes, pale skin, and long black hair done in a complex head dress. She's dressed in black and flowing purple with two small bat-wings, two large tattered bat wings, two thick ribbons going from back to front over the shoulders, two long tentacle-like ribbons ending in metal tips, and two metal cords ending in spear-like heads. Her human left hand and left foot are normal covered by black and gold, but her right foot is purple with clawed nails and her right hand is covered in a golden clawed gauntlet.

_**Lilithmon**__  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Demon Lord Digimon  
Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Her name comes from Lilith, Adam's first wife in the Talmud who ran away and had children with demons._

Lilithmon is the only female Demon Lord. She represents the sin of Lust and the Moon. She is known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It is said that she is an Ophanimon who fell from grace. She has the gold "Nazar Claw" on her right hand.

Phantom Pain: Spews a bewitching mist of darkness that curses her opponents.  
Nazar Nail: The demonic claws on her decayed right arm is used to slash her enemies, releasing a deadly acidic poison that can corrode everything she touches.  
Darkness Love: Blows a kiss at the opponent in order to confuse them. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Inside The Castle**

Inside the Castle, Juri, Regulumon, Masaru, ShineGreymon, Angel, and Puttomon are looking for Ryou and Monodramon. They managed to get inside threw a large hole in the wall.

"Beast King Wave!!"

A fiery animal-shaped blasts sends fifteen tightly packed Sealdramon into oblivion. There is one survivor that is grabbed by ShineGreymon and smashed into a wall. The impact is powerful enough to cause lethal injuries and the Sealdramon dissolves into data particles. The particles are absorbed by Regulumon, which also transfer knowledge to the Ultimate lion warrior.

"Follow me! Strength Boost!!"

Regulomon goes down a corridor as his muscles expand, and then smashes his fist into floor creating a hole to the level below. The group drops down right on top of a pair of Tankdramon.

"Shine Hammer! Sparkling Shoot!"

A light charged fist tears the head off one Tankdramon, while the other is shot in the eyes by a shower of light energy bullets.

"Corona Splash!"

A burst of light energy from his wings reduces the Tankdramon to fading fragments.

At the end of the dark corridor is a huge pitch black door with odd symbols. A blast of light energy from ShineGreymon and a fire blast from Regulumon hit the door turning a burning red hot. The glowing red door warps and emits glowing blue smoke, as the light and heat energy flow threw it.

"Angel Dust!"

Puttomon release a stream of sparkling dust. The second it hit the hot door, a web of glowing blue cracks spreads across the surface of the entire door. Then the entire door explodes into a shower of red and blue particles.

The removal of the door reveals Ryou and Monodramon strapped down in separate cells each with clear plastic, so they can see, but not hear each other. In the center of the rectangular room, in front of both of them is a strange little Digimon. It's shaped like a bowling ball with two blue feet each ending long red claws, a blue body with a dark blue mask with a skull on the forehead, large golden eyes, and bat-like wings.

_DemiDevimon  
Attribute Virus  
Child Level  
Type: Small Devil Digimon  
DemiDevimon is a Rookie Level Evil Digimon who plays spiteful is a constant liar and, with great skills in wording, he can fool almost anyone with his sweet-sounding 'Evil Whisper' lies.  
Pico Dart: Throwing syringes filled with a toxin, DemiDevimon uses them to poison his targets. Though the toxin is deadly only to humans, it can make Digimon fall ill.  
Bat Flutter: He uses his wings to slap his enemies.  
Demon's Whisper: Hypnotizes others into falling asleep while deceiving them with sweet-sounding lies. _

"What are you doing here???" says the nervous bowling ball bat.

Suddenly, Puttomon is surrounded by a orange glow. When the ball bursts, it reveals more developed Digimon with large gold eyes each with three eyelash-like markings, small golden angel wings, large feet with three toes, and small arms with three pink claws each

_**Cupimon**__  
Attribute Data  
Baby Level  
Type: Small Angel Digimon  
Cupimon is a Small Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythical Cupid.  
Attacks  
Angel Ring: Creates a sphere of light that traps opponents. _

"Angel Ring!"

DemiDevimon is caught inside a sphere of light before he can fly off. He yells inside the light bubble as it burns him. He can't move to use his Pico Dart or Bat Flutter to escape and his voice can't be heard outside the bubble so he can't talk his way out of it.

Cupimon has a mischievous look on his face and then flips his hands forward. The sphere flies into the control console and explodes. DemiDevimon's charred body is inside of the hole in the glass panel. As the restraints on Ryou and Monodramon unlock, DemiDevimon falls to the ground, exploding into data on impact. Angel has a little pride for his little Digimon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Cocoon**

The black cocoon continues to pulsate as it has for the past few hours. Suddenly, a glowing crack appears on the side splitting the cocoon from top to bottom. A dark purple mist pours from the broken shell, a corrosive mist that cause everything in the lab to rot and decay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Outside The Castle**

"Nazar Nail!"

"Darkness Claw!!"

Lilitha's claws go threw the regenerating hole Blaze created in Lord Vamde's stomach and releases a corrosive into the wound, stopping the regeneration. The monster swings at her, but she blurs and vanishes. He then feels her claws swipe his back as Lilitha causes more damage. Damage which can no longer be repaired.

"Chaos Flare!"

Lord Vamde turns to see Blaze behind a glowing inverted pentagram floating in the air. Blaze fires blasts of energy threw the pentagram, all which collide with the stomach wound over and over. The ChaosVamdemon Belial roars in pain as the energy bursts tear threw and in a small explosion, his legs and everything below the waist is blown off.

**"Crimson Mist!"**

Lord Vamde releases a red mist hoping to slow down the other two demon lords.

"Sylph Storm!"

"Sefirot Crystals!"

"Amethyst Wind!"

The paralyzing fog is blown away by the fierce wind of freed Angel Digimon, before Lord Vamde is hit in the front by slicing wind shards and ten large crystals pierce him like stakes. From behind him, Sakuyamon releases her own mystical wind, sending hundreds of purple crystalline shards into Lord Vamde's back

Lord Vamde shakes in pain and the armor bulges and is covered in vein-like ridges and blisters. It like a person with severe allergies and sensitive skin being dropped in vat of boiling peanut oil.

**"SCREAMING..!"**

"Final Elysium! Royal Saber!"

Dukemon fires an energy beam from his shield that hits Lord Vamde's back, pushing many of Sakuyamon's shards in deeper and creating a circular impression. Then the beam from the lance hits the center of the circle like a bull's eye. Lord Vamde crashes face first into the ground, driving Ophanimon's Sefirot Crystals deeper into the chest and out the the demon lord.

"Burst Shot!"

A shower of missiles descends from the sky and bombards evil Digimon.

Lord Vamdemon pushes off the ground with it's huge arms and toothy living cannons Sodom and Gomorrah open wide crackling with dark energy.

**"PANDEMONIUM...!"**

"Double Impact!"

Two blasts from Blaze 's shotguns pierce the super-charged organic cannons. The energy building in them is released and both cannons explode. The force nearly tears both arms off leaving them hanging by sinewy cables and black tendrils

"Darkness Claw!"

Blaze's claws pierce Lord Vamde's chest, then he grabs the evil Digimon and pulls himself close. He then smashes the tip of his positron cannon into Lord Vamde's face.

"Death Slinger!!"

A destructive burst of energy explodes from the tip of the cannon into Vamde's face less than an inch away from the barrel. There is a monstrous explosion and Blaze can be scene flying above the flames on his black angel wings. Lilitha also floats next to him and blows him a kiss, which confuses him.

On the ground Spike and Drusilla watch the flames and the fragments of the demon lord flying into the air. The other Digimon and Digidestined also watch the demonic vampire Digimon burn.

The rescue party - Juri, Regulumon, Masaru, ShineGreymon, Angel, and Cupimon- emerge from the castle with Ryou and Monodramon in the fused Ultimate form of Justimon.

"Looks like you won." says Masaru

"We need to transmit our energy to Huanglongmon now!" says Justimon, "before King Drac can awaken. He managed to steal something from Monodramon and now he's evolving into a super-ultimate."

Justimon makes his Digivice emerge from his robotic arm and holds it out. The group gathers and place there Digivices around Justimon's in a circle. Slowly, all the Digivice glow there own colors and pulsate, then shift to white and there pulses go in sync with each other. The energy of the other Digivices moves from one to another, creating a circle of light, than then spins like a vortex into Justimon's one Digivice. With a cry of "Transmit", a gold-white beam of energy shoots from the Digivice into the ground, sending energy into the core of the Digital World and the sleeping god.

Suddenly, Lord Vamde tries to launch surprise attack them. He's still missing everything below the waist and his arms are only connected by thin tendrils. The feral demon lord now looks like a melted plastic toy with a skeletal face covered by a cracked glowing mask

**"Chaos Fire Blast."**

A immense blast of black flame collides with ChaosVamdemon Belial's back and the evil Digimon consuming him in pitch black fire. Lord Vamde doesn't have time to scream before his body shatters into burning data particles. The only thing that remains is the burning damaged mask, which shatters as it hits the ground.

The heroes turn to see the origin of the blast and see super-ultimate Supreme King Drac.

He looks human with red eyes, pale skin, and long white blond hair. He's dressed in a crimson catsuit with black fingerless gloves and black boots with a lot of straps. He also small gray pauldrons (shoulder armor) and a black Masquerade mask resembling sharp bat wings.

_GranChaosDracmon  
Attribute Virus  
Super Ultimate Level  
Type: Demon God Digimon  
The supreme evolution of King Drac's evil beyond the Ultimate level. Infused with the Chaos Energy, he has become the Alpha and Omega, the Beginning of a New Reign of Terror and the End of all that Exists.  
Infinity Cut: Produces thousands of energy blades that cut threw space-time to reach there targets.  
Evolution Barrier: An aura that prevents all good nature Digimon from evolving as long as they are within a Kilometer radius.  
Eye of the Gorgon (Pestilence): Gazes into opponent's heart, enslaving them to the darkness within.  
Energy Famine (Famine): A burst of red light that drains his opponents energy into himself.  
War Game (War): Releases a million black fireball that hit random places in an area causing explosions.  
Erase Chaos (Death): He forms of massive web of slash-shaped data-erasing energy blades.  
Crystal Annihilation (Ice): A super-powered version of Crystal Revolution  
Chaos Fire Blast (Fire): A monstrous black fire blast released from his fist._

_**"This Supreme King Drac doesn't allow traitors to live, but he does allow them to weaken his enemies, before he destroys both of them."**_ says Supreme King Drac, his voice dark, demonic, and speaking an archaic, **"INFINITY CUT!"**

Thousands of energy blades, each a transparent blade of light that size of a katana blade floats in the air above him, as air seems to ripple and distort for a several kilometers. The blades suddenly vanish into a thousand hair thin streaks of light.

Ophanimon and Seraphimon are knocked from the sky losing several metal feathers. Blaze and Lilitha falls to the ground in pain. MegaGargomon, Dukemon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon collapses to there knees. Regulumon holds Juri tight to protect her, but she can see his pain. ShineGreymon roars out in pain and Rosemon and HeracleKabuterimon fall next to each with bits of exoskeleton and rose petals.

The Digimon aren't the only one hurt. Hikari cough and finds her hand covered in crimson and Takeru feels liquid running down the side of his face. Mimi holds her leg, while Izumi holds her arm which is now bleeding badly.

**"WAR GAME!"**

King Drac releases a million baseball size spheres composed of swirling flame flames. All around him for a long distance, the area is covered in fiery explosions that make King Drac's kingdom look like the surface of the moon. The humans, vampires, and smaller (human size) Digimon manage to escape with only minor burns, bruises, and cuts, but the larger MegaGargomon and HeracleKabuterimon are badly injured by the explosions

**"ENERGY FAMINE!!"**

King Drac releases a burst of red light that travels as a shock wave across his kingdom. A moment passes then the energy is drained from the land into him as glowing blue mist and bolts of lightning. The heroes can only watch in shock as all the Ultimate Digimon revert to there Child Forms except for Blaze and Lilitha. It's extremely painful for MegaGargomon, Dukemon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon since they are fusions. Cupimon also appears immune to the effect as it doesn't de-volve any further.

_**"This King Drac thanks you for your energy. He is now at full power."**_ says the smug demon god, **"EVOLUTION BARRIER!" **

Suddenly, all the Digivices except for the one belonging to Angel, Spike, and Drusilla glow red and turn sickly grey. King Drac instantly notices his last two attacks didn't effect the vampires.

_**"How does tho defy King Drac's power? All Digimon whose hearts are filled with light are vulnerable to my darkness, yet you walking dead stand still?"**_

"Who ever said we we're the good guys, you bloody sod?" says Spike in front of Drusilla.

**"Eye of the Gorgon!"**

King Drac glazes into there hearts, hoping to enslave them with there darkness, but doesn;'t find hearts. Inside Spike he finds gluttony and cruelty and as he does Spike's Digivice glows a blinding green-gold. Inside Drusilla, he finds madness, chaos, and a deep cauldron of lust, and as King Drac watches her core, her Digivice shines a blinding green light. Inside Angel, he sees a human heart, but hidden behind it he finds the most cruel and sadistic mind he has ever encountered. A vicious creature that takes Pride in it's torture and inhumanity. Angel's digivice glows a blinding orange, brighter than the others. An orange light that shifts to gold yellow, then to burning white.

"You just screwed up." says Angel with a thick Irish accent.

As Blaze and Lilitha glow with energy, Cupimon is covered by the glowing sphere of digital evolution. As the sphere shatters, a light nearly blinds Supreme King Drac. The light fades to reveal a faintly glowing Digimon floating in the air on angelic wings

It's a young handsome blond boy with twelve feathery angel wings, eight on the back, two curved around the waist, and two coming from the sides of the head. He wears large golden anklets and bracelets, has the Digital Hazard sign imprinted on his left foot, and markings down his face, left arm, chest, and stomach.

_**Lucemon**__  
Attribute Vaccine  
Child Level  
Type: Angel Digimon  
Despite his fragile appearance, and the fact that he is only a Child Level Digimon, he is powerful enough that even Ultimate Digimon fear him. Awoken after a rebellion to bring about peace, it has been taught that he welcomed a long era of darkness. He was an Angel Digimon who believed others could not think for themselves and that the world would be a better place if he made all the decisions. Currently his abilities have been succeeded by the Celestial Digimon.  
Grand Cross: Lucemon creates a facsimile of the solar system in its grand cross alignment and fires this construct at the enemy.  
Divine Feat: Lucemon creates a spear or sword of light and throws/slashes his enemy with it. _

In the dark sky above, patterns of light appear forming a giant white seal in the now black heavens. It resembles the Yin/Yang symbol within a series of octagons and circles edged with kanji-like symbols

_**"The Grand Seal?"**_ says Supreme King Drac his eyes widening in shock and realization. The seal is unaffected by his own Demon God attribute, but with Three of the Seven Great Demon Lords in this world, the balance of the seal is disrupted.

"DIVINE FEAT!!"

**"Infinity Cut!!"**

Lucemon creates a spear of burning white light and throws it with such force it creates a sonic boom. King Drac tries to defend himself with a thousand energy blades, but the light spear smashes every single one like glass before hitting the demon god in the chest. The spear goes straight threw and it's end emerges out the back.

_**"This can not be! I am a God!" **_yells Supreme King Drac trying in pain to remove the white flame spear, **"ERASE CHAOS!" **

Tiny slash appear around him as if some invisible animal was clawing reality itself. The hundreds of slashes form a complex web formation around King Dracmon. The web then collapses as the slashes become blades that strike the spear until it shatters and vanishes.

**"CRYSTAL ANNIHILATION!!"**

A howling wind explodes from King Drac and glacier-thick ice explodes from the ground and begins to cover everything. It appears to be an unstoppable attack ready to consume them all

Then comes a voice from deep within the Earth. It's ancient, powerful, and heard by everyone in the entire Digital World, even those trapped in ice.

**"TAIKYOKU!!"**

A pillar of golden light explodes from the ground between King Drac and the heroes. The golden beam whose shock wave alone shatters the ice attack. The beam rises into the sky and hits the yin/yang center symbol of the Grand Seal. The seal shines shades of gold before shattering into countless pieces.

As the true night sky of the Digital World is revealed, the Digimon and Digidestined glow with auras of returning energy. A burst of energy from Masaru evolves Agumon to ShineGreymon. Izumi, Mimi, and Yamato release bursts of energy Tentomon, Palmon, and Gabumon become HeracleKabuterimon, Rosemon, and MetalGarurumon, again. Ruki, Takato, and Jenrya fuse with there Digimon Renamon, Guilomon, and Terriermon and become Sakuyamon, Dukemon,and MegaGargomon respectively. Juri watches as Elecmon once more becomes Regulumon. Blaze, Liltiha, and the new Lucemon rise into the air as there power continue to build.

King Drac watches as Dukemon changes to Dukemon Crimson Mode and ShineGreymon also changes gaining red armor, fiery wings, and a shield and sword composed of solar fire.

_**ShineGreymon Burst Mode**__  
Attribute Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Light Dragon Digimon  
ShineGreymon Burst Mode is the Burst Digivolved form of ShineGreymon, and thus his power and abilities have reached their limit. He has gained an aura of solar energy, and his armor has become red.  
Corona Blaze Sword: Combines his flame shield and sword into a new, far more powerful sword.  
Final Shining Burst: Uses every last bit of his power to create a great explosion.  
Torrid Weiss: Repeatedly fires scorching hot flame-bullets. _

ShineGreymon Burst Mode and Dukemon Crimson Mode nod to each other, then vanish in a burst of speed that even Supreme King Drac can't track.

"Corona...!"

"Invincible Sword!!"

" ...Blaze Sword!!"

Supreme King Dracmon is cut by two blades, one the holy sword Blutgang, one composed of solar flame. It appears as a glowing "X" created by a cut groin from right shoulder to left hip and another going from left shoulder to right hip. Black energy explodes from the center of the cross into the air as King Drac cries out in pain.

In the air, Sakuyamon raises her staff and a sphere of light forms.

"Jouen Kobu!"

A massive sphere of mystical blue flames forms.

"Seven Heavens!"

Seraphimon's seven spheres of holy energy combine with her sphere

"Giga Blaster!"

"Forbidden Temptation!"

Rosemon's energy blast and HeracleKabuterimon's lightning sphere fuse with the sphere.

"Beast King Wave!"

Regulumon's fiery energy shoots from the ground and merges with the sphere making it grow like a small star.

"GRAND CROSS!"

A model of the solar system appears in a cross formation before merging with the sun/star sphere in in the center. In the blinding white light, Ophanimon appears with her spear and the giant image of MetalGarurumon in his Garuru Cannon arm found on Omegamon. Dukemon Crimson Mode appears with his spear and ShineGreymon Burst Mode appears with his flame sword. The three form a trinity with the image of the Garuru Cannon in the center.

"Garutu Cannon!"

"Final Shining Burst!"

"Final Justice!"

"Eden's Javelin!"

A shock wave of iridescent energy explodes across the sky and the shining sun sphere descends towards Supreme King Drac. The demon god Digimon still unable to move do to the glowing X-cut threw his body can only watch the attack, like the ancient dinosaurs of Earth at ground zero could only watch the meteor fall

The explosion is massive and more powerful than a hundred nuclear bombs. The only reason the vampires and humans survive is they are protected by a divine barrier. King Drac's castle is vaporized and everything from mountain range to mountain range is gone, leaving a bottomless hole in the surface of the Digital World.

To everyone's shock, King Drac is still alive proving the insane durability of a GranChaosDracmon. The four pieces of his torso are still held together by tendrils of darkness, but his arms and legs are gone leaving masses of pitch black tentacles. Half his face is also gone leaving mass of tentacles that make him look like Cthulhu's love child.

Five new Digimon appear.

One is an immense dragon composed of clouds and lightning with chains and a long beard.

One is an immense red bird composed of fire with multiple wings and a jet engine on it's back!

One is a giant white tiger-like with blue and black metal armor and claws floating on a cloud.

The strangest resembling a two headed dinosaur-turtle made of a forest on a floating rock.

The last to emerge is from the bottomless hole. A giant golden dragon with multiple eyes. It's golden aura is the same color of the divine barrier holding and protecting the Digidestined and vampires

_  
Qinglongmon, the Blue Dragon of the East  
Attribute Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Exalted Dragon Digimon_

Zhuqiaomon, the Red Bird of the South  
Attribute Virus  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Exalted Bird Digimon

Baihumon, the White Tiger of the West  
Attribute Data  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Exalted Beast Digimon

Xuanwumon, the Black Warrior of the North  
Attribute Vaccine  
Ultimate Level  
Type: Exalted Beast Digimon

Huanglongmon, the Yellow Dragon of the Center  
Attribute Data  
Ultimate Level  
Type: God Beast Digimon

They are "Shiseijuu" or "Four Holy Beasts", they are also known the Four Digimon Sovereigns that rule the four sections of the Digital World. They are lead by Huanglongmon, the Dragon of the World's Center. 

King Drac's body seems to dissolve in the divine light of Exalted and the God.

"Sorry, God Boys." says Blaze floating on his black wings, "He's mine!"

Blaze and Lilitha float in the air and in front of them is an inverted Pentagram with a hundred meter radius. Lilitha reaches out and touches the edge of the circle with her Nazar Nail, infusing the floating symbol with her corrosive poison.

**"CHAOS FLARE!!"**

Seven massive bursts of energy, like giant comets explode from the giant toxic seal and shoot towards the helpless Demon God Digimon. As the blasts strike, King Drac explodes into a massive cloud of silica powder fine data particles, particles which are absorbed by Lilitha, Blaze, and Lucemon.

"Such arrogance." yells Zhuqiaomon.

"Be calm my friend." says Qinglongmon, "You know that they are unique."

"Yes." says Huanglongmon, "They are the true children of the Seven Great Demon Lords. If they hadn't thirsted for power and evolved so rapidly, the Grand Seal would not have been weakened enough for there limited amount of energy to awaken me."

"Children of the...???" asks Dukemon, having reverted from Crimson Mode, "Can you explain??"

"The true Gods and Demons exists outside the Digital World and only interact using the portions of there power that exist in those worlds." says Qinglongmon, "I have never meet you Takato or Takeru, but parts of me in those Digital worlds have."

Suddenly, a darkness forms in the sky and three more Digimon appear. The first two are identical to Beelzebumon and Lilithmon, the last is a tall man with long golden hair and a white-angel/black-demon 2-toned attire. He has white feathery angel wings on his left side and black bat-like wings on his right side.

_Lucemon Falldown Mode__  
Attribute Virus  
Perfection Level  
Type: Demon Lord Digimon  
Lucemon Falldown Mode is the only member of the Seven Great Demon Lords who is of the Perfect level. He represents the sin of Pride and the Sun. He is one of the few Digimon able to combine and control the powers of light and darkness. To create his new world in ancient times, he instigated an insurrection that resulted in himself and the other Seven Great Demon Lords being condemned to and sealed into the Dark Area for a long time.  
Paradise Lost: A combination attack that starts with a flurry of punches, followed by a kick and a downward attack that drives the enemy into the ground.  
Dead or Alive: He uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness which traps the target within the two rotating spheres. The spheres explodes, injuring whoever is trapped inside. _

Angel stares at his own Lucemon and realizes he does resemble a younger, more innocent version.

"I never considered having children." says Lady Lilithmon

"Neither did I until Huanglongmon transmitted the plan." says Lord Beelzubumon, "Copying our data into dark Digitamas (Digi Eggs) and creating dark digivices."

"We managed to send each Digitama to this world and only two managed to hatch on there own." adds Lord Lucemon, "The problem was finding humans who possessed the required dark emotions. It was a chance or destiny that three demonic humans landed in our world."

"So what happens now?" says Blaze, glaring at his father.

"The home worlds of the Digidestined were nearly or completely destroyed leaving nothing for them to return to. " says Huanglongmon, "The world the three vampires? The path from it is so chaotic we can't create a clear passage, so you all will travel from world to world, until you return to the home world of Angel, Spike, and Drusilla or until to find a world to call home."

A beam of light shoots from the orbs floating on the back of the golden dragon, the Digi-Cores. As the lasers hit the Digivices, they glow gold for a split second, then fade back to normal.

"The D-Reader I have added to your Digivices will allow you to get reading on people, places, and certain things you will encounter in the other world, the same way they can read Digimon stats. This will allow you to avoid most of the dangers."

Suddenly, the world beneath them begins to collapse into data particles. It starts at the edge of the hole and begins to spread rapidly.

"As for this Digital world, it will collapse into broken data so it can be reborn, as the Digidestined world was after the battle with Apokarimon."

Suddenly, a swirling vortex appears beneath of the bubble holding the Digidestined and there Digimon swallowing them up. Lucemon stares at Lucemon Falldown Mode with a smirk before following the others, Lilitha blows her mother a kiss, and Blaze gives Beelzebumon the finger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Digimon Arc Notes**

**Why did I change (Gatomon) Tailmon's final evolution from Exalted Dragon Digimon Holydramon (Dub: Magnadramon) to Throne Angel Digimon Ophanimon? **  
I always saw Angemon/HolyAngemon and Angewomon as a pair like there partners. Even Nefertimon and Pegasimon are similar (four legged, winged, the same size, and found at the same time) . If Tailmon becomes Holydramon, the Patamon should become Exalted Dragon Digimon Goddramon (Goldramon) , and if Patamon becomes Seraph Angel Digimon Seraphimon, she should become Ophanimon.  
**How did they manage to beat a Super-Ultimate (Dub: Super Mega Ultimate)?**  
The same way Supreme King Drac defeated Lord Vamde the first time and the same way the WarGreymon and MetalGarutumon were defeated by the Dark Masters during there first meeting. They had far more Experience with there powers. King Drac used his Eye of the Gorgon on Angel, but didn't count Angelus' Pride to trigger an Evolution, upsetting his plans.  
**The Gods and Demons of the Digital World?**  
The Seven Great Demon Lords and Harmonious ones exist on a higher plane that connects all of the Digital Worlds, but have avatars (reflections of themselves) on each world. Lilitha, Blaze, and Lucemon are not extensions of there parents, but separate entities created from there copied data, like Impmon/Beelzubumon of the Tamer's universe.  
**Lord Vamde and King Drac fights?**  
I was inspired by the last few episodes of Slayers Next. Hellmaster Phibrizzo had Lina Inverse and her group spoils the plans of Chaos Dragon Gaav. They also weakened him enough for the more powerful Hellmaster could kill him. Hellmaster Phibrizzo also died because of his ego.

**DOA **  
**Yamato **  
Live - 8 Die - 2.  
**Gabumon**  
Live - 8 Die - 2.  
**Joe Kido**  
Live - 3 Die - 7. _Nobody will be relying on Joe again. He died when he hit the wall._  
**Gomamon**  
Live - 4 Die - 6. _He almost got revenge, but he was melted and his neck snapped._

**End of Scourge of Time 8 and the Digimon Arc **  
----------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Scourge of Time 2 Naruto 1

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time**  
Author: Spaceman  
Distribution: Please Ask  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
WARNING  
This story contains digivice style profiles.  
Like Digimon it gets repetitive.

**CHAPTER 09: ENTER THE MAELSTROM - Part 1**

Sankuro no Kuni

High above the skies of the land of black sand, the sky explodes with energy. The once peaceful sky turns black and shakes the earth with thunder. In the center of the darkness, a spiral forms like the eye of a hurricane. The island acts like in the grip of a monster storm, the waters of the ocean rising up and the trees torn from the earth. The black sand that gives the island it's name is sent by the fierce winds into the dark sky above.

In the center of the cyclone eye, a point of blinding light grows, crackling with a thousand continuous lightning bolts from across the sky.

Suddenly, a sphere of energy forms and shoots from the center. The sphere over twenty meters of diameter hits the earth at a hundred eighty six thousand miles per sec and creates an shock wave of flame that wipes out all life on the island.

In the center of the crater, rapid transformations are taking place.

When Angel, Drusilla, Spike, the Digidestined, and there Digimon were in the Digital World, a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks, they existed as pure energy. When they arrived in this world, they arrived as pure spiritual energy. Spiritual energy needs physical energy to remain stable in this reality, so they naturally absorbed an equal amount of physical energy into there pure spiritual bodies converting them into creatures of pure chakra. The chakra then changes and they become physical creatures once more with the excess chakra sealed within them.

It's interesting to note that theoretical total mass-energy conversion of one gram of matter is greater than the the yield of the Fat Man atomic bomb detonated over Nagasaki, Japan at the end of World War II. That is because a nuclear bomb only breaks atomic bonds, it doesn't convert matter directly into energy. If people could make matter to energy bombs, a dollar bill would enough to destroy a city.

The combined chakra of three adult vampires,eleven young humans, and fourteen Digimon converted directly into heat energy would be enough power to reduce the surface of a planet into molten glass several hundred times over

Inside the crater, the vampires, humans, and Digimon continue to change as there bodies adjust to having chakra flowing threw every cell of there body.

Digimon revert from there Ultimate forms to there smaller child forms except for Ryou's Digimon who after separating from there fused form of Justimon becomes Cyberdramon, Angel's Lucemon, which doesn't devolve at all, Drusilla's Lilitha who only reverts to her adult form, and Juri's Regulumon that becomes adult-level Leomon. As the energy swirls the air around them, glowing marking appear on there bodies, then fade leaving them with several odd tattoos.

The Humans can't move as pain and pleasure flash threw there systems. The chakra burns there skin, forms tiny tears in there muscle tissue, and causes micro fractures in there bones. Then the chakra accelerates healing repairing the damage. This cycle repeats for a hundred time, the only visible sign is the the seizures and skin flashing red-purple as it's destroyed and repaired over and over. Unknown to them, while there bodies heal rapidly, there cells don't age a second while in the crater.

The vampires are the most effected by the chakra.

In this world, Chakra is used by humans known a shinobi or ninja. In Taijutsu (body techniques), they use the physical aspect to enhance there physical abilities allowing them to jump great high, lift many times there body weight, and move at speeds beyond the range of normal human eye sight. In Genjutsu (Illusion techniques), they can manipulate the chakra in the body of another to alter there senses and perceptions. In Ninjutsu, they release there chakra in the form of elemental attacks such as fire, lightning, earth. water, or wind based attacks.

Vampires don't drink blood for no reason, they drain there victims energy. They drain the physical energy of a person to sustain there own physical existence as a demon spirit inhabiting an animated human corpse. The demons are also vulnerable to spiritual energy because it drains there physical power. Crosses and holy items gain spiritual energy from a person's faith in the them or from a higher spiritual being blessing them. Without energy the body is extremely weak and if the demon's spirit is removed, the body collapses into dust or ash

The chakra regenerate and destroys there bodies at the same time. The immense life energy grants power beyond the limits of the old ones, but the spiritual energy burns every trace of the demon taint from there cells. Finally, a compromise is reached.

Angel, Spike, and Drusilla collapse, breathing like the normal humans. Strange slash-like markings appear on there faces in the same places as the "game face" ridges and underneath there clothing more seals glow before fading back into the skin.

As the sky clears of the strange cloud, the sun shines down on the crater, but doesn't harm the former Earth vampires.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hours later**

The vampires are the first to awaken from the arrival.

"What happened?" says Angel pushing himself of the ground which is covered in near microscopic glass beads. He nearly slips on the strange surface.

"Shut up, Peaches." says Spike, "I haven't felt this bad since I feed on that druggie."

"Spike?"

"Yes, Dru."

"It's Noon."

The three vampires look up and see the sun shining down on them. They feel warm from the sun's heat, especially since they are wearing dark clothing. In this intense sunlight, they should be bursting into flames. Now that they think about it, they shouldn't have even work up since they should be ash in the faint wind that's blowing.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" says Angel's Lucemon partner.

The young Lucemon has changed since his short time in the Digital World. All of his feathery wings have vanished leaving a blue-eyed blond human with blue tattoos. He's still dressed in his white clothing and gold bracelets.

"What happened to your wings??" asks Angel

"They retracted." says the angel Digimon, "I can bring them out, but I feel like I'm conserving energy."

Lilitha in the form of the feline BlackTailmon runs into Drusilla's arm.

"Can we please find some shade. Black fur on a black sand desert under heavy sun is NOT a good idea."

"Too hot for you Kitty Cat?" says Blaze in his Impmon form. A Digimon based on a fire demon can handler the heat better than most creatures

"Go suck your tail."

Takato, Ruki, Jenrya, and Juri are the next to wake up with abrasions, sun burn, and friction burns. The Digimon are quick to help there partners. The red reptilian Guilmon helps push Takato to his feet and kitsune Renamon helps Ruki to her feet. Leomon picks Juri up bridal style, before placing her on the ground. Terriermon can't help Jenrya to his feet because of his small size, but he does jump on the boy's head and use his immense ears to form some shade.

"I feel like I was hit by one of Guilmon's fireballs." states Takato wincing at his burns.

"How would you know, Googlehead?" says Ruki

"Never tickle the nose of a fire-breathing lizard."

Cyberdramon helps Ryou to his feet. When Ryou looks around, he quickly determines his location.

"We are not in a Digital World."

He then gets hit in the head with a stick thrown by Ruki.

"My CD collection for some sunscreen." says Masaru, wiping off the volcanic black sand from his pants.

"Sunscreen?" asks Agumon

"I'll explain later."

Yamato, Mimi, and Izumi are next to wake up, but they are not only suffering physical pain. Another of the Digidestined died in the battle with Belial and now they are feeling the impact. In battle they could bury the memories to fight the darkness, but now the memory of Joe leaving a crimson trail on a wall and his partners end at the claws of the demon lord Digimon burns there minds.

Gobumon, Palmon, and Tentomon offer sympathy, but they are also grieving. Both humans and Digimon feel the same loss for those two friends.  
**  
"TK!/KARI!"**

Everyone turns to see Tailmon and Patamon looking at there partners, who are curled into the fetal position in pain. Sweat is pouring down there faces as they cry in pain. Slowly veins bulge and the back of there clothing bulge outward.

Then suddenly the tremors stop and they return to normal, and pass out again.

"I don't know what that was, but I know it isn't good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Beach**

The group slowly makes there way to the Sankuro beach carrying the unconscious Takeru and Hikari with there partners, Patamon and Tailmon looking extremely worried

"This place is an island. " says Angel run up to Spike and Drusilla, "I managed to run around the entire rim..No signs of life except for a few pieces of rotting drift wood."

"What does that mean, Takatomon?" asks Guilmon

"It means we are stuck here unless we can build a raft or someone sails by on a boat." says Takato, "This is a big problem."

"I think there's enough wood for a signal fire." says Ryou, holding a few broken tree branches.

"There another problem." says Ruki, "How do we explain the Digimon. Renamon is good at hiding and it's easy enough to explain cats, dogs, and maybe a giant beetle, but how can you explain dinosaurs or a giant anthropomorphic lion in pants?"

"We need more information." says Juri looking nervous and almost hiding in Leomon's arms.

Suddenly, Spike Digivice glows and shows a holographic screen. As he touches the screen, the other Digivices beep like cell phones and all but the unconscious TK and Hikari answer.

The first picture is a world map. It shows a large land mass with peninsulas divided into different colored countries and different place marked. In the center in red is Fire Country with Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves), Valley of the End, Otafuku Gai, Tanzaku Gai, Border town, and Port city marked. To the East, in tan, is Wind Country and Sunagakure (Hidden Sand), to the Northwest in brown is Earth Country and Iwagakure (Hidden Stone), and to the far Northeast in grey is Lightning Country and Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud). North of Fire Country in purple is the small Land of Rice Fields and Otogakure (Land of Sound), between fire and the Northern Ocean. Between Fire and Earth country is the Land of Grass in green with Kusagakure (Hidden Grass), between Fire and Wind is the long River Country in blue, and between Earth and Wind is Bird Country in cream. Rain Country in light purple with Amegakure no Sato (Hidden Rain Village) borders Fire, Earth, Wind, Grass, River, and Bird Country.

The map expands to shows a small group of islands to East called Wave Country and a group of larger islands in the Far East with the central one called Wave Country in pale blue and a place called Kirigakure (Hidden Mist). The end of Fire Country peninsula connects with a crescent piece of land called Tea Country in green with Degarashi Port marked. Opposite to the inner side of the crescent across the bay is Nagi Island with the Modoroki Shrine and O'uzu Island with Todoroki Shrine connected by an area marked to the South of both Tea Country and O'uzu island is a group of islands in sea green marked Sea Country with the central marked Haha island with the off center capital, an island to the North marked Taro Island, and one to the South marked Kiko Island. There is also a Jiro Island to the Northwest directly south of Tea Country's southern Port City.

The Map then zoom in on a island between Wind and Tea Country, close to the Fire and River Countries. The place is marked Kurosuna-no-jima, Island of the black sand and there are flashing indicating for each Digivice.

"So, we have a map." says Spike

The others stare at him for a moment.

"Why are all the major places called Hidden villages?" asks Takato

Izumi clicks on the screen hitting a icon marked World Profile. The screen may be composed of light, but the Digivice sensors reacts to fingers and manipulate the images to show clicking buttons.

_"Elemental Countries. A feudal Japanese style society divided into many countries each ruled by Daimyou with major powers sharing there power with the leaders of hidden villages. The hidden villages are NINJA villages that act as that country's military. Current technology is modern 20th to 21st Century, but lacks certain technology such as firearms and automobiles."_

Izumi clicks on NINJA and the screen splits into three. There is a lower rectangular screen for text, a vertical rectangular display showing a 3D image of man dressed in a green flak jacket and black pants with black rubber sandals, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back, and a weapon pouch secured to one leg by bandages. On the forehead of the faceless man is a headband with a metal plate. The third image is a eight sided (octagon) spider web marked Stats with the eight points marked Nin, Tai, Gen, Int, Str, Sp, Sta, and Seal.

Izumi clicks a key-shape icon and an explanation scrolls down.

_Nin = Ninjutsu - attacks and defense techniques using chakra  
Tai = Taijutsu - hand to hand combat  
Gen = Genjutsu - ability to cast or see through or dispel illusions  
Int = Intelligence - ability to plan, strategize,analyze and overall knowledge  
Str = Strength - strength with or without chakra  
Sp = Speed - speed with or without chakra  
Sta = Stamina - basic equivalent to amount of chakra  
Seal = Seal - speed of seal sequences, number of techniques, chakra control and channeling_

"What's chakra?" asks Yamato

Izumi clicks on the world and more text appears.

_"Chakra is the energy used to perform Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Chakra is a combination of energies and comes from two places: (1) the body energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and (2) the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. The amount of chakra required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize an elemental Ninjutsu style."_

The 3D image of the ninja becomes a translucent red body with glowing blue lines and dots going threw out the body, forming a spiral on the stomach and loops near the upper arms. The figure becomes animated and the blue energy flows into patterns. The figure marks several hand signs, while inhaling concentrating the energy, the chakra in the chest, then blows out releasing the energy as a ball of fire.

_"There are five chakra elements - Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Lightning - like the five largest shinobi countries. It is also those countries who have the most masters of that elemental type. "_

Suddenly, another screen appears. It reads "World Clothing Upgrade is Ready, click to download."

Spike is the first one to touch the screen. As he does the screen completely shatters and dissolves into a shower of blue and purple light particles. The shower spreads across his body changing his clothing as they flow over. When the light clear, he's now shirtless with a long black jacket and have white bandage-style wrapping (sarashi) around his abdominal area. He's dressed in dark pants with black boots and fingerless black gloves with plates on the back.

Drusilla is the next to change. Her cross between a Victorian period look and the Kate Moss heroin chic fashion look transforms into a odd Miko uniform consisting of a hakama (pants), a kimono shirt, and tabi (traditional split toe socks). She also wears a thin white haori (thigh-length kimono jacket) called "chihaya". A traditional miko wears red and pure white with the long white sleeves representing purity, but Drusilla is red and pure black with red-and-black ribbon in her hair.

She does a spin in front of Spike to show off her new dress.

Angel's Upgrade screen bursts before he can touch it. When the light clears he's wearing a tight red shirt and black pants secured by a belt and black bandages around the legs and red tobi. He also has black arm protectors and a long black jacket with the red kanji for Tenchi (Angel) on the back.

Takato is now dressed in a black shirt and shorts with black arm bands and a dark blue with a pullover hood. His goggles have also changed from yellow rim to reinforced black rim.

Ruki is now dressed in a dark green shirt with fishnet sleeves, a wide brown belt, and black pants that stop several inches above the bandage wrapped ankles. She also has the same arm bands in dark red.

Jenrya Lee is now dressed in a black shirt with an dark orange flak jacket, grey armbands, and dark brown pants.

Juri is far different from her regular yellow shirt and green dress. She is now dressed in hooded tan coat and dark green pants. Her partner Leomon has also changed gain a long black coat that rests on his shoulders and a black sarashi (A/N: think Bantyoleomon)

Masaru Daimon is wearing a black shirt and black pants with an open dark red flak jacket. He has hands and forearms wrapped in bandages with fingerless gloves over them. The gloves not only have metal plates on the back and metal knuckle caps.

Yamato is now dressed in a tight sleeveless black shirt with a black scarf, black gloves, and black pants. His hair has also reverted to the wild spiky mess it was when he was younger and first entered the Digital World.

Mimi is dressed in red shirt, black shorts, and toe-less black boots (sandals with leg guards). She also wears pink guard over the shorts, elbow guard, and gloves

Izumi is dressed a black shirt with dark grey pants covered by a hooded dark green rain jacket.

Takeru and Hikari awaken in time to touch there screens by accident.

Takeru wears a dark green kosode (short-sleeved under-kimono), a black kimono and dark green hakama. His hat has also change from it's original form into a bucket hat that shades the eyes.

Hikari's clothing transformation almost gives Takeru a nose bleed. A fishnet body suit with a light brown leather mini-shirt, long fingerless fishnet gloves, and a long tan jacket.

Ryou's clothing doesn't change at all beyond the red bandanna around his neck lengthening into a long red scarf and his sneakers changing like the rest, except Takeru and Mimi into black rubber toe-less sneakers (modern sandals). Takeru's foot wear are more traditional sandals made of wood.

"New outfits." says Ruki, "That still doesn't help us!."

Suddenly, they all hear the clanging of a bell and see a small ship going by the island. On the front of the boat is a Japanese man in his forties dressed in a loose coat, pants, and sandals with a Hachimaki over his balding head. The traditional head band has the Slogan "Tea Country Exports Number One in the South Sea".

"Ninja! Did your ship crash? Do you need a ride??"

**"YES!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A few minutes later on the ship**

"He don't get many shinobi this far South." says the old man Enko, "The island of the black sand was actually found by a Suna nin after he was shipwrecked during a storm, but no body has returned in fifty years."

"Thank you for your help." says Hikari, politely.

"You don't seem surprised by our partners, old man." says Masaru, waving at Agumon.

He's elbowed by Mimi for his rudeness.

"My daughter Nami hired a Konoha ninja to escort her to and back from Nagi Island, and ended up falling for him. She kept on hiring the same ninja for other long." says Enko drinking his tea, "After he lost a leg fighting a Nukunin (Missing Nin) from Kiri he retired and married her. Satoshi told me about his village and mentioned summon animals and partners."

Enko scratches his unshaved chin, then notices the raised eyebrows.

"There's this clan called Inuzuka who have dogs as partners, some of older smarter ones can even speak like humans. There's another clan, Abu... Aburame, they actually have insect partners living inside there bodies." says Enko shuddering at thought, "There's also the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja). Jiraiya can summon giant toads, Tsunade can summon giant slugs, and Orochimaru can summon giant snakes. Oh! The person who gave them that name, Ame Leader Hanzo could summon giant Salamanders."

Enko looks at Leomon.

"Never heard of a humanoid cat or are you human with a Hijutsu (secret technique) or one of those Kekkei Genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit)?"

"It would be hard to explain." says Leomon. He never lies, but it doesn't mean he can dodge the question.

"Don't mean to pry." says Enko, "Satoshi said those Inuzuka had a secret technique that allowed them to take canine traits like claws and fangs.'

'Those Kekkei Genkai are also too strange, not to remember. Those Hyuuga in Konoha have these white eyes that can see 360 degrees and threw walls! I heard there founder Shodaime Hokage (First Leader Fire Shadow) could combine Earth and Water and manipulate plants. He grew trees by just placing his hand on the ground. I even heard about Kaguya, that extinct clan from the Land of Water. They could rip out there own bones and use them as weapons!"

The mention of "ripping out your own bones" makes several of Digidestined pale.

"So when are we going to hit land?" says a green-looking Blaze, clearly sea sick.

Enko is startled by the little devil talking, but then smiles.

"My next stop is a port in the Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind), near the Kawa no Kuni (River Country) border. From there you can go to Suna or Konoha or what ever your village is. Hope it isn't Ame (Rain). That's a nasty civil war going on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Kaze no Kuni - The Land of Wind**

Enko's boat soon arrives at the port town. Enko proves to be very kind and generous by giving the group enough money for a small meal at a local restaurant.

The group sits around a large table and try to come up with a plan.

"We need to decided where we go from here." says Angel looking at his Digivice map under the table. He knows the people have technology excluding fire arms and automobiles, but he doesn't know how they'll react to extremely advance holographic technology.

"We could go to one of those Hidden Villages." says Takato sharing his meal with Guilmon.

"and become ninja??" says Ruki as Renamon hides in the shadows.

"Everyone already believes we are ninja with our Digimon." says Jenrya, "It might be the only safe option."

"OK, then which one." says Masaru, "The closest village is Suna here in the wind country and I don't want to spend my time in a desert any more than I have to."

"The next closest is Ame, but that country is one with the civil war. I seriously doubt they would trust us and even if they did we would get caught up in the battles." says Izumi, "The closest after that is Konoha."

"The one with all the weird special techniques and bloodlines?" asks Mimi

"It's more peaceful than the others with no major expansionist movements." explains Izumi, then noticing the blank looks, "They don't spend there time invading others. Also, with that level of diversity, they are more likely to accept us. At worst, the council would see us as another tool to be added to Konoha arsenal."

"What about killing?" asks Hikari, looking down, "If we become Ninja, we'll have to kill people eventually."

"All Digidestined, with the possible exception for Angel, Spike, and Drusilla, are close to our Digimon." says Yamato, "We know they are more than sentient computer data, they are living creatures."

"Thanks." says Terriermon sitting on Jenrya's head

"We have also killed Digimon to survive. In the case of the Tamers, since there Digital World doesn't have a Primary Village and Digimon absorb the data of others, they knew the Digimon wouldn't be reborn." says Yamato, "We are willing to kill Digimon to protect others and we consider them people."

"So we should be able to kill humans?" asks Masaru

The group, excluding Angel, Spike, Drusilla, and there partners, look upset at the rationalization.

"When I got my soul back, I felt guilt for crimes I committed as Angelus, but I was still willing to kill a bandit that attacked a nearby traveling group" says Angel, "It's better to carry the stain than to let others die."

"Don't look at me" says Spike, drinking hot chocolate and marshmallows, "I earned my name from torturing people for fun."

The human Digidestined have odd looks on there face. They didn't have time to think about it in the Digital World, but the Scourge are demon-possessed animated corpses, actually blood sucking evil vampires with only Angel possessing a soul.

Suddenly, a group of fourteen men armed with spears and swords rush in. They are all tall and muscular to various levels with dirty hair and skin, many old and new scars, elaborate tattoos, and many small weapons like daggers. There feudal clothing also looks old, having been cut and torn, the resewed many times by semi-skilled hands.

The next to enter is a beautiful woman standing five foot four, a hundred five pounds, with very pale skin with several green marking and long yellow-brown hair reaching her waist. She's wearing a black shirt, dark green jounin vest, black pants, and the same black ninja sandals. She also wears a black bandanna, black goggles, and a long grey cloak with red markings. She has a holster of throwing daggers strapped to her upper right leg by bandages and bandages also cover her lower legs and her right arm from elbow down including the fingers.

Drusilla Digivice beeps and displays stats on the woman.

_Ren Karekusa  
Kusa Chunin "Withering Princess"  
Nin - 4.0 Tai - 4.5 Gen - 2.5 Int - 5.0 Sp - 2.5 Sta - 3.5 Seal - 1.5  
+B-Rank Nukenin from Kusagakure No Sato  
A former kunoichi wanted for the death of Grass Daimyo's brother. She is skilled Taijutsu fighter enhanced by Suiton and Doton Ninjutsu. She is known for Bankon no Oukoku (Kingdom of Entwining Roots) a plant growing from her right arm and controlled by her chakra._

"Alright you bunch of scum, there's a rumor Sorano is hiring ninja. Burn his restaurant into the ground. I'll kill the old man personally."

Ren turns and is shocked to the Scourge, Digidestined, and there Digimon partners. at a table.

"Thirteen!? How the !#$ did Sorano afford that many when he can't afford our protection! KILL THEM!"

The first thug armed with a sword tries to slice the sitting Angel, but the vampire knocks the blade away with his plate, then smashes it across the man's scarred face. Angel then jumps up from his table and catches the man's arm with his right arm as he tries to slice with a backhanded swing of the blade. Angel then rams his right forearm into the man's elbow, snapping the hyper-extended limb. As the man let's go his blade, Angel grabs it then rams the hilt into the back of the bandit's head knocking him out.

Bandit number two, a small thin man armed with a pair of butcher knives tries to attack the dark miko. Drusilla's form seems to blur, causes the blades to only pin a hair ribbon to the table. The small bandit does have time to reach as a delicate hand wraps around his throat, then cuts it open in a flash.

Most mobile torture equipment is very light like daggers, thumb screws, and hooks, but Spike earned his name from using heavy iron railway spikes meaning he enjoys working with his hands. Spike grabs the wrist of the third bandit holding a short sword and snaps it. He then pulls the Bandit down, while ramming the edge of his open hand into the thug's throat crushing the trachea. While the bandit grasps his throat, Spike kicks the fool knocking his head back, then throws a punch to face. The master vampire strength punch shatters the bridge of the nose and sends bone fragments into the brain.

Bandit number four armed with a Yari (Japanese straight-headed spear) attacks Takato, but Guilmon releases a fireball into the man's face. The man screams in pain holding his badly burnt face, then attacks Guilmon full of rage. Takato stops the man's charge by smashing a liquor bottle from another table over the man's head. The bandit stumbles long enough for Guilmon to use a rock breaking blow to snap the spear and a tail whip to send the man into another table.

Guilmon rushes over to Takato to see if he's alright, but the stubborn number four pulls a dagger and tries to stab the reptile Digimon's back. The youngest Matsuda hits the bleeding bandit in the face with another bottle, which gives Guilmon enough time to turn and fire another fireball. The high proof alcoholic contents of the bottles proves to be this world equivalent to Everclear and Barcardi 151, turning the criminal into Flambé.

Bandit number five attacks Ruki with an axe, only for Renamon to appear in front of him. With a cry of "Fox Leaf Arrowheads", she summons a cloud of razor-sharp shards that she fires at the bandit. The criminal cries in pain before the Digimon Tamer delivers a brutal kick to the crotch and a punch to the face that sends the spiky haired bandit flying into another table.

Bandit pulls out a small throwing axe and tosses it at Ruki, but Renamon leaps into the air her feet and hands a raging inferno of blue flames and slices. She lands with one blowing paw at the Bandit's throat. Behind her the sliced pieces of the axe land on the ground, along with his severed hand. He looks up into the kitsune digimon's eyes and screams as if facing the legendary kyubi no kitsune.

Bandit number six has spiked brass knuckles over his huge fists and tries to crush Jenrya's skull like an egg. Jenrya is an extremely skill student of Tai Chi Chuan and is able to flow with the blows and re direct the hits. When the bandit is an awkward position, Terriermon uses his Blazing Fire attack to shoot rapid fire energy blasts from his mouth into the goon's face at point blank range. Number Six blinded and burnt badly, screams and waves his arms around wildly. Terriermon uses his small size and agility to get close and use Petit Twister, spinning around he creates a green tornado blowing the bandits feet out from under him. A blow from Jenrya knocks the bruiser unconscious with a kick.

Bandit number seven doesn't even try to attack Juri, instead swinging his sword at Leomon with his sword. Leomon counters with his own lion king sword and the two begin short sword fight. Finally, Leomon proves to be far stronger and causes his opponent's blade to snap. As the bandit falls to the ground, he pulls a dagger and tosses it at Juri. Juri manages to mostly dodge it, but it manages to create a small cut her arm. Leomon brings his sword down hard enough to crack the floor beneath his feet.

Cyberdramon leaps onto Bandit number eight before Ryou can react. The violent Digimon then proceeds to tear the bandit apart with it's claws and fangs. Ryou pales as Cyberdramon rips off the Bandit's head, remembering how many of Milleniummon's Evil Digimon threatened to cut off his head.

Bandit number Nine is very fat, covered in leather and metal armor, and carries a huge round shield with a serrated edge and four spikes in the center. A shield which he uses to block Agumon's Baby Flame fireball and his Surudoi Tsume claw attack. Masaru and Agumon manage to avoid one of the center spikes as it shoots out propelled by a gas mechanism.

Agumon uses his more powerful Baby Burner using the powerful stream of fire to turn the shield red shot. Masaru is the next to attack using his powerful punch to smash a cold water jug into the center of shield creating a massive cloud of steam. The steam blocks the fat bandit's vision so he can't see Agumon's next attack. Baby Claw, the strongest of Agumon's claw attacks, strikes the shield nearly breaks it. Bandit Nine drops the shield as the gas mechanism blows out hurting his arm. Then Maseru and Agumon both attack at the same time, delivering a double punch that knocking the bandit out several meters away.

Yamato blocks Bandit number Ten's sword with a meat knife long enough for Gobumon to smash his "Little Horn" into the Bandit. Gobumon is disgusted and horrified to realize his horn is stained with blood and spinal fluid, but Yamato takes advantage and sends the broken bandit tumbling.

Bandit Number Eleven tries to use his club, but Palmon grabs the bandit with her Poison Ivy attack, using her whip like claws to throw him clear of Mimi. When the Bandit tries to get up and grab his club, Palmon grabs the club and swings it around, smashing the bandit's own weapon into his own thick head.

Bandit Number Twelve makes a mistake attacking Izzy and Tentomon. He's a thin man with many tattoos, piercings, many earrings, many rings, and thin chains and bells in his head and hair. He also wields a metal cord with a spearhead tip at the end as a weapon.

Tentomon releases a full charge Petit Thunder attack after Izumi receives a deep cut. The massive rod of electricity from his antenna hits the cord and travels to the Bandit's body. The electricity arcs from the cord to the rings to all the other pieces of metal. When the light show dies, the bandit's charred body with the still red hot pieces of metal still cooking his skin.

Bandit Number Thirteen is a skilled swordsman and manages to wound Takeru several times and knock him to the ground. He did make the mistake of underestimating the flying hamster creature. Patamon fires a couple Air Shots, the balls of compressed air are not much stronger than large punches, but are enough to cause the twin sword wielder to drop one of his blades and stumble back. He tries to stab the creature with his other sword, but the little Digimon child grabs the tip in it's teeth.

Number Thirteen swings the blade down knocking the Digimon off and embedding the blade in the floor. It is only then that Thirteen realizes Takeru has picked up his sword and leaped to his feet. He tries to retrieve his blade, but Takeru is already turning into a swing. Takeru brings the sword down into Number Twelve's neck, nearly getting caught in the spine before tearing it out.

Number Fourteen has knocked Hikari to the ground and is fending off her feline partner Tailmon's physical attacks. The adult level Exalted Beast Digimon's punches and kicks are powerful enough to knock down larger adult Digimon like giant T-Rex-like Digimon Greymon. The Bandit wielding a Guan dao (Kwan dao or large Chinese halberd) appears to have some training in Chakra and manages to stop blow after blow.

Suddenly, the Bandit is hit in the back several times and turns to see BlackTailmon Lilitha smirking at him. Then Tailmon's kick sends him flying over a table. Tailmon throws a look that says "What was that? I thought your kind hated mine?" and Lilitha throws a similar look that says "Only I get to beat on you.".

The Fourteenth Bandit jumps up and attacks Hikari with his spear before the two cats can react. The curved blade is stopped only inches from Hikari's wide open eyes and the reason for the sudden stop. Takeru still stained by his own opponent has one of his arms in front of the Bandit's chest. Takeru holds one of Number Thirteen's swords, the blade piercing out the back of the bandit.

Takeru looks coldly into the Thirteenth Bandit's eyes, his own eyes shaded by his bucket hat, then he pulls the sword, slicing the blade out of the bandit's body in a violent spray. The last Bandit falls, dead before he hits the ground.

Ren Karekusa, the Withering Princess, stares at the group coldly. She has removed her cloak and pulled off the bandages on her right arm. The arm is a mix of green and grey with many bulging green and purple veins. On his forearm is a mass of thin dark green almost black plant tendrils with tendrils wrapped tightly around the wrist and going into the flesh. The grey hand ends in long dark green nails. She makes several hand signs with her left hand and points her right at the floor between her and the heroes.

**"Hijutsu: Bankon no Oukoku - Bankai!"** (Secret Art: Kingdom of of Entwining Roots Full Release!)

If the Digimon and there partners could see chakra, they would see an immense aura form then flow into the vines on her right arm. The mass of tendrils explodes into a one meter diameter spherical mass before shooting as a hundred vines into the floor. What remains on her arm is a huge snow white lotus blossom with tendrils wrapped around her wrist and going from the stem into her arm.

Suddenly, the tendril vines shoot from the ground in the form of two meter tall vertical spikes. The heroes avoid the plant, but not the injured and dead bandits. The plants also attack the few customers that didn't flee the building when the battle began. The plants tear threw there bodies causing the few living ones to scream in pain before they die. The group can only watch as the plants begin to drain fluids and energy, and the bodies begin to get thinner, withering away into lifeless dry husks.

The white lotus on Ren's wrist changes from snow white to light pink and veins spreads across all of her exposed skin. Her skin darkens, her muscles increase in size, and finally, her long yellow-brown hair turns dark green. She pulls off her goggles to reveal gold eye with sclera (whites) now pitch black.

"The Kingdom devours fools, draining them of there fluids and energy." says Rena, her voice almost demonic, "As it's Queen, my Chakra and Stamina is also increased. Now die, Fools!"

Ryou on Cyberdramon's shoulders and Masaru and Agumon together run forward hoping to stop Rena before she has a chance to attack. Rena does several hand signs...

**"Doton: Doryuu Taiga!"** (Earth Release: Earth Flow River!)

... and the ground beneath her opponent's feet turns into a river of mud. The two humans and two Digimon sink deep and flow back pass the Kingdom spikes that stand like bamboo reeds in a river.

Cyberdramon gets too close to one of the spikes and thorns extend cutting his shoulder badly.

As the lotus on her arm turns a slightly darker shade of pink, Rena does hand seals and inhales.

**"Fireball!"**

"Fox Leaf Arrowheads!"

"Blazing Fire!!"

"Fist of the Beast King."

Rena spews a line of mud onto the ground in front of her, which grows into a large purple-color mud wall. The wall blocks the concentrated ball of fire, cloud of razor-sharp shards, a stream of energy blasts, and the lion-shaped fire blast.

**"Doton: Doryuu Heki" **(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall) says Rena with a savage grin, then walks onto the liquid mud in front of the wall, walking on dirty water. "This one I learned from a Kiri Nukunin."

**"Hijutsu: Kirigakure no Jutsu"** (Secret Art: Hidden Mist Technique!"

The entire restaurant is filled with a thick fog making it impossible to see. The fog combined with the mud and tall thin plants makes the inside of the building seem more like a marshland or grassland.

The real battle begins, when both Masaru and Cyberdramon cry out in pain. They are hit by blows possessing superhuman strength and sent flying into spine-covered pillars. Ryou and Agumon are the next to be knocked down by super fast kicks.

Guilmon is grabbed by the tail and smashed into Takato. Renamon jumps into the air to avoid an attack and to perform her own Wisteria Punch, only for Rena to hit her by a complex combo. Ruki avoids her partner's falling form, then gets a punch to the stomach and a spinning back kick that sends her threw one of the few remaining tables. Jenrya receives an upper cut that nearly sends him into the ceiling and does make a Terriermon impression. Leomon shields Juri as Rena rains down hundreds of punches, each powerful enough to shatter concrete. The force is so great, Leomon slides back across the floor with Juri backing up behind him. As they near the back wall, Rena does a kick so powerful Leomon smashes into the concrete with Juri sandwiched between him and the wall.

Yamato, Mimi, and Izumi jump clear as another Kingdom spike explodes from the ground where they were. Gobumon, Palmon, and Tentomon avoid there own spike. Tentomon fires his Petit Thunder and Gabumon fires his Petit Fire, but the blue ice-like flames and electrical blast only cause minor damage, which then regenerates before there eyes.

**"Hijutsu: Bankon Yari!"** (Secret art: Entwining Root Spear!)

Suddenly, each of the spikes unfolds like a plastic Christmas tree, then each branch extends into six meter long razor-sharp spikes. The Digimon and there partners are nearly impaled, but manage to dodge the long lethal spikes by dropping to the muddy ground.

Rena appears in front of Hikari and Takeru grabbing both of them by the throat and raising them into the air. She is about to crush there throats, when Tailmon's claws pierce the side of her face and a burst of compressed air hits the back of her head. Distracted, Takeru swings the sword in his hand hitting Ren's side. Rena drops the two and jumps back into the thinning fog.

Suddenly, the top of a broken table shoots out the of the fog and hits TK and Hikari in the chest, knocking them against one of the walls. Rena walks out of the fading fog and picks up the bandit sword dropped by Takeru. Her face and side have completely healed leaving behind the spilled purple blood. She swings the blade and makes a thin cut across Takeru's forehead.

"I'm more of a taijutsu person. My kenjutsu (swordsmanship) is rusty so this could be very messy." says Rena, her eyes filled with sadistic glee, "I like messy."

As the fog fades, Angel, Spike, and Drusilla stand behind Rena, but are unable to move. There feet are stuck to the ground by a sticky liquid.

**"Mizuame Nabara"** (Starch Syrup Capture Field)

Rena looks over her shoulder and explains, "My Kingdom sucks up water and chakra so I can't keep Kirigakure going for long periods. I just needed you all in the correct positions for my Kingdom's Bankon Yari to completely immobilize. I also put down that line of liquid to stop attacks from behind, thanks to the Kingdom you can't even use water walking to avoid it."

Rena makes several hand signs and yells **"Doton: Yomi Numa" **(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld), and the three vampires sink into a massive swamp that appears beneath there feet. The effect doesn't last long as the chakra is reabsorbed by the Kingdom, which grows larger. It leaves the three vampires half-buried in the thick dark brown swamp.

"Just in case you were smart enough to jump out off your shoes."

**"DIVINE FEET!"**

A spear of light shoots threw Ren's torso, burning a hole straight threw. Ren turns, foul purple blood dripping from her chest and mouth, to see the Lucemon with his feathery wings released.

"Tenchi??" (Angel??)

"My name is Gabriel Light Lior"

Suddenly, a black spear appears inside the hole in her torso, preventing it's regeneration. Lilitha in her mask-less LadyDevimon form stands behind Ren.

"and my name is Lilitha." says the demonic Digimon licking a drop of red from Ren's face, "POISON!"

Ren's screams as her chakra and remaining stamina is converted into a tainted dark energy that burns her coils and flesh. Black energy crackles across her form and her skin begins to bubble and blister. The pink lotus on her arm is covered in black energy similar to electricity, changing from pale pink to dark green and back several times.

The Kingdom of the Entwining Roots reacts her poisoning. The sharp spike, once hard as iron, crack and crumble into gray dust. The once dark green pants themselves leak water and wither away into yellow-brown husks. The kingdom finally dies completely, collapsing into foul water and dust

On Ren's arm, the green veins covering her body have turned black and her skin turned ash gray. Ren's long hair has turned grey-white and the plant on her arm as withered into a mass of black and dark brown. The skin around the roots is peeling away like a rotten banana peel. The lotus flower is pure white again, but the petals are falling.

Lilitha pulls out her darkness spear and Ren collapses to the ground. She looks up with the glow fading from her golden eyes at the gathering group.

"Didn't ... even see them... coming." says Ren, black fluid running from her mouth, "Your good shinobi... Your worth.... more than my.... fool head is?"

The light fades completely leaving empty black eyes and her body withers leaving a mummified husk. The last petal falls to muddy ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**END OF CHAPTER OF TIME 09  
END OF ENTER THE MAELSTROM - Part 1  
Next... ENTER THE MAELSTROM - Part 2**

**INFORMATION FOR READERS**  
Element Cycle  
Chakra elements with = meaning "is stronger"  
Suiton (Water)=Katon (Fire)=Fuuton (Wind)=Raiton (Lightning)= Doton (Earth)=  
If you Pokémon fans are wondering how Lightning beats Earth, the original Five Chinese Elements, know as Wu Xing, are: Water = Fire = Metal = Wood = Earth  
Metal chops Wood and Wood parts Earth (think tree roots going threw a rock face)

**CHAPTER 10: ENTER THE MAELSTROM - Part 2**

Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)

Blaze in Impmon form jumps from tree branch to tree branch, his small form blurring at times. He runs from his attacker holding a precious package

Suddenly, Spike appears with a black bladed sword. and tries to cut Blaze in half. Blaze jumps over the blade, but the sword does manage to do threw the tree Blaze was standing on. The thick dull blade doesn't cut threw the tree, instead it smashes threw causing the top half to topple.

Blaze releases a massive crimson fireball from his mouth, which Spike avoids, but the tree he was standing on is covered in flames. The tree then explodes from it's own superheated sap.

Spike releasing a shower of metal spikes that nearly impale his partner, then explode like grenades.

"Knock it off!" yells Jiraiya as Mimi and Yamato use Suiton Jutsu (Water techniques) to put out the growing fires.

As Blaze lands next to Lilitha, he uses a spark from his finger to lite a cigarette.

"You just had to steal Spike's supply of Grass Country Cigarettes." says Lilitha the BlackTailmon

"It's better than that Weed we got from Rice Country." says Blaze the Impmon

"Monkey see, Monkey do" says Gabriel the Child Lucemon.

It's been years since, the Scourge, Digidestined, and there Partners appeared in this world of elements. In that time they have made two friends, who have become there teachers in the way of ninjutsu. Now the group is en route to Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves), Fire Country's ninja village and home of there friends.

In the lead is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a fifteen year old boy standing five foot five with blue eyes and blond hair. He's currently dressed in a black and orange jacket with black sleeves, orange pants with his Kunai holster strapped around his right leg with bandages, and the common black also proudly wears a black headband on his forehead with spiral leaf symbol of Konoha

Naruto is a very special ninja. He's the son the Legendary Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Leader Fire Shadow) Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the lone surviving Kunoichi of Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool). On the day of his birth, the village was attacked by the most powerful of Bijuu (Tailed Beasts), the Legendary Kyubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Demon Fox). Yondaime used a Kinjutsu (forbidden technique) to sacrifice his soul to the Shinigami (Death God) to seal the Kyubi. No object or adult could contain the demon lord, so Yondaime sealed the Kyubi into Naruto with the naive hope that he would be treated as a hero for saving the village from the fox's wrath.

The Yondaime's wishes were ignored and Naruto was treated like the fox reincarnated. It was only the laws of his grandfather figure Sandaime Hokage that saved him. Since they couldn't hurt him, the people tried to ignore him, which lead to Naruto playing pranks to get people to acknowledge his existence.

It was after the failed Genin (Beginner Ninja) Test that his potential began to show. When he was tricked into stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Seals and told of the Kyubi by the traitor Mizuki, he rescued his friend and sensei Iruka using Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). He managed to use a Jounin (Elite Ninja) level technique he learned in mere hours. Naruto became Genin with teammates Sasuke Uchiha - the emo survivor avenger of the famed and destroyed Uchiha clan- and Sakura Haruna - a pink-haired Sasuke fan girl he had a crush on.

It was in Nami no Kuni (Land of Wave), that he learned protecting your precious people makes you strong from a faux Onnin (Hunter Nin) Haku who died to protect her master, A-Class Nukenin (Missing Nin) Zabuza. It was the courage he showed and inspired in the others, that resulted in the bridge they protected being named the Great Naruto Bridge.

The second person is over fifty years old, but looks much younger, standing six foot three, one hundred ninety three pounds, with dark eyes and a long mane of white hair spikes. He also has red marking under the eyes and grey head band with small horns and the kanji for oil. He wears a dark green kimono with a sleeveless red haori and sandals.

The second person is Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin (Toad Sage), and Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja). He, Slug Sennin Tsunade, and Snake Sennin Orochimaru were famous warriors of Konoha until they broke apart. Tsunade developed hemophobia after the deaths of her brother Nawaki and lover Dan, and lost herself in vanity, drinking, gambling earned the name Legendary Sucker. Orochimaru became obsessed with learning all the jutsus in the world and becoming immortal. He became a missing nin after his inhumane human experimentation was discovered. Jiraiya set up a spy network to keep track of Orochimaru and other groups, but he also spent his time consumed by perversions. He became a self-proclaimed Super Pervert spying on women bathing and writing a collection of very popular pornography known as Ichi Ichi Paradise (Come Come Paradise).

Naruto meet Jiraiya while he was training with temporary sensei for the final part of the Chunin (Journeyman Ninja) Selection Exam. His teacher Ebisu caught Jiraiya spying on the women's hot spring and tried to stop him, but was sent flying by one of Jiraiya's giant summon toads.

It was Jiraiya who taught Naruto Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique), which Naruto used to defeat another Jinchuriki, power of human sacrifice - a term used to describe humans with demons like bijuu sealed in them. Gaara of the Desert was suppose to be the ultimate weapon during the Suna-Oto (Sand-Sound) Invasion of Konoha, but Naruto defeated him and changed his heart, allowing him to see the light at the end of the darkness he lived in.

It was Jiraiya who took Naruto on a mission to find Tsunade to become the Godaime (Fifth Leader) Hokage after the death of Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi at the hands of Orochimaru. He proved himself to Tsunade by perfecting the Rasengan (Spiral Sphere) technique to defeat Kabuto, a servant of Orochimaru who was with the injured Orochimaru looking for Tsunade to repair the snake-teme's arms.

It was after the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, who had left Konoha seeking Orochimaru for power, did Jiraiya take Naruto on the three year training mission. The reason was not only to become strong enough to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp, but to protect him from the Akatsuki Organization. The Akatsuki are a group of S-Class Nukunin who seek to rule the world and send teams of two to capture the Jinchuriki and few non-sealed Bijuu.

Jiraiya looks back at the group and is still amazed by the progress made by each of one made. Normally, they would be too old to become ninja, but there massive chakra reserves pushed there development allowing them to become extremely skilled in there fields. He's guesses he shouldn't be surprised considering in three years, Naruto went from Dead-last in the Genin graduates to his successor. He can only imagine Naruto's friend/teammmate Sakura has grown under Tsunade's care and training.

Angel's style is Primary Ninjutsu (elemental atk/def), Secondary Taijutsu (HtH Combat) , and he has learned minor Genjutsu (Illusions) and Fuinjutsu (Sealing). Jiraiya managed to test there two chakra affinities, using the paper test for primary, and paper test plus a special seal to suppress there primary affinity to get a second. Angel has a lightning affinity and water affinity, which is troublesome since most lightning jutsus are found in hands of Konoha's enemy Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud). It was only chance that allowed them to encounter a Kumo Nukunin and the ninjutsu scrolls he stole from his village.

Angel's partner Gabriel is very human, so he was able to learn a balance of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu with an strong kenjutsu and fuinjutsu. As an angel-type Digimon he's seems to have natural talent with seals and a affinity from lightning and wind - based techniques.

Spike's style is mostly taijutsu since he lacks patience and is the type to work with his hands. He can still do Ninjutsu and with his affinities for Fire and Lightning he can cause a lot of damage. He once killed a bandit using a cigarette using a Katon jutsu he invented himself. A cloud of smoke and burning ash that burned the inside of the bandits lungs causing him suffocate.

He carries a small collection of shuriken, hand held throwing weapons, and carries a larger supply sealed into scrolls hidden inside his clothing. He's become skilled in Shurikenjutsu, esp Bo Shuriken which is appropriate since there metal throwing spikes. For close range, he was an odd double-edged long sword, semi-dull, but three times thicker and heavier than a normal blade of it's type.

Blaze is also heavy into taijutsu since his Child Impmon hands can't form the needed hand seals for ninjutsu and kenjutsu, he has managed to develop several techniques involving explosive tags that have leveled old building and one forest. He even developed one seal less Katon Jutsu. In his Ultimate form of Beelzubumon, he's skilled Fire and Lightning techniques, but he prefers his weapons and hands.

Drusilla style is Genjutsu combined with a usually skill not found far from Suna, Kugutsu (Puppetry). The mad woman's skill at genjutsu is easily a match for Konoha Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai, but her insanity and other talents allow her to shatter the minds of most people. He army of puppets controlled by chakra strings not only attack and defend, but enhance Genjutsu using psychoactive poisons.

She's skilled with water and wind and possesses limited ice manipulation ability. It's rare since Hyouton in a near extinct bloodline that was nearly wiped out in Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) Bloodline Massacres. There is also the ninjas of the Yuki no Kuni (land of snow), but there jutsus are reliant on chakra armor they wear.

Lilitha as Tailmon has a natural talent for taijutsu and seal-less genjutsu , which stems from her types very physical fighting style and ability to hypnotize. As LadyDevimon and Lilithmon she's extremely skilled at using one hand seals and water-based ninjutsu

Takato is primary ninjutsu, secondary taijutsu, and minor genjutsu. It's believed his close connection to Guilmon is the reason for his extremely strong affinity fro Fire (fireball) and secondary affinity for earth (rock breaking).

Guilmon is heavy into taijutsu, since he lacks all forms of genjutsu and ninjutsu. Jiraiya was able to develop a seal placed on both Takato and Guilmon that allows them to share power. A seal, which the group knows as the Hazard symbol.

Ruki is also primary ninjutsu, but her secondary is genjutsu instead of taijutsu. Not to say, she can't kick ass at hand to hand combat, but her connection to the kitsune Digimon Renamon has given her a strong affinity for illusions. She's skilled in wind and water affinity techniques, which allows her slow past her opponents and slice them to pieces.

Renamon is skilled taijutsu user with talent in modified hand seal (she lacks one finger on each hand) Fuinjutsu, which stems from her perfected form of Taomon, and modified seal Genjutsu which comes from her Kitsune nature. She can cause many effects with her seals and her brush. In there fused form of Sakuyamon, Ruki and Renamon are balanced skilled in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuinjutsu

Jenrya was skilled in Tai Chi Chuan before becoming involved with the Digimon adventures. As a result his primary is Taijutsu and a secondary in Ninjutsu. He was a strong affinity for Lightning and Wind. He's a defensive fighter, avoiding his opponent's attacks and wearing them down before attacking.

Terriermon is weak in all forms of ninja arts, but has developed a taijutsu form for his child form based on reflexes and agility, his adult form Gargomon based on strength and Rapidmon based on speed. None of his forms can do ninjutsu or genjutsu because they lack the ability to create hand seals with the exception of there fusion form of MegaGargomon.

Juri is a very surprising girl. Thanks to her connection to Leomon, she was become very skilled in Taijutsu. Her style somewhat resemble the Inuzuka's style of fighting, but feline based instead of canine. Her ninjutsu is most fire and earth techniques linked to her feline forms, but she also has some skills in genjutsu and ijutsu (medical techniques)

Leomon is skilled in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, developing a sword style based around his beast king sword. He can also pull off high level Fire techniques as Leomon, high level Water and Wind techniques as IceLeomon, Regulumon' s skill with Fire and Earth, and Elecmon's lightning gives him a very diverse ninjutsu style.

Yamato is heavy Ninjutsu fighter with good Taijutsu and weak Genjutsu. He also has a level of Suiton (Water Release) Mastery approaching the levels of Nidaime Hokage (Second Leader Fire Shadow) and the Mizukages (Water Shadows). He's also skilled with Wind techniques, which combined with his partner's affinity for ice allows him to create massive Hyouton Jutsu (Ice Release Techniques).

Gobumon lacks most ninja skills, but due to a seal developed by Jiraiya he can channel his energy into Yamato and he can combine his attacks with Yamato's water attacks to frozen hell for there opponents.

Mimi is one Jiraiya is worried about. She's a Ninjutsu fighter with secondary skills in Genjutsu and Kenjutsu (Weapons). What's important is she possesses Mokuton (Wood Release), a rare bloodline ability once wielded by Shodaime Hokage (First Leader Fire Shadow). It's a lost bloodline and Orochimaru once tried to recreate it experimenting on babies, which resulted in only one surviving. He's worried what the idiots on council would do to Mimi, so he taught her many Earth and Water techniques, so she doesn't need to show off her plant-based techniques.

Palmon lacks Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, but possesses a large amount of Taijutsu which is common for the less human Digimon. She is also skilled with Composite weapons such as Kusarigama, Nunchaku, and sansetsukon (three sectioned staff) and "Soft" Weapons such as whips which is understandable considering her vines. Her higher forms Lilymon and Rosemon possess high level genjutsu and ninjutsu with the same affinity for earth, water, and wood based jutsu.

Izumi is a strange one, going on and on abut computers and electronics, before he became serious with his ninjutsu training. He's severely lacking in Taijutsu, but extremely skilled with lightning- and earth-based ninjutsu. He's so skilled in Ninjutsu he's also developed a weak magnetic ability similar to the Iron Sand ability used by the lost leader of Sunagakure, Sandaime Kazekage (Third Leader Wind Shadow). He uses his ability to manipulate fine metal wires into complex patterns. He's also skilled in illusions and shurikenjutsu - art of hand-held throwing weapons.

Tentomon lacks most ninjutsu skills, but Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, and HeraclesKabuterimon can use high level lightning based ninjutsu with modified seals for his non-human hands. He also uses a unique taijutsu style which incorporates it's legs, four arms, and sharp wings. Jiraiya says it's a display that would make an Aburame cry like Gai about flames of youth.

Takeru is the swordsman of the group, possessing skills at the level of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen. He's also skilled in Taijutsu with an incredible amount of strength and speed despite his size. He also has a minor skill in wind and lightning ninjutsu which adds to the lethal nature of his blades.

Patamon is mostly useless in his regular child form. He has learned to use his energy to increase his flying speed from below walking to falcon level speed and can now use dropped bombs and blow darts designed to handle the high pressure he can generate. As the very human Angemon, he's also skilled in kenjutsu, taijutsu, and wind and water based ninjutsu.

Hikari is the medic of the group. She's extremely gifted in Ijutsu and Jiraiya has been able to get scrolls sent from Tsunade and her friends in the medical community. She's also skilled in Genjutsu and water- and earth- based ninjutsu

Tailmon is an adult Digimon skilled in feline taijutsu, but her perfect form Angewoman and ultimate form Angewoman are skilled in Ijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Genjutsu. She's also possesses high affinity wind and lightning techniques in her angelic humanoid forms.

Takeru and Hikari also possess limited form of photokinesis, the ability to absorb, generate, and manipulate photons (waves/particles of light). Jiraiya can only guess that it's some form of emerging blood line and it has proven useful enabling them to produce blinding flashes, cloak an area in darkness, or blend into the background without releasing the chakra of a camouflage technique.

Ryou and Masaru are both heavy taijutsu with minor ninjutsu and kenjutsu skills. Ryou has an affinity for Primary Wind and Secondary Lightning, while Masaru is extremely strong in Fire techniques and has Earth as a secondary affinity.

Cyberdramon and Agumon are both heavy taijutsu fighters, which doesn't change in there Justimon and ShineGreymon forms. As Justimon, Ryou and Cyberdramon can due one hand seals for fire level fire techniques and ShineGreymon can also do high level fire techniques since only that form possesses the appendages for hands seals.

Jiraiya remembers how they meet the group in the Land of Wind and somehow Naruto convinced him to help the train the rather large group.

He had been "researching" at a local hot spring, when he spotted an orange-haired beauty with immense chakra levels, but before he could get a better look at Ruki, he was attacked by Renamon and Palmon. In the end,m the girls managed to tie him up and were debating what to do with the super-pervert when Naruto arrived and didn't help matters by calling him Ero-Sennin. Then, Naruto said maybe he could teach them a couple techniques for the price of not castrating them.

They explained they were from a distant place and wanted to become ninja of Konoha since it was the most hospitable of the hidden villages, but had no formal training. In the end, Jiraiya figured if he could teach the legendary Minato Namikaze to be Hokage and his dobe (deadlast) son Naruto to Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) and use the Rasengan (Spiral Sphere), he could take a little time to teach the basics to the group.

He looks at Spike and Takeru, or rather there unique swords. They carry the blades with ease despite there weight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Flashback  
__**Training - Kaze no Kuni. Three Years ago**_

The group is currently in a small village around a blacksmith's forge. The smith stands nearly six foot and is very muscular with short black hair and dark eyes. He's dressed in black boots, leather pants, and a wide belt. He also has leather bracers, a leather headband, and a pair of dark goggles.

"So why are we here, ero-sennin?" says Spike using Naruto nickname.

"Don't call me that in public!" says Jiraiya, vein pulsating, "You all may possess massive chakra reserves, but your bodies lack the ability to fully use that energy. So we are going to buy some training weights from Ichiro and also get some basic weapons."

"I have as few new things for you Jiraiya." says Ichiro, "There's a limit to the amount of weight you can place on a human body before it begins to break down. Normal human bone breaks at over six hundred pounds, so I ended up creating a new seal."

"A new seal!? I only taught you enough Fuinjutsu to seal objects into scrolls for storage." says Jiraiya

"Wait a moment." says Takeru, "I thought only certain people could be taunt Ninja techniques?"

"Ichiro was a very rare child. His parents were Nukunin from Ame and Iwa (Missing Nin from Rain and Rock). His Iwa father ran because the Tsuchikage wanted to dispose of him using a suicide mission and his mother was Kunoichi that almost ended up the slave of a Daimyo. The two managed to avoid the Onnin (Hunter Nins) long enough for Ichiro to be born. Eventually, the hunt died with the civil war in Ame and the political problems in Iwa"

"My parents are now retired under new names, but they managed to teach me some of there ninja skills in case I ever encounter a enemy ninja. Thankfully, the first time I encountered a ninja, a Suna Nukenin, Jiraiya was there to save my butt. I made him some weapons and equipment at a lower price, which became even lower when he offered to teach me Fuinjutsu." says Ichiro pulling out a scroll and handing it to Jiraiya, "Theses are my two creations. I want you to have them."

Jiraiya opens the scroll and looks at the kanji on the top.

Fuin: Hageshiikaze Kuuatsu (Seal: Strong wind air pressure)

"The first technique places a seal on a training weight that effects the air around the user. A fully charged seal of that size would make moving threw the air as hard as moving threw water. It's also cumulative, meaning you can use multiple seals to further increase the air resistance."

Fuin: Shirahaken (Seal: White Feather Sword)

"The other technique changes the air around a heavy sword or other weapon, decreasing wind resistance and it's weight. It's a counter to the first technique, but has potential such as wielding a Zanbatou like a kunai dagger. It doesn't effect the kinetic energy of the weapon, so while the blade may be light in the user's hand it's still extremely heavy to the opponent."

"How would changing the wind effect a sword's weight?" asks Izzy.

"It doesn't really." says Ichiro, "It manipulates the wind to lift the blade, making it seem lighter to the user. It's complex in that you are manipulating the perceived weight with out effecting the dynamics of the weapon beyond air resistance."

"I'm impressed, Ichiro" says Jiraiya, "What are the limits?"

"They both require large amounts of chakra, at least Jounin level, and most ninja have become dependent on other styles by then. Also, most ninja would buy light weight weaponry as opposed to a heavy blade."

"Where did you get the idea for these?" asks Jiraiya rolling up the scroll.

Ichiro leads them into the forge pass the collection of swords and other bladed weapons to a black metal table in the back, which is bolted to the floor. On the table are two unique swords.

The first sword is a large two-handed double-edged longsword with a thick black blade and a dark red hilt. A closer look reveals the entire sword except for the grip is composed of a solid piece of dark metal. The blade is dull, but it's thick and looks designed for crushing opponents.

The second sword is more traditional Japanese sword resembling a Shikomizue, concealed sword disguised as a cane or walking stick with a black saya (sheath)

"It happened a year ago. My son had a special treasure chest, a simple metal box filled with stones and coins he had collected. I never learned why he stopped dragging it around until after that day. Apparently he found some extremely cool looking, but extremely heavy stones in a sea cave. There was an accident that day and the chest, which my son left in the Forge, was broke. Several items, including many of those special stone fell into the crucible."

He places a finger on the thicker blunt blade.

"Me and my assistant found the chains near breaking and poured the small amount of molten iron into a simple sword mold. When the melt cooled, we found an extremely heavy black blade. The metal proved to be too hard and durable to damage, so we couldn't sharpen the blade. We tried to melt it down, but ten times the heat used to forge it wasn't enough to melt it. In the end, I wrapped the hilt and created the prototype Shirahaken Seal."

He turns back to the group.

"My assistant said maybe a ninja would use it for weight training and I ended started a discussion on how much weight a body could withstand without massive chakra reinforcement. Hageshiikaze Kuuatsu was the result of those talks"

"What about this blade?" says Takeru, running his finger over the cane sword.

"I experimented with the stones remaining in the Treasure chest. After six months, I managed to create an alloy of steel and the purified metals I found in the stones and extend it's malleability long enough to mold it into an extremely sharp blade. I was also able to add the completed Shirahaken Seal to the sword."

"How much do they weight?" says Angel

"The second blade to the user would weigh just over two pounds, but Shin Shirahaken actually weighs over 550 pounds." says Ichiro, watching there faces closely for the reaction.

"That's ten times the weight of a Claymore!"

"What's a Claymore??" asks Ichiro confused.

"It's a type of sword found in the country across from my homeland." says Angel, "A two-edged broadsword with a average length of fifty five inches and a forty two inch blade."

"The metal from the rocks was insanely heavy, but made them virtually indestructible. No matter the amount of heat, cold, or force applied those blades will never break or even dull. If your interested, the first blade Kurosaiganki weighs over 800 pounds, but if the seal was fully charged it would be 8 pounds to the user."

Spike walks over to Kurosaiganki (Black Rock Crusher) and places his hand on the blunt edge.

Takeru touches the Shin Shirahaken (True White Feather Sword).

Blaze and Patamon look at each other, then nod.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Flashback End_

There large amounts of chakra composed of spiritual and physical energy allowed there bodies to adapt to the weights at an accelerated rate. He also ended giving Naruto a set a special Hageshiikaze Kuuatsu weights.

Jiraiya didn't know that history was changed, as Naruto's own power grew instead of becoming reliant of the Kyubi's chakra.

Ruki runs up a tree followed by Renamon and tries to get a better view of the surrounding area.

_Flashback  
__**Training - Kaze no Kuni. Three Years ago**_

"Your group possess massive chakra reserves I haven't scene beyond S-Class Ninja and Naruto. The problem is you don't know how to focus your energy and use your chakra efficiently."

Jiraiya stands on the side of tree, parallel to to the ground. He stands on the vertical surface as easily as one would stand on the solid ground. He then walks up the tree until he's upside down standing on the underside of a tree branch. There aren't many trees in Wind Country, but this Resort Oasis imported several. It also has several hot springs, which is why Jiraiya knows the layout so well.

"Tree climbing. A ninja gathers chakra on the bottom of there feet and uses it to stick to the tree. Too little chakra and you slide off, too much chakra are your blown off. The greater chakra control you possess the less of energy is wasted and your skill using your techniques increases."

The group turns at a whistle and sees Naruto standing on the surface of the pool. He stands on the surface of the water without breaking the surface tension as if standing on wet concrete.

"Water Walking. It's a more advance chakra control technique. A ninja must not only push chakra down to hold him or herself out of the water, but must control the flow across the surface. It gets even more difficult with flowing water."

"Not bad explanation, Naruto." says Jiraiya, slightly annoyed.

"If you can do it, any one can, Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya tosses a kunai at the water beneath Naruto's feet, the throwing dagger contains enough chakra to disrupt the flow and cause Naruto to fall in the lack.

"Hey! What was that for!?" yells Naruto coming to surface, soaked and with the Kunai held in his hand.

"Training." says Jiraiya

"What do mean training!?"

Jiraiya has an odd look on his face, then has an evil smirk.

"Kunai balancing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Flashback End_

Jiraiya remembers the creation of the oddly efficient chakra control training method.

A ninja balances on one finger on the tip of double-ended kunai sticking out of the ground. You need very precise control to prevent your fingers from being pierced by the razor sharp blade and to keep it balanced, while you keep yourself balanced. There are many other versions with one of the most advance include hanging upside down from a tree branch by toe tip on dagger and balancing on the surface of the pond.

What's shocking is Naruto managed to master that form of chakra control despite the Kyubi constantly messing with his control. What's even more shocking is even after witnessing Naruto's Kunai Training, several other members of the group also mastered the training.

It was also this training that allowed Naruto to finally have enough control to form the Rasengan one handed without the need for a shadow clone.

As they approach his home village, he notices Drusilla is playing with one of her dolls.

Miss Edith. A small doll with fancy foreign clothing of nobility and very long black hair. Jiraiya shudders at the little doll remembering a group of bandits who tried to attack Drusilla when she and Lilitha were alone. The little doll animated by chakra strings used her sharp fangs and nails to blind them and cover them in cuts. When Jiraiya and the group found Drusilla, Lilitha had broken there legs and arms, and auditory hallucinogenic poison made the lullaby sung by the doll pure torture and eventually death.

He remembers the day when they found the cave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Flashback  
__**Drusilla's Discovery - Kaze no Kuni. Two Years ago**_

Jiraiya, Naruto, and the Scourge with there Digimon are walking down a sandy cave tunnel.

"Ero-Sennin, where are we?"

"Don't call me that!" says Jiraiya, "I learned about how Nukunin used these caves as hide out. They were wiped out in a Onnin raid, but maybe we can use them as shelter.

"We wouldn't have too if you hadn't spied on the headman's daughter!" says Naruto, "We were all banned from the town since you couldn't resist peeking."

"My research is important. How do you think I pay for those hotels!"

"I here the wind whistling." says Drusilla

"She not going crazy... crazier is she?" asks Jiraiya.

"No Idiot. I can hear the wind too." says Liltiha walking up to a wall and walking into a hidden area. Drusilla flows and ends up pushing on the hidden wall, causing it to collapse. It reveals a dark hidden chamber with several scrolls on shelves, a set of tools, and a humanoid dressing on a table.

Drusilla and Lilitha walks over to the table expecting to find a corpse, instead they find a human size doll. The wood is polished mix of red-brown and yellow coated in dark lacquer. It's body is tall and male with wide shoulders, a narrow cylinderal waist, and fully opposable hands. The numerous joints are covered by black fibers and it also has a wig of black hair which reminds Drusilla of those odd wigs the nobility use to wear except pure black instead of flour white.

She looks at it's head closely and sees a pair of amber color eyes and a fan-like object on the forehead made of the same material

"Newton."

"What?" says Liltiha to her vampiress partner.

"Sir Isaac Newton. What must go up, must come down. Like people."

Drusilla extends her chakra into the doll and eyes and fan marking light up with the color of fire. The body shakes like a person having seizure as Drusilla powerful energy flows threw the wood and mechanisms giving life .The doll rises like a monster out of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein.

The right arm twitches, shakes, and slowly rises. The forearm snaps open and a folded metal fan (tessan)the length of the forearm shoots from it's compartment. The fan opens wide in the puppet's hand showing the tough fabric between metal spikes. Then, each of the spikes shoot out like darts or arrows into the walls.

Drusilla watches as dark green, most likely liquid poison, drips from the holes the metal spikes made in the walls, then she smiles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Flashback End_

Drusilla and Jiraiya found the secret Kugutsu (Puppetry) shop of a Suna Nukunin. While the late ninja had not been as powerful or famous as Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand) or the other famous puppet masters of Suna, he did have a very extensive collection of technique and construction scrolls. According to what they could find, the ninja was trying to develop powerful puppets but lacked the needed chakra capacity and talent. He was caught during a supply run, so the Onnin never discovered the secret archive.

Drusilla proved to have a natural talent for creating and using puppets. Combined with extensive genjutsu and poison training, she was become a very scary Kunoichi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Konohagakure no Sato - Village Hidden in the Leaves.**

"It's been been more than two years."

"So it has."

",,," Jiraiya watches as his companion jumps to the roofs, "Heh... Always rambunctious..."

"Hey!"

"Helllooo, Konoha!!" yells Naruto on top of a tower, "You haven't changed at all!!"

"Yeah!!" says Naruto calming down slightly, then he notices the Hokage's mountain has changed. They have added the familiar face of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju, "Ha ha ha! Tsunade-obaba's up there now!"

"All grown up, eh, Naruto."

Naruto and Jiraiya turn at the voice to see Kakashi sitting lazy on a roof reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" says Naruto, then he leaps over, "...Sensei, you look exactly the same too!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot...!" says Naruto as he lands, the reaches into his carrying case, "I have something for you..."

**"WHAT?! NARUTO... YOU..."**

Naruto is holding a shiny new book with the picture on a humanoid in the thinkers position surrounded by three thought balloons with crossed out hearts. The title is Make-Out Tactics.

"It's the latest in the make-out (Ichi Ichi) series, y'know." says Naruto, "The first in three years! Figured you'd like it, even though it's probably totally boring..."

Fool... It's cuz your're still a kid, thinks a pouting Jiraiya, Plus, that is an ultra rare advance copy...

"So that's Naruto's sensei." says Angel appearing behind Jiraiya.

Kakashi looks down and sees sixteen people and twelve strange animals. They include a group of bipedal lizards (one wearing a fur coat and another in bad-ass leather), a imp-like creature, a couple a bipedal cats, a plant creature, a giant ladybug, a dog with rabbit long ears, and a golden kitsune!? Leomon can be mistaken for a human with a bloodline limit and Gabriel looks human with his wings retracted.

"Who are they, Naruto?" staring at Renamon in particular.

"Those are friends I made during my training trip, Kakashi-sensei" says Naruto, "They want to become Konoha shinobi. The three oldest ones are Angel, Spike, and Drusilla. There partners are Gabriel, Blaze, and Lilitha, respectively. Next are the Tamers, Takato, Ruki, Jenrya, and Juri. There partners are Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, and Leomon. After them are the Destined, Yamato, Mimi, Izzy, Takeru, and Hikari. There partners are Gobumon, Palmon, Tentomon, Patamon, and Tailmon. The two in the back are Masaru and Ryou and there partners Agumon and Cyberdramon."

Kakashi clears his head and corrects himself fourteen ninja and there partners

"Show of hands..." yells Naruto holding his hand up, "Who wants Ramen?!"

Surprising it's not juts Naruto holding up his hand, but several digimon as well.

"As promised Kakashi..." says Jiraiya as Naruto runs towards Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, "He's all yours."

Kakashi looks up from his new porno book. "..."

"I suspect the Akatsuki will make their move soon..." says Jiraiya, "so I'm going back to gathering intelligence."

**"WHOA!!"**

Naruto stares at the beautiful pink-haired Kunoichi before him

"S..Sakura?"

"!!" stares Sakura, "Hih? Naruto?!"

Birds chirp as the team mates get over there shock. Kakashi, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the newcomers with there digimon gather.

"Wow.." says Sakura, "Almost didn't recognize you. We've both really grown, huh?"

"If you say so! You don't look any different to me!" says Naruto

"Smooth kid, could you be any more oblivious?" says Jiraiya

"Well, maybe you're taller than I remember..." says Sakura

Tsunade turns to Jiraiya

"So who are these people, Jiraiya?" asks Tsunade, "I thought you were having one on one training with Naruto?"

"I found them in Wind Country near the River Country border." says Jiraiya, "They came from a distant land, but don't know how to get home. They attract attention with there partners, which everyone in there land possesses, so they decided to become shinobi. As far as chakra is concerned, the weakest of them has more energy than the both of us combined."

"All right! Enough with the emotional reunion. says Tsunade, "Kakashi."

Kakashi closes her book and looks at Naruto and Sakura

"Wow, it has been a while. From here on out, you two are going to be part of team kakashi again. Not as sensei and students. But as equals. Fellow Konoha Shinobi"

Kakashi holds out a pair of jingling bells. The same bells Kakashi used for there first team exercise, the one that determined if Team Seven would actually become a team.

"Now... I want to see how much you've both grown." says Kakashi, "The rules are the same as we first met. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance!"

At the same time, Tsunade and Jiraiya face the large group.

"Both Naruto and Jiraiya have confidence in you." says Tsunade, "While, Naruto gets tested by his sensei, I'm going to have a few of my men test your abilities.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Training Grounds**

Angel, Spike, and Drusilla stand in front of three Chunin with there partners waiting on the sides.

The Konoha ninja are the first to act.

Number one rushes forward, gathering chakra in his mouth, and he then releases a constant stream of fire from his mouth.

**"Katon: Dai Endan!" **(Fire Release: Great Fireball)

**"Raiton: Kaminari Iki!"** (Lightning Release: Thunder Breathe!)

Angel counters by releases spherical blasts of lightning from his mouth. The balls of electrical plasma collide creating a sphere of superheated air between them that detonates into a impressive fireworks display and a earth-shaking thunder that can be heard across Konohagakure no Sato.

Ninja number two is a heavy taijutsu fighter, but so is Spike. Number two spins down for a kick to the head or upper body, but Spike slides out of the way, then delivers a kick to the side. Number two recovers, blurs with speed and tries to attack from the side. Spike grabs the fist in front of his face and twists it down and brings his knee up, into the ninja's descending face.

Number three, a Kunoichi, makes several hand signs and Drusilla watches as a giant fireball descends from the sky and engulfs her in flames. She jumps back surrounded by a dark blue mist almost like smoke and lands back to a tree. The branches of the tree grow and wrap around her binding her as the Kunoichi melds from the tree with a kunai ready to strike. The Kunoichi brings the blade under Drusilla's throat but the woman dissolves into a cloud of blood red sakura petals

The Kunoichi is shocked that Drusilla escaped **Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu** ( Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Technique) and **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)

**"Magen: Beni Sakura Chire "** (Demonic Illusion: Crimson Sakura Scatter)

The Kunoichi searches for the source of Drusilla's voice, then watches in horror as parts of her body begin to dissolve into blood red sakura petals. She tries to release the genjutsu, but fails.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tamers (Takato, Jenrya, Ruki, and Juri) face shinobi numbers four to seven. The tamers are with there Digimon, except for Juri who told Leomon to only watch. She wants to prove herself to him and to herself that she is no longer someone to be juts protected, but an actually partner who can protect him as well.

**"Katon: Dai Endan!"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball)

**"Fireball!"**

**"Doro Gaeshi!"** (Mud Overturn)

Number four strikes his hands on the ground causing a rectangular wall to rise up to defend him from the two massive fireballs emitted by Takato and Guilmon. The heat from the combined fire attacks is enough to bake the wall and turn it red hot.

**"Rock Breaking!"**

**"Taishouken!"** (Crushing Victory Fist)

Number four is blown back in a shower of burning hot stone shrapnel and dust, as Takato and Guilmon tear threw the wall in a explosion.

Ruki and Renamon vanish into clouds of leaves before Number five can reach them. Suddenly, the falling leaves swirl and fly towards the shocked shinobi cutting him deeply in several places.

**"Futon: Chiruochiba Shuriken Nami!"** (Wind Release: Falling Leaves Shuriken Wave!)

**"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!!"**

The razor sharp leaves are joined by glowing crystals that penetrate armor and skin.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!)

Number five makes a strong of hand seals and releases a jet of water that forms a barrier around the ninja to stop the crystals and leaf shuriken. He thinks he has time to think, but then he notices his clothing and armor is soaked with blood. Slowly, the swirling wall of water turns blood red and he's filled with feel.

"Scared?"

Number five's mouth opens in a silent scream as Renamon arm extends from the blood on his chest and grips his throat. Renamon's head and upper body also meld from the blood and look at the terrified ninja in the eye. The flesh on Renamon's face melts away to reveal the face of the Kyubi no Kitsune.

Outside in the trees, Ruki watches with an evil smile and says **"Magen: Ketsueki Kitsune (Demonic Illusion: Blood Fox) Success" **

Jenrya avoids the sword attacks of Number six's sword, he manipulates the movements of his opponent redirecting attacks, then tosses the ninja away from him. As Number Six lands he pulls an umbrella from his back holster.

"I learned this technique from interrogating a rain nin, demon lover." says Number Six with a smirk, "**Jouro Senbon!**" (Sprinkling Needles!)

He tosses his umbrella into the air, which then releases a torrent of needles. As the shower falls they change direction with Number Six hand movements to attack Jenrya from all directions

**"Chibi Shihana!" **(Little Death Blossom!)

Terriermon leaps off Jenrya's back glowing green and forms the green twister of his Petit Twister, then begins spin in different directions forming a sphere. Then a shower of energy blasts explodes from the surface of the sphere in all directions

**"Raiton: Jiheki!"** (Lightning Release: Magnetic Domain!)

Jenrya moves his hands in complex pattern leave glowing trails of misty blue-white plasma.

There is an explosion and the dust and smoke clears to reveal an unharmed Terriermon landing on Jenrya's head. Most of the needles have been blown away from young ninja to be, the rest float in the air, orbiting the the Chinese fighter.

Jenrya whips her arms and the needles still floating around him are flung like a hundred javelins at Number Six. Number Six blocks most of the needles, but several pierce the edges of his body. One of the last poofs to reveal a henged Terriermon who then fires a energy beam at point blank with a cry of Blazing Fire!

Juri stands in front of Number Seven. Number seven is a large scar-covered slightly heavy built ninja with thick iron forearm guards and triple-thick Anbu body armor.

"Ladies first." he says, mocking her.

**"Hijutsu: Kemonoouhi Hitomane!"** (Secret Art: Beast Queen Mimicry)

Juri's body grows larger and more muscular like a mythical amazon. Her long brown hair lengthens and changes to a shade of blond. It's also become wilder like the mane of an 80s rocker. She also gains sharp claw-like nails, fangs, and amber cat-like eyes. Juri moves not like an innocent girl, but a large predatory cat.

Number Seven's eyes widen remembering the times when Hana Inuzuka used **Shikyaku no Jutsu** (Four-Legged Technique) to beat the crap out of him during training. He looks into Juri's golden cat-like eyes and suddenly finds himself attacking. He doesn't know he's under the effect of Juri's Kinme (golden eyes) technique.

**"Katon: Genzou Shishimai"** (Fire Release: Phantom Lion Dance)

Beast Queen Juri form dissolves into a dozen red images like ghosts and passes threw and pass Number Seven's attacking form. The red phantoms recombine into a solid Juri behind him. Number Seven freezes in place as a network of claw-like burn marking appear on his body and clothing. He then collapses in pain. He tries to recover but the pain is too intense and he can't move certain parts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)

**"Suiton: Suijinheki!"** (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!)

Ninja Number Eight (like I'm going these guy's names) releases a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. Yamato blocks with a huge wall of water that extinguishes the flames.

**"Mizurappa!" **(Violent Water Wave!)

Yamato forms the hand seals and fires a strong jet of water at his opponent. Number Eight jumps into the air to avoid that the water jet which shatters several training dummies, a boulder, and digs a trench in the ground. Number Eight throws several kunai with attached explosive tags, but Yamato avoid the blasts by replacing himself with a Mizu Bushin (Water Clone).

**"Hyougen!"** (Field of

**Jutsu/Technique List (Long One)**

Dai Endan (Great Fireball)  
The ninja will first gather the fire into his mouth and then spew a giant breath of fire constantly at his opponent.  
**Raiton: Kaminari Iki **(Lightning Release: Thunder Breath)  
Angel shoots balls of lightning out of his mouth.  
Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu ( Demonic Illusion: Hell Fire Technique)  
Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a vision of fire. The victims of the genjutsu will believe they are being engulfed by a torrent of fire and flee their location for safety.  
Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)  
The target is captured by a tree and the user will appear from the tree with a kunai.  
**Magen: Beni Sakura Chire** (Demonic Illusion: Crimson Sakura Scatter)  
An illusion that makes the target believe there dissolving into sakura petal. The illusion also tricks the brain in believing they are in pain to prevent the user from dispelling it.  
Doton: Doro Gaeshi (Earth Release: Mud Overturn)  
After striking the ground with their hands, a large wall of earth will rise into place as defense. The defense is not perfect though, a hard or drilling impact can puncture the wall.  
Taijutsu: **Taishouken** (Crushing Victory Fist)  
Takato focuses on a weak spot on a target, gathers chakra in his fist, then releases the energy on that spot. Extremely effective against solid inanimate objects esp rocks and stone walls.  
**"Futon: Chiruochiba Shuriken Nami!"** (Wind Release: Falling Leaves Shuriken Wave!)  
The ninja will use wind chakra to gather fallen leaves with there chakra forming a layer of ckakra on the side of each one. This gives each leaf strength, the ability to fly, and an extremely sharp edge as they fly at there target. The effectiveness varies because you need different pressures to cause a leaf to fly and equal to cut.  
Suiton: Suijinheki! (Water Encampment Wall!)  
The ninja will first do a string of hand seals and then proceed to blow out a jet of water from their mouth to act as a water barrier from incoming attack.  
**Magen: Ketsueki Kitsune** (Demonic Illusion: Blood Fox)  
Ruki's personal Genjutsu causes the victim to see blood from the smallest cut to appear to cover everything, the causes Renamon to appear from the blood on the body in the most horrific form the victim can imagine.  
Jouro Senbon  
Jouro Senbon is a Ninjutsu technique that is utilized by Rain ninjas. After hurling their umbrellas into the air, they will unleash a torrent of needles. Using their chakra they can guide these needles towards their opponent.  
**Chibi Shihana!** (Little Death Blossom!)  
Terriermon chakra enhanced combo attack. He does a triple axis Petit Twister forming a green sphere, then fires enhanced shots from Blazing Fire attack in all directions.  
**Raiton: Jiheki!** (Lightning Release: Magnetic Domain!)  
The ninja generates a magnetic field using there chakra like an ovoid aura, which can be manipulated by the user's movements. Any metal or highly magnetic object entering the field can be manipulated by the user. The field can also be used to manipulate the direction of energy blasts.  
**Hijutsu: Kemonoouhi Hitomane!** (Secret Art: Beast Queen Mimicry)  
Kemonoouhi Hitomane is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Juri based on the Inuzuka clan's Shikyaku no Jutsu. It deepens her connection to Leomon, allowing her to gain a feline-like appearance. Her speed and agility are increased, but not as much as the Inuzuka, but she possesses far greater strength and durability.  
**Shikyaku no Jutsu** (Four-Legged Technique)  
Shikyaku no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Inuzuka clan. After forming the needed hand seals, chakra begins to emit from the body of the clan member and they take on a more canine-like appearance. These body changes give them increased speed and agility.  
**Magen: Kinme** (Demonic Illusion: Golden Eyes)  
A genjutsu technique that can be released from eyes while in Kemonoouhi form. It cause humans and animals, allies or enemies, to attack agressively with or without courage. It almost the reverse of Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Body Paralysis Technique), which uses killing intent to freeze an opponent.  
**Katon: Genzou Shishimai **(Fire Release: Phantom Lion Dance)  
While in Kemonoouhi form, she creates illusionary fire clones. She rushes by the target, faster than they can react. The phantom pass threw the target and leave burns in the target. At low power, it disables enemy ninja by superheating the nerves and muscles in certain lines. At high power, it cuts them apart like super-heated katana blades.  
Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)  
The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.  
Suiton: Mizurappa! (Water Release: Violent Water Wave!)  
After forming the needed handseals, the ninja will expel a strong jet of water at his opponent.  
**Hijutsu: Hyougen!** (Secret Art: Field of Ice and Snow)  
Yamato channels his chakra to Gabumon who releases a freezing blast after Yamato has released an water attack to flood the area. It slows down or traps enemy ninja.  
**Hyouton: Garouga Nadare!** (Ice Release: Hungry Wolf Fang Avalanche)  
Yamato uses energy from his partner and creates a Ice technique. Yamato causes water to wrap around his arms, then whips them causing the water to extend over the enemy, The water then descends as thousands of ice fangs that piece and freeze the target.  
**Doton: Doryuu Keikoku!** (Earth Release: Earth Style Canyon)  
After doing the needed hand signs, the ninja places his hands on the ground causing it to split and collapse into a canyon under the target's feet.  
**Suiton: Takashio!** (Water Release: Surge (Flood Tide))  
The ninja inhales then releases a torrent of water that floods the sorrounding area and wash away weak opponents with a strong current. It creates a river in a narrow area.  
**Doton: Dochuu Eigyo** (Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection)  
The ninja can meld themselves into the ground and swim threw it like a fish.  
**Doton: Daikazan!** (Earth Release: Mud Volcano) _Future technique_  
The ninja places his hands on the ground causing the sorrounding water to be absorbed into the rising earth, then released as an explosion of boiling mud.  
**Hijutsu: Ayatori Amedangeki** (Secret Art: Cat's Cradle Electric Shock Web)  
Izzy and Tentomon form a web of wire around the targets, then they channel chakra/Petit Thunder into the wire to create an electric web that shocks the enemy even if there victims don't touch the wires.  
Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)  
Kirigakure no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Hidden Mist ninja. The ninja causes the area surrounding their target to be covered in fog. The low visibility allows the ninja to silently and secretly assassinate their target.  
**Magen: Tougarashi!** (Demonic Illusion:Chilli Pepper)  
An illusion that causes the target to believe they are having vision and breathing problems, as if being hit by military grade pepper spray.  
**Magen: Yasakani no magatama!** (Demonic Illusion: String of Jewels)  
Creates illusionary flames like Hitodama, the souls of the newly dead taking form of mysterious fireballs. The blue flames illuminate the blades of illusion copies (bushin), while hiding the true ninja.  
**Raiton: Denkaken** (Lightning Release: Electric Surge Sword)  
The ninja builds up an electrical charge in his sword or blade then releases it upon impact. It can disable a person with an electric shock and force a person to release there weapon.  
**Magen: Amanohagoromo **(Demonic Illusion: Angel's feathered robe)  
A powerful genjutsu in which Hikari raises her arms causing a storms of white feathers to blow pass the target. Everything dissolves into white light leaving the target in a sense-less white void.  
Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)  
The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fire balls. The ninja can also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent the attack appears to be only the balls of flame, they do not see the hidden threat within the flames. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai.  
**Katon: Taiyoukaken!** (Fire Release: Sun Flame Fist!)  
Masaru gathers fire chakra in his fist until the air around it ignites into plasma then throws punch that releases a destructive shockwave burst of red-gold flames. At close range it crushes and incinerates a target, at long range it creates a firey wall that can for short periods stop Katon, Raiton, Sution, andf Projectile attacks.  
Taijutsu: **Seiryuu** (Azure Dragon)  
An special taijutsu technique named after Azure Dragon of the Eas, one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. Like the other Four Symbols, the Azure Dragon corresponds to seven "mansions", or positions, of the moon. Horn, Neck, Root, Room, Heart, Tail, and Winnowing Basket. In the technique each star means a hit, for a 26 hit combo.  
**Kasumi Bakudan no Jutsu** (Mist Bomb Technique)  
An alternate version of Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu which fires balls of compressed combustible mist at the target or targets. It they come in contact with fire before they detonate, they explode into huge fireballs. If they detonate, they cover the area in thcik mist until a spark is added.  
Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Mist Waltz Technique)  
The ninja does a string of hand seals and then proceeds to blow a large combustible mist at the target. When the mist hits flame, it will ignite in an explosion of fire.  
Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)  
After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja will expel dragon head fireballs at their opponent. These powerful fireballs can punch through concrete.  
Doryuu Heki (Earth Style Wall)  
A defensive Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and then spew a line of mud onto the ground. The mud will then grow into a large mud wall to help defend against incoming attack.  
Toomegane no Jutsu (Telescope Technique)  
Toomegane no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Third Hokage. Using a crystal ball, the Hokage is able to view events transpiring around Leaf Village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Team Assignments and Missions,  
Next Chapter  
Team Seven and Team Gai are sent on a mission to Suna to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki.


	4. Scourge of Time 2 Naruto 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CHAPTER 11: ENTER THE MAELSTROM - Part 3**

Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)

Assignments are being given out with Kakashi and Iruka looking embarrassed, Tsunade looking annoyed, and Sakura with Naruto in a head lock.

"Godaime-sama!" comes a voice, "T...Terrible News!"

"Now what?" says Tsunade

"We're just received word that Sand's kazekage..." says the the Konoha Kunoichi, "has been kidnapped by a member of the Akatsuki!"

The Konoha ninja look shocked, while the Scourge and Destined Nin look curious.

Tsunade nods her head in thought then flips the paper.

"Team Kakashi... I hereby amend your mission. You will leave for the sand now! Assess the situation and report back immediately!" orders Tsunade, "Afterword, you will follow sand's orders and provide them whatever assistance they require!"

Tsunade turns to the new group.

"Team Scourge."

Angel, Spike, and Drusilla step forward. Gabriel, Blaze, and Liltiha step up next to them.

"Team Tamer."

Takato, Ruki, and Jenrya step forward. Guilmon and Renamon stand next to them and Terriermon salutes on top of Jenrya's head.

"Team Light."

Takeru, Hikari and Juri step forward. Leomon stands next to Juri, Tailmon is in front of Hikari, and Patamon is on Tekeru's shoulder like a giant parrot.

"I'm sending you with Team Kakashi to Suna," says Tsunade, "According to Jiraiya's Intel, the Akatsuki has been making alliances and you will need the back up."

As the four teams leave, Tsunade turns to the others.

"Team Adventure."

Yamato, Mimi, and Izumi step forward with there partners Gabumon, Palmon, and Tentomon.

"Team Reptile."

Masaru and Ryou step forward, next to them are partners Agumon and Cyberdramon respectively.

"I would not call two people a team." says Masaru

Three people walk in.

The first is a twenty six year old woman standing five foot six, a hundred nine pounds with short black hair and black eyes. She's dressed in a black uniform with green Jounin flak jacket.

"My apprentice Shizune."

The second is a twenty four year old woman standing five foot six a hundred one pounds with odd brown eyes and chin-length dark purple hair with a spiky ponytail on the back. She a wears a fishnet mess bodysuit covered by a black mini top and brown mini shirt.

"Special Jounin Anko Mitarashi."

The third is a very pale unemotional fifteen to sixteen year old boy with pure black eyes and short black hair. He's dressed in a tight black jacket that leaves the stomach exposed, tight hip-hugging black pants, black sandals, black gloves, and a leaf head band on his forehead. He also carries on an odd weapon on his back

"Sai. No Last name on file? "I am assigning Sai to your Team Reptile and sending you lot with my apprentice Shizune and Anko Mitarashi to Wave Country.'

'There have been reports of a new criminal organization taking over that region and far too many reports Kumo (Cloud) ninja. I'm also sending Team Asuma to this mission."

Team Asuma - heavy smoker Asuma, lazy genius Shikamaru, beautiful manipulator Ino, and heavy hitter Chouji walks in.

Asuma Sarutobi stands six foot three, a hundred eighty pounds with dark brown eyes, brown hair that looks black, and a beard without a mustache. He's dressed in the black clothing and green vest of a Jounin with a red cloth symbolizing his time at the Fire Temple.

Shikamaru Nara stands a very lazy looking fifteen year old man standing over five foot with brown eyes and black haired tied back into a spiky ponytail He's dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and pants that end in fishnet. He also wears a green flak jacket, sandal-shoes, and a throwing dagger holster strapped to his right leg by white bandages.

Ino Yamanaka has blue eyes and long blond hair standing over five foot with a long pony tail and one long loch over one of her eyes. She's dressed in a sleeveless button-up shirt with a short mini-skirt. She also wears fishnet over her elbows and knees, and carries a Kunai (throwing dagger) holster on her right leg.

Chouji Akimichi stands over five foot with heavy build a large a wild red mane of hair as well as now bearing samurai-like plates of armor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leaving Konoha part 1

"We'll then." says Naruto leaving the gates of Konoha, "We're off!"

"I'll return, Lady Tsunade." says Sakura, while Spike whispers "Teacher's pet"

Team Kakashi is leading with Team Scourge and Tamer on either side and Team Light trailing behind them.

"I hope so." says Tsunade, while Naruto old teacher Iruka looks a little worried.

"Good luck!" says Iruka with a smile.

"Thank you!" replies Naruto

"Who needs luck says Spike, as Team Scourge moves next to Team Kakashi, "Will spray the big bads across the walls."

"Heh!" says Jiraiya appearing in front of Team Kakashi, "Naruto, ya heading out on a mission?"

"Yup!" says Naruto.

"Like we would do a D Rank Mission." says Spike with a sneer.

"Oh, but before that... Bad news Tsunade." says Jiraiya, "The Kazekage's been..."

"I know." says Tsunade cutting him off, "I'm about to send these three to the sand."

"Is that wise....?" whispers Jiraiya, "knowing Naruto's relationship with the Akatsuki.."

"If anyone tries to nap him, we'll rip something important out of them." say Spike, hearing the whispers clearly with his vampire hearing,

"Nothing will happen to Naruto-kun." says Renamon.

"Wha??" says a confused Naruto

"Do they all know the secret, Jiraiya?" asks Tsunade

"It's not something you can hide from them. Especially Ruki and Renamon." says Jiraiya stepping forward, ":Naruto c 'mere."

"Eh?"

"Don't push if comes to fight against the Akatsuki, you hear me...?"

"Hey, there the one's who've got business with me.." says Naruto angry, "...so I'm gonna meet them on my terms!"

"You are stronger then before that's true, but if your lose your cool, you'll dig your own grave." says Jiraiya, "Your quick temper is your weakness. Remember to stay calm like Takeru does when he does That technique and you'll be OK."

Naruto forces himself to calm.

"Naruto, look... I think you know this already, but...just don't use that jutsu...Even with help from the others, it's still not complete."

"I know.."

Jiraiya stomps over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi... keep an eye on him. Don't let him go too crazy. I'm counting on you...!

"Don't worry" replies Kakashi with his closed right eye.

"Master Kakashi! Sakura! Let's go already!"

"About time!" says Takato jumpin forward.

"I was getting bored with the talking." says Spike.

"H.. Hey! Wait up!" says Sakura.

"Are you always this slow!?" says Ruki blurring with Renamon

"Why you.." says Sakura picking up the pace.

"Well then." says Kakashi saluting.

"...Hoo boy.." says Jiraiya looking worried as Kakashi runs after the Teams who are moving so fast, they are nearly out of sight already. Iruka watches them leave with a frown.

"Worried..?" asks Lady Tsunade

"Nah... not any more... Ther're no longer weak little shinobi... neither he or Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leaving Konoha part 2

KRACK!

Sai falls out of an impression he made in the truck of one of the trees.

It's already been several minutes since Anko, Shizune, Team Adventure, and Team Reptile left Konoha and Sai has already ticked off the others enough to slam him into a tree.

He called Palmon a walking weed and insulted Mimi's hair. He called Izumi a nerd in need of bug spray in front of Tentomon. He called Masaru and Ryou weak and asked if they lacked penises like there partners, which resulted in the boy eating wood splinters. It's a good thing, as he was about to talk to Anko, which would have resulted in long torture and/or death by the sadistic former apprentice of Orochimaru.

"What do we know about the Land of Wave?" says Yamato

"Other than geography." adds Izumi

"The last record was a C-Rank Mission a few years ago. A bridge builder Tazuna was returning to the Land of Wave and was in charge of building a massive bridge connecting there island country to the mainland. Several facts were omitted because his extremely poor country couldn't afford a B-Rank Mission.'

'The rich businessman Gatou had taken over the island holding control over all shipping businesses. He was using the island to ship illegal merchandise like drugs and weapons, and using thugs, mercenaries, and missing nin to control the populace. He even public-ally executed there country's hero Kaiza to break them.'

'Tazuna's bridge would break Gatou monopoly, so he sent a group of Kiri Missing Nin."

"A-Rank Missing Nin Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. Haku, a Hyouton ninja that escaped the bloodline purge of the Wave Country, and a pair of Chunin named the demon brothers." says Yamato, "I remember now. It was Team Kakashi's first C-Rank Mission."

"We think the the leader of the new criminal group was a Kumo Nin who worked for Gatou. He abandoned Gatou after he learned the business tyrant was going to cheat him and later returned to take over what was left of the criminal forces."

"If Spike was here, he would say, they should have killed them all to make sure they couldn't return." says Masaru.

"The new group must be more ruthless and cunning because the Wave can't be bullied anymore. They were inspired by Naruto's heroism. In fact, I heard they named there immense bridge the Great Naruto Bridge." says Shizune, "Naruto has a habit of being the most surprising ninja. He changes the way people think. he even got Tsunade, who vowed never to return to Konoha to become Hokage."

"He doesn't look like he has a big penis." says Sai

**KRACK!**

Sai eats the wood fiber. Then it collapses revealing it to be an ink clone. Sai re-appears a few meters from Yamato. Yamato looks at the brush in Sai's hand.

"You remind me of a Chinese Folk Tale. China's a country close to my own.

There was a young man called Ma Liang. He was poor and kind and helped a rich man to tend cattle. He liked drawing and drew pictures everywhere. One night, he dreamed that an old man gave him a magic paintbrush and asked him to use it to help poor people. When he woke up, he found the magic paintbrush in his desk.

He learned the brush brought what ever he drew to life. When the people needed water for there fields, he drew a river and the river came to life. When he saw it was difficult for people to till lands, he drew a cow and the cow came to life.

A rich man, an evil man, learned of the brush and was filled with greed. So he sent some people to the Ma Liang's home and took him to the prison. He got the magic paintbrush and then he invited a lot of his friends to come to his home to showed them the magic paintbrush. He drew a lot of pictures, but they could not become real.

'He had Ma Liang brought before him and told him "If you draw some pictures for me and turn them to life, I will set you free." The young man knew that he was a bad man in the village. Of course he did not want to help him. He had an idea. He said to the bad man, "I can help you, but you should obey your words."

The man asked him to draw a golden mountain. Mai Liang first drew the sea, making the man frustrated, and then the golden mountain. He ordered the boy to create a boat so he could sail to the mountain and gather the gold.

The young man smiled quietly and drew a big ship. The bad man jumped into the ship first and a lot of his family and friends jumped too. When the ship sailed to the middle of the sea, the young man drew a large wave and it destroyed the ship. So the bad man and his friends died.

Finally, the young man lived with his family happily and kept on helping the poor people. So the magic paintbrush was known by everyone."

"Nice story." says Sai, "Why do you listen to folk tales?"

"Do good, good things happen to you. Do bad, bad things happen to you." says Yamato, "Open your big mouth and get a headache."

Sai doesn't have a chance to ask what he means as he hits a genjutsu covered tree he didn't notice because of the distracting story. He does a George of the Jungle impression and falls to the forest floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**En route to Suna**

Sakura manages to get ahead of the others, but she spots someone en route to the Sand. A young woman with four spiky blond ponytails in a black kimono-like outfit and a large fan on her back.

"Temari!"

The Jounin-level Sand Kunoichi turns at the voice. She was going home after her helping Konoha with the Chunin Selection Exams "?!"

Sakura hops down and tells Temari the bad news about Gaara.

"What?!" yells Temari, her voice painful to the vampires and those with sensitive hearing. "Gaara?!"

Temari thinks back to her talk with Shikamaru when her cup cracked, a bad omen.

"I knew something felt wrong..." says Temari

"It's going to take three days to get to the sand, we'd better hurry." says Kakashi

"Right! Let's go!"

"If I was alone, I could make it in half the time." says Spike as the group continues there tree hopping

Naruto remembers his first meeting with the Akatsuki, with Itachi and Kisame. "To take Naruto with us is the supreme order given unto us by the Akatsuki."

"It's not you they want. It's what's inside you." said Jiraiya, "They might be thinking of placing it's power under their control while the Kyubi is still inside you...

Naruto rushes forward with surprising speed and the other Teams race forward.

"Naruto... No matter how much of a rush we're in... we can't break formation." says Kakashi, "Calm down. Didn't Jiraiya-sama just lecture you about your temper?"

"I don't like it!" says Naruto, teeth clenched, shocking Kakashi, Sakura, and Temari with the anger behind it.

Team Scourge, Team Tamer, and Team Light understand the anger more. They were able to get close to the real Naruto, not the care free idiot he uses to hide from the world and himself.

"I know why those guys want Gaara and me...!" says Naruto, "Sakura... now you know, too, don't you..."

"I don't like it...!" says Naruto, "The Kyubi sealed inside me."

It shocks Temari the most hearing the blond is so much like her brother.

"Both Gaara and me we're carrying monsters inside our bodies and that's what they want! Our monsters! U don't like it! They only see us as monsters! I don't like the way they look at us!" says the angry Naruto, "Gaara and I had the same kind of lonely life, but it was even worse for him cuz he suffered and fought a lot longer...! So now the Akatsuki has targeted him just like they targeted me!"

The Teams listen carefully even jumping from tree to tree at extremely high speeds.

"It's not fair! Why should his life be so full of misery all the time?! Why is it always him?!! You wanna know why I can't calm down...? That's why?! Whatever happens when we get to the Sand.... I can't just stand back and do nothing! I have to be there for him! I have to save him!"

Temari almost cries in gratitude.

"Going to cry, Sand girl." sneers Spike.

"Shut up, Spike." says Angel

"I see... I see dolls, so many dolls. Pretty birdies like fireworks." says Drusilla her eyes dilated for a second.

"Naruto, who are these people?" asks Temari, "I never saw them in Konoha."

"I meet them during my training trip." says Naruto, "The jerk with the bleached hair is Spike. His partner is the little devil Impmon. The one who told him to shut up is Angel. His partner is the blond boy Gabriel. The woman is Spike's girlfriend Drusilla. Her partner is the feline Tailmon. They form Team Scourge."

"Does Spike having anything beside a big mouth?"

"Spike's a taijutsu fighter with a lot of high powered Fire and Lightning techniques. Angel does Lightning and Earth techniques and is also a good fighter. Drusilla does illusions and she's a puppet user like your other brother Kankuro."

"Who taught her? We holds our Kugutsu techniques close." says Temari, "The fist puppets were created in our country."

"We found a Missing Nins' abandoned den." says Spike, "Drusilla found a secret work shop."

The group continues there journey

"Naruto... you met him once, didn't you..?" asks Sakura

Naruto looks puzzled.

"Uchiha Itachi and he's after you."

Naruto looks spooked

"You know, I haven't been just training the past years. I secretly read Tsunade-sama's reports and snuck outside the village to snoop around as much as I could. " says Sakura thinking about Sasuke obsession and Orochimaru manipulation of that hate, "The person Sasuke keeps saying he wants to kill is his older brother Uchiha Itachi right. The one who's a member of the Akatsuki. That's why Sasuke is with Orochimaru right now, trying to gain more power. But Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body, right? and we only have a limited amount of time until he can transfer again and Orochimaru himself was once a member of the Akatsuki as well.... so what I'm trying to say is this.'

'The closer we get to the Akatsuki, the closer we can get to information about Orochimaru and from there, closer to Sasuke."

"There have been many people who have made deals with devils for power." says Angel, "They are often destroyed in there thirst for power, but there are cases were the pact is broken and the person is freed. Those people who were freed had clever friends. People who gave them strength."

Precious People, thinks Naruto remember Haku words long ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**En route to Nami**

Anko and Shizune have been traveling with Team Adventure and Team Reptile for several days and have learned they and there Digimon all possess unique traits. Even there movements are unique, while most shinobi move by leaping from branch to branch using long steps and jumps, Masaru, Ryou, and there partners hop around like Jiraiya's Toad Summons and Mimi and Izzy sometime use lines, vines and wires respectively, to swing great distances with Palmon and Tentomon gripping there backs.

"Someone was been watching too much Spiderman." says Yamato close to Anko.

"What's Spiderman?"

"A manga from a distant country called America. The hero was an ordinary civvie until he was bite by a special spider and gained the abilities of human size spider. He first wanted to use his powers to earn money, but after his Uncle Ben was killed by a criminal he let go because the person he robbed cheated him, he learned with great power comes great responsibility. He then used his powers to fight crime and those who would use there powers for evil purposes."

"Sounds interesting." says Anko

"Do always chatter on missions, dick-less." says Sai near Yamato.

Suddenly, a ball lands in Sai's mouth and releases tendrils that wrap around his head preventing him from removing it, then releases sharp spines to prevent him from trying to uncoil it. The three look from the plant-based ball gag to Mimi and Palmon waving up ahead.

"Thanks Mimi!" says Yamato

"We use to think shinobi were fictional until we came to the Elemental Countries." says Yamato

"No body possesses any special abilities?" asks Shizune

"I don't even know if they understood chakra." says Yamato, "We don't have people with Kekkei Genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit) except in those same manga. Spiderman was written by a company called Marvel and there universe had mutants, many people each born with different special abilities. So many in fact, the number in the Elemental Countries would be a drop in a swimming pool."

"That must have had a lot of battles in it." says Shizune, "The Bloodline Massacre in the Water Country is one the worst parts in out history. It may have been those inbred Kaguya that started the battles, but the water country killed off all those who possesses Kekkei Genkai'

'Naruto told me the ice using ninja he encountered in wave, Haku, his father murdered his mother when he learned his wife and child possesses the Hyouten. He used his powers to save himself and was forced to kill his father and the mob he had assembled."

"How do you know so much about those manga if there foreign where your from?" asks Anko

"Mimi actually moved there for a time." says Yamato, "She wanted me to improve my foreign language skills and had a friend send me a small collection of cheap manga, what they call comic books."

"Wait! Wait! If no body possesses any ninja training or special abilities, where did your partners come from? They don't look natural and no ordinary animal can talk with human intelligence."

"If I remember what Izzy and Jiraiya told me, Summon Animals are from different spiritual world than the physical world. A Summon is born on that plane or is an animal that is transformed into a Summon." explains Yamato, "In my wo... land we have a different plane of existence called the Digital World and is the home of our partners, the Digimon. We didn't summon them, we found them. Me, Izumi, Mimi, and my brother Takeru all encountered our partners when we were pulled into the Digital World during a camping trip. Others like Team Tamer and Hikari encountered them when they managed to reach our world."

"So what is your relationship with them other than partnership."

"Each of use is linked to out partners and they draw energy from us. That allows them to Digivolve, transforming to more advance forms."

Sai makes note of this, then goes back to trying to remove the ball gag.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sunagakure no Sato, Kaze no Kuni**

"Okay!" says Naruto as they finally arrive in Suna

"That's one big sand castle." says Blaze

"Sand stone construction." says Jenrya, "Make's sense."

"It does?" says Terriermon, hading his partner with his huge ears.

A sun ninja walks up and reports to Temari.

"So you seee.. first, Lord Kazekage was taken..." says the black haired ninja, "then lord Kankuro chased after them, but was gravely wounded.."

"What?!" says Temari shocked, "Kankuro, too?!"

"Yes, and furthermore he was poisoned, but we can't identify it for an antidote." says the worried man, "They say he only has half a day left..."

That's extremely bad news, but Temari and Hikari step forward.

"Let's go, Temari." says Medic Nin Sakura Haruno, " I'll examine him!"

"I'll also help." says Hikari next to her with Tailmon by her side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Treatment Room 3, Sunagakure no Sato, Kaze no Kuni**

The sibling elders Chiyo and Ebizou, Sand Sibling Jounin sensei Baki, and several others stand around Kankuro extremely sick bandaged form when the Teams burst in with Temari, Sakura, and Hikari in the lead.

Chiyo stares at the masked white-haired Jounin in shock.

"The White Fang of Konoha!!" says Chiyo before attacking.

"Huh?" says the shocked Kakashi, hearing his father's legendary title.

Naruto stops the old woman's attack with his Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), much to the shock of many. Chiyo is knocked back, but lands on her feet and slides back.

"Why are you attacking master Kakashi?!" yells Naruto, "You shriveled up prune!"

Inside he notices how good the old one is fighting.

"That day, how dare you...! Despicable White Fang of Konoha" says Chiyo blinded by rage, "Finally, Today... I shall collect vengeance for my son!"

"Oh! No, wait! I'm not..!" yells Kakashi.

"Silence!!"

Suddenly, her brother Ebizou blocks her attack

"Look closely sis, he looks just like him, but that's not White Fang."

"?!" Chiyo looks closely with her aged eyes, "Eh?"

"Oh well... never mind.... tee hee hee!"

"Phew.." says Kakashi in relief, then he notices something.

A length of near invisible wire looped around the sleeve of one of Chiyo's arm unravels and returns to Izumi's hands. If it wasn't for the lighting and a faint amount of dust in the air, he would have never scene the wire. He also notices Drusilla wave her hands and the fabric of Chiyo's other sleeve relaxes

"Now, can we all just focus on Kankuro?" says Sakura

"Please!" adds Temari.

Sakura begins her work. She moves her green glowing right hand over the torso, while holding her left hand clawed over a incision on the opposite side. Slowly, she uses her chakra to push the poison out of Kankuro's body into a mass floating without gravity inside her hand. After several minutes, most of the poison is now floating above Sakura's palm

"Phew..." says Sakura wiping the sweat off her face after dropping the poison in a container. "I've removed most of the poison. So there's no more immediate danger, but we're not completely out of the woods just yet. I still have to neutralize the minute quantities of toxins remaining in his system.'

'So someone's got to run and fetch me some medical supplies."

Naruto looks at Sakura amazed as Hikari pulls a scroll from her back.

"You remind me of that slug lass..." says Chiyo, "I never imagined a girl like you would come..".

"Yes, well... Lady Tsunade was the one who ordered me here." says Sakura with a smile, "She is my mentor, you know."

Ebizou looks at the look on his sister's face. "Sis..."

"...Time flows by..."

"All right! But we can't rest too long!" says Naruto, "We gotta go after the Akatsuki now!"

"No need to look for supplies." says Hikari as she unrolls the scroll, "I'm always loaded."

She bites her thumb and smears her blood across a couple of seals and medical supplies appear in a cloud of smoke.

"I also have a technique to help speed up his recovery." says Hikari as Tailmon begins to glow.

Kakashi, Sakura, and the Suna Nin watch in shock as the cat creature Tailmon glows white and in a flash is replaced by a beautiful woman long blond hair, and a face covered by a iron half helmet with feathery wings on the sides and a band resembling a cross. She also has eight feathery white wings extending from her back.

Chiyo and the other sand ninja almost fall back in shock.

"Wh... What are you?"

"The perfect form of Tailmon, Angewomon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Great Naruto Bridge**

As Teams Kakashi, Scourge, Tamer, and Light have reached Suna, Teams Adventure and Reptile have reached Wave Country. As they arrive at the Great Naruto Bridge they notice four people on guard duty. They aren't villagers since there huge muscular men with criminal tattoos and spears.

The Shinobi and Digimon cling to the trees to prevent from being scene.

Izumi sticking to tree branch pulls Tentomon from his back and places him on the branch. He puts on a modified range finger and fits a pin on Tentomon's chest. He makes several gestures and Tentomon flies into the air in the direction of the bridge.

"What is that?" whispers Anko, looking on the monocle on Izumi's eye.

"The thing I gave Tentomon is a type of camera. The camera transmits the image using radio and this modified range finder converts them back into images."

There is a pause, then Izumi gives his report.

"One hundred eight enemy and thirty four hostages, twenty four being children. Four guards on this side of bridge, four on the other side, and four in the middle around the children. There are a dozen in town watching the civilians and another dozen moving supplies near the piers. A dozen on the bridge planting explosives, a dozen guarding them, and a dozen more on a boat. There are also thirty six shinobi spread out, twenty missing nin from Kiri, four missing nin from Konoha, and twelve are from Kumo. The Kumo seem to be in charge and what head bands I could spot aren't slashed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Konoha Backup**

"I'm giving you an identical mission to Team Kakashi." says lady Tsunade, " Join then in the sand and see that they complete their assigned task. Understood?!"

"Roger!" says Gai, Jounin Leader of Team Gai

Maito Gai (Mighty Guy) is a very strange looking twenty nine year old man standing six foot, a hundred sixty seven pounds with black eyes, bowl cut black hair, and bushy black eyebrows. He is a very hard working Jounin, but his speeches about the Power of Youth can make a village sick and his smile can blind people.

Rock Lee has become even more like his idol Gai-sensei, in the past few years. He stands five foot eight, a hundred three pounds with the same hair and eyebrows as his teacher with with wider round eyes. Lee now wears a Chuunin flak jacket over his training outfit. With Lee's growth in height, he looks very close in appearance to Gai.

Neji Hyuuga stands five foot eight and over a hundred pounds with long dark brown almost black hair and pupil-less white/silver eyes of the Hyuuga bloodline Byakugan. Though a Jounin, Neji does not wear a flak jacket, instead wearing a robe-like shirt and pants. This may be to allow him to better release his chakra for his Byakugan techniques.

Tenten stands five foot five with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair done in ox horns (two balls on either side of her head). TenTen currently wears clothing similar to her previous ones, being Chinese in appearance. She also now wears a large summoning scroll on her lower back, which she uses for her new projectile throwing techniques.

"A..Achoo!!" says Gai

"Are you sick?" says Tsunade

"Nah, I'm getting allergies... Achoof."

"All right, everyone!" says Gai, " We reach the Sand in a day!"

"Nah, Master! Half a Day!!" says Rock

".. I thought it took like three days..." says Neji

"If you keep talking the whole time, it'll seem like forever.. Cut It Out!" says Tenten

"Shino!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" says Shino, temp leader of Team Kurenai.

Kurenai was recently forced off active duty by Tsunade when the famed Medic Nin learned Kurenai was pregnant with Asuma Sarutobi's child.

Shino Aburame stands over five foot two with dark brown hair and eyes always covered by dark shades. He wears a black high collar outfit common in his family, which house insects inside there bodies for defense and attack. He also wears a large over-sized jacket, with the hood in the up position. He also wears a satchel across his back, this may be to carry more bugs or his ninja equipment. The running joke in Konoha is comparing his dress to that of a drug dealer.

Hinata Hyuga stands with long dark indigo hair grown past her shoulders and very light lavender pupil-less eyes of the Byakugan. Hinata has matured over the years, attaining a fuller figure. She wears an over-sized jacket, pants and more formal sandals. She's still very shy and has yet admitted her feeling for Naruto.

Kiba Inuzuka stands tall with black slit pupil eyes and wild dark brown (looks black) hair. His canine partner Akamaru has changed the most, growing from eleven inches in height to becoming monstrous in size. No longer the little puppy who could ride on Kiba's head, Kiba can now ride on Akamaru's back. Kiba has not changed much over the years, dropping his jacket and hood look for a form fitting black jacket and pants.

"You will be the back up to Shizune, Anko, Team Adventure and Team Reptile in the Wave Country.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**END OF CHAPTER 11: ENTER THE MAELSTROM - Part 3**

A/N:  
Sorry about the short length, the main story Halloween World is reaching the end of the First Arc.  
Action  
Sorry about the lack of action, I'm setting up an actual plot. Weird huh?  
Magic Paint Brush  
Why did I talk about A Magic Paint Brush (A Chinese Folk Tale)? In the Japanese version, Ma Liang is called Sai. The same way Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru are based Japanese folktale Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari (The tale of the gallant Jiraiya), Narutoverse Sai is based the Magic Paint Brush tale.  
Why am I torturing Sai?  
I find him very annoying. He's like Near replacing L on Death Note. He replaced Sasuke, but he lacks a real personality. It's also good practice for Sasuke.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter  
The hunt in Sand, the battle in Wave, and more techniques

FINAL TEAMS  
Suna (Sand) Teams  
Team Kakashi - Kakashi/Naruto/Sakura  
Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki  
Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri  
Backup  
Team Gai - Maito Gai/Rock Lee/Neji/Tenten  
Nami (Wave) Team  
Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izumi  
Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou/Sai  
Command - Shizune and Anko Mitarashi  
Backup  
Team Kurenai - Shino/Kiba/Hinata

**CHAPTER 12: ENTER THE MAELSTROM - Part 4**

The Land of Wind

Sakura's medical skills and Hikari combination technique with Angewoman have speed up Kankuro's healing. Sakura also decides to get a few medicinal herbs for Hidden Sand's greenhouses. Naruto wanted to move out as soon as Sakura and Hikari finished, but Kakashi told him to rein it in.

Team Scourge is also standing with them. Spike has stepped out for a smoke, Angel is taking note to which herbs are being used for future reference, while Drusilla is softly singing to the plants. Blaze has picked up Spike's habit and is enjoying a cigarette from a pack he stole from Asuma Sarutobi. Lilitha is prowling around the plants, or getting high off the catnip. Gabriel is leaning against the door not saying a word, but hearing everything.

"What's happening with pursuit of the Akatsuki?" asks Kakashi

"Kankuro went solo and ended up like this." says Baki, "That's it."

"...so they're long gone?"

"Well...yeah."

Gabriel sweat drops at that.

"Take me to were Kankuro fought." says Kakashi, "I must track them... even a trace of their scent remains...."

"No need for that..." comes a voice behind them. This causes everyone to turn at the sound, even the slightly high BlackTailmon.

"There were two of them..." says Kankuro, now awake and sitting up, "One has Gaara. All you have to do is follow gaara's scent. Even if they split up Karasu (The Crow) tore a piece of the other one's clothes off."

"Turning things to his advantage..." says Kakashi, "..like a true sand ninja."

"Kankuro, are you all right?" says Temari

"Yeah. I feel a lot better." says Kankuro, then notices a familiar face, "Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hey.." says Naruto

"Kankuro..." says Chiyo, "Are you sure one of them was Sasori?"

"Granny Chiyo and Granpa Ebizo?!" says Kankuro shocked at seeing them.

"Is it true... Kankuro?" asks Ebizo.

"Yeah... He called himself... Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand)."

Chiyo looks very sad or depressed with the news.

"Sasori of the Red Sand?" asks Kakashi, "You know more about the Akatsuki. Tell me..."

A few minutes later.

Sakura gives Kankuro a drink of herbal medicine. Team Light watches with some interest. Hikari, Takeru, and Juri all have a certain fascination with herbal medicine for different reasons. There partners, Tailmon (having reverted from Angewomon), Patamon, and Leomon stand near them.

"That should do it." says Sakura, "All he needs to is to keep still until the numbness goes away. Lie down and take it easy."

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" says Naruto pulling his pack back on.

Naruto is then whacked in the head by Team Tamer's Kunoichi Ruki.

"Not so loud, Baka. A fighters is proved by actions, not Loud Words."

"Ok. Ok. Ruki-Chan. No need to lecture." says Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

Renamon watches her partner and Naruto interact, making several observations. It's odd, but if Ruki and Renamon's positions were reversed, Ruki would be making those same observations. Ever since the groups learned of the Kyubi no Kitsune sealed within Naruto, Ruki and her Kitsune Digimon Partner have been very close to him.

Kankuro looks at his hand as the feeling slowly returns. He remembers what Gaara told him about Naruto Uzumaki.

I know what I must do Kankuro. I must clear my own path. Perhaps then... some day... I can be like HIM. I never thought of either of you as siblings. Until I met him, ties to others only ever brought me pain and sorrow. and now, finally I think I'm beginning to understand why. To share one's feelings with others isn't weakness that is what Uzumaki Naruto taught me. He's experienced pain as I have have. His example has shown me... I can change my life..."

"Uzumaki Naruto." says Kankuro

"?" Naruto turns at Kankuto voice.

"Please save my brother."

"Of course!" says Naruto with a grin, "I'm going to be Hokage! For now, the Kazekage can just owe me one!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chiyo's work shop**

Chiyo opens a heavy lock and opens the large wooden case to reveal two small, but thick scrolls.

"Are you taking them with you?" says her brother far behind her surrounded by hanging puppets.

"This was meant to be." says Chiyo, "No weapon will better against him in battle...I've lived a long life... "

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Outside Suna's walls**

The Konoha Teams are leaving to search for Gaara, when Baki and Temari rush up

"Wait for us. We'll be you backup..." says Baki

"You will...?" says Kakashi

"We'll go!" says Temari

"Temari, you stay to aid border security." says Chiyo on the wall spooking the others, "I'll represent the sand village myself."

"But..! Granny Chiyo!" says Temari

"It seems inappropriate for..." starts Baki

"Don't treat me like a fossil!" says Chiyo leaping off.

"She jumped!!" comes a voice below.

The old woman lands next to them spooking Naruto and Sakura. Teams Scourge, Tamer, and Light react far better. Team Scourge have scene a lot of weirdness in there long lives. Once Drusilla saw a Mathun-Sala Demon disguised as an eighty old woman lift a car over her head, but Spike didn't believe her because she was nuttier than a Planters nut factory. It's interesting to note, that demon or another member of it's species inspired for a short lived television show. Team Tamers and Team Light have encountered two ultimate-level Digimon who look like shrunken old man and woman,

"It's been a while since." says Chiyo rising from the crouched position on the ground, "I've taken care of my adorable grandchild...."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Wave**

The Problem.

_"One hundred eight enemy and thirty four hostages, twenty four being children. Four guards on this side of bridge, four on the other side, and four in the middle around the children. There are a dozen in town watching the civilians and another dozen moving supplies near the piers. A dozen on the bridge planting explosives, a dozen guarding them, and a dozen more on a boat. There are also thirty six shinobi spread out, twenty missing nin from Kiri, four missing nin from Konoha, and twelve are from Kumo. The Kumo seem to be in charge and what head bands I could spot aren't slashed."_

The Solution

Team Adventure - Yamato, Mimi and Izumi lead by Shizune and Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou/Sai lead by Anko. In a very short period of time, the plan is made.

Yamato starts off with casting Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique). Then the eight Konoha ninja jump onto the surface of the river and runs on the top the water, bouncing off several pillars to avoid being detected by those on the bridge.

One of bombers sees something out of corner of his eye, only for a live of wire to wrap around his neck and pull him into one of the pillars. The thin wires cuts threw his throat to the spine as Izumi holds the ends of the wire sticking to another pillar. He then slowly releases the wire, lowering the corpse into the water below. The moist condition quickly clean the blood from the pillar and the harness used to lower themselves from the top of the bridges weights the body down, causing it to sink to the river bed.

Izumi swings on a wire down to where the man was working. He stains the ninja explosive tag with a smear of ink, then peels them from the bombs. He then pours out the main explosive into the river leaving the empty housing. Tentomon does the same to the bomb on the other side

"Akira, are you done yet?"

Another bomb worker arrives and sees Izumi, but before he can react a couple senbon pierce his chest and a burst of electricity travels the attached wires. The worker's muscle lock up in pain and can do another as Tentomon unbuckles him causing him to fall to his death. He hits the base of the pillar breaking his neck and then slips into his watery grave.

"Hijutsu: Zubatto Denki Harigan" (Secret Art: Piercing Electricity Wire)

Izumi sends thin wires to pierce the side of a pillar and the third bomber that had been hiding there. The wires go threw his vital area and are caught by Tentomon. Both Izumi and his partner send out pulses of electricity from both ends destroying the nerve connections to the vitals, but not producing enough visible charge to be noticed in the thick fog.

On the bridge, four large tattooed men with swords surround twenty four children. The children have ropes around there wrists and ankles, with lines connecting the wrists to ropes around there waists and one line going threw each "belt" binding them all together. The ten adult hostages are women, most likely the mothers, also with there wrists ankles bound together and a line binding there ankle binds together, which leaves there hands more open to help the children, but not escape.

The four guards look bored and keep slapping and scratching the insect bites. What they don't notice is the bugs aren't biting the women and children. Slowly, each man begins to scratch harder and harder as a rash forms , and they begin to cough as there eyes burn. One of them panics as the hand he used to cover his mouth is covered in blood and is cough begin to sound wet.

**"Mokuton: Dai no Ki Tachi" **(Wood Release: Huge Wooden Swords)

Suddenly, they hear a woman's voice and two objects spin out of the mist causing the four guards to drop to ground, no matter the chest pain it causes them. The two objects spin into the mist and are caught by some huge figure. The figure is revealed to be a giant cactus walking like a man with large gloves on it's arms, each holding the objects, a pair of huge wooden swords.

On the other side, Mimi walks out holding a thorny rose vine whip, several needle-like thorns on the tip stained with human blood.

One of guards still has strength to attack, tho he's unable to yell due to his swelling throat Mimi flows underneath the sword slash and snaps her whip. The vine wraps around the swordsman's throat tightly, and piercing it with those sharp thorns. The man's body shakes in the grip, his eyes rolling back in his head, and a pink foam falls from his mouth. She blocks the second man's attack with a kunai, the flings the corpse of his comrade onto him. The man lets out a silent scream underneath the body, staring at the foaming face, then is silenced forever when Mimi's whip changes into a spear and pierces both of them threw the torsos.

Mimi's partner Palmon in her adult form Togemon, brings both giant swords down on the other two with all her weight. A normal wooden sword wielded by an average human would stand little chance against real steel weapons unless you were a legendary sword master like Miyamoto Musashi, the Kenshi (sword saint). Togemon's Great Swords are larger than Claymores and composed of ironwood which is hard enough to dull steel is not an average fighter, she is a cactus Digimon filled with water making her several times heavier than the four guards combined. Her two slashes with the wooden swords shatter the blades of the two weakened guards.

Both guards collapse to the ground quickly dying as there lungs fill with fluid.

The hostages look scared until Mimi shows them a headband marked Konoha, the same village Naruto came from. Mimi slices the bonds of two women and hands them some spare Kunai to cut the ropes of the others.

On the Fire Country end of the bridge, the four Western guards turn to see Yamato standing in front of them. They all pull there swords, only for four Mizu Bushin (water clones) to appear use Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique) to grab all four men in spheres of water.

Yamato makes several hand signs, inhales, then releases his **Ekishou Hyougen** (Liquid Crystal Ice Field) to fire a translucent iridescent liquid from his mouth that instantly freezes all four balls of water into sphere of crystal clear ice. The four Mizu Bushin then roll the extremely ugly snow globes off the bridge and into the woods.

Back on the bridge, another bomb worker looks us to see Izumi descending on his harness line and before he can react the agile ninja slashes the worker's throat so deep, the tip nicks the spine. As the worker collapses back, Izumi clicks the harness. The body is lowered until it's a foot above the waves, then comes off the line and falls with a slight sound.

A fifth worker turns at the slight noise, but before he can cry out Izumi's partner in the giant insectoid form of Kabuterimon grabs him off the bridge with his four arms, each ending in three claws. He may be far larger than his Tentomon form, but the dark coloration is hard to spot in the fog and water. Kabuterimon twists his victim snapping several bones including the spine, then quietly drops the body in the water where it quickly sinks.

A sixth worker doesn't stand a chance as a kunai pieces his neck. He collapses in his harness and as the knife falls out, Izumi recalls it using an attached wire to prevent it from making a splash. He then ninja-spiders his way over to the man and triggers the harness release slowly dropping another corpse into the water.

The dozen guards that are suppose to be protecting the bomb workers are in small boats on the water. Four boats, three guards per boat with one navigator, one short range fighter (swordsman), and one long range fighter with crossbow. They are suppose to the protect the men, while they attach explosives. The bombs are suppose to act as a control, preventing large scale invasions or escapes.

The three in Boat number one don't hear the faint whisper of a Kunoichi, but they do notice the fog gaining a purple tint. They quickly collapse after inhaling the Doku Kiri (poison mist) and die seconds. afterword. Shizune appears from the now clean mist, running on the water, and jumps in the boat. She quickly makes sure each man is dead, then attaches weights and dumps the body over board.

The three in Boat number two are shocked when a snake appears in the bottom of there boat and quickly panic getting on the seats. One man is about to use his sword on it, when a he stiffens. The other two watch as the man falls back into water to reveal Anko crouched on the water's surface. She jumps into the air and throws to poison coated Kunai that penetrates the skulls of the two remaining men threw the eyes instantly killing them.

The three in Boat number three meet a very messy end. The first one has his head grabbed by the claws of Cyberdramon, which is brief since the thug's head implodes from the grip. Ryou grabs the man with the crossbow from behind, twists, and snaps the neck. The swordsman tries to use his sword, but his arm is grabbed and twisted and Cyberdramon snaps his neck.

The forth Boat meets the oddest end. The swordsman of that boat looks into the water after hearing a odd sound, when a huge black squid wraps around his head. The other two men drop there weapons to help there comrade, when Sai appears next to the swordsman between the two men and stabs them both in the hearts with a pair of kunai. The swordsman collapses to the deck as the black squid turns back into ink. A normal squid could be fatal if it got suckers and barbs into a person's head, but Sai's creation was composed of ink mixed with poison. The suffocating fumes and injecting barbs insured death the second it grabbed the man's face.

Back on the brig, the four Northern Gate guards on Wave Country soil don't know they are the last of the bridge guards.

A heavy chain shoots out the mist and wraps around the throat of one Guard and yanks him into the darkness, before the second can sound the alarm Masaru delivers a brutal punch. Back in his home world Masaru Daimon has strong enough that he once punched out a god like ultimate level Digimon, now with his shinobi training, h can easily match the strength of the Legendary Tsunade and her apprentice Sakura. The force of the blow is enough to crush facial bones into the brain and push the head back far enough to separate the skull and spine. It also sends the guard flying over the railing to the rocks releases his chain and the corpse of the other guard falls, his neck snapped by the whip lash.

At the same time of Masaru's attack, his partner Agumon also attacks. He lands on the third guard with enough force to shatter the man's ribs and spine, and rupture many internal organs. He then shoulder rams the forth into a wall hard enough to damage it and snap several ribs. The guard can't scream with his lungs filling with fluid as Agumon winds up and delivers a punch that sends him threw the wall and into the after life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**En route to Suna**

**"HEY! SLOW DOWN!"**

Team Gai is moving threw the trees at extremely high speed.

"We've been running all day!" yells Tenten, "We Need Rest!"

"You're out of shape, Tenten." says Rock Lee, while Neji frowns.

There is a rustle below as a ninja dog appears, the talking summoning ninja dog Pakkun.

"Gai!" yells Pakkun, "Wait!"

"Pakkun!" says Maito Gai (Mighty Guy).

The group lands to get the info.

"As Kakashi ordered, we eight ninja dogs fanned out in all directions and followed the Akatsuki scent." says Pakkun, "and we found out they were heading to the land of rivers located between konoha and suna. That means that you guys coming from Konoha towards suna are closest to the Akatsuki."

I see.." says Rock Lee.

"Follow me. I'll explain the details on the way." says Pakkun

"Okay everyone! Move out!" yells Gai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Akatsuki**

Far away, a freakiest ninja with golden eyes, half white half black skin, green hair, and Venus fly traps for arms melds from the surface of a tree. He stares intently, then activates an eye jutsu and transmits the data to the Leader of Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is currently using a combined jutsu to extract the bijuu Ichibi no Shukaku from Gaara. It's a slow painful process draining chakra from the body into a spherical mass around Gaara then flowing it into the mouth of a giant six eyed demon statue. Each member of the Akatsuki stands on the up raised fingers of the statue holding there fingers in the seal position.

"Enemies approach our Lair." says Zetsu's image, "One of them is highly skilled... from Konoha... his name is Maito Gai."

"Who?" asks another, the mad bomber, Diedara of Iwa

"He's a Konoha Jounin. A Taijutsu Expert." says Itachi Uchiha's image, "He's highly skilled. best not to underestimate him."

"..Ah... THAT strange beast." says his partner Kisame, Monster of the Hidden Mist

The Leader Pain thinks about it then commands, "Use THAT Jutsu..."

"In that case, I'll go.." says one member, "I'm already frustrated about not finding our Jinchuriki sooner..."

"No.. I'll go." says Kisame, "Fate has given me a score to settle with him...."

"True... That jutsu is best suited for you since you have the largest amount of chakra... Kisame." says Pain, " We're still using 30 percent of your chakra."

The other member sounds annoyed.

"Well, Well... Finally..." says Kisame, "It's payback time!"

Kisame and Itachi's physical bodies sit on a mountain in a meditation position.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Team Gai En route**

The group is out of the woods and is now moving quickly across the sand and stones.

"!!" Pakkun suddenly smells something

"What's wrong?" says Gai to the little dog in the lead

"Someone's coming."

Neji activates his Byakugan and sees with his 360 degrees of vision, we're the enemy is.

"Behind us!"

The earth behind them rips upward towards them and a wrapped blade rises from surface of the desert like the fin of an attacking shark, heading straight towards them. The Team scrambles to jump clear and onto higher ground as the "fin" collides with a huge rock.

As the dust clears they can see a huge figure standing with a huge sword on his shoulder. The sand completely clears to reveal Kisame holding his sword the Samehada. Gai looks as the shark toothed blue-skinned fish man with worry.

"You're..."

"Do you know him, Gai Sensei?!" asks Rock Lee

"Who?"

Gai's team sweat drops.

"I guess the strange beast IS as dumb as he looks." says Kisame, "Well, I'll make sure you remember soon enough..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Team Gai vs Kisame**

Neji stares at Kisame with his Byakugan with intensity.

"This guy... has incredible amount of chakra." says Neji to the others, "I've never seen anyone but Naruto with this much!"

"So this is... The Akatsuki."

Kisame tightens his grip on Samehada then tosses the wrapped blade high into the air and performs several hand seals.

"Suiton: Bakusui!" (Water Release: Exploding water shock wave!)

Kisame inhales, then opens his mouth releasing an explosion of water. Team Gai is shocked by the immense tidal wave size blast of water as Kisame catches his falling blast in one hand. The ninjas all jump to avoid the waves and Kisame slides and surfs the wave to his targets.

He's about to slash Gai, when Rock Lee kicks the Samehada out of the Kisame's hand using Konoha Shoufuu (Leaf Rising Wind!) kick technique.

Neji lands on the surface of the water and does Hakke Kuushou (Eight Divination Signs Air Palm). He thrust his palm at Kisame and releases an invisible wave of chakra that sends Kisame flying back. Kisame regains the Samehada as he flies back and uses it to block a a large sphere covered in spikes. He then notices a piece of burning paper covered in kanji on the sphere, an explosive tag meaning the spike sphere is a bomb. The explosion is massive sending spikes in all directions and creating huge splashes.

"No luck. he got away." say Tenten holding the scroll under her left arm and a length of scroll covering her right arm from summoning and throwing her weapon.

Kisame swims faster than the sharks he resembles and reaches the surface of the waves.

"These irritating brats" he says "Ridiculous."

"Water style ninjutsu with that huge sword..." says Gai looking confused, "You're..."

"It took you long enough to remember." says Kisame as he rises to stand on the surface of the water.

"I feel like we've met before..." says Gai

Kisame looks ready to sweat drop.

"You really know how to play dumb." says Kisame, "I'll just have to rough you up until you remember."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Wave**

The dozen people on the boat off shore watch as the mist clears and they can see there men and hostages on the bridge and in the four patrol boats. The men on the Pier also don't know the the explosion charges are gone, the hostages are safe in Fire Country, and all thirty six guards are dead. What they don't known is the thirty four hostages and the thirty six men have been replaced by henged kage bushin (transformed clones). With there immense chakra capacity, the five digidestined were able to learn Naruto signature technique, they just don't use it as the basis for there fighting style like Naruto.

Now that the combination of Kirakagure no Jutsu and the natural mist is gone. The eight ninja have gone into town hiding in the shadows.

Suddenly, the guards see a woman in pink jump threw the air and into the forest, drawing six of the twelve guards after her. The six men race into the woods to find Mimi standing against a tree with a pink robe discarded on the ground. The tree she's next to is a huge cherry tree and there are rows on either side of the path the guards followed her on, which is strange because cherry trees are rare in the Land of Waves and don't normally grow that big. Her hands are in a hand seal position and behind her Palmon has her roots in the ground.

"Who are you girl? A Kunoichi?"

**"Mokuton: Sakura Masui!"** (Wood Release: Cherry Blossom Deep Slumber).

Suddenly, the cherry blossom falls from the tree, each release of thin trail of spreading powder. The men don't have time to react as the powder comes in contact with there skin and inhaled into there lungs. They feel there body's go numb and feel the pull of sleep like the tentacles of a giant squid pulling a diver into the depths of the dark ocean. As the men collapse, Mimi releases the jutsu and the powder and cherry blossoms stop falling. It doesn't matter since she and Palmon are not effected by the spores and the men have already been exposed to enough to leave them asleep forever.

Six Nukenin (Missing Nin) from Kiri appear with there poison blades ready. With there protective water-proof outfits and the re-breathers they wear, they are not effected by the sleep spores that will be on the ground and active until the next rain.

"A Konoha Kunoichi and Mokuton? Iwa or Kumo would love the chance to steal that bloodline." says the leader of the six, "Do you surrender, little girl?"

"To you losers...?" says Mimi

"Not a chance!" finishes Palmon

The Leader makes several hand signs, then releases Baku Suishouha (Bursting Water Collision Waves). The forest floor is instantly flooded and the six slowly dying sleeping guards are drowned. Mimi jumps onto the trunk of the tree as the tree begins to snap from the force

**"Mokuton: Mangrove!"** (Wood Release: Mangrove!)

A mass of vines and roots explode from the waters and form a leafy canopy. The fallen tree is secure in the Mangrove forest an Mimi stands crouched in the same position. Three of the six Mist ninja shoot from the water with there swords drawn back to slice the girl into pieces, only for a mass of vines to shoot out the water and wrap around there legs. The ninjas are quickly pulled into the water leaving the other three standing on the water shocked.

**"Mokuton: Palmon Moku Bunshin"** (Wood Release: Palmon Wood Clone)

Underwater, the three shinobi find the source of the vines, Palmon stands on the forest floor with her poison ivy vines wrapped around them. Suddenly, six more Palmons appear growing out the grown. They all raise there arms and thorns shoot out like harpoons and pierce the Mist ninja.

The three other Kiri Nukenin appear, but when the wooden spikes go threw them they dissolve revealing themselves to be water clones. Six more water clones appear around the Wood Clones and cut them apart, only for the clones to grow back together. They begin to spin like tops and fire extremely sharp spikes in all directions, wiping out the water clones and instantly killing two of the mist nin.

The Leader rises to the surface, jumping out of the water behind Mimi, and comes swinging down to cut her in half. The Mangrove proves it's usefulness slowing the poison coated blade with it's many branches, allowing Mimi to block the blade with her hardened Rose Whip. There is a burst of pain and the Leader looks down at four tendrils piercing both of them straight threw. Then, the Mimi in front of him dissolves into a Moku Bushin (wood clone). Mimi rises from the surface of the tree, melding out of the wood.

In another part of the forest, Yamato deals with the other fourteen missing ninja from hidden mist ninjas. The Leader of his enemies has already covered the field in water and the entire group is trying to hit him with poison-coated weapons and water techniques, but Yamato is proving to be difficult with numerous agile water clones.

The real Yamato is revealed to be standing on the water, hiding in the shadows of a tree. He goes threw an odd series of hand seals, then thrusts his clawed hand forward

**"Hyouton: Garou Takashio!"** (Ice Release: Hungry Wolf Surge)

A giant glowing blue wolf-shaped surge of water explodes from the surface at the missing nins. The wolf turns to ice seconds before impact and smashes the seven ninja that were not able to escape the attack, crushing and killing them in an instant.

**"Suiton: Mizurappa"** (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)

**"Suiton: Suigadan!"** (Water Release: Water Fang Projectile)

Yamato avoids the counteracts by replacing himself with water clones, then releases another high level jutsu. He places his hands on the water's surface and calls out the attack.

**"Hyouton: Hyoukai no Mori!"** (Ice Release: Forest of the Frozen Sea)

A dozen pillars of ice slowly rise from the water, absorbing more and more water as they grow. The pillars releases more spikes like branches. In second the water is gone and the forest now has a dozen immense leaf-less trees composed of ice filled with water. The cold of the ice forest fills the the forest with a icy mist. The Former Mist Ninja race towards Yamato, whose now crouched on the ground with his hand on the snow-covered ground.

**"Hyouton: Garou karyudo Bakuda!"** (Ice Release: Wolf Hunter Blast Wave)

The ice trees glow a faint blue before exploding like a dozen giant bombs. The Mist nin can't escape the shrapnel and are punctured, cut, and shredded by the fragments of very hard ice. Those not killed in the explosion are quickly wiped out by Yamato wielding a pair of trench knives and moving like a supernatural wolf on the hunt.

As the last man falls dead, Gabumon appears from behind a tree.

"Thanks for the energy, Gabumon."

"Always, Matt."

Suddenly, a bloody crazed survivor jumps from the trees with two poison kunai

**"Hyouton: Reitou Kotai!"** (Ice Release: Frozen Solid)

Yamato and Gabumon combine their power to flash freeze the enemy ninja, who falls pass them and shatter into ice crystal dust.

Back in village, people are about to learn that freedom has returned to Land of Waves. One tall, muscular man with no hair, a body covered in ocean-theme tattoos and holding a long sword is yelling at civilians.

"Get back to work, you worms. You all enjoyed yourself when Gatou died, but you guys are slaves! If you don't obey, those women and children will die, then the rest of you filth!"

**"Hijutsu: Hachi Dengekisen: Naraka"** (Secret Art: Eight Electric Shock Wire: Naraka)

The thug stiffens, then collapses in terrible pain as the sharp wire pierces his body. The released electric chakra is low amps so the thug doesn't die yet, but he's in so much pain he wish he was. He feels every muscle in his body tense and relax over and over again and organs spasm out of control causing the systems to malfunction. He can barely see the fine wires and wouldn't if his blood wasn't smoking on them.

The bridge builder Tazuna, creator of the Great Naruto Bridge, looks up as the man falls and sees a boy holding the set of wires and a familiar head band. There is also a woman with short hair behind him.

"Konoha!"

"The hostages have been freed, the guards are dead, the bombs have been dearmed, and this guy is the last of the village guards." says Izumi. He then finishes the thug with a high amp surge of power making Shizune wince at the brutality.

"I didn't hear a thing." says one in the crowd.

"We had to be quiet and covert with the hostages and bombs."

**BOOOM!!!!!!!!**

BOOOM!!!!!!!!

"Something Anko and Team Reptile no longer need to be." says Izumi with a sweat drop.

A few minutes ago, at a pier. The dozen men were moving boxes of ammo and supplies from the boats to the warehouse. The ware house is loaded with food, fuel, drugs, and weapons ranging from swords to more bombs to kunai-shooting volley guns from the Land of Snow. They were being guarded by the four missing ninja from the village hidden in the leaves.

The four are barely chunin level ninja who ran away from Konoha before the death of Sandaime Hokage. There clan heads were members of Konoha's council (Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and a member of the civilian council) who thought there parents made them above the law. They group was responsible for several thefts after the death of the Uchiha clan (the police force) and even raped a group of civilian girls before they got caught. There parents arranged for there escape from custody, when they couldn't get the charges dropped and escaped into the east. Even years later, there parents hide them by arranging for there names to disappear from Bingo Books and creating false leads in Rain and Wind Country.

The four were very arrogant despite knowing very few jutsu beyond Academy jutsu, which is why they don't notice the mist of Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mist Waltz Technique). The large amount of combustible mist flows into the warehouse, across the floor, and towards the open door propelled by a faint wind.

The four ninja notice something is wrong when Cyberdramon flies above the pier holding a barrel of fuel, that he has torn open. They finally see the mist on the ground, but it's far too late since Ryou, Masaru, Anko, and Agumon all release fire techniques.

**"Katon: Karyuu Endan" **(Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)  
**  
"Taiyoukaken!"** (Sun Flame Fist!)

**"Housenka no Jutsu!"** (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)

**"Baby Volcano!!"**

The fire techniques blast threw the western wall of warehouse and ignites the wood and mist. The flames ignite the barrels of fuel, causes the drugs to burn, and detonates the explosives. The massive chain reaction sends fragments of the weapons threw the walls causing heavy damage and spreading the fire where they are embedded into the wood. The workers in the warehouse are either blown to pieces, incinerated, or suffocated by the fire and smoke getting into there lungs.

**BOOOM!!!!!!!!**

The fire explodes out the other end of the warehouse following the fumes of fuel spilled by Cyberdramon. Those flames ignite the fuel on the pier and the remaining explosives causing another massive explosion that kills the remaining workers.

**BOOOM!!!!!!!!**

A boat on the side of the pier is pierced by a rain of burning shrapnel and crushed by falling pieces of the pier. The one crewman not killed by the fire is badly injured and drowns as the boat rapidly sinks from the extensive damage.

Three of four Konoha Nukenin are dead, there bodies completely mangled. The lone survivor is missing his arms and legs leaving cauterized stumps and what remains of his body is covered in first and second degree burns. With his one good eye, he sees Anko standing above him.

"Filthy little snake wh..."

His insult is cut off by a pair of kunai piercing his heart and throat.

"Cyberdramon!!" yells Ryou calling his partner to land as he pulls out a storage scroll and bites his thumb. He spreads the blood over the seal on the scroll and in an explosion of smoke he reveals "Da Bomb."

Da Bomb was created by Ryou , Masaru, and Izumi after learning about this world's weaponry and Tenten's unique collection of weaponry. It resembles a one and half meter tall, half a meter radius barrel made of hundreds of sharp metal spikes resembling kunai blades. The tops are covered in smooth half-sphere domes each with four indentation. Two of the spaces have papers covered kanji, explosive tags.

"What the **(CENSORED) **is That!?" says Anko.

"We noticed many of our partners could fly, but only had close to mid range attacks for the most part." says Masaru, "Mad scientist Izzy came up with drop bombs and this is the largest, Da Bomb."

Cyberdramon grabs the Da Bomb by the smooth caps rises into the air and heads towards the Boat containing the last dozen men and six of the Kumo ninja. The Boat realizing the warehouse and pier is gone in a burst of flames and a demonic creature holding a spiky object is heading towards them panics.

The large boat opens fire with a ship mounted volley gun releasing a shower of extremely fast kunai, while archers fire flaming arrows, and the Kumo ninja fire bolts of lightning and blades of wind.

**"ERASE CLAW!"**

Cyberdramon is far too durable and far to high for most of the attacks to harm him and most of the attacks that get close are annihilated by the waves of red energy fired from the sharp claws of one of Cyberdramon's hands.

The energy in Digital World can delete partially delete the opponent's digital structure. In the real world, the energy is like a shot from a positron blaster cannon. The extremely narrow (nano scale) beams of positrons, the antimatter equivalent of electrons, comes into contact with an object and the positrons and electrons annihilate each other, which in turn causes the target to break apart on a molecular level. Cyberdramon rarely uses his Erase Claw on full power because it becomes unpredictable.

A path is cleared threw the volley, raining high velocity super-heated fragments and gamma radiation down on the boat. Cyberdramon throws the Da Bomb and flies away as fast as his tattered red wings can take him.

One Kumo Nin managed to hit the Da Bomb with a Raiton jutsu, but it's too close.  
**  
"BOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The bomb explodes violently sending hundreds of metal pieces at many times the speed of sound threw the boat and it's crew. The explosion is so violently, a person can see the boat deforming and shattering into pieces before it's consumed in tower or water and steam.

Back on Land, the assembled heroes sweat drop at the huge explosion and the giant mushroom cloud that has formed from the air burst explosion.

"Izzy, you are a **MAD** scientist." says Masaru

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Team Kakashi and Co: River Country**

The group are out of the desert and at home in the trees again, passing a river.

"Hey, Naruto. Can I ask you something?" asks Sakura.

"Yes and you may ask another." quips Naruto.

Sakura smiles, then returns to her question.

"How long have you been a target of the Akatsuki?"

Naruto thinks about Itachi and Kisame, then replies, "How should I know...?"

"Two Akatsuki members came to for Naruto.." says Kakashi, "about three years ago, now they're back, but I'm still not sure what they want exactly."

"Power." says Spike, "What else do the Big Bads want but more power?"

Chiyo nods at that. She has scene that the thirst for money and power are the driving forces in the Shinobi world. For the most part, the ninja villages are used to expand the political strength of the Daimyo.

"Why did they wait almost three years?" asks Sakura

"They probably couldn't do anything, not that they just didn't... after all, Naruto was with Jiraiya-sama."

"No.... According to my information, it seems there were other reasons." says Chiyo, "Extracting Bijuu sealed in a human body requires some preparation. They needed time."

"What's a Bijuu?" asks Sakura

"WHAT?!" yells Chiyo, "You're a pupil of Tsunade's but don't know that..?"

"In Konoha, information about the Kyubi, the nine-tailed fox demon" explains Kakashi, "is absolutely top secret..."

"...Well...That's not surprising.." says Chiyo "Bijuu are tailed beast spirits. From long ago, there was Ichibi, the one tailed spirit of sand, then shukaku which was sealed in Gaara."

"Ichibi...?" says Sakura, "So, there are demonic beasts other than the fox..."

"Yes..There are Nine Bijuu in this world." says Chiyo, "Biju are distinct in character. Each of them has a different number of tails. Ichibi means one tail, Nibi is two. Up to Kyubi, the Nine Tailed Fox Spirit. Their names represent the number of tails they have.'

'Bijuu are huge concentrations of chakra. During the era of Great Wars, every nation's hidden village competed for control over them for military purposes.'

'but their power is beyond human understanding and no one could control them. I don' know the Akatsuki's intentions but that kind of power is far too dangerous for them to get a hold of."

"Well in peace times, things have changed." adds Kakashi, "I heard the Bijuu have spread and exist all over the world now."

"Don't be so sure." says Spike, "I talked to Jiraiya. Other than Naruto and Gaara, there's another Jinchuriki containing Yonbi hiding in the forests and Nibi is a weapon for Hidden Cloud, but collectively Jinchuriki are treated like monsters Naruto and now Gaara are very rare. They have risen above the darkness that shrouds the life of those who contain the Tailed Beasts."

Chiyo seems to be in deep thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Akatsuki Base**

The eyes of the King of Hell Statue begin to open and the drain of chakra from Gaara increases.

"More enemies approach. Many enemies." reports Zetsu, "They're Konoha Shinobi."

"Well Who's up for this...?" says Pain

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Team Kakashi and the others.**

Kakashi stops a problem and yells "Stop, everyone!"

In front of everyone is a man in black cloak with red clouds and a scratched Konoha headband. A man who brings a surge of fear to Naruto.

"Who?" asks Sakura with a feeling of dread.

"Oh shit!" says Spike

"So soon..?" asks Kakashi.

"He's... those eyes.." says Chiyo seeing red eyes each with three tomoes around each eye.

"Sharingan." says Hikari

"Uchiha ... Itachi!" says Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Wave**

The Problem.

_"One hundred eight enemy and thirty four hostages, twenty four being children. Four guards on this side of bridge, four on the other side, and four in the middle around the children. There are a dozen in town watching the civilians and another dozen moving supplies near the piers. A dozen on the bridge planting explosives, a dozen guarding them, and a dozen more on a boat. There are also thirty six shinobi spread out, twenty missing nin from Kiri, four missing nin from Konoha, and twelve are from Kumo. The Kumo seem to be in charge and what head bands I could spot aren't slashed."_

Currently, the hostages are free, the bombs are gone, the enemy supplies are gone, and of the one hundred eight enemy, one hundred two have been killed. There are still problem, six big problems.

The six remaining ninja are all loyal Jounin (Elite Ninja) of Kumogakure no Sato, Rai no Kuni (Village Hidden in the Clouds, Lightning Country).

The first three are the Sansai Brothers. They are all there early thirties standing nearly six feet tall with white hair and blue eyes

Kazemaru Sansai, also known as Makaze no Kenshi (Sword Saint of the Evil Wind) is Kumo's wind affinity master, a warrior know for his skill with a pair of ultra sharp swords.

Oomizumaru Sansai, also known as Mizu no Tatsujin (Master of the Water) is Kumo's water affinity master, a warrior know for his skill with Suiton techniques as famous as Nidaime Hokage and the Mizukages.

Karyuumaru Sansai, also known as Hounoo no Ryujin (Dragon King of Blaze), is Kumo's master of fire and explosions. Kumo may not be known for Fir Techniques, but he's easily a match for Konoha's flame masters.

The Sansai are fanatically loyal to Raikage, so this mission must be official or black ops.

The fourth member is a woman with black hair and eyes standing in an impressive Jounin. She is Karai, the daughter of Raikage and one of the greatest lightning affinity prodigies, a genius of Raiton jutsu and potentially her father's successor.

The fifth member is Fubuki, a child of Water Country that was rescued from bloodline hunts and adopted as Karai's sister. She possesses an ability that was scene in Wave Country years ago, Hyouton (Ice Release), not simulated combination techniques or faux armor technique of the Land of Snow, but the dual elemental chakra affinity bloodline once used by Nukenin Haku

Th sixth and final member may be the most dangerous, most hated and most feared in Kumogakure no Sato. A person born to be a weapon of her village with the power of a greater demon. Nii Yugito, Jounin Kunoichi and Jinchuriki no Nibi no Nekomata (Host of Two Tailed Demon Cat)

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Konoha Teams vs Uchiha Itachi**

He's ,thinks the shocked Sakura, Uchiha Itachi?!

"Itachi... Yes... He's... The boy who murdered his entire clan..." says Chiyo

"Long time no see..." says Itachi, "Kakashi... Naruto."

He has the Sharingan... same as Sasuke..!"

This guy... thinks Sakura getting mad, He's caused Sasuke and Naruto so much pain.

"Who do you think you are?!" yells Naruto, "You come for me, Kidnap Gaara... I'm going to take you out!"

"Calm down Naruto." says Renamon, "You can't fight some one of his skill with your emotions out of control You need to stay calm and wait for a opportunity."

Kakashi notices movement of his hand and yells "Nobody look directly into his eyes... It's dangerous!"

"Then, what are supposed to do?!" asks Sakura

"There's more ways to fight then by sight." says Takeru drawing his sword and lowering his hat.

Kakashi remembers asking Gai how did he take Itachi on.

"Read his movements by watching his body and footwork. Itachi's genjustu is ocular jutsu... Basically he seizes his target with his vision. You'll be Okay so long as your eyes, don't meet his."

"This is NOT gonna be easy.." says Sakura

"Never is easy." says Angel, "That's life."

"The Uchiha Clan" says Chiyo "I haven't gone up against the Sharingan in a long time, but you need to be afraid. Several tactics can handle ocular jutsu."

"Well, what do we do?!" asks a nervous Naruto.

Ruki slaps him..

"If it's one on one, you definitely run." says Chiyo, "If it's two one, get his back."

"What do you mean?" asks Naruto, rubbing his sore face, no longer nervous.

"If it's two on one.. even if one falls under genjutsu. they can be released if the other gets behind the enemy and lands a hit. If that doesn't work, you can free your comrade by giving them a whack too.'

'In other words, when you are two or more, one acts as a decoy then the others attack continuously from the sharingan's blind spot."

"I get it.." says Sakura

"There's some old age and wisdom for you!" says Naruto.

"Yeah... If it's regular genjutsu level, that's fine. In this case it's little more troublesome." says Kakashi

"What?"

"He uses Mangekyo Sharingan. It's more powerful than the original Sharingan." sys Kakashi, "If you're caught by his ocular jutsu he has you instantly. It has nothing to do with where you can defeat genjustu or not. "

"Just when you think things can't get any worse," says Blaze, "The old bastard Murphy proves you wrong."

So much for the uplifting spirits.

"What a nuisance..." says Chiyo, "Who IS He...?"

"Well done, Kakashi." says Itachi, "You've learned from experiencing Tsukiyomi, the nightmare realm, only once."

"That's not all after using that ocular jutsu you were spent and tried to wrap thing up and leave." says Kakashi, "That jutsu requires a considerable amount of chakra and it seems there's quite a risk to your eyes too... Itachi."

"After only one fight.. That's a pretty good analysis." says Itachi.

He's calm on the outside, but he thinking about strangling Zetsu. The green-haired half-plant DID cannibal didn't tell him he would be facing a large group with most of members possessing unknown summons. He never even heard of a Kitsune contract outside Lord Madara's ability to control the Kyubi.

Kakashi raises his headband to reveal his scarred eye containing his implanted Sharingan, a present from his dying teammate Obito Uchiha.

"How much of your eyesight have you lost?" asks Kakashi.

Itachi looks a little surprised, then closes his eyes and bows his head for a second.

"Kakashi are you...?" he asks an incomplete question.

"Anyway! I dropped my guard last time, but I learn quickly." says Kakashi, "I don't make the same mistakes twice."

"And if you think I'm the same as before...' adds Naruto, "you're making a Big Mistake!"

"I'll take care of him, Naruto." says Kakashi, annoying the blond hyper-active ninja.

"This time I need you for backup." explains Kakashi, " I'd like to send you on ahead, but I don't think I can take him alone."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Team Gai vs Kisame**

Maito Gai uses the same technique as his favorite student Rock Lee to pull Samehada out of Kisame's grip again, while the other three attack from above with Neji's Juken, Rock's Goken, and Tenten armed with a pair of knives.

Kisame is quick to form a set of seal and use Mizu Bushin no Jutsu (Art of the Water Clone). Three pillars of water rise out of the water around Kisame and transform into three clones. The four Kisame all block the attacks of the four Konoha ninjas with ease.

One of Kisame clone then uses Suirou no Jutsu (Art of the Water Prison) releasing water at Neji

"What?!"

Gai fearing for his students tries to attack Kisame with Samehada only for the living sword to tear itself from his grip

In a flash, the three water clones have captured Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee in spheres of water, unable to breathe or move.

"Lee! Neji! Tenten!" yells Gai, while the real Kisame stands in front of Gai.

"You're better than I thought little brats." says Kisame, "Now, we can do this one on one."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Team Gai vs Kisame

Gai stands on the water facing Kisame and behind Kisame, three water clones hold the rest of Team Gai in spherical water prisons. The sword Samehada moves threw the water rising above the surface like a shark's fin, before flipping in his master's hand.

"The giant sword Samehada", Kisame pulls the sword from the water, "Only I am allowed to wield it."

Maito Gai pulls out his own personal weapon, Nunchaku, which he swings for second then places in defense in front of him. His students can only watch for there spheres.

"All right!!" says Kisame, "The moment has come!"

Kisame brings down the sword with such strength it creates an huge explosion of water. Gai can barely block Samehada with the chain of his Nunchaku. Kisame then smashes his other arm into Gai with a roar. The force is so great Gai is sent into the floor of newly made lake blood spraying form his mouth

"Gai Sensei!!" is the only thing Rock can say inside his water prison

"I haven't even gotten started yet!" yells Kisame on the surface, doing several hand seals, then places one hand on the surface of the water. "Suiton: Goshokuzame!" (Five Sharks Eating)

A shark of condensed water will emerge from each of his fingers to attack his opponent who is in the water below.

Gai realizes he has no choice and calls out Hachimon (The eight inner gates!) Keimon Kai (View Gate Release).

The surge of chakra is so immense, Kisame and Gai are left standing the dry ground surrounded by an immense vortex of water, like the eye of a huge hurricane.

At the same time Neji releases chakra from every point on his network, blowing the water prison away and freeing the others, while Kisame stares wide eyed, dropped mouth at the glowing white-eyed Gai. Rock thanks Neji then notices Gai's stance.

Gai leaps into the air and moves with such speed Kisame can't hit him, but Gai can hit Kisame. The fish-like Missing Nin is blown back and can only states the obvious, "He's so fast!"

"That's.." says Tenten

"Yup." says Neji

"Game Over!" says Rock as Gai attacks.

**"ASA-KU-JAKU!!"** (Morning Peacock!)

Gai kicks Kisame into the air , then strike him multiple times, causing a distinctive peacock fan to develop. Kisame then fall back to the earth, covered in the strike's aura. He falls like meteor, burning, as he crashes into the water. He goes straight to the bottom embedding himself in the lake floor.

The water evaporates with Kisame's death and Team Gai gathers around the shattered corpse.

"Th...This guy is.." says Gai shocked.

**End of CHAPTER 12: ETM- Part 4**

Jutsu List  
Hijutsu: Dengekisen (Secret Art: Electric Shock Wire)  
A simple wire with a sharp tip or tipped with a metal senbon/shuriken/kunai with a high amp electrical surge designed to paralyse muscles for a quiet death.  
Hijutsu: Zubatto Denki Harigan (Secret Art: Piercing Electricity Wire)  
Izumi sends thin wires to pierce his opponent in vital areas and he and Tentomon send electricity through them at opposite ends.  
Mokuton: Dai no Ki Tachi (Wood Release: Huge Wooden Swords)  
Mimi creates giant wooden swords that are wielded by Togemon.  
Weapon: Mimi's Toxic Rosewhip  
A long whip composed of a vine with a wooden handle and rose-shaped pommel. The whip's tip is covered in toxic thorns containing a Hyper-allergenic chemicals that cause Anaphylaxis and delayed hemotoxin that stops blood clotting and damages blood cells and internal organs.  
Hyoton: Ekishou Hyougen (Ice Release: Liquid Crystal Ice Field)  
Yamato inhales a large amount of air and uses his chakra to convert it into subzero liquids, the releases it as a high velocity spray that instantly freezes all water it comes in contact with.  
Mokuton: Sakura Masui (Wood Release: Cherry Blossom Slumber)  
Palmon digs her feet into the ground and Mimi creates a forest of cherry blossom (sakura) trees whose roots connect to Palmon's. Palmon transfers her Sleep Spores through the roots and the cherry blossoms fall from the trees, causing everyone trapped in the forest except Mimi and Palmon to fall asleep.  
Mokuton: Mangrove (Wood Release: Mangrove)  
A Mokuton technique designed for watery enviroments, it causes a mangrove forest to rise from the water altering the battle field and acts as protection from Suiton Jutsu (Water Techniques).  
Mokuton: Palmon Moku Bunshin (Wood Release: Palmon Wood Clone)  
Mimi creates clones of Palmon out of wood that can shoot wooden spikes from its hands. The clones cannot walk and can only spin and move their arms up and down, so Palmon must hold the enemy in place with Poison Ivy.  
Hyouton: Hyoukai no Mori! (Ice Release: Forest of the Frozen Sea)  
A technique that converts sorrounding water into giant trees made of water-filled ice. It prevents Suiton users from using the water by sealing it inside the ice trees.  
Hyouton: Garou karyudo Bakuda! (Ice Release: Wolf Hunter Blast Wave)  
A technique that causes liquid water in ice to explode releases the ice shell as high velocity sharpnel  
Hijutsu: Jikumonosu (Secret Art: Magnetic Spiderweb)  
Izumi creates a web of wires that attracts all metal to it.  
Hyouton: Reitou Kotai (Ice Release: Frozen Solid)  
Yamato and Gabumon combine their power to flash freeze the enemy and can then shatter them.  
Hijutsu: Hachi Dengekisen: Naraka (Secret Art: Eight Electric Shock Wire: Naraka)  
A revision of Hijutsu: Dengekisen that fire eight wires, that uses different amps and current to torture the target before finishing. It can also be used to shut down Hachimon (Celestial Gates). Naraka is is the name given to one of the worlds of greatest suffering in Buddhist cosmology. A Hell devided into Eight Hot Naraka and Cold Narakas.

Author Notes  
Why is Izumi (Izzy) a killing machine?  
I think of him as a cross between Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) and a young Walter C. Dornez (Hellsing).  
Why so much Manga copying in Suna?  
The teams don't effect Gai vs Kisame battle and the battle with Itachi hasn't really begun. The changes from canon start slow, but will rapidly increase. The Sasuke reunion will go VERY different.  
The Kumo Nin?  
Sansai is the name given to three calamities in Japan - Fire, Storm, and Flood. Karai comes from both the Shreeder's daughter (TMNT) and Azula (ATLA). Fubuki means snow storm and like the volley guns I got from the land of snow movie.  
Hyouton Theory?  
There are three versions of Ice Release in my story. The actual kekkai genkai (Blood Inheritance limit) that Haku possessed (and Fabuki does possess), combination techniques in which one person uses water and other uses wind to create Ice like Yamato and Gabumon, and faux Hyouton techniques generated due to chakra weapons and devices like the ninjas from the Land Snow. They don't possess the bloodline but can pull off the techniques using the advance armor.  
Akatsuki?  
Around the battles with Deidara and Sasori, Nami Teams will face Kakazu and Hidan.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter  
The hunt in Sand, the battle in Wave, and more techniques

TEAMS  
Suna (Sand) Teams  
Team Kakashi - Kakashi/Naruto/Sakura  
Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki  
Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri  
Backup  
Team Gai - Maito Gai/Rock Lee/Neji/Tenten  
Nami (Wave) Team  
Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izumi  
Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou/Sai  
Command - Shizune and Anko Mitarashi  
Backup  
Team Kurenai - Shino/Kiba/Hinata


	5. Scourge of Time 2 Naruto 3

**CHAPTER 13: ENTER THE MAELSTROM - Part 5**

The Land of Rivers

Naruto watches as Itachi's genjutsu fails and finds Sakura and Chiyo at his side with there hands on his shoulders. Team Tamer stands next to them with there partners in the guard position and Team Light look ready to join Kakashi with his fight with Itachi. Team Scourge standing closer to the battle notice Naruto is waking up.

"You with us again, Naruto?." asks Spike

"It was Genjutsu... You're okay now." says Sakura

"It seems ocular jutsu isn't all he has..." says Chiyo

"It's time." says Kakashi, "Get ready, Naruto."

Naruto shakes his head, throwing off the last of the mental trauma caused by the Genjutsu.

"It's time to kick ass." say Spike as Blaze cracks his fingers.

"Naruto, I'll show you how to handle him." says Kakashi

Naruto doesn't say a word, he just gets into position

**"Katon: Endan!"** (Fire Release: Fireball)

Most experienced ninja don't actually scream out there attacks, they call out the attacks in there mind as a form of focusing technique. In Itachi's case, he must keep the shout in his head because for the Endan, he needs to inhale then release a monstrous fireball from his mouth.

The ninjas scatter and jump clear of the fireball as it rumbles pass and destroys part of the forest. As Naruto lands he can see where Kakashi was there is a smoking trench in the ground with a hole in the ground. Naruto, Angel, Gabriel, Spike, Blaze, Drusilla, and Lilitha all smirk at the sight. The common thought is Kakashi is Excellent.

Kakashi shoots from the ground in front of Itachi delivering a brutal uppercut to the Nukenin's jaw.. Itachi grabs Kakashi's sleeve and force the raised arm down in midair and throws a strong punch, which Kakashi ducks. On the ground, Itachi and Kakashi are locked together

"No wonder my genjutsu doesn't affect you." says Itachi, looking behind the faux Kakashi, "this is a Kage Bushin (shadow clone)..."

"Naruto! Attack him and my shadow clone!" orders Kakashi

"I'm on it!"

Itachi turns to see him death coming at him in the form of Naruto and a shadow clone holding a swirling ball of destruction

**"ODAMA RASENGAN!" **(Giant Spiral Sphere!!)

"W...Wow." says Sakura wide eye.

Chiyo is speechless.

Kakashi and Naruto are still focused on the battle. There is a loud explosion as the energy is released into the dying Itachi, but when the smoke clears the group gathers around a strange site.

"Ugh..." says Naruto looking at the remains.

"Th.. this..." says Chiyo

"What was that?" asks Spike

"Probably, it's their... Jutsu or something." says Sakura

"I felt something weird in the middle of the fight..."

"What's going on...?!" says Naruto still staring at the corpse.

"Your Kage Bushin no jutsu creates solid clones of yourself. That Edo Tensai (Resurrection to the Impure World) of Orochimaru raised the dead with human sacrifices." says Takeru, "I'm guessing these guys were sacrificed to create perfect clones, either independent or controlled by remote."

"You know him?" asks Kakashi to Chiyo

"Yes" says the elderly Suna Kunoichi looking down at the deed man with goatee that has replaced Itachi, "Yura. He's a Jounin from our village."

"Hidden sand...? How can that be?"

"I don't know either."

"Maybe he was an Akatsuki spy..." says Sakura

"Can't be... He served four years at the highest levels."

"Who knows what those Akatsuki developed" says Spike, "and who cares!? We still have a mission and I'm not getting enough action!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Akatsuki**

The real Itachi and Kisame sit on a mountain top in the same position they have been threw the two battles. They finally awaken from there trance-like states.

"You're done too, huh?" says Kisame

"Yeah.. I'm out of Chakra." says Itachi, "but it was enough to delay them."

"Well... We did give the "Sacrifices" thirty percent of our chakra. It's a useful jutsu but the substitutes because we don't allot them much chakra are limited in strength and in the jutsu they use."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Akatsuki Base**

More and more of Gaara's chakra is absorbed by King of Hell Statue as the other members of the Akatsuki stand in position.

"The jutsu was broken..?" says the Leader, "but... we gained valuable time. That's plenty. Well done, Itachi and Kisame."

"That's easy for you to say." says Akasuna no Sasori, "but the two who offered their bodies for your sacrifices were my men."

"Hmph..." says Pain, "They were Akatsuki Members for short time because of my Shouten no Jutsu - Shape Changing Technique. I would expect their thanks for the privilege... Heh Heh.. It's nearly time.".

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)**

Kazemaru Sansai, also known as Makaze no Kenshi (Sword Saint of the Evil Wind) is Kumo's wind affinity master, a warrior know for his skill with a pair of ultra sharp swords.

Izzy, Tentomon, and Sai face Kazemaru and so far the battle doesn't look good.

Kazemaru slashes with his right sword which is glowing misty blue and yells **"Futon: Zantetsuken!" **(Wind Release: Iron-Cutting Sword). The glowing blade releases a dark gray almost shadow-like blade of air. Izzy, Tentomon, and Sai jump clear, but several trees are sliced apart by the blade before it vanishes with a thunderous crack.

While Sai is in the air, Kazemaru appears next to him and decapitates him. Sai's headless corpse wavers then collapses into black ink revealing it to be a Sumi Bunshin (Ink Clone). Izumi and Tentomon appear high above him with Izzy's hands in a seal.

**"Raiton: Rakurai!" **(Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt!)

**"Petite Thunder!"**

The blasts of electrical force shoot towards the Kumo ninja, only for the man to spin his two blades form a spherical purple barrier. As Kazemaru lands and the lightning stops, he does a double slash that sends all the lightning back to Izzy and Tentomon. The blast causes a huge explosion in the air.

"**Shiden to Tate** (Shield of Purple Lightning) and **Zantenchiken" **(Heaven and Earth-Slicing Sword)

Tentomon escaped the attack by flying higher and Izzy used **Kawarimi** (Replacement), which is evident by the fragments of ash and charred wood falling from A murder of crows flies towards Kazemaru, but Kenshi slices each bird clean in half causing them to revert to ink, but creating a smoke screen. He also slides away avoiding the poisoned kunai that were aimed for his spine and vitals threw his back..

He finds a length of wire wrapped around his ankle and as he turns finds his sword arms caught by more wires. Izzy uses **Hijutsu: Zubatto Denki Harigan **(Secret Technique: Piercing Electricity Wire) sending a dozen wires threw Kazemaru's body to his partner hidden in the ink smoke screen. Izzy and Izumi then send a current of chakra-powered electricity

**"Makaze Hijutsu: Kyousankiri"** (Evil Wind Secret Technique: Strong acid mist)

Kazemaru inhales despite the electric shock and exhales a white mist from his mouth. The mist causes the ground to hiss and causes the wires to snap and dissolve. The acid also burns the skin of the Jounin where the wires pierced and damages the uniform.

Kazemaru notices the shocked look on Izzy's face.

"We are not weak ninja who fall victim to our own village's techniques. We are Sansai!"

Suddenly, the Tsuchi Bushin (Mud Clone) in front of him collapses into dissolving pieces as a full wind begins to blow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oomizumaru Sansai, also known as Mizu no Tatsujin (Master of the Water) is Kumo's water affinity master, a warrior know for his skill with Suiton techniques as famous as Nidaime Hokage and the Mizukages.

**"Suiton: Bakusui!"** (Water Release: Exploding water shock wave!)

Oomizumaru inhales, then opens his mouth releasing an explosion of water. The water quickly floods the battle field

Mimi's response is a series of hand seals.

**"Doton: Doryuu Jouheki "** (Earth Release: Earth Style Rampart).

A large earthen wall will erupt from the ground. The piece of earth is so large it resembles a smaller version of Ayer's Rock from Australia. Oomizumaru isn't slowed down by the pink-haired kunoichi's skins and simply runs across the water's surface and up the side of the mini mountain.

Mimi has already done more hand seals and places her hand to the ground. The side of earth wall rise out and split apart, knocking the Kumo Jounin off the rampart. He tries to find his grip only for Mimi to perform **Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu **(Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique). After doing the necessary hand seals, the technique creates a large volume of water. This combined with the rampart creates a waterfall that smashes Oomizumaru into the flood basin.

Mimi looks down as the waters below swirl and begin to glow. The Mizu no Tatsujin rises from the maelstrom until he's standing on the water, while forming hand seals. He then locks his hands in the final hand seal and yells

**"SASAI HIJUTSU: SUITON: TATSU-OU"** (Sasai Secret Art: Water Release: Water Dragon King)

The waters surrounding Oomizumaru rises into the air forming a massive serpentine dragon with the Jounin riding it's head. The three hundred meter long dragon enables the Jounin to bypass Mimi's rampart defense. The massive dragon then releases a shower of glowing water from it's mouth, which are actually hundreds of smaller water blasts, each powerful enough to cut threw several meters of solid rock.

Mimi's only defense is **Dochuu Eigyo** (Underground Fish Projection), a earth technique that allows a ninja to swim and dive deep into the earth as the surface is shredded by the volley gun attack of water attacks. The water dragon then collides with the top of the rampart creating a huge crater.

When the shower of rock, mud, and water end, Oomizumaru stands in the center of the crater looking only slightly tired. He hates using that technique because of the chakra consumption, but the Kunoichi was proving to be difficult. She reminds him of a Konoha ANBU who could manipulate wood.

"I thought Yamato was too young to have a daughter that old."

Deep within the earth, Mimi has used **"Mokuton: Watanomi"** (Wood Release: Cotton Seed) to protect herself and Palmon. Deep within the earth, Mimi and Palmon are inside a mass of white plant fibers shaped like a giant seed. Mimi channels her massive chakra reserves and forms another set of hand seals in the shadows of the Earth.

**"Doton: Doryuu Bakusaiga!!"** (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Blast Fang!!)

Oomizumaru watches as fang-shaped spikes of earth and stone shoot from the ground around him covering the surface of massive crater. Each fang is over a meter long and sharper than the fangs of a wolf or tiger, but that isn't the main threat to the Kumo Jounin. Instead the fang formations explode into a fiery blast of high velocity stone shrapnel. The curve of the crater creates a shape charge focusing the immense destructive force towards the cloud ninja.

When the smoke and cloud of dust clears, Oomizumaru stands in the larger crater. He's covered in cuts and lacerations and coated in a layer of fine mud. A split second before the blast hit him, he used Suiton: Chou Suijinheki (Water Release: Super Water Encampment Wall) which generates a stream of water like the normal Suijinheki, but instead of creating a simple water wall it creates a fast moving barrier around the subject powerful enough to grind rock to dust. Oomizumaru's technique was not completely effective since Mimi, like the Scourge and Digidestined, possess massive chakra reserves and stamina. Not only does he have bruises and cuts from the destroyed rocks, but the shock wave has caused minor internal injuries (especially around the lungs) and bruised ribs.

"We will not fail! We are **SANSAI**!"

Oomizumaru rams his glowing blue fist into the ground, like a karateka breaking bricks, and the entire mountain of the earth splits in half!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Karyuumaru Sansai, also known as Hounoo no Ryujin (Dragon King of Blaze), is Kumo's master of fire and explosions. Kumo may not be known for Fire Techniques, but he's easily a match for Konoha's flame masters.

His opponent is Yamato, Konoha's master of ice.

**"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile!)

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** (Water Dragon Projectile Technique!)

A massive jet of flame collides with a dragon of water creating a massive steam cloud.

**"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" **(Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique!)

**"Suiton: Suigadan!"** (Water Release: Water Fang Projectile)

Balls of flame are wiped out the air by drills of water, that also knock the shuriken inside them to the ground

**"Katon: Masshiro Gouka!"** (Fire Release: Pure White Hellfire)

Karyuumaru releases a jet of blinding white flames from his mouth. The blast is hot enough to vaporize steel and instantly destroy a normal ninja, but Yamato is

**"Hyoton: Ekishou Ryuudan!" **(Ice Release: Liquid Crystal Dragon Projectile )

Yamato inhales then releases a high velocity spray of iridescent translucent liquid. The liquid takes a form resembling a dragon and is surrounded by streams of mist and ice crystals. The frozen crystal dragon collides with the white flame to create a blinding explosion of color and light. It forms a massive storm cloud and howling winds.

"I'm impressed." says Karyuumaru Sansai driving his kunai threw Yamato's throat who is revealed as a **Mizu Bushin** (Water Clone), "I never met a Ice user outside this mission."

"I've never meet a flame user like you." says Yamato sending a pair of chakra charged kunai into Karyuumaru's eyes, which freeze and shatter the head of Tsuchi Bushin (Mud clone).

"**We are Sansai.** Long ago before the Shinobi Villages, when we were small clans warring amongst our selves, the clan leader fought a trio of mysterious warriors."

Karyuumaru tears off his left sleeve to reveal a complex seal like tribal tattoos spiraling across his entire arm. He then runs his fingers across the blade causing them to bleed.

"The warriors had killed hundreds and were known as the three calamities, but our ancestor fought them for three days and night."

Karyuumaru smears the blood across the seal from under elbow to wrist

"When he lay dying, he told the three warriors, he wished his clan possessed there strength. The three calamities found his clan and the man's three sisters and raped them. The children born from them became powerful shinobi and became known as Sansai!"

As he rams his bloody left arm into the ground, he forms a seal with his right hand and yells out

**"Kin Kuchiyose no Jutsu: SANSAI!"** (Forbidden Summoning Technique: Three Calamities!)

There is an explosion of wind, smoke, and fire and when it clears, it reveals three huge figures. Each of creatures is humanoid standing over two meters tall (six foot seven) with muscular bodies, black pants, and black bandages covered in kanji covering the wrists, waists, ankles, and face. They are clearly not human since they have scaly skin, one has dark blue scales with smooth gray markings, one has thick deep red scales with gold markings, and one has smooth blue-tinted white scales with green markings. On each of there chest is a different kanji, the first meaning "Flood", the second meaning "Fire", and the last meaning "Storm".They also have identical markings on there left arms that match the markings on Karyuumaru.

**"Hyoton: Ekishou Ryuudan!"** (Ice Release: Liquid Crystal Dragon Projectile )

Yamato tries to take advantage of the flame master's position firing another freezing liquid air dragon, but the dragon dissolves a few meters from the target. It breaks apart into streams of water and air that are absorbed by "Flood" and "Storm" causing the kanji on there chest to glow.

**"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile!)

Yamato watches in shock as Karyuumaru fires a blast of flame at his own Fire Demon. The fire is absorbed into the "Fire" demon causing it's own kanji to glow.

"The Three Calamities were demons in human form and became true demons in hell." says Karyuumaru placing his finger on his arm tattoo, "They can be summoned to absorb there elements, rending all water, wind, lightning, and fire techniques useless against me. They also have another ability."

Karyuumaru rubs blood over the kanji above the symbol for "Fire." The Fire Demon inhales and opens his fang-filled mouth, tearing the bandages. The Fire Dragon Flame Projectile that shoots from the demon is ten times the size and power of Karyuumaru's own impressive technique. Yamato barely avoids the monstrous flames.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The fourth member is a woman with black hair and eyes standing in an impressive Jounin. She is Karai, the daughter of Raikage and one of the greatest lightning affinity prodigies, a genius of Raiton jutsu and potentially her father's successor.

Ryou and Cyberdramon are fighting hard against the prodigy kunoichi.

**"ERASE CLAW!"**

**"Raiton: Rasenkyuden"** (Lightning Release: Spiral ball lightning!)

The ultra thin beams of negative charged anti-protons collides with the sphere of chakra manipulated electrons and ionized plasma. The two forces repel each other, causing both powerful attacks to miss there targets. The streams of heat and gamma energy collide with a distant point in the water, creating a tower of team and annihilating a couple tons of fish. The plasma ball hits the town, destroying several vacant building and igniting ten others

Karai leaps into the sky and uses a length of wire to catch Cyberdramon. She gets close to the dragon Digimon and delivers several kicks powerful enough to shatter concrete. She then pulls back her fist covered in lightning and smashes it into Cyberdramon's metal plated face. As Cyberdramon crashes, Karai lands nearby ready to finish the dragon with a lightning blast.

**"Seiryuu!" **(Azure Dragon!)

Ryou appears behind Karai and begins a combination attack

**"Horn!" **

Two punches to the upper torso, both blocked by Karai.

**"Neck!" **

Four blows to the shoulders, two blocked and two countered.  
**  
"Root!"**

Four blows to the lower torso. Four blows to the face from Karai.

**"Room!"**

Four blows to the sides. Four blows to the sides from Karai.

**"Heart!"**

Triple hit to the heart. Blocked by Karai, but manages to crack her hand bones.

**"Tail!"**

Nine vicious kicks, four that send Karai into the air.

**"Winnowing Basket!!"**

Four aerial blows that are all blocked.

Karai and Ryou land covered in bruises and bleed from several cuts.

**"Raiton: Hotaru no Mai"** (Lightning Release: Dance of Firefly)

Karai form blurs and she delivers lightning quick punches and kicks to Ryou, while creating trails of sparks and lights. Each blow sends an electrical charge into Ryou's body, preventing him from fighting at his best. If it wasn't for his own secondary lightning affinity, his heart would have stopped from the first 6 amp (one thousand time lethal) blow to heart

Hotaru no Mai is another attempt by Kumogakure no Sato to copy the Juken of Konoha Hyuuga by replacing chakra pulse attacks to the chakra network with electrical shocks to the nervous system.

The pain it causes nearly renders Ryou unconscious and makes it near impossible to move. He looks up to see Karai holding a sword, whose blade is glowing red hot and crackling with blue lightning.

"The sword's name is **Gekitsuuga."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The fifth member is Fubuki, a child of Water Country that was rescued from bloodline hunts and adopted as Karai's sister. She possesses an ability that was scene in Wave Country years ago, Hyouton (Ice Release), not simulated combination techniques or faux armor technique of the Land of Snow, but the dual elemental chakra affinity bloodline once used by Nukenin Haku

Masaru and Agumon fight the true Hyouton user with difficulty.

**"Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou"** (Ice Release: Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)

Masaru and Agumon are surrounded by mirrors of dark ice, including ones that float in the air above. They are then filled with images of Fubuki, as she enters one of them.

**"Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou!" **(Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles)

Masaru and Agumon are then nearly turned into pin cushions as the mirrors release a storm of chakra hardened ice needles, each one as hard as an acupuncture needle.

**"Taiyoukaken!"** (Sun Flame Fist!)

As Masaru's flame-covered fist finishes it's punch there's an explosion of flames in the direction of the punch. The expanding shock-wave collides with the needles and a couple of mirrors annihilating them. Masaru and Agumon jump out threw the steam, only for Fabuki to drive a needle threw Masaru's neck. Masaru bursts revealing him to be a **Kage Bushin** (Shadow Clone) and the real Masaru appears to deliver a chakra punch to Fubuki's face. The Mizu Bushin (water clone) shatters, but the force of the water is enough to crack a mirror it hit.

The real Fubuki appears with a chakra-hardened sword of ice and tries to pierce Masaru's chest. The sword shatters and the genjutsu is dispelled to reveal that Masaru is really Agumon, whose chakra hardened hide is stronger than iron. Agumon's grabs her arm and swings her around into the path of the real Masaru whose fist is covered in flames.

**"Taiyoukaken!"** (Sun Flame Fist!)

The flame-covered Kumo Jounin goes flying threw one of her ice mirrors, shattering it with such force, the shock wave is enough to wipe out the other mirrors. Masaru and Agumon rush forward to finish her off, when the fragments of ice fly around them. The sharp shards cut them in various places, then stick to them. The mass of fragments then fuse into a solid mass that holds Masaru and Agumon.

**"Hyouton: Hakuisshoku Hanagoori"** (ice release: bright white flowers surrounded by ice)

Fubuki walks out of the mist with only a few minor burns and holding a much stronger looking ice sword. She holds up the sword for her victims to see.

"and this is **Hyoukaiken - Hyakuwari **(frozen sea sword - one hundred percent )"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sixth and final member may be the most dangerous, most hated and most feared in Kumogakure no Sato. A person born to be a weapon of her village with the power of a greater demon. Nii Yugito, Jounin Kunoichi and Jinchuriki no Nibi no Nekomata (Host of Two Tailed Demon Cat)

Anko and Shizune were doing fine against the female Cloud ninja, until Yugito Nii transformed into her Jinchuriki form. A giant fiery cat with the ability to fire spectral balls of flame. Shizune Ijutsu (medical techniques) are having little effect, esp since most of them require the user get within close range. Anko's kunai are easily blocked and she's not sure her snake summons would be effective.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Konoha Teams in River Country**

"The Real Itachi is at the Akatsuki Lair..." says Chiyo, "This replica was to slow us down and gather intelligence on us. They're good."

Sakura looks at Naruto and wonders about him taking on guys like the Akatsuki since he left for his training trip with Jiraiya.

"Yes.. It's clear they were trying to buy time. There's no doubt... they've already started extracting the Bijuu! Presumably, they're trying to create a new jinchuriki with the one tailed Shukaku"

"There's no time to lose, we have to hurry." says Kakashi.

The Scourge Team leaps forward, followed by Light and Tamer, and finally Team Kakashi and Chiyo. They continue to talk as they move threw the trees.

"Jinchuriki?"

"As I explained... Biju have superhuman powers and each country tried to use them for military purposes. If you can control the Jinchuriki you can control the Biju he is hosting.

"But you said no one could control such power."

"No one could... in the end... but at one time people did try to control them by sealing Biju in humans. In that way, people tried to suppress the bijuu's extreme powers and control them and people whom Biju were sealed like Gaara are called Jinchuriki - Power of human sacrifice.

' A Jinchuriki is capable of incredible power by resonating with their Biju. Including Gaara, there have been three Jinchuriki in the sand's history."

"Using those Jinchuriki" says Sakura, "People have waged war over and over again, right?"

"Yes." says Chiyo

"But then...! What about the people that were made into Jinchuriki...?"

Sakura sees the look in Naruto's eyes.

"What can be done to pull the Biju out...?"

"Removing a Biju requires a sealing jutsu with the power that is momentarily equal to that of the Biju and quite a bit of time, but once th bijuu is removed the Jinchuriki..."

There is a pause.

"Oh no."

"When the Biju is removed, the Jinchuriki dies." says Chiyo, "Both of the sand's other Jinchuriki I just mentioned, died because Shukaku was removed...

Sakura nearly cries

"Always quick to cry, Sakura." says Naruto with a grin, "Don't worry, I'm going to save Gaara."

"I! Naruto... It's you I'm---!"

"We'd better hurry." interrupts Naruto, "Scourge, Tamer, and Light are stamina freaks like me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Akatsuki Base**

"Zetsu." says Pain, "Take care of the two used for Shouten no Jutsu."

"Of course" says Zetsu as he goes off to Eat the corpses.

"Itachi..." says Pain, "How many enemies and who are they?"

"Konoha's Hatake Kakashi, Haruna Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto, the Nine-Tailed Fox's Jinchuriki. Sunagakure Advisor Chiyo finishes out their four-man cell." says Itachi, shocking Sasori with the news, making him mentally cry out Granny Chiyo,"There are also Nine unknown Konoha ninjas arranged in three man teams and all possessing strange partner animals or summons. They range from a small imp-like creature to kitsune-like creature. Twelve Konoha ninja, one suna nin, and nine creatures."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Konoha Teams en route to Akatsuki Base**

It's night time and most of the group is resting. The only ones awake are Kakashi, Chiyo, and the Scourge minus there partners. Chiyo watches over the young group and especially Naruto. She's reminded of the past when Sasori was sleeping in his bed next to his parents and a picture of Sasori's parents holding him as an infant with Sunagakure in the background.

"Do you guys ever sleep?" asks Kakashi

"We've always been the nocturnal type." says Angel

"We used to really hate the sun." says Spike, "We got sun burnt Really easy."

"Enough break time we have to get going." says Kakashi

"Yes.." says Chiyo

Chiyo, Team Kakashi, Scourge, Tamer, Light, and Gai all move as fast as they can to rescue the Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Akatsuki Base**

"Complete" says Pain

Outside, Team Gai has arrived at the entrance to the cavern where the extraction has reached it's end

**Land of Waves.  
A few hours ago**

**"Futon: Zantetsuken!" **(Wind Release: Iron-Cutting Sword)

Izzy is blown back by the wind blade from one of Kazemaru's swords. Tentomon lands between the badly bleeding Izzy and Kazemaru. The Ladybug Digimon is in a fighting stance and the other member of there group, Sai, is already unconscious and is currently lying against a badly shreded tree.

"Do you really think a overgrown bug can stop one of Sansai?" mocks Kazemaru as his blade glows.

Suddenly, there is a burst of light from the insectoid and when it clears, Tentomon is gone and Kabuterimon stands fanged mandibles and claws ready. Kazemaru flips back releases another attack.

**"Futon: Zantetsusen!" **(Wind Release: Iron-Cutting Flash)

Kazemaru releases two extremely powerful air blades at the giant bug, but Kabuterimon uses is "**Megablaster**" electrical attack to disrupt the air. Lightning users may be weak against wind users, but electrical energy super-heats the air greater than any fire could when focused.

Suddenly, Kazemaru appears from the flash and delivers extremely fast slashes to Kabuterimon. The insectoid manages to block the lethal hits with it's four arms, but is still badly injured and sent flying back into the injured Izzy. Kazemaru is about to finish them off, when a third member of Konoha appears.

Shino stands in front of the two injured members of Konoha. Kazemaru's form blurs and in flash Shino is cut in half at the waist. The two parts then reveal Shino to be a **Mushi Bushin** (bug clone). The thousands of kikai bugs scatter into the air and many onto Kazemaru. They crawl into his clothing and begin to drain his chakra at an alarming rate, several of Shino's newer breed also contain powerful poisons.

Kazemaru gathers his chakra for a powerful attack, but the insects on his wrists detonate like little bombs shredding his skin. The damage is so severe, he's forced to drop one of his legendary blades.

"**Mushi Bakudan **(Insect Bombs) Are you OK, Izzy??"

"I guess Lady Tsunade sent you guys as back-up." says Izzy rising to his feet.

"Glad to help a fellow bug partner." says Shino, looking at the impressive form of Kabuterimon.

"Did you forget something?"

Shino and Izzy turn to see Kazemaru now holding his remaining sword tight. He's surrounded by the same acid mist he used to destroy Izzy's wires. The acid not only burns his skin, but kills the Kikai bugs on his body leaving him with a few nasty wounds. Despite the intense pain, Kazemaru is gathering massive amounts of chakra for a very powerful jutsu. He has also recovered his sword, which was on a acid-proof hidden wire for instant recovery.

"Nope." says Izzy, holding his glowing Digivice

Kabuterimon is surrounded by light, which expands many times over before dissolving. Shino and Kazemaru stare in shock at the giant red insectoid resembling a Atlas Rhinoceros Beetle. It's so big it's easily a match for the greater summoning animals and would have no fear of Gama Bunta, the giant toad boss summoned by Konoha ninja Jiraiya and Naruto

**"Hijutsu: Futon: Zantenchisen!" **(Secret technique: Wind Release: Heaven-and-Earth-Cutting Flash)

Kazemaru releases two powerful blades from his sword. The two blades come close together and a giant vacuum blade appears between them. The giant blade of wind, energy, and vacuum collides with AtlurKabuterimon and explodes as it hits an invisible field of energy.

"A Barrier?"

**"Repulsor Field."**

Kazemaru is very worried since his chakra is drained and the pain from the wounds and acid burns is intense and slowing him down.

**"Ground Circuit!"**

AtlurKabuterimon charges the ground in front of him with his horn. Kazemaru leaps into the air to avoid the electrical discharge, but it also places him eye level with the giant insectoid's twelve claws.

**"Wild Scratch!"**

AtlurKabuterimon slices Kazemaru with his claws. It's only the chakra-charged armor that prevents Kazemaru's instant death, but the armor doesn't stop the claws form cutting off both arms and legs. As Kazemaru's bloody form falls towards the earth, AtlurKabuterimon goes into a finishing attack.

**"Horn Buster!"**

AtlurKabuterimon releases a massive blast of lightning from his odd giant horn. The lightning smashes the falling Kazemaru into the ground hard enough to create a giant smoking crater.

Shino looks in the hole and winces behind the glasses. His insects may be carrion eaters, but he doesn't like looking at enemies who have been burnt to a crisp and burnt in half. Shino then turns to giant red beetle and Izzy on it's shoulder.

"Cool."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The massive rampart collapses into rubble after being split in half by Oomizumaru's attack. He scans the earth for the pink-haired female, but can only see Earth, Stone, and Mud.

**"FLOW CANNON!"**

Oomizumaru jumps clear as a burst of green energy collides where he was and sends flower petals everywhere. He looks up to see a fairy-like creature composed of flowers. She has a thin humanoid form but dress and headdress resembling a pink flower, green vine hair, leafy arm bands and boots, and insect-like wings composed of leaves. On the fairy girl's back is the pink-haired Kunoichi.

**"Suiton: Mizurappa"** (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)

A jet of water explodes from Oomizumaru's mouth towards Mimi and Lilymon, but when the water collides they explode into shower of flower petals. He sees half a dozen more Lilymon and attacks with Mizurappa, but they are all revealed as **Hana Bushin **(Flower Clones)

**"Fairy Vine!"**

Oomizumaru is forced to** Suijinheki **(Water Encampment Wall) to stop Lilymon's poisonous thorns and Mimi's rain of senbon. He then charges Mimi and Lilymon with a pair of Suiken (water swords).

**"Green Trap!"**

**"Mokuton: Midoriwasa!"** (Wood Release: Green Trap)

Both Lilymon and Mimi spin around, creating a vine with flowers and spores. The attack slows down Oomizumaru, until he shatters revealing him to be a Mizu Bushin (Water Clone). Oomizumaru appears behind both girls and his blades punch threw there necks. The two girls explode into a shower of green liquid, splinters, petals, and spores.

Oomizumaru avoids most of damage only getting several small splinters, many scratches, and a body soaked in sticky yellow-green liquid.

From a mound of earth, the Cotton Seed rises and cracks open like a cocoon to reveal the real Lilymon holding a tired Mimi.

"Clever, girl." says Oomizumaru, "An exploding wood clone. What else do you have?"

"Look around you."

Oomizumaru looks around him and doesn't notice anything at first. Then he notices how much green vegetation is growing, which should be gone with the battle. Small green vines rise from the mud and dirty brown water, rocks that were shattered minutes ago are covered in moss, and mounds of earth collapse as masses of new branches burst from them. Even the muddy ground beneath him is covered in rapidly growing vegetation.

"Gardening no jutsu?" he says with a smirk before he collapses in pain, "Wha..."

"My Hana Bushin were composed of more than flowers, then contained a poison mixed with the pollen that numbed your senses and weakened your chakra control, giving me greater control of the water. They also contained spores and seeds that were scattered into the wet earth. My Genseirin no Jutsu (primeval forest technique) is absorbing the Water and Earth rendering Suiton jutsu worthless."

Oomizumaru looks at his arm, which is turning gray with bulging veins and wounds dripping green-yellow fluid like sap. He watches as some parts begin to turn green and deform.

"What's happening to you is the seeds of Jyubokko (Blood Tree) I added to those Hana and Moku Bushin. There an experimental mutant I created using Kusa (Grass) knowledge and a chakra affinity paper tree. There carnivorous feeding on blood and flesh. They also drain chakra to help there don't live long, decomposing into nutrient rich soil for other plants."

Oomizumaru cries out as vines burst from his body and the air is filled with the sounds of breaking bones. In one final scream, Oomizumaru body is shred and consumed to create a giant vine tree that blossoms into thousands of tiny blood red flowers.

"To think, I used to be a pacifist." says Mimi, a faint pink glow in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle between Karyuumaru and Yamato was going bad for Yamato thanks to the summoned Sansai demons. Storm and Flood negated his ice techniques, while Fire boosted Karyuumaru's fire attacks.

Then, during the battle. The storm demon began to weaken, losing it's strength and the rate of wind absorption decreased by more than a third.

"Damn it!" says Karyuumaru rubbing blood across the Storm symbol, "Sansai Arashi: Kai!"

The Storm Demon stops moving and sublimates, changing from a solid creature into a mist that disperses and vanishes. With Storm's departure, Fire and Flood gain strength.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Karyuumaru releases a massive fireball at Sansai Fire Demon, the demon glows a bright red, then the energy is pulled into the kanji on his chest. The demon then inhales and releases a fireball ten times the size of the original

**"Futon: Yuuhi!"** (Wind Release: Flying Jump!)

Yamato jumps clear of the fireball souring into the air and watches as the Flood Demon weakens. While still in the air he forms seals, while Karyuumaru is distracted.

**"Futon: Ekishou Ryuudan!"** (Wind Release: Liquid Crystal Dragon Projectile )

Yamato releases his crystal dragon at the Flood Demon before Karyuumaru can react. The liquefied air hits the water-based demon at near the speed of sound. The blast instantly freezes the monster solid and water swirling around him becomes an ice sculpture. There is a pause as the liquid air drips and spreads of frozen demon, then sharp spikes of ice burst from the hard skin, shattering the frozen flesh. Inside, the water contained in the dimensional pocket is forced out as the demon dies, becoming ice as it breaks the surface. The chakra forms heat which builds pressure, so within seconds, the Flood Demon explodes into a billion frozen shards.

Karyuumaru stares at the shard of ice piercing his left shoulder, connected to the control arm. As the blood drips, he begins to laugh.

"There is a reason the Sansai Summoning in an S-Rank Kinjutsu. It consumes massive amounts of chakra and the health of each demon is linked to member of the Sansai three. When one of the trio dies, the chakra drain from there demon becomes too great to sustain. Also, if one of the demons is destroyed before it can be un-summoned, it takes a third of user's chakra with them back to hell."

'Any reason your telling me this?" says Yamato

"Neither one of us will live to tell anyone else." says Karyuumaru, forming an odd set of seals ending on the Tora (Tiger) seal **"Katon: Masshiro Goukaryuudan!" **(Fire Release: Pure White Hellfire Dragon Projectile)

Karyuumaru inhales, while his skin turns deep red then pitch black. He then releases a massive blast of blinding white flames into the Fire Demon. The Fire Demon roars as it's bandages burn away and it's eyes open to show shining white lights. The veins bulge threw the skin as an aura explodes from the demon's form. Beams of white fire shoot from the demon's body as the kanji on it's chest ignites into ethereal white flames. Finally, it's entire body glows solid white and explodes.

The enormous explosion is so large it's heard in Kirakagure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist) in the distant Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water). A spherical blast destroys everything for a ten kilometer radius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes ago, Karai was about to torture and kill Ryou. She managed to inflict several extremely painful cuts, then hope arrived.

The hop came in the form of Hinata Hyuuga.

The young Hyuuga heiress distracted Karai with a few kunai thrown at her back and used her speed to appear between Karai and Ryou. She is happy she talked to Gai about improving her speed, with her small size, she can't depend on strength based attacks like cousin Neji.

Karai brings the Gekitsuuga (Pain Fang) down to slice threw both of them, but Hinata performs Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)

Hinata emits chakra from her palms and move her arms in sweeping pattern movements to provide a full 360 degree range of protection for her body. This chakra can cut through nearly any target which dares penetrate the protective sphere. By expelling a more sharper, stronger and more flexible amount of chakra, she can increase it's effectiveness against more massive incoming objects.

When the Gekitsuuga hits the shield of chakra lasers, the beams cut threw the blades. The blade breaks apart into a hundred pieces, one piece hits Karai's face, making a deep cut.

Karai jumps back and glares at the girl with a look of pure hate.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"How do you know?"

"My style was based on our village's attempt to copy Hyuuga techniques. Gashir was sent to take your eyes to complete the project, but that fool failed. When we tried to get your father, they sent us your worthless uncle."

"My uncle was not worthless! He willingly gave his life to protect his brother."

"The eyes were worthless and that's all a Hyuuga is!"

Karai forms a set of hand seals ending on an unknown hand seal.

**"Hijutsu: Raiton: Raijinhada!" **(Secret Technique: Lightning Release: god of lightning skin)

There is a blinding flash like a bolt of natural lighting. When the flash clears, Karai's entire body is covered in lightning changing her skin to blue-grey and her hair and eyes to blue/white fire. Suddenly, she blurs moving faster than Hinata can react and delivers several blows which release lightning discharges. The electrical shocks are powerful enough that her coat bursts into flames.

**"Raiton: Hotaru no Mai" **(Lightning Release: Dance of Firefly)

**"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!"** (Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand)

As Hinata moves the force and speed is enough to tear away the heavy jacket to show her top and developed curves. The burning pieces of her jacket are blown away with part of her hair.

**"2 Strikes!"**

Hinata blocks Karai's first two strikes creating electrical flashes

**"4 Strikes!"**

Hinata blocks the pain as she blocks four more hits.

**"16 Strikes!"**

Hinata blocks eight strikes and delivers eight of her own.

**"32 Strikes!"**

Hinata blocks sixteen strikes and delivers sixteen.

**"64 strikes!"**

Hinata and Karai are blown apart as Hinata blocks thirty two and delivers thirty two to Karai's electrified hide. Hinata's hands are smoking and burnt, and Karai stumbles in pain since the chakra pulses bypassed her lightning charged iron-hard skin.

"The skin of the lightning god was suppose to stop your juken strikes." says Karai coughing up a little blood that burns away on her metallic skin. "How can you stand the pain?"

"I have suffered many forms of pain, but I didn't give up. My... My Naruto suffered even greater pain and he Never gave up!"

"Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki. The boy who fought your prodigy branch cousin Neji during the Chunin Exam three years ago." says Karai as she grins, "The Jinchuriki of Kyubi no Kitsune (Host of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox)"

Hinata's eyes widen.

"You didn't know? Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Leader Fire Shadow) Minato Namikaze gave his life to seal the Kyubi into a newborn baby, Naruto. The fool's dying wish was for the boy to be treated like a hero instead of a monster. The villagers treated him like all demon carriers, not regarded as weapons, as a monster in human flesh. Even now that fool of yours wants the world to see him as the Yondaime wanted. Like a monster will ever be anything else. Heh heh Ha Ha"

**"Hakke Tekkou Kuushou!"** (Eight Divination Signs Iron and Steel Air Palm)

Extending chakra from her body, Hinata thrusts her palm at the shocked Karai, who expected Hinata to blindly charge or break down. The near-invisible wave of chakra illuminated by her "chakra laser" hits Karai in the chest like a armor-piercing projectile, tear threw her body. The hole is small, but goes completely threw and has pulverized the heart into fine mist behind her.

"Naruto has earned my respect and praise many times over, and being a Jinchuriki means he's just more amazing." says Hinata as Karai collapses, the electrical charge keeping her brain active just long enough to hear Hinata's words before she finally dies.

A sudden explosion of white light and thunder knocks Hinata's injured form to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaru and Agumon held by **Hyouton: Hakuisshoku Hanagoori** (ice release: bright white flowers surrounded by ice) can only watch as Fubuki approaches with an ultra-sharp ultra-hard ice sword she calls Hyoukaiken - Hyakuwari (frozen sea sword - one hundred percent). Both Agumon and Masaru channel there fire affinity chakra and strain there muscles to break free before Fubuki can slice them to pieces.

**"Gatsuuga!"** (Dual Piercing Fang!)

A couple of spinning attacks, like giant drills appear behind Fabuki. Fubuki unable to dodge, uses Hyoton: Hyoujinheki (Ice Encampment Wall) to create a thick wall of ice to protect her. The two canine konoha ninjas drill threw and shatter the wall. They also catch Fubuki in there rotations and slices her with there sharp claws. They end with a double blow that sends her into the air.

Kiba and Kiba-shaped Akamaru land next to there fellow Konoha ninja as Agumon and Masaru finally shatter there ice prison. Masaru nods to Agumon and Agumon nods back.

Fabuki opens her eyes as her bloody form falls from the sky. She's in serious pain from Kiba and Akamaru's attack, but she still has her Hyoukaiken. She sees Masaru in front of her and with a master's skill, pierces the man, only form him to burst into smoke. She doesn't even notice the second Kage Bushin behind her until it delivers a kick and explodes. The Bunshin Bakuha (Shadow Clone Explosion) sends Fabuki flies at high speed towards the ground towards Masaru.

Masaru stands next to Agumon, who used a jumping technique to launch the Kage Bushin

Masaru brings back his fist, which is now glowing a bright red-gold.

**"KATON: HOUOU TAIYOUKAKEN!!" **(Fire Release: Fire bird Sun Fire Fist!!)

Masaru's fist collides with Fabuki's face, both traveling at insane speed. There is a blinding explosion and a bird-shaped blast of red-gold flames sours into the sky carrying the pulverized burning remains and ash of Fubuki.  
**  
"Holy CENSORED!"** yells Kiba, while Akamaru still in Kiba's form lets out the dog equivalent.

Masaru then collapses from Chakra exhaustion, followed by Agumon. Before Kiba and Akamaru can help, they are knocked off there feet by a massive explosion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugito has reverted to human form due to low chakra. Anko has managed to summon some of the higher level snakes long enough to block the nekomata's attacks and Shizune's Dokukiri (Poison Mist) has weakened the feline Jounin.

There is a sudden loud explosion that distracts Yugito.

**"Senei Jashu!"** (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!)

A snake extends from the sleeve of Anko and wraps around Yugito's wrist and sinking her fangs into the Kumo Jounin's arm. Anko then uses her impressive chakra-boosted strength to pull his disoriented Yugito into the air and swings her around. The feline kunoichi is about to cut her self free, when Shizune burst from ground behind the ninja girl and latches on to her back. Shizune drives several drug-tipped senbon into Yugito's back and when she puts her heels to down, Yugito is forced on to those needles, pushing them deep into her body.

"Shouldn't get distracted." says Anko retrieving her snake, "Good night kitten."

Yugito can't do anything as the numbing drugs take effect and render her unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Outside of Akatsuki Cave**

Team Gai stand outside the cave entrance staring at the giant Torri at the entrance covered with odd seal scrolls (ofuda) and the actually mouth of the cave blocking by a giant boulder with a kanji covered scroll on the front near the center.

"Gaara is beyond this rock." says the talking ninja dog Pakkun on Rock Lee's shoulder.

Neji activate the Byakugan

"What's it look like, Neji?" says Tenten

"W.. What is that...?" says Neji

"Neji... What's happening behind that rock?" says Rock

"It's hard to explain."

Gai charges forward and delivers a brutal punch to the rock sending out a rippling shock wave. A normal rock would have been blown to pieces by the fist of a Konoha Taijutsu expert, but Gai's fist is stopped by a barrier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Inside of Akatsuki Cave**

Inside the cave are the Akatsuki and King of Hell Statue.

"It's getting louder outside." says Pain

"There's one more Jinchuriki isn't there? heh heh..." says Sasori, "Don't blame me, Itachi"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**En route to the Cave**

Chiyo watches as Naruto continues to move with speed and determination

"Th - This kid." says Chiyo

"Naruto! Wait!" yells Kakashi

Takeru of Team Light blurs pass them and Spike actually turns around and faces them as he jumps from tree to tree backwards.

"Getting old Scarecrow." says Spike, then turns back to face forward and zips ahead. Inside he's laughing his ass of since he's far older than Konohagakure no Sato.

One thought goes threw Kakashi's head, not everyone is a stamina freak like Gai, just you ten.

"Why is that kid trying so hard to save Gaara? He's not from the same village." says Chiyo, interrupting Kakashi's line of thought, "and who in the world is he...?

"He's also a jinchuriki the nine tailed fox is sealed him." says Kakashi shocking Chiyo.

"Naruto probably doesn't have any special feelings for Sunagakure, but Gaara is a Jinchuriki too. Naruto understands Gaara better than anyone of Sunagakure ever could. When it comes to how Jinchuriki have been treated all the villages are pretty much the same. That's why Naruto has to save Gaara. Whether it's Konoha or Suna means nothing to him. To Naruto, Gaara is a comrade who shares his pain. Naruto's dream is to become Hokage so when he heard Gaara became Kazekage it frustrated him. But, on the other hand Naruto was sincerely happy for Gaara. Naruto possesses a special power."

At that Chiyo looks up from her growing depression in curiosity.

'Without exchanging many words, he can strike up a friendship with anyone."

"I've lived long. I've seen many things and I've learned the ways of the world accordingly and because I've found that alliances with other countries are mere formalities we needed resources to protect jutsu that sealed Shukaku inside Gaara. I did it.'

'I did it to protect the village and the villagers suffered for it and now the village I avoided and didn't make an alliance with is trying to save us. All the things that I have done may have very well been mistakes. Even worse, I've become decrepit and started giving up on things easily."

There is a pause.

"Kakashi. The young have so much potential within. I envy them."

"No, No, your life's only juts begun." says Kakashi, "You're still quite young."

**"WAH HA HA HA!"** laughs Chiyo making Kakashi smile under his mask, '"That's true. There may still be something I can do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Outside of Akatsuki Cave**

"What are we gonna do?" asks Rock Lee

"First we have to break this barrier." says Gai

"But how?" asks Tenten

"It's a Five Seal Barrier." comes a voice as a large group lands.

"Your late. Kakashi." says Gai

"Well you see. Well, you see. We ran into a little trouble along the way." says Kakashi as he lands on the watery surface.

**"NARUTO! SAKURA!"** yells Lee

"Hey!!" says Naruto, "You don't mean me, do you Kakashi?"

"Naruto" says Neji with a sweat drop

"Everyone's here. So you arrived ahead of us!" says Sakura

"Who's the old Lady?" says Lee, "Are those guys Scourge, Light, and Tamer?"

"Oh... She's an advisor from the Sand." says Naruto, "and Yeah. That's them."

"Okay! Let's do this Kakashi!" says Gai to which Kakashi replies "Yeah!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle with Kumogakure and there forces is finally over and the newest ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. Not all of them have escaped uninjured.

Mimi is in best shape, only tired with a few minor injuries and her partner Lilymon wasn't injured in the slightest. They avoids direct attacks, so only drained there chakra.

Izumi has a few cuts and a minor chest wound thanks to Kazemaru's sharp winds. He would have a potential lethal deep chest wound if he didn't wear chest armor.

Yamato survived Karyuumaru's suicide jutsu due to his partner's efforts. Gabumon, who had been hidden underground during the fight, evolved into the giant right arm of Omegamon. With Omegamon's Garuru Cannon, Yamato uses a jutsu to create a quick barrier around the chrome digizoid metal arm. It was a quick and dirty solution, that allowed them to ride the explosion out Yamato has many burns and injuries from riding the white fire at several times the speed of sound. It also left him with severe chakra exhaustion and his partner devolved into a orange-and-white ball form with a metal horn.

Ryou is still having motor control thanks to Karai's electrical attacks. His body is covered in small star-shaped marking where Karai's lightning charged blow landed. He has burns and now needs time to recover and Cyberdramon has reverted to the child monster Monodramon.

Masaru is unconscious from severe exhaustion since Fubiki's attacks ruined his chakra control and he used a technique he hadn't fully mastered yet. His partner Agumon now watches over his form.

Sai has many cuts from his battle with Kazemaru,. ranging from minor nicks to deep cuts. He also had to pull out splinters from the trees he collided with leaving his torso covered in bandages.

Hinata is the only member of Team Kurenai that was injured, Shino and Kiba only played minor parts for short periods, so where neither drained or injured. Hinata has a few minor burns from her jacket's fiery destruction and shorter hair due to the fire. She also has first and second degree burns on her hands from blocking Karai's Firefly technique and is suffering from electrical shock.

Shizune and Anko only have minor injuries and minor exhaustion from fighting the Jinchuriki. Yugito wasn't killed like the other Kumo ninja for two reasons. One, they needed information on Kumo's activities and Two, they didn't want to risk that her death would release Nibi no Nekomata. With a drained Yugito distracted by Karyuumaru's explosion, they were able to dose her with Witch's Bane.

Witch's Bane is a very powerful sedative from another country that coated the senbon. The story goes that long ago, a witch (a term for a poisoner, not a magic user) developed a habit of marrying rich men, then poisoning them to steal there fortunes. The poisons came from her own private garden that she grew in plain sight. Then one day, she picked the wrong plant from her garden, a plant that had grown from a seed delivered by a bird or animal. The poison of that plant didn't kill her husband, but placed him a death-like sleep. When he awakened a couple days later, he stopped his own cremation and had his evil wife put to death. The amount on the senbon was enough to put a large Fire Country Tiger to sleep for a week and should keep a Jinchuriki asleep for several hours.

Another problem is coming to the land of waves.

One is a thirty two year old man with purple eyes and slick back white hair. He's bare chested and carries an odd necklace, his ninja headband around his neck, and three bladed scythe.

The other is a more serious looking ninja with green eyes and dark brown hair covered by a white hood and mask. He looks younger than he is and his body is covered in many sticked scars

They both wear black cloaks with red clouds and odd gold rings, the symbols of Akatsuki Organization. They are Hidan of the Jashin and Kakuzu, a former ninja of Waterfall, and they have come to capture the Jinchuriki of Nibi no Nekomata.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**End of CHAPTER 13: ETM- Part 5**

Techniques  
Futon: Zantetsuken! (Wind Release: Iron-Cutting Sword)  
A wind based technique that creates a blade of air and vacuum that can slice a target apart. Named because it can slice an iron statue in half.  
Futon: Zantetsusen! (Wind Release: Iron-Cutting Flash)  
A more powerful double version of Zantetsuken  
Hijutsu: Futon: Zantenchisen! (Secret technique: Wind Release: Heaven-and-Earth-Cutting Flash)  
The final evolution of Zantetsuken and Zantetsuken, that uses two smaller blades to create one giant.  
Futon: Shiden to Tate (Wind Release: Shield of Purple Lightning)  
A Kumo technique designed to imitate the Kaiten (Heavenly Spin) of the Hyuuga Clan. Using his swords he creates a barrier that absorbs the electrical energy of an attack.  
Hijutsu: Zantenchiken (Secret Technique: Heaven and Earth-Slicing Sword)  
A technique which involves cutting threw air containing two or more chakra at the point where they meet and cause friction. This releases a blast of wind and chakra in the direction of the slash.  
Raiton: Rakurai! (Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt!  
A simple Raiton jutsu that releases a bolt of lightning.  
Makaze Hijutsu: Kyousankiri (Evil Wind Secret Technique: Strong acid mist)  
The Makaze releases a poisonous mist containing strong acids that can destroy skin and weapons.  
SASAI HIJUTSU: SUITON: TATSU-OU (Sasai Secret Art: Water Release: Water Dragon King)  
The secret water technique of the Sasai clan. It creates a massive serpentine water dragon that fires a shower of multiple rock-cutting water blasts from his mouth.  
Mokuton: Watanomi (Wood Release: Cotton Seed)  
The ninja manipulates the ambient plant matter to weave a seed-like cocoon. This cocoon protects the user and allows the user to recover the strength.  
Suiton: Chou Suijinheki (Water Release: Super Water Encampment Wall)  
A super version of the normal Suijinheki - Water Encampment Wall designed to grind Earth (water's elemental weakness) to dust. The effectiveness depends on the chakra of the earth technique compared to the water wall. If the earth technique is more powerful it can send shock waves back to the user.  
Katon: Masshiro Gouka! (Fire Release: Pure White Hellfire)  
An Sansai Hijutsu that produces of jet of superheated plasma flame that can vaporize all metals not enhanced by chakra. It's instantly lethal to a ninja hit by it.  
Hyoton: Ekishou Ryuudan! (Ice Release: Liquid Crystal Dragon Projectile )  
Yamato inhales a large amount of air and uses his chakra to convert it into subzero liquids, the releases it as a high velocity jet that instantly freezes it's target and shatters it with the pressure of the spray.  
Futon: Ekishou Ryuudan! (Wind Release: Liquid Crystal Dragon Projectile )  
The true version of Ekishou Ryuudan lacking ice and composed of pure liquefied air. He takes far more chakra to form and control, but is far colder and destructive.  
Raiton: Rasenkyuden (Lightning Release: Spiral ball lightning!)  
The Kumo equivalent to Yondaime's feared Rasengan. Throws a spinning sphere of lightning, that is not only destructive, but it's magnetic field can pull metal weapons out of the air.  
Raiton: Hotaru no Mai (Lightning Release: Dance of Firefly)  
Hotaru no Mai is another attempt by Kumogakure no Sato to copy the Juken of Konoha Hyuuga by replacing chakra pulse attacks to the chakra network with electrical shocks to the nervous system. It involves many rapid strikes, lacking physical force, but each charged with electricity to nerve clusters.  
Weapon: Gekitsuuga (Pain Fang)  
Gekitsuu (n) pain (intense, sharp, violent)  
Karai's chakra sword that can channel chakra into powerful electrical bursts and burning heat. It's not only a lethal weapon, but a torture tool for Karai's sadism.  
Hyouton: Hakuisshoku Hanagoori (ice release: bright white flowers surrounded by ice)  
Fubuki deliberately shatters her Demonic Ice Mirrors or other planes of ice creating fragments. When the target(s) walks over the fragments, wind causes the fragments to cut the target(s), then fuse together around the target(s) holding them in place.  
Kikai: Mushi Bakudan (Destruction Bugs: Insect Bombs)  
Specially breed Kikai bugs that if overloaded or commanded for the sake of the colony will explode like mini-bombs. There bodies also contain strong acids and chemicals that damage the flesh further and that is the reason Shino doesn't carry many of them.  
Suiken (water swords).  
Simple short swords composed of water with the durability of iron and good for piercing attacks.  
Mokuton: Midoriwasa! (Wood Release: Green Trap)  
Mimi's Mokuton imitation of Lilymon's Green Trap attack.  
Moku Bushin Daibakuha! (Wood Clone Big Explosion!)  
Wood clones designed to explode, but not like Kage Bushin or logs with explosive notes, but into showers of splinters and toxic plant materials.  
Mokuton: Genseirin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Primeval Forest technique)  
A powerful wood technique that absorbs all ambient water and earth into trees and vegetation, from the environment rendering all Earth (Doton) and Water (Suiton) users useless  
Weapon: Jyubokko (Blood Tree)  
A carnivorous mutant plant created from Mimi's experiments with Chakra Paper Tree. It not only uses flesh and blood for food and water, but drains a person's chakra to help it's growth.  
Futon: Yuuhi! (Wind Release: Flying Jump!)  
Yamato's air jump technique, by manipulating the air around and under him, he can jump high into the air and jump while still in the air.  
Katon: Masshiro Goukaryuudan! (Fire Release: Pure White Hellfire Dragon Projectile)  
A suicide S-Class Fire attack that channels all of user's remaining chakra into a massive blast of white hellfire. The blast can wipe out every thing for a kilometer in all directions, sterilizing earth, air, and water.  
Hijutsu: Raiton: Raijinhada (Secret Technique: Lightning Release: god of lightning skin)  
Kumo's A Class defense technique against the Hyuuga Juken. An iron hard skin charged with lightning and shocking those that dare to touch it.  
Hakke Tekkou Kuushou (Eight Divination Signs Iron and Steel Air Palm)  
A modification of the Hakke Kuushou (Eight Divination Signs Air Palm), instead of creating an invisible wave of chakra that can knock the opponent back, it creates a spiral wave that pierces the target.  
Hyoton: Hyoujinheki (Ice Encampment Wall)  
An ice version of Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall).  
KATON: HOUOU TAIYOUKAKEN (Fire Release: Fire bird Sun Fire Fist!!)  
A fire affinity super-version of the normal Taiyoukaken. It produces a bird shaped fire projectile if detonated in the air and creates a massive phoenix-shaped burn on the ground if it hits the ground.

Author Notes:  
What's with Mimi's glowing eyes?  
Do you really think the Digidestined kids could become cold blooded killers so easily? They are being influenced by there transformations and there leaders, the Scourge.  
Why so little action with Itachi?  
I'm trying to minimize scenes with Uchihas, since they are getting too much attention in the canon manga. The only part I skipped was Itachi's freaky genjutsu on Naruto.  
More action with Suna Teams?  
They finally reached the Akatsuki, so there battles will begin soon.  
Hinata???  
That was Hinata breaking free of her past. Her uncle was killed and Neji hated her because of Cloud attempted kidnapping, so she killed the Cloud Princess. She also proved her love of Naruto, by accepting him after learning of the Kyubi no Kitsune. I also got rid of that jacket to show her curves and cut her hair because I think Pre-Shippuden short hair was cuter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter:  
The Scourge Finally get to fight!  
Deidara and Sasori vs Kakashi and Scourge.  
Hidan and Kakuzu vs Wave Country Teams!

TEAMS  
Suna (Sand) Teams  
Team Kakashi - Kakashi/Naruto/Sakura  
Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki  
Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri  
Backup  
Team Gai - Maito Gai/Rock Lee/Neji/Tenten  
Nami (Wave) Team  
Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izumi  
Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou/Sai  
Command - Shizune and Anko Mitarashi  
Backup  
Team Kurenai - Shino/Kiba/Hinata  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 14: ENTER THE MAELSTROM - Part 6**

Inside the Cave, The Land of Rivers  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasori, Deidara... See to our guests. They're yours except for the jinchuriki host. Bring him to me alive. The rest of you are done here."

"Itachi." says Sasori, "about the Jinchuriki. What kind of host is this Naruto?"

"..." Itachi looks a little confused.

"Tell them." says Pain

"He is the one who bursts in and barks first."

"Huh? What do you mean?" says Sasori

"Can't you give us more to work with? Un?"

Itachi's image doesn't say any more, he just disperses.

"I'll be waiting to hear from you." says Pain, as he un summons the King of Hell statue and vanishes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the Cave

The entire group of Konoha shinobi stand outside the cave looking at the barrier-covered boulder blocking the entrance.

'I guess it's time I go. I'll be no more use here." says Pakkun, "No sense in getting in the way."

"Thanks, Pakkun." says Kakashi as the ninja dog vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Ah right! Kakashi our first order of business is this barrier." says Gai, "How do we get past it?"

"A five-seal barrier is established by placing five talismans in the nearby area. A single character, Forbidden, is inscribed on of these is right in front of us. There are four others. Until we peel them all off, we can't do a thing about the barrier."

"Well, where are they?" asks Naruto, "I mean, the other four."

"Neji." says Kakashi

"Got it." says Neji as he activates his Byakugan.

"I see them. One's on a rock five hundred meters to the North-East. Another on a tree by a river about five hundred meters South-South East. Then there's a cliff wall about six hundred fifty meters to the North West and the last is in a wood about eight hundred meters Southwest from here."

"All right! They're all within wireless range." says Gai pulling out some radios, "Take these. Neji will guide us straight to the Talismans."

Gai's team puts the radios on

"All set to go." says Tenten

"My team is faster. We'll handle it." says Gai with a thumbs up, "The frequency's at 174. Hang tight until I touch base."

"We're counting on you.." says Kakashi

"Team Gai! Let's go forth with the Power of Youth!" says Gai, "Scatter."

As Team Gai takes off Teams Scourge, Tamer, and Light have sweat drops. They thought Kakashi was exaggerating Maito Gai's Youth obsession

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee, head a little more South." says Neji reaching his target.

"Okay, I found it!" says Lee finding the seal on the tree.

"I got one too!" says Tenten at the other tree.

"Good! Now..." says Gai on the cliff face, "Peel away."

The four peel the talismans off at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So to break in. I'm thinking we'll need a Switch Hook Entry." says Kakashi peeling away the fifth and final seal from the giant boulder. "Sakura!"

"Here I come!" says Sakura, drawing back her fist then sending it into the boulder, shattering it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai listens to the sound of the boulder's destruction, then notices a piece of earth rising from the ground. As the pillar rises it takes humanoid shape, becoming a clone of Gai.

"Neji..." asks Gai

"Yeah... Same over here." says Neji facing his own copy.

"What is this?' says Tenten looking at Tenten.

"I'm guessing it's a trap." says Rock Lee looking at his own copy.

"I see. So breaking the barrier triggers the trap that guards against hostile entry." says Gai facing his opponent.

"They used the five seal barrier to split us up." says Neji, "They also made sure we'd be detained. Very Smart."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo, Team Kakashi, Team Scourge, Team Tamer, and Team Light enter the cave now that the boulder is a pile of rubble. Inside they find a shocking, tragic sight.

Sasori and Deidara stand in front of them and behind them is a giant clay bird and the deceased form of Sabaku no Gaara.

"Now, let's see... which one is the Jinchuriki Host? un?"

Naruto looks extremely angry, causing the Kyubi whisker markings to thicken and his eyes to shift from blue to red with split pupils.

**"YOU! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!"**

"That would be him, then." says Sasori

"Looks like it." says Deidara, a split second before he has to dodge an attack by Team Scourge

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Waves**

The Teams sent to wave now face a new problem. There first problem had been rescuing hostages and taking out an army of criminals. The second greater problem was taking out a group of Kumogakure Elite Jounin. Now a third problem arrives in the form of two S-Class Missing Ninja.

The black cloaks with red clouds, nailed nails, and unique rings mark them as members of the Akatsuki organization. Now after successfully sealing of the Ichibi, which actually used there projected astral images, they are now hunting Nibi no Nekomata, the second Biju sealed inside the Kumo Ni

The first is a thirty two year old man with purple eyes and slick back white hair. He has an odd sense of fashion for a shinobi and wears an odd necklace over his bare chest, a unknown headband around his neck, and carries a large three bladed scythe with an attached robe.

Hidan is from some unknown village. He practices a very bloody and ritualistic version of Buddhistic principles, known as the Jashin. It requires him to kill his opponents outright and perform twisted and long rituals upon victory.

The second man looks the the same age, but is actually far older. He has green eyes and dark brown hair which is always hidden by the mask he wears. The mask composed of a white hood and black mouth covering also containing the scratched headband of a Hidden Waterfall ninja. His body is covered in stitched scars

Kakuzu is very focused on money, using bounty hunting to help ensure his desires are met. His bounty hunting side-trips always delay he and his partner's missions, much to Hidan's annoyance. Hidan's rituals also have the habit of annoying him.

"So the Jinchuriki is here." says Kakuzu, "She was part of a group of Cloud Ninja operating an illegal group in the Land of Wave. She's also the only survivor of an army of a hundred eight ninja and thugs. The Eleven Konoha ninjas managed to kill thirty six shinobi and seventy two thugs without suffering a single loss of life. Those shinobi included Elite Cloud Ninja Sansai, the Cloud Princess, and her Ice manipulating bodyguard"

"Magnificent slaughter, but they left one alive." says Hidan, "These heathens will make great sacrifices."

"Remember, we need the Jinchuriki alive!" says Kakuzu, "I also want the heads of those kills. Those thirty five are worth a two million ryou."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Konoha camp, things are still not looking good.

Shino and Kiba are unharmed and Mimi and Izumi are back at full power. Yamato, Ryou, and Masaru are still drained. Sai and Hinata have minor injuries and Shizune and Anko are back to full power.

There main problem is wondering what to do with Yugito.

"So, she's like Naruto?" asks Hinata, distracted, "She has a bijuu (tailed beast) in her?"

"Yes." says Shizune, "Please, don't spread the truth about Naruto around. It's an S-Class secret by the orders of Sandaime Hokage. He did it so Naruto wouldn't end up like Gaara and the other Jinchuriki."

"What are tailed beasts?" asks Kiba

"There a group of nine demons that terrorized the old world. They have the form of immense animals with the number of tails indicating there strength. They range from the weakest Ichibi no Shukaku to the the most powerful Kyubi no Kitsune. They are near impossible to kill, so the shinobi villages developed methods to seal them into objects in case of the weaker ones and humans in case of the stronger ones. Ninja clans of the past tried to harness there immense power by sealing them in children and raising them as weapons."

"That's horrible." says Hinata.

"Wait! Wait! Naruto is the container of the Nine Tailed Fox!?" says Kiba, "Naruto!?"

"Yes. While most Biju are sealed to create weapons like Yugito there, Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself to seal Kyubi no Kitsune in Naruto. He hoped that Naruto would be treated as a hero for keeping the village safe from Kyubi. Instead most of village saw him as the Kyubi reborn."

"That sucks." says Shino

"Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara are very similar to each other." says Shizune, "They both lead horrible lonely lives, but things started to change for Naruto. Naruto found Sandaime, Iruka, and the people at the amen stand, then his team mates, Gaara was lost in the sorrow becoming a psychotic creature you saw during the Chunin Selection Exam. It was Naruto that finally reached out and allowed Gaara to see the light."

Hinata is nearly in tears. She knew that the village treated him coldly, but she never knew the full depth. The fact that Naruto survived and was even able to change others, like Gaara and Neji increases her respect for him even further. She even heard Naruto managed to reach the heart of "Demon of the Mist" Zabuza over the death of a young ice wielder named Haku.

"That would explain that weird Chakra he used against Neji when his tenketsu were closed" says Kiba, "and why the dead-last smelled of foxes."

Mimi hits Kiba in the ribs cause him to yelp like a whipped puppy.

Suddenly, Shino gets up.

"My sentry beetle are detecting two massive powers heading out way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Rivers**

Deidara looks at the small smoking hole in the wall caused by Spike's fiery bo shuriken (throwing spikes). If he hadn't dodged at the last second, the piece of iron would have gone threw his head.

Hikari walks with a supernatural silence beyond that of most shinobi and places her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Suddenly, Naruto calms and the facial markings revert.

"Calm down, little maelstrom. Do not travel with anger or you shall fall like your friend." says Hikari, her voice almost hypnotic.

"You know full well." says Kakashi, hiding his shock at the Team Light member's ability to calm the Kyubi's power and Naruto's anger.

"Indeed, I should think you'd know that he's already dead, un?"

"Charge in without thinking and you'll get us all killed." says Kakashi

"I'll hold on to the it appears the Jinchuriki host is burning for it." says Sasori.

"Sasori." says Deidara, "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I'll handle the Jinchuriki Host. Un."

"Listen, our Quota is one a piece." says Sasori, "If I were you, Deidara, I wouldn't push my luck."

"An artist must always seek ever-greater stimulation lest his senses turn dull." says Deidara, "This Jinchuriki host of the Nine Tailed Fox from what I he is fairly strong. Un."

"What? Those pyrotechnics of yours... Art?" says Sasori, "Art is a work of beauty captured and left for posterity... It is the beauty of all eternity."

"Quite so Sasori as a fellow artist, I certainly respect your perspective." says Deidara, "But in my opinion, art is transient beauty that fades after juts a moment. Un."

"What's with them?" asks Sakura

"Killing artists. People who turn the deaths of others in an art form. The Scourge was known for the same thing back in our home lands." says Spike, "I earned the name Spike from my way of torturing people with railway spikes, but I **DON'T SPEND ALL DAY TALKING ABOUT IT!"**

"Enough of this!" says Naruto, summoning a Fuuma Shuriken (Demon Wind Shuriken and throws it at the two members of the Akatsuki. Spike summons his own Fuuma Shuriken and throws his right after Naruto, while Angel performs several hand seals while inhaling.

**"Raiton: Kaminari Iki"** (Lightning Release: Thunder Breath)

Sasori mechanical tail knocks away Naruto's fuuma shuriken with a single strike. The second Shuriken is hit by the plasma stream, so when it hits the tail it explodes, destroying the tip of Sasori's tail.

"My Tail!"

"Not so eternal now is it."

Sasori looks ready to stab Deidara, but he jumps on the clay bird which now has Gaara in it's mouth. Naruto and Kakashi take after the flying Deidara.

"Naruto and I will handle the Guy outside." says Kakashi, "Sakura and Granny Chiyo, you deal with this creep."

"Don't forger we here." says Spike, "While Team Tamer and Team Light help one eye and whiskers, Scourge will stay here to help the girl and the hag."

Chiyo stays calm on the outside, but is a little angry at the hag comment. She would hit Spike if she wasn't on a mission and facing one of most dangerous opponents.

"Understood!" yells Sakura.

Chiyo, Sakura, and the Scourge face there opponent, whose trying to reconnect the damaged tail.

"Sakura... Be Brave. I'm here with you." says Chiyo, as she pulls strings from under her coat "Stay behind and watch."

Chiyo whips out her hands releasing a shower of kunai daggers, which with movement of Chiyo's hand attack Sasori. They shred the Akatsuki robe and as the black fabric decorated with red clouds is torn away it reveals Sasori's true form.

Sasori stands on the ground like a giant crab with a huge mask-like shell and the tail sticking out of the mouth like a grotesque tongue. He also has a normal looking right arm and a mechanical left arm resembling a cylinder covered in round pegs.

"If you're going to play like that. I suppose you leave me no choice." says Sasori, "So, Granny Chiyo.... You want to join my collection then? Along with the brat behind you and the Scourge? First, I'll pull out the entrails. Then I skin the body clean.... then I draw the blood down to the last drop...."

"Sakura... That's not Sasori's body." says Chiyo, "That's juts a puppet."

"Ass in a few preservatives. Then just string up what's left and we have a brand new marionette." says Sasori, not stopping, "The two of you should bump up my oeuvre to three hundred exactly... That's my art!"

Suddenly, Drusilla form bursts into a cloud of smoke and ribbons to reveal a different humanoid. It's a delicate humanoid puppet with golden eyes, dark brown skin, and long black hair done in micro-braids and tied back in a ponytail. She's dressed in black robes like a dark mirror of Drusilla's own miko clothing.

"That a lot of puppets. I only have a hundred or so." says Drusilla, "This is **Number Twenty One. Kuro Miko**."

Spike and Angel, whose actions had been hidden by Drusilla's ribbons ram there palms on the ground.  
**  
"Katon: Ganshounuma!"** (Fire Release: Magma Swamp)

The powerful fire chakra of the two master vampires travels under the ground, turning stone into molten rock. This creates a fiery pool of magma under the ground causing Sasori to sink into the fiery earth. Sasori jumps into the air to avoid the flames, but not before losing his right arm.

Kuro Miko opens her mouth and releases a spray of thick mist that washes over Sasori and ignites when it comes close to the ground. The gas spray then becomes a spray of oil creating a flamethrower that knock the S-Class Nukunin back to earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Waves**

Shizune, Shino, Mimi, and Palmon watch Hidan's approach there former camp. It was quickly decided by Shizune and Anko would each take two ninja and distract the two S-Class Missing Ninja while Sai and Hinata protected the weakened Yamato, Ryou, and Masaru

"My kikaichu are detecting extreme danger. That man is unnatural."

"I heard Itachi's partner was a fish man named Kisame." says Mimi, "How unnatural?"

"He smells of the death of others, but possesses no scent of his own death." says Shino, "Humans normally have a faint smell of decay. A scent that grows as a person's ages and reaches the end of there life span. The scent a dog tracts is the scent of shedding dead cells. He only smells of the death of others."

"Ok. That's weird. I also wonder about the three-blade scythe."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan is looking for the targets, having separated from his partner. His prey couldn't have gone far and Jashin demands sacrifices, total massacres. He walks down a dirty path in the forest to an area near the limits of Wave village.

**"Dokukiri!"** (Poison Mist!)

A thick cloud of dark poison gas explodes from trees and covers the priest of the evil heart. A shower of poison senbon hit the Akatsuki member, causing severe pain as they pierce his body. The poison on the needles is a special neurotoxin that effects respiration which forces the target to breathe rapidly. It causes Hidan to inhale large amounts of the poison mist.

Hidan emerges from the cloud, discarding his cloak with one smooth movement. He reaches to his blood stained chest and pulls out each needle. He isn't even careful about the one near his heart and vitals, he just removes them smoothly even with the barbed tips.

He then pulls a dagger and stabs himself over and over again. When he finally stops, there are many dead Kikaichu on the ground.

"You violated the temple of Jashin, now you will pay penance."

Hidan lashes out with his scythe towards the trees and Mimi jumps into the air to avoid the three blades. As she moves threw the air, she calls out "Mokuton: Midoriwasa!" (Wood Release: Green Trap) and Mimi spin around, creating a vine with flowers and spores. Hidan is forced to cover his face to protect his eyes as Mimi lands on the ground.

Suddenly, Hidan moves with supernatural speed and throws his scythe. Mimi avoids the release of the three blade, but is nicked on the recall. Hidan has moved back to his original position, where the Konoha ninjas notice there is symbol is drawn in blood. Hidan brings the scythe to his mouth and licks the blood from the thin blade's tip. His body turned dark and a skeletal outline appeared on his skin making him look like someone from a voodoo movie.

A pair of kunai hits Hidan in the back, but it's Mimi who collapses in pain. Mimi has a shocked realization in her eyes as Hidan brings up his scythe to stab himself threw the chest.

Suddenly, a pair of kunai wrap lines around Hidan's arms and a very strong Aburame pulls him off the symbol and tosses another Kunai into Hidan's stomach. Mimi no longer feeling Hidan's pain summons a plant-theme tsurugi (double edge sword) and attacks Hidan. Hidan is able to defend against most attacks using his scythe, but Shino's lines prevent him from stopping at the strikes. One slash nearly decapitates Hidan, leaving him a human PEZ dispenser.

The group seems to relax, until Hidan rises from the ground his limbs free of Shino's lines. He uses on arm to knock his enemies away with his scythe and robe, while he uses a trick he learned from his partner to reconnect his neck. He moves forward, back on to the symbol, and rams his scythe into his chest.

Mimi coughs up blood and she falls fatally wounded. She collapses completely and dies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Rivers**

The battle between Team Gai and there clones is not going very well. Gai throws a powerful kick and his clone counters with powerful kick. Tenten throws a kunai, only for it to collide with a kunai thrown by her clone. Rock Lee does a combo and the other Rock Lee does another. Same appearance, same power, and even the same jutsu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can kind of tell that's not his body, but then where is he?" asks Sakura, noticing the burnt stump of a right arm, "Puppet masters work from offstage, right. So where are the strings?"

'His body is inside the puppet. Puppet masters aren't so good with close combat, since fussing with there marionettes leaves them wide open to attack. To over come that weakness, he created this puppet. It serves as his armor and as his weapon. It's Sasori's favorite puppet. I'm familiar with it. It's called Hiruko."

"Okay so... How do we fight him?" asks Sakura

"Well... Until we drag Sasori out of Hiruko, there's no point." says Chiyo, "What makes this puppet formidable is it's mechanism, we don't know how or from where it may launch it's attack.

"But Granny, you know how Hiruko functions inside out." says Sakura, "We have the advantage."

"Indeed... That's why at first I thought I could deal with him on my own." says Chiyo, "but... it seems that will not be the case."

"What do you mean?"

"Hiruko has changed some what since I last saw it last. " explains Chiyo, " For one, the shell didn't look like that. He must have heightened it's defenses and the left arm is new to me. So If he's changed that much, there's a chance he also changed it's crucial hidden mechanisms."

"So how do we fight it?"

"Before we tackle Sasori, we must break Hiruko." says Chiyo, "I can't destroy it alone.I'm nowhere near strong enough. However Sakura, you are with your training, you wield the brute force of Lady Tsunade herself. Now listen carefully. The first step is to get close and shatter the puppet. The catch is, you must dodge every attack it puts forth."

"The poison, you mean." says Sakura

"That's right. Even a scratch will prove fatal." says the ancient sand kunoichi, "Spike?"

"Yeah." says the Billy Idol inspiration.

"You and other Scourge help protect Sakura." says Chiyo, then turns back to Sakura, "To evade attack you must understand the puppet master's style. You must anticipate his moves instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, you wanna come after me? Un" says Deidara on the back of his clay bird, while Naruto and Kakashi stand on top of the torri. "I'm sure I shouldn't say this, but Sasori is stronger than I... Probably... Yeah."

"Sensei, please help Sakura." says Naruto, "I'll rescue Gaara."

Suddenly, Deidara's cheek is cut by an unseen force and he looks up to see Patamon flying above him. Patamon's partner Takeru is on the face of the mountain using his chakra to stick to the rock surface. He slowly draws his sword and has an odd grin.

"Don't worry about Sakura, Naruto. She with the Scourge" says Takeru, "Pretty boy should be more worried about his partner. With all three, there won't be enough of him left to fit in a match box.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got it. I'll give it a shot." says Sakura

"Are you all ready?" asks Sasori, loosening his mask even without a right hand, "I hate waiting. You must know that."

"Don't worry.. We'll waste no time in killing yo" says Chiyo.

Sakura and Chiyo charge at high speed as Hiruko opens it's three part mouth to real a barrel. The barrel fires a shower of poison coated senbon needles, but Chiyo and Sakura expertly avoid each one. Hiruko's left arm shoots off the body and flies between the two. It detonates launching all the pegs at high speed, which split apart to reveal clusters of poison needles. Sakura and Chiyo avoid every one

The Scourge also managed to block the needles that went there way with Drusilla using Kuro Miko as shield and Angel using one of Spike's creations, Katon: Kasai Kekkai (Fire Release: Fire Barrier). The wall of flame is used to stop taijutsu and elemental attacks, but can be used to stop projectile weapons.

Sasori tries to crush Sakura with his damaged tail, only for it to stop, which alerts Sasori to the truth.

"Sakura, Now!" yells Chiyo, **"STRIKE IT DOWN!!"**

"YES!!"  
  
Sakura delivers a powerful strike that has enough energy to crater the hardened stone beneath Hiruko. The puppet itself is shattered into a thousand tiny pieces in a violent explosion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Waves**

Anko, Kiba, and Izumi face Kakuza. Kiba's Akamaru stands next to him, while Izumi's partner is currently in the menacing form of Kabuterimon.

Kakuza walks down the path looking for his targets, when a shower of poisoned kunai shoot towards him. He jumps out the way, only to be hit by Kiba and Akamaru's "Gatsuuga!" (Dual Piercing Fang!). The high speed claws of the Inuzuka and his canine partner, knock the air born missing ninja threw the trees, destroying the Akatsuki cloak. The loss reveals Kakuza is covered in strange stitches holding cuts in the skin together. He also has four ugly looking masks of skin on his back.

As Kakuza pulls himself off the ground, he finds himself surrounded by thin metal wires.

**"Hijutsu: Ayatori Amedangeki!"** (Secret Art: Cat's Cradle Electric Shock Web)

Izzy releases his lightning chakra into the wires wrapped around a pair of kunai in his hand and Kabuterimon releases a huge blast of lightning. The electricity illuminates the hidden wires around Kakuzu, showing him completely surrounded by a complex 3D geometric pattern. As the web glows blue-white, lightning arcs between wires and threw the Akatsuki member.

Suddenly, one of the four ugly masks on his back moves and a blast of cutting wind shreds the surrounding area, cutting the electrified wires and freeing the missing ninja.

"Nice try, but I once fought the Shodaime Kazekage during his prime." says the Akatsuki member revealing his age, "These masks contain the hearts of other ninja I fought and grant me power."

Kakuzu's skin darkens as he activates the Earth Heart. As Kiba and Akamaru attack with another Gatsuuga, Kakuzu smashes his palm into the ground causing a wall of earth and stone to rise up. The Inuzuka pair begin to drill threw, but it gives the S-Class Nukunin time to move out of the way.

As they fly by, two masses of black tendrils with masks for faces come out the old ninja's body and combine. The Futon (Wind) and Katon (Fire) entities release there attacks. The wind attack and the fire attack combine to create a much larger and more powerful flame blast. A blast that isn't stopped by Anko Suiton jutsu (Water technique) and badly burns the canine duo.

Akamaru reverts to his canine form and Kiba collapses next to him.

Anko steps forward and raises both her arms.

**"Senei Ta Jashu!"** (Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

Kakuzu's skin darkens and the fangs of the snake fail to pierce his hardened skin.

"Did you not know that Orochimaru was once a member of the Akatsuki? He left because he was weak and lost an arm to Itachi." says Kakuzu taunting, "You think a snake brat like you can win alone?"

Kakuzu's masks extend into four entities composed tendrils and masks for face.

**"Raiton: Zubatto Barsenyari!"** (Lightning Release: Piercing Barbed Wire Spear!)

A glowing white spear pierces Kakuzu's Earth hardened body, much to his shock. The surge is so powerful the Earth mask and the heart hidden nearly explodes.

The spear has a handle made of a thick tight coil with cone shaped ends that extend and flatten into thin blades at the tips. The entire weapon is composed of compressed wires and glows with a massive electrical charge. It's also attached to Izzy's wrist by a thin cord of wires.

"She's not alone."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Rivers**

As the pieces of the puppets fall, Sasori's real form shoots out wearing a black cloak.

"I should have expected no less from my own granny. No wonder even the kid could dodge my attack. The witch who ca read my moves was steering her with threads of chakra. I noticed only when the tail stalled on m,e. Even the damage from those three would not account for it. You did it when you threw those kunai knives. The thread was tied to the knife that struck the tail"

"Very good. I used the tiniest amount of chakra to keep it invisible, but you figured it out." says Chiyo.

"But of course. Remember who taught me how to play with puppets? Who drilled the talent into me?"

"Indeed.. but anyway... playtime is over."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Rivers**

Naruto jumps at Deidara at high speed, but the giant clay bird dodges him causing Naruto to create a crater in the cliff face. Deidara forms a small clay bird and tosses it , but Kakashi hits the bird with a shuriken. With a hand seal, the bird explodes violently and the shuriken shoot backs out at high speed, which Kakashi blocks with his kunai.

On the ground, the other Teams begin to launch there own attacks.

**"Ninpou: Kemonoouhi Hitomane!" **(Ninja Art: Beast Queen Mimicry)

Juri's body changes, growing into a tall amazon with cat-like eyes and long wild hair line the mane of a male lion. She also gains fangs, claws, feline eyes, and a tail.  
**  
"Fist of Beast King!"**

"Katon: Kemonoouhiken!" (Beast Queen Fist)

Leomon fires a lion head fire blast and Juri fires a simlar blast, which Deidara is forced to block with another exploding bird. He then has to fly back as Renamon appears from the smoke with Ruki on her back.

**"Ninpou: Kitsuneha yajiri!"** (Ninja Art: Fox Leaf Arrowhead!)

**"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" **

Two showers of razor sharp shards explode from there bodies, cutting and piercing Deidara in several places.

On the ground, Takato and Jenrya fire there own attacks

**"Ninpou: Tenchi Ryusei!"** (Ninja Art: Heaven and Earth Meteor)

Takato exhales creating a ball of flame, while his arms stretched behind him like a pair of wings. As he brings his arms forward, the ambient rocks and stones are pulled from the ground into the ball of fire as the Hazard symbol glows on Takato's chest. As his hands are drawn together in front of his body, the sphere compresses, crushing the stone and concentrating the fire still being feed by Takato's mouth. He then cut the stream of flame and thrusts his hands, sending the ball of fire and rock towards Deidera.

Jenrya helps Takato's attack by sending spiral blast of air that boosts the attack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So..you still think this'll be easy?" says Sasori, whose face is that of a young boy, "Granny Chiyo?"

The young appearance shocks both Sakura and Chiyo.

"Granny Chiyo? This is Sasori?"

What's happening, thinks Chiyo, "All these years... and not a day on him."

Sasori pulls out a scroll and unrolls it in front of them.

"Let me show you my favorite." says Sasori, "You know, this one was hard to finish"

There is a huge explosion of smoke in front of Sasori

"but that's what makes me so fond of him."

What appears from the smoke shocks Chiyo, filling her with a sense of horror.

"No... That's not."

Sasori looks at them from behind the puppets polished eyes and wild black hair.

"What? What is it?!"

"That's...." says Chiyo in shock, "the Third Kazekage..."

"Heh..." says Sasori with his puppet around him, "Shall we begin?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Waves**

Hidan is now facing Shizune and Shino. He moves with his supernatural speed and slashes Shino across the chest, but he notices his three blades are not covered in blood, but dead bugs. Shino collapses to reveal he was a **Mushi Bushin **(Bug Clone).

Shizune fires a shower of barbed senbon into Hidan's chest. At the end of each needle is a smoking sphere, a shaped explosive note. As the little bombs detonate Hidan is throw back and the needles shoot threw his body tearing holes.

Shizune watches in semi-shock as Hidan rises from the ground, even with a third degree burnt chest and holes going straight threw his torso, including his heart and one lung.

"I am a follower of Jashin. No Infidel can kill me for I am Immortal."says Hidan, his voice slightly distorted by the loss of the lung. "Now die."

Hidan appears in front of Shizune ready to cut Tsunade's first apprentice in half, when he stopped in midair.

"What??"

Hidan turns to see dark green tendrils around his limbs and waist. Tendrils that come from Mimi's now green-gray skinned corpse behind him.

Suddenly, the real Mimi rises from the ground like an undead in a horror film, which seems appropriate to match Hidan's voodoo style Buddhism.

"How!?" demands Hidan, "How did you escape Jashin-sama!?"

"The blood wasn't mine." says Mimi, as her Moku Bushin collapses into vegetation and growing pool of crimson liquid., "I killed Oomizumaru Sansai with my Jyubokko (Blood Tree). They are called that because not only does the sap smell and taste like blood, it also drains the blood of it's victims."

"So it was the blood of a cloud ninja." says Hidan, "Then why did your clone react? Why did it feel my blades and those of your allies!?"

"I traveled years with Team Scourge. They know a lot about blood and blood rituals. When I saw that seal on the ground, I knew it was a ritual. When you turned into skeleton man, I figured out your voodoo."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Rivers**

"The Third Kazekage...?" says Sakura, "You mean..."

"It was more than ten years ago.... The third Kazekage vanished suddenly." says Chiyo, "Sasori.... So it was you!"

"Hmph... A retired witch, already one foot in the grave..." says Sasori, "yet still you trouble yourself"

"Retired, yes. One foot in the grave, maybe. But that doesn't prevent my getting around." says Chiyo, "These are juts too many things left undone."

Sasori is quiet.

"My Grandson degrading himself.... becoming a criminal... that's one thing." says Chiyo, "but betraying the village? Participating in the deaths of three Kazekage?!"

"Three of them?" asks Sakura.

"It was Orochimaru who actually killed Gaara's father, Fourth Kazekage, but Sasori was complicit from the start." says Chiyo, "and now Gaara and the Third Kazekage..."

"I wasn't involved with the Fourth." says Sasori, "That was one of my agents, but yeah, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki go way back... We've done some work together."

"You..." says Sakura, her voice filled with anger, "You worked with... Orochimaru."

"H,... It's time to finish here."

Sandaime Kazekage moves forward at extremely high speed and Sakura pulled by Chiyo is too slow. The Kazekage releases poison-soaked blade from the right arm and tries to cut Sakura in half, on,y for Chiyo to block the attack with Hiruko's tail. The tail doesn't survive the attack and is completely destroyed.

"Pretty good, Granny Chiyo."

Sandaime Kazekage's left arm splits open to reveal thick joints and thin rods with storage seals on the under side of the hatches. "Here Goes!!" yells Sasori making a hand seal triggering the summoning of hundreds of more arms on long segmented cords. The tentacle arms rush as a mass towards Sakura like an undersea monster from the Lovecraft novel.

Spike appears in front of Sakura with his hands in the Tiger Seal.

**"Katon: Karuishikumo!"** (Fire Release: Pumice Cloud)

Spike exhales releasing a stream of pitch black smoke and bright red flames. The stream forms a fiery black cloud that blocks the mass of poisonous arms. The two forces collide with immense force. Several arms break threw the cloud only to collapse from the heat and pressure. Fire spreads from impact across the tentacles arms.

When the jutsu ends, the remaining arms are embedded in the ground, most of them burning and cracked from the heat. Sakura and Spike are farther away and Sasori is getting angry. His anger only increases when Kuro Miko fires another stream of flammable gas and oil setting fire to the remaining long arms.

One of the arms fires a shower of kunai at the other puppet, but it spins and moves like a Shinto dancer causing the blade to bounce off it's iron hard skin.

Suddenly, one of the arms releases a cloud of poison gas.

"Sakura! Spike! Hold you breathe!"

While in the darkness, several kunais with cords attached wrap around Sakura. Spike, not needing to breathe and possessing heightened vampire senses kicks the kunai out the air and leaps out of the cloud. He's about to jump in again and save Sakura, but Sakura uses an explosive note to dissipate the gas, nearly blowing herself up in that reckless move.

"Oh well." says Sasori, while Sakura's anger reaches new levels.

**"I WILL GET YOU!!!"** she screams, **"YOU CAN BLOW MY LIMBS OFF! YOU CAN POISON ME UNTIL I CAN'T MOVE, AND I'LL STILL GET YOU!! No Matter what you pull! No matter what you've got! I'll drag you to the edge of death ands make you scream all about Orochimaru!"  
**  
A split second later, the remains of the tentacle arms release a shower of Kunai before collapsing into Kunai are blocked by two new puppets wielded by Chiyo. They are both adult humans with black robes. One is male with short blond hair, while the other is female with long straight black hair and wider eyes.

Sakura turns to Chiyo whose holding two smoking summoning scrolls to Sasori. Sasori only says "oh... those..."

"That's right." says Chiyo, "The very first puppets you created. The Mother and the Father."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jutsu List  
Raiton: Kaminari Iki (Lightning Release: Thunder Breath)  
The user inhales and releases a blast of lightning from his mouth or more accurately a stream of highe energy electrical plasma  
Katon: Ganshounuma! (Fire Release: Magma Swamp)  
A Fire technique that melts the stone and harder materials under the earth of an opponent creating a pool of molten rock (magma). The magma pool causes the ground above to heat up and become soft, causing the person to sink into fiery death.  
Number 21: Kuro Miko  
A puppet created by Drusilla and resembling Kendra. It's made of a special treated iron wood that not only makes it's as flammable as concrete, but as strong as iron. It's body is loaded with flammable liquids and it's clothing is made of flame-proof treated silk.  
Katon: Kasai Kekkai (Fire Release: Fire Barrier)  
The ninja creates a barrier of fire to protect from taijutsu and elemental attacks.  
Ninpou: Kemonoouhi Hitomane! (Ninja Art: Beast Queen Mimicry)  
Imitation of Leomon's abilities similar to the Inuzuka Shikyaku (Four legs style), except feline.  
"Katon: Kemonoouhiken!" (Fire Release: Beast Queen Fist)  
Ninjutsu Imitation of Digimon Attack  
Ninpou: Kitsuneha yajiri! (Ninja Art: Fox Lesf Arrowhead!)  
Ninjutsu Imitation of Digimon Attack  
Ninpou: Tenchi Ryusei! (Ninja Art: Heaven and Earth Meteor)  
The subject gathesr earth and stone into a ball of flame and fires it at high speed.  
Katon: Karuishikumo! (Fire Release: Pumice Cloud)  
The subject inhales dust, sand, and stone, the releases a stream of fire and ash at high speed. The cloud not only possesses extreme heat, but extreme pressures and is effective against water attacks.  
Mokuton: Midoriwasa! (Wood Release: Green Trap)  
Mimi's Mokuton imitation of Lilymon's Green Trap attack.  
Hijutsu: Ayatori Amedangeki (Secret Art: Cat's Cradle Electric Shock Web)  
Izzy and Tentomon form a web of wire around the targets, then they channel chakra/Petit Thunder into the wire to create an electric web that shocks the enemy even if there victims don't touch the wires.  
Hijutsu: Raiton: Zubatto Barsenyari! (Lightning Release: Piercing Barbed Wire Spear!)  
Izzy manipulates the wires into a spear charged with lightning. The spear is harder than most metals held together by an electromagnetic chakra force and heated to white hot. The spear can be extended at extremely high speed and manipulated using wires, but is it's strongest at close range.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter:  
The Scourge Finally get to fight!  
Deidara and Sasori vs Kakashi and Scourge.  
Hidan and Kakuzu vs Wave Country Teams!

TEAMS  
Suna (Sand) Teams  
Team Kakashi - Kakashi/Naruto/Sakura  
Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki  
Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri  
Backup  
Team Gai - Maito Gai/Rock Lee/Neji/Tenten  
Nami (Wave) Team  
Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izumi  
Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou/Sai  
Command - Shizune and Anko Mitarashi  
Backup  
Team Kurenai - Shino/Kiba/Hinata

Keep sending in techniques and Puppet ideas, I will end using them.


	6. Scourge of Time 2 Naruto 4

**----------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 15: ENTER THE MAELSTROM - Part 7**

Inside the Cave, The Land of Rivers  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it you plan to do with those things?" says Sasori, looking at his puppet parent, "They're puppets I created. I know all there secrets. This is pointless..."

Chiyo defends Sakura and herself with the two puppets, the Parents, while Drusilla defends her Sire and Childe with her own puppet, Kuro Hime.

Chiyo moves her hands and the two puppets clap there hands together, then pull back to reveal wires between them. They blur with speed and the extendable arms are slashed to pieces and the Parents collide with Sandaime Kazekage. The three puppets blur as they fight at high speed, then separate returning to there masters.

"This is awkward." says Sasori, then Sandaime Kazekage opens it's mouth releasing black sand.

"So, that puppet uses Sandaime's jutsu."

"It's been a while, eh?" says Sasori, "Since this jutsu that made people see Sandaime Kazekage as the strongest of them all. So I am really going to kill you now."

"What is it?"

"**Satetsu** (Iron Sand) is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Sandaime Kazekage. It was this most feared jutsu in Hidden Sand which granted Sandaime the honor of being called the strongest Kazekage yet. This jutsu was developed by Sandaime after seeing a previous Shukaku host do something similar. The sand is emitted from the mouth and Sandaime can form it into any weapon he needs. Sandaime could do this because his body held special traits which allowed him to change his chakra into a magnetic field."

"But that's a puppet?"

"No... It's a hitokugutsu (human puppet) created from a living body. Thus, it's made to contain the chakra from the previous life. No one but Sasori can create a hitokugutsu and it that way He can use jutsu from when it was alive. That is the greatest advantage of a hitokugutsu"

"That's not all." says Sasori

"Sakura, you must run!" says Chiyo, "This is far worse than I predicted."

"We don't run." says Spike

Suddenly, a wave iron sand shoots forth and Chiyo uses the parents to counter. They manages to protect them, but the father puppet falls. The iron sand has gumming up its joints.

Sasori sends a wave of the poison-laced black sand in the form of blades at the Scourge, but Angel jumps forward and takes the lethal hit.

"So one sacrifices himself for the rest. How noble!" taunts Sasori.

Suddenly, the blades shatter into particles and swirl around Angel's form. The black iron sand orbits the former Aurelius vampire as the Scourge and there partners watch. The spinning sand forms a ball around Angel and Chiyo and Sakura feel a slight pull from metal objects on there bodies. The prone form of the Father begins to slowly slide towards Angel and Sasori struggles with Sandaime Kazekage as more and more iron sand is pulled from the human puppet.

**"Raiton: Jishaku no Jutsu!"** (Lightning Release: Magnet Technique)

"That's impossible!" says Sasori, "Only the Sandaime could manipulate magnetic fields!"

"Nothing is Impossible, especially for my friends." says Spike, lighting up a cigarette, "Hyouton (Ice Release) is suppose to be a rare bloodline ability lost in Water Country, but my friend Yamato nearly dropped a frozen lake on my head."

"You forgave him for that." says Drusilla, as the flow of iron sand dies with Sandaime's reserves exhausted.

"Rule of Cool. It was too cool a technique to insult." says Spike.

If Sasori was more human, he would have an oddly colored face filled with anger.

**"Raiton: Rakurai Yari**" (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Spear)

A shaft of white light explodes from the surface of the black sphere and the swirling iron sand flows into the light turning blue-white. Angel stands glowing with visible blue chakra flames and electricity crawling across his form while holding a spear of white fire.

Sasori and his Sandaime puppet back up. The S-Class Missing Ninja has scene many things since he left his village, but he's never scene something like this.

Angel doesn't stop making one handed seals with his left hand, while holding the sphere is his right. Spike notices the combination and turns to Drusilla. Drusilla moves her fingers in a gentle pattern and Kuro Hime's clothing moves extending ribbons.

**"Kinjutsu: Raiton: Tenshi no Mai!"** (Forbidden technique: Lightning release: Dance of the Angel!)

Angel's aura of lightning chakra grows and the white fire spear grows from two meters in length to over three. Slowly translucent blades of blue-white energy emerge from angel's back. The flow of energy foaming off these blades makes them appear to be feathery angel wings. The blades extends from six of the Hachimon (Eight Celestrial Gates). The blades extending from the head creating a crown and is generated by the Kaimon (Opening Gate) and Kyumon (Rest Gate). The blade continue to the Sixth, to the back opposite the stomach, generated by the Keimon (View Gate). As the wings extend from each gate, Angel's skin changes color to blood red, the to black and his eyes change into glowing gold.

Chiyo and Sakura back up the surge of chakra, then notice ribbons extending from Drusilla's Kuro Hime flowing in front of them as if caught in the wind.

"What is he???" says Chiyo. Words that are mirrored by Sasori, who hasn't scene this kind of power outside the Jinchuriki and Biju.

Sasori's Sandaime Kazekage puppet releases a shower of poison needles and shuriken propelled by it's own magnetic fields at high speed. This is an untested technique, but Sasori is nervous about the swell of energy. Angel has an also demonic smirk and raises his left hand in a complex seal pattern.

**"Raiton: Sen Hotaru"** (Lightning Release: Thousand Fireflies)

A thousand small balls of light shoot from the wings and blast everyone of Sasori's projectile out of the air, then the remaining balls surround Sasori and shoot at him at all angles. Sasori is forced to use Sandaime Kazekage as a shield to block the plasma missiles.

**"Rakurai Yari: KAI!" **(Thunderbolt Spear: RELEASE)

"Arch" Angel throws the spear of white fire and it streaks like a bolt of lightning at Sandaime Kazekage and it's master Sasori.

Elemental Iron has a melting point of 1535 °C and a boiling point of 2861°C. Lightning has a temperature of 30000° Celsius, so the only thing holding the iron in the thunderbolt spear together is a chakra field which collapses when it hits the target. The electrical charge is released into the puppet and the superheated vaporized iron explodes igniting the air around it.

The result is a blinding explosion which sends an immense shock wave threw the cave. The heat and over pressure shatters the cave walls and sends the burning Sasori threw one wall. The Sandaime Kazekage human puppet is nearly vaporized by the blast, the tiny fragments send in all directions.

The silk ribbons released from Kuro Hime form a barrier that protects Drusilla, Spike, Kurohime, Sakura, Chiyo, and even the Mother. It doesn't protect the cave itself, which rapidly collapses from the extensive damage

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Outside**

Deidara is not as confident as he was at the beginning of the battle. He thought with his superior skills and art, with the destructive power to kill an army, he could handle two and half teams of Konoha shinobi and there collection of odd partners.

He started to change his mind with the giant fiery meteor one of them shot at him. A very beautiful technique that nearly got him. If he hadn't tosses a couple of birds and used to the explosions to push himself away, he would have been splattered across the field.

Now, a couple of the partners have transformed into more powerful creatures that can fly.

He quickly decides he needs to get more space between him

**"Zantenmaken!"** (Heaven slicing demon sword!)

An arc of white light nearly goes threw Deidara's head, instead it slashes threw his bang of blond hair of her left eye. There are tiny sparkling fragments shooting from the under the hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Waves**

The immortal Hidan now faces Shino, Shizune, and the returned Mimi with her Digimon partner. Kakuzu now faces Anko, Kiba, and Izumi with his partner.

Sai and Hinata protected the weakened Yamato, Ryou, and Masaru. Hinata and Sai watch with the three Digimon partners Gabumon, Monodramon, and Agumon.

"Your medicines have healed most of the damage." says Sai, "There massive chakra reserves are going the rest accelerating the healing process. It similar to Naruto's Kyubi-enhanced healing."

"How much do you know about Naruto?"

" I was suppose to be Sasuke's replacement on Team Root kept an extensive file on him. It was the most entertaining thing I've read." says Sai, with an odd tone, "He has always healed fast from the many open and secret attacks by Konoha civilians and several shinobi throughout his life. You may have noticed while he did skip school to play several pranks, he never had a sick day. '

'The first major time Naruto tapped into the Kyubi's power was at the Great Naruto Bridge, when he believed Sasuke had been killed by Haku, ice manipulating servant of A-Class Zabuza. He was able to calm down after Haku's face was revealed to be that of a lonely friend he made.'

'The second time was minor, when he defended his teammates in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Selection Exam. Naruto defended his teammates from Orochimaru before the Sannin sealed the Kyubi's chakra rendering Naruto unconscious'

'The third time was during the summoning training with Toad Sennin Jiraiya. During a nearly fatal fall, Naruto used the fox's chakra to summon Gamabunta, the Toad Boss.'

'The fourth time was when he used the demon chakra to open his tenketsu during his battle with your cousin Neji during the third part of the Chunin Exam.'

'The fifth time was when he Sabaku no Gaara's full Shukaku form. He used the chakra to summon Gamabunta and defeat Gaara to save his teammates.'

'The sixth time and final recorded time was referred to as the Second Battle at the Valley of End. The Valley of the End is a landscape cut into the ground during a battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju over who should become Hokage. The Second Battle was between Sasuke Uchiha, who was defecting to Hidden Sound, seeking Orochimaru for power, and Naruto, who was the only remaining member of the Sasuke Retrieval Party."

"So, Naruto uses the chakra to help defend others." says Hinata with a smile.

"As stated, Yondaime wanted Naruto to be know as a hero. Despite how he has been treated, he has become a hero many times over." says Sai, "Does this make you want to **CENSORED** him??"

Hinata blushes scarlet, but refuses to faint. She still has a job to do.

**TWACK!**

Sai is knocked down by a punch from an awakened Masaru..

"Your such a pain, Sai." says Masaru, slowly rising with Agumon by his side, "I wonder why you gave out so much information. According to Jiraiya, The Root ANBU were always secretive, even with there obvious emotional problems."

"I hit a couple of pressure points." says Hinata, pressing a couple of fingers together in a nervous manner.

"Way to go, Hinata."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Rivers**

The ribbons have formed a peaked tent causing the remains of cave slides off the silk to the sides and leaves the Konoha heroes unharmed.

Gabriel walks over to angel, whose on his knees and back to normal.

"Can't move, can you?"

"Nope."

"Three A-Class kinjutsu strung together with a borderline S-Class technique." says Gabriel, "Drusilla, Daddy needs to sleep."

"Hey wait a minute!" says Angel struggling to move as Drusilla goes threw several hand signs.

**"Hijutsu: Meido Kyuuketsuki Souseiki!"** (Secret Art: Underworld Vampire Genesis!)

A glowing red seal appears under Angel and red ribbons explode from the earth. The ribbons wrap around the ensouled Irish Vampire, first covering him like the linen wrappings of an Egyptian mummy, then binding his body's movement. Finally, the ribbon covered Angel is pulled into the ground without disturbing the dirt and stones. The glowing red seal then fades leaving a black mark.

"What was that!!?" yells Sakura

"A special technique developed to heal members of Scourge by placing them deep underground and absorb energy threw those ribbons." says Gabriel, standing next to Drusilla's Black Tailmon Lilitha and Spike's Impmon Blaze. "There's also an attack version that buries a person alive draining there life."

"What if something happens? What if he can't breathe?"

"Not a problem."

There is an odd clicking sound and Sasori rises from the ground. Without his black cloak, Sasori's true body is revealed. He's a puppet, like his other creations, with poisoned blades extending from the shoulders, a holster on his back containing several scrolls, and a coiled length of metal cabled where his stomach should be. A length of the cable is already extended lifting the puppet man off the ground and Sasori is actually standing on it. On the left side of his chest is casket with an odd symbol and he's dressed in blue pants with white ninja toe-less boots and a white sash around his waist.

"He's a dolly" says Spike

"I am not a dolly! I am a puppet!" says Sasori

"How is this possible??" asks Sakura

"The Puppet Masters of Suna have used puppets as extensions of there bodies, so in time we developed a way to replace lost limbs with artificial parts." says Chiyo, showing her socket where her right arm should be and must have detached in the chaos, "Sasori was always obsessed about his human weakness."

"A weakness I not longer possess. I am my own greatest work of art. An immortal."

"as an overgrown dolly." says Spike

"I am not a dolly!" yells Sasori, shocking Chiyo with the amount of emotion, "I am a Puppet."

Suddenly, both Chiyo and Sakura fall to there knees. That both realize at the same time, Sasori must have mixed poison with his iron sand and the small scratches are enough to disable and can eventually kill.

Sasori leaps into the air and dives towards Chiyo with his shoulder mounted blades extended. The blades at the end of moving arms screech as they move at extremely high rpm. Spike appears in front of Chiyo with his hands in hand seal. He smoothly pulls away his cigarette after inhaling and then blows at the incoming Sasori.

**"Katon: Assai Kazanbaikumo!"** (Fire Release: Crushing Volcanic Ash Cloud!)

A spray of burning ash shoots from Spike's mouth, creating a burning cloud around Sasori. The cloud compresses, slowing Sasori as his burnt form exits the smoke. He also notices his blades are no longer working because the ash has gummed up the joints.

Suddenly, he notices the coil in his chest is being drawn out. Sakura has grabbed his cable and is pulling on in, reeling it to her He almost has Chiyo with the reach of his blades, when Spike delivers a kick that sends him skyrocketing into the air. His movement is only stopped because reaches the end of his cable line.

**"TAKE THIS!"**

Sakura pulls Sasori towards her with one superhuman yank, draws back her hand, and delivers one super powerful punch. Sasori's body shatters into it's component pieces.

Sakura is sweating after that attack as the parts rattle behind her.

"Ha Ha..." laughs Sakura weakly, "I did it... Granny Chiyo. I did it!"

She then hears on odd clicking sound as the pieces of Sasori's body fly around and reassemble. The last part to connect is the head, which twists around like something out of the Exorcist.

Chiyo uses a chakra string to grab her lost arm and reconnects it. She then reaches into her scroll bag and pulls out an old elaborate looking scroll

"I forbade myself use of this jutsu because of you, Sasori..." says Chiyo, "I never thought I would ever use it again. But against you, I must!"

With one smooth, quick movement, the scroll is unraveled.

"Let's end this here and now..."

She makes a hand seal and the symbols extend and form into humanoid shapes. The ten summoned puppets are all dressed in white high collar jackets with each of there unique heads marked by rhombus kanji symbol

"Outstanding, Granny." says Sasori, "A Puppet Master's skill is measured by the number of puppets they can use."

"So... So many.." says a shocked Sakura

"Granny Chiyo's secret yubi no kazu! Multiple digits...!! I've heard of it..." says Sasori, "You once destroyed an entire fortress with it.  
**  
"Shirahigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shuu"** (White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu)

"The First puppet master Monzaemon's ten masterpieces." says Sasori drawing a scroll from his back holster and opening it in the air above him, then he opens a compartment on the right side of his chest releasing a shower of chakra strings.

"Your collection is quite, impressive, but..." says Sasori, as a hundred puppets in dark red cloaks appear, "I destroyed an entire country with these."

Sakura and Chiyo are shocked again by Akasuna no Sasori.

"This is disappointing." says Sasori, "I'm wasting my time with this little girl and old hag and having to resort to my best puppets. Akahigi: Hyakki no Souen (Red Secret Technique: Performance of the Hundred Puppets). It's show time."

"Bloody hell." says Spike, "Drusilla love, it's time for you to take the stage."

Drusilla unrolls a pair of scrolls, crimson in color and flow in the air like red ribbons.. If a person could see the chakra, they would see a surge of chakra shoots from the miko clad vampire's body like a cloud of red and blue energy forming a purple light.

**"Kinmehiji Kingoten!" **(Secret Golden Eye Technique: Golden Court!)

In bursts of dark blue-purple smoke a group of menacing looking puppets appear.

The first is a demonic man with a a deformed stained face and a bald head. The fanged horror is out of a bondage nightmare. It's body is covered in black leather straps that not only cover it, but bind it's movement. It has red eyes, but there is a golden eye pin attached to the shoulder

**"The Master"**

The second is a blond woman with a deformed face, the ridges give her face a lupine appearance and she also has sharp fangs. She's dressed in a dark purple 18th century dress, which to the native ninja resembles of flowing robes of daimyo and nobles.

**"Darla"**

The third is a copy of Angel with the same golden eyes, fangs, and deformed facial features. He's dressed in a loose billowing short, tight black pants, boots, and gloves. He also carries a double edged sword in his hand and a whip in the other.

**"Angelus"**

The fourth is a copy of spike with the same golden eyes, fangs, and deformed facial features. He's dressed in black leather with many straps and chains. There are blades hanging from several chains, studs on his armored boots, and spikes extending from the arms and shoulders of the jacket. The puppet is also smoking a cigarette.

**"William."**

The fifth, taking her position, is Kuro Miko.

**"Kinmehiji: Hyakkiyakou no Mori!" **  
(Secret Golden Eye Technique: Forest of many monsters forming a line and walking through the night )

Five more puppets appear in a row.

The first is a small doll with old Victorian clothing and very long black hair. The doll's hair seems to move as if alive, flowing threw a supernatural wind.

**"Miss Edith."**

The second is a white haired doll in a green and yellow outfit with flowers in her hair, on her waist, and on her wrists. It's a very beautiful doll with an almost supernatural glow coming from it's white skin.

**"Daisy."**

The third is a human-size feline doll with black hair, one hazel eye, a striped pelt and manes lining the top of it's neck. It resembles a fantastic version of a liger (lion/tiger hybrid) out of a dream or nightmare.

**"Kitten"**

The fourth is a white skinned puppet with long black hair and four arms, carrying a small gourd. She's dressed in a black dress that hides the second set of arms and wears a veil like that of bride.

**"Miss Ilsa."**

The fifth is a huge puppet that looks like a very tall (two and half meters) , very muscular minotaur holding a huge sharp double-bladed battle axe. It looks far stronger than the other puppets as if made from an ancient iron wood tree

**"Mr. Minos."**

They all take stances.

"The show begins, but the scenes have changed. The victor becomes uncertain." says Drusilla as if speaking poetry, there's a faint music in the air.

"Impressive and so young" says Sasori

"Sakura..." says Chiyo to the konoha Kunoichi in front of her, "Your antidote has worn off... stay back."

Sakura stares at the old woman, then smiles shocking Chiyo.

"You already know, don't you..?" ,says Sakura, "Who I've become!"

Sasori is shocked when Chiyo smiles.

"Oh yes..." says Chiyo, "You've modeled yourself after Tsunade... Now comes the Finale. Ready?"

"Yeah!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Waves**

Hidan stares at the dark green tendrils around his limbs and waist, that hold him in place. He lets his three-bladed Scythe fall from his hand, bu catches the rope before it can hit the ground, he swings the Scythe before the others can react and slashes the vines. He rolls out the way and comes up with another toss of his weapon. Shizune and Shino leap clear, but Shino's leg is cut.

Hidan stands on the Jashin ceremonial symbol and licks off the tiny amount of blood on it's tip. He then spits the blood out and watches as Shino collapses into Mushi Bushin.

"Jashin-sama, I pray to you. I Promise you that you will have the blood of these heathens. I will not falter. I will not fail."

Hidan's form blurs and Shizune is suddenly knocked threw the air. As she lands, she notices Hidan is standing with her blood on the Scythe. Hidan tastes the blood and smiles, knowing it is the blood of the heathen as the bones-on-black pattern returns. He leaps and lands on the symbol. He then sends the sharp end of scythe towards his chest.

Suddenly, Mimi's thorny vine whip wraps around the scythe and pulls it away from the mortal wound. Instead the spear-like tip pierces the stomach. Shizune collapses to the ground in pain and can feel the blood just above her waist.

Hidan yanks the vine and pulls Mimi off her feet. As she flies by Hidan tries to cut her half with his scythe, but the agile digidestined kunoichi uses a second vine to avoid the lethal blades. Hidan doesn't care because he managed to cut her with one of sharp thorns on her own whip. He licks the blood off and once more steps on to the Jashin seal.

Mimi falls to her knees in pain and sees Hidan slowly pulling his blades through his own body.

Hidan's movements slows as Mimi concentrates.

"What have you done, Infidel?"

"The blood tree still contains my spores and chakra." says Mimi, using her chakra to slow her death.

"Infidel! Your death shall be slow and painful to appease Jashin-sama!!"

Mimi coughs up blood as Hidan approaches vitals.

Shizune fires a couple of Kunai with attached lines and tries to pull Hidan from the symbol, but the fanatical follower of the Evil Heart religion is too strong and refuses to move. Mimi feels the pain reaching her chest and is about to die.

**"Hakke Kuushou!" **(Eight Divination Signs Air Palm!)

Hidan is blown off the symbol by chakra shock wave generated by Hinata Hyuuga.

Shizune rushes over to Mimi and begins to heal, while Shino covers Hidan in his Kikaichu. Hidan quickly begins to remove the bugs by using bottles of toxins. He normally doesn't use the poisons, since he believes Jashin-Sama prefers bloody massacres.

"Hinata! How are the boys!?" yells Shizune as Hidan rises from the retreating mass of insects.

"We are feeling much better." comes a voice from behind Hidan. The Jashin follower turns intending to cleave the person in half, only for a hand to catch his scythe handle.

Masaru grins and so does the giant adult form of Agumon behind him.

The adult form is an immense orange dinosaur-like creature with odd blue markings, a dark helmet with three spikes, a well-defined chest, and muscular arms. What is more important are the three sharp claws on each hand, three sharp claws on each foot, spikes on the shoulders, and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Hidan is immortal, which is the only thing that prevents him from wetting himself.

_  
GeoGreymon  
Attribute Vaccine  
Adult Level  
Type: Dinosaur Digimon  
Attacks  
Mega Flame: A steady stream of flames is spewed forth from GeoGreymon's mouth.  
Mega Burst: GeoGreymon forcefully ejects a powerful blast of energy from his mouth.  
Horn Impulse: A powerful, high-speed smash with his head. _

**"Taiyoukaken!" **(Sun Flame Fist!)

Masaru's fire coated fist collides with Hidan's stomach and then tears and burns threw. Skin, muscle, organs, and the bones of the spin are pulverized and incinerated, as Hidan is literally torn in half.

**"Horn Impulse!"**

Hidan can only watch as GeoGreymon's head comes toward him. In Maseru's world, he saw people smash boards with there heads, but never scene a dinosaur head bang an assassin to death.

"Jashin-sama."

Masaru looks down at Hidan's mangled remains and sees that the severed head is still alive and talking. He waits for Hidan to recover his senses.

"You will die for Jashin-sama!"

"How are you alive?"

"I am Immortal! Nothing can kill me!!"

"If you can't kill, then you must contain. GeoGreymon! Let's roast this turkey!"

**"MEGA FLAME!"**

**"Katon: Dabi Ryuka no Jutsu!"** (Cremation Dragon Flame technique)

GeoGreymon releases a steady stream of flames onto Hidan's body, followed by his partner Masaru's slower speed stream of white flame. Hidan screams out in rage as his hair, skin,and clothing is burnt away, a scream which ends when the muscle tissue and organs burn away. It takes several minutes, but soon the bones are reduced to ash

"You think that will be enough." says Shizune with a little sarcasm.

"Nope." says Mimi, "We once thought we destroyed a guy called Vamdemon, he came back stronger."

GeoGreymon scatters the ashes across the ground with his tail, as Masaru goes threw a string of hand signs. He places his hands on the ground and there is a pulse of energy.

**"Katon: Ganshounuma!"** (Fire Release: Magma Swamp)

The earth shakes and ruptures as the rocks underground become molten.

**"MEGA BURST!"**

A powerful blast of energy from his mouth tears into the ground, mixing the ashes with the molten rock. Mimi places her hand on the ground and fissure opens up, draining the magma into the waters surrounding the Land of Wave. The chakra-heated lava hits the salt water creating huge clouds of steam and jets of hot water. The volcanic mix could become a coral reef attracting fish and tourists.

"Immortal he may be, but let's see if he can reassemble after having every speck of ash entombed in rock."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Rivers**

In the Scourge's home dimension, puppet shows are shows for children used mostly to educate. In some cultures, they were used to entertain all ages. This is not one of those puppet shows/

"Here they come!"

Sasori's one hundred red clad puppets charge, while Chiyo's white clad puppets defend. One of Sasori's puppets attacks with an odd serrated sword, only for the spinning blades of Chiyo's white haired puppet to cut straight them. One of Chiyo's bald puppets delivers a punch then extends cables from it's head piercing the puppets. Another puppet with a Chinese hair style wields large head-cleaving swords, which it uses to split enemies in twain.

Tailmon Lilitha jumps from puppet to puppet, tearing off heads and limbs with punches and kicks. Lucemon Gabriel flies into the air with his multiple wings and fires white lances that incinerate several puppets an cause several others to explode. Impmon Blaze sets fire to many of the puppets and even jumps on one and generates a fiery aura, creating a blast field that shatters the puppet to tiny fragments.

Several of the Master's straps unbuckle and whip out revealing seal written on the undersides. These seals releases shows of kunai and senbons at the attacking puppets. As the projectile hit, the attached explosive tags detonate. The summoning straps act as flak guns loaded with explosive ammunition and rapidly tear it's attackers to pieces.

Darla's billowing dress falls away to reveal a doll dressed like a modern shinobi. The inside of the dress is covered in blades and throwing weapons. Weapons that she uses to pierce and disable many of the puppets. The one's disabled are easy pray for Angelus's swordsmanship.

One of Sasori's puppets tries to attack Drusilla from behind, but Angelus grabs it with wires shot from it's free hand, the with a brutal twist he shatters the inner mechanism.

William shoots spikes from his shoulders that impale several puppets. Each of these spikes is attached to William by a line, which he uses to send blasts of fires into the puppets like a simultaneous multiple shot version of the **Ryuuka no Jutsu **(Dragon Fire Technique).

Three of Chiyo's legendary puppets take a stance with Buddha standing on the shoulders of Dharma and Monk. There names indicated by the cylinders in there mouths.

**"SANPO KYUKAI!"** (Three Treasures Vacuum!!)

A vortex is created between the three puppets like a tornado and the red-clad enemy puppets are pulled into there doom.

More puppets attack from above, but Spike joins in the battle with Katon: Funsha (Fire Release: Jet Propulsion), a technique that blasts flames out of his feet and propels him into the air. He can only use the technique for very short periods of time, but it's enough to get close and use another technique.

**"Katon: Houou no Mai!"** (Fire Release: Dance of the Phoenix)

Spike's chakra surge forth in the form of red flames in the form of an immense bird. The puppets that were about to collide with him are sent flying back in burning pieces from the blast wave.

As Spike's flame aura vanishes, he pulls his sword and cause it to ignite in blue-white flames by running a bloody finger across the blade.

**"Katon: Hi no Hebi no Tsurugi"** (Fire Release: Fiery Serpent Sword)

The British vampire swings his sword and a blast of fire shoots from the blade in the form of an immense snake. The snake whips threw the high flying puppets tearing them to pieces and setting them on fire.

As Spike lands, one puppet with a poison-soaked spear tries to impale him, but the vampire hadn't spend years training in taijutsu for nothing. He kicks the ground, cause an explosion of rock that stops the charge. A backhand with the flat of the sword shatters the head and a kick sends it flying into another puppet.

"Sakura, aim for Sasori..." says Chiyo, "I'll take care of the other puppets with those two."

"Okay!"

"Use this!" yells Chiyo tossing an object to her.

Sakura avoids the spears and blades of the red clad puppets with help from the white robed ones. As she gets close, she throws the ball like object, which quickly expands into a giant demon puppet with a mouth of long fangs. Sasori is too shocked and too close to get out of the way.

The battle ends as Sasori's entire body is pinned to the wall by the demon head. The puppet has a large seal on the back and forms a diamond shaped pattern of markings around Sasori and the odd device.

"I did it." says Sakura, out of breathe.

"He can't move... It's over Sakura." says Chiyo, "That sealing completely traps chakra. You can't use your chakra string anymore."

"Granny Chiyo!!"

Chiyo falls over and Sakura runs over.

"Take the antidote now!" says Sakura

"Look out!" yells Spike from across the field.

Sasori in a different red-clad puppet body stands holding a poisoned sword. The body is impaled by several blades and is missing an arm, but it's still mobile enough to be lethal. The puppet sealed to the wall is missing it's eyes and the casket on it's chest. Sasori rushes to deliver a killing blow to his grandmother Chiyo's head.

Instead, Sakura dives in the way and is impaled threw the stomach instead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Waves**

Kakuzu was fairing well against Anko, Kiba, and Izumi, until Izumi's partner grew from Adult Kabuterimon to AtlurKabuterimon. It's far easier to fight a bear size insect, than a house size insect. He finally runs up the size of the creature to attack Izzy with a Wind attack.

**"Katon: Bakuretsu Hiya!"** (Fire Release: Exploding Fire Arrow )

Ryou on the back of Cyberdramon releases a blast of flame from his mouth. The arrow shaped blat moves at extremely high speed and hits one of the masks on Kakuzu's back. The arrow pierces his entire body and explodes off AtlurKabuterimon's exoskeleton, blowing Kakuzu clean off. An entity of tendrils with the broken mask for a face emerges from the falling ninja, then collapses as the mask falls apart.

Kakuzu tries a water attack on the flier, but the water is deflected by Yamato who appears on AtlurKabuterimon's shoulder. The giant bug tosses a mass of earth into the air and Izumi goes threw a string of hand seals.

**"Doton: Tekkou Hougan" **(Earth Release: Iron Ore Cannon Ball!)

The mass of Earth spins in front of Izumi forming a spherical form, then collapses into a more perfect smaller sphere of hardened material. The sphere then shoots at almost supersonic speed into Kakuzu sending him flying threw the air.

Kakuzu survives by using his tendrils to increase his bodies elasticity, but one part of him doesn't survive. The water heart inside his own chest is destroyed, his own fractured ribs puncturing it.

The Missing Ninja of Hidden Waterfall releases a massive lightning attack, but Izumi forms the hand seals for "Raiton: Jishaku no Jutsu!" (Lightning Release: Magnet Technique). The magnetic field absorbs the lightning boosting it's own strength, as Izumi's wires unravel and flow in the air.

**"Futon: Ekishou hyouketsuya!"** (Wind Release: Liquid Crystal Freeze Arrow! )

Kakuzu crys out as an burst of liquid like a crystal arrow, pierces his lighting heart. Inside the mask, the heart freezes and shatters completely. The cold spreads threw the tendrils making them brittle and the tension causing the entire elemental entity to tear itself apart.

Kakuzu only has the Fire and Earth hearts remaining, he hardens his body with the earth heart and prepares to use his strongest fire technique to escape.

**"Suiton: Mizurappa!" **(Water Release: Violent Water Wave!)

Kakuzu is sent flying by the strong water jet from Yamato's mouth. He finally stops, smashing into a cliff face hard enough to crater it.

**"Futon: Ekishou Hyouketsuya!" **

The second Liquid Crystal Freeze Arrow hits the soaked Kakuzu, turning the water into a laser hard crystal ice that holds him against the cliff.

**"Ninpou: Zeus Hagane Raikurai!"** (Ninja Art: Zeus Steel Thunderbolt!!)

Izumi has gathered his wires into spiral spear that glows with his lightning chakra and his perfect-level partner Arturkabuterimon's own lightning attack. The spear extends, spinning like a drill and hits Kakuzu in the chest. The force is so powerful, the Akatsuki member is blown threw the hill. He ends up several meters behind the hill, his burning body impaled on the thick spike.

"I... was beaten...by a bunch.. of kids." says Kakuzu his fifth and final heart punctured, "Damn it."

Kakuzu's burning form finally slumps over dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Rivers**

"Sakura!!"

Sakura still stands even with the blade threw her body and she holds the blade in place, preventing Sasori from attacking.

"Take the antidote... now.." says Sakura, "Granny Chiyo."

"A wound like this and you still care about others?" says Sasori, "You're pretty tough."

Sasori drives the blade deeper. There is burst of green healing chakra from Sakura and the wound severity decreases. Sasori is shocked to realize the girl is stopping the bleeding and healing the wound with the sword still inside her.

"It seems the poison is working. Needless to say, this sword is also poisoned."

Sakura looks down to see Chiyo offering the vile of antidote to her. A vile Chiyo injects into Sakura to save her life.

"What...?" says the shocked Sasori

"Wh..Why!?" says Sakura as Chiyo slumps. Sasori trays to use his sword, but Sakura refuses to let go.

"I won't let go."

"Katon: Ennetsu Jigoku!" (Fire Release: Flames of Hell)

An arc shaped slash of white flames hits Sasori's arm vaporizing it. The flames spread across the puppet, burning away the robe and setting the puppet ablaze. He's so shocked, he doesn't see the end coming,. His Mother and Father embrace him with there swords threw the casket in the center of Sasori's chest. The kanji-marked casket sprays blood and with a shock Sasori realizes this is the end.

"You lowered your guard at the last moment Sasori or maybe it was Spike's Katon Jutsu. You can't move anymore can you. Even through your body is now that of a puppet you still need a human part to control chakra. That's your weakness and now that part in the left side of that puppet's chest is gone. That puppet body is in fact, just a doll. Your true nature is the chakra-producing part in your chest."

Sakura collapses, but Chiyo crawls over to help. Drusilla and Spike also appear to help. Chiyo removes the blade, while pulling the broken sword blade out.

"Stay with me... Almost got it.." says Sakura

The broken blade is taken out as Drusilla's puppets return to there scrolls. Spike pulls out a metal spike and holds it between his fingers, while looking at Sasori. Gabriel, Lilitha, and Blaze also get close to protect the the kunoichi from Sasori in case he pulls another trick.

"Impossible.... I hit a vital point. Even without the poison, she's going to die. She's losing too much blood. You're also a medic ninja. So I aimed for a spot you can't heal easily."

"Hmph... I've already done first aid with medical ninjutsu (Ijutsu), this is not medical imparts raw life energy. This is a transference technique. This jutsu I spent years creating it for you and only I can use it. With this jutsu, the user can breathe life into even a puppet in exchange for the life of the user."

Sasori turned the bodies of his parents in puppets to give him comfort and Chiyo wanted Sasori to have his parents back. A dream that is now impossible.

Unseen by the others, Gabriel's eyes glow slightly and so does the blood falling from the casket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Waves**

Cyberdramon tears the body of Kakuzu to pieces. When the others arrive and learn about Hidan's immortality, they decide not to take any chances and burn the body, scattering the ashes. The only thing they pick up are the rings, Hidan's scythe, and what remains of Kakuzu's head

"This mission is completed." says Anko, "I don't care what people said. This mission was S-Class, maybe a double S. Tsunade-sama better have good pay checks."

"I'll talk with her." says Shizune.

"What do we don with Yugito?" asks Mimi, pointing to the bound unconscious kumo kunoichi on Cyberdramon's back.

"The only thing we can do is bring her with us." says Anko

"The council will not be happy with another Jinchuriki." comments Shizune

"**CENSORED **them." says Hinata.

That causes the entire group to pause with shock, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shizune all have dropped jaws. Shino may have one too, but it's hard to tell in that "drug dealers" outfit.

"Well said." says Anko, "Danzo, Homura, and the lot are going to be upset we killed there nukenin kids!".

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Rivers**

Spike drives his spike into one of Sasori's eye to shut the puppet up, as Sasori is about to insult Chiyo.

Slowly, Sakura begins to regain color and begins to move.

"Sakura... Are you all right?" asks Chiyo, while Drusilla watches carefully.

"Yes." says Sakura, "What about you, Granny Chiyo..?"

"Strange" says a confused Akasuna no Sasori., "With a transference technique or whatever it's called doesn't the wielder die in exchange for bringing the recipient back to life?"

"Sakura was mortally wounded but had not yet died." says Chiyo, "That's why. I survived."

"Oh.. What a shame."

In rage, Spike grabs the casket and is about to tear it from Sasori's chest, but Sasori and Sakura stop him. They don't notice the faint green flash that occured for a tenth of a second.

"That's enough, Sakura.." says Chiyo, "What made him like this was our Sunagakure customs and teachings.."

"Do you want to try this body. If you do, you'll understand a little of what it's like. This body never decays. Puppets can be produced and reproduced and they're free from a mortal lifespan. Countless people can be created with puppets, but only if you want to... but it's not about quantity. A collection is all about quality."

"What on Earth.. Are you..?!" says Sakura

"Suffice it to say, I'm a human being who couldn't become a complete puppet. I'm a puppet, but with a human heart. I'm neither human.... not puppet. The end is near. But first, I'll do something pointless too. A reward for defeating me."

The last few drops of blood begin to fall from the cask onto the ground, soaking into the earth.

"You wanted to know about Orochimaru, didn't you?" says Sasori, "Go to the Tenchi Bridge in Hidden Grass Village ten days from now at Noon."

"What do you mean?!" asks Sakura

"One of Orochimaru's Henchmen is a spy of mine. I'm supposed to meet him there...."

The Mother and the Father collapse to the ground, and does Sasori, the son.

"You did it... Granny Chiyo." says Sakura, "I knew you could..."

"No... By rights it was I that should have died. Sasori anticipated my final attack, but for some reason he couldn't dodge it."

"Let's get back to the village." says Sakura, "I'll prepare an antidote."

"No." says Chiyo.

"Why not!" yells Sakura, Spike, and Drusilla, then Sakura continues, "Why not?! We've done what we had to do! We have to return to the village and counteract the poison or..."

"Instead of that there's still something I must do" says Chiyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Far from the Cave rubble**

Deidara is continuing to fly away on his giant bird, but he's now holding the left side of his face. The range finder piece has been shattered and there's a deep cut going all the way into the bone behind the hair.

"They've gone quiet??" says Deidara sounding tired.

"Kakashi-sensei.... No Yet?!"

"Be patient. I don't have as much chakra as you or Light or Tamer. It takes me a little longer, but I'm just about ready" says Kakashi opening his Mangekyou Sharingan, "Let's go, Naruto!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**End of Chapter 15 - ETM Part 7**

**OMAKE**

Chibi-Zetsu arrives in the Land of Wave. He's looking for his former comrades to eat them.

He finds out Kakuza is a pile of ash. The white side of face is sad and the black side is angry.

He finds out Hidan is a pile of rocks. Both sides burst into tears.

Chibi-Zetsu goes home hungry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jutsu List  
Raiton: Jishaku no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Magnet Technique)  
The ninja uses electricity to create a magnetic field around that allows him to attract, repel, or redirect metal objects.  
Raiton: Rakurai Yari (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Spear)  
Angel forms a spear made of lightning around his hand and thrusts it at his opponent.  
Kinjutsu: Raiton: Tenshi no Mai! (Forbidden technique: Lightning release: Dance of the Angel!)  
Based on "Ration: Tenshi"  
The user is surrounded by an aura of electricity that forms twelve angelic wings on the user's back. This renders taijutsu and weapons useless against the user as both are repelled by the electricity. The user can also fire bolts of lightning from his hands and feet and release small balls of lightning from his wings  
Raiton: Sen Hotaru (Lightning Release: Thousand Fireflies)  
Angel creates a thousand small balls of lightning that resemble fireflies that fly around himself and his opponent. He can control each one individually or send them all in at once for a devastating attack.  
Hijutsu: Meido Kyuuketsuki Souseiki! (Secret Art: Underworld Vampire Genesis)  
Also known as Underworld Bloodsucker Time of Creation! This secret technique wraps a weakened and/or injured vampire with blood ribbons and drags them underground. The ribbons draw energy from ther earth and push it into the vampire's body similar to one of Orochimaru's techniques.  
Hijutsu: Meido Kyuuketsuki Mokushiroku! (Secret Art: Underworld Vampire Revelation)  
Also known as Underworld Bloodsucker Apocalypse. The offensive version of Souseiki burying the target alive, while draining there blood and energy undeground and transmitting it to the user. Unlike Genesis, this technique can be used on multiple targets.  
Katon: Funsha (Fire Release: Jet Propulsion)  
Spike blasts flames out of his feet that can propel him forward at high speeds or allows him to fly for short periods of time.  
Origin: Azula from Avatar used her blue flames to do this in The Boiling Rock  
Katon: Houou (Fire Release: Phoenix)  
The ninja is surrounded by fire in the shape of an immense bird.  
Katon: Ennetsu Jigoku (Fire Release: Flames of Hell)  
With each swing of his sword, Spike releases blasts of white flame that are second only to Amaterasu in terms of heat. These flames can only be extinguished by very high level Suiton jutsu and will reduce any flammable materials into ashes in seconds.  
Katon: Hi no Hebi no Tsurugi (Fire Release: Fiery Serpent Sword)  
A huge fiery snake erupts from Spike's sword and he controls its movement by swinging his sword.  
Alternate Name: Katon: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (Fire Release: Sword of the Snake)  
Katon: Dabi Ryuka no Jutsu! (Cremation Dragon Flame technique)  
A steady slow stream of narrow white flame from the mouth. Not fast, but can reduce flesh and bones to ash. Used mostly to dispose of ninja bodies like Hunter Nin techniques.  
Katon: Bakuretsu Hiya! (Fire Release: Exploding Fire Arrow )  
An extremely fast and narrow burst of flame from the mouth in the form of an arrow. Explodes on impact at long range and pierces at close range, detonating behind the target.  
Doton: Tekkou Hougan (Earth Release: Iron Ore Cannon Ball!)  
An Earth technique that gathers and hardens the earth into a stone sphere before launching it at high speed at the target. The material used ranges from polished stone to dirt to sand in the wind, but materials containing metal are the strongest and most effective.  
Futon: Ekishou hyouketsuya! (Wind Release: Liquid Crystal Freeze Arrow! )  
An extremely fast and narrow burst of liquified air from the mouth in the form of an arrow. Explodes on impact at long range and pierces at close range, detonating behind the target. A freezing cold version of Katon: Bakuretsu Hiya!  
Ninpou: Zeus Hagane Raikurai! (Ninja Art: Zeus Steel Thunderbolt!!)  
Izzy gathers his wires into an immense spiral lance and extends it charged with his lightning chakra and his partner's lightning. It can be used by ArturKabuterimon, but it works best with HeraclesKabuterimon. Zeus was the father of Hercules, hence the name.

Drusilla's Dollhouse  
Number 1: Miss Edith  
A small doll with old Victorian clothing and very long black hair. The little doll has fangs and sharp nails loaded with hallucinogenic poison and is able to produce sound-based genjutsu, which is made more severe by auditory hallucinogen released like a doll can also manipulate it's hair like tentacles.  
Origin: "Everything in my head is singing." "I think sometimes that all my hair will fall out and I'll be bald."

Number 2: Daisy  
A white haired doll in a green and yellow outfit with flowers in her hair, on her waist, and on her wrists. She release flower scented mist loaded with hallucinogenic poison which doesn't effect Drusilla. The doll can extend barbed vine-like whips from her arms which can used as garrotes and used to pull the victim underground for burial. The little doll can also throw poison coated petal-like shuriken from the shadows and surrounding foliage.  
Origin: She once said "Do you like daisies? I plant them but they always die. Everything I put in the ground withers and dies."

Number 3: Kitten  
A human-size feline doll with black hair, one hazel eye, a striped pelt and manes lining the top of it's neck The feline's long fangs, claws, and quills hidden in it's back fur contain Hemotoxins that destroy red blood cells, disrupt blood clotting, and cause organ degeneration and generalized tissue damage. It can also spray poison in form a smoke screen or a concentrated corrosive liquid.  
Origin: Kitten nickname for Xander. Hyena coloring and missing eye represents precog.

Number 4: Miss Ilsa  
A white skinned puppet with long black hair carrying a small gourd. Her body is extremely flexible and loose jointed go it can extend it's limbs and wrap around it's opponent Her hands and mouths are filled with blades for draining blood. She can also summon and spray giant leeches from her mouth and hands. The gourd contains beer which she sprays on opponents to allow the leeches to track them.  
Origin: Leech Woman from Puppet Master.  
BTVS Halloween "Do you know what I miss? Leeches."  
They also showed giant leeches in the Forest of Death.

Number 5: Minos  
A huge puppet that looks like a minotaur. The body is very sturdy and primarily uses brute strength against opponents or attacks them with its poisoned horns.  
Origin: "He's got cow eyes, - big and black. Moo…"

Number 6: Cups  
A male puppet wearing a crown and royal European robes. It has two sets of arms, the first are regular arms, while the second set have cups for hands that are filled with a poison from a reservoir inside the body. The poison burns the skin and causes blindness if it comes in contact with the eyes.  
Origin: "The King of Cups expects a picnic. But this is not his birthday."

Number 7: Star  
A puppet with a flowing white dress, long white hair, and pentacles on its hands and feet. It emits a beautiful humming noise genjutsu that causes people to see it as the person they care most about begging for help. When a person gets close enough to it, it stabs them with hidden blades poisoned with a potent neurotoxin that stops its victims breathing.  
Origin-"I'm naming all the stars. I can see them. But I've named them all the same name, and there's terrible confusion."

Number 8: Songbird  
A large, black canary-like bird with a red beak. It can fly overhead and release a variety of poisons on unsuspecting victims or simply drop heavy and/or sharp objects. It emits noises that can be used for a variety of purposes from a loud screeching that ruptures ear drums to a lower sound used to disorient people (think Dosu's arm device). If all else fails it can swoop out of nowhere and attack with its beak and talons poisoned with a toxin that can literally melt limbs by causing the lysosomes in cells to release their acids and hydrolytic enzymes to break down the cells (I don't know if that's actually possible but it sounds cool).  
Origin-The dead bird Drusilla was trying to get to sing to her in "Lie to Me"

Number 9: Fujin  
A dark demon-like puppet wearing a leopard skin. He has several bags on his body that contain poisonous gases. He can blow the gases out of his mouth. Inspired by the Shinto god of the wind since Drusilla's primary elemental affinity is wind.

Number 10: Chaos  
A large humanoid puppet with large antlers. It wears leather armor. The antlers secrete a slimy poison that causes paralysis on contact with skin. The poison is fatal if it enters the body as it causes respiratory failure. It has hidden blades in its hands that it can use to kill its paralyzed victim. It also has a mechanism in its mouth that allows it to fire darts that the user can apply poison to.  
Origin: The Chaos demon Drusilla left Spike for.

Number 11: Lamb  
A puppet resembling a black sheep. It can make a baaing sound that actually works as genjutsu that lulls an enemy into a false sense of security. It runs and tackles an opponent and then wrap them in spiny vines that can crush the victim or fill them with a variety of poisons.  
Inspired by Drusilla's song "Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch"

12-16 N/A

Number 17: The Master/Nest  
hitokugutsu (human puppet)  
A puppet resembling the Master of Aurelius bond in black leather straps like a straight jacket. Each strap contains a set of seal that releases a lethal trap. The arms are also loaded with long needles.

Number 18: Darla  
hitokugutsu (human puppet)  
The mother puppet resembling Darla in full game face dressed in old fashion billowing dress. Underneath is the clothing a modern woman and the dress is filled with needles and throwing weapons. This puppet possess immense speed and agility.

Number 19: Angelus  
hitokugutsu (human puppet)  
The father puppet resembling Angelus in full game face dressed in old fashion clothing of an Aristocrat. He weilds a sword and sharp claws, and possesses immense strength and durability

Number 20: William  
hitokugutsu (human puppet)  
The full game face version of Spike dressed in biker leathers with chains and spikes. It can extend it's arms, fire spike projectiles, and produce jets of flame.

Number 21: Kuro Miko  
hitokugutsu (human puppet)  
A puppet created by Drusilla and resembling Kendra. It's made of a special treated iron wood that not only makes it's as flammable as concrete, but as strong as iron. It's body is loaded with flammable liquids and it's clothing is made of flame-proof treated silk.

22-108 N/A

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes  
Shared and Similar Techniques?  
They spent years learning ninjutsu together, so they developed similar styles.  
Why didn't Scourge annihilate Sasori?  
I needed Sasori to tell Sakura about Orochimaru.  
Hidan's "death"?  
A good reason for Canned Evil is the winners don't have the ability to kill the evil. Hidan may still be alive, but he's trapped as ash mixed with rock in the waters of the Wave Country.  
Hinata's foul mouth?  
She tired, tender, and breaking threw a lot of emotional barriers.  
Drusilla's hitokugutsu (human puppets)?  
How can Drusilla have hitokugutsu (human puppets), when Sasori invented the technique? Vampires have a instinctive knowledge of blood, so Jiraiya's fuinjutsu (sealing teckniques) combined with knowledge of Suna Nukenin Drusilla found (a former agent of Sasori) created proto-hitokugutsu. Now with several of Sasori's puppets, she can complete the development of her human puppets.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter:  
Deidara's Big Bang  
Gaara's Rebirth  
The Return Home

TEAMS  
Suna (Sand) Teams  
Team Kakashi - Kakashi/Naruto/Sakura  
Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki  
Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri  
Backup  
Team Gai - Maito Gai/Rock Lee/Neji/Tenten  
Nami (Wave) Team  
Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izumi  
Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou/Sai  
Command - Shizune and Anko Mitarashi  
Backup  
Team Kurenai - Shino/Kiba/Hinata  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 16: ENTER THE MAELSTROM - Part 8**

The Land of Rivers  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi opens his sharingan eye to reveal three sickles instead of three tomoes around a missing pupil. A Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Is that..." says Naruto, "what you were talking about...?

"Yup." says Kakashi,as they move threw the air "A New Sharingan."

Naruto stares.

"What?" says Kakashi noticing the stare.

"Kakashi-sensei. It's okay if you can't..." says Naruto, "I'll finish this off!!"

"Sure. If you get the chance."

**"...YEAH!"**

A few meters above them, Teams Tamer and Light are also following them. Takato and Guilmon are jumping from rock to rock. Jenrya is leaping from boulder to boulder with Terriermon on his head. Ruki and Renamon are moving so fast there leaving afterimages. Hikari and Takeru are running on the cliff face, while Tailmon uses Patamon as a hand glider. Beast Queen Juri and Leomon are moving like a pair of jungle cats.

Takeru draw his sword as her moves and accelerates.

They watch as Kakashi focuses on Deidara with his Mangekyo Sharingan. The space begins to warp. He focuses on the area around Deidara's heart and the reality there begins to warp and sway. Deidara is surprised at a Doujutsu attack, but the focus moves from the chest to his right arm.

Kakashi curses himself and Deidara's right arm gets sucked into nothingness. He was hoping to take Deidara's entire body.

He tries for the rest of Deidara, but the S-Class Iwa Missing Nin causes his bird to dive and avoid the attack. It brings him right in the path of Naruto and his Shadow Clone who are holding a blue ball of swirling chakra.

**"Rasengan!"** (Spiral Sphere!!)

Deidara jumps clears off the clay bird to avoid the attack, but Naruto's Rasengan tears the head off the bird. As the bird falls, Naruto creates more shadow clones and grabs the falling head containing the body of Godaime Kazekage Gaara. As they land, Naruto tears open the clay with a cry of "Gaara!!".

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you all right?!" says another Naruto, the original, landing next to his teacher.

"Yeah... I think so..."

The Naruto clones look shocked at Gaara's dead body, as the original lands on the branch.

Deidara knows that without his arm he can't use jutsu (techniques), but he still thinks he can defeat Naruto. The only problem he's focusing on is Kakashi.

This proves to be a mistake as Takato and Guilmon open fire with a couple of huge fireballs.

**"Katon: Hinotama!"** (Fire Release: Fireball!)

**"Fireball!"**

Deidara is forced to jump away as the rocks he was sitting on become fiery red hot.

**"Saiganki!"** (Rock Crusher!)

**"Rock Breaker!"**

Takato and Guilmon rams there hands (claws) into the superheated earth causing it to explode into tiny fragment. The red hot stone shrapnel flies towards Deidara like a shower of fire, causing the Missing Ninja to use his maximum speed. Even moving at those speeds, he's burnt and bruised badly in several places.

"It's time for you to get hit!" says Naruto, his whiskers thickening and his eyes now red with slit pupils.

"Yeah, Yeah." says Deidara, suppressing the pain from the burns like the arm, "I'll have it out another time..."

"You're too careless..."

Suddenly, Naruto appears next to Deidara and delivers an extremely powerful punch that sends Deidara flying. On Naruto's waist a strange metal object is producing a angry red light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Leaving Wave Country**

Shizune and Anko are in the lead. They followed by Team Adventure - Yamato, Mimi, and Izumi with there partners Gabumon, Palmon, and Tentomon, respectively and Team Kurenai - Hinata, Shino, and Kiba with his canine partner Akamaru. In the back are Team Reptile - Masaru, Ryou, and Sai with Digimon Agumon and Cyberdramon.

They are all en route home to Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) with surviving heads of the Nukunins and criminals in sealing scrolls. They even have the money they found on Kakuzu's corpse after using the man's blood to open the scrolls and then transferring the money to there own scrolls.

Suddenly, the Digivices begin to vibrate and the screens light up.

"What's happening?" asks Anko

Yamato pulls out his Digivice and activates the holographic screen. The image is the picture of Naruto Uzumaki on the left and a menacing demonic fox with red fur, opposable thumbs, sharp fangs and claws, long ears, and nine long tails. The words that also appear are in Japanese, English, and Binary.

_FOX DRIVE EXCEEDING LIMITS_

"What's happening? What are those things?" asks Anko, ordering an answer.

"These are Digivices. They help connect us to out Digimon." explains Yamato, "They are similar to the contracts between humans and there summons in that they can call the Digimon and open portals between the real world and digital world."

"We also use them to track other Digimon and transfer energy to our Digimon." says Mimi, "In a battle, we transfer energy to evolve to higher levels. Palmon is her child form, but she can become adult level Togemon, perfect level Lilymon, and ultimate level Rosemon."

"Why don't you go Ultimate more often?" asks Kiba

"Other than taking far more amounts of energy, there is actually a danger in evolving too many to ultimate." says Izumi, "It's a danger that was revealed during the training trip with Jiraiya."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_~Flashback~_

The Digidestined and Scourge stand in a dry lake surrounded by both living and dead trees.

"So, you want to see our limits?" asks Spike

"Correct." says Jiraiya, "I want to see your strongest forms."

"OK. You and Naruto better back up."

As Jiraiya and Naruto clear out, the Digimon glow brightly

Drusilla's BlackTailmon Lilitha becomes the regal Lilithmon and Spike's Impmon Blaze becomes the badass biker Beelzubumon, which then grows of black wings of burst mode. Angel's partner Gabriel doesn't evolve beyond child level, instead the Lucemon spreads his wings and releases an aura of power.

Takato merges with Guilmon and becomes the gallant knight Dukemon, Ruki merges with Renamon and becomes the sacred warrior Sakuyamon, and Jenrya merges with Terriermon to become the canine faced mecha MegaGargomon. Dukemon then becomes more powerful with glowing white wings, a form known as Dukemon Crimson Mode.

Juri's partner Regulumon shines brightly as he becomes the giant lion warrior Regulumon.

Hikari's Tailmon shines brightly as she first becomes female angel Angewomon, then the celestial angel Ophanimon and Takeru's Patamon becomes Angemon, then armored Holy Angemon, then the fully armored Celestial giant Seraphimon.

Yamato's Gabumon flashes threw it's evolutions of Garrurumon and WereGarurumon until he becomes the metal wolf MetalGarurumon. Mimi's Palmon flashes threw Togemon and Lilymon, until she becomes the regal queen of flowers Rosemon. Izumi's partner Tentomon flashes threw Kabuterimon and ArturKabuterimon to the golden insect king HeraclesKabuterimon.

Masaru's Agumon flashes threw GeoGreymon and RiseGreymon and becomes the dragon of light ShineGreymon. The massive dragon's wings then ignite into solar fire and he gains a sword of flames in his most powerful form, ShineGreymon Burst Mode.

Ryou merges with Cyberdramon to form the last of the ultimates, the heroic Digimon Justimon.

"Holy Crap!" yells Naruto, looking at HeraclesKabuterimon's massive form, "I never saw a bug that can step on you!"

"This is very impressive." says Jiraiya, "and these transformations are connected to your own energies threw those Digivices."

Suddenly, there is a cry of pain and the group turns to see Naruto on the ground in pain. Thin arcs of blue electricity crawl across his body and slowly his body begins to emit a red chakra. Naruto's eyes shift from blue to red with slit pupils and the whisker-like markings on his face thicken.

Jiraiya tries to get close to Naruto but he's thrown back a massive electrical surge. The shock prevents the Toad Sennin from stopping the transformation that occurs.

The red chakra surrounding Naruto begins to boil and bubble and take on the shape of a fox with long ears and a tail. The lightning continues to arc and increase in intensity.

Naruto becomes more bestial with larger eyes and fangs, as the red chakra forms a second tail. The red chakra grows denser and more menacing with the second tail and the blood lust in the air increases.

Naruto's chakra darkens to red-black as a third tail begins to grow creating a third tail. Then Jinchuuriki-Bijuu Form Three-Tail Naruto releases his chakra in all directions creating a destructive sphere of chakra. With a roar, the ultimate level Digimon are thrown back and the humans are barely shielded from the wave of energy that destroys all surrounding matter.

Naruto's next transformation is horrific, changing him from bestial monster to a demon of hell. Naruto loses all sense of himself, becoming a pure destructive beast with no regard for even his closest Kyuubi chakra begins to melt off Naruto's very skin. His body changes to resemble the bushy whiskers on his face when enraged, and his hands form sharp claws. Ears and four tails extend from his body and he roars with a sharp maw of teeth.

Hikari collapse holding her head and an image of Naruto forms in her mind. Naruto crossing a barrier of red bars and into the grasp of the Kyubi no Kitsune.

Blaze and Lilitha try to get to Naruto, but a swipe of the red chakra claws sends both ultimate threw the air and several trees. MetalGarurumon tries to grab Naruto, but he catches the metal wolf holding him in midair. Justimon tries to attack, while Naruto is distracted but a claw made of energy appears from Naruto's body and grabs him around the face. In an instant, MetalGarurumon and Justimon are embedded into the edge of the lake bed in two giant craters.

Rosemon and ShineGreymon Burst Mode releases there attacks, hoping to weaken Naruto, but he merely roars creating a barrier that blows the attacks away.

Suddenly, Naruto shakes like dog shedding water from his coat. Instead of water, bubbles of red and blue chakra are released, which float in the air around Naruto. As Naruto's tails arc forward, the chakra spheres gather into one dark spherical mass, which shrinks into an incredibly dense point. Naruto's demonic maw opens up wide and swallows the dense sphere. There is a pause, the Naruto's body seems to swell up from the pressure and misty white energy is emitted from the corners of the mouth and between the fangs.

MegaGargomon and HeraclesKabuterimon jump forward to protect the others and Naruto tilts back as if about to shoot a giant spit wad. As Naruto's mouth opens, a thunderous destructive blast is released. The blast is so powerful, MegaGargomon and HeraclesKabuterimon explode into countless fragments and the others are sent flying by the almost nuclear shock wave.

Naruto then focuses on Hikari's still unconscious form, sensing the girl's mind within his own and making her a threat. He leaps to pounce on the girl, his chakra-enhanced mass more than enough to crush every bone to powder and rupture her organs, if the heat of her chakra didn't incinerate her.

Sakuyamon appears in front of Kyubi-Naruto and grabs him. At the same time Seraphimon and Ophanimon releases beams of white light into Naruto's back.

Deep within the mind of Naruto, Ruki surrounded by a Sakuyamon-shaped aura helps Hikari pull Naruto from the grasp of Kyubi. Kyubi seems to a retreat from Renamon, whose also surrounded by the Sakuyamon aura. There is also a recognition in it's dark hate filled eyes. As light descends from the ceiling, the red bars of the Kyubi's prison glow golden. The golden energies flow into the seal on the cage and an object seems to meld out of it. The object surrounded by a sphere of white light emits a flash that fills the mental chamber.

In the real world, the Kyubi's chakra fades and is finally blown away by the white light. When the flash clears, Sakuyamon has reverted to Ruki and Renamon who are holding an unconscious Naruto. On Naruto's waist is a Digivice in Red and Black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_~Flashback End~_

"Jiraiya and Izzy later determined that Naruto Digivice is a regulator between Naruto and the Kyubi no Kitsune. It's opposite to our Digivices in that instead of absorbing our energy and channeling it into our Digimon, Naruto's Fox Drive controls the amount of Kyubi's chakra that Naruto absorbs."

"Something is wrong with Naruto??" asks Hinata, remembering the warning on the holographic screen.

"The Fox Drive is imperfect. It's badly corrupted by Kyubi's influence over the years and there's a risk of it breaking down if Naruto's anger forces too much chakra out of the seal." says Izumi, "My guess is Naruto is very angry and the Fox Drive can not longer handle the strain."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**River Country**

As Deidara's body flies threw the air, Naruto creates four more Shadow Clones. They each grab one of Deidara's limbs and a shoulder, since Deidara is the missing one arm. They drag the Missing Ninja into the ground hard enough to create a crater.

Naruto then rams both feet into Deidara smashing him deeper into the ground. The next attacks are brutal punches on the face and body that leave trails of blood and then a red-tainted Rasengan to the stomach. At the Rasengan's hit, the body collapses to reveal itself to be a clay clone.

On Naruto's waist, the Digivice begins to screech and glows brighter. A burst of red chakra flows from Naruto's spine and forms a construct resembling a tail behind him.

Kakashi sees what' Jiraiya warned him about.

Deidara wonders if the light is the power of human sacrifice. He then moves too late to stop Takeru's glowing blade from piercing his back and out the side of his chest. He was able to move fast enough to avoid an instant kill, but the injury is potentially lethal.

"How?" says Deidara, blood falling from the corners of his mouth

"The second you were distracted by Naruto's power surge. I was able to replace myself with a Kage Bushin and get behind you disguising myself as a senbon needle"

Naruto is looking more and more feral by the second and an aura in the form of a fox appears around the Konoha Ninja. A second tail made of liquid energy begins to form. Naruto's clone next to Kakashi collapses as the chakra seems to burn him.

_~Flashback~_

Jiraiya is talking to Kakashi.

"Be careful if chakra emanating from Naruto's body begins to form the nine tailed fox demon. His friends have helped him control the fox's energy using there own techniques, but raw is too dangerous Listen, stop it while it still has one tail." he says handing Jiraiya a piece of paper with a seal on it, "Use this. This will seal the chakra immediately..."

_~Flashback End~_

Kakashi runs over to the original Naruto and leaps at the boy. As Naruto turns in shock, Kakashi slams the seal on Naruto's head band. In an instant the blood lust filled red chakra dies away and Naruto reverts to his original form looking very tired.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Gai's fights have finished. Gai's clone is dead, face first, on the ground. It slowly reverts to it's true form of a pile of clay and dirt in a vague human shape.

"He was strong." says Gai, "Almost a worthy fake me."

Tenten has turned her clone into a pin cushion. Rock Lee has smashed his into a tree and Neji's clone is on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara leaps clear of Takeru, tearing the glowing blade from his body in the process, then uses another trick to vanish and hide before Ruki or Jenrya can attack. Juri, Leomon, Terriermon, and Guilmon push energy into there sense of smell, but it's hard to track Deidara with his spice-laced clay all over the place from his bird and his explosions.

Suddenly, Sakura and Chiyo arrive at the battlefield.

"Finally caught up with you..." says Chiyo, not looking good.

"How did you know we were here?" asks Kakashi

"We saw the enemy fly over." replies Sakura

"It seems as though you're having some trouble over here."

"Sakura." says Naruto, "You guys did it."

"Yes... But..." says Chiyo, "Where's Gaara?"

Naruto turns a glance and Chiyo sees a couple of clones holding Gaara's corpse.

"Good."

In the tall grass, Deidara is shocked that Sasori got taken out by that brat girl and the old bat. He would laugh about Sasori's so called eternal beauty if he wasn't forming a pool of blood underneath him. He grabs a tiny piece of clay and forces it into the wound to stop the bleeding as he leaves the grass.

Deidara's problem is as he leaves, he finds himself facing Team Gai!

"Nice job, Neji."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Naruto!" says Takeru.

"Yeah?"

"How's the Fox Engine?"

Naruto pulls the Fox Engine Digivice from his waist. The red and black unit is now a mottled gray and covered in cracks. Arcs of electricity crawl across it's surface and mist-like chakra flows from the cracks. Little pieces of it begin to fall off as the machine decays.

"It's trashed. I really blew it."

"We'll create a new one once we're back in Konoha."

There is a loud noise and Kakashi sees Gai's team chasing Deidara, whose unable to outrun them.

**"Gatling Arm!"**

"Onibi Dama!"

"Exhaust Flame!"

Deidara running towards his decapitated bird is hit by a multiple attacks.

Team Gai is shocked at a bipedal rabbit/dog wearing a green mask, blue pants, and a bandoleer. It also has two machines for lowers arms that fire pieces of metal at high speed threw Deidara's body. It's very strange for Shinobi because there world doesn't possess firearms as ninjutsu replaced the need for gun powder.

Kakashi nearly freaks at Renamon's adult form of the Kyubimon. A nine-tailed fox demon, even far smaller and yellow with normal size ears, is still very disturbing for a member of Konoha. He also notes the red-and-white sacred rice robe tied around the head like a bow with bells on the ends. Her Onibi Dama attack involves the blue flames on Kyuubimon's tails become brighter, and ghostly faces appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which Kyuubimon launches at Deidara, causing an explosion of energy as well as traps him in a cage of blue flames which singes him.

Guilmon's adult form of Growlmon is far larger and menacing with a more muscular body, two pointed horns on it's head, and a mane of spiky white hair. Growlmon's Exhaust Flame is stream of fire and energy not aimed at Deidara, but the decapitated clay bird he was running towards.

There is a massive explosion, but Team Gai and Team Kakashi are protected by Growlmon's immense size and durability.

Deidara lies on the ground, his sword wound reopened and now covered in thin cuts and burns. His legs have been destroyed and his remaining arm is badly injured. As he lies in the burnt dirt and growing blood pool, he notices a piece of clay not destroyed by the flames. His clay is special in that it doesn't detonate with flames, but with a chakra pulse, which the Digidestined would later compare with C4 plastic explosives.

"Everyone be careful!" says Kakashi getting out of his shock, "He uses bombs to attack from a distance."

He lets the kunai he had in his mouth fall and pulls open his tattered shirt to reveal a sticked mouth on his chest, a giant version of the mouths on his hands used for molding his clay. He rips off the bindings sealing the mouth on his chest, then grabs the surviving lump of clay and rams it into the open maw.

"Kibaku Nendo: Kyuukyoyu Geijutsu" (Exploding Clay: Ultimate Art)

After being ingested, dark veins begin to emerge on his body as he infuses the clay with his explosive chakra.

"This will be my ultimate art!" says Deidera in serious pain, "It's a blast!"

Neji see all the remaining energy in Deidara's body going to the spherical mass of clay in the mad bomber's chest.

"Everyone, get out of here!!"

The veins nearly cover his whole body, then they begin to retreat back into a sphere located near the chest mouth. The last vein finally reaches the sphere

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Fire En Route to Konoha**

"So, the Digivices can become corrupted by outside forces." says Sai

"The Digivices are connected to human emotions. They resonate with a personality trait such as courage or friendship, we call these the crests. When we let darker emotions control us, the evolution process becomes corrupted and the Digimon become unstable, darker versions.

Yamato's Digivice displays pictures of a young boy with goggles, a giant orange dinosaur, and a skeletal monster with a rocket on it's back. The captions read Tai, Greymon, and SkullGreymon.

"When my friend Tai tried to force the evolution of adult Greymon to his perfect form, he caused him to become the insane monster SkullGreymon. It was a destructive monster until it devolved to baby Koromon."

Yamato's Digivice shifts to a picture of Takato, Guilmon, and a red serpentine dragon with long clawed arms and tattered leathery wings. The captions read Takato, Guilmon, and Megidramon.

"Takato went even further. When Leomon was murdered by Beelzubumon..."

"Wait! Murdered?!? How can he be dead, when there both alive??"

"Blaze is a different Beelzubumon that the one that killed Leomon. Leomon was resurrected, which is possible with Digimon." says Yamato, "As I said, When Leomon was murdered by Beelzubumon, Takato was filled with a thirst for revenge and caused Guilmon's perfect form of WarGrowlmon to dark digivolve to ultra destructive Megidramon. A creature that almost destroyed the entire Digital World by existing."

"It even happened with me." says Masaru, "During one of my battles, my dark emotions caused ShineGreymon to go threw a corrupted version of Burst Mode known as Ruin Mode."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Rivers**

Deidara detonates and the chances for survival decrease to near absolute zero.

"We're not going to make it!" yells Neji as the Naruto clones struggle to carry Gaara.

Angemon, the adult form of Patamon and Angewomon, the perfect form of Tailmon, spread there feathery wings and make hand seals.

"Ninpou: Kekkai no Shugotenshi" (Ninja Art: Guardian Angel Barrier!)

A beam of white light goes from Angewomon's right palm top Angemon's left palm, then a circular barrier of translucent blue energy forms between them. The circle barrier's diameter goes from one inch beyond the wing tip of Angewomon's left wing to one inch beyond Angemon's right wing tip.

The two angel Digimon strain to hold back the flames that flow around the barrier. A strain also taken by Hikari and Takeru as they appear to reinforce the energy shield.

Suddenly, the blast, a blast powerful enough to cover a ten kilometer area, stops and vanishes causing everyone to turn in shock

"What's going on?" asks Gai as everyone stares, even the angels still holding the barrier. Most thought they were history and mistook the angels as the heavenly gates.

The explosion swirls into a single point and vanishes.

Kakashi nearly passes out from the strain and everyone realizes Kakashi did something. Kakashi final collapses and Naruto an Sakura rush over.

"Kakashi-sensei!?"

"What one Earth..." Says Sakura, "did you do?"

"I teleported him and the explosion to another space." says Kakashi, "Never mind that... is everyone okay?"

As he speaks, Naruto's clones land with Gaara's body.

"Sakura.." Naruto seems to ask.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tries to heal Gaara, but it's too late. Gaara is dead and has been dead since Shukaku was removed. Naruto stands with tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Why Gaara.." asks Naruto, "Why always Gaara...? Id he dies like this....! He's Kazekage.. He's juts become Kazekage..."

"Calm down... Uzumaki Naruto..."

**"SHUT UP!!!"**

As Naruto yells, the Fox Drive cracks in half. The two pieces fall to the ground with Naruto's tears.

"If you sand ninja hadn't put that monster in Gaara none of this would have happened!!! Did you ever consider what Gaara thought?! Did you ever even ask?!! You can him a Jinchuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) Host?!! Who are you to decide that fate for someone else?!!"

Naruto continues to sob and Sakura looks at him calls his name.

"...I couldn't save Sasuke...I can't save Gaara. For three years.... I trained like crazy.... but nothing has changed.."

Suddenly, Chiyo steps forward and places her hands on Gaara's stomach, her hands glowing bright. Sakura is shocked seeing Chiyo uses that technique.

"Granny Chiyo... that jutsu...!!" yells Sakura worried.

"What's she doing?" asks Naruto

Neji at first things it's Ijutsu (medical techniques(, but realizes it's something more.

Sakura realizes this was what Chiyo meant when she said she had something she must do, in exchange for her life.

"What're you doing?!" yells Naruto

"She's going to..." says Sakura, "Bring Gaara Back!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The younger konoha ninja, except for Sakura, look stunned. The older ninja, Gai and Kakashi look solemn.

"Bring back... to life." says Naruto staring at Gaara, "can she... really do that...?"

"Only Granny Chiyo can perform this jutsu." states Sakura

Negi sees the flow of energy and can tell what it requires. The glow around the hands begins to fade.

"No." says Chiyo struggling, "Not enough Chakra."

"Please... Use my Chakra...!"

Chiyo turns to Naruto kneeling next to her.

"Is that possible, Granny?"

Chiyo's remembers what Kakashi told her, "Gaara is a Jinchuriki too. Naruto understands Gaara more than anyone of Sunagakure ever could. When it comes to how Jinchuriki have been treated. All villages are pretty much the same. That's why Naruto has to save Gaara. Whether it's Konoha or Suna means nothing to him."

"Places your hands on mine." says Chiyo

Naruto does as she asks and the technique activates again stronger than before.

Hikari watches then looks at the Digivice on his wrist. The screen is releasing a soft glow. She looks around and notices the other Digivices are also glowing as if to also lend Chiyo and Naruto power. She closes her eyes, a sees an image of Gaara standing in a white void.

"In this Shinobi world created by frivolous old people. I'm glad new souls like you have come along. Up till now... everything I've done has been wrong..." says Chiyo, " but.... at the very end.... I think I might finally be able to do something right. Suna and Konoha. May their future be something different from our time. This special power of yours... Kakashi spoke of it.... That power will change the future dramatically.... become a Hokage the like of which has never been seen! and Sakura... in the future don't save a dying Granny like me.... help those you truly care about... You're a lot like me...so few women possess such a strong spirit... You'll likely surpass you teacher. Naruto... I have a favor to ask... You're the only person who knows Gaara's pain. Gaara also knows your pain...Please look after Gaara"

Naruto close his eyes and Hikari sees an image of Naruto standing with his friends and fellow konoha ninjas from the past, the original Genin Teams, there instructors, Iruka-senei, Jiraiya, and the Konohamaru corps.

Suddenly, the young pre-Genin Naruto jumps from his friends and runs across the grass.

Gaara watches as his hand reappears, then notices someone approaching him, running across the dry cracked desert soil. The young child Gaara stand in the desert, curled in the fetal position and crying. Then turns when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Young Gaara turns to see the smiling face of the young Naruto.

Which then becomes, the modern Naruto smiling at the Kazekage Gaara.

"Gaara..."

"Naruto..."

Gaara turns to see himself surrounded by not only the Konoha ninja, but a large number of Suna Ninja all looking happy to see him.

"What's this...?" asks the shocked sand man

"We all came running... to your rescue" says Gaara

On Naruto's side, a new Fox Drive has appeared. This one is not red and black like the first, but a red and gold with a trace of orange. On the screen, the symbol from Friendship flashes, the fades.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Fire**

"The best method for avoiding corruption is to remember the positive personality traits each Destined possesses and the positive emotions that causes the evolution."

"Think happy thoughts?" says Anko with a grin.

"Be yourself." says Yamato with a grin.

The Digivices beep again and Mimi is one that answers it's call. On the screen is good news.

_FOX DRIVE 2.0 ONLINE. Corruption at 00%._

"Looks like Naruto reformed his Fox Drive."

"They can be repaired after being corrupted?" asks Shizune

"No. They can be recreated." says Juri, "When Takato caused the birth of Megidramon, his red Digivice shattered, but when he reformed the link to become Dukemon it create a new gold Digivice."

There is a second beep and the group look at the screen. What's on the screen is surprising.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Land of Rivers**

Gaara is still shocked to see the number of people that came to save him.

"You had us worried...!" says a grinning Naruto.

"Hmph..." says Kankuro without his hood, "You sure did. You caused us a ton of grief, little brother."

"Don't act so superior!" says Temari, "Gaara is the Kazekage. Shut all your mouths! You brats"

Temari kneels down.

"Gaara.... How are you feeling?"

"Ugh.." says Gaara as he tries to get up.

"You shouldn't move too suddenly." says Temari, "Your body hadn't completely recovered from rigor mortis yet."

"What a relief." says a sobbing suna ninja,."I thought Lord Kazekage was really gone."

"Lord Gaara wouldn't die so easily!!" says a Kunoichi whacking the ninja, "Lord Gaara is a silent, cool, strong and handsome elite warrior.

"Yes, Yes. and he's cute too, but he's the Kazekage.." says another fan girl

"I'll protect you from your enemies, next time!"

"No, I will!"

Naruto looks a tiny be depressed about still being a Genin. Hey, cheer up Girls re always attracted to the cool, elite types." says Kankuro

"I think... Shikamaru said something like that too.." says Naruto. Deep inside he begins to laugh, Gaara has Fangirls! He went from being a town pariah like himself to town obsession like Sasuke was.

Experienced Pain as I have, thinks Naruto, His example has shown me... I can change my life.

"Thanks... Naruto" says Kankuro.

"You should thank Granny, not me." says Naruto, "She saved him with an awesome medical ninjutsu."

"She was tired and fell asleep? but she'll be fine when she gets home..."

"No"

"What do mean No?"

"It's wasn't a medical ninjutsu. It was a transference technique. Granny Chiyo is dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a jutsu to resurrect someone in exchange for your own life. At one time, the Sand's puppet master corps was involved in the secret development of a technique that could breathe life into puppets. Granny Chiyo led that project. They managed to devise a theory for the technique but midway through because the risk was so high, before human experiment was ever conducted, the technique was banned and sealed."

Chiyo's words flash threw Naruto's mind as Sakura holds Chiyo's lifeless form as Chiyo's brother arrives.

"She looks like she'll just laugh and say. I was juts pretending. hmm." says her brother, "She looks so peaceful..."

He then turns as Gaara rises from the ground.

"Naruto... Like I thought, you're definitely different." says Temari, "You have the power to change people. Granny Chiyo used to say that she didn't care at all about the village's future... She wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this for Gaara. Granny Chiyo entrusted the future to you and Gaara. It was a death befitting a shinobi."

"Yeah. Same as the old man, Sandaime Kazekage..."

"That's true." agrees Kakashi

"Yeah.. Now I get what Granny wished for!"

Gaara nearly falls, but rises to his feet scaring on of his own ninja.

Gaara and Naruto stand side by side.

"Everyone.." says Gaara, "Pray for Granny Chiyo."

As the group closes there eyes and prays. They don't notice something glowing on Gaara's waist, under the Gourd. It resembles Naruto's new Fox Drive, but it's color are white, brown, and gold, the colors of the sand. On the screen, there is a picture on an egg, then the glows fades and screen turns dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hours later**

Tobi, a new member of the Akatsuki, dressed in studded leather and a swirling mask with a single eye hole walks with Zetsu to the second battlefield looking for Deidara's ring. He already found Sasori Akatsuki ring amongst the rubble of the cave.

Zetsu appears holding Deidara's severed arm still wearing his own ring.

"I found the second ring. There both gone." says Zetsu.

"Tobi found something else."

In his leather clad palm are the two halves of Naruto's original Fox Drive.

Underneath the mask, Madara Uchiha smiles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jutsu List  
Katon: Hinotama! (Fire Release: Fireball!)  
Digimon imitation technique. Takato mimics Guilmon's Fireball attack.  
Doton: Saiganki! (Earth Release: Rock Crusher!)  
Digimon imitation technique. Takato mimics Guilmon's Rock Breaker attack.  
Ninpou: Kekkai no Shugotenshi (Ninja Art: Guardian Angel Barrier!)  
Angemon/Holy Angemon/Seraphimon and Angewomon/Ophanimon form the hand seals and link there energies and create a circular barrier big enough to protect there farthest wings tips. The barrier is like shield stopping attacks from one direction like the Rashomon Gates and can be reinforced by Takeru and Hikari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes  
Short Chapter?  
This is more of an Epilogue to my first Naruto Arc.  
Second Naruto Arc?  
The second Arc with be the battle with Orochimaru and Sasuke in Grass Country and the events leading to an Earth-Shattering Kaboom. It will also have Hinata and Naruto finally clicking together.  
Why does Tobi/Madara have the Fox Drive Digivice?  
Think of the King of Hell Statue as a bomb and Digivice to be the arming key and igniter  
Canon, Fanon, or Original?  
More and more original as the chapters pass. Sasuke-teme won't be an unbeatable god. Let the Uchiha torture begin!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter:  
Naruto Arc 2 - Exit the Maelstrom  
Return to Konoha - Naruhina  
Mission to Grass  
The New Kyubi!

TEAMS  
Suna (Sand) Teams  
Team Kakashi - Kakashi/Naruto/Sakura  
Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki  
Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri  
Backup  
Team Gai - Maito Gai/Rock Lee/Neji/Tenten  
Nami (Wave) Team  
Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izumi  
Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou/Sai  
Command - Shizune and Anko Mitarashi  
Backup  
Team Kurenai - Shino/Kiba/Hinata

**ETM ARC EXTRA - Drusilla's Dollhouse.**

End of Naruto Arc 1 Extra.  
This is a list of Drusilla's puppets created by me and the fans.  
These are 83 out of Drusilla's collection of 108. I need 25 more!

Drusilla's Doll-house

Number 1: Miss Edith  
A small doll with old Victorian clothing and very long black hair. The little doll has fangs and sharp nails loaded with hallucinogenic poison and is able to produce sound-based genjutsu, which is made more severe by auditory hallucinogen released like a doll can also manipulate it's hair like tentacles.  
Origin: "Everything in my head is singing." "I think sometimes that all my hair will fall out and I'll be bald."

Number 2: Daisy  
A white haired doll in a green and yellow outfit with flowers in her hair, on her waist, and on her wrists. She release flower scented mist loaded with hallucinogenic poison which doesn't effect Drusilla. The doll can extend barbed vine-like whips from her arms which can used as garrotes and used to pull the victim underground for burial. The little doll can also throw poison coated petal-like shuriken from the shadows and surrounding foliage.  
Origin: She once said "Do you like daisies? I plant them but they always die. Everything I put in the ground withers and dies."

Number 3: Kitten  
A human-size feline doll with black hair, one hazel eye, a striped pelt and manes lining the top of it's neck The feline's long fangs, claws, and quills hidden in it's back fur contain Hemotoxins that destroy red blood cells, disrupt blood clotting, and cause organ degeneration and generalized tissue damage. It can also spray poison in form a smoke screen or a concentrated corrosive liquid.  
Origin: Kitten nickname for Xander. Hyena coloring and missing eye represents precog.

Number 4: Miss Ilsa  
A white skinned puppet with long black hair carrying a small gourd. Her body is extremely flexible and loose jointed go it can extend it's limbs and wrap around it's opponent Her hands and mouths are filled with blades for draining blood. She can also summon and spray giant leeches from her mouth and hands. The gourd contains beer which she sprays on opponents to allow the leeches to track them.  
Origin: Leech Woman from Puppet Master.  
BTVS Halloween "Do you know what I miss? Leeches."  
They also showed giant leeches in the Forest of Death.

Number 5: Minos  
A huge puppet that looks like a minotaur. The body is very sturdy and primarily uses brute strength against opponents or attacks them with its poisoned horns.  
Origin: "He's got cow eyes, - big and black. Moo…"

Number 6: Cups  
A male puppet wearing a crown and royal European robes. It has two sets of arms, the first are regular arms, while the second set have cups for hands that are filled with a poison from a reservoir inside the body. The poison burns the skin and causes blindness if it comes in contact with the eyes.  
Origin: "The King of Cups expects a picnic. But this is not his birthday."

Number 7: Star  
A puppet with a flowing white dress, long white hair, and pentacles on its hands and feet. It emits a beautiful humming noise genjutsu that causes people to see it as the person they care most about begging for help. When a person gets close enough to it, it stabs them with hidden blades poisoned with a potent neurotoxin that stops its victims breathing.  
Origin-"I'm naming all the stars. I can see them. But I've named them all the same name, and there's terrible confusion."

Number 8: Songbird  
A large, black canary-like bird with a red beak. It can fly overhead and release a variety of poisons on unsuspecting victims or simply drop heavy and/or sharp objects. It emits noises that can be used for a variety of purposes from a loud screeching that ruptures ear drums to a lower sound used to disorient people (think Dosu's arm device). If all else fails it can swoop out of nowhere and attack with its beak and talons poisoned with a toxin that can literally melt limbs by causing the lysosomes in cells to release their acids and hydrolytic enzymes to break down the cells (I don't know if that's actually possible but it sounds cool).  
Origin-The dead bird Drusilla was trying to get to sing to her in "Lie to Me"

Number 9: Fujin  
A dark demon-like puppet wearing a leopard skin. He has several bags on his body that contain poisonous gases. He can blow the gases out of his mouth. Inspired by the Shinto god of the wind since Drusilla's primary elemental affinity is wind.

Number 10: Chaos  
A large humanoid puppet with large antlers. It wears leather armor. The antlers secrete a slimy poison that causes paralysis on contact with skin. The poison is fatal if it enters the body as it causes respiratory failure. It has hidden blades in its hands that it can use to kill its paralyzed victim. It also has a mechanism in its mouth that allows it to fire darts that the user can apply poison to.  
Origin: The Chaos demon Drusilla left Spike for.

Number 11: Lamb  
A puppet resembling a black sheep. It can make a baaing sound that actually works as genjutsu that lulls an enemy into a false sense of security. It runs and tackles an opponent and then wrap them in spiny vines that can crush the victim or fill them with a variety of poisons.  
Inspired by Drusilla's song "Run and catch, run and catch, the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch"

Goaku - 5 Sins of Buddism

Number 12: Goaku - Murder  
A black clothed puppet that can hide in the shadows and attack the enemy when they're not suspecting it, going for a fatal blow with its knives.

Number 13: Goaku - Theft  
A thin black cloaked puppet that can draw seals, like Chiyo's puppets did to stop Sasori, and drain chakra threw it's hands and black ribbons. It could also steal objects silently and leave behind poison and bombs resembling bells. Like that bell test in the second Ninja Turtle movie.

Number 14: Goaku - Adultery  
A secret pair. The first puppet distracts the target, trying to get close. Then a second smaller puppet hidden inside jumps out and uses a set of poison blades and needles.

Number 15: Goaku - Falsehood  
The Falsehood Puppet could be a multi armed with fake parts, that fall away and release traps allowing the puppet to attack with it's "real" limbs. Example The enemy grabs the attacks the arms of the puppet. They break off and release poison spines injuring the enemy's arms, while the puppet release it's real arms for an attack.

Number 16: Goaku - Drink  
A stereotypical drunk with a very disheveled appearance that uses fumes to intoxicate the enemy. It fights using an odd Drunk Kung-Fu and Monkey Kung-Fu and when the person is weakened, alcohol flame blast. It's alcohol stained clothing doesn't burn, but is mixed with a contact poison so anyone who grabs him will die a slow death resembling alcohol poisoning.

Number 17: The Master/Nest  
hitokugutsu (human puppet)  
A puppet resembling the Master of Aurelius bond in black leather straps like a straight jacket. Each strap contains a set of seal that releases a lethal trap. The arms are also loaded with long needles.

Number 18: Darla  
hitokugutsu (human puppet)  
The mother puppet resembling Darla in full game face dressed in old fashion billowing dress. Underneath is the clothing a modern woman and the dress is filled with needles and throwing weapons. This puppet possess immense speed and agility.

Number 19: Angelus  
hitokugutsu (human puppet)  
The father puppet resembling Angelus in full game face dressed in old fashion clothing of an Aristocrat. He wields a sword and sharp claws, and possesses immense strength and durability

Number 20: William  
hitokugutsu (human puppet)  
The full game face version of Spike dressed in biker leathers with chains and spikes. It can extend it's arms, fire spike projectiles, and produce jets of flame.

Number 21: Kuro Miko  
hitokugutsu (human puppet)  
A puppet created by Drusilla and resembling Kendra. It's made of a special treated iron wood that not only makes it's as flammable as concrete, but as strong as iron. It's body is loaded with flammable liquids and it's clothing is made of flame-proof treated silk.

Number 22: Elisabeth  
Elisabeth resembles Buffy Anne Summers and carries a pair of Claymore swords which look bizarre on her small frame and carries an odd scythe on her back. .She's also armed with stakes and senbon needles soaked in poison. The poison stakes are loaded with explosive notes so they can send iron-hard splinters threw there the blades are coated in poison and oil. The special oil is flammable allowing her to ignite her targets and detonate the stake bombs

Number 23: Little Tree  
A puppet resembling Willow Rosenburg with seals covering her skin and body that with her to use her five hearts allow her to perform various elemental attacks. She also possesses the ability to extend and manipulate her limbs and hair like a mobile living tree and can release a poisonous black ink mixed with blood that she can spray from her dress as a smoke screen, from her mouth as a projectile, or secrete from her fingers to draw seals.

Number 24: Alexander  
A puppet based on Alexander Lavelle Harris, known as Xander. A strong, extremely durable puppet possessing very strong jaws, crushing hands with claws, and the ability to fire small iron balls from cannons hidden in his body at high speed. It has a special eye hidden under an eye-patch that sends enhanced images to Drusilla and it's body is loaded with two special liquids. One liquid is a viscous white liquid that foams around the target for non-lethal attacks and the second is a corrosive liquid that wipes out organic material like an industrial antiseptic.

Number 25: The Bookman  
Giles is a puppet based on Rupert Giles and is loaded with recon cameras and summoning scrolls loaded with weapons. It's armed with explosive paper that it can craft into various forms (airplanes, shuriken, boats, etc...). It's also armed with a small poisonous dagger and a long fencing sword that he uses for Eskrima and especially Espada ya Daga

Gekidoku Nani (Deadly poison Seven)

Number 26 : Gekidoku Nani : Luxuria (lust)  
Luxuria is a female puppet in a blue dress (blue is a symbol for lust) that can release powerful pheromones and use genjutsu to appear as a beautiful woman, get close to an male opponent, then attack with small hidden weapons. She can also extend her nails into thinner than hair poison blade that can pierce most armor and barriers and a poisonous mist breathe that coats her lips.

Number 27 : Gekidoku Nani : Gula (gluttony)  
Gula is a fat puppet in leather armor with a huge mouth full of poisoned blades for teeth. The blades can also secrete corrosive acid and acid can be sprayed from the mouth. It's most devastating ability is it can open like a spine-filled flower and capture an enemy or enemies. It kills them by closing around them like an Iron Maiden and secretes acids powerful enough to dissolve metal and bone.

Number 28 : Gekidoku Nani : Avaratia (greed)  
Avaratia is a puppet with a layer of gold paint on it wearing the finery of the Victorian Era, it uses weapons painted to look golden. It's also loaded with flash-bang grenade-like bombs that are enhanced by the reflective surfaces of golden metal coating. The coating also makes the puppet immune to fire and lightning attacks. The puppet can also fire a spray of silvery liquid from it's mouth which hardens when exposed to air, allowing Avaratia to capture opponents in living statues.

Number 29 : Gekidoku Nani : Acedia (sloth)  
Acedia is a fairly nondescript puppet that releases gaseous drugs that make an enemy tired and sluggish, they also dull the senses and disrupt the sense of balance causing vertigo. It also releases a multitude of poison-soaked wires that trigger traps loaded with poison needles.

Number 30 : Gekidoku Nani : Ira (wrath)  
Ira is a very large male puppet in armor that uses large swords and its brute strength. It's body is constructed of steel-hardened ironwood that's coated with several layers of special lacquer that strengthens the wood on many levels. The puppet is also armed with a special chakra barrier that adds kinetic energy to it's physical attacks and weakens attacks on it. The windy barrier also blocks wind, fire, and lightning attacks making the puppet a Juggernaut.

Number 31 : Gekidoku Nani : Invidia (envy)  
Invidia is a female puppet in a green blouse and skirt that approaches enemies stealthily and steals weapons and any other supplies from enemies. The puppet's body also has special channels that allow it to absorb various chakra-based attacks (ninjutsu) and fire it back at it's enemy.

Number 32 : Gekidoku Nani : Superbia (pride).  
Superbia is a puppet decorated with trophies from fallen enemies that uses specialized weapons taken from enemies. He's a Warrior King that taunts others to take his prizes not knowing they are coated in contact poison and contain seals that release poisonous traps.

Sanshimai (Three Sisters)

Number 33: Sanshimai: Paupertatis (Latin for poverty)  
Paupertatis primarily uses poisoned blades that are also laced with disease causing microorganisms, so if an enemy survives the initial poisoning, they will likely die later of infection. It's similar to the bite of Komodo Dragon, the animal dies not from the attack but from the flesh rotting bacteria. The Nuns clothing is designed to attack like armor covered in cloth, so if surrounded special seals will release poison blades in all directions.

Number 34: Sanshimai: Castitatis (chastity)  
Castitatis uses chains to bind and crush enemies. The chains extend from her habits and end in weighs like Manriki-kusari and cross shaped blades. The weighs contain seals that allow them to be heated to red hot temperature so any flesh it hits is branded. The puppet can also extend her arms and deliver a spine-snapping slap to her enemies.

Number 35: Sanshimai: Oboedientionis (obedience)  
Oboedientionis uses genjutsu and special drugs to manipulate and confuse opponents. She also traps others in illusion using music, like bells and organ-like music, before destroying them with sonic sounds. Her most powerful attacks are superior to those of Otokagure creating a "Fire of Sound."

Juunishi (the 12 signs of the Chinese zodiac)

Number 36: Juunishi : Nezumi (Rat)  
Nezumi (Rat) - Animate - A small rat puppet that burrows into a corpse and animates it. The Rat has the ability to tunnel threw most materials with it's special teeth and leaves a thin trail of liquid, that if exposed to another liquid causes an exothermic reaction, turning the Rat into a bomb.

Number 37: Juunishi : O-ushi (Ox)  
O-ushi (Ox) - Stabilize - Another Minotaur that can tether itself to the Earth making it unmovable, like the X-Men villain Blob. It's massive extendable and movable horns that can grabs targets to throw them and can be charged with lightning like the two electrodes of a giant stun gun

Number 38: Juunishi : Tora (Tiger)  
Tora (Tiger) - Enhance power - A very powerful tiger man puppet with sharp claws and fangs. It's jaws and hands are stronger enough to crush bones and poison mixed with the fur and secrete by the fangs and claws, even a scratch can be lethal.

Number 39: Juunishi : Usagi (Hare)  
Usagi (Hare) - Enhance speed - As very fast Bunny Girl with incredible jumping and throwing ability. The Usagi is an extremely fast puppet and wields blades and shuriken. A wind affinity allows the poison coated blades to cut threw most materials and Drusilla can hear for long distances using Usagi's long ears.

Number 40: Juunishi : Ryu (Dragon)  
Ryu (Dragon) - Change Form - A oriental dragon that can produce all five forms of chakra like Kakuzu. The massive dragon can fly in the air and in the water. It can also release toxic flames, poison ice shards, toxin-laced slicing winds, balls of lighting loaded with magnetized poisoned iron shards, and can lift pieces of rock and earth into the air using different formations.

Number 41: Juunishi : Hebi (Serpent)  
Hebi (Serpent) - Control or Guide - An Orochimaru-like snake man with extend-able limbs and poison blades. It can blend into the background to become invisible and negate all sound to be silent. The puppet can also use Suiton Jutsu (Water Techniques) using poisoned water released from reserves inside the puppet.

Number 42: Juunishi : Uma (Horse)  
Uma (Horse) - Infuse - A centaur master of Kyudo - Japanese archery. It's a samurai-armored centaur with seals on the plates that can release flame blasts and arrows. The puppet is loaded with barbed poison arrows, armor-penetrating alloy-tipped arrows, and explosive tipped arrows. It can also open the horse half into a platform release Uma's human legs and an array of extra arrows if the horse half is badly damaged.

Number 43: Juunishi : O-hitsuji (Ram)  
O-hitsuji (Ram) - Focus - A hard fisted harm headed ram puppet like Moloch the Corrupter and expert timing. It releases a gaseous poison that disrupts coordination, concentration, and energy focus. It's head is like a battering ram able to break threw a meter of stone with ease.

Number 44: Juunishi : Saru (Monkey)  
Saru (Monkey) - Conjure - A monkey puppet that can create visual/audio genjutsu (see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil). It can also do a preprogrammed selection of jutsu independent of the user (monkey see, monkey do). This robotic Saru can act on it's own to a limited extend and other "programs" can be triggered by a visual seal, a sound, or even a verbal command. It's also armed with an extendable three section staff.

Number 45: Juunishi : Tori (Bird)  
Tori (Bird) - Release - A tiny young girl dressed like a bird with a feathery cape. Each feather has a summon seal that can release poison bombs, explosives, and thawing weapons and each feather is a poisonous blade. She may be the size of child's doll, but she can move faster than sound if needed.

Number 46: Juunishi : Inu (Dog)  
Inu (Dog) - Range effected - A Inuyasha-like dog boy puppet that can release sonic attacks like sound ninja and poison mist propelled by it's own generated winds. It's clothing is fire-proof to provide protection from Katon jutsu, since it possesses a wind affinity.

Number 47: Juunishi : Ousu-buta (Boar)  
Ousu-buta (Boar) - Continuously feed. A tank-like pig demon puppet loaded with poison and flame tanks and heavy armor. It can feed poison and fuel to the other puppets. It's offensive weapon is a very powerful double cannon located in the snout loaded with poison and fire shells.

Zodiac (12 signs of the Greek Zodiac)

Number 48: Zodiac: Ares Bloodstone  
Aries is a strong red-colored ram that uses blunt force as its primary attack and its horns are made of flint, so it can rub them together to create a spark and then release flammable gases to attack the opponent. It can also concentrate the gases to create a fiery explosion.

Number 49: Zodiac: Taurus Sapphire  
Taurus is a large sapphire bull with small ears that stabs enemies with its horns, which it can also shoot at enemies, and can stomp the ground to create mini-tremors to knock enemies off balance. It's skin has armor-like qualities that allow it to send earth-shattering shock waves into the Earth focused threw the hooves.

Number 50: Zodiac: Gemini Agate  
Gemini is a set of average human height twin puppets in identical yellow Agate-pattern dresses that use standard weaponry and also take advantage of Drusilla's wind affinity to create whirlwinds between the two of them that cut enemies to ribbons. They have long fingers which allows them to manipulate wind streams and wires with extreme skill.

Number 51: Zodiac: Cancer Emerald  
Cancer is a huge green crab above average height, having an athletic body and long legs. It crushes enemies in its huge claws and is able to fire cutting jets of poison-laced water from it's armor-like shell. One of it's claws is larger than the other, enabling it to be used as shield, while the other manipulates seals.

Number 52: Zodiac: Leo Peridot  
Leo is a tall orange lion with Peridot yellow-green eyes, a thick mane, powerful legs and strong features, that attacks with its teeth and claws. It can release oil into it's fur setting it ablaze, but not damaging the fur. The poison oil can also be secreted by the claws and fangs, and Leo can release a burst of flame from hit's mouth hot enough to melt metal

Number 53: Zodiac: Virgo Carnelian  
Virgo is a tall, graceful female puppet with reddish-brown eyes. She is in a blue dress with a whip shaped like a sheaf of wheat. She possesses an earth affinity and attack with spikes, crushing stone wave, and showers of sand that can sand blast flesh from bone. The whip and sand are mixed with plant based poison and toxic spores.

Number 54: Zodiac: Libra Opal  
A puppet in pink opal pattern clothing that uses a set of golden scales. She possesses a strong air affinity that allows Libra to rapidly increase and decrease air pressure on any thing within her field of "Judgment." The wind blast can compress, explode, or suffocate a human, it can also launch a target into the air or crush it into the earth like a drill. Combined with the cutting nature of wind, the targets might as well be in a blender.

Number 55: Zodiac: Scorpio Chrysoberyl  
Scorpio is a black scorpion with green-yellow eyes, sharp claws loaded with traps, legs ended in sharp poison-coated claws, and a poisonous stinger, similar to Hiruko. The water-affinity puppet can tunnel threw stone and earth at high speed and release showers of poison needles and kunai from it's claws or a burst of acid from it's mouth parts. It's tail possesses incredible strength and can fire high pressure jets of lethal poison mixed with water, and strong acids.

Number 56: Zodiac: Sagittarius Topaz  
Sagittarius is a centaur with blue topaz eyes, yellow brown skin, and gold hair with a brown horse half. It;s an archer that shoots arrows with poisoned tips. Some of the arrows loaded on the back are loaded with fire oil and magnesium which ignites when exposed to the water in the blood. There's also a hidden launcher that fires balls of oil that can be ignited before launch or by arrow.

Number 57: Zodiac: Capricorn Ruby  
Capricorn is a dark gray goat with ruby eyes. It's earth affinity allows it to strike targets with incredible force and Capricorn secretes poison into it's fur and can release a large amount of milky poison from it's mouth. It can also chew rocks and release torrents of mud that forms walls, entomb targets, and form hard boulders it can launch with a head butt.

Number 58: Zodiac: Aquarius Amethyst  
Aquarius is a male puppet in turquoise robes that wields an Amethyst urn that takes advantage of Drusilla's water affinity to fire high pressure blasts of clean or poisoned water. The puppet itself has a wind affinity allowing it to create ice and mix the gaseous poisons with the air As the liquid poison evaporates it creates a mist around the puppet.

Number 59: Zodiac: Pisces Garnet  
Pisces is a set of two fish with a chain or wire in their mouths connecting them that they use to ensnare and strangle enemies. They also possess a water affinity that allows them to move rapidly in water and have piranha-like jaws that can strip flesh from bone. The Pisces also have poisonous spines that can be shot like darts and there tooth-like scales can absorb chakra like the Samehada.

Note: The Juunishi and Zodiac puppets are quick draw. Drusilla doesn't need to open a scroll to summon them. All she has to do is a spread her blood on a seal and make the correct hand seal. i.e. Usagi to summon Rabbit or Tora to summon Tiger. Zodiac have numbers slightly different from hand signs.

Juumaou (Ten Demon Kings)

Number 60: Juumaou: Daemon  
A bestial puppet with a wide mouth full of fangs, horns, purple fur, and long limbs ending with long claws. It also has large bat-like wings. The dark orange fur is soaked in necrotoxin that cause flesh to die and rot and it can fire stream of napalm-like flame from it's mouth, hands, and feet. It can also launch spike-covered balls from it's mouth that explode like bombs and an extendable chain-mail tongue that binds the enemy as they burn.

Number 61: Juumaou: Leviathan  
A giant sea serpent-like puppet that has high pressure water cannons in its body. It's so massive others can ride it and it's also loaded with harpoon guns hidden in seals along it's back. It's body generates poisons that mix with it's water attacks, coat it's skin from injury, and lethally contaminates lakes in seconds.

Number 62: Juumaou: Beelzebub  
A huge bee-like puppet that has a poisonous stinger. It has an extra pair of red human-like eyes, six long multi-jointed limbs armed with neuro toxin coated halberds that also double as long needle launchers. It's body is actually a hive for a breed of extremely toxic bees. It can also fire a viscous form of honey loaded with paralytic toxins.

Number 63: Juumaou: Amon  
A giant puppet mixing human and canine traits with a serpent's tail and sharp claws. It inhales large amounts of water and converts it into gaseous hydrogen and oxygen which it uses to produce a high heat flame. It ignites the gases by clicking it's fangs or arcing electricity between them. It can also extra the salt from sea water and fire balls of 1465 °C (1738 K) boiling salt. It's head as a wide fang-filled mouth to release the flame and salt attacks, axe-shaped sides to stop attacks, and a pair of antenna that can release powerful electrical attacks. It also has a pair of giant raven wings that enable flight and can release clouds of explosive powders like gun powder. It's tail can be used to strangle people that attack from behind and can inject molten salt with it's fangs. If it fails to bite it releases a burst of flame.

Number 64: Juumaou: Mammon  
A troll-like puppet that carries bags of coins and has shackles on his limbs. The coins have sharpened edges so that they can be used like shuriken. Mammon is also loaded with weighted, barbed again that bind opponents and limit there movement so there easier for Mammon to target. The poison on the chains and coins mean a single cut can cause the target to bleed out.

Number 65: Juumaou: Barbatos  
A puppet that looks like an old wizard with a long beard and a sneering face carrying a long rod. The rod releases magic (ninjutsu) in the form of stream of flame, jets of cutting wind, sonic waves that cause earth to shake, rock-cutting sprats of water, and blasts of lightning The attacks are made even more lethal by the fact the fire and wind are mixed with poison gas and the water is also mixed with poison. It can fire clouds of metal particles which cover the ground like Makibishi (small, spiked caltrops used by ninja) and spark when hit by electrical charge. It's dark wizard robes are filled with wires, both strong lines and razor wire, coated with strong poison and also contain needle launchers, so Barbatos is filled with tricks.

Number 66: Juumaou: Samael - Satan's Angelic Form, Lucifer  
A blond human puppet with four black angelic wings wearing gold armor and wielding a sword. The puppet is a very special hitokugutsu (human puppet) possessing six hearts. This allows him to use all five elements and combine them. The sixth heart, a second wind heart, allows it to move and fly at high speed. It's most devastating attack is a poisonous lightning storm releases from his six wings. It's chakra sword is unique in that it can use all five elements becoming a sword of flame, a stone shatterer, a slicing wind blade, a freezing water blade, or a sword of lightning like the legendary Raijin

Number 67: Juumaou: Lilith, Goddess of the Night  
A puppet resembling Lilthmon possessing extremely sharp poisonous spikes, cables that can bind, lift, and crush targets, and an armored arm that fires poison gases and liquid corrosives. It can also fire poisonous storms clouds charged with electricity. These cloud shock the target forcing them to breathe in the poison if not killed by the shocks. What's unique is Lilith is not controlled by Drusilla, but by Lilitha and can act as armor for the black cat Digimon during a battle in which she can't Digivolve.

Number 68: Juumaou: Rakshasa  
A ghoulish bestial puppet with long multi-jointed limbs ending ins scalpel-like claws and agile digits. The puppet appears skinless resembling red-color muscle tissue over gray bones. It's feline skull has multiple eye sockets and has a black sack on it's back like a hump. The hump can fire sprays of poison gas, toxic corrosive liquids, or solid poison that ignites in contact with body water or explodes in contact with lightning. It's main purpose is a harvester, injecting a poisonous liquid that prevents the tissue from de-oxygenating and slows metabolism, then uses his claws to cut out the body parts. Example: The extra eye sockets are to contain doujutsu eyes. The parts not used, like a person's guts, are devoured by the puppet to create the poisons it uses.

Number 69: Juumaou: Iron Maiden Jean  
A very disturbing puppet consisting of two puppets.

The first puppet resembles a small innocent-looking child with blue eyes, pale skin, and long curly blond hair. She's dressed in old fashion white pants with waist and ankle ties. She's designed to bleed from cuts inflicted to her skin, which can be healed on command. She can also cry, appearing to be a very human girl. The blood, sweat, and tears contain the deadliest of poisons, she can release an invisible poison mist from her mouth and clean poisons from her nails.

The second part of the puppet looks like the historical torture device, Iron Maiden. A human shaped iron cabinet filled with spikes on the interior. The Iron Maiden opens up into thick bands of metal that shoot the spikes out like bullets. The spikes can also trails wires that can bind and cut flesh. As with most puppets, the Iron Maiden is coated with crimson poison and poisoned oils.

Inspiration: Iron Maiden Jeanne from Shaman King manga.

Shichifukujin (Seven Lucky Gods)

Number 70: Shichifukujin: Ebisu  
Ebisu: A fat puppet in fisherman's clothes. It uses a net to ensnare enemies and has large fishhooks that are coated in a neurotoxin that works like fugu poison. It also has jellyfish-like tentacles with poisoned barbs. Ebisu can also manipulate the Earth Element to grant greater strength and durability.

Number 71: Shichifukujin: Daikokuten  
Daikokuten: A puppet with a wide smile and a flat black hat. It wields a golden mallet that releases electrical charges on impact (piezo electric) and releases scents and sounds that attract and control mice. It's element is wood, which allows it to extend and manipulate it's limbs which can increase the power of his mallet and snare targets.

Number 72: Shichifukujin: Bishamonten  
Bishamonten: A puppet wearing samurai armor and wielding a spear can extend to great lengths and generates ghosts (entities of spiritual energy), which drains away an opponent's physical energy. The armor is extremely durable so he always has dignity and authority.

Number 73: Shichifukujin: Benzaiten  
Benzaiten: A female puppet that uses sound based genjutsu and fire attacks. She can also generate musical attacks similar to Hidden Sound ninja. She can release a hallucinogenic mist from her mouth which boosts visual and audio genjutsu and can be ignited by a spark.

Number 74: Shichifukujin: Fukurokuju  
Fukurokuju: A bald puppet with a beard and a high forehead. It has a staff with scroll attached to it. The book has various weapons sealed in it. The scroll also has seals to summon a metal turtle which can be used as shield and a metal crane whose feathers and beak are poison-soaked blades.

Number 75: Shichifukujin: Hotei  
Hotei: A fat smiling puppet wearing Buddhist robes. It carries a large sack filled with whatever Drusilla feels like stuffing into it. It's element is Wind allowing it to turn anything in the sack into a lethal blade. The sack can also be filled with poison gases and all the items can be coated with poison.

Number 76: Shichifukujin: Jurojin  
Jurojin: A puppet wielding a fan that can create strong gusts of cutting wind like Temari's fan and a staff that has a scroll attached to it that can be used to summon a deer. It can produce watery jets of poison that combine with winds to create a poison showers. The staff can be broken into a three-section staff for fighting and the deer is special.

Setsuwashuu  
(n) collection of stories (esp. myths, legends, etc.)

Number 77: Albion Setsuwashuu: Pendragon  
Arthur Pendragon. A noble looking man with a brown hair and beard dressed in clothing and armor of a fantasy medieval knight. He carries a sword that resonates (sings) to a high frequency allowing it to cut most metals. The sheath is made of an extremely durable material with numerous seals that allow it to deflect attacks. The sheath contains the poison that coats the blade and can be used to create a lethal smoke screen. The sheath also contains an extra blade and special wires, which makes it's worth tens times more than the sword.

Number 78: Albion Setsuwashuu: Gog and Magog  
Gog and Magog: Twin giant puppets wearing furs and wielding wooden clubs. Based on two giants said to be the guardians of London. They possess immense strength and durability, but lack speed and agility. They lack most hidden puppet weapons, but the puppets have poison for blood meaning any attack powerful enough to damage them will create a corrosive poison cloud. The furs are also treated with poison and contain sharp metal flakes. The clubs can napalm-like liquid which can be ignited with a spark creating giant fiery torches.

Number 79: Albion Setsuwashuu: Brutus  
Brutus of Troy: A puppet wearing Roman armor and wielding a sword. Based on the legendary founder of London. Brutus has a lightning elemental affinity allowing him to use his sword for devastating piercing attacks and can shock opponents with the side of the blade. It also has seals that can summon a shield or spears. As with nearly all of Drusilla's lethal puppets, the blades are coated with poison, even the sharpened edge of the shield.

Number 80: Albion Setsuwashuu: Herne the Hunter  
Herne the Hunter: A puppet with deer antlers that wields a hunting knife and a crossbow and poisoned arrows. Based on a legendary hunter who was injured while hunting a white deer and healed by a wizard using the deer's antlers; he was hanged after being falsely accused of theft.  
Special Summoning: Gouka Kariinu (Hellfire Hound)  
A collection of vicious dog puppets animated by the hearts of Herne's human kills  
Note: In the anime Gilgamesh, there are four legged dolls animated by baby brains!

Number 81: Albion Setsuwashuu: Spring Heeled Jack  
Spring Heeled Jack: A tall, thin puppet with large, pointed ears and nose, eyes that glow like fire, and sharp metal claws. It has the ability to go high in the air and can breath fire thanks to flammable gases stored in its body. It wears a helmet, a black cloak, and a tight fitting white suit. Based on Spring Heel Jack, a monster that was seen in London and in other places in England during the 1800s. It's also armed with wires which wrap around a target as he's jumping. The wires carry the fire to there target.

Number 82: Albion Setsuwashuu: Lob  
Lob: A large male puppet with a tail. It uses weapons shaped like households cleaning implements such as fireplace pokers, carpet beaters, or brooms. It can fire a milky poison from its mouth that sticks to an enemy and burns their skin. Based on Lob (also called the lubber fiend), a creature that would perform housework in exchange for a saucer of milk and a place by the fire. It can also generate an ash smoke screen from fireplace ash and dirt.

Number 83: Albion Setsuwashuu: Saint Swithun  
Saint Swithun: A puppet wearing robes and carrying a staff. It releases a mist of poison into the air that falls like rain on the enemy. Based on a saint associated with the weather in England. It can releases mist into air that causes flammable liquid to rain down and it can also send up fire balls that heat the atmosphere and cause lightning storms. The puppet also possess three elemental affinities - Water, Wind, and Lightning.

083/108 complete

People may wonder why Drusilla showed these skills are several reasons.  
(1) Insanity. Drusilla's insanity prevented her from focusing her intellect  
(2) Environment: Women of her time were little more than slaves and she treated like an abused child since Angelus destroyed her. Also, there may be a musical savant greater than Mozart in a third word country, but people would never know because music isn't taught.  
(3) Connection. Drusilla's connection with Lilitha grants her clarity, focus, and boost to her speed.  
(4) There is a line between creativity and insanity,. between inventive and absurd. Drusilla can now cross that line turning what madness remains to artistic genius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Scourge of Time 2 Naruto 5

**----------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 17: EXIT THE MAELSTROM - Part 1**

Hokage Tower, Konohagakure no Sato, The Land of Fire  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato sits behind her desk looking at the returned teams.

Team Kakashi consists of Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were the ones sent to Suna. Kakashi is in the hospital since the over use of Mangekyo Sharingan left him with severe chakra exhaustion. The mission to rescue Gaara was very important to him and was worried how Naruto would react if it failed. It would have failed if Chiyo hadn't sacrificed herself to bring Gaara back to life after they retrieved the body.

Team Scourge - Angel, Spike, and Drusilla - has proven to be powerful fighters. They helped Sakura and Chiyo defeat S-Class Missing Ninja Akasuna no Sasori. What's shocking is Sasori was revealed as the person who killed Sandaime Kazekage and actually converted his body into a living puppet that possessed his infamous Santetsu ability. What's even more shocking is Angel was able to destroy Sandaime Kazekage with a string of high level ninjutsu and not be harmed even once. There is also Drusilla's puppetry. She was only able to learn the art from the ruins of a Nukenin's lab, but she with Chiyo's help were able to match Sasori's talents.

While Scourge, Chiyo, and Scourge were fighting Sasori, Naruto and Kakashi with help from Team Tamer - Takato, Jenrya, and Ruki - and Team Light - Hikari, Takeru, and Juri- chased Deidara of Iwa to retrieve Gaara's body. In that battle, Kakashi severely drained himself, but they succeeded with help from Team Gai - Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"Akasuna no Sasori. S-Class Suna Nukunin. Deceased. Deidara, the Mad Bomber. S-Class Iwa Nukunin. Deceased."

The other mission to Nami no Kuni would be a nightmare S-Class mission to the ANBU forces, but Shizune and Anko lead Team Adventure - Yamato, Mimi, and Izumi and Team Reptile - Masaru, Ryou, and Sai. With backup from Team Kurenai - Shino, Kiba, and Hinata- they killed an army of one hundred eight. Most of them were mercenaries and thugs, but the leaders of the army was a group of Kumo ninja. The fact they sent the Lightning Princess, her ice manipulating body guard, and the Sansai brothers indicates a major military movement in that region and close to there borders.

They were more injured amongst there numbers, but they succeeded and managed to capture Yugito Nii, the Kumo Jinchuriki of Nibi no Nekomata.

Then two more members of Akatsuki appeared hunted Yugito and were also defeated.

"The Sansai Brothers - Kazemaru, Oomizumaru, and Karyuumaru. A-Class Kumo Jounins. Deceased. Karai, the Lightning Princess, daughter of the current Raikage. S-Class Kumo Elite Jounin. Deceased. Fabuki, Hyouton user and Karai's sister/bodyguard. A-Class Kumo Elite Jounin. Deceased. Kakuzu of Waterfall. S-Class Nukenin. Deceased. Hidan of the Jashin. S-Class Nukenin. Neutralized. Yugito Ni, Jinchuriki of Nibi no Nekomata. S-Class Jounin. Captured."

A ninja walks in holding a case. He opens it on the Hokage's desk to reveal several million in Ryou, the currency used in the continent including the land of fire.

"That's what I love about this place." says Spike, holding up stack of bills, "Not only do you get good fights, but you get paid for it. "I need to have my share converted to gold and/or silver."

"Why??" asks Tsunade

"Do you remember what we talked about, when we became shinobi of this village?" asks Spike

"I understand." says Tsunade, "Congratulations. You managed the high S-class missions without a loss of life."

"but not without injury." says Naruto.

Hinata's fingers were badly burnt defeating the lightning princess which has earned her respect from the Hyuuga clan. The members of Team Reptile were badly injured, not only by enemy attacks but from the effects of there own kinjutsu. It's to be expected since while the group sent to Wave was smaller they fought four times the number of high level Jounin. Actually, it's a miracle none of them were killed because the Sansai have been known to wipe out entire Konoha ANBU squads for the fun of it!

"You are all dismissed."

"Lady Tsunade..?"

"I will consider the information Sasori provided." says Tsunade, referring to that one of Sasori's spies amongst Orochimaru's ranks would be at a meeting place in the Kusa nio Kuni (Land of Grass).

As the group leaves, most likely to see the others in the hospital, Shizune turns to Tsunade with a worried look on her face.

"Lady Tsunade, I think we may have major problems."

"I know, Shizune. If Hidden Cloud was operating in the Land of Waves, it means they were planning to create a secret base. That kind of aggression could start another War and now with there Elite killed, including the Raikage's daughter, and the fact we possess one of there two Jinchurikis, the push for war will only increase."

"That's not what I meant."

"The fact that the Akatsuki lost four of it's members means they could become more aggressive or do something unpredictable. It's made worse in that they are all S-Class Missing Nins that can individually destroy a country. Konoha also now possesses two of it's targets."

"That's not what I meant, either."

"Then what!?"

"The Wave Teams killed the Brats!"

The Brats is the name given to the Nukenin members of Council's families. The four were barely chunin level ninja who ran away from Konoha before the death of Sandaime Hokage. There clan heads were members of Konoha's council (Danzo, Homura, Koharu, and a member of the civilian council) who thought there parents made them above the law. There parents arranged for there escape from custody, when they couldn't get the charges dropped and escaped into the East. Even years later, there parents hide them by arranging for there names to disappear from Bingo Books and creating false leads in Rain and Wind Country.

Even if the Brats were traitors and worked under Cloud ninja, there clans would still try to avenge them. They already have enough problems without those old fossils become revenge obsessed.

"Shit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Hospital**

Mimi carries flowers from Yamanaka Flower Shop to her friends in the hospital. In the battles with Kumo ninja , she was most uninjured due to her and Palmon's use of long distance plant-based attacks.

Izumi only received a few minor injuries and was healed within an hour.

Yamato and Masaru's injuries are mostly healed, but they are still suffering from severe chakra exhaustion. They have been complaining about the hospital food for the past few days after waking up from a healing state.

It took several intensive hours in surgery to repair the nerve damage done to Ryou's nervous system by the lightning princess Karai. He's very happy that Hinata managed to kill Kurai as he would never want to fight that sadist again.

Hinata needed treatment for her burnt fingers and for her exhaustion. She may be the mot injured of her team, but she also accomplished the most in the Kumo.

Mimi looks up to see Angel, Drusilla, and Spike in front of Hinata's Room. Blaze, Lilitha, and Gabriel are standing next to them, there heads tilted towards the door. Neji is on the floor, everything below the nose covered in tight red ribbons. There is a slight panic in his wide Byakugan eyes.

Mimi is about to ask what they are doing, when one of Drusilla's red ribbons manipulated by chakra strings wraps around her mouth and Palmon's. Lilitha pulls a notepad from a nearby desk and writes something quickly, very impressive for something with feline paws and long claws. He tosses it to Mimi and a red ribbons grabs it in the air and holds it in front of Mimi's face so she can read it.

_Quiet  
Naruto is visiting Hinata  
This is our chance to win the bet. _

The Bet was made a few years ago, when Naruto told the Scourge and Digidestined about his life and his friends. When Naruto told the about the strange, but brave girl Hinata turning red and occasional fainting around him, they nearly burst out laughing. When he also mentioned the couple of times he saw her following him, several of the group did burst out laughing. They didn't tell Naruto about Hinata's feelings, but did make bets on when Naruto would find out.

"You are amazing, Hinata-chan!" says Naruto, sounding like a sugar-high ten year old, "You managed to defeat the feared lightning princess! That's so cool."

"Thanks, Naruto." says a blushing Hinata

"You've gotten really strong, Hinata. I found out how great you were during the Chunin Exam, but your kick-ass now."

"I... I wouldn't be this good without you."

"Without me..?"

"You've always been so confident. You never let a failure stop you and you never give up on your dream. You kept on fighting for your dreams and I find inspiration in you."

"Hinata." says Naruto touched, "I fought so hard because no one with acknowledge my existence. I wanted to be noticed and prove I had a reason to exist. It wasn't until the Genin Exams that I learned why I am treated the way I am, but that makes me want to fight harder to prove who I am as I did for Iruka-sensei, Hokage-jisan, and Tsunade-obassan."

"Naruto." says Hinata, a little bit of fear at rejection, "Karai told me about the Kyubi no Kitsune."

Naruto stiffens.

"I know your not the Kyubi, you've got too much heart and spirit." says Hinata holding onto Naruto, "You didn't let the darkness consume you. It only increases my respect for you."

"Precious people."

"What?"

"It's what a friend of mine told me something important during my first C Mission. Haku said that when a person has someone precious they can truly become strong. I saved Iruka-sensei when Mizuki turned traitor. I fought Zabuza to save Kakashi-sensei. I fought Haku to avenge Sasuke when I thought he was dead. I fought Neji... to avenge you. I fought Gaara to save Sakura. I fought Orochimaru's henchman Kabuto to protect Tsunade." says Naruto, "My Precious people acknowledge me and they saved me from the darkness."

Hinata listens to the passionate speech and then slowly asks a question.

"I'm one... of your... precious people?"

"I first thought you were a weird little girl in my class. Then, I learned that I like weird people. Yes, you are one of my Precious people." says Naruto suddenly noticing how close Hinata is and how much the girl hide under that thick jacket, now barely hidden by the hospital gown.

The faces of Naruto and Hinata slowly get closer.

Outside the room, Spike pumps his fist as lips connect, and pulls out a notebook marked "The Book" The number at the bottom is 156,750 Ryou ( ¥ 1,567,500 / 14,687.99 USD on 22-Jul-08 XEDOTCom)

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
In another building in Konoha

Part of the council is having a secret meeting. This group has been trying to take power from the Hokages for many years and mostly traditionalists and expansionists. They have opposed many of Sandaime's policies such as allowing Naruto Uzumaki to live after the Kyubi no Kitsune was sealed into him. They are also the ones who were most obsessed with the Uchiha development,despite that three of them ordered the Uchiha Massacre when the threat of Madara became evident.

An elder ninja of Konoha, Danzou was a war hawk who operated in opposition to Sandaime Hokage. Within the ANBU corps, he created and led the training division known as "Ne" or root, which was detached from the main ANBU. The Root group was disbanded and he lost his position. He still is a power player though, with his own influence within the village.

Homura Mitokado serves on the village council, along with Koharu Utatane and the village Kage. This council helps administer the village. Homura was a Genin teammate of Sarutobi (the Third Hokage) and Koharu under their Jounin master the Second Hokage. Later when the Fifth Hokage is to be chosen, he and Koharu convene a council of Fire country feudal lords to pick the new Kage.

The civilian council are mostly greedy fools. They are good merchants, but they don't understand the strength and sacrifice of the ninja. They care more about how they look in front of other villages, than the ninja died to secure the village. They were and still are obsessed with the Uchiha, since the Uchiha and Hyuga clans have always been symbols of power.

"I'm sorry for your loss." says one civilian.

"I'm not." says Danzou, "The Brats were fools! It was only my promise to my late wife that I helped them, instead of having the Ne using them for target practice. They were also working under a group of Kumo ninja."

"The Cloud will be very upset with the death of the Lightning Princess and the Sansai." says one man.

"It changes nothing. They started trouble when they created that base in the Land of Wave and Wave fully supports the Land of Fire."

"Yes." says Homura, "Konoha has saved them twice. The first time resulted in there bridge being named the Great Naruto Bridge."

"How dare they name it after that demon.."

There is a loud crack and the merchant falls over with a black eye.

"The Kyubi Jinchuriki is more of an asset then a threat." says Koharu, "If he didn't defeat Ichibi Jinchuriki Gaara during the Oto-Suna Invasion, the losses to our side would have been far greater."

"These demons are too.."

Another civilian falls to the ground with heavy bruising.

"I would rather being using a weapon, then having it used against us." says Danzou, "Sarutobi was a fool for letting Uzumaki grow up in the village instead of being training as Konoha's weapon. It's not only Suna that possesses or did possess a Jinchuriki, Kumo had the two tail and still possesses the eight!"

"There is also the Akatsuki Organization. A group of S-Class criminals that once included Orochimaru and still include Itachi Uchiha." says Homura, "They are also after the Bijuu and there Jinchuriki to increase there power."

"but..but four of them are dead!' says a third civilian softly, not wanting a black eye.

"Akasuna no Sasori. The man who killed Sandaime Kazekage. Deidara of Iwa. The Mad Bomber and Explosive Artist. Kakuzu of Waterfall, a man who once fought the Shodai Hokage. Hidan of the Jashin. An immortal who has caused massacre after massacre. Each of those four could destroy a country and the only reason they loss is because they underestimated there opponents." says Danzou, "The Monster of the Mist Kisame Hoshigaki, the prodigy Itachi Uchiha, and there is a rumor about Zetsu, the Cannibal of Grass. That's not even the full strength since the leader hasn't been shown. Who ever it is, he must be stronger than the others to maintain absolute control over extremely violent S-Class Criminals."

"How??" asks the civilian merchant, "How did the teams defeat four of them?"

"The new ninjas that followed Uzumaki and Jiraiya into the village. They and there partners possess immense chakra and potential, and where able to surprise there opponents." says Kokaru, "They also possess odd partners they call Digimon that can transform into larger and more powerful forms."

"Is there a way to acquire these Digimon?"

"and What about the rumor about the Mokuton kunoichi. If Yamato was bred..."

The meeting soon devolves into a power-obsessed mess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Holding Cell, Pre-Konoha Military Prison**

Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin, and self-proclaimed Super-Pervert, was about to leave to investigate a lead on the Akatsuki on Amegakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Rain). The reason he has not left is locked in a special holding cell in the Konoha Military Prison.

This special holding cell is separate from the other steel and concrete cells and is surrounded by a wooden cage, as if a tree had grown over the rectangular cell. The wood was created by Mokoton, the legendary wood manipulating bloodline limit of the Senju. The cell was constructed by Yamato, the lone survivor of Orochimaru's experiments conducted on babies to recreate the bloodline.

The reason is the Mokoton has the the addition ability of suppressing the chakra of bijuu. It was this ability that allowed Hashirama Senju to defeat the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan of Madara Uchiha, which granted the warrior the ability to control the Bijuu.

The holding cell also has many seals edged into the bars and stone walls, preventing it's prisoner from escaping or using her demon chakra.

Jiraiya and the Scourge have come to the Prison to Yugito Nii, the recently captured Kumo Ninja and Jinchuriki of Nibi no Nekomata.

"Greeting, Yugito. My name is..."

"Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin. I know." says Yugito with a smug feline look, "Kumo trains it's weapons. It doesn't let them become a weakling like Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto is not a weakling."

"He's not a strong as he could have been." says Yugito glaring at Jiraiya, "He could have become powerful, very powerful if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?"

"The only Uzumaki on record is a survivor from the destroyed Uzu no Kuni, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto is without a doubt her son, but his resemblance and association leads to the rumor that Naruto's father is Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage."

"..."

"Why are you here? Scarhead Ibiki Morino has already extracted all the knowledge I possessed with the help of Orochimaru's Mokuton experiment."

"How do you know...?"

"The last member of the Senju is Tsunade and she has no children, other than her ward/assistant Shizune. He investigated and learned of Orochimaru's experiments. Kumo has always been obsessed with power, which is why we have more than one Jinchuriki and bloodline limits rescued from the Bloodline Purge in the Mizu no Kuni." says Yugito, not caring about the information she gives out, "You still haven't explained why you are here?"

Spike walks forward with his Impmon Blaze and smirks at Yugito.

"A little kitten that thinks she tough." says Spike, enjoying a cigarette, "What do you think, Dru?"

"Cat within a Kitten. Many only see the Cat, don't see the Kitten. Kitten is so sad and lonely." says Drusilla beginning her tale, "Boy with Beast in Sand lost in despair, kills to prove his existence. Little Fox rises from the darkness to protect his precious people who keep him in the light. Kitten became pet and worked to become a defending cat, but it's all gone now. Now Kitten is trapped and losing herself in the darkness."

"What are.."

"Don't try to hide it, Kitten. I can smell the fear and you don't become an expert torturer without knowing your victim's fear. " says Spike, looking directly into Yugito's eyes causing her to step back, "Your Claustrophobic."

Yugito pales at the revealing of her secret. It was the one fear she hide from everyone including her fellow Kumo Ninjas. It stems from her younger years, when she was locked up in a little metal cell when her teacher wanted to punish her

"What do you want!?" says Yugito trying to keep the panic and fear out of her voice.

"I imagine the Senju Jinchuriki-suppression cell is very uncomfortable. You can't even talk with Nibi in that cell, leaving you completely alone." says Angel, "We are willing to release you from the cell if your willing to help us with our research."

"What type of research?"

"Let me explain. There is an organization known as the Akatsuki. They are a group of S-Class nukenin recognized by there black cloaks with red clouds, individual rings, and... manicures." says Jiraiya, "They have begun a hunt for Jinchuriki. They succeeded in extracted Ichibi no Shukaku from Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara."

"He's Dead!?"

"No. He was dead, but was restored to life by the famous old woman Chiyo at the cost of her own life" says Angel, "Why are you so concerned?"

"Gaara.... Gaara is an inspiration to me. He's younger and only possessed the one tail, but he became Kazekage. He was once a blood thirsty monster, but he's earning the respect of his people."

"The Akatsuki sent Deidara, Explosive Artist of Iwa and Akasuna no Sasori to extract the Bijuu and they succeeded. Deidara and Sasori were killed by a large number of Konoha's new forces, but the Bijuu wasn't recovered." says Jiraiya, "Two more members of Akatsuki appeared in the Land of Wave."

"Looking for me?"

"Yes. Hidan of Jashin. Kakuzu of Waterfall. Two near immortal S-Class criminals"

"I assume you either escaped or defeated them, since I'm here instead of dead and drained."

"The same groups that killed Karai, Fubuki, and the Sansai Brothers were able to destroy them with difficulty. If they had sent another team like Monster of the Mist Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha, thinks could have turned out really bad for everyone."

"Itachi?? The Uchiha that massacred his clan and possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"Yes. Itachi and Orochimaru have history with the Akatsuki." says Jiraiya, "What do you know about the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"The primary way to activate it is to kill your best friend. To reach the final form, Eternal, that doesn't decay is to kill and take the Mangekyo eyes of your brother." says Yugito shocking Jiraiya, "The three main techniques are Tsukiyomi, Amateratsu, and Susanno. Tsukiyomi is a genjutsu that traps the victim in a world the user can control allowing the user to torture his victims for days in the real time of seconds. Amateratsu is a ninjutsu that produces all consuming black flames from the eyes that burns for seven days and nights. Susanno is a sealing technique that creates a phantom warrior around the user that protects him using a mirror shield and a strike from legendary sword can seal it's target in eternal dreamless sleep. Madara used the Eternal to control of Bijuu, which is why the pre-Konoha flag had a picture of a nine-tailed fox. It's suspected that Madara summoned the Kyubi to destroy Konoha like he did when fighting Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End."

"How do you know so much about the Sharingan."

"Kumo did extensive research on both the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It was determined that Hyuuga doujutsu would be easier to acquire, but all the knowledge was distributed to the higher forces in case our ninja encountered either clan." says Yugito, "Why am I being so informative and calm about this? I'm usually far more stubborn like a feline."

"The Bijuu suppression makes you more docile and Spike's cigarette contains a powerful incense that causes people to be very honest and open." says Jiraiya from the second hand smoke, "You can guess it's not his normal brand."

"Oh." says Yugito with a weak glare, "So back to the experiments?"

"Konoha's latest additions like the Scourge here and those you fought in Wave all possess partners called Digimon and are connected by an object called call Digivice. Naruto later acquired something similar that regulates the chakra flow between him and the Kyubi no Kitsune. He calls it a Fox Drive. We want to see if we can create a similar Cat Drive for you. It is our hope that they could be used to suppress Bijuu and Jinchuriki, since Yamato can't always be with us for every mission against the Akatsuki and we no longer possess Sharingan users."

"If it gets me out of here, I don't care. It can't be worse then those Kumo Doctors and there bloodline research projects." says Yugito, shuddering at the doctors who wanted to learn if demon sealing could cause the creation of a Kekkai Genkai (Advanced Bloodline Limit). Thank god for her low fertility or they could have gone into the breeding portion of project.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hokage Tower**

Naruto and Sakura walk into the Hokage's office. Already standing next to Tsunade and Shizune are Anko, Sai, Team Scourge, Team Adventure, and Team Tamet. There is also a new face.

He's a tall Jounin with dark eyes and short messy dark brown hair. The most notable feature is he wears Nidaime Hokage-esque forehead protector.

Yamato, whose real name is Tenzou, is an elite ANBU recommended by Kakashi himself for the mission. Yamato wears a forehead protector similar in style to Nidaime Hokage and a further connection to the brothers Shodai and Nidaime Hokage is his ability to use Mokuton (Tree Release) techniques.

Yamato is connected to the legacy of Shodai because he carries his genes within him. When Orochimaru was still a respected ninja within Konoha, he carried out experimental gene therapy on 60 village children. Orochimaru sought to gain Shodai's Mokuton and Bijuu controlling powers for his own. To that end he obtained genetic material and spliced it into 60 children. Orochimaru soon left and never saw the fruit of his labors. All but one of the children died. Yamato managed to survive and grow into a powerful ninja.

"Naruto. Sakura. I'm authorizing the mission to Grass Country. You are to go there and retrieve information on Orochimaru from Akasuna no Sasori's spy in the Oto ranks." says Tsunade, "As Kakashi is unable to fight due to the severe chakra exhaustion caused by his new Sharingan jutsu, Yamato will take command. I'm also transferring Sai from Team Reptile to your team."

"But..."

"No arguments. You need a complete team and until Sasuke a missing nin his position is open." says Tsunade, "I'm also sending Scourge, Adventure, and Tamer with Anko as a second Leader."

"That's fourteen." says Yamato, "Don't you think that's too many for an uncover mission? There's also the problem with there partners, which increases the number to twenty three."

"I know the numbers are large." says Tsunade, "but there have been reports of Orochimaru himself in the area. If you encounter him, the larger force might enable you to defeat or destroy him."

Naruto is thinking with Orochimaru dead, Sasuke might return to Konoha. If Konoha could produce enough power to destroy the Snake Sennin, Sasuke could be attracted to the Greater Power. It's not a comforting thought.

"As for Stealth, Teams Adventure helped wiped out the majority of an army in the Land of Waves without raising an alarm and rescued the hostages, silently. Team Tamer is extremely stealthy, even Guilmon with Renamon's help. As for Team Scourge.."

"You don't live as long as we do without being very stealthy." interrupts Spike.

"How old are you three!?" says Naruto

Spike pauses for a second, then turns a smirk at Naruto

"Over a hundred forty."

**"WHAT!?"** yells Naruto, jaw dropped and most of the non-Digidestined.

"I haven't aged for over a century." says Spike, "Dru is older than me. Peaches over there (points at Angel) is even older at over two hundred seventy, but he hasn't aged since he was twenty six."

"They why aren't you famous and in the history books!?" says Sakura

"We are not from around here, we are not even from this continent."

"Now, I'm worried." says Tsunade, "If Orochimaru got his hands on one of you three, he would have a true immortal body."

"No worries about that." says Spike, "There are no vacancies for hebi-teme."

"An entity once tried to possess me" says Angel, remembering the spirit that tried to take over Angelus, only for the demon to shred it. "It failed completely."

"What about the other teams?" asks Sakura

"Masaru, Ryou, Hikari, Takeru, and Juri will be helping me and Jiraiya with a research project." says Tsunade, "It's a possible weapon to use against the Akatsuki."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Somewhere Else_

The leather clad form of Tobi stands on the shore of the ocean wearing Sasori's Akatsuki ring and holding a repaired Digivice. The Fox Drive was repaired using chakra and alchemy, but it turned pitch black with a blood red screen when the process was complete. The screen of the new Dark Drive grows brightly, casting a red light across the dark lake.

A giant green with red underside creature rises from the ocean resembling a giant turtle with three long ribbon-shaped tails. It's a hideous creature covered in spiked scales and dark eyes. It's Sanbi, the Three-Tailed Demon Turtle. It's been called by the dark energies of Madara and the Dark Drive.

Madara raises the Dark Drive high into the air and it begins to shriek and glow like a crimson star. Sanbi begins to panic, but it's too late as a black beam lances out from the Dark Drive and hits Sanbi.

A cloud of misty blue chakra rises from Sanbi, which grows thicker and changes to a dark tainted purple. The purple chakra then streams into the Dark Drive, where it's absorbed by the tiny machine. Sanbi begins to roar and scream in pain as it's body is torn apart into dark chakra and absorbed. As the last of the dark chakra is pulled into the Dark Drive, where Sanbi was is an ethereal purple-white flame floating on the ocean's surface. A flame that contracts and vanishes.

Madara looks at the Dark Drive and sees the symbol of Sanbi appear on the screen for second, then fades away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**End of CHAPTER 16: EXIT THE MAELSTROM - Part 1**

Author Notes  
Short?  
It's basically a Prologue for the second Naruto arc.  
The Fights  
The Teams will face Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke in Grass Country. With over a dozen fighters, they will be lucky if the country survives. I'm thinking of adding a few Oto and Kusa Ninjas working for Orochimaru to even things up..  
The Dark Drive  
When Pein and Madara repaired Naruto's old Fox Drive, there dark chakra caused it to transform into the Dark Drive. It's similar how Ken Ichijouji's Digivice upgraded in the Dark Ocean to become the Dark D-3. The Dark Drive can break down a Bijuu's chakra-based body, like an Erase command, then absorb the dark negative aspect of the Chakra leaving what little positive energy exists. The Dark Drive can then download the Bijuu into the King of Hell Statue.  
Bijuu Experiments  
I have plans for Yugito and Nibi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER**  
Mission to Grass Country  
The second Retreval

TEAMS  
Kusa (Grass) Teams  
Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai  
Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izumi  
Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki  
Leaders - Yamato and Anko  
Konoha Research Team  
Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou  
Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri


	8. Scourge of Time 2 Naruto 6

**----------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 19: EXIT THE MAELSTROM - Part 3**

The Land of Grass  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Kirin!"**

Fireballs, burning bright, streak into the atmosphere The fireballs warm the atmosphere and create a powerful rising air current, which in turn generates thunderclouds. Lightning flashes hen shoots down into the forest creating a massive explosion.

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha Nukenin and apprentice-turned-murdered of Orochimaru, shoots out of flames. His shoulder still has a small hole and burn in the shape of a hand on it, but he managed to escape Angel by using a lightning technique he was saving for his battle with Itachi.

He then sees a problem in front of him in the older form of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. His red Sharingan eyes narrow as he comes to a decision and soon the air is filled with the sound of chirping birds. Sasuke's speed increases to maximum as he prepares to ram his lightning covered hand threw Naruto's chest and finally gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. With that power boost, he can escape the group of Konoha ninja and begin his quest to kill his brother Itachi.

**"Raiton: Chidori!"** (Lightning Release: Thousand Birds)

**"Futon: Rasenbi!" **(Spiral Tail)

Naruto emits wind chakra from his arms and catches Sasuke's Chidori, then he twists his body pulling the Uchiha off his feet. While still spinning chakra like a tornado around his body, he whips his body sending the Avenger flying away from him and threw a large tree.

"I don't think so, teme." yells Naruto, "I'm taking you back home."

"Never!" says Sasuke, rising from the ruins, "My ambition will be fulfilled."

"Orochimaru..."

"...is dead!" yells Sasuke, shocking Naruto, "I killed him myself. He no longer had anything to teach me and that fool tried to take over my body. He failed."

"Then, why.."

"I told you, Naruto, during our first meeting. I am an Avenger. My sole purpose is to destroy my brother and thanks to Orochimaru's training I now have the clarity to obtain the last piece of my Revenge."

**"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" **(Great Dragon Fire Technique)

Appearing behind Naruto, Sasuke expels dragon head fireballs at Naruto's back. These fireballs are powerful enough to punch threw concrete, but Naruto doesn't even look worried as the explosion occurs.

Sasuke first smirks, then frown when he sees the fire spinning around where Naruto was. The flames then disperse outwards with immense force and speed. Naruto stands with hands in a seal as wind spins around him like an expanded Rasengan.

**"Futon: Shippuu Kekkai!"** (Wind Release: Hurricane Barrier)

"Wind is weak against Fire." says Sasuke, shocked that the Dobe managed a counter.

"Wind makes Fire stronger." says Naruto reminding Sasuke of the times he helped the Uchiha, "Wind can also guide a Fire."

**"Chidori Senbon!" **(Thousand Bird Needles!)

Sasuke raises his lightning covered hand and shapes the Lightning Element to form senbon needles. These needles have the Chidori's characteristics, including it's ability to cut through most anything which stands in its path, including one blond Jinchuriki. Naruto explodes revealing himself to be a Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone).

Naruto stands behind Sasuke, back to back.

"Lightning is weak against Wind, Teme"

The curse seal begins to spread across Sasuke's skin in a flame-like pattern and the sclera - whites of the eyes - darken to a grey color.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Land of Fire**

Leora looks at Yugito, then the others. The Digidestined have gathered around and Jiraiya looks very tired. The Digimon have reverted to the weaker forms, drained from the Leora's creation and the Cat Drive strapped to Yugito's wrist.

The lion-like hybrid of Bijuu and Digimon walks over to Yugito causing the former Cloud ninja to jump slightly.

"No need to freak out, partner."

"Partner?"

"Yeah. I'm your partner like the others are with there Digimon." says Leora, "You should feel lucky. Most Bijuu extraction techniques will kill the Jinchuriki, but now I'm out and your better than ever."

"'Better than ever'? What do you mean??"

"My lighter component was fused with Digimon power to create this new body, while the darker elements were cleansed from us. It means you no longer have to worry about going into a bestial two tail form and losing control. You also got to keep the healing and high chakra reserves I granted you without my taint. Your no longer one of the weapons of Hidden Cloud."

"How do I know this is real..?" says Yugito weakly.

"Onibimaru!" (Demon Flame Circle)

The newly created Leoramon emits an aura of chakra and mystical blue fireballs begin to appear, floating near her. Soon there are many fireballs floating around her in ring-shaped orbits forming a semi-dome shape.

A shower of kunai shoot towards Leora, but as each blade hits a fireball it detonates outward and sends the burning shrapnel away from the Digimon. Another shower of Kunai shoots towards Yugito, but Leora fires her blue fireballs and shoots everyone of the blades out the air.

Leora lets out a Lion-size roar and the fireballs all shoot in a single direction like missiles from a launcher. Two seconds later, there is a massive explosion in the trees and the charred forms of a second Root team falls to the ground, still smoking.

There are a few survivors who slowly rise to there feet despite the second and third degree burns.

"Leona Claw!"

Two seconds later, Yugito sees Leona's glowing claws, partially charged with chakra, tear the charred ANBU to pieces. What's left of them you couldn't feed to the snake summon boss Manda.

"What's going on here!?" yells Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju

"These Root losers attacked me and my partner." says Leona, walking over the Legendary Sucker, "So I showed them who the top cat is?"

Tsunade stares at Leoramon for nearly a minute knowing what she is. She knows Konoha doesn't have a lion or even feline Summoning contract, since they would be in conflict with Inuzuka Clan and it's nearly impossible to train felines. She guesses correctly the female feline is a Digimon, but she doesn't recognize her from the other Digimon profiles.

"Hi, my name Leora Nii, Leoramon of Yugito Nii and Former Bijuu Nibi no Nekomata. Nice to meet you Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade's eyes widen at the introduction. One of the tailed beasts turned into a lion cub is insane. She stares at the cub's two tails, then Yugito who is nodding.

"The demon is free!!"  
"Someone get the Anbu to kill it!!"  
"Arrest them!"  
"They are a threat to Konoha!!"

The group turns at the collection of panicking voices, which all sound old and bitter. They see the owners of the voices are the Konoha council surrounded by several ANBU members.

**"ANBU..!" **says Danzo

"Do nothing!" says Tsunade, "Danzo, why are there Root Anbu here? Especially when Sarutobi order your forces disbanded."

"These must have been.."

"Don't Bullshit us, Danzo." says Leora, "I can smell when a human lies."

"Shut up, you piece of demon filth!" says Danzo, pulling out a poisoned kunai with his one remaining arm.

**"CRITICAL BITE!"**

Leora avoids the poisoned blade and bites down hard on Danzo's forearm. There is the loud sound of bones being crushing and flesh tear. As pressure suddenly increases, Danzo can only watch in pain and horror as his now severed limb falls to the ground.

"The demon is attacking!" yells one of the civilian council.

"The Digimon/Bijuu Hybrid is defending!" yells Leora at the idiot.

"Stand down!" yells Tsunade, "Danzo pulled a kunai first and Leora had the right to defend herself. Anbu, arrest Danzo under suspicion of treason and until they have cleared, all former members of the Root are off duty."

"My arm..?" says Danzo looking at his stump in pain and shock.

"The loss of your other arm didn't stop you from being a **CENSORED**." says Tsunade, "I doubt losing the other will be any different."

"Tsunade-sama!"

The group turns at the new voices to see members of the Inuzuka Clan - Tsume, Hana, and there canine partners Kuromaru and the Three Haimaru Siblings- run towards the Godaime.

"Report!"

"The summons and other animals are reacting to a unknown threat. " says Tsume, "It's not juts the dogs, but the Aburame Clan Kikaichu and the summons of the few with summoning contracts."

"It's foul, tainted presence." says Tsume's one-eyed partner Kuromaru, "It's more fool than the chakra of the Kyubi no Kitsune"

"See, it's those demons..." says the civilian council member before Tsunade slaps him knocking the fool into the bushes unconscious.

"Stop yelling. I have a hang over." says Tsunade, looking at Kuromaru, "So, do you sense anything from the feline or the others."

"The dark presence isn't coming from them, in fact it more like the opposite of them." says Kuromaru, unused to talking for long periods, "The boy with the bucket hat and his mate are the purest with the fur ball coming in after them."

Takeru and Hikari blush at the canine's words, while Leora looks ready to neuter the dog.

Suddenly, there is a immense feeling of dread and the air becomes heavy with spiritual pressure. They all look up to see the source of the killing intent, the dark chakra which now saturates the air.

A dark crack is opening in the sky. Everyone, except for the civilians with there dull chakra senses, can see the crack in reality and watch in horror as a white humanoid hand with claws widens the crack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Land of Grass**

Years ago at the Valley of the End, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha fought. In that fight, Sasuke dominated because of his lethal intent and greater skill. Naruto lost because he refused to deliver a lethal blow and only survived because Sasuke at the time didn't want to be like his brother.

In this battle, Naruto's fighting style has changed. He once fought using direct attacks or maneuvering the opponent into direct attacks with his combos. Sasuke's style was a more effective mix of Uchiha Interceptor Fist and Gouken (Great Fist) used by Rock Lee. Now, Naruto moves in circles and spirals, deflecting attacks, twisting limbs into locks, and delivering blows that the Uchiha can't block.

Neither one is holding back this time, proven by Naruto's rapidly injuries and Sasuke's bleeding face and trouble moving his arms. Naruto avoids another punch by Sasuke and delivers an elbow to the Uchiha's nose sending more blood into the air.

Suddenly, Sasuke surges towards Naruto and they lock hands as if wrestling. As they lock hands, Sasuke's Sharingan eyes lock with Naruto's blue eyes.

Years ago, Sasuke learned about the Uchiha clan's connection to the Kyubi and there ability to control it. He uses one of the techniques he found in the temple's hidden room to effect the Kyubi inside of Naruto, what Sasuke believes is the source of Naruto's power.

Within Naruto, Sasuke stands before the Kyubi's prison and Naruto, but there is something wrong. Instead of a large red cage with a paper seal on the lock, there are streams of blue-green lights covering the walls and bars with some sort of machine attached to the seal like a beetle. Sasuke notes that lights appear in two form bright stars and small sparks creating complete pattern. There are also electricity arcing between the bars and going in and out of the machine.

He steps forward and sees the Kyubi no Kitsune, who has also changed. He expected to see the Kyubi from the history books or a cross between Naruto and Kyubi. The Kyubi is still a massive red fox with long ears, fangs, claws (including prehensile thumbs), and nine tails, but four of the fox's tails have turned pure white. There are also white lines in the fox's fur and part of a mask on the fox's face.

It's like ancient Kyubi no Kitsune is changing into something else. Sasuke reaches out to grab the machine on the seal, thinking it may be a source of power. Naruto appearing behind him is about to yell out a warning, but it's far too late.

A iridescent wave of energy explodes from the cage and fills the sewer-like portion of Naruto's mind with light. Sasuke screams inside the white flames as his pale flesh his burnt from his body. The pain doesn't stop with the destruction of his nerves, but instead the pain continues to grow and grow consuming his world. As the bones shatter into dust, his soul seems to merge with flame into eternal pain.

Sasuke and Naruto are blown away from each other by a shock wave and Sasuke screams out. Naruto stands holding his stomach where the Yondaime's Kyubi seal burns. The heat from the seal is so intense it actually causes a couple of first degree burns in the shape on the seal on his skin.

He looks up to see Sasuke back on his feet. The Uchiha is shaking badly with fear and pain, and nearly foaming from his clenched mouth. Sasuke looks up with teeth still in a sick grin and his eyes wide. He also sweating and breathing hard as if he ran a marathon from the Great Naruto Bridge in Wave Country to Sungakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand) in the Wind Country.

"Didn't like what you saw, Teme." taunts Naruto.

Sasuke screams again, but this time in rage. The Curse Seal reacts to it's master's call and Sasuke begins to transform again. Hair becomes long, spiky, and pale blue and the skin heals and darkens. Nails become sharp claws and teeth become fangs, as markings form on the face. The sclera or whites of the eyes turn black and two leathery wings, resembling two hands made of melted fingers, grow from his back

Naruto now stands in front of Sasuke Uchiha in the Curse Seal Level Two form.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Land of Fire**

The crack in the blue sky continues to widen and slowly creatures emerge from the darkness behind the veils of reality. These creatures are clearly not human, resembling monsters of old legends and mythology. Creatures that have not been scene outside tapestries and old dreaming scrolls of the old noble clans. It is a nightmare given life and released upon the waking world.

The first to emerge is an immense flying head. It's the head of an Oni with with red skin, glowing golden eyes with black sclera (whites), and long wild black hair. It also has the tapered ears of a bull, a wide flat nose, two long iron-grey horns, and a head splitting wide mouth filled with sharp fangs. There are blue markings on the chin and cheeks, resembling ceremonial tattoos.

The second creature is a demon snake with a humanoid half above the waist and a long serpent tail below the waist. It has red-gold reptilian eyes, white scale covered skin, and long black hair. It's face also very snake like similar to Orochimaru. It's chest, back, and shoulders are covered by a white bone-like armor with spikes resembling snake fangs.

On the ground, the Council members are panicking not only from sight of the monsters, but the horrible feeling that even the civilians can detect. Some of them begin to attack the Digidestined Heroes thinking there the ones responsible, in there killing intent induced madness.

**"Katon: Tenchi Kakanketsusen!"** (Fire Release: Heaven Earth Fire Geyser)

Masaru smashes his glowing red hands into the ground. As the palms strike the ground, a pattern of light forms on the ground for a split second. It's hard to tell if it resembles a cracking of ice or an occult seal, but the result is clear. Beneath the feet of the attacking civilian council, a column of fire explodes into the air, which also blasts the attacking monsters.

The monsters manage to avoid the flames due to the distance, but the councilmen are incinerated by fire and molten rock that shoots from the ground in a high velocity jet.

Ryou is the next to attack, after making the hand signs, he channels chakra into his clenched fist. The chakra causes the fist to ignite into mystical blue flames. He brings his fist back causing his fist to glow brightly, then throws a punch, opening his hand at the end of the punch.

**"Katon: Chousou Hanabi"** (Fire Release: Sky Funeral Fireworks)

Five brightly shining fireball shoot from Ryou's hand into the sky. They don't shoot directly at the monsters, but around them. As Ryou closes his hand back into a fist, the fireballs detonate into bright explosions around there targets, damaging them with heat and shock waves and negating there senses of sight and hearing with the blinding colorful lights and loud booms.

Takeru draws his sword and turns to face the the Flying Head. It's appeared near the ground with a few injuries, but is now devouring Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. His eyes narrow as the three manipulators as metal fangs controlled by powerful iron-hard jaws cut threw bone and demon saliva dissolves flesh like the strongest of acids. As the flesh and blood is devoured by the monster, it's wounds rapidly regenerate before Takeru's eyes. It's more like liquid filing in, then the biological process of a living creature, as if someone pocked a bowl of custard then let the hole close up. Takeru's eyes narrow even further, when he sees misty blue forms being torn apart and devoured inside the Head, the souls of the three.

**"Zamaken!"** (Evil-Cutting Sword)

The head roars in pain as Takeru's glowing blade slices threw it's eyes. The horizontal charged with spiritual energy burns like white fire to the demon and blinds the creature. In truth such creatures don't need there eyes to see, detecting the living using there spiritual senses, but the loss of there eyes disorients them and causes a moment of panic. Takeru takes advantage of the shock and releases a second sword technique.

**"Zantetsusen!" **(Iron-Cutting Flash!)

The second vertical slash of sword has enough energy to cleave thick hardened iron like soft butter. The Oni Head is hard as iron, so the attack is appropriate. It makes a deep cut that bisects the front of the face and has enough force to send the monster flying a twenty meters back. It could have gone further if it hadn't smashed into an abandoned building, completely collapsing the building into rubble.

The creatures survives the attack, but roars in pain from the cross-shaped wounds that continue to burn it's very being. Unlike the damage done by the Ryou's fireworks, the sword of hope contains divine light that damages the demon spirit beyond the physical body.

Team Kurenai - Hinata, Kiba, and Shino sense another evil presence and watch as another group of monsters begin to emerge from the crack in the sky. They take stances, knowing the Shinobi Academy is only a short distance from them. If the monsters get pass them, then the children will become meals for the monsters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Land of Grass

**"Raiton: Habataku Chidori!" **(Lightning Release: Flapping Thousand Birds)

The air is filled with the ground of flapping birds as tainted dark lightning covers Sasuke's hand. He runs towards Naruto tearing threw nearby trees causing them to ignite into flames. He tries to thrust his hand into Naruto's chest, only for the blond Jinchuriki to grab his wrist. Sasuke lets out a cry of pain as the bones in wrist crack and the lightning dies. He's then thrown by his arm into a thick fifty-year old tree trunk so hard he snaps it like a twig.

Sasuke looks at Naruto calm face from his kneeling position and has flashbacks. He followed Naruto and Jiraiya when they were looking for Tsunade, because her heard Itachi was after them. He faced his brother for the first time in years in that hotel hallway and tried to end him with a Chidori. Like Naruto, Itachi caught his wrist and broke it. He then remembers the pain of the Tsukiyomi and feels pure anger.

Curse Seal Level Two Sasuke looks into Naruto's eyes and tries to suppress the Kyubi no Kitsune, so he can finally kill Naruto. He doesn't realize or can't accept that Naruto isn't using Kyubi's power, but betting his demonic form with hi own power.

The technique didn't work before, but Kyubi no Kitsune was the servant of Madara Uchiha and according to his warped mind should obey the power of a Uchiha. The taint of the curse seal and pain of other injuries allows him to pierce the barrier in Naruto's mind to reach the Kyubi no Kitsune.

Suddenly, Naruto releases an immense amount of red chakra and within the seal, Sasuke can see Kyubi and Naruto combining power. Sasuke tries to knock them apart, but something is seriously wrong.

In the real world, the Fox Drive screeches as red chakra covers both Naruto and Sasuke. The evil chakra filled with blood lust swirls around like a predator circling to strike.

The watching Konoha ninja watch as Naruto begins to change into his Jinchuriki form. One tail is released, then the second tail emerges at a much slower rate, and the third tail emerges at an even slower rate. The fourth tail is about to emerge, then the orb of light reappears.

The sphere of light explodes from Naruto's body creating a destructive shock wave than sends Sasuke flying and causes the others to brace themselves behind the rock and tree, even if they are nearly fifty meters away from the battle.

The tails begin to dissolve in the order they appeared, this time instead of reverse order. The First Tail dissolves the quickest into a black energy which rapidly streams off the surface of the sphere into the dark sky. The Second tail dissolves quickly, but not as fast as the First. Finally, the third tail slowly breaks apart and joins the others. The only remaining Tail is the half formed Fourth Tail looking more like an amorphous blob then part of an animal.

Within the miasma of tainted Kyubi youki and the sphere's energy, Sasuke moves in pain as the corrosive energy burns him . It also corrodes his mind and stimulates feelings of hatred and fear on a very primal level. He tries to attack the changing Naruto with his Chidori. In his madness, he can't see that Naruto's power is rapidly decreasing and the transformation is to his advantage.

As Sasuke's black Chidori strikes the shell of chakra, it explodes and the red/black chakra is drawn into Sasuke's body. The curse mark reappears in red flame on Sasuke's shoulder then spreads across Sasuke's already demonic Level Two 's entire form turns red and glows with a dark fire.

Far away from the battle, Yamato can only watch in shock as the Uchiha absorbs the malformed Fourth Tail. He never thought it was possible for another person to absorb the youki - demon energy - of a Tailed Beast into there own body because all Jinchuriki are born with the power and there bodies adapted to it. The curse seal, an energy converter by nature, has some how allowed the forbidden fusion.

Sasuke roars as the Kyubi's chakra merges with the tainted power of the curse seal and he begins to change. Within his mind, the fragments of Orochimaru that were suppressed merge with Sasuke's chaotic mind. The dark skin darkens to black and becomes scaly like a snake. As veins bulge, the long mane of pale blue hair turns pure white, finger nails become claws, and the hand-like wings expand into feathery wings composed of claws instead of feathers. He also grows a long thick tail like a large snake and his Sharingan changes. First the tomoes change shape, becoming blades and forming a Mangekyo Sharingan. Then the pupil vanishes and the three tomoe become three circles connected by a ring. He different version of the Mangekyo glows red which is enhanced by the black that surrounds them.

Naruto stands in front of Level Three Sasuke, that's now much larger than him. Naruto is completely calm, free of hatred or fear, while Sasuke's killing intent floods the air and the anger and madness is clear to see on Sasuke's warped face. Naruto looks almost enlightened man of heaven, while Sasuke looks like angry creature of hell.

"Iruka-sensei once told me 'Evil always finds it's true form.' and now I can truly see how far you have fallen."

_"Fallen. I've never felt stronger. I was always more special than you, dobe, and now I have what power you possess. SHINE!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Land of Fire**

More monsters have arrived and began there path of destruction by killing and devouring a group of Chunin. The full power creatures now face now face a unique group, who prevent them from following the roads towards the civilians and Ninja Academy.

They now face Masaru, Ryu, Team Light, and Team Kurenai

Hinata faces a green-skinned humanoid with golden eyes, green leaves instead of hair, and black crescent moon markings on it's face. It's body is covered in dark green thorny vines that move like prehensile tentacles and there's a huge mouth like a Venus fly trap where the stomach should be. Hinata also notes it makes an odd sound, like a person chanting moon.

A dark mist sprays from the Venus fly trap and Hinata suddenly finds herself surrounded by darkness that her Byakugan can't pierce. She moves like a dancer, dodging the piercing vine attacks of the Lord of Vegetation. She's able to avoid the attacks because her Byakugan can see them as they exit the darkness, but that only gives her a fraction of a second to react. She doesn't completely avoid all the attacks and her baggy jacket is torn. She is forced to discard her jacket as the toxic liquid secreted by the thorns on the vines is highly corrosive.

Kiba faces a humanoid composed of blue-grey stone with a long stick in one hand, a lotus flower around the wrist of the other, and prayer beads - total on hundred eight - around it's neck. Kiba is reminded of an Academy teacher that went insane from the stress, so he decides to call the monster "Teacher."

Teacher rams one of feet into the ground and spikes of stone emerge from the ground, nearly impaling Kiba and his partner Akamaru. The monster moves the hand with the Lotus flower and some of the earth spikes become soft and elastic before they attack the duo like tentacles of stone. The monster then making a whipping motion with his stick and the remaining solid pillars explode into razor-sharp shards. Akamaru's small form only receives a few minor cuts, but Kiba gets a couple of deep cuts on his arms.

Shino faces a silent humanoid monster with pupil-less white eyes, white skin, and not a trace of hair. It's face is covered by a white bone-like mask with large fangs, but when it opens it's mouth you can see rows of smaller pointed teeth in the creatures real mouth like those of shark.

The White Monster fires spikes made of hardened bone at extremely high velocity and can produce curved bones blades sharp enough to slice a person clean in half. Shino has to avoid several traps, such as limiting movement with the blades then firing a shower of spikes into that contained area. Shino is then stopped when the White Monster releases sprays of white liquid from it's pores. The white adhesive liquid hits Shino's legs and sticks him to the ground before hardening into a bone-like substance.

Masaru now faces Takeru's former opponent, the Immortal Head who has healed the damage done by the Warrior of Hope's blades except for an ugly cross-shaped scar.

Masaru has quickly learned the Immortal Head not only has an iron hard "body" and corrosive saliva, but it can release torrents of explosive fireballs. Masaru and ShineGreymon have to move at there top speeds to avoid the balls of plasma that punch threw even concrete walls before detonating with enough heat to melt the strongest steel alloys.

Ryou's opponent is pale green with black markings like tattoos covering it's body. It wears leathery armor with dark metal plates and has four muscular arms are armed with a trident, a mace, a spear, and metal glove. It's bald head has pure black eyes lacking pupils, irises or sclera and a wide mouth full of sharp teeth. The Four-armed Fighter moves with surprising speed..

Ryou and Cyberdramon barely avoid the Four-Armed weapon master's high speed attacks. When the mace strikes the ground it creates a huge crater in the ground, which indicates immense strength with the speed. When the spear passes by Ryou's head, he is close enough to see the oily poison covering the blade. This means, even if Four Arm doesn't kill his opponent with strength, speed, or skill, minor injuries will lead to slow painful death!

Juri's opponent is Green. It's looks like a humanoid dressed in a loincloth with green eyes with green-tinted sclera, mottled green skin, and wild dark green almost black hair. It has pale green teeth, dark green nails, and rows of dark green spines going down the sides of the arms and legs, and going down the spine from the base of the skull to the waist. It also has random spikes emerging from it's hair and rows of small spines on the forehead, cheeks, and chin like a beard.

Juri's Beast Queen form is faster and stronger than Green, but the monster has unique abilities. As Juri's chakra-boosted claws make four long cuts in Green's chest, she's forced to jump back. Instead of blood spraying from the deep wound, rows of sharp spines emerge from dark green goo. It's arms then increase there length and the the spikes of the extended limb lengthen to over a foot in length. Juri releases a fireball technique, but Green uses his arms to protect his body. The spines are immune to flames and the skin of the arms darkens and hardens to the same durability as the spikes.

Takeru stands with Hikari against the Demon Snake. The monster is proving to be far more dangerous than at first thought, especially when seven snakes emerge as extra limbs from from it's body. Each snake is larger than an Anaconda, resembling one of the snake summons used by Orochimaru and Anko, except there heads are covered by white snake masks and are attached to Demon Snake's shoulders.

The masked snakes strike at the speed of sound and enough force to puncture the surrounding stone walls and trees. The warriors of hope and light guess the snakes are toxic as the trees quickly withers away in seconds after being struck by the snakes. The snakes then rear back and release jets of black flames. Hikari and Takeru barely escape thanks to there guardian angels.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Land of Grass**

Sakura is horrified by what Sasuke has become. She read the reports on the curse seals, but watching a person's body mutating is worse than the worst trauma surgery. In surgery everything is normal, just badly damaged and maybe contaminated, but this is twisting of everything a person is into something nightmarish. She's also amazed that Naruto isn't showing any form of fear, but a calm she has never scene in him before.

Sai watches the battles making notes. He starts to compare Naruto and Sasuke. One is an outgoing golden-haired beacon of friendship, while the other is a brooding black-haired avenger who cares for nothing but his own desires. Naruto is like the Sun, shining and showing others the light, while Sasuke is the Moon, cold, mysterious and dark. Now, Naruto stands calm fighting for "good", while Sasuke is a raging incarnation of "evil."

Anko and Yamato stare at the amount of chakra being given off by the two "Genin".

Yamato can sense that Naruto isn't using Kyubi's power, but matching Sasuke with his own power. Sasuke on the other hand is twisted mix of Orochimaru's vile chakra, the Uchiha's dark chakra, and darkness of the Kyubi chakra. He's never felt anything so vile and unnatural in his life.

Anko's attention is divided between the battle and the pain in her shoulder. The prototype Ten no Juin (Curse Seal of Heaven) given to her by Orochimaru is reacting to the battle. The mark was once solid, resembling three tomoes, but now the three dots are breaking apart like ink stains. For the first time in years, she doesn't feel the hebi-teme in the back of her mind.

Yamato, Mimi, and Izumi watch the climatic battle. They have been part of these light vs dark battles for many years, so they don't have the shocked awe as the others. They are impressed by the power released by two. The shock waves are so great, that Yamato has created a throne of iron, Mimi has created a large tree, and Izumi has created a web of wire to prevent them from being blown away.

Takato, Jenrya, and Ruki with there partners Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon have also taken cover. Takato and Guilmon are in a earth technique created dug out, while Jenrya and Terriermon have joined the Kunoichi and her Kitsune in the trees.

The strangest reactions are from Team Scourge. Angel stands next to Gabriel on a hill top watching the battle with a faint smile. Spike with his sword in the ground sits next to Blaze, both smoking with smirks on there faces. Drusilla smiles with her eyes close and a smile on her lips, while her BlackTailmon partner Lilitha digs her claws into Earth with excitement.

Level 3 Sasuke roars as a sphere of tainted black lightning forms around him. The dark sphere crackles and makes the sound of a million birds flapping there wings. His mutated body emits a miasma of dark energy into the sky, turning it dark, and the superheated air causes the sky to turn dark with swirling storm clouds. Soon lightning is flashing as if Nature is screaming in pain from Sasuke's evil aura.

Naruto stands firm as he emits his dense blue-white chakra. The chakra's nature affinity causes a vortex of wind to form creating a white tornado to counter the Uchiha's column of darkness. The white spiral it creates in the dark clouds above is like a beacon of hope for those who watch, even the people of Kusagakure no Sato - the Village Hidden in the Grass- can see the raging chakra.

The other ninjas can only watch in shock as the two ninjas attack like forces of nature.

Sasuke extends his wings and raise his arm to the sky. Lightning streaks from darkened sky and hits the arm creating a flash. When the flash clears, Sasuke has formed the lightning into a spear-like pitch black Chidori surrounded by lesser dark blue lightning.

Naruto forms a Rasengan with both hands. It grows rapidly beyond a regular Rasengan, beyond the Oodama Rasengan, and even beyond Jiraiya's Chou Oodama Rasengan (Ultra-Big Ball Spiral Sphere) which he can only generate in his Toad Sennin mode. The winds around the immense sphere, which is more than four times larger than Naruto, slice everything from trees to stones on the ground to pieces.

Sasuke jumps towards his enemy creating a crater from the force of take off and uses his immense demon wings to soar towards Naruto as he did at the Valley of the End.

Naruto's immense sphere suddenly collapses to the size of regular Rasengan, but is the color of mercury and shining with Iridescent light. He leaps to meet Sasuke in the air, creating his own trench in the earth from his take off.

**"Raiton: Habataku Okudori!"** (Lightning Release: Flapping Hundred Million Birds!)

**"Futon: Shippuu Rasengan!!" **(Wind Release: Hurricane Spiral Sphere!"

The collision of the sphere and spear creates a force so powerful the thunderous sound is heard as far away as the Great Naruto Bridge in the Land of Wave. It is a force beyond the battle at the Valley of the End, both the original battle between Naruto and Sasuke, and beyond the battle of Hishirama Senju and Madara Uchiha which created the valley.

The winds produced by the blast are enough to send the other Konoha ninjas flying forcing Yamato to create tree pillars to grab on to.

High in the air, Naruto and Sasuke continue to press there attacks together, despite below them an immense kilometer wide crater has formed from the air burst energy. The Rasengan is releasing slicing streams of high velocity air, while the sphere is releasing lightning into the sky and into the ground.

Then it happens. Naruto's sphere shines and begins to break threw the lightning spear. The winds disrupts the flow of energy. The ball of pressurized wind and chakra grinds the spear until it reaches Sasuke's arm. Sasuke cries out in pain, anger, and horror as the winds slice his arm. The winds first strip the skin, then the muscle tissue. When the winds cut the bones, they shatter and the entire arm explodes.

Naruto continues and rams the glowing silvery sphere into Sasuke's stomach. As it strikes, it emits hurricane force winds and grinds skin and muscle to pulp. Then the Insane Uchiha Avenger is blown away, spiraling, into the forest. Sasuke tears a trench in the forest, destroying a hundred trees, before striking a low land mountain, shattering it's face. As he stands embedded in the rock, the second part of the attack strikes Sasuke. A wall of slicing wind that shatters the mountain completely and grinds Sasuke's flesh.

A normal Jounin would have died from the centrifuge-like force of the spiraling, let alone the impact with the mountain and winds slicing up his very cells, but the Level Three form has flesh harder than Iron and manages to survive barely.

Sasuke's blood-soaked form falls to his earth, his winds completely shredded and his limbs rendered useless. He hits the bottom of the destroyed rock and coughs up blood from his cracked and broken ribs. Snow flakes fall on his ruined skin, the result of release of pressurized gas cooling the air.

Naruto lands next to his former friend and instinctively pulls out the Fox Drive. As the drive glows, black mist streams from the curse seal The mist for a second takes the form of a snake and a fox before dissolving and streaming into the Fox Drive, then into the sky.

Sasuke awakens and begins to scream in pain because without the numbing dark chakra he can feel the massive amount of damage done to his body. He can feel the skinned parts of his body and the hundred thousand fine "paper "cuts caused by the wind blades. He can now feel all of his torn and ruined muscles and the broken and shattered bones. He can also see threw his blood-splattered eyes, the stump where his right arm use to be.

As the dark energy continues to stream, Sasuke begins to change. He changes from the massive Level Three form to his normal form as the curse seal recedes.

Sasuke's hate-filled eyes stare at Naruto, wishing he had the chakra to use his Sharingan. He then sees Angel standing next to Naruto as Sakura tries to treat his wounds. Angel's eyes turn golden and Sasuke's world goes black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, still missing an arm finds himself floating in a black void. He can see nothing, hear nothing, and say nothing. He can't even scream from the loss of senses. He doesn't know how long he floats in void left with nothing but his hatred and depression over losing to Naruto and the fact his quest to kill his brother is in danger. He doesn't know how long, but it feels like centuries.

Then light illuminates his world and he finds his bare form floating in space. He looks down and sees eight white snakes on his body attached like malignant white tumors Slowly, they pulsate, move and flow to one of the horrified Sasuke's shoulders. They take a shape and form a second head on his shoulders. The head of Orochimaru that flows towards the light seeking to escape.

Suddenly, the light of star turns blood red and everything stops.

Then Orochimaru's head and neck shatter into a million frozen fragments. Sasuke screams as the snakes on his body also shatter, breaking pieces of his own body apart. His frozen arms and legs shatter into tiny fragments and his head and torso tumble into the void illuminated by the crimson star.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the real world, Sasuke slips into a coma as the Curse Seal on his neck cracks like a sheet of ice before fading away. The other Konoha ninja - Teams Kakashi, Scourge, Adventure, Tamer, and there Leaders Yamato and Anko gather around as the snow continues to fall.

"Will he live, Sakura?" asks Naruto.

"He need to get him back to Konoha for medical treatment." says Sakura, "He's alive and stable, but he has many internal injuries. Most of Sasuke's bones and muscles are damaged and with this much skin damage I'm worried about severe infection. The side effects of the curse seal are also causing trouble."

Sakura uses her Ijutsu (medical techniques) to seal the skin and begins to wrap the Uchiha in sterile bandages coated in a foul-spelling green liquid.

"There's also his chakra network. I don't think Tsunade and the entire Hyuuga clan could repair the damage done. The pathways to limbs are cut and collapsing. Worse, the Tomon (Limit Gate), Keimon (View Gate), and Kyoumon (Wonder Gate) have been destroyed and it's taking all my skill to prevent his digestive and Urinary systems from failing."

"Sakura?" says Sai

"Yes, Sai?"

"Isn't Kyoumon connected to the Root?"

Sakura blushes at Sai's question.

"It's too late." says Sakura, trying not to look at Sasuke's waist, "There was naturally low amounts going to that area and without Kyoumon it won't recover."

"So, the Uchiha won't be able to resurrect his clan?" asks Sai, for his report to Danzo.

"We will be lucky not to have it amputated." says Sakura, whose now dark red.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" says Naruto, holding his arm which is badly injured from his and the Uchiha attack, and still a little clueless after the years.

Sakura can't hit an injured Naruto after all he did, but she doesn't want to answer.

Sai decides to reply.

"The Uchiha will soon be without a Root"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Land of Fire**

Hinata is now surrounded by the tentacle vines of the plant demon and the Hyuuga heiress is now running low on chakra. It has been a losing battle, because the creature can regenerate it's entire body from a single fragment, meaning any damage she does is replaced in seconds including what pass for internal organs and it's head.

Hinata suddenly pauses and the vines contract to capture the young Kunoichi.

**"Shinku Kaiten!"** (Vacuum Heavenly Spin)

In a normal Kaiten, the Hyuuga spins while release chakra from there tenketsu. This creating a spinning sphere of chakra that repels attacks like a force field. Hinata experimented with her family's Juken and created **Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho **(Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) "chakra laser" barrier technique, the **Hakke Tekkou Kuushou** (Eight Divination Signs Iron and Steel Air Palm) she used to kill the Lightning Princess Karai, and Shinku Kaiten.

As Hinata spins, she creates a vacuum that pulls plant creature towards the chakra sphere instead of pushing them away. There sphere then acts like giant version of Naruto's Rasengan grinding the monster to pulp, destroying every cell like a giant blender. As the technique ends, the Shinku Kaiten reverts to a regular Kaiten releasing the plant pulp. Hinata now stands in the center of a clean circle inside a larger circle of green pulp. Hinata watches as black mist slowly rises from parts of the pulp.

Kiba and Akamaru fighting the monster they have named Teacher have decided to put there heads together.

**"Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutou Rou!"**  
(Inuzuka Style Rare Beast Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf)

Kiba and Akamaru fuse together to form a giant double-headed wolf version of Akamaru. Kiba and Akamaru rarely use this technique in battle, one of last times was years ago, when they used it against Sound Four's freaky conjoined twins Sakon and Ukon. Since Kiba and Akamaru have grown in both size and skill, the resulting fusion is much larger and more powerful then before.

**"Garouga!"** (Dual Wolf Fang)

The Teacher tries to use his stone spikes to stop the Inuzuka fusion, but the spike shatter like cheap plaster and the fragments are sent flying the super-spinning wolf that drills towards the monster. In one last attempt it creates a huge thick rectangular wall of hardened stone. The stone wall has no where the strength of Sakon and Ukon's Rashomon that Kiba and Akamaru nearly pierced when they were skill Genin. The Garouga drills threw the wall, shattering it completely, the drills threw Teacher.

The Teacher is torn to pieces and unlike Orochimaru's mutant twins it doesn't survive.

The bone-manipulating White demon has had Shino on defense as the layer of bone under the skin protects the creature from Shino's Kikaichu (destruction bugs) and also protects the creature from taijutsu when Shino gets pass the spikes to deliver strikes. He's also barely escaped the liquid bone traps used by the monster.

**"Hijutsu: Kikaichu Naiatsu!"** (Secret Art: Destruction Bug Internal Pressure)

A black mass of Kikaichu suddenly flows of Shino into the pores the white liquid was released from. The bugs are unable to drain energy, but they are able to warp around the bone structures and fill up all the spaces. The White demon shakes as the insects fill his body and press outward, then the bugs begin to emerge from cracks in the body.

Suddenly, the head bursts off in a fountain of bugs, then the entire creature rips open. The insects return to there living hive Shino as the body dissolves into fine white ash.

The Four-armed Fighter is sent flying into the ground thanks to Ryou's partner Cyberdramon. On the ground Ryou is gathering energy in his fist for a recently developed technique. As the energy increases, his hand is covered by a glowing white mist and a faint wind begins to swirl around him. The Four-Armed Fighter with his spear broken and it's trident badly bent charges at Ryou in a blind rage.

_"SHINREI TEKKEN!"_ (True Spirit Fist!)

Ryou's brightly growing fist slams into the chest of the Four-armed Fighter demon and there is a flash. When the flash clears, there is translucent red image of the demon behind the demon. The demon spirit separated from it's body dissolves and returns to it's dark origin. The body on the other hand collapses without a mark on it and begins to rapidly rot away.

**"Power Boost!" x 2**

Regulumon and Beast Queen Juri increase there size and physical strength, and then grab the much slower Green Man. Green man throws a punch at Juri, but she grabs his wrist and twists the entire arm so violently it shatters the bones sending fragments threw veins, arteries, and muscle tissue. The problem becomes worse because the skin wasn't pierced, the spikes appear inside the limb destroying what remains of the muscles. Regulumon does the same with the other arm, then both Regulumon and Juri twist and cross the arms so the rows of spikes pierce it's own chest.

They then pull out there swords with perfect sync and slice the demon's throat from both sides. The only thing holding the head on is a paper thin slice of skin, which is destroyed as the spikes emerge. The decapitated body falls to the ground and begins to rapidly dissolve.

The Demon Snake is now surrounded by Hikari, Takeru, Angewomon, and HolyAngemon. The two Digidestined and there partners stand at the cardinal points - North, South, East, and West- and go threw a set of hand signs. They then hold one hand in a sign and point the palm of the other hand at the Demon Snake

**"Hijutsu: Shijin Hasai Kekkai!" **(Secret Art: Four God Crushing Barrier!)

A cross of blue-white flame explodes from there palms. The vertical cross points bury themselves in the ground and shoot into the sky, but the horizontal points connect creating a square formation. A second wave of blue light shoots from there palms and there are now four rectangular walls of blue energy with blue flame crosses forming a box around

The Demon Snake sends his masked lesser snakes to pierce the walls of energy, but as they come in contact with barrier they ignite into white flames and are incinerated in seconds. The Demon Snake smashes his fist into the wall in rage, then pulls away looking at the charred limb.

"Who are you?" says Takeru

_"We have always been here, since the time of the first mortal fear. We will be at the end, as we were at the start. We are the immortal darkness born from the mortal heart."_

"What are you?" says Hikari

_"loneliness. shame. alienation. fear. lust, hatred, apathy, and envy of those who are near. We are demons born from the mortal feeling, we are born to slay all of the living."_

"Why have you shown yourselves?" says HolyAngemon

_"The End has come. The last days have begun. Demons of Land, Air, and Sea, with the World's End we are set Free. The Tailed Beasts have become the Portal, the end of days, of all things Mortal."_

The four nod, then they point both palms at the barrier and make a pushing motion.

The Four God Crushing Barrier collapses, not losing height, but closing on the monster and crushing the Demon Snake. The monster screams and roars in pain as it's body burns in contact with the shrinking walls, but it soon ends. The body is crushed and reduced to ash and technique ends when the walls have become a rectangular pillar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Land of Lightning**

The Jinchuriki no Hachibi cries out as he falls from a cliff into a river.

On that cliff, Madara stands holding the glowing red Dark Drive. Seconds ago, a black beam from drive hit the Jinchuriki as he was manifesting his power. It formed a black sphere around Kumo Jounin before letting the man fall out and over the cliff. The black sphere on the other hand broke into eight black streams of dark energy that flowed into the Dark Drive.

"Why did he survive?" asks half of Zetsu and other half says, "Why didn't he become Jerky?"

"Yonbi's container was older and died during the extraction. Without a soul, the remaining life energy was absorbed with the Bijuu's power. Hence, the corpse." says Madara, "Hachibi's container was far more durability and survived the drain."

"No One Could Survive That." says one half, and the other half says, "Too Bad. I'm getting Hungry."

"We have more things to be concerned with."

Madara looks at the screen and grins under his Tobi mask.

_Nibi 2/2  
Sanbi 3/3  
Yonbi 4/4  
Hachi 8/8  
Kyubi 8/9_

"Uzumaki must have been have been in a battle. There is only one tail of Kyubi left" says Madara, as the words fade and the Dark Drive glows a faint red, _**"Send Itachi and Kisame to Konoha. Tell them to give Naruto a little push. KUKUKUKU!"  
**_  
Madara and Tobi vanish using a time space manipulation technique to warp themselves to new location, not bothering to check the former Jinchuriki.

Suddenly, a dark hand explodes from the icy waters of the raging river. The elite cloud ninja, former Jinchurki, and member of Yotsuki clan grabs the sides of the river bank. He pulls his black, musclebound form out of the water still wearing his swords, then collapses on the gravel, face up.

"That guy sure knew how to cook, I hope I didn't lose my note book. I'm lucky to be alive that's for sure, I thought Jinchuriki was impossible to cure. Now I lie upon the ground and I'm so tired I can barely make a sound."

With his last rhyme, Kira Hachi, former Jinchurki of Hachi no Tousokurui (Eight Tailed Cephalopod), passes out from exhaustion. He doesn't even notice a new addition to his waist, a dark purple machine with the fading picture of an egg on it's electronic screen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**END OF CHAPTER 19  
EXIT THE MAELSTROM - Part 3**

Author Notes  
Youkai vs Mortals  
A mortal is a creature whose spirit is controlled by the body. A youkai is a creature whose body is controlled by the spirit. It explains youkai shape shifting and regeneration, if the body is just following the pattern created by the spirit.  
Sasuke's Torture  
On the Physical side, Angel's counter technique burn a hole threw his shoulder and caused a third degree burn and electrocution caused severe pain. Naruto's Resenbi damages Sasuke's arm and the Hurricane Spiral Sphere broke nearly every bone in Sasuke's body, strained and pulverized muscle, and covered his in fine cuts. The air pressure burst his ear drums and chilled his body enough to cause wide spread frost bite and there are side effects from using the Curse Seal especially one super-charged by a tainted Kyubi tail.  
On the Chakra side, the loss of three Hachimon means his chakra network is nearly destroyed. This means if Sasuke is able to manipulate again, he'll never be able to channel chakra beyond Genin level and his control now sucks worse than Naruto's did years ago.  
On the Mental side, Orochimaru's mind/spirit have been destroyed completely, while Sasuke's mind is shattered which means if he recovers from the Coma, he could have DID (dissociative identity disorder) also known as MPD (Multiple personality disorder) and/or dementia.  
The Root?  
Men in Japan call it Kyokon (Giant Root), but Lil' Sasuke is history. He'll never be able to achieve his ambitions, either one.  
Kira Hachi, Jinchuriki of Hachi no Tousokurui  
It may be a Fanon name, but I like it and will be his name. Nii in Yugito Nii, Jinchuriki of Nibi no Nekomata (Two-Tailed Demon Cat) translates as "Two". Hachi translates as "Eight". Kira Hachi can also translate as Killer Bee. In my version of Naruto, when they became weapons of Cloud they gained the numbers of there Bijuu (Tailed Beasts) as a title. If Naruto grew up in Cloud his title would have been Koko (also meaning individual/sounds like Kokoro meaning Heart), Ku (also meaning Void), or some other form of Nine.  
Kira Hachi's partner?  
It's going to be a surprise, but think a cross between Octomon and Lovecraft.  
Akatsuki Stats  
Madara/Tobi and Zetsu have the Dark Drive containing Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, and Hachi, and Kyubi up to the Eighth Tail. Pein and Konan have the King of Hell Statue containing Ichibi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Shichibi. Itachi and Kisame are on there way t Konoha for Kyubi's last tail.

Technique List  
Futon: Rasenbi! (Spiral Tail)  
Naruto's counter Chidori technique. He wraps his body, esp his arms, in wind and uses that to protect him from lightning, while he grabs Sasuke and throws him away.  
Futon: Shippuu Kekkai! (Wind Release: Hurricane Barrier)  
A protective barrier of spiraling wind chakra that keeps physical and energy attacks as he stands in the eye. It's even strong against Fire attacks, absorbing the flames before sending them out dispersing them.  
Katon: Tenchi Kakanketsusen! (Fire Release: Heaven Earth Fire Geyser)  
The user releases a massive surge of chakra into the ground, heating and pressing the rock into pressurized magma. The molten rock is then released under the target create a jet of fire into sky like a volcanic eruption.  
_Inspired by Earth Heart Fire Geyser from Mike Smith's Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year_  
Katon: Chousou Hanabi (Fire Release: Sky Funeral Fireworks)  
The user concentrates chakra in there hand, focused in there palm, then throws out a group of small fireballs that explode on command producing destructive force, blinding light, and deafening sound.  
_Inspired by Kadaj's attack in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_  
Zamaken! (Evil-Cutting Sword) and Zantetsusen! (Iron-Cutting Flash!)  
Takeru's two powerful sword attacks were Inspired by Shinmeiryuu. The sword fighting style used by several manga and anime characters created by Akamatsu Ken. Most of the Shinmeiryuu's attacks are sword skills infused with ki. The reason a spirit attack works on the monsters, is there physical forms are ruled by there spirits. See Youkai vs Mortals above.  
Raiton: Habataku Okudori! (Lightning Release: Flapping Hundred Million Birds!)  
The ultimate Chidori technique created by Curse Seal Level 3 Sasuke. A mixture of the fused dark chakras of Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kyubi enhanced by natural lightning. The "natural" lightning was generated by the superheated air going into the atmosphere similar to Sasuke's Kirin technique. It creates a spear of black fire that can pierce a mountain.  
Futon: Shippuu Rasengan!! (Wind Release: Hurricane Spiral Sphere!"  
The ultimate Rasengan technique created by Naruto Uzumaki. With the Kyubi mostly purified, Naruto is able to manipulate larger amounts of energy and has far superior chakra control. The technique involves creating a giant Rasengan infused with Wind Element, then compressing the sphere to the size of a normal Rasengan. This creates a high dense sphere of super-pressurized liquid air and chakra that can grind threw most barriers. When the sphere is released it creates a slicing storm of hurricane force winds and also creates extremely low temperatures from the release of pressurized gas.  
Shinku Kaiten! (Vacuum Heavenly Spin)  
Hinata's reverse Kaiten designed to pull targets into the sphere so they are sliced apart and ground to bits by the spinning chakra like a giant Rasengan. When the technique is released, the pulverized targets are ejected away from the user preventing contact with the blood or any poisons.  
Hijutsu: Kikaichu Naiatsu! (Secret Art: Destruction Bug Internal Pressure)  
The Aburame fills the opponent with Kikaichu and causes them to explode. This technique is difficult and becomes more difficult if the target is larger than the user. Shino had the advantage against white because of the amount of bone in the creature's body taking up space.  
SHINREI TEKKEN! (True Spirit Fist!)  
Ryou's secret technique. He gathers special energy in his fist then releases it on impact, not causing physical damage, but pushing the soul/spirit out of the body. Once separated, the souls of most creatures pass on without a body and bodies die without there souls.  
_Inspired by Rukia's Glove from the series Bleach._  
Hijutsu: Shijin Hasai Kekkai! (Secret Art: Four God Crushing Barrier!)  
A technique developed by Hikari and Takeru with the help of there partners. They create a barrier to contain there target similar to Sound Four's Shishi Enjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Formation). The divine energy infused in the barrier makes it impossible for any creature with evil/killing intent in there hearts to escape and all demonic creature and malignant entities burn on contact. The four can then be united as one, crushing the captured.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER  
The Return  
Itachi and Kisame  
The Final Tail! The New Kyubi!**

TEAMS  
Kusa (Grass) Teams  
Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai  
Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla  
Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izumi  
Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki  
Leaders - Yamato and Anko  
Konoha Research Team  
Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou  
Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri


	9. Scourge of Time 2 Naruto 7

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: Approx 12000**

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.com/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.com/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.com/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.com/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.com/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.com/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.com/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**HALLOW MISFITS**

Spaceman's addition to Redwitch's Misfit Universe and it's merger with Halloween World. GI Joe x X-Men Evo Multi-crossover

.com/Series-1116

**VOTING FOR NEXT ARC - INUYASHA AT BOTTOM**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 20: EXIT THE MAELSTROM - Part 4**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Konoha - Tsunade's Office**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade is at her desk going over the reports given to her by Shizune, while remembering the time Shizune was gone on the Mist mission. It was a very peaceful time with her enjoying the bath house and her favorite sake, but the second Shizune returned she was forced to return to the monster. A monster that was plagued Hokage and all Kages since the founding of the Ninja Village.

Paperwork.

"Your actually doing Paper Work, Tsunade-Obachan?" says a surprised voice.

Tsunade looks up to see the returned Kusa (Grass) Teams. Team Kakashi is in front with Naruto grinning like the greatest trickster, Sakura looking a little embarrassed and angry, and Sai looking as emotional as cardboard. Team Adventure are on the left with Yamato wearing sunglasses, Mimi holding a rare flower from Grass country, and Izumi working on his new laptop. Team Tamer is on the right with Takato eating with Guilmon, Jenrya looking at Terriermon on his head, and Ruki and Renamon in classic cool shinobi pose. Team Scourge - Angel and Gabriel, Spike and Blaze, and Drusilla and Lilitha are next to the door, half hidden in the shoulders. The Team Leaders Yamato and Anko look tired.

Tsunade is shocked by there arrival. How did fourteen ninja and twelve Digimon get into her office without making a sound, when there's only one door?

"Report!"

"Success. Sasuke Retrieval complete."

Yamato steps forward.

"We entered the Land of Grass as planned and meet Sasori's spy Kabuto at the bridge. Outside Team Kakashi, the others encountered shinobi from Grass and Sound, and various Nukenin hired by Orochimaru. They were eliminated. Kabuto and Orochimaru revealed themselves, originally planning to kill Sasori, but an enraged Naruto killed Kabuto and engaged Orochimaru."

Tsunade leans forward to listen closely.

"During the battle, Naruto was enraged enough to summon Four Tails of the Kyubi's power. There was a reaction from the Fox Drive and the tails were cleansed."

"Cleansed?"

"It's hard to explain. Naruto reached his uncontrollable Fourth Tail state, when a sphere of energy formed around him. The sphere pulled the darker elements of Kyubi out of Naruto and dispersed them into the air. The part that was released was the most vile, evil chakra I have ever sensed, but what remained in Naruto is pure. It's almost like the chakra you would find in a Temple."

"What happened after the cleansing?"

"Naruto was weakened and Orochimaru retreated, badly injured from the battle. According to Angel, who was able to track Orochimaru's blood trail back to his temporary base. Sasuke killed the weakened Sennin when Orohimaru tried to claim Sasuke's body."

"Sasuke killed Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru was weakened, but yes, Sasuke did kill the snake. He then tried to kill Angel, but was injured by Angel's Chidori counter move. Sasuke then attacked Naruto trying to achieve Mangekyo Sharingan."

Tsunade Senju cringes at Mangekyo Sharingan. She read the reports and scrolls taken from the Uchiha compound after Sasuke's defection. An upgrade to the normal Sharingan that can only be achieved by breaking the bonds to humanity, such as killing your best friend.

"Naruto was able to match Sasuke, even with Naruto using only his own power and Sasuke tapping into the power of the Curse Seal. Even at Level Two, Sasuke was unable to defeat Naruto. In his madness believed the only way Naruto could match his power is the Kyubi, and tried to use his Sharingan to effect the Kyubi. The first time only caused Sasuke severe pain, the second forced Naruto to tap into Kyubi's power. He resisted the power and managed to stop the transformation at an incomplete fourth tail. The energy bubble appeared again and drained away the tails, but Sasuke attacked and accidentally absorbed one of the tails."

"That shouldn't be possible. Only those born with the Tailed Beasts inside them can control the energy."

"Under normal circumstances, that would be true. But the Uchiha, mutated by the curse seal, was able to adapt and transform into a demonic Level Three form. Sasuke attacked with the most powerful version of Chidori I have ever scene and Naruto countered with a super version of Rasengan. The two attacks fought each other, but in the end Naruto won and Sasuke was defeated."

"What about the stolen power?"

"Naruto was able to drain the Tail using his fox drive. The Curse Seal broke and without it's power, Sasuke fell to his injuries and is now in a Coma."

Tsunade reads Sakura's medical report.

"The Civilian Council would be upset with there Uchiha unable to fight or produce more Uchiha."

"Hokage-sama..."

"I said **WOULD **be upset. They would be upset, if they weren't already dead."

"Dead? What happened??" asks Naruto, he may not like the bigoted Uchiha-worshiping council, but he's still concerned about Konoha citizens dying.

"Your not the only ones to have a bizarre adventure."

.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**En Route to Konoha from Land of Wind**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of Suna Ninja are moving towards Konohagure no Sato on a very important mission.

The first are the famous Sand Trio - Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara who has fully recovered from the extraction of the Bijuu Ichibi no Shukaku, his brother the puppet master Kankuro who has recovered from Sasori's poisoning thanks to the efforts of Sakura and Hikari, and the sister Wind Mistress Temari who has been making sure her brothers have been well taken care of during there recovery.

They also travel with a Chunin Team.

Arika is a tall teenage girl with green eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. She's dressed in a mix of fishnet and white wraps, with her Chunin flak vest and her headband around her head. She uses a pair of Tessen- iron ribbed fans- and considers Temari to be her idol. She also has a crush on Gaara, which sometimes annoys her teammates.

Fudou is one of Kankuro's students in Kugutsu (Puppetry). He's a short, lean muscular man with spiky black hair, dark tanned skin, and brown eyes. He's also dressed in a black jumpsuit covered by a long black coat with billowing sleeves. He also wears his Chunin jacket under the coat and his suna headband around his waist. He's a hot tempered loud mouth, when not focused on a mission.

The last is the silent swordsman Kenji. He's a strange teenager, tall and lean muscular with white blond hair, dark skin, and silver gray hair. He's dressed in a sleeveless grey shirt and black pants with ankle wraps and Sarashi - a long, winding strip of cloth, usually thick cotton, wrapped tightly around the midriff up to the chest. His arms are covered in bandages from wrist to elbow, with elbow to shoulder covered by fishnet secured under the bandages. He carries two Kunai holsters instead of one a large sword on his back.

Kenji is the Suna prodigy swordsman, but the other two strive to prevent him from becoming an arrogant jerk. They have been able to prevent him from becoming emotionless, but he still looks at them like there both crazy.

The last member of the group is the reason for the mission. Shortly after his recovery from the Akatsuki, Gaara discovered a strange machine attached to his waist. A couple of days later, the image of a broken egg and the kanji for Fresh, Baby 1, Baby 2, and Bypass appeared. There was a blinding flash and when the light cleared, Gaara's Tanuki problem had returned in a bizarre form.

A anthropomorphic raccoon dog with thick dark brown fur, a lighter stomach, and odd golden eyes with black sclera. He has a large stomach, powerful limbs, and abnormally long tail for a Raccoon Dog. He wears a big cone-shaped hat, a black-and- gold vest, black pants, and sandals. He also carries a tan sack over his shoulder.

The loud, hyperactive, perverted Tanuki who later proved to somewhat gullible and absent-minded. When he was attacked by a paranoid suna ninja, he also proved to be a powerful fighter despite his appearance. When the Tanuki groped Temari, she smashed him with her fan and Gaara crushed the Tanuki with his sand, an ability he didn't lose with Shukaku's loss, but the Tanuki turned into a rubber ball and escaped. Gaara was shocked when the Tanuki introduced him and the machine projected an image showing the creature's stats.

"Shukaku, the Tanukimon"

_Tanukimon_

_Level Child_

_Attribute Variable_

_Type Tailed Beast Hybrid _

_A Rare Hybrid of Tailed Beast Youkai and Exalted Beast Digimon. A Hybrid born of a Jinchuriki after the Darkness of Tailed Beast has been purified and replaced with Digital Power. He is the Lord of the Sand and a master of disguise and shape-shifting._

_Attacks_

_Kishabakudan (Golden Sand Blast Fist)_

_Tanukimon surrounded his fist with sand to create a giant golden fist. The fist can be used as a crushing battering ram or grind flesh from bone using a slicing motion._

_Suna Yari (Sand Spear)_

_Tanukimon creates a giant halberd made of golden sand. It's designed to pierce the strongest defenses and can be used as an extend able staff. _

_Reppudan (Gale Shot)_

_Tanukimon releases a destructive ball of pressurized wind at high speed from it's mouth. He can mix others items, like sake and sand, with air to create a smoke screen, balls of fire, or make surfaces slick.._

_Gintama (Golden Ball)_

_Tanukimon rolls into a ball and transforms into a golden metal sphere that can move at extremely high speeds and attack like a cannonball_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**En Route to Konoha from Land of Lightning**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't have all day and I need to be on my way. You think you can rob me with farming tools, are you insane or are you just fools."

The forty bandits that surround the Cloud Jounin are some what desperate.

Twenty of them are mercenaries from Nami no Kuni (The Land of Waves) and used to work for the crime lord Gatou until he was killed by the Kiri Nukenin Zabuza and one Konoha ninja named Naruto Uzumaki inspired the village to fight for there dreams. Every since the creation of the Great Naruto Bridge, the bandits have been forced out of the town and were nearly massacred by the Kiri ninjas looking for sport.

The other twenty were farmers and merchants from what was once a very wealthy farming village in a strategic part of Rai no Kuni (Land of Lightning) . The village got drunk on there power and a daimyo ordered a team of Kumo ninja to wipe out the village council. This caused a riot that decimated the village and forced many of the one wealthy survivors to become bandits to satisfy there vices.

The forty who now call themselves the Dragon Fang Gang (Ryuuga-Gan) have faced ninja before, but in those cases they have used poison to weaken them. They poured the poison on there weapons and in the water supply and when the ninja showed weakness, they would attack first with traps, then as a group. The desperation comes from the recent loss of there leader to an irate Konoha Onnin (Hunter Ninja) and there addictions.

Kira Hachi doesn't even move when the first five attack. Instead he lets there pathetic weapons, that used to be farming tools, break and shatter against his body. Five more attack, but the effect is same as if they were striking an iron statue. Kira Hachi pulls out two swords holding them using his joints.

Two minutes later, the Dragon Fang Gang lie in a hundred pieces on the ground. The former Jinchuriki of Hachibi no Ushioni returns his swords to his sheaths and continues to walk.

"Once more I'm on my way, stand before the storm and your blown away."

Suddenly, the strange machine he found on him after his defeat begins to glow. On the little screen, a white egg cracks and shatters filling the screen with light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**En Route to Konoha from Land of Rain**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

S-Class Missing Ninja Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki stand in front of Zetsu's astral projection near a large cave. Itachi is famous for being the prodigy genius that wiped out his entire clan, excluding his little brother. Kisame is a famous Swordsman of the Mist known as the Monster and tried to kill the Water Daimyo.

_**"All of the Bijuu have been captured, excluding Kyubi no Kistune. Our recently acquired technology has allowed us to capture the Bijuu even at a distance. During a conflict in the Land of Grass, Eight of the Kyubi's tails, were captured."**_

"Conflict?" asks Itachi

_**"Uzumaki and several teams fought against a collection of ninja lead by Orochimaru. The Konoha teams decimated there enemies. Kabuto was killed by Uzumaki and Orochimaru was severely weakened. He was killed by Sasuke when he tried to take over the Uchiha's body. Sasuke then get in a major battle with Naruto, in which Sasuke was defeated."**_

"Foolish little brother, huh?" says Kisame, almost mocking Itachi.

_**"During the conflict with Orochimaru, four tails were released by the Jinchuriki's anger. During the Sasuke battle, he managed to stop at three tails, but the fourth tail was accidentally absorbed by the Uchiha's curse seal. At the end of both conflicts, the tails were automatically captured.'**_

_**'Your mission is to go to Konohagakure no Sato and start a conflict with the Kyubi Jinchuriki. You are to get him to release the final tail of Kyubi. After that, you are to eliminate him." **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha Hospital, a few days later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki looks at the still form of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke's entire body is covered in a white cast with seals The seals on the body cast is designed to keep the person inside in status, preventing them from moving or further injuring himself. The seals also store healing chakra from Medic Ninjas and transfers it into the body of patient to further healing and cell regeneration.

According to the charts, Sasuke suffered from severe damage to shoulder damage with nerve damage to the left arm. His right arm was shattered and the muscles badly torn, with minor nerve damage. The abdominal muscles were pulverized and the Medic Ninjas had to remove micro bone fragments from the spine. There was also severe damage to the intestines, spleen, and kidneys, but the Medics were able to save them unlike the reproductive system. The risk of infection from skin damage was so severe, they had to place him in the body cast and sedate him to block the pain.

There are also notes on the damaged Chakra network with the rare Hyuuga medic-nins declaring the loss of the three Hachimon to be permanent and irreversible. Sasuke's career as a ninja is over and so is his ambitions.

Suddenly, a black Hawk with dark red wing and tail tips flies in threw the window dumping grass on the Uchiha. It swoops over to Naruto and lands on a IV stand. The IV stand is loaded with nutrient fluids, blood replenishers, sedatives, and more expensive drugs paid by the few surviving Uchiha fans of the surviving Civilian groups and a couple members of Danzo's disbanded Root ANBU.

Naruto notices a bloodstained note tied to it's right leg. After Naruto makes the message, the hawk takes off accidentally cutting the IV bags.

_To Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of Kyubi no Kitsune_

_We wish to fight you after hearing of your victory over Snake Sennin Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha in the Land of Grass. We have captured Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame to make sure you will accept our invitation. Meet us on Namikaze Bridge at Noon and come alone._

_Akatsuki_

Naruto clenches the note tightly, then opens his hand causing it to explode into confetti thanks to the cutting wind chakra. He rushes out of the Hospital unnoticed by the other Shinobi except for Team Scourge which quickly follow Naruto.

Back in the Hospital, the demented mind of Sasuke Uchiha slowly awakens to suffering as the IV bag containing his sedatives and painkillers runs dry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hokage's office**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Teams Adventure , Tamer, Reptile, and Light have arrived in Tsunade Senju's office to find a group of visitors. They are joined by Toad Sennin Jiraiya, Yugito Ni, former host of Nibi no Nekomata and her partner Leona, the Leonamon. One is the Suna Group composed of the Famous Sand Trio and another three man team. The other is a famous S-Class Cloud Jounin known as Kira Hachi, the Killer Bee of Cloud, and the former Jinchuriki of Hachibi Bijuu (Eight tailed Tailed Beast).

Kira Hachi scared the guards when he appeared in Konohagakure no Sato and then caused mass confusion by asking for Tsunade and the Kyubi Jinchuriki.

What is shocking is the two new Digimon. After a quick, but embarrassing introduction of Shukaku by Gaara, they turn to the second child Digimon. A child in level, but the size of a full grown adult.

He's a tall muscular minotaur with black skin, eyes covered by dark goggles, three silver horns, cloven feet, large humanoid hands with spurred wrists, and membranes like a flying squirrel. He also has six black tentacles ending in barbed suckers coming out of his back and protecting his bladed weapons. He dressed in old fashion armor made of polished black metal and dark blue-green metal details. He has two swords at his side with black hilts and sheaths, and smaller swords hidden on his back.

_Ushionimon_

_Level Child_

_Attribute Variable_

_Type Tailed Beast Hybrid _

_A Rare Hybrid of Tailed Beast Youkai, Exalted Beast Digimon, and Aquatic Beast Man Digimon. A Hybrid born of a Jinchuriki after the Darkness of Tailed Beast has been purified and replaced with Digital Power. Ushionimon is the Ultimate Swordsman of the Bijuu able to wield more than Eight swords at the same time with insane speed, extreme force, and lethal accuracy._

_Attacks_

_Ushioni Ensuidan (Ushioni Salt Water Shot)_

_A high pressure jets of boiling salt water that can cut threw metal and stone. It can be fired from a finger tip or a tentacle tip and It is also possible for multiple shots._

_Kenatsu (Sword Pressure)_

_Ushionimon can release energy from his swords granting ability to cut and harm enemies without physical contact. This ranges from needles from thrusts, to destructive waves from slashes, and energy blasts when the swords are crossed to form two sword "X" to eight sword "Star". _

_Chimuchiken (Thousand Whip Sword)_

_Ushionimon holds his swords with his tentacles and slashes at the opponent. Since the tips of the whip-like tentacles reach supersonic speeds (causing the cracking sound), so do the blades. Each strike is faster than the previous. This creates an illusion of a thousand swords attacking._

"Kira Hachi, how did you Bijuu become separated from you?" asks Tsunade.

"He had like Raccoon Dog, Kitten, and Fox, a flashing machine, an electronic box." says Kira pointing at Naruto's Fox Drive, Gaara's Tanuki Drive, and Yugito's Cat Drive. He then holds up his own black and gold octopus and ox theme Ushioni Drive, "He had what you call a Drive, it nearly ate my soul Alive."

"Who attacked you and what did the drive look like?" asks Jiraiya

"If you saw the leather clad fool, you known the man. Swirling mask that hides a Sharingan. He looked weak and hide his power, hides a strength that makes demons cower. The drive looked like a twisted Mirror, a black fox that makes me shiver. He stole my power and tossed me in the river."

"Sharingan?? If it wasn't Itachi or Sasuke, then..." says Jiraiya.

"Then what?" demands Tsunade.

"According to the oldest records, the reason your Grandfather Hashirama Senju and the Senju Clan developed there Mokuton ability to suppress demon chakra was because there greatest rivals the Uchiha could control the tailed beasts."

"Woah! Wait a minute, if the Uchiha could control them why didn't they take over!?" asks Yugito.

"A regular Sharingan can't control them beyond suppression, the true power can only be used by a Mangekyo Sharingan and the only person with those eyes was Hashirama's rival Madara Uchiha. The leader's control was enough that the original Uchiha banner had a picture of Nine Tailed Fox. According to records we managed to find in the Uchiha archives, the battle at the Valley of the End was no only the place where Shodaime Hokage and Madara Uchiha fought, but the first encounter with the Kyubi."

"Wait a minute!" says Sakura, "Sasuke must have been trying to suppress Kyubi during his battle with Naruto, but since Naruto wasn't using Kyubi's power it failed."

"When Sasuke was pumped up by the curse seal, it must have worked in reverse. Forcing Naruto to use it's power." says Jiraiya, "There were rumors of a Uchiha conspiracy years ago and when the Kyubi no Kitsune attacked, many feared Madara had returned."

"Wait! Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were roughly the same age." says Takeru, "He would be around a hundred years old now."

Jiraiya looks nervous, then steps forward.

"I recently found records at the old Uchiha compound that indicates Madara doesn't age like a normal person. Apparently, both him and his brother unlocked there Mangekyo years before the founding of Konohagakure no Sato. The problem is Mangekyo puts too much strain on the body, causing eventual blindness and even death. Madara was the first to go blind, but he cured himself by taking his brother's eyes. The resulting Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan granted immense power including longevity."

"Oh my god." says Sakura turning pale, "That's why Itachi left Sasuke alive, why he tortured him. He wanted Sasuke to gain the Mangekyo to replace his own eyes."

"A cruel and twisted man from a cruel and twisted clan." says Kira, "I hear even in the river below, that hatred is what his agents will sow. That seek the container of the fox Naruto Uzumaki, in hope of releasing the wrath and set the last tail free."

"Who are they sending??"

"You already know there name, Itachi and Kisame."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The River**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki stands on Namikaze Bridge looking at Itachi Uchiha with eve growing hatred. The bloody, half-naked form of Ayame is tied to a tree on the other side of the bridge and gagged to stop her screaming. Her bruised and bloody father lies at her feet, his arms and legs tied behind his back. He doesn't need to be gagged since he's unconscious

"Let them go!"

"When I win, the old man will die." says Itachi, attacking Naruto's emotions, "The girl, the slave market has been looking up."

Naruto forms three Kage Bushin (Shadow Clones) and attacks Itachi as a team. Itachi's response is to inhale and release a massive fireball. The heat of fire is so intense, the entire bridge ignites and the surrounding water explodes into steam.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

Naruto appears behind Itachi with a Kunai with a kunai ready, but Itachi forms a seal and explodes like a bomb, destroying the Naruto clone with it.

**"Bushin Daibakuha!"** (Clone Great Explosion)

Itachi appears in front of Naruto after destroying the two other clones and locks Naruto with his Mangekyo plans on using Genjutsu, but quickly realizes the fourth Naruto is also a Shadow Clone. He also realizes too late, the clone holds a hand seal behind his back.

**"Doumetsusen!"** (Eye Destruction Flash!)

Naruto's entire body glows, then explodes into a monstrous flash of white light. Ayame still tied to the tree has to close her eyes tightly from the blinding light that fills the entire area. While she can't see, she can feel the ropes on her fall away.

Itachi with his powerful doujutsu (eye technique) doesn't have the option of blocking the light, due to the sensitivity of bloodline eyes.

**"Futon: Shippuu Bakuha!"** (Wind Release: Hurricane Blast Wave)

Itachi's eyes open as the light fades, only to see a spinning wall of wind flying towards him. He tries to block, but it has the force of a full size Hurricane compressed into a wall of power. The wall hit him like a battering ram and sends him flying towards the shore of the river. He smashes three thick trees, before become embedded in the thick truck of the fourth one. The winds have also shredded his clothing and his arms are soaked with blood from the wind grinding his skin like a sand blaster.

He looks towards the shredded area of the forest and notices the hostages are both gone.

He then turns to see Naruto standing with a Rasengan in his palm.

"Impressive." says Itachi with a emotionless voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Forest**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scourge fan to help Naruto, but ended up facing the mutant fish-man missing ninja Kisame with a scale covered Samehada

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha!" (Water Release: Bursting Water Collision Waves)

After forming the needed hand seals, Kisame expels water from his gullet. The water rapidly increases expands into a large volume of water. He then controls the water by riding on top of it like a surfer.

Spike avoids the water by running up a tree and jumping high into the air, raining fireballs down on Kisame using a technique similar to **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique), except the projectiles have special seals that cause them to explode like incendiary bombs. Kisame blocks the fireballs with his Samehada, but is battered by the explosions.

Angel appears in front of Kisame, only to explode when Kisame's chakra eating sword strikes him. The explosion is weak because Samehada ate the chakra and weakened the Bushin Daibakuha.

**"Katon: Hinote no Kaitou!"** (Fire Release: Sword of Flames!)

The real Angel is behind Kisame holding a sword of white flame like an Angelic warrior. The blade of flame doesn't last long, but it lasts long enough to slice Kisame in half at the waist. Kisame doesn't die instead he bursts into boiling water, revealing himself to be a Mizu Bushin (Water Clone).

Kisame bursts from the surface of flooded area and has his hands in a hand seal. A column of water circles Kisame and then a large force of water erupts to hit Angel.

**"Daibakufu no Jutsu!"** (Grand Waterfall Technique)

Due to the force of the water Angel is fully enveloped by the water and at its mercy as is pulls him away. Kisame doesn't have time to laugh, because Spike lands on the surface of the water next to him with his hands also in a seal.

**"Katon: Karyuusouha!"** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Blast Wave!)

Spike inhales and then releases a stream of white flame in the form of an dragon. Kisame leaps back, but when the superheated plasma hits the cold water there is massive explosion of steam that sends a massive column into the sky. The explosion is also boosted by the dragon exploding on impact releasing all of it's power

**"Suiton: Mizurappa!" **(Violent Water Wave)

Kisame recovers enough to land on the surface of the water and counter attacks with destructive streams of water from his mouth. Spike counters that attack by making a powerful horizontal slash with his flaming sword. The sword pressure creates a superheated current of air that deflects the water attack.

**"Raiton: Ryu Kaminari Iki!" **(Lightning Release: Dragon Thunder Breath)

Angel inhales and releases a more powerful version of his Thunder Breathe technique. The massive spiraling blast of electrical plasma streams from Angel's mouth and hits Kisame, causing the water clone to explode into superheated steam. Angel is surprised that Kisame had time to counter.

**"Suirou no Jutsu!"** (Water Prison Technique!)

Angel suddenly finds himself trapped in a sphere of water create by another water clone. The real Kisame then makes a couple of odd hand seals

**"Suiton: Sui Ikari!" **(Water Release: Water Anchor!)

The technique causes the water in the prison and water clone to become as heavy as iron and the clone and captured Angel fall to the river bed like a ship's iron anchor.

Kisame then cries out in pain and nearly collapses into the water. He looks at his shoulder and sees a bloody arrow protruding from the front . He looks closely at the arrow and notices that under the crystallized blood, the arrow is made of hard ice with a blue chakra core.

He turns despite the pain and sees Drusilla standing in tree holding a glowing blue bow. She places her fingers on the string gently and tiny droplets of water and blue chakra appear. As she draws back the string the droplets come together to form an arrow, that turns into ice when she's finished drawing the string back.

**"Hyouton: Fuin no Ya!"** (Ice Release: Arrow of Sealing!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Road**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The chakra released from the battles alerts the other Digimon partnered Teams and the other members of Team Kakashi. They all move towards the Namikaze Bridge, but encounter a few problems.

One is a black leather clad man with a spiraling orange mask showing one sharingan eye. One is a half-white, half-black green haired man with a giant venus fly trap for arms and a black cloak with red clouds. The rest are a two dozen Nukenin.

A series of kunais are thrown by Hikari, but the man with the orange mask avoids all but one of the blades. The final blade hits the man in chest, but passes clean threw without causing any damage.

"The battle between Itachi and Naruto is too interesting to cancel. These recently hired men should keep you busy until the battle ends."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The River**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle between Naruto and Itachi is rapidly growing out of control. It's one of the reasons Naruto had a couple of Shadow Clones get Ayame and her father far away from battle and inform Godaime Hokage Tsunade about the Akatsuki. Itachi is shocked that Naruto has been able to hold his own against him, but he realizes Naruto has been training for three years to defeat Orochimaru and his brother, so he no longer has the advantage of Sharingan Genjutsu.

**"Amaterasu!"**

Amaterasu, named for the Goddess of the Sun, is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a powerful black fire. This jutsu is generated by the right Mangekyou eye. It has been said that anything within the Mangekyou's vision will burn to ash if consumed by the fire. The fire itself is said to burn for 7 days and 7 nights.

The black flames of Amaterasu now cover a large portion of the forest. Naruto forced Itachi to use this technique when Naruto released a wind technique that nearly disemboweled him. Itachi now regrets using it because of the chakra drain and damage done to his body. He's literally crying blood and his vision is fading further.

**"Futon: Rasengan!"**

Itachi uses a couple tricks to escape Naruto's attack. He replaces himself with Tsuchi Bushin (Mud Clone) to absorb the impact, then jumps forward to grab Naruto. He locks his Mangekyo Eyes with Naruto's shocked ones and triggers another technique.

**"Tsukuyomi!"**

Tsukuyomi, named for the God of the Moon, is a Genjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to generate a powerful illusion. This jutsu is generated by the left Mangekyou eye. Itachi wanted to use this technique from the beginning of the fight, but Naruto had trained himself to avoid doujutsu attacks. Now, he uses the powerful genjutsu to torture Naruto for several days in the space of a real world second. He uses images of his friends being raped and killed by his enemies combined with the villagers beating him calling him Demon Fox and a Monster.

When the technique ends, Itachi cries out in pain as Naruto cries out in rage. Naruto glows like his Eye Destruction Flash, but this time it's not a technique. It's a release of power, a release of an inner darkness and the birth of a new light. Itachi's tainted spirit and corrupted mind are burnt from the feedback of his own genjutsu. He can't escape and can only watch as the transformation occurs.

A sphere of light forms around Naruto and a pitch black darkness emerges from Naruto's body and swirls around the surface of the sphere. Itachi feels true fear for the first time in years. he can sense the horrific evil in the black chakra, more powerful and vile than his master Madara. Then the darkness explodes off the sphere of light into sky. As the darkness streams off, the light grows brighter until it becomes a solid opaque sphere of light

The sphere explodes releasing a massive shock wave of iridescent light and ethereal white flames across the village. The flames don't damage anything, but the strange chakra suddenly makes good people feel a confidence and strength in themselves and each other. It causes the evil people to feel an overwhelming sense of dread, a crushing force. Some would later say they saw the Flames of the Will of Fire

In the center of shock wave. Naruto stands bare chested with torn pants and damaged shoes. The demon seal on his stomach glows white then shatters like glass and streams off his skin like dust.

Standing next to Naruto, is a glowing humanoid figure. Itachi Uchiha, Prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, can only stare into the glowing eyes behind the fox mask.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Forest**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame stands on the water's surface defending himself with the Samehada from the attacks of the Scourge. His shoulder is now covered in ice from the Arrow of Sealing. The arrow continues to drain his chakra and use it to drain heat from the air and Kisame's body creating ice crystals. The more cells are destroyed by the ice crystals, the more chakra is absorbed for the technique. When he tried to use Samehada to cancel the technique, all he managed to do was cause his entire arm to go numb for a couple minutes. Those minutes nearly got him killed.

"You out of luck, Sharky." says Spike, "In a few minutes, you'll be frozen fish sticks."

Kisame growls at the insult, then grins. He places his sword in front of him and lets go. Instead of falling into the water, the sword floats an inch above the water. The bandages explode off the Samehada showing how ugly the sword truly is, a massive blade composed of giant razor-blade sharp shark scales Kisame pulls a vile from under his Akatsuki cloak. The little bottle contains a black liquid, which he quickly swallows. He then places his hands in a seal and begins to chant.

_**"Ya Gaa Mee Mo Ya Gaa Mee Chi-Wah."**_

Spike tries to attack before Kisame can complete the technique, but he's thrown back by a surge of chakra. The surge is also powerful enough the Arrow of Sealing in his shoulder shatters and a second arrow fired by Drusilla is vaporized before it can reach Kisame.

Kisame is surrounded by a raging aura of dark blue-purple mist, while his sword glows a fiery blue white. Kisame grins as he begins to transform.

Kisame Hoshigaki's pale skin darkens to almost black and his black hair turns white and becomes wilder. His yellow eyes seem to glow like the full moon in a dark night. His massive six foot five form gains height and muscle mass to over seven feet tall, shredding his Akatsuki cloak and stretching his shinobi clothing. He also develops short claws on fingers, shark scales on his skin, and sharp fins extending from head, back, and forearms like mouth also widens and his sharp shark teeth

_**"We kept a careful eye on Orochimaru after he left the organization. We even stole a supply of enzymes taken from Juugo of the Scale's body, the same enzymes used in his Juinjutsu (cursed sealing technique)." **_says Kisame, his voice sounding demonic, _**"Leader-sama and Itachi developed a technique that I could use to transfer the chakra consumed by Samehada into me and use the enzyme mix to adapt my body to the energy. I called it Itachizame Henga! (Tiger Shark Transformation)"**_

"Your not the only person that can transform." says Spike holding his glowing Digivice.

"It's time to play." says Drusilla with a child's voice as her own Digivice ignites into light.

Two columns of light and chakra shoot into the sky, one a beam of gold yellow, the other a burst of green flames. When the lights die down, Blaze and Liltha are no longer a imp and black cat, but the Two Great Demon Lord Digimon known as Beelzemon and Lilithmon

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Road**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!!"**

Madara laughs and holds the Dark Drive, which is pulsating with power. On the screen is simple message that means so much.

_Nibi 2/2_

_Sanbi 3/3_

_Yonbi 4/4_

_Hachi 8/8_

_Kyubi 9/9_

_DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!_

As he laughs like a maniac, the ninjas of Konohagakure no Sato fight the two dozen Nukenin (Missing Ninja), Madara hired to distract them.

**"Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** (Water Dragon Projectile Technique)

Yamato is fighting three Kiri (Mist) ninja. He avoids the water dragon from the first ninja, jumps over the poisoned sword blade of the second and Garurumon's Fox Fire sends the third screaming into the air before he can use his chain weapon. The first one tries to attack Yamato with kama (sickles), but the Digidestined flips over the Kiri releasing a spray of liquefied air. A spinning back kick shatters the frozen ninja sending one frozen chunk to collide with Kiri number two's head!

Mimi and her partner into Togemon form are fighting three Kusa (Grass) ninja. The first two grass ninjas try to grab Togemon's arms with poisonous spine-covered whips, but Togemon spins and pulls the ninjas in close before releasing a shower of a million cactus spines out of her body. One Grass ninja is badly injured, while the other is killed as the spines pierce his neck and chest. The whips that held her is also destroyed by the phalanx of spines.

"Get over here!" yells Mimi, imitating a certain character from Mortal Kombat. She fires a vine from her palm that pierces threw the third Kusa ninja's body and develops hook-shaped thorns on the other then yanks the vines and pulls the Kusa ninja towards her. Before the ninja can collide with the Kunoichi, she generates a battle axe shaped wooden weapon and uppercuts the Grass ninja. The ninja's corpse flies into the air, tearing the vine out, before crashing in the ground meters away.

Mimi grins, remembering how she wondered how the boys could spend there time playing those games, before she turns to attack the remaining Kusa ninja.

Izumi is fighting a trio of Taki (Waterfall) ninja inside the forest. What's strange about the battle is all four ninja are using wires and traps. Suddenly, one water Waterfall ninja jumps back to avoid the claws of Kabuterimon, but is shocked by one of his own wires charged by Izumi. The ninja is throw into the forest of shining wire and sliced to pieces much to the horror of his comrades.

Takato is fighting three Ame (Rain) ninja, who are armed with Suiton techniques and umbrellas loaded with needles. The needles have little effect against Guilmon's chakra-enhanced scaly hide and Takato's fire attacks are a match for the water techniques. Two of the Ame ninja toss there umbrellas into the air for **Jouro Senbon **(sprinkling needles) technique, while the third races towards Guilmon. It is the last thing they do, as there target is revealed to be a Shadow Clone and the real Takato appears behind them. A giant fireball a second later and there charred bones fall to the forest floor.

Jenrya is fighting Suna (Sand) Ninja distracting two with his genjutsu, while Gargomon releases a shower of bullets. The Suna ninja is smart enough to use an Earth technique to create a protective wall of stone, but a earlier genjutsu causes him to create the wall in the wrong place. The sand ninja's life ends when the bullets pierce his head and chest.

Ruki and Renamon are running circles around the three Kumo (Cloud) Ninja. The ninja throw shuriken and kunai, but the two agile fighters dance around there attacks and sting them with a few dozen senbon. They attack with there Raiton jutsu (Lightning Release techniques), but not only do the two avoid the attacks, the special seal senbon absorb the chakra and superheat burning them.

**"Raiton: Raijin no Senkaku!"** (Lightning Release: Triangle of the Lightning God!)

There last technique involves taking positions and creating three barrier triangle. The barrier was suppose to prevent the Konoha ninja from escaping as lightning falls from the super heated sky and incinerates the area. The problem was they only managed to destroy a bunch of shadow clones and while drained from the technique

Two of the three then died at the hands of Renamon and Ruki's **Bakuhana** (blast flowers). The blast flowers are kunai daggers with paper flower buds. When the kunai strike the flower made of explosive notes opens each with a center composed of metal beads inside a fishnet bag. One of the Kumo ninja escapes the blast by jumping down from the tree, but one gets the shrapnel -filed directed explosion to his face and the second Kumo ninja dies in the fall. He isn't killed by the severe injures, but dies when he impacts a tree and is impaled on a broken branch.

Takeru is fighting a group of Iwa ninja, reliant on Doton jutsu (Earth Release techniques) and there taijutsu. The Iwa ninja would be problem for anyone other than either a strong lightning affinity ninja or a very powerful Jounin. The problem is they are facing a otherworld ninja with superhuman sword kills.

**"Doton: Ishihou Kiru!"** (Earth Release: Stone Cannon Kick!)

One Iwa ninja stomps on of his feet is half a meter radius spherical mass of earth rises from the ground. He then strikes it with kick sending it flying towards Takeru like a cannon ball. Takeru's sword strike is so fast it's almost undetectable, but the effect is clear. The sphere cut clean in half and the two crumbling halves pass either side of Takeru without making a single half.

**"Doton: Deiryuu no jutsu!" **(Earth Release: Mud Flow technique!)

The second Iwa inhales then releases a large amount of grey mud from his gullet. The mud rapidly increases in volume and causes the surrounding earth to flow with it. The boiling mud flows towards Takeru, but the young ninja jumps into the air and bounces off Palmon's back to get higher. Palmon then becomes Angemon and soars up after T.K.

(A/N: Think Sing jumping off the back of an Eagle at the end of Kung Fu Hustle)

The third Iwa ninja, the strongest ninja and possessing a bloodline known as Heaven and Earth Builder that give him the ultimate earth affinity, lets lose his most power technique. He rams his hands into the ground and cries out it's name and chakra explodes in all directions.

**"Doton: Tenchi Tsukurite no Jutsu: Etemenanki!"**

(Earth Release: Heaven and Earth Builder Technique: Etemenanki! (temple of the foundation of heaven and earth))

A massive mound of earth rises from the ground tearing out mass of earth continues to grow until it takes the form of a ziggurat, a terraced pyramid of successively receding stories or levels. The final resulting structure is seven stories in height. Within this structure the Heaven and Earth Builder is the master, able to manipulate every surface and pierce of earth with his will.

The only reason Kongo Daichino became a Nukenin is after one of Tsuchikage's failed missions resulted in the death of over two thirds his clan, the Tsuchikage decided to eliminated the remaining clan before they could rebel.

**"Tenbatsu Zantenchisen!" **(God's Wrath, Heaven and Earth Cutting Flash!)

An arc of light explodes from the sky and strikes the top of earth temple and continues down until it hits the ground. The Iwa ninja can only watch in shock as the temple is cut in half and implodes. Two of the Iwa notice there an extremely deep cut in the forest floor going out from the temple and a very bloody Kongo Daichino stands in the path. Kongo falls back split in half from head to crotch.

The last of the ground is Juri fighting Oto (Sound) Ninja. These people abandoned Otogakure no Sato after hearing of Orochimaru's death and Sasuke's defeat in Grass. There are all armed with upgraded versions of air gun implants used by Oto Genin Zaku during the Chunin Exam years ago. The only difference is one is female genjutsu specialist, one is a Taijutsu fighter armed with a second weapon resembling Zaku's Melody Arm, and the third is Ninjutsu fighter with an affinity for Futon jutsu.

**"Ninpou: Kemonoouhi Hitomane!"** (Ninja Art: Beast Queen Mimicry)

Normally, they make a very solid team. They are not very solid today as Juri in Beast Queen mode delivers a superhuman kick to the Oto Kunoichi's neck, snapping it in an instant. Her partner Leomon with his ears stuffed with clay grabs the taijutsu specialist and uses his Power Boost to rip the man apart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The River**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi Uchiha can only stare at the male humanoid creature before him.

It's an anthropomorphic fox standing nearly six foot with golden fur, red eyes, and humanoid hands ending in sharp claws. It also has long silver hair and a set of long tails wrapped around it's shoulders. The fox is dressed in a white kosode, a black flak jacket, black fox-theme forearm protectors, black hakama, and a white obi sash. He also wears a long black coat made of a leathery material and white fox mask covering the upper-half of his vulpine face. The white mask is curved to fit the Fox's face perfectly, but there is something that makes Itachi want to run away. The fox also carries a Chisakatana - a shortened katana around two feet in length- with a tsuba (hilt) designed to look like nine fox tails weaved together. The tsuka (hilt), fuchi (collar), kashira (pommel), and tsuba (hand guard) are pure black and the black saya (sheath) is decorated with silver thread to create a picture a menacing nine tailed fox with long ears and golden eyes.

_Hulimon_

_Level Child_

_Attribute Variable_

_Type Tailed Beast Hybrid _

_A Rare Hybrid of Tailed Beast Youkai, Exalted Beast Digimon, and Beast Man Digimon. A Hybrid born of a Jinchuriki after the Darkness of Tailed Beast has been purified and replaced with Digital Power. Hulimon is the Strongest of the Bijuu possessing Unlimited Stamina and monstrous strength. He is the King of the Tailed Beasts (Bijuu-ou)._

_Attacks_

_Kitsune Bi(Fox Fire)_

_Hulimon has the ability to create mystical flames from his body. The illusion flames possess the sensory input of real flames, meaning a target hit by by Kitsune Bi isn't injured, but they will feel the heat and pain of being burnt._

_Bakukagidzume (Blast Claws)_

_Hulimon can emit destructive energy from his fingers that disrupts of the bonds of physical matter. This allows him to cut and pierce physical matter and cause massive damage to a living target._

_Kyubi no Muchi (Whip of the Nine Tails)_

_Hulimon has the ability to attack with up to nine furry white tails like prehensile tentacles. Each tail has enough force to shatter a mountain._

_Arashimaru (Tempest)_

_Hulimon can channel energy threw his sword blade causing it to generate hurricane force winds with each slash. The winds composed of unstoppable slicing wind blades cut targets into pieces._

_Bakuha Kekkai (Blast barrier)_

_Hulimon has the ability to release energy from his body to create a destructive blast field (Sphere of Destruction) , that blocks physical and energy based attacks. It's also a lethal attack at close range._

_Hoshitama Kuchidan (Star Ball Mouth Bullet)_

_Hulimon can release massive amounts of energy that concentrate into a super-dense sphere of energy that Hulimon swallows. He then releases a massive destructive blast from his mouth._

_Maryuusouha (Demon Dragon Blast Wave)_

_Hulimon summons demonic flame dragons that create destructive storms before shooting towards there target, annihilating all in there path._

"Hulimon?" asks Naruto

"Huli is an ancient word of Fox. It's short for Huli Jing, Fox Spirit." says the Hulimon clenching his fists producing a popping sound, "You can call me Gohan."

"Cooked Rice?" says Naruto with an odd grin.

"My mother was a servant of Inari, kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry, and worldly success." says Gohan, "Who are you to talk, Fishcake?"

**"Susanno!"**

Itachi after taking the last of his food pills and medicine is now performing his final technique.

Susanoo, named for the God of the Sea and Storms, is a technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a sword wielding spectral form which will surround the user. The last the three main techniques, this jutsu is generated by both Mangekyou eyes.

First a skeleton appears around Itachi. Then, muscle and armor appears on the body creating a humanoid specter with a long nose and fangs. On one arm, a round shield appears. The shield protects Susanno as he draws a sword formed out of the sake in the gourd it holds, meaning the sword has no true physical form.

"This legendary weapon, known as Totsuka's Sword and the Sakegari (Sake Cutting) Long Sword, utilizes the main ability of the jutsu. Anyone or anything cut by the blade will be sealed away into a Genjutsu of blissful oblivion until the end of time." says Itachi, crying blood, "The shield is known as Yata's Mirror. It is said this shield can defend against any attack. Together the sword and shield will make the Susanoo user nearly invincible."

"Kukukuku." says Gohan

"What?"

"I can see the weakness for here."

"What weakness?" says Itachi, as blood continues to run from Itachi's eyes and mouth.

Naruto rushes towards Itachi at high speed and Susanno strikes far faster, slicing Naruto with it's intangible sword. To Itachi's shock, Naruto is replaced with a rabbit. As the rabbit is sealed away, Itachi feels the drain. A nearby rock explodes into smoke to reveal the real Naruto. Itachi has Susanno slice threw that Naruto like a bolt of lightning, but Naruto explodes revealing itself to be a Shadow Clone.

"**Kawarimi **(Replacement), **Henge **(Transformation), and **Bushin** (Clone)"

Itachi scans the field looking for Naruto or Gohan, who has also disappeared.

"Those are three Academy Jutsus, the lowest of all techniques. So low that I was never able to master basic clone and had to learn Shadow Clone."

Itachi coughs and blood hits the ground.

"You, a Clan prodigy, killed your best friend for three super powerful kinjutsu (forbidden techniques)." says Naruto, "Yet, an orphan Dobe (Dead Last) is defeating you with weakest techniques."

"I am.. cough... not defeated." says Itachi, coughing up more more.

"Whose draining there body with a unsuccessful technique?"

**"Maryuusouha!" ** (Demon Dragon Blast Wave)

Itachi turns to see Gohan surrounding by mystical blue flames with his sword in the ground. Itachi also notices the flames streaming into the ground, a second before the ground beneath him explodes.

Susanno may protect the user from attacks with the Yata Mirror, but there is a blind spot. Itachi is still walking on the ground, so the barrier doesn't extend below ground. Itachi sees this weakness as nine dragons of blue flame explode from the ground and ravage his body. The dragons disperse quickly having lost a lot of power underground, but the objective is complete as Susanno begins to fade away.

**"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!" **(Uzumaki Naruto Combo)

As Itachi falls down, he gets a double kick to the face from Naruto sending him back into the air. Naruto then appears above Itachi and delivers a powerful kick that smashes Itachi into the Earth hard enough to create a four meter crater.

**"Oodama Rasengan!"** (Big Ball Spiral Sphere)

The crater becomes even larger when Naruto and his son ram a giant Rasengan into the dying Itachi, pulverizing the damaged organs and ending the life of Itachi Uchiha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Forest**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiger Shark mode Kisame's head snaps back from Beelzubumon Blaze's switch upper kick. It's so powerful that another set of shark teeth is blown from Kisame's mouth as he's tossed into the air. As he goes up, he encounters Spike on the way down spinning his sword to build up momentum

**"Sorakiru Rendan!"** (Sky Killer Combo!)

The armor like scales prevent Kisame form being sliced in half, but he still ends up with a deep cut and ruptured cartilage.

**"Darkness Claw!"**

As Kisame gets off the ground, Blaze rams his claws into the regenerating wound creating a crimson spray, then jumps back before Kisame's samehada can shave his arm off.

**"Chakra Double Impact!"**

Blaze's chakra-boosted shots from his two Beren Hena shotguns at the wound, but Kisame blocks him Samehada but the impact is so powerful he's sent flying back despite his size. It also rams some of the Samehada's scales into the wound.

Suddenly, Spike appears next to Kisame and delivers a swift upper kick that knocks Samehada out of the Kiri Nukenin's hand. Kisame should recognize the taijutsu technique as Konoha Shoufuu (Leaf Rising Wind), the same attack Rock Lee used against him during the Gaara mission.

**"Nazar Nail!"**

Kisame rushes to recover his sword, but is stopped when the demonic claws of a decayed right arm penetrates his stomach and releases. Lilitha, in Lilithmon form, stands between Kisame and his sword with her arm impaling him. It is releasing a deadly acidic poison that corrodes everything she touches and prevents the wound from regenerating like from previous attacks.

**"Hyouton: Fuin no Ya!"** (Ice Release: Arrow of Sealing!)

The living chakra-eating sword Samehada is stopped from returning to it's master when Drusilla's arrow strikes it, trapping it a small iceberg and rendering it unable to devour chakra.

**"Phantom Pain!"**

Lilitha jumps away from the crazed Kisame releasing a black mist, a bewitching mist of darkness that curses her opponents. Kisame's mind reverts to animal instincts as he bursts from the cloud into the water to recover. Spike and Drusilla also note Kisame is beginning to grow even larger.

Lilitha appear behind Drusilla and draws an ornament from her hair. She uses the golden metal to slice Drusilla's thumb. Drusilla then rams her palms on to the surface of a rock near the river shore.

**"Kuchiyose: Rokujuu Ichi: Juumaou: Leviathan!"**

(Summoning: Number 61: Ten Demon Kings: Leviathan!)

The surrounding waters explodes upwards in an explosion of steam and smoke. Kisame emerges from the water with his wound healed, to face a new threat. The threat is a giant puppet, far larger than those created by the artists Deidara or Sasori. A giant sea serpent-like puppet resembling a Plesiosaur, a prehistoric carnivorous aquatic (mostly marine) reptiles. They were fancifully said to have resembled "a snake threaded through the shell of a turtle", although they had no shell. The puppet has dark blue and black hide with a light blue underside, and it does have armored shell. The shell opens up to reveal hidden cannon barrels.

Kisame's body begins to shake as he's ravaged by pain. He looks down at his hands and sees the skin is smoking in the open air and chemical burns are forming. He looks closely and sees dark poisonous chemicals coming from the fins.

The cannons fire and Kisame has to move as fast as possible to avoid serrated barbed harpoons launched faster than the speed of sound. Kisame forms quick hand seals and spews water from his mouth.

**"Suiton: Mizurappa!"** (Violent Water Wave)

His target is Drusilla, hoping the massive puppet will shut down with out the puppeteer. Drusilla moves her fingers and one of the flippers comes up like shield and blocks the attack, before sending a monstrous wave of poisonous water back at Kisame. Kisame blocks the wave with another unnamed water technique, but is hit by a shot from one of the cannon.

This cannon was not loaded with a Harpoon, but a mass of heavy chain. The chain shreds Kisame's body tearing one arm off completely and slicing one side down to the ribs. Kisame's mutated body struggles to regenerate the damage and keep Kisame alive, but it's running low on chakra. Kisame is about to retreat, even sacrifice his precious Samehada, but Drusilla has one more technique.

**"Hyouton: Hama no Ya!"** (Ice Release: Sacred Arrow!)

The technique is similar to Fuin no Ya, except the arrow doesn't consume chakra to create cold, it forces all chakra out of the target and takes the heat with it. As shining blue arrow hits one of Kisame's yellow eyes and Kisame screams as purplish chakra explodes in all directions.

When the light clears, there is a thick fog and snow falling on the frozen waters. In the center is ravaged body of a "normal" Kisame trapped in the ice. He is clearly dead, the ice crystals shredding the cellular walls as the vital energy was torn from the cells. For a moment, He stands like a grotesque statue and study in demihuman anatomy, the the statue breaks apart and the frozen remains of Kisame are washed away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Road**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara watches the battle with interest. He cares nothing for Nukenin he hired, but he is interested in how strong Konoha has become with these new additions

Yamato delivers a double blow to the head of Kiri ninja,. first freezing his enemy's face, then imploding it with a second strike. The Mist ninja falls to the forest floor, stone cold dead.

Mimi kills the last Kusa ninja by ramming the Grass ninja's own vine whip threw his heart.

Izumi and Kabuterimon blast the Taki ninja with there **Hijutsu: Zubatto Denki Harigan **(Secret Art: Piercing Electricity Wire).

Takato barbecues the last Ame Ninja with a Fireball, after Guilmon distracts him with a claw strike.

Jenrya and Terriermon wince as the blood rains down.

Ruki and Kyubimon kills the last Kumo Ninja by catching him between two Fox Flame Dragons.

Takeru moves faster than a normal human eye or even most ninja can see. He appears behind the last two Iwa ninja. Less than a second later, both terrified Rock ninja collapse into pieces. As they fall, Angemon appears behind Takeru.

**"Sabaku Kyuu!"** (Desert Coffin)

Jenrya defeats the Suna ninja, but they plus one Ame Ninja and One Mist Ninja meet there ends at the hands of the master of sand, Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara.

**"Sabaku Sousou!"** (Desert Funeral)

"Leader-sama, Itachi and Kisame have fallen."

"What!?'

"Naruto and an unknown creature overextended and killed Itachi. The ones known as Team Scourge have killed Kisame, while he was in Tiger Shark Mo....?"

Suddenly, Zetsu can not talk or move. Veins appear on the half-plant cannibal Nukenin of Kusanagure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Grass), a green-tinted liquid begins to flow from Zetsu's his right eye down the black side of his face and blood flows from his left eye down th white side of his face.

Madara's visible Sharingan widens as Zetsu rises into the air and then sees Mimi standing behind Zetsu with her partner in Rosemon form. A blade passes threw Madara's neck, but does no damage. Takeru is shocked that Madara is like a ghost.

Madara notices all the Nukenin have been killed and more Konoha ninja including Tsunade are arriving. The space around him warps and Madara vanishes before the eyes of his enemies.

Mimi looks up at the abandoned Zetsu still held in her technique.

"Where did he go?"

"Do you think I will talk?" says one side of Zetsu, then the other says "I don't think so flower girl."

Mimi clenches her fist and one of Zetsu's legs explodes raining blood and sap.

"That wasn't a request."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amegakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Rain)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain, the faux Leader of the Akatsuki and wielder of the legendary Rinnegan, stands in front of a massive multi-eyed demon statue. It has a scroll in it's mouth and cuffs between the raised hands in front of it. The palms of the hands are pointed upward and entire statue is large enough for a person to stand on one of the fingers.

The doujutsu Rinnegan belong the Six Realm Sage who created modern ninjutsu and gives Pain the ability to exist in multiple bodies at the same time, each with it's own specialization. He the ruler of Amegakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Rain) after killing the legendary Hanzo the Salamander, who was the one to name Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru the Dasetsu no Sennin (Three Legendary Ninja).

His partner is Konan, a friend from when Pain was still a Rain orphan named Nagato. She has the ability to manipulate paper into near countless forms from clones to blades to puppets. She is also very loyal to him acting more like a wife then a mere business partner.

Suddenly, the air seems to ripple and space begins to warp like a black hole. From the darkness emerges the true leader of the Akatsuki, the new Mizukage of the Bloody Mist, Madara Uchiha.

"Where is Zetsu?" asks Konan

"Dead or Captured. It doesn't matter." says Madara holding up his Dark Drive, "Itachi. Sasuke. Danzo. I don't need any of them now."

The Dark Drive begins to screech causing Konan and Pain to hold there ears. All of Pain's body are in pain from the sound and the cave containing the King of Hell Statue is covered in crimson light. A beam of darkness explodes from the Dark Drive and pierces the statue's forehead. The King of Hell Statue explodes into rubble as the dark spectral forms of Ichibi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Shichibi are pulled into the Dark Drive.

"Madara! What is Happening!?"

_1/1 2/2 3/3_

_4/4 5/5 6/6_

_7/7 8/8 9/9_

_DOWNLOAD COMPLETE_

_**COUNTDOWN START**_

As the Dark Drive consumes the last of the Bijuu's chakra, it releases a destructive shock wave that not only incinerates Pain and Konan, but burns Amegakure no Sato off the face of the planet!

In the center of the crater, the glowing form of Madara Uchiha continues to laugh as the howling rain storm rages high above.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

**EXIT THE MAELSTROM - Part 4**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes**

**The Suna Ninjas with the Suna Three?**

OCs for future story arcs. They could be plot points or red-shirts depending on how the story goes.

**Tanukimon, Leoramon, Ushionimon, and Hulimon?**

These are the Digimon forms of Ichibi, Nibi, Hachi, and Kyubi. Ichibi is Shukaku and Nibi is Leora. I haven't picked a name for Ushinomon (Ushioni is that Ox-Cephalopod thing), but I think Gohan is a good name for a fox because good foxes were the servants of the rice kami and one of the meaning for Naruto is Fishcake. According to the Translator, Ushioni is fish, shellfish, etc. boiled in salted water.

**Clothing?**

Ushionimon is basically Vajramon with six tentacles and more swords. The armor is aquatic theme as opposed to the red/gold of Vajramon. Hulimon is a modern ninja fusion of a Shinigami (Soul Reaper) and Taiyoukai, like Inuyasha's Seshoumaru. Tanukimon is based on the common image of a mythic Tanuki.

**Zetsu, Konan, and Pain?**

There isn't much knowledge on them, so I decided to eliminate them with superior fire power. Mimi's plant bending allows her to manipulate Zetsu's body and Konan and Pain (all of his bodies) just encountered a chakra equivalent to a thermonuclear weapon.

**Madara's Madness?**

The Dark Drive has been tainted Madara/Tobi since the beginning and has been enhancing his powers. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Madara has so corrupt at the beginning his chakra scared the Kyubi no Kitsune!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Technique List**

**Doumetsusen! **(Eye Destruction Flash!)

Naruto emits chakra from his body to create a blinding flash, which is destructive to doujutsu like Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan.

**Futon: Shippuu Bakuha!** (Wind Release: Hurricane Blast Wave)

Naruto generates a spiral wall of wind that explodes outward blowing enemies away.

**Katon: Hinote no Kaitou!** (Fire Release: Sword of Flames!)

Angel's sword of flames like the Cherubs in the Christian Bible. Angel can create a sword of flames of an instant, but it's too unstable and chakra-consuming for long battles.

**Katon: Karyuusouha! **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Blast Wave!)

A powerful white hot flame blast from the mouth able to penetrate targets.

**Suiton: Sui Ikari! **(Water Release: Water Anchor!)

A technique that causes a water construct to become as heavy as iron, causing whatever is stuck in the construct to sink into a body of water.

**Hyouton: Fuin no Ya! **(Ice Release: Arrow of Sealing!)

Drusilla's freeze arrow technique developed while impersonating a Miko. It drains the targets chakra, sealing away there jutsu, while using the energy to generate a freezing cold.

**"Ya Gaa Mee Mo Ya Gaa Mee Chi-Wah."**

Evil Chanting. Taken from Jackie Chan Adventures.

**Doton: Ishihou Kiru!** (Earth Release: Stone Cannon Kick!)

A Doton technique that allows the ninja to summon earth from the ground and kick it like a soccer ball. Based on Earth-bending from the series Avatar.

**Doton: Deiryuu no jutsu!** (Earth Release: Mud Flow technique!)

A simple technique that causes the user to spew mud that turns the ground into a river of boiling mud.

**Doton: Tenchi Tsukurite no Jutsu: Etemenanki!**

(Earth Release: Heaven and Earth Builder Technique: Etemenanki!

(temple of the foundation of heaven and earth))

A bloodline technique that creates a full size temple from the ground, which is not so strange since Mokuton-user Yamato can create a entire log house in an instant. Etemenanki was the name of a ziggurat dedicated to Marduk in the city of Babylon of the 6th century BC Neo-Babylonian dynasty. Originally seven stories in height, little remains of it now save ruins. According to modern scholars such as Stephen L. Harris, the biblical story of the Tower of Babel was likely influenced by Etemenanki. Within the temple, the bloodline user (Builder) can control everything.

**Tenbatsu Zantenchisen! **(God's Wrath, Heaven and Earth Cutting Flash!)

After getting a height and power boost from Angemon, Takeru releases a arc of energy capable of slicing a mountain clean in half..

**Sorakiru Rendan!** (Sky Killer Combo!)

A combo in which Spike jumps high into the air and begins to spin his blade. Blaze kicks the target into the air and Spike's high speed blade hits the target in the air.

**Chakra Double Impact**!

A chakra-boosted Double Impact attack.

**Hyouton: Hama no Ya! **(Ice Release: Sacred Arrow!)

A Ice technique that forces all the corrupt chakra out of a target and takes all of the heat energy as well, freezing the target solid. It's lethal to living targets because the ice crystals grind the cells.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drusilla's Puppet Guide**

**Number 61: Ten Demon Kings: Leviathan**

A giant armored sea serpent resembling a Plesiosaur, a prehistoric carnivorous aquatic (mostly marine) reptile. Gomamon's ultimate form Plesiomon was a Plesiosaur, which is where Drusilla got the idea. It's armed with hidden high pressure water cannons and cannons that fire poisoned harpoons and chains. It's body generates poisons that mix with it's water attacks, coat it's skin from injury, and lethally contaminates lakes in seconds and it's so massive others can ride it

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Madara's Madness**

**Countdown to the Apocalypse**

**TEAMS**

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izumi

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii


	10. Scourge of Time 2 Naruto 8

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: Over 11,000**

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.com/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.com/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.com/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.com/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.com/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.com/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.com/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**HALLOW MISFITS**

Spaceman's addition to Redwitch's Misfit Universe and it's merger with Halloween World. GI Joe x X-Men Evo Multi-crossover

.com/Series-1116

**VOTING FOR NEXT ARC - INUYASHA AT BOTTOM**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 21: EXIT THE MAELSTROM - Part 5**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi looks up at the abandoned Zetsu still held in her technique.

"Where did he go?"

"Do you think I will talk?" says one side of Zetsu, then the other says "I don't think so flower girl."

Mimi clenches her fist and one of Zetsu's legs explodes raining blood and sap.

"That wasn't a request."

Half of Zetsu looks ready to talk, but the other half refuses to let it talk.

Mimi clenches her other fist and the veins bulge across Zetsu's body making him scream.

"Amegakure! Madara-sama is in Amegakure no Sato! (Hidden Rain. The Village Hidden in the Rain!)

"Who else is there? Who are the other members of the Akatsuki?"

"Pain and Konan!"

"Konan?" asks Jiraiya, "Does Pain possess the Rinnegan (Transmigration Eye)?"

Jiraiya's question makes several of older Konoha ninja stare.

Rinnegan is the blood inheritance limit of Rokudou Sennin (Six Realms Sage) and his descendants. Rokudou Sennin was viewed as the original shinobi and his Doujutsu was regarded as the most venerable of the three great Doujutsu. As the original shinobi it was said he created modern Ninjutsu. The Rinnegan was regarded as a god of creation when the world was racked with chaos and as a weapon of destruction which could return everything to nothingness. Usage of the Rinnegan was said to give the user mastery over all six forms of chakra nature manipulation.

"Yes."

"What's this about, Jiraiya?" asks Tsunade

"During the war, I encountered a trio of orphans in Rain - Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. I took a liking to the children and stayed behind to look after them." says Jiraiya, "I was surprised to learn that the emotional and quiet Nagato was a wielder of the Rinnegan and after an attack by an Iwa ninja, I began to train them. When I forced to leave, the three couple defeat one of Kage Bushin."

"Why didn't you bring them to Konoha?" asks Tsunade

"There was a still a war and Rain has already suffered being caught between the wars of the Greater Countries. Yahiko was the kind of person that wanted to living conditions and bring some justice to the world. They stayed hoping to improve the conditions in Amegakure no Sato."

Mimi notices a faint grin on Zetsu's face and twists on of her arms, ripping off one of the Venus fly trap leaves from the Grass ninja's body.

"Talk or I keep pruning, weed-boy."

"Yahiko is dead." says the Grass ninja, "I overheard Pain mention that when he finally defeated Hanzo the Salamander and became the Leader of Hidden Rain."

Jiraiya and Tsunade look shocked as it was Hanzo that named Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja). Mimi winces and her arms twitch. Tsunade notices Mimi's chakra drain and nods to finish it.

"Anything Else?"

"Madara-sama is the current Mizukage."

Mimi spreads the fingers of both hands, then collapses them into tight fists. The effect is horrifying as Zetsu's body swells and partial inflate, then ruptures like a crushed grape or someone caught in Gaara's Desert Funeral. The blood and tree sap rains down on the ground below.

"With Pain in charge of Konan and Madara controlling two Hidden Villages, we'll need Intel." says Tsunade, "Your all dismissed for now. Naruto wait here with your partner. Jiraiya, I want you to stay as well."

As the rest of the group leaves, she releases a wide three effect genjutsu. The genjutsu blocks people from hearing a conversation, distorts the air to prevent lip reading, and prevents most shinobi from even noticing the genjutsu.

"Jiraiya, I want your spy network to take a closer look at Ame. Find out what Madara and Pain are up too."

She then turns and looks at Naruto Kitsune partner, Gohan

"Your the Kyubi no Kitsune."

"That was my title, but my given name is Ginbi no Gohan (Gohan of the Silver Tail)."

"You don't have the same killing intent saturated aura as you did years ago or when Naruto used your's power."

"I think I have been cleansed by Naruto's new power." says Gohan cleaning his claws, " I haven't felt like this since I was Kit holding onto my mother's tail. Each time the runt drew out a tail, part of me was stripped of my darker nature."

"Who are you calling a Runt??" says Naruto

"You friend Gaara is the son of a weak Kazekage and only had that one tailed wimp of a Tanuki, but he's now a powerful Kazekage. Your the son of Legendary monkey that defeated me and you had access to my near infinite power. You should already be a Kage, but instead your the apprentice of a perverted Toad."

"Heh!" yells both Jiraiya and Naruto.

"What happened to the darker nature?" asks Tsunade.

"I thought it was dispersed, but after the battle with Itachi, I sensed Madara possesses it and several others."

"Are you sure?"

"Madara was my master and he did send me against Shodaime and Konoha." says Gohan, "I will never forget that chakra of his, a twisted evil that made the evil me cringe."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Late Night Dream**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari Yagami tired from the long day, now floats in the endless darkness of a dream.

Her bare form floats with a silver light and above her a partial eclipsed full moon appears.

What's revealed by the moon light is horrific. The Kusa no Kuni (Land of Grass) reduced to wasteland and the people of Kusagakure no Sato reduced to bloody corpses and charred skeletons. Hikari doesn't need to look far to know the village is dead.

Suddenly, an eye appears in the sky. The eye is read with three pupil-size circles connected by a larger circle. Between each of the small circles, the ring is connected to the rim of the iris by wide black bands. The eye slowly spins, then releases a blast of black flame that incinerates everything.

As the black flames vanish, Hikari finds herself floating next to Drusilla who is glowing a dark red-purple aura. In the sky above, the moon is now half eclipsed bathing the ground below in a red light.

The village below is different from Grass. Instead, it's a massive village of stone built into a mountain. Hikari and Drusilla recognize it as Iwagakure no Sato (The village hidden in the stones). They also watch as the red eye appears again and the village turns an ash grey before collapsing into red and black flames.

As the cloud of embers and ash wash over them they find themselves floating above a rotting tree and destruction polluted waterfall. In the sky above, the Moon is completely eclipsed. The red eye appears for the third time and the massive wet trees ignite like dry kindling.

Hikari cries out and everything is consumed by white light.

"Where are we?" says Hikari, the image of a angel appearing behind her for a instant.

"Beyond the physical world. The world of dreams and inner truths." says Drusilla. Two image flash behind her, one of a smiling Nun and the other of dark noble with a ridged demon face.

The symbol in gold appears in front of them.

"The Crest of Hope?"

"The symbol of Hope."

A Digivice appears from the symbol and in the reflection of the Hope Symbol is the image of an old bearded man leading animals into a giant wooden boat, two by two. On the screen of the Digivice words appear as the world fades into the light.

_**D-ARC**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha, 1 Week Later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It started small. The sky was darkened by clouds from the West that grew thicker with each day. Then two days ago, they changed from normal shades of grey to shades of crimson. It was if the heavens were slowly bleeding. A couple of hours ago, another strange event occurred. A black fissure, like a crack in reality, opened in the crimson-stained sky.

Konoha's most interesting ninja are the first to awaken this dark day. Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Gai, Team Scourge, Team Adventure, Team Light, Team Reptile, Team Suna, and the two foreign former Jinchuriki and there partners.

Tsunade watches from her office. She learned days ago, that the Village hidden in the Rain is gone. It was literally burnt off the face of the planet and a sickness has spread across the Land of Rain. The sickness infects both plants and animals, both land and sea. It is a sickness that prevents the creation of new life, preventing births and sprouting seeds. It is a sickness that drains away the energy causing the plants and animals to wither and die. Even in the distant Konoha, the non-ninjas are suffering fatigue from the poisoning of the world.

A poison named Madara Uchiha.

Suddenly, smokeless white fireballs emerge from the black crack and explode in the surrounding area. They each strike with the power of a small meteorite causing massive explosions and shock waves that shatter windows and collapse weaker buildings. The explosions trigger wide spread forest fires as white flames slowly disappear. Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju can only see a couple of the craters, but what she does see makes her pale.

The shells of white mystic flame vanish to reveal creatures of myth, giant Youkai the height of the Tailed Beasts. There are Fourteen in total!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Angel and Gabriel vs Oni and Hannya**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oni.

A massive extremely muscular humanoid towering over the trees with glowing gold eyes, dark red skin, and long wild black hair. It's a hideous creature with tapered ears, wide nose, two long horns, a wide mouth full of long fangs, and sharp claws on it's fingers. It wears the massive tiger-skin loincloth of a demon cat and holds a giant Kanabo - a staff of heavy oak wood, and covered with some form of metal from the end to the middle, with metal studs along the metal-shod end.

The twenty meter tall monster swings it's massive Kanabo destroying several buildings and knocking down a dozen burning trees. It then inhale and releases smokeless green flames from it's mouth that cause the fires to grow larger and more intense.

Hannya.

A tall female humanoid with long snow white hair reaching her ankles. She dressed in a white kimono and wears a red demon mask two sharp bull-like horns, glaring eyes, and a leering mouth split from ear to ear. What makes the person inhuman other than her height are long sharp iron nails on her fingers and eyes are burning gold with black instead of white sclera, like the full moon stained with blood.

The eighteen meter tall demoness swipes her claws at the trees and dozens of ninja are cut to pieces, impaled, or maimed. With a flick of her iron nails, the bodies fall to earth creating a rain of blood.

**"Raiton: Kaminari Iki!"** (Lightning Release: Thunder Breath)

A massive white blast shoots from the roof of one of the buildings and strikes the Kanabo held by the Oni. The massive amount of chakra-generated electricity arcs between the metal studs forcing the fire-proof Oni to release his weapon.

**"Divine Feat! Divine Feat!" **

As the Oni turns to the rooftop to see his attacker, Lucemon releases two spears of light. One spear hits an eye, piercing it and super heating the fluid causing it to burst. The Oni moves enough that the second spear only cuts the iron-hard flesh of it's face.

The Hannya releases her own mystic flames from her mouth. The flames incinerate the roof the building before causing the entire structure to collapse.

Gabriel, the Child Lucemon, is already in the air and gives Angel a boost higher into the air. Angel makes several hand signs in the air as he falls towards Hannya. Then he forms a massive spear of white lightning between his hands, as he spins towards his target.

**"Raiton: Rakurai Yari!"** (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Spear)

Angel rams his spear into Hannya's face, directly into the left eye, causing a thunderous explosion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drusilla and Lilitha vs Tsuchigumo and Mujina**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuchigumo

A massive black spider with a demon head and a white mask on the abdomen resembling a skull. The demon head has bulging red eyes, a wide mouth with fangs and tusks, and wild white hair. The creature screeches and moves with hard black legs ending in sharp white bone claws.

The spider had a thirty meter long leg span when fully extended and a set of two and a half meter long fangs and tusks dripping a corrosive venom. It also releases blasts of sticky silk threads and demonic green flames at the Konoha villagers. The threads can be lethal as they contract, suffocating and cutting there targets, and are coated with poison.

Mujina

A giant badger lacking eyes but has long claws on each limb surrounded by mystical white flames. It moves quickly causing destruction with every movement.

The Mujina attacking Konoha is forty three meters long with a twenty three meters long tail Despite it's massive size, it moves with a frightening speed tearing threw buildings and sending people flying threw the air. It occasional grabs one of the humans and eats it like a worm.

**"Kuchiyose: Aurelius!"**

Drusilla stands between the two demons and unrolls a long scroll streaked with her blood. There is massive explosion of smoke that causes the two demons to pause. Drusilla calls out each puppet as they appear.

**"Juunana: Nest!"**

A puppet resembling the Master of Aurelius bond with a bald demonic face with a blood-stained mouth. It's dressed in black leather straps like a straight jacket with the remaining clothing looking like a leather catsuit with thick straps.

**"Juuhachi: Darla!"**

A puppet resembling Drusilla's Grand Sire Darla with long blond hair and golden eyes. She's dressed in old fashion billowing dark red dress like a woman of high nobility.

**"Juukyuu: Angelus!"**

A puppet resembling her Sire Angelus in full game face dressed in old fashion clothing of an Aristocrat. He carries also a sword and has sharp claw-like nails.

**"Nijuu: William!"**

A puppet resembling a full game face version of her Childe Spike dressed in biker leathers with chains and spikes. He also wears a bandanna resembling a Japanese Hachimaki (Traditional headgear worn in Japan, a strip of cloth tied around the head) with an odd seal on the front.

Drusilla is very proud of her four Aurelius puppets. They were some of her first attempts at hitokugutsu (human puppet) using a group of missing ninja that were dumb enough to attack her while she bathing. There faces were destroyed by her ice techniques, so she rebuilt them in her "family" image and added a wide selection of features.

The Mujina badger demon tries to devour the Nest puppet thinking it another weird human. The puppet hops into the air, high above the giant animal and spreads it's arms. The leather straps and bindings extend from the body by a fifty meters, then wrap around the Mujina. The badger screams in pain and tries to break them, but the material is extremely durable and reinforced with chakra. The badger tries to throw off the straps but seals on the underside have released barbed hooks that dig deep into the faux-flesh of the youkai. The seals on the exterior of bindings also suppress the target's chakra and also prove able to seal the demonic powers of dakaiju youkai.

The Tsuchigumo explodes from the earth to capture Drusilla from behind, but Darla floats in front of creature like a fairy princess. A Princess that becomes a demoness when she grows her face and her dress opens like a giant flower releasing a shower of poisonous needles and throwing weapons. The shower of metal fails to pierce of stone-like exoskeleton of the monster, but there are enough projectiles that some hit the eyes and vulnerable joints sending up sprays of glowing green blood.

The giant spider releases a dozen poison-soaked web lines, but Darla moves with immense speed and agility, far beyond what you would expect with a heavy weapon-filled dress or even a human ninja. Failing to hit her, the giant spider whips one of it's giant legs at her.

It then screeches in pain as the limb is severed by a sword slash from the Angelus puppet. A jet of flame from the William puppet seals the stump preventing the spider from regenerating the limb.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spike and Blaze vs Inugami and Okami**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike and Blaze are dealing with two immense demonic canines in the deeper forest.

Inugami

A giant white dog with red eyes, sharp fangs, long ears, and sharp claws on each foot. It also has several long silky white tails and thick fur around each foot and around the neck like mane. The stream of drool from the canine's mouth is extremely corrosive and produces poisonous vapors as it hits the ground.

Okami

A massive white wolf with two tails and intense eyes. It's teeth and claws are sharper than the Inugami, but it's glowing green eyes are filled with far more blood lust and animal instinct.

The Inugami is seventy meters at the shoulders and resembles a demonic Japanese Akita Inu, among the most ancient dog breeds. It releases a thunderous roar and the mist from it's breathe poisons the plants and trees, and causes many animals to die and rot before they hit the ground.

The Okami is larger at ninety five meters at the shoulder resembling a Gray wolf with thick fur and two long tails streaming behind it like fur boas.

**"Katon: Ganshounuma!"** (Fire Release: Magma Swamp)

As one of the massive paws of the Inugami comes down, it sinks into the ground as the rock underneath becomes molten. Fiery sprays of liquefied rock shoot into the air burning the dog. The dog looks up as it pulls it's charred paw from the magma and sees Spike land on it's nose.

**"Katon: Ennetsu Jigoku!"** (Fire Release: Flames of Hell)

Spike releases a stream of blinding white flames into the eyes of the demon dog.

The wolf tries to attack Spike, but Spike has already gone threw the seals for his third technique.

**"Katon: Bakuretsu Hiya!"** (Fire Release: Exploding Fire Arrow )

Spike turns and releases a spread of fire arrows into the eyes the wolf blinding the massive creature. The massive wolf collides with the dog, and with the air filled with the smell of fire and ash, they can't use there supernatural sense of smell to detect Spike.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gaara, Shukaku, Naruto and Gohan**

**vs**

**Tanuki, Kitsune, Kappa, and Tengu**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the forest, Gaara and Naruto with there partners have teamed up to defeat four very familiar youkai.

Tanuki

A massive canine animal resembling a Raccoon or Badger with thick dark brown fur, abnormally sharp fangs and claws, and dark eyes glowing with smokeless green flames. The supernatural mammal has a large stomach, thick legs, and and a large tail not normally found on faux-dog. This one is sixty five meters in length making it an match for Shukuku's original form.

**"Ryuusa Bakuryuu!"** (Quicksand Waterfall Current!)

Gaara focuses his power and large tidal wave size amount sand will rise from the ground to cover his target and the surrounding area. The sixty five meter monster is knocked off balance by the massive amount of sand and it also reduces traction, making it hard to stand.

**"GINTAMA!"** (Golden Ball!)

Shukaku proves who the top Tanuki is by transforming into a golden metal sphere and shooting like a high speed cannonball towards the enemy Tanuki. Shukaku goes threw his target creating a spray of gold-tinted red blood and causing the monster to fall.

Kitsune

A massive fox with blood red fur, sharp fangs and claws, huge ears, and nine huge tails. It's golden eyes have black instead of white sclera and black markings resembling ink black tears. As the massive tails move the tips of the tails ignite into mystical blue-white flames The large eared demon fox is ninety meters in length with over sixty meter long tails making it Kyubi no Kitsune's rival in size.

**"Kyubi no Muchi!"** (Whip of the Nine Tails)

The Kitsune is knocked back when Gohan whips his nine tails across the fox's face hard enough to shatter a mountain. The Kitsune roars and releases a blast of black flames from it's mouth.

**"Bakuha Kekkai!"** (Blast Barrier!)

The Kyubi-no-Kitsune turned-Hulimon releases energy from his body creating a destructive blast field (Sphere of Destruction) that block the demon hellfire.

Naruto then appears behind the Fox and rams a pain of Rasengans together releasing a wave of high pressure air, chakra, and sound towards the creatures immense ears.

**"Rasengan Gunko"** (Spiral Sphere War Drum!)

The Kitsune is stunned by the sensory overload, as if the entire world imploded.

Kappa

A monstrous ape-like creature standing over seventy meters in length with a wide frog-like mouth, a thick tortoise-like shell and dark green and blue scaly skin. It has a water-filled depression atop their head surrounded by scraggly hair. Each of it's long webbed fingers ends in a hook-like claw and there are spines lining the side of the shell, which has hundreds of human faces in the shell.

As Kitsune falls the Kappa shoots towards Naruto and Gohan, who are still in the air. Gohan uses a burst of energy to propel himself like rocket and push Naruto and himself out of the way. The Kappa's strike hits a building instead causing it to shatter to rubble. It wasn't the force alone that destroyed the building, but an extreme daikaiju version of Koppo; the bone-breaking technique, which was actually invented by the Kappa. If that blow had touched them, it would have shattered every bone in there bodies.

Karasu-Tengu

A monstrous humanoid stands seventy meters tall with a bird's head and long wings and long tail feathers. It has pure black iridescent feathers with brown eyes glowing a supernatural blood red. It also sharp talons on his humanoid hands and thin legs ending in the large feet of a bird of prey. It looks like a cross between a man, a kite, and a common raven with many tails.

Currently, Gaara is using his sand and Shukaku is using his **Reppudan **(Gale Shot) to protect themselves and each other from the Karasu-Tengu's various wind attacks ranging from piercing bullets to slicing winds.

The problem is the Evil Kitsune and Tanuki are quickly regenerating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yugito and Leora**

**vs**

**Hebi and Nekomata**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugito and Leora face a pair of animal youkai that make them feel like insects.

Hebi

A massive white snake with multiple tails and heads. Each of the lesser heads has yellow eyes and poison-soaked iron fangs. The largest head has multiple eyes and spines forming a crown, long black hair, and the upper half of a human face inside the mouth. The daikaiju snake is one of the longest of opponents at a hundred fifty meters in length, from longest neck head to longest tail tip and weighs at least thirty thousand tons.

Nekomata

A massive liger forty meters in total length with sharp claws and fangs, a fur composed of blue flames, and two long tails composed of black flames. The roaring monster is also surrounded by ghostly white fireballs resembling Hitodama, the souls of the newly dead taking form of mysterious fireballs.

Yugito is currently wondering why she is fighting for Konohagakure no Sato, when she's a ninja of there rival/enemy Kumohagure no Sato.

Suddenly, one of the heads strikes at her sensing her unique chakra.

**"Goukaryudan!"** (Hellfire Flame Shot)

Leora releases a torrent of flames from her roaring mouth. The torrent is so powerful it stops the massive head's attack, the burns straight threw and out the back of the neck. The head explodes into a shower of bone and gore sending charred fragments into the air.

Yugito's feline eyes narrow as she goes on the attack.

Yugito forms hand seals and releases a massive bolt of lightning that strikes another head, causing it to fall to the ground and causing one of the eyes to explode

Suddenly, a blast of flames tears off another two heads of demon snake and Yugito turns to see her back up in the form of Anko Mitarashi standing on the snake boss Manda. Anko avoids using Manda because he demands human sacrifices and is extremely hard to control, but Anko was able to get him to fight by mentioning some other giant demon snake challenging his status.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kira Hachi and Taurus**

**vs**

**Ushioni and Tatsu**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like sea food is on the diet." says Kira

"This battle is going to be a Riot." says Taurus

Kira and Taurus unsheathe there swords, seven for Kira held by his joints in a unique style and eight in Taurus case, two held in his hands and six by the tentacles on his back.

Ushioni

A massive red-black crab with a thick-jawed ox's head and eight long tentacles ending in sharp blades. The spider crab body is forty meters and legs over four hundred meters in length. The ox's head has horns curved down, black eyes without pupil or iris, and a mouth full of sharp teeth meant for flesh instead of grass and plants.

Dragon

A immense serpentine demon over three hundred meters in length with three sharp claws on it's four limbs. The massive creature has bone white scaly skin, long blue-white hair and whiskers, and a mouth full of sharp fangs. It has slit-pupil crimson eyes and a white face like a noh mask on it's forehead with blue eyes.

"Let's slice them up and sting like a killer bee."

"After, do you want Sushi?"

Kira gives his partner an odd lock, then spins. As he spins, the blades catch the attacking crab leg of Ushioni and Kira uses the strikes to climb up the leg. As he comes down, he slices threw the joint releasing a spray of blue-green blood.

Taurus leaps onto the leg and both Ninja and Partner race down the remaining three hundred meters of leg towards the Ushioni's main body using chakra to hold onto the surface of the exoskeleton. The tentacles try to attack the humanoids on it's injured limb, but Taurus proves his own sword skills.

**"CHIMUCHIKEN!"** (Thousand Whip Sword)

The Ushionimon's tentacles whip at supersonic speeds (causing the cracking sound) and the blades they hold move even faster. Each strike faster then the previous cuts into the enemy tentacles, first only causing deep cuts, then slicing clean. As the demon tentacles are cut they release black blood as opposed to the blue-green of the legs. They also regenerate the damage rapidly, almost as fast as they lose it. The result is a black rain that soaks the shell of monster and the two heroes of cloud.

Kira slashes the shell as they land on the back of the sea monster, but only manages to do minor damage to the thick chitinous material. His partner makes a signal and they switch places, with Kira slicing the desperate tentacles, while Taurus forms eight sword "star" formation pointed down. Energy gathers and flows down the blades creating a shining point where the blades meet.

**"Kenatsu: Hachisei"** (Sword Pressure: Eight Star)

A beam of energy shoots from the glowing point and lances the crab. It bursts threw the weakened shell, incinerates flesh and organ tissue, then shoots out of the monster's stomach into a spray of superheated fluid, ash, and armor fragments.

The sea monster's tentacles pause there attacks on the two Kumo fighters as the pain of the injury weakens it and shocks it's nervous system. They then leap off the sea monster as a ball of blue-white light hits the sea monster

The immense blast of demonic energy from the massive dragon causes the Ushioni monster to explode like a crab packed with firecrackers. All that remains are the remains of the legs and a couple tentacles which collapse into the lake below.

The massive dragon moves it's coils in the lake creating a massive tsunami-like wave, but Kira and Taurus use the water walking technique to surf the wave. They stare out as light gathers in the mouth of the dragon for a second attack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Angel and Gabriel vs Oni and Hannya**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The blinded Oni roars and tries to smash Angel with it's bare hands, but vampire moves with speed far beyond that of a normal ninja. Hannya proves even faster, releasing a blast of fire from only a couple of meters away.

In that brief moment, Angel's eyes shift to gold and the blast of supernatural flame is blocked by an unseen force. The force is unseen, but the effect is an extreme cold beyond the limits of Hyoton (Ice Release). The two attacks fight each other, then the flames are extinguished and the Hannya leaps back screaming and holding it's frozen face.

High above, Gabriel has once more evolved from Child Lucemon to Lucemon Falldown Mode. He forms a sword of smokeless white flames in his hand, then lengthens it into a spear of shining white light.

The angelic demon lord then sours down towards Hannya like an attacking falcon. He falls at an extremely high speed, but angles himself so he sours by Hannya and he passes her at supersonic speeds, almost colliding with the head or shoulder. Hannya body falls back with the head separated from the body.

Angel, eyes back to normal, forms a set of hand signs and lands on the head of the blind Oni. He raises his right arm and the Oni tries to grab him off it's head, but a bolt of lightning strikes the arm and thunder causes the monster to hold his ears in pain.

A second bolt of lightning strikes the arm, followed by a third and fourth. As each bolt of lightning strikes the arm, it glows with a dark blue aura and arcs of electrical energy crawl across it. As the clothing burns off the arm, the flesh glows red and the bone white.

**"Raiton: Rairyu Hadoken!"** (Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Surge Fist!)

Angel rams his fist down into the skull of sound-incapacitated Oni. Angel is surrounded by a massive aura of white lightning and a massive bolt of lightning explodes from the jaw of the Oni as the chakra lightning burns straight threw. The lightning near instantly turns brain and fluids into superheated gas, which is over pressurized in the iron-hard skull and skin. Angel leaps off and is given a hand by Gabriel as Oni's head explodes covering the forested in fragments and red-tinted steam.

The headless demon corpses turn an ash grey, then crumble into ash releasing mysterious green-white fireballs into the sky. The fireballs rise into the red sky and into the black crack the monsters came from. As the two vanish into the void, the crack narrows by a small amount.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drusilla and Lilitha vs Tsuchigumo and Mujina**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Tsuchigumo screams out as Angelus-puppet runs under it's body, slashing the underside of thorax and abdomen. After Angelus makes the hundred cuts, his clothing is stained with glowing green blood. The Darla Puppet is the next to attack, destroying the eyes with a shower of needles as it turns to attack Angelus.

The blinded puppet doesn't see it's destroyer in the form of Lilitha, the LadyDevimon. The Fallen Angel Digimon descends at high speed, morphing her arm into a long spear, then rams it threw the massive spider's body. She then releases a charge of dark energy that surges threw the entire body of the Youkai causing it to burst into green-white flames.

**"POISON DARKNESS SPEAR!"**

It screeches as it dies, it's body melting like a sculpture wax and sticks

The Mujina concentrates it's youki (demon energy) deep within it's body and manages to escape from the Nest Puppet's bindings. It runs clear of Nest and the William puppet, which has been firing spikes into it's body and repeatedly burning it's fur off. The badger youkai may be able to regenerate it's damage, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less.

It turns it head away from it's tormentors and looks in front of it, only to see LadyDevimon flying in front of it, arms spread

**"DARKNESS WAVE!"**

A wave of energy bats near blinds the badger forcing it to stop moving. When the massive animal opens it's eyes, it's no longer Lilitha in front of it, but Drusilla holding a massive bow longer than she is tall. The glowing bow also holds a brightly glowing spear-size arrow.

**"Hyoton: Hama no Ya!"** (Ice Release: Arrow of Purification!)

As the arrow pierces the Mujina's head, a wave of blue light spreads across the demon form. As the light spreads the demon's furry flesh is replaced by crystal ice with falling ice crystals for fur.

It's interesting to note what separates a youkai from a mortal is a mortal's soul is limited by the body and a youkai's body is limited by it's spirit. The massive creatures aren't composed of true flesh and bone, but a faux-flesh formed there youki. A demonic aura is excess energy escaping the body of a youkai.

The Arrow of Purification forces the target to release it's energy, but since the Badger demon is most composed of energy, it hollows out the demon. The end result is instead of merely freezing the demon solid, the demon turns into a massive statue of almost pure ice. The only thing the Drusilla and Lilitha notice is a small glow in the center of the chest, that flows up the statue and emerges from the head as a ball of light.

As the last of the Tsuchigumo's corpse dissolves into the burning flames, a green-white fireball emerges from the flames and floats into the sky with the Mujina's fireball.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spike and Blaze vs Inugami and Okami**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Inugami smashes a dozen trees into the air, to force Spike and Blaze out of hiding. It succeeds in revealing Blaze, but he's not longer a child Impmon, but an ultimate level bad ass Beelzebumon.

**"Chakra Double Impact!"**

Blaze rapidly fires his two Beren Hena chakra-boosted blasts from the barrels. The blasts burn fur and flesh from the massive dog's head and even shatter a couple of fangs. The maddened animal youkai leaps to devour Blaze, only for a set of metal spikes to penetrate it's left eye. The glowing spikes superheat, then explode inside the eye. The white dog falls to the forest, blood streaming from it's destroyed eye.

The wolf youkai leaps to pounce on Spike, but Spike explodes revealing himself to be a Kage Bushin. As the paws strike the ground they sink into fire revealing another magma swamp. The wolf struggles to pull itself free from the flames, but Blaze has other ideas.

**"Chakra Double Impact!"**

The blasts of the Beren Hena shotguns first penetrate fur and skin, then flesh, and finally crack the the bone just as the Wolf manages to free itself. It's a horrific sight with the front legs reduced to charred near skeletal remains.

The Inugami appears again, but this time Blaze is too close to dodge and Spike is fighting the Wolf. The wolf's massive jaws close around Blaze, but as they do there is a flash of golden light.

The Inugami's massive jaw suddenly open with a crack and standing in the mouth is Blaze as Beelzebumon Blast Mode. His black wings pull his grey-armored form from the mouth, then he points his right arm Positron Cannon down the dog's throat.

"Bad Dog." says Blaze, his voice a whisper, then he yells, **"DEATH SLINGER!"**

Blaze's voice echoes across the battle field as the cannon releases a powerful energy blast from his cannon. The blast of energy containing anti-electrons burns threw the back of the throat, threw the bone and nerve tissue, and out the back of the neck in an explosion of fire. The energy released is so intense, the surrounding tissue ignites and is torn by the energy waves. When the blast ends, the dog falls to the forest floor for the final time, it's head nearly burnt from it's body.

The wolf charges Spike, only for Spike to deliver an insanely powerful kick that sends the canine demon flying back like a puppy hit by a large newspaper. Spike creates a whip composed of fiery plasma that he wraps around one of the still regenerating legs.

**"Katon: Muchi no Ka!"** (Fire Release: Fire Whip!)

The demon wolf howls as one of it's legs is torn off. It charges at Spike, whose standing on the limb of a distant tree. Spike forms a hand seal

"Good-bye, Godzilla-Mutt." says Spike, **"Bakuha Kubochi Arupha!"** (Blast Pit Alpha!)

As massive hundred twenty meter wide, hundred meter deep pit opens in the Earth and the seventy meters tall wolf falls inside. Spike forms another seal

**"Bakuha Kubochi Omega!"** (Blast Pit Omega!)

There is a massive explosion directed into the air by the pit. The energy is so immense it creates a column of fire a sixty meter radius and reaching the sky. The intense flames don't last very long, only a couple of seconds, but when the fires die the air has been sterilized. The sides of the pit have liquefied into superheated molten glass that flow down into the pit.

Spike then falls from the tree and collapses on the hard ground. There is roar and a skeletal wolf demon with bits of burning flesh falling from it's charred bones rises from the pit for one last attack.

**"CHAOS FLARE!"**

Blaze draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it. The five shots he fires hit the skull shattering it and causing the rest of the corpse to fall back into the pit. The winged demon lord then lands next to the unmoving Spike.

"You alive, Spike?"

"Do I look like dust?"

"You no longer burn in the sun, what makes you think you can still dust?"

"You have a point. I might leave a beautiful corpse, again." says Spike as he flips over onto his back, "S-Class Kinjutsu version of Magma swamp. Designed to wipe out an attacking army. If I use too many of those, I'll be history."

"Can you move?"

"Nope."

As Blaze picks up his chakra exhausted partner, the dog youkai's body begins to rapidly rot and the wolf youkai's body crumbles into ash. Both release there own tinted mystical fireballs into the sky and the crack continues to narrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yugito, Leora, Anko, and Manda**

**vs**

**Hebi and Nekomata**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle turns as Hebi Demon attacks Manda, but is bound by Manda's fangs and Anko's hundreds of snake. While the movement of the demon is bound, Anko and Yugito race down one of long necks towards the central body where the various demon snakes fuse together into one monstrous hydra. As they run, clinging to the scales using chakra, they release trails of paper like a festival.

One of the snakes heads escapes the mass of smaller snakes and consumes Anko, only for the snake kunoichi to explode into the shower of kunai inside it's mouth. Blood explodes from the snake head as it collapses to the muddy ground below.

As the real Kunoichi reach the central body, they launch a showers of kunai with explosive tags attacked. Both Anko and Yugito jump off after launching a Fire and Lightning jutsu, respectively. Manda also breaks free of Hebi Youkai's hold and dives.

The lightning and fire not only damage the central body, but trigger explosive tags on the kunai. The detonation of the paper bombs, also detonates the trails of papers they released causing more explosions. The burning Hebi falls to the earth and the Kunoichi and Manda quickly remove the remaining heads.

Leora fighting the Nekomata gets help with the arrival of Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Sakura on the Slug Summon Katsuyu.

**"Zetsushi Nensan!"** (Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid!)

The forty meter liger screams in pain as the yellowish sticky burning acid dissolves fur and skin. While the tiger is screaming in pain, Tsunade and Sakura gather there chakra in there fist and release the charges on impact with the ground. This creates massive craters with there monstrous strength and sends massive rocks into the air. A pair of kicks sends the rocks towards the Dark Nekomata faster than any catapult could accomplice.

The liger is hit several times by the massive rocks like a stones thrown at an alley cat. Finally, the Dark Nekomata uses a torrent of flames from it's mouth to shield itself from the remaining rocks, blasting them into smoldering rubble.

**"Onibimaru!"** (Demon Flame Circle)

As the smoke and dust clears, the Dark Nekomata finds itself surrounded by mystical blue fireballs on all sides. The fireballs form a shell around the cat demon as they normally form a shield around Leora. The fireballs then shoot towards Nekomata from all angles and detonate in a massive blast.

The Dark Nekomata jumps from the fire, covered in flames and injuries, to pounce on Leora, but Yugito releases a whip of lightning that strikes the evil cat across the eyes.

**"Goukaryudan!" **(Hellfire Flame Shot)

Leora, the Leoramon, then finishes the battle by releasing a torrent of flames that pierce the Dark Nekomata's neck, including the spine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kira Hachi and Taurus**

**vs**

**Tatsu**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle with the dragon is insane due to the immense size of the dragon. The dragon also fires extremely powerful blast of concentrated lighting. The same type of blasts it used to kill the Ushi-Oni, Kira and Taurus fought. There's also the problem of the water beneath them, which is turned into massive waves by the dragon's motions.

Finally, Taurus tells Kira his insane plan which gets the reply.

"You go inside to make the cuts, I hate to say Your Fucking Nuts!"

What is crazier is Kira is forced to go along with the insane plan.

**"Ushioni Ensuidan!" **(Ushioni Salt Water Shot)

**"Raiton: Raidan!" **(Lightning Release: Thunder Bullet!)

A high pressure jets of boiling salt water that shot from Taurus' fingers can cut threw metal and stone. They easily cut threw one of the dragon's eyes and the salt adds to the pain. Kira, brother of Raikage of Kumogakure no Sato, can pull off impressive lightning techniques. Including a blast of electrical plasma powerful enough to superheat the fluid of the other eye and overload the nerve with the flash.

The dragon roars in pain and after being blinded doesn't see Taurus leap down it's throat with it's swords extended. As Taurus goes down the throat of the dragon he unleashes his **Chimuchiken** (Thousand Whip Sword) technique and even combines it with his **Kenatsu** (Sword Pressure). Taurus shreds the throat, cutting blood vessels, various pharyngeal muscles, the trachea (windpipe) and the esophagus. He also focused his attacks on the spine, cutting the bone and nerves.

The sword pressure energy blasts are reflected by the skin on the outside causing no damage, but they are reflected back on the inside increasing the amount of damage.

Outside the Dragon's body, Kira taps into his chakra then attacks the neck with all seven of his swords. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the first person to use lightning to increase the cutting power of a sword, but even with this technique the dragon scales prove extremely durable. One of Kira's prized swords breaks from the strain, but that doesn't stop Kira who continues to chip the armor scales away until he final cuts into the flesh.

Deep inside the dragon's chest area, Taurus pierces a large organ releasing an electrical charge. As the organ begins to heat up, Taurus launches himself up and explodes out of the cut Kira has made in the neck. The two warriors of Clouds jump away from the dragon as the lightning-generating organ explodes.

A blue glow shines from the dragon's chest and the glow spreads like wave to the tip of head to the tip of the tail. As the blue glow spreads, it gets brighter, while the flesh of the demon glows red. Then with a thunderous crack, the chest area explodes like bomb destroying the arms and head. The remaining lower legs and long tail are consumed by a series of smaller explosions.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee."

"Fight against us, we'll set your soul free."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gaara, Shukaku, Naruto and Gohan**

**vs**

**Tanuki, Kitsune, Kappa, and Tengu**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Kishabakuken!"** (Golden Sand Blast Fist)

Shukaku, the Tanukimon surrounded his fist with sand to create a giant golden fist. He then rams it into the jaw of the Kappa. The force travels threw the head and causes the water-filled depression atop it's head to release a shower of water into the air.

Gaara makes a hand seal, the does an uppercut. The sand copies his movements forming a spherical mass then arcing into the Kappa's jaw, spilling more water. The sand also blocks an attack by the evil Tanuki.

**"Suna Yari!" **(Sand Spear)

Shukaku creates a giant halberd made of golden sand then thrusts and extends it into the jaw of weakened Kappa. The sand spear impales the head, releasing most of the water from the creature's head depression with bits of brain matter. The remaining water is absorbed by the sand and drained when the sphere is removed. The creature turns a grey tint and collapses to the ground

The evil Tanuki demon tries to pounce of Gaara, but is hit in the head by a webbed foot. Jiraiya has arrived on the massive Toad summon boss Gamabunta. Gamabunta spews oil blinding the Tanuki and soaking it's fur before Jiraiya ignites the oil.

**"Katon: Gamayu Endan!"** (Fire Release: Toad Oil Fireball)

The evil Tanuki takes off screaming and covered in flames. It runs around for several minutes, as the flame burn away fur and flesh, before it begins to roll into the dirt to put out the flames. As the flames are finally put out, Jiraiya places his hands on the ground and releases another technique.

**"Doton: Yomi Numa"** (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!)

A massive swamp appears under the charred sixty five meter Tanuki causing it to sink. It tries to escape and almost succeeds. Then Gaara and Shukaku launch there own finishing techniques.

**"Kishabakuken!"** (Golden Sand Blast Fist)

**"Sabaku Kubi Shibari!"** (Desert Neck Bind!)

A sand technique based on the Nara Family's **Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu** (Shadow Neck Bind Technique) and developed after learning of Shikamaru from his sister Temari.

The golden sand of the Tanukimon's technique provides material for Gaara's technique which wraps the opponent in sand. While it is possible to escape from dry sand, it's near impossible to escape from wet sand like one made damp by the underworld swamp. The sand contracts around the creature's body then forms a pair of sand hands. The hands grab the evil Tanuki's neck and begins to squeeze and twist. Gaara shakes from the effort, but the rapidly weakening creature's neck final gives. With a loud almost thunder-like crack, the head is twisted a hundred ninety degrees.

The Tanuki's immense body then explodes like someone crushed by Gaara's Sabaku Sousou (Desert Funeral) as it's physical body sublimates into poison gaseous form known Shouki (miasma). Lucky for the heroes, the swamp and sand contain most of the gas and force the remainder high into the air away from the people below.

**"Futon: Chou Oodama Rasengan"** (Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Spiral Sphere)

Using the jumping power of one of his summon Toads to boost him, Naruto generates a giant version of the Oodama Rasengan infused with his wind affinity. The sphere hits the head of the giant Karasu-Tanuki and grinds it's face off. He then spins around and rams the sphere into the dying creature's chest. The sphere grinds deep, then detonates. The Tengu's corpse going flying towards the forest while spinning like a pinwheel.

**"Bakukagidzume!" **(Blast Claws!)

Gohan, former Kyubi no Kitsune and now Hulimon, emits destructive energy from his fingers. He drives his claws threw the dark Kyubi's face, cutting threw flesh and bone with ease, and finally ends by tearing out one of the eyes with a large explosion caused by the eye fluid super heating.

"Weak. Do you think a simple animal could defeat me? Do you think at all??"

The Dark Kyubi howls in pain and Hulimon whips the creature with his tails using **Kyubi no Muchi **(Whip of the Nine Tails)sending the massive fox flying!

"I am the King of Tailed Beasts."

The Dark Kyubi releases a torrent of black flames that destroys trees for a kilometer, but when the flames die down, Gohan isn't even scorched.

"I am the True Lord of Kitsune."

The Dark Kyubi lashes at Gohan with his fiery tails,but Gohan raises his sword and uses **Arashimaru **(Tempest) to block each strike and knock each tail away.

"It took the **Death God **himself to **Defeat Me!**" yells Gohan as his aura explodes like the sun.

The Dark Kyubi lunges at Gohan, only for Gohan's glowing sword to pierce it's face and send waves of energy threw it's body causing unimaginable pain..

**"I am Ginbi no Gohan!"** yells the Kitsune Hybrid, **"MARYUUSOUHA!!"** (Demon Dragon Blast Wave!)

The demonic flame dragons emerge from the sword and create storms inside the Dark Kyubi's body . They tear threw everything and cause the nine tailed fox to expand like a balloon. Streams of blue light emerge from the flesh as it begins to burn, then the nine flame dragons emerge from the evil fox's back consuming the Kitsune's nine tail. The jaws of the dragons close on the tail tips and the tails disintegrate.

There is a massive explosion as the Dark Kyubi's faux flesh body fails to contain the energy. It's body is reduced to raw energy which mixes with the energy dragons to create a monstrous blast. The resulting fireball is over a half a kilometer wide, there is wide spread destruction for an over eight kilometer radius and fires for nearly fourteen kilometer radius!

Gaara and Shukaku protect Naruto and Jiraiya from the blast using massive amounts of sand from the Imperial Desert Funeral, while Gamabunta returns to the Summon realm. As for Gohan, he stands in the crater unharmed by the blast and still holding his flawless sword.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aftermath**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

While the Scourge and the former Jinchurukis were fighting the daikaiju youkai, the ninja of Konoha including the other Digidestined were destroying lesser youkai that also appeared.

Now that the battle was been won, all the Digivices are glowing and pulsating like heart beats. As the group gathers together, the pulse synchronize and begin to beat faster.

"What's going on, Izzy?" asks Yamato.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess the Digivices are linking themselves together to increase there power for some purpose."

As the former Jinchuriki and Bijuu arrive, the devices flash, sending pulsing into the sky, cleansing the sky of red. As the Digivices power up, text appears on the screen

_Tanuki Drive Upgrade - Kappa Koppo Gloves_

Particles of golden light emerge from the drive and concentrate around the hands of Gaara and Tanukimon Shukaku. Soon, there hands are covered in white light and when the light fades both are wearing fingerless black gloves secured top the wrists by thick leather belts.

_Neko Drive Upgrade - Hydra Chain_

Particles of blue light emerge from the drive and wrap around the neck of Leora and the waist of Yugito. It forms glowing white bands before fading to reveal golden chain weapons resembling Manriki-gusari, chains with weights on the end.

_Ushioni Drive Upgrade - Rairyubakuga (Thunder Dragon Blast Fang)_

Particles of purple light emerge from Kira's drive and wrap around his broken sword. The broken sword glows white, then the shattered blade suddenly glows to full length. The sword changes, then the light fades to reveal a new sword. This sword has a dark blue blade with a dragon theme guard, hilt and pommel with the blade held in the jaws of the dragon and the dark blue jewel of the pommel held in a dragon claw. It resembles a cross between a European Fantasy Sword and a traditional Japanese sword

_Kitsune Drive Upgrade - Armor Upgrade_

Particles of white light shoots from the Kitsune Drive. These are different than the previous lights.

They tear threw Naruto's clothing shredding his jacket and shirt to pieces. The torn fabric glows white then reforms as body armor similar to the ANBU armor. The fabric from the jacket grows and becomes a long black waistcoat with orange flames on the bottom. A few peuple are shocked how much Naruto looks like Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze in that form.

The particles also stream and wrap around Gohan and when they fade, the kitsune digimon's flak jacket has changed into a more advance form matching Naruto's armor.

"It appears that when you kill a powerful enough opponent the Drives provide upgrade to your weapons, armor, and/or gear." says Izumi on his computer, something he built from the primitive Konoha computers and help from his own Digivice, "The Scourge also appear to be Upgrading."

The Digivices of the Scourge streams glowing particles into there masters and there Digimon, but there are no apparent changes.

"That's useful, but it doesn't solve our problems." says Tsunade, "Madara has messed up the world and is on a killing spree. We need a solution."

Suddenly, the screens of Hikari and Takeru's drives light up and project a holographic display into the center of the group. A picture of the Drives appears and text appears below it.

_**D-ARC Program Complete. **_

_Native Digivices are capable of transmitting physical and spiritual data. The Drive can absorb physical and spiritual bodies of humanoids and companions for transport across dimensional barriers._

_**Problem**_

_Actions of Madara Uchiha using Dark Drive has triggered the end of Ninja countries and planet. The destruction is irreversible. All life on this planet will cease with seven days._

_**Solution**_

_Subjects Gaara, Yugito, Kira, and Naruto can use D-ARC Program to seal people, animals, and some gear inside Drives and follow other Digidestined to another habitable world _

"What does it mean 'All life on this planet will cease with seven days'?!?" yells Naruto

"Madara's action must have set off the apocalypse." says Gohan, "There's no way we can save this world, so the Drives will absorb people and allow the owners to transport them to another world."

"It means we are finally going home or to another world." says Angel, "The people will follow us in a Digital Noah's Ark."

"Many people will not want to abandon there village." says Tsunade

"There is also a bigger problem." says Spike looking over Takeru's shoulder, "Click that symbol, TK."

**D-ARC Program Limitations**

Certain factors determine if the Drive can sync and absorb each subject.

(1) Emotional State

Drive efficiency is based on subject's emotions towards owner of the Drive.

*Positive Emotions - Acceptance, Affection, Happiness, etc... increase sync by a large degree.

*Neutral Emotions - Apathy, Confusion, Curiosity, etc.. has no effect on sync.

*Negative Emotions - Hatred, Fear, Hostility, etc... decrease sync by a large degree.

(2) Age

Drives have easier time absorbing younger subjects than older.

(3) Chakra

Drives have easier time absorbing subjects possessing higher chakra potential and/or control.

**Warning**

If absorption is attempted of subject with low sync rate, Drive will abort process or process will be incomplete resulting in termination of subject.

"That means all those civvies who still give Naruto cold looks are as good as dead." says Spike, "There hatred of Naruto is going to destroy them."

Yuna Akuzetsu, is a Genin of Konohagakure no Sato. A Kunoichi possessing the minimal skills and passing the Genin Exam after four failures. Her only real talents are information gathering and stealth. She managed to hide in the trees and listen into the conversation of the Hokage and the newcomers.

She's now paler than unusual knowing that her civilian family carries a deep hatred of Naruto because the Kyubi's Invasion wiped out three quarters of there clan and nearly all of there wealthy. She quickly runs off to warn her clan. The Akuzetsu known for gossiping worse than the Yamanakas will quickly spread the news and trigger the worst riots in Konoha's history.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hours later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira Hachi and Taurus are ready to leave.

"I need to reach my brother in Kumo." says Kira, "He may be a Jerk, but he is family."

"I'm sending Team Light with you." says Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju, "They will help you with the people of Lightning Country. The old council would object to helping your country, but since they are all dead, I've decided to do the right thing."

She turns to Gaara and the Suna Ninja standing next to Yugito.

"Kazekage, you can handle your own people, but Yugito and Leora will join Adventure and Reptile will go south to Tea, Ocean, and the other smaller countries. Jiraiya and Naruto have made friends in those areas, so mentioning there names should get some trust."

She then turns to Naruto.

"Naruto, your the person that needs to protect Konohagakure no Sato and Fire Country. I also want you to check on Wave Country."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Takigakure no Sato**

**Village Hidden in the Waterfall**

**D-Day**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The village is burning. The titanic tree that protects the village and once provided the legendary Hero Water is now ash gray and burning out of control. The various lake waterfront buildings are burning despite the water techniques of it's Shinobi because they burn with the black flames of Amateratsu.

On a branch of the now dead tree, a humanoid covered in swirling darkness stands. The only thing that can be scene in the darkness are a pair of glowing red demon eyes.

Three Jounin empowered by the last of Hero water sour towards the dark figure to stop the massacre, but the demon's black aura extends into a clawed hand that lashes out. The black claws cut one man in half at the waist despite his protective aura and impales the second. The third makes it past the hand and delivers a stone-shattering punch, but the demon doesn't move in the slightest. Instead, the last Hero bursts into black flames and falls. The man is completely consumed by the flame before he can hit the lake below.

The demon roars and demonic energy shock wave travels from the tree across the lake, vaporizing hundreds of gallons of water, until it hits the burning buildings and destroys them. The Village Hidden in the Waterfall is no more.

_**"KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!!!!!!!"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 21**

**EXIT THE MAELSTROM - Part 5**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**

**D-Arc?**

The world is history so they need an ark to get them to another world. People are converted into data and stored inside the Digivices of Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, and Kira. The same process that Digidestined enter the Digital World and other Inside A Computer System Tropes. It's also similar to how things can stored inside a scroll or a Kaiju-size Bijuu can be stored inside a human. They can take a lot of people with them and with the Digimon they can travel long distances to reach people.

**Limits?**

Karma. Naruto protected them from the Kyubi no Kitsune, now he'll protect those that believed in him. The people who are the safest are his precious people and old bitter civvies that spit at him are dead meat.

**"Deus Ex Machina"?**

The Drives and Digivices of the Scourge are far more advance than normal possess semi-sentient AI decicated to there owner's survival.

**Daikaiju Youkai?**

Giant Monster Demons are all based on Japanese mythology. There sizes are relative to Toho monsters. I wanted to upgrade my characters and have fight scenes, but it's not time for Madara yet.

Dakaiju (Giant Monster)

Film Height Weight

**Mothra **

Mothra (1961) Length: 80 meters Wingspan: 250 meters Mass: 15,000 tons

**King Ghidorah **

Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964) Height: 100 m Wingspan: 150 m Mass: 30,000 tons

**Hedorah (Final Form) **

Godzilla vs. Hedorah (1971) Height: 60 meters Mass: 48,000 tons

**Godzilla('84) **

The Return of Godzilla (1984) Height: 80 meters Mass: 50,000 tons

**Biollante (Final Form) **

Godzilla vs. Biollante (1989) Height: 120 meters Mass: 200,000 tons

**Godzilla ('91) **

Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) Height: 100 meters Mass: 60,000 tons

**Destoroyah (Final Form)**

Godzilla vs. Destoroyah (1995) Height: 120 m Length: 230 m Wingspan: 210 m Mass: 80,000 tons

Source: tohokingdomDOTcom

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jutsu Guide**

**Rasengan Gunko** (Spiral Sphere War Drum!)

Naruto rams a pair of twin Rasengans together to create a high pressure explosion. This creates a blast of air pressure and sound similar to Zaku's Zankyokukuuha (Extreme Decapitating Air Waves). It's extremely effective against animals and ninja with superhuman hearing.

**Raiton: Rairyu Hadoken**! (Lightning Release: Thunder Dragon Surge Fist!)

Angel gathers electrical energy from the air, forming a massive charge in the arm, then delivers a blow that discharges all the energy into target as one massive blast. The heat is intense enough to vaporize iron.

**POISON DARKNESS SPEAR!**

A combination of Poison and Darkness Spear. LadyDevilmon impale the target, then releases a destructive surge that turns the target's power against itself on the inside.

**Katon: Muchi no Ka! ** (Fire Release: Fire Whip!)

A whip made of plasma that can both grab and burn at the same time. Like water whip, but different element.

**Bakuha Kubochi Arupha!** (Blast Pit Alpha!) and **Bakuha Kubochi Omega!** (Blast Pit Omega!)

A two part S-Class Kinjutsu. One creates a massive pit large enough to capture an army by compressing the earth and rock using a large amount of chakra. The Second part releases the compressed energy as heat incinerating what's trapped in the pit.

**Raiton: Raidan! **(Lightning Release: Thunder Bullet!)

A simple B-Class lightning technique.

**Sabaku Kubi Shibari! **(Desert Neck Bind!)

A sand technique based on the Nara Family's Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique) and developed after learning of Shikamaru from his sister Temari. Sand prevents the target from moving and hand(s) made of sand wrap around the neck. The hands then squeeze and twist. Eventually the neck snaps or if Gaara is serious, the body is decapitated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drusilla's Dollhouse**

Number 17: **The Master/Nest **

hitokugutsu (human puppet)

A puppet resembling the Master of Aurelius bond in black leather straps like a straight jacket. Each strap contains a set of seal that releases a lethal trap. The arms are also loaded with long needles.

Number 18: **Darla**

hitokugutsu (human puppet)

The mother puppet resembling Darla in full game face dressed in old fashion billowing dress. Underneath is the clothing a modern woman and the dress is filled with needles and throwing weapons. This puppet possess immense speed and agility.

Number 19: **Angelus**

hitokugutsu (human puppet)

The father puppet resembling Angelus in full game face dressed in old fashion clothing of an Aristocrat. He wields a sword and sharp claws, and possesses immense strength and durability

Number 20: **William**

hitokugutsu (human puppet)

The full game face version of Spike dressed in biker leathers with chains and spikes. It can extend it's arms, fire spike projectiles, and produce jets of flame.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER **

**CHAPTER 22: EXIT THE MAELSTROM - Part 6**

**THE FILLING OF THE ARCS**

**THE MADNESS**

**MADARA'S FINAL BATTLE**

**TEAMS**

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izumi

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Shizune/Iruka


	11. Scourge of Time 2 Naruto 9

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: Over 8000**

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**HALLOW MISFITS**

Spaceman's addition to Redwitch's Misfit Universe and it's merger with Halloween World. GI Joe x X-Men Evo Multi-crossover

.org/Series-1116

**Black Halloween** by BluLadyK

Summary: Answering Halloween Challange #1910. Xander and Willow find that their costume choices become a bit more familar to them when Ethan's spell takes effect, a familiarity that runs deeper than possesion and more along the lines of reincarnation.

.org/Story-17451

**VOTING FOR NEXT ARC - INUYASHA AT BOTTOM**

**NEW VOTING ON YOUKAI.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 22: EXIT THE MAELSTROM - Part 6**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The race has begun to save a world's population from an apocalypse.

Kira Hachi and his new partner Taurus has returned to Kumogakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Clouds) to talk to his brother the Raikage and help save his people. With him is Team Light to protect the vital Drive, the only hope to transport the massive population.

Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara has returned to Hidden Sand to save his own people from the destruction. The Suna ninjas were weakened by Daimyo of Wind cutting there budget years ago combined with there invasion of Leaf allied with the Sound.

Yugito Ni and her partner Leora working with Adventure and Reptile are saving what lesser countries they can. Thankfully, they learned the Drives are able to create portals enabling them to travel to different areas in hours as opposed to days. This power was unlocked with the absorption of power from the daikaiju youkai.

Naruto stands in Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves) after returning from the Land of Waves. He looks up at the Hokage mountain and the faces of Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hizuren, Namikaze Minato and Senju Tsunade. He looks at the place he hoped his own face would be placed when he became the Hokage.

"Are you OK, Naruto-kun?" says Hinata walking up next to him.

"I was hoping my face would be on that mountain. Now, it'll be destroyed with the rest of the world" says Naruto. There is a sad pause, then a look of determination glows in eyes. "Konoha will survive. The Will of Fire will survive. They can build a new mountain and I will be a Hokage!"

A few meters away, several Konoha ninja smile at Naruto's words. Naruto's spirit has always been able to lift the spirits of others.

Konohamaru Sarutobi and his two friends stand in front of Naruto.

"Boss! Tsunade said it's time for the Academy and Genin to board the Ark."

"Are you three ready? It doesn't hurt, but it looks weird."

"Let's do this, Boss."

Naruto pulls out his Fox Drive and points the screen at the Konohamaru Corps.

"Fox Drive. Program D-Arc. Upload!"

The Fox Drive glows gold-white, then fires a white beam that strikes Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. As the beams strike, there physical bodies freeze in place like statue, while there translucent blue soul are pushed from there bodies. The souls only float for a moment they flow into the Fox Drive following the white beams. As the souls enter, a ripple of energy like an electrical distortion flows across the physical bodies, clothing, and gear of each ninja. As the wave passes over there corporeal form, they change from solid matter to dense dark blue energy making them look like blue ice sculptures in a laser light show. The statues sublimate and the glowing mist flows down the lines into the Fox Drive.

_**Program D-Arc. **_

_Konohamaru 91.8 Complete_

_Moeji 89.4 Complete_

_Udon 85.8 Complete_

_Compac Files Stored_

"As I said Weird."

Across Konoha, there are two responses to the Drives. One are the people who fear and/or hate Naruto thinking either there inability to be saved or thinking the Kyubi has deceived everyone to steal there souls. Hence the response is blind panic and rioting as they face the end of days. The Second Response is from a smaller portion of the population, who see Naruto as a hero. Many having realized finally how much Naruto resembles his father Minato Namikaze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kumogakure no Sato**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hidden Cloud, one ninja that secretly hated the Raikage and his Jinchuriki brother dies.

Kira's own Drive fires the same beam, locking the body in place, while releasing the soul. The soul streams towards the Drive following the beam, but as the soul enters the Drive it shakes, then releases the soul violently. As the soul disperses, the beam from the Fox Drive fades and the Kumo ninja's physical body turns into a statue of glowing red energy. The statue shakes as beam fades and when the beam dies, the statue of light shatters and violently disperses.

_**Program D-Arc. **_

_Ieyasu 34.1 Failure_

_Compac File Erased_

Across the Shinobi countries, this event happens over and over again. More and more people are absorbed, but there are also many failures.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Madara Arrives**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few kilometers from Konohagakure no Sato, the end has arrived. A dark humanoid creature surrounded by swirling dark chakra slowly walks towards the village. With every step, a burning foot print is left in the earth and from each step a sickly grey color spread like a plague. As he moves forward, the sky above continues to darken and a howling wind begins to blow as if nature itself was in pain from the evil presence.

All of Fire Country can sense the evil presence as it's grow and they know Madara has come.

A large group of Konoha shinobi rush to attack Madara hoping to slow them down. One group tosses kunai with short fuse explosive tags attached, but Madara lets out an inhuman roar that shakes the earth and releases a pulse of chakra so powerful the kunai are sent flying back in tiny fragments.

Madara vanishes and suddenly appears next to a Jounin. With a simple backhand strike, the ninja's head is torn from his body. Madara vanishes before the head and decapitated body fall to ground.. A hand explodes from the chest of the second Konoha ninja holding his heart. The hand then forms a fist explosively crushing the vital organ, before the arm tosses the corpse into the air. Madara vanishes for a third time and grabs a third ninja and before the ninja can scream tears him in half like a wet rag. Madara doesn't even bother to vanishes for the fourth kill. He just spins around and delivers a punch to number four's face, causing the entire head to explode like a tomato.

Madara raises his arms and the aura of evil chakra around him condenses into black bladed weapons around him arms. He then begins to move with speed and skill beyond human, almost moving like demonic dancer using circles and spirals to form a pattern. He's moves too fast for the ninja to counter and the black chakra blades pierce and slice flesh and bone.

When the dance ends, nine Konoha fall to the ground in bloody pieces. Even if the cut hadn't been fatal, the ninja would have died since the chakra blades are like poison forcing the life energy out as there corruption spreads.

Sixteen Konoha ninja begin to form hand signs, when the world goes black. They find themselves in a void, unable to move as black flames cover there bodies. Even as there skin burns away, they still feel the pain. Even as flesh burns from bones, they can still feel the pain of the skin and muscle. Finally, the bones melt away and are consumed by the horrible black flames.

In the real world, the Konoha ninja watch as sixteen of there number fall to the ground in horrible pain and die of a genjutsu so severe the target dies of shock.

The remaining twenty five shinobi unleash a shower of kunai, shuriken, and needles combined with Doton (Earth), Katon (Fire), and Futon (Wind) ninjutsu. The earth strikes Madara, covering and constricting his body as the wind and fire combine into slicing and exploding wave of destruction. The destructive energy generated by the twenty five sends a pillar of fire into the sky, but fails to illuminate the evil-tainted clouds The shock wave from the blast is so immense almost a hundred trees are destroyed and many more will die if left to burn.

Then the twenty five can only watch in horror as Madara emerges from the flames. Bits of charred earth and droplets of molten rock fall from his body, but there is no damage underneath. He's not even slowed down by the hardening rock, as it shatters as he moves, like a layer of frost. As smoke falls away from Madara's spiky black hair, his dark aura explodes outward again.

Madara begins to laugh. A cruel, demonic laugh that fills the hearts of the battle hardened with suffocating fear. Then Madara raises his right hand, surrounded by his Jyaki (evil aura) and points his index and middle finger straight up

Madara's aura swirls and contracts forming a dense black dome, before it explodes. It is like a nuclear explosion and the remaining twenty five konoha ninja are incinerated. As a black mushroom rises into the corrupted heavens, a shock wave spreads outward from the blast and covers the forest in black flames. Only one thing can be heard over the howling wind and roar of the black flames.

_**"KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!!"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Arcs**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Konoha, the shock wave reaches the edge of the gates and sets one of the main walls on fire. Two of the young shinobi guards fall to the ground on fire and there comrades are unable to put out the demonic black flames even with A-Class Suiton (water release) techniques. Soon both men are charred bones covered by still burning black flames.

"We are out of time." says Tsunade

Then, hope arrives in the form of a shining white portal, less than two meters in diameter. The Scourge and Konoha Shinobi gather around as Gaara and Shukaku emerge from the light. The portal fades and Gaara holds up his glowing Tanuki Drive

"Mission Success. The people of Sunagakure and Land of Wind are sealed within the Drive."

"Now there's the problem of creating a portal to escape this world." says Shikamaru Nara, "Troublesome."

Gaara smiles, which nearly causes some of ninja to freak out, then presses one of the colorful buttons on the Tanuki Drive. The screen lights up and shows

_**World Gates**_

_All Digivices can open portal between the Physical World and the Digital World. It only requires one Digivice for transport. To travel to parallel worlds, the Digivices of the Native World must open a portal to the Target World. The number of digivices depends on the number created on that world, with all light-aligned units used at the same time._

_List of Light Aligned Drives_

_Kitsune Drive - Naruto Uzumaki/Gohan - Gate Key 4_

_Ushioni Drive - Kira Hachi/Taurus - Gate Key 3_

_Neko Drive - Yugito Nii/Leora - Gate Key 2_

_Tanuki Drive - Gaara/Shukaku - Gate Key 1_

_DeusExMachina software._

Many ninja sweat drop at the last line, but Tsunade understands what the little machine says.

"Gaara, I want you to begin opening the Gate near the Hokage Monument. It's one of the most secure areas. The rest of us will have to slow Madara down till the others arrive and the portal can be completed."

"Right!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Base of the Monument**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

During the Oto-Suna Invasion years ago, the bunker near the Hokage Monument was used to protect the Academy students. The children of Konoha and the most precious people. Now, it protects the fifth and final leader of the abandoned Sunagakure no Sato, who protects the lives of his people. He once killed to prove his existence, now he protects the souls, the very existence, of his people with his own life.

He pushes that strength he learned from Naruto Uzumaki, the will to protect his precious people, into the Tanuki Drive with his chakra. For the first time in history, the Will of Fire is able to illuminate the dark world like a miniature sun. Gaara's hand is covered in gold and white light. Then a laser-like beam explodes from the screen and strikes the mountain face.

A pattern appears on the rock wall, resembling several rune-edged circles connected by straight and spiral lines. Then a circle of white light expands from the center and covers the entire symbol. The two meter diameter disc of light is surrounded by a golden ring with four symbols, moving slowly clockwise. One symbol, picturing an animal with one tail glows brighter than the others. The others include a two tailed feline, an octopus with two horns, and a nine-tailed fox.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Madara Massacre Part 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara stands surrounded by destroyed forest which still burns with black flames. In front of him are the Digidestined and there partners at the Ultimate level. The dark god made flesh seems amused at the resistance, showing not the faintest bit of fear.

**"Giga Cross Freezer!"**

**"Futon: Ekishou Ryushouha!!" **

(Air Release: Liquid Crystal Dragon Blast Wave!)

Madara is struck by a hundred chakra-boosted missiles from Metalgarurumon's body and a massive dragon composed of liquefied air and ice from Yamato. In an instant, the shock wave level a several kilometer length of forest covering it in ice. Madara hadn't moved from his spot, even after being hit by the massive weight of the ice and super-fluid. His entire body is covered in ten meter layer of super-cold extremely hard ice that slows releases streams of fog, but less than a minute later Madara flexes inside the ice tomb. The miniature glacier explosively shatters revealing an unharmed Madara.

**"Forbidden Temptation!"**

**"Mokuton: Keikan-ouhi!"**

(Wood Release: Queen of the Crown of Thorns!)

Rosemon builds up her energy in the Tifaret Jewel, while Mimi rams her palm into the ground. A spiral ridge appears in the earth with Madara in the center, then thick hard vines explode from the ground and fire a shower of dagger-like thorns at Madara .Madara uses a burst of his dark aura to deflect the foot-long thorns and snap the thick ironwood pillars. As he breaks out, Rosemon releases her super-charged blast of energy and flower petals. The blast strikes Madara's black aura and the area is filled with dark and red-pink light, then the aura disperses the blast leaving Madara unharmed.

**"Giga Blaster!"**

**"Raiton: Haku Raijin Yari!"**

(Lightning Release: One Hundred Lightning Spear)

Izumi and HeraclesKabuterimon attack with there strongest attacks. HeraclesKabuterimon throws of massive chakra-boosted sphere of electrical energy at Madara, while Izumi throws a giant metal spear, that shatters into one hundred thin spears before attacking Madara from all angles.

The spears and lightning don't even hit Madara as he uses his space-time technique to make himself intangible by shifting into another dimension. Madara crosses his arms as he becomes solid again and looks unimpressed.

**"Blitz Arm!"**

Justimon's right arm releases a chakra-boosted blast of energy that roars towards Madara. Madara doesn't even summon his dark aura and lets the blast hit him. The blast only caused minor damage to leather outfit and the skin underneath, but the damage regenerates in less than five seconds.

**"Corona Blaze Sword!"**

**"Katon: Honou Taiyoukaken!" **

(Fire Release: Phoenix Sun Flame Fist!)

ShineGreymon in Burst Mode tries to cut Madara in half with his powerful fiery sword. The blade hotter than the surface of the sun strikes Madara at the same time as Masaru's glowing fist strikes causing a massive explosion. A fiery phoenix sours into the air before shattering into embers.

Masaru's eyes widen in shock with his fist still embedded in the side of Madara's face and his partner's plasma sword pressing against Madara's shoulder. Madara smiles as his Eternal Mangekyo glow red which is made more menacing by the sclera (whites) of eyes being pitch black.

_**"My turn."**_

Madara suddenly grabs the arms of Masaru and ShineGreymon and violently twists them. The sound of Masaru's arm bones shattering is loud and clear and so is ShineGreymon's arm armor deforming like a soda can. Madara elbows them causing them greater pain, then grabs and tosses them forward at an angle so they collide a few meters in front of him. Madara then releases a dark red fireball from his mouth that explodes when it hits the duo sending them flying.

Madara spins around and grabs Justimon's cybernetic arm before he can use his next attack. With a vicious twist and pull, Madara tears the entire arm off causing the fused Human and Digimon to scream in extreme pain. As Justimon falls to the ground holding his shoulder, Madara casually crushed the chrome digizoid prosthetic, then tosses it away like garbage. He then kick Justimon sending him flying back creating a deep trench in the earth.

Madara appears in front of HeraclesKabuterimon and grabs one of the massive golden pincers. With a cruel laugh, he snaps the body part off and hits Izumi with it. Izumi tumbles away, his ribs cracked and lands in the charred remains of a tree. He then impales the massive insectoid Digimon threw the stomach with his own pincer.

Madara vanishes again and reappears next to Mimi and Rosemon. He grabs both by there necks and lifts them off the ground. He then pushes his dark energy into there bodies, poisoning them. The visual effect is a black mist crawling across there bodies and there colors fading. In Mimi's case, her skin becomes extremely pale and her hair limp. In Rosemon's case, her plant-based armor turns from red and green to shades of brown and grey. Both Digimon and Partner fall to the ground as Madara tosses them away to die a slow, painful death.

Madara then turns and points his right palm at Yamato and MetalGarurumon who are in shock. There is a pulse of crimson light from Madara's palm, then torrent of red fireballs shoots from Madara's hand. The fireballs are all very small, but they are extremely fast and there are thousands of them. The small balls of dark energy both burn and pierce targets.

MetalGarurumon tries to protect Yamato with his body, but the crimson fireballs shred the Chrome Digizoid armor covering his body and pierce deep into his body. As he falls, Yamato is sent flying by the explosions with one fireball going straight threw his shoulder leaving a smoking hole.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Arcs**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the portal, Gaara senses a presence and Yugito appears next to him with Leora. She raises her Drive which is glowing gold and a golden beam shoots into the portal. The glowing disc doesn't change, only glows brighter. The ring around the portal spins twice as fast as the two-tailed cat symbol glows.

"Good to see you made it." says Gaara, looking less tired.

"Thank you." says Yugito, "It was a surprising trip."

"Surprising?"

"I didn't think I would get many people, since no body trusts a Jinchuriki. The only reason me and Kira are respected is because the Raikage is Kira's brother. " says Yugito, "Naruto has made many friends in the other countries. A hundred years of hatred, but Naruto is able make people trust be by mentioning his name."

"He has helped heal hearts and inspire others to protect what is precious." says Gaara, "That is Naruto's greatest strength. It's not Kyubi that made him strong, it was his ability to release the strength in others and his ability to continue to fight to protect his precious people."

The portal pulses with energy.

"It's what Konoha calls the Will of Fire."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Madara Massacre Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Quo Vadis!"**

**"Izuna!"**

**"Giant Bazooka!"**

The fusion ultimate forms Dukemon Crimson Mode, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon release a powerful combo against Madara and actually manage to cause severe damage to the monster. Dukemon Crimson Mode's Quo Vadis shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. It allows his attack and the attacks of the others bypass the space-time technique Madara uses as defense and hit there target. Sakuyamon's Izuna summons four mystical fox spirits that are imbued with the powers of fire, water, wind and lightning that obey and fight for her. The four foxes strip away the protective aura of dark energy and drain the monster's other defenses. That leaves Madara vulnerable to the two large missiles fired from the missile launchers on Megagargomon's shoulders.

When the fire and smoke clears, Madara stands with three degree burns covering eighty percent of his body and second degree covering the remainder. Madara is missing his left arm and his left leg is hanging below the knee by cooked sinew. The only part of Madara not burnt are his eyes, which glow brightly. Then before the eyes of his attackers, the burnt flesh ripples and regenerates.

He doesn't get a chance to finish, because of two multi-winged Digimon and two winged humans.

**"Hijutsu: Ten no Fuin!"** (Secret Art: Seal of Heaven!)

**"Seven Heavens!"**

**"Eden's Javelin!"**

Hikari releases her strongest form in the form of a glowing seal that appears beneath Madara. The seal was based on Jiraiya's Fuiinjutsu and what she learned from Orochimaru's Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven). The Ten no Fuin drain the tainted energy and converts it into holy energy to combat the dark energy. The effect is explosive, as energy fires into the sky in a pillar of light.

Seraphimon fires seven great orbs of holy energy, while his female counterpart Ophanimon shoots a holy energy from her shining javelin. The effect is like adding gasoline to a bonfire. The pillar increases in diameter, height, and brightness.

As the holy energy clears away, Madara stand with most of his regenerated flesh burnt away and surrounded by a sphere of dark energy.

**"Tenbatsu Zantenchisen!" **(God's Wrath, Heaven and Earth Cutting Flash!)

Takeru flies lying high into the sky using his own huge feathery white angel wings and releases a massive arc of energy. The arc creates an immense cut in the earth, over ten kilometers in length and over ten kilometers deep at it's deepest. The only flaw in the cut is Madara standing on an inverted cone of earth and stone, with a cut only going from shoulder to stomach. There is no blood or other fluids from the massive organ damage, instead the cut is filled with a crawling darkness.

_**"You... INSECTS!!!!"**_

Madara's dark aura returns like a black inferno and releases a thousand crimson fireballs in all directions. The armor of Seraphimon and Ophanimon resists the dark energy because of it's holy nature, so the damage is minor compared to MetalGarurmon. There winged human partners on the other hand are knocked from the sky.

**"Ninpou: Kemonoouhi Hitomane: Kinouhi!"** (Ninja Art: Beast Queen Mimicry: Golden Queen)

Regulumon and Juri are the ones to rescue Hikari and Takeru, since there partners are still tumbling from Madara's counter attack. Juri is using the more advance form of Beast Queen Mimicry, which is as far beyond her normal Beast Queen abilities as Beast Queen is beyond the normal Juri before she became a Shinobi. It's name comes from the flaming yellow aura that turns her hair/fur gold and has given the technique the nickname "Supersaiyan-J". She can't hold the form for more than six minutes, but that's more than enough time to do a lot of work or do massive damage to an enemy.

As the dark aura retracts, Madara has completely regenerated his body and clothing. He doesn't even look dirty from the battle.

**"DEATH SLINGER!"**

**"Katon: Kagu-Tsuchi!" **(Fire Release: Incarnation of Fire)

The massive surge of energy and positrons tears threw spacial warp bubble surrounding Madara and blasts a hole straight threw hit. Following is Spike's ultimate fire technique named after the Shino God of Fire, whose birth incinerated the creation goddess Izanami and brought death to the world. The pillar of fire released from Spike's sword cleanses the air and vaporizes the earth, as it smashes Madara into the ground. It buries Madara more than a hundred meters beneath the surface surrounding him with vaporized and liquefied rock. The feedback creates a massive volcanic eruption that shakes the nearby Konoha.

Madara rises from the ground like ghost, several meters away, his melted skin and leather clothing regenerating rapidly. He finds himself surrounded by one crazy vampire kunoichi dressed as a miko, Lilithmon, the ultimate form of Lilitha , and a hundred and eight heavily armed and poisonous puppets. The puppets range from groups of animals to strange demons to devilish humans to ancient gods dressed in gold and silvers. The only common trait is they are all targeting Madara at the same time.

Madara smirks as the last of his Tobi mask crumbles away. He raises his right hand holding up his index and middle finger straight up. He then turns his arm so the fingers are pointing to his left, then makes a straight horizontal slash.

More than half of Drusilla's puppets explode into spherical fireballs. Madara's spins around and does a second slash and the remaining puppets also detonate. Both Lilitha and Drusilla are shocked by the destruction of her puppets, while not completely destroyed, they are disabled.

**"Hyoton: Hama no Ya!"** (Ice Release: Arrow of Purification!)

Drusilla holding her massive bow fires a brightly glowing spear-size arrow. The arrow stops in midair, a centimeter before it can pierce Madara. Then Madara smiles and the arrow is consumed by red and black flames . Flames that continue to grow and expand after the arrow's disintegration into a wave of destruction moving like tsunami towards Drusilla

Lilitha pushes Drusilla out of the way, but the wake of the river of fire is enough to send them flying into the burning woods. Madara is about to destroy them with a second blast, when he feels a massive surge of chakra.

**"Kinjutsu: Raiton: Tenshi no Mai!"** (Forbidden technique: Lightning release: Dance of the Angel!)

Angel slowly forms translucent blades of blue-white energy from his blades extends from six of the Hachimon (Eight Celestial Gates). The blades extending from the head creating a crown and is generated by the Kaimon (Opening Gate) and Kyumon (Rest Gate). The blade continue to the Sixth, to the back opposite the stomach, generated by the Keimon (View Gate). As the wings extend from each gate, Angel's skin changes color to blood red, the to black and his eyes change into glowing gold.

**"Raiton: Rakurai Yari: Bankai!"** (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Spear: Full Release)

Angel forms of spear of white fire from the lightning that surrounds him, then the spear increases in size and length as Angel releases the limiters allowing his power to flow. Madara forms the hand seals for Spike's Kagu-Tsuchi but is stopped when there is an explosion of smoke directly behind him.

**"Rei : Hitokugutsu: Tenbatsu Miko!" **

(Zero: Human puppet: Justice of Heaven Priestess!)

Madara is grabbed by a human puppet from behind. The puppet looks identical to Drusilla except the skin, hair, and clothing is pure white. The only other color are her eyes, which are shining gold. White ribbons covered in hidden symbols wrap around Madara's limbs and torso, binding his movement and sealing his dark aura.

Angel then shoots forward and impales both Madara and the Puppet with his lightning bolt lance.

***Sploosh!***

Angel leans forward and the spear dissolves revealing an unharmed Madara. Madara's right arm is free from the Tenbatsu Miko and has impale Angel completely threw the torso. Puppet Zero's binding never worked because Madara used a replacement technique combined with his space time manipulation technique. Madara slows moves his arm so his hand will slowly pierce the heart, while Angel's face is filled with pain. Madara smiles as he prepares to finish the vampire.

`Suddenly, the white wings vanish and are replaced by larger wings of black flames. Angel vanishes before Madara can react and reappears a couple of meters away. High in the air above the battle, Lucemon evolves into Lucemon Falldown Mode and emits a dark aura. As Angel stands there the hole in his chest closes like a whirlpool. Angel opens his golden eyes and sclera (whites) reappear but they are pitch black. Angel shows his fangs and ridges, showing the true face of Angelus.

Shadowy forms composed of dark energy emerge from Angelus' body and wrap around his arm like serpents. The serpents form a long cylindrical black mass in Angel's hand before dispersing to reveal a sword. The sword is a straight sword resembling a katana with the blade, guard, hilt, and pommel pure black. The only color is a faint blue light like moon light off a river during a dark night.

**"Yato-no-kami!"** (gods of the night-sword)

Angelus moves faster than Madara can react, even with his demonic Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and slashes Madara across the chest. Madara is shocked when there's a high pressure spray of his demonic blood from the wound, a wound that doesn't instantly heal. Angelus does a second slash creating an "X" on Madara's chest and creating another spray of blood. Angelus' last attack is to impale Madara threw the center of the "X" straight threw the body.

Madara looks down at the wound as the ground becomes soaked in his life fluid. The wounds aren't regenerating, in fast it's taking all of his demonic power to prevent the wounds from rotting. Even phased into another dimension,. the black blade was able to cut him.

_**"The night sword cuts threw physical and metaphysical, pierces the corporeal and spiritual. It is the sword of cold nothingness, the entropy in creation. All things in the universe end and this is your end."**_

Madara looks into Angelus' golden eyes and call for all his power so he can destroy Angelus' mind and escape the night sword

Madara and Angelus finds himself in the red world of Tsukiyomi. Angelus is crucified on a black cross, bu something is wrong. The cross crumbles away and black feathered wings emerge from Angelus. A inky darkness spreads from the wings covering the ground, sky, and air. Soon, Madara's Sharingan world is consumed by darkness. He finds himself falling into the cold void, but uses his demonic power to keep himself stable. As he floats in the void, a single star shines above him.

**"AMATSU MIKABOSHI!!"** (August Star of Heaven!!)

The star light turns red and Madara tries to resist the cold as his body freezes. He fights the attack with all his spiritual strength as cracks form on his body. As his left arm shatters and tumbles into oblivion, the crimson star changes. It glows brighter and takes human form of a crimson Angelus with huge blood-stained feather wings holding the night sword. Angelus dives towards the frozen Madara and slashes with his black blade, shattering both of Madara's crystal eyes.

Madara's scream fills the void as light shines from the empty slashed sockets, before his entire frozen soul shatters into a hundred million crumbling fragments.

In the real world, Madara emits a monstrous evil aura , an aura so dense it physical and harder than steel. Angelus collapses back into the form of Angel, severely drained by his attacks like the other members of the scourge. The Digimon grab Team Scourge and rise into the air , away from Madara.

They all watch as the demonic power no longer controlled by Madara's mind and soul, transforms Madara's body. The black leather and metal is burnt away by the demonic energy and the flesh grows and expands. The mutating flesh covered in pulsating veins and arteries grows faster and faster, as the dark energy continues to surge to greater and greater heights. It forms a dark tornado around Madara's form composed of shouki (demonic miasma).

The Biju (Tailed Beasts) were demonic beasts formed from pure energy given animal-level intelligence and form. When a Bijuu is sealed in a Jinchuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice/Host), the host gains the ability to focus the demon's power and the demon gains human intelligence ranging from psychotic child in Shukaku's multi-host case to above-normal genius in Kyubi's case. When all the Bijuu's darker components are sealed into one human, the human gains god like power but is completely consumed by the darker emotions and instincts to destroy everything in his path. The loss of the human mind causes the dark fusion of tailed beasts and Madara's dark instincts to devolve into an out of control beast.

The massive creature would dwarf the largest Biju. It stands over a hundred twenty meters tall and two hundred thirty meters in length, not counting it's nine massive tails each two hundred fifty meters in length. It also has two hand-like leathery wings with a wingspan of three hundred meters. The creature has red-purple skin like flayed flesh, black spiky fur sharp as needles going from neck to tail tip, and nine red eyes. It's head look like it belongs to the King of Hell statue with it's mouth full of long sharp fangs and a long neck. It's upper body is humanoid with long limbs and sharp claw-like nails. The lower body is like that of an animal with digigrade legs ending in long sharp claws and eight of of it's nine tails breaking into smaller tails. The smallest tail doesn't break, but the largest breaks into nine smaller tails. The upper half of Madara's body, now missing it's eyes, is melted into the creatures forehead and moves like a puppet. The hundred thousand ton monster roars and all of Fire Country shakes as the sky turns pitch black.

"Oh Shit." says Hikari of all people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Arcs**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Taurus have arrived with the people of Lightning sealed inside his Drive. He holds up the glowing white drive in front of the portal as he stands next to Gaara and Yugito. A third beam lances into the portal causing it to glow even brighter. The horned octopus symbol on the ring ignites and the ring's speed increases by another fifty percent.

Gaara smiles as he senses Naruto's approach. After so many encounters and a close friendship, he can feel when the energetic blond is nearby.

Kira pales as he sees Madara-kaijuu outside Konoha, the he turns back and focuses more energy into the growing portal..

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Madara Massacre - Final**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara-kaiju roars in mindless rage, mouth pointed into the dark sky. A monstrous blast of crimson energy emerges from Madara-Kaiju's mouth and into the sky like a volcanic eruption. The beam is about to hit the storm clouds, then the beam widens and splits into a hundreds of millions of red fireballs that rain down on the surrounding area including Konoha.

Each red fireball breaks threw objects like head-size lump of irons dropped from the same height. After the fireballs stop, they detonate turning completely into a heat energy causing the buildings and trees to ignites. Within second, Konoha is a sea of flame as the fireballs continue to rain down.

The scream of fireballs is suddenly cut off as a white light shines in the monster's mouth. Madara-kaijuu whips it's head around and tries to release the build up. It finally succeeds releasing a massive white blast, more powerful than the chakra blast used by Four-Tail Form Naruto. The torrent of energy strikes the Hokage Monument and is powerful enough to completely shatter the face of Shodaime Senju Hashirama and severely damage the stone faces of Nidaime Senju Tobirama, Sandaime Sarutobi Hizuren, Yondaime Namikaze Minato and Godaime Senju Tsunade. The energy beam is also powerful enough to punch a hole straight threw the mountain to the other side.

Team Scourge supported by there Digimon and the other Digidestined do the one thing they can do, Run like Hell!

Madara-kaijuu thrashes around and then releases another torrent of crimson fireballs, this time horizontal instead of vertical. The spherical concentrates of energy bombard the surrounding areas, smashing them into rubble and consuming them with flames strong enough to melt the hardest metals.

On the ground, Scourge and the heroes avoid the fireballs, dancing between them as they run towards the Monument and hopefully a still open portal.

Madara-kaiju's attack suddenly ends as another concentration of energy forms in it's mouth. It's about to release the energy into the center of the ruined, burning Konoha, which would annihilate the heroes, when it's head is knocked to the side causing the release the energy at a different angle. The beam creating a smoking trench in Konoha, before destroying what remains of the Uchiha district in apocalyptic fire.

`The Scourge and Digidestined pale as they see the mushroom cloud rise from the area and the shock wave shattering the building. Then suddenly, they are propelled by a hurricane force wind.

As Konoha shatters completely, Madara-kaiju doesn't continue it's attack with red fireballs. Instead, it continues to build energy. It's mouth emits a white light, ten times stronger than the previous ones. The nine eyes of the monster also glow a blinding white as the creature's dark aura continues to grow and rage out of control like a hurricane. The corrosive nature of the demonic aura reduces the stone and earth beneath it to rubble and the heat of the aura incinerates the earth and melts the stones. Slowly, glowing cracks spreads across it's body, starting at it's head, spreading across the torso, then spreading to the tips of it's claws, tails, and wings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Portal**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The three former Jinchuriki and there Biju/Digimon Hybrid partners also fell when the Monument was nearly destroyed and had to avoid chunks of rock the size of food carts. They still stand and continue to push there energy into the still stable portal.

Suddenly, there is an explosion of hurricane force wind and the Scourge, Digidestined, and there Digimon in there child forms (except Adult-level Tailmon and BlackTailmon) appears. In front of them is Naruto Uzumaki and Gohan still surrounded by a swirling wind aura

**"LET'S GO! Right here Right now!"**

_(A/N: In another reality, Fighting Dreamer begins to play)_

Naruto holds up his Fox Drive which is glowing a blinding white. It fires a radiant beam of light into the center of the portal and the portal glows bright and expands. The ring around the portal increases it's speed by a third as the Kyubi symbol ignites. The ring is then consumed by the light of the portal. Suddenly, the white light collapses into a multi-colored vortex portal.

Team Scourge is the first to jump in, followed by Tamer, Light, Light, and Reptile. Then the portal operators also enter starting with Gaara and Shukaku. Then Yugito and Leora and Kira and Taurus. Finally, as the light from the Madara-kaiju fills the air, Naruto and Gohan jump into the closing portal with a yell.

Madara-kaiju continues to roar as it's body glows a blinding white as it's swirling aura expands outward and destroying everything like a giant hurricane. As Madara-kaiju sinks into the molten magma beneath it, the demonic energy is released. The monster's faux-material body dissolves into energy and combines with the massive energy within to create one massive blast.

One gram of matter - approximately the mass of a dollar bill- converted to energy is equivalent to twenty one kilotons of TNT. Over one hundred thousand metric tons of monster produces a hundred thousand million times the destructive force. The blast instantly devastates half the planet, then incinerates the remaining as the ejected dust falls and blankets the planet in thermal radiation. This isn't the end of the destruction as the massive surge of demonic energy warps the planet's flows of natural power and releases there stored energy as explosive force. This shatters and collapses the planet's crust and released the compressed superheated magma into the depths of space.

One word can say what happened to the planet of the elemental countries.

**KABOOM!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF EXIT THE MAELSTROM**

**NEXT A TWISTED FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**

**Yato-no-kami?**

The Legend

The Gods of the Night Sword are snake deities appearing in the Hitachi No Kuni Fudoki. They lived in Namegata county, in fields near the government office. They were rumored to bring familial extermination on anyone who saw them, but were eventually killed by a man clearing the fields, enshrined, and banished to the mountains.

The Reason

I choose that name is it's from Blood Sucker: Legend of Zipangu, a horror themed Japanese manga series written by Saki Okuse. It's a cool, extremely bloody vampire manga. The swords dimension cutting ability is based on the Ragna Blade from the Anime series Slayers.

**Kagu-tsuchi**

The Legend

Kagu-tsuchi's birth burned his mother Izanami, causing her death. His father Izanagi, in his grief, beheaded Kagu-tsuchi and cut his body into eight pieces, which became eight volcanoes. The blood that dripped off Izanagi's sword created a number of deities, including the sea god Watatsumi and rain god Kuraokami.

Kagu-tsuchi's birth, in Japanese mythology, comes at the end of the creation of the world and marks the beginning of death. Quote from Wikipedia

The Reason

I wanted Spike to have one extremely powerful Katon technique above all others. One that would separate him from the others and I think it's ironic that I heard of Kagu-Tsuchi from Mai-Hime.

**Madara-kaiju**

My Myth. The King of Hell was the original form of evil in the Narutoverse, but it was split and sealed into animals created the Bijuu (Tailed Beasts). After Madara's mind/soul were destroyed, it reverted to an out of control monster that destroyed everything until it self-destructed.

**DeusExMachina software?**

God from Machine. It's kind of like Glitch from series Reboot. It's based to give setting, characters, and possible objectives for any world the heroes land in. It also refers to a plot device.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jutsu Guide**

**Futon: Ekishou Ryushouha!! **(Air Release: Liquid Crystal Dragon Blast Wave!)

Yamato's most powerful technique. He creates a massive dragon composed of chakra-liquefied air to attack his target. The dragon losses speed at a distance, but gains mass as it absorbs air vapor into a layer of ice.

**Mokuton: Keikan-ouhi!** (Wood Release: Queen of the Crown of Thorns!)

Mimi summons wooden pillars covered in thorns from the earth that wrap around the center target and impale him with extending sword-like thorns.

**Raiton: Haku Raijin Yari**! (Lightning Release: One Hundred Lightning Spear)

A raiton weapon technique that releases a electrical spear into the air, which then splits into a hundred smaller spears that attack the target from all angles similar to **Jouro Senbon **(Sprinkling Needles).

**Katon: Honou Taiyoukaken! **(Fire Release: Phoenix Sun Flame Fist!)

Masaru's most powerful fire attack. An explosion of solar flame from the fist in the form of a phoenix.

**Hijutsu: Ten no Fuin! **(Secret Art: Seal of Heaven!)

Hikari's strongest attack. A massive seal that drains dark/demonic energy from a target and converts into light/holy energy that's used to weaken the target.

**Ninpou: Kemonoouhi Hitomane: Kinouhi! **(Ninja Art: Beast Queen Mimicry: Golden Queen)

Juri's most powerful technique. It boosts her normal Beast Queen form far beyond it's limits as Beast Queen is beyond what Juri was pre-ninja. It's similar to SSJ1, but it can only be used for a few minutes.

**Katon: Kagu-Tsuchi!** (Fire Release: Incarnation of Fire)

Spike's insanely powerful fire blast technique.

**Raiton: Rakurai Yari: Bankai!** (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Spear: Full Release)

In the full release state, the lightning spear is no longer feed by Angel, but feeds on Angel making it several levels greater in power.

**Yato-no-kami**! (gods of the night-sword)

The second technique accessed in Amatsu Mikaboshi. The night sword cuts threw physical and metaphysical, pierces the corporeal and spiritual. It is the sword of cold nothingness, the entropy in creation. It prevents regeneration and accelerated healing and can cause inorganic matter to crumple and an organic target to rot, even if the target is alive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drusilla's Dollhouse**

**Rei : Hitokugutsu: Tenbatsu Miko! **

(Zero: Human puppet: Justice of Heaven Priestess!)

Drusilla's secret puppet based on herself. The miko produces ribbons that seal movements, chakra, and demonic powers, while Drusilla recalls all of her hundred and eight collection. It's also the puppet of sacrifice as it's meant to be destroyed with the target.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEAMS**

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izumi

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Shizune/Iruka


	12. ATFF Broken Mirror Part 1

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**BETA: **Thanks to Weaver/Oriko.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 23: A TWISTED FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

**Arc 1 Broken Mirror - Part 1**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Limbo**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"LET'S GO! Right here Right now!"**

Naruto holds up his Fox Drive which is glowing a blinding white. It fires a radiant beam of light into the center of the portal and the portal glows bright and expands. The ring around the portal increases its speed by a third as the Kyubi symbol ignites. The ring is then consumed by the light of the portal. Suddenly, the white light collapses into a multi-colored vortex portal.

Team Scourge is the first to jump in, followed by Tamer, Light, Light, and Reptile. Then the portal operators also enter starting with Gaara and Shukaku. Then Yugito and Leora and Kira and Taurus. Finally, as the light from the Madara-kaiju fills the air, Naruto and Gohan jump into the closing portal with a yell.

The group finds themselves falling threw a translucent tunnel of light. Outside the tunnel, they see billions of stars grouped together and made larger as if looking threw a magnifying glass. The image is also blurred creating thousands of after images.

The groups suddenly begin to feel turbulence and the color of the tunnel begins to darker. The tunnel begins to move back and forth as if made of plastic and striking a hard surface.

Then with a burst of white light, the tunnel shatters into four smaller, thinner tubes that go to different points in reality.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Arrival Number One**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's a typical night in a dark forested area of Feudal Japan. Then suddenly, a howling wind begins to blow and sky above darkens. Surges of energy cause the atmosphere to change causing angry storm clouds to form. The energy increases and the clouds are pushed outward by the strongest point; create a hole in the sky. The hole swirls like the eye of a hurricane as a point of light grows in the center of the hole and then with a sound greater than the thunder of a hundred lightning bolts, there is an explosion.

The explosion causes an even fiercer wind to blow through the forest and causes ten humanoids and six creatures to appear and fall to the forest floor.

Slowly, the survivors pick themselves up. They are Team Scourge - Angel, Spike, and Drusilla with Lucemon Gabriel, BlackTailmon Lilitha, and Impmon Blaze, Team Kakashi - Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruna, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake, and Team Light - Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Juri Katou, Tailmon, Patamon, and Leomon.

"What the Bloody Hell happened!?" says Spike holding a cut on the side of his head.

The Digivice on his wrist lights up and gives some information.

_Situation_

_Location: Japan_

_Time: 16th Century_

_Unknown temporal anomaly caused portal wormhole to fragment into four smaller wormholes. _

_All subjects arrived in the same dimension and time line._

_Subjects landed in different places, max distance 300 kilometers._

_Subjects landed in different times, max difference 300 years._

"What? You mean the others could have landed centuries in the past or future!?"

"They how will we find them?" says Hikari, tending to a wound on Sai's leg "They could all be dead by now!"

Spike then notices a button on the screen and presses it.

"I have both Good and Bad news. The Digivices can track other Digivices within a 30 kilometer radius, but we are currently out of range. It will also locate the arrival points if we have arrived early. The other point is our aging is linked to Me, Dru, and Poof, since Team Scourge were the first of the New Digivices. Since vamps don't age, none of you will age either. The others could have landed centuries ago, but they'll still be the same age today, assuming they weren't killed by something in this dimension."

"What do we do now?" asks Patamon

_**Clothing Upgrade Ready**_

"Why bloody hell not!?" says Spike pressing the holographic icon.

A burst of iridescent light shoots from the digivice and ripples of energy travel across the human forms. As the light passes over them, their clothing changes appearance from the modern ninja outfits found in the Elemental Countries to clothing of the feudal past. The clothing is also instantly repaired and is still of a much higher quality than the real feudal clothing. There are also hats and masks that cover the non-Japanese features of the shinobi, such as blonde or pink hair.

The light also causes flat octagon-shaped medallions to appear on the Digimon.

"What is this?" says Blaze holding his golden medallion. He finds a switch and there is faint gold flash, but nothing happens. He causes it to flash a couple more times and learns the front of the medallion produces the light and there are two switches hidden in the thicker rim.

_**Special Clothing - Memory Medallion**_

_The memory medallion is designed to cloak detection of Digimon in hostile and/or prejudice environments. It prevents humanoids from remembering them in most situations. The targets will still be able to detect the Digimon including sight and sound, but their minds will not record them as important. If the Digimon is deliberately revealed or detected, the Medallion can be used to erase all memories of the Digimon from the person's memories. Digidestined, other Digimon, and non-humanoids are immune to the effects_

"Non-humanoids?"

Suddenly, they sense a surge of dark energy and see a dark purplish cloud with two dozen white lights emerge from the nearby mountain. The spheres transform into a group of twenty five youkai.

Youkai are a class of obake, creatures in Japanese folklore ranging from the evil oni (ogre) to the mischievous kitsune (fox) or snow woman Yuki-onna. Some possess part animal and part human features (e.g. Kappa and Tengu). Youkai generally have a sort of spiritual or supernatural power, and so encounters with human beings tend to be dangerous.

The youkai attacking Teams Scourge, Kakashi, and Light resembles classical oni (ogres). They are humanoid with muscular bodies, claws, wide mouths full of fangs, sharp claw-like nails, tapered ears, and long bull-like horns on their head. They have yellow eyes and their skin ranges from red to purple to blue. There long wild hair is black, except for the larger leader, whose hair is snow white. They are all dressed in tiger skins and carry clubs, with the oni leader holding the feared Kanabo- an iron or steel staff used in feudal Japan as a weapon. It was constructed out of heavy oak wood, and covered with some form of metal from the end to the middle, with metal studs along the metal-shod end. The leader also wears the skull of a demonic tiger as a skull cap and uses the creature's spiny fur like a headdress.

_**"Humans."**_

_**"Tasty Humans."**_

_**"Strong Humans give us Power."**_

_**"Power for Revenge."**_

_**"Devour the Humans."**_

It's easy to tell what's on their simple minds. The response to the attack is also simple, kill them all.

"Ninpou: Kemonoouhi Hitomane!" (Ninja Art: Beast Queen Mimicry)

***Punch* *Catch* *Crash!***

Juri Katou transforms into a feline Amazon form and catches the huge fist of one of the Oni with no effort and sends the creature flying back into one of its comrades. She summons her sword, while her beloved partner Leomon draws his own sword Shishiou-maru. Using their superhuman strength and speed, two demons are sliced apart despite the demon flesh's iron-like durability.

Hikari Yagami uses an unnamed genjutsu (illusion technique) to cause two onis to attack the trees. Hikari's partner Tailmon then uses her Cat Punch to taunt and stun them until Hikari can release her finishing move.

**"Hijutsu: Makaze no Chakra Senbon!"** (Secret Art: Chakra Needles of the Evil Wind)

As Hikari finishes the final hand sign, she releases a burst of blue-white chakra that creates a thousand needles composed of translucent solid chakra. With a wave of her hand, the needles rain down on the two demons and pierce their bodies. The hair thin needles go straight threw their bodies causing severe pain. The two demons try to fight the pain and kill the medic nin, but as they move they begin to choke. The demons collapse to their knees, coughing up blood. Then, they finally fall to the ground dead with their lungs filled with fluids.

**"Zantetsusen!"** (Iron-cleaving flash)

Takeru "T.K." Takaishi disappears in front of the eyes of three club-wielding Oni and reappears a couple of meters behind them. As one Oni turns around for a second attack, his club falls to the ground along with his severed right arm. As Takeru's sword goes back into its saya (sheath) with a click, the three Oni collapse to the ground in bloody pieces.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Clone Technique)

Naruto Uzumaki creates a large number of shadow clones. The group splits into three smaller groups; they each attack a different Oni. Clones surround each Oni and use powerful kicks to send the iron-hard demons into the air. Other clones use their comrades as launch pads to jump high into the air. The clones get above the Oni and delivers spinning axe kick charged with wind chakra.

**"UZUMAKI RENDAN! FUUKEN!"** (Uzumaki Combo Wind Kick!)

The kicks not only send the Oni shooting towards the ground, the wave of wind chakra released by the spinning kick slices each Oni clean in half causing the halves to tumbles to their deaths.

Sakura Haruno doesn't need any ninjutsu to fight the three muscular demons that attack her. Despite her frail human appearance, she was trained by the Slug Sannin and Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. She learned Oukashou (Cherry Blossom Collision) using the skill Tsunade's taijutsu, which release chakra upon the point of impact to create devastating force. Sakura uses this taijutsu technique to knock the three youkai on each other, then smashes all three with enough force to create a monstrous three meter radius crater. One Oni survives for several seconds, while vomiting blood and looking like a crushed tube of toothpaste, long enough to stare at his pink-haired killer.

Sai opens a scroll with the picture of three eels and calls out his attack as three of the band of twenty five Oni attack him with the intent to devour the mad artist.

**"Hijutsu: Sumi Unagi no Kumo!"** (Secret Art: Cloud of Ink Eels)

A burst of foul black smoke erupts from the scroll into the face of the Onis. As the smoke clears, the demons cry out in shock and fear. On their heads are long black eels made of ink, which then go down their throats into their lungs when they cry out. Inside their lungs, the secreted ink and ink fumes cause the demons to suffocate.

**"Raiton: Raikurai!"** (Lightning Release: Lightning bolt!)

Angel releases a bolt of lightning from the trees above his spear wielding enemies. The three Oni spear-men are electrocuted, as the lightning arcs down the spears, threw the bodies, and into the ground. The three demons smell like burnt rotten bacon as they hit the ground as smoking corpses.

Spike channels chakra into his sword, causing it to emit an intense heat. He then uses the hot blade to cut straight threw the wooded clubs of his three opponents. He also cuts threw there iron-hard flesh and bones with ease covering the ground with superheated blood and ashes.

**"Hyoton: Hama no Ya!" **(Ice Release: Arrow of Purification!)

Spike's lover Drusilla fires three glowing arrows from her icy bow. Two demons are struck in the chest by the glowing arrows, while the third is struck in the right eye. As the arrows hit their targets, waves of blue light spread from impact across the demon bodies. When the light fades, the three Oni are ice sculptures. The near-clear ice statues are then shattered by Lilitha's sadistic kicks.

The Leader's frost-covered Kanabo falls to the cold ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arrival Number Two**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another time and place, Shizune, Iruka, Masaru, Ryou, Agumon, Cyberdramon, Kira Hachi, Taurus, Yugito Nii, and Leoramon have landed in a mountainous area next to a lord's castle. Unfortunately, when the lord learned of the "demons" on his land, he sent out twenty one of his samurai to destroy them.

This proves to be a fatal mistake for the samurai. As they rush towards the youkai screaming there clan name and victories, the newly dressed shinobi respond with lethal techniques.

**"Dokukiri"** (Poison Mist)

Shizune exhales a poisonous cloud of dark purple mist. The three idiot Samurai attacking her charge straight threw, then collapse on the other side. The skin of the samurai has turned a veiny sickly blue-grey from the poison as blood flows from their eyes, noses, and mouths as they die.

Former ninja academy teacher Iruka Umino uses simple techniques to eliminate his enemies. He predicts the movements of the three samurai, blocking their swords with his kunai, before using his superior speed to deliver lethal cuts to the neck and wrists. Iruka is not a person to let his enemies suffer, so he quickly finishes them off with his kunai.

Ryou creates two enhanced Kage Bushin capable to take several hits without dispersing. The real Ryou and his clones each take a Samurai.

**"Seiryuu!"** (Azure Dragon!)

Ryou appears behind his samurai target and begins a combination attack

**"Horn!" **

Two punches to the upper torso, denting the samurai armor.

**"Neck!"**

Four blows to the shoulders, breaking the collar bone.

**"Root!"**

Four blows to the lower torso, causing internal injuries.

**"Room!"**

Four blows to the sides, breaking the ribs.

**"Heart!"**

Triple hit to the heart, shattering the armor and cracking ribs.

**"Tail!"**

Nine vicious kicks, four that send into the air.

**"Winnowing Basket!!"**

The final blow from the air sends the Samurai into the ground in a box shape. The impact breaks more bones and ruptures organs. It also causes the injuries of the previous blows to become lethal with the broken ribs of the "Room" blows tearing the spleen and the broken ribs from the "Heart" hits puncturing the heart. Next to Ryou, his clones also finish their own **Seiryuu Rendan **(Blue Dragon Combo).

**"Katon: Taiyoukaken!!"** (Fire Release: Sun Flame Fist!!)

Masaru gathers chakra in his fist as his four opponents try to attack from all sides. He then rams his fist into the ground, while standing upside down. The chakra is released as flame which shoots Masaru into the air like a rocket and clear of the samurai katanas. The flames also consume the Samurai, burning the flesh from their bones and melting their prized swords. The charred bone fragments fall to the ground with scraps of their armor.

Kira Hachi faces four Samurai with three of his seven swords held by his joints. The Samurai attack at the same time, but there blades fail to cut or pierce Kira's body. In a flash, the four Samurai are sliced to bloody pieces. Even their swords fall to the ground in pieces.

Yugito Nii takes out the last four Samurai. She first blocks there attacks with kunai, shocking the fools who can't believe a gaijin woman could stop there blows.

**"Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Mist Waltz Technique)

She then launches herself back releasing a cloud of purplish mist from her mouth.

**"Goukaryudan!"** (Hellfire Flame Shot)

Leoramon's blast of white flame incinerates two of the samurai and the other two are burnt to death, as the flammable mist violently ignites causing a loud explosion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arrival Number Three**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The third landing site is a set of old dirt roads near a group of rice fields. The people that appear are Suna siblings Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro; Team Tamer composed of Takato, Jenrya, and Ruki, Special Jounin Anko, and the two Sennin Tsunade and Jiraiya. They also face enemies shortly after receiving their altered clothing. In their case, there enemies are neither youkai nor samurai, but a group of thirty four savage bandits that had been attacking the nearby farming village.

The bandits thought that they were rich foreigners and easy prey. The bandits thought they could sell Tsunade, Ruki, and Temari to a brothel after they had their fun. Bandits are not known for their intelligence.

Tsunade Senju delivers her legendary crushing blows, leaving three bandits in huge craters with shattered bones and ruptured organs. The bandits have shocked looks on their faces as there vital fluids drain from them. They thought they would be killed by disease, samurai, or youkai, not a huge-breasted gaijin woman with superhuman strength.

**"Doton: Yomi Numa" **(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)

After forming the needed hand seals, a vast swamp appears beneath Jiraiya's three bandits. The bandits with their heavy stolen armor and heavy clothing quickly sink into the poisonous muddy waters of swamp. They are killed within seconds by a single technique of a sennin.

**"Senei Ta Jashu"** (Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

The three bandits attacking Anko Mitarashi are horrified by the snakes that suddenly shoot out of her sleeves and wrap around them. There fear only increases when they sink their fangs in and inject a hundred times the lethal amount of venom into their veins. The hemotoxin destroys red blood cells, disrupts blood clotting, causing organ degeneration and generalized tissue damage. The doomed bandits fall to the ground dead as the snakes retract, there internal organs dissolving and blood draining from the noses, mouths, and there several dozen snake bites.

**"Fireball"**

**"Endan!"**

Takato and his partner Guilmon don't bother using more advance techniques, they both release fireballs from their mouths that blast one bandit forcing him to collide with two of his comrades. The flames are hot enough to cause the bandits dirty clothing to ignite and the fire quickly spreads to the other two bandits. As they try to put out the flames, Takato and Guilmon release another set of fireballs that send fire down their throats and burning the lung tissue of the bandits. The bandits quickly suffocate as their lungs close up and their flesh rapidly cooks.

Jenrya moves between two bandits using a defensive style of taijutsu. He easily avoids the clumsy sword attacks of the two armed thieves. As Jenrya avoids each and every attack, the bandits become more and more angry, making more aggressive attacks. Finally, Jenrya flips over one as they both attack, and rams his feet into the back of that one. It causes the two bandits to collide with each other and their weapons to impale each other. A third bandit tries to jump Jenrya from behind,

**"Gatling Arm!"**

but Jenrya's adult-level partner fires a shower of bullets. The bandit jerks in midair as the bullets pierce every vital organ and shatter many bones. The corpse lands in a pool of crimson and a bullet hole in his broken sword.

**"Kyosetsu!"**

**"Fox Leaf Arrowheads"**

Ruki and Renamon summon clouds of razor-sharp energy shards, then fire them at their group of bandits. They are different from the other bandits, because instead of stolen samurai swords, farming tools, or spears, they are using Yumi - Japanese longbows - and quivers of mostly poisoned arrows. They still panic as the shards cut threw there armor, clothing, and skin in thousands of places. The panic prevents them from using their bows as Ruki and Renamon get close to finish them off. Two bandits are killed by swift cuts of the kunai daggers, but one bandit recovers enough to shoot an arrow at Ruki. Ruki spins and avoids the arrow with ease, but Renamon is enraged.

**"Katon: Touhakken!"** (Fire Release: Wisteria Punch)

Renamon's response to the attack on her partner is a fist covered in a raging inferno of blue flames to the bandit's head. The mystical azure flames incinerate the bandit's flesh and bone on contact, leaving the decapitated corpse to fall to the ground.

Four bandits with Yari - Japanese spears- have impaled the black clad Kankuro or what they think is Kankuro. A shell of sand crumbles away to reveal Kankuro's puppet Karasu (The Crow). The four bandits are shocked at the three-eyed wooden monstrosity cause on their spear tips. There shock soon becomes fear when Kankuro causes the four arms to detach and release there poisonous blades. The four arms spin on Kankuro's chakra threads before whipping by the four blades. The bandits then collapse to the ground as the Jounin-quality poison takes effect.

**"Fuuton: Kamaitachi"** (Wind Release: Cutting Whirlwind)

The four bandits attacking Temari with farming tools are sent flying back by the wind released from her giant fan. The fierce winds from the fan form a tornado around the four and holds them in the air, as the sharp winds cut them in a thousand places over and over. The cheap weapons they wanted to use on her are turned against them by the winds. As the cuts reach vital veins and arteries, the winds collapse and the bodies fall to the ground in a shower of a misty crimson.

**"Kishabakudan!"** (Golden Sand Blast Fist)

Shukaku forms a giant golden fist out of sand and uses it to send the remaining eight bandits flying on to their backs. He whips the hand back and forth, shattering the legs of the bandits like the immense tail of a giant salt water crocodile.

**"Sabaku Kyu!"** (Desert Coffin!)

The eight bandits are covered in dense, suffocating sand, then lifted into the air with a single movement of Gaara's fist. The bandits in pain and fear, wet the sand with blood and other fluids. Gaara, his face completely emotionless, walks towards them with his jacket flowing behind him in the wind.

"I want information."

The bandits quickly spill all the information they have. Everything from recent history and current politics, to their own personal history. Two of them even manage to describe every crime they have committed in their entire lives in minute detail. Gaara and the others learn about the current situation as the eight bandits continue to cry and beg for their life.

After getting the needed information, Gaara has only one thing to say.

**"Sabaku Sousou!!"** (Desert Funeral!!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arrival Number Four**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The final landing site is the side of river. Team Asuma consisting of Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji lead by Asuma Sarutobi, Team Kurenai consisting of Hinata, Shino, and Kiba lead Kurenai Yuhi, and Team Adventure consisting of Yamato, Mimi, and Izumi lead by Mokuton user Tenzo all crash into the mud. They manage to go two hours after transforming their clothing before they were attacked.

Instead of youkai, samurai, or bandits, they were attacked by this feudal world's version of ninja. Some legends say people learned ninjutsu - art of the art - from the bird youkai Tengu. While most stories are fake, the ninja clan that is now attacking the travelers from another world DID learn their fighting style and ability to manipulate the elements from youkai masters.

They attacked the other world's heroes because they thought they were a rival clan sent to stop there assassination of a local lord.

In an alternate future, in which the Scourge's group never came to this world, historical scrolls record that the darker branch of clan, part of a dark cult, murdered there light branch. Then, years later, after in-fighting nearly wiped out the ninja clan, the last of them were killed by the lords when they discovered there treacherous nature and the cult's practice of human sacrifice.

It's a future that can never be, as Teams Asuma, Kurenai, and Adventure massacre the leaders and most devoted of the dark branch.

**"Shinranshin no Jutsu!"** (Mind Derangement Technique)

Ino Yamanaka's technique causes one of the attacking ninja to attack his comrade. The comrade manages to kill the deranged ninja, but not before taking fatal wounds to the upper chest.

**"Hijutsu: Kage Nui!" **(Secret Art: Shadow Sewing!)

Shikamaru Nara extends his shadow, then causes the shadow to emerge from the ground in tendrils. The appearance of the tendrils causes the ninjas to pause, which is long enough for the tendrils to impale the native ninja threw the necks and upper torso.

**"Chou Harite!" **(Super Open Hand Slap!)

Chouji Akimichi after using his family's body expansion technique focuses special chakra into his palms. Then he slams his palms directly into the two bandits below, smashing them into the ground. It happens too fast for the ninja to use **Kawarimi** (replacement) and there body hardening techniques aren't enough to prevent them being crushed like insects.

There teacher Asuma Sarutobi doesn't need fancy clan technique to kill his two opponents. Instead he uses his wind affinity and special trench knives to slice threw his targets. The two native ninja have no defense as the blades cut threw weapons, armor, cloth, flesh, and bone.

Hinata Hyuuga uses her family fighting style **Juken **(Gentle Fist) against three attacking ninjas. They don't see the danger in feather light taps, especially since their bodies are altered by demon magic and are covered in dense armor. The stone-like skin, steel-like bones and iron hard muscles would be able to stop swords, arrows, and other weapons of their world, but Juken targets internal organs. The three ninja have shocked looks under their masks as their hearts, lungs, livers, kidneys, and spleens violently rupture.

Two ninja appear behind Shino Aburame and slice him apart using their demonic blades, but Shino explodes into Kikaichu (destruction bugs). As the **Mushi Bushin **(Insect Clone) dissolves into a cloud of insects they attach themselves to the two ninja and quickly drain their physical and spiritual energy. When they are near death, Shino reabsorbs his bugs and finishes the two with their knives.

**"Gatsuuga!" **(Dual Piercing Fang)

Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru in human (Kiba's) form attack like two spinning drills and rip into their two opponents. The two native ninja may have been modified to have very flexible and durable bodies, but they are torn to pieces by the superior ninja and his canine partner.

Kurenai uses **"Magen: Jubaku Satsu" **(Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death). It's a powerful genjutsu (illusion technique) that causes Kurenai to disappear in front of her victims. Once near her targets, a tree grows at their feet and its branches bind them so they can no longer move. Once the illusion makes them believe they are captured, Kurenai appears from the tree itself and stab her victims with a kunai.

Tenzou, also known as the Mokuton-wielding Yamato, kills his three poison-using opponents using his artificial kekkai genkai (advance bloodline limit). He causes vines to explode from the earth and bind the three, then thickens the vines into hardwood trucks that crush the bones and organs of the captured victims. He would uses a similar method like kunai or shuriken, but the toxic miasma surrounding those three made it difficult to get close or target with throwing weapons.

**"Futon: Ekishoudan!"** (Wind Release: Liquid Crystal Bullet)

A sphere of super-cold liquefied air from Yamato "Matt" Ishida collides with four sword-wielding ninja with the force of a train. The high pressure winds and super-fluid mist instantly freeze them solid and shatters them into a billion bloody crystals.

Mimi disarms her four attackers using her Rose spear. She then whips the spear causing it to wrap around the group. With a single gesture, the vine releases long poisonous thorns that pierce the ninja. Three of the ninja collapse to the ground dead, while the fourth collapses into a pile of mud. The fourth attacks Mimi from behind, but a vine hidden in her hair extends into a meter long blade-like thorn. The pink-red thorn impales the backstabber without Mimi needing to move. The vine then detaches from Mimi's hair and the corpse joins the others.

**"Hijutsu: Zubatto Denki Harigan!"** (Secret Art: Piercing Electricity Wire)

Izumi sends a thousand hair-thin wires threw the final four ninja attacking him. Izumi and his insectoid partner Tentomon then send chakra-generated lightning threw the wires burning the target's organs and frying the nervous systems.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arrival Number Five**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of Japan, something else appeared with the Digimon and Digidestined. Surges of energy caused the atmosphere to change causing angry storm clouds to form. The energy increases and the clouds are pushed outward by the strongest point, creating a hole in the sky. The hole swirled like the eye of a hurricane as a point of light grew in the center of the hole and with a sound greater than the thunder of a hundred lightning bolts, there was an explosion.

Now at the bottom of a dark lake, buried in the mud, is an egg-shaped mass over three meters in length. The egg shell is made of a dark blue-purple crystal with glowing blue lines across its surface. Something inside the egg is emitting a jyaki - an evil aura- that causes everything near the lake to be filled with fear. Something in the egg is generating a liquid shouki, a concentrated toxic miasma that poisons the lake killing all animal and plant life, from century old giants to microbes.

Something Evil

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 22 - ATFF - Part 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEAMS**

Group 1 (Inuyasha-tachi Era)

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Group 2 (The Future/After the End)

Shizune/Iruka

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Group 3 (The Past/Inu Taisho)

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Group 4 (Inuyasha-tachi)

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izumi

Missing Group

Team Gai - Rock Lee/Tenten/Neji Hyuuga - Gai

**WINNERS**

Sorry about missing Voting Update 2 of 2

**The First IY ARC**

**Inuyasha is Starter Group and The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.**

Two of the groups meet the Inuyasha-tachi Starter Group - Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala - before and during the events of Movie 2. The other two groups are displaced in time.

**The Second IY ARC**

**After The Ending and The Past**

It's After the Ending. Naraku and the Shikon no Tama are gone for good. Wished away preventing Kagome and Naraku from becoming the Shikon no Tama like miko Midoriko and the youkai Magatsuhi. Years later, Miroku and Sango have a few kids together. Kagome has finished high school and returns to the past for the last time. She married Inuyasha in a Happy Ending!

A new threat appears with connection to the distant past and the return of the other groups.

It shows what happened to Teams Suna, Tamer, Anko, and the Sennin in the past during Inu no Taishou's time using flashbacks.

**NEW VOTING IDEA - YOUKAI IDEAS**

The Scourge, Shinobi and Digidestined will be encountering many youkai opponents.

What are your ideas for youkai?

Add a couple youkai to your Reviews.

Example

Spike gets into a drunken fight with a monkey demon.

The monkey has dark green fur, red eyes, and long fangs.

He wears gold/brown armor and carries a curved sword

Information taken from **tvtropesDOTorg** under **Obake**

Obake is the general term used for Japanese monsters and demons (also known as Yokai), also sometimes applied to Japanese ghosts (Yuurei). Naturally, these creatures are mentioned or appear quite often in Anime. Commonly referenced Obake include:

_Henge,_ magical animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence. Often assume human form and get into all kinds of mischief. The two most famous Henge are probably Kitsune (foxes) and Tanuki (raccoon-dogs).

_Oni_, muscular, mountain-dwelling humanoids who can be depicted as either good or bad. Almost always translated into English as "demons" or "ogres", although they are not always evil.

_Tsukumogami_, inanimate objects that come to life after a hundred years. These can range from weapons to clothes to umbrellas (Karakasa).

_Nurikabe_, a monster that takes the form of an animate section of wall. It has the power to turn invisible, and likes to use this power to impede travelers.

_Kamaitachi_, weasel-like creatures that attack in trios: the first one knocks down a traveler with a gust of wind, the second cuts the traveler with its sickle-like claws, and the third applies an ointment that stops the bleeding, leaving the victim with a bloodless but inexplicably large and painful wound.

_Kappa_, water spirits who hold water in a reservoir on top of their heads. Kappas are fond of eating cucumber, hence cucumber rolls being called "Kappamaki".

_Tengu_ are winged creatures. Long-nosed Tengu are red-skinned and humanoid, Karasu Tengu are anthropomorphic crows.

_Rokurokubi _are human by day but have extremely elastic necks during the night. _Nukekubi _can detach their heads from their necks and float away in search of human flesh.

The _baku _is a relatively benign example, being a tapir-like monster that eats bad dreams.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

There is now a challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.org/Challenge-3717

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407


	13. ATFF Broken Mirror Part 2

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: Over 7000**

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

TTH**DOT**org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

TTH**DOT**org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

TTH**DOT**org/org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

TTH**DOT**/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

TTH**DOT**org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

TTH**DOT**org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

TTH**DOT**org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

TTH**DOT**org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

TTH**DOT**org/Story-17792

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 24: A TWISTED FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

**Arc 1 Broken Mirror - Part 2**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha-tachi Camp**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Long ago, the great miko (priestess) Midoriko and a powerful yokai Magatsuhi fought. Midoriko possessed the ability to seize the souls of Youkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart. During a time when youkai ravaged the land, her spiritual powers made her more powerful than a hundred samurai. Magatsuhi, her final adversary and the one that claimed her life, was created by many youkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her.

After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the youkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized Magatsuhi's spirit and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and Magatsuhi still battle on, while their corpses were mummified and relocated to a cave near the taijiya village. The state of their battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel.

The Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls) found its way into the hands of many humans and demons, increasing the evil in a human's heart and increasing a demon's power. Finally, the Youkai Taijya (Youkai exterminator) Clan found the Jewel in the body of a weak youkai, badly corrupted by its years of exposure to many evil hearts. They took it to one of the most powerful miko of their time, the Miko Kikyo.

Fifty years ago, Inuyasha, the half Youkai son of the great dog general of the west and a human noblewoman came to steal the Jewel in order to become a pure Youkai like his half-brother Sesshomaru. Instead, he ended up falling in love with Kikyoand she convinced him to become human. If Inuyasha became human, the Jewel would vanish and Kikyo and Inuyasha would be free to live their lives together.

It was not meant to be as Onigumo, an evil hearted thief whose body had been burnt in a fire, also lusted after the miko who had taken care of him. He also lusted after the power of the Jewel and allowed hundreds of Youkai to devour and merge with him around his evil heart. In the same way Magatsuhi was created, a new evil shape-shifting hanyou was born with the name Naraku.

Naraku tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha into believing they had betrayed each other, which ended with Kikyo dying of the wounds Naraku inflicted in Inuyasha's form and Inuyasha sealed to a tree by a sacred arrow. Naraku thought Kikyo would kill Inuyasha and use the Jewel to heal herself, further corrupting the Jewel, but instead the Jewel was burnt with Kikyo's body.

Fifty years later, a modern high school girl Kagome Higurashi was pulled into the Bone Eater's Well on her property by a Youkai centipede woman and pulled into the Feudal past. It was determined she was the reincarnation of Kikyo and possessed the same spiritual powers. A second attack by Mistress Centipede also revealed Kagome had been born with the Shikon-no-Tama inside her body and it was released during the battle.

Kagome removed the sacred arrow in Inuyasha's chest and he destroyed Mistress Centipede. After the battle, Inuyasha tried to steal the Jewel, but was cursed with the Beads of Subjugation, a necklace that Kagome can command, often by using the word "sit" which causes the beads to yank downward. The adventures began when Kagome destroyed a crow Youkai who had stolen the Shikon no Tama and accidentally shattered the jewel into countless fragments, scattering them across Japan.

While weaker than the complete Jewel, each shard increased a youkai's power and corrupted human hearts. In order to protect the innocent (though Inuyasha would have denied it at the time), Kagome and Inuyasha began to hunt down the shikon shards.

In time Inuyasha and Kagome were joined by Shippo, an orphaned Kitsune (fox) kit. Shippo's father had been killed by a pair of Youkai brothers known as the Thunder Brothers who possessed Jewel shards. Shippo tried to steal the shards from Kagome to get revenge, but in the end became Kagome's surrogate son.

The next member was a young and perverted Buddhist Monk known as Miroku. He was the grandson of a monk who'd hunted Naraku, but was tricked by an attractive female form. Naraku cursed the monk with the Kazama (wind tunnel), a hole in the hand that acts like a black hole sucking in all matter. It was a powerful ability, but the hole would grow in time until the Monk himself was pulled into the wind tunnel. This curse was passed down to Miroku's father when the monk died and down to Miroku when his father was finally consumed by his own wind tunnel.

Naraku's evil proved to be strong even after fifty years when he arranged the death of the Youkai Taijya (Youkai exterminator) village. The sole survivor, a woman named Sango, was hunting a Youkai at a lord's castle, when her mind controlled little brother Kohaku killed everyone and badly injured her before they were both brought down by a shower of arrows. Sango pulled herself out of her own grave, but then was manipulated by Naraku into attacking Inuyasha making her believe the Inu Hanyou had destroyed her village. The deception was revealed, but Naraku escaped and later revived Kohaku as his slave to cause Sango even more pain.

The group consisting of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and a fiery nekomata named Kilala have had many adventures hunting the Jewel shards, fighting various evil Youkai, defeating corrupt humans, and helping others, but there mission has never been clearer.

Find the Shards of the Shikon no Tama and Destroy Naraku

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scourge-Kakashi- Light Camp**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"COME BACK HERE, BIRD BOY! I'M HUNGRY!"**

The shout comes from a large Oni. This monster is over seven feet tall with a muscular blue-skinned body, four long arms ending in sharp claws on the finger tips, and two long legs to support the weight of the upper body. It has a wide rim mouth filled with fangs, a broad nose, long tapered ears, and two long bull-like horns on its head. Unlike most Oni, it wears the armor of a samurai warrior and its face has markings that resemble Kabuki makeup.

The object of its hunger is a small child youkai around ten years old by human standards. The young youkai looks human except for red skin and large nose, and he has long black hair with black feathers near the ears. The boy's thin form is clad in the clothing of a civilian

**CRACK!**

The Oni's hungry charge is stopped by Spike's fist in its face. The impact is so powerful that a couple of fangs crack and one is knocked out of the ogre's mouth.

"Bloody Moron!"

"Never thought you'd be a hero, Spike." says Angel walking up behind the boy.

"Who's being a hero? I just wanted this loudmouth to bloody shut up."

**"HOW DARE...!!"**

**CRACK!**

The Oni gets up, only for Angel's fist to knock it back down causing more blood and teeth to spray from its mouth. The Japanese Ogre in Samurai clothing looks stunned at the strength of the two human-looking youkai. He reaches to grab his two nihonto (Japanese swords) and two Jitte - long iron rods each with a one-pronged tine used to break other blades.

**CRUNCH!**

**"ARRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**

The Oni cries out in pain as Drusilla steps on his manhood forever removing him from the youkai gene pool. The young boy is shocked that a Miko could be so sadistic, even to an evil monster.

**CRACK!**

She then delivers a kick to the Oni's face to shut him up. Another couple of fangs hit the forest floor with more blood as the Oni tries to curl himself into a protective ball.

"Mr. Oni is very loud, Daddy." says Drusilla with a smile that makes every male for miles want to protect their privates. "Who are you, little boy?"

The boy is too surprised to answer questions for several minutes, which gives the others time to gather. The boy then realizes that these people saved him, so he answers.

"My name is Soramaru. I'm a Tengu from a nearby youkai colony. I was... playing alone in the forest, when Kuroga decided to eat me. My Okasan said I wasn't supposed to go deep into the forest, but I didn't listen to her." says Soramaru, looking ready to cry.

"Kuroga?" says Naruto standing over the eye, "Is that the name of Kusotare?"

**"HOW DARE YOU..." **yells Kuroga grabbing Naruto, only for him to explode into a cloud of smoke, "Huh?"

Sai then appears next to the Oni and whips his hand. Ink sprays from between Sai's finger tips and into the eyes of Oni causing the youkai immense pain. As the ogre grabs his eyes and stumbles back, Sakura delivers a punch so powerful that Kuroga is sent flying through two thick trees and into a large boulder, shattering it with his head.

"Amazing!" says Soramaru, "Kuroga was exiled from our colony because despite how he dresses he's a barbarian like the other Oni. He tried to steal from the shops, but was caught and imprisoned for a month, then forced to pay back three times what he stole. He then got drunk and tried to start a fight with a couple of merchants, and ended up imprisoned for another three months and was then forced to work for the merchants for another six. When he tried to rape a girl, they exiled him and told him if he returned they would kill him."

**"SHE WOULD HAVE ENJOYED IT!" **

**"Fuinjutsu: Fujimi no Juin!"** (Sealing Art: Cursed Seal of Invulnerability)

Hikari rams her glowing fingers into the Oni's shoulder leaving behind a three tomoe mark within a flame circle with two small circles outside the ring.

"What is...?"

Hikari makes a hand seal and the Oni's body arcs in pain.

"It was originally a medical seal that could shut down all sensitivity to pain. It was later abused, making soldiers fight until they died of their wounds, and then perverted into a cursed seal that would increase sensitivity to pain when the master makes a hand seal."

"The girl in question is my age." says Soramaru glaring at the Oni that tried to eat him, "The only reason he wasn't killed on the spot was it was attempted rape and he paid off one of the judges."

Kuroga, despite being in immense and inhuman pain, manages to pick up a rock and throw it at Hikari's head hoping to break her concentration. Takeru vanishes with a burst of speed and the rock is cut clean in half in midair. The Oni's body is then split in half from crotch to head creating a red line in the forest.

The boy is still amazed by the strength of warriors.

"Would you like to see my village?"

The group looks at each other, then Hikari takes the boy's hand.

"Lead the way, Sora-kun?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kurenai-Asuma-Adventure Camp**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does anybody have any idea who those ninja were?" says Kiba

"It must have been mistaken identity." says Shikamaru

"They thought you were a rival clan sent to stop their assassination of a local lord."

The group turns to see three humanoid shadows detach themselves the branches of a large tree. The shadows ripple as the illusion fails, revealing three native shinobi.

The leader is the tallest dressed in a dark green shirt and pants secured by black bandages wrapped around the forearms and shins. He also wears black Jika-Tabi, a type of outdoor footwear worn in Japan. His face is partially hidden by a bone mask that covers the eyes and he has gold eyes, pale almost white skin, and shoulder-length snow white hair. He also has slightly pointed ears, small fangs, and an elaborate birthmark on the left side of his face resembling a tattoo.

The second is a woman with long black hair in a braid and dark brown eyes. She's dressed in the dark brown clothing of a civilian with a long staff in her hand and a Sugegasa Kasa (Conical straw hat) on her head. She looks almost normal, except for the bandage wraps around her shins and the length of cloth around her neck, which can also serve as a mask during a mission.

The third is a small, thin man who looks at least ninety years old covered in wrinkles. He has a bald head, thick bushy eyebrows, and a long thin white beard. He's dressed in the clothing of a Buddhist monk with a golden shakujo - Buddhist ringed staff. The six rings on the staff represent the six states of existence (Humans, Animals, Hell, Hungry ghosts, Gods, and Jealous gods), but the faint marks on the metal indicate it's a weapon.

"Who are you?" says Asuma.

"I am Dokujamaru and these are Oyagi and Guren. We are from Tokoyamigakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in Everlasting Darkness). Who are you?"

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi." say Asuma, "My team is Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. My friend is Kurenai Yuhi and her team is composed of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka with his canine partner Akamaru. Last is Team Adventure- Yamato Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi with their respective partners, Gabumon, Palmon, and Tentomon We are ninja of Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves)"

Kurenai then notices something and yells "Kai!" releasing the faint Genjutsu (illusion technique)

"Sorry about that." says Dokujamaru, "We wanted honest answers."

"I never heard of a youkai-born village named Konoha." says Oyagi, "A wind user with a mind manipulator, body manipulator, and a shadow wielder. A pregnant illusion mistress with an eye technique user, a living hive, and an inu youkai wannabe. Ice, Plant, and Wire manipulators with summoned creature partners. My, what an interesting lot."

"How do you know??" asks Mimi

"Our clans learned many secrets from our youkai allies."

"Are we going to fight?" asks Kiba

"We hope not." says Guren, "Those that you killed were part of a cult that has infected our village. They have been causing our village problems and the success of the assassination mission would have given them enough political strength to upset the balance. We were ordered to track them, but we couldn't attack them because of our laws."

"So what do you want?" asks Kurenai.

"We invite you to our village." says Dokujamaru, "Knowledge is power and I believe we can both benefit from sharing our knowledge."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the Road**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"HIRAIKOTSU!"**

Sango's giant demon bone boomerang flies through the air before slicing a demon dressed in the white fur of a demon baboon. The upper half of the creature releases a mass of brown tentacles that try to grab Sango. Sango's partner and ride Kilala proves to be faster and a glowing pink sacred arrow from Kagome blasts the attacking tentacles into a shower of hardened earth. A second sacred arrow to the body causes the monster to explode with a white flash. Scraps of fur, dirt, and a burning wooden doll litter the group.

At the same time, a second creature in white baboon fur is hopping through the trees, when Inuyasha with his father's fang sword Tetsusaiga appears in its path. A single swing of the sword cuts the creature in half at the waist, but another mass of dirt tentacles prove it's not Naraku, but another of Naraku's demon puppets.

These creatures are not alive. They are masses of earth controlled by a set of talismans. One wooden doll is placed inside the puppet wrapped in Naraku's hair, while the other is kept next to Naraku like a remote control. Naraku often uses the Demon Puppets to escape his enemies.

**"WIND SCAR!!**

Inuyasha's blade cuts the point where the demonic energies collide and releases a blast of energy powerful enough to kill a hundred demons with a single blow. The blast shreds the puppet into a cloud of dirt and shredded fur. The shoki (miasma) within the puppet used to poison his enemies also burns up.

The group continues to hunt down the last of Naraku's puppets and search for the real Naraku. The only reason there would be so many puppets in a single area was to distract enemies from the real target, Naraku himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Youkai Colony**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Youkai Colony is a small village hidden in a secret valley. It's protected by illusions that cause the uninvited to become lost and a barrier powered by the five Chinese Elements. The mountain river in the North, volcanic fields to the South, forest to the East, ore-rich mountains to the West, and a central tower dug deep into the Earth generates a powerful barrier that both hides and protects the village.

Most of the village's Youkai are Henge, magical animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence. They wander the village in both human form and their true animal forms. There is a fair amount of variety, but most of the inhabitants are Kitsune (foxes), Tanuki (raccoon-dogs), and Mujina (badgers) with a few Okami (wolves) and Inugami (dogs). There are also a typical team of Kamaitachi, weasel-like creatures that attack in trios, and the bird-like Tengu. The anthropomorphic crows known as Karasu Tengu and the humanoid Daitengu form the guards and leaders.

CRASH!

Angel, Spike, and Drusilla rush to the source of the sound and find a Tengu dressed as a Yamabushi - Japanese mountain ascetic hermits with a long tradition as mighty warriors endowed with supernatural powers. He's resting against a tree, which has a large piece of bark missing from a powerful impact. An impact caused by the old tengu's head if the large bump is an indication. The cause of the elderly bird's fall is clear since there is a broken sake jug and the smell of alcohol is strong.

"Whose is this guy?"

"Great Grandpa Tenmaru." says Soramaru, "He was a great warrior when he was young and helped lead our people to the valley."

"Now he's the village drunk." says another voice, "He spends most of his days so drunk he can't tell the ground from the sky and smashes into trees left and right."

Soramaru and the group of sixteen - three vampires, seven human ninja, and six Digimon - turn to see a Karasu Tengu walk up to them. He's a tall, athletic humanoid with a body covered in black feathers, sharp talons on his hands and feet, and an intelligent crow's head on his shoulders. He's dressed in the clothing and armor of a warrior and carries a long staff with a silver ring at the end.

"Captain Satsu!"

"Hello Soramaru. I'm wondering why you have brought a group of humans and unknown youkai to out village. You have broken the laws about outsiders."

"Well....uh... I was in the Forest outside the barrier."

"Again? This is the third time you broke that Rule."

"Hey! Lay off, bird boy!" says Spike, causing Angel to stare. Spike is not the type of person to defend others; in fact he's more likely to attack them. At least he was before the Halloween from Hell.

"Why don't you make me, Dead Boy!?" says the Captain narrowing its eyes at the vampire.

"Dead boy. You can call the Poof that, but deserve a beating."

"Bring it on, you big sissy."

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)

Spike releases a stream of fire from his mouth.

Captain Satsu swings his staff and cuts the fireball in half, then uses the rising heat to help him sour into the air. He then spins his staff and releases bursts of wind, each powerful enough to crush a man-size boulder to powder.

Spike avoids each wind blast and responds with another fire technique.

**"Housenka no Jutsu!"** (Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)

Spike does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fire balls. The fireballs are extinguished before they get within a meter of the Captain by a blast of wind, but the Shuriken hidden in the fireballs almost hit him. At the last second, he blocks each of the star-shaped throwing projectiles with his staff. He then turns to block Spike's fiery sword, which creates a shock wave.

"Should we stop this?" says Kakashi.

"The Captain hasn't had this much fun since Kuroga was exiled." says Soramaru

"How long are those idiots going to be at this?" asks Juri

"Until they pass out or one of them loses." says Soramaru.

The women have a look that insults the male gender and blames testosterone for the fighting. The men have a look that seems to say "Hey!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ninja Village - Tokoyamigakure no Sato**

**(The Village Hidden in Everlasting Darkness)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Village Hidden in Everlasting Darkness is a small village hidden inside a mountain range. The village is hidden by a thick, dark forest, preventing flying youkai from detecting there village. The only way to reach their village is a cave network carved by flowing water, as the mountains are too steep and dangerous to ever climb, even for a spider youkai. The caverns themselves are dangerous thanks to cold fast-moving waters, sharp stalactites and stalagmites, and many lethal traps. There are also animals like giant youkai leeches and poisonous snakes.

Dokujamaru, Oyagi and Guren lead Teams Kurenai, Asuma, and Adventure to the village, which looks like it's been abandoned for a hundred years.

"The real Tokoyamigakure is underground, hidden in vast caverns. It's also the reason our village is also known as the Negoku - Kingdom of the Root. Anybody who makes it through the mountain gates will think the village was abandoned. It's also the reason the traps were so simple and old looking, to make people believe they are relics."

Suddenly, Izzy throws a thin kunai at Dokujamaru. A split second before it can hit the shocked white-haired ninja, the wire on the end whips the Kunai to the side and knocks an arrow out the air. The poison tipped arrow falls to the ground in pieces as the group turns to the origin of the arrow.

**"Suiton: Mizurappa!"** (Violent Water Wave)

Yamato expels a strong jet of water at the tree with enough energy to send broken branches flying. A shadowy form is thrown from the tree, which becomes a black-clad ninja with wild spiky red hair before he can hit the ground.

The red-haired ninja is about to make an escape, when it finds itself trapped in storm of sakura petals. From the petals, Kurenai emerges with a kunai knife at the ninja's throat. The illusion breaks as Kurenai is forced to jump back to avoid impalement. Kurenai looks at the red-haired ninja who now has the eight long legs of a spider extending from his back.

"Akagumo (Red Spider). His mother was a Jorougumo (Lady Spider)." says Dokujamaru gathering red-purple youki (demonic energy) in the palm of his right hand. He then thrusts his palm forward releases a burst of energy. The spherical concentration of energy shoots across the ground leaving a ripped trail.

Akagumo jumps high into the air to avoid the blast which shatters and ignites what remains of his tree, but Asuma Sarutobi and his special wind chakra trench knifes are waiting. A single slash cuts through organs and Akagumo's corpse falls to the ground.

"Who was this guy?"

"Another member of the Cult. The only reason he isn't a higher rank is his spider youkai heritage made him hard to control." says Dokujamaru, "My clan has been opposing them and I guess they hoped my death would work to their advantage."

He then turns to Izzy.

"Thank you, Koushiro Izumi. I was unable to sense Akagumo and knowing him, the incurable poisons on the arrow would have lead to a long, painful death." says Dokujamaru, "As I stated, we can learn much from each other."

Izumi looks over to the smoking remains of the tree and can't help, but agree with the Tokiyami ninja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Small Fishing Village**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's sword cuts another one of Naraku's puppets in half causing it to explode into dirt and a cloud of dark purple shoki.

"How many of these things does Naraku have!?" yells Inuyasha, crushing the wooden doll that was inside the puppet, "Kagome can you sense any Jewel Shards?"

"They're close. Very close." says Kagome, "Naraku's using the puppets to hide his jyaki (evil aura), because he's so close. I think he's within the village borders."

"Inuyasha, we have another problem."

"What's that, Miroku?"

"The New Moon is coming."

The group looks worried. Most higher level Hanyous have cycles in which once a month they lose there youkai powers for a period of time. On the New Moon, Inuyasha becomes a normal human until the sun rises. It is when Inuyasha is at his most vulnerable and a fact Naraku must not learn of.

"There's an old shrine near the Lake," says Sango, "While me and Miroku continue the hunt, you and Kagome can go there and wait until sunrise. Naraku would believe you inhaled too much Shoki from the puppets and are resting."

"Master Inuyasha!"

**SLAP!**

Inuyasha pulls his hand away from his neck to reveal the flattened form of his flea youkai retainer Myoga. The paper thin youkai soon reverts to his round four armed form and stands on Inuyasha's hand.

"What do you want now, Myoga?" says Inuyasha with an annoyed look.

"There is a mystery, Master Inuyasha. A strange dark storm appeared in a distant forest and warriors appeared from a flash of light."

"Strange, but most Thunder Youkai use storms to travel."

"This has happened before, Master Inuyasha, during your father's time. The warriors that appeared then possessed immense power and fought alongside your father against the youkai of the Continent. Kagome, you should be interested in their story the most."

"Why?" says the curious Kagome

"The group said they were from another time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokoyamigakure no Sato**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours have passed and the moon is rising, but it's hard to tell in the Village of Everlasting Darkness. Dokujamaru, Oyagi and Guren have introduced the Konoha ninjas to the Clan Elders, who are very open for the leaders of a dark secret ninja village.

It was also a happy moment when Team Kurenai, Asuma, and Adventure were reunited with Team Scourge, Kakashi, and Light. Apparently, after losing the fight to Spike, Captain Satsu called his counterpart in Tokoyamigakure no Sato. It was a very happy moment when the Karasu Tengu delivered them to the Hidden Village using a secret portal.

_~Flashback~_

**"NARUTO!"**

**THUMP!**

Spike has a smirk on his face, while Angel and Drusilla have genuine smiles as they arrive.

Sakura is blushing from embarrassment, while Sai draws and Kakashi lets out a perverted giggle.

Takeru stands next to Hikari against the stone wall. Their partners are at their sides, while Juri rests against Leomon's shoulder on the opposite wall.

The former Biju-ou Kyubi no Kitsune Gohan stares down at his partner with a strange look of envy and smugness. He crosses his arms and waits for his partner to finish and hope he won't be waiting for hours.

On the other side of the room, Kurenai has turned as red as her eyes in embarrassment, Kiba passed out with nose bleed, Akamaru is trying to wake him, and god only knows what Shino is thinking.

Ino looks like she wants to cheer, Shikamaru looks surprised which is near hysterics for him, and Chouji is so shocked he has dropped his last bag of chips.

Yamato, Mimi, and Izzy cover the eyes of their Digimon partners to prevent comments.

Hinata performed her first flying glomp and Naruto has received his first. The two are now on the ground, sharing a kiss hot enough to melt the Hokage Monument.

One Tokoyami Nin says something to another in a coded language. Translated and decoded it means "Damn hormone driven kitsune hanyou stealing all the hot girls"

_~Flashback End~_

The Village Leader, Tokoyamimaru, sits at the head of a table with Dokujamaru , Oyagi and Guren. He's a tall, powerful man with a fierce face. He has piercing red eyes, pale skin, long snow-white hair with a top knot, and a long white beard. He also has a long scar going from under his left arm down to the jaw. He's dressed in the robes of a Feudal Lord in black and red and holds a red Tanuki mask.

Gohan looks at Tokoyamimaru with a suspicious look, while Lilitha and Blaze in their BlackTailmon and Impmon forms enjoy their meals. Naruto is thrilled that this world has Ramen, while Sai and Sakura are staring. Tailmon, Patamon, and Leomon sit next to their partners enjoying their meals. Angel, Spike, and Drusilla are enjoying their meals, an ability they gained with their physical transformation in Naruto's world. Kurenai is eating odd food, which Asuma thinks is because of the baby. Hinata is sitting next to Naruto, while Shino is looking at a bug on the table. Kiba and Akamaru are eating like wild dogs, while Ino is complaining to Chouji about how much he's eating. Shikamaru isn't eating, instead he's smoking, a bad habit that Kurenai blames on Asuma.

"It's been a very long time since I heard of your type of ninjutsu. The teachings of the Rokudou Sennin (Six Realms Sage) have traveled far."

"You know of our world!?" says Kakashi

"I am from your world, what was the Wave Country, and I left it around the time the Uchiha and Senju Clans joined to create a village under the Fire Lord." says Tokoyamimaru, "My group sought to escape the ninja wars and the rule of the Feudal Lords of the Elemental Countries."

"How did you manage it?"

"A strange surge of chaotic chakra combined with my own enabled us to develop a space time jutsu to allow transport."

"Quite a coincidence."

"It could be destiny, but I gave up believing in destiny when I survived the Bijuu extraction." says Tokoyamimaru, looking at Naruto's shocked face, "Yes, Naruto, former Jinchuriki of Kyubi no Kitsune, I was once the Jinchuriki of Sanbi no Kame (The three-tailed turtle)"

He points to a painting on the wall showing a young man with red eyes, blonde hair, and the same scar on his face as Tokoyamimaru. He's dressed in dark green with a sword-like weapon on his back. A genjutsu is cancelled and the full painting is revealed showing the massive green and dark red form of the Biju (Tailed Beast) Sanbi.

"You survived!?"

"The same chaotic chakra." explains Tokoyamimaru, "It changed my body enough to survive and my studies of the changes allowed me to create the portal. In this world, I founded the village in this hidden valley and helped create new ninjutsu based on the Youkai we found ourselves with."

"There are Youkai in this village?" asks Kiba forgetting the spider hanyou Akagumo for a moment.

"Yes and Hanyou (half-Youkai). We have lived together for over sixty years and have grown close to the nearby Youkai Colony. We even adopt hanyous that have been abandoned or orphaned.'

'It's ironic that the superstitious think ninja were taught by Tengu, because it was me and Daitengu Elder Shirahamaru that developed the ninjutsu used by both villages."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hours Later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll teach you Ninjutsu and other skills, excluding Clan techniques and bloodline abilities, and you teach us yours." says Kurenai, "You also agree to help us locate the missing members of our group."

"You said it was going to be difficult, but you had a clue." says the father of Kurenai's child, "What clue?"

"Centuries ago, a similar event was recorded in the court of the Lord of the West, an Inu Taiyokai (dog demon lord) known as the Inu no Taisho (Dog General)." says Guren, "It's possible part of the group landed in that time. It's also possible the oldest son or the retainers know what happened to them."

"What can you tell us about the Dog General?" asks Kiba

"The Great Dog Demon was a feared and powerful daiyokai, who became one of the most respected. He received fatal injuries while fighting the dragon daiyokai Ryukotsusei and died while defending his infant son and human wife.'

'He fathered his first son Sesshomaru with a pure blooded daiyokai known as the Lady of the West. He's currently seeking stronger opponents and wants to become more powerful than his father. The younger half-brother Inuyasha is a hanyou whose mother was a human noble named Izayoi.'

'Inuyasha's story is the most interesting. He sought the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls) to become a pureblooded youkai, but fell in love with a Miko named Kikyo. They were tricked by an evil hanyou named Naraku into betraying each other. Inuyasha was sealed to a tree for fifty years until Kikyo's reincarnation from another time appeared."

"Another time?"

"My spies noticed she rides a bike and carries medical supplies and instant ramen. All technology that's more advance then current. My guess is that this Kagome Higurashi is from the future. She, Inuyasha, and a small group are searching for the shards of Shikon no Tama which was accidentally shattered and Naraku who has become a major threat. One of the reasons Tokoyamigakure is so secretive is Naraku, Magatsuhi, and other composite demons would absorb us to obtain our knowledge and skills."

"Composite?" says Naruto next to a blushing Hinata. The kunoichi is wondering why she reacted like she did. She's Hinata Hyuuga, not a drunken Anko Mitarashi.

"Weak demon trash fused into a more malignant single creature" says Gohan, "Something causes the weak youkai to gather, usually am evil heart, and the youkai combine into a single youkai with the strongest traits and abilities of the merger with the heart as the core. The evil nature of the group is also concentrated turning a threat into a living nightmare."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha-Tachi Camp**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha is hiding in an abandoned shrine on the shore of a lake. It's the night of the new moon and Inuyasha is now a black-haired human and at his most vulnerable. Inuyasha complains to demon flea retainer Myoga, but the chance of Naraku learning about his human day is too great a risk.

Kagome steps out with her bow and arrows, to buy Inuyasha some time. When the sun rises, Inuyasha will be a hanyou again and back at full power. Only then will he be able to take out Naraku, who's currently attacking them.

In the dense forest near the lake, Naraku wearing his demon baboon skin is hopping through the forest like a hopping corpse. He's followed by Sango riding Kilala and wielding her giant demon bone boomerang Hiraikotsu. She is eager to make Naraku pay for the death of her family and village, and the enslavement of her brother Kohaku.

Naraku is cut, but the baboon skin tears away.

After escaping Sango's attack, Naraku runs into Miroku who has his Kazama (wind tunnel) open to devour him like a black hole. Naraku's counter is a hive of Saimyosho, the demonic wasp-like insects that poison Miroku, forcing him to close his wind tunnel and gives Naraku a chance to grab Miroku.

Miroku is saved when Kagome's sacred arrow hits the arrow and causes the arm holding the monk to explode. A second shot to the shoulder causes Naraku to shatter into pieces, but the pieces inflate like balloons then detonate in an explosion of shoki (miasma).

Miroku and Sango escape the blast on the back of Kilala and Kagome escapes on Shippo's balloon transformation. From their air borne positions, they watch as Naraku emerges in his new form.

Naraku's new form is a massive spider with a red spider-like mark on the back of its abdomen. The demon spider also has a demonic head with Oni-like horns, large round eyes, white hair, and a mouth with four fangs (two tusks).

After talking to Shippo, he changes his form from a defensive balloon into a bird meant to be a hawk, but resembling an albatross to Kagome. They manage to attract Naraku-Spider's attention, after learning the massive monster was a protective barrier, causing the spider to chase the flying heroes around the lake trying to kill them.

Accidentally, they lead the demon spider back to the abandoned shrine Inuyasha is in and it demolishes it. The heroes are worried for a moment as the sun rises, then Inuyasha emerges from the dust in full hanyou form holding the Tetsusaiga in its demonic fang form.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Naraku."

Inuyasha uses the Red Tetsusaiga, a form he gained from Shiori and the bat youkai tribe, to destroy Naraku's protective barrier. Without the barrier, Sango and Miroku are able to destroy the legs using the Hiraikotsu and shakujo staff.

While the yokai exterminator and Buddhist Monk handle the legs, Inuyasha jumps on to Naraku's back and stabs down with the Tetsusaiga, hunting for the shikon jewel shard Kagome was able to detect. This causes Naraku's body to explode into fleshy fragments.

Fragments that grow, mutate, and wrap around Inuyasha, trying to absorb him into Naraku's flesh. Everyone attacks, trying to free Inuyasha, but have little effect. In the end, Inuyasha is able to break free and keep moving to avoid being grabbed again.

Naraku's humanoid form emerges from the mass of tentacles and mutating flesh. The upper half is almost human with long wavy black hair, pale skin, and red eyes, but Naraku has inhumanly long arms and a mass of dark red, green, and purple tentacles coming out of his back.

This proves to be a mistake, when Sango's Hiraikotsu cuts Naraku's humanoid part from the rest of the biomass as Inuyasha and Kagome release their techniques.

**"KAZE NO KIZU!!" **(WIND SCAR!!)

The sacred arrow fired by Kagome leaves a glowing trail before it hits Naraku's falling upper half and burns a hole clean through. The swirling vortex of youki (demonic energy) that is the Wind Scar technique shreds what's left. In a thunderous explosion that baths the area in golden light, Naraku is destroyed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Dead Lake**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bottom of a dark lake, buried in the mud, is an egg-shaped mass. It was over three meters in length, but has grown to over five meters. The egg shell is still made of a dark blue-purple crystal with glowing blue lines across its surface. Something inside the egg is still emitting a jyaki - an evil aura- that causes everything near the lake to be filled with fear. Something in the egg is still generating a liquid shouki, a concentrated toxic miasma that poisons the lake killing all animal and plant life, from century old giants to microbes. The concentration of shoki is so great now that the water of the lake is like concentrated acid. Any bird foolish enough to land on the surface is reduced to bones in seconds and shores of the lake are eroding as the rocks dissolve.

Something Evil is Growing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 22 - ATFF - Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Inuyasha once called Kagome's Instant Ramen, "Ninja Food"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEAMS**

Group 1 (Inuyasha-tachi Era)

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Group 2 (The Future/After the End)

Shizune/Iruka

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Group 3 (The Past/Inu Taisho)

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Group 4 (Inuyasha-tachi)

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izzy

Missing Group

Team Gai - Rock Lee/Tenten/Neji Hyuuga - Gai

**The First IY ARC**

**Inuyasha is Starter Group and The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.**

Two of the groups meet the Inuyasha-tachi Starter Group - Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala - before and during the events of Movie 2. The other two groups are displaced in time.

**The Second IY ARC**

**After The Ending and The Past**

It's After the Ending. Naraku and the Shikon no Tama are gone for good. Wished away preventing Kagome and Naraku from becoming the Shikon no Tama like miko Midoriko and the youkai Magatsuhi. Years later, Miroku and Sango have a few kids together. Kagome has finished high school and returns to the past for the last time. She married Inuyasha in a Happy Ending!

A new threat appears with connection to the distant past and the return of the other groups.

It shows what happened to Teams Suna, Tamer, Anko, and the Sennin in the past during Inu no Taishou's time using flashbacks.

**YOUKAI IDEAS**

The Scourge, Shinobi and Digidestined will be encountering many youkai opponents.

What are your ideas for youkai?

Add a couple youkai to your Reviews.

Example

Spike gets into a drunken fight with a monkey demon.

The monkey has dark green fur, red eyes, and long fangs.

He wears gold/brown armor and carries a curved sword

Information taken from **tvtropesDOTorg** under **Obake**

Obake is the general term used for Japanese monsters and demons (also known as Yokai), also sometimes applied to Japanese ghosts (Yuurei). Naturally, these creatures are mentioned or appear quite often in Anime. Commonly referenced Obake include:

_Henge,_ magical animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence. Often assume human form and get into all kinds of mischief. The two most famous Henge are probably Kitsune (foxes) and Tanuki (raccoon-dogs).

_Oni_, muscular, mountain-dwelling humanoids who can be depicted as either good or bad. Almost always translated into English as "demons" or "ogres", although they are not always evil.

_Tsukumogami_, inanimate objects that come to life after a hundred years. These can range from weapons to clothes to umbrellas (Karakasa).

_Nurikabe_, a monster that takes the form of an animate section of wall. It has the power to turn invisible, and likes to use this power to impede travelers.

_Kamaitachi_, weasel-like creatures that attack in trios: the first one knocks down a traveler with a gust of wind, the second cuts the traveler with its sickle-like claws, and the third applies an ointment that stops the bleeding, leaving the victim with a bloodless but inexplicably large and painful wound.

_Kappa_, water spirits who hold water in a reservoir on top of their heads. Kappas are fond of eating cucumber, hence cucumber rolls being called "Kappamaki".

_Tengu_ are winged creatures. Long-nosed Tengu are red-skinned and humanoid, Karasu Tengu are anthropomorphic crows.

_Rokurokubi _are human by day but have extremely elastic necks during the night. _Nukekubi _can detach their heads from their necks and float away in search of human flesh.

The _baku _is a relatively benign example, being a tapir-like monster that eats bad dreams.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

Story-16848

There is now a challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

Challenge-3717

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

TTH**DOT**org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

TTH**DOT**org/Story-17792

**LINKS IN PROFILE**


	14. ATFF Broken Mirror Part 3

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**CELEBRATED MY BIRTHDAY THIS WEEK!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 25: A TWISTED FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

**Arc 1 Broken Mirror - Part 3**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tokoyamigakure no Sato **

**(Village Hidden in Everylasting Darkness.)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been a month since the former ninja of Konoha joined the village hidden in the every-lasting darkness. In that time, the Teams have gone on many missions for Tokoyamimaru and the village council, and they have both learned techniques from each other.

"It wasn't my fault." yells Spike.

"Like the time you stole one of the council's scrolls for cigarette paper?"

"He was an annoying prat."

Angel's control over lightning has improved thanks to him talking to lightning ninja and thunder youkai. Drusilla has added youkai tree wood and special seals to her puppets. Spike has learned new techniques from the swordsmen, the fire youkai, and more explosive ninjas. He's also learned to cause even great amounts of trouble. Blaze has joined his partner in causing trouble, while Gabriel and Lilitha stay with their partners.

"True, but he also pays for some of our missions." says Kakashi, "We need these missions until we find the others and the destined of this world. It's a nice world, but I want a more modern world with things like toilet paper and mass produced novels."

"Don't you mean porn?" says Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.

Since Team Kakashi arrived in the village, they have developed strong connections. Naruto has nearly been adopted by the kitsune youkai and hanyou, even learning a form of genjutsu (illusion techniques). Sakura has made many medical friends in both villages, especially after finding and beating the local pervert. Sai has even joined a group known as the "Mad Artists", who can bring their art to life.

Team Light is the most divided team as Hikaru and Takeru are outsiders. Their light-based powers have scared away most youkai and those with youkai blood. This has had the effect of drawing them closer to each other. According to the rumors, they have already made it to third base. It's also interesting that Palmon and Tailmon have been spending their time in their high level angelic humanoid forms. Juri and Leomon on the other hand have become close to the Panther tribe and other feline youkai groups.

Team Kurenai and Team Asuma spend most of their time together as Asuma worries over a pregnant Kurenai. Hinata has been training in new techniques and has been going on dates with Naruto. Shino has been studying youkai insects and planning to breed new colonies. Kiba has become close to the Inugami and Okami (dogs and wolf youkai), while Shikamaru has encountered fellow shadow manipulators. Chouji has learned to cook from the ninja and youkai chefs, and Ino has become friends with a Rokuro-kubi and futakuchi-onna.

One might make jokes about the two human transformations, since one gained the ability to elongate her neck during the night because she likes to spy on others and the other is a severe anorexic who developed a mouth on the back of her head fed by prehensile hair.

Team Adventure is severely divided in the village. The ice-manipulating Yamato is a loner, with occasional contact with the musicians. The plant manipulating Mimi is popular, especially with the other plant manipulators. She and Palmon have even become friends with a living sakura tree, Sakura-onna. Izzy on the other hand is depressed by the low technology. He finds enjoyment in computers and electronics, which the Naruto world possessed, but this Feudal Japan doesn't even have electricity.

"Report." orders Tokoyamimaru

"Missions successful." says Kakashi

Suddenly, there is a loud beeping sound and Drusilla pulls out her Digivice. The screen shows a holographic map and two unidentified signals

"We need to investigate." says Angel

"There are two signals." says the village leader, "We just received a mission from one of those areas. We were going to reject it since the pay was so small, but you might want to take it."

"While one group takes the mission and investigates the first signal, the other group investigates the other signal." says Kakashi

"Team Scourge, Team Kakashi, and Team Light will escort Akitoki Hojo to Mt. Fuji." says the village leader, "He's a young noble on a mission to destroy a family heirloom."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shrine of the Mirror of Life**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In an old shine hidden by the trees, the wind sorceress Kagura and void youkai Kanna, both surviving incarnations of currently deceased Naraku, have found a mirror. Kagura wonders why she followed Kanna to this place and watches as the emotionless girl reflects the light of the full moon with her own mirror into the mirror in the shrine.

In the mirror, a beautiful woman's face appears. She looks like a princess with long hair done in a royal style and dark purple robes. Behind her is a field of stars and in front of her a pentagram star of thin purple lights.

The woman calls herself Kaguya, Princess of the Heavens, and makes an offer. In exchange for freeing her, Kaguya promises to give Kagura her true heart's desire, freedom. Kagura and Kanna set out to recover five items that will free Kaguya from her mirror completely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's Camp**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo are continuing their search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls), but they have made camp for the night. It's a beautiful night with a full moon in a star-lit sky and a faint breeze. Kagome is sitting next to Inuyasha when she asks him a question.

"Inuyasha, do you still want to become a full demon?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I think you're already strong as a half demon."

"Yeah, right."

"I like you as a half demon."

"Nothing is.."

Suddenly, Inuyasha stops talking as his superhuman sense of smell picks up a familiar scent. Kagome asks what's wrong, but Inuyasha has already taken off towards the source of scent.

"This scent. It's Naraku's. He's still alive."

What he finds is not Naraku, but a pair of creatures born from his demonic flesh. Kagura of the Wind and Kanna of the Mirror

"What do you want!?" yells Inuyasha, "Did Naraku send you!?"

"Naraku? I'm glad to be rid of him." says Kagura, before releasing her technique, **"Fujin no Mai"** (Dance of Blades.)

As Kagura swings her fan, it releases spinning sickle-shaped blades of wind and youki. Inuyasha avoids the attack, but his kimono sleeve is torn off. Kagura snatches the piece of cloth from the air and is about to leave, when the moon appears and a poem is said.

Suddenly, the mirror in Kanna's hands glows and Kaguya appears.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kaguya, Princess of the Heavens."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to serve me and I can grant your desires. I can see the dark desires within your heart. The despicable beast you wish to become and which I can grant you."

"Why don't you come out of that mirror and face me? **Kaze no Kizu!" **(Wind Scar!)

As Inuyasha brings his demonic sword Tetsusaiga down, he releases arcs of energy that shred the ground. Kagura avoids the attack and releases her most powerful attack.

**"Ryu no Mai!"** (Dance of the Dragon.)

The Dance of the Dragon creates tornadoes of slicing wind to destroy the target, but Inuyasha already has a counter attack.

**"Bakuryuha!"** (Explosive Wave/Backlash Wave)

The Bakuryuha uses the wind scar to reverse the flow of youki in an attack, sending the opponent's attack back to them in a more powerful amplified state. The tornadoes generated by Kagura become a mass of swirling wind and light that shoot back towards Kagura, more than enough to destroy her.

Kagura, still in the mirror, begins to chant a spell. A black sphere appears in front of the two incarnations and absorbs the Bakuryuha into itself like a black hole. The black sphere crackling with faint blue lightning then expands a couple of meters before releasing it back at Inuyasha.

**"OSUWARI!" **(Sit Boy!)

Kagome's command prevents Inuyasha from getting seriously injured by the attack. It uses the rosary around his neck to pull him hard and nearly instantly to the ground, as the attack washes over him.

"That girl." says Kaguya, as she and her servants leave, "She has a strange aura about her that does not agree with the flow of time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miroku's camp**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku has returned to his home after many years. After his own father was consumed by the Kazama (wind tunnel) in his hand, he was raised by an old monk named Mushin. Now he's returned to visit his father's grave and talk to his father figure.

"So Naraku has finally been destroyed." says Mushin, taking a sip from his sake.

"Yes and the void in my hand has closed." says Miroku, looking at the grave, "It's finally over."

The grave itself is a circular crater covered in grass with a grave marker in the direct center. When a person is killed by the Kazama it creates a spherical implosion which digs an inverted dome out of the earth.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"The one thing I must do. I plan to journey this land and bring comfort to beautiful women.."

Suddenly, he shudders and looks around paranoid.

"Amazing. Sango isn't even here and I'm still afraid of her strike."

"Miroku, there's something I need to give you."

They go inside the shrine and Mushin pulls out a rectangular black box sealed with a string and a white piece of paper. The snow white paper has a black pentagram star on it.

"This is your grandfather Miatsu's testament. I was told it was to be given to the descendant that defeated Naraku and the curse he placed on their family."

Miroku looks at the slip of paper he found in the box, then turns to his Tanuki (raccoon dog) scam partner Hachimon.

"Hachi, I need to visit my grandfather's grave. It's very important."

Hachi asks why should he, now that the wind tunnel is gone, Miroku can't use it to threaten him. Miroku puts his arm around Hachi and leads him outside. A few minutes later, Miroku and a bruised Hachi with many lumps on his head appears.

"Hachi has agreed to carry me to the grave."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Near Youkai Taijya no Sato**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango is riding on the back of her nekometa partner/pet Kilala. She is returning to her destroyed village wanting to tend to the graves of her people

"It's been a long time since we visited them." says Sango

Suddenly, Kilala growls and takes off in another direction with Sango on her back.

"Kilala, what's wrong! Kilala!"

The answer to Sango's question is below.

Sango's reanimated brother Kohaku dressed in civilian clothing with his kusari-gama (sickle and chain) is running from a group of pig youkai that want to devour him and take the Shikon no Tama shard in his shoulder. Kohaku manages to slice open the throat of one, releasing a swarm of flies instead of a spray of blood, but it doesn't stop the group. They are mainly armed with swords and spears, but one archer manages to hit Kohaku in the back of the leg with an arrow.

**"Hiraikotsu!"**

The humanoid pig youkai stand around Kohaku talking about eating him, when Sango's Hiraikotsu tears them in half sending up a monstrous cloud of insects. Sango on Kilala's back grabs her brother and pulls him to safety. They race towards Youkai Taijya no Sato (Village of Demon Exterminators) to get Kohaku's wounds treated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's Camp**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want to continue with that injury." asks Kagome

"Don't bother, Kagome." says Shippo, "He's still mad at losing that fight."

"I'm not mad."

"He's also too stubborn to give up. Stubborn like a mule."

**TWACK!**

Shippo now has a large bump on his head.

"I was right, you are still angry." says Shippo

Kagome is about to complain to Shippo, when they hear a commotion.

On a bridge, a young man with short orange-red hair and dressed in the robes of the nobility is surrounded by bandits. The bandits are typical, large muscular and ugly men dressed in old clothing and sub standard armor. They also hold swords, which are now pointed at the boy.

"What do you want?" says the boy, sounding innocent.

"You need to pay a toll."

"I don't have much. I'm mostly carrying food."

"We'll take everything you have..."

Inuyasha walks past the bandits without even noticing them. One of the dumber bandits gets mad and yells at Inuyasha.

"Hey! How dare you pass us without giving us respect."

"You shouldn't do that." comments Shippo, rubbing his head, "He's having a bad day."

"It's too late for them." says Inuyasha with an evil grin and his knuckles cracking.

A very violent scene later and the bandits are in a pile in the water covered in bruises and cuts.

"Hojo?" says Kagome getting a good look at the man.

"Yes. My name is Akitoki Hojo, but I don't think we have meet." says Hojo, hiding his blush. He has seen Kagome before once, when she was bathing and let Inuyasha and Miroku take the fall.

Kagome thinks the man may be an ancestor of her modern day classmate Hojo and when Hojo offers her a healthy food, she's positive.

Inuyasha tenses up and Kagome notices.

"What is it?" she asks her hanyo partner.

"I smell human blood." he replies to his miko.

"I didn't have a chance to clean up."

The group turns at the voice to see Spike and Blaze standing on the surface of the river next to the bandit pile. Blaze, the Impmon, walks over to one of the bandits and gives him a kick.

"Ouch! Who are you??" says the bandit, spitting out a tooth in the process, "Another youkai?? Damn it... You'll pay!! When the rest of the gang gets here..."

Blaze cuts off the tirade by slicing the bandit's throat.

"So you are part of that bandit gang." says Blaze, "We wanted to make sure we got you all."

Suddenly, arrows rain down from the sky and strike the bandit pile. The barbed arrows pierce armor, flesh, and bone with ease going into the river bed below. There is a small burst of blood, then the unconscious bandits are dead leaving a crimson streak in the river.

Drusilla and Angel appear on the water with their Digimon partners and a bow in Drusilla's hand.

"Who are you?" demands Inuyasha ready to draw his sword.

"We are Ninja from Tokoyamigakure no Sato." says Kakashi appearing next to Hojo with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, "We are hired to protect Akitoki Hojo on his journey"

"Where were you??" asks Naruto, "It took us days to find you!?"

Hojo is so startled that he drops the bundle he's carrying. Inside is a wrapped length of pink silk. Kagome looks at the beautiful item, but Sakura recognizes it from the mission report.

"Yes." says Hojo with a blush, "I got lost. I'm traveling with my family's heirloom, the hagoromo (celestial robe) to Mount Fuji."

Sakura winces and realizes there are people dumber than Naruto, who would reveal SECRET missions to complete strangers.

"Hagoromo like in the legend of Princess Kaguya." asks Kagome

Inuyasha notices the name Kaguya and raises his head.

"That doesn't answer who you three are, but I can guess." says Takeru as Team Light appears on the other side of the bridge with their partners, "A white-haired Inugami hanyou dressed a robe made from fur of the fire rat. A small kitsune kit. A strangely dressed woman with strong spiritual powers. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome Higurashi. The Shard Hunters of the Shikon no Tama."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miroku's camp**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and his tanuki servant Hachimon stand before his grandfather's grave. Miatsu left a message to finish his work, so he's here to find the youkai he's suppose to destroy. The Grave's the same as his father's, with a circular crater in the earth and the grave marker in the direct center. The only major difference is the larger amount of grass and vegetation, as it's had a much longer time to grow.

Miroku turns at the sound of walking and sees an old man carrying flowers.

"Hello. Did you know Monk Miatsu?"

"He was my grandfather." says Miroku, holding up a piece of paper, "He also left me a message."

"It's best you come to my place." says the old man, "I'll explain there."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The old man's house**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the old man, Miroku and Hachimon reach the building, figures begin to emerge from the shadows. Miroku raises his Shakujo - ringed staff -, while the old man and Hachi cower behind him.

"Who's there!?

A man with a beard and smoking a cigarette emerges from the shadows. He's followed by a woman with long blond hair tied in a ponytail, a large round man in red armor, a lazy looking man with a spiky black top knot, a feral looking man riding an immense white dog, a man with black glasses hidden in robes, and a woman with pupil less purple eyes.

From the opposite wall comes a dirty blond man with a yellow lizard-like creature dressed in blue fur, a pink-haired woman followed by a humanoid plant, and a red-haired man followed by a large insect.

"Who are you?"

"No need to fear us, Miroku." says Yamato," We are investigating ninjas from Tokoyamigakure no Sato."

"How do you know my name?"

"We are aware of threats to world and those who fight to save it. The demon Naraku sought the Shikon no Tama and Inuyasha and his friends fought them."

"You are Miroku, the Monk and descendant of Miatsu. Your main power was the kazama, a void in your hand caused by a curse given to Miatsu by the demon Naraku." says Mimi, "You're also a pervert with a groping hand and you're in love with Youkai Taijya Sango."

Miroku manages a double face fall.

"As to why we are here." says Koushiro Izumi, "A new darkness has appeared and we want to hear the legend with you."

Miroku turns to the old man, who finally nods and agrees to tell them.

"It's a legend in our village, but fifty years ago, a celestial maiden known as Kaguya appeared. A young man saw her bathing and stole her hagoromo (celestial robe)."

"I heard this story. The man and the maiden were married."

"It's different in our village." says the old man, "She became enraged and slaughtered innocent soul after soul. She was stopped by Miroku's grandfather, who one of the most powerful priests, sealing her away inside her own magic mirror. For some reason, he was unable to kill her."

"She stops time without care or remorse, destroying all life." says Miroku, "Those are my Grandfather's words written on the note. He must be referring to Kaguya."

"Most likely it was because of her beauty and his own lecherous ways." says Mimi

"Kaguya's hagoromo was entrusted to a family that was also given specific instructions for disposing of the robe should Kaguya be freed." finishes the old man

"Doesn't that sound..." asks Mimi

"Yeah." says Yamato

"You know something?" inquires Miroku

"An escort mission. A group of our friends are helping a man deliver a certain robe to Mr. Fuji."

"Then Kagura might already be free." says Miroku getting up, "We need to get to the shrine and learn the truth."

He then turns to the kunoichi and asks a question. If they would be willing to bear his children after this adventure. Seconds later, there are three large bruises forming from slaps from Ino, Mimi, and even Hinata. Miroku also notices that kunoichi hit almost as hard as Sango.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Near Youkai Taijya Village**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango notices a mark on Kohaku's shoulder like a veiny piece of scar tissue. She touches it, but it seems to cause her brother pain, so she stops.

"Miss Sango?"

"Kohaku, you're awake." says Sango, while thinking about Kohaku's memory loss.

After Naraku used Kohaku as a puppet to slaughter their father and the other youkai taijya at the castle, he was killed by the archers. Naraku brought him back to life using the shikon shard in the boy's shoulder, but it left him traumatized with memories of murder. Naraku offered to erase those memories and Kohaku became an obedient puppet without those memories. Naraku was able to control Kohaku directly, but left him to act like a personal ninja for the most part.

Sango notices something attached to Kohaku's arm band. It resembles a small beautiful sea shell.

"Kohaku, what is that?"

"Swallow's Cowrie Shell." says Kohaku, holding it tight, "I'm supposed to protect it."

"Protect it?"

"If it's taken from me, something bad will happen. I don't know what, but I somehow know."

Suddenly, a burst of wind and youki destroys the front of the building. The two exterminators jump out to find Kagura floating on her giant feather and her fan ready.

"Kagura! Why are you here? Naraku is dead!"

"Naraku? He's yesterday's memory and gladly forgotten!" she yells, before spinning her fan, "**Ryu no Mai**!" (Dance of the Dragon.)

The youki-generated tornadoes appear and Kohaku is pulled into one. The winds tear at him and cut his skin and clothing, until his arm band is torn away. Kagura disperses the tornadoes and manipulates the wind so the Swallow's Cowrie Shell lands in her hand.

Sango and Kohaku can only watch as the wind sorceress youkai makes her escape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's Camp**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Long ago, the hagoromo (celestial robe) was entrusted to the Hojo family by a wise and powerful monk" says Hojo sitting next to the trees, eating some of Kagome's instant ramen, "He left a warning. When the full moon remains for many nights, the hagoromo must be tossed into the crater of Mt. Fuji."

Kagome notices Inuyasha has walked away from the group and walks over to him.

"Are you still thinking about what Kaguya said?" she asks him, while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No. I still want to become a full youkai, though."

"Why?"

Inuyasha notices a sad look on her face.

"Inuyasha, your desire to become a full youkai caused suffering. Ki.. Kikyo wanting you to become full human was also a selfish wish. Sometimes I wish the jewel would vanish forever. It's caused so much pain and suffering, I don't think it can do good."

Inuyasha is about to push her away, but she grabs him and holds him tight. Inuyasha's expression softens and he holds her. The romantic moment is ruined when there is spike of Jyaki (evil aura).

The sakura tree they are under begins to release its petals, even though it's not the season. The petals glow in the darkness, illuminating Inuyasha's group as a figure appears. On the surface of the lake, in a swirl of cherry blossoms, a free Princess Kaguya appears holding her mirror.

"The hagoromo." says Kaguya, looking at the item in Hojo's arms, then notices Inuyasha, "Not you again."

"Yeah. You here for a rematch!" says Inuyasha

"Are you here to be my servant?" counters Kaguya

"I've had enough of you!" yells Inuyasha as he brings his demonic fang sword down, "**Kaze no Kizu**" (Wind Scar!)

The explosion of energy could slay a hundred demons with a single blow, but Kaguya counters with her mirror and chant. The spell she chants causes the wind scar to disperse. She then causes her mirror to glow purple and generate whips of energy.

Inuyasha is shocked and struck several times before being thrown into the sakura tree. As the hanyou hits the truck the branches and roots come to animated life and wrap around him

**"Raiton: Raikurai!"** (Lightning Release: Lighting Bolt!)

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!)

**"Hyouton: Hama no Ya!"** (Ice Release: Sacred Arrow!)

Kaguya disperses into burning sakura petals as a blast of lightning from Angel and a burst of fire from Spike strike the area where she was. An arrow-shaped ice blast from Drusilla is aimed at her when she reappears but a quick chant and a swing of her mirror of stillness causes the arrow to go ninety degrees and hit a tree.

Takeru tries to decapitate Kaguya from behind, while Juri and Leomon attack with their swords from the front, but the Princess of the Heavens sends all three flying back with a spherical pulse of power.

Kagome fires a glowing arrow from her bow. The arrow punches through Kaguya's aura, but only manages to destroy Kaguya's sleeve thanks to supernatural reflexes.

"A sacred arrow?"

"Let Inuyasha go!" yells Kagome with a second arrow, while Kaguya laughs.

The second arrows streaks towards Kaguya's heart, but the woman begins to chant another spell. It causes the mirror's surface to shine with light and absorb the arrow into itself. The arrow then shoots out of the mirror, with its holy power, but twice the speed. The arrow doesn't return to its sender as Kaguya has pointed her mirror at a new target, Inuyasha.

Kagome runs and jumps between Inuyasha and the arrow. Kagome blocks with her own body and is hit. The arrow goes through the silk scarf-like hagoromo and pierces Kagome's back, pinning the hagoromo to her back like a pin attaching a decoration to a wall.

"Kagome! Kagome!" yells Inuyasha, thinking the wound fatal, "Why did you do it!?!"

"You're always saving me. Thought it was my turn." says Kagome weakly, before passing out.

"Interesting." says Kaguya, causing Kagome's body to float into her grip

"What are you doing!? Give Kagome back!" yells Inuyasha, still held by the tree.

"If you want this girl, then come to my dream castle." says Kaguya as she and Kagome rise into the sky. When the moon is behind them, they both vanish.

The sakura tree stops glowing and the petals vanish to reveal dead branches. Inuyasha is able to break free of the dead tree, but is more concerned with killing Kaguya for apparently killing Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shrine of the Mirror**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"The mirror is gone!" says Miroku, "We are too late."

Team Kurenai, Asuma, and Adventure stand with Hachi is shadows behind him.

Suddenly, they hear something and Miroku swings his staff, while the figure in the darkness swings the Hiraikotsu.

"Wait! Sango! It's me!"

"Miroku! What are you doing here?" says Sango, as she and Kohaku emerge from the shadows.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" yells Miroku grabbing her.

"Miroku." says a very embarrassed Sango, then she turns red as she feels Miroku's hand on her ass.

Slap!

"I've even missed this!" laughs Miroku with a glowing hand print on the side of his face.

"You haven't changed." grumbles Sango, then notices the large group of people and blushes red again, "and in front of other people!"

"It's OK." says Kiba, "We all know Miroku is a pervert and in love with you."

All the ninja and Hachimon nod, agreeing with Kiba. Even the Digimon and Kohaku nod in agreement and Kohaku has very few memories. Miroku and Sango blush red to the roots.

"Who are you people?"

"We are warriors of Tokoyamigakure no Sato." explains Asuma, "We are investigating a new evil that appeared after Naraku's destruction. Since the Shrine is empty, that means Princess Kaguya."

"Kaguya."

"My grandfather sealed her in her own mirror, fifty years ago. She was sealed by five sacred treasures – the Jewel from the Dragon's neck, the Jeweled twig, the stone cup of Buddha, the Swallow's Cowrie Shell, and the Cloth of the Fire Rat. They represent the five elements - Earth, Fire, Water, Metal, and Wood, which possesses immense power when united."

"Cloth of the Fire Rat? As in Inuyasha's robe??" asks Sango.

"If that's true, we will meet with them soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Castle in the Lake**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Kaguya stands on the surface of the lake dressed in her formal robes. A cloud of sakura petals wash over her and the robes change into evil-looking organic armor with a long cape. The clothing of a demon. She then dissolves into sakura petals, transporting herself into the depths of her castle to inspect her prizes, the hagoromo and the young miko she intends to devour.

Outside the Castle, Inuyasha, his friends, and the shinobi have arrived. They followed the directions in Hojo's legend and found the lake in a very short period of time.

Miroku on the transformed balloon-like Hachimon is in the lead, followed by Sango and Kohaku on Kilala, and Inuyasha, Shippo, and the Shinobi on the ground. They all move towards the lake, but when Hachi flies over fireballs explode from the lake. Hachi manages to avoid a couple of the balls of plasma before he's hit and crashes into the ground.

Inuyasha watches as the source of the fireballs rises from the lake. Massive green dragons with mouths filled with white fire. Inuyasha fights the dragons, jumping from head to head, and releasing a wind scar that cooks one head. It proves to be a very difficult monster as each dragon is willing to shoot at each other. Inuyasha falls into the lake, which turns out to be a lucky break, because he can spot its weakness.

He hasn't been fighting half a dozen serpentine dragons. He's been fighting a single dragon with multiple heads, which are all connected to a shielded base. As Inuyasha is thrown back into the air, he releases a powerful wind scar aimed at the base. At the same time, Kikyo releases a single sacred arrow that cuts a path through water, allowing the wind scar to strike the unshielded base. As the base explodes, the shock wave travels up the necks into the remaining heads, and the entire creature is shredded.

Inuyasha then runs towards the Dream Castle, while Kikyo returns to the shadows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**On Shore**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The shinobi haven't been sitting on their hands while Inuyasha fought the dragon. They were about to join the fight when bizarre demons appeared from glowing tears in the air. These demons were banished from the material world, but Kaguya's temporal anomalies, her manipulation of time, has released them.

The demons are humanoid above the waist with translucent skeletal bodies, long limbs ending in sharp claws, and lupine heads with large fangs. Their lower halves are serpentine, composed of the same purplish liquid as the rest of the body. As they attack all living creatures, including the ninjas, their eyes and hands glow with smoke less white flames.

Angel channels lightning affinity chakra into his fingers, then charges at a group of time demons. He slashes at the demons and claws made of lightning tear through them. As their bodies are shredded, they disperse into purple mist that's absorbed by the tears.

Spike channels chakra into his sword causing it to ignite into flames. He then brings the sword down, releasing an arc of fire that incinerates half dozen more time demons.

**"Kuchiyose: Hachi-ju kyu: Olympian: Ares!"** (Summoning: Number 87: Olympian: Ares!)

**"Kuchiyose: Kyu-ju ichi: Olympian: Hades!"** (Summoning: Number 91: Olympian: Hades!)

Drusilla summons two of her recently upgraded puppets. Drusilla's skill at puppet creation has increased to frightening levels. It almost seems as if her insanity was converted into creativity focused on the puppets. Using enemy youkai as resources, she has been able to grant her puppets far greater power.

Number 87: Olympian: Ares, God of War

A male puppet in bronze armor wielding a spear. It has a large shield, a bladed helmet, and blades extending from its shoulder guards. It has a fire affinity and can create four horses made out of fire. Ares is a heavily armored puppet and can survive explosive attacks and generate immense amounts of heat from the bronze armor.

Number 91: Olympian: Hades, God of the Underworld

A male puppet dressed in black armor with six feathery black wings and large black broad sword. It releases a highly toxic gaseous poison from his wings and can summon chakra "ghosts." The ghosts are composed of pure spiritual energy that drains the opponent's physical energy to stay stable. This fatigues the targets until they die. The sword can generate bursts flame and is coated in toxins, and it can also release jets of watery liquid chemicals known as The Rivers.

The Rivers include: Phlegethon,- worse than napalm burning all it touches-, Archeron - psychological damage and extreme depression-, and Lethe- erases a target's memory.

With Drusilla's command, Ares release four horses composed of fire from its armor. As the fire horses come in contact with half a dozen time demons, the demons explode into flames. The few surviving demons that throw their white flames at the horses only make them larger and more powerful, before the horses trample them to death in midair.

With Drusilla's command, Hades summons his chakra ghosts from six black wings. The "ghosts" resemble large worms with wide mouths filled with sharp teeth, but their effect is brutal. As they bite into the time demons, parts of the time demon bodies dissolve into mist. The creatures are composed of a fragile mix of physical and spiritual energy, which is why they were trying to eat the living to stabilize themselves. With their physical energy consumed by the ghosts, their bodies break down and return to the time rifts.

One time demon tries to attack Drusilla from behind, but Drusilla spins around and drives her hand into the demon's chest. She pulls the creature close and whispers into its ear. She says the words too quietly to be heard by others, but the creature begins to thrash around in fear. Drusilla then rips her hand out holding an unknown internal organ. The time demon explodes into mist and disperses.

Naruto forms a Rasengan and runs by a dozen time demons. The ball of swirling chakra grinds through the sides of the demons, causing them to release sprays of purple ooze before bursting like balloons.

Sakura uses chakra no mesu (chakra scalpels) used for surgery and combat, to slice open half a dozen time demons. The cuts under the skin cause the areas that are struck to balloon like giant blisters. When they reach a certain point they detonate, blasting the limb or head off the monster. Once those parts are severed, the rest of body soon disperses.

Sai manages to kill three using needles made of chakra-infused ink and Kakashi's water bullet punctures several of the time demons. The attacks are not as effective as the others.

Hikari and Takeru destroy several time demons with their own blades, before causing their Digimon partners to evolve into their angelic forms. The auras of Angewoman and HolyAngemon are enough to cause nearly a hundred demons to burst into flames.

Juri and Leomon slice their opponents apart with their swords and avoid the fiery counter attacks from the others using their feline agility. They even catch one of the creatures between them with their beast king/queen punches, causing its entire body to explode like jello smashed between two food carts.

Hinata's Juuken strikes cause the time demons to inflate and explode, while Shino's insects cause them to wither, deflate, and eventually collapse into mist. Kiba and Akamaru's Gatsuuga drills through a hundred opponents, shredding them in an instant.

Ino's Shinranshin no jutsu (Mind Derangement Technique) is a clan technique designed to drive the target crazy and cause him/her to attack his/her allies. The effect on the time demon is far more dramatic as the head swells and violently explodes. Ino's shocked form is then rescued by Shikamaru and his Kage Nui (Shadow Sewing) which impales a couple dozen time demons. Chouji is rescued by his sensei Asuma, his chakra-infused trench knifes slicing straight through their translucent demon flesh

Yamato's ekishoudan (liquid crystal bullets) freeze the time demons into dark purple ice statues that shatter into microscopic fragments seconds later. Mimi and Palmon's vines pierce and slice through many more demons and Izzy with his wires and the evolved Kabuterimon destroy the rest.

As the last of the demons are destroyed, their mist-like remains are absorbed by the tears causing them to close and vanish.

Suddenly, the dark sky is filled with colored lights. The lights like laser beams cross each other to form a pentagram in the sky with the full moon in the center. The purple pentagram falls and the Dream Castle vanishes into the world of illusion, while the rest of the world goes to gray scale. As the gray spreads, everything seems to freeze in place. An owl taking off is frozen like a statue. A water fall stops flowing, collapsing into grey ice

The Inuyasha tachi and shinobi look down at themselves to figure out why they aren't frozen like the rest of the world.

In the case of Inuyasha's friends, Kagome's bandages and medical supplies have put up a time barrier. The items coming from the future can't be frozen like things of the present, and their contact with the injured protects them.

In the case of the Shinobi and their Digimon partners, their entire bodies are glowing. They are from other dimensions, which means the time manipulation has even less effect on them. They are literally not a part of the time line, so time flows around them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few minutes later.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The group have located Inuyasha standing on the surface of the time froze lake. He's protected by a heart pendant given to him by Kagome, so he wasn't frozen or cast into the shadows like the incarnations Kagura and Kanna.

"Inuyasha" says Sango, "Where's the castle?"

"Look down."

The group looks down and sees the reflection of the castle beneath their feet. Inuyasha raises his tetsusaiga and causes it to glow red. The red glow is a gift from a bat hanyou named Shiori, who could create powerful barriers using a special orb. After Inuyasha killed her evil grandfather with her help, and reunited her with her mother, Inuyasha destroyed the orb with her consent. The orb granted the sword the power to break virtually any barrier with a single strike.

As Inuyasha brings his demonic sword down, there is a burst of red energy in the form of a circle, then the circle area becomes a glowing iridescent portal. To everyone's shock, it's Kohaku that jumps in first. He's quickly followed by Inuyasha and his group. They are followed by the groups of shinobi. Finally a reluctant Shippo jumps into the rapidly closing portal.

The little fox kit finds himself in the hallway of the Dream Castle and has to run to catch up with the others, who are already far ahead of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside Kaguya's Dream Castle, **

**The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Kaguya is about to devour Kagome, when the hero arrives.

**"KAGUYA!"**

The self-proclaimed Princess of the Heavens leaps back to avoid the wind scar, then draws a golden sword to block Inuyasha's strike. Their blades grind together with Kaguya showing immense strength in blocking the much larger Tetsusaiga.

"For a celestial being, you smell like a demon." says Inuyasha, as the missing sleeve of his fire rat robe regenerates, "You're no being of heaven. You're a demon that absorbed the real Kaguya and took on her beauty and power."

"Clever. I am far greater than she was." says Kaguya before knocking Inuyasha back, "I can make you stronger as well, half demon."

**"HIRAIKOTSU!"**

Sango's demon bone boomerang spins towards Kaguya, but she blocks with her sword and chants a spell. The hiraikotsu glows pink-purple before returning to its master at twice the speed. Miroku knocks Sango down, so she isn't killed by her own weapon.

Kaguya then causes the organic tendrils around her forehead to move and extends towards her enemies. Sango and Miroku manage to cut them with their sword and Shakujo, respectively, and Kilala bites one despite the gaseous shouki (miasma) released by the wound. Sango is knocked into a pillar, which comes to life and binds her with its wood. The tendrils knock down Miroku and Kilala and then become dark organic roots that hold them firmly in place.

Kaguya then has to jump back again as a blast of lightning strikes the ground. Kaguya chants and absorbs the lightning of Angel's second lightning blast. She also has to absorb Yamato's ice blast, Spike's flame blast, and Mimi's water blast. The amount of elemental energy causes the mirror to shake in the demon queen's hands.

Drusilla's frozen sacred arrow causes an interesting effect. The Mirror covered in super-cold layer of iridescent ice releases the stored energy in one massive chaotic surge. The shock wave is powerful enough to send many of the ninja and Kaguya flying away from each other.

Kaguya loses both her arms, as she thrown through Izumi's electric wires and Kakashi rams his Raikiri (Lightning Blade) through Kaguya's heart. To his shock, a tendril shoots out of Kaguya and impales him through the shoulder. The tendril pushes him away from Kaguya and fires him into the ceiling. To the shock of the others, the fragments of flesh and bone come back together and reform her limbs.

Kaguya jumps and lands in the center of the pentagram with the hagoromo flowing in a circle around her. She begins to chant a new spell with her mirror and golden sword in front of her. A sphere of misty white energy forms around her, then bursts of blue/green, red, purple-white, golden yellow, and blue-black begin to shoot across its surface like comets orbiting a star.

The sphere of light disperses into a shock wave and the comets of energy shatter into showers of destructive energy. The blue/green Wood energy causes the wood in the floor, walls, and ceiling to come to life and attack the ninjas. The red Fire energy causes bursts of flame that cause the wood to ignite. The purple-white Metal energy slices what it touches, causing deep wounds and sending clouds of dust into air. The golden Earth energy causes explosions of force and causes the earth to shake. The black Water energy creates soul numbing ice and causes its victims to sink into surfaces as if made of water.

The shock wave from the sphere of light also has another devastating effect. It reverts all the Digimon to their baby forms with the exception of Lucemon Gabriel, Patamon, Impmon Blaze, and Hulimon Gohan who remain in their weakened child forms and Tailmon and BlackTailmon Lilitha who remain in their adult forms. The Dream Castle filled with darkness has absorbed the light of evolution.

With a single spell, Kaguya has disabled the ninjas and Digimon

Inuyasha fires another wind scar, but Princess Kaguya is able to disperse it. She knocks the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's grip into the ceiling, where it reverts to its inert "old sword" state. She then points the mirror at Inuyasha and begins to chant.

The reflection in the mirror is Inuyasha, but as a blood thirsty full demon.

"Let me show you true power." says Kaguya, "This is your true self, your inner demon. Seal away your human blood in this mirror and become what you have always wanted to be."

Miroku and Sango watch as Inuyasha begins to change. The markings on the sides of his face become longer and thicker. His fangs and claws begin to lengthen. Naruto, covered in hardened wood, watches closely as it resembles his Kyubi form.

"He's changing, but it seems different than before." says Sango as she struggles. She referring to a time when the Tetsusaiga was shattered by one of Naraku's earlier incarnations. Without the sword to control it, Inuyasha's taiyokai blood took control over him turning him into a murderous beast.

"In this place, I think the darkness in the heart is increased." says Miroku, looking at the reflection in mirror. It's slowly changing from a white haired youkai Inuyasha into a near sleeping black haired human Inuyasha. The human Inuyasha that only appears during the night of the full moon. "If he becomes a full demon, he can never again become a half demon."

There is a flash as Kagome breaks the pentagram of energy she was secured by. She had Shippo take the jewel shards from around her neck and use them to break the barrier that Kaguya was using to hold her. She runs towards Inuyasha, despite the growing danger.

The growling Inuyasha grabs her as his eyes turn red and dark purple pupils begin to appear.

"Please! Don't change!" yells Kagome

"I am the ruler of eternal night. Give into your darkness!" says Kaguya, who appears as a dozen afterimages to Inuyasha's tainted mind.

Inuyasha, holding Kagome in painful grip, looks ready to kill the human girl, when Kagome does something that makes many of the heroes open their eyes wide.

"I love you. I love you as a half demon."

She kisses him on the lips and the transformation is halted. Kaguya is demanding Kagome's flesh, but to her shock the transformation reverses itself.

**Crack!**

The mirror in her hands showing the image of a human Inuyasha cracks.

Particles of light like red sakura petals fall around Inuyasha and Kagome, as they hold each other.

"I'll remain a half demon for a little longer."

"More romance." says Naruto's partner, the former Kyubi Gohan, as he stands breaking the wooden bonds created by Kaguya's attack, "You can buy wedding rings later, we have a demon bitch's ass to kick"

Naruto nods and flares his immense chakra and shatters the twisted wood that holds him. The other shinobi quickly follow, destroying wooden bonds, pulling themselves out of the icy black pits, and throwing off injuries and rubble. Sango and Miroku also free themselves.

"How dare you...!!" says Kaguya before a burst of energy burns off half her face and completely destroys her left arm to the shoulder. The burnt fragments stop in midair and flow back into their places before fusing back together. After she regenerates, she notices Gohan is smirking with a smoking sword.

"**Arrghh!"**

Everyone turns to see Kohaku on the ground holding his shoulder.

"It hurts. It hurts. My shoulder feels like it's on fire."

Sango runs over to her brother and pulls back his shirt to reveal a mass of scar tissue in the shape of a spider. The Inuyasha group recognizes the symbol of Naraku.

Miroku cries out in pain and holds up his hand as a black void appears in his palm once more. The Kazama (wind tunnel) has reopened, forcing him to reseal it.

The scar ripples, pulsates, and grows. Finally, Kohaku's shoulder expands and grows into a pulsating organic mass in front of his horrified older sister.

"Sister! Get away!"

The mass explodes into burst of purple shoki (miasma) to reveal a resurrected Naraku. The demon looks the way he did fighting Inuyasha and group at his "death". A humanoid upper body on a mass of tentacles with long red tendrils coming out the back and long limbs.

"Naraku!" says Kaguya with disgust.

"Yes. I knew if I 'died', it would lure you out, Princess Kaguya." says Naraku with his oily voice.

"I don't believe it!" says an angry Miroku, "You faked your own death and sealed my wind tunnel!?"

"It was simple for Kohaku to act as my vessel." laughs Naraku, while Sango tries to get close to free her brother. Miroku grabs her and pulls her away to save her life, as Naraku lunges at Kaguya.

"Now, Princess Kaguya, become one with my body."

"Keep your filthy body away from me." says Kaguya as the tendrils close around her and begins to chant. There is an explosion of youki (demonic energy), that shreds Naraku's body leaving him a head that vanishes in the light.

The Inuyasha-tachi and ninjas jump back to avoid falling debris, a side effect of the extremely powerful spell used by Kaguya.

"This is not good. Kaguya is a demon like Naraku." says Miroku, "If Kaguya loses, Naraku will absorb her and become immortal. If Kaguya wins, she'll destroy us. Either way, Naraku gains"

"Then there's one solution." says Inuyasha, gripping the Tetsusaiga.

"We kill them at the same time." says Gohan, drawing his own sword

"**KAZE NO KIZU!"** (WIND SCAR!)

"**ARASHIMARU!"** (TEMPEST!)

"**RAITON: RAIRYUSOUHA!"** (Thunder Release: Thunder Dragon Blast Wave!)

Inuyasha sword cuts through demonic winds releasing the energy attack known as the wind scar. Gohan channels energy through his sword blade causing it to generate hurricane force winds with each slash. Not only do the winds slice, but it boosts the power of the wind scar creating a wave of energy that Kaguya barely stops with her barrier. She then disperses the dragon made of lightning that Angel fires at her. She doesn't stop it completely, leaving her almost on her knees and smoking from many points on her body.

"You filthy vermin!" yells Kaguya, her face now a mask of rage. She then begins to chant another destructive spell. Pillars of light erupt around her then twist together into a single blast aimed at Gohan and Angel. Angel weakens the elemental attack with a barrier of chakra, which is why he's only blown into the wall instead of incinerated.

"**Bakuha Kekkai!"** (Blast Barrier!)

Gohan release energy from his body to create a destructive blast field (Sphere of Destruction), that blocks physical and energy based attacks. The part of the elemental blast that hits the white barrier shatters into a thousand smaller streams of multi-color light and white flame.

Kaguya raises her golden sword and begins to chant another spell. This one creates a massive sphere of red and gold flames. It's over five meters in diameter and roars towards Inuyasha.

"**BAKURYUHA!!"** (Explosive Wave/Backlash Wave!!)

Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga surrounded by the wind scar slices through the sphere of demonic flame and reverses the flow, creating tornadoes of Kaguya's own power that shoot towards her.

Kaguya chants a spell and a black sphere appears and absorbs the Bakuryuha. As the sphere absorbs the massive amounts of energy, it grows into a far larger sphere crackling with blue lightning before releasing its power back at Inuyasha.

"**KAZE NO KIZU!" **(WIND SCAR!)

Inuyasha isn't hit by his own attack; instead he reverses the flow for a second time and increasing its power even further. Kaguya is about to do another spell, when Kagome delivers the fatal shot.

Using Miroku's shakujo as an arrow with the sharp bottom as the tip and Shippo transformed into a bow, Kagome deliver one final shot. The Shakujo catches the hagoromo (celestial robe) and pulls it away from Kaguya before shattering the mirror into tiny fragments. The loss of the mirror prevents Kaguya's spell casting and the loss of the hagoromo reduces her power.

"**GOGYOU RASENGAN!"** (Five Element Spiral Sphere!)

"**MARYUUSHOUHA!"** (Demon Dragon Blast Wave!)

"**RAITON: RAIRYUSOUHA!"** (Thunder Release: Thunder Dragon Blast Wave!)

Naruto's Rasengan enhanced by the elemental power that failed to harm Gohan, Gohan's demonic flame dragons, and Angel's dragon-shaped lightning blast combine with Inuyasha's attack to create a destructive force so great it would scare the heavens.

The destructive force vaporizes Kaguya's physical form in an instant and creates a massive hole in the floor and wall. The entire Dream Castle shakes with the force of the explosion, which is then filled with the sound of glass shattering and thick wood splintering.

"I am Immortal." says a mass of black mist, "I will have your body!"

Kaguya's immortal spirit in the form of a black cloud attempts to absorb Kagome in an effort to gain a new body, but a laughing Naraku appears from the ceiling tries to absorb her to gain her immortality.

"**Kazaama!"**

Miroku foils the plans of the two demons, by killing Kaguya with his resurrected wind tunnel. The wind tunnel swallows the mist and forever destroys the threat of Kaguya, Princess of Eternal Night.

"Curse you, Inuyasha." says Naraku, who's now a floating head and shoulders in a bubble due to the falling debris, "You have ruined my plans."

Naraku vanishes into Kaguya's now glowing and floating mirror, followed by his servant Kohaku.

It's now raining splinters inside the chamber, as pillars shatter and thick boards snap like rotten twigs. Symbols representing the five Chinese elements shatter to fragments, releasing bursts of elemental energies before they die.

"This place is coming apart." says Kakashi, holding his injured shoulder

"How do we get out of here!?" yells Shippo

"The same way Naraku did." yells Inuyasha

Inuyasha holding Kagome vanish into the mirror of stillness, followed by Kilala with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They are followed by Teams Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Light, and Adventure with their partners. A fraction of a second after Hikari and Tailmon vanish, the mirror including its frame is crushed by falling debris.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lake Side**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The group appears on the shores of the lake as the sun begins to rise. The lake unfreezes and the reflected image of the Dream Castle dissolves like a bad nightmare.

Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms pulls himself up and turns to the shinobi.

"I have a few questions."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Dead Lake**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bottom of a dark lake, buried in the mud, is an egg-shaped mass. It was over five meters in length, but has grown to over seven meters. The egg shell is still made of a dark blue-purple crystal with glowing blue lines across its surface. Something inside the egg is still emitting a jyaki - an evil aura- that causes everything near the lake to be filled with fear. Something in the egg is still generating a liquid shouki, a concentrated toxic miasma that poisons the lake killing all animal and plant life, from century old giants to microbes. The concentration of shoki is now so great that the water of the lake is more destructive than concentrated acid. The shores of the lake are eroding as the rocks dissolve and nothing remains alive near the lake.

Something Evil is Growing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 22 - ATFF - Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

(1) Inuyasha once called Kagome's Instant Ramen, "Ninja Food"

(2) Fanfiction compresses canon. A movie is far smaller than the Anime series or manga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEAMS**

Group 1 (Inuyasha-tachi Era)

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Group 2 (The Future/After the End)

Shizune/Iruka

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Group 3 (The Past/Inu Taisho)

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Group 4 (Inuyasha-tachi)

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izzy

Missing Group

Team Gai - Rock Lee/Tenten/Neji Hyuuga - Gai

**The First IY ARC**

**Inuyasha is Starter Group and The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.**

Two of the groups meet the Inuyasha-tachi Starter Group - Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala - before and during the events of Movie 2. The other two groups are displaced in time.

**The Second IY ARC**

**After The Ending and The Past**

It's After the Ending. Naraku and the Shikon no Tama are gone for good. Wished away preventing Kagome and Naraku from becoming the Shikon no Tama like miko Midoriko and the youkai Magatsuhi. Years later, Miroku and Sango have a few kids together. Kagome has finished high school and returns to the past for the last time. She married Inuyasha in a Happy Ending!

A new threat appears with connection to the distant past and the return of the other groups.

It shows what happened to Teams Suna, Tamer, Anko, and the Sennin in the past during Inu no Taishou's time using flashbacks.

**YOUKAI IDEAS**

The Scourge, Shinobi and Digidestined will be encountering many youkai opponents.

What are your ideas for youkai?

Add a couple youkai to your Reviews.

Example

Spike gets into a drunken fight with a monkey demon.

The monkey has dark green fur, red eyes, and long fangs.

He wears gold/brown armor and carries a curved sword

Information taken from **tvtropesDOTorg** under **Obake**

Obake is the general term used for Japanese monsters and demons (also known as Yokai), also sometimes applied to Japanese ghosts (Yuurei). Naturally, these creatures are mentioned or appear quite often in Anime. Commonly referenced Obake include:

_Henge,_ magical animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence. Often assume human form and get into all kinds of mischief. The two most famous Henge are probably Kitsune (foxes) and Tanuki (raccoon-dogs).

_Oni_, muscular, mountain-dwelling humanoids who can be depicted as either good or bad. Almost always translated into English as "demons" or "ogres", although they are not always evil.

_Tsukumogami_, inanimate objects that come to life after a hundred years. These can range from weapons to clothes to umbrellas (Karakasa).

_Nurikabe_, a monster that takes the form of an animate section of wall. It has the power to turn invisible, and likes to use this power to impede travelers.

_Kamaitachi_, weasel-like creatures that attack in trios: the first one knocks down a traveler with a gust of wind, the second cuts the traveler with its sickle-like claws, and the third applies an ointment that stops the bleeding, leaving the victim with a bloodless but inexplicably large and painful wound.

_Kappa_, water spirits who hold water in a reservoir on top of their heads. Kappas are fond of eating cucumber, hence cucumber rolls being called "Kappamaki".

_Tengu_ are winged creatures. Long-nosed Tengu are red-skinned and humanoid, Karasu Tengu are anthropomorphic crows.

_Rokurokubi _are human by day but have extremely elastic necks during the night. _Nukekubi _can detach their heads from their necks and float away in search of human flesh.

The _baku _is a relatively benign example, being a tapir-like monster that eats bad dreams.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

There is now a challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.org/Challenge-3717

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**CELEBRATED MY BIRTHDAY THIS WEEK!**


	15. ATFF Broken Mirror 2 Part 1

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 26: A TWISTED FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

**Arc 2 Broken Mirror - Part 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Forests of Feudal Japan**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been several years since the Scourge and their Shinobi friends encountered Inuyasha and his team of friends. It has been years since Princess Kagura's total destruction and the beginning of an odd friendship. They helped Inuyasha with several other youkai threats, but were not present for the final battle. According to the reports during their time apart, Inuyasha and the gang have finally defeated there enemy and completed their quest.

The infamous shape shifter youkai Naraku and the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls) are gone for good. They were wished away preventing Kagome and Naraku from becoming the Shikon no Tama like the miko Midoriko and the Youkai Magatsuhi.

Now, it's time for a reunion and according to their last reports Miroku and Sango have had a few kids together and Kagome finished high school in her own time and returned to the past and married Inuyasha.

Currently, Team Scourge, Team Light and Team Kakashi were en route to the Reunion, when they encountered Nukenin (criminal missing ninja) from Tokoyamigakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in Everlasting Darkness). They are a group that abandoned their village after the outsiders, Scourge and the former Konoha ninja, surpassed them and took their positions in the village.

Scourge is currently fighting giant hornet youkai queens and their massive swarm of offspring.

The youkai hornets known as maouji-suzumebachi (demon queen wasps) are different from Naraku's minion hell wasps, the Saimyosho. Each of the drones resembles an Asian giant hornet with gold/black bodies, large orange mandibles and dark brown legs. The main difference is they are ten times larger with a body length of over fifty centimeters (twenty inches) and have a six centimeter (two and a half inch) stinger. Each of these youkai hornets can spit acid and its lethal venom contains high amount of liquid shoki (miasma) making it extremely corrosive.

Each of the Queens is immense, over five and half meters (approx: eighteen feet) in length with a sixty centimeter (twenty five inch) stinger. It also has longer mandibles, legs ending in blades, and human faces between their dark brown compound eyes. The human faces resemble young women, but are orange with black eyes and black stripe-like markings on the cheeks and chin.

According to legend, the first maoujo-suzumebachi was once a human woman. In life she was a cruel, selfish woman who tortured animals as a child and seduced men for their fortunes. The one time she fell in love the man she desired fell in love with another woman, and in the end she poisoned them both. The poisoner was finally caught and killed by a village, who executed her by having her stung to death by hornets. As she began to die, she sacrificed what little humanity she had and merged with many lesser youkai and the hornets to create a composite youkai.

She was eventually destroyed by a powerful miko, but not before she laid three eggs containing her incarnations/daughters. Those eggs were used as weapons by a dark magic using clan, until they grew out of control and they were forced to seal the three queens and their hives away. Tokoyamigakure no Sato defeated the dark clan and took the seal, which was stolen when the youkai shinobi became criminals.

Spike jumps back as the First Queen releases a spray of translucent green corrosive liquid from between its blade-like mandibles. As the liquid comes in contact with the ground it dissolves the grass and stone, and releases a cloud of smoke. Spike avoids a second spray and two strikes from the extremely sharp sword-like front limbs.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!"**

The Queen screams as one of her limbs is blown off releasing a burst of glowing green blood. After many years, Blaze no longer reverts to his child-level Impmon form. Instead he's grown strong enough to remain in his ultimate form of Beelzebumon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. He now wears a special sealing device under his jacket that regulates his power levels, so he can limit his power to increase a challenge or conserve power when not in battle.

Spike runs a finger from the hilt to the tip of his sword, letting the edge draw blood. As the drop drips on the blade, it glows red and ignites into bright flames. He runs towards the Queen, avoiding the leg blades and the droplets of corrosive demon blood, before ramming his flame sword between the head and mesosoma (middle). The Queen screams as the fire burns her insides, causing the corrosive blood to boil, and the heat to build within the confines of the armor-like exoskeleton.

Smoke streams from every joint as the fire spreads, until flames shoots out of the mandibles. The human face on the Queen's body screams as the skin blisters and flames shoot from the eyes and mouth. Finally, the skull explodes out in a burst of fire a few seconds before the Queen's entire head explodes. The explosions travel down and destroy the rest of the body leaving only the smoking back legs on the ground.

The second Queen releases a mist-like spray of green acid to destroy the array of wires Drusilla has created. The wires have already sliced thousands of her drones open, which are now dissolving on the cold hard ground. The Queen lunges at Drusilla, mandibles open wide and legs deployed to impale her.

**"NAZAR NAIL!" **

Lilitha is no longer a BlackTailmon; instead she spends her time in either her perfect form of LadyDevimon or her ultimate form of Lilithmon, Goddess of Darkness and one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Lilitha runs past the second Queen's side so quickly that she appears as a phantom, her corpse-like right arm extended. The claws of the gauntlet slice through the armor and release a corrosive liquid shoki (miasma) more powerful than industrial acid.

The Queen screams as her side explodes into cloud of green blood. As the maoujo-suzumebachi queen falls, Drusilla fires a glowing arrow through the blood cloud turning it into ice. The ice forms spears that impale the hornet from head to stinger.

**"Raiton: Raikiri Eisou" **(Lightning Release: Lightning Edge Sharp Spear!)

Angel faces the last Queen with his childlike partner Gabriel Light Lior. The young Lucemon floats in the air using his many pairs of feathery angel wings, while Angel runs forward and slices off the front limbs using his lightning spear. He ends his attack by driving the lightning blade threw the forehead of the human face. As he jumps back, Lucemon fires his own attack.

**"DIVINE FEAT!"**

A spear of light causes the body to ignite.

Team Kakashi is also doing well against their opponents.

Naruto Uzumaki is fighting his oni rival. The Oni (ogre) stands two meters tall with an extremely muscular build, red eyes, orange skin, and wild straw-blond hair. He also has a wide mouth full of fangs, tapered ears, and two long bull-like horns. Naruto originally tried to make friends with the former taijutsu fighter of Tokiyamigakure, but the Oni was insulted by Naruto's love of orange.

The Oni, Daidai (bitter orange), was abandoned by his own Akayama (Red Mountain) Oni Clan because of his coloring. He developed a hatred of the Uzumaki and today wears a huge loincloth made of fox fur to insult the kitsune-blooded ninja.

**"UZUMAKI HOUSHUKU RENDAN!"** (Uzumaki Celebration Combo!)

Naruto's Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) kick the massive oni with its hard skin into the air, then the real Naruto uses his clones to launch himself into the air above Daidai. He delivers a spinning axe kick that sends the ogre youkai racing back towards the Earth. As he crashes, the Kage Bunshin detonate like bombs blasting his battered form into pieces.

Sakura Haruno is facing a very hairy humanoid youkai resembling a Yeti from the Himalayan region of Nepal and Tibet, and also resembles a Bigfoot of the Pacific Northwest. In reality, it's a very large youkai version of Hibagon, the Japanese equivalent of the Bigfoot or Yeti.

It's a two and half meter tall primate with sharp teeth, large tusks, gold-on-black eyes, and a red ape-like face. It's long-limbed and extremely muscular body has white hands and feet with long claws and the rest of its body is covered in thick black fur that smells extremely bad. It also wears a huge spiked iron gauntlet on its right arm and wears a filthy brown loincloth

**"ME CRUSH LITTLE PINK WHORE!"**

**CRACK!**

The massive creature stares at its spiked iron gauntlet held by Sakura's far smaller gloved hand. Sakura has an angry look in her eyes and a cruel smile forms on her lips. She squeezes her hand and the Yokai-Hibagon screams in pain as the collapsing iron crushes his hand and arm bones. Sakura then flips the stinking monster into the ground hard enough to create a small crater. A crater which becomes far larger as she drives her chakra-charged fist into Yokai-Hibagon's prone body. The creature's ribs shatter and fragments shoot into the rupturing organs, before it finally dies.

Sai is facing his own artist rival. The small five foot ninja with balding black hair and black eyes is wearing only matte black pants held by ribbons tied around his waist and ankles. Gei's thin, almost skeletal form is covered in irezumi, a form of tattooing. Gei's special ability is the ability to bring his tattoos to life similar to how Sai can bring his ink paintings to life.

Two ink hawks intercept and destroy two tattoo serpents, but a third manages to hit Sai. Sai isn't impaled by the youki-charged creation, instead he transforms into a wooden log as he uses the **Kawarimi **(Replacement) technique.

Suddenly, flowery vines and squids tentacles shoot from the ground and wrap around Sai binding his movement. Ink oozes to the surface and the true Gei rises from the pool of black ink. Sai's previous opponent collapses into a puppet made of paper-like skin and black markings. The vines and tentacles extending from squid and flower tattoos on his arms and chest slowly begin to crush Sai.

"Any last words?"

**"Hijutsu: Sumi Sasori!"** (Secret Art: Ink Scorpion!)

Gei cries out as a dozen giant scorpions meld out of his own Ink vines and tentacles onto his bare chest. He then cries out as they sting, with the largest driving its stinger into his heart. A fiery pain spreads through his torso and into his arms causing his living tattoos to fail. They collapse into blood and ink on the ground, and leave lacerations on the skin they came from. Gei collapses and stares at Sai's emotionless eyes as the poison mixed with the ink ravages his body.

"H..How?"

"When two artists fight, the better artist always wins" says Sai, then insults him.

As Gei dies, he remembers another reason he hated Sai, that penis-obsessed foul mouth of his!

In the air, Takeru, Hikari, and their partners Angemon and Angewoman are having an aerial battle with a group of Tengu. The tengu are red skinned humanoids with large black wings and blue markings on the left sides of their faces and down their left arms. They're dressed in loose black clothing and each carry a Tessen - a Japanese war fan- in one hand and a sword in the other. The fans produce powerful gusts of wind that protect them from Takeru's air attacks and the shine of their swords is caused by the poison coating them.

`Takeru and Hikari are flying using angelic feathery wings that extend from their backs. These wings started to develop when they first arrived on the ninja world, but they didn't fully develop until after a year living in Tokoyamigakure. When they developed wings, the Youkai Village made them honorary citizens and even attended their wedding a year later.

The Tengu gang were once the greatest swordsmen of their generation, until Takeru arrived in their village. Unable to deal with a mortal human taking their top spot, they abandoned the village with the promise to kill him.

**"Heaven's Knuckle!"**

**"Holy Arrow!"**

**"Zakosen!' **(Light Cutting Flash!)

Suddenly, Angemon releases a burst of sacred energy from his fist, while Angewoman releases a glowing arrow. They avoid the holy energy attacks, but collide in mid air. While they are unable to maneuver, Takeru gets in close and releases a sword attack. The blade of air passes through the waists of both Tengu, splitting them in half in a very bloody display.

One Tengu, insane with rage and fear, begins whipping his fan around releasing wild wind attacks. The attacks are not very powerful since they lack focus, but there are many going in almost random directions making it extremely dangerous.

**"SAINT AIR!"**

Angewomon creates a ring of energy force. As particles of light descend, the insane Tengu's movements slowly stop. Now paralyzed, he can't stop a burst from Angemon from destroying his fan and the arm, Angewomon's super-charged Holy Arrow going through his chest. He can't even scream as his weakened body is reduced to ashes by the sacred arrow.

**"Magan: Soragakure Jutsu!" **(Demonic Illusion: Hidden Sky Technique!)

The last Tengu is about to make a run for it, when Hikari appears from the air behind him. The mist-like genjutsu (illusion technique) distracts the tengu long enough for her to slash his wings with her sacred energy charged kunai. The kunai not only cuts cleanly, but paralyzes the wings causing the Tengu to fall to earth like stone. In serious pain, he can't react and hits the ground head first, crushing his skull and spine.

Juri and Leomon are fighting former members of the panther tribe youkai. After many years of focusing their energy through their bodies and spending time training with the various feline youkai and ninja,the environment has transformed Juri into a neko hanyou (part cat youkai). Her partner Leomon has also become stronger, which is why they were chosen to inherit the techniques and sacred weapons of the panther clan elders. A few members couldn't stand the thought of a former human taking what they believed was their inheritance, so they left to become criminals and learn powerful forbidden techniques.

A blue-haired kunoichi releases a dozen sharp ice spears at Juri, but Juri proves her feline agility is far superior. The kunoichi fires bursts of glowing blue air that cover what they hit in a thin layer of super-cold ice. Juri avoids every blast even using a kunai to block, which falls to the ground covered in a giant ice cube. A large ninja with black skin, golden eyes, and feline youkai features tries to grab her from behind, but when he does she turns into a giant sock puppet!

The ninja thug is so confused by the kawarimi, he doesn't avoid the kunoichi's giant blue-black ice blast. The real Juri Katou, who's behind the new ice statue, delivers a spinning back kick that shatters the ninja into a thousand pieces. The ice fragments hit the blue-haired Kunoichi and distract her long enough for Juri to drive her clawed hand into the woman's stomach. Juri then does a fiery uppercut that shatters the ice ninja's jaw and sets her entire head on fire.

A larger feline ninja is fighting Leomon, with his steel-hard skin and needle-like fur protecting him from Leomon's most crushing blows and strongest fire attacks. Leomon proves to have other techniques, which includes kick the ninja into the air and snapping him into a fatal U-shaped position.

Jonin Kakashi Hatake's opponents are some of the strangest.

The first is a green inu-youkai mercenary. He's taller than Kakashi at six foot with a muscular humanoid form with gold eyes, green-tinted skin, and long dark green and black hair. He's dressed in dark green and black robes with golden arm bands and shoulder armor, and his weapon is a Jo, an approximately 1.276 m (4.18 foot) long wooden staff covered in small sharp thorns.

According to files, Mokureimaru was the son of the youkai protector of a distant forest and the exiled daughter of an inu-taiyoukai (demon dog lord). After the forest was burnt by another taiyoukai he became a mercenary, a soldier who works for the highest bidder.

Mokureimaru's special ability is plant-manipulation like Shodaime Hokage (First Fire Shadow) Hishirama Senju. He can causes trees to rises from the ground to impale targets with their branches and can turns various plants into fibrous vines to bind, crush, and pierce targets. He can also turn his Jo into a massive multi-tailed whip, each tail with a thorn covered tip. Thorns sharp enough to cut steel as proven by a couple of destroyed kunai daggers on the ground.

**"KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!"**

Mokureimaru's partner is a humanoid goat youkai named Shirokon. The spear wielding youkai goat stands on two legs ending in metal hooves, and has silver horns, black hands, and white fur. He's also completely crazy, laughing during every battle. He wears Chinese style black armor and holds a Yari - straight-headed spear - made of black hardwood with a ninety centimeter long red metal tip. The Yari's special effect is to cause any organic matter that comes in contact with the spear head to ignite and burn to ashes. This is proven by burn marks on the grass and one charred pillar that was once a tree.

Kakashi avoids Mokureimaru's "cat o nine tails" attack, which shreds some of his own wood pillars and cuts several rocks apart, then has to avoid a mad lunge by Shirokon. Kakashi's Sharingan eye is exposed and he uses it to time his counter. He avoids the Yari and grabs the shaft with his left hand, before using the lightning chakra charged kunai in his right hand to break it. As it breaks, he spins and drives the spear tip into Shirokon's neck.

Shirokon continues to scream as his fur and skin burst into flames. Even with his exposed muscles on fire and his head barely more than a skull, he rips the spear from his burning flesh and continues his assault. Kakashi uses this to his advantage, causing on the whip tips to wrap around the spear head. Mokureimaru is forced to drop his primary weapon as it bursts into flames.

Mokureimaru curses his partner, but his partner has already collapsed and is now little more than a charred skeleton. As the goat youkai dies, Mokureimaru hears the sound of a thousand chirping birds. As the Kakashi he's attacking bursts into smoke when he manages to impale a leg, he realizes the truth. It's too late as the real Kakashi's hand explodes from his chest covered in lightning.

Kakashi jumps back as the green inu-youkai transforms into his true form. A cloud of glowing green smoke forms around the injured humanoid form and when the smoke clears, there is a massive canine with green fur resembling the leaves of a tree, black fangs resemble giant thorns, and five tails composed of vines. It's still injured, bleeding dark green almost black blood from a chest wound and from the back.

The dying green inu-youkai charges Kakashi, its mouth opened wide and growing larger. The massive mouth filled with fangs and a thorn-covered black tongue closes around Kakashi's stunned form. Too late, the mercenary youkai realizes that Kakashi has replaced himself with the cursed Yari.

The Yari's power is dying now that its owner has been reduced to bones, so Mokureimaru's entire body doesn't ignite. Instead, his mouth, throat, and stomach burst into flames. The fire slowly incinerates his internal organs making for a very slow, extremely painful death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Castle of Illusions.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"WE ARE LOST!"**

Asuma Sarutobi and his wife Kurenai are walking through a dense youkai forest. They are leading their teams composed of Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka; and Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi respectively. They are also followed by Team Adventure composed of Yamato Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, and their Digimon partners Gobumon, Palmon, and Tentomon.

"I swear if this is those idiots again..." says Ino

Ino is referring to a group composed of tanuki (raccoon dogs), kitsune (foxes), and mujina (badgers) for the youkai village. They are a bunch of tricksters who have been playing tricks on the former konoha ninja since they entered the village years ago. One of their most common tricks is illusions to get people going in circles.

The group is currently en route to the Reunion, but ended up lost in part of the forest Asuma and Kurenai are eager because Kagome Higurashi is currently babysitting their children, Mashira and Akane Sarutobi. The two Sarutobi daughters had to leave the village for a few weeks because of a youkai threat and Kagome "volunteered" to take care of them until the Reunion.

"I don't think its them." says Kurenai, "The genjutsu (illusion technique) was too powerful. I think someone wanted to separate us from Kakashi and Scourge."

"I wish I had gotten a better look at the caster, but I was forced to use a fire technique." says Asuma, "I think he was Nukenin."

A day ago, a dark clad nukenin genjutsu master cast the Genjutsu which got them lost. He was supposed to keep them separate from the others until back up arrived to kill them. With the Nukenin dead, he was drained until Asuma was able to spot him. Asuma's Katon: Haisekishou (Fire Release: Burning Ash Accumulation) killed him, but also burnt the body to the point that no one could identify the body.

Suddenly, they walk out of the dense dark forest into a clearing. In front of them is a wide dark lake with a feudal castle resting on an island near the edge of the lake. It's a massive building with dark wood and paper, and thick protective stone walls.

What concerns them the most are a group of youkai guarding the castle.

The first is the Tenshi Kouken - Angel Guardian. An angelic humanoid standing two meters tall with white skin and black wings. It carries a glowing sword made of a silvery metal and is dressed in a white robe and lace-up boots. It resembles a white stone statue that looks like it's from a Western Religion instead of Eastern Culture, but there are scrolls covered in kanji resting on the shoulders.

The second is a group of dead monks. They are skeletons and skeletal corpses covered in the robes of Buddhist monks. Despite their frail forms they have sharp teeth and finger bones, and some carry shakujo and small holy bells connected to their bodies by thin gold chains

The third are the lake Waniguchi, small fish-like crocodile creatures with heads that are a type of bell or gong from a Buddhist temple. Their bodies are long and dark green with dark brown fins/flippers, while their heads are circular and made of metal, which makes the teeth look even more menacing. As they snap their metal jaws, there are loud bell-like sounds that resonate across the dark lake.

All three threats are generating holy energy, meaning they can purify youkai and vampires. The aura also seems to interfere with Digimon evolution as the three Digivices are showing the connection problem symbol.

Asuma and Kurenai face the Angel Guardian because the animated statue seems to possess the most power. Its holy sword alone would be powerful enough to give the members of the Scourge first degree burns at a two meter distance.

Kurenai makes a hand seal and a thousand ribbons wrap around the Angel Guardian. As the Angel tries to cut through the ribbons by spreading its wings, the white ribbons turn red before igniting. The burning ribbons detonate like explosive notes and the guardian is consumed by the flames.

Kurenai learned this technique after encountering several youkai that were immune to illusions. The ribbons are long notes reinforced with silk and covered in special seals. When the silk thread is broken it's like igniting the fuse on a bomb, covering the target in a chain of small, but powerful explosions.

The Guardian survives the blast, but its wings are destroyed, its body is covered in fine cracks, and it's missing one of its arms. Unfortunately, it's the arm not holding the sword that was destroyed. The Angel brings it's blade down and Kurenai is thrown back.

Kiba and Akamaru tear through the monks, shattering their brittle bones into clouds of powder and shredding their rotten robes. Chouji's inflated limbs smash several more into cloud of debris. Izzy's wires slice dozens into pieces and Yamato's freezing blasts make the bells and chains so brittle that they shatter.

**"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!" **(Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!)

A large group swing their bells like flails before attacking Hinata Hyuuga, but she emits a constant stream of chakra from her palms, creating extremely sharp chakra blades, and moves at such high speeds she creates a dome-shaped area of protection. The bells and chains are sliced into tiny pieces, before Mimi's water blast smashes the monks into mud and soaked rags.

Hinata runs forward and use her "chakra daggers" to free the chain covered Kiba and Akamaru. Mimi and Palmon then use their vine whips to smash the shakujo-wielding monks into dust.

**"Futon: Ekishouryudan!"** (Wind Release: Liquid Crystal Dragon Bullet)

Yamato's freezing blast of liquefied air, wind chakra, and Gabumon's energy knocks the majority of Waniguchi back into the lake and freezes the water solid. Yamato smashes the few frozen ones that remain outside the lake, while Izzy and Tentomon catch the remaining ones with their wires. The metallic heads of the Waniguchi youkai make them extremely vulnerable to lightning-based attacks and within minutes several are reduced to glowing red bells attached to the charred remains of several fishes.

The Tenshi Kouken raises it's sword to slash Kurenai, who's on the ground and unable to move due to a spell emitted by the statue. A second before it can kill Kurenai, her husband Asuma appears between her and the statue with his trench knives covered in blue wind chakra. The Guardian shows no emotion or personality as its remaining arm holding the sword falls to the ground, severed at the shoulder. Asuma slices through the statue's legs like a sharp knife through soft toffee and the angel, weighed down by the remains of his wings fall back on to the ground. The Angel Guardian shatters into a cloud of dust and a thousand lifeless fragments.

As the last threat is destroyed, the castle emits a burst of energy that forms a spherical spiritual barrier. The barrier becomes dense and extremely powerful, preventing anything larger than as virus from passing through it. It also traps the ninja, digidestined, and their Digimon partners within the Castle's land.

Near the edge of the barrier, an amorphous cloud of darkness floats above the ground and hidden in the shadows of the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside the Castle**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate this crap!" says Ino, "Tell me again why we are going deep into the haunted castle."

"The barrier that traps us on the Castle's property was generated from somewhere inside the castle." says Asuma, wishing he had a cigarette. Kurenai is forcing him to cut down and she always knows if he's cheating. "It's logical that in order to remove the barrier, we have to cut it off at the source.

"How are we going to find it? Who are we going to ask?"

"You can ask me."

Team Asuma, Kurenai, and Adventure turn to see a youkai in the central fireplace. The youkai is composed of a thousand hitodama (ghost flames) fused together to create a living flame creature. Its small humanoid form moves back and forth in its own heat, making it look like it's dancing on the burning wood.

"Who are you?" asks Kiba standing next to Akamaru

"Ojouhimaru (Great Castle Flame), but you can call me Jou." says the flame youkai, "This is Kagamikojou (Mirror Lake Castle) which was once owned by the master craftsman and puppeteer Torimaru."

"So what's this place's history and what's with the barrier?" asks Yamato standing next to Gabumon.

"My master was a very talented but lonely man. He entertained the nobles and the common with his puppet shows, but he always lived alone since the death of his parents. It changed one day when he found an injured fox on his property. The young kitsune had been cast out from his clan for practicing forbidden youjutsu (demon magic), but found a new home with Torimaru.'

'Years later, Torimaru was a very old man and was dying, but the kitsune had become corrupt and didn't want to lose the wealth of his friend. He had continued to practice the dark arts and had become a nogitsune - a wild fox that only obeys himself. He..."

**"SILENCE!"**

A figure leaps out of a closet and tries to attack Team Asuma. Chouji and Akamaru knock the cloaked figure into the wall and there's the sound of wood hitting wood. It gets back to its feet and snaps its joints back in place before continuing its attack. Asuma avoids its claws and slices off an arm.

As the arm hits the ground, it's revealed to be the life size arm of a wooden puppet with blades extending from the fingers.

The Puppet attacks for a third time, but he freezes in place. The reason is that Shikamaru's shadow has extended in the fire's light and attached itself to the puppet's shadow. The puppet struggles, but only manages to remove its hood. The face of the puppet is a young man with brown eyes, black hair, and a hinged jaw. Tears are slowly falling from its painted eyes staining its cheeks brown.

"That is Torimaru." explains Jou, "The kitsune sealed his soul in one of his puppets, a life size puppet of himself that Torimaru constructed as a challenge. The kitsune controlled him, forcing him to take what he could from the outside world, while constructing the castle of illusions and the youkai forest that protects it."

Shikamaru releases his Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) and the puppet collapses to the ground. It stays on its knees and remaining arm, and continues to cry.

"Please... Please kill me." says the puppet Torimaru, "I want to leave. Please."

"The Kitsune made it so he couldn't destroy himself and none of the castle dwellers could harm him." says Jou, "I guess he was hoping that a bunch of heavily armed warriors with youkai partners (referring to the Digimon and Akamaru) would destroy him if he attacked them."

"How do we break the soul spell?" says Shikamaru. "Is there a weak spot?"

"There is a seal." says Jou with as wide smile, "It's located in the chest, where the heart would be in a human. It's that seal that binds the soul to the body."

Asuma pulls out a kunai dagger and places the tip over the puppet's wooden chest. He channels his wind chakra into the blade to make it supernaturally sharp, then thrusts it forward. The blade goes straight through the puppet and a piece of paper covered in symbols inside it. The puppet jerks, then falls to the ground lifeless. In its place is the translucent spirit of Tobimaru that transforms into a hitotama before merging with Jou.

"What's going on!?" asks Hinata

"I never did explain my origin, did I?" says Jou, as his body grows from a seven inch figure to seven foot humanoid composed of living blue flames, "When people were killed or contaminated by the kitsune's demon magic, the souls became trapped within his castle. The negative emotions, dark magic, and accumulated youki gave birth to a youkai who hungers for new souls."

"So, the only reason you helped us was to devour Torimaru's soul." says Shikamaru, distracting the creature while the others focus their energy.

"Yes. I've wanted to eat that fool's soul for so long. He begged me to devour him, hoping it would end his pain, but the geas prevented me." says Jou, his arms extending into tongues of blue flame, "The souls of you eleven will sate my hunger for years to come!"

Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru leap away as one of Jou's arms comes down. The floor is covered in intense blue flames, which only last an instant but leave the floor charred. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji avoid the other arm, which burns a chair and tapestry on the wall. Jou opens its mouth wide, releasing heat like a blast furnace before releasing a shower of baseball -size blue fireballs.

**"Hyoton: Hyoryuu Heki!"** (Ice Release: Ice Style Wall!)

Yamato makes a hand sign and places his hands on the ground. It causes a thick wall of ice to rise from the ground and block the fireballs. The fireballs quickly blast the eight inch thick layer of ice into tiny pieces, but Yamato and his team have time to avoid them.

Shikamaru watches the movements of the youkai closely, then spots something strange. Despite its independent humanoid form which even has legs, it's connected by a tail of blue flames to the fireplace. He then notices when Izzy's wires slice off an arm it reverts into balls of blue flame that are drawn back into the fireplace before the creature can regenerate.

He shushins over to Yamato and talks to Team Adventure.

Seconds later, Team Adventure attacks from multiple sides. Jou's right arm is blocked by furniture that Mimi and Palmon manipulate with their vine whips. Izzy blocks the other arm with his wires and Tentomon's lightning. The fire youkai releases a blast of blue flame from its mouth at Yamato and Gobumon, who are in front of them. Instead of running away or blocking the attack, they shatter into a thousand ice fragments.

The remains of the Hyou Bunshin (Ice Clone) melt rapidly in the heat of supernatural flames, but the real Yamato is standing on the ceiling! Yamato hands flash through hand seals and releases his attack.

**"FUTON: EKISHOURYUDAN!"** (Wind Release: Liquid Crystal Dragon Bullet)

A massive blast of wind chakra, liquefied air, and remaining air moisture frozen into ice crystals shoots towards the fireplace in the shape of a dragon.

Jou tries to block the attack, but the ice dragon goes straight through him before extinguishing the magic flames. The entire fireplace is covered in a meter of super cold ice, preventing even the smallest spark of even supernatural flames. Jou screams and howls as his body distorts, before the body of blue flames is extinguished leaving a thousand balls of blue flame. The Hitodama scatter and leave the room as if remembering Jou's evil and without souls, he won't reform.

"Let that be a lesson to the kids." says Ino, "Never trust strange youkai!"

Slowly, the room repairs the damage done by the battle. In the case of the charred floor, ashes flow back into place reforming into the wooden floorboards and straw mats. The ashes of the tapestry become a tapestry made of ash that slowly regains its color as ashes become fabric once more. Soon, all the ashes have reverted back into their original forms. The only thing that hasn't changed is the fireplace, still trapped in a pillar of extremely cold ice shards.

Shikamaru hears something behind him and turns to see a pair of umbrellas. Suddenly, tongues appear from the bottom of the canopies and lick him before he can react. Each umbrella opens its one red eye and hops around on a foot that appears from the bottom of the handle

"Karakasa-obake?"

"What's the matter, Shika?" comes Chouji's voice, but it sounds distorted

Shikamaru turns to see Chouji looking very inebriated. He looks worse than Rock Lee after he accidentally drank Tsunade's strongest sake (rice wine) and almost destroyed the Hokage Tower with his natural Drunk-Fu. Shikamaru knows Chouji doesn't drink, so he quickly finds the source of the behavior.

On the ground near Chouji's feet are a pair of old sake jars with hairy, goblin-like arms and legs.

"Kameosa?"

Asuma walks over to help his students, but nearly trips. He looks down at his feet and sees a pair of sandals crawling like slugs, each with one eye on the straps. He then has to jump when an animated tea kettle tries to pour boiling water on his leg.

"Bekezori. Morinji-no-kama." adds Shikamaru, "Tsukumogami! (Artifact spirits)"

According to the Tsukumogami-emaki, tsukumogami originate from items or artifacts that have reached their 100th birthday and thus become alive and aware. Any object of this age, from swords to toys, can become a tsukumogami. Tsukumogami are considered spirits and supernatural beings, as opposed to enchanted items.

A headless black bird suddenly shoots out of the shadows and attacks Ino who avoids the first attack, then draws a kunai as it turns for a second attack. Ino times her attack and slices the bird creature clean in half from where the head should be to tail tip. As the two halves fall, they dissolve into clouds of black hair and two halves of a comb.

"A comb spirit??" says Ino

"It must be like the youkai Inuyasha and Kagome fought early in their adventures, Yura of the Hair." says Shikamaru, crushing the halves of the comb with his sneaker/sandal "Only less evolved."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that Night**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Teams Kurenai, Asuma, and Adventure have been searching the castle for many hours, but so far all they have managed to find are progressively more dangerous youkai of various types.

Hinata fought a gigantic black and yellow striped spider with the head of a woman. The Jyorogumo (spider lady) was once a guest of the Kitsune, but was stripped of her mind by the kitsune for rejecting his affections.

The massive spider youkai was over five meters in length not including its six meter legs. The woman's head with red eyes, white skin, and long white hair rested on a long neck that could extend from the spider's head. It also had a wide mouth going from ear to ear, filled with sharp poison-loaded fangs. It almost devoured Hinata, but she sliced the head to pieces using her **Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho **(Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!). She then delivered a few juken strikes to the body to paralyze it long enough for Kiba's **Piercing Fang** to drill and shred the spider into gory pieces.

Yamato and Chouji had to fight a Nue. A chimera-like youkai with the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon dog, the legs of a tiger, and a snake as a tail. It had the ability to become a black cloud and fly allowing it to avoid physical attacks and attacked them with a breathe that caused the symptoms of terrible sickness. Chouji dispersed the clouds using his meat tank, spinning in his ball form to create wind, then Yamato blocked the clouds with his ice. Yamato then fired his **Hyoton: Hyomori **(Ice Release: Ice Lance) into the arrow causing the creature to revert to its true form and freeze as it fell towards the ground. Chouji's enlarged fist shattered the frozen Nue into lifeless shards.

Mimi and Ino had nearly been run over by a burning wheel. The two meter wide wheel had been moving faster than a twenty century race car with nitrous oxide and would have crushed them if they had been less agile. Mimi and Ino also had to avoid the burning trails left by the youkai, which revealed itself when it slowed down long enough to be seen. A burning wheel with the head of a man is the Wanyudo, a cruel daimyo condemned because he had his victims drawn on the back of an oxcart. He is said to guard the gates of Hell and to wander back and forth along the road between this world and the underworld, scaring townsfolk as he passes and stealing the souls of anyone who gets too close in order to bring them to Hell with him. Why he's inside a castle, Mimi and Ino didn't ask.

Instead, Ino used **Suiton: Mizuame Nabara** (Starch Syrup Capture Field). After forming the needed hand seals, Ino expelled a sticky liquid from her gullet. This liquid covered the hallway and on Wanyudo's next charge, the youkai lost control and crashed into the wall. This moment allowed Mimi to use her own **Suiton: Mizurappa**! (Water Release: Violent Current). The water jet from her mouth goes through the old human face and destroys the axis, before sending the giant wheel through a wall.

Shikamaru and Izzy fought a hebi youkai composed of a huge mass of venomous snakes. The black and dark purple serpents not only possessed bone-crushing coils and fangs loaded with shoki(miasma)-based venom, but they could fire jets of venom leaving trails of gaseous poison and their blood is pure corrosive poison that melted their weapons.. The most fearsome ability was that every time they sliced a snake apart, the pieces no matter how small regenerated into new snakes. The number of new snakes equalled the number of pieces it was cut into, meaning a snake cut in half became two, while a snake cut into ten pieces became ten snakes the length of the original

Izzy tries to protect himself, Tentomon, and Shikamaru with a cage of electrified wire, which worked for a time. Then the larger snakes started to tearing the smaller snakes open and using their corrosive blood to dissolve the wires. Shikamaru finally came up with the plan of having Izzy send shock wires into the mass. The other snakes would avoid the one's being shocked, causing the mass to separate long enough for Shikamaru to see the weakness.

A single iridescent rainbow-colored snake only a half a meter in length with polished silver eyes. It contrasted against the other one to three meter long snakes with their dark coloring and glowing yellow eyes. Shikamaru saw it hidden in the core of the mass and was able to shoot a single senbon through the wires of the cage into the snake's body. It wasn't the long needle that killed the snake, but the small explosive note attached to it. When the rainbow core snake was destroyed, the rest of snakes dissolved into dust and tiny bits of decaying bone.

Kurenai and Asuma fought a giant black-gray salamander hidden in a bedroom. The massive creature was big enough to swallow the two jounin whole and had the ability to manipulate fire, despite being an amphibian. It also excreted poisons from its skin, had poison for blood, and could fire a sticky black poison from its immense mouth to trap its prey.

Kurenai and Asuma won when Kurenai replaced herself with a pillar of wood that held the mouth open and then Asuma released a monstrous **Fuuton: Daitoppa** (Great Breakthrough). After bringing his hand to his mouth, Asuma blew a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way. The wind inflated the Salamander's body to breaking point, while a handful of kunai and shuriken tossed into the wind by Kurenai tore it to pieces.

Shino fought a strange humanoid fish creature that had orange-scales and wore clothing composed of fisherman's nets. The youkai came out of the bath house and tried to tear the Aburame to pieces, only for Shino to dissolve into a cloud of bugs. As Shino watched his Mushi Bushin (Bug Clone) dissolve, he also watched the strange sight of a youkai run around screaming like a little girl. Many fish eat small insects, but this fish youkai was terrified of them

Izzy finished the fish youkai off by releasing his lightning wires into the salty bath water when the fish youkai dove in to avoid the insects. The creature was fried in seconds before the steaming corpse rose to surface of the hot water. The irony is the fish had a powerful body made of muscle and thick hardened bone, and was capable of tearing human flesh like wet rags. If it wasn't for his fear, he could have been a challenge.

They even fought an animated suit of samurai armor wielding a sword covered in smokeless white spirit flames. Shikamaru froze it long enough for Chouji to roll him over in meat tank form. The ghost samurai may have been powerful, but not when it had been crushed like a soda can. It had tried to continue its attack but Asuma's wind chakra trench knives cut the samurai's sword in half, and thereby cut the soul of the samurai. The armor collapsed into a pile of dust and fine rust.

"Hey look at this!" yells Kiba pointing at a painting on the wall.

The group gathers and looks at the painting which shows a group of nine humans and various youkai. A red-haired man with a gourd on his back and a Tanuki by his side. A blonde woman holding a giant fan. A man in black and with face paint holding a brown man with four arms. A brown haired boy riding a bipedal lizard youkai. A black haired boy holding a rabbit. A red-haired woman standing next to a golden kitsune. A white haired man standing on a red toad next to a blonde woman standing on a slug and a skimpy dressed woman standing on a purple snake.

The group recognizes the people. Their missing members Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Takato Matsuda and Guilmon, Jenrya Wong and Terriermon, Ruki Makino and Renamon, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, and Anko Mitarashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Barrier**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Teams Scourge, Kakashi, and Light have arrived at the castle. They learned that the barrier is designed to prevent anything from leaving, but does allow more people and things to enter.

"I'm getting a clear signal from Team Adventure." says Takeru, holding his Digivice, "I can't communicate, but they are inside the castle."

"The source of the barrier must be there." says Kakashi

Suddenly, there is a howling sound and Team Light has to jump away to avoid being bitten by several fast moving youkai. The round youkai vanish, then reappear in a different place. They attack Team Kakashi, but the four also avoid the youkai. The youkai disappear and reappear to attack Team Scourge, but Spike has an odd look on his face. A smile which is soon shared by Blaze.

As Drusilla, Angel, Lilitha, and Gabriel jump to avoid their attackers, Spike and Blaze deliver British football (soccer)-style kicks and send two youkai tumbling. Their sudden loss of speed reveals them to be corpse-like decapitated heads with eyes glowing with green flames and sharp teeth.

**"GOAL FOR UNITED!"**

"Nukekubi." says Angel looking at the balls.

Nukekubi is a type of youkai that can detach their heads from their necks and float away in search of human flesh. Their bodies are vulnerable and must reconnect with the heads at dawn or they burn like vampires. The only unique thing about this attack is the speed of the attackers and the fact there are twenty five of them.

Now that the shinobi can see their attackers, it becomes a massacre for the Nukekubi.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!"**

**"NAZAR NAILS!"**

Blaze's shotgun blasts cause a couple of Nukekubi to explode into showers of blood, tissue, and bone fragments. Lilitha's poisonous claw causes two of the Nukekubi to melt. Spike slashes with his sword and releases a wave of flame that incinerates three heads and the following kick causes one head to shoot into the air before exploding like a firework. Angel's lightning covered sword pierces and cuts two more clean in half, while Gabriel's light spears impale six.

Naruto uses **Kaze no Yaiba **(Blade of Wind) to injure three with a hawk made of ink from Sai tearing out the eyes of the fourth. The four are then crushed by Sakura's destructive blows.

**"Zanrokotsusan"** (skull slicing flash!)

Takeru slices two head clean in half after Patamon distracts them

**"Hijutsu: Taiyougan!" **(Secret Art: Sun Sphere!)

Hikari pulls out her newest technique, one she has been working on since the Scourge told her of the vampires in her world and the History of the Scourge. It also became important in a world where many youkai are vulnerable to sunlight. She concentrates swirling chakra into her palm similar to Naruto's Rasengan (Spiral Sphere), but instead adds her unique element, Light. The end result is a burning sphere of a solar flame in her palm, emitting intense sunlight.

The remaining three heads scream and try to escape the wielder of the Crest of Light. As she brings her sphere forward, it's like sunrise and the heads including the ones killed by the others burst into green flames. The flames consume every trace of flesh, leaving burning bones. The charred bones don't last very long and crumble to dust. A small wooden building on the side of the castle also explodes into green flames and burns to ashes, as the decapitated bodies of the heads also ignite.

Hikari is sweating and releases the technique allowing the Sun Sphere to dissolve. The others walk over to her and she notices they all have minor sun burns.

"Oops."

There is a loud screeching sound and the sound of water bubbling. The lake foams before giant crabs emerge from the water, each with shells that resemble human faces. They resemble Heikegani (Heikea japonica), but they are immense with the shells over three meters in length and four of each of their eight legs are several times the length of body. The faces on the back of the Normal Heikegani don't have such yellow eyes and those faces don't scream.

The group moves towards the castle and Naruto jumps onto the wall to get above the crabs. Instead of sticking to the wall with his chakra or slipping off, Naruto's legs sink into the stone wall as if it's made of mud. He feels an intense suction and is pulled completely into the wall.

"Naruto!" yells Sakura, as she watches her closest friend sink into the wall and vanish.

She then has to avoid several branches that try to impale her. Her attacker is a plant youkai in the form of a five hundred year old Sakura tree.

The Japanese flowering cherry tree known for its pink blossoms. Whereas in China the cherry blossom symbolizes feminine beauty, the feminine principle, or love in the language of herbs, in Japan the cherry blossoms are believed to exemplify the transient nature of life, because of their short blooming times.

The youki has tainted the tree making the blossoms last forever and turned them the color of fresh blood. It's able to move using it's animated roots like a mass of tentacles and attacks by trying to crush and impale it's victims with its roots. It needs their blood to feed its tainted cheery blossoms. The blossoms composed of youki can also be used to attack, slicing with a sharpness greater than a katana blade.

Sakura Haruna doesn't care about that; instead she's worried about her friend. That is why she delivers a punch so powerful it creates a crater in the bark and knocks the five hundred year old tree into the air leaving trails of dirt and swirling blossoms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside the Castle**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walks down the creepy halls of the supernatural castle. The halls seem to be longer than the castle and branch a thousand times. They are illuminated by lamps with blue smoke-less flames, which creates strange shadows on the tapestry and painting covered walls.

"What the…?"

Naruto runs over to a set of paintings and sees some very familiar faces.

A red-haired man and his Tanuki destroying an army of ghost samurai. The man has green eyes and they both attack with tan waves of sand.

"Gaara. Shukaku"

A red five-tailed Kitsune holding jewels and gold towards a red-haired woman, who's standing next to a yellow Kitsune with purple gloves. The red kitsune has a cunning smile on its lips that looks menacing, while Renamon and Ruki look annoyed.

"Ruki-chan. Renamon."

A blonde woman with large breasts smashing a sake bottle over the head of a man in red with spiky white hair. The woman looks angry while the man has a nose bleed.

"Ero-Sennin. Tsunade-obassan."

Naruto then sees a large painting of Team Suna - Gaara, Shukaku, Temari, Kankuro- and Team Tamer - Takato, Guilmon, Ruki, Renamon, Jenrya, and Terriermon - fighting a huge black bear youkai. As he looks at the painting, it suddenly comes to life.

The giant bear youkai resembles an Asiatic Black Bear with black fur, sharp claws and a distinctive white "V" marking on its chest. Like most Henge, it's far larger than its normal animal counterpart. While Asian Black Bears grow to a hundred thirty to a hundred ninety centimeters (4¼ to 6¼ ft) in length, this youkai is twenty meters in length and has glowing red eyes.

The bear tries to destroy them, but the shinobi prove to be too fast and agile. Tsunade summons a giant slug, Jiraiya summons a giant toad, and Anko summons a giant snake. The slug sprays sticky acid into the bear's eyes, while the toad slices the limbs with its sword. The giant snake coils around one leg and sinks its poisonous fangs into the flesh almost to the bone.

When the giant bear finally collapses to the ground, it's Gaara that finishes it off

**"Sabaku Taikubi Shibari no Jutsu!" ** (Imperial Desert Neck Bind Technique0

Naruto is shocked to hear Gaara's voice as the massive wave of sand wraps around the bear's neck and implodes, crushing veins, arteries, flesh, and the neck bones. As Naruto backs up, he touches the stone wall and is pulled through it by an unseen force.

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself half-naked and on a mass of soft pillows. A three-tailed white fox emerges from the mass of pillows and transforms into a pale-skinned woman with long snow white hair, two small fox ears on her head, and three long tails extending from her rear. She wraps her body around Naruto and he feels a wave of warmth and confusion, like being drunk or drugged.

The woman gets close and kisses Naruto on the lips.

"I'm married... Hinata-chan."

The kitsune's voice is hypnotic.

"Married people should have fun... They should have fun together. You can have fun together with me."

Suddenly, the bare form of Hinata is also wrapped around him. It looks like Hinata except she also has black fox ears and one fox tail with a lavender tip.

Hinata begins to kiss Naruto and he begins to loss himself in the sensation, when he looks into Hinata's very light lavender eyes. They lack pupils due to the Byakugan bloodline limit, but now they lack something else. They lack freewill or intelligent thought, and Naruto struggles against the fog that clouds his mind. He calls out through his link to his partner.

**GOHAN!**

**"Bakukagidzume!" **(Blast Claws)

The wall of the chamber glows red and white, before exploding inward. Gohan, former Biju-ou Kyubi no Kitsune and current Digimon/Biju hybrid Hulimon stands surrounded by sparks and dust.

With the chamber breached, a strange fog is pulled out. As the fog is removed, so are the layers of illusion. The walls than once looked like painted foam, become cold hard stone. The soft feathery pillows become piles of rags. Naruto and Hinata are now fully clothed, with Hinata's fox features gone and the life returned to her eyes. The white kitsune reverts to her animal form, before becoming humanoid again dressed in a white kimono-like robe.

"What happened, Naruto-kun?" asks Hinata, "I was walking with the others, when the walls began to change. I saw a painting of Temari fighting a trio of Kamaitachi come to life and fell against one wall. I remember…

She blushed scarlet.

"I don't know, Hinata-chan. One moment I'm fighting giant screaming crabs, next I'm being seduced by a bisexual kitsune seductress, who makes you appear with fox ears."

"Fox ears??" says Hinata, checking her head.

"They're gone now, but they were cute."

"Yes, they were." says Gohan.

"Hey! Ero-Kitsune." says Naruto, glaring at the king of tailed beasts.

"She's the Ero-Kitsune (Perverted Fox)." says Gohan pointing his sword at the white-clad Kitsune.

"I'm not that ecchi." says the sanbi kyubi, "It's the chamber. When the Nogistune failed to seduce red-haired kitsune warrior or her kitsune partner, he created these rooms to enslave the minds of those trapped inside. When ...Gohan was it... shattered the wall, he broke the spell."

"Red-haired kitsune warrior?" says Gohan, then he, Naruto, and Hinata say the same thing, "Ruki!"

"They must have appeared in the past and encountered the Nogitsune while adventuring." says Gohan, "Wait! You said 'these rooms'; you mean there are more than one?"

**BOOM! **

The two shinobi, one Digimon, and one white kitsune rush down the hall to another room where Gabumon stands in front of a very angry Yuki-Onna.

A few minutes ago, she was a seductive woman with long white hair, white skin, and ice blue eyes trying to get Yamato out of his clothing. Now she has changed into a more fearsome youkai form with glowing blue eyes, hard dark blue skin made of ice and snow, and hair spread out like a sea urchin, with each icy hair as sharp a needle. She's also growing long claws like shards of ice from her fingers.

**"HOW DARE YOU!!"** yells the Yuki-Onna

"Stop!" yells the Shiro Sanbi (White Three Tail), "He wasn't the one that captured you, Yuki. It was the Nogistune. He trapped us within the castle before the Holy Men could seal the castle."

"Seal the castle?" asks Gohan, as the Yukionna slowly reverts to a beautiful, extremely pale woman wearing a white kimono. She floats in the air rather than walking.

"The red kitsune was messing with extremely dark magic. He had even planned to transform himself into a more powerful form, so the Holy Men sealed several special youkai within the barrier to inhibit his power. These youkai would produce a sacred energy that would keep the Nogitsune spirit asleep, while the inverted barrier would keep his horrors trapped inside."

"Those youkai wouldn't happen to be a winged man, fish with bells for heads, and undead monks?" says Hinata looking worried

"Yes. The monks were actually a group slaughtered by Nogitsune and brought back to life to guard their enemy." explains Shiro Sanbi, "They are supposed to prevent anyone from entering the castle."

"We have a problem." says Hinata, "My group destroyed those youkai when he ended up inside the barrier."

"That would explain why we are awake." says Yuki, "I only woke a few hours ago, but I only became fully aware when the little lizard youkai in the blue fur broke the wall."

"I'm guessing our only way out is to destroy the red fox sorcerer."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Depths of the Castle**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Hoshitama Kuchidan!"** (Star Ball Mouth Bullet)

A massive destructive blast that shines like a star destroys the iron door sealing the lower level. The door is a circular plate over five meters in diameter, over two meters thick, and composed of solid cold iron. The kanji on the door created an extremely powerful spirit/magic barrier that also boosted the strength of the thick iron and stone floor it was attached to. The blast from Gohan's mouth proved to be far more powerful, reducing the seal door into molten iron fragments.

A few minutes ago and after a lot of destruction to the castle, the groups were reunited and now they are hunting an evil fox in the lowest level of the castle.

Team Kakashi walks into the lower chamber first with Gohan in the lead, his mouth still steaming from the youki blast. Followed by Team Kurenai with Hinata in the lead close to Naruto. Team Scourge and their Digimon look ready to end this adventure and even Team Light looks angry. Leomon, Patamon, and Tailmon stand close to their partners. Team Adventure with their Digimon and Team Asuma take the rear. The Yuki-Onna and Shiro Sanbi Kitsune (white three-tailed fox) girl stand next to Hinata and Naruto.

When they reach the bottom chamber they find an immense dome shaped room. The circular floor has a radius of over five hundred meters with a hundred meter radius iron plate in the center and nine fifty meter radius stone plates going around it. The immense structure sits directly under the castle and part of the lake. The sealing in the chamber isn't perfect as proven by the ten centimeters (four inches) of water on the muddy stone floor and the occasional drip from the slimy wall.

The room suddenly shakes and the edges of the nine stone plates glow a menacing blood red. The different kanji on each one glows like fire and the water covering it boils away in the extreme heat. The stone plates vibrate and crack, before shattering completely. When they shatter, towers of swirling dark purple shoki (miasma) shoot into the air. The poison fog settles revealing nine new giant youkai.

"The Nine Guardians." says Shiro Sanbi Kitsune.

Angel, Naruto, Hinata, Takeru, Yamato, Asuma, and Kurenai all step forward and say as one

"Pick your partners."

The first Guardian resembles the legendary Yamato no Orochi, an immense serpent dragon with eight heads and eight tails. The immense monster is three hundred meters in length from the longest head to the longest tail tip. As it attacks it releases bursts of toxic flames from its mouth. The burning liquid floats on the surface of the water-covered floor creating a sea of flames.

**"KIN KUCHIYOSE: BIJUU: HACHIBI!"** (Forbidden Summoning: Tailed Beast: Eight Tail!)

There is a massive explosion of water and smoke that nearly puts out the Yamato's oil flames.

Originally, Drusilla's Hachibi puppet resembled the Yamato no Orochi merged with a cepthalopod to create a Lovecraftian nightmare. The new puppet resembles Kiru Hachi's Ushioni form with a muscular humanoid body, an ox's head and eight long tentacles covered in barbed suckers.

Two of Yamato's heads shoot towards Drusilla, who's standing on the bull's head, but two tentacles shoot out and wrap around the serpentine necks. The two dragon heads scream and spray green blood from their mouths as the barbed sucks tears through their iron-hard scales and fill their veins with poison. Lilitha, the Lilithmon, stands between the two horns, which are different because the real Hachibi has a broken left horn and the horns curve downward. She fires a high powered Nazar Nail attack severely burns the flesh of three of the Orochi heads.

The second guardian is a giant snail-like creature with a toothy mouth that sprays acid and a shell composed of diamond. It also secretes acid from its skin, making it near impossible to hit without getting severe damage, and fires diamond shards from its shell like lethal projectiles.

**"Kinjutsu: Raiton: Tenshi no Mai!"**

(Forbidden technique: Lightning release: Dance of the Angel!)

Angel summons translucent blades of blue-white energy from his back. The flow of energy foaming off these blades makes them appear to be feathery angel wings. Angel's skin changes color to blood red, then to black and his eyes change into glowing gold. There is the sound of ten million birds as a spear composed of lightning forms in his hand. Gabriel floats in the sky above him and forms lances of light in his hands.

**"DIVINE FEAT!"**

The third guardian is an immense red Toad with gold-on-black eyes, black spines on its back, and the ability to fire jets of poisonous oil that ignites when it comes in contact with the water. It can also concentrate the oil into balls of tar-like goo that can be shot like cannon balls from its mouth and detonate like large napalm bombs when they hit.

Spike slices through one of those Napalm bombs and sends an arc of fire back at the toad. The two halves of the bomb splatter into droplets a few meters away and ignite into an intense fireworks display. Blaze raises the glowing blue barrels of his Bera Hena shotguns

**"CHAKRA DOUBLE IMPACT!"**

The Toad cries out in pain as the fiery blasts leave fiery trails in its flesh, which one blast completely destroying one of the eyes. It screams even louder as Spike begins to slice off one of hands.

The fourth Guardian is a skull-faced blue furred Kyubi no Kitsune. The roaring feral youkai fires blue fireballs from its tail tips and shock waves from its mouth. The Kyubi fires a shock wave at Gohan, but Gohan disperses it with a small Bakuha Kekkai (Blast barrier), before appearing within two meters of the Kyubi's immense masked face.

**"Kyubi no Muchi!" **(Whip of the Nine Tails)

Gohan's nine fluffy white tails extend and strike with devastating force. Despite their small size, the Kyubi's head is snapped around with the force of each blow. If a boxer's head moved as hard the Kyubi's head did during a match they would die of a fatal concussion in seconds. The ninth blow sends the Kyubi tumbling towards the ground and towards Naruto who's holding a ball of wind and chakra.

**"FUTON: RASENGAN!"** (Wind Release: Spiral Sphere!)

Yamato and Gabumon are fighting the fifth Guardian which resembles a massive bipedal dragon with dark red scales covered in black marks, bone spikes and armor, and red-yellow eyes. It also has a long red serpentine tail with a bony spike on the tip like the rattle on a rattlesnake. The dragon fires massive blasts of crimson fire that Yamato counters with his ice dragon techniques.

**"Hyouton: Tsumetai Umibouzu!"** (Ice Release: Icy Sea Monster)

Yamato and Gabumon created this technique in dedication to the memory of Joe and Gomamon. Yamato and Gabumon work the technique together creating a sea monster out of ice that looks identical to Plesiomon. The massive ice construct, like those ninja of the Yuki no Kuni (land of snow), is created from the lake water that covers the floor, but is as clear as crystal. The massive dino-dragon tries to blast the Ice Sea Monster but the massive ice sculpture crushes him.

The Sixth Guardian is an insect youkai resembling a giant flying ant with three glowing yellow eyes, a brown wood-like exoskeleton, and red-brown legs ending in poisoned blades. There are also a dozen red barbed tentacles extending from its back like living cables and large metal mandibles as sharp as swords.

Its opponents are Hinata Uzumaki and Shino Aburame. The ant sends out red tendrils that instantly slice Hinata and Shino into pieces, but those are Mushi Bunshin (Bug Clones). The real Hinata delivers Juken strikes to the underside of the mesosoma (middle) of the insect. This disrupts the flow of energy enough for the tendrils to vanish and for Shino's bugs to cover the eyes. As Hinata and Shino jump back, Shino forms a unique hand sign.

**"Mushi Bakuha!"** (Insect Explosion!)

The three clusters of insects on the three eyes change from black to crimson. Each of the special kikai mushi (destruction bugs) feeds on youkai and detonates like a small bomb. Clustered together their force is increased to the point where the entire head is completely destroyed.

The Seventh Guardian is a giant three-headed weasel with long sickle-like blades for front paws and five long tails spread out with blade-like tips. Hikari and Takeru spread their feathery wings to escape the blood thirsty feral creature with Tailmon in Hikari's arms. It proves to be futile, as the screeching weasel releases blades of wind from its tails as it spins its body. As the two human angels dive, the three headed weasel lunges at them, fangs and blades wide.

**"Koumyou Oujo: Zanten'unsan" **(Hope special technique: Destiny Slicing Flash)

The weasel is throw back as light descends from Takeru's attack, its youki hardened blades shattering into a thousand fragments. The attack is quick and powerful; the left and right heads are half decapitated, while the middle head is completely severed!

The Eighth Guardian is a giant two headed Tanuki Statue. It's a massive creature made of golden sand stone with a metal conical hat and a huge gourd that it uses as a club. To armies of samurai and priests it would be an unstoppable juggernaut with the ability to fire destructive bursts of poisoned air from its mouth. A poison that would turn its victims to stone, which would then be absorbed to increase the youki animated statue's already immense size.

**"FUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!"** (Wind Release: Spiral Shuriken!)

Against Naruto's wind blades, it doesn't last a minute. Within seconds the towering living statue collapses into a thousand smooth slices. As the slices hit the ground and each other, they shatter into lifeless piles of powdery sand.

The Ninth Guardian is a long-haired two-headed wolf. The massive wolf over ten meters long has tan fur, immense ears and golden eyes. It also has the ability to shoot thousands of metal spikes from its mouth and has teeth and claws made of sharp metal.

**"HYOTON: GAROU HYOARASHI!"** (Ice Release: Hungry Wolf Ice Tempest!)

Yamato and Gobumon pull their energy together and release another of their ice techniques. The chakra gathers the water and ice fragments from the ice sea serpent and reforms it into a giant wolf. The ice wolf lunged at the youkai wolf, but is shattered to pieces by the barrage of metal. Yamato doesn't care because he used the jutsu as a distraction to get on the left head of the youkai.

**"FUTON: HYOUYARI!"** (Wind Release: Ice Spear!)

The massive two-headed wolf pauses and the right head turns to his brother to see that he's dead with a spire of ice impaling the head from forehead to jaw. A second before it can react, a second ice spear pierces it's eye and freezes its brain solid. Yamato jumps off as the double-headed wolf falls dead.

"That has to be the worst case of an Ice Cream Headache, I have ever seen." says Gabumon.

"Bad Joke." says Yamato.

Drusilla's Ushioni is now controlling the heads of Yamato no Orochi. Each of the barbed, sucker covered tentacles is wrapped around the serpentine head. The barbs are tearing into the flesh and injecting the massive puppet's poison reserves. The Yamato counters by whipping the massive puppet with its eight tails causing damage with every blow. Already, the mechanisms of the legs are exposed from the damage.

"Bored now." says Drusilla in a child like voice.

The Hachibi no Ushioni crosses its arms so that its elbows are pointed at the central mass. Thick blades housed in the forearms extend out of the hands before the puppet spreads its arms. The blades crackling with electrical force instantly slice through the Yamato. The tails collapse to the ground spraying green blood, while the upper heads are pulled apart by the tentacles pulling back.

Angel's lightning spear pierces the diamond shell of the youkai snail, sending a shock wave through the entire creature. The snail, blinded by Gabriel's light spears, tries to spray acid on Angel, but the evolved vampire's dancing angel aura completely vaporizes the liquid acid.

**"Raiton: Shinkurai Hadodan!" **(Lightning Release: Vacuum Lightning Surge Bullet!"

Angel's entire aura flows into a concentrated sphere in his palm, before he fires the sphere into the hole in the diamond shell. The sphere of chakra and plasma detonates inside the snail creating a shock wave and super-heating the body fluids creating even greater pressure. The destructive energy trapped by the shell bounces around destroying all the internal flesh and organs before exploding out the weak points, namely the hole and the opening containing the head and tail. The smoking shell and a few fragments of the charred head are all that remains.

Blaze uses his boost mode's black wings to get high into the air before ramming his foot into the Toad's head hard enough to smash it into the ground.

**"KATON: GOUKA NO KUSARI!"** (Fire Release: Chains of Hellfire!)

Spike rams his sword into the ground causing a thousand chains of burning red metal to shoot from the ground and bind the immense toad. Unable to release its oil, the pressure builds inside the toad youkai causing its body to inflate like a balloon.

Spike pulls out a cigarette and lights it with a flame on the tip of a kunai dagger.

"Game over, Toad Boy."

He then tosses the kunai at the Toad's oily tongue, which is impaled to the ground by a dozen sharp metal spikes. Since most of the water was absorbed by Yamato's ice serpent, the tongue didn't ignite, but the kunai causes the tongue to blister then explode. Like an oily rag in the neck of a Molotov cocktail, the flames travel to the source of fuel.

**BOOM!**

The inflated road explodes into a huge fireball that rains ash and burning youkai guts across the battle field. As the last of the Guardians is destroyed the nine holes they emerged from re-seal themselves, this time leaving a feature less smooth plate.

Then slowly white lights emerge from the center of the new plates.

The light from the Tanuki Golem's seal splits into two and vanishes to reveal a small youkai Tanuki and a man with red hair and dark-rimmed eyes. Sabaku no Gaara and Ichibi no Shukaku have returned.

The remains of the three headed weasel dissolve into mist which swirls around the Weasel's seal. When the winds fade, there is a blonde woman with four spiky ponytails and huge fan on her back. Temari has returned.

The remains of the ant shatter into dust and swirls around its seal. The dust cloud falls to reveal a man dressed in black and wearing face paint next to a wooden puppet covered in bandages. Kankuro and his puppets have returned.

The crushed remains of the dino-dragon burst into flames and the ashes swirl around the dragon's seal. When the ashes fall, there is a brown haired man with goggles and red bipedal lizard. Takato and Guilmon have returned.

The remains of the two headed wolf turn to ice and shatter. The billions of tiny fragments swirl around the wolf' seal before falling to the ground. In their place is a black haired man with long eared rabbit-like dog on his head. Jenrya and Terriermon have returned.

The ash and tiny fragments of the toad youkai come together as a sphere of fire above the Toad seal and when the fire disperses, there is a man with long spiky white hair standing dressed like a kabuki dancer. Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin and Greatest Seal Master, has returned.

The remains of the snail youkai including the diamond shell dissolve into glowing watery liquid, which flows into a sphere above the Snail Seal. The sphere disperses into a mist revealing a blonde woman with blue eyes and a large chest. Tsunade Senju, the Slug Sannin and Greatest Medic Ninja, has returned.

The shredded remains of the Yamato no Orochi melt into an oily green-black liquid that forms a ball above the center of the Yamato seal. The sphere ignites into green flames and when the flames die there is a wild looking woman dressed in a skimpy outfit. Anko Mitarashi, the New Snake Sennin, has returned.

Shiro Sanbi Kitsune floats towards the center of the skull-faced kyubi's seal, as the remains of the creature ignite into white flames. The white flames merge with Shiro Sanbi's body, cocooning her in a sphere of white light. When the sphere dissolves there is a red-haired woman and a yellow kitsune with purple gloves. Ruki Makino and Renamon have returned.

Unseen by the others, an amorphous black cloud appears from one of the tunnels and floats toward the center of the chamber. It sinks into the center seal, which then glows crimson and is then covered in crawling blue-white lightning. The entire chamber shakes and streams of water and mud from the lake fall to the ground. The Castle high above shakes and begins to collapse.

"No time for Reunions. Run for it!"

Teams Scourge, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma exit the chamber first followed by Teams Suna, Adventure, Tamer, and Light. The last to leave are the Neo Sennin - Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Anko.

Seconds after the last person leaves, the center seal explodes like a fertilizer bomb and creates a shockwave powerful enough to crack the dome wall and floor. A swirling tornado-like pillar of dark purple shoki (miasma) and crimson flames erupts. The pillar of dark flames with a radius of over a hundred meters punches straight through the ceiling and the castle above.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Destruction of the Castle of Illusions**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The castle shakes and begins to collapse into the lake as a pillar of youki and shoki scars the heavens. The barrier that surrounded the castle is already gone, collapsed the moment the Nine Guardians were defeated. The magic that protected the building from the elements and the passage of time dissolves, causing the entire castle to decay. The parts of the castle not destroyed by the pillar of dark fire or the sinkhole created by the underground chambers collapsing, literally crumble into dust and rotting wood.

The Ninja, including the Scourge, Digidestined and Digimon escape the collapsing castle by going through the wall when the tunnels or hallways collapse. They all manage to escape before the castle rubble falls into the lake and the pillar disperses.

Suddenly, a new danger rises from the hole. A kitsune composed of crimson spirit flames appears above the water. It also has nine tails composed of mystical black flames and as it roars a howling wind begins to blow across the lake and surface of the lake.

"It's the pervert." says Ruki and Renamon

"Pervert?" asks Naruto and Hinata.

"That's the red fox that trapped us in the castle just because neither Renamon nor I was interested in him." says Ruki, "Let's see how strong this bastard is now."

The massive amounts of crimson youki flames and purple shoki released swirl around the Red Nogitsune Sorcerer causing his body to grow and change. When the clouds of dark energy have been absorbed, the kitsune is now solid with a body eighty meters in length and each of the nine tails is fifty meters in length. Its body is covered in sharp needle-like dark crimson fur with armor composed of adamant diamonds on the torso. As it roars, the winds surge to hurricane force shredding the clearing to the forest and sending monstrous waves across the lake.

"I think it's time." says Ruki

"Time for What?" asks Takato

"Time for us to kick its ass."

Ruki and Renamon charge forward and fuse together in a burst of light to form Sakuyamon. Takato and Guilmon follow and fuse together into Dukemon. Jenrya and Terriermon follow and fuse together to form the massive MegaGargomon.

The Demon Fox release three different blasts from his mouths. One is composed of red and black youki flames, one is composed of powerful acid and liquefied shoki, and the third is composed of white sand an crystals moving at speeds that can grind flesh from bones.

The Demon Fox has a stunned look on its three faces, a second before MegaGargomon's metal fist strikes the middle head and sends the entire massive creature off its feet.

**"ROYAL SABER!"**

**"AMETHYST WIND!"**

Dukemon fires a burst of energy from his lance, while Sakuyamon summons a mystical wind that carries hundreds of purple crystalline shards. The energy from the lance strikes the left head, while the crystal shards rip the right head.

The Demon Fox regains its footing and flings all nine tails forward, releasing nine black fireballs that explode when they hit their targets. Sakuyamon's barrier and Dukemon's shield stop the fireballs aimed at them and MegaGargomon's armor stops the remaining from the hitting the others.

Team Scourge send energy to their Digimon Partners causing them to glow with dark lights. As they glow Angel turns to Spike and says "Did you ever imagine we would be fighting giant monsters using giant monsters of our own?"

Spike's reply is "The second time I ate a druggie. It was a bad trip the first time around."

Blaze, the Beelzubumon releases his limiters and transforms into Beelzubumon Blast Mode. Still glowing with a mystical yellow flame, he channels the energy into his cannon.

Lilitha, the Lilithmon glows with radiant green energy. The green energy swirls and flows into her decayed right arm, which changes into a green-gold armor

Gabriel Light Lior, the Lucemon, glows with a shining crimson light. He glows like a crimson star as the image of Lucemon Falldown Mode appears behind him.

**"TRUE DEATH SLINGER!"**

**"NAZAR NAIL GUN!"**

**"DIVINE DEFEAT!"**

The three Digimon release super-powered versions of their primary attacks. Blaze fires a super powerful energy blast from his cannon, Lilitha fires a blast of corrosive poison and dark energy from her arm and Gabriel fires an immense lance of light over ten times his length at the Demon Fox. The three attacks blast the demon into the lake. As he hits the water, his body begins to shrink losing twenty meters of height.

**"HYOTON: NANARYUSOUHA!" **(Ice Release: Nine Dragon Blast Wave!)

**"COCYTUS BREATH!"**

Yamato uses his remaining chakra to summon nine water dragons from the lake to attack the Demon Fox, each dragon strikes one after the others and turns to ice before the impact to increase the destructive power. His ultimate (mega) level partner MetalGarurumon releases a cone of ice that then traps the Demon Fox in the ice.

**"FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!"**

The Tifaret on Mimi's Rosemon glows and the flower on her head "blooms", and she releases a blast of energy and flower petals. Boosted by Mimi's own power, the energy blast sends the Demon Fox flying just as he escapes the Ice. It flings the shrinking demon out of the lake and back onto the shore.

**"GIGA BLASTER!"**

Izzy's HerakleKabuterimon boosted by Izzy's own chakra fires a ball of lightning from each of his arms at the still soaking Demon Fox. The massive amount of electrical energy tears through his body, arcing between the long hairs and tails, before detonating in a massive explosion.

The Demon Fox looks upward as the sky lightens and sees four figures with the wings of angels.

The first are Takeru and Hikari floating on their own wings, with Takeru holding his shining blade like a sword of fire. The other two are the ultimate evolutions of their partners, Seraphimon and Orphanimon, the Celestial Digimon

**"SEVEN HEAVENS!"**

**"EDEN'S JAVELIN!"**

Seraphimon fires seven great orbs of holy energy, while Orphanimon fires a holy energy from her javelin. The holy energy pierces the Demon Fox's body paralyzing him as one of his tail burns away. The orbs follow the beam and strike the Demon Fox one after the other. With each orb, the Demon Fox is covered in flames, looses another tail, and shrinks even further.

When the attack ends, the Demon Fox only has a single tail and is now only ten meters in length. The monster is no longer howling in rage, but in fear. It tries to run, but the young shinobi and their Digimon are relentless. It leaps into the air to escape into the forest.

**"MARYUSHOUHA!"** (Demon Dragon Blast Wave!)

Gohan's nine energy dragons hit the Demon Fox's side with almost enough force to tear the demonic animal in half and send him flying towards Dukemon.

**"FINAL ELYSIUM!"**

Dukemon smashes his Aegis Shield into the falling Demon Fox's face before firing an energy beam from the shield. This sends the fox flying back into the air.

**"SAINT UPPER!"**

MegaGargomon continues the game of villain volleyball with a pulverizing shock wave from his fist.

**"FUTON: ODAMA RASENGAN!"** (Wind Release: Great Ball Spiral Sphere!)

A pair of Narutos thrown into the air by Gohan and boosted by Sakuyamon, thrusts a giant sphere of chakra into the Demon Fox. The ball grinds a crater into the flesh before the demon is knocked away. Then the Odama Rasengan explodes creating a vortex that tears and propels the demon fox.

**"SUNA YARI!"** (Sand Spear)

**"SUNA SENBON BAKUHA!" **(Sand Needle Explosion!)

Shukaku, the Tanukimon creates a giant halberd made of golden sand and throws it into the Demon Fox, piercing its entire body. Gaara's special technique is an inversion of his normal crushing technique, causing the chakra-filled sand to explode sending out a million glass-like needles. They tear through the Demon Fox's body and causing it to crash into the ground.

The Demon Fox has reverted to a living red fox form lying in a deep crater. It's bleeding slowly from a thousand small cuts and blood is dripping from its mouth and nose. It looks like every bone in its now normal sized body is broken and its remaining black tail is dissolving like a flame running out of fuel.

**"KONGOUKAI MANDALA!"** (Diamond Realm Mandala!)

Sakuyamon creates a huge ring of golden energy that surrounds the red kitsune and slowly decreases in size, crushing him. When the light fades all that remains are charred bone fragments.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE REUNION**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Reunion in Kaede's village, the action has died down as well.

Miroku and Sango's four children Shinju, Hitomi, Miyatsu, and Menou are with their parents. The oldest, Shinju, was playing with a wooden version of Hiraikotsu and nearly leveled a forge. They all look cute in their miniature demon slayer outfits, a gift from a distant friend who couldn't make it to the reunion.

Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting with their two children Inuken and Midori. The two children may only be a quarter Akita inu youkai (dog demon), but the boy possesses his father's silver hair and the girl has his golden eyes. They have been peaceful except when Inuken stole candy from his sister and she hit him over the head with a fan saying "Osuwari!"

Shippo hasn't changed in ten years, looking only a year older due to youkai longevity.

The strangest event that has occurred is that two groups of shinobi appeared in their village, but not the ones they expected to see at the Reunion.

The First group that appeared from a flash in the sky are former Jinchuriki Kira Hachi and Yugito Nii with their Bijuu-turned-Digimon Leona the Leonamon and Taurus the Ushionamon. The two former cloud ninja and their Digimon landed on an abandoned building and completely destroyed it. They were followed by Masaru and Ryou with their Digimon Agumon and Cyberdramon, who crushed a bridge and cart loaded with sake (rice wine)! The last to arrive was Shizune and Iruka, who were caught by Inuyasha so they didn't destroy more of the village property.

After cleaning off and dying off, the Inuyasha group told the ninja about the Konoha ninja and their friends who had become members of Tokoyamigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Everlasting Darkness)

**"YOSH!"**

Then even more people arrived an hour later.

Team Gai consisting of Konoha taijutsu expert Gai Maito, his prodigy almost son/clone Rock Lee, genius Neji Hyuuga, and weapon expert Tenten. They also arrived with a youkai girl from the far west.

The girl's human-dominant form has brown topaz eyes with faint eye ridges, tan skin, and long gold hair with streaks of aqua. Her skin is actually composed of extremely small scales, which causes it to sparkly in direct sunlight. She's dressed in an outfit that, to Kagome at least, resembles a one piece black swim suit composed of youkai fish skin. She also wears sandals, loose pants tied around the hips, a long cloak, and a traditional bamboo hat (kasa) to hide her appearance when traveling.

Thankfully, it was Neji and the youkai that explained what happened to them and not Gai or Lee. A long story from them could have rendered the listeners completely deaf.

"We remember being in Konohagakure no Sato before Madara could destroy it. Then we remember falling out of a light in the sky. It was years ago and we appeared over the icy waters of the North. This wasn't North of Japan, but north of distant western land beyond the continent that faced a different ocean. We would have drowned in the cold water or been devoured by weird horse youkai."

"Kelpies." says the girl. "They're called Kelpies."

"An odd twist resulted in us landing on a small island, where Kairi was in hibernation. Lee accidentally awoke her, when he broke the stone door trying to knock. After proving we weren't her enemies, Kairi agreed to help us. She used her song to get rid of the Kelpies and helped us reach the mainland. She decided to travel with us and it took us several years to travel from that cold island country across the continent to Japan."

"Wait! Why would you go through that amount of trouble?" says Kagome, looking at Kairi, "Also, isn't Kairi a Japanese name??"

"I didn't have a name when they met me." says Kairi, "I'm a Nereid or Sea Nymph, a type of youkai found in a much warmer waters. I was the fifty first daughter of the Titan Nereus, who was the son of Pontus the Sea and Gaia the Earth, and Nereus's wife Doris."

"The Titans from Greek Myth!?" asks Kagome

"You know about them??" asks Neji

"I'm from the future and I read about them in school" explains Kagome, causing Inuyasha to wince at the school part, "They were a type of ancient god that came before there Pantheon. They were like Izanami and Izanagi to Susanoo and Amateratsu in Shinto. The parents of the more modern kami. Wait, 51st?"

"Yes, Fifty First." says an annoyed Kairi, "Everyone knows about the fifty daughters that dwell in the Aegean Sea with dad. The only famous ones were Thetis, Amphitrite, wife of sea god Poseidon; and Galatea. They all live with him in a silvery cave, but I was independent and wanted to explore and since our family has a history of killing and/or eating each other, Nereus decided to let me go."

"Fifty sisters?" asks Inuken, "I can barely stand one."

"Baka!" says Midori yanking his hair.

"That's nothing. My mother Doris was one of the three thousand daughters of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys." says Kairi, "When I became independent, I started to develop my own unique abilities and left Greece. I eventually ended up in the far North and began hibernating so I explore different eras."

"How did you know how to go to Japan?" asks Kagome.

"There are records of heroes traveling to the Far East and it described many things that sounded familiar to Team Gai." says Kairi, "Team Gai's Quest to Japan was a great adventure, so I decided to travel with them, even if I had to go over land a lot."

"So, what can you do?" says Inuken.

Kairi slips out of her pants and sandals and discards her hat and cloak.

She shifts into her youkai dominant form. The end result is she resembles a European mermaid with long aqua hair and an aqua tail. She also has webbed fingers, a larger eye ridge, and fins extending from her lower back. She waves her hand and water from the river rises into the air forming a sphere, before bursting into a mist-like shower. She then reverts to her human form.

"My song is able to attract or repel mortals and youkai. It's how I got rid of sharks and kelpies. Like all of my kind and most water youkai, I can manipulate water, shaping it into various forms and even converting it into steam or ice. I've also developed the ability to heal by manipulating the water in the patient's body."

**"SHE IS VERY GOOD!"** yells Rock Lee

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Inuken wince and rub their ears

"I had to learn considering how many times you got into trouble, Lee" says Kairi, looking mad, but in the depths of her eyes there is something else.

Kagome looks closely at Kairi's brown topaz eyes and notices something under her happy, adventurous appearance. A secret she's hiding and trying to forget

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Lake**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Years ago, there was a dark crystal egg at the bottom of a dead lake. Now, there is lake filled with dark crystal with a hundred meters of black water covering the surface. The surface of the crystal changes and new crystals begins to grow at an accelerated rate. Within minutes, the hundreds of shards have grown and become towers of crystal over two hundred meters tall. A Dark Castle made of crystal rises from the black waters as the sky darkens and the air is poisoned by thick purple shoki.

In the largest chamber of the Dark Crystal Castle, the Masters are awakening.

A thick bolt of blue-white lightning strikes on side of the chamber. It doesn't end, instead it's joined by four more bolts of lightning. The five continuous lightning bolts merge together and create a slithering pillar of white fire. Finally, the lightning transforms into the First of the Castle Masters.

The first is a massive oriental dragon taiyoukai that is three Li (an Ancient Chinese length of a hundred fifty meters) long with massive antlers, a mane of lustrous grey-tinted hair, long white whiskers and five iron claws on each limb. Its skin is a deep sky blue with blue-green markings resembles tree leaves on the face, around each foot, and stripes going down the back to the bushy tail tip. There are also leafy vines mixed with the hair and winding around the limbs.

The dragon glows blue and thick clouds swirl around him before dispersing to reveal his humanoid form. He stands six foot with a lean athletic build and a fierce Mongol features. He has blue green eyes with oval pupils, dark skin, and long snow-white hair reaching his waist and tied back with a wooden hair piece. He also has fangs, pointed ears, claws, and detailed birthmarks like tattoos near his temples. He also has antlers coiled around his head like a crown. He's dressed in the black silk robes of a noble with green leaf patterns. He also wears a black curass with iron pauldrons (shoulder armor) resembling vines and sharp thorns. He carries a Dao, a single-edge Chinese sword referred to as "The General of All Weapons".

_**"Lord Mokusei lives again."**_ says the dragon-youkai, his voice ancient as an old forest and thunderous. As he speaks, the kanji for Jupiter and Wood flares on his chest and semi-crystal plants appear around his feet.

A pillar of fire and ashes erupts from another point in the chamber. The flame and ashes take the form of a giant bird of prey, before bones appear from the flames. The flames then become flesh on the bones, like watching an animal being incinerated by plasma in reverse.

The second Castle Master is a fiery bird taiyoukai with a height of fifty meters and a wingspan of a hundred and fifteen meters. It's a massive bird with beak of a rooster, the face of a swallow, a long serpentine neck, and vermilion feathers that glow with an inner fire. It has five red-gold tails over a hundred twenty meters long, each tip burning bright like stars and releasing bright sparks as it moves. Its dark bronze color feet end in sharp claws the color of waxed and polished bronze. The massive claws cause the ground to crack and smoke with heat and its eyes are open pits filled with crimson flames.

The lord of birds glows red and is covered in flames, when the flames disperse, the bird daiyoukai's human form. He stands six foot with a lean build and a handsome face of Han Chinese descent. He has glowing red-brown eyes, light skin, and long red-black hair that flares like a mass of feathers. Even in human form, he has sharp talons on his fingers and a red mark on his forehead. He's dressed in red and black Chinese clothing with gold-edged bronze armor. He holds a Jian, a double-edged straight sword known as "The Gentleman of Weapons".

_**"Lord Kasei lives again."**_ says the red bird youkai, his deep voice filled with heat and passion. As he speaks the kanji for Mars and Fire flashe on his forehead and the crystal floor beneath his feet becomes molten

A tornado of wind and silvery mist forms in another part of the chamber. It collects in the form of an immense animal and becomes a solid statue. Then the animal roars and the outer layer of silver shatters into dust to reveal the true youkai beneath.

The Third Castle Master is an immense liger, a cross between lion and tiger. She is eighty meters in total length with striped white fur, turfs of silky white fur above each paw, and a mane of snow-white fur. She also has silver claws and fangs, silver-blue eyes, and a necklace of one hundred eight beads around her neck (Japa Mala). The necklace's beads are far larger than normal, even large for the tiger and made of shining silver.

She is covered by winds and glowing white mist, and when it disperses, her human form is revealed. She stands five foot ten with a lean athletic build and beautiful face of Machu Chinese descent. She has silver-blue eyes, snow white skin, and long white hair reaching her hips and striped with jet black. She also has sharp nails, small fangs, pointed ears, and black slash markings on the sides of her face. She's dressed in white silk robes with silver bracelets and silver decorated belt. She holds a Qiang, a Chinese spear known as "The King of Weapons".

_**"Lady Kinsei lives again."**_ say the female white tiger youkai, her voice a seductive roar. As she speaks, the kanji for Venus and Metal appear on her back and suddenly, the image of a running tiger is cut into the ground beneath her.

A tornado composed of black water rises from the ground in another part of the chamber. It quickly freezes into a pillar of black ice, before shattering to reveal the youkai.

The Fourth of the Castle Masters is a daiyoukai turtle is the largest of them. Her massive form has a thick black shell over three hundred meters at the widest and the rest of her massive body is covered by black skin and oily flesh. Her serpentine neck ends in a powerful sharp beak and instead of a normal tail, it has five serpents resembling black sea snakes. Her eyes and the ten long fangs of the serpents are a silvery lustrous gray. As it moves, the earth shakes and a thick icy fog streams off its legs and shell.

She is surrounded by black mist and when it disperses, her human form is revealed. She stands six foot with an athletic build and a beautiful face hinting at Arabian ancestry. She has silvery lustrous gray, dark skin, and long black hair flowing like water to her hips. She has a black crescent moon mark on her forehead and tear-like markings under her eyes. She's dressed in flowing black silk robes with brass bracers. She holds a Gun, a long Chinese staff weapon known as "The Grandfather of all Weapons".

_**"Lady Suisei lives again."**_ she says with a voice that sounds of falling water and Arctic wind. As she speaks, the kanji for Mercury and Water appear on her shoulder, and cold fog comes from her mouth and falls from her long hair.

The Last Master to appear does so in the center of the chamber. A massive crystal filled with golden light rises from the dark crystal ground before dissolving into golden sand and particles of golden light.

The Fifth is a legendary Qilin. A massive Qilin/Kirin standing over fifty meters tall with the head of a fearsome dragon, the immense antlers of a stag, skin and scales of a golden fish, hooves of an golden ox, and the tail of a lion. Unlike most Qilin, it has a thick mane of shining golden fur and golden eyes with black sclera (whites). As he moves, the earth seems to shake.

He is covered in golden light and slowly morphs into his human form. He stands six foot two with a lean muscular build and the handsome features of a Manchu (Northeastern Chinese). He has golden eyes, golden tan skin, and shoulder-length white hair tied back with a gold hair pin. He also has golden nails, pointed ears, small fangs, and the same crown of antlers as the dragon, except covered in polished gold. He wears black silk clothing covered in imperial golden armor and a black cape. The Qilin's weapon is a sanjiegun or three-section staff (or sansetsukon in Japan) is a Chinese flail weapon that consists of three wooden or metal staffs connected by metal rings or rope. The Qilin's sansetsukon rods and rings are made of golden metal that glows in his hands.

_**"King Dosei lives again." **_he says with a voice filled with absolute authority without question. As he speaks, the kanji for Saturn and Earth appear above his head and on the surface of every crystal in the place before fading away like mirages.

In front of them, a circular plate fifty four meters in radius grows from the wall and around the rim, the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac.

King Dosei raises his hand.

_**"Return Hunters." **_

Four Youkai appear from the shadows.

The first is a fat brown tanuki with gold decorated brown monk's robes and the traditional cone shaped hat. He carries a sack over his shoulder, a large sake bottle in one hand and a handful of papers in the other hand.

"I'm alive? I'm **ALIVE! **Get ready bar owners, gambling halls, and brothels, your Morinji has returned!"

The second is a neko-youkai resembling a young woman with deep blue eyes, light skin, and black hair. She has two black cat ears hidden by the two ponytails on the sides of her head and polished black nails on her fingers. She also has a long black cat tail that splits into two and is disguised as a belt. She wears a dark blue kimono with black flowers on it and would look very much like a noblewoman if not for her ears and tails.

"I'm alive, again."

"Necromancer Tama is that you!?

"Oh. Morinji, you're alive as well."

The third is a very tall, muscular man with black hair. He's dressed in heavy red-brown armor with iron pauldrons resembling the faces of demons. He also wears metal bracers and armored boots. His unique weapons of choice are Deer Horn Knives, also known as crescent moon knives, specialized Chinese bladed weapons consisting of two steel crescents crossing.

"Karando?" asks Tama

The man silently nods.

"Don't you say anything? You didn't say a word in your first life."

"Nothing important to say."

The last to appear is a female kitsune. She takes the form of a beautiful red headed woman with brown eyes. She has pointed ears, red daiyoukai marking on the sides of her face, and nine fluffy red fox tails wrapped around her like a boa. She wears a kimono striped with various shades of red that combined with her tails looks like a fur-rimmed coat. At her side is a wakizashi with a black bone handle and a fifty centimeter (20 inches) blade in a polished black wooden saya (scabbard)

She sees King Dosei with the Lords and Ladies in front of her and bows.

"My King. How may Kyubi no Mae (Mae of the Nine Tails) and my blade Mesunokitsune (Vixen) serve you again" she says with a cultured accent, as the other three also bow.

_**"We have gathered the power of Heaven. We have gathered the power of Earth. Now we must gather the Third Power. Seek it out, so you may serve your Gods."**_

"As you command, King Dosei!" says the Four before vanishing into darkness

On the wall the Chinese Zodiac Tablet begins to make musical sounds and each of the symbols lights up with different color lights. The Tiger, Rabbit, and Dragon glow blue-green. The Snake, Horse, and Ram glow red. The Monkey, Rooster, and Dog glows white and The Rat, Ox, and Pig seem to absorb light creating black light. A golden glow also infuses the Dragon, the Sheep, the Dog and the Ox and illuminates a yin/yang symbol in the center of the ring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 23 - ATFF - Part 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

(1) I love my Positive Reviewers. They are the blood of my Halloween World Fics

(2) The story will focus in one the characters later in the adventure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEAMS**

Group 1 (Inuyasha-tachi Era)

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Group 2 (The Future/After the End)

Shizune/Iruka

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Group 3 (The Past/Inu Taisho)

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Group 4 (Inuyasha-tachi)

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izzy

Missing Group

Team Gai - Rock Lee/Tenten/Neji Hyuuga - Gai

**The First IY ARC**

**Inuyasha is Starter Group and The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.**

Two of the groups meet the Inuyasha-tachi Starter Group - Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala - before and during the events of Movie 2. The other two groups are displaced in time.

**The Second IY ARC**

**After The Ending and The Past**

It's After the Ending. Naraku and the Shikon no Tama are gone for good. Wished away preventing Kagome and Naraku from becoming the Shikon no Tama like miko Midoriko and the youkai Magatsuhi. Years later, Miroku and Sango have a few kids together. Kagome has finished high school and returns to the past for the last time. She married Inuyasha in a Happy Ending!

A new threat appears with connection to the distant past and the return of the other groups.

It shows what happened to Teams Suna, Tamer, Anko, and the Sennin in the past during Inu no Taishou's time using flashbacks.

**YOUKAI IDEAS**

The Scourge, Shinobi and Digidestined will be encountering many youkai opponents.

What are your ideas for youkai?

Add a couple youkai to your Reviews.

Example

Spike gets into a drunken fight with a monkey demon.

The monkey has dark green fur, red eyes, and long fangs.

He wears gold/brown armor and carries a curved sword

Information taken from **tvtropesDOTorg** under **Obake**

Obake is the general term used for Japanese monsters and demons (also known as Yokai), also sometimes applied to Japanese ghosts (Yuurei). Naturally, these creatures are mentioned or appear quite often in Anime. Commonly referenced Obake include:

_Henge,_ magical animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence. Often assume human form and get into all kinds of mischief. The two most famous Henge are probably Kitsune (foxes) and Tanuki (raccoon-dogs).

_Oni_, muscular, mountain-dwelling humanoids who can be depicted as either good or bad. Almost always translated into English as "demons" or "ogres", although they are not always evil.

_Tsukumogami_, inanimate objects that come to life after a hundred years. These can range from weapons to clothes to umbrellas (Karakasa).

_Nurikabe_, a monster that takes the form of an animate section of wall. It has the power to turn invisible, and likes to use this power to impede travelers.

_Kamaitachi_, weasel-like creatures that attack in trios: the first one knocks down a traveler with a gust of wind, the second cuts the traveler with its sickle-like claws, and the third applies an ointment that stops the bleeding, leaving the victim with a bloodless but inexplicably large and painful wound.

_Kappa_, water spirits who hold water in a reservoir on top of their heads. Kappas are fond of eating cucumber, hence cucumber rolls being called "Kappamaki".

_Tengu_ are winged creatures. Long-nosed Tengu are red-skinned and humanoid, Karasu Tengu are anthropomorphic crows.

_Rokurokubi _are human by day but have extremely elastic necks during the night. _Nukekubi _can detach their heads from their necks and float away in search of human flesh.

The _baku _is a relatively benign example, being a tapir-like monster that eats bad dreams.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

There is now a challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.org/Challenge-3717

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

Next Update will be January 03, 2009

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	16. ATFF Broken Mirror 2 Part 2

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: Over 6000**

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 27: A TWISTED FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

**Arc 2 Broken Mirror - Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Reunion**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Reunion is going strong and the various groups are now trading stories.

"Hey Angel! What's this I hear about a snake tattoo?" called the voice of Anko

Angel blushes, while the others look at him.

"Peaches was rescued by the hebi-youkai (snake demon) named Murasaki" says Spike, while Angel glares at him, "She developed a little obsession with him and has been trying to get under his clothing ever since. Peaches tried to hide from her, but she did some sort of youjutsu (youkai magic) and gave him a mark that he can't remove and allows her to find him no matter where he is."

"I never suspected she would cast the spell on my bath at a hot spring." says Angel

"Wait a minute. Isn't that tattoo on your..." Angel prevents Spike from continuing with a hand over the mouth. He also doesn't want to know how Anko knows the very private location of the mark.

"I don't think children should here a story like that!" says Angel indicating Inuyasha and Kagome's children, Asuma and Kurenai's children, and Miroku and Sango's children.

"It's OK." says Inuken, "We hear worse from Uncle Miroku."

"What?!?" says Kagome and Sango glaring at the monk.

Drusilla notes the different personalities of the children.

Inuken, Midori, Shinju, Hitomi, and Mashira have formed one group.

Inuken, son of Inuyasha and Kagome, is the Hero. He's the Leader of the group and is less cynical than his father, but is still serious most of time. His mother's miko abilities allow him to hide his youkai blood and manipulate his energy in ways his father can't. This makes up for the fact his youkai heritage is even more diluted than his father's.

Midori, daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, is the Lancer. She's the second in command and counter to her brother. She is more relaxed and level-headed than her brother with strong spiritual powers. She is her brother's rival in everything because of a sense of pride they inherited from their father and is more than willing to put her brother in his place with her "Hidden Weapon".

Shinju, oldest daughter of Miroku and Sango, is the Smart One. She's not as physically powerful as the others, even with her developing Hiraikotsu skills. What she doesn't possess in physical power, she makes up in intelligence and cunning. She has a thirst for knowledge and has even managed to get Kagome to teach her and give her a modern (20th century) education, despite a risk to the time line. She has also proved her cunning catching Inuken a dozen times in her traps.

Mashira Sarutobi is the strongest of the group. He's a Genin of Tokoyamigakure no Sato and has been trained by the other shinobi since he was little. While the others have acquired some training over the years, including bunshin (clone), henge (transformation), and kawarimi (replacement), the girl is skilled in taijutsu (hand-to-hand combat) and is more than willing to prove it to adult men who doubt her. She's also the silent one of the group and can literally go days without a world.

Hitomi, Shinju's sister, is the Heart of the Group. She is the moral center of the group and balances out the group's aggression. She prevents Inuken's thirst from adventure or Shinju's thirst for knowledge from causing too much trouble. She's also the young group's student healer having studied under Kagome and various other healers.

On the other side of the room are Miyatsu, Menou, and Akane.

Miyatsu, Miroku and Sango's oldest son, is the logical one. He's very intelligent and is Kagome's second best student after his sister Shinju. He tends to separate himself from his father and his great grandfather namesake and everything perverted.

Akane Sarutobi is Asuma and Kurenai's daughter and is very passionate. Unlike her brother, she's skilled in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Akane's Katon (Fire) and Futon (Wind) ninjutsu can cause massive damage. Her illusions are designed to shatter the minds of the targets

Menou is the youngest child of Miroku and Sango and is the balance between Emotional and Intellectual. Despite being the youngest, he's the most normal of the Power Trio group. He's also the fastest of the three, literally running circles around the other two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Southern Village**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small village to the south, a tall muscular man stands dressed in heavy red-brown armor with iron pauldrons that resemble the faces of demons. He faces three dozen village men carrying various farming weapons and a couple of spears.

"Who are you, demon!?" yells the Leader.

"Karando of Fire."

"Why are you here!?" yells the second in command.

"Hebi. Uma. Ohitsuji."

"What!?" asks one of the men.

Kurando raises his right arm. On his wrist is a long copper-gold chain with three talismans attached. One talisman has the picture of a snake, one has the picture of a horse, and one has a ram edged with polished gold.

Suddenly, the talisman begins to glow a fiery red. Crimson flames emerge and swirl around each talisman. Flames explode from the talismans into the earth causing the villagers to jump back in fear.

A giant snake composed of crimson fire emerges from a hole in the ground. With it comes a jet of fire that goes over twenty meters into the air. Its entire body is composed of red fire with its eyes glowing a fierce white light. It hisses at the villagers, sounding like wood burning in a forge and the tips of the spears turn red and melt like wax.

The ground shatters into burning rock fragments as a massive horse emerges from the depths of the Earth. Its body is composed of brown volcanic rock covered in molten lava flows and its hooves are made of metal and let out sparks as they strike the ground. Thin streams of hot smoke come from its nose and flames emerge from its metal-toothed mouth. Its eyes glow with white flames as it stares at the terrified villagers.

The ground has one more nightmare to reveal as a ram emerges from the Earth. The ram is immense with crimson fur that constantly burns with red/gold flames and black hooves that melt the ground beneath it. The ram also has immense golden horns and burning blue-white eyes.

As the three fire beasts move closer to the villagers, they radiate more and more heat. Some of the villagers cry out as they receive second and third degree burns, then they scream as their bodies ignite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eastern Village**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Morinji sits on a branch in a dense forest and looks at a human village in the distance. He drinks deep from his Sake jug, before pulling out a thin iron chain with three talismans. The Talismans have images of a Tiger, a Rabbit, and a Dragon, with the Dragon decorated with polished gold.

"The three powers are Heaven, Earth, and Man." says Morinji, "Time to collect."

The Talismans glow with a blue-green light before bursts of energy shoot into the depths of the forest. Each beam hits a tree which grows to many times its original size before the thick bark splits opens. From the cracks in the mutated trees strange plant-like creatures emerge covered in a translucent yellow-green liquid, which quickly falls away.

The Tiger is made of dark golden brown wood that looks as if it was cut and polished by a master wood carver. The dark golden brown wood is striped with black and has long black thorns for fangs and claws, and a long twisted vine for a tail. The Tiger also has glowing amber eyes and its thunderous roar is so powerful it shakes the tallest trees.

The second creature to emerge is the Rabbit. It is an immense creature composed of soil and roots with long limbs, long ears, and long dark green grass for fur. It also has two sharp wooden teeth and glowing green eyes. The long limbs are covered in thorny vines and thorns weigh down the long ears in a way that resembles heavy earrings.

The last creature is the largest. An immense oriental dragon composed of dark wood and roots with black wood claws and fangs. It also has hair and a beard composed of dark green vines and diseased looking roots. The immense dragon has thorns going from its head down to the long tail tip like a row of spines.

Morinji takes a few more gulps from his sake jug.

"They are nothing compared to the real ones, but they should be enough to harvest the power" says Morinji, "Once the seals are broken."

Suddenly, Morinji turns a sickly green and losses his lunch.

"First thing first. Morinji needs better sake!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Western Lands**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Far from Japan, across the world, something reacts to the awakening of Five Gods. In the land that was once Ancient Greece, the ground shakes and cracks. Finally, the Earth explodes upward into a fountain of rock and soil. The immense pieces of broken rock fall on a nearby village crushing buildings and its inhabitants.

An ancient temple buried deep underground tears itself from its dark womb. The circular building with many pillars and a dome-shaped roof rises to the surface, and then begins to float in the air.

Deep within the temple, in the center of the building, is a circular chamber with twelve stone statues in a ring. The extremely detailed statues are composed of polished white stone and as the temple rises the eyes glow bright white.

Suddenly, the statues glow with a golden-white light and cracks appear on the surface of each statue. The statues glow brighter and brighter, until the stone shatters into vanishing particles of white light. A female voice speaks as each of the warriors awakens and steps off its platform.

The First warrior is an anthropomorphic red ram wearing armor decorated with a flame pattern and wielding a flaming sword. He also wears a red helmet which makes it hard to determine if the black horns are coming from the helmet or its head. Small shining lights like fiery stars appear in front of him before shooting into his armor and a long piece of golden wool appears around its waist.

"Aries the Ram."

The Second warrior is a tall muscular minotaur with dark skin and long polished black horns. He is dressed in dark brown armor with heavy metal bracers on his wrists. Small sparkling lights like crystal stars appear in front of him before merging with his armor. He clenches his fists and his muscles increase in size and the stone beneath his feet cracks.

"Taurus the Bull."

The third warrior is actually two fish linked by a stream of light. The fish split and transform into two female humanoids resembling fantasy elves. Both are tall and lithe with long pointed ears and near identical features. One has silver-blue eyes, pale skin, and long silver blonde hair reaching below the knees. The other has dark blue eyes, dark tan skin, and long midnight black hair reaching her waist. The light haired one is dressed in a flowing white robe and wields a longbow. The dark haired one wears black armor that resembles bondage gear crossed with gladiator armor and carries a black crossbow loaded with crystal arrows. Small lights like misty blue stars appear in front of them before being absorbed into their bodies. As the lights are absorbed they glow with luminous plasma resembling St. Elmo's Fire.

"Gemini the Twins."

The fourth warrior is a disturbing, hunchbacked humanoid with large limbs, a crimson exoskeleton, and large crab-like claws. It also has muscular red legs with each foot ending in four claws. It's dressed in black pants secured by straps and sandals on its feet. It also wears a mask of multi-layered fish nets covered in silver fish hooks. Small misty blue lights appear in front of the crab creature before being absorbed into the crab's body.

"Cancer the Crab"

The fifth warrior is an anthropomorphic lion with a very muscular body, a long black mane, long fangs, and razor sharp claws, and a long tail. He's dressed in black and gold furs with golden arm bands and a golden crown. The furs look strange since they lack cuts or stitches. Burning lights appear in front of the lion-man before shooting into his body causing the tips of the crown to glow with flames and his eyes to glow gold like the sun.

"Leo the Lion"

The sixth warrior is a graceful young woman with light brown hair and glowing green eyes. She also has pointed ears and green-tinted skin. She's dressed in a flowing green robe decorated with leafy plant vines and flowers. She also carries a long wooden staff topped with grain plants. Several golden lights appear in front of her before being absorbed into her skin causing her hair to lengthen and a crown of vines to appear.

"Virgo the Virgin."

The seventh warrior is a beautiful woman with a graceful figure and refined features. She's dressed in a simple white dress with a golden robe around her waist. In truth the woman is a host for the warrior's true form. A set of polished golden scales that the woman carries around is the true form with one eye on the base facing outward. The eye on the scale is gold with a black sclera (white) and moves constantly, while the woman's pupil-less pale eyes have no emotion or will of their own. Misty white stars appear in front of the woman before shooting into the eye of scale causing it to glow.

"Libra the Scales."

The eighth warrior is a massive black scorpion with large claws and a sharp tail that secretes an extremely toxic and corrosive black venom. The scorpion is a warrior without even a semi-humanoid form, but does have a white humanoid face above the glowing blue-white eyes like a noh mask. The humanoid face has silver-blue eyes and a mouth with a sadistic grin.

"Scorpio the Scorpion."

The ninth warrior is a centaur with his human half possessing broad shoulders, silver eyes, pale skin, and long silver grey hair reaching his waist. His horse half is large with a gray coat, a long silver-gray tail and polished silver hooves. He also carries a silver longbow with quiver full of black arrows. A group of red flames appear floating in the air before shooting in his body causing his hooves and bow to turn a red-bronze color glowing with an inner fire.

"Sagittarius the Archer"

The tenth warrior is a massive creature with the upper body of a goat with white fur, gold hooves, and golden horns and the lower body of a gold scaled fish with a long wide tail. The golden scales are not normal fish scales but composed of yellow crystals. As it roars golden lights appear like hanging crystals before being absorbed by the goat-fish causing its silver grey eyes to glow gold.

"Capricorn the Sea-Goat"

The Eleventh Warrior is an animated jug of water. The white stone vase was designed to resemble two long haired women molded around a container of water as handles, but the women move as living women and the jug itself has a wide mouth and two silver-blue eyes. A dozen white lights appear in front of the creature before being absorbed and the clear water inside the jug is mixed with tiny floating pieces of crystal clear ice and a faint icy fog is emitted from the mouth.

"Aquarius the Water Bearer"

The Twelfth is an enormous fish large enough to swallow ships whole. It's so immense that only the head emerges from a portal in the air. The fish has gold and dark black scales with immense silver eyes, and it's surrounded by streams of glowing water. From its mouth emerges a tiny fish, no larger than a human pinkie, but possessing silver and white scales that shine brightly. Blue stars appear in front of the immense fish head before flowing into the creature's mouth with the tiny fish, causing the eyes to glow blue.

"Pisces the Fish."

_**"The seal of the gods has fallen."**_ says Ares, _**"I also sense the other half of our essences sealed to the East. I also sense five gods of the East seeking to break the seals."**_

_**"The Gods of the West and Gods of the East failed to control our power."**_ says Taurus, _**"What hope do the Five Possess?"**_

_**"Do not be arrogant, Taurus. Even if they clad themselves in the raiment of the Eastern Gods, they are from Beyond." **_says Gemini, both voices identical and in perfect sync, _**"We must reclaim what is ours!"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Northern Village**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a loud clacking sound as Necromancer Tama tosses a handful of tiny bones into a circle drawn in the dirt. She stands on a hill near a fishing village in the North.

"I hate water, next time I'm switching with Kurando." says Tama holding up her wrist. On a silver chain are three silver talismans with the images of a Rat, an Ox, and a Pig. The Ox Talisman is decorated with polished gold.

"I don't need you. I have my own power."

Tama walks down a path and sees a fisherman pulling nets from his boat. She pulls out and opens a fan then places it in front of her face. The fisherman turns to see young noblewoman walking towards him and is too shocked to react when the woman appears next to him. With a single smooth movement Tama slices the man's throat open.

Within seconds, the fisherman is dead, but Tama is not finished with the human. She places her hand above the corpse and begins to chant. At first nothing appears to be happening, then the blood turns from crimson to black. The corpse's skin turns a sickly grey and then it begins to move. At first the movements are slow and awkward like a child learning to use a puppet, then they become smooth human movements. The animated corpse stands in front of Tama and opens its eyes to reveal black orbs lacking pupil, iris, or sclera (white).

"Kill the village." she orders and the zombie walks down the path.

"My servant will continue to kill until it's body is completely dismembered or reduced to ash, and with every person he kills a new servant will awaken." says Tama looking towards a shadow, "This way I will not have to waste energy while collecting energy."

_**"Very well. Report on your progress at sunset," **_comes the voice of Lady Suisei

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Reunion**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you remember that bar fight with Koga?" asks Angel

"Wolf-boy woke up without his ponytail and his pack wouldn't talk to him until it grew back!" laughs Spike.

"I thought he looked good with short hair." says Drusilla.

Nearby the Digimon of the Scourge are enjoying their inner natures. Each of the Seven Great Demon Lords is connected to one of the Seven Deadly Sins and it defines their personalities.

Lilitha the Lilithmon is connected to the Sin of Lust. It means she has a very high libido and is willing to sleep with men and women, humans and youkai, married and unmarried. She can also extend her Sin into others causing obsessive or excessive thoughts or desires of a sexual nature. She can literally push humans and youkai into sexual or sociological compulsions and/or transgressions. One of the most severe examples is when she used her power on a caravan going to a religious celebration and the young monks and mikos turned into an orgy.

Blaze, the Beelzubumon, is connected to the Sin of Gluttony. As a result he has a hunger than can't be matched by an Oni ten times his size. He loves drinking various alcoholic drinks, devours more food than a family of ten, and smokes like a forge. He eats to the point of waste and has more than once left his enemies to starve to death. Blaze can also extend his gluttony to other humans and youkai. He once used this power on a bandit camp and the bandits ate and drank until they either passed out, died of ruptured stomachs, or died of alcohol poisoning.

Gabriel Light Lior, the Lucemon, is connected to the Sin of Pride. He's an arrogant elitist and a skilled genius who is more than willing to tell people. He considers himself more important and attractive than others, and only helps other humanoids because it proves his superiority. He knows of his inner evil nature, but considers himself superior because he's not ruled by it. He, like the other Scourge Digimon, can extend his sin to others causing them to become arrogant, vain, and over confident. One of the greatest examples of this power was a high profile assassination. Gabriel used his power on an arrogant noble and had him fight him one on one, literally ordering his guards not to defend him.

Teams Suna, Tamer, and Sennin are talking about what they encountered in the past before they got captured by the kitsune sorcerer.

"There was that Ittan-momen (Ghost Cotton) that old man sold you, Temari." says Kankuro

"Damn that old pervert." says Temari, "It looked like a ten meter strip of cotton cloth, but when I tried to sew it, it wrapped around me and started groping!"

"It also tried to wrap itself around the heads of the people that came to help, trying to suffocate of them." says Kankuro.

"I'm just glad it took off when Anko set fire to its end."

"Where did you get those feathers?" says Hikari pointing to a couple of long feathers among Jenrya's items.

"Ao-Sagi-Bi (Blue Heron Fire)" replies Jenrya, "It's a heron with flaming red eyes and feathers that glow with supernatural light."

"It's an annoying feather duster." says Terriermon.

"You're just saying that because it tossed you into a river for getting too close to its eggs." says Jenrya, waving the feather. As the feather moves, the air seems to ripple and Hikari finds it's hard to see Jenrya. When he stops moving the feather, Jenrya comes back into focus. "I was able to grab a few feathers when she left the nest. They're great for quick escape illusions."

A few meters away, Ruki and the girls are laughing at Takato.

"It's not that funny!" says Takato pouting and looking annoyed at the laughing Guilmon.

"An Aka-shita (Red Tongue) bit your behind and chased you up and down a tree." says Ruki

An Aka-shita is a beast with clawed hands, a hairy face, sharp teeth and a huge red tongue that appears out of a black cloud.

"You're the one who used the washroom near its floodgate!" adds Anko

"I still remember that group of Yama-uba (Mountain hags)!" challenges Takato.

"Please. I had everything under control." says Ruki with a hint of Arrogance.

"Thirteen oni-like women with mouths split up to their ears." says Takato, "They caught you and Renamon in those nets and would have made kitsune stew if the rest of us hadn't arrived."

A few meters away, Renamon doesn't react to the embarrassing adventure; she's too busy talking to Gohan. The former Bijuu-ou (Tailed Beast King) and kitsune Digimon have spent all their time since the castle together.

Suddenly, Lilitha, Blaze, and Gabriel look alert as they sense something. The Scourge Digivices light up, followed by the Digidestined, then the Drives of the former Jinchuriki. The machines scream causing many of the villagers to either cover their ears or panic. Inuyasha, Inuken, Kilala, and Shippo are on their knees holding their ears because of their superhuman hearing.

The sound stops and beams of different colored lights shoot from each machine into the air and collide to form a ball of white light. As the streams of energy fade, the ball splits into eight beams of light that strike the children. On the waists of Inuken, Midori, Shinju, Mashira, Hitomi, Miyatsu, Akane, and Menou, a ball of light forms then shatters to reveal small machines

"Digivices??" says Hikari

Inuken's Digivice is red and white and he's now holding a deep red Digitama (Digimon egg) with silver white markings.

Midori's Digivice is green and black and she's now holding a dark blue Digitama with black markings.

Shinju's Digivice is black and dark pink and she's now holding a Digitama the same iridescent white as a pearl with pale pink markings.

Mashira's Digivice is brown and gold and she's now holding a dark brown Digitama with gold markings.

Hitomi's Digivice is black and pale purple and she's now holding a black Digitama with purple markings.

Miyatsu's Digivice is dark blue and his Digitama is pale blue with white wave-shaped markings.

Akane's Digivice is dark red and his Digitama is dark red with black flame-shaped markings.

Menou's Digivice is dark purple and dark grey and his Digitama is purple with silver markings.

The shinobi of Tokoyamigakure no Sato look at each other and know what this means. They can only travel to other worlds with the Digivices of the native world. If the Digivices are appearing now, then their journey hasn't ended and neither has their mission.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Western Village**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyubi no Mae (Mae of the Nine Tails) with her blade Mesunokitsune (Vixen) has begun slaughtering the helpless people of a western village, when she senses a powerful force. She turns to see three figures appear in a burst of smoke, energy and light.

The smoke clears to reveal Leo the Lion, Virgo the Virgin, and Libra the Scales

"Zodiac." says Mae

Leo roars and an aura of flame appears around him taking the shape of a much larger lion. Thick green plant vines burst from the ground beneath Virgo's feet and wrap around her body. The eye on Libra's scales opens wide and there is a flash.

Mae finds herself in darkness and feels her body being crushed. She looks down and sees blood stained black chains wrapped around her body. Each link of the chain either screams or whispers accusations at Mae, calling her a murderer and other things. She looks at each chain and sees an image in each link, reflected by the black mirror quality of the metal. An image of a crime or sin she committed.

"Pleasant memories."

With roar, Mae releases her demonic aura. The aura is so intense that it sends bursts of pain and pleasure through her body, burning out the illusion that traps her. The black chains shatter into dust and vanish. The darkness she finds herself in shatters like glass and fades to nothing to reveal a charging Leo. Mae raises her sword Mesunokitsune and whispers a single word.

**"Konkon!"**

The blade of the wakizashi vibrates as youki flows into it then a wave of vibrating air explodes from the blade. The sound is so intense that Leo collapses to the ground in pain holding his ears. The sound causes him to lose his aura of flames as one of his prized senses overloads. The winds themselves also cause minor damage to the Zodiac warrior.

Virgo raises her arms and half a dozen vines shoot towards Mae like spears, each harder than iron. They pierce Mae and go straight through her body, but then the body morphs into a badly injured Leo as the illusion fails. The real Mae emerges from the ground behind Libra and delivers a knockout blow. She then shatters into a cloud of leaves as Virgo's vines whip through her body.

_**"She escaped." **_says Leo. Most of the damage was blocked by his animal skins and what injuries he did receive have healed. _**"She also took what energy she harvested."**_

Five hundred meters away, a single eye composed of sand watches the battle and Lady Kinsei's voice is heard in the invisible Mae's head.

_**"Return with the energy, we sense a new source to the East."**_

The eye of sand dissolves and disperses into a faint wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Reunion**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are those things!?" asks Inuyasha

"Digitama." answers Hikari

"What??"

"Digimon eggs."

"Why are my kids holding them?"

"They are their partners. The life force of a person with a Digivice is linked to the Digimon." says Takeru, pointing at Angemon with his glowing Digivice. "Me and Angemon have been partners since I was a kid."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not all it means?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Not now Kagome. So, Takeru.."

"Inuyasha!!"

"Not now!"

**"Osuwari!"**

Inuyasha is slammed into the ground and he's about to yell at Kagome when he notices she's pointing at the kids. The Digivices are glowing and the eggs in their arms are glowing and cracking.

"They're hatching!"

Inuken's Digimon resembles a silver white Akita, a large breed of large dog that originated in Japan. It's larger than a normal Akita, while they are normally sixty four to seventy centimeters at the shoulders; this one is a hundred forty centimeters tall and resembles Akamaru's relatives. The Digimon also has a red collar with white markings.

_**Akitamon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Holy Dog Hybrid_

_A Child level hybrid of Akita inu youkai and holy beast Digimon possessing immense strength and loyalty. He's a fierce fighter and relentless defender, who will never surrender._

_Attacks_

_Saiga (Crushing Fang): Akitamon can boost his strength and durability, the charge into a target like a battering ram._

_Gougi Houkou (Grand Howl): A blast of wind and energy from Akitamon's mouth that can shatter the most durable enemies._

_Tetsuke (Iron Fur): A defensive technique that causes her fur to become an armor of super hard iron hairs._

Midori's Digimon is a lean dragon/lizard with a lithe body, a long neck, a long whip-like tail, long limbs, and small fins extending from the legs. The Digimon has blue-green scales, gold yellow eyes, and a mane of blue-white hair. It also has a collar made of black metal around its neck.

_**Garyuumon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Dragon Fang Hybrid_

_A Child level hybrid of lizard youkai and holy dragon Digimon possessing vast speed and cunning. He's a fighter that outsmarts his opponents before tearing them to pierces._

_Attacks_

_Furyudan (Wind Dragon Bullet): A blast of energy and wind from its mouth that traps the target in a vortex and slices the target to pierces._

_Kazekiri (Wind Cut): Garyuumon covers his claws in energy and moves in an instant cutting the target with blades of wind._

_Keikeibi (Piercing Tail): Garyuumon's tail moves faster than sound and pierces the strongest metals._

Shinju's Digimon is a female child-size humanoid composed a strong, resilient, and iridescent material. It's dressed in a white body suit resembling a swim suit. Its shoulders and lower arms are covered in dark pink sea shells. The female Digimon has shining silver eyes and pink hair similar to Sakura's.

_**Rademon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level _

_Type: Deep Water Hybrid_

_A Child level hybrid of water Digimon and water youkai possess a fast mind and faster reflexes. Her body is harder than the most durable rock, but moves through the waters with supernatural speed_

_Attacks_

_Awagan (Bubble Gun): Rademon can fire jets of bubbles from her fingers. The bubbles of water contain energy and explode like bombs when they hit the target. Individual bubbles are weak, but she fires hundreds a minute at her targets._

_Aomuchi (Blue Whip): Rademon can generate whips composed of water and energy that can grab and slice her targets._

_Namikaze (Wind and Water/Discord): Rademon spreads water around her area, then causes the water to shoot upward in to tornadoes that tear and shred targets._

Mashira's Digimon resembles adult-level Hanumon except smaller. It's a humanoid ape with golden fur and dark brown hands, feet, face, chest, and pointed ears. It also has a long monkey tail and wears a golden headband and tiger-skin loincloth

_**Ginzarumon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Golden Monkey Hybrid_

_A child level hybrid of holy beast Digimon, monkey youkai, and summoning creature. He's the loyal pillar of strength and unpredictable fist of the Digital World._

_Attacks_

_Bakuhadodan (Explosive Surge Bullet): A ball of golden energy from Ginzarumon that explodes like a bomb when it hits a target._

_Nyoibo (Compliant Staff): Ginzarurmon can generate an unbreakable staff that can extend to any length and can be used to smash his enemies into dust._

_Bunshin (Doppleganger): Ginzarumon can generate clones of himself to absorb damage from physical and energy attacks, and to physically attack targets._

Hitomi's Digimon resembles an anthropomorphic snow white bird with a sharp beak, sharp claws, and purple-white wing tips. It also has a black collar with purple markings. While Hitomi has a kind personality, the bird's golden eyes have a "Piss me off and I do extreme violence" Badass look.

_**Shiunmon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Dark Bird Hybrid_

_A vicious, sadistic hybrid of bird youkai and Digimon. A vicious bird bodyguard who will destroy any one who threatens what she protects like a mother bird of prey protecting her chick_

_Attacks_

_Makaze (Evil Wind): A physical attack in which Shiunmon races past the target at extremely high speed, slicing the target with his wing tips and blades of wind._

_Raiun (Thunder Cloud): Shiunmon generates black clouds around its body that fire bolts of lightning at the target._

_Genshiun (Atomic Cloud): Shiunmon discharges all of his energy into one explosive blast able to annihilate a city block._

Miyatsu's Digimon is a suit of living armor composed of dark blue plates decorated with polished silver. The armor has a samurai-look with smooth edges and ice blue orbs in the large shield-like pauldrons and in the center of the large shield attached to the left arm.

_**TenKishimon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Heavenly Knight Hybrid_

_The Knight of Heaven manifested as a suit of living armor. He is a hybrid of Holy Digimon and Divine energy. His sacred shields protect the souls of living and dead from the forces of darkness._

_Attacks_

_Kanmon: TenKishimon creates a movable glowing gateway that purifies anything that passes through it._

_Kagami no Kekkai (Barrier Mirror): TenKishimon creates a mirror barrier around its body that reflects the physical and energy attacks/damage directed at Tenkishimon_

_Hyouki (Ice Age): TenKishimon fires a blast that freezes the world around it with crystal ice that purifies what is trapped inside._

Akane's Digimon is the opposite of Miyatsu. It's a thin humanoid with long limbs dressed in only a black loincloth with a red leather belt. It has a fierce face, wild black hair, and dark red skin covered in black flame-like markings. He holds a halberd with a black staff and blades covered in fiery plasma.

_**KuroKishimon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Dark Knight Hybrid_

_The Knight of Hell manifested as a demon warrior. He is a hybrid of Demon Lord Digimon and the energy of netherworld. His halberd can cut flesh and spirit, sending the souls of evil into oblivion. _

_Attacks:_

_Ennetsujigoku (Flames of Hell): A wave of fire and destructive energy released from his halberd._

_Shounetsujigoku (Burning Hell): An aura of flames that incinerates anything within a circular range, before causing the ground to explode upward and shred the target._

_Makaiha (Demon World Wave): KuroKishimon attacks with a dozen demonic spirits composed of red and black flames. They bite, claw, and burn the target, before detonating like bombs._

Menou's Digimon is a child-size humanoid with silver skin, blue eyes, and short white hair He's dressed in dark purple armor with polished silver markings. He holds a polished silver sword in his right hand and a dark purple shield edged with silver on his left.

_**KonKishimon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Soul Knight Hybrid_

_The Knight of the Soul and sword of the Earth manifested as an armored warrior. He defends living and their souls. His shield can stop a thousand attacks and his sword can slay a thousand foes._

_Attacks_

_Shiden (Sword Flash): KonKishimon moves in an instant, slicing through the target with his glowing sword_

_Tate no Shikon (Four Soul Shield): KonKishimon blocks an attack with his shield, purifying dark aura and releasing its own holy attack of equal power_

_Kaisai (Resurrection): KonKishimon heals himself and his allies, while draining his enemies of energy._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 23 - ATFF - Part 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

(1) I love my Positive Reviewers. They are the blood of my Halloween World Fics

(2) The story will focus in one the characters later in the adventure.

(3) I'm having computer problems, so the Updates are short.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEAMS**

Group 1 (Inuyasha-tachi Era)

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Group 2 (The Future/After the End)

Shizune/Iruka

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Group 3 (The Past/Inu Taisho)

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Group 4 (Inuyasha-tachi)

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izzy

Missing Group

Team Gai - Rock Lee/Tenten/Neji Hyuuga - Gai

**The First IY ARC**

**Inuyasha is Starter Group and The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.**

Two of the groups meet the Inuyasha-tachi Starter Group - Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala - before and during the events of Movie 2. The other two groups are displaced in time.

**The Second IY ARC**

**After The Ending and The Past**

It's After the Ending. Naraku and the Shikon no Tama are gone for good. It was wished away preventing Kagome and Naraku from becoming the Shikon no Tama like the miko Midoriko and the youkai Magatsuhi. Years later, Miroku and Sango have a few kids together. Kagome has finished high school and returns to the past for the last time. She married Inuyasha in a Happy Ending!

A new threat appears with connection to the distant past and the return of the other groups.

It shows what happened to Teams Suna, Tamer, Anko, and the Sennin in the past during Inu no Taishou's time using flashbacks.

**YOUKAI IDEAS**

The Scourge, Shinobi and Digidestined will be encountering many youkai opponents.

What are your ideas for youkai?

Add a couple youkai to your Reviews.

Example

Spike gets into a drunken fight with a monkey demon.

The monkey has dark green fur, red eyes, and long fangs.

He wears gold/brown armor and carries a curved sword

Information taken from **tvtropesDOTorg** under **Obake**

Obake is the general term used for Japanese monsters and demons (also known as Yokai), also sometimes applied to Japanese ghosts (Yuurei). Naturally, these creatures are mentioned or appear quite often in Anime. Commonly referenced Obake include:

_Henge,_ magical animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence. Often assume human form and get into all kinds of mischief. The two most famous Henge are probably Kitsune (foxes) and Tanuki (raccoon-dogs).

_Oni_, muscular, mountain-dwelling humanoids who can be depicted as either good or bad. Almost always translated into English as "demons" or "ogres", although they are not always evil.

_Tsukumogami_, inanimate objects that come to life after a hundred years. These can range from weapons to clothes to umbrellas (Karakasa).

_Nurikabe_, a monster that takes the form of an animate section of wall. It has the power to turn invisible, and likes to use this power to impede travelers.

_Kamaitachi_, weasel-like creatures that attack in trios: the first one knocks down a traveler with a gust of wind, the second cuts the traveler with its sickle-like claws, and the third applies an ointment that stops the bleeding, leaving the victim with a bloodless but inexplicably large and painful wound.

_Kappa_, water spirits who hold water in a reservoir on top of their heads. Kappas are fond of eating cucumber, hence cucumber rolls being called "Kappamaki".

_Tengu_ are winged creatures. Long-nosed Tengu are red-skinned and humanoid, Karasu Tengu are anthropomorphic crows.

_Rokurokubi _are human by day but have extremely elastic necks during the night. _Nukekubi _can detach their heads from their necks and float away in search of human flesh.

The _baku _is a relatively benign example, being a tapir-like monster that eats bad dreams.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

There is now a challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.org/Challenge-3717

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**A HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	17. ATFF Broken Mirror 2 Part 3

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: Over 11, 000**

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 28: A TWISTED FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

**Arc 2 Broken Mirror - Part 3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Reunion**

**Two Weeks Ago**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are those things!?" asks Inuyasha

"Digitama." answers Hikari

"What??"

"Digimon eggs."

"Why are my kids holding them?"

"They're their partners. The life force of a person with a Digivice is linked to the Digimon." says Takeru, pointing at Angemon with his glowing Digivice, "Me and Angemon have been partners since I was a kid."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not all it means?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Not now Kagome. So, Takeru.."

"Inuyasha!!"

"Not now!"

**"Osuwari!"**

Inuyasha is slammed into the ground and he's about to yell at Kagome when he notices that she's pointing at the kids. The Digivices are glowing and the eggs in their arms are glowing and cracking.

"They're hatching!"

Inuken's Digimon resembles a silver white Akita, a large breed of large dog that originated in Japan. It's larger than a normal Akita, while they are normally sixty four to seventy centimeters at the shoulders; this one is a hundred forty centimeters tall and resembles Akamaru's relatives. The Digimon is also has a red collar with white markings.

_**Akitamon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Holy Dog Hybrid_

_A Child level hybrid of Akita inu youkai and holy beast Digimon possessing immense strength and loyalty. He's a fierce fighter and relentless defender, who will never surrender._

_Attacks_

_Saiga (Crushing Fang): Akitamon can boost his strength and durability, the charge into a target like a battering ram._

_Gougi Houkou (Grand Howl): A blast of wind and energy from Akitamon's mouth that can shatter the most durable enemies._

_Tetsuke (Iron Fur): A defensive technique that causes her fur to become an armor of super hard iron hairs._

Midori's Digimon is a lean dragon/lizard with a lithe body, a long neck, a long whip-like tail, long limbs, and small fins extending from the legs. The Digimon has blue-green scales, gold yellow eyes, and a mane of blue-white hair. It also has a collar made of black metal around its neck.

_**Garyuumon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Dragon Fang Hybrid_

_A Child level hybrid of lizard youkai and holy dragon Digimon possessing vast speed and cunning. He's a fighter that outsmarts his opponents before tearing them to pierces._

_Attacks_

_Furyudan (Wind Dragon Bullet): A blast of energy and wind from its mouth that traps the target in a vortex and slices the target to pierces._

_Kazekiri (Wind Cut): Garyuumon covers his claws in energy and moves in an instant cutting the target with blades of wind._

_Keikeibi (Piercing Tail): Garyuumon's tail moves faster than sound and pierces the strongest metals._

Shinju's Digimon is a female child-size humanoid composed a strong, resilient, and iridescent material. It's dressed in a white body suit resembling a swim suit. Its shoulders and lower arms are covered in dark pink sea shells. The female Digimon has shining silver eyes and pink hair similar to Sakura's.

_**Rademon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level _

_Type: Deep Water Hybrid_

_A Child level hybrid of water Digimon and water youkai possess a fast mind and faster reflexes. Her body is harder than the most durable rock, but moves through the waters with supernatural speed_

_Attacks_

_Awagan (Bubble Gun): Rademon can fire jets of bubbles from her fingers. The bubbles of water contain energy and explode like bombs when they hit the target. Individual bubbles are weak, but she fires hundreds a minute at her targets._

_Aomuchi (Blue Whip): Rademon can generate whips composed of water and energy that can grab and slice her targets._

_Namikaze (Wind and Water/Discord): Rademon spreads water around her area, then causes the water to shoot upward in to tornadoes that tear and shred targets._

Mashira's Digimon resembles adult-level Hanumon except smaller. It's a humanoid ape with golden fur and dark brown hands, feet, face, chest, and pointed ears. It also has a long monkey tail and wears a golden headband and tiger-skin loincloth

_**Ginzarumon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Golden Monkey Hybrid_

_A child level hybrid of holy beast Digimon, monkey youkai, and summoning creature. He's the loyal pillar of strength and unpredictable fist of the Digital World._

_Attacks_

_Bakuhadodan (Explosive Surge Bullet): A ball of golden energy from Ginzarumon that explodes like a bomb when it hits a target._

_Nyoibo (Compliant Staff): Ginzarurmon can generate an unbreakable staff that can extend to any length and can be used to smash his enemies into dust._

_Bunshin (Doppleganger): Ginzarumon can generate clones of himself to absorb damage from physical and energy attacks, and to physically attack targets._

Hitomi's Digimon resembles an anthropomorphic snow white bird with a sharp beak, sharp claws, and purple-white wing tips. It also has a black collar with purple markings. While Hitomi has a kind personality, the bird's golden eyes have a "Piss me off and I do extreme violence" Badass look.

_**Shiunmon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Dark Bird Hybrid_

_A vicious, sadistic hybrid of bird youkai and Digimon. A vicious bird bodyguard who will destroy any one who threatens what she protects like a mother bird of prey protecting her chick_

_Attacks_

_Makaze (Evil Wind): A physical attack in which Shiunmon races past the target at extremely high speed, slicing the target with his wing tips and blades of wind._

_Raiun (Thunder Cloud): Shiunmon generates black clouds around its body that fire bolts of lightning at the target._

_Genshiun (Atomic Cloud): Shiunmon discharges all of his energy into one explosive blast able to annihilate a city block._

Miyatsu's Digimon is a suit of living armor composed of dark blue plates decorated with polished silver. The armor has a samurai-look with smooth edges and ice blue orbs in the large shield-like pauldrons and in the center of the large shield attached to the left arm.

_**TenKishimon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Heavenly Knight Hybrid_

_The Knight of Heaven manifested as a suit of living armor. He is a hybrid of Holy Digimon and Divine energy. His sacred shields protect the souls of living and dead from the forces of darkness._

_Attacks_

_Kanmon: TenKishimon creates a movable glowing gateway that purifies anything that passes through it._

_Kagami no Kekkai (Barrier Mirror): TenKishimon creates a mirror barrier around its body that reflects the physical and energy attacks/damage directed at Tenkishimon_

_Hyouki (Ice Age): TenKishimon fires a blast that freezes the world around it with crystal ice that purifies what is trapped inside._

Akane's Digimon is the opposite of Miyatsu. It's a thin humanoid with long limbs dressed in only a black loincloth with a red leather belt. It has a fierce face, wild black hair, and dark red skin covered in black flame-like markings. He holds a halberd with a black staff and blades covered in fiery plasma.

_**KuroKishimon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Dark Knight Hybrid_

_The Knight of Hell manifested as a demon warrior. He is a hybrid of Demon Lord Digimon and the energy of netherworld. His halberd can cut flesh and spirit, sending the souls of evil into oblivion. _

_Attacks:_

_Ennetsujigoku (Flames of Hell): A wave of fire and destructive energy released from his halberd._

_Shounetsujigoku (Burning Hell): An aura of flames that incinerates anything within a circular range, before causing the ground to explode upward and shred the target._

_Makaiha (Demon World Wave): KuroKishimon attacks with a dozen demonic spirits composed of red and black flames. They bite, claw, and burn the target, before detonating like bombs._

Menou's Digimon is a child-size humanoid with silver skin, blue eyes, and short white hair He's dressed in dark purple armor with polished silver markings. He holds a polished silver sword in his right hand and a dark purple shield edged with silver on his left.

_**KonKishimon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Child Level_

_Type: Soul Knight Hybrid_

_The Knight of the Soul and sword of the Earth manifested as an armored warrior. He defends living and their souls. His shield can stop a thousand attacks and his sword can slay a thousand foes._

_Attacks_

_Shiden (Sword Flash): KonKishimon moves in an instant, slicing through the target with his glowing sword_

_Tate no Shikon (Four Soul Shield): KonKishimon blocks an attack with his shield, purifying dark aura and releasing its own holy attack of equal power_

_Kaisai (Resurrection): KonKishimon heals himself and his allies, while draining his enemies of energy._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Current**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's another mass youkai attack. Most of the youkai are worm-like creatures with demonic heads streaming from the sky and the forests. They are lesser youkai, weak creatures that only attack weak victims if alone or as a group when disturbed. They are weak willed mindless creatures that more powerful youkai can summon in an instant.

**"WIND SCAR!"**

Over a hundred of them are annihilated by a slash of Inuyasha's tetsusaiga. The claw-like slashes of energy tear through the sky and disintegrate the cloud of youkai.

A sacred arrow from Kagome destroys another fifty in an explosion of purple-pink light.

Miroku no longer possesses the Kazama (Wind Tunnel) as his family's curse ended with Naraku's life. Instead he uses Ofuda (paper charms) and his Shakujo (golden ringed staff) to inflict damage. Against weaker youkai his sacred charms paralyze the targets, while the Shakujo slices them open.

**"HIRAIKOTSU!"**

Miroku's wife Sango hasn't lost her skills with the Hiraikotsu even with her semi-peaceful marriage and the birth of her children. The demon bone boomerang tears through another hundred worms, absorbing the youki into itself to increase its power.

Kilala in her large saber-tooth fiery cat youkai form tears youkai after youkai to pieces. Some of her targets are so weak that the flames around her paws are enough to ignite them, while other youkai need to be torn apart by her fangs and claws. She even snaps the spine of one youkai with her two tails.

Even Shippo manages to kill a couple of youkai. He blinds the two human-headed worms with his fox fire, then lets them smash into each other at high speed. The impact is so brutal that their heads bursts like melons.

The New Generation are also fighting with their youkai/Digimon hybrid partners.

**"CRUSHING FANG!"**

Akitamon in front of Inuken glows with a silver white aura as a Hainu attacks. The Hainu is a winged dog that swoops out of the sky to attack people, but as the youkai swoops down Akitamon jumps into the air. He moves so fast that he resembles a silver white comet and strikes the winged dog. Akitamon smashes the Hainu into the ground hard enough to create a large crater with the audible sound of bones breaking.

As the Digimon vanishes, the badly injured evil youkai rises. One of its legs is mangled, another has an open fracture, and its feathery wings are broken so badly that every feather is coated in blood. The bruise on the side of its body and the blood trickling from its mouth also indicates that the ribs have been crushed causing internal bleeding.

**"GRAND HOWL!"**

A blast of wind and energy from Akitamon's mouth can shatter the most durable enemies and the Hainu is far from being durable at the moment. The half-broken youkai is caught by the vortex of wind and energy before being ripped to pieces and sent flying into trees and rocks. His remains hit with enough force to shatter branches and stones, and coat them in liquefied youkai.

**"FURYUDAN!"** (Wind Dragon Bullet):

Midori's Garyuumon attacks a mass of poisonous nure-onna with his own wind blast. The woman-headed snakes with their venom sprays are no match for the dragon fang Digimon and the wind blast slices them to pieces. As he lands, a larger Nure-Onna explodes from the muddy ground behind him but Garyuumon's whip-like tail glows and moves faster than sound. It pierces the neck just below the head, going straight through the armor-like scales, hard muscles, and the hardened bone spine

**"Keikeibi" **(Piercing Tail)

Garyuumon calls out the name of his attack after it has occurred, then whips his tail out of the youkai woman's neck in a spray of fluid. The giant snake with its immense black-haired head collapses to the ground, before the flesh dissolves into salty water and the bones crumble like sand dollars.

Shinju actually has a plan for Rademon to follow, as the youkai/Digimon hybrid fights the Ao-Nyobo. The ao-nyobo are blue-skinned female ghouls with wide mouths, blackened teeth, and no eyebrows that love to devour young men. They should have stuck with young men.

**"AWAGAN!"** (Bubble Gun!)

As Rademon dances between youkai attacks, she fires streams of glowing bubbles from her iridescent fingers. As each bubble pops there is a small explosion of white light, as thousands of bubbles strike the ghouls are blinded and battered. They charge at the child-like creature, only to collide with each other instead.

**"AOMUCHI!"** (Blue Whip!)

Rademon emerges from the mist and whips her arms releasing glowing blue whips composed of water and energy. The extremely thin whips wrap around the mass of confused ghouls like wires and immobilize them. Then, with a little concentration and a sharp tug from Rademon, the glowing lines slice them to pieces

Mashira Sarutobi isn't a civilian; she's a kunoichi and the daughter of two powerful Jounin. That means she's more than willing to fight her own battles. The problem is that her opponents is a nuri-botoke, a creature that resembles a Buddha statue, but with shiny black skin, a fish's tail, and eyes that hang from their sockets.

The creature's mostly inorganic nature and its "unique" eye structure means it's immune to genjutsu, while its statue-like body makes it very durable and hard to injure with taijutsu. Mashira's ninjutsu is also very limited because of her small chakra reserves despite her strength.

**"KATON: ENDAN!" **(Fire Release: Fireball!"

Mashira releases a ball of flame from her mouth and strikes the nuri-botoke's lacquered skin which is as pitch black as a bloated corpse's skin. The living statue is slowed down by the flames, but it still continues to attack as pieces of burning lacquer fall off.

"I thought these things lived in shrines!" says Ginzarumon, "What the hell is this freak doing out here?"

"Less talking, more kicking this thing's ass!"

"You got it." says Ginzarumon, before yelling out **"NYOIBO!"**

In a flash of golden light, the golden monkey hybrid of Digimon and Youkai is holding a one-and-a-half meter red staff with golden cap-tips. He spins the staff, then back flips several meters. He then jumps into the air and pulls the staff back for a vertical strike. As the staff comes down it extends to over a hundred meters building up monstrous kinetic force. It strikes the living statue's head, forcing the creature to the ground, before tearing straight through it into the earth, splitting the youkai into two.

As the youkai is shattered its broken body ignites into smokeless white flames. The holy flames consume the body like dry wood in a temple's sacred fire. In seconds, only a pile of fine ash remains.

"Not the face! Not the face!"

Shiun does bother with special attacks for first few youkai. Instead the dark bird attacks with claws, beak, and sharp edged feathers. It's amazing how the bird Youkai/Digimon hybrid can keep its feathers snow white as it rips youkai after youkai apart, sending up sprays of high pressure blood.

**"MAKAZE!"** (Evil Wind!)

Shiun jumps into the air, flies higher and higher, then dives at high speed. As it moves faster and faster, it glows with a white light, and a couple of seconds from impact with the ground the bird turns ninety degrees and flies towards the remaining youkai. Shiun races past them at extremely high speed, far faster than the evils or youkai reflexes. Shiun's wing tips and blades of wind do the rest, slicing off heads and making deep fatal cuts in the torsos.

**"HYOUKI!"** (Ice Age!)

TenKishimon's dark blue plates glow with a misty blue aura before the glowing orbs in the shield-like pauldrons fire immense beams of blue light. As the armor spins, the blue light causes the ground to freeze and the air to fill with fog and ice crystals. The mass of worm and oni-like youkai attacking him are caught in the mist and frozen in place. TenKishimon says nothing as the youkai in the crystal ice dissolve and dark energy streams from the statues. Soon all that remains is a garden of ice statues

_**"Shounetsujigoku!" **_(Burning Hell)

KuroKishimon's attack creates an aura of flames that consumes feline-headed youkai known as rakshasa and the native oni dumb enough to attack the Dark Knight hybrid. The aura expands in a circular pattern, incinerating the ground, before causing the ground to explode upward, shredding the fire resistant youkai.

_**"The Fights! The Blood! The Slaughter! I LOVE THIS WORLD!"**_

KonKishimon tries to ignore his insane fellow knight. The child-size knight rushes forward towards the last of the attacking youkai.

**"SHIDEN!"**

KonKishimon vanishes and glowing blue lines appear on the mass of youkai worms and lesser monsters. As KonKishimon appears behind the group, every youkai splits apart along those lines. Some are decapitated, some are cut in half at the waist, some are cut laterally, and some are cut horizontally, but they are all killed in an instant. The dead flesh and blood rains down on to the battle ground, and within hours their youkai nature will cause the remains to disintegrate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Nearby Village**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Morinji sits on a branch in a dense forest and looks at a human village in the distance. He drinks deeply from his sake jug, before pulling out a thin iron chain with three talismans. The talismans have images of a Tiger, a Rabbit, and a Dragon, with the Dragon decorated with polished gold.

"Time to get to work. Tora! Usagi! Ryu!"

A bolt of lightning shoots from the sky and hits Morinji. Instead of burning the youkai or the tree, the blue-white energy flows into the talismans causing them to glow with a blue-green light. The talismans then release beams of blue-green energy into the forest.

Seconds later there are the loud sounds of trees falling, thick bark shattering, and heavy earth tearing apart Rabbit-like creatures made of grass, roots, and soil emerge first, followed by dragons made of branches, vines, and roots. The last to appear are wooden tigers with green stripes and long thorns for fangs and claws.

Morinji takes another sip from his sake jug and grins when he notices that the alcoholic liquid is now warm, heated by the surge of lightning and youki.

Suddenly there is a bright light in the sky and three sphere of light strike the village. Morinji is nearly knocked from his branch as the lights cause shock waves.

In the village center, an anthropomorphic red ram wearing armor decorated with a flame pattern and wielding a flaming sword appears from the fiery sphere. It stands inside the crater as smoking ash and molten rock slide down the sides. He also wears a red helmet which makes it hard for the terrified villagers and Morinji to determine if the black horns are coming from the helmet or its head.

Ares the Ram has arrived.

Near the fishing boats an enormous fish large enough to swallow ships whole appears. The fish has gold and dark black scales with immense silver eyes and it's surrounded by streams of glowing water. A tiny silver and white fish shoots from the immense fish's mouth and goes through three fishermen leaving bloody holes. The tiny fish returns to the large one as the three corpses fall into the water.

Pisces the Fish has arrived.

In the center of the lake a mass of ice like an iceberg rises from the depths. In the center of the ice platform is an animated jug of water. The white stone vase was designed to resemble two long haired women molded around a container of water as handles but the women move are living women and the jug itself has a wide mouth and two silver-blue eyes.

Two blue-white beams shoot from the eyes across the lake, freezing the water beneath it. The beams strike the shoreline freezing two fishermen into statues that tumble to the ground and shatter into fragments of bone and meat. The jug then flows from its resting place down the bridge of ice created by its ice beam attack.

Aquarius the Water Bearer has arrived.

Morinji looks very worried. He's not powerful enough to fight three members of the Zodiac, but he can't return to his masters empty handed. As he drinks to calm his nerves, as if he needs a reason to drink, he notices a youkai in the forest below.

"A Shojo? A Drunken Sea Sprite?"

Hailing from China, these famous little sea sprites sport ruddy skin and vast manes of red hair, resulting in a rather beastly and monkey-like appearance (in fact in Japanese they share their name with the

orangutan). Nevertheless they are purportedly rather good natured and harmless creatures.

This shojo is looking everywhere for his sake and looks like he's about to cry. He's becoming more and more desperate, tearing up bushes and knocking over rocks

Morinji looks at the sake he stole and recognizes the markings of a Shojo's Everlasting Sake Jar. He grins, then pulls out a ofuda (paper talisman). He chants in a gutteral tone and the piece of paper straightens out and glows with a dark purple aura.

He tosses the talisman and it lands on the shojo's back, sticking like industrial adhesive. The shojo freezes in place for several seconds, as veins show through his red skin and his fingers clench. Then he turns with its eyes glowing with an evil purple light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's Village**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**ROAR!**

Inuyasha's Group, the New Generation, and the various Shinobi Teams turn to see a very strange sight. A normally peaceful shojo is attacking like an enraged orangutan. There is pure hatred in his eyes and he looks thirsty for blood instead of sake.

Inuyasha is about to attack the sea sprite youkai, but Miroku blocks his path. He avoids the attacks of the shojo, whose style resembles a cross between monkey kung fu and drunken kung fu. Miroku then rams his shakujo into the shojo's chest. As the holy metal comes in contact with the sea sprite's chest, there is a burst of dark purple energy from the shojo's back.

The shojo slowly rises to its feet, roaring in anger, when Blaze decides to lend a hand. He grabs the shojo and puts the youkai in a headlock so Miroku is able to get close and find the evil ofuda on the drunk's back. Miroku pulls out one of his own ofuda, charges it with his own spiritual pressure, then presses it into the dark talisman. At first the ofuda repel each other like a couple of magnets then they suddenly connect. The effect is instantaneous as they both separate from the shojo's back before bursting into flames.

Blaze lets go of the shojo as the sprite begins to have a seizure. The bulging veins sink back into the red skin and the shojo vomits a foul purple liquid. The purple glow in his eyes fades as the liquid evaporates into nothing. The rage leaves his face leaving a confused, sad look.

"Sake?"

The shojo collapses to his knees and begins to cry.

"Sake?"

Blaze, the Beelzubumon and Demon Lord of Gluttony, can sense the alcoholism that is a vital part of a shojo. He grabs one of his own sake bottles and grabs the shojo's red hair with the other. He yanks back the pathetic creature's head, then slowly pours sake into the creature's mouth.

The shojo, even though it's in pain, begins to drink the rice wine like it was vital to its survival. Slowly the feral look leaves the creature's eyes and it notices the pain in his head.

"Ouch." says the Shojo as he breaks free, then notices Miroku, "Miroku! I haven't seen you since the birth of your third child. That was a great party. Wait? Why am I here??"

"Hi Sho." says Miroku, "You had an evil talisman on you. It turned your natural obsession with sake into a thirst for blood and violence."

"Oh man! I didn't hurt anyone did I?" says Sho the shojo, "I'm a party youkai, not some violent blood drinker."

"Hey, I object to that!" calls a voice from Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha tilts his head to reveal the tiny form of Myoga, the flea youkai, "Not all blood drinkers are violent."

**SLAP!**

"No. Some are cowards like you." says Inuyasha as the flattened insect youkai falls to the ground.

"No Sho. You didn't manage to hurt anyone. Thankfully, your skills degrade when you're separated from sake and when you're angry." says Miroku, "Do you remember anything?"

"Someone stole my sake jar!" cries Sho, "I searched the whole village then I sensed something evil in the forest. Since there is no greater evil than to separate a shojo from his sake I ran into the forest to find my jar. While I was looking I sensed three greater evils arrive in the village but I was too far gone to care. Last thing I remember was something from the trees landing on my back and a burning sensation."

"Why are you here, Myoga?" asks Inuyasha, "I thought you had to talk to the Network."

The Network is a group of flea youkai that spread information from different parts of Japan.

"It's terrible, Master Inuyasha. Many villages are being attacked by strange youkai." says Myoga, "What's worse is that the most sensitive can sense that there are two forces of evil attacking."

"We'd better investigate." says Kagome, looking at Inuyasha with a look that says 'don't argue'.

Inuyasha doesn't object, he could use a little action and with the kids defended by the shinobi and their Digimon, he doesn't need to worry as much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sho's Village**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's team and Ninja Teams Scourge, Kakashi, Suna, Kurenai, and Gai arrive at the fishing village in a short period of time. They arrive to find most the village completely destroyed and most of the people dead. Most of the houses have been burnt down and charred skeletons litter the ground. There are also several houses destroyed by water, like in floods and tsunamis, and mangled drowned corpses. The third type are the least common with piles of melting ice fragments and forming pools of blood.

Ares the Ram appears over a hill glowing with a fiery aura and his flame decorated armor smoking where the splattered blood is rapidly heated. Ares notices the newcomers and raises his flame sword in a challenging manner.

Inuyasha growls, then charges forward with his tetsusaiga drawn. Ares brings his sword down in a vertical slash releasing a massive fire ball as wide as he is tall. The swirling fireball chars the ground and destroys a cart before reaching Inuyasha who slices the ball of plasma and demonic energy in half. The two halves dig trenches in the ground in a V formation before destroying two ruined buildings in large explosions.

Inuyasha brings his own sword down.

**"WIND SCAR!"**

Ares' flame sword glows white as its heat and power increases before he makes a horizontal slash. The slash creates a wave of energy that disrupts the wind scar and sends it into the lake. Ares runs forward despite the heavy armor and his size, and rams his knee into Inuyasha's stomach. If it wasn't for Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat he would have got massive burns on his stomach from the heat Ares radiates.

Ares then delivers a blow with the hilt of the sword to Inuyasha's back that would shatter the spine of a human at a tenth of the strength. The blow sends Inuyasha into the ground and Ares is about to thrust his flame sword into the downed Inu hanyou.

**"HIRAIKOTSU!"**

Ares stops his downward movement and thrusts the edge of his flame sword forward to block Sango's giant demon bone boomerang. Ares manages to block the projectile for several seconds, watching the flame sword lose energy to the Hiraikotsu, it's color changing from white hot to dull red, before being thrown back several meters. Ares looks at Sango, who recovers her weapon and stands next to her husband and Shippo on the full sized Kilala's back

_**"A woman? How insulting."**_

Ares raises his flame sword, which once more glows white. White flames break off the blade and come together to form a growing sphere of flame. When the ball of flame has over a meter in radius, it shatters into thousands of white flares in the sky that then rain down as thousands of fireballs. Miroku manages to erect a barrier as the fireballs shred and incinerate the ground around them. The few buildings not destroyed first gain more holes that Swiss cheese then burst into burning fragments.

Ares generates another massive fire ball, this time in front of him, then with a single slash launches the plasma sphere at nearly the speed of sound towards Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo

A sacred arrow from Kagome shoots into the sphere glowing with a pink-white light. As the arrow strikes, a white glow spins around the sphere before causing it to shatter. The fireball explodes into flash of energy and flames, which quickly disperses.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's sword comes down on Ares' shoulder from behind. Ares turns his head and looks at the demonic fang sword, which failed to cut the metal of his armor and is now being pushed back by heat and spiritual pressure. With a roar, Inuyasha is sent flying back surrounded by flames.

Another sacred arrow shoots towards Ares who tries to block with his flame sword only for the blade to disperse before the arrow head can strike it. The arrow continues on its path and shatters when it hits the armor, doing no damage at all. Ares smiles and looks at Kagome, forming a new flame sword.

_**"Is that the best you can do?"**_

Suddenly, Blaze appears in front of Ares, between Kagome and the Greek Youkai. He points his shotguns at Ares who wonders what the strange metal tubes are for.

"Try this one." says Blaze, **"Double Impact!"**

The two shotguns fire and the glowing eyes of Ares widen in shock and horror as he feels pain. The blasts damage his armor and manage to injure him.

_**"Impossible. No weapon of this world can hurt me!"**_

"Too bad for you." says Spike, bringing his sword down, "We're not local."

Spike's chakra-boosted fiery blade doesn't cause major damage, but it leaves a faint cut in the armor which is more than Inuyasha's blade managed.

**"DIVINE FEAT!"**

**"Raiton: Raikurai!" **(Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt)

Spears of white light pierce Ares' torso, piercing the demonic armor like paper, and a bolt of lightning causes Ares to stumble and cry out in pain.

_**"Impossible. Nothing of this world. Not even Zeus' thunder hurt this much!"**_

Pisces the Fish is fighting Team Kakashi and Team Suna. The massive fish's water attacks prevent most of the Shinobi from attacking. Kakashi's own Suiton techniques are countered by the massive fish. Sakura can't get close enough to use her chakra scalpels or her superhuman strength blows and Sai's ink techniques are washed away by the water. Kankuro's puppets fail to do damage to the armor-like skin and jewel hard eyes and Temari's Dai Kamatachi wind blades also fail to cut.

Suddenly, the smaller version of Pisces the Fish shoots out to pierce another victim, but it makes a fatal mistake.

It attacks Gaara.

**"Sabaku Kyu!"** (Desert Coffin!)

Gaara's armor of sand catches the tiny fish, which creates a small crater in the sand on Gaara's chest. The tiny fish is too stunned to react as Gaara wraps it in a ball of gold and white sand. Gaara looks at the larger fish, which seems to be upset at its partner's capture.

**"Sabaku Sousou!"** (Desert Graveyard!)

The tiny fish resists for almost a minute but even the most durable youkai have limits. The tiny fish is crushed into pulp, bone included, which spray out of the sand sphere in a fine mist.

The massive version of Pisces howls in pain, rage, and grief as its other half is destroyed. It thrashes back and forth, sending waves of water into the air, as it releases its agony.

Shukaku walks up to his partner and whispers something in Gaara's ear.

**"SUNA YARI!" **(Sand Spear!)

**"BAKUKAGIDZUME!"** (Blast Claws!)

Shukaku the Tanukimon creates a halberd made of golden sand and extends it, slashing Pisces right side, while Gohan the Kyubi/Hulimon emits destructive energy from his fingers and slashes through the left side. Pisces' movements end in an instant as it feels its impenetrable scales fall into the water and the burnt flesh sending pulses of pain through its small brain. Pisces begins to shake in fear, then fear becomes anger and it glows with a misty blue light.

Suddenly, the lake rises up into massive tsunami and flows towards the shinobi.

Aquarius the Water Bearer is having an easier time fighting Teams Kurenai and Gai. The animated jug generates an aura of cold, a dome shaped barrier that freezes anything that gets too close. Gai, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru can't get close enough to use their taijutsu. Rock Lee's ice covered legs are proof of the ice shield's strength. Several of Shino's kikaichu are trapped in ice cubes like a 99 Cent Store prank and Tenten's weapons are either dragged by the ice buildup or fail to damage the Jug. Kurenai'sa genjutsus are useless against animated pottery, so that leaves both groups without a good attack.

Suddenly, they hear a roar and see a massive tsunami heading towards them. As the water washes over Aquarius' shield it becomes a wave of ice that threatens to crush them.

Kairi, who has been protecting the others using her water manipulation pales as she finally recognizes the group of youkai.

"The Zodiac!? That means...".

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forest near Sho's Village**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Generation Inu-Tachi have followed their parents to the shojo's village. Inuken with Akitamon leads with Midori and Garyuumon. They are followed by Shinju, Rademon, Mashra, and Ginzarumon, who are followed by Hitomi and Shiunmon. Miyatsu, Akane, and Menou with the Kishimon Brothers take the rear

**"Fox Leaf Arrowheads!"**

Two female voices shout from the woods and clouds of razor sharp shards shoot from the woods. The shards hit two creatures that were hidden in the trees. Two massive creatures resembling rabbits made of dirt and roots fall from the trees. They leap to their feet and try to attack.

**"Fireball!"**

Two male voices shout as one and two massive fire balls hit the two Usagi youkai. The two creatures burst into flames. The creatures screech in pain and anger as their bodies turn black, then go silent as they finally die. The flames go out revealing the black charred remains that break apart and crumble into ash.

Team Tamer emerges from the darkness of the forest. Ruki with Renamon from the trees, Takato and Guilmon from behind the trees, and Jenrya with Terriermon on his head from a bush.

"Where were you, geek?" asks Shiun, narrowing his golden eyes at Jenrya.

"There were only two targets."

"You sure it wasn't to hurt the feelings of your rabbit?" sneers the bird.

"I AM NOT A RABBIT!" yells Terriermon, "I'M A DOG! A TERRIER DOG!"

"So how many of the others followed us, instead of trying to stop us?" asks Midori.

Toad Sennin Jiraiya, Slug Sannin Tsunade, and Neo Snake Sennin Anko appear from the wood. Hikari, Takeru, and Juri with their Digimon Tailmon, Patamon, and Leomon jumps down from the branchse. Yamato, Mimi, and Izzy appear from the trees with their Digimon Gabumon, Palmon, and Tentomon. Masaru and Ryou are the last to appear from the woods with Agumon and Cyberdramon.

In Masaru's hands is a Sake Jug, which causes Sho to appear and do cartwheels.

"It's back! It's back! The sake flows again!"

"I found this at the base of a tree." says Masaru, "The Digimon heard someone in the tree, but he escaped before we could catch him."

"There are still evil forces in the village." say Ryou

"There are still evil forces here!" yells Masaru as he turns and punches a forest dragon in the face. The powerful punch sends the dragon tumbling back, knocking down two more hidden dragons and a wood tiger. Another larger wood tiger jumps out of its hiding place and runs at Masaru. It leaps to pounce on the young man, but Masaru's glowing fist strikes it in the face.

**"TAIYOKAKEN!"** (Sun Flame Fist!)

Masaru's punch releases an explosion of flame that travels over and through the wood tiger. The tiger's body deforms and collapses into a thousand burning fragments that are thrown into the opposite direction. The shower of ash and burning fragments exposes the rest of Morinji's talisman youkai.

Inuken blocks a thorny whip from a Usagi with the sword his father gave him and Akitamon uses **"Crushing Fang!"** to turn half a dozen of the long eared menaces into an oxymoron recipe, vegetarian rabbit stew.

Midori sends a sacred arrow into the eye of a Forest Dragon. The creature roars as the arrow flares a pink white light, then dies as fire races down it length leaving a collapsing statue of ash.

**"Kazekiri!"** (Wind Cut)

Garyuumon moves with supernatural speed, its claws covered in energy. It jumps from forest dragon to forest dragon, decapitating the one he stands on as he leaps. As each dragon falls, it swells and blisters before bursting in a shower of water and rotting plant matter.

Rademon's **Aomuchi **(Blue Whip) wraps around the leg of one tiger, then swings it around like a giant flail. Three other wood tigers are sent flying including one that goes through an old and very thick tree. One clever tiger leaps from the ground and tries to bite Rademon's arm off. It proves to be a mistake as the tiger talisman youkai's fangs shatter trying to penetrate the mother of pearl colored skin.

Mashira shatters the head of a wood tiger with a knee blow then she tears off the head of a root rabbit with a spinning back kick. As she turns, she throws three kunai daggers that pierce the head of a dragon and explode due to the attached explosive notes.

Ginzarumon uses his Nyoibo staff to deliver extremely destructive blows to the animated vegetation. He tears apart dragons, rabbits, and tigers with blows from the staff. The staff itself weighs over eight thousand kilograms so it possesses immense kinetic energy.

Yamato freezes a Wood Tiger solid with a spray from his mouth and Gabumon's attack shatters the living carving into a thousand lifeless fragments. He then delivers blows to the heads of two more tigers. The simple blows inject wind chakra into the targets' bodies which would kill animals by filling their blood with air bubbles. The special version Yamato uses injects liquefied air that expands and freezes the fluids in the target' bodies. As the Tigers move, their insides shatter and they collapse like puppets.

Mimi lets Palmon have a rest and finishes five Wood Tigers with one attack. She raises her hand causing the tigers to pause, then closes her hand in a tight fist causing the Tigers to freeze like statues. As she continues to hold her fist, vein-like vines swell and bulge, and a translucent yellow-green fluid begins to leak from the eyes and mouths of the Tigers as they try to escape her chakra's hold. She then opens her hand and all five tigers die explosively. The swollen vines inflate and burst, jets of fluid spray from the eyes and mouths, and the outer layers of wood explode off to reveal the green insides, which then rupture.

Palmon thinks that the next time she becomes Lilymon, she's going to put a Flower Wreath around Mimi, because she's attacking like a virus-infected sadist.

Two tigers try to pounce on Izzy, only to be sliced to pieces by Izzy's chakra wires. Tentomon then does a technique he would later credit to watching Shino's Kikaichu (Destruction Bugs) and Flea Youkai. He latches onto the neck of a Wood Tiger like a parasite and begins to drain its energy. The tiger runs around trying to get the insectoid Digimon off, but soon its movements become slower and slower. Its entire body thins and withers into a lifeless yellow-brown husk that collapses to the ground, leaving a very round Tentomon.

Takeru moves with blinding speed and slices through rabbit talisman youkai with his sword. Takeru's blade slices through the roots, earth, and even the large stones found in some of the creatures. As they are sliced to pieces they dissolve into clouds of dirt and dust.

Hikari's light based jutsu paralyzes several of the rabbits making them easy targets for Tailmon's punches and kicks. Hikari's stronger attacks finish them, causing them to ignite and burst into showers of dirt and burning roots.

The swords of Juri and Leomon slice through their rabbit opponents, as if a plant-based rabbit could fight a fire-wielding lion. The flame covered blades cut and burn through opponents with ease and even leave half molten rocks. They continue to strike over and over until each rabbit collapses back into the earth.

Masaru Daimons fist glows red-gold as streams of white light flow around it. He brings his fist to his Digivice and Agumon digivolves to GeoGreymon.

"Let's finish this, GeoGreymon!"

"You got it, Boss!" says the immense Digimon dino with a deeper voice, **"Mega Flame!"**

A steady stream of flames is spewed forth from GeoGreymon's mouth. The stream of flames ignites the remaining talisman youkai and in seconds they are dying. The dragon s thrash on the ground like worms on giant hooks, the rabbits spin and thrash sending up clouds of dirt, and the tigers roar and run around. It doesn't extinguish the alcohol-fueled flames of Morinji's servants.

The others knock the burning creatures away from them and prevent the rest of the forest from igniting. After almost a minute, the creatures either collapse into piles of ash and dirt or burst into showers of boiling ooze.

**"Mega Burst!"**

The last forest dragon, ten times the size of the others, explodes from the earth, only to get a powerful blast of energy from GeoGreymon's mouth. The blast destroys the entire head, leaving the serpentine body to fall like an immense tree.

"Timber!" yells Masaru.

Suddenly, everyone is knocked off their feet by an explosion of heat and spiritual pressure. The shock wave from the village center destroys the remaining buildings and causes many trees on the edge to collapse

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sho's Village**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"We should kill them now!"**_

Ares turns and looks at Aquarius. Around them are Inuyasha, his friends, and the shinobi all secured by glowing bands of crimson energy. Team Gai is also covered in a layer of ice below their necks, with bands of ice around the mouths of Maito Gai and Rock Lee.

_**"We must learn how they managed to injure us."**_

Ares' armor is damaged and there are several slowly regenerating injuries. Pisces is still mourning the loss of its other to Gaara's Desert Graveyard. It's also in pain from the wounds on its sides, which are slowly healing. Aquarius is the only one still undamaged.

_**"We are immune to the weapons of this world. Everything from a stone hammer to an army with enchanted weapons would be unable to harm us."**_ says Ares looking at the animated Jug, _**"Yet I stand with my armor broken."**_

He points at Team Scourge, Naruto, Gaara, Gohan and Shukaku, who are all inside special containment seals written in the charred earth. The seals glow and pulse with a faint red light, a pulse that is matched by the binding on their bodies.

_**"The white haired male, the black haired male, and the false miko contain a mix of human reiki and youki, but it's not of this world. The Kitsune and Tanuki contain massive amounts of youki and an unknown power. It's not of this world and is able to harm us."**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the depths of the forest, hidden by special magic, Morinji holds up his talismans. The rabbit and dragon talismans are glowing, and have been glowing since half of Pisces was killed and Ares was injured. The dragon talisman is glowing brightly in the palm of Morinji's hand.

"Win - Win."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sho's Village. Late Night**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Zodiac have been waiting for the captives to awaken, but most of them can fake being unconscious. As the three Zodiac lower their guard, the shinobi and children in the forest spring their own surprise.

"You know the plan." says Tsunade to the others.

The group separates into two groups.

Neo Sannin, Team Reptile, Team Light, and Team Adventure place themselves around the three Zodiac members. They then attack the three at the same time.

**"Kuchiyose!"** (Summoning!)

Tsunade summons an immense slug, while Jiraiya summons one of his toads.

**"Katon: Gamayu Endan!"** (Fire Release: Toad Oil Fireball!)

**"Zetsushi Nensan!"** (Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid!)

**"Senei Ta Jashu!"** (Multiple Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)

Jiraiya's toad sprays oil from its mouth that Jiraiya ignites with a fireball. Tsunade's summon sprays acidic liquid from its mouth. Dozens of snakes shoot from Anko's sleeves faster than the speed of sound. The acid spray hits the open wounds on Pisces causing the Zodiac to cry out in pain, the burning oil does the same, but only where the wounds are. Most of Anko's snakes fail to penetrate except for the two that hit the open wounds.

**"Katon: Taiyokaken!" **(Fire Release: Sun Flame Fist!)

**"MEGA BURST!"**

**"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)

**"ERASE CLAW!"**

Masaru releases an explosive wave of fire from his glowing fist and his partner GeoGreymon fires a powerful blast of energy from his mouth. Ryou expels dragon head fireballs from his mouth, while Cyberdramon releases destructive energy from its claws. The fireballs and energy waves cause the ground to explode into rubble and a blinding cloud of dust which prevents them from reaching or even watching the prisoners.

**"Hijutsu: Tenshisan!" **(Secret Art: Angel Flash!)

**"SAINT AIR!"**

**"Zantenchisen!" **(Heaven Earth Slicing Flash!)

**"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"**

**"Katon: Juuoujoken!"** (Fire Release: Beast-Queen Fist!)

**"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"**

**"HOLY ARROW!"**

Hikari blinds Ares with a blinding flash of white light that also drains energy from his body and his armor. Angewomon's ring of energy slows his movements, while boosting her allies. Takeru's arc of energy released from his sword slash makes a deep cut in the front of the armor and Angemon's sacred energy blast causes further damage. Leomon's lion fireball and Juri's lioness fireball don't cause damage, but continue to blind Ares. Angewomon's holy arrow pierces the cut in the armor and sends holy energy through his body.

**"Futon: Ekishouryuudan!"** (Wind Release: Liquid Crystal Dragon Bullet!)

**"FOX FIRE!"**

**"Mokuton: Yousei Tsuru!" **(Wood Release: Fairy Vine!)

**"CHIKU CHIKU BANG BANG!"** (Pickly Bang Bang!)

**"Hijutsu: Chou Senbon no Jutsu"** (Secret Art: Hyper Needle Technique!)

**"Raiton: Chidori Senbon!"** (Lightning Release: Thousand Bird Needles!)

**"ELECTRIC STORM!"**

Yamato releases liquefied air from his mouth in the form of a giant oriental dragon that flies towards Aquarius. The Water Bearer tries to block with its cold shield, but since the dragon is already under -183 °C it has no effect. Aquarius is sent flying covered in ice, then nearly shattered when Garurumon's fox fire hits it.

Mimi opens her arms and releases a series of poisonous thorns, while Togemon spins and releases a shower of cactus needles. Mimi then uses a technique to increase their speed by tenfold and their kinetic energy by an even greater amount. The needle bullets hit the animated jug over and over, and those that become encased in ice hit harder because of the increased mass.

Izzy forms a Chidori, a blade of lightning sounding like a thousand birds chirping, then fires needles made of lightning. At the same time his partner Kabuterimon charges his body and arms with electricity. He releases the energy into the air, which is absorbed by the senbon increasing their destructive power. The mystical armor traits of clay are the only things that prevent Aquarius from being shattered into a billion pieces.

Suddenly, a small amount of sand no bigger than a child's pinky shoots towards Aquarius at high speed. The white sand strikes the edges of the Zodiac warrior and breaks off a tiny bit of the clay. It causes a tiny crack to form, which causes Aquarius' eyes to widen in horror.

The Zodiac turns as the smoke clears with Ares holding his wounded stomach. Inuyasha's group and the other Shinobi have been freed by the children. The one who shot the sand is Gaara who has a cold look in his eyes.

**"Sunadan."** (Sand Bullet)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sho's Village. Finale**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Ccc..crack.. A Crack... I have a ... c...crack." **_rants Aquarius the Water-Bearer, _**"My beauty... is ruined. I have a crack. I HAVE A CRACK!"**_

Everyone - Human, Youkai, Digimon, and Vampire - stare as Aquarius rants and shakes. Even Ares looks at his comrade, while Pisces is still in pain from its acid/burning oil wound bath.

Suddenly, Aquarius is covered in a blue glow that forms a sphere around the animated jar. The glowing sphere becomes more opaque, until it's a solid sphere of blue light. Then in a flash, it vanishes with a thunderous sound and faint blue distortion.

"He ran away?" says Inuyasha

_**"That Vain, Useless Coward!"**_ says Ares, then notices a faint glow forming around Pisces, _**"Oh no you don't, you overgrown fish stick!"**_

Ares' sword of flame reforms and glows white hot. He makes a powerful slash and a wave of white fire shoots out. The stream of white flames arcs towards the escaping Pisces and strikes the wounded side. The stream doesn't stop, but burns straight through from one side to the other. As Pisces collapses dead its body dissolves into sparkling particles of energy.

Those particles flow across the field and are absorbed by Ares. As Ares absorbs the energy particles, his body regenerates. His wounds heal without leaving even faint scars and his armor reforms. He breathes hard and smoke comes from his mouth. A drop of saliva falls from his mouth and causes the ground to burn as it was molten metal.

As he continues to absorb energy, the red ram's fur burns away and his skin turns pitch black with veins bulging and glowing fiery red. The end result is that his skin resembles magma flowing through cracks in volcanic rock. The crimson armor he wears glows and the air around him ripples with rising heat. This all happens faster than the others can react.

Ares the Ram lets out a roar that sounds like the roar of a forge rather than an animal and the ground beneath his boots shatters into fragments and sparks. A pillar of smoke and fire explodes from the ground under Ares. The pillar of fire is over ten meters in radius and turns the sky red with poisonous gases. Small balls of lava, volcanic ash, and burning rocks descend and set the surrounding trees on fire. The ruins of the village are burnt grey in an instant.

As the volcanic pillar disperses, Ares is revealed. He's now wearing red and black armor, and his fur is red again but glows like fire. His eyes glow like fiery stars and he now stands over fifty meters tall.

_**"I AM ARES THE RAM!"**_

"Oh bloody hell" says Spike.

**"Wind Scar!"**

Inuyasha is the first to recover from the smoke and shock and releases his attack. The wave of destructive youki energy strikes Ares' leg and does absolutely no damage Ares laughs and forms a giant version of his flame sword from the smoke and flames in the air. This cleans the air so that the stars above can be seen clearly.

The others attack, but their various attacks are having no effect. Yamato's crystal dragon and various ice attacks vaporize before they can even hit the superheated armor. Kagome's sacred arrows lose their power and burn to ashes. Jiraiya's Toad Oil Fireballs are consumed and Sango's Hiraikotsu is nearly destroyed. Nothing appears to damage the regenerated armor.

**"HOLY ARROW!"**

**"Zantenchisen!" **(Heaven Earth Slicing Flash!)

**"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"**

Nothing except for the Angel attacks. They manage to cause minor damage to the armor but the armor quickly regenerates like molten metal flowing back together.

Then the children open fire with their own attacks.

**"GRAND HOWL!"**

A blast of howling wind and energy explodes from Akitamon's mouth. It passes straight through and disperses part of Ares' burning red aura. It also shatters a twenty meter long, five meter wide line of armor into tiny fragments and tears apart the flesh underneath.

"That right! Sheep is on the menu!" yells Inuken

"Is food always on your mind!?" yells Midori

**"FURYUDAN!"**

Garyuumon's own blast of energy and wind strikes Ares' arm when he tries to counter attack. The winds swirl around the limb then the layer of armor explodes off in tiny sliced fragments. Several layers of fur, skin and muscle tissue also explode off in bloody fragments.

Shinju avoids the falling fragments and then yells to her partner Rademon.

"The legs! Inu's kids have the arms."

**"NAMIKAZE!"**

Rademon spreads water around Ares' feet. Then the water shoots upward into tornadoes that shoot into Ares's legs. Instead of being vaporizes by the heat, the waters disperse the heat making the metal brittle and then drill through the armor.

"Give her a hand, Ginzarumon." says Mashira, tossing kunai with explosive notes. The paper bombs don't damage Ares, but the blast clouds acts like smoke screens.

**"BAKUHADODAN!"**

Ginzarumon's explosive surge bullet strikes one of Ares' knee caps. The ball of golden energy detonates like a bomb when it strikes, blowing off large pieces of metal and breaking the bone loud enough to be heard a kilometer away. It's like the kick of a Muay Tai (Thailand Kickboxing) Champion to an ordinary person's knee cap, complete destruction.

Ares collapses to one knee and roars in pain.

**"RAIUN!" **

Shiunmon with a terrified Hitomi on its white feathered back generates black clouds around its body. The clouds then release bolts of lightning that strike Ares' helmet and horns, causing even greater pain. Ares opens his mouth wide and releases a blast of flame from his mouth. The blast is immense and far too large and powerful for Shiunmon to avoid, so instead he fires a counter attack

**"GENSHIUN!"**

Shiunmon glows white golden light, then releases a blast of white energy from its torso. The two blasts collide and there is a massive explosion. Shiunmon, drained of energy, glides back to earth near the edge of the destroyed forest, while Ares is knocked back by enough power to destroy four city blocks.

_**"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"**_

Ares in rage rams his fists into the ground causing a fiery explosion. The wave of fire, dust, and rocks sends the heroes flying through the air and injuries many of them. He continues to strike the earth like animal, sending out more and more waves of destructive force. It also creates a growing crater in the earth and causes earthquakes.

**"KAGAMI NO KEKKAI!"**

The only ones not injured are the Kishimon Brothers and their partners. TenKishimon, Living Armor of Heaven, created a spherical barrier to protect them. The barrier is translucent and iridescent, but the part of the barrier that is struck is opaque and extremely reflective like a polished mirror. The rocks that struck it float in front of it, like time has stopped. The barrier glows with shifting rainbows, then the rocks and fiery energy shoot from the barrier back to Ares.

Ares' earth stomping is stopped when he feels his own power hit him. Its frequency is altered by something that causes it to hurt him. Ares also feels showers of rocks hit his body and looks through the smoke and dust to see the survivors in their collapsing barrier.

**"ENNETSUJIGOKU!"**

KuroKishimon, Savage of Hell, releases of destructive energy from his halberd. Ares tries to avoid the attack but finds his arms and legs held to the ground. A few meters away, Gaara has his palms to the ground and whispers **"Sabaku Chikarou Tejou!"** (Desert Dungeon Manacles!)

The destructive waves of the Flame of Hell strike Ares's face and destroy his helmet. It's revealed that Ares' horns are part of his head, as he holds his bleeding, smoking, and badly burnt face. KuroKishimon laughs at Ares' pain and suffering, then fires another attack.

**"MAKAIHA!"**

KuroKishimon summons a dozen demonic spirits composed of red and black flames. They shoot towards Ares' face and begin to claw at the open wounds. When Ares manages to swat them, they explode like paper bombs, burning his face and fingers.

Ares shatters Gaara's sand restraints and rises to his feet despite the damage to his legs. He glows with a dark crimson aura and raises his arms to the sky.

_**"ARES STAR CRUSHER!"**_

A group of crimson lights forms between his hands like crimson stars. The ball of white fire expands from the center of the cluster, consuming the stars, and not stopping until it's over twenty meters in diameter. He then throws the massive ball of white fire at the remaining heroes. The movement alone of the massive energy ball is enough to create near hurricane force winds.

Seconds from death Menou looks at KonKishimon and nods. KonKishimon raises his shield.

**"TATE NO SHIKON!"** (Four Soul Shield!)

An immense circular plate of crystal forms in the air. As the ball of white fire strikes it, it glows the same white glow. The sphere then sinks into the plate but doesn't appear out the other side. The sphere disappears completely leaving a glowing white circle in front of a shocked Ares.

"It's not enough." says KonKishimon to Menou, "It's not enough to kill him."

"Then use it to help the others." says Menou with a child's simplicity.

**"KAISAI!" **(Resurrection!)

KonKishimon raises his sword and the crystal shield shatters into particles of white light that stream into the blade. The blade then releases a shock wave of green-white light that instantly heals and rejuvenates all of the heroes

Teams Kakashi and Team Scourge, the most badly injured of the groups, are also completely healed and freed from Zodiac magic seals. Naruto and Gohan open their eyes and rise to their feet.

"We missing a party?" asks Naruto

"You're awake." says Inuyasha.

"Can't let the brats have all the fun, Dog Boy!" says Gohan drawing his sword.

"Don't forget us! Mutton boy is dead meat." yells Blaze, who glows light green and transforms into Beelzubumon Burst Mode.

**"FINAL DEATH SLINGER!"**

Blaze fires a super version of his Death Slinger attack, firing a powerful blast of energy into Ares' chest. The blast tears through the armor like a blow torch through tissue paper, tearing through the entire body including the heart, before exploding out the back.

**"EXODUS DIVINE FEAT!" **yells Gabriel the Lucemon, glowing orange.

Gabriel's super version of Divine Feat creates dozens of spears of light at the same time and fires them together. The light spears pierce the target's chest and some even shoot out of the back, but Ares continues to stand and charge a second attack.

**"DEATH PHANTOM!"** yells Lilitha the Lilithmon, glowing a dark green.

Lilitha's newest attack is a more offensive version of Phantom Pain. It creates an angelic specter composed of a bewitching mist of darkness. This angelic specter then charges at the target screaming before causing damage to the target.

On the ground, Naruto and a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) form a Futon: Rasengan (Wind Release: Spiral Sphere). Naruto adds lightning-like orange chakra, Drusilla's chaotic dark green chakra, and Spike's flame-like dark green chakra into the sphere causing it to become a sphere of green and orange. Naruto runs towards Ares and jumps into the air. Gabriel grabs his hand and throws him at high speed towards Ares's face.

**"SENZAI RASENGAN!"** (Three Sin Spiral Sphere!)

Naruto is blown back by the force of his own attack, but Ares is sliced by the combination of different chakras. One of the horns is destroyed, the neck is torn raw, and half of Ares' face is destroyed. The left side of Ares' head is normal with red skin and fur, a glowing eye, and a horn. The right side of Ares' head is mostly gone. All the flesh is gone, leaving most of the skull. The horn and eye are gone, and there is a deep groove in the skull that exposes part of the brain.

Ares' hatred is what keeps it alive and allows it to complete its final attack. He senses the Kishimon are too drained from using their powers to counter it a second time. He says it with a voice filled with hatred, a stab from hell's heart.

_**"ARES... STAR... CRUSHER!!" **_

Gohan walks forward with an aura of nobility and raises his sword, covering in swirling energy.

Inuyasha leaps into the air as Ares throws down the ball of white fire. He holds the tetsusaiga which has its own swirling winds.

**"BAKURYUHA!"** (Explosive Wave/Backlash Wave)

**"MARYUUSOUHA!"** (Demon Dragon Blast Wave)

Inuyasha's attack reverses the flow of demonic energy. He slices through the sphere of white energy, converting it into a tornados that drill through Ares's body. Gohan, the Kyubi-turned-Hulimon's demonic flame dragons follow the flows of energy into Ares and direct the attacks. Ares is torn to pieces by the wind and flames, and as he dies his body shatters into ash and vanishing red stars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden underground beyond the senses of the heroes, Morinji holds his three talismans. The dragon and rabbit talismans glow brightly and pulsate with power.

"Win - Win. Dragon and rabbit unsealed, Masters."

_**"Good Work, Morinji."**_ comes the voice of King Dosei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 28 - ATFF2 - Part3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

(1) I love my Positive Reviewers. They are the blood of my Halloween World Fics

(2) The story will focus in one the characters later in the adventure.

(3) I'm having computer problems, so the updates are short.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEAMS**

Group 1 (Inuyasha-tachi Era)

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Group 2 (The Future/After the End)

Shizune/Iruka

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Group 3 (The Past/Inu Taisho)

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Group 4 (Inuyasha-tachi)

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izzy

Missing Group

Team Gai - Rock Lee/Tenten/Neji Hyuuga - Gai

Kairi

Inu-Tachi

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala

New Generation Inu-Tachi

Inuken/Akitamon, Midori/Garyuumon, Shinju/Rademon, Mashira/Ginzarumon, Hitomi/Shiunmon, Miyatsu/TenKishimon, Akane/KuroKishimon, and Menou/KonKishimon

**The First IY ARC**

**Inuyasha is Starter Group and The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.**

Two of the groups meet the Inuyasha-tachi Starter Group - Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala - before and during the events of Movie 2. The other two groups are displaced in time.

**The Second IY ARC**

**After The Ending and The Past**

It's After the Ending. Naraku and the Shikon no Tama are gone for good. It was wished away preventing Kagome and Naraku from becoming the Shikon no Tama like the miko Midoriko and the youkai Magatsuhi. Years later, Miroku and Sango have a few kids together. Kagome has finished high school and returns to the past for the last time. She married Inuyasha in a Happy Ending!

A new threat appears with connection to the distant past and the return of the other groups.

It shows what happened to Teams Suna, Tamer, Anko, and the Sennin in the past during Inu no Taishou's time using flashbacks.

**YOUKAI IDEAS**

The Scourge, Shinobi and Digidestined will be encountering many youkai opponents.

What are your ideas for youkai?

Add a couple youkai to your Reviews.

Example

Spike gets into a drunken fight with a monkey demon.

The monkey has dark green fur, red eyes, and long fangs.

He wears gold/brown armor and carries a curved sword

Information taken from **tvtropesDOTorg** under **Obake**

Obake is the general term used for Japanese monsters and demons (also known as Yokai), also sometimes applied to Japanese ghosts (Yuurei). Naturally, these creatures are mentioned or appear quite often in Anime. Commonly referenced Obake include:

_Henge,_ magical animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence. Often assume human form and get into all kinds of mischief. The two most famous Henge are probably Kitsune (foxes) and Tanuki (raccoon-dogs).

_Oni_, muscular, mountain-dwelling humanoids who can be depicted as either good or bad. Almost always translated into English as "demons" or "ogres", although they are not always evil.

_Tsukumogami_, inanimate objects that come to life after a hundred years. These can range from weapons to clothes to umbrellas (Karakasa).

_Nurikabe_, a monster that takes the form of an animate section of wall. It has the power to turn invisible, and likes to use this power to impede travelers.

_Kamaitachi_, weasel-like creatures that attack in trios: the first one knocks down a traveler with a gust of wind, the second cuts the traveler with its sickle-like claws, and the third applies an ointment that stops the bleeding, leaving the victim with a bloodless but inexplicably large and painful wound.

_Kappa_, water spirits who hold water in a reservoir on top of their heads. Kappas are fond of eating cucumber, hence cucumber rolls being called "Kappamaki".

_Tengu_ are winged creatures. Long-nosed Tengu are red-skinned and humanoid, Karasu Tengu are anthropomorphic crows.

_Rokurokubi _are human by day but have extremely elastic necks during the night. _Nukekubi _can detach their heads from their necks and float away in search of human flesh.

The _baku _is a relatively benign example, being a tapir-like monster that eats bad dreams.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

There is now a challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.org/Challenge-3717

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**HALLOWEEN WORLD HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR **

**COA BEST UNFINISHED MULTIPLE CROSSOVER**


	18. ATTF Broken Mirror 2 Part 4

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 29: A TWISTED FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

**Arc 2 Broken Mirror - Part 4**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Disturbed Spirits

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's group, the various ninja groups, and the younger generation with their new Digimon have been searching for the cause of the various attacks and clues as to their purpose. They have found many destroyed villages, most with no survivors. A rare few however do have survivors, who talk about demons of wood, of fire, of water, and wind. They also describe more demon warriors known as the Zodiac.

_**"HOW MUCH LONGER!"**_

They have also encountered various youkai awoken and/or driven mad by the strange energies.

There was a Doro-ta-bo. He was a farmer in life, whose father, grandfather, and great grandfather had been proud farmers, but whose own son had abandoned the farm to become a fisherman. The farmer's lands were left to fall into ruin after he died and he came back in a body of mud to reclaim his lands. He wasn't a violent man in life or as a youkai, but the energies drove him completely insane. He attacked many other farms, trying to claim all the land and destroyed roads and village houses with mud slides.

It was Yamato of Team Adventure that stopped the insane mud youkai. He froze the water in the creature's body, then Inuyasha was able to hit it with the Wind Scar.

_**"HOW MUCH LONGER!"**_

In another village, there was an Ao-bozu - a large-headed, one-eyed monk that is said to carry off children. Normally this youkai would carry off children who dally on their way home, but the strange energies caused Ao-bozu to become more aggressive and steal children from their homes.

The youkai made the mistake of trying to capture innocent Hitomi and Shiunmon proved to be very sadistic. The bird youkai/Digimon hybrid ripped out the youkai's one eye, electrocuted him, then grabbed him by the head and soared into the sky. A couple of minutes later, Ao-Bozu hit the ground at terminal velocity and his head splattered like a melon.

_**"HOW MUCH LONGER!"**_

Their current problem is a giant, fire-breathing youkai with the body of a snake, a human-like face, claws like daggers, and a wingspan of around five meters. It's a rare youkai only recorded in the autumn of the year 1334. It had appeared around the time of a plague, when the bodies of the innumerable deceased were being dumped on the capital's outskirts. The monstrous Itsumaden, it is said, was born from the bitter spirits of all those abandoned dead, and flew about shrieking in sympathy for them.

The necromancy used in some of the villages has created spirits that can't rest. They wander the world trapped inside their own corpses, which have been animated by the dark magic. The pain of the undead and the spirits of their victims have created a new Itsumaden

It was Inuyasha's group and the new generation that eventually wiped out the zombies. Now, Kagome fires a sacred arrow at the screaming chimera youkai. The arrow shoots at high speed, glowing with a bright pink-purple light, before it strikes the Itsumaden's neck. The creature is consumed by the white light before it shatters into countless fragments. As the body fragments into nothing, hundreds of spherical lights appear. Most vanish immediately, but several project ghosts of men, women, and children before they vanish. The deceased villagers are smiling, free from the negative energy of their corpses and the youkai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tama's Village

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The necromancer Tama glares with her slanted feline eyes at a collection of small polished bones inside a dirt circle. The neko-youkai resembles a young woman with deep blue eyes, light skin, and long black hair. She has two black cat ears hidden by two ponytails on the sides of her head and polished black nails on her fingers. She also has a long black cat tail that splits into two and is disguised as a belt. She wears a dark blue kimono with black flowers on it and would look very much like a noblewoman if not for her ears and tails. In her hand is a chain with three talismans - The Rat, the Ox, and the Pig, with the Ox having extra decoration.

Suddenly, she raises her head as she senses a surge of youkai coming from the village she is harvesting.

Near the center of the village there is an explosion of red flames. The youkai that emerges from the flames is a centaur with his human half possessing broad shoulders, silver eyes, pale skin, and long silver grey hair reaching his waist. His horse half is large with a gray coat, a long silver-gray tail and polished red-bronze hooves. He also carries a red-bronze longbow with quiver full of black arrows.

Sagittarius the Archer has come.

A house explodes into rubble and a shower of dirt and mud. In the center of the destroyed house is a massive creature with the upper body of a goat with white fur, gold hooves, and golden horns and the lower body of a gold scaled fish with a long wide tail. The golden scales are not normal fish scales but composed of yellow crystals. It also has silver eyes that glow with a golden light.

Capricorn the Goat-Fish has come.

A forge is blown to pieces when a geyser of water explodes from the ground. As the geyser ends, a youkai emerges from the giant water filled hole in the ground. It's a massive black scorpion with large claws and a sharp tail that secretes an extremely toxic and corrosive black venom. It drips tiny drops to the ground, creating smoking holes in the dirt as it moves. The scorpion is mostly inhuman, but there is a white humanoid face above the glowing blue-white eyes like a noh mask. The humanoid face has silver-blue eyes and a mouth with a sadistic grin.

Scorpio the Scorpion has come.

Tama on a nearby hill hisses like an enraged cat, then moves her hand in an arc. As she does, her fingers are covered in green flames. Tama is covered in opaque green flames before they contract into a small green ball that shoots into the sky leaving a trail of emerald flames.

The three Zodiac destroy what remains of the village, killing the villagers who survived Tama's attack and destroying her zombies, but they don't find the feline youkai sorceress.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A distant Sea Shore

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beautiful."

Bao stares at Tama as she kneels in front of a large circle which has many bones and talismans inside. A few minutes ago, he arrived on the beach to see a green light strike a cliff. He followed the young maiden performing the ceremony and not wanting to interrupt her, has watched her.

The young man is a bishonen. It's a Japanese term for a young man whose beauty (and sexual appeal) transcends the boundary of sexual orientation. A man so beautiful, women worry about cheating on their husbands and about him stealing their husbands. He has gold-green eyes, flawless pale skin, and long, wavy, bright orange hair. He's dressed in the fine silk garments of nobility. The man is not human, but a Vietnamese cat youkai who is visiting Japan.

Tama looks up and sees the man and sees his true form. She smiles at him and speaks with a seductive voice.

"Thank you, young lord. My name is Tama, the cat sorceress."

"My... My name is Bao. I was visiting Japan when I saw your phantom light." says Bao, trying to strike up conversation, "What was that ceremony, if you don't mind me asking that is."

"I am gathering energy for a king." she answers with a smile that enchants Bao, "I fear for my life my lord."

"What?"

"Yes. There are youkai hunters wandering this land lead by a cunning half demon and three shadow warriors born of the dead with demonic partners. They hunt me and I am scared."

"I'll protect you, my lady." says Bao as he stares into her eyes.

"How can you?" says Tama as she lets her magic weave itself around Bao's mind and soul.

"I'll find a way."

"Wait. I may have something that can help you."

Tama pulls out a stone gray copy of the Ox talisman with a gold chain. She places it around Bao's neck. As she does so, her control spell is complete.

"What does it do, my lady?"

"It will grant you great power" says Tama, "Will you use it to fight my enemies? Will you kill them?"

**"**Yes. I will fight them! **I WILL KILL THEM!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Heroes

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do the stories from the survivors match?" asks Inuyasha.

"There are at least four youkai with talismans and the ability to summon different monsters." says Angel, "As each one attacks a village, a group of three foreign youkai appear. They're not working with the native youkai because the foreign ones appear to be looking for them."

"That still doesn't explain what the ones with the talismans are doing!"

**"DIE!"**

Angel steps out of the way as Bao Duc descends from a tree with a Dao- a single-edged Chinese sword. Bao nearly falls on his face, but manages to get up and swing the sword at Angel who continues to weave out of the blade's path. Angel then gets within Bao's defenses and delivers a vicious punch that sends the Vietnamese cat youkai tumbling.

Bao Duc, completely insensitive to pain, jumps back to his feet and runs at Spike with his sword. Spike has a look on his face as if to say "You're kidding, right?" Spike avoids the sword slash and draws his own larger blade. With a single movement Spike's blade snaps Bao's like a twig.

Bao looks at his broken blade, then lets it drop to the ground. As it falls, it and the blade fragments shatters into glowing dust. Bao then holds his wrist and the dust gathers into a ball in his hand. As he closes his hand on the sphere it transforms into a Jian - a double-edged straight sword.

Bao runs towards Spike for a second time, but Blaze decides to join the fun. The Beelzubumon blocks the blade with one of his forearms, then delivers a punch to Bao's stomach hard enough to lift the human form youkai off his feet. Blaze then delivers an elbow blow to the face causing Bao to collapse to the ground. Bao flips to his feet and charges with his sword only for Blaze to draw one of his shotguns and fire a single shot. The single shot is powerful enough to shatter the blade and tear the hilt from his hand.

Bao makes a gesture towards the destroyed sword and it shatters into dust and flows back to his palm. As he closes his hand, the ball of dust becomes a new weapon. It becomes a Qiang, a Chinese spear.

"I have a question." says Gabriel, whose floating next to Angel, "Why is a Vietnamese youkai using Chinese weapons?"

"My combat master was a Chinese warrior youkai." replies Bao for some unknown reason. It's strange since he looks too angry to talk with glowing eyes, red veiny skin, and foam coming out of his mouth.

Bao runs towards the first person he sees, which is Drusilla, while swinging his spear like a madman. Drusilla avoids the attacks with the grace of a dancer and her dark hair and robes flowing around her like a river of fabric. Drusilla then grabs the staff and pulls Bao towards her. When he gets close enough, she grabs Bao's wrist making him drop the weapon. She then breaks his wrist with a smile on her lips as the weapon shatters into dust and doesn't reform.

Lilitha then appears in front of Bao Duc and knees him in the stomach. The Lilithmon then spins and deliver a brutal kick than sends the feline youkai flying across the field for several meters.

"I've had more problems getting knots out of my hair," taunts Lilitha

Suddenly, Bao Duc screams in rage and pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A Distant Hill

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tama sits cross-legged before a dirt circle containing many bones arranged in patterns. Inside the pattern there are candles in certain places lit with spectral green flames. Necromancer Tama chants, while holding her chain of talismans between her praying hands. It's a dark, evil chant that fills the air with blood lust and the scent of death. As she continues to chant, the Rat, Ox, and Pig talismans glow with a dark light that flows around them like smoke. The Ox talisman also glows with a golden yellow light that flows and mixes with the black.

Suddenly, her chanting reaches its loud climax and the dark aura jumps from the talismans into the circle. The black and gold mist flows into the green candle flames, which flare to a hundred times their normal size. They also cause the bones in the circle to glow with their own green light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Heroes

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bao Duc continues to roar in rage and pain as a green aura forms around him. The stone talisman copy around his neck glows like a green star, as veins bulge under the darkening skin. The heroes can only watch as Bao goes through a bizarre transformation.

Bao's height increases to over two meters with massive muscles. His skin turns black and covered in black fur with a green tint. His arms lengthen and his fingers become tipped with claws. His legs change shape, becoming the digigrade legs of a bipedal feline. A long tail erupts from his rear and his head deforms into that a feline. The feline head is like that of a lion or tiger, with a long mane of white hair, long dagger-like fangs like Kilala's large form, and horns like a bull. On his now bare chest is the stone talisman burnt into his skin surrounded by veins and tumourous tissue.

Suddenly, the heroes hear sounds other than Bao's screams and roars. They turn to see a horrific sight. A vast army of undead made up of the corpses of men, women, and children is walking towards them. They are all clearly dead, but the causes of their deaths vary. Most are blood-stained with deep wounds, but some have broken necks, charred flesh, or are extremely thin from starvation. There are some with blue-grey skin from drowning, while others look as if they are living statues made of grey-brown ash. Some are empty handed, some carry farming and fishing tools, and some carry weapons that range from new swords covered in their own blood to rusty old blades that must have been buried with them.

"Zombies." says Kagome, remembering watching monster films with her little brother.

"I hate bloody zombies." says Spike, remembering an unpleasant trip to Haiti. Some old Voodun had him harvesting vegetables with the other animated corpses until the bastard was shot dead by a sniper for sleeping with another man's wife. It took him nearly a month to get rid of the smell.

Some of the zombies are slow because of the decay and/or damage to their bodies and you wouldn't expect a corpse with bound legs to moves fast beyond jumping. The rest on the other hand move faster than an average human since rigor mortis has long passed for most of them. The only commonality between the zombies is their glowing green eyes and trails of glowing green mist coming from their mouths. It also comes from their throats and chests if they have open wounds and/or lack flesh in that area.

Spike swings his sword as the first zombie gets close and decapitates the creature. The decapitation is easier since the flesh of the neck has rotted away and bones have decayed. It doesn't stop the zombie who tries to strangle him without a head. Spike breaks the hold and runs his chakra-charged finger across his blade causing it to ignite into flames. Spike then turns and releases a wave of flame that reduces several zombies to ashes. Spike notes that one severed arm continues to crawl towards him.

Spike throws his sword into the air and does a set of hand signs. He rams his palms into the ground as a large group of armed zombies attacks.

**"Katon: Ganshounuma!"** (Fire Release: Magma Swamp)

The army of a hundred animated corpses falls as the ground beneath then becomes a pool of molten rock. The chakra-generated liquefied rock causes the corpses to ignite and what isn't reduced to ashes is melted in seconds as they sink into the molten goo. As Spike flips to his feet, he catches his sword with one hand. He uses the still burning blade to light a cigarette, using the smoke to block the smell of the burning dead.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT! DOUBLE IMPACT! HAIL TO THE KING!"**

Blaze uses his shotguns to go Ash Williams on the zombies. He blows off heads and limbs, and blasts holes through their torsos. Only half of the zombies hit continue to attack, the rest explode into burning green fragments.

"How the hell do you know about Army of Darkness!?" yells Spike, blaming Xander Harris for some reason.

Angel does several hand signs then releases a watery liquid from his mouth in powerful jets.

**"Suiton: Kamizudan!" **(Water Release: Flame Water Bullet!)

The jets of water have enough power to pierce the undead flesh and send zombies flying into each other. The liquid isn't water, but an extremely flammable alcoholic mix hence the name.

**"Raiton: Ame no Hotaru!"** (Lightning Release: Rain of Fireflies)

Angel's second ninjutsu causes tiny spheres of electricity resembling fire flies to descend on the target like rain. The spheres are used to cause minor damage by leaving the targets covered in hundreds of painful burns and can blind the target in some cases. It's more than enough to ignite the Flame Water and turn each zombie into a torch. The zombies continue to attack despite being on fire, but soon the flesh is burnt away from the bones and the bones break apart.

**"DIVINE FEAT!"**

Angel's angelic partner Gabriel flies past a group of zombies with a sword of glowing light. As the demon-animated flesh is cut and pierced by the white fire, their bodies burst into flames. Seconds later they explode into ash releasing pulses of eerie green energy.

**"KUCHIYOSE!" **(Summoning!)

Drusilla summons a set of puppets to handle the vast numbers of zombies. These puppets include Number 17: The Master, Number 18: Darla, Number 19: Angelus, and Number 20: William.

The Master extends the straps of its straight jacket and binds the movement of several zombies. The few zombies that are armed can't cut through the straps with their blades and farming tools. This leaves them helpless targets for Darla's ice arrows. As the ice arrows strike the zombies they are frozen in an instant and the green light flashes before vanishing. It's then a simple matter for Nest to shatter the ice statues and continue on to the next group.

Puppet Darla's dress opens like a flower and releases a shower of senbon, turning dozens of zombies into pin cushions. The sharp needles don't slow the zombies other than adding a small amount of weight, but the same can't be said for the explosive seals stamped into each needle handle. Each and every needle explodes like a small bomb and while each one is weak, thousands shred the zombies.

Puppet Angelus uses its immense strength and special sword to slice off the heads and limbs of the zombies. Suddenly, Angelus' sword sparks and is covered in flames as the poisonous oil it releases ignites. The flames follow the oil trails left by the attacks and into the sword wounds. In seconds, those zombies not disabled by the sword damage are on fire.

William uses fire spikes to pin the zombies to the ground and set them ablaze at a distance. Those zombies that get too close receive high pressure flame jets. The flame jets char the undead flesh in seconds and set the rotting fats on fire like giant candles. The pressure from the jets is enough to act like a pair of flame swords and burn and slice zombies to pieces.

Lilitha's Nazar Nail is an extremely corrosive mist that dissolves the undead flesh and melts the bones in an instant. A larger cloud of the dark mist causes the zombies to collapse into mulch and "die" when the glowing green mist is expelled.

**"FUTON: RASENGAN!"**

Naruto uses his wind affinity to slice the zombies into tiny fragments. The zombies can continue attacking after being decapitated and dismembered, but not when nearly all of their cells have been sliced to pieces. The zombies collapse into mushy pieces that soon dissolve and the green light is dispersed.

Sakura punches the zombies hard enough that they explode, which is extremely disgusting. She's even forced to use a medical sterilization jutsu to clean off the gore and dirty blood several times. She also learns that if you use the same jutsu on a zombie repeatedly it strips away a layer of dead flesh over and over again until only bones remain.

Sai creates pools of oily ink that cause the zombies to loss all traction. Unable to stand or hold themselves up, they are unable to attack or defend themselves when Sai uses Kunai daggers with explosive tags to blast them into tiny bits.

Kakashi uses Chidori Nanashi (Thousand Birds Current) to move past a group of zombies at high speed and slice them to pieces. Juri and Leomon then incinerate the pieces with powerful fire techniques.

**"Saint Air!"**

Hikari's partner Angewomon boosts the strength of her team, while weakening the zombies. The sparkling lights from the Saint Air technique affect the zombies like extremely corrosive acid rain, while TK moves at several times his normal speed.

Takeru slices a hundred zombies in less than five seconds. As the pieces fall, many of them ignite into white flames and burn to ash before they can hit the ground.

**"Heaven's Knuckle!"**

**"Holy Arrow!"**

Angewomon's glowing arrow and the sacred energy blast from Angemon's fist strikes the remaining pieces and annihilates them. The sacred energy causes them to completely disintegrate and consumes the green energy that fueled the zombies.

**"KATON: TAIYOKAKEN!" **(Fire Release: Sun Flame Fist!)

Masaru delivers a punch covered in flames that releases an explosion on impact. The blast not only incinerates the zombie it strikes, but the wave of flame destroys thirty of its comrades. Masaru then brings his glowing fist to his Digivice causing his partner Agumon to once more become GeoGreymon. GeoGreymon then releases a torrent of flames from his mouth destroying another fifty zombies.

Ryou doesn't even have a chance to attack since his partner Cyberdramon attacks like a savage animal. The badass Digimon tears the zombies apart and blasts any piece that still moves into its molecules.

Inuyasha's wind scar shreds another group, Sango's Hiraikotsu tears apart another group, and Kagome's sacred arrows cause the zombies to explode into dust.

Gaara looks at the chaos without emotion. He doesn't react to one zombie armed with an ax, as his sand wraps around the undead creature and spins. The grinding sand removes every trace of flesh and lets the polished bones fall to the ground. Gaara continues to stare, then says one word.

"Enough."

Gaara gathers his chakra and releases his technique.

**"Ryuusa Bakuryuu!"** (Quicksand Waterfall Current!)

Inuyasha's group, the new generation, the ninjas, and the Digimon all watch as a large tidal wave sized amount of sand rises from the ground and covers the remaining zombie army and the surrounding area.

**"Sabaku Taisou!"** (Desert Imperial Funeral)

Gaara then places his hands down to the ground and causes the sand to constrict and harden; thereby crushing everything it is covering. Every single zombie is crushed, their rotting flesh reduced to pulp and their bones crushed to powder. As they are destroyed, sparkling green lights rise from the sand and vanish into the air.

"Woah," says Miroku

"You said it," says Sango in a stunned voice. "Take your hand off my ass."

"OK," says Miroku, too stunned to make up an excuse.

The feral monster Bao Duc leaps from the trees and runs towards Gaara's back. It leaps at Gaara with its fangs dripping foam and its claws ready to tear flesh. Gaara could stop the insane creature, but he's tired from the last technique and he doesn't need to.

**"RASENGAN!" **(Spiral Sphere)

He has a friend to watch his back.

Naruto's spiral sphere strikes Bao in the chest, grinding the skin and the stone talisman before sending the youkai spiraling through the air. He smashes through three sand-damaged trees, before making an impression in a large boulder

As he strikes the rock, the talisman explodes into fragments and green mist-like energy erupts from the wound. The bull horns break off, the long fangs shatter like porcelain, the muscles deflate like balloons, and the black fur turns orange as Bao Duc rapidly shrinks. He doesn't revert to his bishonen human form but continues to shrink until he's a tiny cat youkai with striped orange fur and a single bushy tail. He's looks small enough to be the sealed version of Kilala's little brother and has two big confused eyes.

Gaara walks over, kneels down, and picks up the tiny youkai in his palm.

"We need to talk, gaki."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tama's Next Village

Three Hours Later

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you're going the right way?"

"Mew."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Mew."

"You said that two and half hours ago."

Inuyasha's group, the various ninja teams, and the younger generation are following Bao's directions. It's difficult since in his true youkai form, Bao can only make cat-like noises, but Shippo has managed to translate. The kitsune kit found a magic jewel a few years ago and accidently triggered it, allowing him to speak to Kilala. The Vietnamese cat youkai speaks a slighly different dialect, but Shippo has managed.

Inuyasha sniffs the air and runs to the top of the hill with the others following. They can see smoke rising from behind the hill.

"Inuyasha." says Kagome

"I smell cat youkai, corpses, graveyard soil, and fire." explains Inuyasha.

The smell is explained when they reach the top of the hill. There is a village with many burning houses and screaming villagers running from another army of undead. Unlike the previous group, these creatures look far more powerful. Some are corpses made of stone the color of ash and wield swords made of the same hardened stone, others are skeletons with their joints connected by black filaments carrying real nihonto (Japanese swords) and Yari (spears). Some of them are even wearing the remains of samurai armor. There are even skulls with long hair and glowing eyes flying around.

Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga and is about to attack, when there are three explosions.

Sagittarius the Archer, Capricorn the Goat-Fish, and Scorpio the Scorpion have arrived.

"More of those guys." says Inuyasha gripping his sword.

"We can't run from this trouble. Let's get ready to go, let's get ready to rubble." says Kirabi appearing next to Inuyasha with Yugito Nii and their partners Taurus and Leonamon.

"Where did all of you come from!?"

"We had a mission to deliver, a package to the village near the river. We came and found the village dead, filled with corpses and rivers of red. We followed the trail of bloodshed and we found more of the walking dead. Now we stand next you and we all know what to do. These undead must meet their fate, it's time for us to annihilate."

Inuyasha may not like the rhyming, especially when it only rhymes in English, but he does like Kirabi's general idea.

"Remember, those Zodiac freaks are immune to most attacks. So only those with Hybrid Digimon can attack them." says Izumi, "That means Scourge, Yugito, Kirabi, Gaara, Naruto, and the kids."

"We are not kids!" yells Inuken

The group charges and the battle begins.

**"WIND SCAR!"**

Inuyasha brings his sword down and releases a destructive wave of energy. Two dozen skeletons and four dozen ash statues are shattered into tiny fragments. In the fierce winds, the fragments dissolve into gray ash and bone powder and are blown away.

A statue is about to kill a mother and her child, but Kagome releases a sacred arrow. The glowing arrow pierces the statue's stone chest, then the entire creature explodes into a cloud of fine ash. The arrow continues its flight destroying another living statue, before stopping in the third statue which shatters into small fragments instead of exploding into its most basic components.

A group of skeletons with samurai swords scream and rush up the hill towards Kagome, but the experienced adventurer fires another arrow into the ground in front of the mass of bones. The explosion of sacred energy causes all of the connections to break and causes the pile bones to tumble down the hill.

**"HIRAIKOTSU!"**

Sango's demon bone boomerang shatters fifty statues and twenty skeletons in minutes. The special ability of the weapon is absorbing youki so even if the damage is minor, the undead are still destroyed. Without Tama's yojutsu (demon magic) to fuel them they revert to bone and ash, which crumble after their long exposure to corrosive youki.

Miroku's sutras stop the movements of the statues and skeletons they strike. With his opponent's paralyzed, it's easy for Miroku to shatter them with his Shakujo (ringed staff) or allow the others to finish them off. He has a more difficult time than his wife since the undead attack in groups and destroying the heads doesn't destroy the undead. There are still stone and bone arms crawling across the field searching for prey.

Kilala in her huge fiery saber-toothed cat form leaps on the various undead, smashing them to pieces. She hops from target to target like it's a giant board game and soon a hundred undead are piles of dust.

Angel punches and kicks any undead that gets too close to him, smashing them to pieces with chakra-enhanced blows. He then throws a group of kunai at the living statues. The heavy daggers pierce the chests of the ash stone warriors but don't do much damage. Angel then does several hand signs and releases a powerful lightning technique.

**"RAITON: RAIKA KUNAI!"** (Lightning Release: Lightning Flash Kunai!)

Lightning descends from the smoke-darkened sky and strikes the kunai embedded in the statues. For a fraction of a second the metal glows red-white, then they explode taking the statues and their comrades with them in thunderous explosions.

**"DIVINE FEAT!"**

Gabriel's spear of light strikes the ground in the center of a mass of statues and skeletons. A shock wave of white fire explodes from the spear and the undead explode into fine powder which is blow in all directions.

**"KAITEN!" ** (Heavenly Spin!)

A huge group of skeletons try to dog-pile Hinata, but the she spins and creates a dome of chakra that sends the bone warriors flying. As she stops the Kaiten, the remaining skeletons attack, only to receive another Juken attack

**"SHUGUHAKKE ROKUJUYON SHO!" **(Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!)

Hinata emits streams of chakra from her palms, creating extremely sharp chakra blades. With her natural flexibility, Hinata can reach any point around her, allowing her to hit any target within her field of vision. In seconds, her chakra blades cut bones cleanly and sever the energy filaments holding the joints together.

**"Hakke Tekkou Kuushou!" ** (Eight Divination Signs Iron and Steel Air Palm)

Hinata then turns and thrusts her hand at a massive living statue. The statue is a samurai warrior over seven feet tall with a muscular build and holding a huge sword. He also now has a comical shocked look on his stone face from the hand-shaped hole going through the entire body and the house behind him. The look doesn't last as the head breaks off and the body cracks, breaking in half and shattering into a thousand fragments that soon dissolve into ash and dust.

**"Gatsuga!" **(Double Piercing Fang!)

Kiba and Akamaru spin, becoming drills that pierce a hundred skeletons and statues and shatter them into clouds of dust and ash.

Team Asuma's Shino Aburame has the most trouble with his opponents. His clan techniques involve using Kikaichu (destruction bugs) to drain an enemy's energy, but the necromantic energy in the skeletons and statues is too toxic even for his youkai-enhanced colony. He's forced to use his taijutsu and earth techniques to bury and crush his opponents.

Sagittarius the Archer fires arrows that ignite into brilliant flames when released. They become lances of flame that piece people, buildings, and anything else in their path before exploding. Nearly anything they pierce ignites into intense flames. Sagittarius fires an arrow at Spike, only for the former poet to bring his own sword down. The sword slices the attack in half, causing the flames to form a Y shape.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!"**

Spike's partner Blaze then shoots Sagittarius in the back with his shotguns. The Zodiac cries out in pain as the pale skin on his back is burnt away leaving charred back muscles. He turns to face Blaze, only to barely avoid Spike's fiery sword. He leaps over their heads and lands on a hill, then fires four fire arrows at the same time at the former master vampire and Demon Lord Digimon.

**"Hyoton: Hama no Nanaya!"** (Ice Release: Seven Sacred Arrow!)

Drusilla fires seven arrows from a ghostly bow. The blue-white arrows leave trails of ice and mist before they hit the fire arrows. All four of the fire arrows are annihilated with four of the ice arrows, their energies countering and neutralizing each other. This creates an explosion of steam and smoke, but the remaining three ice arrows pierce the cloud and Sagittarius barely avoids them. They still get close enough to cause extreme frost bite and one shoulder is covered in a thin layer of ice.

Suddenly, Sagittarius' entire body freezes with fear as he feels someone on his horse back, then feels two different hands on his shoulders. Lilitha the Lilithmon sits on the centaur's back, undisturbed by the charred bloody mess of his human back. Her human hand caresses him like a lover...

"Don't worry stud, death isn't that bad."

...before the necro-armored one pierces his back and comes out the front. Liltiha laughs as blood comes out of Sagittarius' mouth and laughs louder when she pulls her hand back out causing a spray of crimson. She then has to fly clear, as an aura of heat and youki explodes from the Archer. The spilled blood ignites into crimson flames and his silver grey hair and tail become fluidic fire. His silver eyes also glow with fiery power and rage.

**"HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!"**

**"HOLY ARROW!"**

Angemon and Angewomon release their holy energy attacks and a hundred skeletons explode into clouds of bone powder. They then have to avoid spears thrown by ash statues.

Suddenly, Takeru races past the stone soldiers with an insane burst of speed, slicing each and every spear apart with his sword. As the statues turn to face their new opponent, Takeru spins around with a glowing blade.

**"Zankairisan!"** (Ocean-Splitting Flash!)

An arc of energy parallel to the ground shoots towards the group like a tsunami. The wave doesn't stop at the statues, instead it goes through them, slices a burning house, and cuts a hill at the base. The statues don't realize they're damaged, even being an inch shorter, until they try to move forward and their upper halves slide off their waists and shatter.

**"FISTS OF THE BEAST!"**

Leomon and Juri in her Beast Queen Mimicry form combine their techniques to create a wall of flame with half a dozen lion heads. The wall of fire smashes a hundred undead into rubble, before incinerating a hundred more. At those temperatures, the bones shatter and stone explodes.

Ino uses explosive tags to blast opponents to pieces, while her teacher Asuma slices his opponents apart with his trench knives. Shikamaru uses his shadow to take control of the largest and most powerful statue, then has it destroy the other statues. When it's finished, Shikamaru turns his shadow into tendrils that pierce the massive seven foot statue in half a dozen places, shattering it.

Capricorn the Goat-Fish explodes from the Earth sending huge rocks into the air, before diving back underground sending up an explosion of dust and rubble. It does this several time until Kira and Ushionimon Taurus appear with their blades.

**"CHIMUCHIKEN!"** (Thousand Whip Sword!)

Ushionimon holds his swords with his tentacles and slashes at the opponent. Since the tips of the whip-like tentacles reach supersonic speeds (causing the cracking sound), so do the blades. Each strike is faster than the previous. This creates an illusion of a thousand swords attacking. The blades do minor damage to the thick layer of yellow crystal scales, but the damage done serves its purpose. The Goat-Fish can't dive back into the earth without tearing its own flesh off.

Kira appears above Capricorn's head with his seven swords held in his joints, then attacks by spinning on multiple axis by expelling chakra through his tenketsu in a pattern. It's a move developed after studying the Hyuuga Kaiten and manages to cut several deep injuries in the shoulders and neck, and succeeds in slicing off one of the goat head's horns.

**"Goukadan!"** (Hellfire Shot)

**"Ushioni Ensuidan!"** (Ushioni Salt Water Shot)

Leona, the Leoramon, releases a torrent of flames from her roar. The flames burn Capricorn's wounds, before piercing high pressure jets of salt water slice the wounds open again. The pain is immense and Capricorn roars in rage.

Suddenly, Capricorn glows with a golden light and releases a jet of sand from its mouth. A spray of sand so powerful it grinds flesh from bone like a giant sand blaster. The former Jinchuriki and their Digimon partners avoid the spray, but most of the remaining statues and skeletons are blow away and ground down into tiny fragments.

Kakashi's Chidori Nanashi (Thousand Birds Current) combined with his new chakra sword allows him to slice through statue after statue. For a moment he remembers his father, the Legendary White Fang, whose white chakra sword cut through a thousand enemies.

Sai shows some creativity fighting his opponents. He creates a dozen ink snakes that wrap around the ash statues and then summons a couple of ink gorillas to grab the snakes like whips. The gorillas swing the statues around before sending them into their comrades and shattering almost all of them. Those that survive and destroy the gorillas slip and fall on the slippery ink mix.

Sakura's own chakra-boosted fists shatter her opponents into clouds of debris. She hears a scream and sees a child running from a group of statues a distance away. Her solution is to grab an animated ash statue near her and smash it with a palm strike. She then grabs each fragment and throws it at high speed at the child's attackers. The pieces of stone hit them hard enough to shatter them into fragments allowing the little girl to escape into her mother's arms.

Sakura is glad Angel and Spike argued about baseball and cricket, otherwise she would never have developed her pitch.

**"NO UNDEAD CAN STAND THE FIRE OF YOUTH! LEAF CYCLONE!!"**

Mighty Gai and Rock Lee smash the army of undead with powerful punches and kicks, sending bones and ash stone flying in all directions.

**BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!**

Tenten uses explosive notes and her arsenal of weapons to blast the statues and skeletons into clouds of dust and ash. Normally, she wouldn't use explosive notes because they destroy her weapons and her team becomes nervous when she gets excited, but these weapons are junk that would have been discarded or recycled into new weapons.

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

They could've done without the maniacal laughter.

Neji Hyuuga knows that this land has gone through many wars and that they are currently in what Kagome calls the Senjoku Jidai (Warring States Period). This creates a very large number of corpses from battles, bandits, disease, famine, and youkai that feed on human corpses. What the Hyuuga prodigy wants to know is how the necromancer can control so many at the same time and at such an immense range. Neji uses two juken strikes to shatter two skeletons in samurai armor, armor he recognizes. One is from Northern Japan and the other is from Southern Japan.

Kairi gets into a tai chi-like stance and begins to moves her arms. She causes water to flow beneath the feet of the undead attacking her, then uses sprays of water to knock them off their feet. She forms the water into pillars that shoot the undead into the air, then disperses the pillars of water causing the undead to smash into the ground.

One massive ash statue tries to grab her, but she places her hand on its chest summoning the water through it. A jet of water pierces the stone to reach her hand and a whip of her hand causes the stream to rip the statue to pieces.

**"Kitsune Bi!" **(Fox Fire)

A scream comes from Scorpio's human face as Gohan, former Kyubi and Bijuu/Digimon Hybrid Hulimon covers it in flames. The mystical flames cause no physical damage, but Scorpio feels like a baby scorpion thrown into a camp fire.

**"Futon: Kaze no Yaiba!"** (Wind Release: Sword of Wind!)

His pain becomes real when Naruto's blade of elemental wind slices off one of his claws. The illusion flames fade leaving a screaming Scorpio with a bleeding stump. The blood and fluids released from the injury are extremely corrosive and cause the ground to emit thick acrid smoke.

Scorpio's stinger moves faster than sound towards Naruto's chest, but is blocked by a wall of sand.

**"Reppudan!"** (Gale Shot)

Shukaku the Tanukimon releases a destructive ball of pressurized wind at high speed from its mouth. The air is mixed with Scorpio's own miasma, so not only does the ball nearly break the tail, it also covers it in acid burns.

Gaara's sand explodes from the ground under Scorpion forming eight geysers of sand before they cross the giant scorpion to form a web. The web thickens until Scorpio the Scorpion is covered in sand and forced to the ground.

Gaara compresses the sand and is about to Desert Graveyard the scorpion's exoskeletal ass, when there's a surge of power. A misty blue aura sprays from cracks in the sand before the entire sand cocoon explodes off from the pressure.

"I like fighting as much as the next guy." says Masaru, punching the head off a skeleton.

"As much?" interrupts Ryou, punching the head off another skeleton.

"OK. More than the average guy." says Masaru, punching the head off a third skeleton, "But this is ridiculous. Digivolve!"

Masaru's glowing fist collides with his Digivice. Agumon digivolves to giant dinosaur GeoGreymon, who then digivolves to the cybernetic heavily-armed dinosaur RizeGreymon

**"Rising Destroyer!"**

The new Perfect-level Digimon fires a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings and the two on his chest. Beams that blast, incinerate, and disintegrate the undead creatures below.

Yamato, Mimi, and Izzy with their Digimon Garurumon, Tokemon, and Kabuterimon watch with glee as the last of the undead are annihilated. They just fought the remaining zombies and they're still disgusted by the smell of burnt rotting flesh. Only Yamato escaped the smell and he nearly has chakra exhaustion and frost bite from over using his techniques.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Broken Seals

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sagittarius the Archer releases a thousand arrows of flame that set the area ablaze. He also fires more arrows which becomes lances of flame with ten times the power. Sagittarius stares into the inferno and then takes a frightened step back.

Spike walks from the flames smoking a cigarette with Blaze flexing his claws. Spike tosses his cigarette away and before it can land does several hand seals.

**"KATON..."** (Fire Release :..)

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!" **

**"ZANKASEN!"** (Flame-slicing Flash!)

Spike brings his sword down covered in flames and an arc of fire explodes from the blade. At the same time, Blaze fires his shotguns. Sagittarius the Archer tries to block the sword attack, and succeeds at the cost of his bow. The two shotgun blasts strike his shoulders, burning off the skin and layers of muscle.

**"HYOUTON: HAMA NO YA!"**

**"NAZAR NAIL!"**

Drusilla's ice arrow strikes Sagittarius' rear, covering half his equine part in ice and extinguishing the tail. Lilitha attacks the front since the centaur's arms are disabled. The toxic mist burns his skin before the nails themselves pierce the regenerating stomach wound.

**"GRAND HOWL!"**

**"FURYUDAN!"**

Inuken and Midori glow with a faint aura. Inuken's partner Akitamon and Midori Garyuumon glow with a much stronger aura, before they release their attacks. Garyuumon releases a blast of energy and wind from its mouth which swirls around and combines with Akitamon's own blast of wind and energy. Akitamon's pulverizing blast becomes piercing and Garyuu's slicing winds become stronger. The drill of wind and energy pierces Sagittarius below the waist and tears completely through the horse portion, destroying flesh, bone, and the spine.

Sagittarius roars in pain before the wind and energy rip him to pieces.

Capricorn the Goat-Fish fires a massive sand blast into the air that splits into a dozen. Each of the thin streams pierces the ground and then moves like a dozen sand twisters, tearing trenches in the earth. Yugito and Leona are sent flying when the earth beneath them shatters. They both manage to destroy several building-sized boulders, but they still receive minor injuries.

"It's a nice show for me, but you won't go free." says Kirabi, "My blades are fast and are the key. I float like a butterfly and sting like a killer bee!"

He avoids the sand twists and delivers a series of cuts to the underside. The chakra blade slices through the weaker belly scales and nearly disembowels the Goat-Fish. The creature stops its attack as pain fills its body.

**"CHIMUCHIKEN!"** (Thousand Whip Sword!)

Capricorn the Goat-Fish chokes a scream as Taurus the Ushionimon covers his goat body in cuts, including one to the throat. The stubborn monster's blood soon soaks the fur and drips to the ground, but it refuses to stop attacking. It opens its mouth wide, despite the flowing blood, and a ball of golden-white energy begins to form in front of the blood-stained teeth.

**"AOMUCHI!"** (Blue Whip!)

Shinju's partner Rademon appears like an iridescent statue of a child dancer. As she spins, blue water shoots from her fingers forming glowing whips that wrap around the Goat-Fish and bind him. The tendrils are thin, but stronger than a silk rope a hundred times their thickness. The stubborn and pain-maddened Capricorn still struggles and continues to form the golden energy ball

The energy ball is almost complete, when Mashira throws two kunai into the Goat-Fish's eyes and her partner Ginzarumon releases his own attack.

**"Bakuhadodan!"** (Explosive Surge Bullet):

The ball of golden energy from Ginzarumon collides with Capricorn's incomplete energy sphere. The spheres merge together, contract, then explode into a torrent of destructive white and gold energies. The Goat-Fish first loses his fur, horn, and skin, then his muscle and bone. When the flare ends, Capricorn is missing a head and the remainder of his body begins to glow. The entire body hardens in front of the eyes of heroes, turning into a glowing crystalline substance before exploding into a billion fragments and a golden energy shock wave.

**"FUTON: ODAMA RASENGAN!" **(Wind Release: Great Ball Spiral Sphere!)

Scorpio the Scorpion's tail, boosted by his surging power, collides with Naruto's giant Rasengan. The youkai's tail struggles to pierce the winds to reach its living target, but the winds prove stronger. Slowly, cracks form in the exoskeleton, then the entire stinger shatters and the tissue is ground into a pulp. Naruto continues forward, destroying most of the tail before landing behind Scorpio. Scorpio turns to continue to attack, when Gohan lands on his back and drives his sword through the human mask.

A massive amount of destructive energy shoots straight through the giant scorpion creating a large hole in its body before going deep into the earth. The ground rumbles as a circle of light spreads from the pillar. Then the circle explodes into a sphere of destruction that consumes the Scorpion as Gohan leaps clear. He floats in the air as the abnormal explosion runs out of energy.

Suddenly, Scorpio leaps from the sphere of fire, its entire black body smoking and burning in some places. Scorpio's body is also covered in cracks and the hole in its body is over a meter wide.

**"SABAKU SORASENBON!"** (Desert Sky Needle!)

Sand explodes from the ground at Gaara's command and goes straight through the hole in Scorpio's body like thread through the eye of a needle. This stops Scorpion's attack less than a meter from Gohan. The sand hardens into a sharp tower of sandstone with the scorpion impaled like a trophy.

Gohan nods his thanks to Gaara.

**"RAIUN!"** (Thunder Cloud!)

Shiunmon generates black clouds around its body that fire bolts of lightning at the immobile Zodiac monster. The intense electrical energy superheats the remaining water in the scorpion's body flashing it to steam. The broken parts burst as the flesh explodes. Those parts still sealed by the exoskeleton build up pressure until they detonate like bombs. The entire scorpion explodes destroying the top of the tower.

"Hey! Watch it!" says Gohan, using his youki to clean off the dissolving scorpion puree.

"You'll survive." says Shiunmon, as the white feathered bird of darkness flies around the tower. "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The nearby Forest

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Necromancer Tama rises from the dirt. The dirt circle is filled with steaming water and the collection of bones inside has crumbled to dust. The candles are now pools of dissolving wax, but it has all served their purpose.

Necromancer Tama holds up her talismans. The Rat, the Ox, and the Pig are all glowing with a dark purple aura that flows like water. The Ox is also glowing with a brilliant golden light. She closes her hand and the glow fades.

"Mission complete."

Tama laughs and generates an aura of mystical green flames. The flames form a sphere and become opaque before shrinking into a tiny ball of emerald flame. The sphere shoots into the sky like an inverted comet, faster than the heroes can follow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 29 - ATFF2 - Part4**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

(1) I love my Positive Reviewers. They are the blood of my Halloween World Fics

(2) The story will focus in one the characters later in the adventure.

(3) I'm having computer problems, so the Updates are short.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEAMS**

Group 1 (Inuyasha-tachi Era)

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Group 2 (The Future/After the End)

Shizune/Iruka

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Group 3 (The Past/Inu Taisho)

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Group 4 (Inuyasha-tachi)

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izzy

Missing Group

Team Gai - Rock Lee/Tenten/Neji Hyuuga - Gai

Kairi

Inu-Tachi

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala

New Generation Inu-Tachi

Inuken/Akitamon, Midori/Garyuumon, Shinju/Rademon, Mashira/Ginzarumon, Hitomi/Shiunmon, Miyatsu/TenKishimon, Akane/KuroKishimon, and Menou/KonKishimon

**The First IY ARC**

**Inuyasha is Starter Group and The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.**

Two of the groups meet the Inuyasha-tachi Starter Group - Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala - before and during the events of Movie 2. The other two groups are displaced in time.

**The Second IY ARC**

**After The Ending and The Past**

It's After the Ending. Naraku and the Shikon no Tama are gone for good. Wished away preventing Kagome and Naraku from becoming the Shikon no Tama like miko Midoriko and the youkai Magatsuhi. Years later, Miroku and Sango have a few kids together. Kagome has finished high school and returns to the past for the last time. She married Inuyasha in a Happy Ending!

A new threat appears with connection to the distant past and the return of the other groups.

It shows what happened to Teams Suna, Tamer, Anko, and the Sennin in the past during Inu no Taishou's time using flashbacks.

**YOUKAI IDEAS**

The Scourge, Shinobi and Digidestined will be encountering many youkai opponents.

What are your ideas for youkai?

Add a couple youkai to your Reviews.

Example

Spike gets into a drunken fight with a monkey demon.

The monkey has dark green fur, red eyes, and long fangs.

He wears gold/brown armor and carries a curved sword

Information taken from **tvtropesDOTorg** under **Obake**

Obake is the general term used for Japanese monsters and demons (also known as Yokai), also sometimes applied to Japanese ghosts (Yuurei). Naturally, these creatures are mentioned or appear quite often in Anime. Commonly referenced Obake include:

_Henge,_ magical animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence. Often assume human form and get into all kinds of mischief. The two most famous Henge are probably Kitsune (foxes) and Tanuki (raccoon-dogs).

_Oni_, muscular, mountain-dwelling humanoids who can be depicted as either good or bad. Almost always translated into English as "demons" or "ogres", although they are not always evil.

_Tsukumogami_, inanimate objects that come to life after a hundred years. These can range from weapons to clothes to umbrellas (Karakasa).

_Nurikabe_, a monster that takes the form of an animate section of wall. It has the power to turn invisible, and likes to use this power to impede travelers.

_Kamaitachi_, weasel-like creatures that attack in trios: the first one knocks down a traveler with a gust of wind, the second cuts the traveler with its sickle-like claws, and the third applies an ointment that stops the bleeding, leaving the victim with a bloodless but inexplicably large and painful wound.

_Kappa_, water spirits who hold water in a reservoir on top of their heads. Kappas are fond of eating cucumber, hence cucumber rolls being called "Kappamaki".

_Tengu_ are winged creatures. Long-nosed Tengu are red-skinned and humanoid, Karasu Tengu are anthropomorphic crows.

_Rokurokubi _are human by day but have extremely elastic necks during the night. _Nukekubi _can detach their heads from their necks and float away in search of human flesh.

The _baku _is a relatively benign example, being a tapir-like monster that eats bad dreams.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

There is now a challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.org/Challenge-3717

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**HALLOWEEN WORLD WAS NOMINATED FOR 2008**

**COA BEST UNFINISHED MULTIPLE CROSSOVER**


	19. ATTF Broken Mirror 2 Part 5

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 30: A TWISTED FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

**Arc 2 Broken Mirror - Part 5**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A Destroyed Village

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Tama has completed her mission."**_

A youkai hidden by the rocks hears the message of his masters.

He is a very tall, muscular man with dark eyes and short black hair. He's dressed in heavy red-brown armor with iron pauldrons resembling the faces of demons. He also wears metal bracers and armored boots. His unique weapons of choice are deer horn knives, also known as crescent moon knives, specialized Chinese bladed weapons consisting of two steel crescents crossing.

He is Kurando, one of four Hunters assigned by the Castle Lords to harvest energy and break the seals of the Zodiac. He holds the Snake, Horse, and Ram talismans in his hand, while his fellow Hunters hold the other nine symbols. Five of the twelve symbols have been unlocked by manipulating a large group of the heroes

"Hebi. Uma. Ohitsuji."

The ground in front of him explodes into flame and three animals composed of flame and burning ash rise from the ground. One is an immense snake, one is an immense horse, and one is an immense ram. The Ram jumps onto the back of the horse, then the snake coils around both. The flames grow and become blinding before fading to reveal a chimera-like creature.

The chimera has the front of a horse covered in crimson snake scales and has two huge ram horns on the sides of its head. The other half is the lower body of a goat with red fur and a long snake for a tail. The creature is three times the size of the original Horse with the four eyes of the Horse and the eyes of the snake burning with fiery light

"Distract them."

The red fire beneath Kurando erupts from under his feet. It grows and spreads across his body, before turning opaque. The flames then disperse revealing nothing but a mark on the ground.

The chimera monster runs towards the least destroyed point of town as three members of the Greek Zodiac teleport into the town.

The first warrior is a tall muscular Minotaur with dark skin and long polished black horns. He is dressed in dark brown armor with heavy metal bracers on his wrists. He raises his hand and sparkling golden sand flows from the ground into his palm. The mass of sand lengthens and fuses into a stone rod, then the end morphs to form a stone blade. When the light fades the warrior is holding a battle axe in his hand.

Taurus the Bull has arrived.

The next warrior is actually two female humanoids resembling fantasy elves. Both are tall and lithe with long pointed ears and near identical features. One has silver-blue eyes, pale skin, and long silver blond hair reaching below the knees. The other has dark blue eyes, dark tan skin, and long midnight black hair reaching her waist. The light haired one is dressed in a flowing white robe and wields a longbow. The dark haired one wears black armor that resembles bondage gear crossed with gladiator armor and carries a black crossbow loaded with crystal arrows.

Gemini the Twins has arrived.

The last warrior is a disturbing, hunchbacked humanoid with large limbs, a crimson exoskeleton, and large crab-like claws. It also has muscular red legs with each foot ending in four claws. It's dressed in black pants secured by straps and sandals on its feet. It also wears a mask of multi-layered fish nets covered in silver fish hooks.

Cancer the Crab has arrived.

_**"I sense the energy of our missing halves," **_says Cancer

_**"I also sense... a fool,"**_ says Taurus

The chimera explodes from a building and releases a torrent of fire from its mouth. The youki flames can reduce human bone to ash in less than five seconds, but Cancer raises ones of its claws and releases a spray of water. The swirling water forms a barrier that blocks the flames, then becomes a battering ram when Cancer punches with his other claw.

The chimera is sent tumbling, shattering the burning remains of another house. The snake tail strikes at Cancer, extending its length in the process. It's within a meter of Cancer when one of Gemini's crystal arrows pierces its head and pins it to a piece of rubble. A second arrow from the other Gemini tears through the neck and severs the snake. As the snake is killed, the remains of the tail and scales on the chimera morph into crimson flesh and fur.

Taurus smashes his axe into the ground and a fissure opens in the earth. The glowing crack spreads from the axe's impact towards the fiery horse-ram chimera, growing in power as it moves. The ground shakes like an earthquake as the fissure reaches the chimera, before the earth explodes upward. The millions of stone and earth fragments cause serious injuries and knock the chimera down.

Two arrows, one from each Gemini, pierce the upper eyes. This results in a flash of light and causes the chimera to morph into the horse, now with two arrows in its head and no tail. Cancer then grabs the fiery beast with one of its claws and as if with a giant pair of scissors, cuts off the head. The head and body burst into flames, before dissolving into a cloud of ash.

Taurus, Cancer, and the Gemini girls glow with a faint aura.

_**"It was created with our power."**_

_**"Where is the creator?"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

An Old Temple

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurando sits surrounded by mountains staring into a small camp fire. As the images in the flame fade, he rises to his feet and moves through the forest. He walks for several minutes, then stops and tilts his head. Kurando follows the trail of energy he senses to an old temple.

"Young man. Young man."

Kurando turns to see an elderly man with plain old-style clothing.

"You must be careful. That temple houses a foreign devil."

"Devil?"

"A water buffalo youkai who came to Japan centuries ago to look for the Great Dog General in order to gain revenge for the death of a friend. His friend was a follower of the continental daiyokai Hyoga and after Hyoga was killed, his armies were decimated. He was trapped and sealed in the underground cave by a heroic wandering monk who died in the process."

"Dog General? Father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

"I know of Lord Sesshomaru, but I've never heard of Inuyasha"

"You never will."

The old man screams as he's covered in flames. In seconds his clothing and flesh are burnt away, and seconds after than even the bones are reduced to ash.

Kurando walks towards the old temple. It's been decades since the temple had a visitor, since the last priest died. The old man was only person remaining near the temple as all of the younger generation moved to larger villages or to places with better growing condition for their crops.

Kurando stops a few meters from the temple steps and raises his hand. His hand is repelled by a translucent field of iridescent energy, indicating a holy barrier. A powerful barrier than hasn't weakened despite the temple's lack of repair and lack of people with strong spiritual powers.

Kurando's solution is to walk over to the forest line and deliver a brutal kick to one of the older trees. The tree topples to the ground and when Kurando points his palm at it, it ignites. The entire length of the tree is covered in flames and Kurando picks up the massive hundred year old tree. He throws it like a giant, fiery javelin. Since neither the tree not the flames themselves are demonic or evil they pass through the barrier. The flaming tree creates a hole through the building, causing part of the roof to collapse and the flames set the temple on fire.

The powerful youkai stands as the temple burns to the ground. As the smoke clears, Kurando can see four stones covered in kanji at the edges of the temple property and a large stone in the center with a sacred rice rope around it. There is a circle of kanji around the huge stone, written on small flat river stones. Kurando walks over to a boulder and rips it from the ground and tosses it at two of the smaller stones. The smaller stones shatter and the holy barrier glows blue, then shatters like glass and vanishes completely.

Kurando walks over to the larger stone, now that the barrier is gone. He raises his hand, then delivers a chop to the top of the meter high stone. The stone splits in half, tearing the sacred rice rope apart. As the stone is destroyed, dark purple shoki (miasma) and a large amount of youki explode from an underground cave.

As the purple smoke clears, a man is revealed. The human form of the youkai has a medium build with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He's dressed in peasant's clothing with a dark leather belt.

"My name is Kurando of Fire, Hunter of the Castle Lords."

"I am Tien Trai of Song. Why have you freed me, brother demon?"

"The Dog General is dead, but his hanyou son Inuyasha still lives and brings glory to his name. They seek the power of the foreign youkai known as the Zodiac, so I have sought a powerful foreign youkai."

"Inuyasha."

"I will give you greater power, if you help me destroy the friends of Inuyasha," says Kurando, holding up his glowing talismans. As he holds the talismans, the Vietnamese youkai's eyes glow.

**"I will kill the friends of Inuyasha."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heroes

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm getting tired of this crap!"

The heroes are fighting another swarm of insane youkai. The growing darkness caused by the new Zodiac youkai has increased youkai activity across Japan. The dark energies have boosted the power of even the weakest youkai and turned the most benign, harmless creatures into raging blood-thirsty monsters.

Abumi-kuchi is a strange creature formed from a stirrup. The one the heroes encountered had grown to the size of a man's head, grown large fangs, and ate an entire herd of horses. When it has killed, it released all the blood of the horses which soaked the field.

Abura-akago or Oil Baby refers to creature born from an oil thief. When he died, he became a living flame, and when he was reborn he became a red-skinned baby with a long oil-licking tongue. The heroes encountered one that had grown into a vicious seven foot adult that breathed fire and devoured human fat. When the Abura-akago was torn to pieces, his body exploded into burning oil that almost caused a forest fire.

Teams Scourge, Kakashi, and Light are fighting a group of Aka-name (Filth Lickers). They are hideous humans with long tongues that lick up the dirt and waste of destroyed temples and houses. The creatures have mutated into skinless creatures with inflamed muscles and long prehensile tongues covered in sharp barbs. Kagome notes that they resemble Lickers from her brother Souta's Biohazard (Resident Evil) video game, only without the exposed brain matter. The creatures have become carnivores, seeking to devour the guts of the living. The insane youkai hunt grave diggers, butchers, and other people of lower class, known as the Burakumin or Eta (Full of Filth).

**"Raiton: Raikurai!"** (Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt!)

Angel releases a bolt of chakra-forged lightning that strikes the tongue whipping towards him. The electrical energy travels down the tongue into the creature and shocks it until its organs fail. The barbed tongue of another wraps around his forearm, but with a yank he pulls the creature off its feet and then rams a kunai into its brain with the other hand.

Spike spins and slices the head of one Aka-name in half with his flaming sword, he then slashes down and cuts another one's torso, the blade cutting through several organs. He turns and impales a third one through the chest, kicks the fourth, then pulls out his blade and decapitates it. Suddenly, a very long tongue wraps around the fiery blade and pulls it out of Spike's hand.

The sword lands several meters away, next to long-tongued Aka-name who's now on fire. Spike stares, then smirks, and holds up his fists. He then charges towards the mass of Aka-name delivering punch after brutal punch, kick after brutal kick. He grabs the throat of one Aka-name and tears it out. He jumps over another, grabbing the throat during the jump, then snaps the neck. He avoids being impaled by the tongue of a third, then grabs the piece of serrated flesh and wraps it around the owner's neck. He twists the coil of flesh, strangling and finally decapitating the youkai.

**"Hyoton: Hama no Ya!"** (Ice Release: Sacred Arrow!)

Drusilla fires three glowing arrows, which impale three tongues to the ground. Ice spreads across the ground and up the tongues into the mouths of the youkai. In seconds, the upper torsos of the filth lickers are frozen and shatter into bloody fragments. Drusilla fires off another three arrows impaling three more Aka-name in the chest and knocking them back into two others. In seconds, all five are frozen to death.

"This could be problem," says Naruto, surrounded by ten Aka-name. The creatures whip their razor wire-like tongues at Naruto, but the blond future Hokage pulls out a pair of kunai and spins. A burst of wind chakra slices the tips of the ten tongues to pieces, releasing sprays of blue-purple blood. The enraged creatures all lunge at Naruto at the same time, only for the Naruto Shadow Clone to glow and explode when they are within a meter of the ninja. The explosion tears the youkai to pieces, leaving the real Naruto laughing in a tree.

**"Bunshin Bakuha!"** (Clone Explosion!)

Gohan moves faster than the human eye can see and stops behind a dozen Aka-name. He holds his sword, which is dripping youkai blood onto the ground. The Aka-name have also stopped, frozen in position and covered in dark blue lines. The tongues are the first things to fall to the ground, then limbs separate from the torsos. The heads and torsos come apart in slices as they impact with the bloody battle ground.

Sai summons a dozen black spiders from a scroll which then spray black webbing also composed of ink. The sticky black threads snare the tongues of six Aka-nume and glue them together. As the beasts struggle to break the webbing, which is stronger than steel at the same thickness, the spiders runs across the ground and attach themselves to the chests of the youkai. Sai rolls up the scroll and tosses it into the air before vanishing. As the scroll falls, it smokes, then explodes into flames. The flames ignite the special ink used for the spiders and set the tongues on fire. The fire follows the tongues to the owners and sets off the attached spider. Each spider goes off like a grenade and blows the youkai to bits.

Kakashi covers his hand in chakra and runs past a group of Aka-name, grabbing the barbed tongues sent at him. The chakra protects his hand from the barbs and the filth and allows him to pull all the tongues taunt before ramming his lightning affinity chakra into the mass of flesh. Lightning travels down the youkai muscle tissue into each of the creatures. The electricity burns the tongue, throat, and lungs in an instant. In seconds, the creatures drown in their own fluid.

A dozen Aka-Nume then explode into gory pieces as Takeru resheaths his blade.

The former Jinchuriki Kira Hachi and Yugito Nii and their Bijuu-Digimon Taurus and Leona are fighting an Ayakashi. The Ayakashi is an immense sea serpent, whose body is extremely long but very narrow like a snake. Its body secretes massive amounts of oil, enough to sink a boat with the oil alone. This one emerged from a river, drawn from the ocean by the negative energy.

The problem with fighting the creature is that most damage is stopped by the thick layer of oil, and any damage done regenerates in seconds. Leona sets parts of the creature on fire, but the creature dives leaving a small pool of burning oil separate from the wound.

Suddenly, Kira runs across the water and slides under the arc of one of the youkai's coils, before shooting into the air with his swords held in his joints. The arc of serpentine flesh is sliced completely in half.

Yugito and Leoramon are next to attack, releasing bursts of flame from their mouths that strike the ends of the cut. The flames ignite the oily flesh and oil-filled lines inside the serpent causing both parts to explode. Half of the sea serpent floats to the surface, dead and unable to join with the rest, which is screaming and thrashing enough to send up small waves.

As the creature's head rises from the water howling in pain, Taurus runs across the dark stormy water, avoiding the larger waves. Taurus then rams one of his sword blades into the eye of the snake-like head, spins around and uses his other blade to cut through the neck. The youkai is decapitated, sending up a geyser of oil and blood. The oil from the body comes in contact with a patch of burning oil and the flames rapidly spread. Seconds later, the floating parts of the serpent burst into flames and explode like petrol tanks.

Masaru, Ryou, GeoGreymon, and Cyberdramon are fighting a flock of Basan. Basan are bizarre creatures resembling giant chickens that are usually found in bamboo groves. They creatures release spectral flames from their mouths and have sharp talons and beaks. These altered body parts are meant to eat flesh, not grain like their small mortal cousins.

Masaru delivers a punch that sends one giant chicken youkai flying into another, then jumps off a tree and delivers a second punch that knocks a third Basan on to the other two. GeoGreymon then releases a burst of energy from its mouth, setting all three on fire. The feathers burn away in seconds, but it takes nearly two minutes for the flesh to burn away, leaving the air with a strong smell.

Ryou makes several hand signs and rams his palms into the ground. The feet of the two Basan sink into the resulting mud causing them to tumble to the ground. A second before their heads can hit the ground Ryou tosses a couple kunai with explosive notes under the heads. When the notes detonate, the heads are blown to smoking bits.

Cyberdramon growls something and Ryou looks at him.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Cyberdramon says something else that only Ryou can understand

"Oh... Okay. Go Ahead."

"What did he say?" asks Masaru, whose fists are still glowing.

"He has not had barbeque chicken in a while."

Team Suna - Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro - are not only fighting a small forest of Jubokko, also known as vampire trees, but are trying to rescue a small family of Kijimuna, red-haired tree sprites.

The Jubokko are monstrous tree youkai. They are dark brown trees with long thin branches for hair with dark red tips, long branches ending in claws for arms, human-like faces in the trucks, and have tentacle-like roots to allow movement. The abrasive bark of the trees is stained with the blood of a hundred humans and youkai and their eyes glow a bloody crimson.

The Kijimura on the other hand are mischievous, fairy-like spirits that are easily the best known creatures in Okinawan folklore. The males are about the size and shape of a little boy with pointed ears and spiky red hair. The mother is a slightly taller woman with longer ears and long spikes of grey hair with a red stripe. They are dressed in tribal clothing composed of leaves and animal skins.

**"NINPO: DAIKAMATACHI!"**

The Jubokko are proving to be extremely durable. When they are sliced apart by Temari's wind, blown to bits by Kankuro's new puppets, or crushed by Gaara's chakra-hardened sand, they continue to regenerate. The larger fragments sprout into new trees, while the smaller fragments turn into blood. The small trees re-absorb the blood and regrow to their original size in seconds.

Gaara releases a tsunami of sand that buries all the trees, then does a new technique.

**"Subaku Dassui!"** (Desert Dessication!)

Gaara's sand draws every drop of moisture from what's trapped in the sand. On the surface, several Jubokko branches rapidly wither and change color from brown to yellow to white before shattering in tiny fragments. Inside the sand, the youkai trees lose their lives as every single living cell loses its vital water.

The next evil youkai is a Suppon, a type of Chinese Soft Shelled Turtle. Most of these turtles, even the youkai versions, are only a foot long with webbed feet for swimming. The one in front of Teams Kurenai, Asuma, Adventure, and Gai is immense. It's over a hundred feet in length and must weigh several hundred tons. Its shell is pitch black and its scales are dark yellow-green. Its eyes are glowing yellow and its head is also longer, resembling that of a crocodile.

**"Soup is on!"**

**"GATSUGA!"** (Dual Piercing Fang!)

Kiba and Akamaru becomes drills of wind that move in a double helix pattern before slicing through the front legs, causing the massive creature to stumble.

**"FUTON: EKISHOURYUDAN!"** (Wind Release: Liquid Crystal Dragon Bullet!)

Yamato releases a freezing torrent of liquefied air which forms into a giant oriental dragon coated in crystal ice. The dragon shoots from Yamato's position and collides with the back legs. The back legs freeze nearly instantly before shattering into tiny fragments of flesh and bone.

Chouji increases his size until he's a giant, then delivers a punch to the falling turtle that caves in part of its head.

**"Doton: Doryuuga no Hara!"** (Earth Release: Field of Earth Style Fang)

Mimi rams her palms into the ground, causing the earth underneath the massive creature to erupt into two meter long spikes of hardened earth and stone. Izzy and Kabuterimon then wrap wires around the creature that resemble steel cables, and pull the dying creature deeper onto the spikes.

**"YOSH!"**

**"WIND SCAR!"**

The last creature to die is a Sazae-oni, a Turban Snail Ogre. The massive snail with a long spiral shell, long limbs ending in claws and poisonous breathe falls as the wind scar rips through its shell. Around it, its thousands of foot-long slug-like minions dissolve. They had become a problem for the older and younger generation of native heroes, because no matter how small the pieces that creatures were cut or blasted into, each fragment regenerated into whole slug youkai. Also, each slug drained energy and released long range jets of corrosive liquid.

**"WIND SCAR!"**

A second youki blast from Inuyasha shatters the shell. The shell fragments rain down as the flesh bursts open and the organs rupture. As the massive youkai dies, its body dissolves into miasma and salt water. The destroyed limbs and fragments also dissolve with the ogre's death.

"I hate slugs," says Inuyasha, looking at the damage to his fire rat robe.

"Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and the rest of the group turn to see a woman in peasant's clothing running up to the Akita inu hanyou. She's a small teenager with long black hair and dark eyes and would be pretty if she wasn't covered in mud and ash and smelling of death.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shion. My village was destroyed by Snakes, Horses, and Ram made of fire."

"Snake. Horse. Ram," says Kagome. "Zodiac."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion's Village

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Shion's Village, Trai is destroying everything in order to attract Inuyasha's group. He is helped by numerous lesser youkai. These lesser youkai resemble giant Snakes, Horses, and Rams composed of ash and flame. These creatures are weaker than the ones created by Kurando, but are more than enough to kill hundreds of human peasants. .

A herd of Fire Horses are chasing a woman carrying her infant child. She trips and the Horses raise their legs to crush her with their fiery hooves

**"WIND SCAR!"**

Inuyasha's explosive burst of energy shreds the Horses into clouds of ash particles that are blown away by the fierce winds. Inuyasha lands next to the woman and helps her to her feet. He then turns and cuts off the heads of two large stallions. As the woman with the child runs away, the headless corpses explode into clouds of ash and vanishing sparks.

A sacred arrow glowing bright purple-pink strikes the head of one of the snakes. The light travels down the length of its body turning it into grey ash which then shatters into a dust cloud. A second arrow strikes the ground between three snakes and flares. As it flares, the nearby coils are destroyed and the damage races up the rest of the bodies.

One snake explodes from the ground and tries to attack Kagome from the side, but she strikes the creature with her bow. The simple piece of curved wood infused with Kagome's spiritual power sends the Snake flying out of the ground and tumbling into a house. Another sacred arrow shot into the head ends the creature's existence in an instant.

Shippo is not much of a fighter, but even he manages to kill one. He blinds one Fire Horse with fox fire and causes it to fall down the town well. The youkai horse composed of ash and flame proves extremely vulnerable to water, exploding into ash fragments that quickly dissolve in the water.

Miroku's staff slices through the heads off half a dozen snakes, since his ofuda burn before they can come in contact with scales hotter than burning coals. Miroku barely avoids the fangs, but once the heads are cut off the bodies shatter into clouds of fine ash.

Kilala, a fiery nekomata is immune to the weak heat and is soon sinking her huge fangs into the necks of the Fire Horses and tearing their heads off. As each head is torn off there is a burst of flame before the horse explodes into its base components.

**"HIRAIKOTSU!"**

Sango's demon bone boomerang slices through another dozen fire horses, then half a dozen Rams on the return trip. The youki absorption ability allows the flying bone to extinguish the flames on impact, which leaves a statue of ash to be shattered.

**"GRAND HOWL!"**

Akitamon with Inuken on his back releases a blast of wind and energy from its mouth. Normally, wind would make a fire grow stronger, but the blast is so powerful it shatters a dozen Rams. Those not instantly destroyed are sent flying into the burning buildings with enough force that the youkai are destroyed on impact with the stone.

**"FURYUDAN!"**

Midori watches as Garyuumon fires its own mouth blast and pierces a dozen rams with a single attack. Less than second after being pierced each target explodes into ash. One giant ram tries to attack Midori from behind, but is stopped a meter from her. The reason is Garyuumon's tail piercing its neck. The youkai's energy drains away and the creature crumbles, leaving only an ash-coated tail tip.

**"NAMIKAZE!"**

Rademon proves to be very effective against the fire youkai. The streams from her Bubble Guns pierce them like a minigun loaded with armor-piercing explosive rounds. Rademon's blue water whips slice them to pieces. Her last attack is spreading water around her, crippling the movements of the fire based creatures. She then causes the water to shoot up into vortexes that drown the two dozen youkai in an instant. When the attack ends, the heavy shower of purified water injures and weakens the creatures of ash and flame like acid rain.

Mashira uses her kunai with explosive notes to blow off the heads of a dozen Rams, Horses, and Snakes. The heat triggers the notes attached on impact.

**"NYOIBO!"**

Her partner Ginzarumon summons his Nyoibo (Compliant Staff) and moves like a bojutsu (staff fighting) master. The rod strikes youkai after youkai, shattering them or knocking them back. He knocks several into the air, causing them to shatter when they hit the ground. One stubborn Ram charges at the golden monkey Digimon, then said monkey brings the extremely heavy staff down in an overhead strike, splitting the attacking creature in half along with the earth beneath it.

**"MAKAZE!"**

Hitomi watches from the safety of a small wall as Shiunmon races past a large group of Trai's youkai at extremely high speed, slicing them with his wing tips and blades of wind. Nearly all of them are destroyed, but one large Fire Horse survives. It turns, its body smoking like dying camp fire, and charges at Shiunmon. Shiunmon doesn't move an inch and the reason is clear as the youkai falls half way through its charge, its legs breaking off and its head breaking off on impact. The severed head slides next to Shiunmon, who then steps on it and crushes it like a sand castle.

**"HYOUKI!"**

The remaining minions are destroyed by blue blasts fired from Miyatsu's TenKishimon. The ice beams strike the remaining Rams, Snakes, and Horses encasing them in crystal ice. The extreme cold and purification drains their heat and energy, reverting them into ash. The ash statues then collapse inside the frozen shells, leaving strange crystal ice sculptures.

**"INUYASHA!"**

"Who are you?" says Inuyasha, his sword already coated with Trai's blood.

_**"Tien Trai of Song. Your father destroyed my brother, now I'll destroy you,"**_ says the youkai in human form, his crazed eyes glowing fiery red and his voice distorted.

He roars and he's surrounded by a dark red-purple aura, which grows larger and larger becoming opaque. When the aura flames dissolve, Trai is now in his true youkai form of an immense water buffalo youkai.

A normal water buffalo stands 1.5 to 1.9 meters tall at the shoulder. Wild water buffalo are formidable mammals with sparse gray- black coats. Males carry enormous backward- curving, crescent- shaped horns stretching close to 1.5 meters (5 feet) long with deep ridges on their surface.

The youkai before the heroes is twenty meters tall at the shoulder with fifteen meter long horns. The massive creature has a black coat, obsidian black hooves, and glowing red eyes. He also has sharp fangs instead of herbivore teeth and releases trails of smoke from its nostrils. The water buffalo youkai roars in rage, stomping the ground with its hooves and triggering powerful earthquakes.

**"WIND SCAR!"**

A blast from Inuyasha tears a deep wound in the youkai's side, but fails to damage the massive horns. The crimson blood in the wound glows like fire, before the wound rapidly regenerates. The wound heals without a trace, then the water buffalo sends them flying with a shock wave from the front hooves.

**"MARYUSOUHA!"**

The massive creature roars in pain as Gohan's demonic dragons pierce its side, burning through its body and bursting out the other side in an explosion of smoke and blood. The creature continues to roar and its body begins to change.

The fiery red aura reappears stronger than before and the smoking bloody wounds regenerate. The buffalo horns lengthen and a second set grows behind them resembling Ram horns. Its fur becomes longer and coarse like blades of fur and its eyes glow white hot.

**"DIE! DIE!! DIE, INUYASHA!!!"**

A sphere of darkness and red flame appears in front of Vietnamese youkai's mouth. It grows and grows until it's over fifteen meters in diameter and radiating enough heat and youki to burn the ground to lifeless ash. With one final roar, the sphere shoots towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiles, then charges the death ball. People would call him crazy and most would agree, if they didn't know about one of his sword attacks.

**"BAKURYUHA!"**

Inuyasha's sword surrounded by a swirling wind scar slices through the death ball's intense demonic aura. He reverses the flow of energy and causes the spread to become swirling tornados of energy that flow back towards the demon buffalo. Trai's massive youkai body is torn apart by his own power.

The heroes are shocked as the wounds rapidly regenerate, but the creature begins to shrink. As the demon tainted aura is expelled by the regrowing flesh, the creature becomes smaller and smaller, losing the extra fur and horns. Soon it's a normal sized water buffalo, which collapses in exhaustion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearby Forest

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurando watches the events through the fire. In his palm is a crystal sphere containing swirling blue energy. There are images of Gohan's dragons flowing in the ocean of energy. The fire images change to show the Zodiac arriving

"The ones who harmed the Zodiac will have to defend the ones drained by the fight."

Kurando's voice is soft but cold, lacking any form of emotion. It's very strange that a warrior of fire would have a soul of ice.

"The trap is set."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Battlefield

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ninjas and Scourge join the Inuyasha group.

"What took you guys so long!?" says Inuyasha.

"We encountered a small army of those fire ash youkai," says Spike. "They were weak opponents, but there were a lot of them."

"Let's see what we can learn from the loser," says Spike, pointing at the unconscious water buffalo.

Suddenly, a swirling beam of energy smashes the water buffalo like a giant hammer. Within a fraction of a second, muscles are pulverized and bones are reduced to powder. Within another second, the pulverized flesh is burnt to ash by the energy, then torn away by the vortex of the energy. The bone dust is the last to be burnt away along with a large amount of soil and rock.

Taurus the Bull has arrived.

Gemini the Twins has arrived.

Cancer the Crab has arrived.

Everyone jumps back as the three Zodiac warriors release elemental attacks. Taurus the Bull rams his weapon into the ground causing hardened stone spikes to shoot out of the ground. Gemini the Twins release two ice arrows, which double over and over again until there are over fifteen thousand of them before they descend. Cancer the Crab releases high speed jets of waters, powerful enough to cut hardened stone.

**"Raiton: Hadou Raiga!"** (Lightning Release: Surge Thunder Fang!)

Taurus falls forward as Angel's blade of lightning and plasma slashes his back. The Zodiac collapses to one knee with a smoking burn. Taurus then rams his palm into the ground and Angel is tossed into the air. It also causes him to smash into Gabriel and knock them both to the ground.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!"**

**"KATON: DAIENDAN!"** (Fire Release: Great Fire Ball)

Spike and Blaze release their own fiery attacks, but the Gemini Twins move like synchronized dancers and avoid both attacks. They then end up back to back; long bow pointed one direction, crossbow pointed in the other. They both release ice arrows, which multiply into a sixteen arrows each. Spike blocks the attack by ramming his sword into the ground and channeling chakra into it. Blaze on the other hand is so durable that the arrows shatter like glass.

**"NAZAR NAIL!"**

**"HYOTON: HAMA NO YA!"** (Ice Release: Sacred Arrow!)

Cancer the Crab creates a wall of water that blocks the poisonous mist and traps the arrow as it freezes the water around it creating a circular wall of super cold ice. Cancer points his claws at the wall causing it to explode outward into a thousand fragments like ice daggers.

**"FUTON: RASENGAN!"** (Wind Release: Spiral Sphere!)

Taurus the Bull bends over as Naruto's sphere of wind and chakra rams into his stomach. He's pushed back by the sphere, but unlike other opponents he doesn't go spiraling into the air. Taurus resists the sphere as it grinds into its flesh, before a surge of earth energy disrupts Naruto's control and disperses the sphere in an instant.

**"MARYUSOUHA!"**

Nine demonic dragons are released from Gohan's sword attack, but only three of the dragons reach their target. Six of the dragons fade between Gohan and his target. The Bull caries out in pain as his back is torn apart by the dragons and demonic flames cause second and third degree burns to over eighty percent of his body. Taurus rams his palm into the ground and pulls back, pulling an immense boulder from a suddenly soft earth and then tossing it like a giant baseball at Gohan. Gohan slices the boulder clean in half with one strike, but then he has to defend himself from the Bull's Axe.

Kakashi's Chidori is stopped when one of the Gemini grabs his wrist and the other Gemini grabs Sakura's wrist when the pink-haired shinobi tries to punch her. They snap the wrists and raise their other hand for point blank attacks, when Sai blinds both of them with sprays of ink.

Takeru's glowing blade slashes at Cancer's back, but doesn't even damage the shell. The Zodiac warrior of the Crab then turns and releases drills of water from its palms. The drills don't penetrate Takeru and Angemon, but they do knock them back badly injured.

**"BEAST KING/QUEEN PUNCH!"**

Leomon and Juri ram their fiery fists into Taurus the Bull, but the badly injured warrior isn't harmed in the slightest. Their attack proves to be a distraction for Yugiro and Leona, the Leoramon, to get behind the creature. Taurus turns to protect his injured back, only for the lioness Biju-Digimon to release an attack from less than a meter away.

**"GOUKADAN!"** (Hellfire Shot!)

The blast of white shot flame burns through flesh and bone, and explodes out of the Bull's back. Taurus cries out, stumbles back, and then falls to his knees. He grips his axe tight and rises for one last charge, only for another attack to hit him.

**"Ushioni Ensuidan!"** (Ushioni Salt Water Shot!)

Streams of high pressure salt water tear through his back and out the front in a dozen places. His axe falls from his grip and shatters as it hits the ground, then Taurus the Bull collapses to the ground. It looks up and sees the eyes of Taurus the Ushionimon before his life energy finally drains completely. His dead body hardens and turns into a statue of brown stone that then collapses into sand.

**"Sabaku Bakuha!"** (Sand Explosion)

The Gemini girls are sent flying away from each other by an explosion of sand and dirt.

**"Sabaku Kyu!"** (Desert Coffin!)

The Gemini in white is covered in white sand below her light haired head. Her sister runs towards her avoiding the attacks of the others.

**"SUNA YARI!" **(Sand Spear!)

Shukaku the Tanukimon creates a halberd made of sand and in one move slices off the trapped Gemini's head. The decapitation sends up of a geyser of fluid and causes the dark Gemini to collapse to the ground holding her throat. As the sand coffin collapses and the light Gemini dissolves completely, the dark Gemini screams as if being boiled alive and her dark skin is covered in blisters and steaming. In a burst of blue light, the Dark Gemini reverts to her fish form and tries to escape leaving a trail of steam.

**"Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi!"** (Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind)

Gaara takes the sand halberd and throws it like a javelin at the dark Gemini. Temari's attack gives the heavy weapon a speed boost and causes it to spin like drill. The weakened Zodiac doesn't have time to react as the halberd strikes it and shreds it to pierces, releasing a large amount of water.

Cancer the Crab blocks the intense heat of the attacks sent by Takato, Growlmon, Ruki, and Kyubimon. He also blocks the shots from Gargomon, burning oil from Jiraiya, and even poisonous senbon from Anko. As he leaps clear of the attacks, he's suddenly grabbed and forced to the ground.

He looks to his side and finds Mimi and Togemon holding his left arm with vines stronger than steel cables. He looks to his other side and finds Izzy and Kabuterimon holding his right arm with chakra-enhanced wires that form thin cables. He looks down and sees ice wrapped around his legs and being generated by Yamato and Garurumon in front of him

"This doesn't appear to be very youthful," says Rock Lee, looking at the helpless Cancer

**"Keikeibi!"** (Piercing Tail!)

Garyuumon's tail moves faster than sound and punches through Cancer's back and out the chest: There are sprays of dark fluid as Cancer the Crab's body thrashes in pain, then he collapses in his bonds. The tail is pulled out, which leaves Cancer open for another attack.

**"GRAND HOWL!"**

**"WIND SCAR!"**

Inuyasha and his son Inuken's partner combine their attacks to form of vortex of wind and energy that rips Cancer to pieces. All that remains are two semi-frozen feet in the burning trench and the two arms that were blown off. Those parts soon dissolve into masses of glowing blue bubbles that vanish as they flow into the air.

"Something is not right," says Kairi to herself. "One moment they were strong, the next they were weak. Did the attacks look weaker?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Creation

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurando stands before the Five Castle Lords. Lord Mokusei, Lord Kasai, Lady Kinsei, Lady Suisei, and King Dosei look at their servant.

_**"Your mission was a success." **_

"Yes, My Masters," says Kurando. "The powers of the outsiders were enough to destroy the Zodiac."

_**"Four of the Zodiac still live,"**_ says Mokusei. _**"The Hunters will not be done until the last four seals break."**_

"I did not believe we could manipulate them for a third time, so during the battle I absorbed some of their power," says Kurando, holding a crystal orb which is glowing a bright blue. Inside the sphere are images of dragons and swirling winds.

_**"We shall forge new weapons to destroy the final seals and the outsiders."**_

Lord Kasai raises his hand and energy is drawn from the floating orb. It comes out in the form of two dragons composed of glowing blue mist. The mist swirls into a sphere in the center of the floor, which is then surrounded by a circle of flame. As Lord Kasai chants, the crimson flames flow into the sphere of blue energy which transforms into a pillar of mystical purple-white flames. The image of a wolf can be seen in the flames before they disperse.

The flames die to reveal a beautiful woman with pale skin and fiery red hair. She wears a fine kimono of red, yellow, and orange. In her hands is a round bronze mirror with a polished silver face and eight hands sculpted around the edge

_**"Arise, Amateratsu!"**_

Lady Suisei raises her hand and more energy in drawn from the sphere in the form of dragons. It forms another glowing blue sphere. A ring of black water forms around the sphere, before contracting into it. It becomes a swirling tornado of black and dark blue water, which shows images of battling sea serpents.

Then the pillar collapses to reveal a handsome man wearing fine black clothing. He wears a necklace of comma-shaped beads known as Magatam, representing the souls of dead. He also has a black crescent moon on his forehead like a mark of demon nobility.

_**"Arise, Tsukuyomi!"**_

Lord Mokusei raises his palm and more energy is drawn from the crystal container and forms another sphere of energy on the floor. A circle of dark clouds appears in the air above the sphere, which then release bolts of lightning that form a burning circle. The circle rotates and the continuous lightning spins around the sphere at the center. The sphere grows larger and larger until it comes in contact with the lightning. There is a blinding flash and the sound of thunder shakes the palace.

When the light fades there is a fierce-looking warrior in samurai armor. He wields a Tsurugi, an ancient type of Japanese straight sword, and a jug of sake. Behind him is the image of an albatross composed of dying spectral flames

_**"Arise, Susanno!"**_

_**"They will need a guide. Someone who has fought the inu hanyou's group before,"**_ says Lady Kinsei.

Lady Kinsei raises her hand and the crystal sphere flies to another point in the room, directly in front of the sacred three. The glowing crystal is surrounded by a tornado of glowing wind, then the crystal shatters into a hundred million fragments. As the energy is released the winds gather into a solid form. First bones form from the dust, then flesh forms on those bones in the form of a black haired woman with red eyes. She screams as life returns to her, but it's drowned out by the power of winds. She is then clad in the robes of a dancer and given a fan forged from Kinsei's power.

_**"Destroy the Last Four Seals and Life is Yours,"**_ says Lady Kinsei. _**"Free as the Wind."**_

_**"Arise, Wind Sorceress Kagura."**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 30 - ATFF2 - Part 5**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

(1) I love my Positive Reviewers. They are the blood of my Halloween World Fics

(2) The story will focus in one the characters later in the adventure.

(3) I'm having computer problems, so the Updates are short.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEAMS**

Group 1 (Inuyasha-tachi Era)

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Group 2 (The Future/After the End)

Shizune/Iruka

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Group 3 (The Past/Inu Taisho)

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Group 4 (Inuyasha-tachi)

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izzy

Missing Group

Team Gai - Rock Lee/Tenten/Neji Hyuuga - Gai

Kairi

Inu-Tachi

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala

New Generation Inu-Tachi

Inuken/Akitamon, Midori/Garyuumon, Shinju/Rademon, Mashira/Ginzarumon, Hitomi/Shiunmon, Miyatsu/TenKishimon, Akane/KuroKishimon, and Menou/KonKishimon

**The First IY ARC**

**Inuyasha is Starter Group and The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.**

Two of the groups meet the Inuyasha-tachi Starter Group - Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala - before and during the events of Movie 2. The other two groups are displaced in time.

**The Second IY ARC**

**After The Ending and The Past**

It's After the Ending. Naraku and the Shikon no Tama are gone for good. Wished away preventing Kagome and Naraku from becoming the Shikon no Tama like miko Midoriko and the youkai Magatsuhi. Years later, Miroku and Sango have a few kids together. Kagome has finished high school and returns to the past for the last time. She married Inuyasha in a Happy Ending!

A new threat appears with connection to the distant past and the return of the other groups.

It shows what happened to Teams Suna, Tamer, Anko, and the Sennin in the past during Inu no Taishou's time using flashbacks.

**YOUKAI IDEAS**

The Scourge, Shinobi and Digidestined will be encountering many youkai opponents.

What are your ideas for youkai?

Add a couple youkai to your Reviews.

Example

Spike gets into a drunken fight with a monkey demon.

The monkey has dark green fur, red eyes, and long fangs.

He wears gold/brown armor and carries a curved sword

Information taken from **tvtropesDOTorg** under **Obake**

Obake is the general term used for Japanese monsters and demons (also known as Yokai), also sometimes applied to Japanese ghosts (Yuurei). Naturally, these creatures are mentioned or appear quite often in Anime. Commonly referenced Obake include:

_Henge,_ magical animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence. Often assume human form and get into all kinds of mischief. The two most famous Henge are probably Kitsune (foxes) and Tanuki (raccoon-dogs).

_Oni_, muscular, mountain-dwelling humanoids who can be depicted as either good or bad. Almost always translated into English as "demons" or "ogres", although they are not always evil.

_Tsukumogami_, inanimate objects that come to life after a hundred years. These can range from weapons to clothes to umbrellas (Karakasa).

_Nurikabe_, a monster that takes the form of an animate section of wall. It has the power to turn invisible, and likes to use this power to impede travelers.

_Kamaitachi_, weasel-like creatures that attack in trios: the first one knocks down a traveler with a gust of wind, the second cuts the traveler with its sickle-like claws, and the third applies an ointment that stops the bleeding, leaving the victim with a bloodless but inexplicably large and painful wound.

_Kappa_, water spirits who hold water in a reservoir on top of their heads. Kappas are fond of eating cucumber, hence cucumber rolls being called "Kappamaki".

_Tengu_ are winged creatures. Long-nosed Tengu are red-skinned and humanoid, Karasu Tengu are anthropomorphic crows.

_Rokurokubi _are human by day but have extremely elastic necks during the night. _Nukekubi _can detach their heads from their necks and float away in search of human flesh.

The _baku _is a relatively benign example, being a tapir-like monster that eats bad dreams.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

There is now a challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.org/Challenge-3717

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**HALLOWEEN WORLD WAS NOMINATED FOR 2008**

**COA BEST UNFINISHED MULTIPLE CROSSOVER**


	20. ATTF Broken Mirror 2 Part 6

Title: **Halloween World - Scourge of Time **

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmouth Tth**DOT**org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 31: A TWISTED FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

**Arc 2 Broken Mirror - Part 6**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Destroyed Village

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyubi no Mae (Mae of the Nine Tails) stands in front of a destroyed temple, just a few kilometers from yet another destroyed town. Kyubi no Mae is still in the form of a beautiful red headed woman with brown eyes.

The temple once contained seven young disciples, three mature monks, and one older master. The mature monks possessed some spiritual power, but it was the master who protected the village from evil youkai

Mae slaughtered the monks one by one when they tried to stop her killing the town's inhabitants. The vibrations released by her blade Mesunokitsune (Vixen) allow it to cut through some of the strongest materials and flesh isn't very strong. The old master was the last to die. She pierced him three times with her blade making sure to miss the vital organs, but making the monk unable to move. The shockwaves from the blade ruptured the millions of tiny, exceptionally thin-walled air sacs called alveoli that make up the lungs. The monk slowly drowned in his own blood after an hour.

"So the Traitor Mae has returned."

Mae turns to see another female kitsune in human form followed by five small white foxes, each with multiple tails ranging from two to seven. The humanoid leader takes the form of a beautiful white headed woman with gold eyes, and could easily be mistaken for Mai's sister. She also has pointed ears, blue daiyokai markings on the sides of her face, and nine fluffy white fox tails wrapped around her like a boa. She wears a white and red kimono that resembles the robes of a miko. Unlike Mae, she doesn't carry a sword, but a white bow.

"Kinsakura. Still a servant of the gods?"

"Mae the Traitor. You were once a heavenly fox spirit and one of Inari's favorites. Now you serve the Castle Lords, darkness from beyond this world."

"I loved combat sister. When I became a Kyubi no Kitsune, I got a vision of the possible future. My choice was to live as Inari's pet until the Castle Lords destroyed the Heavens or become a Hunter of the Castle Lords against the Heavens."

"That's impossible!" yells Kinsakura gripping her bow. As she pulls her arm back, an arrow composed of holy energy and light appears in front of the string.

The talismans in Mae's hands glow and suddenly white dogs with sharp metal fangs and claws explode from the ground. The pack of dogs attack the kitsune, but Kinsakura fires her holy arrow. The arrow is covered in white flame and pierces three dogs causing them to shatter and sublimate, turning from solid into a gaseous miasma. The holy flame arrow also pierces Mae, but she dissolves into a shower of cherry blossom petals.

"You underestimate me sister."

Kinsakura's eyes open wide in shock as she realizes Mae in behind her, back to back. She then gasps as Mesunokitsune's blade pierces her side. Mae turns around so she is facing Kinsakura's back with her blade still piercing it.

"**Konkon."**

The sword begins to vibrate at an extremely high frequency, then releases powerful shockwaves. Kinsakura is sent flying for nearly fifty meters, shattering two trees in the process. She leaves a trench in the ground and a trail of blood from her ravaged side.

The leash of Kitsune manage to break away from the talisman dogs and charge Mae. They are bloody from their fight with the creatures of metal and wind, but they still have the strength to leap into the air to descend on the kitsune traitor.

"**Fujin no Mai!**" (Dance of the Wind Blades)

A thousand wind blades descend from the trees and strike the leash of fox youkai, filing the air with a crimson mist. Many of the foxes are cut to pieces and most are killed by the slicing winds. Those not killed by the winds are torn to pieces by the talisman dogs, who devour the remains of the foxes and grow stronger.

"Hello. You must be the wind sorceress Kagura."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We get attacked by youkai almost every day," says Kagome. "There also appears to be two groups of bad guys. One is hidden and uses Chinese Zodiac monsters and manipulates other youkai into attacking us. The other is a group of youkai based on the Western Zodiac."

"Both are destroying towns, but the Chinese group seems to be forcing us to fight the Western one," says Spike. "I think we're being used."

Suddenly there is an explosion and the heroes are sent flying in multiple directions. From the depths of the broken earth come thousands of snakes. Each snake is over three point six to four meters (12-13 feet) in length with olive-green, tan, or black scales and black eyes.

Angel, Spike, and Drusilla with their partners Gabriel, Blaze, and Lilitha kill dozens of snakes before the wave of serpents buries them and sinks their fangs into the fighters. Their unique nature prevents instant death, but the neurotoxin takes them out of the fight.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai use Kawarimi (Replacement) to escape the fangs of their attackers. As the fangs pierce the logs the wood withers and decays into piles of dust. Former Kyubi no Kitsune Gohan doesn't move a centimeter. Instead he releases a destructive aura that causes the hundred snakes attacking him to fly away from him as a shower of pulverized bone and liquefied flesh.

Hikari uses a genjutsu designed to affect animals, causing the snakes to bite each other. Takeru's form blurs and a hundred serpents are cut in half in less than five seconds. Patamon flies high above the fangs of the snakes, while Tailmon uses her feline agility to deliver brutal blows, snapping the flexible snake spines. Juri and Leomon's solution is to release fiery fists of the beast king that crush and incinerate the snakes.

Kira Hachi and Ushionimon Taurus are master swordsmen and slice each snake before their fangs can strike. The torn ground and blades are soon soaked in oily blood. Yugito and Leona use fire and lightning techniques instead of blades and soon the air is filled with the smell of cooked snake meat.

Hinata uses her personal Protection of the Eight Trigrams. She generates blade of chakra from her hands and moves her arms at an insanely high speed. The snakes leaping at her neck, torso, and arms are pierced and sliced to pieces. Kiba and Akamaru use the Dual Piercing Fang to shred a few dozen, and Shino's hybrid insects suck the life out the serpents while injecting their own brand of poison.

Masaru uses Taiyokaken (Sun Flame Fist) to incinerate a mass of snakes, while Agumon's fireball incinerates a couple dozen more. The fangs can't pierce Cyberdramon's armored hide, but his claws easily tear through them. Ryou lends a hand with a powerful fireball technique.

Shikamaru's shadow splits into a hundred thin tendrils that pierce nearly a hundred snakes. Ino throws a couple of kunai with explosive notes attached, but it's Choji that gets bitten when he tries to crush the mass of youkai reptiles.

Gai and Rock Lee use nunchuks so they don't have to come in physical contact with the poisonous serpents. As they swing the wooden rods at high speed, they shatter bones and pulverize organs. Rock Lee manages to grab the tail of one extra long snake and swings it around, using it as a whip to knock-out a dozen others before using a whip crack to break its spine. Neji block mass attacks with his Kaiten, then delivers Juken strikes to the snakes that attack individuals. Tenten fires a hundred senbon and hits a hundred snakes, every single one in the head.

Even mysterious aquatic youkai Kairi manages to stop attacks using whips of water, a trick she learned from youkai Digimon Rademon.

Suddenly, sand covers the field and ripples like waves on the ocean. The remaining snakes are caught in the sand and soon buried. As Gaara concentrates the sand implodes and the remaining snakes are completely crushed.

At the border of the field, near the edge of the forest, a young man stands dressed in the orange and black robes of a Buddhist monk. He looks very young with a bald head, closed eyes, and sun darkened skin. He suddenly stiffens as he feels a kunai at his throat.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, what's yours?" says the Neo Snake Sannin behind him and standing with original Slug Sannin Tsunade and Toad Sannin Jiraiya.

"Jaidee Mongkut of the Tai"

"Why are you attacking?"

"You know the reason, Zodiac!"

Suddenly, the monk collapses like a balloon becoming an empty skin and robes on the ground.

A few meters away, the Monk Jaidee explodes from the ground. He's now bare-chested and dressed in his baggy pants which are secured around a serpentine lower half.

"The Lady Mae told me of youkai helping the Western Zodiac. Now I sense their taint on you and the blood of thousands," says the Jaidee as his hands go through several hand signs. "I may die today, but I won't let this evil continue!"

Jaidee emits a swirling aura of glowing mist-like energy, which quickly expands and grows to over fifty meters in height and thirty meters at the maximum radius. He opens his eyes to reveal the black and gold eyes of a King Cobra. Jaidee's body glows white, then grows and changes. As the form reaches its maximum size the layer of white light explodes off as mystical white flames.

The monk is gone to reveal a massive poisonous serpent. It's a daikaiju sized monster over a hundred meters in length with tan scales, faint pale yellow cross bands down the length of the body, and a cream underside.

Kira and Taurus ready their blades to attack, when they suddenly slow down. They become like statues and manage to stutter out "I can't move."

Anko licks her lips, tasting the air like her snake summons, and recognizes something in the air. A type of neurotoxin dispersed into a mist. She realizes that each of the destroyed snakes is dissolving and the fluids are evaporating into a purple mist. She realizes she is able to move because of Orochimaru's poison tolerance training and Naruto is able to move because he's developed his own tolerance due to civilians and ninjas having poisoned his milk and ramen nearly a hundred times. Gohan and Team Scourge are still moving because of their dark and powerful nature, and Sakura and Tsunade are medic ninja and are recovering fast.

"My venom is so potent in this form that even just skin contact will kill anyone who isn't a daiyokai or a greater priestess," says Mongkut, his voice hissing, "**Die, Destroyers!**"

The immense serpent opens its mouth wide and releases a spray of the venom. The amount of venom could fill an Olympic swim pool five times over in three seconds. The black venom quickly disperses into a thick purple mist that blankets the field.

Suddenly, the purple mist vanishes and Jaidee sees the reason. Kagome stands with her arms held high and is glowing with a pink-white light. Jaidee can sense the holy energy and is shocked out of his rage.

"Impossible. Holy Power cannot be used by murderers," says Jaidee, coming to a realization. "I have been deceived."

The immense cobra closes it eyes and opens its mouth wide and the youkai's human form exits the mouth. As he jumps out of his giant form's mouth, it dissolves into white light that flows into Jaidee's body. He lands between the two generations with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala on the right and Inuken, Midori, Shinju, Mashira, Hitomi, Miyatsu, Akane, and Menou with their Digimon on the other. He gets on his "knees" and bows deeply.

"I am sorry. I thought you were in league with the tainted ones known as the Zodiac," says Jaidee Mongkut of the Tai. "I am a Naga from across the ocean. I ended up in this land due a freak storm and went exploring. Twice, I have encountered the evil of the Zodiac. I first fought one who resembled a water jug with two females for handles, but his cold stopped me. The second time I fought a feline man and was badly injured. What is worse is I could do no damage to them no matter how hard I tried. When the Lady Kitsune Mae told me of youkai helping the Zodiac, I thought I had a chance to get a small amount of justice for those lost."

"Told you we are being used," says Spikes, wobbling on his feet. "That poison is worse than that hangover from the party after United's victory."

"I need help!" yells Ino, whose holding a shaking Chouji.

Tsunade and Sakura run over to the snake bitten Akimichi.

"This isn't normal poison. I can't get it all out," says Ino.

Jaidee Mongkut slithers over to Ino and hands her a bottle of lime green liquid.

"I help people, but I also produce a lethal poison than can kill on contact. I always carry my own anti-venom."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyubi no Mae stands before four warriors with her blade Mesunokitsune (Vixen). She's still in the form of a beautiful red headed woman with brown eyes. The red daiyokai markings on the sides of her face have thickened and her nine fluffy red fox tails flow in an unseen wind. Even her red kimono is darker making her look far more intimidating. The wakizashi in her hand vibrates and sings. To the ears of her enemies the song sounds like a feared siren chanting in Latin.

In her other hand, the Monkey, Rooster, and Dog talismans glow with a blinding white light. In the case of the Dog, it also glows with a piercing golden light.

Three talisman youkai appear with Mae.

The Monkey yokai resembles a monstrous gorilla standing three and half meters tall with snow white fur, black eyes, and bone white fangs and nails. He also has a long white monkey-like tail. The Alpha male is dressed in silvery armor that covers his chest and back, and has silver/white bands wrapped around his lower arms down to the middle phalanx of each finger.

The Dog youkai resembles a monstrous white Akita Inu standing over two point one meters with silver eyes with black sclera that burn with a golden light. He also has shining metal claws and fangs. He wears a collar and bracelets composed of hair-thin silver and gold ribbons woven together

The Rooster youkai resembles a silver white phoenix chicken. The breed of chicken originated in Japan and its color is an unusual combination of silver and black. The huge chicken has tail feathers over sixty feet in length, a long serpentine neck, and a lean body.

The three warriors in front of them are the Zodiac.

The first warrior is an animated jug of water. The white stone vase was designed to resemble two long haired women molded around a container of water as handles, but the women move as living women and the jug itself has a wide mouth and two silver-blue eyes. A faint icy fog is emitted from the wide mouth.

"Aquarius the Water Bearer"

The second warrior is anthropomorphic lion with a very muscular body, a long black mane, long fangs, and razor sharp claws, and a long tail. He's dressed in black and gold furs with golden arm bands and a golden crown. The tips of the crown to glow with flames and his eyes to glow gold like the sun.

"Leo the Lion"

The third warrior is a young graceful woman with light brown hair and glowing green eyes. She also has pointed ears and green-tinted skin. She's dressed in a flowing green robe decorated with leafy plant vines and flowers. She also carries a long wooden staff topped with grain plants and wears a crown of vines.

"Virgo the Virgin."

The fourth warrior is a beautiful woman with a graceful figure and refined features. She's dressed in a simple white dress with a golden rope around her waist. In truth the woman is a host for the warrior's true form. A set of polished golden scales that the woman carries around is the true form with one eye on the base facing outward. The eye on the scale is gold with a black sclera (white) and moves constantly, while the woman's pupil-less pale eyes have no emotion or will of their own.

"Libra the Scales."

"_**You know who we are, fox woman,"**_ says Leo, _**"You have also used our power to create your toys for the Castle Lords."**_

"**Do you believe you can kill us with your pathetic little sword,"** says Virgo in an odd double voice.

"Little?" says Mae holding up Mesunokitsune. "Guess I'll have to fix that. **Kon Kon Konpaku!**"

The short sword flares with crimson light and the four Zodiac warriors are thrown back by the spiritual pressure, which also creates a howling wind and tears the grassy earth beneath their feet. There is a howling sound in the air and when the light clears Mae is holding a long sword resembling a lengthened fang with a white fox tail attached to the pommel of the sword. As Mae holds the hilt, the blade/fang begins to vibrate at an extremely high frequency to the point that, combined with her aura, it resembles nine fox tails moving in a fierce wind.

She makes a horizontal slash with her blade and there is a shock wave and a deafening roar. The shock wave shoots across the battlefield like a tsunami of wind and sound, and sends the Zodiac warriors flying back. Leo screams as his ears burst, his enhanced hearing making him extremely vulnerable. Libra and Virgo are also injured, but Aquarius is only knocked down.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can hurt you," says Mae with a fox-like smile. "They on the other hand will kill you."

The Zodiac warriors turn and see themselves surrounded by new warriors, each filled with unnatural youki.

The first is a beautiful woman with pale skin, red hair, and a fine kimono the color of red flames. She holds a mirror, which reflects Virgo. As Virgo stares the image in the mirror silently screams and burns

"My name is Amaterasu. I am the sun and fire."

The second is a handsome man dressed in black clothing and a magatama necklace. He stares at Leo and the Lion can see his reflection in the man's black mirror eyes. A reflection which is consumed by the darkness.

"My name is Tsukuyomi. I am the moon and water."

The third is a fierce-looking warrior in samurai armor, holding a straight sword. Libra's host doesn't move, but its true form, the scales, vibrate in her hands. The vibrating increases as lightning crawls across the blade's surface.

"My name is Susanno. I am the storm"

The fourth is a red-eyed woman dressed in the clothing of a dancer with a paper fan.

"My name is Kagura. I am the wind."

Mae smiles and finishes the intro with a cold sentence.

"They are the servants of the Castle Lords. They are your deaths."

Virgo is the first to attack, she moves her staff and the ground beneath them ripples and shatters as plants of all types explode from the earthy womb. The trees and vines grow and grow, moving like the tentacles of a giant monster. They shoot towards Amaterasu, but she gives them a kind smile and raises her mirror. The silvery surface of the mirror glows a golden white light as if reflecting the noon sun of summer. She brings the mirror down in front of her and moves in circles, like a skilled dancer. As the light strikes the vines and roots seeking to crush her, they ignite. As she continues to dance, the forest bursts into flames and soon she is dancing on the ashes.

Leo rams his arms into the ground and releases a wave of flame. The earth fissures and molten rock explodes upward as the attack moves towards Tsukuyomi. The man doesn't even move, instead water explodes from the ground and forms a swirling barrier. The flames are extinguished and the boiling lava becomes rock that is shattered by the water currents. As the barrier falls, Leo attacks Tsukuyomi from behind with his fiery claws. The clawed hands pierce his back and explode out of the chest on the other side, but the crimson blood turns into water.

Leo watches as his victim dissolves in water before realizing it was a substitute. When he realizes the truth, it's too late, as four drilling water blasts burst from his chest. He falls to his hands and knees, and when he tries to move he finds his legs and arms trapped in bubbles of extremely heavy water. The heavy water wraps around Leo and forms a sphere, which presses on him and steals his air.

Tsukuyomi stands behind him with a clenched fist and his necklace glowing a faint dark blue aura.

The eyes on the Libra scales glow and Susanoo finds himself in total darkness. Slowly he's illuminated by a glowing golden circle beneath him. A similar glowing silver circle illuminates the host of Libra without the scales, while the voice of the scales is heard from the darkness.

"_**Welcome to the Judgement. It's a world of illusion and justice, in which a person's purity is measured and the loser is crushed by their sins. My host lacks a soul, so she is free of sins."**_

"Nice plan if not for a couple of problems," says Susanno, his voice rumbling like thunder. "I was literally born yesterday, so I didn't have enough time to have any fun."

"_**And the second."**_

"While we are inside the 'world of illusion and justice', your body is vulnerable."

Suddenly, Libra screams and the world of darkness shatters like glass to reveal the real world. A real world where Libra's Scales are held in the jaws of the Dog youkai and the Monkey youkai has crushed the host's head with one hand. As the remainder of the body falls to the ground, it dissolves to dust and bones.

The chains of the scales lengthen and wrap around the neck of the Dog, causing it to thrash around. A dark purple aura forms around the Youkai and Zodiac, a malignant aura that continues to grow and become more opaque, before dissolving to reveal a fusion. The creature revealed resembles a man-wolf with a furry humanoid body, claws, and a wolf head. Its fur is pitch black with black claws, but its head, neck, and shoulders are covered in a silver headdress looking vaguely like that of the Egyptian God Anubis. The plates of the scales form armor on its shoulders and its golden eyes with black sclera glow brightly.

"_**The Dog is my Limiter, but it also my own power,"**_ says Libra, his voice deeper and more demonic. _**"Ready for another round without illusions."**_

Susanno smiles as lightning crawls across his body and causes his eyes to glow.

Aquarius the Water Bearer fires streams of water and ice from its mouth trying to kill Kagura, but the wind sorceress moves like the dancer she is and generates winds that block the attacks.

"**Kijin no Mai!"** (Dance of the Wind Blades)

Blades of wind strike the animated jug and to its horror create deep cuts in the stone. Aquarius panics and tries to escape, but is horrified to learn he can't use his teleport.

"You're not going to escape this time, little pot," says Kagura. **"Ryuja no Mai!"** (Dance of the Dragon Snakes!)

Kagura's attack creates tornados that trap Aquarius and toss him into the air. Inside one of those vortexes of wind, Kagura appears and releases another blast of wind blades. The womanly handles are the first objects to be shattered, then one blade cuts the entire jug in half vertically. The fragments of clay glow blue-white before shattering intp sparkling lights.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As another member of the foreign Zodiac dies, an evil presence spreads across Japan. It's a darkness unseen, but it pulsates in the souls of the living and the dead. It's a corrupting form that wraps around a sentient's mind like the coils of a great serpent.

Tai-i pauses as she senses the evil. The jade spirit feels the darkness resonate with the hatred in her heart. She was bound to a man when he stabbed her in the chest with a dagger of peach wood and called out her name. The man used her to steal gem stones and for his own pleasures for many years, even extending his life with her jade tonic. Her husband was killed by the Zodiac, so she now wanders the land turning humans into jade statues in an attempt to extract the revenge she could never get on her despised dead husband.

She resembles a beautiful woman in blue clothing with eyes the color of jade. She also has jade green nails on her lethal hands. She turns back to her victim, a young man in his twenties, whose body is half turned into green Nephrite jade. He hasn't done anything to her, but he's male and that's enough for the jade spirit.

Suddenly, a sword pierces her body and comes out of her chest. She stares down at the blade in shock as green blood drips from her mouth. Normally any physical injury would heal in seconds because of the mystical energies flowing through her body, but the wound is growing larger as the flesh around it decomposes.

"Wh...What... What is thi...this?"

"Bakusaiga." (Explosive Crushing Fang)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaterasu incinerates blade-like leaves from the air, thorny vines from the sides, and spike-like roots from the earth. She notices that the sun will be setting soon, so she begins a chant. Her hair rises in the intense heat of her aura like the feathers of a bird or tails of a wolf pack. A bird of flames appears behind the Sun Goddess, then flows into her mirror. The mirror glows white, then a spectral wolf composed of golden flames jumps out the mirror. The wolf's plasma fangs, hot as the surface of the sun, close on Virgo's arms severing them. As Virgo screams in pain the wolf leaps at her and dives into her body like a ghost.

There is a pause, then Virgo screams in absolute agony as her skin burns, her long hair ignites, and flames shoot from her mouth. She continues to scream as light shoots from points on her body and jets of flame shoot from her eye sockets. Finally, her entire body explodes into burning ash and a bird of flame rises from the ash. The bird of flame soars towards Amaterasu and merges with her.

Tsukuyomi watches a Leo's aura expands inside the water prison as the Zodiac tries to escape. The fiery aura causes the water to rapidly heat up and slowly begins to boil. As steam rises from the surface of the water sphere and Tsukuyomi's fist, he closes his eyes in annoyance. His eyes then snap back open to reveal pure darkness, lacking pupil, iris, or sclera.

Shockwaves travels through the sphere and the Zodiac trapped inside it. The sphere vibrates as the water channels the explosive energy into the victim. Muscles are pulverized, organs are burst, and bones are shattered to powder. Tsukuyomi opens his hand and the water sphere shoots into the sky like a cannonball and explodes half a hundred meters in the air. Leo's corpse also explodes into a crimson shower that seems to stain the sky.

Susanoo blocks high speed claw strikes from Libra-Wolf. Libra-Wolf moves at the speed of sound, but Susanno's body produces an electrical field that does damage to the lycanthrope with every blow. The plates of armor on Libra-Wolf's shoulders shoot off and strike Susanno in the chest sending the God of Storms flying through the air. The counter is a surge of energy that melts the connecting chains and sends the armor flying in a shower of sparks. Susanno flips back to his feet and does a vertical slash with his sword creating a glowing shockwave of white plasma. The man wolf avoids the blast using his superhuman speed and appears behind the warrior. As the storm god turns, Libra-Wolf's eyes glow and Susanoo suddenly loses his sight.

Libra-Wolf's right arm mutates into a sharp five-pronged weapon and charges towards the illusion-trapped Susanoo for the kill. He's within a meter of Susanoo when he's hit by a massive blast of sound, air, and spiritual pressure. With the wolf's heightened sense of hearing, it's like the world imploded. Libra-Wolf's body falls to the ground, his golden armor is damaged and blood drips from his black fur.

Mae lands on the ground still holding her transformed sword.

"Merging with the talisman made you stronger, but it also made you vulnerable fool."

Susanoo holds Kusanagi no Tsurugi with one hand, pointing it towards the sky. The blade ignites into white flame, five times hotter than the surface of the sun, the temperature of a bolt of lightning. The blade lengthens and moves like a blade of grass moving in the wind. As Susanno brings the sword down, the blade moves like a whip or thrashing snake. When the attack ends, Libra-Wolf is covered in black lines. The lines are burnt cuts and a second later Libra-Wolf collapses into a thousand pieces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark presence felt across Japan suddenly increases. Every youkai and spiritually aware person in Japan can now sense the demonic aura of the Castle Lords. The surging dark energies are so intense the sky over Japan is quickly covered in dark storm clouds. A howling wind like the roar of a thousand demons is heard in every home filling mortal hearts with terror.

In the far Northern waters, Lord Daiouika awakens filled with rage and blood lust. He is a giant squid daiyokai who was hibernating for several centuries after an intense battle in which he killed his archenemy, a whale youkai, but nearly died himself. The sound attack of the whale youkai left him nearly paralyzed, but his nemesis was killed by its poisonous barbs and a thousand bloody wounds. Now the evil unleashed by the Chinese Zodiac has corrupted him in his weakened state.

In the South, Momoko, an ubume - the ghost of a woman who died in childbirth and remained in the world of the living to look after her children - rises from her grief and screams in rage. Her children were killed when one of the Hunters destroyed their village. Her anger and desire for revenge prevents her from moving on to the afterlife to join them and has sent her on a killing spree of everything that isn't a human child. Now the dark energies fill her tortured soul with the power to make her vengeance a reality.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakusaiga is a sword meant to cut the flesh as opposed to the Tenseiga which is meant to revive the dead. The sword is the polar opposite of the Tenseiga, as it has the power to decompose any organic material that its blade comes in contact with, nullifying any regenerative abilities while doing so.

Tai-i learns the truth of the blade as her body completely decomposes into jade powder on the ground. As she finally dies, her cleansed spirit departs from the world in the form of mystical green fireball. The jade statues also shatter into powder releasing their dead souls and the one surviving victim collapses to the ground as stone reverts to flesh and the jade covering his limbs crumbles to powder.

"Thank you, Milord. Thank you," says the man staring at the daiyokai with long silver hair and golden eyes.

"I will not tolerate a plague like her in the Western Lands."

"There is a threat to all lands."

The daiyokai turns to see another powerful being. A white creature with the body of a lion, horns, three eyes, a bearded, almost human face, and hooves.

"Hakutaku."

Hakutaku is a mysterious creature of great power and great wisdom. In China he is known as Bai Ze and he related a book known as the Bai Ze Tu which contained vast information about all manner of supernatural creatures. In Japan he appeared on Mount Tateyama to warn of a coming plague and prescribe a talisman in his image to ward it off. He has now reappeared in Japan to stop the Castle Lords.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Castle

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Mokusei stands surrounded by blue-white lightning.

Lord Kasei stands surrounded by crimson flames.

Lady Suisei stands surrounded by swirling black mist and ice particles.

Lady Kinsei stands surrounded by swirling white mist and winds.

King Dosei stands between the four, in the center of X formation, generating a golden-white aura.

On the wall the seal covered in the twelve symbols of the Chinese Zodiac glows a mix of red, blue, gold, white and black. As the Monkey, Rooster, and Dog light up, the entire seal turns dark purple and is slowly covered in glowing white cracks. The cracks spread to cover the entire seal including the symbol in the center, then there is a loud cracking sound as if reality itself was shattering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 31 - ATFF2 - Part6**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

(1) I love my Positive Reviewers. They are the blood of my Halloween World Fics

(2) **New Computer with WordPerfect X3. Possible Internet Upgrade.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEAMS**

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Shizune/Iruka

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izzy

Team Gai - Rock Lee/Tenten/Neji Hyuuga - Gai

Kairi

Inu-Tachi

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala

New Generation Inu-Tachi

Inuken/Akitamon, Midori/Garyuumon, Shinju/Rademon, Mashira/Ginzarumon, Hitomi/Shiunmon, Miyatsu/TenKishimon, Akane/KuroKishimon, and Menou/KonKishimon

**The First IY ARC**

**Inuyasha is Starter Group and The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.**

Two of the groups meet the Inuyasha-tachi Starter Group - Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala - before and during the events of Movie 2. The other two groups are displaced in time.

**The Second IY ARC**

**After The Ending and The Past**

It's After the Ending. Naraku and the Shikon no Tama are gone for good. Wished away preventing Kagome and Naraku from becoming the Shikon no Tama like miko Midoriko and the youkai Magatsuhi. Years later, Miroku and Sango have a few kids together. Kagome has finished high school and returns to the past for the last time. She married Inuyasha in a Happy Ending!

A new threat appears with connection to the distant past and the return of the other groups.

It shows what happened to Teams Suna, Tamer, Anko, and the Sennin in the past during Inu no Taishou's time using flashbacks.

**YOUKAI IDEAS**

The Scourge, Shinobi and Digidestined will be encountering many youkai opponents.

What are your ideas for youkai?

Add a couple youkai to your Reviews.

Example

Spike gets into a drunken fight with a monkey demon.

The monkey has dark green fur, red eyes, and long fangs.

He wears gold/brown armor and carries a curved sword

Information taken from **tvtropesDOTorg** under **Obake**

Obake is the general term used for Japanese monsters and demons (also known as Yokai), also sometimes applied to Japanese ghosts (Yuurei). Naturally, these creatures are mentioned or appear quite often in Anime. Commonly referenced Obake include:

_Henge,_ magical animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence. Often assume human form and get into all kinds of mischief. The two most famous Henge are probably Kitsune (foxes) and Tanuki (raccoon-dogs).

_Oni_, muscular, mountain-dwelling humanoids who can be depicted as either good or bad. Almost always translated into English as "demons" or "ogres", although they are not always evil.

_Tsukumogami_, inanimate objects that come to life after a hundred years. These can range from weapons to clothes to umbrellas (Karakasa).

_Nurikabe_, a monster that takes the form of an animate section of wall. It has the power to turn invisible, and likes to use this power to impede travelers.

_Kamaitachi_, weasel-like creatures that attack in trios: the first one knocks down a traveler with a gust of wind, the second cuts the traveler with its sickle-like claws, and the third applies an ointment that stops the bleeding, leaving the victim with a bloodless but inexplicably large and painful wound.

_Kappa_, water spirits who hold water in a reservoir on top of their heads. Kappas are fond of eating cucumber, hence cucumber rolls being called "Kappamaki".

_Tengu_ are winged creatures. Long-nosed Tengu are red-skinned and humanoid, Karasu Tengu are anthropomorphic crows.

_Rokurokubi _are human by day but have extremely elastic necks during the night. _Nukekubi _can detach their heads from their necks and float away in search of human flesh.

The _baku _is a relatively benign example, being a tapir-like monster that eats bad dreams.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

There is now a challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.org/Challenge-3717

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**HALLOWEEN WORLD WAS NOMINATED FOR 2008**

**COA BEST UNFINISHED MULTIPLE CROSSOVER**


	21. ATTF Broken Mirror 2 Part 7

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

NEWS

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 32: A TWISTED FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

**Arc 2 Broken Mirror - Part 7**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Northern Mountains

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A man runs with a pack of wolves through the forests, generating wind behind him. The man stands five feet seven with light blue eyes and black hair done in a ponytail. He's dressed in blue chest armor with a kilt made of wolf fur. He also has shoulder guards, armbands, and shin guards made of wolf fur. The reason for the fur is that he is Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe.

He has faced many evils that have caused many interactions with Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest. It was his wolves that killed Rin forcing Sesshomaru to resurrect her and Koga kidnapped Kagome hoping to use her to find more shards of the shikon no tama (Jewel of Four Souls). Inuyasha destroyed Koga's enemies the Birds of Paradise, and Koga tried to kill Inuyasha thinking he slaughtered his people (wolves), until he learned Kagura killed them under Naraku's orders. He hunted Naraku separate from Sesshomaru's group and Inuyasha's group, but in the end the loss of his own shards reduced his powers and he had to give up the hunt to others.

Suddenly, there is a monstrous howl and a howling wind begins to blow. Koga watches as a mountain sacred to the wolves shatters and a black tornado rises in the sky. The tornado grows, and then disperses to show an immense black wolf with silky silver-gray fur around the ankles, tail, and neck. It also has sharp claws and fangs the color of silver, and irises like silvery moons surrounded by black sclera. The immense wolf howls again and it's even louder than before. A more powerful wind blows across the land tearing up trees and rocks into debris in the air.

"Lang Gui."

Lang Gui was a Chinese wolf daiyoukai who migrated to Japan millennia ago. He is the ultimate ancestor of all okami - wolf youkai in Japan. He was badly injured in a fight with a rival daiyoukai and died after passing his knowledge to the Elders. Koga learned of Lang Gui when he faced the Elder Spirits to receive the youkai weapon Goraishi. Now he faces the long dead Alpha of Alphas, who is emitting a Jyaki (evil aura) so powerful that the sky is turning dark and stormy from the disruptions.

The evil spreading across Japan has resurrected him as a corrupted spirit from the graveyard of Koga's clan. He has the power to transform into a powerful whirlwind, a form that makes him immune to physical attacks and his howls produce hurricane force winds. Koga also knows that canine daiyoukai of that size possess immense strength, durability, and the ability to walk on air, which combined with their speed allows for flight.

"This is not good."

Koga's two lieutenants Ginta and Hakkaku stand behind him, pale as ghosts, shaking like leaves and forming a yellow stain on the rocks

"You're not helping."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the center of a dead lake is a castle composed of dark crystal. The Castle is protected by the corrosive liquid shoki (miasma) that has replaced the water and a thick miasma that surrounds the castle like a mist. To those on the dissolving shoreline, the castle has been dark and silent except for a dozen spectral lights coming and going, the traveling forms of youkai. Youkai and those humans who are sensitive to spiritual energy will say something different, as a Jyaki emitted by the castle has been growing stronger and more malignant.

Tonight, things have changed for the worse. A wave of dark energy pulsates from the Castle, across the lake of acidic liquid, and through the surrounding forest. As the dark power washes over the higher animals, they collapse in pain and begin to have seizures. The lesser animals fall to the ground dead and the plant life begins to wither and die. Energy in the form of glowing blue mist streams off the living creatures and flows back towards the castle. Within minutes, the higher animals are lifeless, mummified husks and the dead trees collapse to the dead forest floor.

Deep within the Castle, the Castle Lords stand before the broken seal of the Zodiac and are chanting a very powerful spell.

King Dosei glows with a bright yellow aura that turns everything from his skin to his clothing a golden color. King Dosei's aura flows into Lady Kinsei's growing aura. Lady Kinsei's swirling white aura flows into Lady Suisei's growing blue/black aura. Lady Suisei's misty aura flows into Lord Mokusei's growing blue/green aura. Lord Mokusei's electric aura flows into Lord Kasei's burning red aura. That growing aura flame flows into King Dosei's growing aura. Between the five daiyoukai, there are arcs of lightning, going from Dosei to Suisei, from Suisei to Kasei, from Kasei to Kinsei, from Kinsei to Mokusei, and Mokusei to Dosei. The end result is five burning points forming a circle with a five-pointed star composed lightning between them.

**_"Nezumi Kai! Ushi Kai! Tora Kai! Usagi Kai! Tatsu Kai! Hebi Kai! Uma Kai! Hitsugi Kai1 Saru Kai! Tori Kai! Inu Kai! Ino Kai! Sheng Xiao BANKAI!!" _**

The circle of flowing aura burns white before shooting outward in twelve directions. Each stream of energy strikes a seal on the ground, picturing an animal of the Chinese Zodiac.

Dark blue water explodes from the first seal and takes the form of a giant rat, which glows with an inner light. Tiny particles of dust appear and fuse together to form bones. The bones are covered by gel which becomes flesh and skin covered in silky black fur. The immense rat also has silver nails and fangs, and black eyes with silver sclera.

The second seal explodes into a pillar of water that then takes the form of a giant ox composed of ice. The ice glows with an inner light that makes it iridescent. Slowly, the ice begins to morph into flesh and bone. The end result resembles a cross between an ox and water buffalo.

The third seal breaks as a thousand plants burst from the ground. The roots, vines, and branches weave themselves together into the form of a predatory feline. Lightning crawls across the wooden statue burning away the layer of plant matter to reveal an immense tiger with white fur and blue eyes.

The fourth seal breaks with a thousand plants, which form an immense pod. The pod opens like a flower to reveal an immense rabbit in its green center surrounded by blue petals. The rabbit awakens and stretches like a large cat.

The fifth seal shatters and a mass of vines and roots rises from the earth, like an immense serpent. The serpent grows arms and legs, before lightning burns away the wood to reveal a dragon. The huge dragon is blue-green with a mane of white hair, glowing green eyes, and three iron claws on each hand and foot.

The sixth seal explodes into dark crimson flames, which flows in a stream before falling part into a shower of sparks. As the flame are extinguished, an immense red and black snake is revealed with bronze fangs and glowing red eyes.

The seventh seal explodes into dark crimson flames, which then take the form of a stallion. Ash fuses together to form bone and fiery ashes become flesh, like a body being cremated in reverse and at high speed. When the flames die down, the immense horse stands there with a dark crimson hide, black mane and tail, bronze horse shoes on his black hooves, and burning eyes

The eighth seal is consumed by bright red flames, which are then extinguished to reveal a giant ram with red eyes, long ash grey fur and polished bronze horns.

The ninth seal is shattered by a thousand thin spikes of silvery metal. The metal spikes bend and flow together into a spherical mass of metal, which then molds itself into a metal monkey. The monkey is covered in a white light and when the lights fade, there is a giant organic monkey with white fur, white skin, and pupil-less iris-less white eyes.

The tenth seal is shattered by blades of dark silver metal, which twist together and then shatter into dust. As the dust clears, a giant rooster is revealed with white feathers, long tail feathers, and glowing white eyes.

The eleventh seal is broken by a metal wolf-dog. The dog changes color as metal becomes white fur, black claws, and white fangs. The eyes don't change much, with only a white sclera appearing leaving pupil-less silver eyes.

The twelfth seal is broken when a fierce wind explodes from ground, carrying a silver powder. The powder forms a large mass which takes the form of a giant boar. The immense boar has tusks like an elephant and is the same size.

Suddenly, there is a cry of pain. The Hunters - Lady Mae, Tama, Kurando, and Morinji- and the Regalia -

Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susanno- watch as Kagura falls to her knees holding her chest. Glowing kanji appear in the air around her torso. The kanji pulsate faster and faster, glowing brighter and brighter, before shattering into vanishing particles of lights. She grips the cloth above her heart, as she feels it beating in her chest.

**_"We do not need to make false promises, Kagura of the Wind. It is a sign of weakness," _**says Lady Kinsei. **_"You are free as the wind. I suggest you fly far away."_**

Kagura doesn't need another hint. She draws a feather from her hair and causes it to grow as big as a canoe. She jumps on the feather, which flies out a window and rises into the dark sky.

**_"As for you Hunters and Regalia,"_** says King Dosei, his voice filled with pure power and authority. **_"The Heroes have served their purpose. Hunt them down and destroy them!"_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and his family have returned home to find a nightmare. The village he and his wife raised their children in, the same village their friends raised their children in, has been burnt to the ground. Every house has been reduced to ashes and burnt logs. The buildings containing food and other resources have been destroyed. Every personal item from family treasures to children's toys has been destroyed. All that remains of their neighbors are charred bones.

Inuyasha grips his sword in rage, while tears fall from Kagome's eyes. Sango covers his mouth as she remembers when Naraku destroyed her village. Miroku holds Sango, while Shippo stands next to a growling Kilala. The children and Digimon stand next to their parents trying to hold back their own tears.

The Scourge, Digidestined, Ninja, and their Digimon are near them scanning the field for their enemies.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto runs over to Iruka and Shizune, who walk out of the forest with many wounds covered by bandages.

"Ite.. I'm okay Naruto. Shizune is a great medic nin," says Iruka. "A group of seven youkai attacked the village. They killed everyone within minutes, then set fire to everything. They hurt us bad, but I think they spared us for some reason. I don't know why."

"We needed the bait."

The group turns to see seven youkai standing on a hill.

The first is a fat brown tanuki with gold decorated brown monk's robes and the traditional cone shaped hat. He carries a sack over his shoulder, a large sake bottle in one hand and a handful of papers in the other hand. Most Tanuki have cunning or jolly looks on their faces, but this one looks almost feral. He looks like a vicious wolverine about to drop on a much larger prey.

The second is neko-youkai resembling a young woman with deep blue eyes, light skin, and black hair. She has two black cat ears hidden by the two ponytails on the sides of her head and polished black nails on her fingers. She also has a long black cat tail that splits into two disguised as a belt. She wears a dark blue kimono with black flowers on it and would look very much like a noblewoman if not for her ears and tails. The feline eyes of the woman narrow at the heroes to reveal oval pupils.

The third is a very tall, muscular man with black hair. He's dressed in heavy red-brown armor with iron pauldrons resembling the faces of demons. He also wears metal bracers and armored boots. His unique weapons of choice are Deer Horn Knives, also known as crescent moon knives, specialized Chinese bladed weapons consisting of two steel crescents crossing. As he breathes, steam can be seen coming from his mouth and nose.

The fourth is a daiyoukai female kitsune. She takes the form of a beautiful red headed woman with brown eyes. She has pointed ears, red daiyoukai marking on the sides of her face, and nine fluffy red fox tails wrapped around her like boa. She wears kimono striped with various shades of red that combined with her tails looks like a fur-rimmed coat. At her side is a wakizashi with a black bone handle and a fifty centimeter (20 inches) blade in a polished black wooden saya (scabbard). The aura around her reminds Inuyasha of his half-brother Sesshomaru.

The fifth is a beautiful woman with pale skin and fiery red hair. She wears a fine kimono of red, yellow, and orange. In her hands is a round bronze mirror with a polished silver face and eight hands sculpted around the edge. She emits a red-gold aura that makes her look like the sun is behind her and the ground beneath her slowly burns.

The sixth is a handsome man wearing fine black clothing. He wears a necklace of comma-shaped beads known as Magatama, representing the souls of the dead. He also has a black crescent moon on his forehead like a mark of demon nobility. His silvery eyes glow gold like the full moon and his black sclera are like a night sky without stars.

The seventh is a fierce-looking warrior in samurai armor. He wields a Tsurugi, an ancient type of Japanese straight sword, and a jug of sake. The man's evil aura is so intense that the air around him ripples and warps like the dark clouds of a violent hurricane. A fierce wind blows as if worshipping him and the lightning crawls across his body.

"Let's Do This!"

Mae tosses a spherical crystal into the air toward the group. As the crystal falls it glows blue, then there is an explosion of light.

Mae faces Inuyasha's original team and the children Inuken and Midori with their Digimon Akitamon and Garyuumon. The world around them has shifted colors and the others have vanished.

"This is part of the astral plane. Within the warps of King Dosei's crystal, you are separated from each other. United you stand, divided I conquer!"

**"WIND SCAR!"**

Inuyasha swings his tessaiga and releases a wave of destructive energy, but Mae moves so fast she becomes a crimson blur and avoids the attack. She gets close to Inuyasha and delivers an upper cut that knocks the hanyou into the air. She then spins and avoids the first attack of Sango's Hirakotsu, then like a dancer avoids Kagome's sacred arrow. As Hiraikotsu comes back for a second attack, she draws Vixen and slices the demon bone boomerang in half

Kilala in her giant saber-toothed cat form charges at the kitsune, but the daiyoukai avoids two charges with insane ease, then delivers a simultaneous knee to the chest and blow to the back of the head. The attack by a human would kill a large dog, but the powerful blows of the daiyoukai leave the nekomata badly injured on the ground.

Inuyasha charges with his sword, but Mae moves like a phantom dancer avoiding every attack.

**"KONGOSOHA!**"

Inuyasha swings his demon sword and releases a barrage of diamond shards. His hope is that the glowing red shards will pierce the astral trap, which he believes is the reason that Mae is dominating the battle field. Mae avoids the shards and they disappear into the darkness. A second later, the shards appear behind the group and nearly impale Inuyasha and his family.

"The only way out of an astral trap is to defeat or kill its creator," says Mae. "Attacking the trap means you attack yourself."

"Then I'll just have to kill you," says Inuyasha, as his sword turns black.

"I don't think so," says Mae with a deadly whisper, less than a meter from Inuyasha and her sword mesunokitsune drawn. **"Konkon!"**

Inuyasha's world implodes as his senses are overloaded by the sound of the fox's demon sword. Inuyasha is thrown back by the shockwave and hits the ground unconscious and bleeding from his nose and ears. Kilala and Shippo also fall to the ground from the sound generated by the blade.

Inuyasha's miko wife Kagome Higurashi fires three holy arrows at Mae. The first of the three arrows is direct, while the other two are close to where Kagome predicts she will move to. Mae thrusts her hand and a burst of wind deflects the arrows, causing them to loss their pink glow and fall to the ground as normal arrows. She then points her palm at Kagome and a shockwave sends Kagome flying through the air, knocking over Miroku and Sango in the process.

**"GRAND HOWL!"**

**"FURYUDAN!"**

Mae avoids the blast of wind and energy from Akitamon, then twists in the air to avoid the swirling vortex of Garyuumon's attack. Mae lands on her feet in a crouched position, only for Akitamon to hit her like a battering ram and Garyuumon to strike her with blades of wind. Instead of blood, red sakura petals flow from her wounds. Then her entire body dissolves into petals that are blown away by a faint wind.

"Genjutsu? Bunshin?" (Illusion technique? Clone?)

Mae appears on a burnt pole as the illusion hiding her dissolves into another cloud of illusion cherry blossoms. She raises her demon sword and smiles like only a kitsune can, then calls out a single phrase.

**"Konkon Konpaku!" **

Kurando faces Shinju and Mashira, with their Digimon Rademon and Ginzarumon, respectively.

**"AWAGAN!"**

Rademon opens fire with jets of explosive bubbles, but Kurando moves his Deer Horn Knives in a pattern. The energy of each bubble is absorbed causing each one to pop into harmless bursts of water

**"BAKUHADODAN!"**

Ginzarumon fires a huge sphere of golden energy at Kurando, but the stoic fighter catches the sphere with his blades. Instead of exploding, the sphere pulsates and shrinks as energy streams into Kurando. Finally, the sphere implodes completely, leaving Kurando unharmed.

**"AOMUCHI!"**

**"NYOIBO!"**

Rademon generates whips composed of blue water that fail to cut Kurando, but do manage to wrap around his right wrist. Ginzarumon generates his staff, extends it several meters, then brings it down to strike Kurando, only for the servant of the Castle Lords to catch the staff between his fingers. Kurando swings his right arm, pulling Rademon off her feet into the air. He swings the Digimon like a flail hitting Ginzarumon, before smashing her into the ground hard enough to create a crater.

Ginzarumaru, who lost his hold on his staff when Rademon struck him, can only watch as it dissolves into lights as the stoic youkai absorbs its energy.

Hitomi and Miyatsu with their Digimon Shiunmon and TenKishimon are fighting Necromancer Tama. The problem is that Tama is sadistic and never fights one on one.

Tama summons a dozen skeletons and half a dozen zombies to attack the children.

**"Makaze!"**

Shiunmon races past the undead and Tama at extremely high speed, slicing them with his wing tips and blades of wind. The skeletons shatter as their heads are removed and the zombies collapse without their heads. Tama falls to the ground decapitated, only for her to morph into another zombie

Shiunmon is confused, until he hears Hitomi's cry of pain. He turns and sees Hitomi on the ground with deep cuts on her back and Tama standing over the girl with a bloody clawed hand.

"You bitch! **RAIUN!**"

Shiunmon generates black clouds from his body, which then fire bolts of lightning at Tama. Tama is struck and explodes into thousands of bone fragments, revealing she was an animated skeleton under an illusion. Shiunmon then cries out as a blade pierces his shoulder and he turns to see the floating arm of a skeleton and the dozen skeletons reassembling themselves, their broken and shattered bones fusing back together.

A mass of red-purple worms extends from the necks of the zombies and dig into the necks of their heads, before pulling the head back on to the body. The rotting corpses then slowly rise to their feet again

**"KANMON!"**

Miyatsu runs to help Hitomi, while TenKishimon generates a glowing gateway. TenKishimon directs the gateway so each zombie and skeleton passes through it, like catching fish or butterflies with a hoop net. As each undead creature passes through the gate, they are purified of Tama's power and collapse back into death. The skeletons crumble to dust in the air, while the zombies either dissolve into rot and earth, or crumble into clouds of ash.

Suddenly, a mass of red-purple worms explodes from the ground and wraps around TenKishimon, before they violently explode creating a burst of green flames.

Morinji drinks more of his sake, then releases a stream of fire from his mouth. KuroKishimon is not affected by the flames, but needs to protect Akane from the heat. Menou is protected by KonKishimon, who uses a dark purple shield.

**"Ennetsujigoku!**" (Flames of Hell)

The demonic KuroKishimon releases a wave of fire and destructive energy from his halberd only for Morinji to explode into a cloud of mud and leaves. The real Tanuki rises from the ground drinking from his now warm sake; he then releases a stream of mist from his mouth. The mist smelling of alcohol soon covers the area and prevents the children and Digimon from seeing more than half a meter in front of them.

KuroKishimon watches for his target, when his flames suddenly surge and he's caught in an explosion that weakens him. He releases a burst of fire and energy from his halberd, only for the mist to ignite and manipulate his attack. The attack is manipulated into a loop before hitting KuroKishimon in the chest.

**"Tate no Shikon!"** (Four Soul Shield)

KonKishimon's shield blocks an attack, purifying the dark aura and releasing its own holy attack of equal power. The shield absorbs the youki in the mist and releases a holy aura that disperses the mist. Morinji stands far from the four, who rush towards each other.

"Kuro-nissan, are you alright?"

KuroKishimon doesn't respond, instead he tries to cleave his brother in half with his halberd, scaring Menou and Akane. On KuroKishimon's burnt back is a black ofuda, which is glowing with an evil purple aura.

Amaterasu holds her mirror and glows with a fiery crimson light. The crimson aura flows into the mirror, causing its silvery reflective surface to glow white.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!"**

Blaze fires his shotguns at Amaterasu, but the blasts vanish when they hit a translucent wall of crimson light. The youkai goddess of the sun chants an incantation and the wall flows into the mirror. The mirror then flashes and fires a dozen copies of the double impact attack. Blaze and Liltha are badly injured and Gabriel falls from the sky as one blast pierces his feathery wing.

Amaterasu generates fiery red birds from her immense aura, which flows into the mirror then explodes outward in the form of a pack of giant wolves composed of fire. Angel pierces the first wolf with a chidori-like attack, but badly burns his right arm in the process. Spike slices through the second with his sword. Drusilla's ice arrow causes the third fire wolf to explode into smoke. Kakashi protects Naruto, Sakura, and Sai using a powerful water attack to wipe out another three wolves and Biju-Digimon Gohan wipes out the remaining six with his aura of destruction.

Amaterasu chants and particles of white light are emitted by her crimson aura. At the same time, the surface of the mirror absorbs the particles of light and glows bright like the surface of the sun. She raises her mirror and it emits a powerful red light and as she moves like a dancer, the red light washes over the field of battle. Everything the red light touches bursts into flames. Plants and leaves explode into steam and flame, rocks are scorched, and when the red light strikes the shinobi they are covered in flames.

If the Scourge members were still normal vampires they would have been reduced to ash in seconds. Instead, Angel falls to the ground with a badly burnt coat, Spike is almost completely unharmed except for a few burns on his face, and Drusilla is unharmed except for damage to her priestess robes.

The clothing of Team Seven is badly damaged with first and second degree burns on the exposed skin, which means that Sai is injured the most and Kakashi is hurt the least. Sakura's medic ninja skills cause her burns to heal and Naruto's regenerative powers are still strong even with the Kyubi no Kitsune removed from his body.

Amaterasu chants a different incantation and the mirror pointed into the air fires tens of thousands of high speed bursts of flame, like arrows composed of fire. The arrows shot into the sky, then descend on the heroes.

Tsuhiyomi faces three teams of Ninja and their Digimon Partners. He faces Teams Light and Reptile, and the two Kumo (Cloud) Jinchuriki Kira Hachi and Yugito Nii with their partners.

Kira Hachi and his Ushionimon Taurus appear behind him with their swords drawn. A split second later and the servant of the Castle Lords is sliced to pierces. The pierces don't bleed crimson as they fall; instead they bleed water and become water as they hit the ground. The water causes the ground to become muddy, but then the ground around the droplets also turns to mud. Soon, the ground beneath the two swordsmen has become a muddy swamp causing the rapper and partner to sink to their waists.

The Regalia warrior rises from the ground several meters away, like a corpse rising from a grave. His moon light eyes glow as he inhales deeply, then he opens his mouth and releases a torrent of water from his gullet. The water soon floods the battleground. Hikari and Takeru release their wings and soar into the air with their Digimon Angemon and Angewomon with them. Most of the other humans and Digimon use chakra to walk on the surface of the water, but there are some like GeoGreymon and Leona who can't use the technique.

Tsukuyomi stands on the surface of the water and to the shock of his enemies is going through hand signs like a ninja. Tsukuyomi rams his palm on the surface of the water and the surface for a hundred meter radius explodes upward into a hundred drills of water. The water drills are stronger than steel and when the ninja and Digimon get too close the water cuts them like knives

Tsukiyomi looks at the Angels in the sky and releases a stream of water from his mouth. The stream misses the angels and explodes a hundred meters above them. The rain that falls cuts the angels like steel needles and finally causes them to fall out of the sky.

Susanno is covered in sand, which then implodes crushing him like a grape. The problem is that his remains dissolve into smoke and ash, which means he was some sort of doppelganger/clone. The real Susanno appears from a cloud of smoke with his sword glowing with white flames. As he moves his sword, the flame blade extends into a fiery whip that strikes Gaara a dozen times and sends the former Kazekage flying back. He's not injured, but the sand armor that covers his skin is melted in places. This means that his body now has several scars made of glass.

Temari swings her giant fan and a wave of slicing wind shoots towards the Regalia warrior, enough wind to level half a forest. Susanno swings his sword and creates a wall of superheated air and demonic energy that completely stops Temari's wind attack. He slashes the sword downward and the wall splits and twists into a horizontal tornado that tears the ground and sends Temari tumbling through the air.

Kankuro's puppets rescue his sister from the wind, but are damaged by the blades of wind that are mixed with the wind vortex. The new youkai hardwood is stronger than iron armor, but is still cut in a dozen places, meaning if the blades had hit his sister, she would have lost limbs at least.

Takato stands on the shoulders of Guilmon, when Susanno appears in the air with his glowing sword. The whip-like blade of white flame strikes Guilmon, burning him in a dozen places and causing him to collapse in pain. Takato is shocked by Susanno's lightning and also collapses in pain as he hits the ground hard.

Susanno is hit by two blasts of glowing diamond-like shards from Renamon and Ruki, but his armor stops every one. The armor isn't even scratched by the shards and he catches their purple flame covered fists with his palms. He then tosses their arms upward, punches both of them several times, and then catches the sword he tosses into the air, ramming the blade into the ground. There is an explosion of heat and flame that sends the kitsune Digimon and partner into the air covered in flames. They skid for several meters as they hit the ground.

Tsunade delivers a punch powerful enough to shatter a mountain to Sussano's face, but it only manages to cause him to slide for a dozen meters. Tsunade is about to continue her attack, when she falls to her knees shaking.

"I charged my armor with my energy, slug woman."

Jiraiya rams his bloody palm into the ground and a seal spreads across the ground, but there isn't an explosion of smoke indicating a successful summoning. He tries again with the same result and Anko notices she can't summon any snakes.

"The warped space prevents any outside help, be they other warriors or servant creatures."

Susanno inhales, then releases a thunderous roar. A swirling blast of blue-white flame and lightning explodes from his mouth, warping the air around with its heat. The three Sennin barely avoid the blast and are sent flying by the resulting explosion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyohime was the daughter of a village headman who fell in love with a priest. The priest named Anjin fell in love with her, but after a time he overcame his passions and refrained from further meetings. Kiyo became furious at the sudden change of heart, and pursued him in rage. He escaped her by crossing a river, but Kiyohime possessed immense rage and knowledge of the darkest arts. She transformed herself into an immense fire-breathing serpent and burned the priest alive inside of the temple's bell. She was sealed away by the other priests, but she has fed on the spreading evil and broken the seal.

Lord Sesshomaru stands in front of another destroyed shrine on the riverbank. The legendary Kiyohime floats in the sky above, occasionally sending bright fireballs down on the landscape. Each of the large fire balls is hot enough to melt iron in seconds and each blast is powerful enough to level a small building.

She is a huge sea-green snake with a stripped red underside. The serpent also has a white human face like a Noh mask, burning red eyes, and long black hair on her head. The serpent-dragon also has fangs made of iron, the same iron used to create the temple bells.

Kiyohime stares at Sesshomaru and is reminded of the handsome priest Anjin. She screams in rage, then releases a torrent of fire with a temperature of over 3100 Kelvin, enough to vaporize iron and incinerate flesh and bone. The fire washes over the silver haired daiyoukai, but doesn't do any damage beyond melting the ground around him. As the fires disperse, Sesshomaru grips the hilt of Bakusaiga and with one move draws the blade and releases a wave of destructive power. Enough power to kill a thousand demons strikes Kiyohime and the serpent-dragon resists for a moment before she is blasted into a thousand pierces, which are then incinerated by the energies. Any fragment that survives decomposes into dust in seconds, making sure that the serpent can't resurrect herself ever again.

Sesshomaru places his sword back in its saya and narrows his eyes. He can sense the closeness of the Castle and the powerful daiyoukai lords, and he knows that their evil power is increasing rapidly.

"This Sesshomaru is not pleased."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mae's transformed mesunokitsune strikes Inuyasha's tessaiga sending up a shower of sparks. They strike a second time, sending up even more sparks. When their blades collide for the third time there is a shockwave that sends everyone flying.

Mae turns in the air and deflects another of Kagome's sacred arrows. As she lands, she spins and slashes downward releasing a destructive shockwave from the blade similar to Inuyasha's wind scar. Inuyasha's injured and disoriented by the shockwave and is not capable of moving fast enough to save her. As the shockwave strikes Kagome, she is torn to pieces and pieces of a log fall to the ground.

Mae turns as two spinning drills of wind shoot out of the forest towards her. She leaps into the air to avoid the drills, only to encounter of a cloud of poisonous insects. The insects swarm around her in the air, while the two air drills change direction and target her again.

Within the mass of insects, Mae's eyes glow red and a look of feral rage forms on her face. As the drills draw closer and closer, her body emits a crimson shoki (miasma). The miasma causes all but the most durable insects to die, destroying their bodies like concentrated acid. Mae lets out a cry of rage and her aura explodes into a spherical blast field. The wall of energy pulverizes the remaining insects in less than a second and sends a thunderous shockwave outward. Kiba and Akamaru's double piercing fang strikes the translucent crimson sphere and sends arcs of red energy and chakra in multiple directions. Seconds later, an unconscious Kiba and Akamaru fall into the forest below.

Hinata jumps as fast as possible and catches both Kiba and the massive Akamaru. Using her chakra to boost her strength, she manages to save the lives of her teammates, then collapses from the strain.

**"GRAND HOWL!"**

Mae turns and uses her sword to block the blast from Akitamon. The sword generates a barrier that block the flow of energy and causes it to disperse around her.

**"FURYUDAN!"**

Mae then has to generate a second barrier from her own body to stop Garyuumon's attack from the rear. The two barriers strain to stop the destructive power, but eventually both youkai-Digimon hybrids run out of energy. As their attacks end, Mae pushes her barriers outward and disperses them, then becomes a crimson blur. She appears behind Garyuumon and delivers a brutal slash that sends the dragon fang Digimon into Akitamon minus his tail. A howling shockwave from Mae's sword then sends both into the ground hard enough to create an explosion.

As Inuken and Midori yell for the safety of their partners, Mae appears in front of them and delivers a double blow that sends them flying back at high speed. They fly through several tree branches before smashing into a cliff face hard enough to leave impressions. As they fall out of the impressions, they also leave crimson trails.

**"CRUSHING FANG!"**

**"KAZEKIRI!**"

Akitamon and Garyuumon use physical attacks trying to get revenge for their partners, but Mae vanishes and appears behind them. She releases another blast of energy that strikes both and sends them into the forest, through a dozen trees before creating craters in the mountains. They fall to the ground covered in arcs of energy and their bodies acting like an old TV covered in static.

**"Meido Zangetsuha!"**

Mae turns at Inuyasha's enraged attack cry and sees a blade of darkness. The crescent-shaped blade tears her in half and then like a black hole pulls the remains into hell. Inuyasha's eyes widen as the remains become crimson sakura petals as they are pulled into hell. The real Mae descends with her own sword glowing red and Inuyasha is forced to block with the black Tessaiga. Mae's blade howls like the winds of a hurricane and vibrates so fast it becomes a blur. It then slices straight through Inuyasha's demon sword Tessaiga. Inuyasha stares as half his sword falls to the ground, then falls back as blood explodes from his torso.

Mae stands next to him with closed eyes and creepy smile, as blood drips from her own demon sword.

Kurando delivers a hundred rapid strikes to Rademon, each blow powerful enough to take her off her feet and the number causing her float in the air supported by the blows. The final blow creates a shockwave and sends Rademon flying across the battlefield. She strikes a massive boulder and causes it to explode into dust. Shinju notices with horror that her partner's hard iridescent skin is badly cracked.

Kurando suddenly appears next to Shinju and Mashira, and kicks both of them. This causes the two humans to skid across the earth and collapse in pain from broken ribs. Rademon and Ginzarumon charge at Kurando to save their partners, but Kurando grabs both of them by the throat. The two youkai-Digimon cry out as their energy is drained and their bodies become translucent.

Kurando then lets go, jumps back, and with a wave of his hand summons his deer horn knives back into his grip. The knives are used to block Asuma's trench knives as he appears in front of Kurando. Kurando doesn't move an inch from the blow despite the wind chakra from the ninja blades slicing him. Kurando crosses his blades and a beam of energy explodes from them and sends Asuma flying through the air.

Kurando blinks, then turns to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Ino is on her knees holding her head in severe pain. Shikamaru is sweating as his shadow returns to him and Chouji's enlarged arm is returning to normal size, but now looks badly broken.

Tama stands in front of TenKishimon, with the hero's armor covered in dents and cracks. Tama smiles, even with a hole through her chest, then dissolves into blood and mud. The red-brown liquid pools under TenKishimon, then rises up to form a spherical shell around the youkai/Digimon hybrid. TenKishimon can only watch as the shell is covered in glowing red cracks before exploding like a bomb. Badly damaged armor collapses to the ground and the shockwave renders Miyatsu unconscious.

Shiunmon struggles to move, as Hitomi is held to a tree by skeleton arms. Larger bone arms hold the bird hybrid, gripping hard enough to crack bone and finger tips piercing skin and flesh. Suddenly, a dozen bone arms explode from the ground and strike Shiumon's unprotected stomach. Most are stopped, but several pierce and impale the child-level warrior.

Necromancer Tama rises like a ghost from the bloody battle ground and raises her hand to the sky. Tiny fragments of bone, wood, and stone gather in her palm, and fuse together into a mass. As more and more material is absorbed at an accelerated rate, the mass takes form. The form of an immense scythe with a petrified wood handle and a long curved razor sharp blade composed of metal and stone.

A badly injured KonKishimon ducks under KuroKishimon's halberd, spins, and delivers a slash to the crazed warrior's back. The Knight's sword slices clear through the dark talisman causing it to ignite in blue flames. Within seconds, the talisman is gone and KuroKishimon falls to the ground completely drained.

KonKishimon then turns to see Morinji swell to the size of a giant like Chouji using one of Akimichi's body manipulation techniques. The giant Tanuki swells like balloon into a spherical shape as it drinks from its sake bottle, then releases a torrent of burning liquid from its gullet. The burning napalm-like liquid flows across the ground towards the drained knight and his unconscious brother.

Rock Lee and Maito Gai appear and grab the brothers, pulling them to safety, while Kairi sends a wave of water to contain and divert the burning liquid. Tenten fires a barrage of projectiles coated in poison and explosive seals, but Morinji explodes like a giant Hydrogen balloon. Neji then attacks Tenten, his eyes glowing due to the dark talisman on his back.

Tsuhiyomi explodes into a thousand water droplets after another attack by Team Light. The water droplets stop falling and float in midair before shooting at the heroes like bullets. Angemon and Angewomon both shield their partners, but the water bullets pierce them and their partners completely. As they fall, two giant hands made of water explode from the ground behind Tsuhiyomi and grab Masaru and Agumon out of the air. The two hands give them a quick squeeze which cracks bones, then toss them into Ryo and Cyberdramon. As Team Reptile tumbles to the ground, the ground beneath them becomes water. This water is strange as while it is denser and heavier than normal, none of heroes are buoyant and sink like stones.

Gaara and Shukaku are sent flying by a massive electrical discharge from Susanno. The lightning shockwave melts nearly all of their sand and cocoons them in molten glass while incinerating surrounding trees. Temari and Kankuro soon join their unconscious little brother when they are hit by bolts of lightning.

Takato's eyes widen as Susanno's white flash blade leaves burning cuts in his chest and badyl injures Guilmon. Jenrya and Gargomon also fall as the fiery blade cuts their torsos. Ruki and Renamon attack from the shadows, but the servant of the Castle Lords generates a spherical barrier. The shell of darkness crawling with blue lightning then explodes outward in a shockwave that shatters and incinerates trees, and reduces boulders to dust. The blast also sends Ruki and Renamon flying into the ground.

Tsunade appears next to Sussano and delivers an extremely powerful punch to his armored face. Susanno of the Storms doesn't move a centimeter; instead Tsunade is shocked by high voltage electricity.

Amaterasu points her index finger at Angel and a fiery beam of red light lances through Angel's chest and out his back, straight through the heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the center of a Dark Lake, the thick cloud of shoki (miasma) has dispersed. The Castle composed of dark crystal has changed shape, with thicker walls and fortifications, and dome-like chambers. The toxic lake ripples as the castle begins to shake and waves appear as the castle rises from the lake bed. The castle rises from the lake sending out a corrosive tsunami, then slowly floats into the sky.

Lord Mokusei slashes the Tiger and the Rabbit with a blade composed of lightning. The creatures cry out in pain, then fall to the ground dead. As they die, their bodies dissolve into particles of light. Each light shines like a star and the lights flow into Mokusei body causing him to glow a bright blue aura and crack the ground beneath him.

Lady Kinsei slices the Monkey and the Rooster with blades of wind. As the creatures die, their bodies explode into thousands of white stars that flow into Kinsei. Kinsei's white aura expands and she almost purrs in pleasure as her power increases.

Lord Kasei incinerates the Snake and the Horse with his flames. When the flames disperse, the only thing that remains is a cloud of crimson stars, which flow into Kasei's body. The Lord of Fire's aura grows like gasoline on a bonfire and melts the crystal ground around him with its heat.

Lady Susei wraps tentacles made of water around the bodies of the Rat and the Pig, then with a twist of her wrist causes them to be ripped to pierces in a very gruesome manner. The bodies dissolve into black water, leaving dark blue stars floating the air. The stars flow into Susei and her dark aura expands and swirls around her in a maelstrom.

Supreme King Dosei raises his hands and sand explodes from the ground beneath the Dragon, Sheep, Dog and Ox. The golden sand covers every square millimeter and is soon almost a meter thick. King Dosei closes his hand and the sand implodes crushing the four zodiac animals like grapes. The bloody sand then flows into Dosei's body carrying the golden stars he knows it contains. It hard to explain how a humanoid daiyoukai, or even his true youkai form, could absorb a hundred twenty times his body weight in sand and not increase in size or mass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 31 - ATFF2 - Part6

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

(1) I love my Positive Reviewers. They are the blood of my Halloween World Fics

(2) New Computer with WordPerfect X3.

(3) I now have High Speed Internet! I love it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEAMS**

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Shizune/Iruka

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izzy

Team Gai - Rock Lee/Tenten/Neji Hyuuga - Gai

Kairi

Inu-Tachi

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala

New Generation Inu-Tachi

Inuken/Akitamon, Midori/Garyuumon, Shinju/Rademon, Mashira/Ginzarumon, Hitomi/Shiunmon, Miyatsu/TenKishimon, Akane/KuroKishimon, and Menou/KonKishimon

**The First IY ARC**

Inuyasha is Starter Group and The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass.

Two of the groups meet the Inuyasha-tachi Starter Group - Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala - before and during the events of Movie 2. The other two groups are displaced in time.

**The Second IY ARC**

After The Ending and The Past

It's After the Ending. Naraku and the Shikon no Tama are gone for good. Wished away preventing Kagome and Naraku from becoming the Shikon no Tama like miko Midoriko and the youkai Magatsuhi. Years later, Miroku and Sango have a few kids together. Kagome has finished high school and returns to the past for the last time. She married Inuyasha in a Happy Ending!

A new threat appears with connection to the distant past and the return of the other groups.

It shows what happened to Teams Suna, Tamer, Anko, and the Sennin in the past during Inu no Taishou's time using flashbacks.

**YOUKAI IDEAS**

The Scourge, Shinobi and Digidestined will be encountering many youkai opponents.

What are your ideas for youkai?

Add a couple youkai to your Reviews.

Example

Spike gets into a drunken fight with a monkey demon.

The monkey has dark green fur, red eyes, and long fangs.

He wears gold/brown armor and carries a curved sword

Information taken from **tvtropes**DOT**org** under Obake

Obake is the general term used for Japanese monsters and demons (also known as Yokai), also sometimes applied to Japanese ghosts (Yuurei). Naturally, these creatures are mentioned or appear quite often in Anime. Commonly referenced Obake include:

· Henge, magical animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence. Often assume human form and get into all kinds of mischief. The two most famous Henge are probably Kitsune (foxes) and Tanuki (raccoon-dogs).

·Oni, muscular, mountain-dwelling humanoids who can be depicted as either good or bad. Almost always translated into English as "demons" or "ogres", although they are not always evil.

·Tsukumogami, inanimate objects that come to life after a hundred years. These can range from weapons to clothes to umbrellas (Karakasa).

·Nurikabe, a monster that takes the form of an animate section of wall. It has the power to turn invisible, and likes to use this power to impede travelers.

·Kamaitachi, weasel-like creatures that attack in trios: the first one knocks down a traveler with a gust of wind, the second cuts the traveler with its sickle-like claws, and the third applies an ointment that stops the bleeding, leaving the victim with a bloodless but inexplicably large and painful wound.

·Kappa, water spirits who hold water in a reservoir on top of their heads. Kappas are fond of eating cucumber, hence cucumber rolls being called "Kappamaki".

·Tengu are winged creatures. Long-nosed Tengu are red-skinned and humanoid, Karasu Tengu are anthropomorphic crows.

·Rokurokubi are human by day but have extremely elastic necks during the night. Nukekubi can detach their heads from their necks and float away in search of human flesh.

·The baku is a relatively benign example, being a tapir-like monster that eats bad dreams.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

There is now a challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.org/Challenge-3717

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**HALLOWEEN WORLD WAS NOMINATED FOR 2008**

**COA BEST UNFINISHED MULTIPLE CROSSOVER**


	22. ATTF Broken Mirror 2 Part 8

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

NEWS

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 33: A TWISTED FEUDAL FAIRYTALE**

**Arc 2 Broken Mirror - Part 8**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Northern Mountains

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stands with Mae's sword piercing his shoulder and a pool of crimson forming beneath him. Inuyasha lets out a final cry of pain and falls limp, as the crimson fades from his eyes and his fangs and claws revert to normal. Without the demon sword Tessaiga, which is now broken on the ground, Inuyasha is unable to control his inner demon. Mae smiles, then notices a sound behind her. She turns to see Inuken and Midori standing with their badly injured partners.

"I'll be with you brats in a second. I'm still talking to your father."

The children watch as the evil kitsune Mae continues to torture their father, and feel a deep hatred boiling in their hearts. Those strong emotions produce energy, which flows into the machines on their wrists. The Digivices screech and vibrate as the energy fills them, then shine with a bright light. .

Akitamon is covered in white flames, which soon disperse to reveal a new creature.

It resembles a man-wolf with a muscular adult body covered in silver-white fur, a wolf's head with sharp fangs and sharp claws on his fingers and toes. He stands two hundred ten centimeters tall wearing a red and white necklace, red arm bands, and red pants.

_**AkitaInumon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Adult Level_

_Type: Holy Dog Hybrid_

_An Adult level hybrid of Akita Inu youkai and holy beast Digimon possessing immense strength and loyalty. He's a fierce fighter and relentless defender, who will never surrender._

_Attack_

_Gougi Houkou (Grand Howl): A blast of wind and energy from Akitamon's mouth that can shatter the most durable enemies._

_Tetsuke (Iron Fur): A defensive technique that causes her fur to become an armor of super hard iron hairs._

_Rei Hadoken (Spirit Surge Fist): A destructive blast of energy released by his fist._

_Chuuten Hadoken (Rising Surge Fist): A blast of energy sent into the ground that explodes upward under the target as a column of fire._

_Garougaken (Hungry Wolf Fang Fist): AkitaInumon strikes the target over and over again, at extremely high speed, with his fingers acting as daggers._

Garyuumon glows a blue green light and slowly transforms into a larger creature. Its lean body becomes more muscular, horns appear on its head and spines go from his head to the tip of his whip-like tail. The blue-green scales turn dark blue and the mane of blue-white hair becomes pure white. The final things to appear are two immense leathery wings, different from a bird or bat's wing.

_**NeoSeiryumon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Adult Level_

_Type: Dragon Fang Hybrid_

_A Child level hybrid of dragon youkai and holy dragon Digimon possessing vast speed on land and in the air, and is extremely cunning. He's a fighter that outsmarts his opponents before tearing them to pierces._

_Attacks_

_Gufuryudan (Hurricane Dragon Bullet): An immense blast of energy and wind from its mouth that traps the target in a vortex and slices them to pieces._

_Kazekiri (Wind Cut): NeoSeiryumon covers his claws in energy and moves in an instant cutting the target with blades of wind._

_Keikeibi (Piercing Tail): NeoSeiryumon's tail moves faster than sound and pierces the strongest metals._

_Kaimetsu no Tsubasa (Wings of Destruction): Hurricane force slicing winds released from the wings._

_Kaze Kekkai (Wind Barrier): A protective barrier of wind and energy generated by the hybrid._

Mae looks at the evolved partners of the children and pulls her blade from Inuyasha. She takes a stance with the blade to challenge her new opponents.

"**Rei Hadoken!"**

AkitaInumon appears in front of Mae, within her defenses before she can react, and sends a glowing fist into her stomach. There is a blinding flash as the energy is discharged and Mae is sent flying for many meters.

"**Kaimetsu no Tsubasa!"**

As Mae is flying through the air, NeoSeiryumon flies above her and releases wind blasts from his wings. The force of the slicing wind forces the Digimon Youkai hybrid higher into the sky while smashing Mae into the ground creating a deep trench that soon becomes a crater at the end.

"**Chuten Hadoken!"**

AkitaInumon rams his fist into the ground and a pillar of wind and energy explodes from the crater into the sky. Mae is blasted by the waves of energy, which tear her expensive looking robes and cause her hair to become wild. She doesn't have any major injuries despite the attacks, only small shallow cuts.

Mae's eyes glow an angry red and the dust and small rocks on the ground move as waves of energy ripple off her body. She suddenly moves, creating an explosion of dirt from the launch, and AkitaInuken goes flying across the battlefield, destroying several trees and a boulder in the process. Mae appears on the ground and swings her sword to point at the flying NeoSeiryumon.

"**Kon Kon KONPAKU!"**

A wave of energy explodes from the sword creating a shockwave, but the adult hybrid blocks with a wind barrier. The barriers strains against the amount of energy, but soon the blast ends and he can drop the drained barrier. The second the barrier is released, kitsune assassin Mae appears above the dragon and delivers a kick. The kick knocks the dragon out of the sky and into the ground, creating another crater in the landscape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurando is about to finish his opponents when the digivices on Shinju and Mashira's wrists begin to screech and glow a pulsating bright light.

"**Shizenhakai!**" (Destruction of Nature)

Kurando releases a dark beam of energy from his crossed Crescent Moon Blades. The dark beam kills everything caught in its path, as proven by the dead soil and dust of trees from previous attacks. The attack is so powerful that bacteria and pollen in the air are destroyed for a ten meter radius, but the beam fails to pierce of the aura of energy that forms around the child hybrids.

Rademon is covered in shining white light and when the light clears, she's no longer a small child. She is an adult humanoid composed of the same strong, resilient, and iridescent material. She also has silver eyes and long hair, which is a mix of silver-white and pink. She's dressed in an armless white body suit with dark pink shoulder armor and pink arm bands. She also wears a silver tiara that serves as protective gear.

_**LadyRademon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Adult Level _

_Type: Deep Water Hybrid_

_An Adult level hybrid of water Digimon and water youkai possess a fast mind and faster reflexes. Her body is harder than diamond, but moves through the waters with the speed of a goddess_

_Attacks_

_Awagan (Bubble Gun): LadyRademon can fire jets of bubbles from her fingers. The bubbles of water contain energy and explode like bombs when they hit the target. Individual bubbles are weak, but she fires hundreds per minute at her targets._

_Houmatsu Rappa (Violent Bubble Wave): A stream of water and energy from her mouth capable of drilling through stone walls and shattering buildings._

_Aomuchi (Blue Whip): LadyRademon can generate whips composed of water and energy that can grab and slice her targets._

_Aoyari (Blue Spear): LadyRademon can generate streams of water that come together into a lance of water that can go through targets like steel drills. _

_Namikaze (Wind and Water/Discord): LadyRademon spreads water around her area then causes the water to shoot upward in to tornadoes that tear and shred targets._

_Arashi Hasaiki (Tempest Crusher): LadyRademon sends a massive amount of water into the air which descends as a column of wind and water that crushes and grinds the target to dust._

Ginzarumon is surrounded by a gold-white light and when the light has faded, the monkey has grown. He's now a larger ape with white fur and a black face, hands and feet. It also has red eyes, a mane of grey fur and sharp fangs. He's also dressed in tiger loincloth, golden upper torso armor, and a more elaborate headband

_**Saiyukimon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Adult Level_

_Type: Legendary Monkey Hybrid_

_A child level hybrid of holy beast Digimon, monkey youkai, and summoning creature. He's the loyal pillar of strength and unpredictable fist of the Digital World._

_Attacks_

_Bakuhadodan (Explosive Surge Bullet): A ball of golden energy from Saiyukimon that explodes like a bomb when it hits a target._

_Reshahadodan (Rapid Fire Surge Bullet): Smaller balls of golden energy fired at a rapid pace like a machine gun._

_Nyoibo (Compliant Staff): Saiyukimon can generate an unbreakable staff that can extend to any length and can be used to smash his enemies into dust._

_Bunshin Bakuha (Doppleganger Explosion): Saiyukimon can generate clones of himself to absorb damage from physical and energy attacks, and to physically attack targets._

_Tenhanahou (Heavenly Flower Cannon!): Saiyukimon can generate a field of energy that gathers energy from the environment in the illusion of flower petals before releasing it as an extremely destructive attack_.

"**Reshahadodan!"**

Kurando raises his Deer Horn Knives to absorb the energy attack, but instead of a single sphere there are hundreds of smaller, faster spheres. Kurando is able to absorb several spheres, but many others strike him and the ground creating a series of explosions.

"**Houmatsu Rappa!"**

A stream of water and energy shoots from LadyRademon's mouth, it spins in the air to form a drill of glowing water. It drives Kurando from the smoke cloud, and he strains in the air to stop the attack with his knives' energy absorbing ability. He loses the battle with the attack when Saiyukimon brings his elongated Nyoibo down hard. The strike smashes Kurando into the ground and his weapons go flying.

Kurando rises from the ground and emits a dark aura.

"**Reshahadodan!"**

"**Aoyari!"**

A barrage of energy spheres strike Kurando, but have far less effect than before. The water spear that follows also shatters into harmless droplets. Kurando stomps his foot and a shockwave goes through the ground, sending up dirt and stones, knocking everyone off balance. Kurando appears in front of Saiyukimon in a burst of speed, and begins to strike the monkey hybrid with extremely fast punches. The punches are powerful enough that Saiyukimon is pushed off his feet and suspended in the air by the thunderous blows. A final charged punch sends the monkey tumbling.

"**Aomuchi!"**

Kurando dances between the glowing water whips, avoiding each strike and gets close to LadyRademon. He grabs her by the throat and shocks her with pulses of dark energy. As he holds her off the ground, he slowly begins to close his hand.

"Strength. Speed. Fancy Techniques. They are nothing without the skill to use them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Necromancer Tama creates a barrier of bones to protect her, as waves of energy and sound strike her. Hitomi raises her glowing Digivice and a beam of energy shoots out and strikes the dying Shiunmon.

Shiunmon lets out a loud screech as he's consumed by a blinding white light. When the light fades, Shiunmon is larger with a proportionally longer neck, tail, and wings. The purple tips have turned pitch black and there's a crest of black feathers on his head.

_**ShinShiunmon**_

_Attribute Variable_

_Adult Level_

_Type: Dark Bird Hybrid_

_More vicious and sadistic than Shiumon, this is a lethal hybrid of bird youkai and Digimon._

_Attacks_

_Makaze (Evil Wind): A physical attack in which Shiunmon races past the target at extremely high speed, slicing the target with his wing tips and blades of wind._

_Mataifuu (Evil Typhoon): A physical attack in which Shiunmon races past the target at hurricane speed, slicing the target with a barrage of wind blades and shattering shockwave._

_Raiun (Thunder Cloud): Shiunmon generates black clouds around its body that fire bolts of lightning at the target._

_Raiko (Thunder Cannon): Shiunmon concentrates the electrical power into beam of white fire._

_Maousei (Demon King Star): A barrage of bright stars from the wings that strike with the force of a meteor shower. _

_Genshiun (Atomic Cloud): Shiunmon discharges all of his energy into one explosive blast able to annihilate a city block._

"**MAOUSEI!"**

ShinShiunmon jumps into the air and flies at high speed into the air. Once high enough, it sweeps its wings towards the ground and releases hundreds of glowing lights like burning meteorites. Tama cries out as her defense is destroyed in a fiery blast, she's then hit over and over again by the burning attacks.

She stands covered in flames, when ShinShiunmon shoots through the smoke and flames and rams her hard. The impact is strong enough to create a huge visible shockwave

Tama is sent flying, but she lands on her feet despite the power of the attack. Tama snarls like an angry panther, with her fangs and claws lengthening. She lets out a roar and the ground around her for several meters implodes then explodes upward. The landscape becomes a scene from a horrific nightmare with spike-covered towers of bones arranged like trees, and the ground resembling crimson stained grave soil.

As Tama's aura grows, her shadow lengthens, darkens, and changes shape to that of an immense feline. A shadowy feline with glowing eyes despite Tama's normal eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

KonKishimon thought he was going to die at his brother's halberd, when the dark Digimon let out an angry roar.

"Kill him," orders Morinji.

"No... one... orders... me."

"What?"

"**NO ONE ORDERS ME!"**

With the final roar, the Talisman on his back bursts into flames. At the same time, the halberd glows bright with demonic flames. As the last of the Talisman burns away, the fiery aura swirls into the blades of the polearm.

"**SHOUNETSUJIGOKU!"** (BURNING HELL!)

KuroKishimon releases an aura that explodes outward as white flames. The white flame circle strikes Morinji causing the Tanuki to scream in pain. In less than five seconds, Morinji's clothing is burnt away along with more than sixty percent of his fur leaving second and third degree burns.

"**ENNETSUJIGOKU!"** (Flames of Hell!)

A wave of fire and destructive energy is released from his halberd as he swings it at Morinji, as KuroKishimon appears in front of him in a burst of speed. The blade itself creates a deep cut in Morinji's chest, but the energy wave hits with the force of an eighteen wheeler. The Tanuki is sent flying through the air covered in flames and creates an explosion as he lands.

From the smoke and flames comes a loud growl as a huge creature emerges. Morinji has degenerated into a feral Tanuki with glowing eyes and claws. The surge of dark energy has also regenerated the damage done by KuroKishimon's attacks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukiyomi covers his eyes to block a brilliant light, but then his body explodes into a shower of water droplets from a surge of holy energy. As he reforms, he can only watch as two angels appear from the light.

"**Holy Disinfection!"**

"**Saint Air!"**

HolyAngemon releases an all-purpose healing spell, while Angewomon creates a ring of energy force that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies. Tsukiyomi rushes towards the angels to stop them, but Angemon throws his sword Excaliber at the watery villain. The sword goes straight through the villain, who feels a tearing sensation. He turns and sees what passes for his soul impaled on the blade and slowly disintegrating.

"**Soul Banish."**

"**HOLY ARROW!"**

Angewomon creates a glowing bow and arrow. The holy energy arrow absorbs energy from the Saint Air ring, glowing brighter, before shooting like a fiery white lance. The holy arrow goes straight through Tsukiyomi, causing his entire body to glow white before exploding like an ice statue hitting molten steel.

Tsukiyomi is far from destroyed and reforms in seconds, but his form has changed. He's less human with a body composed of flowing dark blue water and glowing eyes. The water lord releases a dozen streams of the water from the ground, which twist at the ends to be drills to pierce their prey.

Tsukiyomi is so distracted with killing the Angels that he doesn't see Masaru Daimon get close. He does notice when Masaru's glowing fist strikes and vaporizes his head. The head quickly reforms, but Masaru rams his fist into his Digivice. In a golden blaze, Agumon warp digivolves to ShineGreymon.

At the same time, Ryo and Cyberdramon 's child form Monodramon fuse together to form a hero out of Super Sentai and other Tokusatsu-based hero shows. Justimon is back.

"**SHINING BLAST!"**

"**BLITZ ARM!"**

The combined attacks of Justimon and ShineGreymon produce immense heat. The Shining Blast from his wings is like sunlight increased to laser intensity and the blue energy pulses from Justimon's right arm cause small, but extremely hot explosions. Tsukiyomi is blasted into a million tiny droplets and vaporized

Several meters away, an injured Kairi watches the battle. She watches in shock as Tsukiyomi reforms from a gaseous state and is so shocked that she doesn't notice droplets of glowing water on her skin. Droplets which are slowly absorbed by her body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Susanno's lightning sword slices off Gaara's head, only for him to turn into a cloud of sand. The ground shifts and then sand shoots into the air like water from a geyser. Susanno continues to search the battlefield as his intense aura melts the sand particles into droplets of molten glass.

"**REPPUDAN!"** (Gale Shot!)

Shukaku releases a destructive ball of pressurized air from his mouth. Sunsanno is unable to dodge due to the weight of the glass on his armor and the other materials mixed with the air cause an explosion.

Susanno is pushed back then his legs sink into the ground preventing any movement. He turns when he senses a large explosion of energy.

Takato and Guilmon rise again in the form of Dukemon.

Jenrya and Gargomon smash through the trees in the giant metallic form of SaintGargomon.

Ruki and Renamon emerge from the shadows covered in light, in the form of Sakuyamon.

"**ROYAL SABER!"**

Dukemon shoots energy out of Gram Lance. The beam goes over the ground creating a burn in the battlefield before it strikes Susanno, who blocks with a barrier generated by his lightning sword

"**GIANT BAZOOKA!"**

SaintGargomon fires two large missiles from the missile launchers on his shoulders. The massive missiles cause huge explosions and shatter Susanno's shield. It also shatters parts of his armor and damages the sword.

"**AMETHYST WIND!"**

Sakuyamon summons a mystical wind that carries thousands of purple crystalline shards. The shards carried by the winds slice Susanno's armor and even pierce several weak points.

Susanno watches as his sword disintegrates releasing a purple mist as the shards also dissolve. He then clenches his fist and lets out a roar that sounds like thunder. A dark aura crawling with lightning explodes from his body and creates a dark dome over five meters in radius. As he continues to roar, the clouds above multiply and darken into a howling storm, sending down bolts of lightning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Amateratsu is thrown back by a surge of demonic aura. She looks at the corpse of Angel, which is emitting the malignant aura at an accelerated rate. She concentrates her own energy into a sphere of flame and fires a white beam at Angel, only for the beam to be stopped by a flower composed of dark ice. The ice flower appears from the smoking hole in Angel's chest, an attack that should have destroyed the vampire

Amateratsu then feels the aura of Scourge grow in strength. The sky above her darkens, cutting her off from the sun.

Drusilla stands covered in a dark green aura as her hair and clothing flows in the winds. Her eyes shine like the moon, as glowing symbols appears in the air around her. The symbols form bands of restriction around Drusilla, but they glow brighter and brighter, until they shatter and vanish. As the symbols vanish, Drusilla begins to laugh with a madness and blood lust that fills Amateratsu with fear.

Ribbons of dark green energy appear on the body and clothing of Lilithmon Lilitha, covering her like the linen bandages of a mummy. The ribbons ripple and strain, before tearing apart and vanishing. Lilitha's aura increases to higher levels and she joins her partner in laughter.

Spike's sword burns with dark flames as his light green aura grows larger and more powerful. Bands of green energy appear around Spike's wrists, ankles, and waist. The ankle bands are the first to shatter, followed by the arm bands. Spike then brings his sword down, slicing the waist level band in half. As the bands dissolve, his aura continues to expand and Spike shows his demonic vampire face.

Blaze, the Beelzebumon, is covered in a shell of dark green crystalline material that than shatters from his body. As his aura increases, his eyes glow bright red and the ground beneath him erupts into flames.

Gabriel Light Lior, a powerful Lucemon, glows with a fiery orange light. He glows like a small star, then evolves into a far more powerful form. A powerful adult form dressed in white and black leather and gold jewelry. He also has five immense feathery white wings and five immense bat-like black wings. Gabriel is now Lucemon Falldown Mode

Angel rises from the ground, supported by his aura. As he stands on his feet, the black ice flower is reabsorbed into Angel's body leaving an uninjured chest. Angel's eyes open to reveal gold on black and his vampire ridges appear. Angel smiles, then lets out a deep, dark laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mae holds her shattered sword Mesunokitsune (Vixen). The blade of her precious blade broke from the combined efforts of AkitaInumon and NeoSeiryumon. She lets the hilt fall to the ground with several glowing tears from her crimson eyes.

Kyubi no Mae (Mae of the Nine Tails) lets out a howl as her eyes glow bright. A red aura explodes from her body and swirls around her becoming completely opaque. When the aura disperses, there is no longer a human-shaped daiyoukai, but an immense Kyubi no Kitsune. She roars and a ball of crimson light forms in her mouth, which then explodes outward as a wave of destructive wind and flame.

"**GRAND HOWL!"**

"**GUFURYUDAN!**"

The two attacks from the Digimon/Youkai hybrids collide with the wind and flames from Mae's mouth, sending out a violent shockwave. The attacks continue to press against each other, sending out waves that shred the earth and swirl the air into twisters. Finally the mass of swirling pressurized air and energy explodes violently. Mae is blown back several meters, but the two hybrids are sent back several times the distance. They look up and watch in horror as Kyubi releases another monstrous blast from its mouth, while they're still drained from the previous attack.

"**BAKURYUHA!"**

The eyes of the children and their partners widen as their father Inuyasha appears between them and the energy attack. In his hand is the regenerated demon sword Tessaiga surrounded by swirling winds. As he slices through the Kyubi's immense attack, the flow of energy reverses. The blast becomes a dozen twisters that shoot back towards Mae. Mae, unlike Inuyasha's other foes, jumps clear of the attack while suppressing her aura. This causes the backlash wave to fail to hit her.

She's about to counter attack when something flies by her and she looks down to see former Kyubi no Kitsune Gohan on the ground glowing with a red aura. He's also in a position from throwing a large object.

"**MARYUSOUHA!"**

Kyubi Mae darts higher into the sky, jumping in the air using her aura to avoid the nine hell dragons shot from Gohan's demon sword. Mae then feels something ram into her back.

"**FUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN!"**

Mae falls from the sky surrounded by a sphere of swirling winds. As wind and chakra spins around her, it slices her millions of times in seconds. A human would have no chance of survival as every cell in their body would be sliced by the wind chakra. The Kyubi no Kitsune strikes the ground causing an explosion that sends the children and their partners flying. It also nearly knocks Gohan off his feet, as a pillar of dust shoots into the sky.

To the shock of the heroes, a badly injured Mae rises from the crater less than two minutes after impact.

"**MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!"**

Inuyasha's black crescent-shaped blades slice through Mae and pull parts of her body into the afterlife, but the Kyubi no Kitsune actually survives and continues to attack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Shizenhakai!"** (Destruction of Nature)

LadyRademon dances under the death beam fired from Kurando's palm and delivers an uppercut that knocks the servant of the Castle Lords off his feet. Saiyukimon then rams a ball of golden energy into Kurando's chest. There is an explosion and Kurando tumbles through the air and creates a small trench in the ground. He stops on his feet, then is covered in a swirling dark aura. The aura moves like black water forming a maelstrom in the air, before dispersing to reveal Kurando's true form.

Kurando is an immense black Ushioni with the body of a long-limbed crab and the head of a demon with bull-like horns. The creature roars and the air becomes extremely cold. The ground beneath its claws changes from dark and fertile to a lifeless grey, and every blade of grass withers and dies in less than a second. Ushioni-Kurando opens its mouth and fires a black beam, like a giant version of the Shizenhakai.

Saiyukimon avoids the beam by using Nyoibo to pole vault. The beam is still powerful enough that part of Nyoibo is destroyed. LadyRademon is not as lucky. Though she avoids the majority of the blast, her arm is damaged. The dark nature of the beam leaves her iridescent armor covered in hairline cracks and the color is faded to a dark silver-grey. She also can't move her arm.

"**HOUMATSU RAPPA!"**

LadyRademon releases water and energy from her mouth, which becomes a blast that pierces the shoulder armor of the Ushioni but doesn't cause serious damage.

"**RESHAHADODAN!"** (Rapid Fire Surge Bullet)

Saiyukimon fires a barrage of energy balls, but they only causes burns on the armored shell of the Ushioni. The massive marine creature than releases a barrage of black energy blasts, each one far smaller and weaker than the main blast, but moving at several times the speed. Saiyuki is struck in the leg by one, but because it's smaller only loses all sensation and movement instead of losing the entire leg.

"**AOYARI!"**

LadyRademon with one working arm forms a spear of water and pierces the joint of one of the arms, then pushes on the spear to prevent movement. The Ushioni is about to turn and kill the hybrid when Saiyukimon brings his elongated Nyoibo down hard. The rod is hundreds of meters long and is at its maximum weight, so it creates a deep trench in the earth as it strikes. It also completely severs the limb of Kurando in a spray of black blood.

Kurando roars in pain, then releases the largest Shizenhakai ever generated by the monster. The massive blast kills every living thing from grass to bacteria for a five meter radius, before washing over Saiyukimon. Saiyukimon dissolves into burning ash that is blown away by the dispersing darkness.

The real Saiyukimon stands next to LadyRademon, who holds the severed claw with her water whips. She's not as strong as she was with two working arms, but Saiyukimon gives her a hand. They both spin the claw around and ram it into Kurando, striking the Ushioni with his own claw.

While Kurando is badly injured, Saiyukimon and LadyRademon gather their energies and fire off final attacks.

"**ARASHI HASAIKI!" (TEMPEST CRUSHER!)**

LadyRademon raises her one working arm and a massive amount of water shoots into the air. The massive amount of water gathers in the sky, then descends as a column of wind and water. It comes down like a giant hammer and smashes Kurando into a crater, cracking its armored shell and driving the shattered claw pieces deeper into its wounds. Even that attack isn't enough to kill the servant of the Castle Lords.

Saiyukimon stands perfectly still and behind him is the image of a moon lit Chinese mountain covered in flowering fruit trees and beautiful waterfalls. The image dissolves into flower petals as Saiyukimon forms a dome of swirling lights and energy. The energy gathers in his cupped palms forming a sphere of bright light.

"**TENHANAHOU!" (HEAVENLY FLOWER CANNON!)**

Saiyukimon thrusts his palms toward and releases a beam of white light surrounded by illusionary flower petals. The white beam strikes Kurando, burns straight through him, and explodes out the back. Kurando is covered in small explosions and fire show's through the growing cracks in the armor. Then Kurando explodes into a billion fragments that dissolve into black smoke in the white light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Necromancer Tama's shadow has been protecting her, but as she melds with the shadow, it transforms into her true form of an immense two-tailed cat. The immense cat with saber tooth fangs and fiery paws and tails charges at ShinShiunmon. The dark bird responds with **Mataifuu **(Evil Typhoon).

Fierce winds blow slicing the ground with blades of energized air.

Tama and ShinShiumon appear opposite to each other, back to back and covered in blood. Tama turns with blood lust in her eyes, which is matched by the dark bird's eyes.

Tama roars and releases a blast of dark energy from her mouth. In the center of the dark purple/black energy is the image of a screaming skull with glowing white eyes. ShinShiumon responds with **Raiko** (Thunder Cannon).

The beam of white fire pierces the phantom roar attack, dispersing it, before piercing Tama's body. The energies of the roar still make dozens of deep bloody cuts in ShinShiunmon, but don't tear him to pieces. The back of Tama's body explodes into blood from the thunder cannon attack, but the feline refuses to give up.

Suddenly, the ground explodes into a thousand pillars composed of bone, wood, and debris. The necromantic matter wraps around ShinShiumon and buries him deep in the dark earth. As Tama laughs with two voices, one growling one feminine, the hybrid of youkai and Digimon is pulled deep into the ground and slowly crushed.

Hitomi cries out for her partner and the Digivice screams out. The mound of the dead explodes and a white light streaks into the sky. Tama searches for her opponent, only for the blazing bird to land on her, dig its claw deep, and soar into the sky. ShinShiunmon flies higher and higher, carrying the struggling Tama with her into the heavens.

"You control the Earth and Underworld, but this is My World," says ShinShiunmon. "Let's see how you like being buried!"

The bird turns, closes his wings, and goes into a deep dive. As the fearsome bird dives, he twists his body into a spiral similar to Rock Lee's Lotus technique. As the bird becomes a drill, the winds continue to strike and slice the nekomata over and over preventing any form of escape. The speed goes beyond normal terminal velocity and a second before impact, he does the impossible and teleports away. The spinning feline strikes the ground alone creating a crater as it drills into ground.

"**GENSHIUN!"** (Atomic Cloud)

.

The Genshiun attack causes Shiunmon to discharges all of his energy into one explosive blast able to annihilate a city block. ShinShiumon's version is far more powerful and concentrated to narrow area, created a column of brilliant blue white fire going from heaven to earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**MAKAIHA!" **(Demon World Wave)

The giant Tanuki Morinji regains his mind as a dozen demonic spirits composed of red and black flames burn, bite and claw him. He can't do anything as they explode like bombs

"**SHIDEN!"** (Sword Flash!)

The Soul Knight Hybrid KonKishimon vanishes in an instant and reappears behind Morinji holding a glowing sword. There is a pause as a line of glowing light appears on the Tanuki's stomach and grows brighter and brighter. Then there is an explosion and Morinji goes flying over KonKishimon's head and lands in the rubble.

The Tanuki looks dead, but when KonKishimon gets close, the tanuki turns and releases an immense blast of hurricane force winds and shoki (miasma) from its mouth. KonKishimon predicted the Tanuki's attack and holds up his shield.

"**TATE NO SHIKON!"** (Four Souls Shield!)

Morinji watches as the dark energy swirls into the shield, completely absorbed, then the shield glows white.

"Morinji?" says the Tanuki with a hint of fear

The shield erupts into wind and light that washes over the Tanuki. The Tanuki doesn't have time to scream as fur and skin is burnt away from flesh, then flesh is burnt away from bone. The holy energy consumes everything until even the bones turn to dust in the wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukiyomi stands like a statue composed of glowing water, while the heroes continue to bombard him with attacks. He's protected by an aura of energy, which acts like a protective barrier. He opens his glowing eyes and the sphere is filled with blue-white light. The sphere of energy rises from the ground, elongates, and changes into the shape of an immense creature. When the light fades, Tsukiyomi's true form is revealed.

Tsukiyomi is now an immense black sea serpent resembling a cross between a snake and a Plesiosaur. It has a long body with large flippers/fins, a long neck and very long whip-like tail. It also has glowing silver eyes with black sclera, resembling the full moon in a black sky. The serpent opens its mouth wide and releases a monstrous amount of water. The amount of water is so great that the battle field is soon flooded to a depth of several meters.

Tsukiyomi roars and the waters ripple and churn into immense waves. The deep water swirls into several maelstroms and several twisters form, pulling whatever escapes the waves back into the water.

The mysterious nymph Kairi protects the injured by a creating a protective bubble and attaching it to the bottom of the supernatural lake. The bubble of air is refreshed by Kairi's power as the ninja try to recover from Tsukiyomi's brutal attack. She even absorbs energy from Tsukiyomi's water to maintain the barrier.

HolyAngemon and Angewomon are having problems in the water and so are their winged partners, Kari and Takeru.

Suddenly, part of the water explodes violently. The blast is intense enough that several vortexes are dispersed. From the steam comes ShineGreymon glowing with the fires of the sun. ShingeGreymon Burst Mode has arrived.

Tsukiyomi feels fear in its dark heart as it stares at the Digimon's flames. Tsukiyomi is a creature of the moon and night, and is vulnerable during the day especially in direct sunlight. The real reason his group separated was not to divide and conquer, it was because they're extremely vulnerable to each other's powers. A fact that would have been discovered during a battle royale.

"**Critical Arm!"**

Tsukiyomi doesn't have time to react as an energy blade pierces his neck. Justimon stands behind the serpent with the blade generated by his cybernetic right arm. He doesn't decapitate it since the creature would only reform, instead he stays in place and keeps the creature paralyzed.

"**Heaven's Gate!"**

HolyAngemon's glowing portal appears from the waters and begins to suck the water into it like a black hole. Kairi and the others inside her barrier aren't injured, but the massive amount of water is pulled into the portal.

"**Holy Arrow!"**

Angewomon's blazing holy arrow strikes the sea serpent's torso and a white light spreads through its entire body in an instant. Tsukiyomi struggles to prevent its body from dispersing since the watery liquid would be sucked into the Heaven's Gate and purified.

"**Corona Blaze Sword!"**

A sword hotter than the surface of the sun slices through the watery liquid that makes up Tsukiyomi's body and the sea serpent explodes into superheated steam. The steam and glowing mist is pulled into the Heaven's Gate

Kairi collapses from exhaustion as Tsukiyomi finally dies. As she lies on the ground, a small pool of glowing water gathers and takes a round shape. The image of another object appears on Kairi's wrist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The skies continue to darken and the storm clouds become more and more violent. As the lightning strike's Susanno's aura over and over, the dark aura becomes larger and more menacing. Finally, the mass of darkness cracking with lightning explodes outward in a shockwave of lightning blue energy. What's revealed is Susanno's true form.

The creature is an immense white albatross. As the bird spreads its wings, it glows a brilliant white and hundreds of lightning bolts descend from the storms above. The lightning bolts blast immense craters in the ground and the sheer number of them incinerates the earth with electrical fire.

"**Final Elysium!"**

Dukemon blocks several lightning bolts with his Aegis shield then fires an energy beam from it. The energy strikes a spherical barrier that surrounds the thunder bird, a barrier generated by its intense aura.

Susanno lets out a screech and the lightning barrage begins again, but it's SaintGargomon that blocks the attack. Due to his immense size, he attracts the lightning to him. The lightning strikes him over and over, causing more and more damage, but he refused to surrender.

"**REVERSE KILLER TWIST!"**

SaintGargomon begins to spin rapidly, an attack that normally generates electricity. This time he absorbs energy from the storms to create a growing energy field. As the lightning is absorbed from the storms, Susanno's aura weakens. This is noticed by Gaara, who has Shukaku fire a **Futon: Renkudan** (Drilling Air Bullet) into the sky. As the large ball of compressed air and chakra punches a hole in the cloud cover, Susanno's aura sparks and the albatross acts like he's in pain.

Sakuyamon shoots into the sky and swings her khakkhara/shakujo (sacred staff) around creating a ring of light. The ring of light than expands outward in a shockwave, dispersing more of the dark clouds. Susanno cries out in pain, then soars into the air to stop the heroes from destroying his cloud cover.

He's stopped when Gaara's sand explodes from beneath it and wraps around Susanno in its protective bubble. The lightning barrier prevents the sand from crushing him and creates a glass sphere from the melting sand, but the sand also prevents him from moving.

As Sakuyamon, SaintGargomon, and Shukaku continue to cleanse the sky of the demonic storm clouds, the barrier around Susanno continues to weaken. Finally, the glass shell that has formed begins to crack and the energy barrier begins to fail.

"**Sabaku Sousou!**" (Desert Funeral)

Susanno tries to escape by transforming into a bolt of lightning, allowing his physical body to be completely crushed and reduced to a fine liquid in the sand. The problem with that plan is that SaintGargomon is still absorbing lightning from the environment with his reverse killer twist. A fraction of a second later, the lightning form of Susanno is absorbed and converted, wiping out the spirit.

As a dizzy SaintGargomon stops spinning, the accumulated energy is dispersed into the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**DOUBLE IMPACT! DOUBLE IMPACT! DOUBLE IMPACT! "**

Amateratsu holds up her mirror to stop Blaze's attack, but the blast is so powerful that the mirror shakes in her hand. The problem is that Blaze continues to attack and the mirror's vibrations become more and more severe. All the heat that the mirror is releasing doesn't seem to hurt the Demon Lord Digimon; instead he seems to enjoy it.

"**HAMA NO YA!" **(Sacred Arrow!)

A glowing blue-white arrow follows the blasts of the Bena Hena Shotguns and strikes the center of mirror. The entire mirror is suddenly trapped within a flower-shaped mass of super cold ice. Inside the ice, the sudden shift in temperature and vibrations crack the surface of the mirror.

Spike finishes the mirror with a flame-covered fist. As his fist punches through the ice flower, the mirror and the hands that hold it shatter into a million pieces and Amateratsu is sent flying back. As she tumbles through the air, Lilitha's poison claws tear through her sides.

Amaterasu is covered in flames as she crashes into the ground and rises to her feet. Fire explodes from the stumps of her arms and the limbs are regenerated from the swirling ash. Her stomach is also covered in flames as the wounds from the Lilithmon also heal.

Amatersau's fire continues to grow and grow, until a column of fire reaches the sky and makes a hole through the storm clouds. As the fires disperse, Amateratsu's true form stands in a pool of molten rock, at the bottom of a glass crater in the ground.

She is a giant red and gold she-wolf with mystical white flames coming from the ankles and tail, and eyes that glow like the fires of the sun. The heat generated by the fur is intense, rippling the air and can be felt twenty meters away. The wolf lets out a howl and a torrent of white flames explodes from her fang-filled mouth. The flames wash over the field, vaporizing everything they come into contact with including the Scourge.

As the attack ends, Amatersau notices that the remains of the Scourge are composed of charred wood like Drusilla's puppets. Amaterasu looks up and sees Gabriel Light Lior floating above her holding two spheres, one black and one white.

"**DEAD OR ALIVE!"**

The Lucemon throws the white sphere, which expands and traps the fiery wolf inside. The white light contains holy energy which drains away the power of the Castle Lord's creation. Lucemon tosses the second sphere, which traps Amaterasu within two rotating spheres moving in opposite directions. Seconds later, the spheres explode and Amaterasu is severely injured.

The wolf looks upward into the demonic face of Angelus, which then shifts into the angelic face of Angel with the same golden eyes. The wolf finds herself floating in freezing darkness, as if drifting in the depths of star-less space. Amaterasu tries to howl or scream, but is unable to move. She then sees a shining star, bringing her hope of seeing her masters again. The same star turns the color of blood, and she hears two words before she shatters.

**Amatsu-Mikaboshi**

Spike, Drusilla, and their partners watch as Amaterstsu is covered in shards of dark ice. Then the statue and the victim shatter and vanish like an illusion. Angel and Lucemon just smile, as a red-orange light fades from their eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The world around the heroes turns red, then shatters like glass, leaving all of the heroes together on the battlefield. The only survivor of the Castle Lord's servants is the badly injured Kyubi no Kitsune Mae. Inuyasha is about to charge at her and finish her off, when a beam of white light descends from the sky.

The light washes over Mae and creates a circular barrier, cutting deep into the ground. Inuyasha's Meido Zangetsuha, Naruto's Futon: Rasengan, and Gohan's Maryushoha all fail to pierce the barrier.

"I'm still needed by my Lords," says Mae as she glows red and reverts to her humanoid taiyokai form and her sword reappears in her hand, completely restored. "My mission is complete. We will fight again and I will be stronger."

Mae is surrounded by a sphere of red light that becomes opaque, then shrinks down into a shining red star. The star shoots into the sky following the beam of light, which soon vanishes without a trace.

The group stares into the sky as what is hidden is revealed. The Crystal Castle, the massive fortress containing King Dosei and the other Castle Lords, is floating in the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 31 - ATFF2 - Part 8**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

(1) I love my Positive Reviewers. They are the blood of my Halloween World Fics

(2) New Computer with WordPerfect X3.

(3) I now have High Speed Internet! I love it!

(4) After Inuyasha Arc, I'm going to change the style slightly to allow more development of a smaller group.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TEAMS**

Team Scourge - Angel/Spike/Drusilla

Team Kakashi - Naruto/Sakura/Sai - Kakashi

Team Light - Hikari/Takeru/Juri

Shizune/Iruka

Jinchuriki - Kira Hachi / Yugito Nii

Team Reptile - Masaru/Ryou

Team Suna - Gaara/Temari/Kankuro

Team Tamer - Takato/Jenrya/Ruki

Other - Tsunade/Jiraiya/Anko

Team Kurenai - Hinata/Shino/Kiba - Kurenai

Team Asuma - Ino/Shikamaru/Chouji - Asuma

Team Adventure - Yamato/Mimi/Izzy

Team Gai - Rock Lee/Tenten/Neji Hyuuga - Gai

Kairi

Inu-Tachi

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala

New Generation Inu-Tachi

Inuken/Akitamon, Midori/Garyuumon, Shinju/Rademon, Mashira/Ginzarumon, Hitomi/Shiunmon, Miyatsu/TenKishimon, Akane/KuroKishimon, and Menou/KonKishimon

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

There is now a challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

'Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night'

.org/Challenge-3717

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**HALLOWEEN WORLD WAS NOMINATED FOR 2008**

**COA BEST UNFINISHED MULTIPLE CROSSOVER**


	23. THE GATE ARC 1 Part 1

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE!**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

TTHDOTorg/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

NEWS

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 34: THE GATE Part 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Desert

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I'm still needed by my Lords," says Mae as she glows red and reverts to her humanoid taiyokai form and her sword reappears in her hand, completely restored. "My mission is complete. We will fight again and I will be stronger."_

_Mae is surrounded by a sphere of red light that becomes opaque then shrinks down into a shining red star. The star shoots into the sky following the beam of light, which soon vanishes without a trace._

_The group stares into the sky as what is hidden is revealed. The Crystal Castle, the massive fortress containing King Dosei and the other Castle Lords, is floating in the sky. _

_The group watches as energy flows to a point above the castle and a hole in space and time appears. It's a tunnel of light with walls resembling smoke, shifting back and forth between gold and dark purple in an endless cycle. Suddenly, everyone is falling towards the tunnel as the Castle enters. The gravity of the Earth is no match for the pull of the portal which is ten times Earth's gravity _

_The Castle turns shining white before it's covered in a sphere of white light. The sphere then contracts and becomes a beam of light as it shoots down the endless tunnel. The heroes are also pulled into the tunnel of energy and space time. Their bodies glow white before dissolving into lights that streak into the tunnel._

Angel wakes with a cry and finds himself lying on sand. In all directions, he can see sand dunes. He looks down at himself and finds himself wearing early 20th century clothing, like the clothing worn by the people of Europe in the 1940s. As he moves, Angel feels minor sun burn and tries to heal it with his chakra only to find most of that ability suppressed by an unknown force. He looks around and finds his Digimon partner half-buried in the sand.

Gabriel Light Lior now resembles a normal human child with blue eyes and blond hair. He's dressed in a white shirt and pants, with gold armbands, and the only unique thing about the boy are dark blue markings on his left arm. The twelve feathery wings of his angelic Digimon form are missing.

"Are you OK, Gabriel?"

"I've got sand in parts of my body I didn't know I had. I've got sand on a part I know I didn't have!"

"Let's find the others."

Angel and Gabriel walk over the hill to find Spike and Blaze. Spike is once more dressed in dark clothing with a long black coat and his sword on his back. Blaze looks human with red eyes, dark skin, and shoulder-length blond hair. He's dressed in the same black biker's clothing with a black leather jacket lined with white fur. He's also cleaning his Bena Hena Shotguns of sand.

"Are you Ok, Spike?"

"Nothing a bath couldn't cure. Where the hell are we?? Wind Country??"

"I don't think we are in the elemental countries anymore," says Angel, pointing at their clothing. "I think the Digivices did another clothing upgrade."

Suddenly, there is a bright white glow behind a sand dune. The four run around the dune as quickly as they can in the sand. They arrive as Drusilla's clothing, which had dissolved into a million particles of light, reforms into new clothing matching the era. She's now dressed in a red shirt, loose black pants, and black sandals, which are form-fitting on her ninja trained body. Drusilla is also wearing a gold necklace with a medallion resembling a serpent around a cross.

Liltha's clothing has also changed as she's no longer dressed like rich noble in an expensive black and purple dress. Instead she's now dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and sandals, with a dark purple jacket. The black wings and tentacles are missing, but there is a bullwhip resting on her hip. Her right arm and leg which were decayed are now normal but covered in bandages.

"Dru!" says Spike, getting by his Sire/girlfriend's side.

"Spike?" says Drusilla, as the light fades from the Digivice.

Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and the former Kyubi no Kitsune Gohan pull themselves over the top of a dune, then tumble down the other side. They roll to a stop next to the Scourge in a big dust cloud.

Naruto Uzumaki is now dressed a brand new outfit resembling one that he bought after his training mission with Toad Sennin Jiraiya. A black zip-up jacket, an orange shirt, orange-and black pants, and black sandals. He's also wearing a black-and-orange headband that hides the metal plate with the Konoha symbol.

Hinata's clothing has also changed despite not possessing a Digimon connection. She's now dressed in dark purple overalls with a lighter undershirt and black sandals. Hinata's clothing is loose enough to not impede her movements, but tight enough to show off her impressive bust much to her and Naruto's embarrassment. She also wears a white coat.

Gohan is the most changed of the group. He now resembles a tall, lean muscular human with red eyes, light skin, and short spiky bright red hair. He's dressed in tight black clothing and sandals. He also wears a gold chain necklace resembling a serpent biting its own tail and a long dark red coat with a white fur collar and nine black points on the bottom rim. He still carries his sword, but it's wrapped in black and red cloth.

"Dark clothing in a desert. Real smart," says Gohan.

"Gohan. Is that you?" asks Spike

"Who else would it be," says Gohan, with disgust. "I feel so... Human."

The next people to arrive are Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, and their partners Angemon and Angewomon who have also assumed human form.

Hikari is dressed in a black shirt exposing her stomach, blue shorts, sandals, and a jacket. It's a normal looking outfit, but her skin has several blue markings that are almost hidden.

Takeru is dressed in a dark green shirt, black pants, and dark green shoes. He also wears a dark green coat and a bucket hat that shades his eyes. He also carries his sword, but it's disguised as a walking cane.

Angemon looks human with blue eyes and long blond hair reaching his waist. Without the mask, it's clear that he's a very handsome man and he's dressed in a loose white shirt and dark blue pants with white boots.

Angewomon also looks human with blue eyes and long blonde hair reaching her waist. Without the mask, it's clear she's a very beautiful woman and she's dressed in a loose white blouse, pink skirt, and white leggings. She also wears white sandals and a gold cross necklace around her neck.

The last person to arrive is Kairi.

The girl's human-dominant form has changed with the faint eye ridges gone from her brown topaz eyes and darker tan skin. The streaks of aqua in her long gold blonde hair are smaller. She's dressed in an outfit that resembles a one piece black swim suit. She also wears sandals, and loose pants tied around the hips. She also wears a hooded cloak and a wide brimmed hat that protects her eyes from the desert sun. She also carries a large, odd colored egg.

"Is that...??" asks Angemon.

"...a Digitama??" finishes Angewomon.

"It appeared after the Bad Guys died. I was feeling weird during the battle with Tsukiyomi. I think I was absorbing some of his weird energy from the water. All the lights gathered and this machine appeared on my wrist and I found the egg near me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate the desert," grumbles a young man as he walks through the hot sand.

He's a teenager standing around five feet tall with gold eyes and long blond hair tied in a ponytail. He's dressed in a black military uniform with black boots, white gloves, and a red coat with a serpent-cross symbol on his back.

"If there was some grass, I could make some bread," says Edward Elric. "Right, Al? Al!?"

Edward panics for a moment wondering where his little brother went.

"Al! Al! Where are you!?"

Then he nearly jumps out of his skin when a gauntlet grabs his ankle. Edward quickly recovers and helps a seven foot three suit of armor out of the sand. The armor moves as if alive with white eyes and what resembles a blue apron around his waist.

"How do you keep sinking?" yells Ed.

"I'm full," replies the armor with a child's voice.

"Full of what!?" yells Ed kicking the chest plate open, only to be buried alive in sand. The armor was filled with sand, which was more than enough to bury the smaller, older brother.

Edward bursts from the sand and begins to chase his brother in circles with them shouting at each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lior

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A very tired Edward Elric arrives in the desert town of Lior. Al proves that being an animated suit of armor has its strengths, as he can't die of thirst or exhaustion. Edward is ready to collapse when he hears the sound of water flowing and races down the street to find a red fountain.

Edward is about to drink, when he realizes something is wrong.

"It's red. Is it blood?"

"No. More like blood red wine. Ritzy."

"Hey you kids. Children aren't allowed to drink from the..." says a shop keeper. "Oh! Travelers."

A few minutes later, Ed is fed by the generous shop owner. The meal and drink is consumed at a frightening speed, but the shop owner believes that Edward was just starved.

"I really appreciate this!"

"The people of this town have been blessed, so we can be generous to those in need," says the man, then turns on the radio. "Now for food for the soul."

The voice on the Radio is the local religious leader, the Prophet Cornello. The devout religion makes the Elric brothers uncomfortable, so Al gets up to leave. Unfortunately, he hits the ceiling and shakes the food stand enough that the radio falls off the shelf. It hits the ground and shatters into many small pieces.

"My Radio! Those things aren't cheap even in this town."

"Don't worry. I'll fix it."

"Fix it!? It's in a million pieces."

"I'll show you."

Al takes out a piece of paper and draws a symbol resembling a square within a circle. He places the paper on the ground, then places the remains of the radio into the center of the symbol. Al places his hands on the rim of the circle and the symbol glows a gold-white. There is a flash of electricity and an explosion of smoke, which clears to reveal the radio returned to its original form.

"Amazing! You can do miracles!" says one person in the crowd.

"How did you do that?" says another random villager.

"Not Miracles. Alchemy."

"He's the youngest prodigy of the Amestris Military. The youngest person to be made a state alchemist. He is the Fullmetal Alchemist," says a woman in a cloak.

"You're amazing, Mr. Elric. I can see why your called Fullmetal," says one man to Al.

"Hey! He's not the Fullmetal, I am," says Edward, annoyed.

"Sorry. I didn't think someone with such a big name would be so short."

"WHO'S SO SMALL YOU COULDN'T FIND THEM WITH A MICROSCOPE!"

"It's very noisy today."

The Elric brothers turn to see an eighteen year old woman with dark tan skin and long dark hair with pink locks in the front.

"Hello, Rose."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the town, fourteen other people arrive.

"We still have our scrolls, so we should be able to get supplies," says Angel. "I doubt people would turn down gold."

"We should also be able to get some information," says Hikari. "I wonder why our Digivices haven't given us the information. They profiled Naruto's world, but other than changing our clothing they have been silent."

"I've never walked this much," says Angemon to Angewomon.

"Don't complain, love."

Suddenly, Drusilla stop and looks towards the center of town.

"I'm sensing something. Spiritual energy."

"Dru?" asks Spike

"A strong power controlled by a weak soul. A strong power controlled by a strong soul. A strong soul without a body. Two strong powers without souls."

"You're not going crazy again are you, Dru?"

"No. There are people in this town with supernatural powers. Two are some form of soul-less demon."

"I guess it wasn't random we ended up here," says Takeru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al stand in the crowd watching Cornello perform his miracles. The priest heals injured pets, repairs broken objects, and turns water into wine for the crowd, but Edward isn't fooled in the slightest. His eyes pay attention to the flashes of energy and the glow of the stone embedded in Cornello's ring.

"Do you see, Al?" says Edward. "That's alchemy, but there is something different. He's ignoring the laws of equivalent exchange. What do we know that can cause that??"

"You mean...?"

"The Philosopher's Stone."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scourge and their Digimon leap to the roof of a building.

"So what have we learned?" asks Angel.

"This is a remote desert town ruled by a sun-worshiping church. The head of the church is a cult leader known as Cornello, who has been performing miracles," says Spike. "I also heard that we aren't the only newcomers to this town. There's a short blond named Edward Elric and a walking suit of armor named Al. Edward a prodigy known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Alchemist? Like turning lead into gold?" asks Angel.

Suddenly, the screens on their Digivices light up and text appears.

_**ALCHEMY**_

_Alchemy is the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, and reconstructing it as something else. It can even make gold from lead. But Alchemy is a science and so it must follow the natural law. To create, something of equal value must be lost. That is the principle of Equivalent Exchange._

"Now that thing is talking," says Spike. "At least we know a couple rules about this world."

"Cornello is a cult leader and using alchemy to perform his miracles," concludes Gabriel. "The Elric brothers are the heroes. Cornello is the villain. That's the plot of an anime show."

"How can you be sure of that??"

"Kill the Infidels!"

Angel, Gabriel, Spike, Blaze, Drusilla, and Lilitha turn to see a dozen men dressed in robes reach the roof, and then charge at them with knives, spears, and even a gun. Angel looks at Gabriel, who has a cheeky grin.

Angel avoids a farming tool to the head, then swings around and delivers a brutal backhand to the first man's face. Another man tries to stab Angel, only for the former vampire to grab the man's wrist and break the arm in a brutal fashion. He then tosses the man into the first.

Gabriel is a small boy without his wings and light attacks, but he's far from helpless. He pulls out a kunai dagger from his clothing and darts past the legs of two men avoiding their spears. At the same time, his small blade deeply slices the back of their legs causing them to collapse to the ground.

Drusilla moves around one man and grabs him around the neck. She grabs his wrist, the accompanying hand of which is holding a machete like blade, and uses his weapon to attack his comrade. She moves the limb so fast that the muscles tear and bones dislocate, but the second man falls to the ground with deep cuts on his chest. She then tosses the first man to the ground, after dislocating the weapon arm.

Lilitha learns she's a lot stronger than she thought as her fist causes one man to go flying across the roof. A man with a spear tries to run her through, but she twists to the side, grabs the staff, and delivers a blow that snaps the spear. She then deals a double blow to the man's chest sending him to join his comrade on the other side of the roof.

Spike gets close and delivers a brutal punch to one man's face, sending blood and teeth in all directions. He then does a back kick that nearly breaks the neck of another.

Blaze grabs the shoulders of one man and delivers a knee to the man's face. He then does a sweep kick that knocks a second off his feet. As the man falls to the ground, Blaze's boot strikes the man in the face breaking teeth and pulverizing skin.

"That was easy," says Blaze.

Gabriel then kicks him in the shin.

"Ouch! What was that for you brat!?"

"Never say 'That was easy.'. It only makes things worse."

Blaze is about to make an insulting remark, when they hear loud groans. The group looks at their opponents, who pull themselves back to their feet. Each of them has severe injuries with broken and cracked bones, missing teeth, massive bruising, and concussions, but each one is stumbling to their feet. They open their eyes to reveal red irises and sclera soaked in crimson, those eyes also lack any form of humanity or soul.

"Round two," says Spike. "There won't be a Round three."

The first of the possessed men attacks Angel, but Angel watches as the creature's movements slow to a crawl. He can see faint images predicting the attackers every movement, then attacks with brutal efficiency. He thrusts his hand into the man's neck crushing the trachea. The second attacker dies quicker as Angel uses the first attacker's weapon to impale the man through the heart.

Gabriel's opponents also die quickly as he predicts every movement of the possessed zealots. He drives his kunai into their wrists to make them drop their weapons, before slicing their throats and piercing their hearts. The small boy may look like an innocent child, but he like his partner is a demon with an angelic face.

Drusilla spins to avoid a double attack by her opponents and as she moves she feels a change in her body. Her finger tips lengthen until they're thinner than human hair at the tips. They are so thin they are nearly invisible, but their sharpness is apparent as one man loses his head. Drusilla stops to look at her altered limb, which is slowly reverting to normal. The other man tries to attack her while she's distracted, but she thrusts her hand forward and the nails become a spike that impales the man. The man struggles like a butterfly caught on a pin, then collapses as life leaves him.

Lilitha also finds her fingers changing into long thin claws. She moves with surprising speed since the Lilithmon originally had a necrotic limb, and slices off the weapon arms of their attackers. Despite the blood loss from the severed limbs, the men continue to attack like wild animals. Lilitha flips over their lunges and does a single slash with one of her claws. A fraction of a second later, both attackers fall to the ground and their heads tumble off.

Spike turns and delivers a hard punch to his attacker's face. This time the diamond hard blow doesn't just shatter feet and noses, instead it crushes the skull and the brain that it encloses. The body is thrown back and is dead before it hits the ground. Spike then turns and back hands his other attacker, instantly snapping their neck.

Blaze drives his clawed fingers into the chest of his attacker, then pulls them out at high speed creating jets of crimson. He then turns and slashes his claws through the throat of the final attacker nearly decapitating the man. Both men fall to the ground like a broken marionette and a human-sized PEZ dispenser.

"What the fuck was that!?" yells Spike. "How did we do that??"

"I don't know, but look what's happening to the corpses," says Angel.

The group watches as each body begins to rapidly dissolve. Hair and skin is first, followed by muscle. As the muscle and internal organs dissolve, the clothing is also destroyed by the corrosive chemical reactions. Finally, the bones shatter and disintegrate into dust. The reaction soon dies down leaving twelve pools of watery chemicals.

In the center of each pool is something solid. A tiny red-purple crystal that radiates a malignant energy. A crystal that shatters into nothing leaving an echo of a familiar power.

The power of the Castle Lords.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Taken from Manga)

Edward Elric sits back and talks to Rose.

"Water: 35 Liters. Carbon: 20 Kg. Ammonia: 4 Liters. Lime: 1.5 Kg. Phosphorus: 800 g. Salt: 250 g. Saltpeter: 100 g. Sulfur: 80 g. Fluorine: 7.5 g. Iron: 5g. Silicon: 3 g. And 15 other elements in small quantities..."

Rose looks confused

"That's the total chemical makeup of the average adult body. Modern science knows all of this, but there has never been a single example of successful human transmutation. It's like there's some missing ingredient... scientists have been trying to find it for hundreds of years, pouring tons of money into research, and to this day they don't have a theory," says Edward closing a book. "They say science is a lost cause, but I think it's better than sitting around praying and waiting for something to happen. For that matter, the elements found in a human being... are all junk that you can buy in any market on a child's allowance. Humans are pretty cheaply made."

"People aren't objects! That's an insult to the creator! God will punish you for saying things like that!!"

"AHA-HA-HA! Alchemists are scientists. We don't believe in improvable concepts like God. "

Rose looks angry at the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"We strive to uncover the principles of creation in the matter of the world, to pursue truth... [gazes at Leto statue] It's ironic that we scientists... who don't believe in God... are in a sense the closet things to him."

"Well... it's like that myth about the hero... he made wings out of wax so he could fly... but when he got too close to the sun... to God... the wax melted and he crashed to the ground..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"His holiness is very busy, so it's not easy to get an audience with him. You two are very lucky," says one man as Rose, Edward, and Al are lead inside.

"I'll try not to talk for too long," says Ed with a smile.

"Yes, let's end it right away," says one of the zealots, before putting a gun in Al's eye. "Like this!"

Al's head is shot off and the two other followers of Cornello hold Edward back with their halberd/scythe-like weapons.

"Brother Cray! What are you doing!?" yells Rose.

"Rose, these are heathens that were trying to entrap his holiness. They're evil."

"What!? But his holiness would never let you do this... let you..."

"He did allow it!"

"The words of his holiness are the words of god," says Cray. "This is the Will of God!"

"Guess there's some really bad gods out there," says Al gripping the gun, which shocks Cray since he doesn't have a head and the armor is empty but still moving.

"Wha?" yells Cray as Ed yanks on one of the halberds and rams his fist into the owner's side to escape. Seconds later, the men of the church are on the ground after the Elric brothers have beaten them. The last person is rendered unconscious by a blow from Al's helmet/head.

"Strike!" yells Edward.

"My head..!" says Al, a little upset that his brother would use his head as a projectile.

"Wh...wh...wh... What is this?!" yells Rose, freaking out.

"Nothing special." says Ed

"It's just what it look like." says Al, pointing at his empty armor.

"Th.. There's nothing inside... It's empty!?"

"You might say that this is what happens when you commit the greatest sin... when you trespass in God's Domain," says Al. "My big brother and I both."

"You too Edward?"

"Well let's just save that story for another time. Anyway, I guess your God showed his true colors."

"No! It has to be some kind of mistake!!"

"Rose. Do you have the courage to face the truth?"

They enter Cornello's room as the doors open automatically.

"Did you come to hear me preach, hmm?" asks Cornello on the walkway.

"Yeah, by all means teach us about how you use your lame alchemy to deceive your followers!"

"Well. I'm not sure what you mean. Please don't confuse my miracles with alchemy. If you saw for yourself you would believe."

"Yeah, I've seen it all right and what I couldn't understand was how you're able to do transmutation that goes against the laws "

"That's why I'm telling you it's not alchemy."

"Then it comes to me. The Philosopher's stone," says Edward with a grin. "That's how you do it right? Like maybe... Just maybe... It's that ring?"

"Heh... the Government gets their money worth out of it, don't they? I guess you saw through the whole thing," says Cornello, knowing the gig is up. "Correct! The Philosopher's stone, the Legendary Catalyst, the amplifier of all alchemical processes. With this, I can conjure at the minimum price for the maximum result!

Cornello goes into a rant about how with the stone, he could become the ruler of the nation. The megalomania is clear in his voice, but he's still able to convince Rose that he can bring back her dead boyfriend, even though she was hidden and heard the entire story.

As Rose moves out of the way, Cornello reveals his creation. A chimera, an alchemic fusion of two or more animals used to create living weapons. In this case, Cornello has used the power of the stone to fuse a lion with a large reptile to create a very dangerous beast.

Edward's response is to clap his hands then place them on the sandy ground. There is a bright light and lightning crackles, as Ed pulls a spear from the ground or more accurately creates a spear from the sand.

"Ergh! He made a weapon from the floor without using a transmutation circle?! So you deserve the title State Alchemist after all. But that still won't be enough!!"

The chimera is extremely fast for its size and manages to rip Edward's left leg with its claws. Edward holds his legs in pain, but when the Chimera tries to take advantage, its claws break and Ed delivers a brutal kick with the "injured" leg.

"Psych!"

The cloth of his pants leg tears away to reveal metal underneath.

"Sorry, these are custom made."

"Wh.. What's the matter!? If your claws won't work, bite him to death!"

The Chimera again moves at high speed and catches Edward's right arm in its mouth. The creature snarls and tries to bite the limb off, but finds it's a lot harder than it looks. Edward holds the creature up, despite the difference in mass and height, and the chimera looks worried.

"What's the matter kitty? Tastes bad?"

Edward delivers a kick that sends the Chimera flying from the limb, tears the sleeve covering the limb in the process.

"Look at me, Rose. This is what happens when you use alchemy on humans. This is what happens to sinners who trespass in god's domain!" say Edward as he takes off his coat. Showing the machine limb including the shoulder.

"Automail... Full steel prosthetics. 'Full Metal' Prosthetics. So that's why...**THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!!**"

"Come down here and face me, you third-rate fraud. I'll show you there is no comparison between us!"

"I see.. I now understand who you are... It was always a mystery why a mere brat had a fearsome alias like Fullmetal. But now I know. Look at them, Rose! Those two dared to do one thing forbidden to alchemists... The unspeakable crime of Human Transmutation! They've committed the worst possible sin!"

"We never had any doubts about it. Our mother was the kindest person in the world. All we wanted was to see our mother's smile again. Even if it meant breaking the laws of alchemy. But the resurrection failed. When it failed my brother lost his left leg and I had my whole body taken. I lost consciousness for a while and the next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was this armor and a sea of blood. Even after the horrible injury of losing his leg, my older brother exchanged his right arm for my soul and put it into this suit of armor."

"The two of us tried to resurrect one person and this is what happened. This is what it takes to raise the dead, Rose. Are you ready to make that sacrifice?!"

Cornello laughs at the Elric brothers, but the brothers demand the stone. Cornello uses the stone to create a machine gun out of his cane, but Edward blocks the bullets by creating a wall of stone. Al and Edward then escape through a door that Edward creates in the wall.

In the darkness, two eyes watch this moment in history. Both eyes glowing a red-purple in the unnatural shadows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi is wandering through the town, when the radio system announces that outsiders attempted to assassinate Cornello. As a result, not only does the town turn on the Elric brothers, but on all the outsiders.

In seconds Al is knocked down and smashed to pieces by the angry mob and Cornello animates one of the holy statues to deliver a blow that knocks Edward unconscious. Kairi tries to knock people away from her using water from the fountain, but Cornello freezes the water and while distracted a villager strikes the back of her head.

Nearby, Takeru, Hikari, Angemon, and Angewomon hide in the shadows using hooded cloaks and shinobi skills.

"We can't let them take Kairi or the Digitama," says Angemon.

"Don't worry about the egg. Kairi has it sealed into a tattoo on her stomach, so I doubt these bumpkins would find in a hundred years," says Takeru. "The answers we want are at the church."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward finds himself chained to a wall next to Kairi, who is also chained. In front of them are two pans loaded with prisoner food, one full and waiting, the other nearly completely eaten.

"Who are you?"

"Kairi. I was traveling with my friends when we ended up in this town."

"Sorry about getting you in trouble."

"Hey. It's not your fault this town is run by a megalomaniac cult leader."

"Huh?"

Kairi tilts her head and Edward notices that Cornello like any classic villain has come in to gloat. He holds up Edward's pocket watch which has the president's crest and hexagram.

"So this is the watch given to all state alchemists," says the grinning fool. "This is how you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle. It's mine now."

"Cliché."

"What?" says Cornello turning to the girl.

"You sound like a cliché villain. Arrogant and stupid."

"Why you... Who do you think you are!? I thought you were some other traveller that got caught up. Are you with Fullmetal??"

"With Fullmetal? Well he is kind of cute, but he probably has a girl back home."

Edward blushes at Kairi's words

"I would guess a violent tomboy."

Edward nearly face falls as if hit in the head with a wrench.

"It doesn't matter!! You're both going to die and this town with celebrate God's justice."

"Justice. They wouldn't think that if they knew how you were manipulating them."

"They won't find out, because I control everyone within the church."

"I feel sorry for those followers of yours."

"Followers are just pawns to use for war! I don't have time to feel sorry for pawns. If I ask them, these people will die happy and fulfilled believing they died for God. The people of this town believe I can make miracles and even bring the dead back to life. How many will fight to death since they believe I can bring them back? I'll mass produce them. Limitless fanatics from masses of idiots who can't even tell alchemy from miracles."

Cornello then notices something as Edward eats; he's no longer chained to the wall.

"What? How did you get out of those chains??" says the shocked fraud, he then notices that Kairi is fixing her hair.

"I got free long ago," says Kari with a smile. "How do you think I managed to eat my lunch?"

"This..."

Edward moves out of the way to reveal a hole in the stone wall and in the center is a radio microphone.

"You couldn't have.... **YOU LITTLE RAT! **How long has that microphone been on?!"

"From the very beginning. You just exposed your entire plan."

"Wha...Wha...What??"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the roof, Rose is helping Al with the radio equipment. A few minutes ago, Al saved Rose from a bird chimera. The chimera created from many birds was designed by Cornello to mimic the voice of Rose's late boyfriend and make her believe that Cornello did have the power to resurrect the dead. Al managed to knock the pain-filled creature down with one punch.

SCREECH!

Al and Rose look up and see something strange and horrifying. The bird chimera is back, larger and meaner than ever. The overgrown humanoid canary now has large feathery wings, strong legs ending in sharp claws, and the meat-rending beak of a bird of prey. The feathers have also changed color from pale yellow to dark shades of blue. Al is knocked down by the massive creature moving at high speed, but Rose vanishes before she can be injured.

Rose looks up at her rescuer and finds herself in the arms of an angel with feathery wings. The arms of Angemon to be precise and as she looks down she sees the bird chimera smash into an invisible barrier generated by Hikari and Angewomon who both have their wings released.

"It's ironic. It takes a bunch of false angels to stop a monster created by a fake church," says Hikari as Angewomon helps Al to his feet.

"Who are you??" asks Al.

"I'm Hikari Yagami. The man holding the pink haired girl is Angemon. The woman next to me is Angewomon."

SLICE!

Takeru appears on the ground in front of Al, bucket hat shadowing his eyes and his sword sliding back into the cane. At the same time, the mutated chimera falls from the sky and splits apart in a shower of blood and gore. As the last traces of life leave the creature, its body begins to break down. In seconds, the feathers, skin, and muscle tissue are gone. Seconds after that, the bones are also destroyed leaving a puddle of ooze. In the center of the pool is a red-purple crystal that shatters into nothing.

"That's Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi."

"What was that!?" asks both Al and Rose. "Who are you??"

"That creature was infected by some sort of evil," says Angemon as his wings retract and vanish into his back. The others quickly join him."As for us, we are travelers from a land you can't reach by land or water."

Noticing the look on Rose's face, Takeru laughs and smiles.

"Don't worry, we aren't real angels. We just have the wings."

Al wonders about that statement since even with the wings of a bird, a human (or bird chimera) shouldn't be able to fly under its own power.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll kill you!" screams Cornello as he transforms his cane into a machine gun, but Edward is faster transforming part of his automail limb into a blade and slicing the machine gun in half.

Kairi then jumps up and delivers a punch that sends the larger Cornello flying across the prison cell. The man lands with a bloody nose, missing teeth, and a look of panic on his face.

Cornello runs out the door and out of the church, only to find that the villagers have gathered around the church and are on the verge of becoming an angry mob. He's about to come up with a lie, when he's hit in the head by a jet of water and soaked completely. Kairi and Edward have caught up with the fraud.

Cornello tries to create another weapon using the Philosopher Stone, only for his arm to transmute into mass of metal and mutated flesh. As Cornello continues to scream in pain, the red stone in his ring darkens, cracks, then shatters into dust.

Edward begins to shake.

"After coming this far... I thought I could finally go back to normal...and it's a fake!"

Edward looks very depressed.

"Hey...old man," says the depressed Elric.

"Uh... Yes," says Cornello who was about to stab the alchemist in the back with a sharp piece of his mutated limb.

"First you lied to the townspeople, then you tried to kill us, and now after all the trouble you put me through the stone was a fake?' yells the Fullmetal Alchemist as his palms on the ground, crackle with light and electricity-like energy. "Stop messing with me!"

A giant statue of Leto, God of the Sun, explodes from the church and delivers a giant stone fist to Cornello. The massive fist hits the ground less than two meters from Cornello, scaring the man unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, Ed and Al are sitting near the rubble.

"It's a fake. Yeah, it was a waste of time. Just when I thought we were finally going to get your body back".

"We need to worry about you first. Automail has a lot of problems."

"Oh well, I guess we'll look somewhere else. "

"You shouldn't have come. This was a poor desert town, we had nothing. We had hope, now we have nothing. What did you do to me?" asks a crying Rose. "What am I supposed to believe in now!?"

"That's something you'll have to figure out on your own."

As Edward and Al leave, they encounter Kairi and the Angelic Group who have also joined with Naruto, Gohan, and Hinata, and the Scourge. The Fullmetal Alchemist stares at the odd group of fourteen, then asks the question on his and his brother's minds.

"Who are you people!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of **CHAPTER 34: THE GATE Part 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

**New Abilities**

Angel - Lucemon - Pride - Precog Fighting

Spike - Beelzubumon - It should be Gluttony, but I like Greed's powers - Diamond skin

Drusilla - Lilithmon - Lust - Razor nails.

**Arcs**

**The Search**

As the Elrics looks the Philosopher Stone, the heroes from another world look for their missing friends. They also search for knowledge about their powers.

**The Race**

The stone has been found and it's a race between the heroes, Dante, and the Castle Lords. Ka-Boom!

I need **Chimeras and Monsters**

The Heroes not only have to deal with Dante, the Homunculi, and the corrupt, they also have to deal with the Castle Lords manipulations and their demonic enhanced creations. Any ideas would be helpful.

**Who should go with the group to the next world?**


	24. THE GATE ARC 1 Part 2

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmouth Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

NEWS

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 35: THE GATE Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Town of Rubens

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward Elric has encountered many strange things since becoming an alchemist. The first strange event was when he and his brother Alphonse tried to bring back their mother and ended up losing his leg and Alphonse's entire body, which forced Edward to seal the soul into a suit of armor by sacrificing his arm.

There was the strange case of an Alchemist named Majihal, whose name had appeared several times in their father's correspondences relating to Human-Transmutation. He was a man so obsessed with a florist named Karin who died in an accident that he carved life-sized dolls in her image and animated them with the souls taken from kidnapped villagers. In a sad twist, Karin never died but lost her memory in the accident for several years, but Majihal was unable to see her under her withered beauty. In the end Majihal's obsession lead to his death.

Another strange event was Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist, an alchemist who created fusions of animals known as Chimeras. While studying for the State Alchemist Exam, he and Alphonse had stayed with the Tuckers and become close to Tucker's small daughter Nina. Shortly after passing the exam, they learned that the talking chimera Shou created was created from his ex-wife and in order to pass the Exam he created a new talking chimera by fusing the family dog and Nina. Edward still has nightmares about that event and then finding the disintegrated remains of Nina on the wall of an alley.

He and his brother are now traveling with people from another world. He's accepted their story mostly because of his experience with the Gate of Truth, a set of gates that appeared when he attempted human alchemy and granted him the ability to use alchemy without a transmutation circle. During those terrifying moments, he saw images of a world that was not his own. When he described several images to the group, the Scourge was able to identify them.

He admits that the other worlds both thrill and terrify him. He admits his friend and mechanic Winry would love the endless technology, while he was horrified by the level of weapons technology. The description of the nuclear bomb would give a man nightmares.

Edward is on his way back to Central to give his report on his research into the Philosopher Stone, the one substance that might allow them to do human transmutation safely and restore their bodies. Edward chose the stone as his subject, as all State Alchemists must pick an almost taboo research topic.

It would have been a direct trip, if he didn't get a request to investigate the town of Rubens.

Rubens is a small town in Amestris, located near an old mining mountain and surrounded by grass fields and stone walkways. Recently the town's population has been decreasing with reports of disappearances and attacks by vicious creatures.

"The Philosopher's Stone sounds like something the Castle Lords would also be after. Youkai will always search out new sources of energy. Inuyasha and his family could tell you more."

"You're positive you're going to find them?" asks Alphonse

"Absolutely. We survived the destruction of two worlds and Inuyasha's clan is just as tough," says Takeru.

They finally reach a hotel located on the edge of town, near the river. Edward, Alphonse, Hikari, Takeru, and Kairi enter the hotel, while the Scourge go into town. Naruto, Hinata, and Gohan are traveling to a nearby town to investigate the rumors of an alchemist, which is why they aren't with the group at the moment. Inside the hotel, a young man with brown eyes behind glasses and short brown hair sits behind a desk drinking a cup of coffee.

"Customers. I haven't had customers in a month," says the man, noticing Edward's pocket watch, the symbol of the State Alchemist. "My name is Anthony Jordans."

"We need rooms for tonight and maybe a couple of days," says Edward. "There are thirteen in our group in total."

"No problem, Little Guy."

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT CAN STEP ON HIM!?!?"**

**Whack!**

Takeru hits Edward on the top of the head with his cane, stopping the rant.

"He's a little sensitive," says Takeru, as Edward rubs his head and wonders why it hurts almost as much as Winry's wrench.

"It's OK. As long as he isn't preaching about god."

"Preaching?" asks Angelo, the human form of Angemon. Angela, the human form of Angewomon, stands next to him. Both were disturbed by Cornello's mess in the town of Lior.

"There's a priest in this town called Father Peter, he went a little crazy after the death of his brother Paul and now has everyone stirred up. He says the creatures are demons of hell and only he can bring salvation. He's also ruining my business by scaring away outsiders. Says they are heathens sent to corrupt the people."

"Uncle Anthony! Uncle Anthony!"

The group turns to see two young girls enter the shop. They are both small and twins with the same beautiful brown eyes, light skin, and long dirty blonde hair reaching their waists. They both wear the same white dresses with dark pink jackets, making the identical twins mirror images of each other.

"Isabella! Clara! What's wrong?"

"There's big fight at the bar. A bunch of Father Peter's men tried to get rid of a group of outsiders, but now the outsiders are beating them up!"

"Sounds like the Scourge," says Takeru. "It's best if we don't get involved."

"What if they get hurt?" says Isabella.

"Trust me. You should be more worried about the priest's men."

"Isabella and Clara's parents disappeared almost a month ago and Peter keeps on trying to have them adopted into the church. Since I'm their Uncle, Peter can only rant like a loon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby's Bar

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Five of the six members of the Scourge - Angel, Drusilla, Spike, Blaze, and Lilitha - entered the bar looking for both a drink and information. Gabriel, who resembles a child, was forced to stay outside the bar and decided to walk around town. The plan was working well until one man working for Father Peter decided they were insulting the priest and caused a mob attack.

Angel found he needed a last name and took the name Liam Angel to interact with people. His current interactions involve showing a couple of thugs his hand to hand skills. Angel's largest opponent stands six foot seven, but Angel's blows snap his head around, pointing it a different direction with each one. Each blow is also hard enough that the face seems to distort and blood, saliva, and teeth can be seen flying out of the goon's mouth. As he stops the punches, the man with the swelling face falls to the ground.

Angel then thrusts his elbow back into the stomach of a smaller man and strikes the man's nose with the back of his hand. In an instant, the man's nose is shattered and he's rendered unconscious.

William Spike grabs a black haired man with a beard, and flips the man onto the bar smacking his face into the wood. Spike then grabs the back of the man's shirt and slides him across the bar, shattering glasses and bottles of booze. William spins around and delivers a kick to the side of another man, that nearly bends the man into a U. The thin, rat-like man tumbles and smashes through a table covered in the remains of a large meal.

John Blaze, the Demon Lord in human form, grabs a blond by his shirt and pulls him off his feet. He then spins around and uses the man to knock down another armed with a knife. He then bends down, grabs both by their collars and smashes their heads together like a pair of coconuts.

Blaze stands up, when a chair is broken over his back. He turns and sees a small young man with black hair under his wool cap. Blaze grabs the man's shirt causing the man to pale, then leans down to look into the man's eyes. He shakes his head as if to say "no no." then head butts the man, rendering him unconscious.

Drusilla Spike, William's "wife", doesn't get her nails dirty with the drunken idiots. Instead she uses the invisible chakra threads of her puppetry to trip her opponents. They trip over their own feet, tumbling into chairs and tables, and knock themselves out. One violent drunk with mustache tries to grab her from behind, but she flips him over and smashes him head first through a table.

Lilitha Luna, Drusilla's partner, elbows one man in the face, while taking the man's belt before he hits the ground. She then uses the leather belt like a whip to grab a chair and smash it into the head of one goon. Lilitha spins out of the way of another goon and uses the belt to smash a liquor bottle over the man's head. A third tries to grab her, but in a blur of motion the man's arms are tied behind his back with the belt.

Behind the bar, hiding for his life, is the bar owner Robert Ruby. He's crying over the damages done to his family bar, as the damage hadn't been this bad since the end of the last war before the Ishbal Conflict. Twenty drunken former soldiers can do a lot of damage, especially when they still carry explosives.

In another part of the bar, hidden in the shadows, a figure in a cloak watches. He looks normal except for the blue-purple eyes that seem to glow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Church

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We cannot allow those heathens to disrupt out way of life! Find them!!"

The man who yells the order stands over six feet tall and has wide shoulders, gold eyes and dark brown hair. He's dressed in black with a white collar.

As his men leave, he sits in his expensive looking chair at his desk and you can almost see the waves of anger and frustration. The man pulls out a small silver key hidden in his collar and opens his desk drawer. He then clicks a hidden switch to open a hidden panel. Under the panel at the bottom of the drawer is a red-purple stone that glows and pulsates with the rhythm of a human heart. He drips a few drops of water from a glass onto the stone, then brings the stone to his lips and lets drops of a bloody liquid fall into his mouth.

"Nothing will stop me. My lords have made me invincible."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Inn

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anthony, what can you tell us about these so-called monsters?" says Edward Elric, eating a large meal.

He's sitting with his brother Alphonse, Takeru is sitting with Hikari, and Angelo is sitting with Angela. Kairi is upstairs resting with her egg.

"They exist, but they're hard to describe. At first, during one my trips into the forest, I thought they were a pack of rogue brown bears. The markings were done by six inches claws with relatively blunt points," explains Anthony. "Others who saw them said they head-and-body length of over nine feet and a shoulder height of sixty inches, which would put them in the upper limit of bears. "

"So what made you think they aren't bears?" says Ed.

"The bite marks on the few body parts we recovered. The teeth and curvature doesn't match any bear I know. They look more like the fangs of a wolf, but it was clear that the victim was attacked by one animal."

Edward gets an odd look in his eye, which isn't missed by the others. He wonders if the situation in town isn't like the situation in Lior with Cornello.

"Tell me about Priest Peter."

'Why would you want to know about that man??"

"I have a theory."

"Priest Peter Rubens wasn't originally the town's holy man. He was a miner who occasionally helped his brother Paul, who was a devout man of God. The boys lost their parents and three siblings in a fire when they were very young, and were adopted by the former priest, Luke. That man died during a conflict and Paul took over the church.'

'Peter wanted to make his fortune since the family's great wealth was lost in the fire. Then one day, Peter vanished and a few days later Paul vanished searching for him. Peter returned the next day and told people he had been caught in a cave in and that his brother had saved him at the cost of his own life. Ever since then, Peter became the zealot we know today."

"Sounds suspicious."

"I always thought so. Peter loved his brother, but he was never a man of god. All he cared about was restoring the Rubens fortune. That is why he was willing to work in even the most dangerous Cinnabar mines."

"Cinnabar??"

Suddenly, the group hears loud shouting from outside the inn. Isabella and Clara run away from the windows and run over to Anthony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Forest

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we in the forest instead of heading back to the inn?" asks Blaze.

The Scourge including Gabriel have entered the forest.

"According to the people at the bar, the monsters have been coming out of this part of the forest," says Angel, "We don't want to drag our fight back to the inn."

"Why aren't we tree hopping like we did in Konoha?" asks Blaze.

"Two reasons. The trees around here don't look very healthy; my guess is from the mining in the surrounding mountains. The other is that I don't want the town's people to think we're demons."

"Too late for that," laughs Spike. "We fought like demons when we bloody kicked the crap out them."

Suddenly, the group hears a roar followed by series of howling sounds. There is the sound of a thousand thick branches snapping like dry twigs, and then six immense forms emerge from the deeper woods.

Each creature is a large bear-like creature weighing at least six hundred eight kilograms (1,500 lb) with thick dark brown fur, a long tail, and the elongated pointed skull and pointed ears of a wolf. Each creature also has metal coated teeth and claws, and the gold on black eyes of an unnatural creature. The Scourge can sense the faint amounts of youki being emitted by what they realize are chimeras.

"I should have drunk more," says Spike, as one creature stands on its hind legs and looks ready to pound on the British former vampire. Suddenly, Blaze tosses one of the Bena Hena shotguns to Spike, and they both fire into the chimera's head. The chimera is thrown to the ground with a fiery head, but isn't killed by the blast. They can see why since the burnt flesh reveals metal-coated bones, which are quickly recovered by the rapidly regenerating flesh.

Angel makes several hand signs and releases a blast of lightning from his mouth, but he's thrown into a tree by his own attack. The electrical discharge strikes the ground and several trees causing a number of explosions, but most of the charge still hits the second chimera knocking it to the ground. It has problems recovering from the extreme electrocution.

"What happened, Peaches?" says Spike avoiding the claws of his regenerating opponent.

"Ninjutsu isn't working right," says Angel as he quickly recovers. "Genjutsu probably won't work either."

"Then we will have to do this the old fashion way. Brutally!"

Spike jumps into the air, kicks off a tree, shattering it's bark in the process, and lands on the shoulder of the standing chimera. He then brings his suddenly diamond-hard fist down with a loud metallic sound. He strikes three more times, before jumping off the dying chimera. The chimera may be extremely hard to kill with its healing and metal bones, but it can't regenerate its brain, especially with its skull crushed like soda can.

Lilitha pulls out a bullwhip and whips it around the leg of a chimera, knocking the creature down. While the creature is down, Drusilla's nails lengthen into hair thin blades. The blades are stopped by the metal bone, so they only cut straight through the flesh. Then Drusilla aims for the space between the vertebra and the head is severed from the body in a spray of crimson mixed with a mercury-like liquid.

"Where did you get the nice whip?" asks Drusilla.

"A man in the bar gave it to me along with most of his teeth. It payment after he touched my rear."

Angel avoids the claws of one chimera, while Gabriel throws a tree branch piercing the chimera's side into its organs. While the chimera tries to recover from the wound, Angel gets close and stabs the bear with stakes made from nearby tree branches. The bear-wolf-dog chimera continues to struggle despite having puncture wounds in its major internal organs, but dies after Angel rams his last branch into its eye and into the brain.

"That is the last time I leave my weapons at the inn," says Angel, pulling a small splinter from his hand.

Spike slices off a chimera's arm at the elbow, then the other arm, then both legs at the knees, and finally impales it to the ground by thrusting his sword through its neck. Spike concentrates his chakra into the sword, which is far more difficult in the world of alchemy, and the blade bursts into flames. In seconds, the entire creature is set on fire from the inside out. The dark mud and damp leaves of the forest floor prevents the fire from spreading.

As the last of the chimera dies, it lets off a strange howl despite most of its throat being cut and the damage to its lungs.

"What's that?" says Spike, hearing an echo of the howl.

"It must be the mines," says Angel.

The group walks deeper into the forest and finds a mineshaft surrounded by a broken chain link fence. They enter the mine, using oil lamps found near the entrance to light their way. As they go deeper they hear the sounds of animals. They find a large chamber with many animals in cages. The animals include a mother bear and her three cubs, a mother wolf with six pups, another bear by itself, and several dogs that look like wolf-dog crossbreeds.

"The SPCA is going to devour a soul."

Angel winces as he remembers the odd demon story. There is a species of demon that feeds on the ambient energy of plant and animals that fanatically loves nature. When humans try to ruin its land, it devours their souls and turns them into plants and animals to replace the ones destroyed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Church, a couple of hours later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru, Hikari, Angela, and Angelo wake up with a severe case of vertigo. After their heads clear, they find themselves tied to stone pillars by heavy chains. Edward and Al are tied to a second pillar by similar chains, especially Edward's automail prosthetic limbs

Their heads turn at a loud crack to see Anthony hit the ground covered in bruises and small cuts.

In front of him is a tall man standing over six feet tall with a muscular build, wide shoulders, bright gold eyes and dark brown hair. He's dressed in black with a white collar, and holding a cat-o-nine-tails in his hand. There is only one person this can be, Priest Peter Rubens.

"You heathens will not disrupt my Plans."

"What plans are those Alchemist?" says Edward.

"What did you say!?"

"Alchemist. At first I thought the smell was from the Cinnabar mine, but I also smell other chemicals. The chemicals I know by heart, the chemicals used in alchemy."

"I guess I was the obvious villain," says Peter with a smirk.

"You think?" says Ed with a lot of sarcasm.

"You wouldn't trust priests after that mess in Lior."

"How did you know about that?"

"My Lord speaks to me and tells me of my foes," says Peter. "That's how I knew to use those gas bombs. He also told me I should tell you my true origins."

"True origins?" asks Takeru.

"I'm not talking about the crap I tell my followers, but the real story," says Peter. "After my parents died, Paul became a man of God, but I lost all my faith. Instead I turned to the science of alchemy and tried to achieve my dreams. A dream of never facing death again. I conducted many experiments to increase my knowledge and even created my first chimera'

'My lab was hidden in the old mines away from the eyes of the ignorant villagers. Then one day, my brother Paul found the lab and we had an argument that got little violent. There was cave in and I was badly injured, trapped with my brother under tons of rock. I had the will to survive, but not the body. In that darkness, my brother called out to god, but I saw no reply. Instead I heard the words of an angel of my Lord.'

'Human transmutation fails because of the soul. The soul is God's territory and he is unwilling to bargain because he considers all souls unique and priceless. My Lord is different, seeing souls differently. My Lord's angel gave me the key to grant my dreams."

The priest pulls an object from his pocket and holds it up so the prisoners can see it. Edward's eyes widen at the dark red-purple crystal in the man's palm, which is pulsating energy to the rhythm of a heart.

"This is the darker twin of the Philosopher Stone. The Devil Stone. While the Philosopher Stone allows one to bypass the physical laws for a price, the Devil Stone allows you to sacrifice your most precious person for your dream."

"Most precious?" says Ed, suddenly pale. "You... You..."

"Oh. You figured it out," says Priest Peter. "I sacrificed my foolish brother to rebuild myself with an immortal body."

"You monster!" says Edward. "You killed your own brother, just so you could live!"

"Live forever."

"How could you??"

"There was nothing I feared more than death and I didn't want to end up in the hands of the entity that let my family die. As for guilt and remorse, I lost those weaknesses with my transformation. I learned one great truth."

Peter gets close to Ed and looks into his gold eyes with his own cat-like ones.

"Not everyone needs a soul to live."

"You gave up your soul??" asks Hikari with a whisper.

"What's the purpose of the soul? Something a person has in order to exist after death? I don't intend to ever die. Something to connect you to God? I hate the man and his heavens. Something to tell a person the difference between right and wrong? There is no good or evil to those who possess the power!"

"I think we have heard enough of your 'origin'." says Takeru, holding up a small thin dagger. "Let's start talking about your end."

The chains fall away, many of the links cut by the chakra-infused hidden weapon. As the chain falls away, Takeru uses a chakra string to retrieve his sword and in one clean motion, slices through the chains holding the Elric brothers and the chains around Ed's automail limbs.

Priest Peter rushes towards the main doors, only for them to explode off their hinges as the Scourge bursts into the room.

"If you wanted to get help from your followers, think again," says Spike with smirk. "They were zealots, but they couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag."

"We found you lab after taking care of your pets," says Blaze. "Kairi woke up and followed your group. When we returned to town, she led us to you."

"Now where are the girls? Isabella and Clara?"

"You want to know?" says Priest Peter, losing all of his fear. "I'll show you."

Priest Peter then does what the villagers would think impossible. He jumps straight up, so high that he goes through the skylight and lands on the roof cracking the tiles

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scourge and the Angels burst out of the church holding the battered, but now awake and active Anthony. Priest Peter stands before a supply room which has a thick metal door you would expect on a treasure room

"You modified yourself!" says the older of the Elric brothers.

"That's not the only thing I modified," says the Priest.

"You mean...??" says Al, who would be pale if he wasn't a walking suit of armor.

"My chimera did more than kill those who could have stopped my research. They also supplied me with test subjects," says the Priest, madness entering his voice. "Those fools produced weak failures that either died in severe pain or creatures that didn't survive the tests. Trash in, trash out. Those girls, so young and perfect, were the materials I needed to create something special."

The door opens to reveal Isabella and Clara, but their eyes have changed from brown to blue, their light skin now has red markings going down the sides of their limbs and torso, and their waist length hair has turned pure white. They are both dressed in tight black tops that expose their stomachs, black shorts, and long black fingerless gloves that stop between the elbow and shoulder. They also wear silver circlets holding red-purple gems.

Anthony can only watch in horror as his nieces slowly transform. The red markings spread and darken to black, as their bodies both mature and gain additional traits. Cat-like ears rise through their hair, which has become longer and wilder, and their eyes become like those of a great cat. Their nails become sharp claws, their canine teeth become long fangs, and long tails emerge from their rears. The little girls grow and mature into young hybrid cat women.

"I used two identical young female tigers from Xing to create them. Very expensive to smuggle," says the priest with a smirk. "They are almost perfect. Their one flaw is their souls."

"You sick freak!" says Anthony, struggling despite his wounds. "What did you do to my nieces!?"

"You should be concerned about what they are going to do to you," says the priest, as the girls stalk towards the heroes. "I wasn't able to remove their souls like the other villagers, but having them torture and murder the remaining villagers should break them."

"You inhuman... Why!?!?"

The priest holds up the Devil Stone.

"What do you think fuels these Stones?"

The tiger chimera twins roar and attack with surprising speed and strength. Their strength is far beyond what can be achieved with normal flesh and bone, as proven when a pounce creates an immense crater. The Scourge and Angels sense the reason as the girls get close to them. Along with the traces of alchemy, they can also sense youki - youkai energy- coming from each girl and Angel is reminded of Inuyasha's tale of the Panther Tribe, a group of feline youkai that tried to resurrect their leader, who was killed by Inuyasha's father. These chimera girls are hanyou, part youkai hybrids, more than likely created by the demonic power of the Devil Stone.

As Angel avoids the claws of one girl at the cost of his shirt, he notices the gemstone embedded in the circlet on one girl's forehead is glowing and pulsating with her rapid heartbeat. He quickly signals the fact to the others, who tell the Elric Brothers. They also have to protect Anthony, who has been clawed several times.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, claps his hands together and rams his palms into the ground. There is a crack of energy like electricity, as alchemic power flows through the ground, breaking down the molecules and reforming them into a different material. In an instant, the hard stone and dirt become fine particles. The particles reduce friction to the point where the two cat girls can't keep traction and collapse to the ground. They sink in the fine sandy matter and Drusilla rushes pass them. In a fraction of a second, Drusilla's extended finger tips cut the circlets around the heads of the girls.

As the bands of metal break, the girls collapse and revert to human form. They begin to cry at what they almost did. The devil stone gemstones crack into pieces, burst out of their housings and shatter into vanishing powder. All that remains is the slightly melted silver of the broken circlet.

"Never send a child to do a god's job."

"You think yourself a god?" asks Spike, drawing his sword and setting the blade on fire.

"Why worship a god who does nothing, when you can be a god and do everything?" says Priest Peter Ruben as he holds up the glowing Devil Stone.

The glow from the stone grows and Peter's sleeve is torn away by the pressure of the energy. He tears off his shirt and jacket with his other hand, then places the stone on his chest over his heart. As the glowing stone comes into contact with the skin, bulging veins spread across his skin. Peter's eyes glow red as he presses the stone into his flesh and the stone sinks into the flesh completely Peter's body grows larger and more muscular in seconds, shredding his priestly clothing. His skin continues to ripple and bulge as it turns grey, rapidly mutated into a less human form. The dense muscles and thick skin are soon covered in blood red fur, except for the shoulders and spine which are covered in black chitinous armor. His limbs become longer with pads and sharp claws on the hands. His lower legs become digigrade - walking on toes like animal- while his forearms are covered in shaggy black fur. A mass of wet grey flesh with many red and purple veins bursts from his back, then morphs into a long segmented tail ending in a curved blade-like stinger at the tip. The priest's head deforms and becomes the head of an immense lion with red fur, a black mane, gold eyes, and large fangs. On his chest, all that remains of the stone is a dark scar surrounded by the blood red fur.

In an instant, the Chimera Priest moves so fast that even the ninja-trained vampires can barely keep track of him. He appears next to Anthony and drives his stinger into the man's chest, the jumps back letting Anthony collapse in severe pain. The corrosive purplish venom, unlike true scorpion venom, dissolves flesh and organs, but leaves the nerve tissue to relay the pain.

"Uncle!" screams the twins.

Edward creates a halberd from the ground and attacks the Chimera Priest, but the creature is extremely agile despite its mass and backhands the alchemy prodigy sending him tumbling through the air. Al tries to hit the creature with a metal sign, but the monster avoids the blow and lashes out with his tail. The tail blow doesn't harm Al since he has no flesh or bones to harm, but the spray of purple venom burns through one shoulder severes the arm from the rest of the armor.

The Chimera Priest turns and catches, and snaps Spike's sword blade. Spike's revenge is a diamond hard punch that knocks out one of the Priest's fangs and a slash with the broken blade to the neck. The chimera jumps back, holding his neck as it regenerates, as the corrosive red-purple splashes the ground. The blood resembles the liquefied shoki (miasma) of a demon more than the blood of any living mammal.

Angel delivers a blow to the side of the Chimera Priest's leg, violently snapping the bone, before spinning around and delivering a brutal blow to its head. He finishes off by driving a kunai dagger into the human-lion-scorpion chimera's chest, where the heart should be. Angel then has to jump back to avoid the spray of toxic acidic blood. The creature doesn't even shout in pain, instead he removes the dagger and tosses the dissolving weapon away. His leg then snaps back into place and heals.

"Enough games," says the Chimera Priest as he develops a powerful tainted aura.

The Chimera Priest's form becomes a blur of motion and the heroes are sent flying. Edward twists in the air, while using alchemy to turn part of his automail arm into a blade. The blade manages to cut the monster, but he's sent flying into the wall of the church. Angel and Gabriel are knocked to the ground with deep claw wounds before they can get close. Spike and Blaze cause a fiery explosion, which slows the beast down long enough for Blaze to shoot Rubens. As the chimera is smoking from the Bena Hena shotguns, Spike's fiery blade slices deep into the shoulder. Spike then has to leap back to avoid the scorpion tail.

The chimera slowly rises to its feet and everyone watches as the massive cut going from the left shoulder to almost the center of the chest regenerates. The charred flesh sends out tendrils to the other side and then pulls the cut together. Once the cut is pulled together, the tissue sends more and more tendrils to reattach it and the muscle and skin weave themselves back together. The damage from the shotgun blasts also rapidly heals.

The Chimera Priest turns and stops a whip aimed at his head, letting the cord wrap around his wrist. Drusilla's claws lash out and the arm is completely severed from the body. With a hard yank of the whip, the limb is sent flying far out of the Chimera Priest's reach. The creature's response is to roar and release a blast of fire from its mouth that the women of Scourge barely avoid.

The creature turns and sees Hikari and Angela tending to the wounded, and charges at them with his dark aura and bloodlust growing. He moves so fast that he's nearly invisible, but within meters of his prey a beam of light strikes him in the back. The beam of holy energy instantly disperses most of his aura and fills his semi-demonic body with pain. He turns and his eyes widen at Angelo floating in the air with giant feathery white wings.

"An angel?"

That is the last thing the chimera says, as Takeru flashes by the monster. The chimera with its superhuman reflexes tries to block the attack, but Takeru's blade slices clean through the other arm and the creature's neck. The decapitated body collapses to the ground in a spray of corrosive red-purple blood.

As the body dies, it begins to shake as if having a seizure and the flesh ripples and distorts. The group stays on guard in case the creature suddenly grows a new head or mutates into something that doesn't need a head. Instead, tiny red-purple crystals emerge from the graying flesh and soon the entire corpse turns into a mass of translucent crystals that quickly shatter and dissolve into nothing. All that remains are a few bone fragments, scraps of cloth of the priest's clothing, and evaporating blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman stands on the top of the church next to the tower. She's a tall, athletic woman with red-purple eyes, light skin, long black hair, and large breasts. She raises her palm and the Devil Stone appears in her palm.

"You were trash Rubens like all humans, but you collected the ingredients. My Lords will be pleased," she says, her voice deep and seductive. She looks down at Takeru and Hikari, and develops a dark smile. "I think this job just got interesting."

There is a burst of red light and her peasant clothing and hooded cloak dissolve. Instead she now stands dressed in a tight black leather top, a black leather shirt, black leggings, black shoes, and long fingerless black gloves. She's also clearly not human, as she has sharp fangs, hair that curves like horns, sharp pointed black claws on her fingers and toes, and immense leathery wings resembling those of a bat

In another flash of crimson light, she vanishes leaving a faint scorch mark in the room in the shape of a pentagram.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of **CHAPTER 34: THE GATE Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

**New Abilities**

Angel - Lucemon - Pride - Precog Fighting

Spike - Beelzubumon - It should be Gluttony, but I like Greed's powers - Diamond skin

Drusilla - Lilithmon - Lust - Razor nails.

Hikari - Angel

Takeru - Angel

Kairi - Nymph

**Arcs**

**The Search**

As the Elrics look for the Philosopher Stone, the heroes from another world look for their missing friends. They also search for knowledge about their powers.

**The Race**

The stone has been found and it's a race between the heroes, Dante, and the Castle Lords. Ka-Boom!

I need **Chimeras and Monsters**

The Heroes not only have to deal with Dante, the Homunculi, and the corrupt, they also have to deal with the Castle Lords manipulations and there demonic enhanced creations. Any Ideas would be helpful.

**Who should go with the group to the next world?**


	25. THE GATE ARC 1 Part 3

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW **

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmouth Dot Org Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

NEWS

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 36: THE GATE Part 3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Town of Bamberg

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Hinata, and Gohan are walking down the stone and dirt road towards the town of Bamberg. The three are wearing convincing disguises. A simple staff combined with her Byakugan makes people think Hinata is blind and her own reactions make others see her as Naruto's wife. Naruto and his "brother" Kyubi are carrying rolls of silk marked with the emblem of Xing. The silks were created in seconds by Fullmetal after spotting a book on the silk trade and thinking it was a good cover.

"Who are we looking for in this town again?" says Naruto

"The rumor is Diedrich Isakk Agrippa is alive and in this town. He's also known as the White Diamond Alchemist," says Gohan. "He was a State Alchemist that specialized in drawing carbon from living matter and manipulating it into diamond crystals. He could grab an enemy soldier and cause them to collapse into dust and water, the use the carbon to create razor-sharp diamond spears. We are checking him out because the situation in Rubens could be related and this was his home town."

"Agrippa had nothing to do with disappearances in Rubens."

Naruto, Hinata, and Gohan turn to see a tall man sitting against a store. He's over fifty years old with blue eyes, scarred tanned skin, and shoulder-length snow white hair. He's dressed in a white shirt and black pants with heavy black boots. He also wears black gloves

"And you are?"

"I was once the White Diamond Alchemist, but people call me Isakk like my grandfather because of the hair," says Isakk. "If you three want to go on an undercover mission, it helps to be aware of your surroundings."

"So you're White Diamond?" says Naruto, regaining his composure.

"I was White Diamond until the Ishbal Massacre. With the help of the Crystal Alchemist's stones, we reduced their city to rubble. He started the war and we ended it with the same savage brutality. The Ishbalans don't use alchemy since it's against their religion, or at least our style of Alchemy, but some of them managed to plant a bomb under a road. The explosion nearly killed me and left me buried alive for several days. When I emerged I was found by a group of soldiers who were leaving the army. They just wanted new lives to live peacefully."

"That would explain the scars," says Gohan, looking at the numerous scars on the man's face and neck. "I can understand you losing the will to fight, but how did you convince the military?"

"A young soldier who helped me and my fellow deserters reported me dead. It was easy," says Isakk, lifting a pant leg to reveal the shining steel of an automail full metal prosthetic limb."The blast did more than scar me, it took my legs and I had to use my carbon ability to survive."

Isakk drops the legs and rolls up his sleeve to show another automail limb.

"My arms were injured and the debris caused infections that eventually forced the doctors to amputate," says Isakk. "Through connections I was able to get an automail mechanic and after five years, I was walking and moving like normal. Since then, I've lived in this town. Now, I have a question. Who are you three?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. She's Hinata and that guy is Gohan. A State Alchemist had business in Rubens, but he sent us to investigate the rumors about this town."

"So, are you going to report me being alive?"

"We are looking for a State Alchemist named Diedrich, not an old man," says Naruto with a cheeky grin.

"Old man? Damn brats.... God, I feel old. That's what I used to call my grandfather," says Isakk. "You need to place to sleep? I can lend you a room for the night, then you can get back to Rubens."

"Can you cook?" asks Gohan.

"I had to learn. No woman would want a man with issues and metal limbs."

In the town of Resembool, a blonde woman in overhauls sneezes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that Night

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you believe him?" says Hinata lying on Naruto's chest. It's now dark outside and everyone is in their rooms. Naruto and Hinata are in the same room posing as husband and wife, while Naruto's "brother" Gohan is in the other guest room next door.

"I'm not sure. He sounds like he's telling the truth, but there is something missing," says Naruto, holding Hinata tight. "I think he can still do alchemy. Ed can do alchemy with an automail limb and this house is impressive. He's either paying for it with his diamonds or constructed it with alchemy."

"You weren't always this observant."

"My entire world was destroyed by Madara and I won't lose my precious people," says Naruto looking her in the eyes. "Especially my most precious person."

They move closer and their lips meet for the beginning of a long kiss.

Then there is a loud crash down stairs and they are forced to end their fun time and rush downstairs.

On the ground floor, a dozen people have broken the door down and have entered the building. The twelve range in height from five foot eight to six foot two with dark eye and hair colors. They are all dressed in dark clothing with dark scarves covering the lower half of their faces and black bandanas covering their heads except for their eyes and some of their hair.

"Where are the diamonds, old man!?" yells the bandit leader.

"Diamonds?"

"The diamonds you sell! We are the Shining Fang gang and we killed your banker a couple of days from here!" yells the man. "We tortured him for hours and learned one of his best clients was you Isakk Weiß. You give him shipments of diamonds every six months. Now where are they!?"

"I have no diamonds... for a bunch of bandits," says Isakk.

"Get him!" yells the leader, before a fist collides with his face. Blood, saliva, and teeth shoot out of the scarf, before he goes tumbling through the air and into one of the walls.

Naruto stands with his fist in the same position.

"It's time for a Bandit Beat down."

The second bandit pulls out a gun along with two other bandits, but they don't have time to react. Naruto thrusts his palm knocking them back with a burst of wind and causing them to misfire. He then delivers a couple of punches, each powerful enough to hold the bandit off the ground. Naruto then back-flips and lands behind the third bandit and punches him in the face as he turns around. An elbow to the face finishes the bandit brutally.

The last armed bandit tries to grab Hinata, hoping a blind girl would be a good hostage. What he doesn't expect is a strike knocking the gun from his hand, her spinning out of his lunge, or five precise shows to his chest taking him out of commission. Hinata then jumps down the stairs and lands between two bandits and begins to move like a dancer under a water fall. Strike after strike hits the two bandits, causing them to stumble in pain before a double blow sends both bandits flying into a wall.

Gohan's opponents aren't as lucky. The former Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) draws his sword causing the red and black cloth to fall away. Gohan becomes a blur of motion and slices at one bandit, who holds up a stick resembling a baseball bat as a defense. The blade slices clean through the hardened wood and the bandit's neck. While the other bandits are shocked by their comrade's decapitation, Gohan slices another across the chest and impales the third through the heart. Their former farming tools turned weapons fall from their grasp as their lives drain away.

The last three bandits charge past the strange fighters and run towards the Diamond Alchemist. The white haired former soldier pushes his sleeves up and rips off his gloves. The reason is revealed to be alchemic seals etched into the steel plates of the automail. He slaps his hands together and the markings glow with brilliant blue-white light. He then jumps toward and rams both his hands into the first bandit.

The bandit screams as his flesh darkens, then his entire body explodes into boiling water and dark mist. The dark mist is drawn into small spheres of white fire in the Alchemist's palms. As he closes his metal hands, there is a flash of lightning and two razor-sharp diamond crystal resembling Chinese Hook swords. The two remaining bandits, horrified by their comrade's gruesome death, don't react fast enough and are cut up. They lie on the floor with their blood and entrails spilling out of them and die within seconds.

"You haven't lost your touch, White Diamond Alchemist."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Darkness

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A man stands in the shadowy alley between two buildings. He's a tall man with black eyes, pale skin, and long straight black hair reaching his waist. He's dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes, and carries a wooden staff.

He is Gerhard Erich Mullier, also known as the Gemstone Alchemist. In reality, he never became a State Alchemist because his field of research had already been used by the White Diamond and Crystal Alchemists. He left the military before the Ishbal War and spent years stealing, selling, and copying jewelry. He would steal a rare blue diamond necklace and make a dozen perfect copies, before selling them to different clients. Recently the military has been noticing his exploits and he plans on retiring. What he needs to accomplish this are the works and notes of the White Diamond Alchemist, the only man to successfully create some extremely rare gemstones.

His plan was simple after learning Agrippa was alive. He would slip information of the gem dealer to one of the bandits, whose gang would attack the man. The dealer would tell the bandits about Agrippa and the bandits would eliminate the old man. After the fools had gone through Agrippa's house, he would retrieve the real treasure from the hidden safe he knew was hidden in the basement.

"Damn it! I knew even an elderly Agrippa could kill a few bandits, but those other three ruined my plans!" says Gerhard to himself. "How can I get to that safe!? He'll be on alert and will see me coming."

"He doesn't need to see you at all."

Gerhard turns to see something that makes his skin turn even paler.

From the shadows emerges an immense canine resembling a wolf or dog with thick black fur, red eyes, and sharp white teeth and claws. The animal also has three long tails and the giant feathery wings of a golden eagle on its back. Gerhard would think the animal was a simple chimera, but the animal's blood red eyes glow with a malignant light and the shadows move as if alive.

"Who are you?? What are you??"

"My name is Glasya-Labolas and I am a simple servant of the Lords."

"What do you want?"

"What do you want, Gerhard Erich Mullier?" says the creature, its voice deep and resonating. "You have committed many sins and spilled the life blood of many. For those deeds I can offer you many things like respect of men, lust of women, and the power of invisibility."

"Invisibility. Impossible!"

"Many would say what I am and what I do is impossible."

"What do you want?"

"Something that is important to some, but worthless to others. Why worship a god who does nothing, when you can be a god and do everything?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Devils and Sins

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Glasya-Labolas appears on the roof of an abandoned building after concluding his business. He stands in the moonlight looking up at the night sky, then he suddenly turns his head towards another part of the roof.

In that part of roof, a tiny drop of water has appeared which rapidly grows in size and volume. Suddenly,

another strange creature rises from the pool of water. It resembles a plesiosaur, a type of carnivorous aquatic reptile. It resembles a snake threaded through the shell of a turtle in shape. It also has jet black skin with silver and dark blue markings, and glowing blue eyes with black sclera.

"Forneus."

"Glasya-Labolas," says the sea serpent. "Why are you in this town?"

"I found a soul filled with blood lust. His conflict with the diamond man...."

Suddenly, Forneus turns and releases a high velocity jet of water from its mouth. The roof exit explodes into a million pieces and two humanoids escape the blast.

The first is a beautiful woman standing five foot seven with dark eyes and long wavy black hair reaching below her waist. She's dressed in a tight black dress with black boots and long black gloves.

The other is a short, round man with a bald head, dark eyes, and a wide mouth full of teeth. He is dressed in tight black clothing like the woman, but the black shirt, pants, and boots only illustrate his size. It also reveals red markings on his almost bare arms.

"Lust and Gluttony of the Homunculi," says Glasya-Labolas with a smirk, which is strange for a canine. "I thought you would be following Fullmetal."

"We also heard rumors of alchemists in this town," says Lust, slightly disturbed that the creature knows of them.

"Can I eat them, Lust?" says Gluttony with child-like wonder and corrosive drool dripping from his large tongue.

"Eat us?" laughs the wolf. "You can't even touch us!"

Lust's fingers extended into hair-thin claws slice through the wolf's head, but don't cause any form of damage. Gluttony lunges at Forneus trying to sink his teeth into the immense neck, but he passes through the demon as if the creature was an illusion. As Gluttony tumbles across the roof, Forneus opens his mouth wide and fires dozens of long needles composed of glowing blue water. The needles stronger than steel piece Gluttony over and over again, nearly ripping off his limbs with the sheer number of hits. After the attack ends, a wave of electric light passes over Gluttony and regenerates all damage.

"We aren't limited by physical forms," says Glasya-Labolas. "You can't touch us!"

"You can't harm us either!" says Lust.

"You're wrong about that," says the wolf before releasing a sphere of darkness from its mouth. The translucent black sphere cracking with faint blue-white lightning strikes Lust and Gluttony. The two sins go flying, screaming in pain, before skidding to the edge of the roof. They violently shake and cough, as red liquid pours from their mouths. There are crumbling red stones in the liquid which falls over the roof to the ground below.

"Hmm... Not enough power," says wolf. "I removed two thirds of your Red Stones, but if that attack was fully powered you would now be as weak as humans."

Gluttony grabs Lust's arm and pushes them off the roof. They both fall to the ground, then disappear in a blur of movement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan spent most of his life as a mass of malignant energy, but it was able to learn through its interactions. It was already the smartest of the tailed beasts despite the blood lust and being sealed inside a human only focused his mind and abilities. Now given a human form, he has the ability to use that accumulated knowledge as a powerful ninja.

After the bandits were killed, Gohan decided to stay awake and use his ninja ability to follow Agrippa, who also hadn't returned to his bed. Agrippa reads a book for an hour, making sure the others have gone to bed, then he opens the entrance to a secret passageway behind the book shelves. The passageway goes deep underground to a chamber beneath the village.

Inside the chamber there is an alchemic array in front of a circular pool of water. The pool is so dark it appears a black mirror and in the center of the complex array is a black pillar with an odd indentation on the top. Agrippa pulls a red-purple stone from his pants, walks over to the pedestal and places the gemstone in the indentation.

The alchemic seal glows red and the waters of pool surge upward. As the water falls back down it reveals a sea serpent resembling a reptile with flippers, a long tail, and a long neck.

"Forneus."

"Agrippa, why have you summoned me?"

"I need more information to complete the stone."

"The payment."

"Bandits attacked my house and I killed two them."

The stone in the pedestal glows and two misty white lights emerge from the stone. The lights float for several seconds, the translucent outlines of two humans forming around them, then the lights are pulled back into the stone. Gohan recognizes them as human souls.

"Remember our deal, the same one we made while I was buried. I help you perfect your Devil Stones and you restore me. My arms, my legs, my skin, everything."

"I never forget a pact," says the demon Forneus.

Gohan quickly leaves the chamber and returns to the house. He plans on running to his partner and Hinata's room, but he's suddenly struck by something unseen. From out of nowhere shards of crystal shoot towards Gohan like spears, forcing the man to bend out of the way. He's attacked from another angle and barely avoids the crystals. He feels someone grab his wrist, but is able to break the hold before more than his forearm is covered in crystal. With a hard strike, crystal is shattered, but Gohan still can't see his opponent.

Gohan closes his eyes and draws his sword. Shards shoot toward Gohan, but he moves his blade with the skills of a master and destroys each shard. He then moves towards something unseen and slashes with his sword. The blade slices through cloth and flesh, releasing a spray of blood that reveals the otherwise invisible Mullier.

The White Diamond Alchemist bursts into the room to find Gohan facing Mullier, whose cloaking ability is slowly fading. Agrippa claps his hands and strikes one of his tables. The table decomposes and in a flash of white fire, the alchemist is holding a spear.

"Murdering Mullier. I thought you were dead."

"People thought you were dead, Agrippa," says Mullier as he pulls a bag from his pocket. He tosses the bag of powder in the air and claps his hands. The seals tattooed on his hands glow and the contents of the bag are transformed into two translucent crystal daggers.

While the two alchemists are distracted Gohan runs up the stairs, wondering how the two Konoha ninjas couldn't hear the commotion. He kicks down the door and is about to yell out the problem, when he finds out why they didn't hear.

Hinata and Naruto are in the same bed, and they weren't sleeping. Instead what they were doing involves no clothing and inspirations for Jiraiya's porn novels. The two barely covered by the bed sheet look at Gohan, who's trying to avert his gaze.

"Trouble. Agrippa is a bad guy and he's currently fighting another one."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Murdering Mullier. An alchemist that became a soldier, but deserted his comrades," says the Diamond Alchemist, spinning his diamond spear. "No one knows why you left before the war! You loved the sight of blood and killed five men in a bar for fun. The only reason you got away with it was the barman's debt to your father."

"Shut up, Agrippa. I won't waste my life for the State," says Mullier, as he performs alchemy on one of his daggers. "All I want is your notes and I'll take them from your bloody corpse."

Naruto, Hinata, and Gohan leap off the stairs as they are destroyed by crystals moving at several times the speed of sound. They originally planned on waiting until the two alchemists killed each other or until the survivor was weak enough to take down. Now the battle has grown and they are drawn into it like an asteroid into a black hole.

Mullier screams as Agrippa grabs his left arm and uses alchemy. Mullier pulls away before the effect can spread to his entire body, but his arm completely decomposes. In Agrippa's hand a thin diamond spear forms which is then flung into Muller's right leg, straight through the bone.

"It's over Mullier," says Agrippa, preparing for the final blow.

"Not yet."

Mullier pulls out a Devil Stone, much to the shock of the White Diamond Alchemist. He places the dark jewel on his chest and his shirt decomposes to reveal his bare torso. He presses the jewel into his skin and his flesh ripples, turns grey and becomes covered in bulging veins. As the jewel sinks and disappears into the flesh, Mullier's left arm stump explodes into a mass of red-purple flesh which reforms into a completely regenerated arm.

"Live in me, Glasys-Labolas!"

There is a loud sound like the howling of a wolf and Mullier begins a horrific transformation. The man grows taller and more muscular, then the skin tears away to reveal thick black fur. Fingers crack and white claws burst from the tips and the head grows and deforms into a wolf's head with sharp white teeth. Legs become digigrade like those of a wolf, though he still stands on two, and his spine extends from the hips splitting into three before becoming long wolf tails. As the creature's eyes glow a fiery red, two immense feathery wings burst from his back in a spray of red-purple flesh and blood. As the liquid falls from them, the feathers are revealed to be the color of gold in fire.

"**DIE!"**

The White Diamond Alchemist covers his head and torso with his arms as the wolf creature opens its mouth and releases a dozen huge crystals covered in flames. The red-gold crystals strike with the force of cannon shells and send the alchemist flying through two walls of his house. He lands outside his house surrounded by flames.

The wolf creature is about to fire a second barrage, when he's attacked by Gohan. The creature avoids most of the slash, but one of his arms is cut clean off despite the iron-hard flesh. The wolf creature jumps back as his arm dissolves into red-purple liquid, then the liquid flies through air and goes into the stump. The arm reforms like plastic poured into a mold.

Hinata appears behind the creature and hits him with at least a dozen Juken strikes, which don't cause any major damage. Hinata's Byakugan shows her that the creature's energy network is larger than a normal human and that most of the organs beyond the brain and heart are missing. There is also a mass of energy located in the chest. The wolf lunges at her, but she moves her arms faster than a hummingbird's wings to create blades of chakra. The chakra lasers slice the creature's head into pieces, but as the beast falls back the pieces are draw back into place and fuse back together. Hinata's eyes narrow as she notices a difference in the regenerated bad guy.

Naruto's wind chakra enhanced kunai pierces the wolf's head completely and a second slower kunai is lodged in the wound to prevent the wound from regenerating. It doesn't stop the wolf, which with a shake of its bestial head tosses the blade away and heals the wound.

There is a loud bang and the three ninjas and one demon turn at the sound.

One of Agrippa's automail arms, damaged by the crystal missiles, has exploded into pieces. Agrippa cries out in pain, then roars out. He pulls out his own Devil Stone and presses it into the burnt skin of his chest, between the charred remained of his shirt.

"I won't die! I will live! Live in me, Forneus!"

As the demonic stone sinks into flesh like a stone into mud, Agrippa's tan skin turns dark grey as his flesh grows. Finally, the stretched skin tears away to reveal black skin. The automail implants explode as the flesh grows and reforms the missing limbs. The arms grow longer and the fingers become longer ending in sharp tips and webbing between them for movement in water and the once human legs lengthen and develop reptilian claws and webbed toes on each foot. A long reptilian tail bursts from his spine and whips around and his neck lengthens like that of a giant serpent. Finally, his head deforms and lengthens forming a beak. Its eyes open to reveal glowing blue eyes with black sclera.

The Agrippa monster is about to attack the Mullier monster, when both hold their heads and their eyes glow brighter. When the headaches and glow stop, both rise and laugh.

"More bad news," says Naruto.

"The demons are in complete control," says Gohan. "They must have been planning this."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Battle

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a thunderous sound, as the front of Agrippa's home explodes outward into the streets. Naruto, Hinata, and Gohan land on their feet despite the falling wood, ashes, and other debris. As the smoke is blown away they see the two demons exit the burning rubble.

Gohan unsheathes his sword in an instant and vanishes. The demons try to track his movements, but the speed and smoke make things extremely difficult. They finally see him when Gohan's sword pierces the back of Agrippa and comes out the front. Agrippa is shocked and becomes even more so when the blade moves faster than sight and slices Agrippa into pieces. Much to the shock of the ninjas and the few civilians not running for their lives, the pieces slide back into place and the flesh fuses back together.

Agrippa spreads his arms and causes an explosion of purple and white lights. Those lights become a cloud of sparkling crystals, which descend like a heavy shower of needles. Gohan's form appears in the shower of crystals, and Mullier tries to attack the former demon fox, but Gohan spins in midair and slices the wolf's head clean off. Unfortunately, the head floats back on to the neck and the wound regenerates. Gohan then has to avoid a burst of dark purple flames from Mullier's fang filled mouth.

"This is troublesome," says Gohan, sounding like Shikamaru. "It's like slicing soft clay."

The wolf demon charges at Gohan with surprising speed, but a blade of wind goes through his neck cutting his head off. Three more blades slice the body into pieces which separate on impact with the ground. As before, the pieces slide back together and the cuts vanish. However, it does give time for Gohan to get near Naruto and Hinata.

"How can we kill the damn things if they keep healing?" says Gohan avoiding a barrage of crystals and dark fire from Agrippa's mouth.

"There's some sort of chakra in their chests. It gets smaller every time they heal, but slowly regrows afterward," says Hinata, her Byakugan blazing and her body moving fast enough to avoid the crystal lances.

"That means we have to cause a lot of damage in a very short period of time," says Gohan, using his sword to shatter crystal spikes that explode from the ground.

Gohan channels his chakra into his sword and makes a slash that releases a wave of crimson energy. The blade of energy blinds and burns the demons, but when the smoke clears they notice Gohan, Naruto and Hinata are missing.

Suddenly, three Naruto clones appear below Mullier and deliver kicks that send him into the air. Three more clones use the previous three as springboards to leap high into the air. Those new three get ahead of the falling Mullier and delivers spinning axe kicks. Mullier is sent flying towards the ground at high speed.

On the ground, Agrippa's senses detect Hinata and he lunges towards the hidden kunoichi only for Hinata's chakra blades to cut through his eyes and joints. While he's in the paralyzed position, Gohan spins around and delivers a blow with the side of his blade. Even though it doesn't cut, the force is powerful enough to shatter the spine and send the demon tumbling like a ragdoll.

Mullier, falling from the sky from Naruto's Uzumaki Rendan, strikes Agrippa on the ground creating a crater. The Kage Bunshin used in the Rendan link hands around the two and explode, burning the two demons. It still isn't enough to stop the demons, but it does slow them down for the finisher.

"**FUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!"**

Naruto forms a large sphere of wind and chakra in the palm of his hand. As he adds wind chakra, it gains four immense blades of wind making it look like a giant Fuuma (Demon Wind) Shuriken. Then he does something different and throws the giant shuriken. As the demons rise they can't escape the path of the Rasenshuriken.

The spiral wind blade strikes both demons at the same time, at a speed greater than sound. There is an explosion and both demons are trapped inside a massive glowing sphere of destruction. The demons are held in place by the winds as they are sliced over and over again, a countless number of times.

Hinata watches despite the bright chakra of the Rasengan, as both demons begin to die. The wind first covers them in a million fine cuts, but soon small pieces and layers of tissue are cut off by the blade-sharp winds. Sections of their exposed flesh are skinned and soon fill the air with blood mist. Inside their bodies, the regenerating energy spheres that supply the power for their healing are getting smaller and smaller. Blood explodes from their mouths, eyes, and torsos as the winds cut deep and muscle is stripped from the bones of their limbs. Finally, the cores collapse completely and all living activity within the demons cease.

As the chakra attack fades, there is an immense crater in the ground with the two demons held in the air by the winds. As the chakra finally fades completely, the two corpses fall towards the bottom of the crater, crystallizing as they fall. As they hit the ground, their statue-like bodies shatter into billions of tiny fragments.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearby

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the roof of a nearby building, the Homunculi Lust and Gluttony watch the deaths of the demons.

"Very bad men gone, Lust?" says Gluttony, hiding behind Lust's leg.

"Yes. I think we should leave as well," says Lust, noticing Hinata's head movements."We aren't at full strength and I think that one can sense us."

Lust and Gluttony leave, but as they go Gluttony devours something small. Lust warned Gluttony about putting strange things in his mouth, but he never listens. To Gluttony, the piece of dark red-purple Devil stone was too tempting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of **CHAPTER 34: THE GATE Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

**New Abilities**

Angel - Lucemon - Pride - Precog Fighting

Spike - Beelzubumon - It should be Gluttony, but I like Greed's powers - Diamond skin

Drusilla - Lilithmon - Lust - Razor nails.

Hikari - Angel

Takeru - Angel

Kairi - Nymph

**Arcs**

**The Search**

As the Elrics looks the Philosopher Stone, the heroes from another world look for their missing friends. They also search for knowledge about their powers.

**The Race**

The stone has been found and it's a race between the heroes, Dante, and the Castle Lords. Ka-Boom!

I need **Chimeras and Monsters**

The Heroes not only have to deal with Dante, the Homunculi, and the corrupt, they also have to deal with the Castle Lords manipulations and there demonic enhanced creations. Any Ideas would be helpful.

**Who should go with the group to the next world?**


	26. THE GATE ARC 1 Part 4

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

**T**wisting **t**he **H**ellmouth **org**/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

NEWS

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 37: THE GATE Part 4**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

East City

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's raining, making the city look gray and depressing. It matches the mood of two people who have returned to their headquarters. The search for the Philosopher Stone, possibly the only thing that can help the Elric brothers restore their bodies, has not been going well.

After stopping the fake priest Cornello in the desert town of Lior, they gained help from an odd group of fighters. The problem is that with the fighters came new enemies and problems. The towns of Rubens and Bamberg revealed new alchemy and the involvement of the demonic Castle Lords. The only survivors of Rubens are two tiger chimera girls named Isabella and Clara, who have been sent to Resembool after the destruction of the priest Rubens. The town of Bamberg was left in chaos when one of their most noble alchemists disappeared with his house in rubble. After the group reunited, they traveled to the sinking city of Aquroya and got caught up in the manhunt for a talented cat burglar, Psiren, who used her skills as an alchemist to make fools of the local police time and again. Edward managed to catch her after several embarrassing moments, but she escaped after the group left.

On a tip from Psiren, Edward and Alphonse arrive in Xenotime to look for the Philosopher's Stone. Instead they found Russell and Fletcher Tringham, sons of the famed alchemist Nash Tringham. They sought to complete their father's research with a substance known as "Red Water", a toxic liquid with alchemical properties. To help them in this endeavor they impersonated the Elric brothers to gain access to resources and locations reserved for State Alchemists. A bigger problem than the fraud was that the red water was slowly poisoning the town, but the adventure ended with the true evil alchemist Mugiar dead and the town saved with the help of the Tringham brothers.

Now, Ed finally arrives in East City to report to Colonel Mustang on his investigation into the Philosopher's Stone.

"You know how that guy is going to react. Spending too much money. Where are you enhanced? I couldn't see you behind that paperwork. I guess it's because you're so short..."

As Ed continues to rant, the others wonder what Colonel Mustang is going to say about them.

Liam Angel and Gabriel Lior look like father and son with the way they are dressed and Gabriel's blond hair and blue eyes can be explained as being inherited from his mother. Their cover story is that Liam and his son are from a distant area and moved away after his wife was killed in a fire. Gabriel hates acting like a cute little boy as it's an offense to his pride.

William and Drusilla Spike play the part of a married couple, with William being a former poet and mechanic and Drusilla being a housewife and doll maker. It's interesting to note that knowledge of machines especially trains was downloaded into Spike's brain when he entered the alchemist world, a connection to his fascination with railway spikes. Lilitha Luna is now Drusilla's sister and former entertainer, while John Blaze is Spike's cousin and also a former mechanic. They moved with Liam and Gabriel after their town burnt to the ground

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his brother Gohan are mercenaries from the mysterious eastern country of Xing. Their unusual hair coloring is because of their mixed blood, which made them outcasts in their home village. They left their homeland after an attack blinded his fiancée Hinata. They were followed by two other couples, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Hikari Yagami, and Angelo Takaishi and Angela Yagami, who also have mixed blood.

During their travels they encountered Kairi Nereid, a young singer/entertainer whose parents and sibling disappeared without a trace during a violent flooding in their home town, similar to Aquroya. She's now a wandering entertainer.

The reason they all came together was violent encounters with a group known as the Castle Lords who have been producing a dangerous alchemic booster known as Devil Stone and their own unique alchemy talents. Since there are many uses of alchemy and Xing alchemy Rentanjutsu is similar to ninjutsu, it was the most believable story. They helped the Elric brothers in Lior, Rubens, and Bamberg, and are now looking for the lost members of their travelling group.

"Meow."

The group sweat drops as they realize the sound is coming from inside Al's hollow armor. Edward looks suspicious, but he's currently concerned with a sarcastic Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Roy Mustang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scourge composed of Angel, Spike, Drusilla, and their partners hide in the shadows avoiding the Central soldiers who have come to East City fleeing a new dangerous serial killer, the State Alchemist Killer

The Devils and Angels composed of Naruto, Gohan, Hinata, TK, Kari, Angelo, and Angela on the other hand are interacting with the people of East City getting information.

Kairi and her egg are resting, since she lacks the stamina of the others.

As for Edward Elric, he's currently talking with his nemesis and commanding officer.

"So, you know everything!?"

The Colonel has explained that his intelligence network has kept him informed of everything that has happened to Fullmetal and his brother. Everything from the crooked alchemist in the mining town to the religious uprising in Lior and the red water in Xenotime.

"If you know everything than what do you of Dr. Marcoh?"

"Dr. Marcoh?"

"Years ago in Xenotime the red water poisoning was killing the children. An alchemist named Dr. Marcoh who was using a red stone was able to heal them."

"I don't have information to give you."

Edward sees a partial lie. Edward knows the Colonel doesn't have information he's willing to give.

"I also don't know what happened in Rubens or Bamberg. The damage and loss of life was too extensive," says the Colonel, looking in Ed's golden eyes. "What happened? Who are those people that came with you??"

"In one word, a nightmare," says Edward. "There's a very dangerous group called the Castle Lords and they have been producing a catalyst called Devil Stone. It enhances the alchemy of the user, but it warps their minds and mutates their bodies. The people with me are survivors of other plans by the Castle Lords. In Rubens, a priest was using it to create human chimera and even turned himself into one. In Bamberg, two alchemists, White Diamond Agrippa and a criminal, tried to use their devil stones to fight each other, but they both went crazy and attacked the people sent to investigate."

"You let civilians investigate?"

"Naruto and Gohan are mercenaries! Naruto can manipulate air with the same ease you manipulate fire and Gohan is most likely the greatest swordsman in the world! He took out bandits with guns!"

"If that's true, why don't I have a file on them?"

"They're from a small village in Xing. They were outcasts because of their mixed blood or didn't you notice the hair?"

"It is hard to miss, unlike you Fullmetal."

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN DANCE WITH A FLEA!!"**

After a few minutes, Edward calms and looks at Roy.

"So are you sure you know nothing about Dr. Marcoh?"

"Dr. Marcoh is a traitor and deserter."

Edward turns to see a very tall and muscular dark skinned man with a bald head and a wide mustache.

"Brigadier General Basque Grand, the Iron Blood Alchemist. A man who earned prestige in the military for his ability to turn the iron in his blood into a large array of guns and cannons, allowing him to devastate a wide area in a short period of time."

"Correct, Fullmetal. Now what do you know about Tim Maroh?"

"Nothing much, he saved the children of a town from poisoning before vanishing without a trace."

"Even though he did desert the battle in Ishbal, it's good to hear he's still using alchemy to help the people."

The group turns to see Führer King Bradley, the head of the State Military and King of Amestris

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Library

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and Alphonse Elric sit surrounded by books

"Nothing," says Ed, tossing a book to the ground. "There's no information about Tim Maroch. It's all been erased from history. "

"Maybe it's in another library?" says Al. "Maybe we should ask the others to help."

"No. Only State Alchemists have access and I doubt they accept people from Xing into their ranks, "says Ed. "We need to find Marcoh and I think Mustang is hiding the information. I wish I could beat the answers out of him!"

"Hey Edward, you shouldn't get wound up," says Maes Hughes. "You do have an Assessment Test coming up."

"Assessment Test," says Al, trying to suppress the nightmarish memories of Sewing-Life Alchemist Shou Tucker who to pass his test fused his young daughter Nina with the family dog Alexander. "You mean the test State Alchemists have to take in order to remain State Alchemists?"

"Correct."

Suddenly, Ed begins to smile and it's not a nice one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Parade Grounds

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a pretty big crowd," says Spike, leaning against a post and looking at the cheering soldiers.

"Fullmetal and Flame are very popular," says TK. "Ed is the hero of the people, while Roy is a charismatic leader of soldiers."

"I think the soldiers like him because he promised when he's Führer to put all women officers in mini-skirts."

"I still don't like using the word Führer," says Hikari. "It reminds me of the Nazis."

"This country does resemble Germany. The technology is the same it was during the early 1900s. The only advancement is due to alchemy," says Angel, remembering when he helped retrieve a submarine crew from three Nazi-captured vampires under the orders of the Demon Research Initiative.

"Looks like it's starting... What the?? Is that a giant picture of Elicia Hughes?"

The Angels, Devils, and Scourge seated to watch all sweat drop.

The opening move is Roy Mustang create an explosion with a click of his fingers. His hand is covered in a white glove with a special seal. The cloth is composed of ignition cloth which creates sparks with friction. Roy changes the oxygen content in the air using the seal and turns sparks into explosive fire balls.

Roy uses a short comment to reveal Ed, who had hidden himself in the crowd of soldiers. The other soldiers scramble out of the way as Roy blasts them trying to hit Fullmetal.

Roy tries to find Ed through the thick smoke, only to find a straw dummy of Fullmetal. This allows the real Ed with part of his automail prosthetic arm converted into a blade to slash the glove off Roy's hand. Ed claps his hands and places them on the ground, sending arcs of energy in all directions. The alchemy breaks down and reassembles the surrounding earth into a giant cannon pointed at Roy. The problem for Ed is that Roy pulls out his other hand from his pocket, revealing a second glove. With a single snap of his fingers, Roy causes the cannon to explode. A charred, smoking Ed is sent flying.

Roy and Ed talk about deceptions in battle, but Roy ends up eating those words when Ed's blade ends up near Roy's neck.

Führer King Bradley appears to announce the winner and comment on the fighting skill. He also tells them that he knew they would create a mess, if they continue to fight it would be more than two people could clean up, and they will be the ones to do so.

The people leave and the sun begins to set as the two work on cleaning up the rubble and filling the holes.

The newcomers, still hidden by position and ninja arts, can hear what the two are talking about. They can also tell Roy's emotions are deeply connected to the War in Ishbal.

"I'm beginning to wonder about the Ishbal War," says Spike. "I'm thinking it may have been a case of ethnic cleansing. Less a war, more a massacre."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Travelling

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al walk towards a small town, past grassy fields and piles of hay. The Scourge have taken a different route into the town with Naruto, Hinata, and Gohan, while Hikari, Takeru, and their partners walk with the Elric brothers. As they talk to the people they meet, they learn that while nobody knows a Dr. Marcoh, they all know a Dr. Marrow. The man had been healing the sick and injured with "flashes of red light", which means alchemy. Since, Dr. Marcoh uses alchemy to heal others it's possible that it is Dr. Marcoh under an assumed name.

On the other side of town, the Scourge sense something powerful and notice a man entering the town. He's a young man in his twenties standing six feet tall with dark skin, white hair, and red eyes behind dark glasses. He's also dressed in a yellow jacket and has an x-shaped scar on his face. Their enhanced senses can smell death and blood on the man, they can also sense the immense energy flowing through one of the man's arms.

They were able to spy on the Alchemists in Central and learned that there is serial killer on the loose, one that hunts State Alchemists. The Scourge decide to trail the man, for Ed's sake.

Ed and Al finally reach the house of Dr. Marrow and are almost shot at the door.

"No! I won't go back!! You can't make me return to that horror!!"

"Woah! Woah! We just want to talk."

Al steps forward, not making any hostile movements, other than being an animated suit of medieval armor.

"I just wanted to tell you that the babies of Xenotime are fine."

Dr. Marcoh is stunned and his eyes fill with tears. He looks at the seven foot three man of steel and comes to a conclusion. There is one State Alchemist who is known as the man of the people.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"NO!" yells Edward, annoyed that everyone mistakes Al for him. "I am!"

Suddenly, the gun is yanked from his slack grip and tosses into the air. Takeru stands with his sword unsheathed and catches the gun behind his back.

"A person lacking the will to kill others should never use a gun," says TK. "Edward has already introduced himself. The giant is Ed's little brother Alphonse. I'm Takeru, this is my girl Hikari, and the two behind us are Angela and Angelo. We really need to talk with you, Doctor Marcoh, and we are attracting too much attention on the street."

Dr. Marcoh invites them in and they sit around a small table.

"How much do you know?"

"You conducted alchemy research involving crystals and amplifiers. You deserted during the Eastern Rebellion and have been secretly helping people with your alchemy."

"Eastern Rebellion? In truth it was a massacre.'

'The people of Ishbal are a peaceful people with a different culture and worship their deity Ishballa. We use alchemy to make our lives better, but the people of Ishbal saw it as a sin. Changing what god has created and taking his place. The clash of cultures brought us into conflict with each other. Then, one day an Ishbal child was killed by soldier during an inspection, which triggered the uprising. It went on for many years with many dead on both sides.'

'Then the government decided to send in their dogs of war, the State Alchemists. I protested against using my work to attack civilians, but Basque Grand forced me to turn over my research. My amplifiers boosted the alchemic powers of the Alchemists and the massacre began. So many people killed and so many didn't need to be. In truth, no one has the right to take another's life. I learned that truth and was horrified with my sins.'

'My final day was when a young soldier was ordered to kill a pair of civilian doctors. They weren't soldiers or terrorists; they were helping all those who needed help be it State soldiers or Ishbalans. The Iron Blood Alchemist ordered their deaths since they were willing to heal enemy soldiers. On that day, I decided to leave and I asked the young Roy Mustang to help me."

Suddenly, soldiers burst in through the door lead by the Brigadier General Basque Grand. While Marcoh cries out for mercy, a fake wall is destroyed revealing glass containers filled with red liquid, similar to the toxic Red Water. When some of the liquid is released, the blob solidifies into solid red stone. The same kind of stone used in fake Philosopher's Stones like the one in Lior.

Ed is excited about a man-made stone, but Grand dismisses him saying the information on the stones is classified. He then has his men drag the screaming Marcoh to the car, so he can be taken back to Central. It takes all of Takeru's willpower not to draw his hidden blade and slice Grand in half from bald head to crotch! Hikari looks very sad, while Ed is burning with anger, remembering how Shou and Nina Tucker were taken away by the same man, which resulted in the chimera girl being splattered across an alley wall by an unknown attacker.

Ed runs out of the building and races after the car determined to not stand by and let another innocent person suffer.

The car's departure is cut off when the man in the yellow jacket steps into the road. When his right hand comes into contact with the car, there is an explosion. The car is decomposed with alchemy leaving the soldiers and state alchemists on the ground.

General Grand doesn't fear his attacker, believing in his superior hand-to-hand and combat skills. The man with the scar proves the giant mass murdering alchemist wrong. Scar's hand grips General Grand's head in an instant and an instant later, his brain explodes inside his skull and blows out the back of his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Scourge were tracking Scar, but they have encountered another enemy on the roof of Tim Marcoh's building.

The man looks like a normal soldier with black eyes and brown hair, dressed in the standard blue uniform. The problem is that the Scourge, Naruto, Gohan, and Hinata can sense the demonic energy of a Devil Stone.

"Who are you??" says Angel, standing next to Gabriel. "Why are you here??"

"I should ask you the same thing," says the soldier, sounding nervous. "The General ordered me to take Marcoh's research with us. Who are you people?"

"That you don't need to know, devil," says Spike.

"So you know?" says the man as he begins to laugh. He laughs louder and louder then begins to change. First his skin turns grey and vein-covered, then it expands. The uniform shreds as the soldier grows to over seven feet tall with his arms and legs lengthening. The skin darkens to black, while his eyes turn red and the teeth become sharp like those of a shark. The soldier's hair including his eyebrows become long red feathers composed of a crystalline material. Longer feathers burst from his forearms and lower legs like serrated blades and two immense feathery wings burst from his back. The wings are composed of the same dark red crystals and the man's fingers have become long black claws like bird talons.

The end result is a male harpy-like creature.

The creature roars, producing a scream like a bird of prey, before charging at the Scourge. Its attack is stopped when Angel appears in front of the creature and impales it through the shoulder with a sword. The creature turns to slash with its other arm, only to get Gabriel's spear through the other shoulder. The creature uses its wings to deflect the swords and jumps back. He thrusts his wings towards the Scourge and ninjas, firing thousands of crystal daggers.

Hinata moves her arms faster than the wings of a hummingbird, which produces daggers of chakra. The Protection of the Eight Trigrams smashes the thousand daggers into tiny harmless fragments.

The harpy opens its mouth and releases dark red-purple smoke which is actually microscopic crystals like a pumice ash cloud and can be as lethal. While pumice mixed with moisture in lung tissue would create a cement-like substance, the crystals on the other hand pierce the alveoli causing the lungs to slowly fill with fluid. Naruto has a counter he developed training in Wind Country. Three balls of compressed air from his mouth instantly blow the crystal cloud away before it can reach them, but in the swirling cloud an object streaks into the sky.

Only Hinata with her Byakugan notices that the object is a crystalline bird the size of a hawk holding a small sealed container of red stone fluid. It moves faster than a peregrine falcon and is gone before Hinata can tell the others.

Suddenly, the harpy screams as Angel slices his right arm clean off. Blaze then fires his shot gun twice, blasting two large bloody holes in the beast. The creature nearly collapses as blood pours from the wound. His left hand reaches into his torn pants and pulls out a small bottle of red stone fluid.

"Time to see if it's worth the trouble," says the creature before swallowing the contents.

A second transformation occurs as the demonic aura increases by tenfold. The ground beneath the harpy first shatters from the pressure of the aura, then transforms into crystals due to a surge of alchemic energy. The harpy grows to over eight feet tall and his severed arm decomposes into white particles. Those particles flow into the stump and reform the arm attached to the body and enhanced for the harpy's new size. The beast's wings grow until the wing span has more than doubled with sword-length feathers. He also grows four smaller feathery wings and the claws lengthen into lethal curved blades. Their growth releases red-purple blood that bubbles and hisses as it touches the ground like it's the most toxic of substances.

As the creature breathes out, he releases a hot mixture of steam and miasma. It lets out a scream loud enough to shatter glass for several blocks and shatters the crystallized roof beneath its feet, leaving it floating in the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Marcoh watches as Scar, an Ishbalan, walk towards him with the intent to kill. The guilt he feels prevents him from running from the serial killer and he almost accept his death as punishment. Edward Elric is not that accepting and grabs the Crystal Alchemist. Scar chases after them, intending to eliminate both State Alchemists.

Al pulls his brother and Dr. Marcoh into an alley and uses a simple array to seal the end of the alley. He thinks this will buy time, but Scar's right arm of destruction causes the new wall to violently explode. Scar runs forward with almost inhuman speed and reaches for Ed's head, but Al leaps to protect his brother. The alchemic energy was designed to destroy flesh, so when it touches Al's steel armor its discharge only causes minor damage; a dent and hairline cracks.

Scar tries to destroy Al with a different attack, but Ed steps in and protects his brother. During the confrontation, Scar learns that Edward's arm is an automail full steel prosthetic. Scar is about to get the lethal upper hand, when there is an explosion and a glowing projectile streaks between the alchemists and the Ishbalan.

Alex Louis Armstrong, Strong Arm Alchemist, has arrived to protect the Elric brothers. The tall, muscular man with sparkling eyes and a bald head yells about how Scar now faces the Armstrong family's legacy. Armstrong combines immense strength with alchemy, striking stones with array-marked knuckle protectors turning them into explosive projectiles that shoot at high speed.

The Elric brothers and Dr. Maroh run out of the alley into a forested area, where Dr. Marcoh suddenly collapses under his guilt. Edward slaps the man, thankfully with his left hand, then talks to him about the people Dr. Marrow helped and how dying never solves any problems. You have to be alive to change things.

"You've got legs, let's put them to work."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Strong Arm Alchemist fights Scar it is revealed that the serial killer as an Ishbalan and the fight ends with Alex buried under rubble when Scar causes the road beneath them to explode.

The Angels would have helped the Alchemists, but they are dealing with another problem. At first they thought they were normal soldiers of the government, but when they howled like animals they revealed dead grey skin and red-purple eyes with red sclera. The zombie soldiers open fire with their guns and the four angels are forced to use their wings to escape the bullets. The soldiers are about to shoot them out of the air, when TK descends with his sword out of its sheath. In a single fluidic movement, the zombies are thrown back with severed limbs. TK then turns and slices the zombies open sending up sprays of red-purple ooze.

As the dark blood pours out, the movement of the soldiers slows and finally stops. Their lifeless bodies begin to rapidly decompose with the skin dissolving first followed by muscles and organs, releasing intense heat in the process. The bones are last, which dissolve into dust and are blown away by the wind or wash away in the rain water. It leaves guns and stained empty uniforms in front of the Angels.

"We should go after Ed and ..."

Hikari rushes over to TK, who stumbles and nearly collapses. She pulls her hand back and finds it covered in blood.

"Oh my God! You've been shot!" yells Hikari, pulling out some medical supplies and going into full Medic Ninja mode.

"It happens when you run at people with guns." says TK, peering out from under his cap and looking into Hikari's teary eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The avian monster lets out a scream and the roof beneath it shatters and dissolves into particles of white light. Those particles stream into its immense crystal wings, which also glow like fire. When the harpy creature thrusts its wings forward, it releases millions of crystal shards mostly composed of carbon and silicon crystals. Enhanced with youki, those crystals are as lethal as hand grenades, exploding when they shatter or impact.

Drusilla fires a barrage of arrows at the beast, so the creature protects itself with its wings forming a feathery crystal cocoon. Drusilla is glad that while her shinobi clothing vanished with the world transition, the skills and the equipment sealed in scrolls didn't. As the glowing arrows strike the crystal surface, they are covered in a layer of extremely cold ice. The suddenly cooling of the burning hot crystals causes them to fracture and many of the crystal feathers explode.

As the monster spreads his wings to shatter and remove the ice, Spike and Blaze open fire with Blaze's shotguns, the Bena Hena. The Demon Lord of Gluttony and his former vampire partner are unaffected by millions of razor sharp crystal shards due to their recently enhanced durability, but the monster is blown back with large wounds and one wing torn off. The severed wing turns into light and reforms attached to the body, but then a spear of light pierces through the creature's chest.

The creature shudders and turns to see Angel and Gabriel standing behind him. Gabriel's spear of light has pierced his entire body and prevents him from healing. The more his body tries to regenerate, the faster the energy he gained from the red stone is depleted. Angel raises his hand, which is crackling with the electrical energy of a lightning release technique and pointed at the creature's head.

"What are the plans of the Castle Lords?"

"Kukukuku! You think... you... can stop them?"

Gabriel twists the spear, causing the hole to widen for a few seconds and increase the pain.

"Why are they after the Marcoh's research?"

"Power... In their world, they were insects... but in the worlds infected by chaos... they are gods," says the creature with a bloody grin. "They want enough power... to be gods in their own world... so they harvest the infected worlds."

"What do you mean 'infected by chaos'?" asks Naruto, walking forward holding a Rasengan.

"When... their world was born,... chaos spread to the others," says the beast, sounding weaker by the second. "It made changes... and the Castle Lords harvest them.... before entropy took them."

Suddenly, the eyes of several people open wide.

The destruction of worlds at the hands of King Drac and his Digimon.

The destruction of the ninja world at the hands of Madara.

The loss of the feudal world of Inuyasha at the hands of the Lords.

They're all connected.

Angel and Gabriel jump clear as Naruto rams his Rasengan into the creature's stomach with a yell. Surrounding by slicing wind, the creature spirals into the wall of nearby building. On impact he creates an impression on the stone work and then falls to the ground without a trace of life. As the last of the red stone energy is depleted, the creature's body crystallizes, shatters, and dissolves into sparkling crystal dust leaving only torn empty clothing to hit the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elric brothers and Dr. Marcoh are on the run from both Scar who wants to kill the State Alchemists and the military, who want to arrest Marcoh for desertion. They move through alleys and towards a shop, avoiding a military truck.

Suddenly, they are grabbed and seated at a table by a group of strangely dressed people.

One is a short, thin man with black eyes, dark skin, and long black hair. The dark skinned man is dressed in black with a hooded black cloak. Ed can also see hidden knives and smell the faint scent of poison. He learned to recognize the smell after years of working years with chemicals.

The second is a tall, thin man with black eyes, dark brown skin, and dark brown hair. The man is dressed in a dark grey shirt, black pants, and black shoes with bandages wrapped around his lower arms. He also wears a long dark coat and a scarf around his mouth.

The third is a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. She's dressed in a tight blouse and pants, with a dark jacket and a headband.

The fourth is a strange man standing five foot six with dark red hair, dark skin, and gold eyes. He's dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He also wears a long raincoat.

The fifth is a large round man with a cheerful face and a round stomach. He has red-tinted brown eyes, flushed skin, wild black hair, and a beard. He's also dressed in a black shirt, dark overalls, and a cap on his balding head. He holds a large paper-wrapped bottle of some form of alcohol in his bandaged fingers.

The five hold the doctor and Elric brothers tight, hiding the markings of Ed's clothing, while a group of soldiers pass.

"Thanks for the help," says Edward

"No need Ed," says the woman, the voice of Drusilla coming from her mouth.

"Drusilla?"

"Summoning Technique: Five Sins of Buddhism," says the woman holding up her arm to reveal faint segmented wrists and hands. He also notices that the skin at close range, while beautiful, is synthetic. "Murder, Theft, Adultery, Falsehood, and Drink."

"These are your puppets?? How are you controlling them?? I don't see any strings."

"Normally, I would use Chakra Strings, but William managed to get me receivers. They are radio controlled," giggles Drusilla from the puppet's mouth.

Unknown to Spike, those receivers he found near the Rain/Fire Birder belonged to Pein of the Rinnegan. While they appeared as facial piercings on Pein's various bodies, they were receivers for the original's transmitted chakra. Puppet Mistress Drusilla was able to use those spikes and create chakra-based radio controlled puppets.

"We have to keep going!" says Ed getting up from the table.

"We'll follow you in a minute," says the female puppet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Marcoh has broken down again and talked about the Ishbal Massacre. The reason he broke down was because he learned Ed's friend was named Winry Rockbell, the daughter of the two doctors that were killed, but he doesn't tell the brothers the horrific fact. He regains his strength when a child playing in the mud is injured and he uses one of the Fake Philosopher Stones to heal the injury.

Suddenly, Scar appears in their path.

"May God grant his mercy upon you, for I will not. Those who twist God's creation and profane his name shall feel my hand of destruction. May you know the merciful one and be forgiven."

Scar walks towards the brothers and Marcoh, when the Five Buddhist Sins appear, surrounding the man. The Goaku Puppets move with surprising speed and power despite being the oldest designed puppets. Scar is also inhumanly fast and grabs the wrist of Murder, who's holding a dagger, but is shocked when the alchemy fails. He's even more shocked when the arm detaches and the spinning puppet cuts him across the back with its other dagger. The wound feels like fire to the Ishbalan due to the poison coating the blades.

As Scar stumbles, he hears a faint ringing below his shoe. He looks down to see a small bell, which explodes like s small grenade sending him flying through the air. Scar cries out in pain as he lands, his leg burnt and bloody from Goaku-Theft's bell bombs. Puppet Number 15 - Goaku Falsehood is the next to attack. Scar moves quickly and grabs one of the puppet's arms, but the arm detaches and released long poisoned spikes, which pierce Scar's right hand.

Scar's eyes narrow in anger at the damage done to his right arm, ignoring his other injuries. There is a crackle of alchemic energy and the severed limb is destroyed. He then leaps forward and drives his hand into Falsehood's chest. In a burst of alchemic energy, the puppet is half-destroyed and shattered.

He doesn't even look when he catches Adultery's secret weapon, a puppet launched from a secret hatch. A faint pulse of energy causes the puppet to explode into tiny fragments, but it did manage to fire a couple of poisoned needles into Scar's shoulders. Scar takes revenge by driving his hand through Adultery's stomach, using pseudo-Alchemy to tear the puppet clean in half.

Scar is covered in flames that spew from Drink's mouth, but Scar rushes through the flames and tries to grab the puppet's face. The puppet stumbles out of the way and strikes Scar across the face with his bottle. The alcoholic flammable liquid instantly causes Scar's face to burst into flames, while the glass makes several deep cuts. Scar extinguishes the flames and kicks Drink's legs. While Drink is off balance, Scar drives his right hand of destruction into the puppet's face causing the head to burst.

Murder and Theft land on Scar's back and drive their poisoned blades into his body, but seconds later their shattered remains are blasted into the alley walls hard enough to crack the bricks.

Al jumps to protect his brother, but Scar's hand lashes out and destroys the side of Al's armor torso. The steel comes apart into tiny brittle pieces like pottery, causing Al to collapse and his right arm to come off. Edward rushes to save his brother, transforming part of his automail steel prosthetic arm into a blade, but Scar is too fast and grabs Edward's fist. With a large burst of Alchemic energy, the entire limb, from hand to shoulder connector shatters into a million pieces. Edward collapses as the immense pain strikes him. Since the prosthetic is connected to his nerves, its complete destruction sets off all the pain nerves.

Scar coughs and blood drips onto the ground. He can feel an intense heat, like fire flowing through his veins, and knows it's the poison from the blades. Scar gathers his energy and moves towards Ed for the kill. Ed can barely move as he recovers from the shock and is helpless. He's stopped when Scar's arm glows red and he begins to cry out in pain. He could control the pain better if he wasn't burning with fever and ninja poison.

"Some sort of reaction??" asks Ed, as he tries to stand.

Dr. Marcoh holds his Red Stone and the alchemy booster is shining like a tiny red star. As the stone pulsates, so do the markings on Scar's right arm. With each pulse, Scar feels a surge of pain going through his limb. Dr. Marcoh finally throws the stone at Scar, as the man tries to push through the pain and attack. As the stone strikes Scar's arm like a super magnet to a steel plate it is absorbed into the glowing flesh. The glow increases and Scar's cries of pain become far more intense.

As the soldiers of the military, including Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang (who's useless in the rain), arrive to arrest Scar and take Marcoh into custody, Scar rams his glowing arm into the ground. The road for a several meter radius explodes and Scar escapes into the sewers.

As Scar is washed away by the flowing water, Marcoh surrenders to the military. He's tired of running from his problems and King Bradley offers him protective custody, as opposed to a jail cell. As he's leaving, he secretly gives Ed a small piece of paper and mentions the murdered doctors were the Rockbells, Winry's parents.

Unseen by the soldiers, the major remains of the puppets vanish as a cloud of mist pass over them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadowy woman with bat wings detaches from the shadows of a building on the edge of town. Lust raises her hand as the dark bird descends. A small bird of crystal lands in her palm before dissolving into dust. In her hand remains a vial of Dr. Tim Marcoh's red stone alchemic booster. She closes her eyes for a moment, then whispers to herself.

"I have the Red Stone formula, but the daemon was detected by the Scourge."

"No sign of the Homunculi."

"The brothers still hold the key."

"Yes, my Lords."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of **CHAPTER 37: THE GATE Part 4**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

**New Abilities**

Angel - Lucemon - Pride - Precog Fighting

Spike - Beelzubumon - It should be Gluttony, but I like Greed's powers - Diamond skin

Drusilla - Lilithmon - Lust - Razor nails.

Hikari - Angel

Takeru - Angel

Kairi - Nymph

**Arcs**

**The Search**

As the Elrics looks the Philosopher Stone, the heroes from another world look for their missing friends. They also search for knowledge about their powers.

**The Race**

The stone has been found and it's a race between the heroes, Dante, and the Castle Lords. Ka-Boom!

I need **Chimeras and Monsters**

The Heroes not only have to deal with Dante, the Homunculi, and the corrupt, they also have to deal with the Castle Lords manipulations and there demonic enhanced creations. Any Ideas would be helpful.

**Who should go with the group to the next world?**


	27. THE GATE ARC 1 Part 5

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmouth DOT org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

NEWS

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 38: THE GATE Part 5**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Resembool

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The town of Resembool is a peaceful place with stone roads, hills, and wide fields. It's a beautiful place with friendly farmers, cows, and dogs walking by the fields of grain.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, is returning to his hometown after many years. A place he hasn't seen since him and his brother Alphonse burned their house and went searching for a way to restore their bodies. Now as Ed walks with an empty sleeve, Major Louis Armstrong carries a crate containing Al's shattered body on his shoulder. They have come to repair Ed's automail prosthetic, so he can repair his brother's form, both broken by the State Alchemist Killer Scar.

A small, old woman walks out of the house in front of them, which has a name plate that says 'Rockbell'.

"Old Lady Pinako, it's good to see you again," says Ed with a smile."You haven't changed."

"It's good to see you again, Ed," says Pinako."You're still as short as ever."

"Who are you calling short, you withered old hag!?"

"Your temper is as short as you are, pipsqueak!"

"You're so short you're two dimensional!"

"Edward Elric," says Armstrong. "How dare you treat your elders like that. It lacks spirit."

"Someone doesn't get the joke," says Pinako. "I wonder if they are related?"

"Liam Angel," says Angel with a smile. "And this is my son Gabriel."

"William Spike," says the white blond. "My wife Drusilla, my cousin John Blaze, and Drusilla's sister Lilith."

"Naruto Namikaze," says the blond next to the purple-eyed girl. "This is my fiancée Hinata and my brother Gohan."

"Takeru Takaishi, you can call me TK," says the injured man wearing the bucket hat. "My girlfriend Hikari Yagami, my brother Angelo, and my girlfriend's sister Angela."

"Kairi Nereid," says a tired looking girl holding a very large egg.

"I believe I've already meet some of your friends," says Pinako.

"Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto's Ninja Academy Teacher Iruka Umino and the Jounin Medic Shizune walk out of the house.

"The Uminos appeared few weeks ago in a burnt field. They have been staying with us ever since."

"The Uminos?" grins Naruto.

"Fiancée?" responds Iruka with a smile. He smiles even wider when Hinata grabs Naruto's hand and gets closer.

"YOSH! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN NARUTO!"

Edward and Al, despite having a steel face, stare at the two men that appear. They're almost identical athletic men with bowl cuts, thick eyebrows, and dark green clothing. Naruto is surprised to see Maito Gai and Rock Lee, the two greatest taijutsu (hand to hand combat) users in Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves). Gai currently has bandaged legs, while Lee is standing near his teacher.

"Gai. Lee."

They are followed by a young man with pale eyes and long black hair resembling Hinata and a young woman with her hair done in ox horns - two buns on the sides of the head- and carrying a large scroll.

"Neji. Tenten."

The Elric Brothers, Scourge, Angels, and Uzumakis then sweat drop when Armstrong approves of Gai and Lee's spirit. They then continue to yell about spirit, youth, and strength for several minutes until three metal tools shoot out of the house. Gai and Lee avoid the spinning metal objects, and Armstrong notices the third isn't aimed at him. Instead it strikes Ed on the side of his head, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"You don't visit for years and when you do, you come back badly injured! What have you been doing!?" yells a young woman with long blonde hair wearing overhauls, a dark shirt, and a red bandana.

"Winry! I come back after all this time and you greet me with a wrench!?"

"Girlfriend?" asks Angel.

"Girlfriend," states everyone except the Elrics, Rockbells, Arsmtrong, and the two spandex-loving beasts. The word causes both Ed and Winry to blush scarlet, and causes Pinako and Al to laugh a little.

"So... How did you get here, Neji?" says Ed to one of the sane members of Team Gai, trying to change topic.

"We don't remember what happened during the battle with the Castle Lords, but we awoke and found ourselves in a crater. We ended up in an area not far from here. The town was under attack by some alchemist. He had the power to control wood, but said he could control the weather. When the people failed to pay him for a month, he decided to 'punish' them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

~Flashback~

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Gai's opponent is an alchemist that manipulates wood and plant matter. The Wood Alchemist has been attacking with barrages of thorny vine whips and poisonous needles, while creating shields of ironwood. The weapons have been defeated by Tenten's weapons and Neji's Kaiten shield. The barriers have been broken by the skills and heavenly gates of the two fighters.

"**Furfur Live in Me!"**

Team Gai watches in horror as the man they were fighting begins to transforms. The purple gemstone he was using to enhance his power is absorbed into his flesh, which then bubbles and inflates. The man had brown eyes, tan skin, and short black hair, but the transformation causes the eyes to become shining gold with black sclera, the skin to become dark brown with dark markings, and for the hair to lengthen into long spikes reaching his waist. Two extra legs extend from his waist, transforming him into a centaur-like creature with the lower body of a deer. An immense set of long antlers with sharp tips grows from his head, and two sets of immense feathery wings grow, one set from the humanoid back and the other from the deer's back. The wings are dark forest green with black tips and yellow markings which remind the opponents of the forest.

Furfur incarnated laughs as he stretches out his arms. The flesh darkens, mutates, and finally releases black wood. The black wood that wraps around the right arm grows, and transforms into a sharp spear. The black wood that wraps around his left arm grows, and transforms into a long shield. Finally, black wood splinters burst from his skin, grow into fibers, and wrap around his body to create armor composed of polished wood that's stronger than iron.

The battle between Furfur and Team Gai begins with the monster flapping his wings. The wings composed of stiff wood and leaves instead of bones and feathers aren't meant for flight. Instead as they move they release large amounts of yellow-green powder into the wind they generate. The toxic pollen causes villagers nearby to collapse, blood foaming from their mouths and noses. Team Gai stops the poison cloud when Tenten uses a wind technique she learned from the Suna ninja Temari to blow it away with a giant fan she summons. With the cloud dispersed, the Team can see the charging monster and are able to avoid it and its extending spear. The spear, extending faster than a bullet, slices through the air and several homes, before reverting to its original two meter long form.

Neji stops the charging monster by releasing a wave of chakra from a palm strike. While it's stunned, Tenten whips her scroll around her and summons dozens of throwing weapons. The dagger-like weapons shoot towards the monster at high velocity and his only means of protection are his arm shield and his four immense wings. The immense wings composed of vines and leaves stop most of the blades, with the wooden armor stopping the remainder, but each of the blades has an explosive note attached. The resulting blast cripples the beast with deep injuries and burns. What's even more brutal is that Tenten's special daggers have hollow cores filed with a thermite mixture that burns through the wood and plant-based flesh.

Suddenly, Furfur lets out a roar and his entire body emits a fiery golden glow as shadows darken around him. Pieces of the ground around him are consumed by small bolts of lightning and several metal objects are pulled towards him before shattering into glowing particles which are absorbed by the porous wood. The sky darkens with clouds that appear out of nowhere and grow at a supernatural rate.

"**Iron Maiden Thunder Riot!"**

Millions of metal needles explode from Furfur's armor into the sky, then the needles rain down as fiery lights. Lee gets Tenten out of the way using his enhanced speed, while Neji deflects the needles aimed at him with the spiral shield of the heavenly spin. They don't escape completely, as Gai gets several needles through the lower legs. Several civilians are also impaled in a hundred places, though none of them fatal. Like an iron maiden, the spikes don't pierce anything vital and the pressure prevents fatal blood loss. Seconds later, lightning descends from the sky and strikes the metal needles like lightning rods. The civilians die horrible deaths as the massive amount of electrical energy burns flesh, cooks organs, and overloads their nervous systems. The burnt corpses crash to the ground as Gai strains against the pain. His legs are badly burnt and shake from nerve trauma.

"**SENSEI!"**

Lee begins to open the celestial gates, increasing his speed and strength with each one. Kaimon (Opening Gate) is the beginning, followed by Kyuumon (Rest Gate). The opening of Seimon (Life Gate) creates an aura of energy and turns his skin red. Rock disappears faster than Furfur can see with his supernatural senses then a kick sends Furfur into the air. Rock appears above the creature with his bandages extending from his right arm to bind Furfur's upper body and his left arm to bind Furfur's lower body. Lee twists his body and bends Furfur's body before spiraling towards the ground at high speed. The impact is so immense that it creates a crater and Lee slowly stumbles out of the smoke.

In the crater, the impact has torn Furfur in half; crushing bones, and rupturing organs. The creature is still alive, but is dying quickly as its body is consumed by purple ooze. As the ooze completely consumes the body, it hardens into red-purple stone and then shatters into vanishing crystal particles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

~Flashback End~

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"After Furfur died, we tried to find help for Gai-Sensei, but the town doctor had been one of the alchemist's first victims," says Lee. "There was a man with a steel prosthetic leg and he told us about the genius Rockbells. We found Shizune and Iruka here, and she was able to repair Gai-sensei's legs. He should be able to fight in a week."

Pinako and Shizune narrow their eyes.

"I mean three weeks!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Central City

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Three creatures stand on top of a building as a church burns to the ground. There haven't been many worshipers of God since the creation of alchemy. Many have wondered why ask God for help, when a man can do it themselves. The policies of the military and government have eroded religious involvement, which is why only an old priest died in the fire.

"Why did you destroy the church, Aim?"

The first is a beautiful woman in skimpy leather clothing with bat-like wings, sharp nails painted black and blood red eyes. Her currently human features include pale skin, long honey blond hair, and a large bust, but seconds later she has dark skin, long dark red almost black hair, and an athletic build.

"Not that the death of the priest isn't pleasant."

The second is a hideous creature resembling a giant, skinless wolf with sharp white teeth and claws, inflamed red-purple muscles and tendons, and hair composed of blood on its face and going down its back forming a long tail. As it grins, toxic vapor rises from its mouth like steam and a drop of drool strikes the roof and burns like the most corrosive of acids. Part of its flesh ripples and several small toothy mouths appears on a random part of its body, before they sink back into the demon's flesh.

"Despite his belief in a useless God, my father was a very perceptive person. He was always checking up on his bastard son, wanting to make sure he didn't end up like his whore of a mother," says the third, his eyes glowing like flames. "He never approved of anything I did. He hated alchemy almost as much as the Ishbalans."

The third is a demon that looks like a fusion of creatures. It's an athletic humanoid with the lower torso covered in black fur and the hind legs of an immense bipedal cat. Its feet have sharp claws and thick yellow scales. Its muscular upper body has four arms which are covered in black and yellow scales with long retractable claws. It has a long serpentine tail covered in yellow and black scales with a rattle at the end. It has a human head with black striped yellow scaly skin, gold eyes with oval pupils, fangs, and long black hair. It also has two other heads mounted on the shoulders. One is the head of serpent with the same yellow scales and gold eyes; the other is a black furred cat head with yellow eyes with black sclera. In one hand is a golden sword with a snake-themed hilt, a cat head pommel, and a sword composed of flowing smokeless fire.

He reaches out with one of his arms and snatches something out of the air. Caught in the creature's claws is a translucent white ball with a tail like a comet. As the hand tightens its grip, images can be seen inside of the mass of spiritual energy, mostly of an old man in a priest's robes.

"You would have caused me more problems, father. While you controlled my life, I control your afterlife."

Aim is a demon that burns houses and even cities to the ground in exchange for souls and service to the Castle Lords. His host was once a simple alchemist and suspected arsonist, who worshiped Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang and dreamed of becoming a state alchemist. When Aim made the offer, he sacrificed his mother, a local prostitute, to gain great power.

"Enough fun," says Lust of the Sins, sounding like a cruel princess. "We have a mission: Tim Marcoh's research."

At their destination, the battle between Lust and Gluttony of the Homunculi and State Alchemist Killer Scar rages. It's a violent battle that soon sets everything in the building on fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Central City

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elric Brothers have arrived in Central, where Major Louis Armstrong has turned over his position as a bodyguard to new bodyguards, Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. The two newbies are surprised that the Elric brothers are followed by a large crowd.

The Scourge - Liam Angel, Gabriel Lior, William Spike, John Blaze, Lilitha Luna, and Drusilla Spike - are the most intimidating of the group. They are followed by Team Uzumaki - Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and Gohan Uzumaki. Since the Angels are staying with the Rockbells as Takeru recovers from his injury, Team Gai - Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten, minus Gai- have replaced them. The dozen extra people worries the two bodyguards, but Edward states he feels safer with them then he does with a couple of soldiers.

Edward and Alphonse Elric have arrived to look for Tim Marcoh's research in the First Branch of National Central Library. It was a massive building that housed millions of books including most books of alchemic research and military reports. Now the entire building is a burnt out husk. Ed is so desperate he's willing to use alchemy on the ashes to restore the books. The plan is stopped before it can be attempted when a strong wind blows away the ashes. Without the ashes, the papers can't be recreated.

"Now what are we going to do!?" yells Ed pulling on his hair.

"Maybe the books weren't in there?" says Blaze.

"What do you mean??"

"It is a library. Maybe someone checked out the books or moved them to another library," says Blaze.

"Tim Marcoh is a famous alchemist," says Hinata. "Maybe someone made copies."

Edward's expression shifts from depressed and angry to hopeful and determined in an instant. He jumps up off the ground and takes off to begin to his search. The others are forced to run and jump after the Elric brothers.

"For someone with small limbs, he can sure move," says Denny.

"I wouldn't call him short, if you value your life," says Spike. "He's a little sensitive on that."

"It's also not that Ed's very fast, it's just you two are very slow," says Blaze, before jumping to the top of a pole and then moving towards the Elrics at high speed. In seconds, everyone except the body guards have jumped up and taken the high ground, doing what has been referred to as roof hopping.

The jaws of Maria Ross and Denny Brosh drop at the sight of a dozen people jumping four to five times their own height with every hop.

"I don't get paid enough for this," says Denny. "I heard the Elrics were special, but their friends are worse."

"We had better catch up," says Maria. "The Elrics are still our assignment."

"How?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al's search leads them to the house of a former librarian named Sheska. The woman, a known bibliophile - lover of books and literary works - had worked in the First Branch of National Central Library until she was fired for spending all her time reading on the job. When they enter the building they find the entire place filled with books from floor to ceiling, from wall to wall. There is barely enough room for a small person to walk between the stacks of books. There are so many books that most of the others remain outside.

Ed manages to find bespeckled redhead Sheska trapped under a pile of books.

"Thank you for rescuing me. I was looking for one of my rare books, when I fell and became trapped."

"Sheska. You used to work for the First Branch of National Central Library, correct?"

"Yes. It was my dream job. Day after day surrounded by books, but I was fired for reading when I was supposed to be working," says Sheska, going from starry eyed to depressed in seconds.

"Did you happen to see any work done by a man named Dr. Tim Maroch?"

Sheska thinks about it for a minute.

"Yes! There were hand written books by a Tim Marcoh."

"So, they were in the building when it burnt down," says a depressed Ed.

"You needed those books, badly?"

"We need those books very badly."

"I know the pain. Looking for books, but not finding them is so painful," says Sheska with passion. "I could create a copy of them."

"Create a copy!?"

"Yes. I have what they call a photographic memory. I remember everything I have ever read, so I should be able to reproduce them."

"Thank you," says Ed pulling out a check book and his watch. "I'll also pay you for the effort. The watch is an ID and have them take this amount out of my research budget."

Sheska takes the paper and looks at the number. The bodyguards Maria Ross and Denny Brosh look over the bibliophile's shoulder, wondering what kind of money a kid could have. All three sets of eyes widen at the sum on the check.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Gai are on Sheska's roof waiting for the Elric brothers when they hear a strange noise.

They turn to see the four armed demonic form of Aim standing behind them. The demon jumps from the roof of the building and lands on another larger building, many meters away. The ninjas follow the demon and finally catch up to him a few blocks away, on the roof a multi-story hotel.

Neji fires a chakra shockwave from his palm. The wave of energy could smashes a two hundred pound man ten feet into a mountain wall from five feet away, but it barely moves the demon. The demon gathers wind into the palms of its four hands, crackling with alchemic lightning, before firing four fire balls. Neji spins, releasing chakra from points and creating the spinning energy shield of the Kaiten. The fireballs explode on impact creating loud shockwaves.

Tenten leaps into the air surrounded by her scroll before releasing hundreds of bladed projectile weapons at Aim. The demon claps the palms of his lower arms together and generates a powerful shield of crimson energy. The spherical barrier is so hot that the ground beneath him melts and the ninjas can feel the scorching heat from a distance. The projectile weapons are stopped by the barrier, which then pushes the heated metal away. The explosive notes on some of the weapons were burnt away before they could trigger and the steel is red-hot and soft as butter from the heat. Aim grips the hilt of his flame sword with his upper arms and brings the blade down. The end result is a wave of fire released from the barrier. Lee pulls his team mate out of danger using her scroll.

"I don't have time to play. I have people to kill and cities to burn! "

Aim rams his sword's flame blade into the ground and his barrier becomes opaque and composed of white fire. The white fireball shoots downward burning through the roof and ceilings of the building before striking the foundations. As the fireball strikes the concrete, there is a massive explosion that ripples through what's left of the building. The shockwave expands and destroys the walls and supports of the building, while the over pressure shatters every window and crushes stone to powder. Team Gate jump off the building as light travels up the floors and explodes out of the roof as a pillar of fire. The entire building collapses in on itself leaving burning rubbles and not a trace of Aim.

Team Gai can only stare at the burning corpses of the people that were still inside the hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours Later

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The death of the civilians is a depressing matter, which only fuels the group's rage against the demons and their masters, the Castle Lords. The next blow comes hours later when the Elric brothers go over the work of Tim Marcoh. Sheska delivered a collection of cookbooks written by Tim Marcoh, but Edward realized the alchemic research must be encrypted, as the secrets of the Philosopher Stone would be too dangerous to leave in the open.

The Elric brothers spent hours looking for the key to the code, but when they finally decoded the notes, they learned a single horrific secret. The Philosopher's Stone requires human lives and it would take the lives of hundreds of people to create a stone. The Elrics with their morality and inner nature wouldn't sacrifice people for their own desires since that would make them no better than the demons, so the Elric brothers for a time sink into a deep, consuming depression. They nearly give up the quest, but it's the bodyguard Maria Ross who inspires them to continue.

They came to a realization about Marcoh's final words, "truth behind truths." Which is similar to the ninja code "look underneath the underneath" used by their friends. Dr. Tim Marcoh may have had to kill to create a stone, but it doesn't mean the Elric brothers have to. Also, Dr. Marcoh would have needed a place to conduct experiments and there could be a stone already made.

They pull out a map of Central and the group looks at it carefully.

"There! Lab 5!" says Edward pointing at one so-called abandoned building. "It's located right next to the prison. Death row inmates would make good fuel for alchemy experiments."

"What's the plan, Ed?" asks Angel.

"I hope your not planning to go there," says Maria. "I've been assigned as your bodyguard, which means keeping you out of trouble."

"After the hotel, we are also supposed to keep an eye on your friends as well," says her partner.

"Don't worry," says Ed with a smile. "I'm too tired to do anything tonight. One of you should inform Mustang about what we discovered, while the other stands guard. As for me, I'm turning in for the night."

The bodyguards leave the room and Ed turns to Al.

"Let's go. I don't want the military covering up or taking what's there. We are going there tonight!"

Ed turns to talk to Scourge and the ninjas, only to find the room empty and the window open. Ed runs over to the window and sees the ninjas on the ground or sticking to the outside wall using chakra offering their helping hands.

"How?"

"You have a predictable personality, Ed," says Scourge.

"Even new, we figured it out," says Neji. "You're predictable like Naruto."

"Hey! I'm Konoha's Number One Most Surprising Ninja!"

"That's true about your fighting, Naruto Uzumaki," says Neji with a smile. "But your personality is predictable. You never give up, you help your precious people, you're not good at deception outside a fight, and you love my cousin."

Naruto blushes. He's pegged.

"As for Edward Elric, he's determined, aggressive, filled with guilt, suspicious of adults and the government, and has a temper especially regarding how short he is."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN RIDE A FLEA!"

When Ed shouts, he slips out the window, where he's caught by one of the ninja on the wall, who tosses him to another, who then tosses him to a man on the ground. Ed lands unharmed in front of Neji.

"Predictable."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lab Five

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The suspicions regarding Lab Five turn out to be accurate since they find a wall topped with razor wire, guards, and the lights still on inside the old building.

Al helps Ed into an air duct to enter the building. Minutes later, you can hear the faint sound of ranting as Ed accidently calls himself short. His thrashing around causes him to fall out of the air ducts into a hall illuminated by side lights. As Ed walks forward he triggers the first in a series of booby-traps. Needles shoot from the walls, pits open in the floor, blades swing from the ceiling, and even a giant spiked ball that would have crushed him if he didn't force his small body into a corner.

Edward finally decides to do a dungeon bypass. He jumps up, claps his hands, and places his palms on the ground. A wave of light passes through the corridor as his alchemy fuses the various traps into their housings leaving a harmless path in its place.

In another part of the complex, Hinata Hyuuga proves the Byakugan and Juken can be used in lockpicking. She sends pulses into the steel back door illuminating all parts to her eyes. A single pulse allows her to disable the alarm without damaging the door and setting off the tampering alarm. She then uses a piece of wire to slide the tumblers into place and open the door.

The Fullmetal Alchemist ducks to avoid the blade of a tall man in metal armor. The man is dressed in a combination of medieval samurai armor and Arabic clothing with a veil around his scarred helmet. As Ed and the man fight, Edward sees a familiar pattern to the fighting. It's the same style of fighting as that used by his brother Alphonse. Finally, Ed positions himself so he can knock the helmet open. As the armor opens up, there isn't a human face, but an empty shell with a seal written in blood on the interior of the armor.

At the same time, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Gohan Uzumaki face a group of chimera. The creatures resemble a mixture of feline and canine traits with large teeth, sharp claws, thick fur, and predatory eyes. They also have simian genetic material which enhances their intelligence and grants them greater tool usage. Animals, even alchemy enhanced chimeras, would be helpless against ninja if it wasn't for one feature.

In the center of each animal's forehead is a small diamond-shaped red-purple crystal. The mark of the Castle Lord's influence. As the crystal glows and pulsates, the strength, durability, agility, reflexes and speed of the chimera is boosted many levels. The crystal also makes them poisonous and grants them regenerative abilities.

Hinata's Juken (Gentle Fist) blows burst organs and cause internal bleeding, but the creatures easily regenerate the damage and regrow the organs in seconds.

Naruto's Rasengan smashes into one chimera sending it spiraling into three others, sending all four into a wall hard enough to create a crater and shatter nearly every bone in their bodies and reduce organs to pulp. It takes more time to repair bones then it does to regenerate a limb, but the creatures are able to fight again within minutes.

Gohan's supernatural sword slices chimera apart, littering the ground with heads and body parts. The creatures are able to regrow limbs in minutes, but when the heads are severed tentacles extend from the head to reattach it to the torso. The only chimera to die is when Gohan's blade shatters the gemstone and impales the brain. The creature's entire body dissolves into a corrosive red-purple fluid that burns Gohan's arms and legs.

With the death of one of their own, the other chimera begin to change. The gemstones glow brightly as bones and muscles grow, making the beasts grow larger and larger from the size of a large dog to the size of a large tiger. Fur and skin are destroyed by corrosive fluids and are replaced by sharp dark purple and black fur. Sharp teeth and claws become longer and sharper, while several locks of hair extend and harden into blade like extensions.

On the other side of the complex, Edward Elric continues to fight Number 48 who was once a serial killer named Slicer. The people who run the lab attached his soul to the armor when he was executed for his crimes and then posted him to eliminate any and all intruders. Edward is having trouble fighting Slicer since the animated armor is as fast as his brother without a physical body to slow him. Finally, Edward uses a diversion to get close and slices the head off the armor. Only seconds later, he's impaled from behind and barely avoids a lethal hit.

It turns out that Slicer was one of a pair of serial killers who had their souls sealed into a single suit of armor (one sealed in the head and one sealed in the suit).

Hinata performs Eight Trigrams: Protection of the Eight Palms, moving her arms faster than a hummingbird's wings and striking with blades of chakra. This creates a grid of light around her as her hands move. As the enhanced chimera attack, they are sliced apart by the equivalent of a chakra blender. As the crystals embedded in their foreheads are destroyed, their bodies also crystallize then shatter into dust as they hit the ground.

Gohan creates a blast field that pulverizes the creatures holding onto his body. They tried to bite him, claw him, and cut him with their sharp fur, but Gohan shows why he was lord of all tailed beasts. Gohan's spherical aura is so intense that it creates a crater in the concrete floor, ceiling, and walls, while reducing the chimera into a bloody mist that soon becomes crystalline powder in the air.

Naruto notices that there are still nearly a fifty chimera and is forced to use one of his more destructive techniques. He generates a Rasengan (spiral sphere), then adds wind chakra causing blades of wind to appear making it resemble a giant Fuuma Shuriken.

"**FUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!"**

Naruto throws the Rasenshuriken down the hallway and within the narrow confinement the chimera have no way to escape. The chimera army is shredded before the attack expands and destroys the wall at the end of the corridor. The wall is destroyed to reveal Slicer charging towards Edward Elric.

Edward is having flashbacks of his near death fighting scar, so he uses Scar's trick. He skips the final part of alchemy and uses his power to break the bonds in his opponent's armor. In the blink of the eye the younger brother in the suit is thrown back with most of his armor destroyed, the damaged arms separated from the damaged legs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Building

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry the Chopper, a serial killer, earned infamy in Central for his butchering of many innocent people. Reported to have been executed, Barry's soul was actually removed from his body and bound to a suit of armor in one of the military's experiments. He is called 66 and resembles a gray armored being with a butcher knife and a skull-like mask on the helmet. He would be more than match for a normal human and would inspire fear in most mortals, but Alphonse Elric is a skilled fighter and the ninjas are no mere mortals.

Bam!

The charging Barry is sent tumbling from Al's karate chop with a large dent in his armor.

"Hey! I'm the one whose suppose to be chopping!"

Spike rapidly goes through hand seals and releases a massive fireball from his mouth as Barry gets close. For a minute Barry is consumed by the two meter radius ball of fire, then he comes screaming out. His armor is now red hot and the fur that was wrapped around him is ablaze.

"Hot! Hot! I'm cooking! Wait... I don't have any meat."

Barry charges at Drusilla and Lilitha, thinking that the woman would make an easier target. It turns out to be a big mistake as Drusilla instantly freezes the superheated steel and Lilitha's strike sends Barry tumbling without his arms and sending up fragments of armor.

"I've heard of cold cuts, but this is ridiculous!" says Barry, stumbling to his feet and falling apart in places.

Alphonse sweatdrops as the ninja play a short game of ball with Barry the Chopper as the ball, which ends with Spike doing a upside down soccer kick that spikes Barry into the ground and nearly caves him in like a soda can. It also reveals an empty suit of armor with the alchemic seal on the helmet.

"Who are you freaks? The National Sports Team??"

"I'm sick of your puns, meat freak," says Blaze with both shot guns pointed at Barry's head. As both guns fire, Barry's helmet is annihilated, destroying the blood seal which connects Barry's soul to the living world.

"You'd think with all the noise, someone would notice??" says Al, whipping his head around.

"Where is everyone??" asks Angel.

"Where's Team Gai?" asks Spike.

Suddenly, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee jump off the roof of the massive building. The reason is quickly revealed when a massive demon appears in the sky. If they hadn't been attacked by Barry, Scourge would have heard the shout;

"**Malthus! Live in me!"**

Malthus is a demonic raven the size of a large dog, but what makes it dangerous is it's mastery over weapons. Its feathers are poison-coated blades stronger than steel. Not only do they act like a suit of armor but they can also be fired at high speed by demonic winds. This creates a barrage of poisonous shuriken that rain down on their opponents with streams of toxic mist. It also has the power to generate an electromagnetic demonic aura that allows it to control any piece of metal nearby and used against it.

This is a major problem since it can control every weapon that Tenten can throw at it, and neither Neji nor Rock Lee can get close to the high flyer.

Angel goes through hand seals and releases a lightning blast from his mouth. The stream of plasma strikes the demonic raven, but the creature spins and absorbs the energy into its aura. When the stream stops and it stops spinning, it releases a barrage of feather daggers. Each feather moves at supersonic speed and glows hotter than the surface of the sun before it impacts. Malthus laughs as he rises higher into the air.

"OK! Bad Idea!" says Angel, putting out the flames on his coat. "How can this get worse??"

Everyone stares at him, even his "son" Gabriel. No one says that!

"Have you been drinking, 'dad'?"

Suddenly, Lab Five begins to shake from powerful explosions from deep inside. The blasts are so powerful that sealed windows and doors explode outward and go clear over the damaged wall. Slowly the entire building begins to collapse in on itself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes ago, inside the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Homunculi Lust, Envy, and Gluttony have come to Lab Five in order to force Edward to create the Philosopher's Stone. They expected to encounter the guards, normal soldiers, chimera, prisoners, the Elrics, and even some of the ninja. They didn't expect to encounter the demon Lauros and his enhanced chimeras.

Lauros is an anthropomorphic leopard demon with large claws. He's a melanistic leopard also known as a "black panther" with gold eyes, white claws, and long straight black hair. He also has a dark purple stone in the center of his forehead and is dressed in black pants secured around the waist by a black sash and around the legs with jet black strings.

Lauros specializes in knowledge of the past, present and future, which is why the Homunculi are having problems fighting him. Lauros can see their pasts so he knows how their fighting styles and their patterns. Lauros can see their present, so no matter who or what they turn into he knows their capabilities. Lauros can see the future, not the entire destiny, but enough to predict every move they make.

"A fat, bald man who can't think beyond his next meal," says Lauros, avoiding Gluttony's charge with the corrosive saliva-covered teeth.

"A moody slut with overgrown finger tails," says Lauros as he avoids Lust's elongated finger blades, predicting the movement of every thinner than hair weapon.

"A moody gay-looking palm tree," says golden eyed black furred panther to the purple-eyed green haired shape shifter, who then turns into Edward with a sword arm and tries to slice the panther. As Envy reverts, the panther slices Envy to pieces which reform into a boiling wave of alchemic energy.

"Is this the best you have!?" yells Lauros as his demonic aura smashes all three Homunculi into containers of red stone fluid. The homunculi watch with scared eyes as the glass begins to crack, then turn to see Lauros's claws glowing white.

"Are you insane!?" yells Envy, "You'll blast us all to hell!"

"To answer, yes. I'm completely insane, only the orders of my masters make me sane," says Lauros, raising his claws which are crackling with energy both alchemic and demonic. "As for hell, that's the general idea."

As energy crackles between his clawed hands, a sphere of white fire forms. As he throws his hands forward, the ball of white flames shoots towards the liquid filled vats. The second they impact, there is a blinding red flash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of **CHAPTER 38: THE GATE Part 5**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

**New Abilities**

Angel - Lucemon - Pride - Precog Fighting

Spike - Beelzubumon - It should be Gluttony, but I like Greed's powers - Diamond skin

Drusilla - Lilithmon - Lust - Razor nails.

Hikari - Angel

Takeru - Angel

Kairi - Nymph

**Arcs**

**The Search**

As the Elrics looks the Philosopher Stone, the heroes from another world look for their missing friends. They also search for knowledge about their powers.

**The Race**

The stone has been found and it's a race between the heroes, Dante, and the Castle Lords. Ka-Boom!

I need **Chimeras and Monsters**

The Heroes not only have to deal with Dante, the Homunculi, and the corrupt, they also have to deal with the Castle Lords manipulations and there demonic enhanced creations. Any Ideas would be helpful.

**Who should go with the group to the next world?**


	28. THE GATE ARC 1 Part 6 of 6

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE!**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmoith DOT org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

NEWS

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 39: THE GATE Part 6**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Central Hospital**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elric brothers are recovering at Central Hospital after the battle at Lab 5. It was mostly a loss since they didn't learn much beyond the military attempting to create a Philosophers Stone and the fact that both Homunculi and Sins are after it. As Edward Elric lies back with his broken automail arm, he wonders how his life got so weird. Alchemy is science, but ever since that night he and his brother tried to get their mother back their lives have got more complicated. Now, they are fighting artificial humans, one of the nightmarish creatures created by alchemy, and demonic creatures from another world.

Near his bed are his brother Alphonse, Team Scourge, Team Gai, and Team Uzumaki. Normally, the doctors and nurses would protest against thirteen people being in a patient's room, but Hinata cast a genjutsu (illusion technique) on them so they would not notice the ninjas including the Scourge.

"Seriously, what were you thinking??" says Gabriel Angel to his 'father' Liam Angel

"Okay, okay, I'm an idiot," says Liam

"At least you've finally admitted it," says William Spike and John Blaze.

"Haha."

Drusilla and Lilitha shake their heads at their antics.

Naruto Namikaze and Hinata are talking to each other in the corner, while Gohan eavesdrops with his superhuman hearing. Neji and Tenten are talking to each other with Rock Lee covered in ribbons to keep him quiet. The loudmouth almost got them thrown out with his youth speech.

Suddenly, the door to the room pops open and Winry walks in holding her tool bag. Edward winces waiting for the meeting of head and wrench, but it doesn't happen. Instead Winry looks sad and guilty, while holding her tool box tightly.

"Winry?"

"It's my fault"

"Hey! You told me the new arm would be lighter and easier to break."

"I left a piece out!"

"So, you made one mistake. I've made thousands."

"It nearly got you killed!"

"So have most of mine!"

Winry's argument is cut short by that comment and when Ed's hand touches hers.

"This always happens. You make great automail, I use it, I break it, and then you make even better automail. You may be a machine fanatic, but you're my crazy mechanic."

Winry blushes, then both blush when they realize that everyone is watching with a smirk. Edward somehow knows Al has a smirk even though he doesn't have facial muscles.

"Hey! What's everyone looking at!?"

"You're the genius," says Naruto. "Why haven't you figured it out?"

Naruto is happy that after being an idiot and not noticing Hinata, he can now make fun of other stubborn couples.

The door opens again and saves Edward and Winry from the scrutiny. Takeru and Hikari, followed by Angelo and Angela walk into the room followed by Kairi Nereid, Maito Gai, Iruka Umino, and Shizune.

"YOSH! It's good to see you, my students! LEE, WHAT..."

A couple seconds later, Gai-sensei is sitting next to his favorite student Rock Lee, bound and gagged by bandages.

"We're all together again," says Takeru. "So where do we go from here?"

"If the military was experimenting to create the stone, there may be places to search. The Ishbal Massacre would have been one place and the conflicts on the northern border is another. We'll take the train."

"Ed, I was wondering if we could make a stop?"

"Where?"

"Rush Valley. It's the automail capital of the world. I was hoping I could improve my skills."

"If you want, but I doubt many could improve your skills."

"Aw!" sighs most of the group

"Oh shut up!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Snakes on a Train

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Winry Rockbell are on the train with the Scourge and Team Angels. Liam Angel, Gabriel Angel, William Spike, John Blaze, Drusilla Spike, and Lilitha Moon got on the train like normal passengers with Hikari, Takeru, Angelo, and Angela. Due to a lack of funds the others had to use other methods. They are currently on the roof and in the cargo cars of the trains, using illusion techniques to fool the minds of the officials. They can't travel in the passenger cars, because it would consume too much chakra maintaining the illusions.

"Gai-Sensei, I'm getting a cramp in this train car!"

"Think of it as endurance training!"

"Yes Gai-sensei. If I can't do this, I'll do the return trip on the roof!"

Neji and Tenten wonder again how they ended up with the two youth obsessed hand to hand combat savants.

Tenten sees a flash out of the corner of her eye and cloud of smoke coming towards the ground. She summons a giant fan and uses a winds technique she learned from Temari. The blast of wind blows the toxic gas away and out of the cart through cuts it makes in the walls. It misses the attacker as the person lands on the roof of the cart. The group rushes towards the door, only for the metal to move like snakes and tie itself in knots. That doesn't stop Gai or Lee who kick the door out, ripping off the hinges and lock. The piece of steel hits the next car, before sliding off the train and falling off the bridge into the river below.

They jump onto the roof, while Tenten notices that the coupler between the cars is damaged by a green corrosive liquid. She summons a chain and uses it to secure the links between the train cars as the coupler finally breaks.

On the roof is a man standing two meters tall with a lean, muscular build, and gold eyes. None of his features can be seen, because he wears a long trenchcoat, dark pants, and dark shoes with leather gloves, a leather hat, and a scarf over his face. The man places the palms of his hands on the roof of the luggage car and there is a familiar electrical surge of alchemic energy. The roof ripples and separates into ribbons of metal, which then transform into metal snakes that shoot towards the ninjas like throwing staffs and spears.

Lee and Gai's fists and kicks tear the metal snakes to pieces and Neji's juken strikes deflect the flying pieces of metal with ease. Tenten returns the attack with a barrage of kunai daggers and Shuriken, but the man in the coat moves with superhuman agility and avoids everyone. He's blinded by a dark purple cloud of poisonous mist, so he doesn't avoid the poison senbon that follows it. When the smoke clears, the man is standing with the senbon in his chest looking almost unharmed.

The man stomps his feet and a glowing seal appears beneath him just before the metal of the car including the destroyed snakes are pulled together by alchemic energy and reformed into a hundred metal snakes with arrow-shaped heads. A second stomp creates a magnetic surge that shoots the snakes like arrows which are barely blocked by Neji's Heavenly Spin.

The man is about to do a second barrage, when Takeru does a horizontal slash with his sword, releasing a wave of energy that wipes out the metal snakes and cuts off the man's legs. What's alarming is that as the legs tumble away, they release sprays of red-purple blood.

The stumps of the legs explode into two masses of pulsating grey flesh, which lengthen and fuse together into an immense six meter long tail. The flesh grows a layer of dark purple armor-like scales, with a black rattle at the tip. The arms of the coat explode as the limbs lengthen to over two meters with long claw-like fingers. They also gain a layer of dark purple scales and sharp black claws. The hat and scarf fall away to reveal a reptilian face with purple scales, spiny ridges, and gold on black eyes. The demon also has a long prehensile tongue ending in a barbed fork, sharp pointed teeth, and long fangs. Finally, the remainder of the coat explodes into tiny pieces as his purple scaled body grows immense wings composed of golden ribbons like elongated scales.

The creature lets out a screech before the wings shoot towards the ninjas like a thousand snakes. The golden ribbon-like extensions slice through everything in their path and the group is forced to jump to the next car to escape instant death. The creature continues to screech and releases a spray of corrosive purplish venom from its mouth, which Tenten blocks with her summoned fan.

Tenten kicks the damaged fan towards the creature, which catches it with its wings. Then the explosives notes she slapped onto it detonate, violently blasting the wings apart. While the arms are spread, Angela, the Angewomon, fires an arrow of light that pierces where the heart should be. As the creature stares at the burning white arrow, its scales smoke and turn black, starting at the point of impact and rapidly spreading across the body. The creature continues to scream in pain as pieces of its charred body and dead scales fall off.

"**Heaven's Knuckle!"**

Angelo, the Angemon, gathers sacred energy into his fist, then releases it as a massive blast that tears straight through the snake creature's body, creating a cross-shaped explosion. A million cracks spread across the creature's form before its entire body shatters into a smoking mixture of fine ash and red-purple crystalline dust.

The group looks down at the shredded passenger car and sweat drop at the massive mess and are glad they don't have to clean it up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rush Valley

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Elrics can't go anywhere without getting into trouble," says Spike as he watches the events.

Rush Valley is the Automail Capital of the World. Numerous mining accidents and a train wreck gave birth to a town where a large portion of the population had at least one automail full steel prosthetic. The ninjas, who have elected to stay hidden since the mess on the train, watch Winry's obsession. While a rich boyfriend gets a pretty girl expensive jewelry, Winry tries to get Ed to buy her an expensive automail arm.

Drusilla, who's on the roof above, moves her hands at a speed that's faster than the human eye can see, going through a dozen seals in seconds. On the ground below, Ed's comment which would have gotten him a sad look or a wrench from Winry is aborted. Instead he's says something more encouraging.

"Why would you want to buy this junk? You can make arms a thousand times better."

Winry gives Ed a hug, then moves on. This leaves a very confused Edward Elric behind.

The group stops at a contest in the form of automail arm wrestling. A con artist and his large friend are challenging the crowd and Ed and the ninjas watching can see that the man in cheating. Under the table is an alchemic circle that allows the con man to manipulate the metal limbs during the matches. The last one to compete is a dark-skinned, black-haired woman with an automail arm and legs, a woman named Paninya.

Ed's solution is to cheat and tear off the con man's automail arm. It works fine and Winry gets 510,000 as a prize, but she's upset when she learns Ed cheated to win and runs off.

"You're an idiot," says Spike as he appears behind Ed, nearly causing the blond to jump.

"What!?"

"Winry loves her work and she gives you her best because you're important to her. You don't show her the appreciation she deserves," says Spike. "You could have disrupted or destroyed the array the idiot was using to cheat, but by cheating yourself you're saying she's not good enough. That's why she ran off, you insulted her."

"But...I" says Ed looking flustered.

"Next time you see her apologize and make sure she knows her automail is perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Do you want her mad at you?"

"Okay, okay."

As Ed walks off, Drusilla appears behind Spike and hugs him.

"That was sweet."

"The boy is an idiot. He was obsessed with bringing his mother back, when he still had family. Now he's obsessed with getting what they lost, when they stand to lose more," says Spike. "I hope I'm not going soft."

"Hand over your money."

A brown-haired thief with automail limbs comes out of an alley with a gun in his right hand and a knife on his hip. Spike backhands the man with his enhanced diamond-hard knuckles, tearing off the man's head with one blow. Drusilla then uses her chakra strings to toss the head and corpse into a rusty trash bin at the back of the alley.

"Nope."

The next day, Winry has Paninya steal Ed's State Alchemist silver watch, forcing him to chase her through the streets. This highlighted Dominic's automail, which she's so proud off. It was Dominic that took pity on her and gave her new limbs. In the end, they separate as friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotel

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The ninjas watch as a woman with microbraids and her huge husband walk towards the building. At first they think she's a hostile, but then they remember the history they have on the Elrics. They were right, the woman is hostile.

On the inside of the building, Winry is talking about Ed growing taller and that he may need new limbs. Winry then gets emotional, showing how much she missed the Elrics when they left their home town behind. Edward is stunned by the emotions, but due to Spike's words he recovers enough to hug her.

"Winry. Your work is the best! Your grandmother is so good, half the mechanics in this town have been humiliated by her and one day, you'll be just as famous and credited. Heck, I mention your name every time people talk about my automail."

Winry is blushing and Ed isn't doing much better. Al is trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Someday, we'll get out bodies back, but that doesn't mean we'll vanish for good. When we get our bodies back, I intend to leave the military.... and come...home."

Winry's eyes widen at the words, but before she can respond there is a knock on the door. The door opens to reveal a massive man with dark eyes, hair, and beard. He's dressed in a green t-shirt that shows his muscular body. Both Elrics freeze at the sight of the man, the meat butcher Sig Curtis. It's not him they truly fear, but the woman that's always with him.

Ed tries to jump out the window, only to be kicked back into the hotel by a woman with blue/black eyes, black hair in micro-braids and a Flamel tattoo on the left side of her collarbone. She is a skilled martial artist and alchemist living in the southern Amestrian town of Dublith where - with her husband Sig Curtis - she runs a butcher shop. She's also Edward and Al's feared teacher in Alchemy and martial arts.

She is Izumi Curtis.

Ed is the first to be smashed into the ground, followed by Al when she realizes that the giant is Alphonse Elric.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dublith, Amestris

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel is amused by the severity of Izumi Curtis. He imagined that someone able to keep the Elric brothers in line would have to be a strict warrior, but Izumi reminds him of Tsunade without the gambling or drinking.

Currently, the Elric brothers are tied together by a long length of rope. When Winry asks about Izumi, Edward reminds her that she meet Izumi years ago.

Years ago, the Elric brothers were studying alchemy including their father's notes, looking for human transmutation. They studied and trained hoping to bring their mother back from the dead, but came to the conclusion that they needed a teacher. They found one during a rainstorm that threatened the river banks. The Elric brothers ran to help the people prevent the flood, but their wall was weak. Then Izumi appeared and created massive stone walls without a transmutation circle. After a lot of begging and a few injuries, they managed to get her to teach them in her home town of Dublith. It was absolutely brutal training.

Angel almost laughs as the Elrics finally manage to break their ropes, only for Izumi to catch them in less than half a minute. As the group of alchemists and ninjas walk through the town they attract a few stares due to the sheer number of strangers.

A series of simple events reveal Izumi's personality. A little girl's cat is pregnant and Izumi talks about how precious babies are. Angel after centuries of reading people knows the tone of a mother, but for some reason Izumi doesn't have children. It's possible that the illness she displayed when she meet the Elrics, the vomiting blood, is the reason.

Two children with a broken toy train ask Izumi for help, but she attaches the wheel with a twig instead of using alchemy. That shows she has respect for Alchemy and is not willing to use it on frivolous things. Anything that can be done without alchemy without harm should be done without alchemy.

The same little girl comes to Izumi in a panic, talking about how the mama cat is now on the roof after being scared by a dog. Edward climbs onto the roof and finds the cat Chico dead, but the kittens still trying to nurse. One kitten rolls off the roof, but Edward uses alchemy to create a stone hand from the wall to catch the baby animal. Angel notes that Izumi's eyes widen when she sees alchemy without circles. It could mean that since she can do alchemy without a transmutation circle, she knows you have to do something severe to attain that ability.

The girl asks Izumi why they can't fix her broken cat. Izumi explains how once living things are gone, they can't return. The circle of life only goes in one direction and going against nature is futile. Angel can also see pain in her eyes and knows the topic is getting too close to home.

After they return to Izumi's house, she confronts the Elric brothers. She knows Ed's limbs are automail and that Alphonse is a hollow metal shell. She also smashes them into the ground and trees with extreme discipline. She doesn't keep hitting them; instead she grabs and holds both of them.

Angel's deductive skills, which are extremely active this day, note the maternal concern and a fear of losing them.

Edward, you are an idiot. You had a second mother - or at least a crazy aunt - in Izumi Curtis, who taught you right. Instead of finding other things to live for, you go against her teaching and end up in the mess. Nice going shrimp.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

Angel wonders how Ed could tell what he was thinking.

"Who's the other loud blond brat?"

The group turns to see familiar faces. Jiraiya Oil, Tsunade Senju, and Anko Mitarashi stand near the old tree. They are all dressed in native clothing with Tsunade dressed similar to Izumi, Anko dressed in a sleek dress with slits to allow fast movement, and Jiraiya dressed in an odd uniform.

"Tsunade -obachan/sama!" comes cries from Naruto, Iruka, Shizune, and Hinata.

Naruto is sent into the ground by Tsunade.

"Don't call me old, Naruto!"

The Elric Brothers shake in fear at the woman, or, more accurately, the thought that there is a second person like their teacher.

"How did you end up here, Tsunade-sama??" asks Shizune, as Naruto pulls himself from the ground completely unharmed.

"I don't know. I remember that flying castle, then waking up on a lake side beach. Izumi and Sig were the first people we encountered, and they helped us adapt."

"Tsunade has been helping at the local hospital to pay expenses. Most of them for Jiraiya's hospital bills," says Anko. "I've been stuck waiting tables!"

"Hospital bills?" asks Naruto. "What did you do, Ero-Sennin?"

"I was just showing my writing talents," defends Jiraiya.

"I caught him showing that smut to several local boys," says Izumi with a death glare that makes the Elric brothers and Sig shiver in fear. "You're lucky you don't get run out of town for writing it."

"I'll have you know, Come Come Paradise is the most popular books in our lands," says Jiraiya holding up his infamous orange book, only to be hit into the tree by Tsunade. The book flies out of the man's hand and lands open in front of Edward. Edward's near photographic memory allows him to record the two pages in less than a second and less than second afterwards he turns scarlet. He wavers on his feet before passing out, landing on Winry in the process.

"Oohh. This is going in the next book."

Winry Rockbell notices the picture in the book is of a naked blond man and woman in a very intimate position and turns red. She then throws a wrench with enough force to knock Jiraiya clean off his feet when it hits the super pervert in the head. What Izumi and Tsunade do to him shouldn't be described to people under the age of fifty. It's gruesome enough that Alphonse covers his head and Anko pales.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yock Island

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Years ago, Edward and Alphonse Elric were left on Yock Island as survival training. It was to allow them to learn about the cycle of life and its connection to alchemy. To Izumi, the boys have forgotten the lesson because they went against nature when they attempted human transmutation. This second trip is a refresher course. The ninjas including the Scourge are waiting on the mainland shore for their return.

"Guys! Guys! It's hatching!"

The ninja turn to look at Kairi, who's looking far more active that she has in days. In her arms, the odd digitama (Digimon egg) she has been carrying is now covered in hairline cracks. Angela and Angelo walk closer to see the birth of a new life since the death of the old Digital world.

The egg shatters into a million fragments, with each piece of shell dissolving into particles of white light. The creature that is revealed resembles a green jellyfish with a yellow pacifier and green bubbles.

"Pabu."

The little creature glows white and is covered by a shell of white light. When the shell shatters and vanishes, there is a larger pink creature that looks like it's made of dough, with black eyes, a cat-like mouth, and two pseudo-arms ending in three black digits

"Motimon."

Motimon glows white and is surrounded by a larger bubble of opaque blue-white energy. As the shell shatters and vanishes completely, it reveals the Baby 2 evolution of Kairi's digimon. It resembles a dark blue tadpole with large, black irised eyes, two small muscular arms each ending in three white claws, and a wide mouth with six small pointed teeth.

"Otamamon."

"Otamamon. Amphibian Type. Baby 2 Level Virus Digimon," says Angelo, the Angemon. "That explains why you've been so weak and drained. It must have been accumulating energy for a double evolution. She's a virus type and energy absorption is a common viral ability."

"No diapers or bottles," says Kairi. "Thank Kami-sama."

"Thank the Sovereigns," says the newborn. "I'm an Otamamon, but I also want a name."

"Greedy little thing," says Blaze, with something that's almost pride.

"Everyone else has a name."

"I'll name you Sora," says Kairi. "You're sky blue and you think big."

"Excuse me, but I think some people need an explanation," says Angel pointing to Izumi Curtis, Sig Curtis, and Winry Rockbell who are looking bug eyed at the creature in Kairi's arms.

"I guess I'll start. It was Halloween - a holiday night in which children in costumes go from house to house collecting candy and treats..."

Angel explains how the Scourge ended up traveling to the Digital World, from the Digital World into the Ninja World, from the world of ninjas to the world of youkai, and finally ending up in the world of alchemy. It's a long, weird tale that fills those listening with wonder and dread. They also learn of the Castle Lords involvement and the horrific demons created using Devil Stones.

Suddenly, Kairi's head snaps up as her senses detect something supernatural. Most of her senses were dulled with her reduced energy levels, but now that Sora has hatched they have returned to their normal superhuman levels. In fact, they are even more sensitive, like a person in darkness walking into the light.

"I'm detecting something unnatural on the island. A body with physical energy, but lacking spiritual energy. A living body without a soul."

"A Homunculus," says Angel on the alert. "One of them must be on the island."

"I'm also detecting other creatures. They seem familiar, but there is demonic energy interference."

"Where's Gohan?" asks Naruto, then rushes towards the island. The ninjas don't need Izumi's boat; instead they run on the water's surface using their chakra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A child standing about four foot eleven with violet eyes and hip-length black hair is running through the forest. He also has pale skin except for his right arm and left leg. He's dressed in a short black top and shorts with a fingerless guard on his left hand and a toe-less guard on his right foot.

"**Fireball!"**

A blast of flame shoots from the darkness, misses the boy by inches, and strikes a tree causing a fiery explosion.

"**Fox Leaf Arrowheads!"**

A cloud of glowing razor-sharp shards explode from the tree canopy and strike the boy's back. They create a dozen fine cuts

Suddenly, a young boy with black eyes, light skin, and sandy blond hair lands in front of him. He's dressed in tan and green clothing, with a green bandana around his neck.

"**Blazing Fire!"**

The blond boy fires energy blasts from his mouth with enough force to punch a hole clean through the black-haired boy. The blast is stopped by a sword blade, which causes the black haired boy to look up in wonder. Gohan stands in front of the boy holding his sword in a defense position.

"I recognize that attack. You're Terriermon."

"Blazing Fire!"

"Fox Leaf Arrowheads!"

"Fireball!"

Gohan grabs the black haired boy and moves out of the way of the human Terriermon's attack, using his sword to deflect the shards with ease, and finally slicing the fire ball clean in half. The two halves of the fireball hit the forest and cause two small explosions, but don't trigger a major fire. Gohan then moves as a blur and grabs his attacker by the throat.

The human Guilmon looks a lot like Takato with white hair, dark skin with black markings, and red-gold eyes. Gohan spots Takato in the trees about to release a powerful Katon (fire release) technique, so his solution is to throw Guilmon into Takato, knocking them both out of the trees and into unconsciousness.

Li Jenrya, also known as Henry, holds up his Digivice. As it glows, Gohan can see something glowing under Henry's shirt and under Terriermon's bandana. Terriermon first transforms back into his pure animal Digimon form, then transforms into his adult form of Gargomon, which looks like a bipedal rabbit/dog with huge ears, blue pants, a bandolier, and two massive mini-guns for hands.

Suddenly, a metal fist strikes the back of Henry's head rendering him unconscious and revealing a pissed off Fullmetal Alchemist. Gargomon turns to open fire on his new enemy, but Alphonse grabs the metal arms and smashes the Digimon into the ground hard, before doing a knee drop. Gargomon's form glows then shatters, to reveal an unconscious Terriermon. Under the torn bandana they find the smoking remains of a Devil Stone.

"I thought this would be another nature lesson, but a few minutes on the island and I'm attacked by a giant snake, a giant centipede, and a lizard monster!?" says Edward. His automail arm still has its blade-like extension, which is stained with red-purple blood from the monsters. Ed removes a similar stone from Henry's shirt and crushes it into powder.

Gohan tenses as he senses a surge of demonic energy. A tall beautiful woman dressed in armor emerges from the forest holding a Shakujo - ringed staff. She looks like Sakuyamon, but she has purple instead of gold armor, darker hair, and a silver staff instead of a gold one.

Henry's digivice activates even while he's not active.

_**Kazuhamon.**_

_Attribute Data_

_Ultimate Level_

_Type: God Man Digimon_

_God Man Digimon that evolved from a Fox type Digimon that has lived a long time. Only those with strong abilities evolve into Sakuyamon, the rest usually evolve into Kuzuhamon. She controls ancient Shintoism divination magic. _

On Kazuhamon's chest are two small Devil Stones. The two red-purple crystals glow and pulsate, before there is a white flash. When the light clears, there is now one larger crystal on Kazuhamon's chest resembling a lotus flower. As the crystal glows, a dark demonic aura filled with malice forms around Kazuhamon causing her staff to turn black and her human lower face to turn bloody red with black markings.

"The demonic energy's making up for the difference between Sakuyamon and Kazuhamon," states Gohan, as he avoids a blow from the woman's staff.

The strike is so powerful that it creates a massive crater in the forest earth. Ed claps his hands and rams his palms into the ground as he lands on his feet. Two giant hardened stone hands emerge from the ground and close around Kazuhamon, but she spins creating a circle of energy that stops the hands. The ring then shoots outward like a shockwave and reduces the hands to stone shrapnel. The fragments strike the trees and nearly snap them in half. Ed is able to protect himself with a large tree and Gohan is far too durable to be injured.

"**Ura Izuna!"**

Kazuhamon summons a fox spirit which then shoots like a spiritual missile towards Gohan, who blocks it by generating an explosive energy barrier. Kazuhamon spins around and with one slash of her staff slices Al clean in half from left shoulder to right hip. She then turns and grabs Edward's full steel prosthetic arm and rips it clean off below the elbow, while tossing Edward into the trees. The demonic Digimon then fires dark energy blasts from her staff like shots from a beam rifle, striking Gohan's barrier over and over again until it shatters.

Gohan stands like a statue, unmoved by the destructive energy. His glowing eyes narrow as his right fist glows with a dark crimson light.

"You think you can harm me with fox spirits? I am the King of the Tailed Beasts. I am Kyubi no Kitsune!" yells Gohan as his dark aura ignites and expands incinerating the surrounding trees. The aura suddenly compresses and flows into his fist, which glows like a crimson star. Gohan vanishes before appears in front of Kazuhamon and driving the glowing fist into the ultimate level monster's stomach.

"**FISSION PUNCH!"**

There is a pause of less than a second, then there's a blinding white explosion from the point of impact. A glowing white object shoots back into the forest, before splitting into two smaller lights that go in different directions. From above it creates a flaming white "Y" and where it's split there a faint purple-white flash.

One light transforms into a young woman with lavender eyes and red-orange hair. She's dressed in a white shirt and black pants with sandals and a thick leather belt. A faint purple mist trails from her chest as she tumbles across the ground and finally loses consciousness.

The other light transforms into a young woman with blue eyes and long gold blond hair with white tips. She's dressed in a purple shirt and black pants with sandals and fingerless gloves. A faint purple mist trails from her chest as she tumbles across the ground and finally loses consciousness. When she does pass out, she transforms into a yellow and white humanoid fox with dark purple arm coverings marked with ying/yang symbols, and two purple markings resemble comets moving in a ying/yang pattern on her upper legs.

"Ruki and Renamon. Good to see you," says Gohan, his fist radiating heat and leaving a faint trail of red youki.

Renamon slowly wakes up and notices Gohan standing near her.

"Gohan? Ruki? What happened??"

"The Castle Lords messed with your heads and had you attack us," says Gohan, making Renamon worry. "You're free now and you've got a new ability thanks to them."

"What new ability?"

Gohan touches Renamon's arm and she reverts to her human form, which nearly cause Renamon to faint.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi Nereid has found her opponent in the watery version of a Deadly Sin. Sloth of the Homunculi came to Yock Island searching for the young boy Wrath, but instead she found a youkai whose power is water manipulation.

Kairi has discarded the dress she was wearing and now stands in a bathing suit that suits water combat. Sloth is dressed a flowing dark gown with long dark gloves. It would be hard to fight in, if her and her clothing weren't composed entirely of fluid that only appears normal when she desires.

Sloth's strength is that she is immune to physical damage, but her weakness is that most of her attacks involve drowning her opponent which is near impossible with a water-breathing youkai. Kairi's weakness is she can still be pulverized by the pressure of the water, but her strength is the ability to manipulate all water.

Sloth extends her arms into bursts of high pressure water, but Kairi moves her body in a pattern similar to tai chi. The jets of stone-crushing water are deflected as Kairi runs between them. Sloth jumps back, but two swipes of Kairi's arms slice off Sloth's arms at the shoulders.

Sloth lands on her feet and her arms reform in seconds, but Kairi spins like a dancer gathering the surrounding water into a ring around her. She then whips her arms and hundreds of thousands of water needles stronger than steel shoot at Sloth faster than sound. Each youki-charged needle only creates a small distortion in Sloth's liquid body, but millions of needles increase the distortion to the point where Sloth nearly collapses into her water form. Kairi moves forward with superhuman speed and does a reverse axe kick that splits Sloth clean in two.

The two halves of Sloth collapse into pools of water that reform into one, then reform into an unharmed Sloth. Sloth spins and draws ocean water into her mass, before releasing a massive wave towards Kairi. Kairi dances in circles and as the water is about to hit it changes momentum. The massive amount of water spins around Kairi creating a dome of water that continues to grow while leaving Kairi dry and unharmed in its core. Once all of the water including Sloth has been absorbed into the sphere, it's compressed down then shot into the sky. The column of water goes a hundred meters into the air before dispersing into a salty rain shower.

Kari knows the attack won't stop Sloth, but it will take her time to reform and she will retreat for now.

Kairi senses a source of demonic energy. She turns to watch as a young woman exits the forest. A beautiful woman in skimpy leather clothing with bat-like wings, long, sharp nails painted black, and blood red eyes. As she moves towards Kairi, the woman's hair color changes from blonde to black.

Kairi is about to attack, when she sees something in the demon's crimson eyes. As she stares into the depths, the world seems to vanish and she can see horrific images. Women forced to sleep with strangers to pay for their habits or stop the beatings of their masters. Children used as the play things of adults, then discarded like trash. Women whose virtue was stolen by the violent seeking power. In the even deeper depths of those eyes, Kairi sees a mass of pulsating flowing flesh composed of hundreds of people entwined together. Each face is blank, lacking any emotion beyond pain and pleasure.

Kairi forces herself back into reality and back away from the Sin.

"What are you?? What do you want??"

"I am Lust of the Sins. The Seven Deadly Sins of the Castle Lords," says Lust. "We want the Elrics to lead us to the Philosopher's Stone."

Lust releases a green blast of energy from her palm and Kairi almost attacks, when she realizes Lust isn't aiming at her. The recovered Sloth is struck by the green blast and collapses screaming in pain. As she collapses, part of her body is liquefied making her look like a melted candle. Crimson stones rise to the surface of the watery liquid before dissolving into dust. Sloth uses her remaining energy to escape into the water of the lake.

"What makes you think the Elrics will help you?"

Lust talks slowly and Kairi's eyes widen at the words. They widen with a mixture of shock, fear, and realization.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante of the Black Forest

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after the battle on Yock Island, it was revealed that the Digimon of Team Tamer had permanently retained the ability to assume human form. The theory is that even the most dim-witted citizens would notice a red dinosaur and, if they tried, a talking dog with rabbit ears and a bipedal fox, so the Castle Lords gave them this henge youkai-based shape-shifting ability.

A few days later, the Elrics and ninjas found themselves far from the peaceful town of Dublith. Izumi had developed an attachment to the young homunculus boy Wrath. Angel asks a few questions and a dark history was revealed. Edward learned the horrific truth that years ago, Izumi had a child that was stillborn and in her grief tried to use its remains in a human transmutation. In tears and holding Wrath, she explained how she had lost internal organs including her reproductive organs and saw the Gate of Truth. It was how she's able to transmute without a circle like Edward. She also created an infant homunculus, Wrath, who she sent back.

Hinata then said something that nearly caused Edward to collapse. She looked at Wrath with her Byakugan and revealed that Wrath's odd colored limbs belonged to Edward.

The next couple of days became hectic with the military coming to take Wrath into protective custody; the Elrics quickly decided they couldn't trust them. Especially when Kairi revealed that Juliet Dougla, Secretary for Führer King Bradley, was Sloth, a Homunculus that can alter her body into pure water. It was finally decided they should go to the one person who may know more about alchemy than Izumi and the Elrics.

Dante of the Black Forest was the former alchemy teacher of Izumi Curtis, who in turn taught Edward and Alphonse Elric. They hoped to get more information from the ancient woman and they also learned that a former opponent of the Elric brothers, Lyra, a subordinate of Yoki, a corrupt member of the military who imposes heavy taxes on the town of Youswell. It was Edward that defeated her after conning Yoki out of the mining town.

While Izumi, Wrath, and the Elrics go to Dante for the second time, the ninja detect intruders, humans that smell of alchemy or animals. Chimera.

One is a young woman standing five foot five with green eyes, short blonde hair and red alchemic markings going down her right cheek and the side of her arm. She also wears a black covert combat-style uniform. She is a human chimera who was combined with snake and granted superhuman flexibility, agility, and the ability to stretch her limbs. The original plan was for her to take over Al's armor by climbing inside, but the group moved faster than expected, and she and the other human chimera were forced to follow them away from their headquarters of Devil's Nest to the Black Forest.

The problem is her opponent is new snake sennin, Anko Mitarashi, who when tapping into sage chakra makes Martel look like a weak child in comparison. Her former master Orochimaru possessed the same agility and flexibility, but he also performed experiments and found jutsu that made him more demon snake than man. Now Martel finds her and Anko's bodies wrapped around each other in a very intimate manner and is blushing badly. What's worse is that Anko has decided to tease her, which makes her lose her concentration.

The second human chimera is an older man with a huge, muscular frame, dark eyes, and short gray hair with sideburns. He's a tall man dressed in a green shirt and holding a sledgehammer. Roa boasts high strength while sacrificing speed, but is rather proficient in both hand-to-hand combat and the use of his trademark sledgehammer. He's combined with an ox, which grants him the ability to morph from his human form to his even larger, more powerful ox-man form. The problem for him is that Spike has the same ability as their Homunculi Boss Greed, to increase his durability to that of a diamond, but also possesses several times a normal human's strength which is boosted even further by chakra. Spike stops the charging ox-man like a reinforced concrete wall. Spike then tosses the man to Rock Lee and Maito Gai who easily overpower the man with their insane taijutsu strength.

The third human chimera is a short, fast man with dark eyes and black hair. His genetic material was alchemically combined with a dog, which enhanced his sense of smell, agility, and sense of loyalty. He's also extremely skilled with a sword, indicated by the katana he carries. Hinata has sparred against her animalistic team mate Kiba Inuzuka and his canine partner Akamaru many times and she has faced faster and more agile opponents. A few lightning fast Juken strikes renders the canine chimera unable to move.

"Start talking or I give everyone a live show," says Anko in the snake woman's ear and groping the chimera.

The Chimera girl, Martel, is quick to explain that she and the other two Roa (ox) and Dorochet (dog) were once part of the military. They were sent into Ishbal to uncover and destroy secrets. When they returned, the government decided to hide their secrets and had them sent to Lab Five for experimentation. They were able to escape with Greed, who was also imprisoned in Lab 5, and set up a base in Dublith. After learning of the Elric brothers' battle with Scar, he became intrigued with the notion that the youngest brother, Alphonse, is an independent soul bound into a suit of armor. He believes that existing in this state would make him truly immortal, but he was worried about encountering Dante - the woman who created him.

The group rushes towards the mansion and arrive to watch Edward's spike pierce Greed's chest. Greed, drained of red stones by Dante's array and weakened by the presence of his remains coughs blood and falls to his knees. He congratulates Edward on his victory before falling to the ground on his back. He explains how Homunculi are vulnerable when confronted by their human remains. When Ed asks why Greed killed Dante, Angel is the one that explains he didn't. He pulls down part of the clothing on Dante's corpse to reveal decaying red-purple flesh.

"She was killed by alchemy," states Angel.

"Lyra?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Revelation

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elric Brothers sit at the edge of the "late" Dante's property

"I don't understand! What does Dante have to do with alchemy? What's the truth!?"

"I can answer that."

The Elrics jump and turn to see the demonic Lust of the Sins. She's currently in the form of blonde resembling an older Winry with red eyes and bat wings.

"What do you want demon?"

"To give you your answers."

"Nothing is free in life. It's Equivalent Exchange. What do you want for the information?"

"Your success opens opportunities for my kind. The Truth is the key to your dreams."

"What is the Truth?"

"The Truth is that four hundred years ago, the Philosopher's Stone was created by sacrificing a town. When the creator was about to die, his lover took the stone and used it to transfer the man's soul into another person's body, like a parasite looking for a host. In that method, they had found immortality, but over time their bodies began to decay at an accelerated rate because their souls were decaying. The woman was Dante, the man was Van Hohenheim."

"What!?" yells Ed as Al says "Dad?"

"Yes, your father once created the stone and was once Dante's lover. They even had a child who died of mercury poisoning. Like you two, he tried to bring his son back, but instead he ended up creating the shape-shifting Homunculus Envy, as you created the Homunculus Sloth from Trisha Elric."

The looks of horror on the Elric brothers increase and the demonic Lust seems to feed off the negative emotions.

"In time, Hohenheim fell in love with your mother and stopped taking bodies. He left her because he didn't want her to see his body slowly rotting away. Dante on the other hand wanted to continue her immortality and needed Philosopher's Stones to transfer into new bodies without damaging her soul. In order to do that she gathered the Homunculi and fueled them with the power of the Red Stones and fed them lies about making them human. Greed was created from a lover, Lust was created by Scar's brother who lost his mind and manhood in the process, Wrath was created by Izumi who lost her organs, Sloth was created by you, Gluttony was found, her son Envy, and Pride was her greatest achievement. A homunculus who could age and lead the world in one bloody war after another."

The eyes of the Elrics widen. The words are cruel, but they can sense without a single doubt they are the complete truth. That truth prevents them from using denial and renders them without defense.

"Yes. Fuhrer King Bradley is the Homunculus Pride. War creates pain and suffering, which leads to those who wish to change things. They need power to change nature, so they look for the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed is almost shaking in anger. Winry's parents died in a senseless war triggered by one woman's lust for power and immortality. All the people who suffered in the Ishabal War didn't need to. Part of his mind wonders if Winry's parents weren't lost in Ishbal and lived next door, could they have prevented their mother's death?

Ed lets out a cry of pain and suffering, before driving his metal fist into the ground.

Lust of the Sins has a small smile on her face. It's small, but it's filled with a satisfaction and sadism that's beyond human understanding. The red irises of eyes fade into darkness as her sclera (whites) turn pitch black. Rings of glowing green appear to replace the irises.

"_**If you still seek the stone, go back to beginning. Go back to the town of Lior, where the Homunculi in the form of Cornello has started a conflict with the Military. Perhaps you will be able to save the people, including Rose and her rape-born daughter."**_

If Alphonse still had a body he would have either passed out or vomited from the stress. The suffering on Edward's face fades leaving his face blank and his eyes hidden behind his hair. It's a cold hatred that fills Edward and Lust drinks it in like fine wine.

Lust of the Sins glows a poisonous green aura, which then becomes opaque. The aura collapses into a shining green star which streaks into the darkening night sky. Around the mansion, the ninjas resist the pulse of demonic energy released by Lust's departure. The chimera are not used the demonic energy and collapse to the ground with a feeling of dread and hopelessness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lior

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been weeks since the demonic Sin of Lust told secrets to the Elric Brothers. In the town of Lior, there is conflict between the soldiers, the remnants of Cornello's puppets, and citizens following the Holy Mother Rose. Rose was traumatized and rendered mute by being raped by a soldier and now Scar is using her help create a trap for the soldiers. He dragged a huge stone around Lior, while ignorant soldiers watched, not realizing he was creating their destruction. A massive alchemy circle now covers the town of Lior. Now they tell citizens to draw the military into the town, but not to provoke violence

On the roof of one building, evil has gathered for the birth of a new warrior.

The demonic giant raven Malthus and anthropomorphic leopard demon Flauros stand in a magic seal resembling an alchemic array. In the center of the seal is an egg-shaped mass of pulsating grey flesh standing over two meters tall. Around them are the Seven Demonic Sins that serve the Castle Lords and seven sacrifices secured to posts.

The sacrifices are nameless soldiers with their arms secured behind their backs by chains and with cloth tied around their mouths to prevent screaming. They are all dressed in their uniforms, except the fronts are torn off to reveal bare chests marked with symbols.

Lust of the Sins grows a green aura. She's in the form of a bat-winged succubus with long black hair, red skin, and glowing green eyes. Her spread bat wings have grown in size and green energy flows through them like blood in veins. As she clutches her clawed fists they are covered in smokeless green flames. She lets out a roar like the cry of a great cat of the jungle, showing her sharp fangs as her aura ignites into green flames.

Gluttony of the Sins glows a yellow-green aura. He's a massive, skinless wolf with glowing eyes and sharp claws. It's angry, inflamed flesh pulsates and radiates heat in the olive green aura, as if it's trying to cook its own flesh for consumption. There is also chaos in the mutating flesh, as small toothed mouths appear on the exposed muscle tissue and begin to speak with the voices of a thousand starving people. Its fur of blood has changed from crimson to black and moves like living shadows across its body.

Envy of the Sins glows a fierce blue aura. The creature resembles a giant eyeball with a radius of one meter with over a dozen long tentacles ending in smaller eyes. The longest tentacle is over four meters in length, while the shortest is just under three meters. Normally, the irises of each eye are emerald green, but as the demonic aura rages through the creature, they are dark blue and the sclera are black. The translucent yellow tentacles have darkened to a dark amber/gold from the surging demonic energy.

Sloth of the Sins is a massive sloth-like creature that glows with a navy blue aura. It resembles a large version of a prehistoric ground sloth with large claws on its hands and feet. Its massive muscular form is covered in dark blue fur that is covered in black fungal material that glows like bio-luminescent moss. It may be slow and lazy, but it radiates strength and power, as if a wave of its claws could shatter a mountain.

Wrath of the Sins is a humanoid creature of flame. Normally, it appears as a two meter tall (six foot seven) skeleton covered in smokeless fire, a liquid fire that flows around the bones giving them flesh and flames that constantly trail from its body. Now the creature of unending hate is flaring his demonic aura, turning his crimson flames into brilliant yellow-white flames that melt and vaporize the ground beneath him.

Greed of the Sins glows with a thick purple aura. The glowing purple mist flows across the polished surfaces of the living gold statue. It's a humanoid standing two meters tall with a lean body made of gold, and hands and feet made of platinum and silver. Its micro-braided hair is composed of woven silver and its eyes are blue sapphires. Its nails are polished gold, its teeth including fangs are platinum and diamonds, and diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds go down the sides of its arms and legs. He also wears white silk pants secured by woven gold/silver ribbons on his ankles and waist, and long white coat composed of woven gold and silver threads.

Pride of the Sins of the Castle Lords is the leader. He resembles a king, a man of nobility. He stands tall with a handsome face and a lean build. He has royal purple eyes, pale flawless skin, and shoulder-length black hair that flows in the faint wind. He seems to radiate power, control, and confidence. He's dressed in a white shirt and pants with a black vest and a white jacket decorated with gold. He's also wears white gloves, white boots, and a long white coat with gold decorations. He also wears a long white cape with a wide collar and carries a white sheathed European sword on his hip and gold staff in his hand. The sword resembles a silver rapier with Spanish bellguard, while the staff is an elongated scepter with a five-pointed star shaped headpiece.

On his head is a gold circlet, on his fingers are gold rings with precious gemstones, and around his neck is a medallion with a gold five-pointed star as its symbol. Unlike the European style royal clothing, the medallion is Chinese with each point marked with the symbol for an element and five gemstones representing those elements. Yellow diamond for Earth, white diamond for metal, ruby for fire, emerald for wood, and black jet for water. Unlike the others, he doesn't radiate his aura; instead he holds a sphere of orange energy in his left palm.

He raises his hand still holding the sphere and the auras of the other sins flow into the sphere. Purple, olive green, navy blue, yellow, blue, and green demonic auras flow into orange and create a larger sphere of white fire. The sphere of fire flows into the egg making it glow brightly. The seal on the ground glows and the demons Malthus and Flauros dissolve into particles of red and purple light that flow into the egg.

At the same time, the sacrifices begin to scream through their gags. The bloody symbols carved into their chests glow a fierce red, which then turns a nasty shade of purple as a blue energy is pulled from the flesh into them. As their life energy is drained from them, they become older and emaciated. Hair falls out and skin withers and dries to the texture of leather. Each man becomes older and thinner, as the spiritual and physical energy is consumed, until translucent spheres are pulled from their bodies into the egg. Their withered, mummified husks then collapse into dust and empty clothing.

As the egg continues to glow, Pride walks forward and removes a large devil stone from his coat pocket. He presses the red-purple stone into the warm leathery surface of the pulsating gray flesh, and the gemstone sinks into the egg. As the stone merges with the egg, the gray flesh turns a dark red-purple with pulsating veins. The egg radiates heat as it pulsates, then it begins to crystallize. Finally, the entire egg shatters into powder revealing a new demon surrounded by purple miasma.

The new demonic warrior stands two meters tall with shining gold eyes like those of a jungle cat. He has flawless pale skin with intricate black and red markings resembling alchemic seals on the sides of his face and going down his arms. He has raven-black hair that flares like bird feathers, which hides his pointed ears and frames his bishonen face. He also has fangs and sharp black claw-like nails on his hands and feet. He's dressed in a black shirt and pants with black sandals, leg protectors, arm protectors, and fingerless gloves. He also wears a long black coat with feather-shaped shoulder extensions and a furry black belt.

The demon claps his palms together and as he spreads his hands, lightning crackles between them. The lightning strikes the ground around him, causing pieces of it to explode into particles. The particles flow to a point between the demon's palms and reform into a halberd held vertically between his hands. He catches the halberd and moves it like a martial arts weapon master.

He lets out an inhuman roar, louder than a great cat's roar and more piercing than the cry of a bird of prey. At the same time he spreads two immense wings composed of pure black feathers, like the wings of a fallen angel. Every man, woman, and child in Lior suddenly feels a consuming sense of dread, even if they can't hear the supernatural cry.

"Arise, Malros Ravenclaw, Alchemic Warrior of the Lords."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, the Elric brothers arrive in the town of Lior. At that point they become separated, with Edward helping civilians including Rose and her infant escape, encountering some of the Homunculi in the process. It was Rose that managed to get Edward to continue and win his fight. While this was happening, Al encountered a battle between the State Alchemist Killer Scar and the insane Zolf J. Kimblee.

The "Red Lotus Alchemist" or "Crimson Alchemist" is a deranged nihilist psychopath and loves the sight of blood and death. He earned fame during the Ishbalan Civil War for his ruthless commitment to the Ishbalan extermination, killing thousands without remorse through his unique brand of alchemy. He turned people into living bombs using the seals tattooed on his hands and was the one who nearly killed Scar and did kill Scar's brother. The battle is brutal, but ends when the revenge-obsessed Scar delivers a fatal final blow. As Zolf lies dying, his last act was to turn Alphonse into a bomb that would slowly explode, giving him "time to think about his death, and reflect on how meaningless his efforts have been."

The demons sense the surge as the dying Scar transfers all of his incomplete Philosopher's Stone into Al to save his life and triggers the immense seal. The immense alchemic array glows a menacing red, a demonic glow that covers all of Lior. All of the soldiers in the streets lured by Scar and the civilians dissolve into lights as they are consumed by the stone. The entire army is wiped out and consumed by the alchemic reaction, while the civilians have used secret tunnels to escape the doomed town. The souls of hundreds, if not thousands, of people are pulled into the incomplete Philosopher's Stone, which was once Scar's arm of destruction.

When the light clears, Edward runs to the center of the town looking for his brother. He finds Al on his knees, his steel armor covered in black markings. Inside his chest, they find glowing red stone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Philosopher's Stone: those who possess it, no longer bound by the laws of equivalent exchange in alchemy, can gain without sacrifice... create without equal exchange. We searched for it... and we found it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of CHAPTER 39: THE GATE Part 6**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

**New Abilities**

Angel - Lucemon - Pride - Precog Fighting

Spike - Beelzubumon - It should be Gluttony, but I like Greed's powers - Diamond skin

Drusilla - Lilithmon - Lust - Razor nails.

Hikari - Angel

Takeru - Angel

Kairi - Nymph

**Arcs**

**The Search**

As the Elrics looks the Philosopher Stone, the heroes from another world look for their missing friends. They also search for knowledge about their powers.

**The Race**

The stone has been found and it's a race between the heroes, Dante, and the Castle Lords. Ka-Boom!

I need **Chimeras and Monsters**

The Heroes not only have to deal with Dante, the Homunculi, and the corrupt, they also have to deal with the Castle Lords manipulations and there demonic enhanced creations. Any Ideas would be helpful.

**Who should go with the group to the next world?**


	29. THE RACE ARC Part 1

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

**T**wisting **t**he **H**ellmouth **.org**/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

NEWS

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 40: THE RACE Part 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the Road Again**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elrics are fleeing Lior for Resembool, while Mustang's brigade, on orders from the Führer to capture the boys, are in hot pursuit. The official orders are to find out what happened during the Battle for Lior, in which hundreds of soldiers died in an instant leaving the Elrics and a few minor officers the sole survivors. The true reason is that Führer King Bradley knows about the Philosopher Stone and is a Homunculus seeking it for his master Dante. In Lior, Edward barely managed to rescue Rose and her infant from Dante who now possesses the body of her student/servant Lyra. If Edward hadn't been warned by the demonic Sins of the Castle Lords, he would have let Rose go with Lyra and Dante would be preparing to enter Rose's body.

Alphonse Elric sits in the back of a truck surrounded by the ninjas and his brother Edward, while Spike drives the vehicle. A second truck created by alchemy from two smaller cars follows the first carrying the other members of the group. The dark truck interior is illuminated by a red glow coming from Alphonse's armor, which occasionally makes markings appear on the steel armor.

"I thought the Philosopher Stone would be smaller," says Gabriel. "Most of the legends describe it as a small red stone the size of a man's fist, not a large rock fitting inside the torso of an oversized suit of armor."

"I'm not sure that it's complete," says Al. "It has enough souls, but I think it needs to be refined somehow."

"So, you're going to use it to restore your bodies," says Blaze

"I'm not sure if it's right. So many people died to create this stone."

"Scar entrusted you with the stone," says Drusilla. "I think he wanted you to help his people."

"Once the Homunculi, Dante, and the Sins are dead, Mustang can help the people of Ishbal," says Blaze. "You use it to restore your bodies, then you can help the people."

Suddenly, there is a slight moaning and Team Tamer begins to wake up. The group had been extremely drained after their mind-controlled battle on Yock Island. Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino, Jenrya, Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon slowly awaken. Ruki is the first one to clear her head and the first to notice that she in the rather large truck surrounded by her friends and new people.

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"The Flying Castle and a massive portal opening in the sky."

"We were pulled into another world and scattered in different areas," says Blaze. "Most of us ended up near a desert town called Lior. The Sennin ended up in Dublith and Team Gai ended up in a small town and eventually ended up in the town of Resembool."

"Who's the glowing trashcan?"

"Trashcan?" says Alphonse, looking depressed.

"Alphonse Elric," says Angel. "He and his brother are heroes of this world."

"Wha??" says Al.

"What can he do?"

"This world uses alchemy, a science which allows people to breakdown matter and reconstruct it to create something of equal mass and composition."

"Why is he in the glowing armor?"

"He is the armor. The Elrics tried to do forbidden alchemy and bring their mother back from the dead. It failed, Edward lost his leg, and Alphonse lost his entire body. In order to save his life, Edward gave up his own arm to attach Alphonse's soul to a nearby suit of armor."

"So what are we fighting against?"

"Predictable. We have two sets of enemies," explains Blaze. "On one side is an ancient alchemist Dante who has been jumping bodies to remain immortal and her Homunculi, soulless humanoid creatures each possessing a superhuman ability. The main problem is that the leader of the Homunculi, Pride, is the King of this country, which is called Amestris, and controls the military. On the other side are the Castle Lord's latest followers known as the Sins, which like the Homunculi are named after the Seven Deadly Sins from Christianity. The demonic sins are also armed with Devil Stones, demonic stones that boost the powers of alchemists at the cost of human lives and souls. They can also allow demons to bond with hosts and take physical form. They also used those stone to control you and the rest of Team Tamer. They even had you and Renamon fuse into a demonic version of Kazuhamon."

Ruki rubs her head, then asks.

"Anything else?"

"Kairi's digitama hatched and is now an Otamamon named Sora. Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon can all assume human form."

Renamon remembers the sensation she felt on the island before passing out. She is covered in a white glow and when the glow fades, Ruki is staring at a human girl who could be her sister.

"Renamon? Well that's useful."

"My best guess is the Lords or the Sins needed to transport you through the human towns and knew a rabbit-eared dog, a giant bipedal red lizard, and a giant bipedal yellow fox would be too noticeable."

"I hope Winry can handle this many guests, otherwise brother is going to have to create an underground bunker."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Resembool**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Elrics managed to reach their home town of Resembool, they learned that someone else had arrived before them. They sent Winry home during the mess in Lior hoping she would be safe, but now Resembool is a frozen wasteland with all the icy trails leading to the Rockbell home.

When the group reaches the house, they find villagers frozen solid like ice statues, Winry and Pinako trapped inside a cage of thick ice, and a man with demonic ice powers.

Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist, is a former state alchemist who wishes to destroy Central and the man he once worked for, King Bradley. When he learned from one of the Sins that King Bradley was a homunculus, he felt justified in his beliefs and accepted the devil stone. With help from the Sins, he hopes to send the Homunculi and people of Central to Hell.

"Ed!"

"Winry," says Ed, as he transforms his automail into its blade form and tries to cut through the ten centimeter (4 inch) diameter bars. The problem is that a blue light flows through the ice and the damage is regenerating using the moisture from the air. Ed also notices that his arm is now partially covered in ice.

"She won't be escaping like that." says Isaac.

"What do you want, Isaac of Ice!?"

"What do I want? I want Führer King Bradley destroyed and I want Central, the heart of this corrupt government, destroyed. He hunts you and your brother because you now possess the ultimate prize, The Philosopher Stone! I believe I and my comrades could put the stone to better use."

Two demons appear from behind the ice-covered house.

One is an athletic humanoid with the lower torso covered in black fur and the hind legs of an immense bipedal cat. Its feet have sharp claws and thick yellow scales. Its muscular upper body has four arms which are covered in black and yellow scales with long retractable claws. It has a long serpentine tail covered in yellow and black scales with a rattle at the end. It has a human head with black striped yellow scaly skin, gold eyes with oval pupils, fangs, and long black hair. It also has two other heads mounted on the shoulders. One is the head of a serpent with the same yellow scales and gold eyes; the other is a black furred cat head with yellow eyes with black sclera.

Team Gai recognize the monster as Aim, the demon they fought in Central who destroyed a building full of innocent people to escape. Both Lee and Gai clench their fingers in rage as they stare at the creature, who has an arrogant smile on its scaly mouth.

"My name is Aim, but I believe some of you already know this."

The other is a two meter tall muscular man with an effeminate face, dark gold eyes, dark tan skin, and long flowing black hair reaching his waist. He also has webbed feet similar to a duck and webbing between his fingers, which also have long claw-like nails. He has a long muscular whip-like tail extending from his spine covered in scales the same color as his tan skin with a row of spines going from the bridge of his nose to the tip of the two-and-a-half meter long tail. He's dressed in the dark robes of a Bedouin with bandages wrapped around his lower legs and wrists and had a gold jewel-encrusted imperial crown on his forehead. He rides an immense camel-like creature with blood red fur, glowing fiery eyes, and an elongated head with sharp teeth similar to a crocodile.

"My name is Paimon. I offer great knowledge for a price in the service of the Castle Lords."

"They offered to help me in the destruction in return for what remains of the stone afterward," says Isaac.

"Did the Sins send you?" says Ed, trying to keep calm as his former neighbors begin to melt, shattering into bloody pieces around him.

"No. The Sins of the Castle Lords didn't send us," says Paimon. "We saw an opportunity. I saw the knowledge to be gained, while Aim saw a chance to reduce a city to rubble."

"Why!? Why did you kill the people of Resembool!? If you wanted to hold people hostage you only needed Winry, but you killed all of these people. They died the second they were frozen as the ice crystals tore apart their cells from the inside."

"Why?" says Isaac, holding a glowing Devil Stone. "For the power boost and for the fun of it."

Edward feels rage building inside of him. He hasn't been this angry since the Sewing-Life Alchemist Shou Tucker fused his little daughter Nina with the family dog. He feels energy beginning to gather and crackle across the cold steel surface of his automail limbs. The Scourge and Ninjas don't have time to react as Edward charges forward with death in his eyes

Isaac raises his devil stone and points at the cage holding Winry and Pinako, hoping to threaten Edward by increasing the thickness of the supernatural ice which would decrease the space inside the cage. What he intends to happen and what happens are two extremely different things.

The ice bars vibrate as Kairi waves her arms as if creating ripples in a pond. The supernatural ice, which is stronger than natural crystal, crackles and then shatters into a thousand fragments which are then manipulated by Kairi's water manipulation into a thousand ice projectiles. Aim is able to destroy the ice blades thrown at him with his fire-based powers, but Paimon is forced to leap into the air. His demonic camel isn't as lucky, as one shard of ice pierces it's skull through the eye and another tears through the throat and goes deep into its torso. The animal struggles and shakes as it hits the ground, then lies dead in a pool of red-purple blood.

Edward's arm blade cuts through Isaac's shirt leaving a deep cut on his chest as he jumps clear of the lethal attack. Isaac fires a barrage of youki hardened icicles from his palm, but Edward slides under them, then does a reverse axe kick, which results in his automail foot cracking Isaac's jaw and knocking him back. Edward claps his hands as he back flips and strikes his palms to the ground as he lands, causing the ground to rise up and knock Isaac back. Edward uses the rock as a launch pad and spins the blade towards Isaac, only for the Freezing Alchemist to fire a blast of ice and water at Ed from his palms. The high pressure blast is dispersed before it can reach Edward by Kairi who dances between the two alchemists, creating fog and ice crystals in the air.

Aim jumps back to avoid the thrown daggers and mentally curses his opponents. He would use his aura of heat and flame to stop the projectiles, but his opponents are only throwing a few blades and are timing it so he's exhausting his power. What he doesn't know is that Tenten once used the same method to defeat her teammate Neji's kaiten (heavenly spin). Suddenly, a barrage of spike-covered metal spheres is thrown at him. His four arms, covered in fiery demonic aura. move faster than the speed of sound and knock the hundred spheres out of the air. Two massive spheres follow the smaller one, but when Aim punches both of them his fists set off explosive notes, causing two simultaneous explosions of flame, concussive force, and shrapnel.

Aim is thrown back and only stops when he's hit from behind. He's hit over a hundred times before he realizes they are the Juken strikes of Neji Hyuuga. He knocks Neji back with his aura, but the damage has been done and part of his power has been sealed. Rock Lee appears in front of the enraged demon and delivers a kick that goes straight through the weakened aura and sends the demon into the air. Lee follows, appearing in the creature's shadow before binding its two remaining good arms with his bandages. They both fall back towards the Earth and begin to spin like a drill. They rocket towards the ground, but Lee is able to escape a split second before impact, while Aim is buried meters into the earth creating a crater.

Paimon lands, but instantly sinks into the unnatural soft ground. Jiraiya has used his Yomi Numa - Swamp of the Underworld- to create a vast poisonous swamp under his opponent. Paimon tries to push himself out of the swamp using his demonic aura, but a couple of kunai daggers and a dozen senbon from Anko Mitarashi form a smiley face on his back. The poisoned weapons weaken him but don't stop Paimon's escape. He races across the field, flying a few inches off the ground, to escape the swamp only to get Tsunade's chakra-boosted punch to his face. The force is so immense that he's sent flying like a rocket to the other side of the swamp, where Team Tamer is waiting.

Takato and Guilmon release massive fireballs that combine to create a sphere of flame that consumes Paimon. As Paimon emerges from the fireball, Renamon and Ruki deliver flame covered punches that cause a second explosion. Paimon's charred corpse skids across the surface of the swamp before stopping and sinking into its dark depths.

The earth explodes outward to reveal Aim, but he is mutating before the eyes of his attackers. The two damaged arms have become immense serpents while the two other arms have become longer with long claw-tipped fingers. The legs look more inhuman and the flesh is rippling like a thousand snakes under the skin. He charges like a feral animal towards Gai, whose body is glowing with chakra. Gai's skin has turned red and his eyes are white. As Aim gets within a second of killing Gai, the hand to hand combat master releases an enormous amount of chakra and kicks his opponent into the air. While in the air, Gai strikes the demon multiple times, causing a distinctive peacock fan illusion to develop. Aim then fall back to the earth, covered in the strike's aura, striking the ground like meteor. In the crater, the corpse's flesh and bones first becomes gelatinous, then hardens into red-purple crystal. Once the corpse is completely crystallized, it shatters and dissolves into vanishing powder.

Isaac's eyes widen as Edward's blade pierces his chest, straight through the heart. Edward's eyes widen as he realizes he has killed his opponent. It's interesting to note that the old commandment, Thou Shall Not Kill originally meant thou shall not murder. The Greeks had no distinction between the two, but Edward wonders if he has murdered Isaac or merely killed him because of the hatred.

Suddenly, Isaac jumps back letting blood spray from his chest and holds up the pulsating Devil Stone. He doesn't even seem to notice the wound in his chest, which shocked him seconds ago. He presses the glowing stone into his chest, as if replacing his destroyed heart with the stone.

"Nice try you little fool."

Isaac moves with supernatural speed and grabs Alphonse, who had come to help his brother. As he touches the armor, the alchemic symbols appear and the red glow of the stone increases.

"**Live in me!"**

A swirling aura of mist-like dark power forms around Isaac and he begins to laugh insanely. The chest wound closes around the stone and bulging "veins" spread from the crystal heart to the rest of his body, which glows of energy. The ground beneath his feet is covered in ice, which spreads up his boots and dark alchemic energy crackles across his form like electricity in tesla coils.

A blade suddenly pierces Isaac's back and comes out the front, tearing the stone out of his chest.

Isaac stops laughing and begins to scream in pain and terror. His aura of cold becomes an aura of intense heat which causes his clothing to burst into flames. His skin bubbles and melts like wax as his hair is turned to ash. Flesh bulges, cooks, and tears apart as the demonic energy heats the tissue. Blood boils and organs burst, but Isaac is keep still alive by supernatural forces. Suddenly, a pillar of dark blue flames erupts from the ground and consumes Isaac, incinerating the remaining flesh and turning the bones to ash.

As the pillar vanishes all that remains is the Devil Stone and the steaming blood that stains the Elric Brothers and the man who saved Alphonse.

The savior is a tall man in his forties with gold eyes behind glasses and long gold blond hair done in a ponytail. He's dressed in simple clothing, but he's not a simple person. He's a powerful alchemist who hasn't been seen in the town in years.

"Dad?"

He is Hohenheim of Light.

Edward is about to yell at his father, when everyone hears a scream. They turn to find Pinako dead on the ground in a pool of blood and Lust of the Sins holding Winry. The female demon is in Winry's form and has the automail mechanic bound by thin black chains, no thicker than necklaces.

"Isaac was a fool who couldn't see past his greed and rage. Aim and Paimon were fools thinking they could claim victory over the Sins," says Lust. "In Central, we shall see if you are fools or if you will make the right choice."

Suddenly, Lust and Winry are surrounded by a green glow and vanish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Central City - Days Later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, is in trouble. Due to his ambitious and inquisitive nature, he's in trouble a lot but he's never been as seriously injured as he is now. Führer King Bradley first ordered the arrest of the Elric brothers, but he failed due to the Elrics' ninja friends and his own belief that the Elrics are doing the right thing. He was then ordered north to fight on the Dracma frontier. Instead he stayed behind and learned from the librarian-turned-office-worker Sheska the fact that King Bradley and his secretary Juliet Douglas (a woman accused of killing a child and sparking the Ishbal War) are the Homunculi Pride and Sloth.

Sheska said she found out while eavesdropping and barely escaped with her life. What Roy failed to notice was the Sheska that told him had eyes that flashed red. When he left, he didn't see the bespectacled girl transform into a blonde with red eyes.

He confronted King Bradley at his mansion, but the fight started going bad for Mustang after the first few strikes. Pride possesses the Ultimate Eye, an eye hidden under his eyepatch that allows him to predict the movements of his opponent and see partially into the future. King Bradley has used the eye and swordsmanship to give Roy many deep wounds, which are slowly soaking the floor as the surrounding building begins to burn.

Roy is facing death, when Salim Bradley walks in with a small bag that causes Pride to look up. He stares at the bag in shock and growing rage, before he grabs the throat of his confused adopted son. The boy's eyes widen in fear as his father begins to strangle him.

Suddenly, a burst of red-orange energy tears through the young boy and strikes Pride in the chest. The bloody, smoking Salim falls to the ground dead while Pride cries out in pain. The orange glow flows across his body making the Homunculus look older with graying hair. He also vomits red fluid mixed with fragments of red stones. The bag the boy was carrying opens and releases a human skull, which rolls into Roy's hands.

Pride, still in pain, tries to stop Mustang, but a glowing hand pierces his back and out the front where his human heart would be located. Standing behind the Homunculus is a tall man with a handsome face, purple eyes, pale skin, and shoulder-length black hair. He's dressed in a white shirt and pants with a black vest and a white jacket decorated with gold. He's also wears white gloves, white boots, and a long white coat with gold decorations

"Who are you??" asks King Bradley, as blood and red stone fluid drops from his mouth.

"Pride of the Castle Lords," says Pride before he jumps back, pulling his hand cleanly from King Bradley's torso.

Roy with his ignition gloves torn has created an alchemic seal on the skull with his own blood. An extremely powerful blast of flame incinerates King Bradley, which he quickly regenerates from. He's incinerated over and over again, with each regeneration getting slower and slower. Until finally, the body doesn't regenerate from the boiling red ooze and the skull dissolves into bone powder.

"Why did you save me, Pride?" says Roy. "Why would a demon save me?"

"To deliver a message to the Elric brothers. Winry Rockbell has been taken to the old city beneath Central. Dante and the remaining Homunculi are there. If they don't arrive soon, Dante may take over Winry's body as a replacement."

"Why!?" starts Roy, before he sees Pride's eyes.

Suddenly, memories of the Ishbal massacre fill Roy's mind, including being forced to kill the Rockbells, over and over. Beyond his reflected memories, he also sees a being of power filled with pride and arrogance. It makes his own ego collapse in on itself and brings him to his knees. As the effect ends, Pride smiles at him, his eyes glowing with an orange light.

"We Sins of the Castle Lords feed on the negative emotions of the mortals. Your battles make us stronger, far greater than those worthless soulless."

Roy Mustang tries to fire a blast of flame, but Pride's aura flares outward and send him flying into the wall. The orange fire aura covers Pride before becoming opaque and dissolving into flames and embers in the air. Pride, Sin of the Castle Lords has vanished completely, but Roy can hear people coming.

Roy slowly pushes himself to his feet and runs out of the collapsing building. He uses his military training to avoid security and people coming to see the tragedy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Between Destruction**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, wakes to find himself surrounded by a large group of weird people. Thirty people to be exact, which including himself makes thirty-one. First are the Elric Brothers and the Curtis family (Izumi, Sig, and newcomer Wrath). Angel, Gabriel, Spike, Blaze, Drusilla, and Lilitha stand next to them. Takeru, Angelo, Hikari, and Angela stand on the other side. Gai, Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten stand against the wall of the warehouse on the right side. On the left side are Iruka, Shizune, Anko, Jiraiya, Takato, Guilmon, Ruki, Renamon, Jenrya, and Terriermon. Tsunade is next to him healing his wounds using her medical ninjutsu.

"What happened, Mustang?" asks Ed

"I fought King Bradley. He was Pride of the Homunculi," says Roy. "He almost killed me until two people showed up. The first was Bradley's adopted son Selim holding a skull that weakened Pride. The second was a demon in human form that called himself Pride of the Castle Lords."

"The Castle Lords!? What did he tell you!?' demands Ed

"He has a message for the Elrics. Winry Rockbell has been taken to the old city beneath Central. Dante and the remaining Homunculi are there. If they don't arrive soon, Dante may take over Winry's body as a replacement," says Roy Mustang, as Ed's rage grows. "He also said that they feed on the negative emotions of mortals. Your battles make them stronger."

"Why would they help the Homunculi, their enemies?" asks Takato.

"Pride of the Sins seriously hurt King Bradley. When the Homunculus came in contact with the dark energy, he was filled with pain and vomited up blood and stuff that resembled red stones," says Roy. "My guess is their pitting us against each other to weaken us, so they can steal what Al is hiding."

"You know..?"

"The Philosopher Stone. You finally found it, Elrics, so the demons took something more precious to you."

"I'm going to get Winry back!" yells Ed, clenching his metal fist.

"We will," says Hohenheim of Light walking in. "I know where the old city is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dante's Underground Lair - Old City**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante in Lyra's body walks towards Winry, who is tied to a post. They and the assembled Homunculi are surrounded by the rubble of an ancient city destroyed before the founding of Central. It was in this place that the first Philosopher Stone was created by Hohenheim and Dante

"I've never been a blonde. I've always liked dark haired girls," says Dante. "I had dark hair when Hohenheim was mine and when I gave birth to you Envy."

The Homunculus with the palm tree hair grunts as a response.

"Hohenheim is gone now. He fell in love with another and she gave birth to the Elric brothers. Edward reminds me of his father and he does hold a deep connection to you. I guess I can live as a blonde."

Winry looks scared in her eyes, but she puts on a brave face.

"I wonder why the demons gave you to us. I think they plan on forcing me to fight those friends of yours."

"It has worked."

Dante, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth turn to see Hohenheim standing with Team Uzumaki and the Scourge.

"Ed is going to be a little late. We encountered more playmates courtesy of the Castle Lords."

"Hohenheim," says Dante. "You were once like me, taking the bodies of others. Will you really defy me now?"

Clap!

"Yes," says Hohenheim of Light before slamming his palms into the ground. Alchemic lightning crackles across the field and the ground becomes a hundred long spikes of hardened stone. Dante is nearly impaled but she uses her own alchemy to turn the spikes into sand before they can hit her. Hohenheim manipulates the air, pressurizing it into a point before releasing it as an explosive shockwave. The fierce wind turns the sand particles into an abrasive blast that tears cloth and flesh.

Envy does an impressive flip and capoeira-like moves to avoid the kunai wielded by Naruto. He doesn't move fast enough to avoid Gohan's sword, which cuts him in half at the waist. The blood and flesh dissolve into light and reform completely whole, but Gohan impales Envy through the heart and then Naruto rams a Rasengan into Envy's chest. The sphere grinds the flesh and bone until Envy is sent spiraling through one stone wall and becomes embedded in a second. Envy falls out of the impression, blood and bone splattering the ground, before he's restored in another flash of light. Envy then transforms into an immense dragon resembling an eel and flows towards his enemies, swallowing Gohan whole. It continues to charge after Naruto for several seconds, before it begins to shake in pain. Gohan explodes out of the side of the creature, tearing the dragon in half in the process. Naruto forms a Futon: Rasenshuriken, a sphere of wind with large wind blades like a Fuuma Shuriken, and throws it at Envy-Dragon tearing the monster into pieces. Envy's human shape reforms covered in blood and looking more insane than ever.

Gabriel impales Sloth through the chest and neck with spears of light. They don't cause any significant damage other than disrupting her movement. They do act like lightning rods for Angel, who releases a fierce lightning technique that superheats the liquid body of Sloth into steam, causing her to explode. Sloth reforms from the condensing water, but Angel's lightning palm superheats the water it comes in contact with and the sudden pressure causes various parts of her body to explode. Sloth tries to knock Angel back with high pressure jets of water, but Gabriel spins his light spears and shatters the streams into harmless droplets.

Gluttony leaps at Spike, mouth wide and trailing corrosive drool, but Spike slashes downward and cuts Gluttony clean in half. The two bloody halves separate, then alchemic energy like two powerful magnets pull the halves together and instantly repairs the damage. Gluttony jumps to his feet and charges at Spike, but Blaze drives his Bena Hena shotguns into the creature's wide mouth and opens fire. The blasts first knock Gluttony back, then blow out the back of his head and neck. Blaze doesn't stop shooting until the entire head has been destroyed. While Gluttony regenerates his head, Spike goes through hand seals and rams his palms into the ground. He creates a magma swamp under Gluttony, and the heavy Homunculus quickly falls into its molten depths. Gluttony's form glows white as it tries to regenerate the damage over and over again, while still trapped in the super-heated liquefied rock.

Drusilla and Lust dance around each other, their ultra thin blade-like fingers, the ultimate lance, creating bright sparks like a display of fireworks. Drusilla is cut several times, but so is Lust. Lust may be a homunculus, but she's not a warrior, she is a creature of instinct. Drusilla's decades of knowledge (even insane) and ninja training counters Lust's edge of near indestructibility. Lilitha's claws suddenly pierce Lust's back and pump a large amount of corrosive poison into the Homunculus. The artificial humans can instantly regenerate damage done to their bodies, but poisons are far more troublesome. They can regenerate damage done by poison, but have problems removing its inhibiting effects. With her nervous system and muscles weakened, Drusilla's nail blades get past Lust's blades and nearly decapitate Lust. There's just enough flesh to turn Lust into a human PEZ dispenser, but the damage is healed, over and over again.

Hinata appears behind Winry and slices the chains off with a chakra-enhanced kunai. She then grabs the blonde and in a few chakra boosted jumps, takes her clear of the battle.

"Where is Edward??" asks Winry.

"Chimera."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Sector**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi Nereid's eyes glow as her youki flows around her in the form of a vortex. As she gathers energy, the moisture in the air becomes thin rings of glowing water.

Kairi Nereid begins a dance of death as she's attack by the demonically enhanced chimera. The chimera are massive creatures resembling fusions of big cat, bear, and crocodile. They look like large, extremely muscular cats with long claws, and reptilian scales and tails. The pierces of devil stone imbedded in their bodies increase their physical abilities and grants regenerative healing, feeding off the pain and rage deliberately engineered in each chimera.

Water from ancient plumbing and water that has fallen from the upper world, becomes Kairi's weapon. Kairi pulls water from the side of the destroyed road and whips around creating a blade of water that slices one chimera in half at the waist and sends a shower of red-purple blood into air. She turns and throws the water at a charging chimera, impaling it with an immense lance of ice. She flips through the air to avoid another chimera and lands on the wet stone, where water from above is dripping down. As the chimera charges, she whips her arm vertically and a blade of water slices the chimera clean in half from head to crotch. Another chimera tries to attack her from behind, but she spins and makes the water wrap around it's legs like whip, before tossing him into the rubble. She flips back to avoid the collapsing ruins, but she lands in a very dry area.

A savage chimera charges at her, but she thrusts her hands forward and pushes the blood in the creature's body. The equivalent is a plane going from slow to hypersonic in the opposite direction. The equivalent g forces burst the veins and arteries in the creature's brain, tearing the spongy brain apart with the pressure. The creature collapses dead as Kairi clenches her fist and turns to face her next opponent. As she turns, blood explodes from dead chimera and flows into her hand like water before she flings it into the head of another chimera. The liquid crystallizes and forms a solid spear that pierces its eye, before shattering into tiny fragments that tear the brain.

"Kairi!" shouts Sora, moving extremely fast for a tadpole. **"TAI ATARI!"**

One extra large chimera is knocked back when the little blue Digimon tackles its face. The Otamamon flips through the air and lands on Kairi's shoulder.

"I thought I told you to stay in the backpack?"

"You needed help. Speaking of which. **WRAPPING BUBBLE! **"

A ball of water drops on the recovering chimera from the sky and Kairi immediately uses her power to control the water. Instead of shattering into droplets, the sphere of water becomes a solid sphere of ice around the chimera's head. A snap of her fingers causes the sphere and everything inside it to shatter. Sora summons another sphere of water and with a thrust Kairi turns it into a cannonball, blasting a huge hole through one of her opponents. Sora continues to summon more spheres of water and Kairi uses the water to do attacks that destroy her opponents.

Team Tamer's opponents are large chimera resembling agile fusions of wolf and cat with long sharp claws, super enhanced speed and poisonous razor-sharp fur caused by the demonic enhancement. The devil stones embedded in their skulls continue to boost their abilities the longer they fight.

Ruki and Renamon deliver fiery punches to her opponents sending them flying into the stone walls. Renamon evolves to Kyubimon, then both Ruki and Kyubimon charge towards the recovering chimera.

"**KOENRYUU!"** (Fox Flame Dragon!)

Kyuubimon starts to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. While in this state, Kyuubimon summons a mystical dragon, which emerges from her body to destroy her enemies. Ruki spins while generating flames and summons her own blue flame dragon, which merges with Kyuubimon's dragon to send the demonic chimera through several walls, before detonating in an explosion that collapses a damaged building.

A group of chimera charge at Jenrya, but despite their superior speed they can't hit the agile martial artist. He only moves inches, but each metallic hair of the blade-like fur misses him every time. Suddenly, Jenrya disappears in an explosion of smoke when one chimera leaps at his throat. While dazed and confused, Gargomon emerges from behind a broken wall and opens fire with both guns.

"**GATLING ARM!"**

Most of the bullets are stopped by thick metallic fur, but the barrage finds weak point likes the joints and eyes and finally penetrates the chimera's bodies. Those shot in the joints fall to the ground howling in pain and rage, while those shot in the eye fall to the ground dead as their brains are shredded. Their healing factor can repair most damage, but if the brain is destroyed the fuel from the devil stone is cut off and since the gemstone is connected to the brain, there's a possibility that the stone will also be destroyed.

**"Katon: Dabi Sokushinzai!"** (Fire Release: Cremation Accelerant!)

Takato release a spray of dark blue-purple mist from his mouth as he flips over the half a dozen chimera. The liquid soaks the ground and the chimera and acts like a lubricant sending the chimera out of control into a pile of stone and rotten wood. They try to get to their feet, but are hit by rocks knocked towards them by Growlmon.

"**EXHAUST FLAME!"**

Growlmon shoots a powerful fire ball from his mouth, which combined with the dark blue-purple liquid causes an extremely intense fire. The chimera only cry out for a couple of seconds, before flames burn their lung tissue. They suffocate in seconds and are reduced to metallic bones and fur in minutes.

Shizune and Iruka face odd chimera resembling crosses between wolves, lizards, and scorpions. The creatures have the bodies of wolves with long scales instead of fur, reptilian heads, and long segmented tails ending in a blade-like poisonous stinger. Shizune goes through hand signs with Jounin speed and releases a thick poisonous mist from her mouth that consumes the group of six chimera. She also fires her poisonous senbon into the cloud to further disorganize the creatures.

As the six creatures emerge from the cloud, weakened by foreign poison, Iruka and Shizune fire kunai from either side aimed at their heads and necks. Four of the chimera collapse to the ground and die from fatal wounds, but two manage to recover and attack their opponents. Iruka and Shizune run parallel to each other, then cross each other forming an "X". This causes the two low intellect creatures to crash into each other. When they do, both Iruka and Shizune throw kunai with explosive notes. The resulting blast reduces the two wolf-scorpion-lizards to pieces.

The Angels face chimera out of nightmares, a fusion of lizard, scorpion, snake, toad, and centipede. Each chimera has a lean muscular lizard body with a long neck ending in a wide-mouth snake-like head with sharp blade-like mandibles, a long segmented whip-like tail ending in a blade-like stinger, long limbs with clawed webbed toes and rows of spines going down the sides and the spine. Each chimera is a poisonous yellow-black with blue-green markings on the neck and red markings on the legs. These creatures have poisonous skin, poison-tipped claws, a poison stinger, venomous mandibles, corrosive blood, a long poisonous barbed tongue, and the ability to spray a corrosive poison mist from its mouth.

"**Heaven's Charm!"**

Angela's holy energy cross cleanses the air of poisonous mist and weakens the attacking creatures.

"**God Typhoon!"**

Angelo spins his staff, creating a divine whirlwind that blows the lizard chimera away from the heroes.

"**Heaven's Knuckle/Holy Arrow!"**

Angelo fires a burst of sacred energy from his fist, while Angela fires an arrow of holy light. As both attacks strike the chimera, their holy nature causes the embedded devil stones to explode into lifeless fragments. The stone not only enhance these chimera, but provide regeneration which allows them to exist with the accumulated toxins in their bodies. With the stones annihilated, the creatures are killed by their own chemicals and dissolve in seconds.

Hikari protects Takeru from the poisons, as he finishes the last of them with his sword skills. In seconds all the remaining poisonous chimera have been decapitated. Their heads struggle to stay alive longer than the bodies, but soon they die and dissolve into toxic ooze.

The last group of chimera are tall, muscular bipedal fusions of gorilla, bear, and wolf. These creatures have the giant, muscular bodies of large primates with long arms ending in sharp claws and elongated snouts filled with sharp teeth. They have black fur with glowing red-purple eyes and devil stones embedded in various parts of their bodies making them extremely powerful. They don't stand a chance against Team Gai.

Maito Gai and Rock Lee deliver powerful attacks that send the ape chimera flying and deliver precise strikes that shatter the devil stones into lethal crystal fragments inside their bodies. Neji's Heavenly Spin and Gentle Fist air blows knock the monsters back, while Tenten releases a barrage of a thousand bladed projectiles that slice through the thick fur hide and dense muscle tissue and shatter the bones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sinner's End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike is stabbed in the head a hundred times in a few seconds and only his ability to become diamond hard protects him. When he turns to his attacker, he is surprised it's a bird chimera. The creature resembles a giant woodpecker with a scarlet head, sharp black and white wings, and the claws of a bird of prey. The bird tries to peck Spike to death, but Blaze strikes the bird with the stock of one of his shotguns. The bird turns around and delivers a thousand peck attack to Blaze. Suddenly, Blaze's clawed hand shoots out and grabs the bird by the neck before forcing the barrels of a shotgun into its mouth.

"Good-bye Woody."

Blaze pulls the trigger and the woodpecker becomes like the headless chicken. A second blast to the chest, shreds organs and ends the creature's life.

Angel is attacked by a cloud of bat chimeras. The creatures resemble large bats the size of flying foxes with sharp fangs, sharp claws, and long poisonous segmented tails like those of scorpions to make them poisonous. These creatures also have large Devil Stones implanted, which boosts their speed and ferocity far beyond normal. Suddenly, one manages to sink it's fangs into Angel's hand and there is a red-orange glow from the bite. Angel's arm becomes a blur and the kunai dagger slices the remaining bats to pieces. The bat attached to his hand glows an orange-red before dissolving into particles of energy and being absorbed into his Digivice. This event seriously confuses the former master vampire.

"**FINISH THEM!"**

Lust of the Castle Sins appears in front of the Homunculus Lust, with a savage smile and glowing green eyes. Lust extends her nails into ultimate lance claws and charges at Sin Lust, but Sin Lust dances around the claws with ease. Homunculus Lust pushes the demonic counterpart back with her attacks and when they reach a wall, she gets closer. Sin Lust jumps over the artificial woman with a supernatural ease. Sin Lust's bat-like wings transform into black ribbons that slice through the Homunculus' shoulders cutting of both arms. Lust turns as her arms regenerate, only for Lust of the Castle Sins to drive her hand through the Homunculus' chest and out the back, pushing her off the ground. She is impaled as if Sin Lust's arm is a lance. Homunculus Lust screams and screams as the demonic energy rips through her body, destroying the red stones and killing her over and over. As the hand is pulled out, the smoking body falls to the ground. She's alive, with barely enough energy to regenerate the last wound.

The fiery Wrath of the Sins and the giant eyeball-like Envy attack the Homunculus Envy. Envy manages to escape for several minutes, using his shape-shifting to form weapons like Ed's automail arm. Sin Envy finally fires a burst of demonic energy from its iris, which paralyzes palm tree head Envy long enough for the tentacles to wrap around his limbs and begin shocking him. The electrical discharge is far beyond the six milliamp needed to kill a human, more around thirty amps. Envy is forced to regenerate his muscles hundreds of times a second, as each high frequency pulse tears them apart. Suddenly, the blazing Wrath punches Envy in the face creating an explosion of red flame. Envy's burnt body flies through the air with its face crushed, only for Wrath to appear above him and strike him into the ground causing another fiery blast. Wrath grabs Envy's ankle and swings him through several walls, before sending him flying into the cavern wall. Wrath then appears in front of Envy and delivers a barrage of fire-covered punches that shatter stones with every blow. Wrath then lets the burning body fall to the destroyed civilization below.

"Can I eat it?"

"I can eat you."

Gluttony of the Castle Lords attacks his homunculus counterpart, driving his fangs into the round man's flesh. The simple minded homunculus tries to bite the creature back, but the demonic flesh burns away his mouth and corrodes his teeth. The skinless wolf's mouth closes and the limbs are torn off in a bloody display. At the same time, hundreds of sharp toothed mouths appear in the wolf's flesh. They extend on fleshy tendrils and bite Gluttony who's panicking like a small child. The toothy mouths bite off skin and muscle tissue, and their demonic energy prevents the alchemic regeneration. Gluttony's body begins to change, as if opening a door, but the tendrils hold the rib-like door closed. Gluttony of the Castle Lords opens its mouth wide and, like a snake, devours Gluttony's skinless form alive. As the last is devoured, the servant of the Lords glows an olive green that seems to devour the light around it.

Sloth of the Homunculi tries to escape the long claws of her demonic counterpart, only for the ground to shatter and the area to shake as if enduring a 9.8 Earthquake. A swipe of demon Sloth's claws sends pierces of rubble flying towards her at supersonic speed. The impacts shatter her into droplets, but as she reforms Pride of the Castle Lords appears behind her and fires a beam of orange energy. Sloth screams as her body glows orange and remains semi-liquid. Red stones float to the surface of the glowing orange liquid, before dissolving into dust. This happens for several seconds, until she runs out of stones. When Pride stops his attack, the glow fades and Lust begins to evaporate. She has a bored look on her face, even as she vanishes forever.

Dante stares at the creatures that just annihilated most of her homunculi. She turns to run only to have black claws driven into her chest. She coughs up blood, then looks up to see the fierce eyes of Alchemic Warrior Ravenclaw. The claws begin to emit corrosive demonic toxins as Dante's body begins to rot. First an inflamed red-purple decay spreads across her skin, then the flesh turns black from necrosis.

"You have served your purpose, human."

Dante screams out as the black spreads to her face, then stops as her entire body turns black. The body hardens then shatters into a pile of black dust and clothing. There is nothing left of the corrupt semi-immortal, not even her decayed soul. The Homunculi that are still alive can only stare at the demonic warrior's sheer power.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. All that is mortal will die and steel to rust."

"Who are you!?" yells Ed, blade formed from his full steel automail prosthetic limb.

"Forgive me for not making an introduction. I am Malros Ravenclaw, Alchemic Warrior of the Lords," says Ravenclaw, bowing slightly. "I am here for the Philosopher Stone."

Ed charges towards Ravenclaw, only for the warrior to counter with a thrust. The hand covered in crackling energy slices through the blade and the automail, shattering one of Winry's best works into pieces. As Ed turns around, Ravenclaw delivers a spin kick that sends Ed tumbling through the air. The blow is so powerful that blood and fragments of teeth trail behind Ed's spinning form.

Hohenheim tries to help his son, only to be impaled by Ravenclaw's clawed hand. He feels pain as the demonic energy rips through his decayed body, but there's a strange peace. He knows he will be reunited with his beloved Trisha at the Gate. The bloody Ed and horrified Alphonse can only watch as their father's body turns black then shatters into mist, ash, and a chalk-like substance.

"Let the bodies hit the floor."

Ravenclaw lashes out and grabs Naruto's wrist, snapping it with ease. The partially formed Rasengan disperses, as Ravenclaw drives his fist into Naruto's stomach hard enough to create a shockwave. Naruto's eyes widen as he vomits blood, then a left punch nearly sends him to his knees and Ravenclaw's right punch sends Naruto flying through the air leaving a trail of blood.

Ravenclaw turns and grabs Hinata, who was attacking from behind, by the face and tosses her. She tumbles through the air and hits a thick stone wall hard enough to collapse it. Gohan's sword strikes Ravenclaw's neck but fails to cut. Ravenclaw turns and drives his claws into Gohan's stomach and then grabs the bloody wound. With a sadistic grin, he smashes Gohan deep into the earth.

Tenten fires a barrage of weapons at the man, but he claps his hands and the thousand metal projectiles dissolve and reform into an immense chain with a large bladed weight. He swings the chain around and wraps it around Tenten and Neji, who was trying to defend her, then spins them around at high speed. Gai and Rock Lee stop the chain, shattering it in the process, but both people are badly injured from the G force. Rock Lee kicks Ravenclaw into the air and sets him up for the Lotus, but as they are spinning towards the ground, Ravenclaw explodes into metal shrapnel. Lee's bloody form falls to the ground, while the real Ravenclaw emerges from the ground like an undying soul rising from its grave. Gai charges at the man who nearly killed his beloved student, only for land mines created by alchemy and planted by Ravenclaw to detonate underneath him. The blast is powerful enough that one of Gai's legs is torn off. Shizune and Iruka rush to help Team Gai, while the other teams attack.

Ruki and Kyubimon charge towards Ravenclaw covered in chakra flames, but Ravenclaw snaps his fingers and there is a monstrous explosion and the badly burnt forms of Renamon and Ruki crash to the ground fifty meters away from the blast.

Ravenclaw is not affected by intense flame; instead he turns and grabs Growlmon's snout. Then showing immense strength, he picks up and tosses the massive dinosaur like a mattress. Growlmon tumbles across the ground, reverting to Guilmon before he hits a wall. Ravenclaw then backhands Takato with his claws extending, leaving several deep cuts and destroying an eye.

Gargomon opens fire with both guns, but the bullets fail to pierce Ravenclaw's diamond hard skin. Ravenclaw claps his hands and rams his palms into the ground creating an explosion of white light. When the light clears, Ravenclaw is holding a pair of double barrel .50 caliber machine guns. He opens fire on his opponents and there is an explosion of particles. A badly bleeding Jenrya collapses to the ground and a Digitama tumbles next to him, landing in the pooling blood.

Ravenclaw turns and his guns are sliced apart by Takeru's sword, as Angela and Angelo open fire with their holy energy. The holy energy fails to do any damage beyond burning his coat on the edges. His response is to drop the guns and clap his hands. The combination of alchemic and demonic energy compresses the air, then ignites it creating a destructive shockwave that badly injures the angels at close range.

While Ravenclaw badly beats the heroes, the Sins of the Castle Lords watch like proud parents.

"**STOP!"**

Alphonse's cry stops the battle and Malros Ravenclaw, Alchemic Warrior of the Lords, turns to the living suit of armor holding the Philosopher's Stone.

"I'll surrender."

"Al, no!" yells Edward as he struggles to his feet with Winry's help.

"I have to brother! He's too strong!"

"Smart boy. I only need the stone, I don't need you Alphonse Elric," says Ravenclaw, as he pulls a crystal from his pocket. "Equivalent Exchange. I get what I want, you get what you want."

The small blue hexagonal crystal expands from two and half centimeters to two and half meters and becomes transparent revealing an object sealed inside. The object is a nude human, a fourteen year old boy with short blond hair. The eyes of the Elrics, Winry, and the Curtis' widen.

"That's me!" yells Alphonse

"It's a copy of your mortal body," says Ravenclaw. "Human transmutation is a sin because you can't copy a soul. Creating a body without a soul is easy for a person with enough power and skill."

Ravenclaw places his hands on the crystal's surface and a glowing alchemic seal appears below the crystal. A similar seal appears below Al, causing the Philosopher Stone to glow bright and the markings to appear. It happens too fast for Edward to react, then two pillars of light form obscuring the people inside. When the light clears, Alphonse in his human body is lying on the ground next to Edward and slowly regaining consciousness.

"Big brother?"

"Al, you're back!" says Edward with tears in his eyes, then looks up.

Ravenclaw's crystal chamber is now a translucent red stone with Alphonse's armor trapped inside.

"If you could do this, why didn't you tell us? Why did you attack instead??" asks Al.

"You're heroes. I doubt you would give the Philosopher Stone to incarnations of evil unless you had no other choice. The other reason is we wanted you to suffer before you die."

One by one the Sins of the Castle Lords form their auras. Their auras glow bright and become opaque, before they each become spheres of energy that shoot upward, through the cavern ceiling and into the sky. Ravenclaw and the Philosopher Stone glow red, then they disappear in a red flash leaving a glowing red seal on the ground. The seal glows brighter and brighter, and soon objects are being pulled into the alchemic reaction.

"**GRAB THE OTHERS AND RUN!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Central City**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Central City, the capital of Amestris, is shaking and collapsing. It shakes as if under siege by a 9.9 earthquake, but the truth is a far greater disaster. Deep under the city, a demonic/alchemic reaction is consuming the old city and destroying the supports for the new, creating a sinkhole with a terrible crimson light at its core.

The citizens, soldiers, and heroes race to escape the collapsing buildings.

They have help in the form of glowing dragon-armored warrior and a warrior in armor with a robotic arm.

Justimon and ShineGreymon have found their friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of CHAPTER 40: THE RACE Part 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

**New Abilities**

Angel - Lucemon - Pride - Precog Fighting

Spike - Beelzubumon - It should be Gluttony, but I like Greed's powers - Diamond skin

Drusilla - Lilithmon - Lust - Razor nails.

Hikari - Angel

Takeru - Angel

Kairi - Nymph

**Arcs**

**The Search**

As the Elrics looks the Philosopher Stone, the heroes from another world look for their missing friends. They also search for knowledge about their powers.

**The Race**

The stone has been found and it's a race between the heroes, Dante, and the Castle Lords. Ka-Boom!

I need **Chimeras and Monsters**

The Heroes not only have to deal with Dante, the Homunculi, and the corrupt, they also have to deal with the Castle Lords manipulations and there demonic enhanced creations. Any Ideas would be helpful.

**Who should go with the group to the next world?**


	30. THE RACE ARC Part 2

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**TWISTING THE HELLMOUTH LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

Halloween World: Late to the Party

Summary: A pre-Halloween Sleeper awakens to a new, strange world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 41: THE RACE Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Central Burning

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Central City, the capital of Amestris, is burning. The buildings are collapsing into an underground cavern as a red light spreads across the city, infecting the people it touches. Only minutes ago, a demonic alchemist began the destructive alchemic reaction when he acquired the Philosopher Stone and now most of the city is dead.

Only a small group of heroes are able to help the survivors escape.

The aquatic warrior Kairi with her Otamamon partner Sora hanging on her back is running through the streets. The road beneath her collapses, but she uses her control of water to affect her own body and boost her jump. She lands with ease several meters away and turns around releasing a blast of water that shatters a falling pole. She hears a child crying and sees a small girl standing in the street surrounded by falling buildings. Kairi creates a whip of water and uses it to swing down to the sinking rubble and grab the girl.

Edward Elric claps his hands and then uses alchemy to fuse thousands of pieces of rubble into a bridge to allow survivors to reach more stable ground. As the last of the people cross, a falling piece of stone strikes the bridge, shattering it. Edward doesn't let that stop him, jumping over the gap. He falls backwards into the abyss, but his hands are caught and pulled by Winry and Alphonse. Together they pull Edward to relative safety, then together they continue to leave the burning city.

Izumi Curtis delivers a powerful punch that shatters the thick wall of a school, while Sig Curtis carries the children out on his massive shoulders. He's helped by Strong Arm Alchemist Alex Louis Armstrong, who also has immense muscles. They manage to get the children out seconds before the entire school building collapses into the glowing sinkhole.

Mustang snaps his fingers and an explosion of flame tears a path through the clouds of dust and debris. He snaps his fingers again and the raging fires near the path are extinguished. With the path cleared, the other soldiers Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye, Denny Brosh and Maria Ross help the civilians and each other to escape.

Angel and his airborne partner Gabriel plot the path through the collapsing city. He's guided by a new power that allows him to see partially into the future. Spike and Blaze release explosive attacks that destroy rubble in their path and occasional free those trapped by the debris. Drusilla and Lilitha use the former's chakra strings to pull people out of the forming pits and use ice arrows to extinguish the burning buildings in their path.

The eyes of many citizens widen at the angelic beings who rescue them from the collapsing city. Angelo and Angela soar using their huge feathery wings, but Takeru and Hikari have also grown feathery wings. These wings appeared when they had to save a woman's child from falling into the abyss and as far as the citizens are concerned they are the messengers of heaven.

The Tamers jump from collapsing building to collapsing building. Jenrya is still carrying the egg containing his partner, while the other Digimon have taken their larger forms of Growlmon and Kyubimon to carry the injured. Even Ruki and Takato are carrying people more than triple their body weight from rooftop to rooftop to escape the burning streets. A large building begins to collapse towards them, when a figure appears and destroys the entire structure with one blow. As the dust clears, the Tamers see the floating form of Justimon.

"Let's go!" says Justimon, taking a super sentai Kamen rider pose.

"Show off," mutters Ruki under her breath.

At the edge of the city, Iruka and Shizune are tending to the wounded but the numbers are immense and the resources are few. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Anko also help to carry the wounded, while using their immense summon creatures for transport. The citizens are terrified of the immense toads, snakes, and slugs, but they'd rather have an unpleasant trip then die in the city.

Maito Gai and Rock Lee deliver punches that shatter rubble and knock away falling debris. Neji also delivers air blows with his juken that knock pieces of concrete, wood, and metal away from people on the ground. Tenten throws a barrage of spikes with wires connected to their heads. The spikes become embedded deep into the walls, while the wires form a net that catching the falling rubble long enough for people to escape.

A wave of crimson energy explodes from the center of the hole, but ShineGreymon releases his own solar blast. The golden-white blast strikes the blood red mist-like energy and creates an inverted V-shaped cut in the wave. Those behind ShineGreymon survive unharmed, but those caught in the red light disintegrate into white lights.

The surviving Homunculi Lust and Envy don't help anyone; instead they quickly escape the dying city.

"How did you find us, Ryo!?" asks Takato, as he lands on solid ground

"A couple of catgirls named Isabella and Clara."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Castle of the Lords.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep with the Castle of the Lords, Malvos Ravenclaw is conducting another experiment with the Philosopher Stone. The stone has already changed from its first use. The crimson crystal is larger than before and pulsating with energy. Sealed inside it, the once noble suit of armor has mutated into a fearsome armor more suited to a demon of hell. The red light helps increases the menace of the armor.

Malvos claps his hands and places them on the stone. In a burst of red light and electrical energy, the floor is covered in an immense alchemic seal. A second clap and the circular wall of the round chamber is also covered. He releases his wings and flies up to the ceiling, covering it with a third seal, which links with the ones on the wall and floor

Three figures walk into the chamber. They are humanoid stone golems each standing two meters tall with lean muscular bodies, no hair, grey stone skin, and grey stone eyes. Each one is about as male as a child's doll and each carries a large container. Each container can hold over 35 liters (9 gallons). Each of the golems places their container on a certain point on the floor array. Then each golem turns and leaves the chamber.

Malvos touches each barrel and the drums are quickly covered in seals as well. He then walks over to the Philosopher's Stone and pulls out three large Devil Stone. He places the dark tainted stone on the glowing red surface of the famous crystal and the devil stone sinks into the surface like a coin into gel. As the stone is absorbed, the light of the stone changes from bright red to a dark red-purple. As he inserts the second stone, the aura of dark energy increases as does the aura of menace. Malvos is unharmed by the demonic aura, but an ordinary human would die from the shock to their system at the blood lust and killer intent. He inserts the third stone and the aura increases in size and density, swirling around the crystal like a predatory animal composed of evil mist.

Malvos Ravenclaw claps his hands above his head and generates bolts of lightning from the energy flowing through him. He then slams his palms into the ground and activates the array. Every line and symbol of the array covering the interior of the chamber glows with crimson light, which then shifts to dark purple, then to pure white flame. Each of the containers glows white, then dissolves into particles of light. Those particles swirl around before coming back together into human-shaped forms.

The first is a tall, muscular humanoid composed of a dense liquid metal with glowing blue eyes. Slowly the smooth face changes and forms human features, followed by the rest of the body. Soon, there is a perfect, extremely detailed, statue of a man composed of liquid metal. The metal quickly changes color and texture giving the man dark eyes, dark skin, and a bald head. He looks like a younger, more powerful version of Basque Grand, Iron-Blood Alchemist, without the black mustache.

The second is a more horrific creation. Black bones covered in crimson liquid rise from the ground, which are filled with organs and blood vessels, then covered in dense muscle tissue. The skin and hair is the last to form on the body, giving the man dark eyes, pale skin, and long black hair tied in a ponytail. He looks like he could be the son of Zolf J. Kimbly, Red Lotus Alchemist, and instead of seals tattooed on his hands he has small toothy mouths that have the same unnatural smile as the fox faced creation.

The third is a tall humanoid composed of crimson crystal. As he stands, steam rises from the crystals, which go from opaque red to clear revealing a "human" inside. The thin layer of ice-clear crystal cracks, shatters, and falls away to reveal the creation. He has red eyes, light skin, and long frost white hair done in a ponytail. He looks like a younger, albino version of Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist.

As one, the three drop to one knee and bow before Malvos Ravenclaw. A wave of dark magic causes clothing to appear on them. Gunmetal gray on the first, black and blood red on the second and pure white on the third.

"I name you, Ferrum, Sang, and Isaz. You possess the powers of fire, slaughter, and cold death. You will now use those powers in my name and the names of the Castle Lords. Central has fallen. You will destroy North City, South City, East City, and West City for our Lords. This is my command!"

"Yes, Lord Ravenclaw."

"After Amestris' souls have been devoured, Xing to the far East, Creta to the West, Aerugo to the South, and Drachma to the North will follow."

"Ambitious," comes a female voice.

"With you by my side, how can I fail, Mae?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

East City

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a few days since Central City was destroyed and the country of Amestris has descended into chaos. After the devastating loss of life in Lior, the country's military strength was badly weakened. Now with more of the military and the government destroyed the chaos and fear is growing. Many thought the destruction was the result of a new weapon from Dracma or Xing, while others thought it was caused by the work of rogue alchemists.

The truth was revealed days after the destruction, with the coming of the chimera. It wasn't a small group of human chimera or a couple thousand animal chimera, instead it was millions of demonic chimera. These armies of chimera destroyed each of the four remaining major cities within hours, killing nearly the entire population.

The nine main types of chimera were what shocked the ninja heroes gathered in East City. Massive raccoon dogs with rocky crystalline fur and huge tails, massive two-tailed cats covered in flames, armored turtle-like creatures, immense fire-breathing demonic apes with long tails, freakish crosses between horses and whales, giant slug-like creatures covered in corrosive slime, flying beetles with sharp blades and wings, massive ox creatures with tentacles, and immense multi-tailed foxes. The nine forms of the nine tailed beasts from their world.

Hunters attack and destroy most of the state alchemists and soldiers.

Female aquatic warrior Kairi with the Otamamon Sora on her back dances in a circle gathering water from the river around her body, creating a swirling spherical mass. The intense spinning water stops the attacks of the stone armored raccoon dogs and the bullets of one panicking soldier, before he is disemboweled by the chimera. Kairi spins around and swipes at the tanuki with clawed fingers, releasing four blades of water. The blades strike one chimera and cut clean through causing the creature to fall into bloody pieces. Kairi continues to dance and claw, like a strange combination of tiger form kung fu and Tai Chi, releasing a barrage of blades. Kairi hears the scream of a mother and child, and extends her protective shell into a watery tentacle that grabs the legs of the chimera that was about to kill the woman and infant. With a crack of the water whip, the chimera goes beyond the speed of sound before striking the ground. The G forces alone are enough to shatter every bone and rupture all the vital organs.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, defends a large group of fleeing people. Winry, with help from Alphonse, was able to create a replacement from the full steel automail prosthetic that was destroyed by the demonic Ravenclaw. Edward claps his hands and places his palms on the ground, creating a wall of long stone and metal spikes between the injured citizens and the ravenous feline chimera. Several chimera try to get over the barrier by climbing the side of a building like giant cockroaches, but Ed creates a halberd and uses a pillar to launch himself at them. At the same time, Alphonse Elric does a bit of alchemy by causing the road beneath the chimera to collapse into the flooded sewers, then extends some of the wall spikes to create bars over the cages.

The turtle chimera don't have aggressive weapons, but they smash through entire buildings causing them to collapse. Spike and Blaze kick two poles causing them to snap and fall on a turtle, causing the creature to slow but not causing any injuries to the living tank. It's slowed down long enough for the two leather-clad bikers to land on either side and push their shotguns into the creature's unarmored upper face. Twin blasts of flame shred flesh and shatter bone, before destroying what can be called a brain. The creature continues to try to escape and charge for several minutes without a head, but the blood loss is severe and the turtle creature soon dies and crystallizes, shattering under the weight of the rubble.

Team Gai is fighting a group of fire-breathing chimera apes, preventing them from reaching the main road where the civilians are escaping with the aid of the few remaining soldiers. Since primates have the same structure as humans the hand to hand combat techniques used by Gai and Rock Lee are effective. The only problem is that each of the apes generates intense heat that burns clothing and causes minor burns to their combat trained skin. Neji delivers Juken blows, but since it's the pressurized chakra hitting the targets instead of his finger tips, he doesn't get burnt. Tenten's barrage of metal is far more effective against the apes since after impaling they superheat and burn the flesh. Some of the lighter metal coated weapons melt and burn into the wounds.

Growlmon and Kyubimon are attacking the freakish whale-horses. Terriermon is still in the egg after his disastrous battle in Central and Jenrya is badly injured. The whale-horses release jets of superheated steam which are mixed with toxic vapors. It's similar to smog, except it's extremely hot and extremely corrosive. The vapors are powerful enough to cause metal to corrode and stone to crumble. It also causes a couple of slow citizens to dissolve into blood-soaked bones. Growlmon releases immense fiery blasts that create shockwaves in the toxic steam, before incinerating the milky white flesh of the chimera. Kyubimon's own mystical flames pierce the creatures, instead of just setting them ablaze

High in the air, the winged Team Angel is fighting a swarm of beetle-like insects. Takeru, Angelo, Hikari, and Angela are all covered in small cuts from the poison-coated organic blades of the insects. The claws of the creatures are like daggers and the wings of the creatures are as sharp as swords. The holy arrows of Angewomon Angela have taken out several of the swarm and so has the Heaven's Knuckle attack of Angemon Angelo. The beetles struck by holy energy ignite into white flames as they fall out of the sky. Most of them burn up before they can even hit the ground. Takeru's sword has sent a dozen more to the ground in pieces and Hikari's illusions have caused several to turn on each other. It's still a difficult fight since there are so many and many of them are carrying bombs for aerial bombardment.

Jiraiya and Tsunade summon their giant toads and slugs to face the demonic slug chimera. Tsunade's partner almost mistakes the attackers for clones of her father until she notices that they only have one tail. Tsunade's partner generates a spray of sticky acid which counters the toxic bubbles generated by the demon slugs. Jiraiya's toad Gamabunta releases a spray of oil that coats the skins of each slug chimera before Jiraiya ignites the stream. The burning oil heats the fluids in each slug until they either dissolve or burst.

Anko's snakes wrap around the muscular chimera and their barbed tentacles, preventing movement before driving their fangs in deep. The venom doesn't stop the chimera, but does slow them down long enough for Anko to get close. She curves her hand like a striking snake, then drives her fingers into the chest of the first chimera pulling out a devil stone when she pulls her hand out. As the stone is removed, the creature crystallizes and is shattered by the serpent coils. She kills another two in the same manner, then the fourth chimera breaks free and attacks her. As he gets close, a snake shoots out of her sleeve into the bull-like mouth, down the throat, and bursts out of the chest holding the devil stone. As the stone drops into Anko's bloody hand, the creature's body crystallizes and the snake tears itself out shattering the statue.

Gohan is insane.

That is what Naruto and Hinata are thinking as the former Kyubi no Yokai kills kitsune chimera after kitsune chimera. He fights like the craziest of blood knights instead of a stoic daiyoukai warrior and the reason becomes clear with his words.

"Worthless imitations. Disgracing the name of Nine Tails. Die! **Die! DIE!!!**"

The rest of his words almost cause Hinata to faint and turn both their faces the color of ripe apples.

Gohan's sword slices through the tails with ease, despite them being powerful enough to destroy buildings. The blade cuts through clawed limbs, despite the flesh being as hard as iron and the bones stronger than steel rebar. The demonic sword pierces organs before dismembering the bodies, and only then are the devil stones destroyed ending the torture. As the result the ground is covered in crystallizing blood and crumbling body parts

Iruka and Shizune help the survivors escape the city with the help of Masaru Daimon, Justimon, and ShineGreymon to help clear the rubble and deal with any chimera that gets away from the others. In the shadows, they are followed by Lust and Envy, the two surviving Homunculi beyond Izumi's son Wrath.

On the roof of the tallest remaining building, Ferrum stands watching the carnage. He claps his palms and reverts into an animated liquid metal statue. The dense, liquid metal flows outward crackling with alchemic energy before transforming into a thousand solid gun barrels. The guns click then release a million rounds a minute in all directions. Each of those massive bullets produces trails of dark energy as they travel at speeds faster than sound. These poisonous blood bullets rain down on the cities especially the military targets, piercing metal and creating deep craters in thick concrete. Humans that come into contact with the toxic bullets turn black and then shatter into a lifeless chalk-like substance. In minutes, over ninety percent of the East City survivors are dust in the wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside City

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The trains and roads are filled with people trying to escape the hell on earth that East City has become. There are many people with various injuries treated with bandages and stitches. Some of the walking wounded are missing limbs and there are many children orphaned by the chimera attack. The pain, hatred, fear, and depression is clear to see on the faces of the people.

"This is insane," cries Winry. "They already have the stone, why are they killing everyone!?"

The girl is beginning to shake looking down at her blood stained hands. She has treated many gruesome injuries as an automail mechanic, she even helped with Ed's surgery after he lost his arm and leg, but the stress is getting to her. Edward grabs her hands and the shaking slows.

"We'll stop them, Winry."

"But..."

"We will stop them."

"Monster!!"

The group turns to see more people panicking and running away from an area of the train station. A burst of blue energy strikes one of the train cars causing it to explode. The Scourge, ninjas, and alchemists try to control the crowd and prevent more people from being injured.

The cause of the energy blast is revealed as Envy of the Sins, servant of the castle lords. Its grotesque form is a giant blue-green irised eyeball with many long fleshy tentacles. It's grown larger since the battle under Central and some of the elongated tentacles are covered in slime.

"Yes. The fear. The pain. All of them are food for a Sin," says the monster without a mouth, the words simply resonating in the minds of the terrified people. "More!"

One of the slimy tentacles snaps like a whip and strikes several people with the translucent colorless slime. As the semi-liquid comes in contact with their skin, they start screaming in terror and attacking other people trying to take what they have. Some simple try to steal food and possessions, while those driven into insanity try to steal blood and life. The tentacles extend towards a blonde woman who's trying to protect a group of children.

Suddenly, a metal spike pierces the side of the giant eye. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, stands in front of the Sin. The demon pulls out the spike with one of its tentacles, causing a burst of purple blood before it heals itself. It sends its tentacles towards Edward, but Ed claps his hands and converts the steel of his new automail arm into a blade. He dances past the attacks, swinging his blade in arcs that sever the tentacles. Edward gets closer and closer to the demon, and when the creature destroys the ground in an attempt to stop Ed's advancement, Edward jumps off a wall and a bench. Edward avoids the frantic tentacles and the blue energy blasts it releases like a machine gun from its iris, then drives his blade deep into the creature's pupil.

Edward is assault by mental images. Himself as child envying other children who had fathers. Himself envying those who had greater alchemic knowledge. Himself wishing he still had someone like Winry. Even, himself wishing he had the authority and height of other people at Central. He also sees the desires of others for the people and objects of other people. It's a deep depression and hatred in souls of people, warped and enhanced by demons like Envy.

Edward rips the blade upward sending a large amount of purple blood into the air. He claps his hands at his side, then rams both palms into the bloody wound. He creates a spark between the walls of the cut and manipulates the oxygen level to create an explosion of fire similar to the signature technique of his commander Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. The blast is powerful enough to nearly tear the giant eyeball in half causing it to spray blood and viscous fluid in all directions. Edward claps his palms and to the amazement of the audience, the demon cringes at the sound.

A dense sphere of liquid forms between Edward's palms drawing in the air around Edward. Edward releases the pressurized liquid gases and the sudden expansion of the super-cold gases drops the temperature and freezes the regenerating eyeball and its tentacles. Edward claps his hands and creates a visible shockwave in the air that shatters the demonic ice statue into a million pieces.

Each frozen fragment glows blue, then dissolves into glowing particles that flow into a central spherical mass. The glowing sphere soon forms tentacles and is about to solidify into a regenerated demon, when Ed's metal palm pierces the sphere. There is flash of lightning as the Fullmetal Alchemist pumps his alchemic energy into the sphere disrupting the demonic energy. The blue sphere turns into a ball of white flame before imploding, then exploding outward in an energy wave. The energy disperses and Ed stands, his steel automail arm scorched, glowing and smoking from the heat.

"**We Will Stop Them!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Castle

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Envy is Dead?"

Malvos Ravenclaw, Alchemist Warrior of the Lords stands before the corrupted Philosopher's Stone, which has grown larger to over thirty meters in height. Inside its crimson depths, the armor that was once the body of kind-hearted Alphonse Elric has mutated into a horrific metal demon, like a suit of ancient samurai armor made a thousand times more menacing. The light from the crystal encasing it makes it look blood stained and the white lights emitted from the eyes, mouth, and sides of the chest make it look almost alive.

"Yes," says Mae, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you upset that one of your creators is dead?"

"Not in the slightest," says Ravenclaw with a smirk. "Envy's death only helps me."

Ravenclaw bends down and draws a seal on the stone floor. This seal is not alchemy, but a demonic sigil, designed to channel the power of demonic entities. These sigils can be used to seal and summon dark entities from different places, times, and dimension. As he writes the final rune, the sigil lights up with a dark purple glow. Ravenclaw pulls a Devil Stone from his coat and places it in the center of the sigil, where it begins to pulsate with energy.

"You should know Mae, that the Sins are energy based creatures. They are dark emotions and black magic given flesh, but the complete destruction of their physical forms leaves them vulnerable until they can create new bodies."

Ravenclaw touches the edge of the sigil and the light increases. Streams of dark energy flow from the mystical symbol into the demonic crystal. There is a screaming sound and a black entity is pulled into the crystal, turning it completely black like a piece of obsidian

As the sigil fades away, Ravenclaw picks up the black crystal, which is now covered in frost and ice. Wiping away the ice from one facet of the crystal, Ravenclaw looks into the dark depths and sees a blue eye reflected in the crystal. He can hear a voice screaming many things in his mind, most of them requesting and demanding what is not in their possession.

The dark alchemist walks towards the glowing corrupted Philosopher Stone and places the black devil stone on the surface of the crimson stone. The black crystal sinks into the red crystal as if the immense crystal was composed of watery gel. As the black crystal flows into it, it dissolves into a pitch darkness that disperses throughout the entire crystal. The Philosopher Stone darkens from the injected evil, then grows from thirty to forty meters in height, regaining its crimson color in the process. The crimson light, the demonic aura of the crystal, is brighter and the air is filled with energy.

Ravenclaw closes his right hand into a fist and alchemic and demonic energy crackles across its surface like blue-tinted white and black-tinted purple lightning.

"What is your plan?" says Mae.

"Find out where my parents are and then arrange for the Alchemists and Ninjas to get that information."

"You have little faith in your creators?"

"I only have faith in our masters, the Lords!" says Ravenclaw, his aura burning. "It doesn't matter who wins, we benefit either way."

"I knew there was a reason I desired you."

Ravenclaw raises his hand and ten crystals rise from the ground. Each octagonal crystal is over two meters in length and over one meter wide. Inside each crystal is a sleeping humanoid.

The first crystal contains Kakashi Hatake, while the second and third contain Sakura Haruno and Sai of ROOT. The fourth crystal contains Kurenai Yuhi with the fifth and sixth containing Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. The seventh contains Asuma Sarutobi, while the last three contain Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. They all wear black bands around their necks like dog collars, with devil stones connected by chains. They also have black arm bands on their wrists, each embedded with smaller stones. Kiba and Kurenai have a smaller crystals hanging from their necks, with Kiba's stone being dark purple and Kurenai's stone being white and pink.

"Perfect."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of CHAPTER 41: THE RACE Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

**New Abilities**

Angel - Lucemon - Pride - Precog Fighting

Spike - Beelzubumon - It should be Gluttony, but I like Greed's powers - Diamond skin

Drusilla - Lilithmon - Lust - Razor nails.

Hikari - Angel

Takeru - Angel

Kairi - Nymph

**Arcs**

**The Search**

As the Elrics looks the Philosopher Stone, the heroes from another world look for their missing friends. They also search for knowledge about their powers.

**The Race**

The stone has been found and it's a race between the heroes, Dante, and the Castle Lords. Ka-Boom!

I need **Chimeras and Monsters**

The Heroes not only have to deal with Dante, the Homunculi, and the corrupt, they also have to deal with the Castle Lords manipulations and there demonic enhanced creations. Any Ideas would be helpful.

**Who should go with the group to the next world?**


	31. THE RACE ARC Part 3

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

**Twisting the Hellmouth**.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**Halloween World: Late to the Party**

Summary: As the war draws to a close, the sleeper awakes.

.org/Story-19265/

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 42: THE RACE Part 3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Message**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a couple days since East City became a Hell on Earth. It's also been several days since they fought and killed the demonic Envy of the Castle Lords and regained some of their hope. The large group of alchemists and ninjas have stopped in a remote town to rest, recover, and plan their next battle against the demonic forces now plaguing the world of alchemy.

Currently, the group is standing in an abandoned bar in the town where they set up camp.

"We should take the battle to the Sins," says Spike. "They're the ones controlling the chimera and I'll bet fifty quid that Ravenclaw is working for them."

"That may be true, but we don't know where the Sins are," says Angel. "With the exception of Envy, they don't attack directly. They'll continue to hide, feeding off the world's negative emotions while their creations continue to slaughter."

"There has to be a way to find those bloody bastards!"

"Help. Help me."

The group turns at the voice calling for help and find a small child in the streets. The child is only ten years old at the most with tear-filled blue eyes, pale dirty skin, and long tangled blonde hair. She's dressed in a blood stained pale dress and dark shoes, and is holding her badly injured arm while walking with a bandaged leg.

Tsunade and Shizune, the two medical ninja, are first to react, followed by Kairi. They quickly grab the girl and bring her inside. Kairi's water manipulation removes the layer of dirt and dried blood covering the girl's skin, while Shizune begins to treat the minor wounds. Tsunade treats the major infected wounds she finds on the arm and leg, and the internal injuries she also find. The green glow of the medical chakra illuminates the interior of the formerly abandoned building

"Monsters."

"I know child," says Tsunade. "Try to rest."

"Edward... Elric??'

Ed jumps up and walks over to the girl.

"I'm Edward Elric."

"You... are a hero... You help... the people."

"Yes. You should rest."

"Magic... Map."

Edward looks confused until the injured girl's tiny hand pulls a folded piece of paper from her pocket. Edward takes the paper and unfolds it to reveal a complete map of Amestris with the border countries indicated. What's strange is that there are six points marked with the Latin names Superbia, Avaritia, Luxuria, Gula, Ira, and Acedia. There is also a dark point over East City marked Invidia. The Scourge recognize the Latin names of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"How... How did you get this!?"

"Monster dropped it... while chasing me. I hide in the sewer... and grabbed it... when monster leave," says the girl, coughing up a small amount of blood as Tsunade heals and cleans her lungs. "Injured old man... say bring it to Edward Elric... Fullmetal Alchemist... Hero of the People."

"I think it's time to bring the battle to them," says Ed as he looks at the Map. "Gula - Gluttony is located on an abandoned farm to the East, while Acedia - Sloth is located in a mansion in the mountains near a mining town. They're both roughly the same distance away, so we should split into two groups and take out both."

"Woah! Ed... Aren't you moving at a little quickly?"

"If we move slowly, the Castle Lords will devour this world."

"Mustang your group will stay here at home base with your soldiers. Iruka, Shizune, Izumi, Sig, and Wrath, you stay with them .If something goes wrong, you'll be able to rescue and heal the injured."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Castle Lords**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Malvos Ravenclaw, Alchemist Warrior of the Castle Lord, stands before a mirror comprised of a rectangular plate of polished black crystal. The image shown in the mirror is the vision of the little girl done in blues and purples. The crystal also vibrates producing the sound.

"What is this?" says Mae, appearing behind her lover.

"The sight and hearing of a survivor. I had my creations pull a random child survivor from a group before killing them. A little manipulation of memory and the girl wandered straight to the little group of heroes. The medical ninja won't figure out the manipulation or find the surveillance crystal because of the level of youki contamination. She delivered the map, which not only shows locations but contains a powerful compulsion charm to seek out the places indicated."

"Clever. Will the child be able to remember the truth??"

"No. I completely destroyed the little survivor's original memories. The created memories are far less traumatic and will be accepted as the truth. Those memories indicate her friends and family are still alive, and they give her hope. If the girl survives, she will not be able to say anything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gluttony's Farm**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At first glance, the farm that houses the demonic Gluttony is normal. Then you encounter the enchantments as you move towards it. The first weave of magic is designed to repel people, making them want to leave the area and forget the reason they had come to that farm. The second weave of magic is designed to fill the hearts of people with mind-numbing fear to render them helpless. The third weave of magic is designed to destroy a person's sense of time and direction, leaving them to wander lost.

Team Scourge are able to pierce the weaves of magic, creating a path for the Elrics, Team Gai, and Team Naruto to follow. As they pierce the barrier, day turns to night and it feels like the coldest night of autumn. The crops are a pale yellow-brown, making dry sounds in the faint cold wind. The animals are unnaturally silent and the cold air is foul with the smell of rotting vegetables, rotting meat, and blood.

Angel notices a cow moving towards them and his enhanced sense of smell can detect the necrosis. He looks at the animal closely and notices that the eyes are milky white and the skin has several open wounds that smell of an evil aura. The cow is joined by several more plus a couple of horses, goats, and chickens. The former vampires and Digimon can detect that these animals are dead and animated by demonic power.

"I hate zombies!" says Spike, before driving his hardened fist into the head of a cow. The fist instantly crushes the weakened skull bone and crushes the brain, sending red-purple and black fluids into the air and onto the ground. Spike pulls his black slime covered hand from the destroyed head, but the bovine zombie doesn't stop. Instead its skin tears off to reveal bloody bone and muscle tissue. The bones shift and form long spikes, while serpentine creatures composed of sinewy organic fibers emerge from the muscles. The crushed head mutates into a mass of barbed tentacles. The other cows have also transformed into skinless abominations with barbed tentacles coming out of the stained mouths of their long horned heads.

Two of the zombie cows charge at Spike, but Blaze draws his shotguns and opens fire. The twin blasts shatter the legs of the cows, sending them tumbling to the ground. They still try to rise despite the loss of their limbs, so Spike goes through hand seals then releases a burst of fire from his mouth. The massive fireball incinerates the cows, reducing even the bones to ashes.

Drusilla dances out of the path of the horns, then fires an ice arrow into the ground beneath their hooves. The extremely cold ice reduces friction to almost nothing despite the weight of the bovine monsters, causing them to tumble and slid across the ground. While they're vulnerable, Lilitha the Lilithmon releases corrosive poison into the zombies. The poison causes the flesh to dissolve into black and purple ooze, and even the bones are destroyed by the gaseous Digimon toxins.

Angel's hand covered in chakra-fueled lightning cuts through the last of the bovines. The blows hotter than the surface of the sun incinerate flesh and bone in their path, causing serpentine tendrils to ignite and organs to burst. The first blows fail to stop the creatures since they are dead animated by demonic energy and have no need for nervous systems or hearts to keep moving. The next few blows remove legs and decapitate completely, leaving what remains to struggle on the ground until it's incinerated.

Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse like chicken, when the chicken isn't trying to eat them. The animated dead chickens have mutated into far more intimidating creatures. They have grown from round grain eaters into long raven-like creatures with long necks, sharp beaks, long grey feathers stained with crimson and long wings capable of flight. Ed transforms the steel of his automail arm into an extremely sharp hardened blade, then begins to slice through the birds, taking care to avoid the poisoned beaks and claws. His younger brother tries to draw alchemic arrays, but they scratched away by the birds. Finally, Alphonse claps his hands out of instinct and there is a burst of flame that reduces half a dozen chickens into zombie barbeque.

The horses have become savage, wild creatures composed of fire and ash. The zombies charge at the members of Team Gai, smoke and sparks trailing from their hooves and streams of fire shooting from their mouths. Neji is forced to use his heavenly spin to protect himself from several streams of fire. As the fire streams stop, Neji comes out of the spin and fires two chakra air bursts from his palms. The air projectiles cause two of the horses to stumble, and Tenten takes advantage by sending a dozen kunai daggers connected by ninja wire at the horses. The daggers and wire rapidly heat and melt, but it does keep them together long enough for the daggers wrapped in explosive notes to hit their targets. The explosion blasts the horses into pieces which crumble into burning ash and bone fragments.

Rock Lee avoids the ash and flames of his opponents. As he moves through the air, he pulls out nunchaku and spins them before extending the chain several meters. The chain wraps around the necks of the final horses attacking him and with a yank pulls them into the air with a burst of strength. As Rock Lee whips the chain down, the horses fall to Earth like fiery meteorites and create explosions of ash and dust as they impact. As the dust clears, all that remains is ash and fragmented bone in the craters.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze leaps into the air to avoid an assassin armed with a kama (sickle).The assassin stands five foot eleven dressed in tattered tan and brown cloth with rope wrapped around their wrists, waist, throat, and ankles. Naruto's opponent also has cloth covered feet, glove covered hands, and a dark cloth mask with white hair. The scarecrow moves at superhuman speed, trying to slice Naruto into little pieces. The leader is joined by a dozen other lesser made scarecrows armed with altered farm weaponry.

Hinata Hyuuga goes to help, but is attacked by thorny vines and plant pods filled with corrosive liquid. She turns to see semi-humanoid creatures made of green and brown plant-like matter, mostly composed of wicker-like vines and roots. The leader of the crop creatures is a female humanoid standing five foot three composed of dense vines and roots with long wild red-pink hair that makes her look like a bizarre exotic flower from a distance.

Gohan jumps into the air to avoid a massive hand that bursts from the ground. The massive hand is composed of bone and black tar-like liquid, and is covered in the faces of various animals. A massive monster rises from the ground that resembles a cross between a bull and an ape composed of bones and tar. On the bull-like head is a humanoid composed of tar with glowing red-purple eyes. The liquid tar flows from the humanoid into the giant and out again.

Gohan smiles and pulls out his sword.

"This is getting interesting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sloth's Manson**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sloth's mansion used to belong to a wealthy land owner who owned the mine the town below was built on. When the coal mine ran dry, the mountain town was abandoned. The owner tried to force people to stay with armed men, not wanting to lose his absolute control and power. Instead a single villager with a stolen gun put a bullet into the man's dark heart. The villagers escaped and the man's former allies destroyed the only bridge leading to the town to hide their crimes.

When teams Tamers, Angel, and Sennin managed to pierce the barriers around the town, they thought they had been dropped into a Halloween nightmare. The decaying wooden buildings had darkened to near black and the windows and doors were illuminated by a fiery orange light.

The mansion proved to be worse with black wood and stone gothic architecture, red-purple stained glass windows, and black stone fountains filled with crimson blood instead of water. After avoiding the needle-like grass shooting from the lawn, the crystallized blood arrows shot from the fountains, and streams of corrosive liquid sprayed by the mansion's gargoyles, the heroes managed to make it inside the building.

That's when it got worse.

The Tamers are lost in an endless labyrinth of living walls. The dark leathery walls not only block the paths of their victims, but also try to absorb and devour them. Some parts of the walls even form toothy vertical mouths with barbed tongues to devour those smart and/or fast enough to avoid the walls. Takato, Ruki, and Jenrya with their Digimon have blasted a hundred walls into bloody pieces, but they are slowed by quicksand-like floors and ceilings that drip sticky resin.

Now, a humanoid wrapped in paper and fabric emerges from one of walls. The creature has long limbs with spidery clawed fingers and eight segmented legs extending from her back and tipped with hook-like barbs. The face is hidden in the folds of fabric, but two shining round eyes can be seen in the darkness.

The Angels face the original owner's prize collection of medieval armor from around the world. The suits were too large and clumsy to steal, so they were left behind when the town was abandoned. Now they move like Alphonse Elric's former body and are animated by demonic energy. Since most of the suits of armor have their helmets stored separately, they are called Durahans. The blade of Takashi slices through the medieval steel with ease, but the demonic power is like a magnetic force holding the sliced pieces together. The holy energy attacks of Angel Digimon Angelo and Angela cause the armor to collapse lifeless to the ground, but only until the holy power fades and the demonic magic can be recast on the metal.

Suddenly, a new knight appears from the darkness. The armored demon is dressed in dark blue and grey lupine themed armor with a helmet shaped like a wolf's head. The chest armor, pauldrons (shoulder armor), and round shield all depict Cerberus, the three headed hound which guards the gates of Hades, to prevent those who have crossed the river Styx from ever escaping. He also carries a short black sword in his right hand that radiates evil murderous intent.

The Sennin face some of the most challenging opponents. Their opponents are translucent phantoms that have leapt from the stained glass windows into reality. Their bodies are as solid as smoke and moonlight, making them nearly impossible to hit, but each phantom is able to hit their ninja targets with sharp glass blades.

The leader of the phantoms is a black haired woman dressed in white bandages, thin black chains, and a long blood red dress. She floats in the darkness beyond the reflection of the numerous mirrors and reflective surfaces. The phantom queen doesn't fight herself, but generates diabolic illusions that distort all five senses and false phantoms to allow the true glass phantoms opportunities to strike.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gluttony's Farm**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the battles continue, only the leaders of monsters remain and the heroes focus on fighting them. This is not an easy win since the leaders of the creatures are far more powerful and cunning. The battle is so chaotic that the opponents have changed.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze forms a dozen Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) that surround the Scarecrow, but the Scarecrow moves at supernatural speeds and slices each clone open with his sickle weapon. The clones explode into smoke and Naruto finds himself holding the blade back with a kunai. Naruto only has a split second to jump clear as the kama cuts through the kunai's hardened steel blade.

Hinata appears behind Scarecrow and tries to deliver juken strikes to its back, but Scarecrow does a spin kick that strikes Hinata in the jaw. She barely moves out of the way as Scarecrow's two feet hit the ground where her head was, creating a small crater in the dead soil. Hinata pushes herself up with her hands and spins her legs striking Scarecrow in the back of the legs. Scarecrow flips in midair and lands on his feet and continues his bloodlust.

Scarecrow releases a torrent of fire from its "mouth", which almost incinerates Hinata. She is saved by Gohan who creates a barrier between the flame and Hinata before charging towards Scarecrow. Gohan's sword moves faster than the eye can see and soon Scarecrow's clothing is torn and crimson blood sprays from dozens of wounds. Scarecrow stops a fatal slash with his kama only to see Gohan's superior blade cut a centimeter into his own blade.

The strawman monster jumps back and lands several meters away. Scarecrow glows with a dark blue-purple aura and there is a sound like the flapping of the wings of a thousand birds. The blade of the kama turns black as it's covered in crackling dark blue lightning. The lightning becomes stronger and stronger, mixing with supernatural black lightning. Then Scarecrow moves towards team Naruto, accelerating faster and faster before vanishing completely. Gohan stagger as blood sprays from his sides and Scarecrow appears several meters behind him. There are no fatal wounds due to his reflexes, but the wounds are still gruesome. The scarecrow charges up another attack, the dark lightning crawling across his body and into his weapon.

Tenten spins in the air and releases a volley of extremely sharp bladed weaponry. The dozens of spikes and daggers are stopped by the Plant Queen's wall of vines, which then whip towards Tenten. A blow from the massive supernatural vines would be enough to shatter bones and damage organs, if not tear her completely in half. Neji saves her. He jumps off the vine attacking him, grabs Tenten out of the air, and then uses an air burst juken strike against the vines to push them clear of the attack.

Rock Lee runs around the Plant Queen before delivering a kick that should have sent her flying into the air but fails because of elastic vines that extend into the ground and anchor her. She then grabs his leg and swings the young taijutsu expert into the ground hard enough to create a giant crater. The Plant Queen then tries to shatter the leg, but Maito Gai saves his student by kicking the Plant Queen in the back of the head.

Gai winces as he lands since the red-pink petals are not only odd looking, but steel hard with sharp edges. The Plant Queen releases a shower of petals and pollen from her wrists, which swirls around Gai creating a smoke screen. The poison coated petals also slice Gai like a thousand tiny blades, over and over again. He jumps through the slicing walls of the vortex in order to avoid the fist of the Plant Queen, her blow creating a massive ten meter radius crater in the ground and sending large rock fragments and dust into the air.

The massive tar and bone form of the Chimera King sinks into the burning earth as Angel and Spike use their magma swamp technique. It causes the massive creature to ignite, creating a living tower of fire. Gabriel fires spears of light into the body causing a series of large explosions, while Digimon Demon Lord Blaze releases fiery blasts of his shotguns into the monster's head, creating larger explosions. The black humanoid standing on the head leaps into the air as the body explodes into burning black fragments and fragmented bones. Alphonse Elric helps the Scourge by using his alchemy to turn the surrounding soil into a thick wall to contain the burning remains.

The black humanoid known as the Chimera King rises high into the air using giant bat-like wings composed of the same tar-like substance. The black ooze hardens into a suit of organic armor with sharp claws on the fingers and toes, immense bat wings, horns on the head, rows of spikes on the limbs, and a long tail ending in long barbed spikes. The Chimera King raises his arms and a black mist emerges from his body which gathers together to create shadowy forms that resemble chimeras. The translucent shadows darken as they get closer to the ground and the chimeras become real.

"**Hyoton: Hama no Ya!"**

Drusilla, held in the arms of the flying Lilitha, releases a shining blue-white arrow which pierces the chest of the Chimera King. The Chimera King would have a shocked look if its face could show emotion as a wave of blue light spreads across the creature, covering its black substance with frost and ice. The Chimera army created below dissolve into vanishing black mist as there King crashes to earth, his wings shattering before impact and his tail after. The King, his frozen armor covered in cracks and flaking off in pieces, rises from the impression in the ground and generates a dark aura that pushes him a couple meters back into the air. As the aura grows, the armor begins to liquefy again, but it's too late. Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, uses an abandoned cart as a ramp and drives his automail blade into the King's chest.

There is a violent explosion of dark purple light. The defeated Chimera King's body tumbles through the air and across the ground, leaving a trail of smoke and black fragments, until the entire armor shatters at the end. The armor dissolves into nothing to reveal the ink and blood stained form of the Konoha ninja Sai.

Gai's body glows with energy as he avoids the spikes and vines of the Plant Queen. He also avoids the thorny roots that try to slow him and his speed and chakra cut through poisonous clouds of pollen and petals. His eyes are glowing white and his skin is bright red, as blue-green chakra swirls around his form. He uses this tremendous burst of power and speed for a signature attack. He gets close to the Plant Queen and uses a kick to launch her into the air, his superior power tearing apart her anchors and defenses. He follows her into the air and strikes her multiple times, causing a distinctive peacock fan of flames to develop.

"**Asakujaku!"** (Morning Peacock!)

The Plant Queen falls back to Earth covered in the strike's aura, which also causes the plant-based armor to ignite. As she impacts the ground there is a burst of dark purple and a shockwave of energy that seems to taint the air. When Team Gai approaches they find a living human in the crater covered in withering and burnt plant vines. The unconscious form of Sakura Haruna.

The Scarecrow whips his kama creating blades of lightning in the air. The blades slice through everything in their path, but Team Naruto manages to survive with only minor injuries. The Scarecrow attacks Hinata who looks the most vulnerable, but she forms a Kaiten to block the lightning kama. The Scarecrow is blown back by Hinata's strength and Gohan appears with his sword to deliver a powerful strike. Scarecrow manages to block with his own weapon for several seconds before the demonic blade slices clean through his own blade causing a small energy discharge and a deep wound to the chest. As Scarecrow turns, he faces Naruto who rams a swirling ball of wind and chakra into his chest. The sphere tears away the cloth to reveal the dark red-purple glow of a Devil Stone, then the sphere begins to grind the stone.

"**Rasengan!"** (Spiral Sphere!)

There is an explosion of purple light and dark energy as the stone shatters under the force of grinding Rasengan, then Scarecrow is sent spinning through the air creating a trench in the crops, before smashing into a hay pile. As Naruto approaches the Scarecrow he notices the dark green flak armor under the torn brown cloth. The cloth, ropes, and straw rapidly age before Naruto's eyes, crumbling to dust to reveal the unconscious form of Kakashi Hatake.

When the last of the leaders is defeated, the farm decays around them. Every piece of wood becomes rotten and crumbles; every piece of steel corrodes and collapses into rust. The remains of the animals undergo a decade's worth of rot in ten seconds and the crops and mutated plants wither and collapse into ruin before the eyes of the ninjas. The only things that remains unharmed are the barn and farmhouse, which look as new as when they were first built.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sloth's Mansion**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Phantom Queen sends more and more glass phantoms to attack Takeru since the illusions keep failing to affect him. He moves his blades with supernatural speed and slices each Phantom. Every time a piece is cut off it turns into clear glass crystal before shattering on the ground. Every time a head is cut off or the body is sliced apart, the entire Phantom turns into crystal and shatters into dust. Every time an illusion attacks, Takeru dances through it ignoring it completely.

Suddenly, Takeru stands in the center of the room and the Phantom Queen glares at him from her mirrors.

"You may wonder how I'm defeating your illusions. You may be able to affect all senses, but I still need to see them in order to be caught. I love this bucket hat."

The Phantom Queen lets out a scream of rage, which is cut off when Takeru's sword pierces the mirror she's manifested in and pierces her shoulder. Hikari releases her illusion and Takeru's form dissolves into glowing feathers to reveal Angelo and Angela, while Takeru appears on the ceiling.

"**Heaven's Knuckle!"**

"**Holy Arrow!"**

The Phantom's Queen dark world is filled with light and she's pulled out of her world into the world of living. As she's pulled completely from the black mirror, it explosively shatters into dust, followed by all the other mirrors in the mansion and the stained glass windows. The Phantom Queen's smoking form collapses to the ground, the black chains on her body shattering like crystal, link after link. A smoking devil stone rises from her bandages, then begins to dissolve emitting a strong purple light.

"Don't people get seven years of bad luck for breaking one mirror?" says Angelo, looking at the broken glass around him.

"Actually, that dates back to when it took seven years to save up enough to buy a new mirror. It was bad luck for the kid that broke the mirror since beating was common back then," says Takeru.

Everyone stares at him.

"It's something I found in a book."

The Tamers face the demonic Wolf Knight, who armor proves to be extremely durable. The fiery attacks of Takato and Guilmon fail to melt or even heat up the armor. The piercing attacks of Ruki and Renamon fail to damage the armor and the barrage of bullets from Gargomon bounce off. The Wolf Knight's wind-based attacks and physical attacks prove to be devastating, if somewhat slow.

Suddenly, the Wolf Knight channels his energy into his sword and releases a wave of purple-black power that tears holes through several walls and vaporizes anything in its path. After that attack Takato decides it's time to fight fire with fire and fuses with Guilmon to become Dukemon. The two Knights face off then charge towards each other, Wolf's sword striking the Gram Lance. The two go back and forth for several minutes, each blow sending out waves of energy that rattle the building. Then Dukemon swings the lance upward and knocks the Wolf Knight back, before driving the lance tip into the Wolf Knight's chest. The lance is stopped by the powerful armor, but that isn't the end of the attack.

"**Royal Saber!"**

Crimson energy shoots out of the lance, point blank, into the cracked armor creating a large explosion. When the smoke clears, the Wolf Knight is still alive and pulls itself from the burning remains of a ruined wall. Its armor now has large deep cracks in the chest and a faint crack going through the helmet. The Wolf Knight is about to continue its attack against Dukemon, when it suddenly stumbles in pain. The crack in the chest glows before an amorphous cloud of energy bursts from the crack. The mass grows and takes the form of an immense canine before there is an explosion of smoke. When the smoke clears, the Tamers recognize the animal before them as the ninja dog, Akamaru.

"Akamaru???" says the Wolf Knight, his double voice a combination of inhumanly deep and normal.

The Wolf Knight cries out in pain as he holds his helmeted head. The crack in the helmet glows bright and slowly begins to fuse back together as the Wolf Knight growls and howls like a giant wolf. The discarded sword and shield levitate and return to their master's gauntlet-covered hands.

"**Final Elysium!"**

Dukemon fires an energy beam from his Aegis Shield which strikes the recovering Wolf Knight in the chest and sends him flying back through the hole of the destroyed wall and into another wall. The sword and shield, lost when he went through the first hole, are attacked by Ruki, Renamon, and Gargomon. The weapons separated from their master lack the same durability and are soon explode into fragments. The Wolf Knight's chest armor is shattered completely and misty dark purple energy trails from the seams in the armor. The eyes of the helmet glow, but so does the cracked blood-stained devil stone on his chest. Dukemon grabs the stone and pulls it off completely, then crushes it in his armored fingers. The discharge from the stone disrupts and separates Dukemon into Takato and Guilmon. As the stone's light fades, the glow of the helmet also fails and the man inside tries to remove it.

In another part of the mansion, the Sennin have protected themselves using the throat of a giant toad as a raft. When the Wall Spider emerges to attack the Sennin, the two sages and one Special Jounin counter attack. Anko's snakes wrap and bind the creature, while Tsunade uses her strength to pull the creature out of the wall and into the air. Jiraiya releases a massive fireball from his mouth which sets the creature ablaze. The creature screams and dives back into the ground to escape the pain. Instead, it sets the living walls on fire. In seconds the entire Labyrinth collapses, leaving the Sennin standing alone

Tsunade walks towards one burnt out area and delivers a super strength blow to the ground creating a ten meter radius crater in the floor. When the dust clears, she drives her hand into the shattered ground and pulls the Wall Spider from the smoking rubble.

"Caught him," says Jiraiya. "Think we can get some information out of it?"

Suddenly, an object bursts from the Wall Spider's chest and hits the ground in pieces. The pieces of a Devil Stone then dissolve into nothing. As the stone ceases to exist, the Wall Spider monster begins to rapidly change. The limbs and fingers shorten to human norms, the segmented spider legs crystallize and shatter into dust. Finally, the mass of dark clothing reforms into a raincoat revealing a familiar partial face.

"Aburame Shino?"

In another part of the building, the helmet of the Wolf Knight shatters like glass as it hits the ground. The face revealed is that of Kiba Inuzuka, whose remaining armor cracks and crumbles like metallic sand.

In another part of the building, the bandages and red dress of the Phantom Queen become translucent and disperse like smoke to reveal Kurenai Yuhi. The second crystal on her chest shatters into nothing, and her sleeping children appear around her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gluttony's Farm**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The heroes quickly tend to their fallen friends. They look completely unharmed despite the damage that was inflicted to their demonic alter ego. The only problem is that they are unconscious and suffering from chakra exhaustion, meaning they won't be able to help in the coming battle. The non-removable armbands on their wrists also prevent them from restoring their energy, so the mission has become far more difficult. They need to protect their friends and destroy the sins.

The heroes, with their friends in the back, move towards the barn. As they approach it they are struck with a feeling of hunger. Ten meters from the building, they feel like they haven't eaten for a day and five meters from building, they feel like they haven't eaten in three days. Within three meters, they feel like they haven't eaten in a month. They also experience hallucinations from the dark aura. Men, women, and children starving to death, their haunted eyes begging for help and clouded by madness.

In the center of the barn surrounded by grain, vegetables, and the bloody remains of slaughtered animals, Gluttony of the Sins glows with a yellow-green aura. The sickly aura causes the blood of the cows, chickens, horses, and pigs to glow in the shadows of the barn. He's a massive, skinless wolf with glowing eyes and sharp claws. Its angry, inflamed flesh pulsates and radiates heat in the olive green aura, as if it's trying to cook its own flesh for consumption. There is also chaos in the mutating flesh, as small toothed mouths appear on the exposed muscle tissue and begin to speak with the voices of a thousand starving people. Its fur of blood has changed from crimson to black and moves like living shadows across its body.

"Where did the food come from?" asks Naruto before he can stop himself.

"The food is mine! The crops and the vitality of the soil. The livestock and their life energy. What you fought were shadows formed from the dead soil of the wasteland."

"You are one greedy monster."

"I am a hungry monster and I hunger. I have already devoured human flesh today and I hunger for more!"

Naruto looks into the darkness of the barn and sees blood-stained bones of a family. There are broken fragments and the skulls of a mother, a father, two older children, and two small children. The sight of them ignites the fire in Naruto's blood and causes a swirling aura of chakra to form around him.

Gluttony lets out a deafening howl and a mass of barb-covered red-purple tentacles emerges from its mouth. Some of the tentacles are tipped with toothy mouths, while others are tipped with bone-like blades for impalement. Angel appears in front of Naruto and fires a blast of blue-white electrical plasma from his mouth. The stream of energy and ionized gas strikes the tentacles causing them to seize up in midair. Gabriel is next to attack firing a dozen spears of light into the creature's skinless body. The creature howls as the light pierces its body and sends shockwaves through its flesh.

Gluttony's tentacles are frozen by an ice arrow fired by Drusilla and then shattered into a million lifeless pieces by Lilitha. Gluttony howls and a mass of tentacles explodes from the ground and envelops Drusilla. The mass of hardened flesh collapses and crushes it victim, but Gluttony knows something is wrong when he tastes clay instead of blood. There is a large explosion as the flesh cocoon is blown apart from the inside. As the smoke clears, one of Drusilla's newest puppets is revealed. He stands five foot five with greenish blue eyes and blond hair which covers one eye. He spreads his hands to reveal toothy mouths in each palm.

"Number 107: Special: Deidara, the Mad Bomber," says Drusilla emerging from the shadows.

A massive amount of pale clay shoots from Deidara's palms creating a hundred butterflies. The hundreds of butterflies fly around the demonic Gluttony. Gluttony growls at the flying clay and snaps at them, until his muzzle comes down on a couple of them, which violently explode and fill its lungs and part of its massive stomach with fire and burning particles. It also sets off the remaining winged insects covering Gluttony in a series of powerful explosions.

Edward Elric and Alphonse use their alchemy to create a dense stone barrier to protect the group from the fire and shockwave. While most of Team Gai handle the injured members of Team Kakashi, the Elrics grab several farm tools and pieces of machines. In a crackling energy discharge, the molecular bonds of the steel blades are broken, then reformed into a thick chain. Gai takes the chain and whips it at the stunned, burnt Gluttony, wrapping around his charred form. Edward grabs the chain and releases another burst of alchemy down the length of the chain, causing every link to grow barbed blades, which pierce Gluttony's ensnared form. Edward tosses the remaining un-barbed links to Angel, who releases a burst of lightning chakra down the length and electrocutes the massive Gluttony.

Gluttony roars and shatters the chains, tearing out pieces of his own burnt flesh in the process. It howls and releases a spray of liquid from its mouth. The extremely corrosive and toxic liquid destroys anything it comes in contact with. It causes the dead farm animals, including their bones, to melt. It causes the crops to dissolve into an organic liquid and it causes holes to appear in the wooden walls. The heroes barely shield themselves from the liquid which nearly brings down the barn. The attack is stopped when a clay bird hits Gluttony's head like a peregrine falcon before producing a large explosion. It also causes the greasy liquid remains to ignite and explode into white hot flames.

Gluttony emerges from the smoke only for Spike's fiery sword to slice the upper half of its head off. The neck and lower jaw spray crimson, but the monster releases a swarm of tentacles which are sliced to pieces. When the sword is knocked from Spike's glowing hand, he delivers a punch which shatters the lower jaw and creates a crater in the mutating flesh. Spike's own aura seems to pulsate stronger and stronger in the farm.

Gluttony jumps back as its head regenerates, only to see a winged Blaze holding a large weapon. The hi-tech rifle fires a yellow-green beam of energy like a wave motion gun. The massive beam tears a hole clean through Gluttony and the wall behind the monster. When the beam ends, there is a burning trench in the ground, going through the back wall, and scarring several hills behind the barn.

Gluttony howls as his missing flesh regenerates at an insanely fast speed. Gluttony doesn't stop its howl which becomes louder and shakes the barn. An intense dark spiritual power fills the barn causes the exposed wood and straw to ignite and causing the Earth to shake and crack. The pressure of the aura increases in strength and density so rapidly that it creates a spherical crater in the ground underneath Gluttony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sloth's Mansion**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The heroes quickly tend to their fallen friends. Then they move deeper into the heart of the mansion. As they move towards the master of the horrors, their emotions seem to fade. The first emotions to be affected are anger, sadness, and the other most prominent feelings. They are followed by most basic feelings, such as the need to eat. The drain of emotions leaves a sense of total apathy. A tiredness that wants its victims to lie down and die, without making an effort to resist or even try to survive.

The heroes are only affected for a few terrifying seconds, but they cling to their weaponry and the small amounts of pain allow them to shake off the effects of the dark energy.

Sloth of the Sins is a massive sloth-like creature that glows with a navy blue aura. It resembles a large version of a prehistoric ground sloth with large claws on its hands and feet. Its massive muscular form is covered in dark blue fur that is in turn covered in black fungal material that glows like bio-luminescent moss. It may be slow and lazy, but it radiates strength and power, as if a wave of its claws could shatter a mountain.

Takeru is the first one to attack with his swordsmanship. Sloth is not impressed and he slaps Takeru out of the air. The blow is so powerful that Takeru goes through several walls and out of the mansion, tumbling across the lawn before striking the perimeter wall.

Hikari fires a pair of daggers into the creature's eyes, but Sloth closes his eyes and the eyelids stop the blades like metal shields. When Sloth opens his eyes, he sees a pair of angels in front of him. Angelo and Angela gather their power and launch their Heaven's Knuckle and Heaven's Arrow attacks. The holy energy causes the fur to smolder, but fails to cause major damage to the demon. Instead he opens his mouth and releases a navy blue energy beam. The beam is small, but its power is impressive. It launches both Angels through the ceiling, several floors, and out of the sky light into the air above the mansion.

Sloth raises his hand and catches the tip of Dukemon's lance with two of his claws, stopping the attack cold. With a flick of his wrist, he snaps the tip off like a piece of chalk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gluttony's Farm**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gluttony's body begins to rapidly grow. The skinless flesh and mutated bone grow at supernatural speeds, until the walls around the monster are destroyed by the growth. The front legs lengthen and develop sharp bone protrusions and the tail becomes long and muscular with a crimson fur tip. The back legs merge with the tail, increasing its length and thickness. The neck lengthens and the crimson hair lengthens into a long spiky mane. The mouths on the torso grow larger and form bony armor over the lengthened muscle and bone. Four more serpentine necks rise from the beast, each possessing a lupine head with a large mouth. As it finally stops growing, the red-purple flesh darkens to pitch black with yellow-green glowing eyes and a fierce dark aura.

The five headed demon roars and releases five streams of burning corrosive liquid from its mouth, which destroy what remains of the barn and farm house. Edward Elric creates a wall of thick stone as a shield from the flames, but one of the heads fires small green fireballs at the speed of a machine gun. The green pulses quickly blast the wall into a million tiny fragments.

The Deidara puppet sends out a dozen small clay birds, but a second head fires a stream of fireballs that destroys the flying explosives in midair. A third head's fireballs tear the Deidara puppet clean in half. All five heads release their destructive fireballs, filling the area with fiery explosions and debris.

Angel releases a stream of energy from his mouth, but it only causes minor damage to mutated muscle tissue. The massive tail of the creature moves at high speed and cracks like a whip, sending Angel and Gabriel flying a hundred meters before crashing in a barren field.

Drusilla fires several ice arrows, while Liltiha injects her corrosive poison into the demon flesh. Those sections of flesh bubble, then separate completely from the torso. The fragments either quickly freeze solid or dissolve completely with their effect concentrated. The missing flesh and bone armor is quickly regenerated. Then the bone spikes launch like missiles and Drusilla and her partner are blown through the air.

Spike is also hit by the bone missiles, but they don't pierce his body. Instead they shatter like chalk and their flames swirl around the uninjured biker. Spike's aura of chakra continues to grow as if he had opened a Celestial Gate. The yellow-green aura surges and the Digivice attached to his body vibrates. One of Gluttony's heads surges towards Spike to devour him, but Spike delivers a punch that shatters the head like a melon. As the brutalized neck pulls back, Spike grabs hold of the torn flesh and is pulled into the air. He lets go at the top of the arc and lands on a second head, driving his fist deep into the skull and brain. Heads three and four open fire with their fireball streams, instantly reducing the second head into tiny burning fragments. It also sends Spike flying several meters, causing him to make a deep trench in the dirt. Spike is unharmed, but a little dizzy and half naked from the barrage since while his body is diamond hard, his clothing isn't.

The three destroyed heads are regenerated in bursts of blood and demonic energy. Gluttony begins to gather and concentrate the demonic energy into its five mouths. The air around the massive creature darkens to a translucent green, while five shining white spheres glow in their mouths. The ninja, including Team Gai who are defending the injured Team Kakashi, can sense the surging demonic energy meaning the attack is going to be massive.

The five heads suddenly stop gathering energy when they all hear a loud screeching sound. They turn to see Naruto standing with one hand above his head. In his hand is a brightly glowing sphere of swirling chakra with four blades of wind spinning around the core at extremely high speed. It looks like a spinning Fuuma Shuriken made of wind and energy. What frightens Gluttony is that he can feel his aura being pulled into the winds.

Gluttony releases all five green-white beams of destructive power from its mouths. Each beam is powerful enough to annihilate an entire town, but they are all focused on Naruto's destruction. Instead, nine dragons of dark crimson power intercept the beams. Gohan's counterattack disperses the five beams, while the remains four dragons burn off the four minor heads.

"**FUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!!"**

Naruto throws the massive wind blade, which screams louder and glows brighter with its release. The injured demon has no chance of stopping or avoiding the attack and is struck. In less than a second, the massive creature is torn completely in half before being devoured by the growing sphere of wind. The monster is sliced into a million pieces and those pieces are sliced into millions more.

Blaze, Beelzebumon Blast Mode, finishes Gluttony's destruction. While glowing with a powerful, swirling aura of yellow-green demonic energy, Blaze gathers energy into an attack. The energy forms a glowing white sphere on the tip of the vibrating Positron Cannon.

"**FINAL DEATH SLINGER!"**

Blaze discharges all the power into a powerful energy blast from his cannon. The energy blast combines with the winds of Rasenshuriken to create a sphere of destruction. Inside, every single microscopic fragment of Gluttony is completely incinerated. The sphere soon disperses leaving a smoking crater and fine ash in the wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sloth's Mansion**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dukemon is sent flying through the building and the perimeter wall by Sloth's insane strength. Sloth has barely moved from his position since the heroes began to attack. Dukemon's eyes pulsate with a blue glow then release a thunderous aura. The remaining Tamers, Sennin, and Angels are all thrown by a powerful aura. The dense, heavy aura moving at slow speeds is like an explosion, pushing and crushing everything in its path. The entire mansion shakes as the aura expands and every remaining piece of glass in the mansion shatters. Far away, the vibrations are powerful enough to collapse the old mines.

Sloth's form begins to grow with the sound of tearing flesh and cracking bone. The massive ground sloth grows from three meters to fifteen meters in height with even larger claws on its hands and feet. It's massive, grotesquely muscular form looks more like a super-steroid version of a Gorilla with long pitch black fur and dark blue fungal moss growing on the fur. The creature grows a mouth of large teeth with two long tusks and the black fur becomes hard as steel and sharp as blades. A pair of large horns resembling those of a water buffalo grow from the head of the immense Sloth making it look like an oni from Japanese mythology. Its eyes glow with a bright blue flame and glowing blue smoke trails from its mouth.

Sloth opens his mouth and releases a dark blue beam of energy. When the beam strikes the ground it creates a powerful, high speed explosion that rips and tears what remains of the mansion to pieces and sets everything on fire.

Sloth notices a flare of crimson light and turns to see a new knight emerge from the burning rubble. Dukemon is now outfitted in crimson armor, has grown glowing feathery wings, and wields a glowing medieval sword.

"Dukemon. Crimson Mode."

Sloth doesn't look impressed or show any form of emotion.

There are two more explosions of light and Sakuyamon and SaintGargomon stand on the smoldering rubble.

Angela the Angewomon is back and is followed by Angelo, who is in his perfect form of HolyAngemon.

"Why did he release his full power?" asks Hikari, her feathery wings holding her above the battle.

"Suppressing one's energy in battle takes effort. He just doesn't care," says Takeru, flying next to her.

Suddenly, one of Anko's massive snakes emerges from the ground to strike Sloth. Sloth grabs the snake out of the air and cracks it like a whip, shattering the spine in the process. It then discards the snake as a giant slug attacks it. It tries to strike the gastropod, but its claws pass through like piercing Jell-O. The slug releases a spray of sticky acid into the demon's eyes before disengaging. While blinded, the demon can't stop the attack of Jiraiya's summon boss Gamabunta who delivers a kick that sends the monster tumbling. It creates a trench in the earth and collapses some of the remaining mines.

Sloth roars and releases a monstrous amount of blue-white energy into the sky, illuminating everything in the valley. Sloth rolls to its feet, then moves towards the summoned animals, only for its feet into sink into the ground. Jiraiya's Swamp of the Underworld technique holds the demon Sloth in place long enough for Gamabunta to spray oil into its face. Oil which is then ignited by a fireball from Jiraiya, creating a small sea of fire.

Sloth opens its mouth and fires its largest beam of blue-white energy so far.

"**Heaven's Gate!"**

"**Saint Air!"**

Angelo, the HolyAngemon draws a circle in the air which normally sucks all enemies into another dimension. In this case, it acts like a shield sending the attack into that other dimension. Angela creates a ring of energy force that paralyzes Sloth as it's driven down the demon's throat.

"**Holy Arrow!"**

Angela, the Angewomon with energy from Hikari releases a barrage of glowing arrows down Sloth's throat. There is a pause, then fiery white energy explodes from the mouth into the sky. The force of the explosion is so powerful that the torso bulges outward and the organs and bones are illuminated despite the thick skin and fur.

The still living demon Sloth sees Dukemon Crimson Mode floating in the air near him and reaches to grab the knight with its massive claws.

"**Invincible Sword!"**

Sloth cries out as both arms are severed by the full might of the holy sword Blutgang. The holy blade cuts clean through the flesh and bone which is a hundred times stronger than iron. The creature's dark purple blood soaks the ground and ignites into blue flames.

"**Final Justice!" **

Dukemon fires the holy spear Gungnir down Sloth's throat and deep into the demon's body. There is another explosion of energy within the creature and this time the damage continues to grow. The torso expands as the internals are illuminated, then those organs are disintegrated and beams of light pierce the skin. Finally, Sloth's entire body bursts and violently explodes releasing a shockwave of fiery blue-white energy. The intense energy shakes the valley and creates a massive crater where the mansion once was.

The heroes have all survived, but they are drained from the battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Castle Lords**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Malvos Ravenclaw, Alchemic Warrior of the Lords, stands in the center of a chamber floating in midair, while the corrupted Philosopher's Stone pulsates with energy behind him. He spreads his arms like a man crucified and opens his palms to reveal two red-purple crystals.

On the ground is a demonic sigil designed to channel the power of demonic entities. It glows and pulsates with a fierce purple light and produces a dark aura that swirls around the floating alchemist. Streams of dark energy are pulled from the seal into the crystals in Ravenclaw's palms. The energy is so intense that each crystal generates an almost solid baseball-size sphere of energy in his palms. Around him, lightning-like energy arcs inside the eye of the vortex, occasionally striking the crystal spheres.

When the demonic and alchemic energy fades, he lands holding both crystals which have turned jet black. He flicks the ice and frost off the stones and looks into dark mirror depths. Inside one crystal, a lupine image howls, a sound filled with endless hunger and blood lust. Inside the other crystal, there is no image but an energy-draining sensation.

The dark alchemist walks towards the glowing corrupted Philosopher Stone and places the black devil stones onto the surface of the crimson stone. The black crystals sink into the depths of the red crystal, like a body into the depths of the cold ocean. As the black crystals flow into it, they dissolve into a pitch darkness that disperses through the entire crystal. The Philosopher Stone darkens from the injected evil, then grows from forty to sixty meters in height, regaining its crimson color in the process. The crimson light, the demonic aura of the crystal, is brighter and the air is filled with energy.

Mae emerges from the shadows and wraps her arms around Ravenclaw's torso. Her shining eyes stare into the depths of the crystal, which reflects twisted demonic versions of the alchemist warrior and youkai.

"Another two of the Sins fall, but our power only grows. What will you do when the last of the Sins are consumed by the Stone?"

"I'll devour the world. Anything for more power. The Lords will guide us to new power after the final night."

Ravenclaw places his clawed hand on the warm surface of the Philosopher Stone and feels the dark energy pulsating like a heart. He can hear the voices of thousands of people in his mind, screaming in pain, but also calling out in greed and hunger. Ravenclaw can sense each soul trapped within the Philosopher Stone rapidly losing its humanity, generating darker and darker energies that feed the demonic power.

Ravenclaw pulls his hand, which is stuck to the crystal like a piece of metal stuck to a magnet, away from its surface. As he pulls his hand away completely, his hand ignites into blue-purple flames. He clenches his hand into a fist and the flames are extinguished.

Ravenclaw begins to laugh. First with a faint shaking of the shoulders, followed by a louder laugh, and finally a maniacal laugh that fills the chamber with an insane joy. He grins showing his sharp fangs as his eyes glow bright.

"Fight and feed the future! Fight and die!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of CHAPTER 42: THE RACE Part 3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

**New Abilities**

Angel - Lucemon - Pride - Precog Fighting

Spike - Beelzubumon - It should be Gluttony, but I like Greed's powers - Diamond skin

Drusilla - Lilithmon - Lust - Razor nails.

Hikari - Angel

Takeru - Angel

Kairi - Nymph

**Arcs**

**The Search**

As the Elrics looks the Philosopher Stone, the heroes from another world look for their missing friends. They also search for knowledge about their powers.

**The Race**

The stone has been found and it's a race between the heroes, Dante, and the Castle Lords. Ka-Boom!

I need Chimeras and Monsters

The Heroes not only have to deal with Dante, the Homunculi, and the corrupt, they also have to deal with the Castle Lords manipulations and there demonic enhanced creations. Any Ideas would be helpful.

**Who should go with the group to the next world?**


	32. THE RACE ARC Part 4

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmouth .org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**Halloween World: Late to the Party**

Summary: As the war draws to a close, the sleeper awakes.

.org/Story-19265/

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 43: THE RACE Part 4**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home Base**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two weeks since the battles with Gluttony and Sloth of the Castle Lords. In those battles there was wide spread destruction, but they were also reunited with their missing friends and comrades.

Team Kurenai, Hinata's former team, were transformed into monsters under the control of Sloth. Now Genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuhi, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and his canine partner Akamaru are recovering slowly. Team Kakashi were transformed into monsters on Gluttony's Farm, but now Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sai are also recovering slowly. Unlike the mind controlled Tamers, the transformation has drained their chakra and their recovery is further slowed by trace amounts of the dark energies.

The two teams are protected by Team Gai, Team Sennin, Iruka, and Shizune while they recover. Mustang and his group are looking for surviving members of the military. The other teams are hunting two other members of Sins. They have to hurry since the number of dead is increasing daily and the other sins are growing stronger, especially now that they don't have to divide their energies of their victims seven ways.

"I think I have a solution," says Tsunade.

"A solution?"

"The reason the recovery is so slow is there's some sort of jutsu or spell draining them, even when unconscious. If my method works and I can cleanse the magic, they should be able to recover their chakra at a normal rate."

"That's good. The Sins are getting larger and more powerful, and I don't want to go hunting something the size of a Tailed Beast without a lot of back up," says Anko. "Kurenai may not want to join the battle since she's been reunited with her child and her illusions won't have any effect on demons."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Greed's Army**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Open fire!"

Naruto pulls Hinata behind a broken stone wall while Gohan hides behind a different piece of rubble. They do this to shield themselves from a sudden barrage of bullets. Hikari casts an illusion that makes all of them vanish before the eyes of soldiers. While they're confused, TK slices the rifles clean in half.

Suddenly, there is a massive explosion and the Angels are forced back. On a hill there are the demon possessed military armed with larger weapons including small cannons.

These people were once the army of Amestris, ordinary soldiers not State Alchemists. They spent weeks running scared from the monsters, depleting their resources, then Greed managed to capture them and used the greed in their souls to corrupt and control them. Their eyes glow with a faint golden light and their skin has a gray tint, but they are mostly normal humans. The only differences are an inability to feel pain and the normal body limiters having been removed giving them superhuman strength at the price of their bodies slowly breaking down under the strain. These men show no emotions beyond greed, obsession, and rage

"**ERASE CLAW!"**

A stream of energy erupts from the claws of Cyberdramon, forcing the soldiers back and destroying their cannons. Ryo follows his partner, releasing a fire ball from his mouth which sets many of soldiers on fire. They may not be able to feel pain due to Greed's control, but that doesn't make them unstoppable. The smoke and flame damage the lungs, preventing the soldiers from breathing and bring those that survive to their knees.

"**MEGA ROAR!"**

GeoGreymon's battle cry shockwave attack not only knocks another group of soldiers of their feet, but blows out their ear drums and completely wipes out their sense of balance. Masaru decides to get personal as he charges the remaining soldiers, fists clenched. The soldiers open fire on the young man only for him to turn into a piece of rubble thanks to Kawarimi (Replacement). Masaru appears behind the soldiers and delivers brutal strikes that break bone and pulverize flesh. The soldiers can't feel the pain but they can't move as their joints are shattered and the punches to the face render them unconscious, breaking Greed's control.

Suddenly, a wave of golden demonic energy spreads across the destroyed village. The energy is so intense that some of the smaller fires are extinguished and pieces of rocks and dust float off the ground into the air. The ground shifts and shakes, until finally dozens of creatures burst out of the dead soil and stone.

Naruto, Hinata, and Gohan face shining Gem Warriors. Each warrior is a humanoid statue composed of translucent gemstones like rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and other materials, which makes their bodies extremely hard and powerful. This is proven when they tear/run through rubble to reach their targets. The diamond warriors are clearly the stronger, shattering their fellow warriors to reach their targets.

Takeru, Hikari, Angelo, and Angela face the Golden Warriors. Each Golden warrior resembles a Roman style humanoid statue composed of either gold and silver, or pure gold. Their bodies are strong, but their greatest strength is the ability to stretch the alloy of their bodies into slicing wires. The angels barely avoid the twenty meter wires that slice everything in their path.

Gohan's movements become faster than the human eye and he moves his blade with even greater speed. There are sparks and flashes of light, then Gohan appears behind eight of the Gem Warriors. Their bodies slide apart before shattering into dust. Gohan then turns to block a punch by a diamond warrior with his blade. The force of the punch is so immense that Gohan is blasted off his feet and through several walls of a burnt out building, before tumbling into the street. Gohan flips back onto his feet and blocks another punch by the diamond warrior, this time not moving an inch.

"**Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!"** (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!)

Hinata's arms move faster than the wings of a hummingbird and the chakra beams emitted by her finger tips slice through the gemstones like laser beams. In seconds, eight of the Gem Warriors shatter into pieces. A diamond warrior tries to attack her from behind, but Hinata turns and delivers a palm strike that stops the creature's charge. It isn't the physical blow, but the burst of chakra that does the damage, but the result is effective. Hinata does a combination, sending out more strikes that knock the warrior back, off his feet and finally into the air. Hinata then jumps into the air and does a modified Kaiten to drill into the warrior's airborne body. The warrior shatters on impact leaving a slightly dizzy Hinata standing in the crater.

Naruto's solution against his opponents is to summon shadow clones and use them to knock gem warriors into other gem warriors. A large warrior is kicked into the air by three clones, which are used by launch boards by three more clones. The clones on the ground grab three more gem warriors and toss them towards each other, while the airborne Narutos axe kick the flying warrior back to earth. The falling warrior collides with the other three shattering all four to pieces. Another group of gem warriors tears through the shadow clones only for the last few to be exploding shadow clones, blasting them to dust. Naruto's last opponents are three diamond warriors.

One of the diamond warriors throws a punch at Naruto, only for Naruto to drop and do a sweep kick. With the loose dirt on the ground, the kick manages to knock the leg out from under the warrior. As Naruto stands, he grabs the leg and spins. A burst of chakra increases the speed to the point where the G forces would easily kill a normal human.

"**OUJI: NARUTO UZUMAKI!"** (Secret Technique: Maelstrom Spiral!)

Naruto lets go of his captured warrior, sending him flying at supersonic speed into another diamond warrior. The impact shatters both of them and scatters both their remains across the battle field. The other diamond warrior shields himself with his arms, only to see Naruto in front of him with a glowing kunai in his left hand. The diamond warrior blocks the kunai with his arms, only for Naruto's right hand to ram a spiraling sphere into its stomach. As the wind chakra grinds his diamond body and tears through, the warrior looks into Naruto's glowing blue eyes.

"The dagger was a distraction. Not that it matters."

The Rasengan grinds deep into the diamond warrior before exploding out the back. The diamond warrior is blown apart at the waist and his remains spiral into the distance following the winds of the detonated Rasengan.

Gohan stands in front of his opponent. As his sword clicks back into his saya, the diamond warrior glows a faint red-gold then shatters into powder

Takeru rises into the air and holds his sword in front of him in a zen-like trance. Despite the extremely long wires getting closer and closer, he is completely calm. An aura of blue chakra forms around Takeru and the Symbol of Hope begins to glow on the hilt of his sword.

Angelo uses his Heaven's Knuckle attack to blast away any wires that get too close. This creates a fiery golden rain that falls on the destroyed town below as the wires melt from the holy energy. Hikari also lends a hand with an illusion that reduces the accuracy of the metal warriors. The reason her illusion techniques can work and Kurenai's would fail is that Hikari's light affinity works against the demonic energy used by the creatures.

Angela notices that Takeru is ready and lets loose with her own attack.

"**SAINT AIR!"**

The Angewomon creates a ring of holy energy force around her raised arms, which then rises and grows into a much larger ring above the battle field. The sparkling energy released by the ring paralyzes the golden warriors and leaves their wires in the air like a giant modern art sculpture.

"**HOLY ARROW!"**

Angela absorbs energy from the ring and from Angemon and Hikari into a glowing arrow, now held in a bow generated by her arm. The arrow becomes a streak of white fire that vaporizes the wires before washing over the golden warriors. Takeru vanishes in a golden flash and appears behind the golden warriors with his clothing and sword smoking. The golden warriors let out roars before their bodies slide apart emitting flames. The heat generated by TK's attack causes the gold and other metals inside the enemy warriors to melt. Like the bronze giant Talos, they all fall bleeding molten metal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wrath's Wasteland**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrath's land was once a thriving town filled with hard working people and playful children. Now every building is burnt out and smashed to rubble and streets are littered with burnt corpses and charred, broken bones. The roads are covered in smoking or charred craters, and the scorching air is thick with the smell of smoke, fire, and death.

The Scourge have seen a lot of death and destruction, especially during the Boxer Rebellion and their time earning themselves the name Scourge of Europe. Now they bring destruction to those that deserve it.

In the sky are Fire Drakes, which resemble the fire-covered skeletons of immense serpentine lizards like dragons with immense wings composed of flame. They scream like burning trees and release streams of fire and ash down on the living below.

A Fire Drake lets out a screech as a glowing blue arrow pieces its neck then a burst of cold extinguishes it flames, letting a cloud of bone and ash fall to earth. Half a dozen other Drakes see the source of the ice arrow and descend towards Drusilla. Drusilla's hands become a blur as she releases a powerful aura of blue chakra.

"**Suiton: Soushi Tatsu!"** (Water Release: Twin Dragon!)

The road splits as underground water erupts from the depths and forms two giant dragons of water. The twin dragons shoot into the air, swirling around each other. Two of the drakes are struck and extinguished, shattering to ash and smoke, but the remaining Drakes continue their attack. Their attacks are stopped when the leading dragon swallows a bird, a small bird made of explosive clay. The Drake violently explodes and the remaining Drakes can't escape the trap, either destruction by water or the smoke and flames of their comrades' death. A Drake appears from rubble behind Drusilla, but she doesn't even look surprised. The reason is Lilitha, whose armored hand tears clean through the skull ignoring the flames. The headless Drake collapses into burning ash and bone.

An immense whip of flame disperses a formation of Fire Drakes, killing three in the process. The remaining Fire Drakes try to regain their formation only for Blaze in Blast Mode to fire his positron cannon. The beam of energy it emits slices through the sky and causes six of the Fire Drakes to explode with enough force to destroy three others. The remaining drakes dive low to avoid Blaze, only to encounter Spike armed with his partner's shotguns and his own sword. In seconds, there is ash and bone scattered for miles.

The alpha leader of Fire Drakes is immense, ten times larger than the others with four heads at the ends of long serpentine necks and glowing with smokeless golden yellow flames. Angel slices his blade clean through one head of the golden dragon and blocks the attack of a second, but is caught in the jaws of the third and the fourth raises itself to bite off Angel's head.

**"Raiton: Kaminari Iki!"** (Lightning Release: Thunder Breath)

A blast of lighting from Angel's mouth shoots into the mouth of the fiery dragon skull and blasts out the back. Gabriel then fires a spear of light through the third head holding Angel causing it to release him. The remaining second head releases a torrent of white flame at Angel, but he vanishes in an instant using Datenshi Denkousekka (Fallen Angel Lightning Speed).

"**Chidori Eisou!"** (Thousand Birds Sharp Spear!)

Angel concentrates his lightning affinity chakra into a blade that can pierce anything including the skull of the final dragon. The fiery undead dragon struggles, then the golden glow fades. The fires are extinguished leaving fine ash to be blown away by the wind. The dry bones crack and crumble to dust, joining the ash in the wind. Angel stands in place, his clothing smoking and charred from the heat and minor burns on his skin. His eyes glow a faint orange for a brief second.

As for the Tamers - Takato, Ruki, and Jenrya- and their partners - Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon-, they face more creatures on the ground. Their partners have all evolved into their adult forms of Growlmon, Kyubimon, and Gargomon, respectively.

These land-based creatures are known as the Metal Golems. They are round semi-humanoid creatures composed of iron and other metals. Through seems in their metal skin, burning fire can be seen and their eyes shine with golden light. Their weapons include several barrels located on different parts of their bodies. The barrels release bullets and bursts of yellow energy, which pulverize what remains of the dead town.

"**Exhaust Flame!"**

Growlmon shoots a powerful fire ball from his mouth, which causes half a dozen golems to glow red before exploding like grenades. Takato releases his own fireball that acts like a shield protecting himself and his friends from the fiery metal.

"**Plasma Blade!"**

Growlmon charges the blades on his arms with energy and slashes enemies with them. The metal creatures are no match for the heat of plasma and are cut open. Seconds later, the cut machines violently detonate, sending shrapnel through their comrades.

"**KOENRYUU!"**

Kyuubimon and Ruki start to spin at extreme speed, which causes flames to erupt into a fiery inferno, transforming them into balls of swirling blue fire. When in this state, they produce mystical flame dragons that tear through a dozen of the metal golems causing them to explode.

"**Onibidama!"** (Demon Flame Ball!).

The blue flames on Kyuubimon's tails become brighter, and ghostly faces appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which Kyuubimon launches at another group of Golems to destroy them in an explosion of energy

One large golem appears behind Ruki with its guns pointed at her head. She ducks the shot that would have decapitated her, spins, and delivers a punch to the metal monster. Her fist punches deep into the armor and seconds later the machine monster's armor skin begin to crack. Ruki jumps away from the machines as the glowing cracks spread. Then there are arcs of electrical energy, followed by an explosion that completely consumes the metal golem.

"**Gatling Arm!"**

Gargomon fires a barrage of chakra-enhanced rounds from his the Gatling guns on his arms. The bullets pierce the armor of the golems, which then release flames from the bullet holes. Normal bullets wouldn't be able to piece the tank-like armor, but the other world weaponry is far from normal. Several seconds later and some of the golems explode as their own arsenals detonate. Those that don't are nearly crushed by Gargomon's Dum-dum Upper attacks.

Kairi Nereid faces the other monsters in the destroyed town that were called Fire Demons by the late locals. Fire Demons are sinister creatures with a legless humanoid body composed of fire and lava. They each have long arms ending in long burning white claws and sinister eyes composed of gold/white flames.

Kairi is calm during her fight, except when Sora, her Otamon partner, is nearly hit by a lava bomb. Her response is to release a massive glowing blue aura and pull water from the ground. The water is pulled from deep underground, shattering the road around her and forming a sphere above the dancing water manipulator. She then spins, elongating the water into a blade that slices three dozen Fire Demons clean in half. Kairi continues to spin, drawing the water back together and forming a ball in front of her cupped palms near her side. As she brings the hands forward, the sphere glows bright and releases a barrage of glowing blue water bullets. The water bullets might as well be fifty caliber armor piercing rounds in their destructive power.

"Go, Kairi! Go, Kairi!" cheers Sora, before firing a water jet into the face of a demon that gets too close. The stream is small, but the creature's head is extinguished. One the dead is turned to dust, the entire creature collapses into ash.

Sora grins and behind the female Otamamon is a ghost-like image of a much larger Digimon. An armored humanoid with an aquatic tail.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Greed's Army**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Heroes find the demonic Sin Greed in the most heavily guarded building in the area. A single chamber in the center of the building is filled with treasure. The treasure ranges from gold, silver, and gemstones to works of art, old mirrors, and rare antiques. There are hundreds of reflective objects that could satisfy the obsessions of all the magpies in the world. There are even several slave women ranging in age from fourteen to twenty four chained to the walls to act as art pieces. Each woman has either gold or silver hair or has gemstone colored eyes.

Greed of the Sins stands in front of the heroes glowing with a thick purple aura. The glowing purple mist flows across the polished surfaces of the living gold statue. It's a humanoid standing two meters tall with a lean body made of gold, and hands and feet made of platinum and silver. Its micro-braided hair is composed of woven silver and its eyes are blue sapphires. Its nails are polished gold, its teeth including fangs are platinum and diamonds, and diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds go down the sides of its arms and legs. He also wears white silk pants secured by woven gold/silver ribbons on his ankles and waist, and a long white coat composed of woven gold and silver threads.

Greed smiles at the newcomers, the opens his mouth wide releasing a thousand diamond spears at high velocity. The high velocity crystal attack would be more than enough to piece the bodies of the heroes, but two figures act as shields

**"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!"**

"**Bakuha Kekkai!"** (Blast barrier)

Hinata's arms become blurs as her chakra lasers slice clean through the diamond barrage, creating a barrier against the attack. Gohan's Hulimon technique causes him to release energy from his body to create a destructive blast field (Sphere of Destruction), that blocks physical and energy based attacks.

Greed jumps back and into the surface of a mirror. He sinks into it as if the mirror's reflective surface was water. His image in the mirror glows a faint purple, then his reflection appears on every reflective surface in the treasure room.

"Envy, Gluttony, and Sloth were barely above animal level," says Greed, his resonating voice coming from all directions. He raises one gold nailed platinum and silver finger, whose tip begins to glow with a dark purple light. "I know how to use my power."

A purple-white beam of energy like a laser shoots out of all of the mirrors and reflective surfaces. The beams reflect off each surface creating a web of destructive light. Hinata's flexibility allows her to get in a position where the beams miss her, but Gohan and Naruto are forced to endure the burning beams and allow their healing factors to repair the extensive damage. Ryo and Cyberdramon struck several times by the beams, giving them severe burns and forcing Cyberdramon to devolve back to Monodramon. Masaru is protected from the attack by GeoGreymon, but the massive reptilian Digimon is a massive target. When the attack ends, GeoGreymon's form is distorted like a TV broadcast. Finally it glows white and he devolves back into Agumon.

"That was a finger," says Greed, as purple energy gathers in his right palm forming a pulsating white sphere. "This is not."

Each reflection of Greed tosses its purple fireball. The spheres range in shape, being extremely small when generated by the reflections of coins and very large when generated by the extra large mirror. Each purple fireball generates a ghost-like image of Greed who flies through the air and directs the course of each fireball. Some are giants, while most are the size of child's doll.

"**Katon: Kazanbai!!**" (Fire Release: Volcanic Ash!)

"**Futon: Enmaku!!"** (Wind Release: Smokescreen!)

Takeru inhales then releases a cloud of ash from his mouth, while his beloved Hikari releases thick purple smoke from hers. The thick ash and smoke creates a dense concealing cloud that causes the purple fireballs to explode prematurely, adding flames to the smoke. The smoke expands and soon the reflective surfaces are coated in a fine layer of ash and dust. When Greed tries another technique, it causes the ash particles to superheat and detonate. The force causes every reflective surface to either bend or crack.

ShineGreymon and Justimon emerge from the smoke.

"**Shining Blast!"**

ShineGreymon emits light from his wings that causes the damaged treasure to superheat.

"**Blitz Arm!"**

Justimon finishes the attack by firing blue energy bursts from his mechanical right arm. The reflective surfaces are destroyed and so are the images of Greed.

"Is that it?" asks TK, looking at the melted and burning remains of the treasure.

"Not quite," says one of the slave girls, her eyes glowing a faint purple.

Suddenly, all of the girls convulse and streams of dark purple miasma and energy like living storms emerge from their mouths. As their bodies wither and collapse into dust, the dark storms combine and contract in the air. A white humanoid form appears in the heart of the storm and absorbs the demonic purple clouds. As the last of the smoke is absorbed Greed is restored.

Greed grins then vanishes in a purple flash. He reappears in front of Justimon and drives his fist into the hero's stomach. There is a visible spherical shockwave, then Justimon is sending flying, smashing completely through the thick treasure room walls.

Greed vanishes in another burst of demonic speed and appears above ShineGreymon with his right palm pointed at the light dragon Digimon and his left hand holding his right wrist. A torrent of dark purple and shining white energy explodes from Greed's palm and strikes ShineGreymon like the hammer of a god. ShineGreymon can only scream in pain as the energy strikes him over and over, smashing him deeper and deeper into his crater.

The attack is only stopped when Masaru drives his fist into the side of Greed's face. Greed barely moves and Masaru can feel bones in his arm break from the impact. Greed's own arm blurs and strikes Masaru's airborne body with loud cracking sounds, before tossing Masaru casually into a wall several meters away. The impact is so great that he remains in the impression in the stone for several seconds before falling out and onto the ground.

Greed's form vanishes and appears next to Angela, who was aiming her holy arrow at his back. Greed grabs the weapon and casually crushes both it and the woman's wrist. He then raises his hand and causes it to glow purple. Angewomon jumps back, but Greed is faster, releasing a blade of energy that goes straight through the perfect level Digimon. There is an explosion of particles and a badly injured Tailmon crashes to the ground. HolyAngemon Angelo appears behind Greed and swings his burning sword to decapitate the Sin only for the blade to snap on contact with the diamond hard neck. Angelo soon joins his female counterpart on the ground.

Greed's arm blurs and catches an arrow, only for the ice arrow to dissolve and his limb to be encased in super-cold ice. Takeru appears behind Greed with his sword, only for Greed's silver hair to lengthen into metal tentacles that grab him. With a whip of his head, he sends him flying into Hikari on the ground with enough force to knock them both unconscious.

"**Bakukagidzume!" **(Blast Claws)

Gohan emits destructive energy from his fingers and then uses them to claw Greed. Greed cries out as the energy claws cut through his diamond hard flesh like hot knives through warm butter. Greed tries to block the next slash with arms, but his left hand is cut clean off.

"**Kyubi no Muchi!"** (Whip of the Nine Tails)

Gohan uses his ability to attack with up to nine furry white tails like prehensile tentacles. Each tail has enough force to shatter a mountain. Gohan strikes Greed from tail to tail, vanishing and reappearing in different parts of the Treasure Room, before smashing him through the ceiling.

Greed floats in the air above the mansion, when Gohan appears above him.

"**Arashimaru!"** (Tempest!)

Gohan channels energy through his sword blade causing it to generate hurricane force winds with each slash. The unstoppable slicing wind blades cut targets into pieces. The winds strike Greed over and over, creating deeper and deeper cuts as the demon is blasted out of the sky.

"**Odama Rasengan!"**

Instead of the hitting the ground, Greed is hit by a giant sphere of swirling chakra that grinds his metal form and tears the cuts made by Gohan. In less than a minute, Greed is torn to pieces and metal shavings, producing an immense amount of sparks and metallic smoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wrath's Wasteland**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the larger crater, a burning creature lets out a roar of rage that shakes the entire town. The heat is so intense that the ground has melted and is slowly filling the crater. In the center of the crater, the demon floats in the air above boiling liquefied rock. The heat and demonic energy pulsates, causing spirals of miasma and vaporized rock to form.

Wrath of the Sins is a humanoid creature of flame. Normally, it appears as a two meter tall (six foot seven) skeleton covered in smokeless fire; a liquid fire that flows around the bones giving them flesh and flames that constantly trail from its body. Now the creature of unending hate is flaring his demonic aura, turning his crimson flames into brilliant yellow-white flames that melt and vaporize the ground beneath him.

Wrath suddenly air jumps out of the crater creating a shockwave and appears in the air facing the heroes. Blaze aims his positron cannon at Wrath only for the demon to appear next to him in a golden flash. The black skeleton covered in golden flames casually grabs the cannon and crushes it as if it was an aluminum can. As the weapon explodes, Blaze is knocked back. Wrath doesn't allow the Digimon to escape letting out a roar that causes Blaze to crash into the ground covered in flames. When the flames clear, Impmon is in the deep crater.

Spike appears behind Wrath and tries to decapitate the skeleton using his burning sword, only for the blade to snap against the black bones. Wrath grabs the blade with one hand and points the palm of the other at Spike. There is an explosion of white flames and Spike is sent flying into the ground like a meteor. Spike doesn't have a chance to recover from the impact before his own broken sword pierces his stomach and is driven into the ground behind him.

Wrath's hand catches an arrow before it can pierce its skull, which is one of Drusilla's ice arrows. The blue glow spreads across his arm, extinguishing the gold flames, but stops at the shoulder. The blue struggles against Wrath's power, then the gold flames cover the arm again as the ice is instantly vaporized. Lilitha appears behind Wrath to drive her poisonous claws into the back of the flaming skull, but Wrath turns and grabs her arm. He growls at her, then tosses her into Drusilla on the ground. The force is great enough to create a crater under both of them and render them both unconscious.

Dukemon, SaintGargmon, and Sakuyamon are the next to attack. After watching some of the more aggressive heroes being brutalized, they've decided to attack full force with their strongest forms.

"**Kongoukai Mandala!"** (Diamond Realm Mandala!)

Sakuyamon creates a huge ring of golden energy that surrounds Wrath and slowly decreases in size. Wrath doesn't let the ring crush him; instead he struggles and stops the contraction. He continues to strain as his rage increases, until the ring shatters into vanishing fragments of golden energy.

"**Royal Saber!"**

A burst of energy from Dukemon's lance strikes Wrath but he resists it and when the attack stops, he lets out a jet of flame from his mouth. The white flames strike Dukemon and send him flying through the rubble of several buildings covered in flame.

"**Izuna!"**

Sakuyamon summons four mystical fox spirits that are imbued with the powers of fire, water, wind and lightning. The four shoot towards Wrath, but Wrath releases four dragons composed of flame from his body. They collide and create a massive explosion in the air.

"**Amethyst Wind!"**

Sakuyamon summons a mystical wind that carries hundreds of purple crystalline shards. Wrath flies straight through the attack, letting the shard pass through his flames and bounce off his black bones, and grabs Sakuyamon by her face. If it wasn't for the face mask, her face would be burning from the intense heat. Wrath soars towards the ground still holding onto the Sakuyamon's head before smashing head first into the ground hard enough to create a twenty meter radius crater. Sakuyamon glows before defusing back into Renamon and Ruki. Wrath is about to finish them off when he hears another attack.

"**Burst Shot!"**

SaintGargomon fires multiple weapons from everywhere on his body. Wrath jumps into the air, but the shots follow and strike him. There is an explosion, but when the smoke and flame clears Wrath is unharmed

"**Giant Bazooka!"**

SaintGargomon fires two large missiles from the missile launchers on his shoulders. Wrath catches both missiles, which deform before exploding with enough power to crater the ground several meters below. As the smoke and flame clears, Wrath is smoking, but unharmed.

"**Saint Upper!"**

SaintGargomon throws a punch that delivers a pulverizing shockwave. Wrath catches the fist and endures the shockwave without harm.

"You could at least fake being hurt," says SaintGargomon.

The glow around Wrath increases until he's encased in a golden sphere. The sphere shoots into the sky before shooting down at extremely high speed, as it reaches mach five it hits SaintGargomon's chest and explodes out the back. SaintGargomon stands for a minute with a large hole in its chest before it falls back and violently explodes.

"**Final Elysium!"**

Wrath turns and punches the center of Dukemon's shield causing it to cave in and an explosion of energy. Dukemon is sent flying covered in flames and creates a deep trench in the ground. His smoking form finally comes to a stop under a large pile of rubble and ash.

Wrath's aura grows with his rage and he lets out a monstrous roar that shakes the ground and nearly destroys the hearing of the heroes. As he roars, he emits an immense beam of white energy from his mouth. The immense energy beam is powerful enough to create a twenty meter wide trench in the earth for over five kilometers. A smoking cut in the earth filled with molten material and ash

"Shit! It's like Sloth! He's losing control of his power!" says Angel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Greed's Army**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Greed's body melts into a pool of molten gold, silver, and platinum and the jewels that covered his body sink into the depths. The molten mixture glows with a dark purple aura and a thick miasma swirls around the pool. The pool grows larger and larger, increasing in volume, turning a silvery color like liquid mercury. The liquid then reforms into a muscular humanoid standing twenty meters tall with six arms like a Hindu Asura. Its dark polished silver body has several markings the color of the gemstones, its eyes are purplish white fires and its spiky hair is dark purple with gold tips. It's dressed in white pants secured to the waist by a silver/gold sash and around the ankles by thin gold ropes. In his six hands are six curved swords with gold/silver hilts and white/gold blades that sparkle like diamonds. His immense back is protected by translucent crystal spines that go down his back.

Greed lets out a thunderous roar and generates a barrier that stops Naruto's bladed ball of swirling wind. One of the arms makes a slashing motion with its sword and the Rasenshuriken goes flying into a wall. The resulting explosion destroys what's left of the building and fire quickly consumes what remains.

Naruto is so shocked that something managed to deflect the attack that he almost falls victim to Greed's counterattack. As Greed moves his six arms, the blades glow with a fierce purple light then release hundreds of glowing translucent purple blades. The energy blades slice through everything in their path and only Naruto's speed and agility allows him to not be in their path. Naruto's girlfriend Hinata is as flexible as he is and Gohan generates a barrier to protect the unconscious others.

Greed opens his mouth and releases a jet of dark purple flame, but Naruto is faster running past the flames and inside attack range before Greed can restore his barrier. The proximity to Greed's aura causes Naruto to slow for a moment. He has visions of various people obsessed with wealth and material possessions. There is even a vision of men and women offering treasure to Naruto, trying to corrupt him.

"I already have what I want."

Naruto jumps and uses chakra to stick to the smooth metal surface of Greed, Naruto raises his arm and a sphere of chakra forms his palm. The sphere soon grows blades of wind and produces a loud screeching sound. The massive demon tries to shake Naruto loose and even tries to knock him off with its blades, but Naruto was able to stand on the jumping toad boss Gamabunta for a day.

"Nice try, but let's see you avoid this!" says Naruto as he jumps high into the air, then tosses the attack downward.

"**FUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!"**

Naruto's attack strikes Greed's head and slices through. The attack goes straight down, bisecting the Greed demon from head to crotch. When the attack hits the ground, it expands into a massive blade that fills the space created. The swirling wind and chakra slices the metal flesh over and over again, until the demon collapses into tiny pieces. As Greed's physical form is cut up, it releases dark purple streams of energy like smoke.

Naruto notices that the purple aura is growing larger and more chaotic by the second with random white flashes.

"Grab everyone and run!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wrath's Wasteland**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wraith's bones darken to black as his golden aura ignites, growing in size and intensity. Then the black skeleton begins to grow from two meters in height to over twenty meters tall. The fire that flows around him becomes dense and opaque, creating a giant of gold and white light. As he opens his hands, balls of white fire form in his palms and as he closes his hands, the spheres extend into long spears of light. From his back emerge a pair of immense feathery wings composed of red and gold flames. He now resembles a fallen war angel of fire.

Wraith opens its toothy mouth and a bubble of energy appears between its jaws. Glowing energy like particles of light are pulled into the bubble creating a pulsating white sphere. When the sphere fills the rubble, the entire thing contracts to half its original size and shoots out of his mouth as a stream of white energy. The energy stream incinerates everything in its path for ten kilometers, creating a deep trench in the ground, before detonating in a massive white fireball. Wraith follows his nuclear level blast with another destructive attack. He spreads his wings and thousands of fireballs rain down from the sky, pulverizing and incinerating all they hit.

Suddenly, the ground beneath the monster's feet collapses, then violently explodes knocking the monster off its feet. Kairi stands surrounded by smoldering rubble and glowing with a faint aura. She drew water from underground, pooling it under the monster's feet, then allowed the immense weigh to sink it. The instant the superheated bone came in contact with water, the water flashed to steam causing the blast. The end result is similar to stepping on a land mine with the monster's lower leg covered in cracks and partially shattered into tiny fragments.

Kairi draws more water to herself and coats her body in a layer in order to protect herself from the heat and steam of the monster. She then jumps several meters to avoid a stream of fire that comes from an angry skull's mouth. Wrath raises his hand to fire a gold-red energy blast, when it senses a strong power.

Suddenly, a sphere of light covers Wrath's hand, followed by a sphere of darkness which merge together to form a three-dimensional magic square orb.

"**DEAD OR ALIVE!"**

The sphere explodes and Wrath's arm is completely annihilated.

In the sky above is a figure dressed in white and black leather with gold details. Its arms have red details and white gloves, and his back has five feathery white wings and five bat-like black wings. He also has one feathery wing and one bat-like wing on his golden blond head. Lucemon Falldown Mode flies above Wrath glowing a powerful orange-gold aura like the sun.

On the ground, Angel's body glows with a faint orange light and his eyes open wide. The irises burn like fire, then the glow spreads to the rest of his eyes. The irises shifts from brown to orange-red to gold and the sclera shift from white to dark red-orange to pitch black. Shadowy forms composed of dark energy emerge from Angelus' body and wrap around his arm like serpents. The serpents form a long cylindrical black mass in Angel's hand before dispersing to reveal a sword.

Wrath lunges at the demonic vampire trying to stop whatever the former vampire is attempting.

**"Yato-no-kami!"** (gods of the night-sword)

Angelus disappears in a burst of flames and reappears several meters behind the monster, his clothing releasing trails of smoke. Wraith lets out a roar of pain as his body comes apart, the bones sliced clean in half in places.

_**"The night sword cuts through physical and metaphysical and pierces the corporeal and spiritual. It is the sword of cold nothingness, the entropy in creation. All things in the universe end and this is your end."**_

Wraith's skull lands in front of Angelus and Angelus stares into the fiery depths of the eyes.

Wraith finds himself falling into the depths of an endless darkness. His rage continues to grow and grow, but it does nothing to stop his descent or the consuming cold that affects him. Suddenly, a single shining star appears in the void and Wraith reaches for the phantom star hoping to reignite his flames.

**"AMATSU MIKABOSHI!!"** (August Star of Heaven!!)

The star light turns red and Wrath tries to resist the cold as his body freezes. Then the last of golden flame is extinguished and the black bones shatter like glass into the void.

In the real world, Angelus turns as the skull and the remains of Wrath turns grey then shatter into ash. He turns to see Kairi staring at him with awe and some fear. She knows that Angel isn't in control of his body by the demonic aura the body is emitting. Angelus looks like he's about to attack her, then he grabs his head like he's having a migraine. High above Gabriel devolves into the Child level Lucemon and red-orange energy streams off Angelus's form. Slowly, the gold on black eyes fades back to normal brown eyes.

"What happened?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Castle of Lords**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Interesting," says Malvos Ravenclaw, as he inserts of the essences of Wraith and Greed into the Philosopher Stone. The Philosopher Stone darkens from the injected evil, then grows from sixty to eighty meters in height, regaining its crimson color in the process. The crimson light, the demonic aura of the crystal, is brighter and the air is filled with energy. "Angelus has not been destroyed by the Scourge's transformation. This has potential."

In the darkness of the chamber, two bat-like creatures hide in the shadows. What they see and hear is transmitted to their glowing masters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lust of the Sins grows with a green aura. She's in the form of a bat-winged succubus with long black hair, red skin, and glowing green eyes. Her spread bat wings have grown in size and green energy flows through them like blood in veins. As she clutches her clawed fists they are covered in smokeless green flames. She lets out a roar like the cry of a great cat of the jungle, showing her sharp fangs as her aura ignites into green flames.

Pride of the Sins of the Castle Lords is the leader. He resembles a king, a man of nobility. He stands tall with a handsome face and a lean build. He has royal purple eyes, pale flawless skin, and shoulder-length black hair that flows in the faint wind. He seems to radiate power, control, and confidence. He's dressed in a white shirt and pants with a black vest and a white jacket decorated with gold. He's also wears white gloves, white boots, and a long white coat with gold decorations, as well as a long white cape with a wide collar, and carries a white sheathed European sword on his hip and gold staff in his hand. The sword resembles a silver rapier with Spanish bellguard, while the staff is an elongated scepter with a five-pointed star shaped headpiece.

"We created you, Malros. We will not be ingredients for your experiments."

"We still have control, Pride. I suggest we use it while we can."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of CHAPTER 43: THE RACE Part 4**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

**New Abilities**

Angel - Lucemon - Pride - Precog Fighting

Spike - Beelzubumon - It should be Gluttony, but I like Greed's powers - Diamond skin

Drusilla - Lilithmon - Lust - Razor nails.

Hikari - Angel

Takeru - Angel

Kairi - Nymph

**Arcs**

**The Search**

As the Elrics looks the Philosopher Stone, the heroes from another world look for their missing friends. They also search for knowledge about their powers.

**The Race**

The stone has been found and it's a race between the heroes, Dante, and the Castle Lords. Ka-Boom!

I need Chimeras and Monsters

The Heroes not only have to deal with Dante, the Homunculi, and the corrupt, they also have to deal with the Castle Lords manipulations and there demonic enhanced creations. Any Ideas would be helpful.

**Who should go with the group to the next world?**

**Challenge: Write Your own Arc to Scourge of Time.**


	33. THE RACE ARC Part 5 of 5

Title: Halloween World - Scourge of Time

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

STORY NOTE

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

**Twisting the Hellmouth** Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**Halloween World: Late to the Party**

Summary: As the war draws to a close, the sleeper awakes.

.org/Story-19265/

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 44: THE RACE Part 5**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home Base**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since the brutal battle with the Demonic Sins of the Castle Lord, Wrath and Greed. In that time, those that were controlled by the Sins have recovered their strength.

Team Scourge is back at full strength and ready to tear the sins apart. Angel and Gabriel have gotten stronger since the last battle and are nearly glowing with energy; Drusilla and Lilitha have been improving their archery and puppets. Spike and Blaze when they're not smoking or drinking have been improving there fire-based attacks.

"According to the map, Pride and Lust are together. Those two will probably be the strongest."

Team Naruto is still together with Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze helping his girlfriend/fiancée Hinata Hyuuga, while the former Kyubi no Yoko, Gohan Uzumaki watches over them. He still finds it strange that he's taken the last name of his former prison, but his mind is no longer clouded by hatred due to the Akatsuki.

"That also means we will all be together, which means we will be stronger."

Team Kakashi minus Naruto have recovered their strength and chakra, and are ready to fight. Kakashi Hatake is a little angry that the enemy used him as a literal scarecrow. Sakura Haruno has helped in the recovery of the others and she is both sad and happy that Naruto and Hinata are finally together. The former ROOT ninja Sai is quiet and has made just one insulting comment.

"Naruto, you and Hinata are together. I guess she doesn't think you're small."

"Shut up, Sai!"

Team Alchemist is a larger group composed of Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Izumi Curtis, Sig Curtis, and the newly adopted Wrath Curtis. They have gathered since it's their world under siege by the Castle Lord forces. With the destruction spreading faster and faster, even a simple housewife and a meat butcher must fight to survive. Thanks to Tsunade and Sakura's skills and chakra from Naruto and Gohan, they managed to fix most of her internal injuries. They can't replace the missing organs, but she is no longer slowly dying.

"I'm feeling stronger than I have in years," says Izumi.

"Scary thought," whispers Ed, before Winry hits him.

Team Flame is the returned Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang and his soldiers Riza Hawkeye, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Denny Brosh and Maria Ross. They are also joined by the Strong Arm Alchemist Alex Louis Armstrong. They have been organizing what remains of the military and fighting Ravenclaw's three generals.

"Those Ravenclaw Generals are also in that direction."

Team Kurenai minus Hinata are back at full strength. Kurenai Yuhi has stored her children within Naruto's Digivice with the population of Konoha in order to protect them. She herself has trained since she recovered her chakra. Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, and Shino Aburame are all ready to tear the forces of Castle Lords apart after they were mutated into supernatural beings by Wrath and Greed.

Team Gai is filled with energy, but there is also anger. Mighty Gai and Rock Lee have rigged their training weights for easy removal and have even agreed to wear special gloves that boost their attacks and will increase the range. Neji Hyuuga looks ready to chew iron chains and his teammate/girlfriend Tenten is with him. She's also sharpened every weapon in her massive scroll and rolled explosive notes for maximum efficiency.

"Yosh! We will not let their evil continue! We will fight with all our youthfulness!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"SHUT UP!" yells Spike and Blaze, sending fireballs at the taijutsu duo to prevent the sunset background.

The Sennins Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Oil have helped their newest member Anko in the sage training (senjutsu). This means she's becoming a sage in more than name and will actually replace her former master Orochimaru.

"Why are you smiling?" asks Jiraiya.

"I talked to the old elder snake Dokujamaru," says Anko. "He calls his great-grandson Manda a disgrace to all snakes. He also had a low opinion of Orochimaru, which is why the bastard had to use forbidden techniques."

Shizune and Iruka are ready for battle and are joined by Kairi and Sora. Sora has evolved again and is no longer a small blue Otamamon, but the armored mer-creature Depthmon. The aquatic beast man looks strange on land, but seems to float and swim in the air as if it was water. The armored adult Digimon has five sharp claws with elbow fins, dark blue armor, and an attitude.

"**Bubble Bombs!"**

Sora creates bubble-shaped bombs that increase in size until they explode.

"**Sargasso Drag!"**

Sora creates powerful currents to pull the target around in what is basically a whirlpool. The effect is not as powerful on land as it is in water, due to the lesser density, but it's still destructive.

"**Marine Knives!"**

Sora pulls out sharp blades and launches them at the target, inflicting critical damage.

"**Power Pulse!"**

Sora shoots green energy bullets from his hands. The energy constructs look like fists and have concessive force. Within seconds what remains of the stone target shatters into rubble.

The group is also joined by Team Asuma - Asuma Sarutibi, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. The team were prisoners and used as mutated weapons by Ravenclaw's generals until they were rescued by Roy Mustang and his men. They also joined by one of the last Homunculi. Lust had been severely damaged by her demonic counterpart and she barely survived the destruction of Central. She managed to pull herself from the flaming rubble and found enough Red Stone to restore her body. She's joined forces with the humans and Digimon to get revenge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Final Showdown**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pride of the Sins of the Castle Lords is the leader. He resembles a king, a man of nobility. He stands tall with a handsome face and a lean build. He has royal purple eyes, pale flawless skin, and shoulder-length black hair that flows in the faint wind. He seems to radiate power, control, and confidence. He's dressed in a white shirt and pants with a black vest and a white jacket decorated with gold. He's also wearing white gloves, white boots, and a long white coat with gold decorations. He also wears a long white cape with a wide collar and carries a white sheathed European sword on his hip and gold staff in his hand. The sword resembles a silver rapier with Spanish bell guard, while the staff is an elongated scepter with a five-pointed star shaped headpiece

He hasn't changed since he helped to create Ravenclaw.

Lust of the Sins grows with a green aura. She's in the form of a bat-winged succubus with long black hair, red skin, and glowing green eyes. Her spread bat wings have grown in size and green energy flows through them like blood in veins. As she clutches her clawed fists they are covered in smokeless green flames. She lets out a roar like the cry of a great cat of the jungle, showing her sharp fangs as her aura ignites into green flames.

Ravenclaw stands two meters tall with shining gold eyes like those of a jungle cat. He has flawless pale skin with intricate black and red markings resembling alchemic seals on the sides of his face and going down his arms. He has raven-black hair that flares like bird feathers, which hides his pointed ears and frames his pretty boy face. He also has fangs and sharp black claw-like nails on his hands and feet. He's dressed in a black shirt and pants with black sandals, leg protectors, arm protectors, and fingerless gloves. He also wears a long black coat with feather-shaped shoulder extensions and a furry black belt.

"Malvos Ravenclaw, Alchemic Warrior of the Lords. We created you and now you betray us," says Pride.

"I only serve the Lords. Those weaker than me deserve to be destroyed."

"You consider us weak," says Lust as she appears behind Ravenclaw with her fingers lengthened into blades. As her claws tear threw his body, it collapses into fine ash.

"Very weak and obsolete."

Ravenclaw emerges from the shadows of ceiling and stands on the ceiling.

Lust turns and fires small, but extremely fast green fireballs from her palms. She fires them at the speed of a machine gun causing a chain of explosions that destroy part of the roof. Ravenclaw appears behind Lust and fires a small blue fireball into the small of her back. The force of the sphere is so powerful that she's sent flying into a wall hard enough to leave a deep impression in the reinforced stone. Ravenclaw then explodes into flames after an attack by Pride.

Pride turns and fires at Ravenclaw, who emerges from the shadows as his replacement crumbles to ash. He fires an immense beam of red-orange energy that creates an equally immense hole with molten edges, but his target proves to be another ash clone. Lightning and alchemic energy arc around the room as the fragments of stone rise into the air. They glow white and transform into spikes which shoot at Pride at many times the speed of sound.

Pride creates a spherical red-orange barrier that stops the stone spikes, before a large explosion launches him like a cannonball through the ceiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wood**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The hidden hideout of Ravenclaw is a castle hidden in the depths of a thick, dark forest. The forest not only hides the castle, but lethal threats including Killer Dolls animated by captured human souls and killer plants that move like vicious predatory animals.

The dolls are life-size and humanoid with fully opposable joints and faces that are featureless beyond glass eyes. The souls are attached by blood seals, like Alphonse's soul was attached to the suit of armor, but demonic seals manipulate the soul. Each one carries either a dagger or a sword stained with blood of past victims. These souls can only feel joy in killing for their masters, they can only feel fear when failing their masters, they can only feel sad when there no more prey to kill, and they can only feel rage when their prey struggles. They don't feel hunger or thirst, and have no need of sleep. Instead they constantly hunt for victims and toss the bloody remains to the carnivorous demon plants.

A hundred dolls move at high speed towards the sound of intruders. Seconds later, a group of ninja and Digimon release streams of fire that instantly ignite the dolls. Those dolls not annihilated by the flames return to their feet and continue to attack despite being on fire.

Angel attacks dolls slicing then open with his Chidori Nagashi (Thousand Bird Current). The lightning tears through their bodies and causes minor explosions in the wood. The mystical energy of the blood seals attracts the lightning chakra, which spells destruction for the dolls. Angel's partner Gabriel fires spears of light at the dolls, which instantly cleanse the magic from the dolls. In most cases the dolls disintegrate without the demonic reinforcement, it other cases they destroy themselves as their human emotions return, including guilt.

Spike and Blaze team up and destroy all dolls in their path. Spike does a technique and his fiery sword extends and moves like a snake, slicing a couple dozen dolls into burning pieces. He turns and makes a slashing motion, releasing a fiery blast that completely incinerates the dolls that tried to attack him from behind. Blaze fires fiery blasts from his shotguns which punch clean through dozens of dolls leaving fiery trails. Blaze aims for where the blood seals are located which means instant death for each doll.

Drusilla doesn't use her own weapons; instead she sends out chakra strings and controls the strongest dolls as her own puppets. With the skill of a master, she has her Killer Doll attack the other dolls with superior skill. In seconds, joints are severed and the wooden bodies crash to the ground. A far larger group of puppets attack her, but she holds up her hands like a bird in flight and lightly bites her thumbs

"**Summoning: Number 84: Olympian: Apollo, God of the Sun"**

As Drusilla's bloody hand hits the ground, a puppet resembling a teenage male with shoulder length hair and shining eyes appears. His golden armor is sleek with a blade-rimmed ring on his back resembling the sun. It can use fire techniques (god of the sun) and a lyre for sound based genjutsu. It wields a bow with poisoned arrows as well as a sword.

"**Summoning: Number 90: Olympian: Dionysus, God of Wine"**

Drusilla's second summoning resembles a young male puppet with wine colored hair and carries a jar of poison-laced wine. A faint mist trails from its lips and it also has large blades shaped like feathers that can create wind to spread the mist and he also carries a long staff with a round gem on the tip.

As Drusilla moves her fingers, Dionysus releases a high pressure jet of purplish mist from his staff. When the mist comes in contact with the burning wood and attacking dolls it ignites and burns like napalm. Apollo lends his fellow puppet a hand by releasing a stream of oil from his mouth, which ignites into a monstrous fireball.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze creates a hundred clones that send nearly two hundred dolls into oblivion. The dolls may be vicious and relentless, but they lack fighting skills beyond animalistic instincts and what remains of their humanity, which makes them weaker than common bandits if you don't count their immunity to pain. A ninja of Naruto's caliber is easily able to destroy them. When a large mass of dolls manages to get past the shadow clones, Naruto uses a wind technique to send the entire lot into the burning force. The winds increase the power of flames, so those not destroyed by the impact are quickly incinerated. Some explode from the super-heating of fluids in their wooden forms.

Hinata moves with more grace than a dancer and delivers gentle fist strikes to her opponents. Her opponents don't have flesh, but they do possess streams of energy going through their bodies animating their parts, like a combination circulatory and nervous system. An injection of chakra to that stream cuts off the flow to a limb and renders it inert. When Hinata rams her juken into the section the blood seal is located, it effectively stops the heart. Quick hard strikes from the endowed Hyuuga fractures the wood and seals, preventing any hope of re-activation.

Gohan doesn't show a hint of emotion as he's attacked by a large group of dolls. The reason is quickly proven, when the swords and blades snap when they strike Gohan. Gohan raises one hand, which is glowing with energy, and makes a slashing motion. Streams of energy, like laser beams, cut straight through the hundred dolls that surround him. Seconds later they are falling apart in hundreds of pieces. A ten meter tall demonic plant with a mouth filled with sharp thorns tries to grab him from behind, but Gohan grabs it instead. He pumps his own chakra into the plant and within seconds the plant withers and then bursts into flames.

Kairi Nereid and Depthmon Sora are fighting the demonic plants using their control over water. As Kairi moves her arms like tai chi dancer, she rips the water and other fluids from the attacking plants. This causes them to instantly wither and collapse into dust. Kairi then uses the water to create a whip that slices through more of the mobile plants.

Several plants try to devour Sora, but he fires Bubble Bombs down their throats. The bubbles expand, before exploding causing the plants to burst into greenish goo and plant fibers.

**"Marine Knives!"**

A barrage of blades impales other carnivorous plants and staples them to trees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fire**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Beyond the forest, the castle is not protected by a moat of water or sewage as it was in the classic era. Instead the impressive stone castle is protected by a lake of black oil-like liquid, which has ignited into searing flames. The only way across is a bridge of thick stone and metal.

Roy Mustang can tell it's a trap, but he has no choice but to spring it. He, Armstrong, and his men get a third of the way across before it happens.

Suddenly, there is a pillar of fire and from within its depths, something evil is constructed. . Black bones covered in crimson liquid rise from the ground, which are filled with organs and blood vessels and then covered in dense muscle tissue. The skin and hair is the last to form on the body, giving the man dark eyes, pale skin, and long black hair tied in a ponytail. He looks like he could be the son of Zolf J. Kimbly, Red Lotus Alchemist, and instead of seals tattooed on his hands he has small toothy mouths that have the same unnatural smile as the fox faced creation.

"Kimbly!?"

"General Lotus of Lord Ravenclaw."

There is a gunshot from Riza and General Lotus's head is knocked by with a spray of blood. The blood bursts into the flames in air and General Lotus straightens up with a bullet hole still in his forehead. The bullet, now molten, falls from the hole and the hole itself is closed by a fiery red glow.

"Nice try."

**Snap!**

Roy snaps his fingers creating a spark with his ignition cloth, then uses alchemy to change the air content. The end result is a small, intense explosion that burns the clothing and skin off General Lotus. Instead of falling, the demonic creation stands as a red light regenerates his flesh and his dark red military-style clothing is recreated.

"My turn!"

General Lotus vanishes in a burst of speed and appears in the crowd of soldiers. He has both his arms raised at ninety degree angles, palms pointed outward. The mouths in each palm open wide, then release torrents of flame like a pair of high pressure flamethrowers. The overweight Heymans Breda and aging Vato Falman are hit by the flames and the pressure sends their fiery forms over the edges of the bridge. Their screaming forms fall into the burning oil and to their deaths. General Lotus then spins in place, creating a spiral of flame that badly burns and knocks the others back.

"Monster!" yells Armstrong as his fist shatters stone and then he uses a combination of strength and alchemy to fire charged projectiles at General Lotus. Lotus avoids every projectile, but can't avoid Mustang's flames which cover him over and over again, blinding him. Armstrong throws a massive piece of stone at Lotus, far too large to avoid, but Lotus rams his palm into the stone causing it to glow red before exploding like a bomb. When the smoke clears, Lotus regenerates his destroyed arm starting with the bones, followed by the flesh and clothing.

Lotus's form blurs with motion and suddenly he has his right hand's fingers around the throat of glasses wearing Kain Fuery. As the toothy mouth of the palms bites flesh, glowing red veins spread across Fuery body and turn his skin a shade of ash grey. As Fuery screams in pain, smoke trails from his mouth. Lotus turns and throws the man-turned-bomb at Roy, but Roy releases a fiery burst that causes his former comrade to detonate early. Lotus roars as his form tumbles across the bridge. As he rises to his feet, his injuries include half his face reduced to a skull, missing an arm again, and missing part of his torso including ribs, revealing a pulsating red-purple stone in his chest. The flesh and bone quickly regenerates, but the weakness has already been discovered.

Lotus opens his hands wide and fire is pulled from the burning oil into the open palm mouths. The streams of fire power up the General as he vanishes again. He appears holding the smoking Jean Havoc by the throat, but when his palms bite the flesh they taste black ink instead of warm blood. Jean explodes into black ink revealing himself to be an Ink clone. General Lorus turns to see Sai of Team Kakashi with the real Jean Havoc. Sai opens a scroll and a snake shoots from the paper into the pool of ink under General Lotus's feet. The pool explodes upwards into a hundred serpents that bind General Lotus in place. The General releases a burst of flame as he leaps into the air, barely avoiding Sakura's punch which creates a three meter radius crater in the stone of the bridge. The General turns at the sound of birds and Kakashi's Raikiri slices into his chest.

General Lotus manages to pull himself away using his elastic limbs, meaning Kakashi missed his Devil-Stone Core, but the core is exposed. General Lotus turns when he hears a snap. Roy causes an explosion in the regenerating wound and shatters part of the Devil Stone. General Lotus screams in pain as his core cracks and emits pulses of energy.

"I live you die. I die you die," screams Lotus as his body turns ash grey with glowing red veins. The glowing veins spread from his body across the surface of the bridge. Roy snaps his fingers and Lotus's chest explodes with what remains of the stone and another snap destroys what remains of the head. The red glow from the dissolving body doesn't stop, it continues to grow.

"It's not stopping, only slowing down," yells Roy. "Get everyone across!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earth**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Jewish folklore, a golem is an animated being created entirely from inanimate matter. In modern Hebrew the word golem literally means "cocoon", but can also mean "fool", "silly", or even "stupid". The name appears to derive from the word gelem, which means "raw material". Within the walls of the castle, the heroes are attacked by Malvos' own versions of golems.

The massive stone chambers contain two types of golem. The soldier golems stand two meters tall with a lean humanoid build, featureless faces, and bodies composed of grey clay/stone. They each carry massive iron war hammers that they can move with ease and skill. The second type are the massive twenty meter tall war golems which have a muscular build and wear dark stone armor. They also carry much larger war hammers with long thick iron chains on the ends.

Edward Elric claps his hand and rams his palms into the stone floor. A wave of alchemic energy spreads from the impact and converts the stone into soft sand. Several dozen soldier golems sink into the sand, leaving them helpless as Ed jumps from head to head to get to the other side of the room. One soldier swings its iron hammer, but Fullmetal catches the hammer and uses a small explosion to shatter the hands of the soldier. As he holds the heavy iron weapon, Edward claps his hands again and holds the hammer tight. An electric blue glow spreads through the hammer, which then transforms into lengths of chain with a weighted end. He spins the chain, smashing several soldiers in their heads and chests.

Alphonse Elric claps his palms and triggers an explosion that reduces a dozen soldiers to pieces. A second clap causes the iron weaponry to reform into a copy of Al's metal body, which is then animated by Alphonse to attack the stone golems. It's also like a puppet and puppeteer, but the suit of armor is slightly more independent acting like one of Naruto's Shadow Clones. A large group of soldiers descend a stairway, but Alphonse turns the stone beneath their feet into sand causing them to fall to their doom, each shattering into a thousand pieces.

Izumi Curtis's own powerful alchemy causes the floor to explode upward into three meter long stone spikes which either shatter them or slow them down long enough for her husband Sig to shatter them. Sig first uses his own fists to shatter the stone of the golems, but after three near hits with the sharp backs of the war hammers, Sig uses a pair of war hammers from his destroyed opponents.

Wrath of the Homunculi was an almost normal child with the ability to use alchemy to combine his physical body with other substances. During a battle with Castle Lord forces, Izumi was forced to feed her adopted child ninja chakra pills in order to save his life. The pills had a similar effect to the Red Stones used by the other Homunculi, granting superhuman strength and durability, but didn't distort emotions such as causing intense hatred. Wrath quickly swallows a couple of pills, which causes his body to emit a faint red glow, before ramming his fist into the nearest soldier. The soldier explodes into a hundred fragments which shatter and damage other soldiers. Wrath grabs the hammer of one soldier and tosses the golem into its comrades, creating a shower of broken stone. He then throws the hammer with the stone hands still attached into another group of soldiers. The hammer smashes through six golems before hitting the wall and the fragments damage over a dozen more.

"**LEAF STONE BREAKER!!"**

Rock Lee's armored fist smashes into the stone of a War Golem's face, shattering the entire head with a visible shockwave. As the golem falls back, Lee jumps into the air and flips to land on a second War Golem. Lee runs up the side of the golem and rams his fist into the massive jaw. Instead of the head snapping back, the hard fist tears a trench in the golem's head. The cracks spread and seconds later the head shatters

Mighty Gai surrounded by an aura of chakra smashes into the chest of one golem and explodes from the back. As Gai lands he grabs one of the large giant war hammers used by the war golems, swings it around, and tosses it at another War Golem. The massive piece of hardened iron smashes the golem's upper body into fragments. One War Golem tries to crush Gai like a roach, but Gai grabs the massive stone foot and flips the demonically animated alchemic construct into the ground sending up a cloud of dust and rubble.

Neji Hyuuga sends gentle fist air strikes into the joints of the war golems. The creatures may be massive but the energy flows that keep them animated are extremely simple. It only takes a couple of strikes to slow the stone constructs down, which leaves them vulnerable to his team mates.

Tenten has to resist letting loose maniac laughter as she throws dozens of metal projectiles with explosive notes attached. The daggers and spikes embedded in the hardened stone detonate like powerful explosives and the massive golem collapse into rubble. They would be immune to gun and even cannon fire, but they aren't immune to Konoha's weapon queen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Metal**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Kurenai and Team Sennin face another of the generals.

As they enter the inner sanctum, a blade of metal explodes from the ground, then before their eyes the metal shifts and takes the form of a tall, muscular humanoid composed of a dense liquid metal with glowing blue eyes. Slowly the smooth face changes and forms human features, followed by the rest of the body. Soon, there is a perfect, extremely detailed, statue of a man composed of liquid metal. The metal quickly changes color and texture, giving the man dark eyes, dark skin, and a bald head. He looks like a younger, more powerful version of Basque Grand, Iron-Blood Alchemist, without the black mustache.

"My name is General Gunner. Pleased to meet you."

The metal creature smiles then raises his arms which transform into large multi-barreled weapons and opens fire. The ninjas dodge the shots and jump behind the pillars to avoid them.

Kurenai Yuhi knows her genjutsu won't work on the metal creature, so instead she tosses a handful of kunai daggers at the creature. General Gunner's reflexes prove to be impressive, shooting the ninja daggers out of the air. The blades fragment into smoking pieces, but one dagger with an attached explosive note explodes in the air. The light and smoke blinds General Gunner and seconds later, Kurenai's second set of daggers impacts his back and also detonate. When the smoke and flame clears, Gunner's back is damaged, but within seconds the fragments are pushed out and his back reforms completely unharmed.

Shino Aburame runs from pillar to pillar, but General Gunner moves faster and shoots Shino through the head and torso. The hundreds of rounds shred the coat and body coating the walls with blood. Then suddenly, the corpse dissolves into a cloud of Kikaichu (destruction bugs). Gunner turns only to be blinded when his head is surrounded by clouds of insects. While blinded he can't see the attacks of the other ninja.

"**GATSUGA!!" **(Dual Piercing Fang!!)

Kiba and his partner Akamaru spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone. The two drills of wind and chakra strike General Gunner over and over again, covering him into scraps and deep cuts which show silvery metallic flesh under the human guise. Finally, General Gunner spreads both arms and catches the drills with both hands. Gun barrels and fragments of metal are sliced off as two clouds of sparks and metallic powder are formed from the friction. Finally there are two explosions, which send a bloody Kiba and an equally bloody Akamaru flying in opposite directions.

General Gunner has lost his lower arms in the explosions, but a faint glow from the chest causes the arms to reform from liquid metal.

"**Sen'eijashu!"** (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!)

The new arms are grabbed by a mass of snakes, which then bind them to the torso. It doesn't last as blades emerge from his body and cut through the snakes. General Gunner then charges at Anko with his arm swords deployed. Shino jumps in front of Anko, but is sliced clean in half to reveal another bug clone. It does buy time for Tsunade to get between Gunner and Anko.

Tsunade pushes her chakra into her fist, then rams the fist into the direct center of General Gunner's chest releasing the charge into the target in one large attack. The enhanced blow is so powerful that General Gunner goes flying back for over fifty meters and becomes embedded in the wall. Gunner jumps from the wall, but stops for a moment to hold his damaged chest. The chest emits a faint red-purple glow with causes the damage to repair itself.

"**KATON: ENDAN!!"** (Fire Release: Flame Bullet!)

Jiraiya spits out gathered oil in his mouth and ignites it creating a monstrous fireball. The fireball covers General Gunner and rapidly heats the metal. The human illusion is melted away to reveal a metal humanoid that moves in the flames trying to escape them. As he emerges from the intense fire, the Devil Stone crystal core is now glowing bright and partially exposed.

"**RASENGAN!"**

Jiraiya's spiral sphere strikes Gunner in the chest, grinding through the molten metal and strikes the devil stone. The Devil Stone flashes before exploding and General Gunner goes spiraling through the air for many meters before going through a couple of pillars and hitting the wall. Without the Devil Stone to supply energy, the metal construct's body loses vitality turning from silver to dark grey before becoming supernaturally brittle and shattering into its basic elements.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Water**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The final chamber of the castle is the strangest. It's an immense pool of water, like an artificial lake, with water pouring in from tubes in the wall and the metal ceiling and draining through two holes in the floor on opposite sides of the chamber. These drainage holes create fierce whirlpools that could easily swallow a grown man. The heroes walk on the water's surface using various techniques and those that can't walk on water are helped by those that can.

The final general is a tall humanoid composed of crimson crystal. As he stands, steam rises from the crystals, which go from opaque red to clear revealing a "human" inside. The thin layer of ice-clear crystal cracks, shatters, and falls away to reveal the creation. He has red eyes, light skin, and long frost white hair done in a ponytail. He looks like a younger, albino version of Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist.

"General Ice," says the general as he raises his hands. "That is my name."

Asuma throws a pair of daggers after charging them with his wind chakra. The daggers go straight through General Ice as if he was made of water and embed themselves deep into the hardened walls of the chambers. Asuma also notices that his daggers are now coated in ice and creating a fog. Asuma turns and releases a torrent of ash and flame from his mouth, as General Ice appears behind him. The fire and ash is stopped by a wall of ice that rises from the water's surface.

General Ice turns into water as Chouji's massive spherical form strikes him and shatters the wall of ice. General Ice rises from the water behind Ino and slashes her in half with a blade of black ice, but the pieces turn into melting fragments of powder.

The General finds himself unable to move as Shikamaru Nara appears behind him. As Shikamaru concentrates his shadow on the powder-coated water, it darkens and then splits into dozens of black shadow tendrils that pierce General Ice in a hundred places. They tear General Ice to pieces, but Team Asuma can only watch as they dissolve into water and General Ice rises whole and unharmed from the depths.

General Ice turns and is decapitated and impaled by the Homunculus Lust. The severed head and neck releases tendrils of black water that connect each other. Then the head reattaches to the body, the cut vanishing as if it never happened. Lust tries to remove her hand from General Ice's chest, only to find her arm completely frozen. General Ice grabs and twists the limb, shattering it into bloody frozen fragments. He then grabs Lust by the face, freezing her entire body solid before crushing her head into red dust.

The General places his palms on the surface of the water and Teams Asuma and Gai sink into the water as their walking technique is disrupted. They aren't given time to recover as the water is instantly frozen, trapping those that fell in. The General raises his hands and thousands of sharp shards of dark ice rise from the water. They swirl around in a mass surrounded by freezing wind and water before the General lowers his hands and sends the shards moving at mach three towards their targets. The other heroes barely manage to shield those trapped, but many sustain injuries. The General raises his hands to summon a larger storm of ice, when his form dissolves into water.

"**Sargasso Drag!"**

A large whirlpool forms in the center of the chamber, where General Ice was standing. The other heroes back up, when there is an explosion.

"**Bubble Bombs!"**

The real General Ice is sent flying from the whirlpool by a large explosion and crashes into the ceiling hard enough to leave a deep impression in the metal. Depthmon Sora rises from the churning water like an armored dolphin followed by his partner Kairi

"**Power Pulse!"**

Sora shoots fist-shaped green energy bullets from his hands which strike General Ice over and over again while he's trapped in the ceiling. The hundreds of bullets shot with machine gun speed pulverize flesh and crush bone, which can be heard clearly in the chamber.

"**Marine Knives!"**

Sora pulls out sharp blades and launches them at General Ice. They pierce the chest and inflict critical damage creating sprays of watery black blood. With the internals liquefied by the power pulse attack, the piercing of the torso allows the fluids to escape.

Suddenly, General Ice's body turns into black water and shatters into hundreds of droplets. The droplets spin around Sora before reforming into an unharmed General Ice. General Ice grabs Sora around the neck, instantly freezing the Digimon and encasing the young hero in ice. The General tosses the frozen Digital monster into the air, where he shatters into a million pieces. There is a faint glow from the center of the cloud, as Sora survives as Otamamon. General Ice forms a pair of throwing daggers from black ice to finish the pest off, but the daggers explode in his hands.

Kairi rises to stand on the surface of the water looking extremely angry at General Ice. With a movement of her hand, a wave deposits the weakened Sora on her shoulder. Kairi moves her body in slow patterns like an elderly tai chi master. The deep hatred on Kairi's face slowly fades to the emotionless face of an Ice Queen. General Ice whips his hands forward and sends ice shards flying at her at over five times the speed of sound, but the shards stop half a meter before hitting Kairi, dissolving into a dispersing cloud of steam.

"No one hurts my Sora."

Kairi with a look of extreme concentration brings her hands together and General Ice cries out as his body locks in place like a statue. In front of the other recovering heroes, the creation of Ravenclaw turns into a solid statue of black ice. Kairi then spins and spreads her arms like an ice dancer. At the same time, General Ice's frozen form explodes into steam releasing hundreds of sparkling lights.

Shikamaru Nara reaches out and catches one of the lights, revealing it to be a Devil Stone the size of a grain of sand.

Without the Devil Stones, the General can't reform and without his power the hardened ice slowing down the others breaks apart like normal ice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Chamber of the Philosopher Stone**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Demon Alchemist Ravenclaw has been fighting Sins Lust and Pride, while the heroes have been fighting Ravenclaw's Generals. The Sins hoped to use the battles to drain Ravenclaw and feed on the negative emotions of the heroes to increase their own strength. Ravenclaw has proven to be far more cunning and resourceful than the older demons.

Suddenly, all three begin to emit massive amounts of energy.

Lust glows a bright green aura and her form begins to change. She grows from a normal human with small bat-like wings to over five meters in height with immense wings. Her glowing green eyes with black sclera pulsate with power, as her red skin darkens to pure black and her long black hair lengthens and shifts to silver. Her fangs lengthen and her other teeth become sharp, claw nails become long talons, and a long muscular tail extends from her body developing sharp barbs. She also grows two long horns curving over her head, the smaller wings extend to create a crown, and sharp extensions appear on her elbows and knees. As the transformation completes itself, glowing green symbols like mystical tattoos appear on her skin and wings.

King Pride's nobility fades as his clothing is consumed by fire. He grows from a lean two meters with a handsome face to over six meters in height. Pride's royal purple eyes, now ringed with gold, glow brightly as the sclera turns black. The soft, pale, flawless skin changes to porcelain white and becomes diamond hard. The shoulder-length black hair flows in the swirling wind lengthening and changing from black to dark purple. The aura of power, control, and confidence is replaced by an aura of absolute power, inhuman control, and limitless confidence. His immense body is covered in white organic armor resembling leather with gold tribal-style markings. Small feathery white wings extend from the ankles, elbows, wrists, shoulders, and the sides of the head. Six immense feathery white wings like those of angels extend from his back. As he lets out a song, an inverted gold star appears on Pride's forehead.

Malvos lets out an immense roar and emits a dark red aura. The aura grows in strength and intensity, shaking the ground and walls of the fortress. The demonic energy continue to grow and surge, making the air dense with spiritual pressure and energy arcs like lightning from Malvos to the walls. Malvos's humanoid form disappears in the opaque demonic aura. The aura expands for several meters creating a molten crater in the ground, before dispersing to reveal the new Malvos.

Malvos has grown from two meters to over six meters. He still has the golden eyes of a jungle cat, but they now glow with crimson light. His flawless pale skin has turned completely black with glowing red markings that resemble alchemic seals on the sides of his face and going down his arms. His long raven-black hair has become a mane of silver that flows in the wind. His pointed ears have lengthened and his handsome face is now filled with power and cruelty. His mouth is now filled with sharp pointed teeth and the black claws on his hands and feet have become talons. He also has six immense black feathery wings that extend from his black. He wears black fur and leather that covers the torso and legs, with furry leg and arm protectors. There are also black feathery extensions on his wrists, elbows, knees, ankles, and shoulders.

The three demons open fire with their demonic energies and the explosions shake the entire castle. The heroes running towards the battle are sent flying away when the corridors fill with fire and smoke. The surging energies cause more shaking than the most powerful of earthquakes, cracking stone, rupturing pipes, and shattering glass.

Lust's immense bat wings grow and transform into a thousand flexible blades that instantly shred stone and air. Ravenclaw's body is first cut, then sliced into a billion pieces. The bloody pieces freeze in place and the blood droplets float in the air before flying into the pieces. The pieces reassemble and the cuts vanish leaving Ravenclaw completely unharmed.

Ravenclaw moves his hands in a pattern and the surrounding ground vanishes leaving a crater. Particles of light form a million hardened spikes of stone and metal, which then shoot at extreme speed. Each spike is powerful enough to punch a hole in a mountain, but Lust's reformed wings act as a shield. The metal spikes deform into metal droplets, while stone spikes shatter into clouds of dust.

Pride forms a bubble of energy in front of him, which quickly fills with particles of light before the glowing mass is released as a destructive blast. Ravenclaw is hit by the destructive beam like an immense wave motion gun and in seconds his flesh is burnt from his bones and the bones are reduced into a cloud of ash.

The cloud of ashes swirls and forms a giant ash statue, which with a wave of energy becomes flesh and bone again. Lust's claws pierce Ravenclaw's neck, but Lust's eyes widen in shock.

"This isn't his real form. It's fake!

"Correct," says the real untransformed Ravenclaw behind the immense fake. "Mae, show her what she's won."

"**Kon Kon Konpaku!"**

Lust lets a cry as a blade of wind, vibrations, and energy cuts into her back and out the chest. Kyubi no Mae floats behind her holding a long sword resembling a lengthened fang with a white fox tail attached to the pommel of the sword. Lust's screams get louder as the wound grows and emits a bright red-purple light. The blade ripples like the waves of the ocean, then slices upward cleanly through the head. The blade then comes back down completely bisecting the demon and creating a trench in the ground. The body of Lust crystallizes as it splits apart, shattering completely into dust before it hits the ground.

Pride is distracted by Lust's cry long enough for Ravenclaw to appear with his right hand pressed into Pride's immense forehead. There is a split second pause, then red light and electricity spread across Pride's immense form. The mixture of alchemic energy and demonic energy is similar to Scar's hand of destruction, breaking down all the bonds of matter with the demonic energy breaking the spiritual bonds of the lesser creatures. Pride stares into the feline eyes of Ravenclaw and for a brief moment wonders what monster did they create, then Pride's entire body explodes into red-purple mist and liquid droplets.

The Philosopher Stone darkens from the injected evil, then grows from eighty to a hundred meters in height, regaining its crimson color in the process. As it reaches the hundred meter mark, it begins to emit a powerful aura. Ravenclaw and Mae land next to the crystal as a barrier surrounds it and them.

"It's time to leave."

"Leave? We haven't got started," says Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist standing in the remains of the door with the other heroes.

"We are leaving to join the Castle Lords in another dimension. This dimension is meaningless."

"Meaningless!? Meaningless!?!? What about the destruction!? What about the people you killed!?"

"This world was where the ninja and Digimon were discarded," says Ravenclaw as the ground around the crystal shatters for over a hundred meter radius. "As time passes differently between dimensions, the Castle Lords have had years of uninterrupted time to increase their power and the strength of their armies. You annoyances were discarded to this world of alchemy and the sins were sent to collect power and create new weapons as a side project. It's the reason there are not Digidestined amongst you unlike the others"

The fragments of the floor begin to float into the air as the ceiling shatters into the sky. High above the castle, the sky has darkened filling with swirling storm clouds, howling winds, and endless lightning. The center of storm is a swirling hole like the eye of an immense hurricane. The lightning bolts cross each other in the center of their storm, in the center of the eye.

The Philosopher Stone glows with crimson fire and Mae and Ravenclaw meld into its surface. As they enter the crystal the barrier implodes into the crystal causing it to glow white before sending a beam of energy into the sky. The beam strikes the center of the storm and sends glowing tears in all directions. Seconds after that, there is an explosion of energy that then implodes to reveal an immense portal, wider than the crumbling castle beneath it.

The glowing Philosopher Stone spins in place then shoots into the center of the portal at many times the speed of sound. At the same time, gravity inverts itself causing the rubble and everything else to float upwards towards the portal.

Kairi's Digivice glows and extends ribbons of light that form a barrier around her, Sora, and Teams Alchemist and Flame. Naruto's Digivice forms a barrier around Team Naruto, while causing the other ninja teams to become lights that enter his Digivice. It's similar to how the other people of Village Hidden in the Leaves were stored when escaping Madara-kaiju.

Team Scourge, Team Tamer, and the duo Masaru and Ryo with their Digimon are also surrounded by glowing red energy barriers. The barriers prevent injury, but are slowly pulled into the sky. The spheres rapidly accelerate going beyond the speed of sound in less than three seconds. The glowing bubbles vanish into the glowing portal, before it collapses creating a violent shockwave that annihilates what remains of the castle and sets the forests on fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of **CHAPTER 44: THE RACE Part 5**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I didn't like how this arc was going so I decided to end it now.

**WHERE SHOULD THE GROUP GO NEXT?**

**Ranma and the works of Rumiko Takahashi?**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender?**

**The Slayers as in Lina Inverse?**

**Hybrid - Marvel and DC Universe? X-Men x Teen Titans?**

**Bleach?**

**Sailor Moon?**

**Dragonball?**

**Stargate?**

**Somewhere else?**

**New Abilities**

Angel - Lucemon - Pride - Precog Fighting

Spike - Beelzubumon - It should be Gluttony, but I like Greed's powers - Diamond skin

Drusilla - Lilithmon - Lust - Razor nails.

Hikari - Angel

Takeru - Angel

Kairi - Nymph

**Arcs**

**The Search**

As the Elrics looks the Philosopher Stone, the heroes from another world look for their missing friends. They also search for knowledge about their powers.

**The Race**

The stone has been found and it's a race between the heroes, Dante, and the Castle Lords. Ka-Boom!

I need Chimeras and Monsters

The Heroes not only have to deal with Dante, the Homunculi, and the corrupt, they also have to deal with the Castle Lords manipulations and there demonic enhanced creations. Any Ideas would be helpful.

**Who should go with the group to the next world?**

**IMPORTANT**

Lack of reviews in the latest chapters means this story will put On Hiatus after FMA arc. Please Review if you wish the story to continue. This story is based on interaction.


End file.
